L'Odyssée d'un Sang-Mêlé
by Sabrinabella
Summary: Bilbon, fils de Frérin et dernière Réincarnation de Durin s'est lancé dans la folle idée de détruire l'Anneau Unique tout seul, accompagné de Biren son bouc, de Jumper son loup et de Daenerya une vieille alliée des Durin, droit vers le Mordor, sans savoir que toute la Compagnie s'est lancer sur sa trace pour l'aider.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite de ma 1er fic ;) avec la partie concernant le seigneur des anneaux =D**

 **en voici le prologue et le 1er chap va arriver ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Les Aventures d'un Sang-Mêlé**

 **Tome II : L'Odyssée d'un Sang-Mêlé**

 _ **Synopsis**_ : Bilbon, fils de Frérin et dernière Réincarnation de Durin s'est lancé dans la folle idée de détruire l'Anneau Unique tout seul, accompagné de Biren son bouc, de Jumper son loup et de Daenerya une vieille alliée des Durin, droit vers le Mordor, sans savoir que toute la Compagnie s'est lancer sur sa trace pour l'aider. La nouvelle Communauté de l'Anneau est formée et leur route sera bien plus dangereuse que durant la quête d'Erebor.

* * *

 **Prologue**

L'Enfer.

S'il devait décrire ce qui se passait autour de lui, s'était l'Enfer.

Les nuages noirs d'orage au-dessus de lui, l'air brulant de souffre autour de lui alors que même le sol était ardent de la montagne en feu qu'il essayait de gravir, tandis que les forces l'avaient depuis longtemps abandonner et que son fardeau était en train de marquer au fer rouge la peau de sa nuque, devenant de plus en plus lourd à chaque pas vers sa destination.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé et ce qu'il avait perdus à cause de ce maudit anneau.

Pas après tout le chemin qu'il avait entrepris depuis la Comté jusqu'à ces terres désoler du Mordor, ou aucune personne sensé ne s'était aventurer délibérément, excepter lui.

Pour toutes les personnes qui étaient tombés, pour celles qui continuaient de se battre, pour ces amis qui avaient confiances en lui et pour sa famille qui poursuivait le combat pour lui permettre de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il devait mener cette quête à sa fin, la survie du monde libre reposait sur ces frêles épaules.

Et redressant la tête vers son objectif, Bilbon ne fit pas cas de la douleur lancinante se propageant dans tout son corps et continuant de pousser sur ces jambes affaiblis, poursuivit sa montée vers sa destination.

Droit vers la porte menant au cœur même de la Montagne du Destin.

* * *

 **V'là pour le prologue ;)**

 **alors? votre avis?**

 **en tout cas le 1er chap arrive ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	2. Chapitre 01 Une nouvelle quête

**Et v'là la suite =D**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Partie V : La Communauté de l'Anneau**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle quête**

Dès qu'il avait compris que ces doutes étaient fondés, il n'avait pas tergiversé d'avantage et s'était immédiatement préparer pour le long voyage qu'il aurait à faire. Il avait tout d'abord rassemblé toutes ces armes autant que son armure, ainsi que quelques affaires de rechange et des sacs de provisions. Mais les plus important se trouvaient être l'Anneau qu'il fit glisser dans une chaine qu'il mit autour de son cou, de rattacher Dard à sa ceinture et d'emmener avec lui le coffret de Daenerya.

L'ayant envelopper dans ces affaires pour la protéger, Bilbon avait ensuite sceller Biren, prévoyant dans ces affaires, l'armure de guerre de ce dernier et la deuxième qui pourra être utile pour Jumper, avait finis par grimper sur le dos de son bouc et avait quitté Hobbitebourg le plus vite dans la nuit pour que personne ne le voit s'en aller. Sachant pertinemment que ces cousines découvriraient dans quelques heures son message et qu'elles allaient sans nul doute alerté Estel et Legolas de son départ.

Mais Bilbon aurait de l'avance sur eux et il n'emprunterait pas les grandes routes, il couperait par les champs et les prairies, tentant de demeurer le plus loin possible des chemins pour éviter tout risque d'être vue par qui que ce soit. Et ainsi demeurer invisible aux yeux de tous, aussi bien de ces proches que de ces ennemis qui finiraient sans doute par savoir que c'est lui qui possède l'Anneau, après tout, les choses ne restent jamais longtemps secret en Terre du Milieu.

Veillant à faire son feu de camp avant que le soleil se couche pour ainsi éviter que la fumée ou encore la lumière des flammes ne soit visible pour quiconque et qu'ils soient repérable par quiconque, surtout que si les Dunédains se lançaient à sa poursuite, il ne devait pas laisser de trace derrière lui. Et il y avait de grande chance que cela soit Estel et Legolas qui se lancent sur ces traces, et il devait rester sur ces gardes continuellement mais avec Biren et Jumper comme alliés, il ne risquait rien.

Bilbon se sentait en sécurité avec eux auprès de lui.

Et il avait bel et bien besoin de soutien, surtout quand il connaissait à présent la provenance de l'anneau qui se trouvait enfiler dans une chaine autour de son cou, placer sous ces vêtements. Ayant de nouveau enfilé les tenus de son Père ainsi que sa légère armure, l'autre étant sagement ranger au fond de son sac, Bilbon ne dormait que quelques heures et chevauchait le reste du temps pour tenter d'avancer la longue route qu'il allait devoir faire s'il voulait se rendre là où il devait aller.

Les Terres Noires étaient bien plus loin que le chemin qu'il avait entrepris pour rejoindre Erebor surtout que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas accompagner de toute une Compagnie, ils n'étaient que trois, enfin, plutôt quatre s'il devait compter… mais il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécus, lui et ces précédentes vies, détruire cet Anneau ne devait pas être aussi compliqué que cela, ou en tout cas, il l'espérait sincèrement.

Le chemin serait long mais il pourrait réussir, il réussira.

* * *

 **et v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **alors? votre avis?**

 **en tout cas à bientôt pour la suite :)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	3. Chapitre 02 A L'enseigne du Poney Fringa

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **chapitre court avant que les problèmes ne reviennent ;)**

 **merci à Sally, à Dame Marianne, à Julindy, à Angelyoru et à williamyuki pour vos com =D et merci aussi à Lolobaleze94, à Misisi169, à** **pyreneprincesse ,** **à umairali332 pour suivre cette fic ;) hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus =D**

 **pour répondre à ta question william, tu dois relire les derniers chapitre de ma précédente fic à partir du chap 95 pour comprendre que seulement quelques mois se sont écouler entre Erebor et cette partie :)**

 **v'là pour le commentaire, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : A l'enseigne du Poney Fringant**

 _Le chemin serait long mais il pourrait réussir, il réussira._

Il avait toute les chances de son côté pour réussir. Après tout, Biren et Jumper étaient tous les deux avec lui, l'aidant à penser à autre chose que ce qu'il portait autour de la nuque, sans oublier son nouvel allié, soigneusement cacher au fond de son sac dont la seule présence chaleureuse le faisait oublier l'aura malfaisance que dégageait l'artefact.

Mais tout se passerait bien puisque personne ne savait que c'était lui qui possédait l'Anneau, il avait une grande marge de manœuvre avant que les ennuis ne lui tombent dessus. Seulement, si le début du voyage se déroula sans accroche, parvenant sans peine à ne pas se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. Même avec les petites altercations enfantines de Biren et Jumper, le loup s'amusant à enquiquiner le bouc, finissant toujours par une course poursuite entre eux, l'herbivore pourchassant le carnivore, faisant rire Bilbon de les voir si gamin et ne ratant jamais les échanges entre ces deux derniers. Surtout quand il finit par comprendre que ces petites courses poursuites étaient là pour le faire penser à autre chose et à sourire, ces deux compagnons étaient pas croyable.

Et terminant par atteindre sans peine la ville de Bree, après plusieurs jours passer sur les petits chemins pour éviter les grandes routes, ou il hésita un instant à y entrer, ne souhaitant nullement attirer l'attention, surtout avec Biren et Jumper avec lui. Mais il avait besoin de reprendre des provisions et en particulier de quelques affaires dont des couvertures de rechange, surtout à cause de la pluie diluvienne qui tombait sur les environs depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Il risquait d'attraper la mort s'il n'allait pas se mettre au chaud pendant une certaine période, en espérant que la pluie allait bientôt cesser et lui permettrait ainsi de poursuivre sa route dans de meilleures conditions.

Ayant d'abord mis Biren et Jumper dans un abri provisoire, ou il serait à l'abri de la pluie et dans un endroit sec, Bilbon prit quelques affaires avec lui pour passer aux yeux des autres comme un simple voyageur, tout en prenant avec lui Dard et son arc, laissant ces armes naines qui risquaient d'être facilement reconnaissable, s'il devait y croiser des nains d'Erebor. Et entrant dans la ville avant que la garde ne ferme les portes, constatant de l'importance niveau de sécurité plus important que la dernière fois où il était passé par ici, Bilbon ne s'attarda pas sur les gardes pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et passa son chemin comme si de rien n'était, se dirigeant vers l'auberge que Gandalf et lui aviez pris durant leur retour d'Erebor.

A l'auberge du Poney Fringant.

Entrant dans l'auberge, tout en ayant au préalable, enfilé sa casquette sur sa tête pour cacher sa blessure à la vue de tous, juste au cas où, sous la capuche de sa cape lourde qu'il retira dès l'instant où il fut à l'intérieur. Constatant que l'auberge était presque remplie et qu'il pourrait passer inaperçus parmis les passants autour de lui, alors qu'il se dirigea vers le comptoir, là où le propriétaire était en train de s'occuper de ces clients avant qu'il n'aperçoit son nouveau client.

_ Bien le bonsoir petit monsieur salua Poiredebeurré, le nom du propriétaire des lieux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Si vous cherchez un endroit pour passer la nuit, nous avons une coquette chambre pour Hobbits, très confortable. Nous sommes toujours fiers de satisfaire les petits gens, Monsieur…

_ Soucolline indiqua Bilbon reprenant l'un des titres qu'il se rappela avoir donné à Smaug durant leur entrevue. Je m'appelle Soucolline et je souhaiterais prendre deux de vos chambres, les plus éloignées l'une de l'autre si vous aviez, je vais sans doute recevoir de la visite et j'aimerais leur faire une surprise lui demanda-t'il espérant que ce dernier ne poserait pas trop de question et jouerait au jeu.

_ Bien sûr finit par accepter le propriétaire avant de se tourner vers l'une de ces serveuse pour aller préparer les fameuses chambres en question. Avez-vous diné ?

_ Pas encore mais je suis partant pour un repas confia-t'il au barman qui acquiesça et lui montra l'une des tables vide vers laquelle Bilbon alla s'attabler tandis qu'une des filles vint le servir quelques minutes après qu'il se soit assis.

Sirotant sa bière après avoir finis son repas, Bilbon fixa d'un regard concentré tous les autres clients de l'auberge, identifiant facilement une bande de nains d'Ered Luin, certains habitants de Bree venus boire une pinte avec des amis au bar, quelques hobbits du coin et surtout des rôdeurs, ou plutôt des dunédains. Tout paraissait normal mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Bilbon avait le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Que l'air tout autour de lui se mit à durcir comme si un nuage noir d'orage s'était levé et que le tonnerre était prêt à gronder autour de lui.

Instinctivement, Bilbon porta sa main à sa poitrine, juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son fardeau alors qu'un grondement se fit entendre dans sa tête. Un bourdonnement comme s'il entendait quelque chose, un bruit étouffé, qui se trouvait trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse en comprendre le sens. Mais aux vus des intonations qu'il entendait, il était surs et certains que quoique cela puisse être, il semblait s'agir du même mot qui se trouvait répété plusieurs fois.

_ Sacquet ?

Sortant de la transe dans laquelle il était, Bilbon redressa la tête pour trouver la personne qui venait de l'appeler, ou tout du moins, d'employer son véritable nom, lui qui avait donné un pseudonyme pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaitre. Et paraissant le moins du monde intéresser par ce qu'il entendait, continuant de boire sa pinte tranquillement à sa place comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il vrilla son regard vers les personnes ou avait émané l'interrogation de son nom de famille.

Celle-ci émanait d'un rôdeur ou plutôt une rôdeuse, sans nulle doute une Dunédaine, accompagner d'une autre femme, elle aussi, habiller dans le style du peuple des hommes du Nord, accoler au bar avec le barman, semblant discuter avec le maitre des lieux, qui réfléchissait au nom qu'elles venaient de lui donner. Nom d'ailleurs qui ne rappela rien du tout à Poiredebeurré car, lors de leur dernier passage à l'auberge, Gandalf avait veillé à cacher le nom de Bilbon et ce dernier ne pouvait ainsi ne pas s'en rappeler, ni se souvenir totalement de lui physiquement, puisqu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était passé.

_ Non désoler Mesdames, mais ce nom ne me dit rien du tout informa l'aubergiste aux deux rôdeuses. Un problème avec ce dernier ?

_ Nullement. Un vieil ami à nous que nous venions retrouver ici, à Bree, et nous regardons dans toutes les auberges s'il ne serait pas déjà là lui informa l'une des rôdeuses, la plus blonde des deux. S'il venait à arriver, pourriez-vous nous avertir ? Nous serons à la porte Sud, espérant le voir venir ? Lui demanda-t'elle avec un sourire charmeur.

_ Bien évidemment.

_ Merci de votre soutien remercia la première, la brune des deux, avant de faire un signe de tête à son acolyte et de quitter toutes les deux l'auberge, retournant sous la pluie qui s'était un peu calmer depuis qu'il était entré à l'intérieur.

Reprenant une respiration régulière alors que ce petit contretemps lui fit comprendre beaucoup de chose depuis qu'il avait quitté la Comté. La première chose, ces cousines avaient bel et bien finis par trouver sa lettre, et en avait dus avertir Estel et Legolas, qui hormis de s'être lancer sur ces traces, en avaient avertis les autres. Ce qui voulait dire que, la deuxième chose importante, c'est que d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater, tous les rôdeurs du Nord étaient sur ces traces pour sans doute tenter de le ramener à la maison.

Il allait devoir faire très attention en cours de route et tenter de ne pas tomber sur l'un des rôdeurs sur ces traces, hors de question que ces derniers le ramènent et lui faire perdre beaucoup de temps dans sa quête. C'était une chose qu'il devait accomplir seul et moins de personne était au courante, et plus, il avait de chance de réussir cette mission.

Dès qu'il eut finis son repas, Bilbon alla gagner ces quartiers, veillant à ne pas être suivis et laissant un leurre dans la chambre pour hobbit qu'il avait pris pour « lui », alla ensuite dans la chambre « d'ami » qu'il avait prise en plus, celle pour un être humain. Et s'y coucha, prenant cette dernière pour sa chambre alors qu'il garda un œil ouvert, se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas le soutien de Biren ou de Jumper pour cette nuit.

Mais Bilbon n'avait pas à s'en faire, tout se passerait bien et il n'avait rien à craindre à Bree.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui arriver ici-même dans ces lieux ?

Et alors qu'il était en train de s'endormir, plusieurs heures après que le service fut terminé, Bilbon vint à entendre du bruit dans le couloir. Celle d'une personne en train de monter les escaliers et aux vus des craquements, ils devaient être plusieurs et ils se dirigeaient droit vers sa chambre.

* * *

 **Vous flippez? Est-ce que je vous fais flippez? XD**

 **en tout cas hâte de connaitre votre avis sur ce chap?**

 **sinon petit info, les prochains chap se concentreront sur Bilbon avant qu'on en revienne à Thorin et aux autres ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche prochain ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	4. Chapitre 03 Lorsque les ennuis commencen

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme prévus voici la suite (certes un chapitre encore court mais les prochains seront plus long promis) ;)**

 **merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru et à Sally pour leur com =D merci aussi à Nooo Aime, à lectrice en herbe et à Kristal de Iris pour suivre cette fic :) hâte de connaitre vos avis ;)**

 **v'là pour la com, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Lorsque les ennuis commencent**

 _Et alors qu'il était en train de s'endormir, plusieurs heures après que le service fut terminé, Bilbon vint à entendre du bruit dans le couloir. Celle d'une personne en train de monter les escaliers et aux vus des craquements, ils devaient être plusieurs et ils se dirigeaient droit vers sa chambre._

Se relevant de son lit, tout en attrapant Dard qu'il dégaina de son fourreau, Bilbon alla se placer derrière la porte, attendant de voir arriver ces invités surprise, tandis qu'il resserra sa garde sur Dard et prêt à pourfendre le premier venu.

Ecoutant les pas continuer de se rapprocher de lui, Bilbon finit par discerner des ombres sous le pas de la porte, refléter grâce à la lumière des astres après que les nuages de pluie avaient cessés de tomber, et que les ombres arrêtèrent de bouger devant ces quartiers. Resserrant la garde sur son arme, jusqu'à faire blanchir ces jointures, Bilbon cessa de respirer et tint prête son arme quand il vit la poignée de la porte commencer à tourner doucement avant que cette dernière ne finisse par s'ouvrir lentement.

Mais avant même que Bilbon ne charge et ne pourfende le premier venu, il se passa quelque chose auquel il ne se serait pas attendu.

_ Bilbon ?

Il connaissait cette voix ?

Pour sûr, il reconnaissait même la silhouette de son propriétaire en train d'entrer dans la chambre, le faisant baisser son arme alors qu'il passa de la stupéfaction à l'énervement. Ils étaient parvenus à le rattraper.

_ Par Mahal et Yvanna ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ici ?

Devant tous les deux se douter qu'il devait se trouver derrière la porte, le dunédain et l'elfe ne sursautèrent pas en le voyant apparaitre devant eux, tandis que le dernier des deux vint à refermer la porte et le premier leva la bougie qu'il tenait en main pour avoir un peu de lumière. Permettant ainsi à Bilbon de pouvoir distinguer les visages d'Estel et Legolas, et d'aviser les visages inquiets de ceux-ci qui ne lui firent aucun effet.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Redemanda-t'il à l'encontre de ces derniers, d'une voix dure et cassante.

_ Tes cousines nous ont prévenus de ton départ précipité et de la lettre que tu leur as laissé derrière toi, selon laquelle tu serais absent pour plusieurs mois, voire peut-être un an ou deux indiqua Estel à ce propos. Nous nous sommes lancés immédiatement sur ta piste alors que nous avions envoyé un message à Gandalf pour le garder au courant des derniers évènements l'informa-t'il à ce sujet.

_ Et connaissant Gandalf, comme je le connais, il a dus avertir les autres et ils vont tous se précipiter ici remarqua Bilbon avant de grogner à ce fait de cette nouvelle. Ils vont tous faire foirer… Et vous aussi d'ailleurs ; répliqua-t'il à leur encontre, tout en les fusillant au préalable du regard.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Bilbon ?

Mais le jeune Sacquet n'eut guère la possibilité d'envoyer paitre la question de Legolas, qui vinrent tous les trois à frémi d'effroi quand ils vinrent à entendre des cris lugubre résonner dans tout Bree, suivis par le cri d'une femme.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_Restes ici Bilbon ! Ordonna Estel, tout en dégainant son épée alors que Legolas avait attrapé son arc et encocher une flèche. Allons voir ce qui se passe Legolas !

La seconde d'après, Estel et Legolas avaient tous les deux quitter la chambre et s'était précipiter hors de l'enseigne, alors que Bilbon se précipita à la fenêtre et ouvrit cette dernière pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait. Tendant la nuque dans la rue, Bilbon se mit à frémi d'effroi quand il avisa, vers le coin de la porte Sud, quatre formes monter sur des chevaux noirs entrer dans Bree alors qu'il put nettement discerner deux corps, allonger sur le sol, qui ne bougeaient plus.

Et grâce à l'éclat de la lune, Bilbon put y discerner une chevelure brune et blonde alors qu'il se rappela d'une chose s'étant produit dans la soirée, au bar. Deux dunédaines avaient interrogé le maitre des lieux à sa recherche et avaient indiqué à ce dernier qu'elle attendrait des nouvelles à la porte sud de Bree, ou elles avaient croisés la route de ces cavaliers.

D'ailleurs, ces derniers lui donnaient froid dans le dos, tandis qu'il les fixait et parvint à les distinguer d'avantage dans la nuit, et s'il ne pouvait trouver quelque chose cher eux qui les différencia, Bilbon put parfaitement noter qu'ils se ressemblaient tous les quatre. Le même manteau noir les recouvrait de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il ne pouvait discerner leur visage, bien qu'il n'avait guère envie de voir de plus prêt leur face, avec des gants de fer et des bottes ferrer, des personnes qu'il ne voulait pas se faire comme ennemi.

Mais il fallait croire qu'ils l'étaient, surtout quand il vit Estel et Legolas quitter l'auberge du Poney Fringant et se dresser tous les deux face à ces cavaliers noirs qui avaient stoppés leur monture et les regardaient, en tout cas c'est ce que pensa Bilbon, surtout en sentant le froid glacial envahir les environs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ?

 _ **_ Tu dois t'éloigner le plus vite possible d'eux Bilbon !**_

_ Daenerya ?

 _ **_ C'est moi oui, tu dois t'éloigner de ces êtres Bilbon, ils en ont après l'Anneau ! Sauves-toi, tout de suite !**_

Obéissant à son ordre, le jeune Sacquet s'empressa de rassembler ces affaires et les quelques courses qu'il avait fait avant d'entrer dans l'auberge, qu'il empaqueta et mit sur son dos avant de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible. Sortant dans la rue tout en demeurant dans l'ombre de l'entrée de l'enseigne, Bilbon porta son regard vers les combattants pour constater qu'Estel et Legolas étaient tous les deux en train de combattre les quatre cavaliers noirs qui les avaient encerclés, tandis que son regard se riva sur les deux corps derrière eux.

Les deux femmes qu'il avait vues à l'auberge plus tôt dans la soirée et qui, à présent, étaient inerte sur le sol boueux et une sorte de flaque d'eau les entourait. Il ne fallut qu'un des nuages de cette nuit s'écarte de la clarté de la lune pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait pris pour une flaque d'eau, alors que les images des corps d'Alrik, de Dame Aglariel et d'Alaric ne lui sautent aux yeux pour qu'il saisit la situation.

Elles n'étaient pas uniquement blessées, elles étaient mortes. Mortes, tué par ces choses qui en avaient après l'Anneau. Hors de question qu'il s'en aille sans rien faire, devant laisser Estel et Legolas se charger d'eux. Pas question que d'autre personne ne meurt à cause de lui.

 _ **_ Bilbon ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**_

_ Faire ce qui doit être fais !

S'empressant de dégainer Dard et de quitter son abri, Bilbon se plaça en évidence dans la rue pour être en vue des combattants, avant de siffler ces derniers tandis qu'il plongea sa main sous le col de ces vêtements. Estel et Legolas se retournèrent vers lui comme les quatre cavaliers alors qu'il finit par sortir son fardeau de sous ces vêtements.

_ Ce n'est pas ça que vous cherchez par hasard ?

* * *

 **et oui je suis méchante d'arrêter ici ;)**

 **la course poursuite c'est pour le prochain chapitre avec les nazgul :)**

 **alors ? votre avis?**

 **en tout cas, à bientôt pour la suite ;)**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	5. Chapitre 04 Les Nazgul

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **et oui je suis en avance sur mon planning car aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ;) j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir et de me faire plaisir =D**

 **donc voici la suite tant attendus ;)**

 **merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru et à Sally pour vos com =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Les Nazgul**

 __ Ce n'est pas ça que vous cherchez par hasard ?_

Sa question anodine résonna dans toute la rue alors qu'il dévoilait à la vue de tous l'Anneau se balançant au bout de la chaine, qui semblait luire malgré la faible luminosité de cette nuit. Mais cela suffit amplement au quatre cavaliers de se détourner d'Estel et Legolas avant de charger droit vers lui.

_ Cours Bilbon ! Cours !

C'est un ordre auquel il n'allait nullement contredire pour cette fois-ci.

Courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe handicaper, Bilbon entra dans une des rues adjacentes de la rue principale, par laquelle les cavaliers ne pourront le suivre à dos de leur monture, ils seraient obligés de descendre pour le suivre. Et au bruit survenant dans son dos, les chevaux avaient dus faire halte et le bruit d'un combat était en train de reprendre, ou en y jetant un œil, il put constater qu'Estel et Legolas avaient tous les deux un cavaliers noirs comme adversaire. Tandis que le troisième s'était lancé sur les traces de Bilbon à pied et que le dernier, toujours sur le dos de sa monture, était reparti dans la rue principale, sans doute pour lui couper la route plus haut.

Ne s'occupant pas de cela mais plutôt de celui qui était en train de le poursuivre en cet instant précis, Bilbon eut la nette impression de n'avoir pas courus ainsi depuis l'épisode de la quête d'Erebor. Ne faisant presque pas cas de la douleur irradiant de son genou blesser, qui, avec l'adrénaline coulant dans ces veines, Bilbon avait l'impression de s'être retrouver quelques années auparavant quand il était encore un jeune hobbit attendant avec impatience d'atteindre sa majorité.

Un jeune hobbit qu'il ne pensait plus pouvoir de nouveau être mais en cet instant même, il était bien ce petit-là, parvenant sans peine à sauter ou à éviter les obstacles devant lui comme des boites ou des tonneaux placer dans la ruelle, qu'il fit tomber à son passage pour ralentir son poursuivant. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'apprécia guère ce traitement de faveur, se mettant à pousser un cri glacial qui fit froid dans le dos du jeune Sacquet, tout en faillant le rendre à moitié sourd.

En ressortant de la petite ruelle, Bilbon eut juste le temps de se baisser, passant sous le cheval noir du cavalier qui s'était lancé dans les rues pour tenter de lui couper la route et avait finis par se retrouver devant lui à la sortie de la ruelle. Et alors qu'il poursuivait sa route, il sentit un courant d'air glacial dans son dos, reconnaissant pertinemment le son d'une épée sifflant dans les airs et il s'apprêta à ressentir la douleur quand il se sentit soulever dans les airs tandis qu'il entendit un cri aigu de surprise derrière lui.

Se redressant quelque peu sur sa monture attitrer, Bilbon constata qu'il s'agissait de Jumper alors que Biren était celui qui venait de percuter de plein fouet l'arrière train de la monture du cavalier noir, désarçonnant ce dernier. Alors que le cheval avança de plusieurs pas, tout en essayant de demeurer debout sur ces quatre membres, tandis que Biren vint à se désintéresser Du cavalier et de sa monture, pour s'élancer sur les traces de Jumper.

Enroulant ces doigts autour de la fourrure de Jumper pour se tenir sur son dos, Bilbon jeta un œil derrière lui pour constater que Biren était sur leur trace alors que ces cavaliers noirs se rassemblaient pour pouvoir mieux le charger.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

 _ **_ C'est moi qui est prévenus Biren et Jumper que tu avais besoin d'aide à Bree.**_

_ Daenerya ? Ou es-tu ? Demanda inquiet Bilbon car il avait laissé cette dernière au campement avec ces deux compagnons.

_ _**Sur le dos de Biren. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dès que j'ai sentis que tu avais des ennuis, j'ai immédiatement prévus Biren et Jumper, bien que cela a été dure de replacer les affaires, nous avons pu arriver à temps**_ lui avoua Daenerya _ **. Il nous faut impérativement quitter cet endroit et mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et eux !**_

_ Mais… Et Estel et Legolas ? Je ne peux pas…

 _ **_ Ils seront sauf si tu t'éloignes d'eux Bilbon. Ils sont bien plus intéresser par toi que de faire d'autres victimes !**_

A ces mots, Bilbon n'objecta pas surtout en se rappelant des deux corps des rôdeuses aux pieds de ces créatures, car pour lui, il en était persuadé, ces choses n'étaient pas humaine. Impossible qu'elles le soient, humaine n'est-ce pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ?

_ _**Plus tard Bilbon ! Pour l'instant, concentres-toi uniquement à rester accrocher sur le dos de Jumper et à demeurer en vie !**_ Lui ordonna Daenerya dans sa tête, alors qu'il resserra sa poigne sur la crinière de Jumper pour tenter de demeurer dans son dos quand son loup tourna violemment sur la droite dans une autre rue, tandis qu'un autre cavalier noire arrivait sur sa gauche.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne fit pas longtemps long feu que, bien trop concentrer sur sa proie, il ne vit nullement le bouc arriver sur sa droite et Biren percuta de plein fouet la hanche et la jambe droite du cavalier, les envoyant bouler dans la ruelle alors qu'il s'élança sur les traces de son maître, toujours pourchasser par les deux autres cavaliers noirs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

 _ **_ On va les distancer dans la forêt. Certains passages sont impossibles d'accès pour des chevaux, les arbres sont bien trop rapprocher mais cela ne sera pas un problème pour Biren et Jumper. Allons-y !**_

Et suivant l'indication donner par Daenerya, Jumper et Biren quittèrent Bree par la porte Est, les gardes à l'entrée s'écartèrent de leur route, bien trop terroriser quand ils virent qui se trouvaient être leur poursuivant, ne leur créant aucun problème alors que les deux compagnons du jeune Sacquet s'élançaient à vive allure dans les bois. Zigzaguant entre les arbres, passant de peu dans un certains endroits, Bilbon n'eut besoin d'entendre un cri glacial d'énervement pour savoir, avant même de se retourner, que ces poursuivants avaient abandonnés la poursuite à cause du terrain impossible pour leur monture de passer.

Mais au fond de lui, le jeune sang-mêlé se douta que ces derniers n'en resteraient pas là, qu'ils continueraient de le poursuivre, en suivant d'autre chemin pour tenter de les rattraper.

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la nuit à courir dans la forêt, ne s'arrêtant pas un seul instant pour se reposer ou même reprendre leur souffle, comme si de la magie leur avait insufflé la force de pouvoir poursuivre leur course sans ressentir leur moindre négatif lier à une telle dépense d'énergie. Mais dès que l'aube vint à pointer le bout de son nez, Biren et Jumper s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et vinrent à se poser dans un petit coin tranquille d'une clairière, pour tenter de reposer leurs pattes alors que Bilbon descendit du dos de son loup pour voir dégourdir ces deux jambes.

_ Nous sommes en sécurité ici, n'est-ce pas ?

 _ **_ Oui. Les cavaliers sont plus loin à l'Ouest de notre position, nous ne risquons rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous rejoignent.**_

_ Qui doit nous rejoindre ? Les cavaliers ?

 _ **_ Bien sûr que non Bêta ! Biren et Jumper ne se seraient pas donner tout ce mal pour t'éloigner d'eux, si je voulais qu'ils te rattrapent, sérieusement mon garçon, est-ce que tu as réfléchis avant de poser cette question ?**_

_ Non.

 _ **_ Non. C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi**_ répliqua Daenerya dans sa tête alors que Bilbon avait la ferme impression de se faire engueuler par sa Mère. _**Pour ta gouverne, mon garçon, ceux qui vont nous rejoindre, sont ceux pour qui tu t'es inquiété hier soir. Autant qu'ils te disent de vive voix ce qui est arrivé après notre départ de Bree et les voir de tes propres yeux, te rassura aussi, par la même occasion**_ lui fit-elle savoir à ce sujet.

_ Comment ça ils arrivent ? Comment pourraient-ils savoir où nous nous trouvons puisque les cavaliers ne savent même pas ou nous sommes ?

_ _**Parce que je leur ais dis ou nous retrouver**_ lui avoua-t'elle. _**Bien que cela n'ait pas été d'une grande facilité de leur faire comprendre que je me trouvais avec toi et que je suis ton alliée, ils ont décidés de me faire confiance et ne devrait plus tarder de nous retrouver**_ lui annonça-t'elle.

_ Tu leur as dit ? Mais… le but de cette mission c'est que peu de gens savent ce que nous faisons et…

 _ **_ Et quoi Bilbon ? Ils l'ont pertinemment vu et ils l'auraient deviné en sachant que c'est après toi que les cavaliers en avaient. Ces derniers ne sortent pas de leur tanière pour l'un des Princes d'Erebor, ils sortiraient pour une seule et unique chose, ramener l'Unique à leur Maitre.**_

_ Alors se sont les sbires de Sauron ?

 _ **_ Pas uniquement ces sbires… Ce sont ces principaux sbires, les plus grands serviteurs du Mal à l'état pur. Crois-moi Bilbon, Azog et Bolg comparer à eux, ne sont que des enfants de cœur**_ lui tint-elle au courant à ce sujet.

_ Sérieusement ?

 _ **_ Ais-je l'habitude de faire des blagues sur de tel sujet ?**_

_ Non admit Bilbon, se rappelant dans les souvenirs de Durin à quel point Daenerya ne rigolait jamais quand cela avait avoir avec leurs ennemis, elle haïssait tellement ces derniers qu'elle ne voyait pas pour quel raison, elle devait faire des blagues sur ces derniers. Non, ce n'était pas ton genre à l'époque et je crois que c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui ?

 _ **_ Même si j'ai passé ces derniers milliers d'années endormis dans mon coffret, il n'en reste pas moins que je déteste autant ces créatures et que oui, c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui**_ ; lui répliqua-t'elle. _**Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils demeureront moins en danger s'ils se trouvaient avec nous.**_

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ _**Imagines que les cavaliers soient tombés sur eux alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à ta recherche et qu'ils avaient été blessés sans que tu ne le saches, tu aurais finis par l'apprendre plus tard et tu t'en serais voulus par la suite. Je t'évite ce genre de remord Bilbon, crois-moi, tu sais à quel point ces sentiments peuvent détruire n'importe qui**_ lui fit-elle remarquer.

Bilbon n'avait pas d'autres mots à dire face à une telle vérité. Cela était sûr, il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie, comme il s'en voulait encore pour ce qui était advenus de ces oncles. Le fait d'avoir survécus à cela, à cette terrible bataille, et non eux, le rongeait toujours, bien qu'il continue d'avancer aujourd'hui, ce remord ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

C'était une blessure qu'il allait porter toute sa vie.

Surtout qu'il voulait savoir si ces deux rôdeuses étaient véritablement mortes ou avaient survécus ? Il espérait sincèrement que la deuxième réponse soit la bonne.

Suivant les conseils de Daenerya, Bilbon se fit un petit déjeuner avec l'un des morceaux de viandes sécher au fond de son sac, un morceau de fromage et une tranche de pain. Tout en s'asseyant sur l'une des souches d'arbre de la clairière, alors que Jumper et Biren s'asseyaient à côté de lui, tout en grignotant leur propre petit déjeuner qu'il avait sortis de ces autres sacs, pour patienter en attendant qu'Estel et Legolas le rattrapent.

Et ils ne fallurent qu'une heure au grand maximum au dunédain et à l'elfe pour les rejoindre alors que Bilbon demeura calme et serein extérieurement, passant ces mains dans les crinières de ces deux camarades, son regard river vers les nouveaux arrivants tandis qu'il n'en menait pas large intérieurement. Il était tout simplement inquiet, voir terroriser du verdict qui allait tomber sur sa tête.

Etant tous les deux jucher sur des chevaux, qui avaient dus faire des allers-retours pour parvenir à l'atteindre dans les bois, tandis qu'ils arrêtèrent tous les deux leur montures, fixant un instant le jeune Sacquet, qui attendait en silence qu'ils ouvrent eux-mêmes les hostilités. Hors de question qu'il ouvre en premier la discussion, il n'avait nullement besoin de justifier ces choix et ces décisions.

Et surtout pas devant eux.

Terminant par descendre de leur monture, toujours aussi silencieux, Estel et Legolas s'approchèrent de lui, finissant par s'installer face à lui, à même le sol alors que Bilbon les fixait comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ce qui était arrivé plusieurs heures auparavant n'avait jamais eu lieu.

_ Elles vont s'en sortir.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Bilbon ressortant de ces pensées alors qu'il riva son regard vers Estel, qui, le premier, avait prononcé cette phrase.

_ Les deux rôdeuses qui se trouvaient à la Porte Sud quand les cavaliers sont entrés dans Bree ? Elles vont toutes les deux s'en sortir de cette épreuve, les autres dunédains se trouvant dans la ville sont venus nous aider à les rapatrier pour les soigner alors que tu te chargeais d'éloigner les cavaliers de Bree fit savoir Estel à ce propos.

_Temps mieux.

_ Après que nous avons été sûr qu'elles étaient entre de bonne mains, nous nous sommes lancer sur tes traces, en espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à te rattraper continua Legolas avant de regarder autour de leur petit campement de fortune. Et nous avons reçus l'appel d'une amie à toi qui nous disais ou tu te trouvais pour que l'on te rejoigne et a été des plus… comment dire cela…

_ Insistante ? Proposa Estel à l'encontre de son camarade elfe.

_ On peut dire cela oui admit Legolas avant de river son regard sur le Sacquet. J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de cette personne qui a sus entrer dans nos têtes, avec autant de force et malgré la distance aussi ?

_ _**La prochaine fois, je devrais leur pêter les tympans dans ce cas**_ _**pour qu'ils soient plus réceptif à la situation**_ ; fit remarquer Daenerya dans l'esprit de Bilbon, qui comprit qu'elle n'avait parlé à lui seul et non projeter sa conscience dans celle des autres.

_ Une vieille alliée des Durins Legolas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter par rapport elle, c'est une vieille ami affirma simplement Bilbon alors qu'il en avait quelque peu assez, qu'ils tournent tous les deux autour du pot. Allez-y ! Posez-les vos questions ?

_ Comment… Comment as-tu… Je veux dire, comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Lui demanda Estel, se rendant compte que Legolas n'avait pas été satisfait de sa réponse.

_ Par hasard dans les mines des gobelins avant que l'on se fasse pourchasser par Azog et sa bande dans les montagnes admit évasement Bilbon avant de poser la question qu'il se posait depuis un moment maintenant. Que sont-ils ?

Et sa question n'eut pas besoin d'être précisé d'avantage qu'Estel, autant que Legolas, comprirent de qui était en train de parler le jeune Sacquet.

_ Autrefois des Hommes, de grands Rois. Puis Sauron l'Imposteur, leur a offert Neuf Anneaux de pouvoir. Aveuglés par leur avidité, ils acceptèrent sans poser de question et sombrèrent l'un après l'autre dans les Ténèbres. Désormais, ce sont les esclaves de la volonté de Sauron lui rapporta Estel sur l'histoire de ces cavaliers noirs. Ce sont les Nazgul, les spectres de l'Anneau. Ni vivant, ni mort, à chaque instant, ils sentent la présence de l'Anneau. Ils sont attirés par le pouvoir de l'Unique, ils ne cesseront jamais de vous pourchasser le tint-il au courant sur les dangers qu'il encourait à garder cet objet avec ces derniers dans les parages.

_ Raison pour laquelle, il nous faut nous remettre tout de suite en route indiqua Legolas tout en se relevant et prêt à monter sur le dos de sa monture. C'est risquer de demeurer ici avec les Nazgul dans les parages, il nous faut atteindre Foncombe le plus vite possible ou nous atteindrons les autres fit-il savoir.

_ Foncombe ? Hors de question que je me rende là-bas et… Quels autres ? Demanda Bilbon inquiet quand il saisit le sens des paroles de l'elfe.

_ Nous avons envoyé un corbeau à Erebor pour prévenir Gandalf de votre départ précipiter de la Comté, après que vos cousines soient venus nous trouver, inquiète du mot que vous leur avez laissé expliqua Estel. Nous avons reçus des nouvelles avant d'entrée dans Bree, Gandalf et les autres sont déjà sur le chemin, ils doivent être dans les Montagnes à l'heure qu'il est fit-il savoir sur les lieux ou devait se trouver le groupe.

_ Et qui se trouvent avec lui ?

_ Toute la Compagnie ainsi que la famille de Gondoline, vos cousins et les fils du Seigneur Elrond rapporta Legolas sur les personnes qui étaient en train d'arriver avec Gandalf.

_ C'est une blague ?

 _ **_ Je crois bien qu'ils sont plus que sérieux Bilbon.**_

_ Non ! Aucun d'entre eux ne doit s'approcher de moi, ni vous d'ailleurs ! C'est bien trop dangereux avec les nazgul à mes trousses !

_ Il te faut une protection Bilbon et nous devons t'emmener à Foncombe, les nazgul ne se risqueraient pas à entrer dans la vallée, pas avec la magie des elfes fit savoir Estel à ce propos.

_ Mais…

_ On va faire un marché ? Nous t'escortons jusqu'à Foncombe et en échange, tu conserves l'Anneau bien cacher de notre personne, si cela peut te rassurer, d'accord ? Lui demanda Estel, en lui proposant cette possible alternative, face à leur dilemme.

_ D'accord finit par accepter Bilbon après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

Après tout, il n'avait pas trop le choix aussi, pas avec eux deux à présent sur son dos.

_ Allons-y alors ! Rejoignons Foncombe !

* * *

 **et v'là pour le passage des nazgul :)**

 **alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **je pense que le prochain chap sera encore sur Bilbon avant que l'on retrouve nos nains d'Erebor ;)**

 **le prochain chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine (dimanche au plus tard ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui**

 **bonne journée**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	6. Chapitre 05 Un poignard dans le noir

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler pour ce retard mais mon ordi a dus aller en réparation alors je n'ai pas pus poster plus tôt :(**

 **merci à Angelyoru, à Julindy, à Sally et à williamyuki pour vos com qui me font toujours autant plaisir ;) en tout cas j'espère que vous allez adorer ce chapitre, bien que vous allez me tuer quand vous serez à la fin de la page surtout aux vus du titre XD**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un poignard dans le noir**

S'il devait se décrire en cet instant précis, Bilbon choisirait le mot « éreinter ».

Lui qui pensait que voyager avec Estel et Legolas jusqu'à Foncombe serait bien plus simple que toute la route qu'il avait déjà accomplis avec ces compagnons tout seul, il s'en mordait les doigts à présent car il devait toujours garder ces distances avec ces derniers. Lui qui ne voulait nullement que l'aura maléfique de l'Anneau les atteigne et tenter de protéger leur âme de cette chose maudite, alors qu'il le conservait toujours autour du cou, sous ces vêtements, veillant à ne pas le toucher à seul instant et le laisser ou il était.

Il était bien plus fatiguer de ces précautions qu'il prenait que celle qu'il avait pris jusqu'à maintenant, et si d'un autre côté, Estel et Legolas ne discutaient pas avec lui, de tout et de rien, Bilbon se serait déjà frapper la tête contre un tronc d'arbre pour tenter de se réveiller. Surtout qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ricaner à la tête de l'elfe, ce qui l'avait tout de même distrait de sa surveillance, quand il apprit le nombre de repas habituel dans la journée pour un hobbit.

Le premier petit-déjeuner. Le second petit-déjeuner. La collation de onze heures. Le déjeuner. Le goûter. Le dîner. Le souper.

En tout, les hobbits mangeaient sept fois par jour pour être pleinement rassasier et bien portant, tel était les repas du peuple de la Comté. Sauf que depuis la quête d'Erebor, Bilbon ne mangeait plus autant qu'autrefois, ces repas passant de quatre, voire à trois par jour, tellement qu'il s'était habituer au pause repas de la Compagnie durant la quête, qu'à présent, s'était à peine s'il touchait au collation ou autres plats de ces cousines quand son estomac ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage.

Ce qui lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de poids et qui avait finis par se compenser en muscle, de ce point de vue-là, Bilbon avait la nette impression qu'il quittait le physique du petit hobbit qu'il détenait pour commencer à prendre la carrure d'un nain. Pas d'un nain comme Dwalin mais un peu comme celle de ces deux cousins, sauf qu'il ne serait pas aussi barbus qu'eux, encore heureux alors qu'il passa une main distraite sur le haut de son crâne.

Ces cheveux rasés repoussaient doucement et Bilbon pouvait sentir ces derniers lui piquer la main comme une échine d'hérisson qui lui poussait sur la tête, ce qui devait le rendre un peu plus présentable. Quoique qu'il se promette de les recouper quand il arriverait à Foncombe, trouvant que cette coupe était bien plus simple et surtout pas aussi gênante que lorsqu'il avait ces mèches de cheveux tremper de sueur tombant devant ces yeux durant un combat.

Toute ces réflexions le gardaient un peu en alerte alors qu'il tombait, jour après jour, un peu plus fatiguer, mais il fut amplement réveiller quand ils durent passer par des passages et des chemins qu'ils n'avaient nullement pris lui et la Compagnie lors de leur chemin pour Erebor. Surtout quand il se retrouva à patauger dans l'eau du marais qu'ils étaient en train de franchir, piquer par les fichus moustiques qui avaient élus résidence dans cet endroit, pour tenter de masquer leur piste au Nazgul. Depuis sa rencontre avec ces derniers à Bree, Bilbon priait autant Yvanna, que Mahal et les Valars que sa route ne viendrait plus à croiser ces êtres, dont le simple fait de les évoquer dans son esprit lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Tentant de ne pas penser à eux pour l'instant, car comme le lui rapportait Daenerya, ces derniers chevauchaient plus loin, au sud de leur position, ne cessant d'emprunter les grandes routes, tentant de les retrouver, ne se doutant pas qu'ils étaient plus haut d'eux. Bilbon était content de n'avoir pas fait la connaissance des Neuf, avoir déjà croisé quatre d'entre eux lui suffisait amplement, surtout qu'il leur avait échappé de bel à Bree, si Biren, Jumper et Daenerya n'était pas venu le secourir, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir à croiser les Neuf d'un coup, souhaitant atteindre Foncombe avant que ces derniers ne leur tombent dessus, surtout que son handicap était un atout pour ces adversaires. Son genou gauche était son point faible et les Nazgul qui l'avaient eu à croiser à Bree, avaient dus s'en rendre compte, si ces compagnons n'étaient pas arrivé à temps, ils auraient réussis à l'avoir.

Son genou disloquer était sa faiblesse et cela, tout le monde le savait, à lui de faire en sorte de palier à ce handicap. Raison pour laquelle, il essayait le plus possible de marcher par ces propres moyens au lieu de monter sur le dos de l'un de ces compagnons quand ils devaient tous mettre pied à terre, Bilbon voulait réhabituer sa jambe à ce qu'il avait entrepris l'année passée avec Erebor. Car après tout, la route pour le Mordor serait deux fois plus longue que celle pour la Montagne Solitaire.

Dès qu'il remontait ensuite sur le dos de ces compagnons, il pouvait ressentir les élancements de douleur de son genou et passait son temps à masser ce dernier pour tenter d'endiguer la souffrance dans son membre, tandis qu'il se familiarisait aussi avec celle-ci. Autant qu'il s'habitue à elle dès à présent, ignorant totalement ce qu'il allait devoir affronter d'autre.

Après tout, il pouvait se douter qu'il n'y aurait pas que les Nazgul après lui pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et qui tenteraient de reprendre l'Unique pour le ramener à Sauron, Bilbon n'était pas si bête que cela, se doutant que ces ennemis risquaient d'être bien plus dangereux qu'Azog et les siens. Il n'avait aucun doute à ce propos.

Les paysages continuèrent de défiler les uns après les autres, quand le chemin emprunter recommença à être de nouveau familier pour le sang-mêlé quand celui-ci finit par reconnaître l'une des grandes ruines qu'il avait vus lorsqu'il était passé devant avec le reste de la Compagnie.

_ C'était la grande tour de garde d'Amon Sul. Nous y passerons la nuit indiqua Estel en indiquant cette dernière et leur plan pour la nuit, tandis que l'elfe à ces côtés hocha de la tête d'accord avec lui, pendant que Bilbon et ces compagnons les suivirent jusqu'à cette dernière.

Ayant été autrefois construite sur une colline, l'ancienne tour de garde conservait encore ces premiers étages, les niveaux inférieurs et la cour centrale de la tour, alors que les colonnes encore intacte tenait toujours debout malgré le temps qui passe et la végétation qui avait repris sur certains endroits. Allant s'installer sur l'un des versants de la tour, sur l'un de promontoire assez grand pour tous les contenir alors qu'ils avaient établis leur monture dans un lieu sécuritaire de la tour, ou personne ne pourrait les voir, Bilbon se retrouva assis sur sa couchette à fixer l'horizon, avec son sac et Dard juste à côté de lui.

Tandis qu'Estel et Legolas étaient tous les deux partis en éclairage, surveiller les alentours, sommant au sang-mêlé de rester ici et de ne rien faire qui pourrait attirer ou alerter leur ennemi sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Bien évidemment, Bilbon comprit facilement le message, surtout d'éviter de faire un feu à une telle hauteur qui pourrait sans nul doute être vue à des kilomètres à la ronde sous cette nuit claire ou quelque nuage masquait la pleine lune qui se trouvait déjà haute dans le ciel.

Appuyer sur le rocher derrière lui, Bilbon observait le ciel, tout en fixant les quelques étoiles qu'il pouvait apercevoir, incapable de trouver le sommeil dans un lieu qui, autrefois, servait d'alerter les contrés du Nord contre les invasions des monstres plus haut sur les terres. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule, l'obligeant à resserrer sa couverture autour de lui pour tenter de se réchauffer et de ne pas finir par attraper la mort.

Terminant par quitter le ciel du regard pour le reporter sur ces affaires, Bilbon vrilla son regard sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier, et se redressant dans sa couchette, tendit le bras vers ce dernier, l'amenant à lui avant d'ouvrir les sangles et de sortir ce qui se trouvait loger à l'intérieur. Retirant soigneusement le coffret en bois sertis de pierre, Bilbon caressa doucement le couvercle de ce dernier, tout en pouvant pertinemment ressentir la force qu'il renfermait et l'être qu'elle contenait.

 _ **_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Bili ?**_

_ Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

_ _**J'ai sommeillé pendant des milliers d'années mon garçon, alors je peux faire plusieurs nuits blanches sans être affectés**_ lui fit remarquer Daenerya. _**Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est ton genou qui te fait encore souffrir ?**_

_ Pas vraiment. Je me suis à présent habituer à celle-ci et de toute façon, mon genou est foutus et je devrais vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, non, ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupes autant.

 _ **_ Qu'est-ce donc alors ?**_

_ Cette quête sera bien plus risquer que celle que j'ai mené à Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?

_ _**Si tu as l'intention de le faire seul, oui Bili, cela risque d'être plus risquer qu'à Erebor**_ lui affirma Daenerya. _**Mais d'un autre côté, tu es sur de ne blesser personne en le faisant de cette façon, après, il peut exister des avantages autant que des inconvénients à cette possible tactique**_ lui annonça-t'elle.

_ Et lesquelles d'après toi ?

_ _**Que tu seras vulnérable en étant seul et que tu ne pourras compter sur personne pour t'aider, alors que d'un autre côté, personne ne sera en danger et ils ne risqueront pas d'être corrompus par la présence de l'Anneau**_ lui fit savoir Daenerya sur les inconvénients et les avantages de cette possible idée de détruire l'Anneau _ **. Mais après, c'est à toi de voir ce que tu comptes faire pour la suite, tu es le seul maitre de ton destin et tu es celui qui porte l'Unique, c'est à toi de prendre les décisions et personne d'autre**_ lui indiqua-t'elle à ce sujet.

_ Dans ce cas, cela va être difficile de leur fausser compagnie et encore plus quand nous serons à Foncombe, avec tous les elfes qui y seront fit remarquer Bilbon sur le nombre de personne qu'il risquait d'avoir bientôt autour de lui dans les prochains jours. Comment je peux faire dans ce cas, tu as une idée à me proposer ?

 _ **_ Laisses-nous arriver d'abord à Foncombe en entier et ensuite nous pourrons en rediscuter de cette idée de leur fausser compagnie, d'accord Bili ?**_

_ D'accord.

Et alors qu'il referma le coffret de Daenerya et qu'il serra cette dernière dans ces bras tandis qu'il riva son regard vers le ciel, Bilbon vint à sursauter sur sa couchette quand un cri lugubre résonna dans toute la vallée pendant que le cri de son ami retentit dans sa tête.

 _ **_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils sont là Bili ! Ils nous ont retrouvés !**_

_ Quoi ! Comment ?

Se relevant dans sa couchette, Bilbon s'approcha du promontoire et avisa, dans la brume qui s'était levé au sol, de cinq silhouettes encapuchonner dans de longs manteaux à capuchons noirs, se rapprocher de la tour de guet. Venir droit vers lui.

_ Comment… ?

 _ **_ Monte Bili ! Cours ! Maintenant !**_

Obéissant à son ordre alors qu'il resserra sa poigne sur le coffret dans son bras, Bilbon s'empressa de dégainer Dard et se dépêcha de monter dans les niveaux menant à la place centrale de la tour, encore intacte. Tandis qu'il riva son regard sur les différentes arcades d'où pourraient arriver les Nazgul à la recherche de l'Anneau.

_ Daenerya, expliques-moi ! Comment ont-ils fais pour nous localiser ?

 _ **_ Ils ont du se focaliser sur ma présence magique pour nous trouver, je pense, il n'y a que cette seule possibilité**_ lui avoua Daenerya. _**Ne t'en fais donc pas Bili, j'ai prévenu les autres, ils ne devraient plus tarder**_ ; tenta-t'elle de le rassurer sur la venue des renforts.

_ De toute façon, ils auraient finis par nous retrouver, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Est-ce que tu peux savoir d'où ils vont venir ?

 _ **_ Ils se sont divisés Bili, ils vont tous arriver sur ta droite, fais attention !**_

Tournant son regard vers la direction indiqué par Daenerya, Bilbon resserra sa garde sur Dard quand il sentit un froid glaciale l'envahir avant même qu'il ne puisse discerner les silhouettes des Nazgul arriver, à travers l'ombre de la nuit. Déglutissant à leur vue, Bili ne put s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas en les voyant approcher tous les cinq, tandis que ces derniers avaient dégainé leur épée et qu'ils tenaient lever droit devant eux, se rassemblant côte à côte et avançant droit vers lui.

_ Daenerya ?

 _ **_ Tiens bon Bili, les renforts arrivent !**_

Et alors que Bilbon continuait de reculer face à ces derniers qui poursuivaient leur avancer vers lui, que le sang-mêlé ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand deux cris distincts résonnèrent dans la tour, et que leur propriétaire finirent par apparaitre devant lui, se plaçant entre lui et ces opposants. Biren et Jumper se placèrent en position défensive alors que le bouc plaça sa tête baissé vers eux et se mit à frotter son sabot contre la pierre, et que le loup se mit à grogner dangereusement et les poils de son dos se mirent à s'hérisser de colère.

A la vue de ces derniers, les nazgul s'étaient stoppés à l'apparition des deux compagnons du sang-mêlé qui souria à leur encontre alors qu'il resserra d'avantage la garde sur Dard, prêt au combat maintenant qu'il avait des chances de gagner cet affrontement. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à tenir assez longtemps jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Estel et Legolas, qui ne devaient être plus très loin, surtout que Daenerya les avait aussi appelée en renfort.

Et ne laissant pas d'avantage aux nazgul de faire un pas de plus vers le sang-mêlé, Biren et Jumper avaient tous les deux chargé en premier, droit vers les deux nazgul qui se trouvaient autour de celui se tenant au centre des cinq. Le bouc fonça littéralement dans l'estomac de son opposant, alors que le loup sauta à la gorge de l'autre, l'une de ces pattes appuyé sur la lame pour la maintenir loin de sa personne. Mais aucun des trois autres n'eurent le temps de réagir à leur tour face à la charge des deux compagnons du sang-mêlé, que celui-ci, à son tour, s'était joint à l'attaque.

Toujours son bras gauche entourant le coffret de Daenerya contre lui, Bilbon dressa Dard et trancha dans l'un des manteaux du premier nazgul qu'il atteignait, celui à l'extrême gauche, coupant dans le flanc droit de ce dernier avant de lui passer sous le bras, et finir par se retrouver dans leurs dos. Pour ensuite lever son arme vers la main armer du nazgul contre qui était en train d'affronter Jumper, lui donnant un coup sur le membre de ce dernier pour lui faire lâcher son arme avant qu'il ne pourfende le loup. Tandis que derrière lui, Biren avait repoussé celui qu'il avait chargé de front et avait envoyé valdinguer celui à l'extrême droite d'un coup de sabot arrière, droit vers les rochers et les colonnes derrière eux.

Alors que Bilbon riva son attention vers le dernier nazgul, celui du centre, vers lequel aucune charge n'avait été donnée, le jeune sang-mêlé parvint à bloquer la lame de ce dernier qui fonda sur lui, mais ne put rien faire contre le coup bas que lui fit le chevalier noir. Avec un coup de pied bien placer, le nazgul avait visé le point faible de Bilbon qui ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur quand il senti l'attelle céder sur le coup et son genou avec, alors qu'il tomba en arrière, lâchant Dard et le coffret de ces mains tandis que ces dernières se portèrent sur son membre, pour tenter d'endiguer la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentait.

Souffrance qui lui rappelait celle qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'Azog lui avait pourfendus son genou gauche, alors que des tâches rouges brouillèrent sa vue et que Raven Hill se leva autour de lui. Le froid et la neige recouverte de sang s'étendait autour de lui alors que l'orque pâle se dressait juste devant lui sur le lac gelé, prêt à l'abattre tandis qu'il ne pouvait bouger un seul muscle.

Il était tout simplement tétaniser face à la rage et à la haine qu'il pouvait discerner dans les yeux de son adversaire.

 _ **_ Bili !**_

Sursautant à la voix qui résonna dans sa tête, Bilbon revenu à lui, se rappelant qu'il n'était plus à Raven Hill mais à Amon Sul, encercler par des nazgul alors que Biren et Jumper étaient en train d'en combattre deux chacun et que le dernier, le cinquième avait finis face à lui et baissa sa main vers lui. Droit vers sa gorge, à l'endroit exacte ou l'Anneau se trouvait et il pouvait l'entendre résonner dans sa tête.

Le langage noir qui résonnait, était en train d'appeler son Serviteur à venir le chercher, à le ramener à son Maitre. Mais cela n'était pas dans l'idée de Bilbon de se laisser faire aussi facilement, il avait peut-être perdus Dard et le soutien du coffret de Daenerya, sauf qu'il tenait deux autres armes sur lui et il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à les employer.

Attrapant de chaque main le poignard qui se cachait dans les fourreaux attaché à ces avant-bras sous ces manches, Bilbon les planta sans aucune difficulté dans la garde de l'avant-bras métallique du cavalier noir qui hurla de surprise et tenta de se dégager de sa prise. Mais le Sacquet ne lâcha pas prise et renforça sa poigne sur ces poignards, sauf que comme son habitude, il oublia une fois de plus un détail conséquent que ces adversaires avaient toujours contre lui, celui d'être plus grands et plus forts que lui.

Tirant sur son bras, le soulevant sans problème avec lui, le nazgul l'envoya valdinguer sur un rocher pour lui faire relâcher, autant que retirer les poignards dans son bras. Alors que sur le choc de la collision, Bilbon lâcha ces poignards et porta sa main à son torse, tandis qu'il tenta de se redresser pour faire face, sans plus aucune arme pour faire face au nazgul en train de s'approcher de lui, sa lame à la main.

Mais il avait quelque chose sur lui qui pourrait l'aider ? Non ! L'Anneau ne voulait que retourner à son Maitre, jamais il ne pourrait l'utiliser pour se cacher à leur vue, il ne ferait que leur dévoiler qu'il l'avait bel et bien sur lui, même si ces derniers le savaient déjà puisque la voix de l'Unique ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête.

 _ **_ Bilbon ! Attention !**_

Sauf que trop plonger dans ces réflexions, tout en tentant de résister à cette envie soudaine de prendre l'Anneau qui lui chatouillait les doigts, Bilbon eut tout juste le temps de se décaler sur le côté pour éviter que la lame du nazgul ne lui transperce le cœur. Mais avec son genou de nouveau déboité et le tiraillement dans son dos, Bilbon ne fut pas assez rapide et l'épée lui perfora le poumon, terminant par toucher son cœur sur le côté.

 _ **_ Bili !**_

Une immense lumière aveuglante éclata autour d'eux alors que Bilbon sentit la douleur affluer quand la lame fut retirer brusquement de sa poitrine et que son opposant fut projeter loin de sa personne, tandis qu'il put discerner les silhouettes d'Estel et Legolas apparaitre dans son champ de vision et charger les nazgul présent. Leur épée en main avec des torches dont la lumière des flammes fit reculer ces derniers, tandis que Biren et Jumper vinrent tous les deux se placer en soutien juste derrière eux et devant leur jeune maitre.

 _ **_ Bili ! Tiens bon !**_

Rivant son regard vers la source de lumière qui avait éclaté plus tôt et aveugler les nazgul, juste avant l'arrivée d'Estel et Legolas sur le terrain, Bilbon se laissa tomber à terre alors qu'il fixa le coffret de Daenerya à moitié ouvert, renverser sur le sol et d'où s'était échapper la lueur blanche et qui effrayait les nazgul de s'en approcher. Et alors que la voix de l'Anneau cessa de résonner dans sa tête, et que les combats autour de lui s'effacèrent à sa vue comme Amon Sul, Bilbon frissonna de terreur quand il se retrouva de nouveau étaler sur la glace froide de Raven Hill.

Son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait son sang chaud fuir de la blessure à sa poitrine et son poumon se remplir du fluide rouge, Bilbon riva autour de lui, un regard fatiguer et douloureux vers ceux l'entourant. Il discernait ces cousins et les autres affronté la vague d'orque arrivant du Nord avec les derniers renforts arrivé, les aigles et Beorn, alors que Thorin était en train d'affronter Azog dans un duel à mort.

Et lui, dans tout ça, il était étalé sur cette glace gelé alors qu'il était en train de se vider de son sang par cette blessure mortelle, incapable de pouvoir bouger dans l'état ou se trouvait son genou gauche. Il allait lui aussi perdre la vie comme ces deux oncles et la dame elfe, il allait les rejoindre de l'autre côté.

Son cœur était en train de donner ces derniers battements, alors que la vie était en train de le quitter sur cette glace froide.

 _ **_ Non Bili, ton heure n'est pas encore venu. Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant, tu as encore beaucoup de chose à faire.**_

Cette voix résonnant dans son dos avec force et conviction alors qu'elle résonnait à la fois avec douceur et chaleur, Bilbon eut du mal à river son attention sur la personne derrière lui mais après quelques minutes qui lui parurent être une éternité, il riva son regard vers la jeune femme qui se tenait sous ces yeux. Ou plutôt la Dame elfe qui lui faisait face et qu'il connaissait, il la reconnaissait.

Cette longue chevelure blanche cascadant comme une rivière dans son dos et dont les longues oreilles d'elfes qu'on pouvait discerner, cette peau laiteuse qui faisait ressortir les prunelles d'un bleu lunaire de ces yeux pleins de douceur et de compassion, qui contrastait avec la longue robe empire aux manches vaporeuses qu'elle portait. Oh oui, il reconnaissait cette Dame.

Daenerya.

Alors qu'elle se baissa tout en lui souriant, elle lui tendit chaleureusement une main vers lui, dans une invitation silencieuse de l'attraper et c'est ce qu'il fit. Avec les dernières forces qu'il parvint à diriger vers son bras, Bilbon parvint à atteindre sa main tendue ou il sentit la chaleur irradier de cette dernière et éloigner le froid qui s'était emparer de lui.

Mais Bilbon ne put en penser d'avantage que le corps de Daenerya se mit à s'irradier d'une lumière pure qui l'aveugla avant que les ténèbres ne viennent à s'emparer de lui et qu'il se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Dois-je me planquer?**

 **en tout cas, dans le prochain chapitre on revient avec Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie qui finissent par atteindre Foncombe :)**

 **alors vos avis sur ce chap?**

 **je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	7. Chapitre 06 Des retrouvailles difficiles

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **aujourd'hui on retrouve Thorin et la compagnie arrivant à Foncombe, avec, comme l'indique le titre du chapitre, des retrouvailles assez corser XD**

 **merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru, à williamyuki et à Sally pour vos com =D qui me font toujours autant plaisir en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Des retrouvailles difficiles**

Voilà plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient sur la route.

Un mois à s'inquiéter du pire et à espérer que rien de grave n'était arrivé au dernier membre de leur Compagnie. Thorin et tous les autres espéraient sincèrement qu'Estel et Legolas étaient parvenus à ramener Bilbon à Foncombe sain et sauf, et de le tenir éloigner des nazgul qui étaient sur ces traces à cause de l'Anneau.

Atteindre les montagnes et les franchir avaient été des plus difficiles, surtout avec leur rencontre avec certains groupes d'orques et de gobelins qui fuyaient vers le sud, droit vers les terres du Mordor. Bien évidemment, les nains ne laissèrent aucune possibilité à ces derniers de pouvoir atteindre ces terres maudites et passèrent sur eux, leurs nerfs et la tension qu'ils avaient emmagasiné ces derniers jours aux vus des dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçus.

Bien sûr, ils avaient passés aussi ces derniers jours à faire plus amples connaissances avec les membres de la famille du côté de la mère de Bilbon, et les neveux de Thorin s'entendaient déjà à merveille avec les trois hobbits. Leur ayant donné des leçons sur le maniement des armes, ce qui avait été des plus utiles, surtout lors des affrontements, ces derniers ne voulant pas demeurer rester en arrière et êtres un fardeau pour quiconque, préférant eux-mêmes savoir se défendre, ce qui avait attirer l'admiration des nains sur la force que pouvait avoir des hobbits et de nombreux regards aux ciel de Gandalf, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à un autre garçon aussi têtu qu'il connaissait bien.

Mais le passage par les montagnes avaient été sans nul doute éprouvant pour tous car bien que l'automne semblait arriver à sa fin, l'hiver avait déjà atteint les sommets et la neige qu'ils avaient déjà dus affronter pour les traverser, les avaient bien refroidis. Alors ils étaient particulièrement heureux de finir par sortir du terrain des montagnes pour retrouver les collines et les prairies qui les séparaient encore de la Vallée Cachée.

Ils ne leur restaient que quelques lieux à traverser quand ils eurent la surprise de voir un groupe d'elfe portant le drapeau de Foncombe venir sur eux, à toute allure sur le dos de leurs fiers destriers.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

_ Mes Seigneurs ! Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir ! S'exclama l'un des elfes en inclinant de la tête vers les Fils du Seigneur Elrond ainsi qu'envers Glorfindel et ces nièces. Nous sommes venus à votre rencontre dès que nous avons sus que vous étiez non loin de Foncombe et venir vous escorter jusqu'à la citée ; leur annonça-t'il tandis que ces dires interrogèrent les autres sur la raison de ce renfort.

Surtout qu'ils étaient déjà assez nombreux en soit pour palier à tout problème, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Treize nains, un Magicien, quatre elfes, trois sang-mêlés et trois hobbits, ils étaient assez nombreux, sans oublier le groupe de Foncombe qui était venus avec Gandalf et les cousins de Bilbon de la Comté. Ils étaient une bonne trentaine déjà, alors pourquoi autant d'elfe était envoyer à leur rencontre, presque une garnison ?

_ Pour quelle raison ? Demanda de but en blanc Glorfindel, tout en fixant les uns après les autres, les elfes de l'autre groupe face à eux. Est-ce qu'Estel et le Prince Legolas sont parvenus à atteindre Foncombe avec l'enfant ?

A sa question, tous purent noter, que les elfes venus à leur rencontre se mirent à éviter leur regard, ils regardaient tous dans un coin différent, à l'opposé de l'un d'entre eux qui était assez avancer devant leur groupe pour saisir que s'était son regard à lui que les elfes voulaient à tout prix éviter. Et remarquant ce fait, cela ne plus guère à Thorin, qui ne put s'empêcher d'être courroucer d'être évité de la sorte mais aussi inquiet de connaitre la raison de cette attitude à son égard.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Leur demanda Thorin d'une voix calme mais qui devait être pris avec sérieux.

Pour toute réponse, l'un des elfes sembla y répondre mais les nains et les hobbits ne purent s'empêcher de grogner, les premiers d'avantage que les seconds, quand ce dernier eut parlé en elfique. Et aux vus des lueurs inquiètes qui brillèrent dans les yeux de ceux qui comprirent les paroles, Thorin et les siens ne purent s'empêcher d'être de plus en plus inquiet alors que les trois hobbits attendaient en silence qu'on leur explique ce qui se passait.

_ Il serait fort plaisant que l'on s'adresse en langue commune pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'elfique ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Gimli à l'encontre de l'elfe, tout en le fusillant du regard, lui et ces compères, qui étaient obligés de leur cacher quelque chose qui les concernaient tous.

_ Il nous faut regagner Foncombe immédiatement !

_ Dites-nous d'abords ce qui se passe Elrohir ? Demanda Fili en rivant son regard vers ce dernier, tout comme tous les autres autour d'eux.

_ Estel et Legolas seraient parvenus à ramener Bilbon à Foncombe juste à temps mais les nazgul sont toujours dans les parages leur avoua le premier fils d'Elrond.

_ Comment ça juste à temps ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Kili inquiet sur le terme employer par l'elfe.

_ Bilbon a été gravement blessé par l'un d'entre eux finit par leur avouer avec dureté Gandalf, qui comprit surtout que la blessure de son protégé devait être des plus sérieuses si elle avait été infligée par l'un des Neuf.

_ Thorin !

Le cri de Dwalin fit sursauter tout le monde quand le roi nain avait lancé son bouc à la charge, droit vers Foncombe, en apprenant que son neveu avait été blessé par ces créatures maudites. Il n'avait pas fallu une seule seconde de réflexion au nain pour pousser sa monture à partir au triple galop, pour tenter d'arriver le plus vite possible à la citée elfique en espérant de tout cœur, que cette blessure n'était pas aussi grave.

Mais d'après les dires des elfes, les deux gardiens de son neveu était parvenus à le ramener « juste à temps » à Imladris, ce qui ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose dans sa tête, c'est que le fils de son Frère avait dus se trouver à l'article de la mort. Et penser à cela lui donna des sueurs froides, combien de fois son neveu allait-il se retrouver au porte de la mort ?

_ Attendez-nous mon oncle !

Thorin n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Fili et Kili avaient réagis comme lui, lançant leur monture sur ces traces, très vite suivis par le reste de leur Compagnie et du groupe d'elfe droit vers la citée elfique.

Si au début, il aurait fallu à la Compagnie une demi-journée pour parcourir les derniers lieux les séparant de Foncombe, ils ne mirent que quelques heures pour atteindre les frontières d'Imladris, l'atteignant au milieu de la matinée. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à toute allure dans la cour centrale, après qu'il avait constaté que les frontières avaient été renforcées de gardes qui patrouillaient et conservaient un œil sur l'horizon, Thorin dut stopper de toute urgence sa monture avant que celle-ci ne charge droit sur le groupe d'elfe qui les attendait devant les escaliers, et dont le Seigneur Elrond faisait partis.

_ Roi Thorin, bienvenu à Foncombe salua Elrond en inclinant de la tête vers ce dernier, qui le lui rendit bien évidemment, alors que le reste de la Compagnie et des elfes arrivaient les uns après les autres. J'espère que vous avez bon voyage et que vous n'avez eu aucun problème ? Leur demanda-t'il avec courtoisie, alors qu'il avisa ces deux Fils le rejoindre avec la famille de Gondoline, tandis que les nains s'étaient rassemblés autour de Thorin et que les hobbits étaient demeurés au côté de Gandalf.

_ Ou est-il ? Ou est mon neveu ?

_ En sécurité confia Elrond d'une voix rassurante après avoir embrassé ces deux fils et se tourner vers le roi nain. Il se repose dans une de nos chambres après avoir été blessé par une lame de Morgul, mais sa vie n'est plus menacer grâce à…

Mais Thorin n'écouta plus les explications d'Elrond que son attention fut river sur une ombre qui vint à les survoler, lui et les siens, une silhouette dangereusement familière pour lui alors que lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel pour fixer le propriétaire de cette ombre, le roi nain se figea d'effroi. Car ce qu'il vit les survoler à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux, n'était pas un oiseau ou un corbeau d'Erebor, cette silhouette ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à une seule race et celle-ci était portée disparue depuis longtemps, bien que le dernier qu'il est croisé, remonte à seulement plus d'une année.

_ C'est impossible !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Oncle ? Mon oncle !

Sauf que Fili, comme les autres ne purent le stopper que Thorin s'était déjà élancer dans Foncombe, sur les traces de la créature volante, poursuivit par ces deux neveux alors que le Seigneur Elrond et les siens tentaient en vain de les arrêter dans leur course. Mais le roi nain ne les écoutait plus, toute sa concentration diriger vers cette silhouette dans le ciel qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard, passant parmis les maisons et les cours intérieurs, terminant par atteindre la grande cour intérieure principale. L'endroit exact ou la créature finit par se poser sur l'une des souches coucher de la petite clairière s'étendant devant lui, se posant juste à côté d'une Dame elfe qui se trouvait assise et qui lui souria, tout en posant sa main sur sa petite tête qu'elle se mit à caresser avec douceur.

Ce fut cette gentillesse et cette douceur diriger vers un tel être qui fit voir rouge à Thorin, qui grogna de rage avant de dégainer Orcrist et la seconde d'après, il chargeait droit vers cette abomination, qui l'ayant entendus, riva vers lui toute son attention, comme la Dame elfe qui finit par le remarquer. Et cette dernière choquée, ne fuyait pas à la vue du roi nain comme celui-ci l'aurait pensé mais au contraire, se leva avec empressement et se plaça directement devant sa cible, positionnant son corps en protection, comme si elle voulait défendre cette chose, vrillant un regard déterminé sur lui.

Et c'est bien trop concentrer sur sa cible qu'il ne le vit pas arriver sur sa droite qu'à l'instant même où il fut sur lui, bloquant Orcrist de sa lame et le repoussant tout en le stoppant dans sa charge, tandis que Thorin dut reculer pour ne pas se faire pourfendre par l'épée qui s'était dresser devant lui.

Redressant la tête face à son futur adversaire, Thorin reconnut facilement le protégé du Seigneur Elrond alors que ce dernier se tenait devant la créature et la Dame elfe, dans une position défensive, son épée lever devant lui.

_ Je suis désolé Roi Thorin mais je ne vous laisserais pas la toucher ou lui faire le moindre mal.

_ Estel ?

Détournant son regard du Dunédain, Thorin avisa le nouvel arrivant qui avait appelé le premier, pour constater qu'il s'agissait de l'autre gardien de son neveu, le Fils de Thranduil avisant la scène en quelques secondes avant de s'empresser de rejoindre son camarade devant le roi nain. Tandis que derrière eux, le reste de la Compagnie et les elfes finirent par arriver sur les lieux, rivant leur regard plus que choquer sur la chose que tentait de cacher la Dame elfe dans son dos.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Est-ce que c'est ce dont à quoi je pense ?

_ Comment est-ce possible ?

_ C'est une plaisanterie ?

_ Veuillez m'expliquer ce que cela veut dire Seigneur Elrond ? Ordonna Thorin, mettant en sourdine les exclamations des nains de sa Compagnie, tout en rivant son attention vers le maitre des lieux, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard dégouter sur la chose. Qu'est-ce que cette… « Limace » fait ici ? Et comment s'est possible qu'il en existe encore ?

_ Je vous demanderais tout d'abords d'avoir l'obligeance de ranger votre arme, Fils de Thrain, car l'elfe que vous avez bien faillis pourfendre n'est nul autre que ma fille, Dame Arwen ordonna, plus qu'il ne le demanda, Elrond fusillant l'épée qui avait bien faillis s'en prendre à sa chaire alors que tous les nains rivèrent son attention sur cette dernière, surpris de la voire.

Une longue chevelure noire cascadant dans son dos et une peau crémeuse faisant ressortir de magnifiques prunelles bleues, assortit à la robe en velours bleu qu'elle portait, Dame Arwen était d'une beauté irréelle. Comme une fleur s'épanouissant sous la clarté des astres de la nuit alors que les nains de la Compagnie se rappelaient avoir été mis au courant par les deux autres enfants du Seigneur Elrond, qu'ils avaient une sœur cadette et que cette dernière se trouvait en Lothorien quand ils étaient passés à Foncombe durant la quête d'Erebor.

Celle-ci se dressait fièrement et sans aucune peur, avec une détermination qui rappelait celle de ces frères ainés, devant l'objectif du roi nain et des autres, alors qu'Estel et Legolas se tenaient tous les deux devant elle, en appui, prêt à barrer la route de Thorin ou de quiconque qui voudraient s'en prendre à l'être qu'il protégeait. Surtout que l'héritier de Durin n'avait nullement l'attention de ranger son arme devant une telle abomination, créant plus de tension dans le groupe alors que les nains appuyaient leur roi, même si aucun d'eux n'avaient dégainé leur arme, bien qu'ils étaient prêt à le faire dans le besoin.

Tandis que les elfes autour d'eux se tenaient prêt à intervenir si les choses dérapaient, pendant que Glorfindel et sa famille ne savaient guère quoi penser de tout cela, comme de Tauriel ainsi que d'Elrohir et d'Elladan, qui fixaient leur père sans comprendre, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à leur sœur. Alors que les trois hobbits, toujours en arrière, étaient demeurés cacher derrière des colonnes, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer, après que Gandalf leur ait demander de demeurer en arrière, tandis que le magicien s'avança vers les deux partis, dans l'intention formel de jouer, une nouvelle fois, les arbitres.

_ Tout d'abord, il serait bien que tout le monde reste calme et attende d'être au courant de toute l'histoire avant de prendre des décisions hâtives, n'est-ce pas Thorin ? Demanda-t'il en rivant son attention vers le roi nain, qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitter sa cible des yeux, toujours masquer par le corps de la fille d'Elrond. Bien que je sois, moi aussi, surpris d'une telle présence, cela ne doit pas faire longtemps que ce petit être est sorti de son œuf, je présume ? Demanda Gandalf en rivant son regard vers les personnes qui semblaient être au courant de tout, en d'autre le Seigneur Elrond, ainsi qu'Estel, Legolas et Arwen, vers qui il attendait des réponses.

_ En effet Mithrandir, cela ne fait que sept jours qu'elle a éclose et…

_ « Elle » ?

_ Oui Prince Fili, « elle », c'est une femelle indiqua Estel sur le sexe de l'être qu'ils voulaient tuer avant de river son regard vers cette dernière toujours cacher par Dame Arwen. Et c'est une amie finit-il par préciser, tout en le désignant, lui et Legolas, de comment il considérait celle-ci.

_ Une amie ? C'est une…

_ « Limace » ? Désolée de vous décevoir à ce sujet Roi Thorin, mais elle n'a rien avoir avec une limace et je crois que vous et les vôtres, vous lui devez le respect, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour votre famille lui rapporta Legolas.

_ Comment…

_ Legolas a raison approuva Estel. C'est grâce à elle si votre neveu est toujours en vie aujourd'hui, sans elle, je crains fort que nous aurions faillis à notre mission affirma-t'il.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda inquiet Gandalf, n'aimant guère d'avance ce qu'il allait entendre.

_ L'enfant a été poignarder par une lame de Morgul à Amon Sul rapporta Legolas sur ce qui était arrivé plusieurs jours plus tôt. Son cœur a été touché et il serait mort avant même que nous parvenions à atteindre Foncombe, si elle n'avait pas été là. C'est grâce à elle si Bilbon respire encore leur tint-il au courant.

_ Elle a usée d'une ancienne méthode qui était utilisé autrefois durant le Premier Age, quand il n'était pas rare de voir l'un des siens protéger la vie d'une autre personne et s'unir à la sienne informa Elrond sur la méthode employée pour sauver la vie du sang-mêlé.

_ « S'unir à la sienne » ? Vous voulez dire comme… comme un couple ? Demanda Aranel alors qu'elle put voir des mines dégouter chez les nains à ces mots.

_ Pas dans ce terme là Aranel, mais dans le sens que lui et elle, serons liés à jamais comme un frère et une sœur d'âme annonça Glorfindel à l'encontre de sa nièce, connaissant lui aussi cet ancien procédé. Elle a partagé son cœur avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui. Leur cœur ne battra à présent qu'à l'unisson et qu'importe le mal que subira l'un, l'autre le ressentira affirma le Seigneur Elrond face au cri de surprise de Thorin et de ces deux neveux. En claire, si vous la tuez, le jeune Prince mourra lui aussi résuma-t'il avec dureté, tout en portant son regard sur les Héritiers de Durin qui se figèrent à ces paroles.

Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs qui comprirent très facilement ce que cela allait impliquer.

_ En d'autres termes, touche à une seule de ces écailles et je te fais la promesse de te la rendre au centuple menaça une voix dure derrière eux alors que Thorin et le reste de la Compagnie se figèrent à l'entente de celle-ci, tandis que tous les regards se rivèrent sur elle.

Se tenant devant les marches d'escaliers descendant dans la clairière, appuyer sur une paire de béquilles placer sous ces aisselles, sur lesquelles il s'appuyait, sa jambe gauche solidement bander et l'attelle bloquant son genou, son bouc et son loup l'encadraient tous les deux comme des tours de garde, alors qu'il rivait son regard le plus glacial sur Thorin qui se liquéfia à sa vue. Alors que ce dernier, comme tous les autres, ne purent s'empêcher de constater par eux-mêmes, que ce garçon qui se tenait devant eux, n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient connus autrefois.

_ Bilbon ! Tu vas bien ?

_ Comment tu te sens ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Tu veux peut-être t'asseoir ?

Alors que le jeune Sacquet quitta des yeux Thorin pour river toute son attention vers ces trois cousins hobbits qui s'étaient immédiatement jeter sur lui, dès qu'ils l'avaient aperçus, bien qu'ils veillèrent à ne pas le faire tomber à cause de sa jambe, le roi d'Erebor et les autres nains purent constater que le visage fermer du plus jeune s'était relâché et qu'il souriait à l'encontre de Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin.

Tandis que le reste de la Compagnie détailla le jeune sang-mêlé de haut en bas, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à accepter le changement radicale entre l'ancien Bilbon et celui en train de leur faire face. Excepter le fait qu'ils savaient tous qu'il avait rasé ces cheveux, ainsi que ces tresses, ces derniers coupé court ne pouvaient plus cacher aussi facilement sa cicatrice qui était des plus visible aujourd'hui et semblait avoir meilleur mine que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vus, bien qu'elle était toujours aussi effrayante.

Bilbon avait aussi gagné en carrure, perdant ces joues de jeune garçon tandis qu'on pouvait commencer à discerner un léger duvet commençant à prendre place sur son menton, est-ce qu'il était assez nain pour gagner une barbe ? Tandis qu'il s'était un peu élargis des épaules et avait gagné en muscles dans les bras, qui étaient assez visibles avec les manches de sa chemise retroussé au-dessus de ces coudes et que tous avaient notés à quel point il avait maigris aussi.

Bien qu'il paraissait plus adultes que l'enfant qu'ils avaient tous souvenir, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait guère bonne mine et il l'avoua lui-même à l'encontre de ces cousins hobbits.

_ J'ai vus des jours meilleurs admit Bilbon à l'encontre de ces cousins hobbits, avant de fusiller ces cousins nains qui voulaient se rapprocher, leur faisant comprendre dans ce regard, qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt de demeurer loin de sa personne. Je vais regagner mes quartiers mais pas avant que je récupère Daenerya et que certaines personnes s'excusent auprès d'elle fit-il savoir, tout en levant son regard vers Thorin et le reste des nains.

_ Dae… Qui ?

_ Daenerya, ma sœur dragonne, celle que vous étiez sur le point de trucider à l'instant même cracha Bilbon tout en fusillant Dwalin du regard, alors qu'il descendit les marches, s'aidant des béquilles pour avancer, toujours accompagner par Biren et Jumper qui le suivirent dans son avancée. Si jamais quelqu'un ose la toucher, cette personne aura à faire à moi et cette dernière préféra ne m'avoir jamais croisé, que je ferais de sa vie un enfer. A côté de moi, Azog aura l'air d'un enfant de cœur menaça-t'il en fixant tous les nains autour de lui, alors qu'il continua son avancée, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder l'un des nains en particulier.

Chose que Thorin remarqua facilement et ne sembla pas apprécier alors que la pression de ces derniers jours le rendit exécrable, sans oublier qu'il vouait une haine féroce envers la race de « celle » qui avait « envoûté » son neveu. Et il le fit très vite comprendre.

_ J'espère que tu plaisantes Bilbon ? Cette… chose est une menace ! Une calamité et…

Mais Thorin ne put finir ces dires qu'il se retrouva à faire plusieurs pas en arrière, tout en tenant sa joue droite, là où venait de le frapper d'un revers Bilbon avec l'aide de sa béquille droite. Alors que Fili et Kili s'étaient empresser de courir rejoindre leur oncle et le rattraper juste au cas où, tandis que les autres ne purent se rapprocher du jeune sang-mêlé que Biren et Jumper s'étaient mis en travers de leur route, dans une position offensive des plus menaçante.

Sauf que le regard noir de Bilbon était assez menaçant pour que personne n'ose porter la main sur lui.

_ Une « calamité » ? Daenerya n'est pas une calamité cracha avec véhémence Bilbon en fusillant Thorin du regard et en le mettant au défi de le contredire. Elle est douce, chaleureuse, forte et courageuse, elle est pour moi une amie et une sœur, et je suis bien plus proche d'elle que je ne le serais jamais de vous tous. Elle est mon passé, mon présent et mon futur indiqua-t'il avec sérieux et détermination avant de river son attention vers sa sœur, toujours masquer à la vue de tous par Arwen.

Et ne faisant plus cas des autres, Bilbon poursuivit son approche et contournant la Fille du Seigneur Elrond, se pencha vers la souche et souria à l'attention de la jeune dragonne, toujours masquer derrière la Dame elfe. Un sourire doux et affectueux que les trois autres hobbits avaient déjà vu auparavant, puisque c'était celui qu'il accordait à ces jeunes neveux quand ces derniers voulaient jouer avec lui ou encore écouter ces histoires dans la quête de la Montagne Solitaire.

Sourire qu'aucunes autres personnes n'avaient jamais vus jusqu'à présent, à l'exception de Gandalf et les personnes présentes à Foncombe ces derniers jours, pour l'avoir vu avec ce sourire aux lèvres chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à sa « sœur ».

_ Tout va bien Daenerya, personne ne te fera du mal, tu peux compter sur moi lui promit Bilbon avant de sourire d'avantage quand il entendit des protestations venir de derrière lui. Et sur Biren et Jumper aussi, on est une famille tous les quatre et personne ne viendra la briser, c'est jurer. Allez viens ?

Et tendant sa main droite vers elle, tout en coinçant sa béquille sous son bras et s'appuyant sur l'autre, ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vus, purent la voir apparaître quand elle se mit, doucement et avec délicatesse, à monter le bras tendus du jeune sang-mêlé comme s'il s'était s'agis de marche d'escalier.

Si cette dernière possédait la même morphologie que celle qu'avait eue Smaug, la ressemblance avec celui-ci s'arrêtait là, car les écailles de cette dernière étaient d'un blanc irréelles, aussi blanc que le plus pure mithril. Faisant l'envergure d'un jeune chien, sa silhouette était déjà douce pour son âge, alors que ces prunelles brillant d'innocence et de pureté, étaient aussi semblable que les plus beaux saphirs d'Erebor. Si les nains omettaient le fait que c'était un dragon, ils auraient pu la comparer pour un joyau, tellement elle était belle.

_ Je vais regagner mes quartiers, je suis fatigué, que personne ne vient nous déranger annonça simplement Bilbon avec diplomatie, faisant bien comprendre à tous qu'il ne voulait voir personne.

Et tandis que Daenerya s'était sagement installer sur ces épaules, escorter par Biren et Jumper, le jeune sang-mêlé regagna l'intérieur de Foncombe, sous le silence et le regard des autres qui le fixèrent s'en aller, sans bouger le moindre muscle.

_ Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **Daenerya a de nouveau éclos et les autres ont fais sa connaissance ;)**

 **alors ? votre avis dessus?**

 **en tout cas, puisque j'ai pris un peu d'avance sur la suite, je posterais le prochain chapitre mercredi :) comme ça vous aurez moins de jour à attendre la suite ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **à mercredi**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	8. Chapitre 07 Explications à Foncombe

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite ;)**

 **merci à mes habituels lecteurs =D**

 **Julindy: merci et contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre avec le retour de Daenerya alors ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre devra te plaire, avec une explication lier à ce qui est advenu à Amon Sul ;) j'espère que cela te plaira :)**

 **Angelyoru: j'espère que tu ne t'es pas cogner en sautant partout XD et oui Bilbon est très protecteur avec Daenerya et sa le sera d'avantage par la suite ;) et contente de savoir qu'elle te plait parce que c'est une belle dragonne =D et contente que ces retrouvailles t'ont plus alors la suite devrait continuer de te plaire ;)**

 **Sally: toujours heureuse que t'adore =D et oui pour les entrées fracassantes de Bilbon s'est toujours surprenant ;) j'attend de connaitre ton opinion pour cette suite ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Explications à Foncombe**

 _ **Et tandis que Daenerya s'était sagement installer sur ces épaules, escorter par Biren et Jumper, le jeune sang-mêlé regagna l'intérieur de Foncombe, sous le silence et le regard des autres qui le fixèrent s'en aller, sans bouger le moindre muscle.**_

 _ **_ Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?**_

.xXx.

 _Dès qu'ils avaient reçus l'appel de Daenerya, ils étaient immédiatement revenus sur leur pas et abandonnant leur poste, s'étaient empressés de retourner à l'intérieur d'Amon Sul pour tenter d'atteindre le garçon avant les nazgul. Mais ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour arriver sur les lieux._

 _Estel et Legolas retrouvèrent Bilbon plaquer au sol alors que Biren et Jumper étaient en train de tenir tête à deux nazgul, les forçant à sauter dans la mêlé avec leur torche, obligeant les cavaliers noirs à reculer et à s'éloigner du garçon. Seulement voilà, l'un des cinq était parvenus à franchir leur ligne de défense et avait poignardé le sang-mêlé dans la poitrine au niveau du cœur._

 _L'instant d'après, tout avait été flou pour eux._

 _Le dunédain et l'elfe se rappelait d'une intense lumière venant du coffret à quelques mètres du sang-mêlé qui avait repoussé le nazgul en face de lui, avant que le semi-homme ne se mette à ramper vers cette dernière qui se trouvait à moitié renverser. La seconde suivante, la lumière blanche autour d'eux et émanant du coffret devint plus intense et plus forte, les obligeant à détourner le regard alors qu'ils avisèrent avec surprise, les nazgul partir en courant, hurlant de douleur alors que leur manteaux noires se mirent à s'enflammer, ne semblant pas supporter l'augmentation de lumière._

 _Quand tout finit par redevenir calme et que la lumière avait disparus, laissant un instant à Estel et Legolas de se réhabituer à l'obscurité environnante, ils finirent tous les deux par river leur regard sur le corps étendus du garçon, au côté duquel se tenait Biren et Jumper. Mais s'était plutôt ce qu'ils virent lover sur sa poitrine, qui les stupéfièrent et demeurèrent sans voix devant la chose._

 _Car aucun des deux n'étaient assez bête ou stupide pour ne pas reconnaitre un bébé dragon quand ils en voyaient un, bien que, techniquement parlant, s'était bel et bien la première fois qu'ils en voyaient un en vrai._

 _D'une belle couleur blanche, le bébé dragon dormait paisiblement sur la poitrine du jeune Sacquet alors que ce dernier, à la surprise du dunédain et de l'elfe, se trouvaient toujours être en vie tandis qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux discerner la blessure causer par le nazgul dans son haut déchirer, que celle-ci se trouvait être cicatriser. Comme s'il avait été mortellement blessé plusieurs mois auparavant au lieu de quelques instants seulement avant, tandis que la vérité leur sauta aux yeux, terminant par comprendre ce qui se passait._

 _S'était, elle, Daenerya ?_

 _Ils en étaient tous simplement pantois mais ils finirent par très vite se ressaisir en se rappelant que les nazgul devaient toujours se trouver dans les parages, pour tenter encore une fois, de s'emparer de l'Anneau._

 _S'agenouillant auprès du garçon, le dunédain vérifia tout de même qu'il était toujours en vie, en constatant que son pouls était régulier, il voulut le soulever et le porter dans ces bras quand le bébé dragon finit par se réveiller. Vrillant sur lui un regard du plus beau saphir qu'il n'est vu, le nouveau-né l'observa avec une innocence et une curiosité enfantine avant de vriller son regard sur le sang-mêlé, terminant par se lover d'avantage contre lui, tout en posant sa petite tête juste à la base de sa nuque comme si de rien n'était et se rendormant aussi vite qu'elle s'était redresser._

 _Ne faisant plus cas du bébé qui s'accrochait au sang-mêlé, Estel le souleva dans ces bras et suivit Legolas vers leur monture, attacher plus bas dans Amon Sul pour reprendre leur route le plus vite possible pour Foncombe, suivis par Biren et Jumper. Retrouvant leurs chevaux, le dunédain et l'elfe s'empressèrent de monter sur ces derniers et les lancèrent au triple galop pour tenter d'atteindre Foncombe, avant que les nazgul ne reviennent à la charge et ne les encerclent._

 _Car ils avaient eu à faire à cinq d'entre eux à Amon Sul, ignorant complètement ou se trouvaient les quatre autres, espérant que ces derniers ne leur prévoyaient pas une embuscade ou un piège quelque part._

 _Les deux jours suivant de cavalcade du groupe furent des plus intenses, surtout qu'ils durent couper par plusieurs prairies et chemin pour ainsi éviter les grandes routes, et tenter d'éviter de croiser la route des nazgul. Surtout qu'ils pouvaient pleinement les entendre dans les environs, apercevant au loin les cavaliers qui poursuivaient leur éclairage autour de la Vallée pour tenter de leur couper la route._

 _Ils avaient eu le plus grand mal à atteindre Foncombe et à franchir la frontière de justesse avant que les nazgul ne leur mettent la main dessus, la magie elfique empêchant ces derniers de les suivre sur le terrain elfique. Ils avaient été reçus par les elfes et le Seigneur Elrond qui avaient envoyé des patrouilleurs sur les frontières pour tenter de repérer les nazguls, alors qu'il s'était empressé de suivre les nouveaux arrivants, surtout en découvrant la petite créature coucher contre le torse du petit sang-mêlé._

 _Il avait besoin d'explication._

.xXx.

_ Quand nous avons tenté de faire quoi que ce soit à la dragonne, Bilbon s'est réveillé en sursaut et à blesser plusieurs elfes, en nous hurlant dessus qu'il nous arracherait notre cœur si on faisait le moindre mal à Daenerya leur expliqua Estel sur la réaction qu'avait eu le sang-mêlé quand certains des leurs avaient tentés de faire du mal à la petite dragonne.

Après la mini-scène qui s'était dérouler devant les portes de Foncombe, Elrond avait invité la Compagnie à s'installer dans leur quartier avant de tous les réunir dans l'une des grandes salles de la citée elfique pour pouvoir pleinement discuter autour d'un bon repas. Tandis que le reste des gardes elfes étaient repartis faire leur tour de garde et surveiller les environs, tentant de savoir où se trouvaient les nazgul.

_ Doit-on aussi préciser que Biren et Jumper étaient sur le point de nous sauter à la gorge ? Demanda Legolas, précisant aussi le risque qu'ils avaient encourus avec les deux compagnons du sang-mêlé. Ils auraient tous les deux fais un massacre s'ils n'avaient pas été inquiet pour l'état de leur jeune maître du-t-il préciser aussi.

_ Il était aussi mal en point ? Demanda Kili inquiet alors qu'il reposait ces couverts, ne souhaitant plus manger avec les dernières nouvelles qu'ils venaient de recevoir, comme de connaitre l'état déplorable dans lequel était arrivé son cousin à Foncombe.

_ Hormis le fait qu'un nouveau-né dragon avait partager son cœur avec lui pour éviter de périr d'une blessure causer par une lame de Morgul qui avait aussi percer son poumon, sans oublier son genou gauche qui a été littéralement déboiter et réduit en charpie par le nazgul qui l'a poignardé rapporta le Seigneur Elrond sur l'état dans lequel était arrivé le petit. Alors oui, il était dans un sale état finit-il par lui répondre à sa question posée et à laquelle tout le monde voulait des réponses.

_ Et son genou ? Demanda Gandalf inquiet de savoir dans quel état celle-ci finirait par être. Dans quel état est-il ?

_ Sa rotule a encore été gravement endommager et les tendons ont beaucoup souffert, son genou mettra encore plus de temps à guérir que ce qui avait été prévus au début informa Elrond à ce propos. Il va devoir se balader avec ces béquilles pendant plusieurs mois encore pour être sûr de son rétablissement mais… s'il a décidé de faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, cela risque d'être très difficile leur annonça-t'il.

_ Et qu'est-ce que le gamin a derrière la tête ? Demanda Dwalin.

_ Se charger de détruire lui-même l'Anneau.

La déclaration sérieuse d'Estel jeta un froid sur toute la Compagnie alors que tous saisirent les tenants de ces dires avant que le dunédain et l'elfe sylvestre se jetèrent un œil, redoutant l'explosion qui allait survenir. Et ils eurent bien raison quand terminant par sortir de leur surprise, ils se mirent tous à s'exclamer en même temps devant l'idée saugrenue du plus jeune d'entre eux.

_ Mais il est complètement fou ma parole ! S'exclama Dori.

_ Peut-être que pour lui, c'est la seule possibilité remarqua Ori à ce propos.

_ Il a perdu l'esprit oui ! Répliqua Nori face au dire de son jeune frère.

_ Qui a perdu l'esprit ? Demanda Oin qui n'avait pas très bien entendus.

_ Peut-être que c'est Durin qui est derrière tout cela proposa Gloin.

_ C'est peut être une possibilité affirma Bofur sur cette possible éventualité, se rappelant comme tous de l'être intelligent qu'était le garçon auparavant, tandis que Bifur appuya ces dires en khuzdul.

_ Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est blessé, il ne pourra jamais faire quoi que ce soit avec son genoux dans cet état rappela Bombur sur l'état de sa jambe.

_ Tu crois que c'est ce qui va l'arrêter dans son idée ? Lui demanda Dwalin sarcastique. Tous les Durin ont une chose en commun, c'est qu'ils sont les plus têtus et s'il a décidé de le faire, il va vraiment le faire fit-il remarquer à l'encontre des autres nains.

_ Même dans l'état ou se trouve sa jambe, vous pensez qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit ? Demanda Gimli surpris.

_ Tu ne connais pas Bilbon comme nous le connaissons bien cousin, il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi tant qu'il a décidé de le faire lui-même lui répliqua Fili.

_ Doit-on ainsi rappeler que, dans l'idée d'arrêter Azog par tous les moyens, il a continué, malgré ces blessures, à affronter l'orque pâle alors même qu'il avait besoin de soin d'urgence leur rappela Kili sur ce côté-là de leur cousin.

_ Bilbon a été éduqué ainsi autant par ces parents que par Alaric et Alrik, que quoiqu'il décide de faire ou qu'il choisisse, il devait le faire jusqu'au bout, et aucun d'eux n'était du genre à battre en retraire ou à revenir sur leur parole leur fit remarquer Gandalf sur l'entêtement des parents et des oncles de son jeune protégé qu'il avait hérité, soi-dit en passant. Le gamin n'est pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement, même malgré son état déplorable, et j'en connais d'autre qui sont pareils que lui, question entêtement affirma-t'il tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Thorin et les siens.

_ Sauf que là, nous parlons d'un artefact vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, voir même plus, qui contient le Mal dans son excellence et qu'il veut se débarrasser de lui-même dans son état, ce n'est pas possible répliqua Thorin avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. D'ailleurs, comment on peut se débarrasser d'un truc pareil ?

_ Le seul moyen serait de retourner à la source du mal.

_ Ce qui veut dire en traduction mon Oncle ? Demanda Diriel en rivant son attention sur Glorfindel.

_ Qu'il ne peut être détruit, là où il vit le jour expliqua Elrond sur les dires du Gondolien.

_ Ce qui signifie ? Demanda Drogon se posant la même question que ces cousins.

_ Qu'on ne peut le détruire à la Montagne du Destin, là ou Sauron l'a forgé répondit Tauriel sur le sens cacher des paroles du Seigneur d'Imladris.

_ Très bien, donc nous avons une destination et ou se trouve-t'elle ? Demanda Paladin pour connaitre l'endroit exact ou se situait cette montagne, tandis que Drogon leva les yeux au ciel et Saradoc se frappa le front devant la naïveté de leur cousin.

_ Au cœur même du Mordor avoua Beriana avec fatalité sur l'endroit en question, faisant pâlir le Touque qui comprit facilement ce qu'ils étaient tous en train de penser.

_ Et Bilbon veut y aller tout seul ? Demanda choqué Saradoc en rivant son attention sur le Seigneur elfe et les deux personnes qui avaient amenés son cousin à Imladris. Les nains ont raison, il est complètement inconscient ma parole ! S'exclama-t'il offusqué de l'idée saugrenue de ce dernier.

_ Pas s'il pense qu'il peut protéger et sauver des vies.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là Aranel ?

_ Réfléchis un peu Diriel, qu'est-ce que Bilbon a retenus de la quête d'Erebor ? Demanda Aranel en rivant son attention sur son ainée, bien que sa question fût rivée sur tous.

_ Qu'on est plus fort en groupe ?

_ Que l'intelligence vaut mieux que la force ?

_ Non, qu'il faut être plus rusé oui ?

_ Les gars, je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'est en train de sous-entendre Aranel ! Répliqua Beriana, en rivant son attention sur les nains qui cessèrent de s'exclamer et de proposer des idées qui ne paraissaient pas être ce que sa cousine avait en tête, aux vus de l'air infliger qui tirait ces traits.

_ Ok les gars, je vous donne un indice, qu'est-ce qui a poussé Bilbon à rentrer chez lui ? Finit-elle par leur demander, préférant que ces derniers trouvent la réponse par eux-mêmes plutôt qu'elle soit obligée de leur souffler la vérité.

_ A cause de Durin ? Proposa Fili.

_ Pour pouvoir faire son deuil ? Fournit Kili.

_ Moi déclara Thorin de but en blanc, sachant pertinemment que personne de sa Compagnie le dirait à voix haute. C'est pour s'éloigner de moi qu'il est partis avoua-t'il.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Comment cela pourquoi ? Vous savez pertinemment pour quelle raison Aranel ?

_ Alors dîtes-le Roi Thorin, pourquoi Bilbon s'est éloigné de vous ? Lui redemanda-t'elle déterminer à ce qu'il le dise à voix haute.

_ Parce que je suis responsable de la mort d'Alaric et d'Alrik, ainsi de celle de Dame Aglariel…

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait qui a pousser Bilbon à prendre les devants ? Lui demanda Aranel, voulant passer ce terrible destin de leur camarade.

_ Parce que je suis resté en arrière…

_ A cause de quoi ? Lui demanda Aranel, sachant pertinemment que certaines personnes autour d'elle avait saisis de quoi elle voulait parler.

_ Parce que j'ai succombé au Mal du dragon finit par comprendre Thorin, bien qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à saisir le problème. Et alors ? Il n'y a pas de dragon ici, hormis cette…

_ Thorin ?

_ Quoi ?

_ L'Anneau est fait d'Or lui fit savoir Aranel tandis que le roi nain finit par comprendre où elle voulait en venir alors qu'il se traita de tous les noms pour n'avoir pas saisis cela plus tôt, pendant que la demi-elfe termina d'avouer ce qu'elle pensait. Le pouvoir de l'Anneau est beaucoup plus fort et dévastateur que l'or maudit par un dragon et cela, Bilbon le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il veut faire cette mission tous seul fit-elle savoir.

_ Parce que si son oncle à succomber au Mal du dragon, il ne veut pas que d'autre finisse dans ce même état à cause de l'Anneau saisit Diriel face au dire de sa sœur.

_ C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas dévoilé l'Unique à Estel et Legolas après qu'ils l'aient tous les deux rattraper rappela Tauriel sur les dires de ces derniers rapporter plus tôt. Il connait les ravages d'un esprit corrompus, comme il l'avait fait avec Kili et Fili quand il leur en a parlé continua-t'elle tout en rappelant les paroles des deux frères quand leur cousin leur avait mentionné l'Anneau à Erebor.

_ Exactement !

_ Le petit pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à soi-même résuma Glorfindel, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Gandalf qui hocha de la tête, avant d'aviser Thorin et les autres.

_ On pourra dire ce qu'on veut ou pas, même si ce gamin vous en veut Thorin, sa seule priorité est de nous protéger, vous y compris lui fit remarquer Beriana alors que ce dernier était en train d'encaisser cela.

Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, son neveu avait encore assez d'égard envers lui pour faire en sorte de le maintenir éloigner de cette chose et éviter un nouvel épisode de la maladie de l'or. Bilbon ne voulait pas que cela se répète et éviter d'autres déchirement dans leur famille, ou avec qui que ce soit d'autres.

_ Bien que cela soit fort louable, il n'en reste pas moins que nous ne pouvons pas le laisser entreprendre cette quête seul fit savoir Elrond à l'encontre de tous. De plus, nous avons déjà envoyé des émissaires parmis les autres royaumes pour les prévenir que l'Anneau a été retrouvé et que nous appelons à un Conseil. Bien que la solution l'a plus envisageable soit de le détruire, chaque royaume a le droit de proposer son idée et de trouver la meilleure des solutions leur annonça-t'il.

_ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que de détruire cette chose ? Demanda Kili à l'encontre du Seigneur Elfe, comme si une autre possibilité était envisageable, alors que le reste des nains de la Compagnie l'approuvèrent.

_ Je pense qu'il sera préférable de parler de cela avec le principal concerner à tête reposer et après une bonne journée de repos annonça Gandalf à l'attention de ces camarades, sur le fait qu'ils auraient de meilleur chance de parler de tout cela au calme avec le jeune Sacquet. Quand les émissaires ont été envoyés ? Finit-il par demander à l'encontre du Seigneur d'Imladris.

_ Dès que les garçons ont ramené le petit indiqua Elrond tout en désignant Estel et Legolas de la tête, donc en claire, une petite semaine. Nous avons envoyé des émissaires à la Forêt Noire, en Lothorien, ainsi qu'au Rohan et au Gondor, tout comme d'avertir Seigneur Saroumane des dernières nouvelles. Nous n'avons envoyé personne chez les nains puisque nous savions que vous veniez et qu'il y avait eu des problèmes concernant l'enfant, nous avons voulus éviter de créer d'autre problème informa-t'il à l'encontre de Thorin qui hocha de la tête d'accord avec ces dires.

Autant que personne à Erebor ne sache la véritable raison de leur départ.

_ Saroumane ne devrait plus tarder dans ce cas remarqua Gandalf sur le fait que son mentor ne devait être plus très loin de Foncombe. Il pourra ainsi nous donner des conseils pour la suite et ce qui est arrivé après que Dame Galadriel a bannis Sauron de Dol Guldur déclara-t'il à ce sujet.

_ Pourra-t'il nous aider ?

_ Il nous aidera affirma Gandalf à la question posée par Ori. En attendant, nous devrions tous aller nous reposer pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de repos et… Interdiction de déranger Bilbon ! Je sais que vous mourrez tous de le voir et de lui parler mais vous devez attendre et le laissez tranquille pour l'instant, pas besoin de le braquer encore d'avantage fit-il remarquer, son regard surtout concentrer sur Thorin, Fili et Kili.

Ces derniers promirent de rien tenter d'idiot et de laisser le plus jeune Durin à son repos avant de retenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors que toute la Compagnie regagna les quartiers qu'on leur avait assigné, les deux plus jeunes sang-mêlés les suivant tandis que les deux couples prirent chacun des chambres à part, se recevant des taquineries du reste des nains, Glorfindel et les deux Fils d'Elrond demeurèrent avec ce dernier et Gandalf, pour discuter des dernières nouvelles entre eux, pendant que les trois hobbits allèrent faire plus amples connaissances avec Estel et Legolas.

Chacun passant cette journée à se reposer et à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient en attendant de savoir quoi faire exactement, mais surtout, de pouvoir recroiser et adresser la parole au jeune Sacquet, qui ne voulait pas les voir pour l'instant.

Ils étaient bien avancer.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D les choses commencent à se mettre en place et les moments sérieux arrivent ;)**

 **alors? votre avis pour cette suite?**

 **en tout cas la suite sera pour dimanche ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne fin de journée**

 **à dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	9. Chapitre 08 Première confrontation

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à Sally pour vos com =D et oui les choses sérieuses arrivent et les problèmes avec ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous laissez les découvrir XD**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Première Confrontation**

Thorin et les autres de la Compagnie avaient tenus parole, et s'étaient tenus éloigner de la chambre de Bilbon et attendaient que ce dernier face le premier pas, ce qui ne fut pas le cas et ils virent passer la journée sans voir le jeune Sacquet une seule fois. Ni la dragonne ou encore Biren et Jumper.

Et suivant les conseils de Gandalf, le reste de la Compagnie se reposèrent de cette longue chevauchée, ignorant complètement que dans sa chambre, Bilbon tentait de faire face aux souvenirs de Durin qui revenaient en force dans son esprit quand il avait revus les siens.

Souvenir qui n'avait pas cessé de refaire surface depuis que Daenerya avait partagé son cœur avec lui pour le sauver de la lame de Morgul.

.xXx.

Si Bilbon n'avait aucun souvenir précis de l'enfance du Durin Ier, en revanche, il se rappelait sans aucune difficulté de sa première rencontre avec Daenerya. Et celle-ci n'avait pas été des plus sympathique, il en avait encore des frissons en se disant qu'elle avait été bien plus terrifiante que ne l'avait été Smaug.

 _A cette époque, les jeunes nains montraient leur valeur et leur force en relevant un défi au niveau de leur classe sociale, et pour le futur Roi, elle se relevait à rapporter l'un des œufs des créatures célestes, et en l'occurrence celui d'un dragon. Créature que les nains ne devaient en aucun approcher, sous peine de se faire griller comme une saucisse._

 _D'après les rapports qu'on lui avait donnés, des dragons couvaient leur œuf dans les terres du Nord et bien sûr, pour valider le test, il ne pouvait recevoir de l'aide extérieur. Il était tout seul pour l'accomplir._

 _Et après une longue route, il était parvenus à atteindre la fameuse montagne ou il pouvait discerner, à leur sommet, les créatures célestes couver leur œufs dans leur nid. Il s'était alors empressé d'escalader la montagne quand il avait senti le froid le prendre avant même qu'il ne l'aperçoit fondre vers lui, comme un vautour fonçant sur sa proie._

 _Il fut arraché de la paroi avec violence alors que des serres s'étaient enroulées autour de lui, et qu'il vit le sol s'éloigner d'avantage, quand il comprit que le dragon qui venait de l'attraper, était en train de l'emmener d'avantage dans les airs. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir des hauts de cœur, qu'il fut lâché sur le sol rocailleux de la plateforme ou la créature venait de le balancer._

 _Se redressant et dégainant sa hache de guerre, Durin fit face à la créature alors qu'il se figea à sa vue tandis que le dragon battait des ailes à sa hauteur, pour demeurer au même niveau que lui pendant que ces yeux bleu saphir le fixait avec colère et le figeait sur place. Car il n'avait pas à faire à un dragon aux écailles sombres mais à un dragon blanc et une dragonne surtout, aux vus de la silhouette élancée de son corps, alors que les écailles au-dessus de sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était sertis d'une couronne._

Et Bilbon s'était réveiller de son souvenir à l'instant même où Daenerya avait ouvert la gueule pour déverser son feu sur lui, se retrouvant dans une des chambres de Foncombe, une petite dragonne dormant doucement sur son torse alors que des elfes avaient voulus la retirer de là. Sa réaction avait été des plus sauvages quand il avait compris qui était ce dragonneau, et avait même faillis massacrer le Seigneur Elrond, ainsi qu'Estel et Legolas, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire au rappel que Biren et Jumper avaient eux aussi faillis égorger plusieurs elfes au passage.

La semaine qu'il avait passé ensuite après son réveil et qu'il avait découvert que Daenerya avait offert une partie de son cœur pour le sauver de la lame de Morgul, tout en s'étant de nouveau réveiller et qu'elle était revenus à la vie dans la peau d'un nouveau-né. Le Sacquet avait aussi constaté qu'il avait affaire à un bébé et non à la Daenerya qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Comme si la part ancestrale d'elle était en sommeil, laissant la place à la partie innocente d'elle et qu'elle devait, de nouveau, réapprendre à marcher et à voler comme elle avait appris autrefois avec les siens. Et bien qu'il ait souhaité parler avec Daenerya, espérant retrouver bientôt cette dernière, pouvoir prendre soin d'elle comme elle avait veillé sur lui autrefois, lui permettait de rembourser la dette qu'il avait pour elle.

Ces quelques jours de repos à Foncombe étaient fondamentaux pour Bilbon, pour pouvoir reposer son genou gauche, qui avait encore été endommagé durant son affrontement contre les nazgul, passer des jours au calme à s'occuper de sa petite dragonne. Surtout qu'il s'émerveillait toujours quand il l'avait lâché et qu'elle s'était élancée dans les airs, au début, avec fragilité et difficulté avant qu'elle vole avec assurance jusqu'à s'amuser autour de la frontière de Foncombe.

Et il avait fallus que la Compagnie arrive alors qu'elle était en train de faire l'un de ces tours autour de Foncombe, lui rappelant à son beau vouloir pourquoi il était dans la cité d'Imladris en premier lieu. Son fardeau se rappelant à lui quand il sentit la chaine peser d'avantage sur sa nuque quand il se retrouva en face des siens, Bilbon oublia un instant ce dernier quand il constata que Thorin avait voulus s'en prendre à Daenerya et qu'elle était protégé par Dame Arwen, Estel et Legolas placer devant elle.

Il avait vus rouge.

Il aurait fait un massacre.

Il sait qu'il aurait fait un massacre s'il ne s'était pas rappeler qu'il devait d'abord éloigner Daenerya de ces derniers avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable, après tout, sa vie était à présent lier à sa chère dragonne. Si elle mourrait, il mourrait à son tour et inversement.

A présent, enfermer dans ces quartiers, à l'abri de la Compagnie avec Daenerya, Biren et Jumper, le jeune Sacquet s'était laissé tomber sur son lit comme une souche, tout en faisant garde à la petite dragonne, comme de son genou gauche, il passa le reste de sa journée allonger sur son lit, à fixer sans le voir, le plafond de sa chambre et à réfléchir.

Réfléchir.

Réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pour la suite.

Il avait toujours dans l'idée d'accomplir cette quête tout seul, de détruire l'Anneau à la Montagne du Destin, aidé seulement par Daenerya, Biren et Jumper. Il ne voulait impliquer personne d'autre d'en cette histoire, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre un pied en dehors de Foncombe, sans que toute la Compagnie ne soit derrière lui.

Il devait trouver un moyen de leur fausser compagnie et de gagner assez de distance entre lui et eux, au moment où ces derniers finiraient par se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là, mais comment ? Il devait d'abord trouver quelque chose qui obligerait la Compagnie à demeurer loin de lui, pour qu'il puisse ainsi se déplacer à sa guise dans la demeure elfique sans les avoir derrière lui.

Et il sut exactement quoi faire.

.xXx.

L'aube était levée depuis plusieurs heures et la Compagnie prenaient leur petit déjeuner à la table du Seigneur Elrond, avec ces trois enfants, ainsi qu'Estel et Legolas. Certains des nains s'amusaient de se moquer des deux couples former par Fili et Diriel, et Kili et Tauriel, sous les rires des autres, tandis que Beria discutait avec Aranel, ainsi qu'avec les trois hobbits. Alors que Glorfindel discutait avec Gandalf et le Seigneur d'Imladris, pendant que ces trois enfants parlaient avec le dunédain et le prince sylvestre.

Et s'était dans cette bonne entente cordiale et joyeuse matinale, que le jeune Sacquet fit son entrée, stoppant toutes les conversations alors que tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui. En sachant aussi qu'il n'était pas seul, Daenerya, Biren et Jumper l'accompagnant tous les trois, la première installer sur ces épaules alors qu'il se tenait debout grâce à ces deux béquilles. Pendant que ces deux derniers compagnons se tenaient dans son dos, comme deux ombres, deux tours de gardes, prêt à agir pour protéger leur jeune maitre.

_ Pardonnez mon retard, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

_ Bien évidemment Bili, viens t'asseoir répliqua Fili en se levant, lui et Kili pour pouvoir lui laisser une place à la table, alors que Thorin s'était lever à son tour mais ce dernier ne remua pas d'un pouce de sa position.

Son regard toujours rivé sur le Seigneur Elrond, vers lequel il s'était excusé au premier abord, Bilbon attendit en silence que ce dernier l'invite à se joindre à eux alors que tout le reste de la Compagnie, autant les nains que la famille de Gondoline et les hobbits présent, se jetèrent des coups d'œil interloqué. Est-ce que le jeune sang-mêlé allait faire comme si tous les nains et les autres n'étaient point présent ?

_ Bien sûr accepta Elrond pour ainsi mettre fin à ce long silence qui semblait vouloir s'étendre, tout en lui montrant une des places valides à ces côtés et assez loin des nains. Venez-vous asseoir mon enfant, je vais faire demander qu'on rapporte de la nourriture pour vos camarades annonça le seigneur elfe alors qu'il fit signe à Lindir de se charger de cela.

_ Merci.

Se déplaçant vers sa place qui se trouvait entre le Seigneur elfe et Gandalf, Bilbon s'y installa sans regarder quiconque et commença à se servir alors que Biren et Jumper s'installèrent derrière lui, attendant d'avoir leur repas, pendant que Daenerya était descendus de ces épaules et comme si de rien n'était, s'installa sur ces cuisses, attendant gentiment d'être nourris. Prenant l'un des morceaux de viande qu'il coupa avec son couteau, il en attrapa certains et les lui donna, ce qu'elle mâchouilla un moment avant d'avaler et de donner un coup de museau sur sa main pour en avoir d'autre, le faisant sourire tandis qu'il lui en remit un autre qu'elle attrapa goulûment.

Alors qu'il s'occupait de nourrir sa dragonne et lui-même, ne faisant pas cas des autres autour de lui qui avait tous le regard à son encontre et que d'autre jetait des coups d'œil vers Thorin, attendant de voir s'il allait faire ou dire quelque chose. Mais Thorin était bien trop stupéfait de l'attitude de son neveu pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas dus être étonné, après leur dernière rencontre et la réaction qu'il avait eu.

Mais une autre personne vint à prendre les devants.

_ Alors mon garçon, cette petite s'appelle Daenerya, c'est cela ? Lui demanda Glorfindel fort intriguer par la petite créature, assise sur ces cuisses.

Si cette dernière redressa la tête à l'entente de son nom et fixa Glorfindel, Bilbon, lui, ne remua pas d'une oreille. Continuant de manger et de nourrir sa dragonne comme si de rien n'était, alors que tous à la table se regardèrent en se demandant si ce dernier faisait exprès de ne pas l'avoir entendus ou bien qu'il était trop plonger dans ces pensées pour l'entendre.

_ Tout va bien Bilbon ? Demanda Gandalf en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Sacquet mais ce dernier ne réagissa pas d'avantage à la question comme au toucher, inquiétant d'avantage les autres.

_ Mon garçon ?

Redressant la tête de son assiette et en rivant son attention vers Elrond qui venait de poser sa main sur la sienne pour tenter d'attirer sa concentration, le jeune Sacquet le regarda avec toute la surprise dans ces yeux, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de certaines personnes qui comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_ Oui ?

_ Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Elrond.

_ Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de faire semblant de ne pas nous entendre ? Demanda Drogon, comme si de rien n'était.

_ Je vais très bien, merci.

_ Oh oui, il veut nous éviter ! Clamèrent Saradoc et Paladin en chœur, d'accord avec les dires de Drogon, alors que Bilbon fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendus et reprenant son repas à lui et à sa petite soeur.

_ Bilbon, on peut comprendre que tu en veuilles à Thorin pour ce qui est arrivé avec Daenerya mais ne te mets pas à nous bouder alors que l'on veut seulement t'aider ? Demanda Gandalf, tout en jetant un regard d'excuse vers celui-ci qui ne vint pas à le contredire.

_ On a compris que tu ne veux pas de notre aide parce que tu as peur que nous subissons la malfaisance de l'Anneau et que l'on succombe comme notre oncle avec la maladie de l'or, mais… tu n'es pas obliger de faire cela tout seul tu sais, on peut t'aider lui fit remarquer Kili alors que Fili approuva ces mots.

_ Si vous le permettez Seigneur Elrond, je vais regagner mes quartiers annonça Bilbon, tout en repoussant sa chaise alors qu'il se releva de sa place et que Daenerya quitta ces cuisses pour remonter sur ces épaules.

_ Et il va fuir ? Fit remarquer Drogon.

_ Il fuit ! Approuvèrent Saradoc et Paladin sur les mots de leur cousin.

_ Surement pas !

_ Beriana ?

La demi-naine s'était relever avec empressement et s'était littéralement dresser devant le chemin de Bilbon, lui coupant la route, alors que Biren et Jumper ne purent s'empêcher de gronder mais cela ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid, toute son attention river sur le sang-mêlé.

_ Désoler de te décevoir mais tu ne quitteras pas ces lieux tant que tout le monde n'aura pas vidé son sac, et toi en particulier Fils de Durin ! Lui répliqua Beria déterminé à aller au bout de son idée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire exactement ? Tu penses sincèrement que ton attitude aurait plus à Alaric et Alrik ? Ou même tes parents, que diraient-ils de ton attitude ?

_ Beria ?

_ Laisses donc faire Aranel, vas-y Beriana, jettes-moi ton venin, toi qui veut que l'on soit tout sincère les uns envers les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Bilbon en rivant son attention vers elle et montrant ainsi à tous qu'il les écoutait bel et bien. Pourtant, tu n'as rien dis de tes sentiments envers Dwalin, je présume ? Lui demanda-t'il alors que ces paroles firent rougir la jeune naine qui recula d'un pas de surprise. J'ai vécus de nombreuses vies par le passé et je sais reconnaitre des personnes ayant une attirance l'un envers l'autre, et je peux même certifier qu'il en va de même pour Estel et Arwen, ou devrais-je dire Aragorn, n'est-ce pas ? Ton camarade elfe et les autres connaissent-ils tes véritables origines ? Finit-il par demander en rivant son attention sur ce dernier qui blanchit à vue d'œil alors que les autres autours ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, excepter ceux qui étaient au courant.

_ Aragorn ?

_ Ce nom me dit quelque chose ?

_ Comment…

_ Déduction et de nombreux indices qui étaient plus que facile de relier ensuite fit savoir Bilbon tout en rivant son regard vers le dunédain et à sa question qu'il ne pouvait terminer devant sa surprise. Le premier, Glorfindel m'a avoué indirectement qu'il connaissait particulièrement l'Héritier d'Isildur. Le deuxième, tu es le seul dunédain qui possède le savoir approprier des elfes et leur secret, tout comme le fait que c'est le Seigneur Elrond qui t'as éduqué. Le troisième et non le moindre, ton prénom elfique Estel, signifie Espoir, tandis que tu es, toi-même un grand guérisseur. Réunir le reste n'a pas été des plus compliquer à comprendre rapporta-t'il sur ce qui avait attiré son attention.

_ Attendez un instant… Aragorn ? Comme dans Aragorn, Fils d'Arathorn ? Demanda Ori se rappelant enfin d'où il avait entendus ce nom.

_ L'Héritier d'Isildur ? Donc vous êtes…

_ Il est l'Héritier du trône du Gondor avoua Diriel face à la question que son compagnon tentait de dire.

_ Celui par qui l'Anneau a été perdu.

_ Bilbon ?

_ Quoi Gandalf ? Vous voulez peut-être discuter de l'Anneau, c'est cela ? Lui demanda le jeune Sacquet en rivant son attention sur le Magicien Gris. Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans les mines des gobelins et je l'ai pris à Gollum, sans savoir ce que s'était. Oui, j'ai eu à plusieurs reprises des flash et une voix résonnant dans ma tête, avec cette impression malsaine qu'un danger rôdait au-dessus de ma tête, mais je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que je me doutais que cela était trop dangereux. Oui, je l'ai utilisé à plusieurs reprises pour demeurer invisible aux yeux des autres, comme dans la forêt avec les araignées ou dans le Royaume sylvestre pour libérer les nains, ou encore faire diversion à Lacville et même ruser contre Smaug. J'ai finis par porter mes inquiétudes à son sujet à Fili et à Kili quand je me rendais compte que je ne voulais pas finir comme Thorin avec l'Arkenstone, et oui, je l'ai une fois encore utilisé pour me cacher après qu'Azog m'est poignardé à Raven Hill. Il est ensuite resté cacher dans mes affaires et je ne m'en suis plus occuper, bien trop concentrer à faire face à mes vies antérieurs, et il a finis par se rappeler à moi et c'est après ma rencontre avec Daenerya que j'ai compris que je devais savoir, oui ou non, il s'agissait de lui et ce fut le cas. Sans moi, personne ne l'aurait retrouvé ou savoir où il était, notre Ennemi aurait même pu finir par l'avoir avant même que l'on comprenne ce qui arrive. C'est moi qui l'aie trouvé, c'est à moi de faire ce qu'il faut pour nous en débarrasser, et personne d'autre, sans l'aide de qui que ce soit déclara-t'il avec détermination.

_ Bien que je vous l'accorde que c'est fort louable, vous ne pouvez faire cela…

_ Venant du Seigneur Elfe qui n'a même pas été capable d'obliger Isildur à le détruire, je ne crois pas que j'ai de leçon à recevoir de vous répliqua Bilbon en fusillant Elrond d'un regard noir et le mettant au défi de le contredire. J'ai pris ma décision et elle est irrévocable, personne ne me fera changer d'avis, alors vous pouvez tenir votre petite réunion mais je vous le fais savoir, personne ne verra cette chose tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie, autant éviter les seconds Thorin, d'accord ?

_ Tu vas me le reprocher encore longtemps ?

_ Laisses-moi réfléchir Thorin ? Oui ! Cracha avec véhémence Bilbon en foudroyant ce dernier du regard alors qu'il s'était lever, comme le reste de la Compagnie, se tenant prêt à agir, juste au cas où.

_ Je sais que je n'ai pas été assez fort pour résister et que…

_ Pas assez fort ? Tu plaisantes j'espère Thorin, toi qui criait à tous que tu étais le digne Héritier de Durin, tu n'en es qu'une pâle copie et encore je suis trop gentil cracha-t'il à son encontre avant de lui assigner les mots qu'il voulait tant lui dire. Ils sont tous les deux morts à cause de toi, tu me les as pris comme tu m'as pris mes parents aussi lui répliqua-t'il avec véhémence alors que tous se figeaient à ces accusations tandis que Thorin pâlit à ces paroles.

_ Bilbon ?

_ Non Gandalf, on veut que je dise ce que je pense et voilà mes pensées, je n'ai besoin d'aucun d'entre vous. Ni pour détruire cette chose, ni pour le restant de mes jours. Je suis bien seul avec mes compagnons avec moi pour recevoir l'aide de qui que ce soit d'autre, ni d'aucun nain, elfe, homme ou magicien cracha-t'il tout en fusillant le magicien et les autres du regard, avant de se détourner d'eux et contournant Gandalf et Beriana, pour repartir à ces quartiers avec ces trois compagnons.

_ Eh bien, cela c'est bien passer, non ? Demanda Gimli alors qu'il fut fusillé par les filles présentes qui n'aimaient guère sa petite blague pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère pesante dans la salle.

Alors que toute la Compagnie ne bougea pas d'un pouce, enregistrant ce qu'il venait de dire tandis que Fili et Kili jetèrent un œil vers Thorin avant de se regarder et de courir pour tenter de rattraper leur cousin. Mais Gandalf leur bloqua le passage en plaçant son bâton devant eux, leur coupant la route, à la surprise générale, bien que les deux frères allèrent répliquer sauf qu'ils ne purent dire quoi que ce soit quand ils virent son regard affliger.

_ Laisse-le les garçons.

_ Mais Gandalf…

_ Laissez-le se calmer, je crois qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air et d'être seul ; leur fit remarquer le Magicien Gris.

_ Mon pauvre ami, vous êtes tous aveuglés par sa rage que vous ne voulez pas admettre la vérité.

Se retournant vers la voix qui venait de dire ces mots, tous avisèrent le vieil homme à la longue robe blanche, aussi blanche que ces longs cheveux et barbe alors qu'il tenait un bâton noir dans sa main.

_ Saroumane ? Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Gandalf alors que lui, ainsi qu'Elrond et sa famille, comme celle de Glorfindel, inclinèrent de la tête vers le Mage Blanc que la Compagnie vit pour la première fois.

_ Assez pour savoir reconnaitre une personne posséder par la malfaisance du Mordor affirma Saroumane avant de regarder le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. Des personnes d'habitudes calmes qui se laissent emporter par la violence et l'agressivité, rejetant quiconque voudrait lui porter assistance. Surtout quand cette aide vient des siens fit-il savoir tout en portant son attention sur les membres de la famille du jeune Sacquet.

_ Et vous pouvez faire quelque chose contre cela ?

_ Je peux tenter quelque chose Roi Thorin mais je devrais parler à l'enfant, seul à seul, personne ne vient nous interrompre pendant cette discussion affirma Saroumane, tout en jetant un œil vers Gandalf et les autres. Il peut que vous l'entendez-vous appeler à l'aide pour que vous me stopper dans ma tentative de faire sortir le Mal de son corps, il pourra être vicieux et dangereux. Personne ne devra intervenir, me suis-je fais bien comprendre ?

_ Si cela peut sauver l'esprit de l'enfant, faites donc Seigneur Saroumane accepta le Seigneur Elrond avant de river son regard vers la famille de ce dernier. Bien que cela soit la décision des siens ? Demanda-t'il en rivant son attention vers eux.

_ Faites ce qui doit être fait pour le sauver accepta Thorin d'une voix dure alors que le Mage Blanc hocha de la tête et se détourna d'eux, se dirigeant vers les quartiers de l'enfant tandis que personne ne remarqua une chose qui les aurait grandement inquiétés.

Le sourire fourbe et malveillant de Saroumane.

* * *

 **Et oui les problèmes vont empirer dans le prochain chapitre :)**

 **alors? comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre? terroriser pour la suite? vous le devrez ;)**

 **comme j'ai encore pris de l'avance, je pourrais poster mercredi soir la suite :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui**

 **bon dimanche**

 **a+**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	10. Chapitre 09 La trahison du mage blanc

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme prévus voici la suite ;) avec la confrontation Bilbon/Saroumane =D accrochez-vous tous ca risque d'être chaud ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru, à williamyuki, à Sally et à Julindy pour vos com en espérant que ca vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : La Trahison du Mage Blanc**

Pour y aller fort, il était vraiment allez fort.

Il avait dus garder son sang-froid et jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout alors qu'il s'écroula sur son lit comme une masse, tandis qu'il repensa au venin qu'il venait de cracher sur les autres. Bien qu'une partie était la vérité et que le reste avait rajouté une bonne couche à ces mots, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour le mal qu'il venait de faire, bien qu'une partie de lui était contente d'avoir pu lâcher son sac, une partie en tout cas, il savait que cela était nécessaire pour la suite.

Après tout, il faisait tout cela pour les protéger et faire en sorte qu'ils demeurent loin de lui quand il partirait avec ces compagnons pour la Montagne du Destin, autant qu'ils restent en arrière de cette quête. Comme le disait le dicton _, « mieux vaut demander pardon que permission »._

Souriant quand Daenerya frotta sa petite tête contre sa main pour tenter de le réconforter, comme les présences de Biren et Jumper à ces côtés, qui l'observaient avec inquiétude, Bilbon vint à les rassurer et se mit à les caresser les uns après les autres alors qu'il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, avant de porter son regard sur son genou toujours atteler. Démêlant l'attelle et retirant le bandage entourant son genou, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à la vue de son genou qui avait plus des allures de bouillis que celle d'un genou normale.

Etant gonfler et bleu, Bilbon n'avait pas besoin de le tâter pour savoir que sa rotule en avait encore pris un sacré coup alors que la cicatrice laisser par la lame d'Azog était toujours aussi visible que celle qu'il portait à la tête. Le jeune Sacquet posa doucement sa main dessus, tout en retenant son sifflement de douleur, pour constater que son genou était toujours aussi chaud et fiévreux de sa blessure, avant de tendre sa main vers sa table de chevet, là ou trainait une compresse et une bassine d'eau.

Et tout en appliquant la compresse fraiche sur sa blessure pour tenter de la rafraichir et veillant à retenir ces jappements douloureux, tout en souriant à ces camarades pour les rassurer, Bilbon était plongé dans ces pensées, tentant de planifier l'itinéraire et les différentes routes qu'il devrait prendre pour atteindre la Montagne, comme de ce dont il aurait besoin, tout en fixant ces affaires déjà empaqueter avec ces armes attacher à ces sacs quand il fut attiré par un bruit dans le couloir. Redressant la tête comme ces trois camarades alors qu'ils avaient tous rivé leur attention vers la porte de sa chambre fermée, Bilbon posa sa compresse et réattacha son attelle, mettant de côté le bandage, pour pouvoir se relever et faire face à l'intrus qui vint à frapper à la porte de ces quartiers.

Rivant son regard sur ces trois camarades qui se tenaient prêt alors que Daenerya était remonté sur ses épaules, Bilbon respira un bon coup tandis qu'il porta inconsciemment sa main sur le colle de sa chemise qu'il remonta un peu, pour masquer la chaine autour de sa nuque avant de reprendre un masque froid et d'inviter son visiteur à entrer. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas un membre de la Compagnie ou l'un des autres à venir frapper à sa porte après ce qu'il venait de leur dire, cette personne, il le pressentait, était quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Et s'était bel et bien une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vus qui entra dans ces quartiers, mais aux vus de ces vêtements et de l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, aucun doute qu'il avait à faire à un magicien. Et aux vus de la couleur blanche de sa robe, il devait se s'agir de Saroumane le Blanc, s'il se rappelait des dires de Gandalf, mais Bilbon n'allait pas être cordiale avec ce dernier parce qu'il était le mentor du sien, il devait faire comprendre à tous qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour accomplir cette mission.

_ Bonjour mon enfant, je suis…

_ Je sais qui vous êtes et sans vouloir vous vexer, j'avais spécialement fais comprendre que je ne souhaitais être déranger par personne, sous risque de problème de ma part et malgré votre rang, vous ne déroger pas à la règle fit savoir Bilbon d'une voix dure. Alors dîtes ce que vous avez à dire et veuillez quitter mes quartiers, je vous prie ? Lui demanda-t'il avec toute la diplomatie qu'il pouvait donner.

_ Je reconnais bien la dureté et le caractère sans faille des Durin souria Saroumane alors qu'il s'avança dans la pièce, tout en refermant la porte derrière lui tandis que Biren et Jumper resserrèrent leur garde auprès de leur jeune maitre. Mais je souhaite vous parler en tout civilité et sans que vos chers camarades ne me sautent à la gorge, pourriez-vous leur demander de quitter les lieux ? Lui demanda-t'il tout en avisant les deux animaux que du nouveau née sur son épaule, qui resserra sa prise sur ces épaules et battait la queue nerveusement.

_ Contrairement à vous, ils sont les bienvenus à mes côtés et ne me quitteront pas pour votre bon plaisir, alors dîtes ce que vous avez à dire et sortez lui ordonna Bilbon resserrant sa garde sur ces béquilles, prêt à les utiliser comme des armes si les choses venaient à s'envenimer.

_ Je suis venu vous parlez de ce que vous détenez et de ce que vous n'auriez jamais dû trouver en premier lieu lui fit savoir Saroumane, tout en rivant son regard vers la poitrine du garçon, là où devait se trouver l'Anneau en question. Un tel objet dans les mains d'un tel inconscient, ne peut que conduire la fin du monde, je vous prierais donc de me le remettre l'informa-t'il alors qu'il tendit une main vers lui.

Main qui ne sembla guère plaire à Biren et Jumper qui se mirent à grogner et à resserrer les rangs, se plaçant devant Bilbon tandis que Daenerya enroula sa queue autour de sa nuque, comme pour protéger celle-ci de cette main tendue alors qu'elle se trouvait à trois bons mètres de lui. Pendant que Bilbon fusilla cette main qui se voulait « offerte » mais au contraire, le Sacquet sentit que cela n'était pas le cas et qu'il fallait à tout prix se méfier de ce dernier.

_ Et moi je vous prierais de ne pas me prendre pour un crétin et de sortir tout de suite de mes quartiers, et pour votre honneur, je ferais en sorte de ne pas me souvenir de vos paroles déplacées fit savoir Bilbon d'une voix cassante et froide, tout en lui désignant la porte de la tête.

_ Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais laisser un petit avorton comme vous détruire la possession du Maitre ? Je crains fort que vous ne pourrez ressortir de cette salle sans y perdre votre esprit au passage, la puissance de l'Anneau est-elle que toute personne qui le porte en perd l'esprit, j'aurais fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous délivre de sa malfaisance mais malheursement pour vous, les membres de votre famille n'auront plus qu'une épave à récupérer l'informa Saroumane sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire alors que Bilbon le regarda éberluer quand il comprit les tenants de la situation et qu'il frémit de peur autant de rage.

_ Vous êtes avec Sauron ? Vous, un Mage qui a été créé par les Valars pour protéger le monde des ténèbres ?

_ Il ne peut avoir de victoire face à la puissance venant du Mordor, plus vite, tous l'auront compris, et plus rapide sera votre mort déclara Saroumane avec malfaisance. Mais d'abord, commençons par toi mon garçon, viens ici ?

_ Non !

Lui lançant l'une de ces béquilles comme s'il s'était s'agis d'une dague, Saroumane para le coup avec son bâton mais ne vit nullement Jumper lui sauter dessus, les babines remonté sur ces crocs, alors que Biren chargea sur Bilbon. Le renversant sur son dos, tout en ayant saisis la sangle du sac de son jeune maitre, celle contenant ces affaires personnelles et ces armes dans sa gueule, alors que ce dernier s'accrocha à la crinière de son bouc, tandis que Daenerya en faisait de même avec ces épaules. Pendant que l'animal des Monts de Fer chargea droit sur la porte qu'il défonça sans peine grâce à sa tête, tandis que derrière, Bilbon eut le temps de voir Saroumane repousser, grâce à la magie, son loup de lui et l'envoyer valser sur le balcon.

_ Jumper ! Plus vite Biren, il faut le rejoindre dehors !

Accélérant l'allure dans le couloir, Bilbon saisissa son sac pour ainsi délivrer son bouc et l'accrocha sur son dos, juste devant lui tout en attrapant Dard au passage qu'il attacha à sa ceinture, pendant que ces sabots claquant sur le marbre, faisant assez de bruit pour alerter tout le monde. Bilbon se glaça de frayeur quand il entendit la voix de Saroumane, résonner dans tout Foncombe grâce à la magie, lançant des ordres contre lui.

 _ **_ L'Anneau a pris le contrôle du sang-mêlé ! Il faut l'arrêter immédiatement ! Attrapez-le !**_

_ Bordel de m…

_ Il est là !

Redressant la tête droit vers les voix qu'il venait d'entendre, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il aperçut apparaitre devant lui, Glorfindel, Elladan et Elrohir, ainsi qu'Aragorn et Legolas sortir de la bibliothèque, vers laquelle Biren devait passer pour tenter d'atteindre la sortie de Foncombe et rejoindre Jumper. Mais Bilbon se rendit compte qu'il devait aussi quitter Foncombe le plus vite possible, car s'il restait, aux vus des derniers évènements, les autres croiraient plutôt les dires du Mage plutôt que les siens.

Il devait éloigner l'Anneau de Saroumane et aller le plus loin possible de ce dernier, et surtout des autres par la même occasion, car si ces derniers l'attrapaient, il serait obligé d'user de la force contre eux pour s'échapper ou les stopper.

Il n'avait plus trop le choix à présent.

_ Daenerya ! Accroches-toi ! Vas-y Biren, fonce !

Attrapant sa dernière béquille qu'il tenait encore et s'en servant comme d'une lance, au lieu de prendre Dard ou encore le marteau de son père, Bilbon fit passer Daenerya devant lui et la mettant à l'abri entre lui et le sac accrocher devant, se tint prêt à la charge. Tandis que les autres en face de lui, eurent un instant de surprise qui passa très vite quand les paroles du Mage franchir leur esprit et qu'ils se mirent devant la route du bouc.

_ Dégagez !

Et suivant ces ordres, Biren continua de charger à fond, fonçant droit vers eux alors que, même si quatre d'entre eux étaient des elfes, il n'en demeurait pas moins que contre un bouc du poids et de l'envergure de Biren, ils n'avaient aucune chance de tenir face à lui. Et cela fut prouver quand le bouc parvint à repousser Glorfindel et Legolas de sa route alors que Bilbon frappa de sa béquille les mains tendus d'Elladan et Estel river sur lui qui avaient essayés de l'attraper au passage. Tandis qu'Elrohir se prit un coup de sabot de Biren pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son maitre par derrière et repartit de plus belle dans le couloir, alors qu'il pouvait entendre leurs appels derrière lui, le sommant de revenir.

_ Bilbon !

_ Arrête gamin !

_ Reviens à la raison !

Bonté divine, ces derniers croyaient au parole du magicien et pensaient le ramener à la raison avec leurs mots, cela le mettait encore plus en pétard envers le mentor de Gandalf. S'il recroisait la route de ce dernier, il risquait de faire un massacre, ami de Gandalf ou non, il s'était allié avec Sauron et donc il était son ennemi. Il devait tout faire pour garder l'Anneau loin de sa portée et pour cela, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait partir et quitter Foncombe dans les plus brefs délais.

Il devait faire cette quête et la commencer maintenant avant que tout n'échappe à son contrôle.

Seulement, il avait oublié un détail concernant son adversaire, celui-ci était un mage et donc, il usait de magie et il s'en rappela quand Biren fit un vol planer dans les airs, perdant son accroche sur son dos, Bilbon se sentit tomber vers la terre ferme alors qu'il enroula ces bras autour de Daenerya pour la protéger tandis qu'il essaya de mettre ces pieds en avant, pour tenter de se réceptionner dessus et non sur son dos ou sur la tête. Alors quand il toucha la terre ferme, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand il sentit les secousses de la collision remonter dans ces jambes, et bien évidemment, son genou gauche céda sous le choc, le faisant tomber sur le côté, ces bras toujours enrouler autour de Daenerya.

Relevant la tête, Bilbon constata que Daenerya allait bien tandis que Biren avait été attrapé dans des racines ensorceler qui s'étaient enrouler autour de ces jambes et l'avaient soulevé du sol, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourds qu'un sac de patate.

_ Biren !

_ Il est là ! Attrapez-le !

Avisant les elfes qui étaient en train de lui foncer dessus pour l'intercepter, Bilbon tenta de se relever mais sa jambe gauche le tiraillait trop et il avait dus se froisser un muscle de sa jambe droite, qu'il ne parvint pas à se relever à temps que les trois elfes de la garde étaient presque sur lui. Et alors qu'il sentit la peur le prendre tandis qu'il resserra ces bras autour de Daenerya pour la protéger d'eux et ayant perdus sa béquille en tombant, Bilbon ne voulait pas usée de Fard contre eux, cela ne ferait qu'appuyer les paroles de Saroumane à son encontre.

Resserrant son bras gauche sur Daenerya et fermant les yeux, Bilbon balança son bras droit d'un revers, pour tenter de les éloigner de lui, une folle tentative de se protéger alors qu'il attendit de se faire attraper par les elfes. Mais un silence se fit autour de lui alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux et constata par lui-même que les trois elfes qui étaient à porter de mains, se trouvaient à présent à plus d'une quinzaine de mètre, allongé dans le décor et à demi-conscient. Tandis que les personnes présentes autour de lui s'étaient tous figés et regardaient tous d'un regard apeuré la main droite du sang-mêlé qui l'observait ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se produire.

S'était lui qui les avait repoussés ? Comment ? Il n'avait pas…

 _ **« _ Il n'est pas rare qu'un dragon possède un don qui le caractérise et le mien, c'est la télékinésie. »**_

Daenerya ?

Baissant son regard vers elle, la petite dragonne le regardait curieusement alors qu'elle était toujours lover contre lui, en sécurité dans son bras tandis que le souvenir de cette discussion lui revenait à l'esprit. Celle concernant les dons des dragons.

 _ **« _ La télékinésie ? Demanda Durin ne comprenant. »**_

 _ **« _ Oui. Le don de faire bouger les objets et les personnes par la simple force de mon esprit lui avoua Daenerya, tout en faisant flotter un caillou au-dessus de la paume de sa main droite, alors qu'elle était sagement assise sur le rempart sous la clarté des astres. Chaque dragon possède un don bien spécifique à sa propre personne et le mien est lié à mon envie de protéger les autres. Mon pouvoir me permet d'empêcher n'importe quelle attaque ou créature d'atteindre ceux que j'aime lui annonça-t'elle tout en regardant le caillou léviter au-dessus de sa main. »**_

 _ **« _ C'est ce que tu as utilisé contre moi, la première fois, quand nous nous sommes affrontés ? Lui demanda Durin curieux de connaitre cela. »**_

 _ **« _ Pendant une moitié de notre combat, je l'admets admit-elle tout en lui souriant, alors qu'elle riva son regard sur lui. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de mon don pour te mettre la pâtée ce jour-là, si je ne me trompe pas, je t'ai mis facilement à terre rigola-t'elle. »**_

 _ **« _ Très drôle ! »**_

 _ **« _ Sérieusement Durin, mon don fera une partie de ce que je transmettrais à celui qui deviendra mon frère quand j'offrirais une part de mon cœur lui avoua Daenerya. Cela lui sera fort utile, car il deviendra mon unique faiblesse et une protection de plus, sera fort utile pour palier à toutes les éventualités, tu ne crois pas ? »**_

 _ **« _ Je crois que oui, cela serait fort utile pour celui qui deviendra ton frère. Surtout si tu es sa sœur, je le plains d'avance ? »**_

 _ **« _ Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre exactement ? »**_

Le partage de son don par le biais du cœur partagé entre eux, inconsciemment, Bilbon venait d'employer la télékinésie de Daenerya et avait envoyé valdinguer les trois elfes qui avaient faillis l'atteindre. Et à présent, tout le monde se tenait sur le qui-vive alors qu'il conservait tous leur distance avec lui, bien qu'ils resserraient les rangs et ne laissaient aucune faille par laquelle, il aurait une possibilité de passer.

_ Bilbon !

Rivant son regard vers l'appel, le jeune Sacquet constata qu'il s'agissait de Thorin, Fili et Kili alors que le reste de la Compagnie arrivaient derrière eux, et qu'ils furent arrêtés par les elfes qui maintenaient le sang-mêlé en joute avec leur arc. Tenant prêt à intervenir au moindre geste suspect envers eux alors que la personne, responsable de tout cela, finit par remontrer le bout de son nez, faisant bouillir Bilbon de rage.

_ Écartez-vous de lui ! Je dois purifier son esprit avant que l'Anneau ne le corrompe totalement ! Ordonna Saroumane à l'attention de tous alors qu'il franchissa la barrière des elfes, avançant vers lui, tout en inclinant son bâton vers lui.

_ Espèce de…

Mais Bilbon ne put en dire d'avantage qu'il sentit une pression dans sa tête, quelque chose en train de l'écraser et tenter de broyer son esprit, le faisant plier sous le poids de la douleur alors qu'il entendit au loin les cris tenter de percer sa conscience. Les voix qu'il entendait, bourdonnant dans ces oreilles étaient des cris sans discontinus et sans possibilité de discerner les sons, pour comprendre leur signification, alors que sa vision devint trouble et que les couleurs se mélangeaient dans son esprit comme si on avait renversé des pots de peintures sur le sol. Sauf que dans tous ces bruits et couleurs, il y en a un qui était bien distinct.

Un cri aigu et douloureux qui semblait résonner avec sa propre souffrance, souffrant avec lui et encaissant le sort sans pouvoir lui faire face, et dirigeant son regard vers la source du cri, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de pâlir quand il reconnut facilement cette petite tache blanche, se mettre à se convulser sur le sol, en tentant de se défaire de cette pression dans la tête.

Daenerya.

Alors la pression dans sa tête se fit moins imposante, moins menaçante quand il se rendit compte que, en fondant dans son esprit, le Mage blanc faisait aussi souffrir la conscience de sa sœur dragonne. Tout ce qui arrivait à l'un était ressentis par l'autre, et inversement. Sa douleur et sa souffrance qui était la sienne en cet instant, se répandait aussi dans l'esprit de Daenerya qui, en tant que jeune esprit, n'ayant pas encore retrouvé ces souvenirs millénaires, ne pouvait encaisser autant de pression.

Mais Bilbon pouvait les encaisser lui.

En réfléchissant de plus près, cette pression qu'était en train d'exercer le sorcier sur sa conscience, n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il avait éprouvé durant le Réveil de Durin. Il avait sus tenir face à ces souvenirs alors qu'il était plongé en pleine bataille et il avait surtout réussi à faire face à Azog, ce n'était pas rien, donc il pouvait résister.

Il pouvait se battre.

 _ **« _ Mon pouvoir sera celui de mon frère, autant que ma force. Je le protégerais autant qu'il me protégera. Nous ne formerons qu'une seule et même créature que personne ne pourra plier ou menacer. »**_

_ Tu as raison Daenerya admit Bilbon dans un murmure, tout en tendant sa main vers sa jeune dragonne qui se redressa quelque peu, malgré le sort toujours lancer sur l'esprit de son frère. Toi et moi avons combattus et survécus à pire que cela, alors ce n'est pas un petit mage de pacotille qui va réussir à nous briser déclara-t'il avec dureté et détermination, tout en attrapant sa dragonne qu'il sera dans ces bras avant d'employer ce don qu'il avait acquéris.

Mettant toutes ces forces pour repousser l'esprit de Saroumane dans sa tête, Bilbon ressentit une forte détonation, comme si quelque chose en lui venait d'éclater et légèrement confus par ce son qui le rendit sourd un court instant, le jeune Sacquet avisa le mage blanc, ainsi que toute la Compagnie et les elfes faire des vols planer dans les airs, pour retomber lourdement par terre. Certains retombèrent dans les broussailles, d'autres sur des bancs ou contre des colonnes, tandis que Bilbon espéra ne pas avoir tuer ces derniers quand il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement que cela, cette contre-attaque surprise, était suffisante pour libérer son esprit de Saroumane qui relâcha le contrôle sur ces sorts.

Biren se retrouva libre des racines dans la seconde même alors qu'un jappement furieux fit tourner Bilbon vers Jumper qui arriva sur ces entrefaites, sautant par-dessus les corps inconscient de certains elfes et fonçant droit vers son jeune maitre. Se redressant assez pour pouvoir attraper l'encolure du loup et se hisser sur son dos en emportant Daenerya avec lui, Bilbon s'accrocha à la crinière de Jumper qui ne s'était pas un instant stoppé dans sa course, courant de plus bel droit vers la sortie de Foncombe alors que Biren les talonnait.

_ En avant Jumper ! Allez Biren plus vite !

Du coin de l'œil, Bilbon constata que certaines personnes qu'il avait envoyé valser, étaient en train de se relever et allaient sans nul doute se jeter sur ces traces, mais ce n'était guère l'avis du sang-mêlé. Ou franchissant l'arcade des portes d'entrée de Foncombe, Bilbon n'hésita pas une seule seconde qu'il tendit la main vers les colonnes et d'un geste brusque, comme s'il voulait balayer quelque chose, la pierre et le marbre se mirent à céder et s'écroulèrent l'une sur l'autre, détruisant l'arche de l'entrée qui s'abattit sur elle-même, coupant ainsi la route de ces poursuivants et encombrant l'entrée de Foncombe.

_ Allez les gars ! En route pour la Montagne du Destin !

Il avait gagné du temps en bloquant la sortie, à eux de la mettre à profit et de gagner le plus de terrain possible sur ces futurs poursuivants qui se lanceraient sur ces traces, alors qu'il se doutait fortement qu'il y avait déjà des créatures qui étaient après lui. Autant faire son possible pour qu'aucun des deux groupes ne parviennent à le rattraper.

Aussi bien les Nazgul que la Compagnie.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D et oui, Daenerya n'a pas uniquement partager sa vie avec Bili mais aussi sa magie et il en aura grand besoin pour la suite ;)**

 **alors ? votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **en tout cas dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera aussi poster mercredi ;) on aura la réaction des autres sur ce qui vient de se passer avec la création de la nouvelle Communauté de l'Anneau qui n'aura qu'un seul but celui de se lancer sur les traces de Bilbon =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à mercredi ;)**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	11. Chapitre 10 La Création de la Communauté

**Bonsoir à tous ;)**

 **désoler du retard mais je suis crever de ma journée :( mais je voulais tout de même poster la suite avant d'aller me coucher =D surtout que ce chapitre devrait faire plaisir à beaucoup de personne, avec l'avis des autres concernant l'affrontement Saroumane/Bilbon ;) surtout toi Julindy :)**

 **en tout cas merci à Julindy, à Angelyoru,à Sally et à williamyuki pour vos com qui me font toujours plaisir en espérant que cette suite plaira tout autant que le reste =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : La création de la Communauté**

 _ **_ L'Anneau a pris le contrôle du sang-mêlé ! Il faut l'arrêter immédiatement ! Attrapez-le !**_

L'ordre du Mage Blanc résonnait encore dans sa tête alors qu'il se trouvait assis sur l'une des marches, encore intacte de Foncombe, tandis que le reste des personnes autour de lui s'affairaient à porter assistance au blessé, pendant que les autres tentaient de dégager la voix bloquer après le déluge causer par le jeune Sacquet.

Thorin n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Son neveu avait été corrompus par l'Anneau et le Mage Blanc avait tenté de l'en déposséder mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, et à présent, le Fils de son frère était partis avec ces compagnons et cette… chose blanche. S'il avait été moins secoué, Thorin se serait jeter sur les pierres encombrant le passage de l'entrée et aurait lui-même creuser, mais la scène qui s'était dérouler sous ces yeux plus tôt, ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Quand il était arrivé sur la place centrale, très vite appuyer par Fili et Kili, Thorin avait constater que Bilbon tentait de se relever, tenant toujours solidement la nouveau-née contre lui alors que Biren se trouvait plus loin, enrouler dans des racines qui l'emprisonnait. Et que les elfes l'encerclaient, leur arc river sur lui, tandis que trois d'entre eux étaient allonger, inconscient, recevant des oins pas d'autres camarades qui regardaient son neveu, terroriser et sur leur garde.

Alors que lui, Bilbon, les regardait tous choquer et éberluer, tandis qu'une infime colère et peur brillait dans son regard, et quand ces yeux s'étaient porter sur lui, Thorin s'était littéralement tétaniser sur place alors qu'un souvenir lui refit surface comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il reconnaissait ce regard, oh que oui, il connaissait ce regard, s'était exactement le même que Bilbon avait, le jour où, sur les remparts d'Erebor, il avait tenté de le faire passer par-dessus le mur.

Ce regard de terreur et de peur alors qu'il le tenait par le col de son manteau, tandis que Fili et Kili tentaient de le retenir et de l'empêcher de balancer leur cousin par-dessus le mur, Thorin serait à jamais hanter par ces yeux. Tandis qu'il se rappelait, qu'un infime espoir et croyance luisaient sous ce regard terrorisé dirigé vers lui, un appel à l'aide muet qu'il lui avait envoyé et que pourtant, il n'avait pas voulus voir à cette époque et croire.

Celle d'un enfant terroriser qui espérait de tout cœur que tout revienne dans l'ordre et Thorin avait cette impression que s'était le cas en cet instant précis, qu'inconsciemment, son neveu était en train de l'appeler à l'aide. Et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour venir l'aider.

A l'instant même où le Mage Blanc était apparus et annoncer très clairement qu'il allait s'occuper de lui, Thorin avait pertinemment vus le changement dans son regard, l'appel à l'aide s'était effacer et la colère et la haine avaient tiré les traits du visage de Bilbon alors que le roi nain frémit de peur. Sauf qu'il se rendit très vite compte que cette rage n'était pas dirigée vers lui mais vers le magicien, alors qu'il vit son neveu tenter de porter sa main sur la poignée de Dard attaché à sa ceinture, cependant, Saroumane fut plus rapide que lui.

Son bâton baisser et diriger vers son neveu, ce dernier se plia en deux et cria de douleur alors qu'il porta ces mains à sa tête, tandis que cette « dragonne » tomba juste à côté de lui et se mit à gémir, à s'en convulser de douleur quand Thorin se rappela des paroles prononcer la veille par les autres. Tout ce qui arrivait à l'un, l'autre le ressentait aussi et inversement.

Quoiqu'était en train de faire le magicien sur son neveu, sa « sœur dragonne » le vivait elle aussi.

Thorin ne s'était même pas rendus compte qu'il avait tenté de se précipiter sur son neveu que lorsqu'il sentit des bras d'elfe entourer autour des siens et qu'ils tentaient de l'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui. Comme Fili et Kili derrière lui, qui hurlait au mage d'arrêter de faire souffrir leur cousins.

Sauf qu'avant même que Thorin ne parvienne à se délivrer de l'emprise des elfes, Bilbon se mit à bouger et tendant une main pour caresser la petite tête de la dragonne, une lumière blanche se mit à irradier de leur deux corps alors que le jeune Sacquet se mit à murmurer quelque chose à l'encontre de cette dernière. L'instant d'après, il la serrait contre sa poitrine à la seconde suivante, quelque chose se produisit car Thorin et tous les autres sentirent comme une force les projeter en arrière, et retombant lourdement sur les elfes qui essayaient de l'empêcher de rejoindre Bilbon, le roi nain eut tout juste le temps de se redresser pour voir son neveu fuir, la dragonne dans ces bras, sur le dos du loup, suivit par le bouc.

Avant qu'il ne voit son neveu tendre la main vers le haut au moment où il franchissait l'entrée de Foncombe, et de faire un geste comme s'il balayait quelque chose de sa main, puis tout vint à s'écrouler derrière eux. Tandis qu'une seule pensée filtrait dans l'esprit de Thorin, que s'était son neveu qui venait de faire cela et non quelqu'un d'autre.

Et depuis son départ, il n'avait tout simplement pas bougé de place, toute la scène ne cessant de se rejouer et encore dans sa tête.

_ Mon oncle ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Fili inquiet alors qu'il s'agenouilla devant lui avec Kili, tandis que leurs compagnes respectives se tenaient dans leur dos.

_ Vous avez besoin de quelque chose mon Oncle ? Lui demanda Kili, lui aussi inquiet, prêt à aller chercher ce qu'il demanderait.

_ Je…

_ Il vous faut rattraper immédiatement cet enfant et me le ramenez Gandalf ! Ordonna la voix de Saroumane non loin d'eux, alors qu'il se tenait face au Magicien Gris ainsi que le Seigneur Elrond. Il ne doit pas s'échapper avec l'Anneau avant qu'il n'aille retrouver les nazgul et…

_ Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul de ces cheveux cracha avec véhémence Thorin en sentant son sang bouillir dans ces veines, alors que la peur et la terreur de son neveu lui revinrent en tête, tandis qu'il sauta sur ces pieds et fonça droit vers ce dernier comme un bouc enragé. Je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre à l'encontre de mon neveu, est-ce clair magicien ?

_ Mon oncle ? Demandèrent inquiet Fili et Kili, qui l'avaient tous les deux suivis tandis que Diriel et Tauriel étaient partis chercher le reste de la Compagnie en renfort, juste au cas où.

_ Thorin,…

_ Il n'y a pas de Thorin qui tienne Gandalf ! Ami ou non, que cet… individu ne porte ou n'ensorcèle plus jamais mon neveu ou je me ferais une joie de faire passer sa vie à trépas menaça Thorin d'une voix cassante.

_ Est-ce une menace Roi Nain ?

_ Elle le sera, si vous vous trouver à moins d'un lieu de mon neveu prévena Thorin à son encontre. Votre venu n'a fait que causer plus de problème et de tort à l'un des miens, et je ne puis tolérer cela alors veuillez disparaitre de ma vue ?

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de…

_ Je suis d'accord avec ces paroles Seigneur Saroumane approuva Elrond alors que le mage le fusilla du regard pour ces dires. Bien que j'ai moi-même approuver cela, je me rends compte à présent que nous aurions pu agir autrement. Maintenant, je dois me charger de mes sujets blesser ainsi que des dégâts causer, inconsciemment par l'enfant pour tenter de vous fuir, car pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il vous sentait comme une menace déclara-t'il à l'encontre du Mage Blanc.

_ L'Anneau me sentait comme une menace et…

_ Retournez à Isengard mon ami, nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'avancée de nos recherches promit Gandalf, en tentant de calmer les choses bien qu'il se doutait sans peine que Thorin était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui et de l'étriper.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait guère le choix, Saroumane quitta les lieux, non sans au passage, fusiller d'un regard noir Thorin qui le lui rendit bien, et continua de le garder à l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'il était sûr que le Mage avait quitté les lieux avant de reporter son regard sur Gandalf et Elrond qui attendait d'avoir des explications.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Thorin ?

_ Je ne crois pas en ces mots Gandalf. Je n'y croirais pas pour tout l'or du monde cracha avec véhémence Thorin alors qu'il tenta de se calmer et d'éviter de prendre quelqu'un pour se défouler dessus. Bilbon n'était pas manipuler, au contraire, il était terroriser répliqua-t'il.

_ Comment… ?

_ Parce que je l'ai vus Gandalf ! J'ai vu son regard et il n'y avait pas de malice ou de dangereux en lui, il était… il avait peur, il était terrifié même avoua Thorin.

_ Il aurait pu jouer la comédie proposa Elrond avant d'ajouter devant le regard noir de Thorin. S'il est possédé, il aurait pu tout faire pour nous manipuler lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Pas avec ce regard-là ! La dernière fois qu'il l'avait, s'était… s'était…

_ Quand Thorin ? S'était quand ? Lui demanda Gandalf interloquer par ces paroles.

_ Quand j'ai essayé de le balancer par-dessus les remparts à Erebor, juste avant que je ne réveille Durin confia Thorin d'une voix sourde alors que tous ne purent s'empêcher de frémir à se rappel, de ce prélude avant la bataille. Il avait le même regard Gandalf, la même terreur et cette faible lueur d'espoir que je l'aiderais, il voulait que je lui vienne en aide, moi, mon neveu avait besoin de moi et je n'ai pas pu le protéger fit-il savoir.

_ Alors lancez-vous sur ces traces.

_ Glorfindel ?

_ Si Thorin dit vrai, le gamin a fui sans rien avec lui, hormis l'un de ces sacs pour entreprendre la noble tâche de détruire l'Anneau, il est en danger et quelqu'un doit le protéger fit remarquer Glorfindel.

_ Oui mais si c'est le cas… alors pourquoi Saroumane aurait agis de la sorte ? S'il n'est pas possédé par l'Anneau, pourquoi essayait-il de fuir le Mage Blanc ? Demanda Diriel interloquer. Cela n'a aucun sens ?

_ Nous saurons la vérité de la bouche de Bilbon, lui seul peut nous la donner remarqua Fili avant de regarder son oncle. On doit le rattraper !

_ Je viens avec vous ! Annonça Kili déterminé.

_ Et nous aussi ! Rajouta Dwalin, tout en se désignant lui et le reste des nains de la Compagnie.

_ Nous venons aussi avec vous, si vous nous acceptez bien évidemment proposa Estel, tout en se désignant lui et Legolas de la main. Nous avons faillis à notre tâche de le protéger et nous souhaitons rattraper cela ? Leur demanda-t'il.

_ Bien évidemment ! Mais… Comment doit-on vous appelez alors ? Sous quel nom ? Lui demanda Kili, désirant savoir par quel prénom l'appeler.

_ Appelez-moi par le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné à la naissance, Aragorn proposa le dunédain en inclinant de la tête vers les trois Durin, qui le lui rendirent bien volontiers.

_ Cela est déjà régler alors répondit Fili, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Diriel et les autres dames de leur groupe, espérant que ces dernières ne se proposeraient pas.

_ Moi de même !

_ Non Gimli, toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de…

_ Hors de question Père, je viens ! C'est un membre de ma famille et je ne laisserais pas les miens partir sans moi ! Répliqua Gimli à l'encontre de son paternel. De plus, si l'elfe vient, je veux être de la partie ! Annonça-t'il, tout en désignant Legolas de la tête alors que les autres nains ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer à ces dires.

_ Tu es aussi buter que…

_ Nous venons aussi avec ! Répliqua Diriel, tout en se désignant elle, Tauriel, Beriana et Aranel. Nous avons commencé ce sauvetage ensemble, autant le finir ensemble avoua-t'elle déterminer, tout en fusillant Fili du regard, le mettant au défi de venir la contredire sur ces paroles.

Choses qu'il vint à s'abstenir surtout quand il avisa Kili sourire à Tauriel, tout en lui prenant sa main qu'il sera chaleureusement alors que Dwalin s'était, inconsciemment, rapprocher de Beriana qui lui jeta un regard avant de se tourner vers sa plus jeune cousine et de lui serrer le bras, faisant sourire cette dernière.

_ Je ne pourrais venir avec vous dans cette aventure mais je pense que je peux vous aider autrement annonça Glorfindel à l'encontre du groupe.

_ Et comment ? Demanda Bofur curieux comme les autres.

_ Les nazguls sont toujours dans les parages. S'ils ne se sont pas déjà lancés sur les traces de Bilbon, moi et nos plus valeureux elfes allons tenter de les intercepter et les stopper, ou les ralentir autant que nous pourrons pour vous permettre de gagner du terrain sur le gamin avoua-t'il sur ce qu'il avait en tête.

_ Et nous viendrons avec toi affirma Elrohir alors qu'Elladan hocha de la tête, d'accord avec les dires de son frère.

_ Si nous voulons rattraper Bilbon, il nous faut de ce pas partir immédiatement leur fit remarquer Gandalf, rappelant à tous que plus ils parlementaient et plus le garçon s'éloignait de plus en plus de Foncombe.

_ Et pas sans nous, nous venons aussi !

_ Les garçons…

_ J'aimerais bien vous voir essayer de nous en empêcher Gandalf ? Lui demanda Drogon des plus sérieux. Bilbon est aussi un membre de notre famille et il est hors de questions qu'on vous laisser aller le sauver sans nous ! Lui répliqua-t'il.

_ Exactement ! Approuva Saradoc au dire de son camarade. Nous venons aussi, il faudra nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher !

_ Et quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de mission, quête, chose ?

_ Bon alors ça te met hors-course Paladin répliqua Saradoc à ce dernier alors que Drogon ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son front, lasser de tels cousins, tandis que certains nains n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'eux.

_ Vingt-trois compagnons, je crois bien que le gamin aura suffisant l'aide dont il aura besoin fit savoir Elrond sur le nombre de personne prêt à partir sur ces traces. Qu'il en soit ainsi, vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau leur annonça-t'il avec tout le sérieux de la situation.

_ Chouette ! Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

Levant les yeux au ciel face à la tentative de Paladin de détendre l'atmosphère, Saradoc l'attrapa par les épaules et le dirigea vers leur quartier pour qu'ils aillent refaire leur sac, très vite suivis par Drogon et tous les autres. Terminant par laisser Thorin seul avec Elrond et Gandalf dans la cour.

_ Si cela est une erreur de Saroumane, l'enfant doit penser que nous lui voulons du mal, il fera sans doute tout pour que vous ne le retrouvez pas affirma Elrond à leur encontre. Mais dans le cas précis, il doit être déboussolé et apeuré, avec pour seul désir d'aller le plus loin possible de Foncombe, donc, il doit laisser des tonnes d'indices sur la direction qu'il a pris. Vous devrez être extrêmement prudent leur fit-il remarquer.

_ Allez donc faire nos sacs le plus vite possible dans ce cas déclara Thorin à leur encontre avant de se rappeler d'un fait important. Que diriez-vous au représentant des Royaumes qui viendront à Foncombe dans les prochains jours ?

_ La vérité, bien que je minimiserais les choses mais ce ne sera pas votre priorité Roi Thorin affirma Elrond. Allez-vous préparer, je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare des sacs de provisions lui annonça-t'il.

Hochant de la tête, Thorin s'empressa de regagner ces quartiers et de rassembler les quelques affaires qu'il avait défait la veille pour refaire son paquetage, et somma les autres de son groupe de se presser, il devait partir dans les dix prochaines minutes.

Ils devaient rattraper Bilbon avant qu'un malheur ne survienne.

Et cette fois-ci, Thorin avait bel et bien l'intention de remplir son rôle d'oncle jusqu'au bout, et de faire face à la colère de ce dernier envers lui. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait plus le laisser risquer sa vie pour eux, il se le promettait.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **alors? votre avis sur la création de cette communauté ? ;)**

 **sinon la suite sera pour dimanche ou on retrouvera Bilbon dans ce début de quête :)**

 **je vous dis à dimanche :)**

 **bonne soirée**

 **biz**

 **a+**

 **Sabrinabella**


	12. Chapitre 11 Un début difficile

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis la suite ou on revient avec Bilbon et le début de la quête de l'Anneau ;)**

 **merci à Sally, à williamyuki, à Julindy et à Angelyoru pour vos com =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Un début difficile**

Il était dans les ennuis les plus totales.

Ils avaient parcourus plusieurs kilomètres, voirs plusieurs lieux avant que Bilbon ne fasse stopper Jumper et Biren dans leur course, tandis qu'ils arrivaient en vue des montagnes et que la nuit était bientôt sur le point de tomber. Ils devaient trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit, ainsi que s'ustensier et le jeune sang-mêlé devait répertorier ce qu'il avait dans le sac que Biren avait réussis à attraper durant leur fuite.

Trouvant une grotte à l'abri derrière de haut buisson, Bilbon y plaça leur campement alors qu'il descendit du dos de Jumper, tout en remerciant ce dernier et Biren.

_ Merci Jumper, tu as été fantastique tout à l'heure félicita Bilbon avant de s'inquiéter de son état. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Ce Mage ne t'a pas blessé j'espère ? Lui demanda-t'il inquiet alors qu'il cherchait sur sa fourrure une quelconque trace d'entaille ou un bleu.

Mais Jumper le rassura en lui donnant un petit coup de tête sur son ventre, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien et Bilbon lui caressa sous les oreilles avant de river son attention sur son bouc.

_ Et toi mon grand ? Comment tu vas ?

Pour réponse, Biren se mit à gratter le sol de son sabot et secoua la tête de haut en bas, faisant sourire le jeune Sacquet qui alla caresser le front de son camarade avant d'observer avec sérieux ce dernier et le loup.

_ Ok, les gars. Maintenant que nous sommes dans la quête, on va devoir palier à un problème assez urgent qui est, et j'en ai bien peur, la nourriture avoua Bilbon sur ce problème. Du fait que j'ai laissé ma dernière béquille sur la place centrale et que mon arc se trouve toujours dans mes quartiers à Foncombe, je n'ai pas grand-chose pour aller chasser, alors, ça sera à vous qui revient la noble mission de nous trouver à manger. Surtout toi Jumper, est-ce que tu peux nous dégotter un animal dans les parages, qui ne soient pas un mouton ou une chèvre ? Lui demanda-t'il avec sérieux, précisant ces deux dernières, qui ne plairaient guère à Biren.

Lançant un jappement joyeux, Jumper s'empressa de sortir de la grotte et de partir à la chasse, tandis que Bilbon riva ensuite son attention sur Biren qui le regarda, attendant de savoir ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse, surtout que son jeune maitre vint à lui retirer son sac toujours accroché sur son dos.

_ Toi aussi mon grand, trouve quelque chose dans les environs et rassasié-toi, on risque d'avoir plus de mal pour trouver quelque chose de potable quand on sera dans les montagnes lui confia Bilbon alors que ce dernier hocha de la tête et comme le loup, se détourna de son jeune maitre et quitta les lieux pour aller trouver quelque chose dehors.

Quand il fut de nouveau seul avec lui-même, Bilbon termina par enfin baisser le regard sur son bras gauche qui tenait le corps endormis de Daenerya qui était roulé en boule et dont l'une de ces pattes était accrochée à lui. La regardant dormir ainsi, aussi innocemment après ce qui était arrivé dans la matinée, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il reconcentra son attention sur son sac, vers lequel il boita avant de parvenir, avec grande difficulté à s'asseoir avec sa jambe, pour ensuite ouvrir son sac d'une main pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Attrapant la cape-manteau blanche qui avait accompagner l'armure de Durin, Bilbon s'en servit comme d'une couverture qu'il enroula autour de Daenerya pour la retenir au chaud, avant de la déposer sur son bouclier qu'il avait déposé à même le sol, pour ensuite se charger de faire un petit feu avant de continuer son inspection. Maintenant qu'il se rappelait qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise par-dessus un maillot de corps et son pantalon en lin hobbit, Bilbon risquait bien d'attraper froid aux vus du temps qui se rafraichissait plus la nuit tombait.

Le manteau de son Père et le reste de ces chaudes affaires étaient demeuré dans ces quartiers à Foncombe, dans l'un des autres sacs que ces camarades transportait, s'il ne se trompait pas, celui que Biren lui avait attrapé, comportait ces armes, ainsi que son armure et ces autres protections. Ce dont il aurait le plus besoin dans cette quête mais là, à l'heure actuel, il aurait bien aimé avoir les quelques effets personnels qu'il avait pris avec lui et qui lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

Mais d'abords, il devait se faire un feu de camp. Les leçons de survie d'oncle Alaric et Alrik allaient enfin lui être utile. Avec les morceaux de bois qui trainaient autour de lui et des morceaux de pierre, Bilbon parvint à se faire un petit feu, tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers Daenerya qui continuait toujours de dormir comme un gros bébé, ce qui lui permit de se reconcentrer sur le reste des affaires dans son sac.

Comme il l'avait deviné, il retrouva facilement l'armure de Durin rangé avec celle que les elfes lui avaient donnée, les protections offertes par les nains et les derniers cadeaux qu'il avait reçus, comme le gant et le protège avant-bras d'archer de Kili, bien qu'il ait laissé son arc et son carquois derrière lui à Foncombe. Ainsi que les deux poignards et leurs accroches poignets de Fili qu'il mit de côté prêt à les placer sur ces avant-bras dès qu'il aurait fait tout l'inventaire de son sac, trouvant aussi l'épée naine offerte par Thrain qui avait appartenus à son père dans sa jeunesse.

Tout comme le poignard offert par sa tante qui trouverait une bonne place dans la botte blanche lier à l'armure de Durin, Bilbon sortit le casque de dragon avant de tomber nez à nez avec ce qu'il espérait trouver, se doutant pertinemment qu'il en aurait grandement l'utilité dans cette quête. Surtout pour assurer plus de protection pour lui, autant que pour Daenerya, Bilbon attrapa la cotte de maille en mithril et enfila cette dernière par-dessus sa chemise avant d'attraper la cuirasse de son armure, ainsi que les épaulières et les protèges bras, tout en glissant ces poignards et leurs accroches sous ces protections à ces avant-bras, tout comme ces gants.

Enfilant aussi le bas de son armure, ses protèges genouillères par-dessus son attelle gauche, alors qu'il laissa ces bottes de côtés pour l'instant avec le poignard de sa tante qu'il glissa dans l'une d'entre elle, Bilbon réattacha Dard à sa ceinture alors qu'il fit passer le ceinturon de l'épée offerte par Thrain par-dessus son épaule, la plaçant en travers de son dos comme un carquois, sauf que la poignée se trouvait tourner vers le bas, sur son côté gauche, ce qui lui permettrait de l'attraper plus facilement de sa main et sans que personne ne la discerne quand elle sera masquer sur son manteau-cape de Durin.

Remettant son casque dans son sac, ainsi que le reste des choses dont il n'aurait pas besoin pour l'instant, comme ces bottes, préférant se déplacer le plus silencieusement possible et sans laisser d'éventuelle trace de son passage, le jeune sang-mêlé finit par se tourner vers Daenerya qui commença à remuer dans sa petite couchette improviser. Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Jetant un coup d'œil dehors alors qu'il raviva son petit feu, Bilbon constata que la nuit venait de tomber et espéra sincèrement que Biren et Jumper allaient tous les deux biens, et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir bientôt. Mais en attendant, le jeune Sacquet se concentra sur sa jeune sœur, qui finit par ouvrir les paupières avant de se mettre à s'étirer comme un chat pour finir par se concentrer sur son environnement.

Quand elle constata qu'elle avait été recouverte dans la cape-manteau, Daenerya redressa la tête et finit par aviser Bilbon juste à côté d'elle, en train de s'occuper de raviver le petit feu, portant l'armure de Durin dont les écailles blanches, celles qu'elle avait données autrefois, formaient la cuirasse et les bras. Le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'affection quand la petite dragonne fixa ces propres écailles et fixa celle sur l'armure de son frère, avant de reporter son regard sur les siennes et ainsi de suite, faisant rire Bilbon qui finit par poser une main sur sa tête et de la caresser, se demandant si, de son côté, la migraine avait cessé ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Foncombe, Bilbon avait dus faire face à la terrible migraine qui martelait son crâne, comme si plusieurs marteaux l'avaient pris pour une enclume. Bien que la tentative de Saroumane de le rendre fou, n'avait pas réussis car il était parvenu à le repousser avant, il avait tout de même gagné une migraine carabinée qu'il s'était coltiner toute la journée. S'était peut-être pour cela que Daenerya avait fini par s'endormir, épuiser, à cause de la migraine vibrante dans sa tête ?

Ou cela avait-il aussi un rapport avec sa nouvelle capacité ? Cette « télékinésie » qu'il venait tout juste de développer, le don de Daenerya, et qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se défendre contre ces ennemis prochain, comme il l'avait fait avec Saroumane. Mais il allait devoir travailler ce pouvoir qui, comme il se le rappelait dans les souvenirs de Durin, demandait beaucoup de concentration et de temps pour pouvoir être usé avec toute la puissance qu'il pouvait donner. Et il se doutait que lorsque sa camarade se rappellerait de tout, elle ferait un formidable professeur.

_ Alors ma grande ? Comment ça va ? Bien dormis ?

Pour toute réponse, Daenerya se défit de sa couchette improvisé et monta sur les cuisses de Bilbon avant de finir par se lover près de son ventre, faisant sourire d'affection celui-ci alors qu'il attrapa sa cape-manteau qu'il enfila dans son dos, pour en placer les bas par-dessus sa sœur pour la maintenir au chaud devant le feu. Et tandis qu'il était en train de la caresser, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand il vit Biren revenir et Jumper à son tour alors que celui-ci tenait dans sa gueule, la carcasse de trois lapins.

_ Bravo mon grand, c'est bien jouer remercia Bilbon tout en tendant la main vers les trois lapins que Jumper lui remit à ces côtés, alors qu'il lui caressa le front. Vous avez bien mangé tous les deux ?

Pour toute réponse, ils se mirent à hocher tous les deux de la tête alors que Biren vint à s'installer derrière Bilbon, tout en se couchant et lui fit office d'appui contre son flanc droit, gardant ainsi l'entrée de la grotte à l'œil. Comme le fit Jumper de l'autre côté du feu, posant sa tête contre ces pattes avant et son regard river, lui aussi, vers l'entrée, demeurant prêt à toute éventualité alors que Bilbon se chargea de faire leur repas pour lui et Daenerya. Cuisinant deux des trois lapins tandis que le dernier, il le garderait de côté pour les prochains repas, pendant qu'il l'enveloppa dans l'une des serviettes qu'il avait au fond du sac.

Les leçons données par ces deux oncles Alaric et Alrik lui furent bien utiles pour ce qui était de faire griller son propre lapin alors qu'il donna le deuxième à Daenerya qui se fit un plaisir de l'avaler tout cru et avec appétit. Et mangeant le sien avec le peu d'appétit qu'il avait mais le mangeant tout de même pour se donner des forces pour les prochains jours qui risquaient fortement d'être compliquer, surtout quand ils devraient franchir les montagnes ou le temps devait être passé à l'hiver, bien qu'ils fussent encore en plein milieu de l'automne.

Il allait devoir faire des réserves, autant pour lui que pour ces trois camarades, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire, surtout si, en les connaissant tel qu'il les connaissait, Thorin et les autres se lancent sur ces traces, il allait devoir réfléchir à toute éventualité qu'ils le rattrapent.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Ou plutôt ce qu' _ils_ allaient faire **eux** ?

Tenter de le ramener par la force à Foncombe ? Ou de l'amener à Saroumane ? Ou lui retirer l'Anneau dans l'espoir de le délivrer du « Mal » comme ils en étaient certains ?

Devant toutes ces questions sans réponses, Bilbon ne savait pas quoi faire véritablement. Le plus clair serait de se battre et de se défendre face à eux, mais cela serait en son désavantage, surtout si les autres s'attendaient à une contre-attaque de sa part. Ou alors de discuter avec eux ? Mais là aussi, ils penseraient tous que s'était le « lui » corrompus par l'Anneau qui s'adresserait à eux, et au final, ils l'empêcheront aussi de parler.

En conclusion, il n'avait qu'un seul plan de secours, celui de ne pas se faire attraper et de poursuivre sa route tout seul, maintenant ainsi quiconque loin du danger de l'Anneau. Mais un doute persista dans son esprit alors qu'il porta inconsciemment sa main à sa poitrine, juste à l'endroit exacte ou reposait l'Unique sous ces affaires, est-ce qu'il finira par être corrompus par lui ?

Est-ce que, plus les jours qui passent et qu'ils continuent son avancée vers le Mordor, lui fera perdre la raison et sombrer dans la folie et la démence, comme il se rappelait de Gollum ? Allait-il devenir un autre Gollum ?

Mais il ne put se plonger d'avantage dans ces sombres pensées qu'il sentit quelque chose repousser sa main de sa poitrine et glisser quelque chose dedans. Baissant le regard, Bilbon constata que Daenerya était de nouveau sur ces cuisses et s'était redresser, avait glissé sa petite tête sous sa paume pour la repousser et qu'elle lui souria chaleureusement tandis qu'il l'entendit ronronner. Tandis que Biren lui donna un doux coup de museau dans son bras droit alors que Jumper s'était rapprocher et avait finis par déposer sa tête sur ces cuisses, juste derrière la petite dragonne, évitant d'appuyer au passage sur ces genoux, le gauche en particulier, alors que, tout comme le bouc, il portait sur lui un doux regard.

Regard et attention qui firent sourire Bilbon de joie alors qu'il les remercia pour leur solitude et leur aide précieuse. Le jeune sang-mêlé ne pourrait jamais sombrer comme Gollum, tant qu'il avait leur présence à ces côtés et leur force pour pouvoir continuer cette rude quête qui s'annoncerait difficile, mais il y arriverait.

Il réussirait.

Déterminer et confiant, Bilbon se mit à réfléchir sur les éventuels chemins qu'ils pourraient emprunter. Ils pouvaient passés par les montagnes, mais ils devraient faire face au froid glacer des sommets et aux vus de l'état de son genoux, il ne voulait grandement la faire passer dans un endroit aussi glacial, alors qu'il pouvait encore sentir la fièvre sous son attelle et la genouillère. Donc passer par les sommets serait impossible, comme les autres petits chemins ou ils seraient trop risquer pour Biren et Jumper. Le bouc n'aurait pas de difficulté à les franchir mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable avec son loup, hors de question, surtout si les passages étaient aussi escarper que celui par lequel lui, Fili et Kili étaient passés pour suivre la Compagnie avant leur rencontre avec les Géants de pierre et les gobelins.

Il pourrait longer les montagnes et descendre vers le sud avant de passer par la trouée du Rohan mais cela le rapprocherait bien trop prêt d'Isengard, et donc de Saroumane. Donc ce chemin aussi était non négociable, surtout que ces poursuivants parviendraient facilement à le suivre par là avec les traces qu'ils laisseraient sur leur passage.

Il devait bien exister une route, un chemin par lequel personne ne penserait qu'il prendrait, quand il se rappela d'une chose. Une chose qu'il se souvint et qu'il avait mentionné plus tôt, tandis que les rapports que les éclaireurs elfes avaient rapportés à Elrond lui revint en tête sur les convois de masse d'orque et de gobelins fuyant vers le Sud ou le Nord, et vidant les montagnes. Donc si les montagnes se vidaient, peut-être que ce passage aussi se vidait et donc, il avait une possibilité de continuer son chemin sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Mais s'était risquer.

Dangereusement risquer.

Cela pouvait marcher autant que se retourner contre lui et donc, de grande chose d'avorter la quête et que l'ennemi s'empare de l'Anneau, mais cela pouvait aussi fonctionner et lui permettre de passer les montagnes plus rapidement que s'ils passaient au-dessus. Alors oui, s'ils passaient par là, il allait vraiment avoir besoin de faire des réserves le lendemain.

S'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il allait faire mais s'était aussi son dernier recours.

Sauf qu'il devait le faire et il allait le faire.

Pour la Terre du Milieu et pour toutes les personnes qui y vivaient librement.

Mais surtout pour les siens, il le ferait pour sa famille.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre avec l'avis de Bilbon ;)**

 **alors? votre avis?**

 **le prochain chapitre pour mercredi on en reviendra à Thorin et aux autres concentrer à rattraper Bilbon et les siens ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **à mercredi**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	13. Chapitre 12 Suivre les traces de l'Annea

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **merci à Loup Bleu (nouveau arrivant(e) ;), à Angelyoru et à Sally pour vos com =D ainsi qu'à Kili2106, à FleuredAutomne et à Mayamechan pour avoir mis ma fic en alerte ;)**

 **en tout cas voici la suite comme promis ;) surtout qu'on en revient avec la Communauté à la suite de Bilbon :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Suivre les traces de l'Anneau**

La nouvelle Communauté avait quitté Foncombe seulement quelques heures après le départ de Bilbon et de ces camarades, et s'était diriger vers l'Est alors que le groupe de Glorfindel était partis en quête de traquer et ralentir les nazgul, qui paraissaient toujours tourner autour des frontières d'Imladris. Suivant les traces laissées par le passage de Biren et Jumper, ils s'étaient tous diriger avec empressement, sur le dos de leur monture, autant que chevaux, boucs et poneys, droit vers les Monts Brumeux.

Et c'est devant la frontière des chaines de montagne qu'ils avaient perdus les empreintes du bouc et de loup, alors que la nuit tombait, la Communauté avait dus s'arrêter et poser le campement pour la soirée et installer un terrain défensif, juste au cas où s'ils recevaient des visites nocturnes. Tandis que Gandalf, celui que tous avait indiqué comme leader d'entre eux, surtout après que les trois hobbits avaient rappelés l'incident avec les trolls, ou Thorin n'avait guère écouté la mise en garde du magicien, très vite appuyer par toutes les filles du groupe, ainsi que d'Aragorn et Legolas. Faisant grogner certains nains, surtout lorsque deux d'entre eux, Fili et Kili, appuyèrent l'avis de leurs compagnes, qui avaient été majoritaire, le magicien annonça qu'ils allaient revenir sur leur pas le lendemain et tenter de retrouver les empreintes du groupe de Bilbon pour tenter de définir la route qu'il prendrait.

Et il fut décidé qu'Aragorn, Legolas, Tauriel et Diriel, les quatre meilleurs chasseurs et traqueurs de leur groupe se chargeraient de retrouver les traces laissées par Biren et Jumper, dès que le soleil se lèverait. Mais en attendant le lever du jour et que n'ayant pas très envie de dormir, surtout qu'ils étaient tous sous pression et inquiet pour le petit, les membres de la Communauté demeurèrent assis autour du grand feu de camps qu'ils avaient allumés et prenaient calmement le ragout que Bombur leur avait cuisiné avec Bofur, attendant de savoir lequel d'entre eux allait lancer la conversation, aux vus du silence tendus autour d'eux.

_ Alors c'est vrai se lança Drogon.

_ Quoi donc mon garçon ? Demanda Gandalf intriguer par ces paroles comme le reste de leur Communauté, qui rivèrent un regard curieux vers lui, assis au milieu des deux autres hobbits de leur groupe.

_ De ce qu'a dit Bilbon ce matin leur rappela-t'il avant de river son regard vers l'un des principale concerner des dires de son cousin. Vous êtes réellement l'Héritier d'Isildur ?

_ Oui admit Aragorn sans aucune fierté dans ces mots, tout en rivant son regard vers le hobbit, assis au côté de Legolas.

_ L'Héritier du trône du Gondor ? Donc vous êtes le Roi ? Demanda Ori à l'attention de ce dernier, attirant le regard de tous.

_ Non.

_ Mais vous êtes l'Héritier d'Isildur alors…

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis son descendant que cela fait de moi un roi déclara Aragorn à l'encontre de la question de Dori, tout en se concentrant à raviver le feu de camp. Contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'ai jamais désiré devenir roi et ce n'est pas mon vœux leur affirma-t'il, tout en veillant à garder le regard loin de la famille de Durin.

_ Donc… Vous aviez reniés la couronne ?

_ On peut dire cela oui répondit simplement Aragorn à la question de Bofur. Mais je suis surpris que Bilbon l'est découvert aussi facilement avec peu d'information fit-il remarquer sur la déduction incroyable du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Bilbon a toujours été malin et intelligent, même durant notre jeunesse admit Saradoc, en accord avec les paroles du dunédain. Mais cela m'a fort surpris de ces déclarations concernant les relations qu'il a fait remarquer, si je ne m'abuse, il ne vous a pas vus très longtemps avec Dame Arwen ?

_ Hormis Legolas, personne n'était au courant que j'avais une affection profonde pour Arwen depuis plusieurs années déjà, j'ai même fais mon possible pour le cacher aux yeux de son père, le Seigneur Elrond… mais là encore, cela m'a surpris qu'il est si facilement vus remarqua Aragorn à ce sujet, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un doux sourire aux lèvres en pensant à Arwen. Mais si ces dires à mon propos m'ont surpris, que devrais-je dire concernant les tiens Beriana ? Répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de la demi-naine.

_ La ferme Estel.

_ Vous pouvez être sûr que si notre cousine jures c'est que c'est le cas indiqua Diriel en lançant un sourire moqueur vers cette dernière, qui la fusillait du regard avant qu'elle ne fixe l'élu de sa cousine. Eh bien Dwalin, tu ne dis rien ?

_ Je… euh…

_ Ta réponse est plus qu'éloquente s'amusa Nori avant de faire craquer ces jointures. Mais tu ne m'en voudras pas que je te teste pour savoir si tu es digne d'elle ? Le Seigneur Glorfindel avait fait de même pour Diriel et Tauriel fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt Fili et Kili, qui ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir en se rappelant de ce moment effrayant qu'ils avaient eu avec le Capitaine de Gondoline.

_ Commença je ne suis pas digne d'elle ?

_ Plus qu'éloquente ! Affirma Bofur en hochant de la tête d'accord alors que Bifur en faisait de même, faisant rire les autres tandis que les deux concerné étaient aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_ Je confirme appuya Gimli avant de se recevoir un petit coup derrière la tête de son père, qui avait tout de même un sourire ironique au bout des lèvres.

_ Je trouve qu'ils ont une belle teinte chacun, sacrément accorder ne put s'empêcher de dire Paladin honnêtement, avant de se cacher derrière le dos de Saradoc lorsqu'il se reçut des regards noirs de Dwalin et Beriana, redoublant le rire des autres autour d'eux.

_ Vous ne vous joignez pas à nous Thorin ?

Redressant la tête de là ou Thorin s'était reculer, voulant être un peu seul, bien qu'il demeurait en vue du groupe et qu'il pouvait les entendre se chamailler entre eux, il avisa le magicien venir s'asseoir à ces côtés et regardant, tout comme lui, les autres débattre du possible lien entre Dwalin et Beriana, faisant grogner ces deux derniers.

_ Nous allons le rattraper Thorin lui promit-il, sachant pertinemment l'inquiétude de ce dernier pour son plus jeune neveu.

_ Je le sais Gandalf mais dans quel état ?

_ Vous doutez de ce que vous avez vus Thorin ?

_ Non, je ne doute pas une seconde de son innocence, j'ai seulement peur de l'état dans lequel il va être quand on le rattrapera déclara Thorin. Son genou a encore été salement amochée et je suis allé voir les guérisseurs qui l'ont vérifié, comme le Seigneur Elrond, elle avait gonflée et était prise de fièvre. Si jamais il prenait le chemin des Monts Brumeux, avec le temps qu'il y fait, sans compter qu'il a laissé son sac contenant ces affaires à Foncombe, il risque de causer plus de dégâts et d'attraper la mort aussi lui fit-il remarquer sur le peu de chance qu'avait son neveu de ce côté.

_ Bilbon est malin. Il trouvera une solution convainquit Gandalf sur l'inquiétude de l'oncle à ce propos.

_ Le sac qu'il a pris avec lui devait contenir sans doute ces armes et son armure, rien qui peut le maintenir assez au chaud pour lui éviter d'attraper la mort dans les Monts Brumeux, Gandalf lui rappela Thorin durement.

_ Sauf que vous oubliez qui l'accompagne ? Biren, Jumper et Daenerya veilleront tous les trois sur lui, je ne me fais pas de ce côté avoua le magicien sur les camarades du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Je ne suis guère rassurer de le savoir avec ce dragon, qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie ou non.

_ Votre entêtement à ne voir que le mauvais des choses après que certaines personnes aient abusés de vous, me dépasse outre mesure Thorin répliqua Gandalf en levant les yeux au ciel face au caractère entêter du roi nain. Vous avez agis aussi idiotement avec Elrond et les autres elfes après ce que vous avez causés Thranduil, et cela à tort, et vous recommencez la même chose avec Daenerya, pour l'accuser des abominations de Smaug. Cette petit n'a rien à voir avec lui, Thorin et elle est de notre côté, non contre nous lui fit-il remarquer sur elle.

_ Dans ce cas, seul l'avenir nous le dira déclara Thorin, mettant ainsi fin à leur discussion alors que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux devant son entêtement, avant d'aviser le sac se trouvant au pied du roi nain.

_ Il s'agit d'un des sacs que Bilbon a laissé derrière lui, n'est-ce pas Thorin ?

_ Si vous le savez pourquoi vous me le demandez Magicien ?

_ Vous avez regardés ce qu'i l'intérieur ou vous hésitez à fouiller ?

_ Si je venais à fouiller, Bilbon aura une raison de plus de me faire la peau fit remarquer Thorin à ce sujet. Il semblerait qu'à rien lui suffise pour me hurler dessus et me faire des reproches qui mèneront à ceux qu'il m'a reproché à Erebor, et Mahal sait à quel point il m'en veut pour ce qui est arrivé ?

_ Bilbon n'a jamais été aussi rancunier et…

_ Eh bien, il faut croire qu'il l'est enfin de compte ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Thorin face à ces dires.

_ _**Et**_ … aussi buter pour ne pas pardonner et passez à autre chose, comme un certains nain que je connaisse termina Gandalf, n'ayant pas apprécié d'être coupé. De ce point de vue-là, il tient de vous Thorin lui fit-il remarquer.

_ Et c'est une insulte pour lui de me ressembler Gandalf, vous vous rappelez ?

_ Vous allez regarder dans ces affaires ou non ? De toute façon, au point où vous en êtes, vous n'avez rien à perdre, il est déjà furieux contre vous lui fit remarquer Gandalf, tout en désignant le sac au pied de Thorin.

_ Merci de me le rappeler encore Magicien répliqua Thorin guère amuser par ces dires qu'il savait pertinemment vrai.

_ Ouvrez ce sac Thorin et voyez si vous trouvez les réponses que vous cherchez lui annonça Gandalf alors qu'il posa une main confiante sur son épaule avant de se relever et de le laisser seul à ces réflexions tandis qu'il rejoignait le reste de la Communauté.

Observant le Magicien s'installer auprès des cousins hobbits de Bilbon dont l'un, Drogon, donna une assiette de ragout à celui-ci qui le remercia avant de se joindre aux discussions, qui se trouvait toujours concentrer sur la découverte du possible « couple » entre Dwalin et Beriana. Les regardant se chamailler entre eux et laissant au plus mature du groupe de contenir les plus jeunes, Thorin baissa son regard vers le sac de son neveu, prônant le pour et le contre de cette idée quand il souffla un bon coup et décida qu'il allait le faire.

Ouvrant ce dernier, Thorin fixa un instant l'intérieur, ne discernant rien dans le peu de lumière qu'il avait ici du feu de camp et plongea sa main dedans, attrapant la première chose qui se trouvait à sa portée. Et dès le premier objet qu'il sortit, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise quand il avisa le couple de jouet que son neveu avait reçus en cadeau de la part de Bofur et Bifur, lors du premier anniversaire qu'ils avaient fêtés à Foncombe durant la quête.

Les deux jouets à l'image de Frérin et Belladona.

Bilbon avait rapporté ces derniers dans ces affaires alors qu'il partait en quête du Mordor, pratiquement parlant, cela ne lui servirait à rien et surtout alourdissait d'avantage ces sacs donc pour quel raison… ? Thorin vint à se traiter d'idiot alors qu'il se rappela des moments durant la quête d'Erebor, ou Bilbon, pensant qu'il était seul et que personne ne le surveillait, sortait les deux jouets de son sac et les regardait un bref instant avant de les ranger avec empressement dans ces affaires quand on l'appelait.

Pour lui, cela était important car, inconsciemment, cela lui permettait de s'échapper un instant dans ces souvenirs passé avec ces parents et d'oublier la quête en elle-même. Combien de fois Thorin avait fait cela avec des vieilles affaires de Frérin ou de son Père et Grand-Père quand il avait perdus ces derniers après la bataille d'Azanulbizar, pour tenter d'échapper à la pression qui était tombé sur ces épaules après leur mort.

Et Bilbon en avait fait de même durant la quête d'Erebor et il avait souhaité continuer de se changer les idées dans celle-ci en les emmenant avec lui, alors oui, Thorin pouvait comprendre leur utilité de les trouver dans les affaires de son neveu.

Les déposant à ces côtés avec toute la révérence qu'on pouvait avoir face à de tel objet, Thorin replongea de nouveau sa main pour trouver ensuite, des affaires de rechange et une épaisse cape, comme une autre plus légère, qui aurait été fort utile pour réchauffer son neveu si ce dernier prenait la route des montagnes. Laissant ces derniers plier pour ne pas avoir besoin de le replier ensuite, le roi nain continua sa petite enquête quand il sortit, à sa grande surprise, une petite boite en chêne, qui l'intrigua fortement.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Ouvrant celle-ci après l'avoir poser sur ces cuisses, Thorin constata, avec surprise, qu'il s'agissait d'un coffret ou des plumes et autres attirails pour écrire, comme le pot d'encre, solidement verrouillé pour éviter toute fuite, s'y trouvaient enfermer. Cela serait plus dans l'utilité d'Ori qui était devenu scribe de profession et avait fait des miracles pour soigner des anciens livres et manuscrit abimé dans la grande bibliothèque d'Erebor. Alors pour quelle raison son neveu se baladait avec ceci dans ces affaires ?

Thorin eut très vite la réponse quand, terminant par sortir la dernière possession du sac, le roi nain avisa un cahier, comportant plusieurs feuillets remplis d'écris, de dessin et autre croquis, qui semblait être chacun diviser en plusieurs partis par de gros feuillets colorer et il n'eut besoin que de lire l'une d'entre elle pour comprendre ces divisions dans ce cahier. « Durin Ier » était ce qui avait été écris sur le premier feuillet rouge et les suivant, avaient en notation les noms des autres Durin, « Durin II », « Durin III », « Durin IV », « Durin V », « Durin VI » et même « Durin VII » qui était le titre par lequel Bilbon était connu pour les générations de nains à Erebor et dans les autres royaumes.

Et aux vus des pages qui se trouvaient dans la partie de « Durin VII », Thorin allait s'y rendre quand, en tournant les pages, il tomba sur un croquis qui vint à l'interpeller et qu'il alla regarder avant de tomber des nus quand il avisa le texte sous le dessin. Dessin représentant un dragon de la même morphologie de Smaug mais avec un physique plus féminin, qui se tenait derrière le croquis d'une femme dont Thorin retenait la longue chevelure et les longues oreilles tandis que le mot « Daenerya » était écris juste dessous.

Détaillant le texte dessous, Thorin s'empressa de le lire pour tenter, espéra-t'il de trouver une quelconque indication concernant cette dernière, que Bilbon avait écrit à son sujet.

 _ **« Daenerya, demi-dragonne, elle fut et demeurera l'une des plus proches amie et alliée des Durin, dont Durin Ier. Ou leur alliance devint plus intime aux files des saisons et celle-ci aurait pu être véritable, si certains Seigneurs nains, n'étaient pas contre cette union, ainsi qu'un autre rival qui désirait ardemment Daenerya et voulait l'arracher de Durin. Elle est morte contre un dragon noir en tentant de protéger Durin et en mourant, et par je ne sais comment, son corps est redevenu un œuf, que Durin conserva et mit en sécurité jusqu'à ce que les prochains Durin viennent la trouver et veiller sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclose de nouveau. »**_

Ainsi donc, la dragonne ou demi-dragonne blanche avait été bel et bien une des amantes de Durin et, s'il se rappela de ce que Balin avait lus dans les écris passer de génération en génération de la famille d'Okron, que l'une des femmes que les précédents Durin avaient aimés, était une hybride. Il mentionnait sans nulle doute elle, Daenerya, et il comprenait à présent la réaction excessif de Bilbon quand il avait voulus la… enfin, l'abattre.

Elle avait sauvé la vie de Durin Ier en y laissant la vie et elle avait aussi sauvé celle de Bilbon, ce n'était pas une chose qu'on pouvait facilement oublier et il se jura de se faire pardonner d'elle, ou en tout cas de s'excuser à son encontre quand ils parviendraient à les rattraper, elle, Bilbon et les autres.

Sauf qu'en tournant les pages, Thorin se disa qu'il désirait plutôt connaitre tout ceci de la bouche de Bilbon lui-même et décida de ranger son cahier quand quelque chose tomba au passage et attira son attention. Se baissant pour attraper ce que s'était et le ranger dans l'ouvrage, Thorin fut étonner de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe, enveloppe comportant une lettre à l'intérieur et qui semblait lui être adresser.

Ou en tout cas, Thorin n'avait pas la berlue quand il lisa bien son nom écrite sur l'avant de l'enveloppe. Cette dernière lui était bel et bien destiner mais il semblerait que son neveu n'est jamais souhaité la lui envoyer ou la confier à Gandalf pour qu'il la remette à Thorin. Et c'est avec hésitation qu'il l'ouvrit mais déterminer à la lire quand il lut les premières lignes lui étant adressé, il allait enfin connaitre les pensées de son neveu à son égard.

.xXx.

Quand l'aube darda ces premières lueurs, les quatre traqueurs de la Communauté désigner par Gandalf revinrent sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunter la veille, pour tenter de trouver les empreintes des camarades du sang-mêlé et chercher le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés. Tous les autres attendaient sagement en retrait, attendant un appel venant d'Aragorn, Legolas, Tauriel ou Diriel sur la direction qu'ils devraient suivre pour tenter de rattraper le plus jeune Durin.

Tandis que Fili et Kili ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer des regard curieux vers Thorin, qui se tenait droit juste au côté de son propre bouc, attendant comme les autres les nouvelles des quatre chasseurs, un regard déterminer faisant briller ses yeux d'une flamme féroce qui avait attiré l'attention de tous sur lui. Si la veille, Thorin avait semblé inquiet et déterminer à rattraper son neveu, donnant cette impression qu'il avait vieillis d'un coup, portant le poids de la culpabilité sur ces épaules, ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

Et ces deux neveux n'avaient pas été les seuls à le remarquer d'ailleurs car tous les autres membres de la Communauté l'avaient distingué mais n'avaient pourtant rien dis, se disant que Thorin le leur dirait lui-même ce qui avait changé chez lui depuis la veille. Ou Gandalf et tous les nains avaient l'impression de retrouver le Thorin déterminer et sûr de soi qui avait poussé la porte de Cul-de-Sac, le soir ou ils avaient tous fais connaissance de Bilbon et de ces origines.

Si Fili et Kili se retenaient tous les deux de demander ce qui avait changé et firent comprendre dans un regard à l'encontre des autres, de laisser à Thorin la possibilité de le leur avouer par lui-même, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard curieux vers le sac de Bilbon que le roi nain avait solidement accroché au dos de la selle de son bouc avec les siens. Et comprit que quoique soit cette chose qu'il avait découverte dans les affaires de son neveu, cela lui avait donné assez de force et de détermination, mais surtout cette lueur féroce dans son regard que le Magicien se rappelait avoir vus disparaitre le jour ou Bilbon avait craché sa colère et sa haine envers son oncle.

Gandalf se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait être mais, bien qu'il fût affreusement curieux de savoir ce que cela pouvait être, il respecta le silence de Thorin à ce sujet et continua d'attendre, comme les autres, le retour de leur traqueur. Et d'ailleurs, l'attente ne fut plus très longue car, seulement une demi-heure après leur départ dans leur recherche, ils virent Tauriel et Diriel revenir toutes les deux vers eux avec des bonnes nouvelles.

_ On a retrouvé ces traces rapporta Diriel alors qu'elle attrapa les rennes de sa propre monture et celle d'Aragorn, ayant tous les quatre laisser leur monture avec le reste de la Communauté, pour ainsi éviter de créer plus de trace qui les gênerait.

_ Aragorn est parvenus à repérer les empreintes de Jumper et Biren, plus loin en arrière de notre position et, lui et Legolas sont en train de remonter la piste informa Tauriel tout en prenant les rennes de sa propre monture et celle du rôdeur. Allons-y !

Et suivant les deux Dames elfes alors que tous prirent chacun les rennes de leur propre monture, préférant ne pas monter sur leur dos et faire le chemin à pied pour l'instant, elles les menèrent droit vers l'endroit ou Legolas semblait les attendre et leur désigna de la main le chemin emprunter par Aragorn qui suivait les traces du petit groupe. Ou ce dernier, se retrouva à sortir d'une grotte cacher par des buissons, plus loin sur le chemin et avisant tous les membres de la Communauté, finit par Thorin et annonça ce que tous finirent par saisir.

_ Bilbon et ces camarades ont passé la nuit dans cette grotte, le feu de camp n'était plus très chaud, ils ont dus partir avant que l'aube ne se lève leur rapporta Aragorn alors que toute la Communauté était en train d'encaisser cette information.

Ils avaient posé leur feu de camp pour la nuit à seulement cinq kilomètres de l'endroit où s'était abriter Bilbon pour la nuit. Ils avaient été si proches de lui et pourtant ils n'avaient pas pu le repérer, comment cela était-il possible ?

_ Il semblerait que Biren et Jumper soient plus intelligent qu'ils ont voulus le faire croire rapporta Legolas. Le chemin jusqu'ici et semer de nombreux rocher assez plat et lisse pour pouvoir marcher dessus sans laisser aucune trace, c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a été impossible de savoir dans quel direction ils allaient ?

_ Et maintenant, peut-on parvenir à connaitre la route qu'il a décidé d'emprunter ? Et de pouvoir les rattraper avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin ? Demanda Gimli, ce que tous étaient en train de se poser à cet instant.

_ D'après les empreintes de ces camarades, il semblerait que Bilbon est décidé de prendre le chemin du Sud confia Aragorn, tout en désignant les fameuses empreintes du bouc et du loup du sang-mêlé, descendant les frontières des Monts Brumeux. Il va peut-être vouloir longer les montagnes au lieu de s'y risquer de les gravir proposa-t'il sur cette éventuelle possibilité.

_ Mais s'il continu de descendre, il devra passer par la trouée du Rohan et donc…

_ Passer devant Isengard termina Thorin des dires d'Aranel. Je ne pense pas que Bilbon s'y risquera après ce qui est arrivé avec Saroumane à Foncombe. Mon neveu n'est pas aussi stupide que cela leur fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ Donc, tenté de prendre un autre chemin dans les montagnes qui est la moins risqué ? Demanda Fili alors qu'il tenta de se rappeler s'il existait un éventuel passage des Monts Brumeux dans le Sud vers lequel il se dirigeait. Par ou pensez-vous qu'il pourrait tenter une trouée ? Bilbon n'est jamais allé autant au Sud avant, non ?

_ Peut-être un vieux passage qu'il connait d'un souvenir venant d'un précédent Durin proposa Kili sur la question posée par son frère.

_ Le col de Caradhras sera la meilleure des options possible pour lui avoua Gandalf. Bien que haute et froide, il sera moins surpris par des tempêtes de neige à cette époque de la saison affirma-t'il sur ce possible chemin choisit par le jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Suivons ces traces et nous saurons ou Bilbon veut aboutir fit remarquer Oin alors que tous hochèrent de la tête face au plus vieux des nains.

Tandis que tous remirent pied à l'étrier et que Gandalf laissa Aragorn et Legolas chevaucher en avant, le premier qui pourrait suivre les traces au sol pendant que le second ne cessa de river son regard sur l'horizon, espérant pouvoir y discerner les silhouettes de Biren et Jumper. Mais ces derniers demeurèrent invisible à ces yeux d'elfes, même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à traverser des prairies, aucune trace du sang-mêlé et de son groupe alors que la Communauté continuait pourtant de suivre les traces laissées par Biren et Jumper qui semblaient accélérer à chaque pas, comme s'ils se savaient suivis.

Les jours qui avaient suivis leur départ de Foncombe, tous s'étaient inquiétés sur le fait que, malgré le fait qu'ils tentaient de faire le moins de pauses possibles, bien que le plus important était de laisser leur monture se reposer, ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à rattraper le groupe de Bilbon. Que celui-ci garde toujours quelques heures d'avances sur eux qu'ils n'arrivaient à rattraper et Legolas ne parvenait pas à comprendre, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas les voir au loin ?

Lui qui arrivait sans peine à discerner les animaux se déplacer autour d'eux, ne parvenait pas à trouver ces derniers et il n'était pas le seul. Même Tauriel ne pouvait les voirs comme Diriel, qui de sa sœur, avait hérité la vue perçante de leur Père, ne voyant nulle part le jeune sang-mêlé et ces camarades. Ce qui les inquiétait mais Fili et Kili les rassurèrent toutes les deux que tout irait bien et qu'ils finiraient bien par rattraper leur cousin, que ce dernier ne demeurerait plus très longtemps seul, bien qu'il était accompagné de ces trois amis.

Seulement voilà, quand la Communauté parvint à arriver, dans la soirée, devant le passage menant au Porte de l'Ouest, le chemin traversant le Col de Caradhras, ils allaient tous l'empreintés quand Aragorn leur avoua avec surprise que les traces de Biren et Jumper continuaient de descendre les Monts Brumeux et non de prendre le passage en question. Alors que tous rivèrent leur attention sur le rôdeur qui était descendus de sa monture et s'était accroupis au côté des fameuses empreintes du bouc et du loup, ils purent tous constater que ce dernier avait bel et bien raison.

Au lieu de prendre le chemin sur la gauche, ces dernières continuaient de descendre les terres d'Eregion et se dirigeant vers le Pays de Dun.

_ Je ne comprends pas Gandalf, vous aviez dit que s'était le seul passage possible pour Bilbon ? Demanda Drogon inquiet alors qu'il riva son attention vers le magicien.

_ C'est le cas Drogon. Je ne comprends pas ce que Bilbon a en tête, s'il continu dans cette voix, il arrive droit vers la Trouée du Rohan. Il n'y a aucun autre passage sur dans les Monts Brumeux par lequel il pourrait passer admit Gandalf alors qu'il tenta de trouver une logique dans l'esprit de son jeune protégé.

_ Peut-être qu'il veut tenter le diable ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Paladin répliqua Saradoc en frappant son cousin à l'arrière de la tête aux vus de ces dires. Il y a surement un endroit auquel vous n'avez pas pensé et que lui si ?

_ Je ne vois aucun qui pourrait…

_ Et les mines ?

_ Pardon ? Demandèrent plusieurs nains de la Communauté, rivant son regard sur l'un des plus jeunes du groupe alors que celui-ci les regardait, surpris de ces paroles.

_ Je veux dire… s'il avait pris le chemin des mines ? Redemanda Gimli sur cette possible éventualité.

_ Impossible ! Répliqua Dori.

_ Mais cela serait une possibilité fit remarquer Ori sur les paroles porter par le jeune nain.

_ Improbable ! Discerna Nori aux dires de son jeune frère. Ces dernières sont toujours habiter par les gobelins et…

_ Mais la plupart des gobelins et des orques des Monts Brumeux ont fait route vers le Mordor ou Gundabad pour le rassemblement rappela Beria sur les derniers rapports que les éclaireurs elfes avaient donnés au Seigneur Elrond. Il se pourrait même qu'elle soit vide en ce moment même ?

_ Mais pourquoi tenter de franchir les Monts Brumeux, c'est tout de même risquer et dangereux répliqua Dwalin.

_ Parce qu'il sait pertinemment que c'est le dernier chemin auquel nous aurions pensé qu'il prendrait répliqua Fili devant les déductions qu'il faisait.

_ Je crois bien aussi que le gamin dit vrai accorda Bofur sur les paroles du premier prince alors que Bifur hocha de la tête, d'accord avec lui, comme l'était Bombur derrière eux. Ce chemin est le dernier auquel nous aurions tous pensé, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à la Porte Est leur rappela-t'il sombrement tandis que tous ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer et de pâlir en se rappelant de ce qui était arrivé autrefois.

_ Bilbon doit penser que c'est le seul chemin auquel personne ne le verra emprunter, surtout que… la dernière fois qu'il y était, s'était en tant que Durin VI et donc il connait tous les chemins comme sa poche. Il pourra facilement si retrouver dedans ; fit remarquer Aranel sur la dernière fois que l'esprit de Bilbon y était.

_ Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, c'est de nous y rendre déclara Thorin déterminer. Alors allons-y ! Allons au Porte de la Moria !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **la Communauté fonce droit vers la Moria à la suite de Bilbon et des autres =D**

 **alors? vos avis?**

 **en tout cas la suite sera pour dimanche ;)**

 **je vous dis bonne journée à tous ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	14. Chapitre 13 Au Porte de la Moria

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **merci à tous pour vos com XD elles ont été unanimes :) merci à Julindu, à Sally, à Angelyoru et à Kili2106 ou LoupBleu (je dois te nommer comment dis moi?)**

 **en tout cas, notre Communauté atteint les portes de la Moria aujourd'hui et des décisions sont prises =D pour ce qui concerne la lettre que Thorin a lus ce n'est pas tout de suite que vous pourrez en découvrir son contenu ;)**

 **sinon je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Au porte de la Moria**

Ce qu'ils avaient déduis et redouté, s'était retrouver fonder quand ils avaient constaté que, sous la simple lueur des étoiles et de l'astre lunaire, que les empreintes de Biren et Jumper se dirigeaient bien vers le chemin menant au Porte Ouest de la Moria.

Bien sûr, il fut décidé qu'ils emprunteraient le passage menant à la Moria durant la journée, ne souhaitant guère avoir de surprise durant le chemin escarper, surtout que la nuit était maintenant bien avancée et qu'ils ne pourraient demander d'avantage à leur monture épuiser. Autant les laisser se reposer pour le reste de la nuit et de continuer dès que l'aube viendrait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Dès que le soleil vint à se lever malgré la brume ambiante qui les entourait, la Communauté s'était remis en marche dans le chemin rocailleux alors que les quelques endroits de terre et de boue avaient conservé les traces des empreintes des pattes de Biren et Jumper. Ou d'après les paroles d'Aragorn, ces dernières avaient été faites la veille, montrant que Bilbon et son groupe avait encore plusieurs heures d'avance sur eux qu'il pourrait sans doute rattraper dans la Moria ou devant les portes de ces dernières, s'il avait atteint seulement ces dernières quelques heures plus tôt.

_ Les Murs de la Moria ne put s'empêcher de sourire Gimli en désignant ces dernières alors qu'elle se dressait, fière devant eux, visible malgré la brume environnante, alors qu'il longeait le petit fleuve se trouvant sur leur droite.

Et plus ils avançaient, ayant mis pied à terre et tirant chacun leur monture dans leur sillage, ils ne purent tous éviter la pression monter petit à petit alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du lieu où résidait la Porte Ouest de la Moria. Finissant par atteindre ces dernières quand le soleil atteigna le zénith et qu'ils marchèrent les uns derrière les autres, sur la petite plage rocailleuse se trouvant entre la roche de la montagne sur leur gauche et l'eau de la rivière sur leur droite, tandis que peu d'arbre poussait dans ces lieux, leur permettant d'avancer par rang de quatre à cinq côte à côte.

Alors qu'Aragorn marchait en avant avec Legolas, tentant de suivre les traces de Bilbon et des siens, ayant trouvé plus tôt dans la journée, les empreintes du sang-mêlé marchant au côté de son bouc et de son loup, bien que la trace de son pied droit fût plus enfoncer que celle de gauche, prouvant qu'il continuait toujours de boiter à cause de son genou gauche. Suivis par Gimli et son père, ainsi que son oncle qui le surveillaient, le premier affirmant que ce n'était pas un elfe qui mettrait les pieds dans la Moria avant un nain, faisant lever les yeux de Gloin alors qu'Oin veillait à ce que son frère ne dispute pas d'avantage son fils pour son innocence et ces dires enfantines.

Diriel et Tauriel étaient les suivantes à suivre alors que Fili et Kili les suivaient de prêt, veillant à ce que ces dernières ne se casse pas la figure sur les rochers ou les galets glissants. Ce qui faisaient lever les yeux au ciel de Beriana et de Dwalin qui venait ensuite, bien que ces derniers gardaient une distance raisonnable, se tenant tous les deux de chaque côté d'Aranel, qui ne cessait de leur jeter des coups d'œil à la dérober tandis qu'elle pouvait facilement entendre les ricanements de moquerie de Nori et Bofur dans son dos.

Il semblerait que les deux nains s'amusaient à se lancer des paris sur, combien de temps la tension allait durer entre ces deux-là avant qu'ils ne s'y mettent sérieusement à se fréquenter comme un futur et éventuel couple. Alors que Dori et Bifur tentaient tous les deux de stopper leur frère respectif dans cette plaisanterie, se doutant pertinemment que lorsque Dwalin finirait par en avoir assez de leur moquerie, sa vengeance risquait d'être douloureuse quand elle tomberait sur la tête de ceux étant venus lui chercher des noises. Pendant que Bombur et Ori discutaient entre eux, de tout et de rien, bien que leur principale sujet de conversation était de savoir ce qu'ils allaient trouver et sur quoi ils tomberaient dès qu'ils seraient dans la Moria.

Tandis que les trois hobbits suivaient, Drogon et Saradoc tentant de faire entrer quelque chose dans le crâne de Paladin, qui recommençait à dire des idioties plus grande que lui, que les deux autres hobbits faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que les autres ne les entendent pas. Et fermant la marche se trouvait Gandalf et Thorin, tandis que ce dernier avait laissé les autres le dépasser quand il s'était rendus compte que, plus ils approchaient de la Moria et plus le magicien semblait ralentir dans son avancée, ayant laissé Aragorn et Legolas mener la Communauté, suivant les traces de Bilbon.

Et le roi nain se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, sachant pertinemment que cela était dus au choix de chemin que son neveu avait emprunté et des conséquences que cela allait avoir.

Il avait compris la raison qui avait poussé son jeune neveu à prendre cette voie parce qu'elle était bien la seule par laquelle personne n'attendait de le voir emprunter, et qu'elle était dangereusement risquer mais Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout de même inquiet. Car quelque chose lui disait que cette créature que les siens autrefois avait réveillé et, qui était l'une des raisons de l'exode des nains de la Moria et de la blessure infliger à Durin VI qui lui fut mortel par la suite, Thorin avait le pressentiment que celle-ci était toujours dans les mines.

Et quelque chose lui disait que cela était la raison de l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans les prunelles de Gandalf, ce dernier savait sans doute que cette chose se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur, quelque part au fond dans les mines.

_ Il y est toujours, n'est-ce pas ? La créature ?

Rivant son regard sur Thorin quand il l'entendit prononcer sa question, Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de souffler de lassitude alors que le roi nain eut l'impression de voir un vrai vieillard devant lui, le poids du monde s'abattant sur les épaules du magicien qui se plia presque sur son bâton dans sa main. Thorin n'avait pas besoin d'avantage de réponse pour constater que sa réponse il l'avait déjà au vus de la réaction du magicien, mais ce dernier eut tout de même besoin de le dire à voix haute, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

_ Oui, j'ai peur de ce qui a poussé à Bilbon à y aller car je sais pertinemment qu'il sait ce qui s'y trouve admit Gandalf à l'encontre de la question posée par Thorin. Vos ancêtres ont creusés trop profondément et avec trop d'habilité dans la roche, et ils l'ont réveillé dans les ténèbres de Khazad-dhûm se rappela-t'il sur la créature dormant dans l'obscurité de la Moria.

_ L'ombre et la flamme se souvenu Thorin de ce que les livres rapportaient sur le Fléau de Durin qui dormait dans les mines de la Moria. Quelle était-elle exactement ?

_ Un démon de l'Ancien Age et dont vos épées ne vous seront d'aucun secours contre lui affirma Gandalf sur la dangerosité d'un tel adversaire. Mais, aussi dangereuse que soit la Moria, si Bilbon a choisis de prendre cette voie, c'est qu'il existait tout de même une chance qu'il parvienne à la franchir et d'en ressortir rapporta-t'il devant l'idée qu'avait eu son jeune protégé.

_ Alors, il n'a plus l'air aussi fou pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était Thorin mais si ce que vous avez vus, est vrai…

_ Et cela l'est !

_ _**Alors**_ … je n'ai nullement aucune raison de ne pas vous croire répliqua Gandalf devant la nouvelle interruption du roi nain. Et je fais confiance en la volonté et la détermination de Bilbon pour demeurer loin des ténèbres finit-il par avouer, faisant confiance dans les décisions que son jeune protégé prenait.

Car jusqu'à présent, toutes les décisions prises par Bilbon n'avaient jamais été pour lui mais pour sauver les autres et pour le bien d'autrui, n'ayant jamais eu des pensées pour lui-même que par moment Gandalf se demandait si son jeune protégé avait même un quelconque désir. Et cela, Thorin le savait aussi, c'est pour ça que ce petit le faisait penser à son défunt frère car ils étaient bel et bien pareils tous les deux.

_ Les portes des Nains sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes rapporta Gimli devant eux alors qu'il se mit à tâter les parois rocheux, tout en se mettant à poser son oreille dessus, tout en tapant la roche du côté de sa hache, comme pour trouver une résonnance.

_ Oui Gimli approuva Gandalf en avançant parmis les autres pour rejoindre l'avant de la Communauté. Et leurs propres maitres ne peuvent les trouver, ni les ouvrir quand leur secret en est oublié leur fit-il remarquer à ce propos.

_ Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t'il pas ? Se demanda Legolas alors que Gimli le fusilla du regard, prêt à en découdre, tandis qu'Aragorn et Gloin se préparaient à s'interposer à tout possible affrontement.

_ C'est bien grâce à une vieille énigme caché dans une carte secrète que vous avez trouvé la porte cacher dans la montagne, non ? Demanda Drogon, se rappelant de ce que leur cousin leur avait rapporter sur la porte qui avait permis à la Compagnie d'entrer dans Erebor. Alors qu'aucun nain ne semblait savoir qu'il existait une autre porte d'entrée d'Erebor ? Demanda-t'il, espérant que cela mettrait un terme à la possible querelle qu'il avait pu voir arriver entre l'elfe et le nain.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison Drogon, seulement, bien que Thrain possédait la carte et la clé secrète d'Erebor, il ne m'a point donné quoi que ce soit pour ouvrir la porte de la Moria admit Gandalf désoler avant de se rappeler d'un détail. Mais, les nains avaient toujours pour habitudes d'utiliser la même magie pour cacher leur porte aux yeux des autres et donc, celle-ci ne devraient plus être très loin avoua-t'il sur le fait que la porte cacher n'était sans doute plus aussi loin d'eux qu'il ne le pensait.

_ Je crois que je l'ai trouvé !

Redressant tous la tête vers l'avant ou Aragorn avait annoncé cette vérité, celui-ci accroupis alors qu'il riva son regard vers le sol avant de fixer la paroi rocheuse sur sa gauche.

_ Qu'avez-vous trouvé Aragorn ?

_ Les empreintes laissez par des battants de porte s'ouvrant et se refermant, comme les traces de nos amis allant dans cette direction affirma Aragorn à la question posée par Thorin qui s'était avancer et avait rejoint l'avant, pendant que le rôdeur désigna les fameuses traces en question comme les quelques empruntes laisser par le jeune Sacquet et ces camarades, avant de pointer le mur de la paroi juste en face se dressant entre deux arbres transperçant la pierre.

_ Donc, Bilbon est déjà dans la Moria alors ? Demanda Kili, bien que celle-ci sonne plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

_ Il semblerait bien oui ou sinon nous l'aurions croisé s'ils avaient fait machine arrière remarqua Fili sur les dires de son frangin.

_ Alors voyons… de l'Ithildin affirma Gandalf tout en s'étant approché de la paroi et caressant certaines parties lisses de celle-ci, découvrant certains motifs dessiner dans la roche. Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière de la lune, donc il nous faudra attendre que la nuit vienne à tomber indiqua-t'il sur le fait qu'ils allaient devoir patienter jusqu'à que la lune monte haut pour pouvoir éclairer la porte.

_ Nous allons d'avantage perdre de temps Gandalf, il faut que…

_ Nos montures ne pourront pas entrer avec nous.

_ Quoi ?

Se retournant vers Aranel qui les regardait éberlués comme s'ils avaient oubliés un détail, qu'elle leur fit très vite comprendre en leur rappelant dans quel endroit ils allaient se retrouver bientôt.

_ Nous allons entrer dans des mines, ce n'est pas un endroit pour des chevaux, des poneys et des boucs leur rappela Aranel. On va sans doute à avoir à traverser des passages difficile par lesquelles ils ne pourront pas passer, on va devoir traverser la Moria à pied leur fit-elle remarquer.

_ Et continuer la route à pied mais… on ne pourra jamais rattraper Bilbon ainsi après fit remarquer Ori sur le peu de chance qu'ils avaient de le rattraper s'ils n'avaient plus de monture et qu'il pouvait toujours monter sur Biren ou Jumper.

_ Sauf si on se sépare en deux groupes.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Beriana ?

_ C'est plutôt simple à comprendre Dwalin. Une partie d'entre nous, va continuer à pied, à poursuivre Bilbon dans la Moria, tandis que l'autre partie va se charger de ramener toute nos montures de l'autre côté de la Moria et ils attendront à la Porte Est l'arrivée des autres. On pourrait même intercepter Bilbon quand il sortira de la Moria ou en tout cas, on aurait plus de chance de l'atteindre vous ne pensez pas ?

_ Il est vrai que vus de ce point de vue, la gamine n'a pas tort.

_ Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine Nori ?

_ Du calme les enfants ? Demanda Gandalf, tout en demandant le silence parmis eux alors qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles de la demi-naine, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout tort. Beriana a raison, il nous faut nous diviser en deux groupes, le premier entrera dans la Moria alors que le deuxième passera par le Col du Caradhras et attendra à la Porte Est que Bilbon sorte ou que nous les rejoignons de l'autre côté donna-t'il comme indication sur les missions qu'auraient les deux équipes et ce qui allaient se passer lors des prochains jours.

_ Je vais dans la Moria affirma Thorin déterminer d'entrer dans l'ancien royaume des nains que lui et les siens n'avaient pu reprendre plus de vingt ans auparavant.

_ Nous aussi ! Certifièrent Fili et Kili, en allant rejoindre leur oncle et montrant bien qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser entrer seul dans ces mines sans eux.

_ Et nous venons nous aussi ! Indiqua Tauriel en se rapprochant de son compagnon, qui la regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres alors que Diriel rejoigna les côtés de son fiancé.

_ Vous ne pensez pas nous fausser compagnie dans ces mines tout de même ? Leur demanda Diriel à l'encontre de son bien-aimée, comme à celui de l'elfe sylvestre qui hochèrent de la tête comprenant que ces dernières n'allaient pas les laissez y aller seul.

_ Dans ce cas, moi et Aranel allons tenter d'intercepter Bilbon avant qu'il ne quitte la Moria à la Porte Est indiqua Beria, tout en se désignant elle et sa cousine, pour commencer à remplir ceux de la deuxième équipe. Vous devrez allez avec eux Gandalf, ainsi qu'Aragorn et Legolas, et…

_ Si l'elfe va dans la Moria, je viens aussi répliqua Gimli alors que Beriana tentait de disperser leur force dans les deux équipes pour tenter de les équilibrer.

_ Mon garçon….

_ Nous venons nous aussi avec vous ! Annonça Drogon déterminer à l'encontre de Gandalf, tout en se désignant lui, Saradoc et Paladin. Si vous parvenez à rattraper Bilbon, nous serons sans doute les seuls de vous tous à pouvoir l'approcher sans qu'il ne tente de nous massacrer au passage, Gandalf, donc nous venons, point à la ligne affirma-t'il lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parlementer avec eux, ils étaient décidés de venir dans la Moria.

_ Exact Gandalf ! Nous y allons ! Affirma Saradoc, d'accord avec les dires de son cousin.

_ Tout a fait, nous allons… Ou est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Paladin avant que Saradoc ne lui donne un coup sur la tête, pour le faire taire et qu'il dise encore plus de stupidité qu'il sortait.

_ Dans ce cas, on va prendre le reste de la Compagnie avec nous alors pour passer par le Col de Caradhras fit savoir Beria en désignant de la tête les neuf autres nains de la tête qui viendraient avec elle et sa cousine. Nous serons onze pour passer le Col et vous serez douze pour traverser la Moria indiqua-t'elle sur le nombre des membres des deux équipes.

_ Attendez les gars ! Je vais avec Thorin !

_ Va avec eux Dwalin ordonna le roi nain à l'encontre de son vieil ami nain et capitaine de sa garde. Je me sentirais bien mieux si je savais que toi et les autres vous pouvez vous chargez de protéger les deux nièces de Glorfindel, nous avons assez de redoutable combattant dans notre groupe pour palier à tout risque lui fit remarquer Thorin tout en posant une main confiante sur l'épaule de Dwalin qui finit par hocher de la tête et accepter ces paroles, bien qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir venir avec eux.

Alors que Gloin allait dire quelque chose lui aussi, ne voulant pas laisser son fils entrer dans la Moria si lui n'y allait pas, il retint pourtant ces mots et lança un regard vers Gimli qui demeura du côté de ces cousins et montra ainsi dans sa position qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'équipe. Et alors que Gandalf accepta les personnes formant chacun des deux groupes, il indiqua à son groupe de prendre les affaires et les sacs de provisions qu'ils auraient besoin alors que le deuxième groupe devrait se remettre en route pour pouvoir prendre le passage du Col et se retrouver à la Porte Est avant que Bilbon et les siens ne quittent la Moria.

Bien évidemment, les deux groupes se séparèrent après que chacun d'entre eux se soient promis de se revoir à la Porte Est, Gloin passant ces dernières minutes avec Gimli en lui demandant de ne pas faire l'idiot et de demeurer avec ces cousins. Diriel demandant à Beriana de faire attention à Aranel, faisant lever les yeux de sa petite sœur qui répliqua à son ainée qu'elle devait elle-même faire attention à elle, aussi bien à Tauriel que les deux cousines saluèrent aussi.

Thorin, Fili et Kili saluèrent le reste de leur Compagnie tandis que les hobbits posaient des dernières questions à certains nains sur certains points concernant les cours d'escrime qu'ils leurs avaient donnés pendant le voyage et qu'ils devraient continués durant leur passage dans la Moria, mais d'éviter de faire trop de bruit dans les mines. Tandis qu'Aragorn et Legolas s'étaient joint à eux et leur souhaitait bonne chance, bien que plusieurs nains leur demandaient de veiller sur les trois Durin et de rattraper le plus jeune surtout.

Une demi-heure après la décision de séparer la Communauté pour avoir plus de chance de rattraper Bilbon, le groupe de Dwalin repartit avec leurs montures et celle du groupe de Thorin, tandis que ces derniers posèrent leur campement en attendant la nuit pour pouvoir ouvrir la Porte et entrer dans la Moria.

.xXx.

Le groupe de Thorin passa toute l'après-midi devant la porte cacher, attendant patiemment que la nuit tombe et que la porte se révèle pour qu'il puisse enfin entrer dans la Moria et rattraper Bilbon et les siens. Mais en attendant la tombée de la nuit, chacun prenait leur mal en patience et s'occupait comme il le pouvait, tout en faisant le moindre bruit possible pour éviter toute surprise, d'une attaque d'orque ou de gobelin.

Si Gandalf attendait devant la roche ou la porte se révélerait durant la nuit, alors que les trois hobbits lui tenaient compagnie, discutant de tout et de rien pour passer le temps. Diriel et Tauriel étaient toutes les deux assise sur un rocher, parlant de certains souvenirs en commun qui les faisait sourire, tandis qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en regardant Fili et Kili, tentant de garder Gimli dans son coin qui voulait se mesurer à Legolas pour passer le temps. Pendant que l'elfe tentait de faire comme s'il ne voyait pas le jeune nain et parlait à l'écart avec Aragorn, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil amusé vers les trois jeunes nains, tout en discutant avec son coéquipier elfe.

Alors que Thorin avait proposé de prendre le premier tour de garde, assis sur un rocher à l'écart des autres, pour veiller sur le chemin menant à la Porte Ouest de la Moria, bien qu'il gardait tout de même à l'œil ces neveux et le fils de son cousin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude des plus enfantines. Mais d'un côté, il ne pouvait leur en vouloir d'agir de la sorte pour tenter de passer le temps et d'extraire la tension et l'inquiétude qu'ils avaient pour leur cousin, qui devait continuer d'avancer dans la Moria tandis qu'ils étaient coincés à la porte, devant attendre qu'elle daigne s'ouvrir.

Mais hormis de surveiller la route et ces neveux aussi, Thorin jeta un œil à la poche intérieur de son manteau, là où il conservait la lettre que son neveu lui avait adressé et qu'il n'avait pu lui envoyer, et qui pesait de plus en plus extrêmement lourd contre sa poitrine. Avant que son regard ne soit attiré par ce qu'il avait gardé dans ces affaires, venant du sac du jeune sang-mêlé, qu'il avait laissé sur le dos de son bouc que Dwalin avait pris avec eux pour atteindre l'autre entrée de la Moria pour tenter de couper la route de son neveu.

Tendant sa main vers son sac et attrapant la chose en question qui se révélait être une petite boite en chêne, comme un écrin, Thorin ouvrit celle-ci et observa les petites perles, reconnaissant sans peine, celles qui sertissaient autrefois les boucles et les tresses de Bilbon. Sa première tresse et perle, ainsi que sa tresse de jeune forgeron et celle de combattant, Bilbon les avaient toutes gardé et conserver avec les perles que Thorin se doutait avoir appartenus à sa défunte mère, que son défunt père lui avait fait et offert pour leur fiançaille, et la désignant comme son unique et sa compagne.

Le jeune sang-mêlé avait aussi emporté ces dernières avec lui, sans doute pour conserver une part de ces parents avec lui quand deux autres bijoux finirent par attirer son regard, placé sur les deux côtés de la boite et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, trop concentrer sur les perles. Qui se trouvait être un bracelet de cuire avec une pièce circulaire en argent graver dessus et un pendentif en argent tout aussi identique, surtout quand il avisa les emblèmes dessus, reconnaissant sans peine le symbole des trois ours se tournant.

Les bijous de famille d'Athrandor.

Les possessions d'Alaric et d'Alrik.

Thorin ignorait que Bilbon avait conservé ces deux derniers, ayant pensé que ces bijous se trouvaient avec leur propriétaire respectif, dans le caveau ou ils dormiraient pour l'éternité ? Peut-être d'autre bijous que les deux frères avaient fait forger pour les remettre à d'autres membres de leur famille, mais Thorin avait souvenir qu'Alaric et Alrik avaient été les derniers des leurs, ou à d'éventuels prochaines épouses. Sans doute, un cadeau qu'Alaric aurait pu remettre à Dame Aglariel, se doutant que, dans l'au-delà, cela était le cas à présent, se rappelant de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec l'esprit de Frérin tandis qu'il attendait devant les quartiers de son neveu de savoir si Bilbon survivrait de ces blessures durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Mais Thorin comprenait que ces deux bijous étaient aussi important pour lui que celle de ces parents et tandis qu'il les regardait une dernière fois, refermant l'écrin tout en le rangeant dans son sac, il se demandait bien une seule chose. Ou était la Pierre de Durin ?

D'après ce que leur avait dit Gandalf, Bilbon s'était séparé de cette dernière autant que ces perles et ces tresses, ne l'abordant plus autour du cou, tandis que la pierre des Sacquet se trouvait toujours solidement autour de la nuque du roi nain. La pierre bleue comportant l'arbre des Sacquet n'avait jamais quitté son cou depuis qu'il l'avait pris de la main de Frérin dans sa mort, et même après ce qui était arrivé avec Bilbon quand ce dernier avait quitté Erebor à cause du Réveil de Durin et ce qui était arrivé à Alaric et Alrik.

Est-ce que Bilbon avait conservé la Pierre de Durin avec lui ?

Il ne pourrait savoir cela que lorsqu'il finirait par rattraper son plus jeune neveu.

_ Thorin ?

Redressant la tête, le roi nain avisa son premier héritier qui venait de le rejoindre à ces côtés, ayant laissé à la charge de son frère de s'occuper de leur jeune cousin, qui tentait toujours de se mesurer à l'elfe sylvestre alors que le rôdeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire amuser.

_ Qu'il y a-t'il Fili ?

_ J'étais venus savoir si tu allais bien et aussi pour reprendre la relève dans le tour de garde lui annonça Fili, tout en s'apprêtant à prendre sa place sur le rocher pour garder le chemin à l'oeil.

_ Pas besoin, tu as plus urgent à t'occuper de ton cousin lui fit remarquer Thorin, tout en désignant Gimli de la tête que Kili tentait de garder loin de Legolas, sous les regards amuser de tous à présent. Je crois bien que ton frère a besoin de toi avant de massacrer votre cousin répliqua-t'il tout en désignant son autre neveu, prêt à faire un véritable massacre sur la tête du plus jeune d'entre eux.

_ Je ne pense pas que je serais contre que Kili lui remette un peu de plomb dans la tête admit Fili en jetant un coup d'œil vers son frangin et son cousin, avant de reporter son attention vers son oncle. Nous arriverons à le rattraper mon Oncle, nous retrouverons Bili lui promit-il tout en lui souriant avant de retourner auprès de son frère qu'il attrapa par les épaules pour l'éloigner de Gimli, pour ensuite le frapper sur la tête pour le faire taire, bien qu'il ne réussit qu'à le faire gueuler d'avantage et qu'il se mit à grogner à l'encontre du premier héritier d'Erebor pour l'avoir frapper.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude enfantine mais cela lui permit de sourire d'un air amuser, se doutant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas aussi rire que lorsqu'ils seraient tous à l'intérieur de la Moria. Surtout qu'ils ignoraient littéralement sur quoi ils allaient tombés la dedans : est-ce qu'ils allaient être reçus par des gobelins ou des orques ? Ou bien la créature, le Fléau de Durin, que Gandalf craignait et que Thorin avait des raisons de craindre aussi ?

Sauf que Thorin ne se rendit même pas compte, tellement plonger dans ces pensées et ces craintes que la journée avait continué son cours et que la nuit avait finis par tomber sur eux. Tandis que Kili lui remit son repas du soir que les trois hobbits avaient cuisinés, terminant le reste du ragout du midi qui leur restaient, alors qu'il se reconcentra sur l'instant présent, attendant comme tous les autres que la lune finisse par montrer le bout de son nez et qu'elle puisse leur ouvrir la porte de la Moria.

Avec patiente et la tension montant de plus en plus dans leur membre, toute la Communauté retenait leur souffle, le regard river vers la roche et l'endroit où ils pouvaient discerner les légères gravures tailler dans la pierre, de l'Ithildin comme l'avait précisé plus tôt dans la journée le Magicien, qui attendait patiemment que les nuages se lèvent et que la lune puisse se refléter dans la gravure. Ils ne durent pas attendre pendant très longtemps, une petite demi-heure avant que la lune termine par se dévoiler de derrière les nuages alors que tous demeurèrent silencieux à la vue de la porte de la Moria se révélant enfin à eux.

Comme par enchantement, les gravures d'Ithildin devinrent d'un blanc lunaire, laissant apparaitre deux colonnes sous une arcade ou était écris un paragraphe d'un dialecte ancien que personne ne parvint à lire, tandis que deux arbres se dressaient eux aussi de chaque côté des colonnes dont les branches s'enroulaient autour de celles-ci. Alors que sous l'arcade avait été taillé sept étoiles, représentant les Sept Royaumes nains avec la couronne, le marteau et l'enclume juste en dessous, symbole de la maison de Durin et au centre de cette illustration représentant l'entrée de la porte, avait été gravé une étoile à quatre branches, qui donnait l'impression d'être la serrure qui attendrait sa clé pour s'ouvrir.

_ Il est écrit : _**« Les Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez »**_ lisa Gandalf tout en levant son bâton et leur montrant les fameuses indications qu'il était en train de leur traduire.

_ Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? Lui demanda Saradoc curieux.

_ En espérant qu'il la comprendra plus facilement que nous avec la Porte secrète d'Erebor espéra Kili innocemment, se recevant un coup à l'arrière de la tête par Fili qui le fusilla du regard.

_ C'est très simple déclara le magicien, tout en lançant un regard d'avertissement vers le jeune Durin. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les Portes s'ouvriront leur rapporta-t'il avant de poser son bâton contre la paroi, exactement sur l'étoile à quatre branches et se mit à donner le mot de passe dans la langue des anciens alors que tous attendirent patiemment.

Seulement voilà, rien ne se produisit.

_ Rien ne se passe ! Répliqua Paladin d'une voix innocente alors qu'il se fit fusiller du regard par Drogon et Saradoc, devant ces paroles qui n'avaient guère été besoin, tandis que Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de tenter de pousser la porte par la force, comme pour savoir si, oui ou non, celle-ci ne demeurait pas bloquer à cause du temps.

Mais Bilbon était parvenu à y entrer la veille et sans grande difficulté, donc eux aussi pouvait réussir à l'ouvrir et à y entrer.

_ Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Gandalf, tout en essayant de réfléchir à ce qui l'avait échappé concernant cette porte.

_ Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? Lui demanda Paladin curieux.

_ Cognez sur les portes avec votre tête, Paladin Touque répliqua Gandalf en fusillant ce dernier du regard. Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essayerais de trouver la formule d'ouverture ! Lui répliqua-t'il à son encontre, ayant assez de ces questions idiotes alors qu'il tentait de trouver une solution à ce casse-tête.

_ Dîtes-moi que vous allez trouver la réponse Gandalf ? Il nous faut rentrer au plus vite lui demanda Thorin d'une voix inquiète et espérant que le magicien trouverait la réponse à ce problème, car plus ce dernier se cassait la tête à trouver la solution, plus son neveu gagnait du terrain sur eux.

_ Il faut croire que nos ancêtres ne peuvent s'empêcher de parler par énigme pour masquer la façon d'ouvrir leur porte. Déjà que c'était incompréhensible avec celle d'Erebor, elle est encore plus casse-tête celle-là.

_ Kili ?

_ C'est ça !

_ Quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux frères nains, en rivant son attention vers le Sacquet qui s'était exclamé, faisant tourner la tête de tous vers lui, ainsi que celle de Gandalf et de Thorin devant les portes fermé de la Moria.

_ C'est une énigme fit comprendre Drogon à l'encontre de tous autour de lui. _**« Parlez ami et entrez ».**_ Quel est le mot elfique pour ami ? Finit-il par demander en rivant son attention vers le magicien.

_ _Mellon_ répondirent en chœur Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Diriel, Tauriel et à la surprise des autres, Fili et Kili aussi.

Surtout à la plus grande consternation de Gimli qui les regarda éberluer.

_ Bah, quoi ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux frères en regardant leur cousin. Nos compagnes sont des elfes, il nous faut bien commencer par apprendre la langue d'origine de l'autre termina par expliquer Fili avec l'appui de Kili, tandis que Gimli ne put s'empêcher de hausser les épaules à cette réponse qui ne le concernait guère, tandis que Thorin et tous les autres avaient le regard river devant, le cœur battant.

Et les portes de la Moria s'ouvrirent devant eux.

* * *

 **V'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **dans le prochain on entre directement dans les mines et dans les problèmes qui vont avec en suivant le groupe de Thorin XD**

 **alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **sinon la suite sera encore pour mercredi ;) (je peux encore poster 2fois par semaine j'ai bien avancer dans l'ecris ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui**

 **à mercredi**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	15. Chapitre 14 Un voyage dans l'obscurité

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **merci à Angelyoru, à Sally et à Kili2106 pour vos com :)**

 **voici la suite ;) avec le groupe de Thorin entrant enfin dans la Moria à la suite de Bilbon :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas :)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Un voyage dans l'obscurité**

La porte était enfin ouverte.

La Moria s'ouvrait devant eux et elle était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Gandalf retenu Thorin de se précipiter à l'intérieur alors que le Magicien sortit un petit cristal de l'une des poches de son manteau, qu'il plaça sur le haut de son bâton avant de souffler dessus. Comme s'il tentait d'allumer une petite bougie, le cristal se mit à clignoter un instant pour finir par lancer une douce lueur blanche autour d'eux qui leur permettait à tous, de pouvoir discerner leur environnement plusieurs mètres devant eux dans l'entrée de la Moria.

Et tandis que le Magicien Gris entra dans l'ancien royaume nain, ayant dégainé Glamdrim au passage, obligeant le reste de leur groupe d'en faire de même, les douze membres de la Communauté prirent leurs armes en mains et entrèrent à la suite de Gandalf dans la Moria. Ou la première chose qui leur sauta aux yeux en entrant, ce fut les centimètres de poussière qu'ils soulevèrent avec leurs bottes et les pieds des Hobbits qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pousser ces dernières pour les empêcher de les chatouiller, constatant aussi qu'il y avait d'autres choses répandus autour d'eux, qu'ils ne pouvaient discerner dans l'obscurité des lieux.

Le deuxième point s'était l'odeur cramer et écœurante qui les prirent au nez, faillant faire vomir les trois hobbits et qu'ils rendent leur ragout de lapin, en avisant les flaques sécher de sang noir qui ornaient la pierre à plusieurs endroits autour d'eux et des carcasses bruler des gobelins se trouvant éparpiller autour d'eux. Mais se furent plutôt certains des carcasses d'orques, encastrer dans certaines des colonnes ou statues représentant des nains en armure, ornant le hall d'entrée de la Porte Ouest de la Moria qui les étonnèrent bien plus, comme si une forte pression les avait poussés jusqu'à ce que la pierre était devenu aussi mole que de la boue et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés comme accrocher.

Et à cette vue, une seule scène leur revinrent à l'esprit : celle de Bilbon les envoyant tous valser dans le décor dans la cour extérieur de Foncombe avant sa fuite, alors qu'il tentait de se libérer du sort lancer par Saroumane.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici à votre avis ? Demanda plus que surpris Saradoc.

_ Il faut croire que Bilbon est tombé sur eux quand il a ouvert la Porte, ces gobelins ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce qu'il arrive fit remarquer Legolas, tout en s'agenouillant à côté d'une dépouille pour le regarder de plus prêt tandis que derrière lui, Thorin et les trois autres nains de leur groupe veillaient à constater par eux-mêmes qu'ils étaient tous bel et bien morts.

_ Ils n'ont eu aucune possibilité d'appeler des renforts, aux vus de l'état dans lequel se trouve leur cor fit remarquer Tauriel tout en montrant le gobelin qui avait dû être le porteur de l'immense instrument qui était craqueler et briser de partout, à plusieurs pas de l'entrée. Le jeune Durin a dus viser ce dernier en premier, car aux vus de leur nombre, il devait se s'agir de…

_ D'un autre bataillon de gobelin qui partait pour rejoindre le Mordor ou Gundabad termina Diriel, tout en avisant les « armures » calciner et briser, ainsi que les « étendards » jeter au sol. Donc, les gobelins étaient bel et bien en train de tous s'enfuir au point de ralliement mais ils ne doient plus en rester beaucoup dans la Moria, ou alors…

_ Ou alors ?

_ On risque d'en retrouver d'autres sur notre chemin comprit Fili sur ce que sous-entendait sa bien-aimée et ce que n'avait pas encore saisis Gimli. Soit à tenter de nous couper la route, soit… dans cet état parce qu'ils sont tombés sur Bili proposa-t'il sur les éventualités qu'ils avaient pour les prochains jours à passer dans la Moria.

_ Raison de plus pour nous mettre en route et de rattraper le gamin le plus vite possible, n'oublions pas qu'il a plus d'une journée d'avance sur nous leur rappela Thorin à l'encontre de tous avant de porter son regard vers le Magicien.

_ Nous n'avons plus le choix de faire demi-tour à présent, il nous faut les Ténèbres de la Moria indiqua Gandalf déterminer à aller de l'avant, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Soyez sur vos gardes ! Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques, dans les profondeurs du monde. Ne faites pas de bruit les prévena-t'il à l'encontre de tous. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue espéra le magicien, souhaitant que son jeune protégé ne tombe pas d'avantage sur d'autre groupe de gobelins.

.xXx.

Les membres de la Communauté suivant Gandalf en silence dans la Moria, guidé par la lumière émanant du cristal placé sur son bâton, traversèrent les salles, les corridors, ainsi que les ponts et les escaliers sans fin des passages de l'ancien royaume nain. Tandis que Thorin et les siens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant l'ancienne demeure de leur peuple, malgré la dangerosité de la situation et la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici en premier lieu.

Et dire que Bilbon était passé par là ou, tout du moins, Thorin espérait comme les autres que le plus jeune Durin était parvenu à trouver le chemin parmis tous les chemins et les routes possibles dans la Moria, pour tenter d'arriver de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux indemne. Espérant sincèrement que l'esprit de Durin parviendrait à le guider vers la sortie et à le protéger de tous les pièges que les gobelins pourraient lui tendre dans les ténèbres de la Moria.

Mais après la scène de carnage qu'ils avaient découverte plus tôt dans la soirée la veille, Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment son neveu avait fait cela. D'où lui était venue cette étrange magie ? Bien que quelque chose en lui, se demandait si cela ne serait pas lier à la dragonne, Thorin ne pourrait sans doute avoir ces réponses qu'auprès du principal concerner mais pour cela, ils devaient déjà le rattraper.

D'ailleurs leur groupe finit par devoir passer par l'un des chemins escarper se trouvant sur les parois rocheuses des mines, les outils et les échelles que les nains se servaient autrefois pour extraire leur matière première se trouvaient toujours là, accrocher autour d'eux. Comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur eux et que les gobelins n'y avaient pas touché, ne voulant pas perdre de temps à tout saccager et gardant certains trophée de leur victoire contre les nains.

_ La richesse de la Moria ne vient pas de l'or ou des joyaux, mais du mithril leur confia Gandalf à tous, bien qu'il s'adressait plus au membre du groupe qui n'était pas nains, tout en tendant son bâton vers l'obscurité des mines sous eux.

Et l'instant d'après, la faible lueur de son cristal qui était assez importante pour éclairer la Communauté et ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux, s'intensifia et éclaira presque entièrement les mines sous et au-dessus d'eux alors que le mithril, cette matière blanche et scintillante réagissa au rayonnement que causait le magicien. Scintillement encore plus pure et plus précieux que les plus belles gemmes d'Erebor.

_ Du mithril ? Bilbon n'avait pas reçus une cotte de maille en mithril ? Demanda Saradoc curieux en se rappelant de ce fameux présent que son cousin avait reçus et qu'il n'avait, lui et les autres hobbits, eu la chance de voir.

_ Exactement confirma Gandalf au dire du Brandebouc. Bilbon avait reçus une cotte de maille en mithril en cadeau de Thorin déclara-t'il tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers le concerner, tout en se remettant en route alors que son cristal avait baissé d'intensité, pour éviter de se faire remarquer.

_ Oh ! Ca s'était un cadeau royal ! Approuva Gimli sur l'importance d'un tel présent.

_ Je le lui ai renvoyé cette dernière pour son anniversaire, en espérant de tout cœur qu'il la porte sur lui en ce moment espéra Thorin, alors qu'il se remémora que son neveu ne l'avait pas mis durant son voyage jusqu'à Foncombe.

Ce qui lui avait fallus cette blessure mortelle causer par la lame de morgul du nazgul et qui lui aurait été fatale si cette… dragonne ne s'en était pas mêlé.

_ Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Mais sa valeur était plus importante que la Comté entière leur rapporta Gandalf sur la richesse d'un tel cadeau à son encontre, alors qu'il sut facilement que les trois cousins du côté de la Mère de Bilbon, étaient tous sans voix à ces mots.

_ Sérieusement ? Si les Sacquet de Besace l'apprennent, ils risquent encore de piquer une crise de jalousie.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu comptes le leur révéler Paladin ?

_ Et avoir à faire à leur mauvaise manière et caractère ? Non merci Drogon, très peu pour moi, quoique j'aimerai bien les voir s'étrangler en l'apprenant, cela serait fort amusant.

_ Dis littéralement que tu voudrais leur arrêt cardiaque ?

_ Et je sais aussi, que tu meurs envie de les voir Saradoc ?

_ Ce n'est pas faut.

Alors que Fili et Kili finirent par se prêter au jeu, discutant avec leur cousin par alliance de la façon dont réagirait ces cousins indésirable à la découverte de la valeur de cette cotte de maille, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à l'innocence de ces neveux et de ces trois cousins, tandis qu'il lança un coup d'œil vers Gandalf. Qui eut, un léger sourire amuser sur le coin des lèvres, faisant ainsi comprendre au roi nain que le magicien avait fait en sorte de parler de ce détail pour ainsi ouvrir un autre sujet de discussion alors que le groupe s'était trouver des plus silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Moria.

Mais il ne put en penser d'avantage, qu'il ressentit une secousse sous ces pieds et que la pierre se mit à se secouer autour d'eux tandis que tous se figèrent, plaquant le dos contre la paroi rocheuse, pour ainsi éviter de perdre pied et de dégringoler dans l'obscurité des mines. Ils attendirent tous en silence que ce tremblement finisse par passer alors que Gandalf avait plaqué une paume de sa main déterminer contre la paroi rocheuse, tentant de se concentrer pour déterminer la source de cette secousse.

Bien qu'il paraisse étrangement faible, même si tous les membres présents de la Communauté le ressentaient, ils attendaient tous de savoir ce que cela était et d'où émanait la secousse, attendant le verdict de Gandalf. Espérant que le tremblement de terre, si cela était bien de cause naturelle, ne causerait pas trop de soucis dans les mines et le chemin de Bilbon et de ces camarades dans la Moria.

_ Alors Gandalf ? Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Demanda inquiet Aragorn à l'encontre du magicien, lorsque la secousse cessa et qu'ils purent tous reprendre leur souffle.

_ Je pense qu'il serait d'abord préférable de discuter de cela en sortant de ces mines et allant retrouver un chemin moins… exposer fit remarquer Diriel tout en leur désignant de la tête la crevasse de la mine sur leur droite, guère accueillante.

Hochant tous de la tête d'accord avec ces dires, Gandalf s'empressa de les ramener sur un terrain moins exposer et plus facile à défendre juste au cas où, d'une éventuelle attaque d'orque se trouvant toujours dans la Moria, avant que le magicien ne leur annonce ce qu'il se doutait.

_ Je sais reconnaitre un tremblement de terre naturel quand cela est le cas mais…

_ Ce n'est pas le cas de celui-là ?

_ Non Kili, cela ne vient pas de Mère Nature, c'était une secousse provoquer par quelque chose… et quelque chose qui venait droit de l'intérieur même de la Moria, un plus bas de notre niveau indiqua Gandalf inquiet, tout en leur montrant l'avant du chemin qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter pour continuer leur chemin.

_ Le Fléau de Durin ?

_ Je ne pense pas que s'était lui Thorin mais j'espère que cette secousse ne le réveillera pas, sinon nous aurons de gros problème admit le magicien sur la précarité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

_ Alors d'où viendrait ce tremblement s'il ne vient pas de…

_ Il ne peut se s'agir que de Bilbon alors affirma Drogon sur de lui, en coupant la question qu'était en train de poser Saradoc.

_ Ne soyez pas stupide ! Comment pourrait-il créer un tremblement de terre, même avec toute la force de Durin en lui ? Demanda Gimli guère d'accord sur les dires du hobbit.

_ Parce que Bilbon est lié à une dragonne.

_ Que veux-tu dire Diriel ?

_ La magie qu'il a employée pour nous propulser à Foncombe ne pouvait pas être celle de l'Anneau, Tauriel. Cette lueur blanche émergeant de son corps était bien trop pure pour être malfaisante, et le corps de Daenerya a réagis en accord avec lui, donc… cette capacité qu'il a développé doit lui venir d'elle, forcément.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te permets d'être aussi sur de ça ? Demanda Fili en avisant sa compagne.

_ Le Partage-Cœur.

_ Le quoi ? Demanda Kili en rivant son regard vers Legolas qui venait de dire cela, alors que les autres elfes de leur groupe, tout comme le dunédain et le magicien eurent les yeux qui brillèrent de compréhension pendant que le reste du groupe ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

_ Le Partage-Cœur est le nom que l'on donnait à ceux qui reçurent la moitié du cœur d'un dragon sauf qu'il ne partageait pas uniquement un cœur avec ces créatures mais aussi la magie qu'ils possédaient fit valoir Tauriel sur les récits qu'ils connaissaient dans les vieux grimoires elfiques sur ces derniers.

_ Rare était ceux qui eurent en cadeau la moitié du cœur d'un dragon et encore plus, ceux qui surent déployer la magie et contrôler la magie que le dragon possédait rappela Diriel sur ce qu'elle avait lus et appris par les récits de son Père sur cette histoire. Même que certains, ont été tué à cause de la puissance de leur dragon, incapable de maitriser le pouvoir qu'il leur avait transmis admit-elle, bien qu'elle siffla devant ce qu'elle avait dit, se doutant que ces paroles allaient inquiéter d'avantage la famille du Partage-Cœur qu'était devenu le plus jeune Durin.

Et les exclamations d'inquiétudes arrivèrent très rapidement.

_ Vous êtes sérieux !

_ Bilbon risque de mourir à cause d'elle !

_ On doit faire quelque chose, il faut que…

_ Taisez-vous bande d'idiot ! Leur ordonna Gandalf à l'encontre des cris d'inquiétudes de Thorin, de Fili et Kili, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de les frapper les uns après les autres sur la tête à l'aide de son bâton. Cessez donc de dire de telle bêtise, Bilbon ira bien ! Nous devons continuer et tenter par tous les moyens de le rattraper, allez !

Et se détournant d'eux, le groupe reprit la route suivant Gandalf qui poursuivit l'itinéraire qu'il avait choisis de prendre dans la Moria, tentant de se rappeler des éventuels raccourcis pour passer des chemins plus rapidement, tandis que le reste de la Communauté le suivait dans un silence des plus complets. Alors que tous attendaient avec crainte une nouvelle secousse ou encore de se faire repérer par un éventuel groupe de gobelins, ou bien de finir par croiser la route du Fléau de Durin.

En clair, ils étaient vraiment sur leur garde et les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Ils finirent même par arriver à l'un des grands escaliers de la Moria, qui avait plus des allures d'échelle, tellement les marches étaient si escarper, devant user de leur main pour prendre appui sur les marches plus hautes pour garder un certain équilibre. Surtout quand Paladin glissa, étant rattraper par Saradoc se trouvant juste derrière lui et qui parvint à demeurer sur ces pieds, et à lancer un regard d'avertissement à son cousin, pour qu'il fasse attention et qu'il soit plus prudent dans la montée.

Car la pente d'escalier était vraiment abrupte et les Durin se demandaient bien comment leur ancêtre avait pu créer un tel escalier, presque infranchissable et difficile à descendre s'il y avait eu des problèmes ou une éventuelle fuite. La descente aurait causé des morts et chutes dans le ravin plus bas, surtout que l'escalier était extrêmement glissant avec la poussière ainsi que les vieux parchemins, grimoires et autres objets indéfrichable dans la saleté mais personne ne disait rien car la montagne de poussière avait eu de quoi les rassurer.

Surtout quand les empreintes d'hobbit, de bouc et de loup avaient été facilement repérable dans les escaliers, leur montrant bien que Bilbon et les siens avaient emprunté ce long escalier escarper, et qu'ils étaient ainsi dans la bonne direction qu'il avait pris.

Seulement, voilà, les bonnes nouvelles avaient aussi leur limite car, en atteignant le promontoire ou menait l'escalier, Gandalf se figea à la vue des trois entrées d'arcade menant à trois corridors, chacun allant dans des directions et des niveaux différentes alors que le groupe de la Communauté qui le suivait, s'arrêta derrière lui, en attendant de connaitre le chemin qu'ils allaient prendre. Mais chacun ne purent s'empêcher de frémir au parole que vint à prononcer le Magicien Gris :

_ Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit ?

_ Vous êtes sérieux Gandalf ? Demanda inquiet Thorin en venant rejoindre les côtés du magicien, tout en portant son regard sur chacun des trois passages possible par lequel son plus jeune était passé pour continuer sa route.

_ On aurait pu suivre les empreintes de Bilbon mais on dirait qu'il a fait attention de ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui fit remarquer Aragorn en avisant les dernières trace du sang-mêlé et de ces camarades disparaissant avant d'atteindre l'une des trois portes menant aux corridors.

_ Ce gamin est sacrément ruser ne put s'empêcher d'avouer Legolas, certes impressionné par l'enfant.

_ Un peu trop ruser pour son propre bien doit-on le préciser aussi ? Vous pensez pouvoir trouver le chemin Gandalf ? Demanda Drogon à l'encontre de ce dernier.

_ Avec un peu de temps et de silence, je pense pouvoir trouver le couloir vers laquelle se trouve la sortie… Mais pour cela, j'aurais besoin de concentration et de silence reprécisa Gandalf en portant son attention sur les autres en particulier Paladin, qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexer avant que Drogon et Saradoc ne l'attrapent tous les deux par les épaules et l'éloigne de lui pour le laisser dans ces réflexions.

_ Sommes-nous perdus ?

_ Non contredit Saradoc venant de la question murmurer de Paladin alors que tous les autres autour d'eux, allèrent s'asseoir ou s'installer pour passer le temps pendant que le Magicien s'asseya sur l'un des rochers face aux trois entrées et se plongea dans ces pensées.

_ Je pense que si !

_ Chut ! Gandalf réfléchit lui ordonna Saradoc tandis que Drogon le laissa s'occuper de lui, pendant qu'il alla s'asseoir sagement non loin du magicien, attendant patiemment que ce dernier lui montre la voix.

_ Saradoc !

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai faim.

Alors que Saradoc leva les yeux au ciel comme Drogon sur son rocher, les deux jeunes couples s'étaient installer sur d'autres rocher pour patienter, tandis que Thorin avait finis par s'installer sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, juste à côté d'Aragorn ayant allumé et fumant sa pipe. Legolas se trouvant à ces côtés, appuyer contre un rocher, pendant que Gimli se trouvait juste derrière eux, jouant distraitement avec sa hache pour passer le temps.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

Rivant son regard vers le rôdeur qui venait de lui adresser ces mots, Thorin leva un sourcil interrogatif, ne comprenant pas de quoi il faisait allusion.

_ Je parle de votre neveu, ne vous en faites pas pour lui le rassura Aragorn à son encontre. Il est entre de très bonnes mains, ou devrais-je dire, pattes avec Biren et Jumper, ainsi que Daenerya. Rien de mal ne lui arrivera tant qu'ils seront là pour veiller sur lui ; lui promit-il.

_ Je me sentirais rassurer que lorsque nous l'aurons rattrapé et quitter la Moria avoua Thorin à ces dires. Il y a plus de vingt ans, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir refouler l'ancien royaume de la Moria et de le reprendre aux bataillons d'orques… mais maintenant, je ne rêve que d'en sortir, moi et les miens, le plus vite possible fit-il remarquer sur l'étrange sensation qu'il avait à ce propos.

_ C'est tout à fait normal, vos désirs sont bien différentes de celle que vous avez eu autrefois remarqua Aragorn sur ces paroles. Si dans le temps, vous pensiez avant tout à votre peuple en priorité, aujourd'hui, c'est à votre famille que vous pensez en premier parce que vos erreurs du passé vous ont appris une chose. C'est que la famille est notre bien le plus précieux et qu'il faut la protéger jusqu'au bout à n'importe quel prix, et je sais que c'est de cette façon que pense votre neveu. Bilbon est sacrément têtu et impulsif pour un être aussi petit que lui lui fit-il remarquer à ce sujet, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement et affection.

Réfléchissant à ces dires, Thorin ne put en dire d'avantage qu'ils rivèrent tous leur regard vers Gandalf quand ce dernier vint à pousser une exclamation joyeuse.

_ Oh ! C'est par ici !

_ Ah ! Ça lui revient !

_ Enfin !

_ Pas du tout ! Contredisa Gandalf à l'encontre de l'exclamation poussée par Saradoc, avant de fusiller du regard Fili, Kili et Gimli d'où avait émanés la deuxième exclamation alors que Diriel et Tauriel frappèrent l'arrière de la tête de leur compagnon, tandis qu'elles fusillèrent le cousin qui s'en éloigna le plus vite possible. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute, Saradoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair s'amusa-t'il à l'encontre du hobbit avant d'avancer vers l'entrée à l'extrême droite des trois portes, menant vers un escalier qui descendait en contrebas, que le magicien emprunta suivit par le reste des membres de la Communauté.

Suivant l'escalier continuant de descendre au profondeur, ils finirent par atteindre ce qui ressemblait à un petit hall, menant à une salle encore plus vaste qui s'ouvrait devant eux dans l'obscurité des lieux, ne pouvant discerner la fin ou menait cette salle. Ce que Gandalf comprit facilement quand il descendit les dernières marches du hall menant dans la salle, menant leur groupe dans la vaste salle.

_ Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière se risqua Gandalf alors qu'il leva son bâton, tandis qu'il accentua l'intensité de sa lumière, qui dévoila petit à petit leur environnement et qu'ils finirent par être stupéfait et admiratif les uns après les autres de ce qu'ils voyaient. Regardez ! Le Grand Royaume de la cité des Nains de Cavenain leur présenta-t'il à leur encontre alors que les Durin s'émerveillaient devant les lieux toujours intacte malgré la prise de l'ennemi de ces terres.

_ Sûr que c'est artistique. Y'a pas d'erreurs ! Confirma Drogon sur ce que tous pensaient alors que li et ces cousins ne pouvaient réfuter que ces immenses colonnes de pierre, dont les gravures qui étaient taillés dessus, tenant les immenses voutes formant cette immense pièce dont les allées entres ces dernières paraissaient être sans fin.

Seulement, aucun d'entre eux ne purent en protéger d'avantage qu'ils se mirent à sursauter au moment où le sol se mit à trembler dangereusement sous leur pied, une secousse qui les fit chanceler alors qu'un cri de rage résonna dans toute la salle leur faisant froid dans le dos.

Un cri facilement reconnaissable pour tous et que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de crier à son tour, en chœur avec ces deux neveux.

_ Bili !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **je sais je suis méchante de finir ici mais la suite est pour dimanche maintenant ;)**

 **alors? vos avis?**

 **je vous dis à dimanche ;)**

 **bon mercredi**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	16. Chapitre 16 Le tombeau de Durin

**Bonjour à tous=D**

 **comme promis voici la suite ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à Sally pour vos com =D ou ne vous inquiétez pas on retrouve Bilbon dans ce chapitre et la raison de son cri ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Le Tombeau de Durin**

Lui qui pensait que son seul problème aurait été d'éviter le plus possible les gobelins après sa rencontre avec un bataillon d'entre eux au Porte Ouest de la Moria, après être parvenu à ouvrir cette dernière, l'énigme ayant été beaucoup plus facile à comprendre que celle d'Erebor, s'étant débarrasser de ces derniers sans grande difficulté en usant de son don nouvellement acquis, pour ne pas perdre d'avantage de temps. Il aurait crus que son seul souci aurait été de se retrouver dans les mines pour atteindre l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux, il n'aurait jamais pensé que mettre les pieds dans l'ancien royaume nain, ramènerait autant de souvenir dans son esprit, avec autant de colère et de tristesse qui affecterait le pouvoir qu'il détenait de son lien avec Daenerya.

Comme il se rappelait des souvenirs qu'il avait des discussions entre elle et Durin Ier, il lui fallait tout son self control pour ne pas pour ne pas se laisser emporter par de puissante émotion, autant que positif que négatif, qui pouvait mettre en marche son don. Sa télékinésie pouvait être inoffensif quand celle-ci était emporter par un fort sentiment positif, faisant léviter tous les objets autour d'elle alors que lorsque s'était une émotion négatif qui prenait le dessus, son don se déchainait complètement, jusqu'à faire trembler le sol et propulser toute chose ou personne autour d'elle.

Et plus le sentiment négatif était haut, et plus la secousse était intense, devant l'obliger de quitter la terre ferme et se replier dans les cieux, ou son pouvoir n'avait aucune atteinte physique là-haut.

Sauf que Bilbon n'était pas capable de s'élever dans les airs et Daenerya était encore trop jeune pour pouvoir le porter, bien que ces jours passer depuis son départ de Foncombe, la jeune dragonne avait troqué sa taille de chien pour celle d'un petit poney, devant encore sans doute plusieurs jours pour pouvoir atteindre la taille de Jumper, puis celle de Biren. Mais pour l'instant, Bilbon avait évité de chevaucher sa dragonne, préférant continuer de monter sur le dos de son bouc et de son loup, devant emprunter certain passage plus accessible pour eux, le faisant un peu retarder dans son avancée, bien qu'il avance plus rapidement avec eux que s'il avait dus se déplacer à pieds.

Surtout aux vus de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son genou et qui semblait empirer de jour en jour, l'obligeant à maudire d'avantage le mage blanc pour l'avoir forcer à quitter si précipitamment Foncombe, alors que sa blessure aurait eu besoin de plus de soin elfique qu'il avait reçus. Devant se contenter des quelques plantes médicinales qu'il avait pu trouver avant d'entrer dans la Moria, se faisant des compresses avec les quelques bandages qu'il avait pu retrouver au fond de son sac, il avait tout fait pour tenter de désenfler son genoux et rafraichir celle-ci mais son genou était toujours autant gonfler et bleu, ce qui le faisait grandement grimacer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour recevoir une aide médical des elfes ou même, encore de Gandalf ou Oin ?

Mais il devait se sortir ces idées de la tête, il était tout seul et il devra faire de son mieux avec les seuls moyens qu'il possédait, en espérant pouvoir atteindre le plus vite possible la sortie de la Porte Est de la Moria et trouver un endroit tranquille ou il pourrait se charger tranquillement de son genou, sans craindre de voir un bataillon d'orque ou gobelin lui tomber dessus. Sauf qu'hormis le premier bataillon croiser à la Porte, lui et les siens n'avaient croisé personne d'autre comme s'ils s'étaient s'agis du dernier groupe de gobelins ayant élus domicile dans la Moria.

Cependant, Bilbon n'était pas aussi stupide que cela, sachant pertinemment que la Moria était assez immense pour qu'ils ne croisent jamais la route d'autre gobelin qui avait établis domicile dans l'ancien royaume nain. En particulier un pensionnaire que le jeune Sacquet ne désirait nullement croiser, raison pour laquelle il tentait de museler tous les émotions qu'il ressentait aux vus des souvenirs de ces vies passés de Durin qui refaisaient surface dans son esprit, autant bonne que mauvaise concernant deux de ces vies passés de Durin.

Surtout quand il s'était enfin souvenu de la mort de l'un de ces proches qui avait eu lieu entre ces murs, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'une des grandes salles du royaume ou s'était déroulé la tragédie qui avait changer sa vie d'autrefois. Il en frissonnait encore rien qu'en repensant alors que son don s'était déployer autour de lui, faisant trembler le sol et inquiétant Biren, Jumper et Daenerya à ces côtés qui l'avaient observer plus qu'inquiet.

S'était d'ailleurs leur mine plus qu'inquiet qui avait permis à Bilbon de quitter son souvenir et revenir dans la réalité alors que les larmes n'avaient pas cessés de couler de ces joues les heures qui avaient suivis, tandis qu'il s'était forcer à se relever et à poursuivre la route. Après avoir franchis l'énorme escalier qu'il avait dus gravir par lui-même pour éviter tout problème de chute de ces compagnons, surtout que les marches étaient bien trop petite pour leur permettre de monter avec lui sur leur dos, retrouvant le chemin à prendre dans le carrefour de couloir, Bilbon et les siens avaient finis par atteindre la grande salle de colonnes de la Moria.

Celle-ci était toujours aussi grande et impressionnante que dans ces souvenirs, même avec la faible lumière que lui conférait sa torche, même s'il la levait le plus haut possible, l'art des nains avait toujours été des plus étonnants pour lui. Surtout qu'il savait que cette salle aux colonnes ne se trouvaient pas très loin de la Porte Est et qu'il devrait emprunter ces dernières ainsi que des escaliers avant d'atteindre le Pont de Khazad-Dum qui marquerait la fin de la Moria.

Ils étaient presque arrivés.

Ils allaient bientôt sortir de la Moria et retrouver la lumière du soleil.

Mais il avait atteint une partie du grand hall de colonne ou une petite salle avait été taillé et placer sur le côté, à l'écart du centre du hall que Bilbon ne reconnaissait nullement. Bilbon ne se rappelait pas que celle salle avait été présente quand il avait été Durin IV et ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vus en ayant été Durin VI. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rappela que cette pièce lui avait été confié être un ancien tombeau quand il avait été Durin VI et que les grandes portes battantes avaient toujours été solidement fermé lorsqu'il passait devant.

Bien évidemment, à cette époque, il avait été curieux de savoir à qui possédait ce tombeau dont les lourdes portes ouvrager en mithril, attirait à chaque fois sa concentration, mais connaissant le respect qu'on donnait au mort, il n'avait jamais tenté d'en voir d'avantage. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes, surtout quand il avisa les deux portes fracturer, les parties de mithril toujours intacte bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher les orques ou les gobelins de les briser pour entrer dedans, et que sa curiosité revena en force, désirant ardemment savoir qui se trouvait derrière.

Bien qu'il se doute qu'il ne devait plus rien rester du tombeau, Bilbon voulait enfin connaitre la vérité caché derrière ces portes qui étaient demeurés toujours fermé durant sa vie passé.

Poussant celle-ci doucement, tout en évitant de la faire grincer sur ces gongs, Bilbon fit assez de place pour lui permettre d'entrer lui et les siens alors qu'il leva immédiatement le regard vers la tombe qui se dressait devant lui. Ou, comme une partie des portes, la tombe avait été littéralement taillée dans le mithril, ce qui l'avait protégé de la destructions des gobelins et du temps, mais sembler briller de pureté avec le peu de lumière qu'elle recevait de la torche de Bilbon comme de la lumière du jour qui filtrait d'une alcôve, tailler plus haut dans la roche sur le mur d'en face.

La pièce était pauvre en mobilier, ces derniers ayant été sans doute pillé par les orques mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était vraiment très vaste pour une unique tombe se trouvant au cœur même de la salle. Mais aux vus du mithril composant le caveau, Bilbon devait se douter que cette personne devait être extrêmement important pour que l'un des matériaux les plus précieux façonne son lit mortuaire.

Alors quand il avisa le nom gravé sur le couvercle scellé de la tombe, Bilbon eut l'impression que son cœur était en train de chuter de sa poitrine et qu'il se trouvait quelque part au niveau de ces genoux, tandis que son esprit se brouillait de souvenir intense qui était en train d'émerger de ces passés et s'entrechoquait dans sa tête, le faisant étouffer sous l'afflux d'information et perdre pied sous la déferlante.

.xXx.

 _ **« _ Toi et moi, ça sera ensemble pour toujours, autant dans cette vie que dans la prochaine. »**_

 _ **« _ Tu crois sincèrement à une autre vie après la mort, toi ? »**_

 _ **« _ Bien sûr, puisque je suis moi-même une autre vie comparer à toutes celle que j'ai mené par le passé. J'espère seulement que cette fois-ci j'aurais une fin heureuse… et avec toi surtout. »**_

 _ **« _ Bien que j'aimerais être aussi pessimiste que toi, la vie ne peut être aussi belle et merveilleuse qu'on le voudrait Durin. »**_

 _ **« _ Mais cette fois-ci je veux y croire. Je veux croire en un futur et une fin heureuse, pour n'avoir à ne rien regretter par la suite, comme mes précédent moi ont regrettés leur fin. »**_

 _ **« _ Nous n'avons pas besoin de penser à demain et tu le sais, le plus important c'est le présent, c'est cet instant présent. »**_

.xXx.

 _ **« _ Pourquoi les choses peuvent être aussi compliqué maintenant que je suis le Roi que lorsque nous jouions étant jeune ? »**_

 _ **« _Tu étais l'enfant, je n'avais que quelques années de moins contrairement à aujourd'hui. »**_

 _ **« _ Tu ne m'aides pas là, tu le sais j'espère ? Je suis sérieux ! Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi te refusez à moi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? »**_

 _ **« _ Et c'est le cas Durin… »**_

 _ **« _ Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de devenir ma femme ? »**_

 _ **« _ Parce qu'ils ne consentiront jamais à notre union… »**_

 _ **« _ Je me fiche complètement de l'avis de ces vieux crouton du conseil ! Si j'ai accepté à devenir leur Roi, c'est parce que tu m'as promis que tu serais ma Reine et tu es la seule, la seule femme que je désire ardemment. J'aime ta beauté surnaturelle et ta pureté immortelle, je ne possède aucun gout ou ne ressent la moindre attirance pour toutes ces naines que l'on m'a présenté, aucune n'égalera ta propre beauté et ta bonté, ton courage et ta force, et… »**_

 _ **« _ J'ai saisi Durin. Tu ne renonceras pas, c'est cela ? »**_

 _ **« _ Jamais ! Tu me connais Elenna, je ne suis pas du genre à revenir sur mes paroles et j'ai bien l'intention de faire de toi mon épouse. Peut m'importe si le monde est contre nous, tu seras la seule que je prendrais pour Reine. »**_

.xXx.

 _ **« _ Par l'Air et le Feu, par la volonté de Mahal et des Valars, je vous nommes mari et femme. Le Roi peut embrasser sa Reine. »**_

.xXx.

 _ **« _ Reste avec moi Elenna ! Tu m'entends ? Reste avec moi, les guérisseurs arrivent ! »**_

 _ **« _ Bien-aimé ? »**_

 _ **« _ Oui. »**_

 _ **« _ Je suis désolé. »**_

 _ **« _ De quoi ? »**_

 _ **« _ Je croyais que s'était moi qui te survivrais avec ta prouesse légendaire de t'attirer des ennuis, mais j'ai eu tort… »**_

 _ **« _ Garde tes forces pour nos prochaines disputes, d'accord ? Tu pourras rajouter « aimant à problème » dans ma liste de défaut si tu veux ? »**_

 _ **« _ Mais c'est ainsi que je t'aime Durin, autant avec tes défauts et tes qualités, et saches que… »**_

 _ **« _ Ne dis rien s'il te plait, je t'en conjure ne dis rien de plus ? »**_

 _ **« _ Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours mon tendre bien-aimé. Je t'attendrais de l'autre côté du rivage. »**_

 _ **« _ Non, s'il te plait Elenna, reste avec moi ? Elenna ? Elenna ! »**_

.xXx.

 _ **« _ Je ne demanderais qu'une seule chose dans mon testament et qui sera mon vœux fait sur mon lit de mort : que l'on ne m'enterre pas dans nos sinistres mines ou cavernes, je souhaite reposer auprès de la tombe de mon Unique, de mon épouse et de ma Reine dans la forêt. Ce lieu est ma seule véritable maison et le seul endroit où je désire reposer pour l'éternité, et j'espère que pour vous mon vœu sera suivi car ma colère sera grande si dans mes prochaines incarnations, je ne retrouve pas mon corps reposant auprès de celle pour qui mon cœur bat et battra à jamais. Vous êtes prévenus et tenus pour responsable vous et vos descendants si mon vœu n'était pas respecter à la règle. »**_

.xXx.

Allonger sur le dos contre la pierre froide et poussiéreuse du tombeau, Bilbon essayait encore d'enregistrer et de revenir de ce qu'il venait de voir, ou plutôt de revivre alors que les battements frénétiques de son cœur essayaient de reprendre un rythme régulier, pendant qu'il tentait de tarir les larmes coulant de ces yeux rouge de pleurs.

Sa tristesse et sa culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé à cause de lui à Elenna, l'une des femmes qu'il avait tant aimée et chérie dans ces précédentes vies, remerciant le ciel comme Mahal et les Valars, d'avoir permis à cet amour de revenir et de revivre dans le corps de son cousin et de sa bien-aimée, une colère et une rage sourde était en train de remonter lentement à la surface. Alors qu'il tenta de se calmer bien que celle-ci grandissait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de son corps, le jeune Sacquet se releva, soutenu par Biren et Jumper qui s'étaient tenus à ces côtés durant sa crise, comme Daenerya, le regardant tous les trois avec inquiétude, attendant de savoir la suite des évènements. Surtout lorsque le sol se mit dangereusement à trembler sous leurs pieds, pattes et sabots, alors que les murs se mettaient à craqueler à certains endroits ou d'autres à avoir des fissures apparaissant autour d'eux.

Mais Bilbon n'avait d'yeux que la tombe de son ancêtre, de son autre lui, alors qu'il relut une fois encore l'inscription sur le socle tandis qu'il remémorait ces propres paroles, celui qu'avait prononcé l'autre Durin par le passé. Ou plutôt son vœu pour son sommeil éternel.

 _ **« _ Je souhaite reposer auprès de la tombe de mon Unique, de mon épouse et de ma Reine dans la forêt. »**_

Hors cela ne fut pas le cas !

Voilà pourquoi dans ces autres vies de Durin, on l'avait toujours tenus à l'écart de ce tombeau parce que tous savaient que grande serait la colère du Père des Longues Barbes quand il découvrirait cette traitrise. Son corps avait été enterré dans les mines de la Moria et non dans la forêt sylvestre auprès de celle de sa bien-aimée.

Les nains n'avaient pas tenus compte du souhait de Durin IV.

_ Ils ne m'ont pas écouté cracha Bilbon avec colère et haine. Ils m'ont éloigné d'elle dans ma vie et dans ma mort. Ils vont tous me le payer ! Ils payeront tous pour cette traitrise !

Ou ne pouvant plus contenir toute sa rage, il déversa cette dernière en éjectant toute la tension de son corps dans un cri de colère et de haine, autant de tristesse et de culpabilité, tandis que la salle autour de lui en trembla d'avantage, accentué par son propre cri de douleur.

Et c'est dans le cataclysme qu'il était en train de causer, sans se rendre compte, inquiétant autant qu'alarmant ces trois compagnons, qu'un son parvint à franchir ces tympans dans tout le capharnaüm qu'il faisait. Un son qui le fit cesser de hurler bien que son pouvoir, tout nouvellement acquis, était toujours actif et qu'il tendit ses oreilles à la recherche de ce bruit qui lui paraissait étrangement lointain mais pour autant familier.

Lorsque le son recommença et qu'il finit par l'identifier facilement. Il s'agit d'un nom qu'on criait, son prénom pour être plus exacte ou plutôt son surnom, et par des voix qu'il n'avait aucun problème à reconnaitre quand il les réentendit une nouvelle fois.

_ Bili !

Thorin. Fili. Kili.

Ils étaient tous les trois ici ! Comment ? Une seconde ! S'ils étaient ici alors le reste de la Compagnie devait être avec eux, autant que Gandalf que les compagnes de ces cousins et la famille de Gondoline sans aucun doute ? Repenser aux deux couples, rappela à Bilbon ce qu'il venait d'apprendre alors que son regard se riva sur la tombe de Durin IV tandis qu'il essayait de se convaincre que, dans cette vie, ils étaient tous les deux vivants, que Durin et Elenna allaient tous les deux pouvoir reprendre leur histoire d'amour à travers Fili et Diriel, et que tout se passerait bien.

En tout cas, Bilbon se promettait de veiller à cela, autant sur eux que sur les deux autres, mais d'abord il devait se débarrasser de l'Anneau, s'il parvenait à s'en sortir vivant de cette quête, qui se trouvait toujours autour de son cou accrocher à la chaine et se rappela à lui quand il se rendit compte d'un détail important qu'il se rappela. La Compagnie avait finis par le rattraper et son cri venait de leur donner sa localisation, et demeurer dans ce tombeau avec une seule porte d'entrée comme de sortie, n'était guère envisageable pour lui de se faire avoir de la sorte par ces derniers aussi facilement, surtout ce qui s'était produit à Foncombe.

Hors de question de laisser ces derniers l'arrêter dans sa tentative de sauver le monde, en croyant bien faire avec les idées traitresses de Saroumane. S'il survivait à tout cela, il se jurait d'aller régler son compte à ce mage blanc.

Se précipitant vers la porte à demi-mithril, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec sa jambe avec Daenerya, Biren et Jumper dans son dos, Bilbon riva son regard vers le long hall de colonne de pierre qu'il avait franchis quelques heures plus tôt, pour finir par apercevoir à, plusieurs centaines de mètres de sa position, Thorin, Fili et Kili. Alors qu'à plusieurs pas derrière eux, arrivaient Diriel, Tauriel, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Drogon, Saradoc, Paladin et un jeune nain qu'il ne connaissait pas mais identifia facilement en reconnaissant les traits de Gloin pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son fils, Gimli.

En les voyant tous là alors qu'ils s'étaient tous stoppés à sa vue, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de loucher en se disant qu'il était sans doute en train de rêver, que tout ce temps passer dans les mines, sans recevoir le moindre air frais du dehors, lui était monté à la tête ? Mais non, il ne rêvait pas, ils étaient tous bel et bien là, bien qu'il se demandait ou était passé le reste de la Compagnie ? Ainsi que les autres membres de la famille de Diriel ? Et que faisait donc ces cousins hobbits ici-même ?

Autant de question dont il aurait aimé avoir les réponses mais les voirs tous à quelques pas de lui, lui rappela la raison pour laquelle il avait choisis en premier de faire cette quête seul, sans eux. Il devait s'éloigner d'eux le plus rapidement possibles avant qu'ils ne parviennent à l'atteindre et qu'il ne puisse plus se dérober d'eux.

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, Bilbon grimpa sur le dos de Biren qui s'était rapproché de lui comme les deux autres, et détournant son regard de Thorin et des autres, le jeune Sacquet poussa son bouc à prendre l'opposé des nouveaux arrivants, qui se trouvait être l'un des couloirs menant dans une autre partie du hall de pierre, ces derniers relier entre eux par des petites salles annexes comportant des portes et des murs entre eux.

S'il franchissait cette dernière et qu'il bloquait l'accès, Thorin et les autres devraient faire le tour ce qui lui ferait gagner du temps et avoir de l'avance sur eux, et lui permettre de reprendre les heures qu'il avait gagnés sur leur groupe.

_ Bili, attends !

_ Arrête !

_ Bilbon !

N'écoutant pas les cris derrière lui alors qu'il encouragea Biren à aller plus vite, ainsi que Jumper alors que Daenerya s'était envoler, déployant ces ailes au-dessus d'eux avant de piquer du museau droit vers l'entrée de la salle annexe, passant juste avant les autres avant que le jeune Sacquet ne finisse par la bloquer. Se retournant, toujours assis sur le dos de son bouc, Bilbon tendit la main vers le passage et tirant sur la pierre au-dessus de l'entrée, la roche se brisa sur la tension qu'il exerça, bouchant le passage sous les décombres empêchant quiconque de le suivre alors qu'il se reconcentra sur la route devant lui alors que le loup les suivait de près avec la dragonne au-dessus.

.xXx.

Ils y étaient presque.

Ils avaient faillis rattrapés le jeune Durin.

Mais ce dernier était parvenu avec ces trois compagnons, à franchir l'autre salle vers laquelle l'allée du hall qu'ils empruntaient convergeait, ils étaient tous les quatre passer par la porte avant que le mur au-dessus ne s'écroule et n'encombre le passage, empêchant les leurs de le poursuivre.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de fusiller les pierres encombrant la voie qui lui bloquait le chemin de la route qu'avait pris son neveu, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire l'entêtement hérité dans sa famille et ces fichus morceaux de pierre aussi. Tandis qu'il fixa Fili et Kili tenter de faire une percer dans l'éboulement, en retirant des morceaux par morceaux, avant d'être tiré violemment en arrière par Diriel et Tauriel avant qu'ils ne se fassent tous les deux ensevelir sous un autre éboulement de pierre, venant du plafond.

_ Que faisons-nous maintenant Gandalf ? Demanda Aragorn en se tournant vers le magicien de leur groupe.

_ Y'a-t'il un autre passage par lequel on peut le rejoindre Mithrandir ? Lui demanda Legolas alors qu'il regardait les deux dames de leur groupe retenir les deux princes nains, pour les empêcher de causer plus d'éboulement dans leur tentative d'ouvrir une voie pour rejoindre leur cousin.

_ Oui mais le plus rapide est celui par lequel il vient de passer en bloquant la voie fit remarquer Gandalf tout en désignant le passage bloquer du doigt. Nous pourrons faire le tour mais nous allons perdre du temps et il va gagner du terrain sur nous déclara-t'il.

_ Quelque chose me dit que c'était dans l'idée de Bilbon de faire cela ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Drogon sur la ruse qu'avait employée son cousin.

_ Ou vas-tu Gimli ?

Se retournant tous vers Saradoc qui avait son regard river sur le jeune nain, ce dernier était entré droit vers la petite salle par laquelle le plus jeune neveu de Thorin était sorti, pour ainsi aller voir ce qui avait fait crier celui-ci plus tôt. Allant tous rejoindre ce dernier à l'intérieur alors que la curiosité les poussa tous à suivre le mouvement, ils purent tous aviser, à leur tour, que la grande salle se dressant devant eux était vide de tout mobilier, excepter le tombeau se trouvant au cœur même de la pièce.

Tandis qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de frémir quand ils avisèrent les squelettes poussiéreux des soldats nains, que Bilbon n'avait point remarqués, trop concentrer sur le tombeau. Qui avaient combattus dans cette salle autrefois et qu'ils étaient tombés autour du tombeau de Durin, sans doute pour veiller sur la tombe de ce dernier lors de la prise de la Moria par le Fléau de Durin.

Etant le premier à y être enter, Gimli fut attirer par la brillance du tombeau, tout en évitant de vomir face aux nains tomber éparpiller autour de lui, et caressa avec révérence l'une des faces, s'étonnant du lissage de la paroi alors qu'il se rappela de ce que lui avait rapporté son Père et leva son regard vers ces cousins.

_ Du mithril ?

_ Qui repose ici, seul et tailler dans un tombeau de mithril ? Se demanda Kili curieux alors qu'il rejoigna Gimli auprès de la tombe suivit par Fili qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle.

_ Quelqu'un qui doit être familier à Bili pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ? Son nom doit être gravé sur le socle fit remarquer Fili en se rapprochant de ce dernier et faisant le tour pour pouvoir se rapprocher des gravures inscrites sur le tombeau.

_ Et c'est la tombe de qui ? Demanda Thorin alors qu'il vit le visage de son neveu se figer alors qu'il se mit à pâlir à vue d'œil. Fili ?

Devant son silence inquiétant, Kili fut le premier à rejoindre son ainé et rivant son regard sur la gravure, se mit lui aussi à pâlir à vue d'œil, tandis qu'il posa une main conciliante de son frère pendant que Gimli s'avança à son tour et lisa à voix haute l'inscription.

 _ **_ « Ici git, Durin IV, le Roi Soleil, Héritier du Père des Longues Barbes et Seigneur de la Moria »**_ lisa Gimli avant de river son regard éberluer vers les autres, en particulier vers Thorin et Gandalf, qui serait peut-être les plus à même de lui répondre. Je croyais que les Durin avaient été chacun enterrés dans les caveaux familiaux et royaux ?

_ Et il devrait reposer dans le caveau des rois affirma Thorin surpris d'une telle chose avant de river son regard vers Gandalf comme si ce dernier aurait la réponse à sa question. Sauriez-vous quelque chose de cela Magicien ?

_ Nullement Thorin ! Et Bilbon ne devait pas le savoir lui-même aux vus de sa réaction fit remarquer Gandalf devant les violentes secousses et le cri de rage qu'ils avaient entendus plus tôt. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions trouvé une possible explication dans ce qu'il a pu écrire dans ces livres, vous ne les avez pas avec vous j'espère Thorin ?

_ Elles sont dans mes affaires sur le dos de mon bouc, je ne suis pas aussi stupide de les emmener avec moi dans la Moria répliqua Ecu-de-chêne à l'encontre des dires du Magicien, tout en le fusillant du regard devant son accusation indirecte.

_ Nous devrions continuer d'avancer, ne pas nous attarder fit remarquer Legolas sur le fait que plus ils discutaient ici, plus le jeune Sacquet prenait de l'avance sur eux.

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela fit savoir Gandalf face aux paroles de l'elfe. Si nous avons pu le rattraper, les autres parviendront à l'atteindre quand il quittera la Moria fit-il remarquer sur la possible possibilité que le groupe de Dwalin parvienne à atteindre Bilbon et les siens à la sortie de Khazad-Dum.

_ Elle n'est pas avec moi.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Kili en rivant son regard sur les premiers mots prononcer par son frère alors qu'il avait toujours le regard river sur la tombe en mithril.

_ Sa Reine. Celle que Durin est tombé amoureux ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que s'il l'aimait autant, il aurait demandé d'être enterrer avec elle fit remarquer Fili alors que son regard se riva inconsciemment sur Diriel qui le regarda en retour.

_ Durin IV n'est pas celui qui, d'après Bilbon, aurait le physique de Fili ? Demanda Paladin en se rappelant des paroles de son cousin dans la lettre lus par Balin à Erebor.

_ Et que sa bien-aimée ressemblait à Dame Diriel rajouta Saradoc en se souvenant lui aussi de ces mots.

_ Si approuva Gandalf au parole des deux hobbits. Il se pourrait que cela soit lier à ça, que Durin repose seul et non auprès de quelqu'un ou de sa Reine avoua-t'il se rappelant que les nains respectaient les unions et que dès que la mort frappait, on veillait toujours à préparer une place pour le conjoint dans le caveau familial pour lui permettre de reposer pour l'éternité ensemble.

Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas pour Durin IV.

Gandalf reporta ensuite son regard sur les squelettes des nains autour du tombeau et avisa l'un de ceux étendus à côté du lit mortuaire de Durin et avisa le grimoire qu'il tenait contre lui, tendit son bâton et son chapeau qu'il avait retiré en entrant dans le tombeau, et se baissa pour attraper le grimoire des mains du malheureux nains. Se redressant avec ce dernier dans ces mains, il retira la poussière sur la première page de couverture avant de l'ouvrir en plein milieu, soufflant dessus pour soulever la poussière s'y trouvant pour ensuite trouver la dernière page écrite de la main du nain avant que la mort ne le prenne.

_ _**« Nous avons réveillé le Fléau de Durin dormant au plus profond des mines de la Moria »**_ débuta à lire Gandalf sur ce qui était écris dans le grimoire. _ **« Et cette abomination est à présent remonter des profondeurs, tuant et brûlant tous nains se trouvant sur son passage, en ne faisant aucune distinction, entre les nains, les femmes et les enfants. Beaucoup des nôtres sont tombés et notre Roi, Durin VI est partis tenter d'affronter ce démon pour permettre aux nôtres de fuir mais les nôtres ne pourront pas quitter cette pièce vivante. Le tombeau de Durin IV deviendra le nôtre, un grondement venant de sous la pierre monte vers nous, une lumière rougeoyante arrive peu à peu jusqu'à nous. Les flammes et la chaleur nous fais suffoquer et l'air de plus en plus difficile à respirer. Il arrive. »**_ Termina de lire le magicien sur les derniers instants passer de ce nains et de tous les occupants s'étant abriter dans le tombeau de Durin.

Sauf qu'ils ne purent en penser d'avantage qu'ils vinrent tous à sursauter quand un bruit fracassant attirèrent leur attention et se tournant vers la source, ils avisèrent Paladin, resserrant son emprise sur les possessions du magicien et se tenant face au puits du tombeau ou sur lequel se trouvait assis, le squelette armurer d'un nain auquel il manquait la tête. Tête qui se trouvait être tomber dans le puits, se fracassant sur les parois et causant ce bruit glauque qui les firent frissonner, seulement personne ne put réagir quand ils virent avec effroi le corps suivre sa tête dans le puits alors que celui-ci était accrocher à une chaine relier au sceau poser à ces côtés, et le bruit qui se produisit, continuant de tomber de plus en plus bas, heurtant les roches et rebondissant dessus avant d'atteindre enfin le sol, leur fit froid dans le dos tandis qu'ils retinrent tous leurs souffles.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment alors qu'ils attendirent d'entendre une possible réaction ou de voir un potentiel ennemi arriver, même le Fléau de Durin, mais rien ne se passa. Le groupe finit par reprendre leur respiration alors qu'ils rivèrent tous leur regard vers Paladin tandis que Gandalf vint à claquer le grimoire qu'il tenait.

_ Crétin de Touque ! Incendia Gandalf à l'encontre de ce dernier qui demeura figé sous son regard noir. Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois cela me débarrassera de votre stupidité lui fit-il savoir tout en lui arrachant son bâton et son chapeau, pour ensuite se détourner de lui.

Boum. Boum.

Tous se figèrent à ce bruit alors que tous les regards se rivèrent sur Paladin qui tourna son attention vers le puits, là où le bruit était en train d'émerger.

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum.

Le son du tambour qu'ils étaient en train d'entendre résonner sous leurs pieds étaient en train de progresser et à se rapprocher d'eux, comme s'ils existaient plusieurs dizaines de tambours cacher dans la Moria et qui se mettaient à battre en même temps.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ? Paladin ! Jura Saradoc en rivant un regard furieux vers son cousin.

_ Quoi ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est le corps que j'ai à peine touché qui les ont tous alerter alors que Bilbon faisait bien plus de boucan que moi ? Demanda le Touque inquiet en répondant à la réplique de Saradoc à son encontre, tandis que ce dernier se mettait à le fusiller du regard, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs dans la pièce.

_ Paladin ! Grognèrent Saradoc, Drogon, ainsi que Fili et Kili devant ces propos.

Tandis que tous se figèrent quand ils vinrent à entendre un son qu'ils reconnurent tous sans grande difficulté et que Legolas vint à confirmer ce à quoi tous pensaient.

_ Les Orques !

* * *

 **Et oui je m'arrête ici pour ce chapitre =D vous aurez droit au combat dans le prochain ;)**

 **alors? votre avis dessus?**

 **en tout cas la suite sera pour mercredi ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous :)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

ps: je suis aller voir la comédie musicale "la légende du roi Arthur" vendredi soir et sérieusement, il est super =D bien que j'aurais voulus en voir d'avantage, s'était un spectacle vraiment magnifique 3 les décors, les costumes, les chansons ainsi que les comédiens vraiment sensationnel =D il y a de la romance, de l'humour, de l'action =D un spectacle à voir ;) hâte que tu le vois Julindy et que tu me dises ton avis ;)


	17. Chapitre 16 Le Fléau de Durin

**Bonjour =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru (qui a poster la 50eme com donc tu as droit à une question) et à Sally pour vos review =D**

 **en tout cas, on retrouve la Communauté dans la Moria avec leur prochain affrontement contre les orques ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le Fléau de Durin**

Se précipitant vers les portes alors qu'il chercha d'où pouvait émerger les orques, Thorin recula sa tête de plusieurs centimètres lorsque deux flèches vint à se ficher dans le bois de la porte tandis qu'il riva son attention sur la direction indiquer par les deux traits mortels.

_ Reculez, restez près de Gandalf ! Ordonna Aragorn à l'encontre des trois hobbits que Gandalf fit reculer, alors qu'il lâcha sa torche et alla aider Thorin à refermer les deux portes avec Fili et Kili, tandis que Diriel et Tauriel rejoignirent les côtés de Legolas.

_ Ils ont un Troll des Cavernes informa Thorin alors qu'ils venaient de refermer les portes sur la composition des ennemis qui leur arrivait dessus, tandis qu'il prit la hache que Fili lui donna pour coincer la porte, reçus par Legolas qui l'avait ramassé au sol.

Lançant d'autres haches ou lances de la part de Diriel et Tauriel, les deux princes les remirent à Thorin et Aragorn qui tentèrent de bloquer la porte, et ainsi leur donner le plus de temps possible avant que les orques n'arrivent sur eux et qu'ils puissent organiser une solide défense. Tandis que derrière eux, Gandalf avait fait tomber son chapeau sur le côté tout en dégainant Glamdrim alors que les trois hobbits dans son dos en firent de même avec leur propres épées, tout comme Diriel et Tauriel qui armèrent leur arc d'une flèche prêt à la lâcher sur les premiers orques qui franchiraient cette porte.

_ Qu'ils approchent répliqua Gimli alors qu'il était littéralement monté sur la tombe de Durin, resserrant ces mains sur ces deux haches alors que ni Thorin, ni Fili et Kili ne lui dirent rien sur le fait qu'il devait descendre du tombeau. Il y a encore des Nains dans la Moria qui respirent ! Répliqua-t'il alors que ces cousins ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils sortirent à leur tour leurs armes prêt au combat.

Tout comme Aragorn, Kili avait lui aussi tirer son arc et armer une flèche, comme le faisait les trois autres elfes de leur groupe qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, attendant patiemment une percée de l'ennemi alors que les orques avaient finis par les atteindre et se mettaient à cogner contre les deux portes sertis de mithril. Chacun d'entre eux savaient que cette dernière finirait par céder comme elle l'avait fait autrefois, mais contrairement aux autres nains autrefois, les membres de la Communauté avaient l'intention de sortir indemne d'ici et de poursuivre leur route pour tenter de rattraper Bilbon et ces compagnons.

Continuant de forcer contre cette dernière pour tenter de la percer alors que, comme la fois précédente, les parties en mithril résistèrent tandis que le bois n'allait guère longtemps pouvoir résister face aux orques derrières. D'ailleurs, un des morceaux de bois se mit à céder sur une hache, créant une percer que Legolas utilisa pour lâcher sa flèche qui alla se ficher droit sur le propriétaire de l'arme, tandis que celle de Tauriel suivit, faisant crier les deux propriétaires. Alors qu'un autre morceau de bois sur l'autre porte se brisa et cette fois-ci se fut la flèche d'Aragorn qui alla se jucher dans un autre orque, suivis par celle de Diriel, tandis que Legolas et Tauriel avait déjà réarmer leur arc prêt à tirer une nouvelle fois à l'instant même où les portes cédèrent sous la charge exercer sur elles.

Et les orques entrèrent dans la salle.

Le premier à tomber se retrouva avec une flèche de Kili en plein dans la tête, très vite suivis par les flèches de Legolas et Tauriel qui achevèrent les deux l'accompagnant, pour qu'ensuite celle d'Aragorn et de Diriel s'occupent des deux suivants. Mais déjà les autres orques, sans doute croiser avec des gobelins aux vus de leur petite taille, dont leur peaux pâles et sales, recouvertes d'armure noires chargeaient déjà droit sur eux.

Mais ces derniers ne vinrent jamais à atteindre les cinq archers que Thorin et Fili s'étaient tous les deux avancer du groupe, se plaçant devant les autres et, avec l'aide d'Orcrist pour le Roi et ces épées pour le Prince Héritier, faucha la vie des deux premiers orques avant que les archers ne se joignent à eux dans la mêlée, en dégainant leurs propres armes. Très vite appuyer en renfort par Gandalf alors que les trois hobbits chargèrent à sa suite, tandis que Gimli, toujours debout sur la tombe de Durin, se mit à faucher de ces haches toutes les têtes des orques qui dépassaient à son niveau.

Aux vus de leurs petites tailles, les trois hobbits purent facilement passer sous les bras des orques et leur asséner les coups de grâces, tandis que plus haut devant eux, Legolas continuait de tirer des flèches, se tenant juste derrière Tauriel et Diriel, lui permettant ainsi d'éliminer le plus d'ennemi, sans avoir à s'occuper d'orques qui le prendrait pour cible. Surtout que les deux frères nains, Fili et Kili veillaient personnellement à repousser tout ennemi qui voudrait prendre leur bien-aimée comme objectif, aucun des orques ne pouvaient leur passer dessus avec l'agilité et la rapidité au combat des deux frères.

Plus haut, combattant côte à côte, Thorin et Aragorn faisaient en voir de toutes les couleurs aux orques, alors que, bien que cela était la première fois qu'ils combattaient ensemble, il semblerait qu'ils parvenaient sans problème à parer les coups qui était destiné à l'autre avec une facilité aussi déconcertante que les combats entre Fili et Kili. Alors que derrière eux, Gandalf faisait tournoyer Glamdrim et son bâton, les orques tombant autour de lui comme des mouches, tandis qu'il tentait de garder les hobbits à l'œil pour éviter tout problème et pouvoir intervenir à tout moment. Seulement, en continuant d'affronter les orques et ne voyant nullement vers quoi il s'avançait, Drogon avait quitté le groupe et se figea devant la chose qui arrivait droit sur eux.

Deux orques armurer et casquer entrèrent dans la pièce, le dos tourner aux membres de la Communauté, tenant dans leurs mains une immense chaine qui se trouvait être relier au collier de leur arme de « destruction massif » qui entra dans le tombeau, tout en fracassant l'arcade de sa masse pour élargir l'entrée et lui permettre d'y passer. Le « fameux » troll des cavernes qu'avait indiqué plus tôt Thorin venait de faire son entré dans le combat et il le fit savoir en faisant exactement ce que ces congénères en entrant dans un affrontement, il poussa son cri de guerre.

Mais son cri terrifiant devint un crissement de douleur quand il reçut une flèche de Legolas dans la poitrine, côté droit, passant sa patte instinctivement sur cette dernière, poussant un cri de colère contre ces adversaires avant de poursuivre son chemin vers l'avant tirer par la chaine. Tombant ainsi droit vers Drogon qui avisa la masse du troll se soulever et prêt à lui fracasser dessus, sauf qu'au vus de sa petite taille comparer à la créature, il parvint à éviter l'attaque en passant sous ces jambes et aller se mettre à l'abri derrière lui.

Et si Drogon pensa que le troll se détournerait de lui en le voyant quitter son champ de vision, il se détrompa très vite en constatant, tout en s'éloignant de lui à quatre pattes, que la créature s'était tourné vers lui et le pourchassait dans l'intention formel de l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute. Et décidant de se servir de son pied, ce dernier allait l'abattre sur le Sacquet qui se trouvait acculé contre le mur de la salle et qui ne pouvait plus fuir avant que le troll ne l'écrase pour de bon.

Mais deux autres membres de la Communauté étaient parvenus à saisir la chaine ou plutôt la « laisse » du troll, le tirant de toute leur force, l'étranglant à moitié avec son collier pour l'empêcher d'écraser et le faisant perdre pied, l'obligeant ainsi de recule et de s'éloigner de Drogon qui le regarda étonné avant de vriller son attention sur ces deux sauveurs. Ces deux derniers qui se trouvaient être nul autre que Thorin et Aragorn, qui, les plus proches, s'étaient débarrasser des deux orques qui se chargeaient de la « laisse » et tiraient de toutes leurs forces pour éloigner ce dernier, quand ils durent se baisser quand, dans un mouvement du revers de sa massue, le troll se tourna vers eux, fracassant son arme sur un autre orque alors qu'Aragorn était parvenu à se baisser totalement.

Tandis que Thorin retrouva son bras emmêlé dans la chaine, toujours accrocher au collier autour de la nuque du troll ou ce dernier vint à tirer dessus, envoyant valser le roi nain contre le mur, retombant sur des orques sur l'estrade supérieur entourant le cœur du tombeau, séparé par des colonnades. Sa chute amortis par des orques qu'il écrasa sous lui, Thorin se redressa juste à temps pour constater qu'un orque était en train de le charger quand ce dernier se retrouva avec une des épées d'orques enfoncé dans la faille de son armure à la nuque, arme lancé par le dunédain qu'il avait piquer à un de ces adversaires.

Aragorn attendit d'ailleurs de voir le roi nain se relever complètement pour ensuite se reconcentrer sur son propre combat quand il fut sur que Thorin était remis de son petit vol planer, alors qu'entre temps, le troll avait tourné son attention sur une autre cible parmis les membres de la Communauté présent. En l'occurrence, Gimli qui se trouvait toujours debout sur la tombe de Durin, lança l'une de ces petites haches droits sur la poitrine de la créature qui se mit à grogner de colère avant d'abattre sa massue sur le tombeau de mithril qui résista à l'impact, alors que le jeune nain s'était empresser de sauter à terre pour éviter la charge.

_ Gimli !

Inquiet pour leur cousin, Fili et Kili tentèrent de rejoindre ce dernier alors que Gimli s'était relever et para l'attaque d'un orque, tandis que dans son dos, le troll lui fonça dessus. Se baissant pour éviter l'attaque d'un orque, la massue du troll lui passa au-dessus de la tête, se fracassant contre son possible adversaire, pendant que Gimli se retourna vers le troll, perdant pied et s'écrasant sur le dos les quatre fers en l'air, tandis que du revers de sa massue, la créature balança un autre de ces maitres contre le mur.

Alors que Fili et Kili parvinrent à dépasser le troll, tout en transperçant le côté de ces jambes au passage, faisant grogner ce dernier de douleur, avant d'attraper chacun un bras de leur cousin, ils éloignèrent tous les deux Gimli du troll qui s'apprêtait à relever une nouvelle fois sa massue. Mais toujours aux aguets face à cet adversaire, s'étant retrancher sur la partie de l'estrade en hauteur autour du cœur de la salle du tombeau, Legolas envoya deux autres flèches droit dans la poitrine de la créature qui se l'est pris de plein fouet et en tomba à la renverse en poussant des gémissements de douleur, en chutant contre l'une des pierres tomber du plafond.

_ Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui ! Laissez-moi me charger de ce troll !

_ Si nous n'avons pas pu nous charger des trolls des Landes et ceux durant la guerre, hors de question qu'on te laisse faire !

_ Mais Fili…

_ Mon frère a raison Gimli ! Occupons-nous des orques et laissons le troll aux autres !

Bien que les deux frères avaient déjà survécus à ces créatures, ils préféraient tous les deux éloigné leur jeune cousin de ce dernier et le mettre à l'abri en quelque sorte, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur des orques plutôt que sur le troll. Tandis que les deux neveux de Thorin espérait sincèrement que Diriel ou Tauriel, ou encore Legolas s'occuperaient de celui-ci avant qu'il n'y est plus de victimes ou de casses.

Alors que plus haut, Gandalf poursuivait son ascension parmis les rangs des orques, tout en continuant de demeurer non loin de Saradoc et Paladin, qui, s'étant placer dos à dos, se mettaient à tourner l'un sur l'autre, parant et bloquant les coups des orques à leur encontres. Pendant qu'un peu plus loin, se tenant à côté d'une des colonnades, Drogon avait mis la main sur l'une des poêles que Primula lui avait mis d'office dans ces affaires et s'en servant comme de son épée, assomma d'un revers un orque avant de cogner un autre en pleine face.

_ Je commence à avoir le coup de main souria-t'il avant de balancer de nouveau sa poêle droit vers un autre ennemi tentant de le prendre par surprise par derrière. Frodon va adorer cette histoire quand je la lui raconterais ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer avant de repartir de plus bel dans le combat, allant rejoindre Diriel et Tauriel qui étaient au prise avec les derniers orques qui avaient franchis l'entrée du tombeau.

Pendant que le troll, lui, avait rivé toute son attention sur Legolas qui jouait du couteau vers des orques au niveau supérieur du tombeau, avant de se baisser à l'instant ou la créature se servit de sa propre chaine comme d'un fouet. Chargeant une fois, deux fois puis en tentant de balancer la chaine sur lui ou Legolas n'eut besoin que de se mettre sur le côté, l'elfe sylvestre se cacha ensuite derrière l'une des colonnades ou la chaine finit par s'enrouler autour de celle-ci et de s'accrocher.

Posant son pied dessus, comme pour bloquer l'attache, Diriel et Tauriel qui se trouvaient être les plus proches de lui avec Drogon, le fixèrent surprise et surtout sur leur garde de ce qu'il allait faire.

_ Il ne va pas le faire quand même ? Espéra Diriel sur la manœuvre qu'allait employer le Prince sylvestre.

_ Oh si ! Il va le faire approuva Tauriel, connaissant pertinemment les fâcheuses habitudes de son camarade pour ce qui était de grimper sur le dos de créature deux, voire trois fois, plus grosse que lui.

La seconde d'après, Legolas se mit à grimper sur la chaine pour monter sur les épaules du troll qui tenta de s'arracher alors que l'elfe encocha une flèche sur son arc et la dirigea droit vers la tête de la créature. Ce dernier hurla de douleur quand le trait mortel se ficha dans son crâne alors qu'il se mit à battre des bras pour tenter d'attraper l'elfe et le retirer de sur ces épaules, Legolas s'empressa de descendre de son dos pour se mettre à l'abri tandis que le troll recula, faisant céder la chaine et le libérant ainsi de son attache.

Le troll était à présent libre de tout mouvement dans le tombeau.

_ Troll en liberté ! S'écria Paladin en avisant ce dernier qui enserrait sa massue et riva son attention vers les premières cibles qu'il aperçut, en l'occurrence, lui et Saradoc.

_ Tais-toi et cours ! Lui ordonna Saradoc en poussant son cousin à demeurer éloigner de la chose, bien qu'ils étaient restreint question longueur de terrain du tombeau pour s'éloigner de ce dernier, surtout quand ils vinrent à éviter la massue qui s'abattit derrière eux, détruisant une partie du couloir supérieur.

_ Saradoc ! Paladin !

_ Drogon, non !

Tentant de rattraper ce dernier, Tauriel fut bloqué par les derniers orques qui se mirent en travers de son chemin, tandis que Diriel dans son dos alerta tous les autres du danger qui était en train de pourchasser les deux hobbits. Alors que le Sacquet était parvenus à sauter sur le dos du troll en sautant depuis le couloir supérieur et planta son épée dans le haut du dos de la créature, dont la cuirasse épaisse de sa peau était des plus difficiles à transpercer.

_ Drogon !

Alerter par les cris de tous, tous les membres de la Communauté avisèrent le Sacquet sur le dos du troll qui tentait de s'arracher ce dernier de son accroche, parvenant à finir par l'attraper dans l'une de ces mains et le jeta comme un vulgaire sac vers le mur. Mais ayant prévus le coup, Aragorn était parvenus à se placer devant la trajectoire du hobbit et parvint à l'attraper dans ces bras, se servant de son corps pour le protéger de la collision contre la paroi rocheuse avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre, légèrement assommer par le contrecoup.

Tandis que pendant ce temps, ayant cessé de fuir, Saradoc et Paladin s'étaient tous les deux concerter du regard et empoignant leur épée dans leurs mains, répétèrent exactement la même manœuvre que leur cousin et sautèrent ensemble sur le dos du troll. Plantant leur arme dans sa cuirasse, en le faisant hurler de douleur pendant qu'il se désintéressa de Drogon et d'Aragorn, pendant que Tauriel et Diriel les rejoignirent pour constater des dégâts alors que le reste de la Communauté se rassemblèrent autour de la dernière cible à abattre : le troll.

Thorin et Gandalf furent les premiers à être sur leur dernier adversaire alors que celui-ci était parvenu à attraper Saradoc dans sa main, comme il l'avait fait avec Drogon plus tôt, mais ne put jamais le balancer qu'il fut trop occuper par les coups qu'il se reçut du magicien et du roi nain. Terminant même par le lâcher pour avoir de nouveau les mains libres pour affronter Thorin et Gandalf, Saradoc tomba dans les bras de Fili et Kili qui s'étaient tous les deux laisser glisser sur le sol pour le rattraper, pendant que Gimli alla prêter main forte aux autres contre le troll.

Etant trois adversaires contre lui, quatre si on comptait Paladin toujours juché sur son dos, furent suffisant pour occuper le troll et surtout bloquer les attaques qu'il adressait à l'un des membres, défendus par un autre jusqu'à ce qu'une blessure causer par Orcrist à l'estomac le figea sur place. Portant sa main recouverte de sang devant ces yeux, le troll demeura sur place sans bouger le moindre membre, pendant que Legolas banda son arc juste devant lui, attendant une ouverture, ouverture offerte par Paladin quand il replanta son épée dans le haut du dos du troll.

Hurlant de douleur et ouvrant grand la gueule, Legolas eut assez d'ouverture pour laisser sa flèche filer droit dans la gorge de ce dernier, qui, le souffle couper par le trait mortel se mit à gémir et à porter sa main vers sa bouche comme s'il pourrait faire quelque chose. Seulement, tous les membres de la Communauté attendirent en silence, attendant de voir le troll tomber, ce qui arriva très vite ou faisant un pas en avant puis un pas en arrière, la créature s'écroula à l'avant envoyant le hobbit par-dessus lui, qui retomba lourdement sur le dos, tandis que tous firent silence dans le tombeau.

Terminant par se détourner de la dépouille de ce dernier, tous les regards finirent par se river sur Diriel et Tauriel qui aidaient chacune Drogon et Aragorn de se relever de l'endroit où ils avaient été balancés. Et si le hobbit semblait indemne, ce dernier s'inquiétait bien plus pour le dunédain qui accepta volontiers la main tendu de l'elfe sylvestre pour se relever avant qu'il ne vienne à rassurer le semi-homme.

_ Tout va bien Drogon le rassura-t'il, tout en lui passant un shampoing dans les cheveux. Et vous ?

_ Je vais bien, grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup Aragorn.

_ Je vous en prie.

_ Tout le monde est indemne ? Demanda par la suite Gandalf après s'être enquis des états du hobbit et du dunédain avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

_ Rappelez-moi de ne jamais chevauché un autre troll ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot Paladin !

_ J'adore ces hobbits souria Kili en désignant le Touque et le Brandebouc de la tête, avant de grogner quand Fili lui donna un coup à l'arrière de la tête pour le faire cesser de dire de pareille bêtise.

_ Il nous faut continuer ! Rattraper Bilbon ! Rappela Thorin à l'encontre de tous, sur leur véritable objectif avant que tous ne se figent quand ils vinrent à entendre des bruits venir droit vers eux.

D'autres orques aux vus des cris qu'ils pouvaient entendre, se rapprocher dangereusement de leur position.

_ En voilà d'autres, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Fili en rivant son attention autant vers Thorin autant que vers Gandalf pour connaitre la suite des évènements.

_ Au pont de Khazad-Dum !

Suivant les ordres donnés par Gandalf, leur groupe quitta le tombeau par l'un des trous dans le mur que le troll eut causé à cause de sa massue, et poursuivre leur route pour quitter la Moria autant que retrouver Bilbon et les autres. Revenant dans l'autre partie du grand hall de pierre aux incommensurable colonnes géantes, la Communauté se mit à courir dans l'une des allées alors qu'il pouvait entendre autant qu'ils virent le reste des gobelins, se trouvant encore dans la Moria, se mettre à apparaitre de tout côté et venant de toute les directions, fonçant droit sur eux.

Emanant des autres couloirs ou encore même du plafond de la salle, descendant sur les colonnes comme de viles araignées, les membres de la Communauté durent finir par se stopper dans leur course quand ils se retrouvèrent encercler par le bataillon de gobelin qui n'avait pas encore fuis pour le Mordor ou Gundabad. Se plaçant chacun en cercle, protégeant le dos de l'autre et gardant à vue ainsi les orques de tout côté, la Communauté était en train de se demander comment ils allaient sortir de ce guêpier, bien que chacun était prêt à combattre jusqu'au bout ces vils créatures.

Mais avant même qu'il n'est pu donner la charge de leur côté, autant que celle des orques, un grondement se mit à résonner dans tous le hall, figeant tout le monde sur place alors qu'ils tentèrent de savoir d'où provenaient ce son. Sauf qu'au deuxième grondement, aussi semblable que le grognement d'une créature, se mit à terrifier les orques qui se mirent à pousser des cris terrorisé avant que l'un d'entre eux ne sonne la retraite.

L'instant d'après, les orques se mirent à fuir, réempruntant les chemins et les directions qu'ils avaient pris, laissant les membres de la Communauté indemne, faisant rire Gimli de la froussardise de ces derniers mais il se tut directement devant les regards noirs que lui lançait Fili et Kili. Si les orques, en grand nombre, était effrayé par cette chose, ils avaient de quoi être sur leur garde eux aussi, tandis qu'un autre grognement se mit une nouvelle fois à résonner dans le hall, leur donnant des sueurs froides.

Alors que tous les regards s'étaient rivés sur l'immense lumière rougeoyante qui se trouvaient tout au fond du hall et qui se rapprochait doucement, mais surement de leur position, tandis qu'ils ne remuèrent pas d'un pouce, figer et inquiet de connaitre l'identité de cette chose qui devait paraitre immense aux vus de son grondement. Grondement que Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer à celui qu'il se rappelait venant de Smaug et se rappelant enfin de ce que ces ancêtres avaient réveillés par le passer dans les mines obscurs de la Moria.

Etait-ce la créature que Durin avait combattue par le passé ?

.xXx.

Ils y étaient presque.

Il pouvait sentir l'air frais arriver jusqu'à lui par le couloir qui menait à la sortie de la Moria. Il allait enfin pouvoir, lui et les siens, respirer l'air frais et revoir le ciel, les mines et la pierre commençaient à l'étouffer et à le compresser. Il se demandait bien comment il avait pu aimer ou plutôt, comment les autres Durin avaient apprécié de vivre à ce point enfermer dans la roche, que cela en devenait étouffant à force.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie, apercevant sans peine la grande porte Est de la Moria quand il arrêta net ses compagnons dans leur course tandis qu'un malaise et une terreur le prit aux tripes. Et la raison émergea de ce son, ce bruit qu'il entendait résonner dans leur dos.

Ce grondement émanant de la terre, aussi semblable que le grognement de Smaug quand il tenait tête à ce dernier dans Erebor, mais ce ne fut pas l'image de la Première Calamité qui vint à l'esprit de Bilbon en cet instant précis. Celle d'une autre créature, toute aussi immonde, qui eut croisé sa route dans sa précédente vie et qui fut indirectement responsable de sa mort en tant que Durin VI.

_ L'ombre et la flamme ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer avec inquiétude et peur alors qu'il entendait toujours le rugissement de la créature résonner derrière lui.

Ce dernier était réveillé et avait de nouveau investis la Moria, profanant de sa personne ces lieux sacrés. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait autant le jeune Sacquet, s'était plutôt autre chose. Le fait que ce monstre se trouvait entre ces poursuivants et la sortie de l'ancien royaume nain.

Sa famille était en danger de mort.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chap ;)**

 **on retrouvera les autres avec la tentative de passer Khazad Dum =D**

 **alors ? vos avis?**

 **en tout cas la suite sera pour dimanche XD**

 **bon mercredi à tous ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	18. Chapitre 17 Le Pont de Khazad-Dûm

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que tous attendaient de voir arriver avec la fameuse scène du Pont de Khazad-Dûm ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru et à Sally pour vos com, qui me font toujours autant plaisir =D pour répondre à ta question Angel, sache que ta réponse sera dévoiler dans le chap 22 et 23 ;) (donc en résumé, on peut dire que c'est un oui et tu verras lequel sa sera dans ce chapitre ;)**

 **sinon je vous laisse dans la découverte de ce chapitre tant attendus (avec une surprise pour vous à la fin qui j'espère vous plaira ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le Pont de Khazad-Dûm**

 _Ce dernier était réveillé et avait de nouveau investis la Moria, profanant de sa personne ces lieux sacrés. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait autant le jeune Sacquet, s'était plutôt autre chose. Le fait que ce monstre se trouvait entre ces poursuivants et la sortie de l'ancien royaume nain._

 _Sa famille était en danger de mort._

.xXx.

_ Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? Demanda inquiet Fili, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce dont à quoi il pensait.

_ Est-ce lui ? Le Fléau de Durin ? Demanda à son tour Kili inquiet alors qu'il posa la question que tous était en train de se poser en cet instant précis sur l'identité de la chose qui venait vers eux, tandis que tous les regards s'étaient porter sur Gandalf.

Magicien qui avait baissé la tête et fermer les yeux, concentrer sur ce qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux avant de redresser la tête et d'indiquer l'identité de la créature venant sur eux.

_ Un Balroq avoua Gandalf sur la race de la créature étant remonté des profondeurs de la Moria, et dont l'identité fit frémir toutes les personnes autour de lui, en particulier Diriel, qui savait, comme les autres, que c'était face à un Balroq que son oncle était tombé durant la Chute de Gondoline. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courrez ! Leur ordonna-t'il avant d'emmener la Communauté dans son sillage, alors qu'il fuyait le plus loin possible de cette chose, prenant la direction du pont qui les mènerait vers la sortie.

Et peut-être même, rattraper Bilbon dans le processus. Mais chacun espérait sincèrement que ce dernier avait déjà quitté les lieux et se mettre à l'abri dehors, loin de cette chose, espérant au passage que le deuxième groupe avait atteint l'entrée de la Moria de l'autre côté.

Quittant le grand hall des colonnes de pierre, ils prirent l'un des corridors menant aux escaliers de pierre qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la crevasse qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds, menant vers le promontoire ou se dressait le fameux pont menant vers la sortie des mines. Ouvrant la marche, Thorin jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et s'arrêta de justesse quand il constata que l'escalier qu'il était en train d'emprunter, avait été brisé et qu'il se trouvait à quelque centimètres de tomber dans le ravin.

_ Thorin ?

Sentant un bras l'attraper en arrière et retomber sur les escaliers pour éviter de tomber, Thorin redressa la tête pour remercier Legolas qui avait été le premier à l'atteindre alors qu'ils furent tous les deux relever par Fili et Kili. Tandis que Diriel et Tauriel les suivaient de près avec les trois hobbits et Gimli, pendant qu'Aragorn fermait la marche avec Gandalf qui s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, épuiser de la course.

_ Gandalf ?

_ Guidez-les Aragorn. Le pont est proche lui fit savoir le Magicien tout en lui désignant le fameux pont qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin devant eux et qui les mènerait vers la sortie, seulement ce n'était pas dans l'idée du dunédain de battre en retraite. Faites ce que je vous dis ! Les épées ne vous seront d'aucun secours ici lui répliqua-t'il sur la dangerosité de la chose qui les pourchassait.

_ Dois-je rappeler que mon Oncle a dus le précipiter du haut d'un ravin et lui avec, pour tuer ce balroq ? Demanda Diriel en rappelant à tous de la dangerosité de cette créature, dont l'un de ces congénères avait déjà pris la vie de son oncle par le passé. Comment cela se fait-il que l'un d'entre eux sommeillait ici ?

_ Reportons les questions à plus tard, nous avons mieux à faire pour l'instant ! Allez ! Répliqua Thorin avant de pousser tout le monde à prendre l'autre escalier par lequel ils pouvaient descendre pour tenter d'atteindre le promontoire pour le pont de Khazad-Dûm.

Suivant l'escalier qui descendait d'un côté puis de l'autre, les membres de la Communauté se retrouvèrent très vite devant le précipice quand ils constatèrent qu'il manquait un morceau de l'escalier. Un morceau de plusieurs mètres qu'ils ne pourraient franchir qu'en sautant de cette partie à l'autre, ce que Legolas fit en premier, avec facilité grâce à son agilité d'elfe, avant de se tourner vers les autres, tendant les bras prêt à rattraper le suivant si besoin était.

Etant le plus proche du trou, Thorin n'hésita pas une seconde et rejoignit l'autre côté, Legolas l'aidant à ne pas tomber avant qu'ils ne rivent tous les deux leur attention sur les autres, se trouvant toujours en haut. Alors qu'ils se retournèrent tous vers l'énorme grondement venant de derrière eux, les flammes se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux, tandis que des fissures se formaient dans la roche au-dessus de l'arche menant au couloir allant au grand hall de pierre.

_ Gandalf ?

Invitant le Magicien à les rejoindre, ce dernier ne se fit pas demander une deuxième fois et sauta de l'autre côté, rejoignant les côtés de Legolas et Thorin alors que le nain l'avait rattrapé pour éviter qu'il ne chancèle ou ne tombe. Et avant même qu'un autre n'est pus les rejoindre, ils vinrent tous à sursauter quand des flèches vinrent à percer la pierre juste à côté de leur pieds, ou redressant la tête vers la direction d'où ils venaient, ils purent apercevoir des archers orques, se cachant derrière des piliers sur les balcons les surplombant.

L'instant d'après, Legolas et Tauriel avaient tous les deux bandés leurs arcs et leurs flèches vinrent à abattre les deux premiers orques, tandis qu'au même instant, Fili franchissa le trou rejoignant son Oncle, l'elfe et le magicien avant de tendre les bras vers sa bien-aimée. Diriel en avait profité, couvert par les deux autres elfes, pour attraper Saradoc et Paladin dans ces bras, et de sauter à son tour, rattraper par l'Héritier d'Erebor de l'autre côté, tandis qu'une partie des escaliers s'étaient écroulés après son saut, obligeant les autres à reculer pour ne pas tomber.

_ Kili ? Dépêches-toi ! Appela Fili en rivant son attention sur son frère alors que Diriel avait à son tour, reprit la défense de leur position avec Legolas et Tauriel, continuant de tirer leurs flèches droit vers les archers orques qui continuaient leur chance de les abattre.

_ Vas-y !

Suivant les conseils de sa belle, le plus jeune Durin n'hésita pas et rejoigna les autres, sautant droit dans les bras de Thorin qui le rattrapa au vol et l'attirer contre lui à l'instant même où une flèche le frôla, alors que son propriétaire se retrouva avec la flèche de Tauriel en plein dans l'œil.

_ Viens Tauriel ! Appela Kili en tendant les bras vers sa belle.

_ Allez-y ! Couvrit Aragorn en attrapant son arc et une flèche, et visant les archers orques qui ne cessaient d'avoir du renfort et que, Legolas et Diriel ne stoppaient de tirer leurs traits sur ces derniers.

Et n'hésitant pas une seconde, l'elfe sylvestre sauta droit dans les bras de son compagnon qui la rattrapa au vol et la reposa ensuite dans les escaliers tandis qu'Aragorn avait rivé son attention sur Gimli, prêt à envoyer ce dernier.

_ Non ! Personne ne lancera un nain ! Répliqua Gimli à son encontre avant de prendre de l'élan et de sauter droit vers l'autre partie de l'escalier.

Seulement voilà, il parvint à atterrir sur l'extrémité des escaliers et serait retomber dans le ravin quand Legolas parvint à le rattraper avant sa chute, mais pas par le bras.

_ Pas la barbe !

Tirant ce dernier dans ces bras pour le faire reprendre pied, l'escalier du haut céda à nouveau, des parties se rompant juste après le nain alors que deux des leurs se trouvaient toujours en haut.

_ Drogon !

Repoussant ce dernier vers les escaliers plus haut alors qu'il faillit lui-même tomber dans le ravin, Aragorn parvint à s'accrocher et à se redresser au côté du Sacquet alors que derrière eux, le balroq était en train de cogner contre les parois rocheuses pour tenter de se faire un passage pour les suivre. Créant des secousses dans la pierre tandis que d'immenses fragments de roche cédèrent et se mirent à tomber autour d'eux, alors que l'un d'entre eux s'écrasa sur les escaliers plus hauts, rendant ainsi la partie ou se trouvait le semi-homme et le dunédain instable sur son pied, et pouvant pencher et tomber de tous les côtés.

_ Accrochez-vous ! Appela Aragorn en tenant les épaules de Drogon contre lui, tout en suivant le penchement des escaliers pour ne pas faire contrepoids tandis que les restes des membres de la Communauté demeurèrent silencieux, attendant dans la crainte de savoir ce qui allait advenir des deux. Allez penchez-vous ! Indiqua-t'il à l'encontre du hobbit qui suivit son exemple à l'instant même où l'escalier se mit à suivre le mouvement.

Et donc, droit vers le reste de la Communauté.

_ Faite vite ! Appela Legolas en tendant les bras vers Aragorn alors que Thorin se tenait à ces côtés, prêt à intercepter le hobbit.

_ Dépêchez-vous ! Ordonna Thorin.

_ Sautez !

Et à l'instant même où les escaliers heurtèrent l'autre partie, le dunédain et le hobbit sautèrent droit dans les bras de l'elfe et du nain, avant que ces derniers à l'abri, ne s'empressent de reprendre leur course, ne faisant pas ces de la partie des escaliers qui chuta dans le ravin. Continuant de descendre les escaliers et courant dans les dédales de couloir droit vers leur porte de sortie pour tenter d'échapper au balroq alors que les flammes ne cessaient de se répandre et de s'embraser autour d'eux.

_ Vers le pont ordonna Gandalf ouvrant la marche du groupe avant de se mettre sur le côté et de fixer ces derniers, tout en leur désignant le pont qui se dévoilait devant eux, juste après la grande salle de colonnes qu'ils allaient devoir franchir pour l'atteindre. Dépêchez-vous !

Et ressentant un mauvais pressentiment dans son dos, Gandalf se retourna vers le mur de flamme qui se dressait derrière eux avant qu'une immense ombre n'en émerge, sautant droit devant le magicien et se mettant à pousser un râle d'une chaleur dévastateur vers lui qui observa le démon se dresser devant lui. Alors que dans son dos, les autres membres de la Communauté s'étaient figés à l'apparition de la créature, l'une des dernières de sa race.

Ressemblant à une espèce d'humain à tête de bouc avec ces cornes et ces sabots crochus, un museau féroce complétait son visage avec des prunelles de feu river sur la Communauté, tandis que tout son corps paraissait être composer comme un charbon des plus sombres qui pouvaient s'embraser à tout instant sous sa force. Mais c'était plutôt la paire d'aile comme celle des chauve-souris, ou encore des dragons, qui composait le haut de son dos ainsi que la longue queue qui les inquiétait, sauf que s'était surtout la taille qu'il faisait, comportant dans les cinq, voir six mètres de haut qui leur posait problème.

Comment Glorfindel avait-il pus se dresser face à une telle créature par le passé sans être terrifier par ce dernier ?

_ Gandalf ? Appela Thorin inquiet de voir le magicien demeurer aussi proche de ce démon.

_ A terre !

Obéissant à l'ordre qui résonna dans leur dos et que tous reconnurent facilement, la Communauté n'eut pas besoin de tergiverser qu'ils se plaquèrent immédiatement au sol à l'instant même où une forme blanche les survola et chargea droit sur le balroq, le heurtant de plein fouet. Et comme si une bulle d'air avait éclaté durant la collision, la créature de feu fut repousser en arrière violemment, retombant plus bas dans le niveau et dans ces flammes alors que le nouvel arrivant se posa comme si de rien n'était à l'endroit exacte ou s'était tenu le balroq, tandis que tous relevèrent un regard vers les nouveaux arrivant.

Malgré sa petite taille comparer à son adversaire et qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'envergure d'un poney, la jeune dragonne blanche de Durin, Daenerya se dressa devant eux tous, en position défensive, tout en montrant les canines, son regard bleu river vers les flammes, guettant l'approche de son adversaire. Alors que descendant doucement de son dos, son cavalier, vêtus d'une armure reflétant les mêmes écailles que sa camarade, enserra solidement sa poigne sur son bouclier et sur Dard, tandis que son casque de dragon était bien enfoncer sur sa tête et qu'il riva toute sa concentration vers les flammes, tournant le dos aux autres.

_ Bili ! S'exclamèrent Fili et Kili, heureux de revoir leur cousin indemne, mais surtout de le voir, vêtus de la tête au pied dans l'armure de Durin, à côté de sa dragonne, prêt à en découdre avec la créature.

_ Mon garçon ? Appela Gandalf inquiet.

_ Fichez-tous le camp ! Leur ordonna Bilbon sans un regard en arrière, toute sa concentration tourner et prête pour intercepter le balroq. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce balroq ! Traversez le pont, Biren et Jumper vous attendrons de l'autre côté, les autres doivent avoir atteint la porte à présent ?

_ Tu as vus mon père et les autres ? Demanda Gimli. Comment vont-ils ?

_ Attention !

La seconde d'après, un tourbillon de feu jaillissait du mur de flamme et se dirigea droit vers eux alors que Daenerya se mit à rugir à la provocation, tandis que Bilbon se plaça devant elle et positionnant son bouclier devant lui, comme s'il parait un coup d'épée, le tourbillon de feu heurta net un mur invisible. Un mur invisible qui se dressa tout autour de la Communauté les gardant à l'abri de la déferlante alors que Bilbon ne lâchait pas sa position une seule seconde, son oncle ne le quittant pas un seul instant du regard.

Il avait eu raison !

Si son neveu était contrôlé par l'Anneau, jamais ce dernier l'aurait laissé revenir en arrière pour tenter de les aider face au balroq. Il les aurait laissés se faire massacrer par celui-ci.

Mais pas son neveu.

Cela n'était pas dans la nature d'un Durin de fuir le combat et d'abandonner les siens à leur sort.

Bili était revenus les aider parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait faire la différence et s'était bel et bien le cas, puisque ce « don » qu'il détenait de ce lien avec la dragonne, lui permettait de bloquer les flammes que le balroq était en train de leur envoyer. Cette sorte de « bulle » invisible qu'il formait autour d'eux, était en train de barrer la route des flammes alors que, tout comme les autres, Thorin put discerner le balroq se redresser de l'endroit où il était tombé, s'avançant parmi ces propres flammes pour tenter de les atteindre. Alors qu'il porta sa patte droite à sa ceinture, comme s'il dégainait une épée faite de flamme qu'il dressa au-dessus de sa tête et s'apprêtait à abattre sur l'endroit où se dressait le jeune Sacquet.

_ Bili ! Hurlèrent Thorin, Fili et Kili d'inquiétudes, tout en se redressant de leur place et fonçant droit vers lui pour lui porter assistance.

_ A toi de jouer Daenerya !

Sauf que Bilbon semblait avoir prévus cette tactique car à l'instant même où le balroq abaissa son arme vers lui, le jeune sang-mêlé se plaqua au sol alors que Daenerya, qui se trouvait dans son dos et qu'il masquait, se dressa sur ces quatre pattes et prenant une profonde inspiration, souffla son feu droit sur la poitrine de la créature. Et si le feu brûlant du balroq était étouffant, le reste de la Communauté furent surpris de constater que le feu de la dragonne se trouvait être de la glace, un feu bleu qui devenait glace au contact de toute chose qu'elle visait et donc, du balroq.

Hurlant de rage alors que la glace était en train de se répandre, petit à petit, sur son corps, le balroq tenta tout de même de s'avancer vers eux et d'atteindre la jeune dragonne, qui poursuivait son attaque. Mais, Bilbon était là pour l'empêcher de toucher à une seule de ces écailles et frappant l'air de Dard comme s'il pourfendait un ennemi invisible, le balroq fut envoyer dans les airs, allant se fracasser droit contre des piliers et les parois rocheuses plus haut sur leur gauche avant de tomber dans le ravin, suivis par des monticules de pierre qui s'étaient détachés dans la collision.

La seconde suivante, Bilbon se laissa tomber en arrière.

_ Bili ! Cria inquiet Thorin en accourant à son côté comme les autres d'ailleurs, qui avait stoppé leur cri de joie de voir le démon disparaitre de leur vue.

Etant retomber sur son arrière train alors que la jeune dragonne riva son regard sur lui et s'approcha avant de poser son museau contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il déposa l'une de ces mains sur son front, caressant ces écailles et levant l'autre vers le reste de la Communauté, leur faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas s'approcher de lui. S'ils s'étaient tous figé inquiet que le gamin vienne à user de sa magie contre eux, dans la crainte qu'ils lui veuillent du mal comme ce qui était arrivé à Foncombe, cela n'était pas dans l'avis de Thorin de demeurer encore loin de son gamin.

Rengainant Orcrist qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, Thorin avança doucement vers son neveu, ne faisant pas cas des demandes alertes des autres de rester sur ces gardes et loin du petit, surtout quand il avisa l'attitude que Bilbon, autant que la dragonne, avait à son attention. Si Daenerya était toujours pencher vers le jeune sang-mêlé, sa queue s'était enrouler autour de lui, prête à le protéger, son regard river sur Thorin n'était pas dangereux mais était en alerte. Tandis que Bili, ayant toujours son casque sur la tête, le roi nain ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce à quoi pensait son garçon mais aux vus de la main gauche, paume tendus vers lui dans un signe d'arrêt, qui se mettait dangereusement à trembler plus il avançait, Thorin n'avait pas besoin de décrire l'expression de son visage pour savoir qu'il devait être terrorisé et ignorait complètement quoi faire.

S'agenouillant face à cette main qui pouvait le menacer à tout instant, Thorin ne quitta pas des yeux les yeux de son neveu qu'il pouvait discerner à travers les fentes de son casque et, tout doucement, enroula l'une de ces mains autour de la sienne, tout en l'immobilisant gentiment alors que Bilbon cessa de trembler comme une feuille. Et terminant par tendre son autre main, toujours aussi lentement pour ne pas l'inquiéter ou le terroriser, Thorin posa cette dernière sur l'épaule de son neveu, terminant par l'attirer lentement contre lui dans une étreinte solide et chaleureuse, contre laquelle le garçon se figea un instant avant de se remettre à trembler de tout son corps, pour finir par se calmer et à répondre à l'étreinte de son oncle.

Fili et Kili s'étaient à leur tour rapprocher, tout aussi doucement, pour ne pas effrayer autant que faire sursauter Bili, toujours sous le regard attentif de Daenerya, les deux frères nains s'asseyaient de chaque côté de sa personne et se joignirent à l'accolade. Seulement, ils ne purent rester longtemps ainsi que Bilbon vint à les repousser, pas à les repousser en les cognant de ces bras, mais en les repoussant avec son don.

Thorin, Fili et Kili retombèrent lourdement sur la pierre dure, recevant l'appui des autres en renfort alors que le roi nain ne put s'empêcher de crier de terreur quand il vit la raison qui avait poussé son neveu à les chasser aussi violemment. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, même Daenerya avait été repoussé et Bilbon avait érigé une espèce de bulle autour de lui, tandis qu'un fouet de flamme s'était enrouler autour de sa personne et l'envoya valser contre les piliers.

_ Bili !

Se redressant de l'endroit où elle était retombée, Daenerya renvoya son feu de glace sur le balroq pour le repousser et le tenir éloigner des autres alors que Thorin retenu en cet instant précis, le cri douloureux de Bili tandis qu'il était allongé sur son côté gauche et qu'il avait ces mains tenant son genou. Il n'en fallus pas d'avantage au roi nain pour se relever et courir droit vers son neveu alors qu'il pouvait entendre le cri des autres dans son dos.

_ Traverser le pont ! Allez ! Ordonna Gandalf en poussant Gimli et les trois hobbits qui étaient à porter de sa main vers le pont pour qu'ils le traversent et se mettent à l'abri de l'autre côté.

_ Vite ! Allez-y ! Approuva Aragorn alors qu'il poussait Diriel et Fili à traverser, comme le faisait Legolas avec Tauriel et Kili, pendant que Thorin avait finis par attraper son plus jeune neveu.

Attrapant le bras droit de son neveu et le hissant sur ces pieds, Thorin le hissa ensuite sur son épaule comme s'il portait un sac mais un sac extrêmement précieux et le tenant solidement, tout en veillant à ne pas toucher à son genou gauche, le roi l'emmena droit pour traverser le pont à la suite des autres. Tandis que Gandalf était toujours en arrière, pendant que Daenerya qui continuait de lancer son feu de glace vers le balroq alors qu'elle reculait doucement vers le pont.

_ Daenerya ? Appela Bilbon d'une petite voix douloureuse et épuisée, qui inquiéta grandement Thorin aux vus du choc de la collision qu'il avait subis.

Surtout lorsque le roi nain constata que la dragonne était en train de boiter en reculant et de chanceler sur ces pas, malgré le fait qu'elle poursuivait son attaque sur la balroq, Thorin saisissa que la souffrance de son neveu l'avait atteint et qu'elle ne pourra pas conserver cette défense très longtemps. Et Gandalf aussi, l'avait compris.

Alors qu'il laissa tout le monde franchir le pont et que Daenerya se trouvait juste à la lisière, à la limite de le traverser, se tenant en plein milieu, Gandalf usa de sa propre magie pour attraper la jeune dragonne et la faire passer derrière lui et la mettre à l'abri avec tous les autres derrière lui. Surtout à la grande stupéfaction de tous alors que Tauriel et Diriel accoururent aux côtés de la jeune dragonne, pendant que tous avaient le regard river sur le magicien qui se dressa seul face au balroq.

_ Vous ne passerez pas !

_ Gandalf !

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites Magicien ?

_ Je suis un Serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la Flamme d'Anor mit en garde Gandalf à l'encontre du Balroq qui finit par se débarrasser des derniers morceaux de glace qui le recouvraient en faisant embraser la totalité de son corps et faisant face au magicien. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn le prévena-t'il alors que la créature réutilisa son épée sur le magicien, qui avait levé son bâton au-dessus de sa tête.

Tandis qu'un dôme de lumière entoura Gandalf, le protégeant du coup quand le balroq le frappa de son épée et que celle-ci se brisa sous l'impact, retombant en gerbe de flamme, faisant reculer de surprise la créature qui ne put s'empêcher de grogner de colère et de provocation. Ce qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid au magicien, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre de sa position au centre du pont.

_ Repartez dans l'Ombre ! Lui ordonna Gandalf alors que la créature le fixa avec dédain avant d'avancer d'un pas sur le pont, tout en rattrapant son fouet de flamme qu'il fit vibrer autour de lui dangereusement. Vous ne passerez pas le prévena-t'il alors que le magicien prit son bâton à deux mains et le levant au-dessus de sa tête, en frappa violemment le pont, créant un flash de lumière qui fit reculer le balroq pendant un bref instant.

Mais ne notant rien de suspect, se mettant à renifler un instant l'air, alors que le silence s'était posé chez le reste de la Communauté, tous attendirent sans bruit que l'un des protagonistes réagisse et cela fut le cas de la créature. Avançant vers le magicien, tout en levant son bras prêt à abattre son fouet sur Gandalf, le pont se mit immédiatement à céder sous son poids, uniquement la partie du pont devant le magicien ou la cassure s'arrêta exactement à l'endroit où son bâton avait heurté la pierre.

N'ayant pas le temps de prendre de l'élan ou de déployer ces ailes pour éviter la chute, le balroq perdit pied et tomba en chute libre alors que Gandalf se permit de respirer de nouveau et prenant une profonde inspiration, finit par se détourner de la créature pour rejoindre les autres. Le reste de la Communauté ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement de voir la créature disparaitre, mais cela ne fut de courte durée quand ils virent le fouet du balroq revenir à la charge et s'enrouler autour du pied de Gandalf, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

Perdant son bâton dans le processus, sa main enserrant toujours solidement Glamdrim alors qu'il retomba sur le pont s'accrochant à ce dernier, Gandalf put constater que si Thorin avait reposé Bilbon au sol et s'était précipiter vers lui pour tenter de le rattraper, Diriel et Tauriel durent retenir Fili et Kili alors que Legolas en faisait de même pour Gimli, pendant qu'Aragorn avait dus attraper Drogon pour l'empêcher de s'élancer à la suite du roi nain. Mais le magicien savait que ce dernier ne pourrait arriver à temps et qu'il avait une mission à terminer.

_ Fuyez pauvres fous !

Et il lâcha l'accroche au moment même où il ressentit une secousse au fond de lui-même, comme si une ceinture était solidement entourer autour de son torse, Gandalf constata qu'il ne tombait pas alors qu'il ne possédait aucune accroche. Au contraire, cette soudaine lévitation permit à Thorin d'arriver sur lui à temps et de lui attraper les bras solidement, tirant de toutes ces forces pour le remonter sur le pont, pendant que le magicien riva son regard sur la seule personne qui pouvait être responsable de son sauvetage.

Ayant arraché son casque de sa tête et la main gauche tendus vers lui, le regard vitreux et l'air épuiser, Bilbon paraissait être au bord de l'évanouissement tandis qu'il était parvenu à temps à attraper Gandalf et à le maintenir à hauteur du pont pour permettre à Thorin de le saisir, et de l'aider à remonter sur le pont. Et à l'instant même ou Gandalf mit pied à terre, Bilbon relâcha la pression alors qu'il put sentir quelque chose couler sur sa bouche et que l'obscurité vint à le prendre.

Mais avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Bilbon savait une chose : aucun des siens n'avait été emporté dans la chute du balroq.

* * *

 **Et v'là ma surprise, Gandalf ne tombe pas à Khazad-Dûm =D**

 **ne vous en faites pas, notre cher magicien finira par monter un niveau dans la magie mais pas pour maintenant ;)**

 **alors ? votre avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **je pense que tu vois de quoi je parlais plutôt Angel ;)**

 **en tout cas, on arrive dans le prochain chapitre la Communauté se retrouvera et on arrivera en Lothorien pour mercredi :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	19. Chapitre 18 Au porte de la Lothorien

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **bon mercredi férié pour ceux qui ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et bonne chance pour ceux qui travaille ;)**

 **comme promis voici la suite ou la Communauté se retrouve au grand complet avec des petits instants de délire dans ce chapitre :)**

 **merci à Angel, à Julindy, à william et à Sally pour vos com qui me font toujours autant plaisir =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Au porte de la Lothorien**

Il leur avait fallus plus d'une dizaine de minute pour tenter de calmer les frayeurs qu'ils avaient eues mais surtout, d'enregistrer ce qui avait bien pu se passer ou finir par arriver à l'un des leurs.

Il avait faillis perdre Gandalf contre le Balroq.

Le Magicien serait tombé si le jeune Durin n'avait pas usé de son don pour le maintenir dans les airs assez longtemps pour que le roi d'Erebor parvienne à temps à le saisir et à le ramener sur la terre ferme. Après cela, ils s'étaient tous les deux précipité sur Bilbon qui avait perdu connaissance et vers lequel Daenerya s'avança, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de boiter de sa jambe gauche.

Terminant par s'agenouiller à ces côtés, Thorin avait constaté du pouls faible de son neveu mais toujours là avant de river son attention sur Gandalf, pour finir par aviser les orques arrivant au loin, de l'autre côté du pont. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gandalf pour ordonner la retraite de leur groupe alors que Thorin reprit Bilbon dans ces bras et qu'il suivit le reste de leur bande prendre les escaliers qui les mèneraient vers la sortie, tandis que Daenerya s'était envoler immédiatement à leur suite ou malgré son vol inégal, elle parvint à garder le rythme et à suivre le mouvement.

Ils ne fallurent que quelques minutes pour reprendre de grande bouffée d'air quand ils arrivèrent par franchir le seuil de la Porte Est de la Moria et se retrouver une nouvelle fois dehors, alors que le soleil brillait au zénith malgré le temps froids des montagnes. Et alors que chacun descendirent le terrain rocheux sur quelques mètres, ils aperçurent Biren et Jumper les rejoindre tous les deux, très vite suivis par des personnes que Thorin et les siens étaient heureux de revoir après ces jours passer dans les mines.

_ Thorin ! Par Mahal, vous allez tous bien !

_ Dwalin ! Crièrent heureux Fili et Kili en avisant le grand guerrier ainsi que le reste de la Communauté, qui suivait ce dernier pour les rejoindre.

_ Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Bofur inquiet, accourant vers eux avec Bifur et Bombur dans son dos.

_ Gimli, mon garçon, tu es sauf ! S'exclama heureux Gloin en accourant droit vers son fils pour le prendre dans ces bras.

_ On commençait à s'inquiéter indiqua Dori à leur attention.

_ C'est plutôt Dori qui s'inquiétait comme un vieux grand père ?

_ Nori !

_ Ca suffit vous deux ? Demanda Ori à l'encontre de ces deux ainés, tandis qu'il partait saluer les trois hobbits.

_ Oh oui, s'il vous plait, vos disputes ont été assez entendues ces derniers jours.

_ Beria ?

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Anel ! Répliqua la demi-naine alors qu'elle se faisait fusiller du regard par la cadette tandis que cette dernière avait sautée dans les bras de son ainée.

_ Tu nous as aussi manqué ma grande souria Diriel à l'encontre de sa cousine alors que les quatre filles du groupe vinrent à se serrer les unes contre les autres, heureuse de se revoir.

_ Oin ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide ?

Suivant l'appel de Thorin tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui alors qu'il déposa doucement son précieux chargement sur les rochers pendant que le vieux guérisseur le rejoignit, tentant de passer au travers des camarades du jeune sang-mêlé.

Alors que Daenerya s'était poser en catastrophe à côté de son frère, Biren et Jumper étaient tous les deux venus lui faire un câlin, frottant leur tête contre la sienne avant de venir rejoindre leur jeune maitre que Thorin s'évertuait à retirer son armure pour tenter d'atteindre les blessures qu'il avait. Surtout qu'il alla se concentrer sur le genou gauche, constatant qu'elle était solidement fermer dans l'attelle, le roi nain la retira autant que les bandages et ne put s'empêcher de siffler de peur quand il constata dans l'état dans laquelle elle se trouvait, surtout que Gandalf vint à s'agenouiller à ces côtés pour tenter d'endiguer le mal.

Car hormis le fait que son genou était gonfler, il était totalement bleu, presque noir, faisant ressortir sa vieille cicatrice alors que le bas de sa jambe était devenus d'une pâleur inquiétante. Alors qu'il entendit les grognements et les insultes que prodiguaient Gandalf sur l'idiotie de l'enfant et sa stupidité, il saisissa une énorme couche de neige à leurs pieds et n'hésita pas à en déposer directement sur le genou, faisant siffler de douleur Bilbon dans son inconscience tandis que la neige fondait très rapidement sous la fièvre de son membre.

_ Gandalf ? demanda inquiet Thorin avant de porter son regard vers Oin qui était en train d'appliquer une pommade sur le bleue apparaissant sur le front droit de son neveu, contrastant presque avec la cicatrice ornant son côté gauche.

_ Il nous faut transporter Bilbon en sécurité et le soigner le plus rapidement possible annonça Gandalf avant de river son regard sur les autres membres de leur Communauté. Ou avez-vous monté votre campement ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en rivant son regard sur Dwalin et les autres.

_ Plus bas des montagnes, à la lisière de la forêt indiqua le capitaine des gardes d'Erebor tout en désignant l'endroit indiquer de la main. Nous sommes immédiatement venus vous rejoindre lorsque Biren et Jumper sont venus nous chercher leur informa-t'il à ce propos, tout en désignant les deux animaux.

_ Alors dépêchons nous de le regagner, dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'orques fit remarquer Aragorn sur le danger d'un tel lieu, s'il continuait de demeurer ici encore longtemps.

_ Dépêchons-nous d'y aller et allons-nous mettre à l'abri, je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire sur ce qui s'est produit ses derniers jours déclara Thorin alors qu'il s'empressa de reprendre son jeune neveu dans ces bras.

Et refusant l'appui de ces deux premiers, le roi nain souleva sans peine son garçon et s'empressa de suivre les autres, quittant au plus vite cet endroit et regagnant le campement monté par Dwalin et les autres, surtout que cet endroit possédait trop de souvenir douloureux pour lui. Après tout, s'était ici même, sur ces pierres enneiger que s'était dérouler la Bataille d'Azanulbizar et qu'il avait perdus des membres de sa famille, dont Frérin.

Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner de cet endroit avant que les souvenirs de la bataille ne lui reviennent totalement.

.xXx.

Atteindre le campement et se mettre à l'abri à la lisière de la forêt leur avait demandé que quelques heures à un rythme soutenus, tandis que le soleil n'était plus très loin du crépuscule alors que les nains s'empressèrent de faire une couche de fortune sur laquelle Thorin finit par déposer Bilbon avant que Gandalf et Oin ne se chargent de lui. Soutenus par Tauriel et Aranel qui vinrent les appuyer et les aider, les autres membres du groupe de Thorin rapportèrent les derniers évènements s'étant déroulé dans la Moria, comme le firent ceux du groupe de Dwalin sur leur route dans les montagnes, pendant que Bofur et Bombur se chargeaient du repas.

_ Vous avez croisé la route du Fléau de Durin ?

_ Nous lui avons même fais face Ori répliqua Kili à ces dires. Il était seulement à ça de nous, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie admit-il tout en montrant le peu de distance qui s'était trouver entre eux et la créature des ténèbres.

_ Tu veux dire que nous n'avons jamais eu aussi chaud de toute notre vie oui répliqua Fili à l'encontre de son frère alors qu'il était sagement assis auprès du feu, au côté de Diriel qui se chargeait de bander l'entaille qu'un orque lui avait faite à l'avant-bras gauche durant le combat dans le tombeau. Savoir à présent à quoi ressemble un balroq, j'ai encore plus d'admiration pour ton Oncle qui en a affronter un tout seul fit-il savoir à l'encontre de sa douce.

_ Rappel moi encore comment son combat s'est finis pour lui ? Lui demanda-t'elle ironiquement avant de river son regard vers Gandalf. Comment se fait-il qu'il existait un tel être encore vivant dans la Moria ? Vous saviez que s'était un Balroq, pourquoi ne l'avoir dit à personne Mithrandir ?

_ Parce que si cela avait été le cas, je crois que personne ne se saurait lancer sur les traces de Bili avec dans la crainte de réveiller ce démon fit remarquer Beriana.

_ Et je l'ai réveillé ! S'exclama terroriser Paladin. On a tous faillis y rester à cause de moi !

_ T'inquiète pas, personne ne t'en veux mais la prochaine fois, garde tes mains solidement enfoncer dans tes poches ? Lui demanda Saradoc alors que ce dernier hocha de la tête et enfonça ces « fameuses » mains dans ces poches.

_ Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment Bilbon s'est ressentis en se retrouvant de nouveau devant cette créature après tout ce temps ? Se demanda Drogon. S'il est une des raisons de sa précédente mort, il devait vraiment se sentir mal de le revoir après tout ce temps fit-il remarquer alors qu'il porta un regard sur son cousin comme les deux autres hobbits assis à ces côtés.

_ Ira-t'il mieux ?

_ Pas encore j'en ai peur Kili, il nous faut demander l'aide des elfes pour s'occuper de sa jambe, son état est bien trop grave fit savoir Gandalf alors qu'il continuait d'appliquer les quelques morceaux de neige qu'il avait prélevé dans les montagnes.

_ Nous avons pourtant des elfes avec nous ? Lui fit remarquer Gimli, tout en désignant les elfes en question dans leur groupe, alors que les concerner fixèrent un instant le nain avant de se reporter sur le magicien.

_ Je parlais d'un autre elfe qui pourra nous venir en aide, surtout que nous nous trouvons à la l'orée de sa forêt fit simplement savoir Gandalf tout en avisant la forêt se dressant devant leur campement alors que tous saisirent enfin ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre.

_ Les elfes de la Lothorien ?

_ Exactement Legolas. Seule les dons de guérison de Dame Galadriel pourra sauver le genou de Bilbon indiqua Gandalf tout en leur désignant ce dernier qu'il employait à faire dégonfler à tout prix. De plus, elle doit savoir que nous sommes ici, les éclaireurs ont dus finir par nous remarquer informa-t'il, tout en fixant les arbres.

_ Alors pourquoi aucun elfe ne sont encore venus nous voir dans ce cas ? Demanda Dwalin.

_ Parce que nous ne sommes pas totalement sur leur territoire, nous devrions aller les chercher Gandalf ?

_ C'est ce dont à quoi je pense aussi Aragorn approuva le magicien face au parole du Dunédain, tout en hochant de la tête avant de river son regard sur les autres. Vous et Legolas allez venir avec moi, nous allons tenter de trouver les elfes de Lothorien et leur demander leur aide indiqua le magicien, tout en faisant signe au Dunédain et au Prince sylvestre de le suivre.

_ Vous ne risquerez rien Gandalf ? Demanda Thorin en fixant celui-ci, voulant savoir si cela était correct de les laisser y aller que tous les trois trouver les elfes.

_ Tout se passera bien Thorin. Veillez sur l'enfant, nous allons ramener des renforts indiqua le magicien. Il nous faudra être plus à l'abri qu'ici, si des orques se promènent encore dans les montagnes fit-il savoir alors qu'il porta son regard sur Dwalin et les autres, vers lesquels les autres portèrent leurs regards.

_ Contrairement à vous, nos petits orques n'étaient rien en comparaison fit savoir Dwalin.

_ Il oubli surtout de dire que nous avons dus supporter leur petit « blabla » entre lui et Beriana fit remarquer Nori. Par moment, s'était aussi intense qu'on avait l'impression qu'on devait les laisser seul tous les deux fit-il savoir, amuser, tout en portant un regard vers ces deux derniers.

_ Nori !

_ Je crois que vous êtes tous entre de bonnes mains jusqu'à notre retour approuva Gandalf, tout en souriant à Thorin alors qu'il fixa Dori et Ori éloigner Nori de Dwalin alors que ce dernier était maintenus par Bofur et Bifur, pendant que Beriana s'était détourner de gêne, faisant sourire ces cousines à ces dires. Allons-y Messieurs ! Appela le magicien à l'encontre d'Aragorn et Legolas qui hochèrent de la tête, et laissèrent leur compagnon avec les autres tandis qu'ils suivirent Gandalf dans la forêt, laissant à Thorin et les autres de gérer ce problème.

_ On peut nous expliquer plus clairement ? Demanda Fili, posant la question que les autres se posaient, en rivant son regard sur Aranel alors que le reste des nains tentaient d'éloigner Nori mort de rire et de stopper Dwalin dans sa tentative de l'étrangler.

_ Disons simplement que, depuis que Bili a déclaré _officieusement_ ce que ces derniers ressentent l'un pour l'autre, ils ont tentés _officiellement_ tenter de faire les choses dans les normes comme n'importe quel couple qui se déclarerait… Seulement, Nori veillait toujours à demeurer avec l'un ou l'autre, ne leur laissant aucune intimité et cela à durer ces derniers jours leur rapporta Aranel sur ce qui était arrivée ces derniers jours avant de reporter son regard sur le nain. Donc je penses que c'est tout à fait normal que Dwalin souhaite étrangler Nori et que ce dernier savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait pour les taquiner, mais je crois maintenant qu'il risque d'avoir de très gros problème leur avoua-t'elle tout en désignant Beriana de la tête, qui s'était éloignée de Diriel et Tauriel, allant s'installer à l'écart tandis qu'elle s'acharnait à limer la lame de sa hache, tout en jetant des regards noirs à toute personne s'approchant trop près d'elle.

Il ne fallait nullement venir lui chercher des noises en cet instant précis, elle était vraiment remonté et sur les nerfs, qu'elle planterait sa hache dans quiconque venant la chercher. Surtout vers Nori s'il s'approchait d'elle en cet instant même.

_ Beriana est à deux doigts de l'étrangler rajouta-t'elle, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment que les autres l'avaient saisis.

_ Sans blague ? Demanda amusé Diriel, bien qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, elle et Tauriel, ce que sa cousine ressentait, l'ayant elle-même vécus avec les Filles des Seigneurs Nains durant la période ou ces dernières n'arrêtaient pas de tenter de séduire leur compagnon. Si elle veut qu'on l'aide, il n'y a pas de problème, pas vrai Tauriel ?

_ Bien évidemment ! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous contre ces naines, je crois que nous charger de Nori ne sera pas aussi compliquer que cela fit savoir l'elfe sylvestre à ce sujet.

_ Je plains Nori dans ce cas s'il finit par vous avoir toutes les quatre sur le dos s'amusa Kili en rivant un regard amuser sur sa fiancée à ces côtés. Rappel moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère ? Lui demanda-t'il ironiquement alors que son regard était bel et bien sérieux en cet instant.

_ Et moi de même ? Fit savoir Fili en rivant son regard sur la sienne. Le soutien féminin est vraiment terrifiant, on devrait laisser plus de femme se battre dans ce cas, elle remporterait bien plus de guerre que nous rajouta-t'il le sourire aux lèvres, se recevant des sourires charmeurs des deux sœurs et de sa future belle-sœur.

_ Et si Nori ne veut pas cesser ces jérémiades, je jure que tout ce qu'il a vécus ne seront rien si je lui tombe dessus maintenant déclara avec sérieux Beriana avec dangerosité alors qu'elle tapotait de ces doigts sur le manche de sa hache nerveusement.

_ On peut se charger de cela et tout de suite indiqua Diriel avant de lancer un regard vers Tauriel et cette dernière hocha de la tête d'accord avec elle, avant qu'elles ne se lavent toutes les deux ensemble, sous les regards surpris de Fili, Kili, Aranel et Beriana.

Les regardant faire alors que Thorin leur lançait aussi un regard curieux, toujours installer au côté de son plus jeune neveu, toujours consulter par Oin et qui poursuivait de lui donner les soins. Sous les regards attentifs de Biren, Jumper et Daenerya qui s'étaient tous les trois installer non loin de leur jeune maitre, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Les trois hobbits et Gimli assis non loin d'eux, portant leur attention sur les autres nains divisés entre Dwalin et Nori, alors que Diriel et Tauriel fendirent le groupe et attrapèrent Nori, chacune par un bras, à la grande surprise de tous. Surtout du principal concerner qui les regarda ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elles avaient en tête en cet instant précis.

_ Si j'étais toi Maitre Dwalin, j'en profiterais pendant que tu en as l'occasion, on se charge de Nori indiqua Tauriel, tout en resserrant la poigne qu'elle exerçait sur le bras de ce dernier. Allez-y !

_ Et vas-y avec Beriana indiqua Diriel, tout en désignant sa cousine de la tête. Je crois que vous avez besoin d'un moment de tranquillité ? Oh, non Nori ! Tu vas gentiment rester avec nous et toute autres personnes par la même occasion ou ils auront à faire à nous, c'est compris ? Demanda-t'elle d'une voix dangereuse en fusillant quiconque qui voudrait suivre les deux concerner.

D'ailleurs, Dwalin s'arracha de la poigne de Bofur et Bifur, fusilla Nori pour la forme et tous les autres par la même occasion avant de se diriger, d'un pas décider et déterminer vers Beriana. Celle-ci le regarda faire avant d'accepter sa main tendu et de le suivre alors qu'il l'emmenait un peu à l'écart dans la forêt, pour être assez loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, mais assez proches pour pouvoir être entendus s'ils criaient ou si les autres les appelaient en renfort. Tandis que Nori se fit asseoir par Diriel et Tauriel sur une souche et bloquer entre les deux alors qu'il tenta de se dégager de ces dernières, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil vers l'endroit où était partis ces deux cibles.

Mais Diriel parvint à faire détourner sa tête, tout en attrapant son oreille et en la lui tordant pour qu'il se reconcentre devant lui, tandis que les autres nains ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur, et se détournèrent de l'endroit vers lequel était partis les deux intéresser, surtout devant le regard noir que leur lançait Tauriel pour qu'ils cessent leurs coups d'oeil.

_ Comment va le gamin Oin?

_ Mieux qu'on pourrait le penser au premier abord Thorin avoua Oin à son encontre. A part son genou qui se semble être infecté et un bleu à l'arrière de la tête, il possède quelque cotte endommagé mais rien de bien mortel. Il s'en sortira avec une affreuse migraine sans nul doute et il devra se déplacer en béquille pendant un long moment, voir garder sa jambe droite complètement droite et demeurer sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux ; lui informa-t'il tout en désignant les trois camarades de l'enfant se tenant derrière la tête de ce dernier.

_ Je pense aussi que si cela était aussi grave que cela, elle nous l'aurait dit affirma Thorin tout en observant la jeune dragonne se mettre à souffler sur la tête de son « frère » et se mettre doucement à lui caresser le haut du crâne.

Thorin était en train de la fixer quand il se rappela de ce qu'il avait lus, plusieurs jours plus tôt, dans les écris de son neveu concernant la dragonne et le sacrifice qu'elle avait accomplis autrefois pour Durin. Se rappelant surtout qu'il s'était juré de s'excuser à son attention mais il préférait de loin le faire quand Bilbon serait réveillé, le faire en sa présence plutôt que lorsqu'il se trouve inconscient et dans l'incapacité d'entendre.

Surtout qu'il souhaitait faire ces excuses quand il serait totalement confronté à son neveu, la lettre lui étant adressée dans sa poche devenant de plus en plus lourde en cet instant pendant que les mots ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Si ces mots étaient réels et fonder, Thorin voulait réellement l'entendre de vive voix plutôt que de le lire sans cesse dans cette lettre quand personne ne le regardait durant leur arrêt.

Thorin en était dans ces réflexions quand un éclat attira son regard alors qu'Oin était en train de défaire le col de la chemise de Bilbon après avoir retiré son heaume pour tenter d'appliquer des soins à ces cottes. Et c'est se trouvant autour de sa nuque que Thorin avisa la chaine en train de pendre et d'où l'éclat venait d'émerger, un éclat doré qui l'intrigua et quand il tendit sa main vers sa chemise pour repousser celle-ci pour en apercevoir ce dernier, le roi nain se figea à sa vue alors qu'il sentit la tension émaner des trois compagnons de son neveu.

Car sous ces yeux se trouvaient la raison de l'éloignement et du désir de son neveu d'accomplir seul cette quête, sans aucun appui pour le soutenir.

L'Anneau de Sauron.

Thorin resta figer à sa vue alors que sa main était toujours tendu vers celle-ci et que toute idée s'envola dans son esprit pour ne demeurer focaliser que sur l'anneau, alors que plus aucun bruit ne parvint à ces oreilles, ni aucune personne dans son champ de vision, uniquement concentrer sur sa cible. Le roi nain avait vraiment du mal à comprendre comment une si petite chose pouvait mettre la vie en péril d'autant des siens ?

Comment un simple anneau, aussi basique et rudimentaire dans l'originalité, pouvait être la raison d'autant de mort et d'intérêt pour leur ennemi ?

Mais Thorin ne put en penser d'avantage qu'il attrapa enfin ce qui avait attiré son attention alors que les sons et les couleurs revenaient petit à petit autour de lui, tandis qu'il caressa doucement la surface de la pierre polie bleu qu'il tenait dans la paume de sa main. Alors son neveu l'avait bel et bien emmené avec lui et elle se tenait juste à côté de l'Anneau, sans doute pour lui rappeler ces principes et l'empêcher de sombrer dans le mauvais côté.

La Pierre de Durin.

Tandis que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement en pensant que sur, tous les bijous qu'il détenait de sa famille, seule la pierre se trouvait sur lui. Est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose ? Ou non ?

_ Ne vous éloignez pas jeunes hobbits appela Gimli à l'encontre des hobbits qui étaient partis faire une petite excursion dans la lisière de la forêt, tout en évitant d'aller sur le côté ou Dwalin et Beriana étaient allés. On raconte qu'une jeune ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois, une sorcière elfe aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus ! Les tint-il au courant alors qu'il foudroya les arbres, tout en faisant rire et sourire les autres nains, tandis que les filles ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à ces dires.

Mais les trois hobbits ne purent s'empêcher de le regarder avec crainte et se demandant bien si cela était réellement vrai, surtout en avisant les mines amuser des autres.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y a une sorcière dans ces bois ? Demanda inquiet Paladin.

_ Tu ne…

_ Et bien voici un nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si aisément confia Gimli coupant ainsi la négation qu'était en train d'avouer Aranel au dire du nain. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard leur avoua-t'il convaincu de ne jamais se faire surprendre par ces derniers.

Seulement voilà, une flèche vint à apparaitre de nulle part et se trouva juste à côté de sa tempe alors que tous les nains sursautèrent en apercevant des silhouettes apparaitre de tout côté et les encercler. Tandis que des flèches étaient mises en joutes et qu'aucun n'est pu lever ou attraper leurs armes, pendant que Thorin avait masqué l'anneau et s'était placer devant son neveu alors que Biren, Jumper et Daenerya avaient tous les trois resserré les rangs autour de leur jeune maitre. Surtout que les elfes semblaient vouloir demeurer le plus loin possible de ces trois derniers.

_ Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir répliqua une voix dédaigneuse autour d'eux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cria Dwalin alors qu'ils revenaient, lui et Beriana, de leur petite promenade tranquille, pour tomber sur la scène ou la Communauté se trouvait encercler par des elfes qui les mettaient en vue de leur arc bander.

Le nain allait attraper son arme qui se trouvait attaché à sa ceinture quand Beriana posa une main conciliante sur la sienne, hochant la tête en négation pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, tandis qu'elle souriait grandement. Comme Diriel, Tauriel et Aranel qui se relevèrent toutes les trois de leur place alors qu'elles s'avancèrent calmement vers les elfes, inquiétant les deux Princes nains qui se tranquillisèrent quand ils vinrent à aviser des visages qu'ils reconnaissaient parmis les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Nous vous avions bien dis que nous ramènerions les renforts.

_ Gandalf !

_ Mithrandir est parvenu à convaincre nos alliés de nous aider confirma Legolas à l'encontre de tous alors qu'il se tenait derrière ce dernier et au côté d'Aragorn.

_ Nous allons pouvoir nous reposer à l'abri ce soir ainsi que les prochains jours, le temps que Bilbon reprenne connaissance et reçoit les soins approprier pour ces blessures indiqua le Dunédain à l'encontre de tous, se tenant juste au côté d'un elfe qui était parfaitement reconnaissable pour les membres de la Compagnie de Thorin qui l'avaient croisés durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

Haldir, le Capitaine de Gondoline.

Et s'était d'ailleurs de ce dernier qu'était venue la réplique à l'encontre des paroles de Gimli concernant ses yeux et ces oreilles qui ne valaient pas celles des elfes. Surtout que l'escouade d'Haldir finit par baisser leur arc et ranger leurs flèches dans leurs carquois, pendant que tous les membres de la Communauté se calmèrent et rivèrent tous leur attention sur le magicien avant de river leur regard sur leur leader.

Recouvrant son neveu dans le manteau de son père qu'il avait sortis plus tôt des sacs attaché à la selle de son bouc, Thorin finit par prendre son neveu dans ces bras, le soulevant sans grande difficulté alors qu'il fit particulièrement attention à ne pas trop toucher son genou gauche. Pour finir par se tourner vers Gandalf et les autres autour de ce dernier.

_ Nous vous suivons Gandalf.

_ Très bien Thorin hocha le magicien avant de se tourner vers l'elfe de la Lothorien. Haldir ?

_ Allons, veuillez me suivre ?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre :)**

 **alors? vos avis dessus?**

 **en tout cas la suite, avec l'entrée en Lothorien sera pour dimanche ;)**

 **bon mercredi à tous**

 **à dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	20. Chapitre 19 La Dame de Lumière

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **après ce qui est arrivé vendredi 13 je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous sont choqués et térrifiés :( et j'espère que tout le monde va bien aussi :') mais moi, bien que je sois tout de même triste pour les familles et les personnes ayant perdus des proches durant cet attentat, ils n'en restent pas moins que je suis dégouter et en colère contre de tel personne qui ose se donner des excuses qu'ils font cela pour leur religion pour commettre ces actes de barbarie :( mais pour moi, ils me paraissent comme des enfants capricieux qui donnent seulement l'excuse de faire cela pour quelque chose alors qu'en réalité, ils n'ont aucune excuse, ils font cela parce qu'ils veulent tuer point à la ligne**

 **ne les laissont pas nous mener et nous diriger, montrons leur que nous valons mieux que leur idéaux de mort et de destruction, que nos fondements et notre solidarité sera toujours plus fort que ces bouchées :) que nous sommes tous Paris =D**

 **v'là pour mon petit discours sur ces attentats ;)**

 **en tout cas, comme d'habitude, voici la suite de ma fic avec l'entrée de la Communauté dans la Lothorien =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : La Dame de Lumière**

La Communauté avait lever leur camp pour aller s'installer pour le reste de la nuit dans un lieu un peu plus sécurisé à l'intérieur de la forêt, tandis qu'Haldir avait fait appeler des guérisseurs elfes pour qu'ils puissent apporter des premiers soins sur le genou du plus jeune Durin. Surtout qu'ils leur faudraient quelques jours de marche à pied pour atteindre le cœur de la forêt, là où se trouvait la demeure elfique de la forêt de lumière.

Bien évidemment, les filles veillèrent à empêcher Nori autant que Bofur d'aller enquiquiner Dwalin et Beriana, surtout que ces deux derniers avaient placé leur petite couchette l'un à côté de l'autre, avec quelques centimètres d'écart contrairement à celle des deux couples princiers, mais s'était déjà assez significatif pour tous. Surtout que les deux perturbateurs voulurent aller leur chercher des noises mais Aranel veillait au grain, comme Diriel et Tauriel faisant rire Fili et Kili qui durent se joindre à elles, tandis que les autres les regardaient d'un air amuser, en particulier que, de l'autre côté du campement, Aragorn veillait à demeurer entre Legolas et Gimli. Notamment quand le jeune nain voulut encore lancer une tirade à l'encontre de l'elfe, les hobbits venant soutenir le dunédain en renfort si besoin, tous les trois installer au côté du Fils de Gloin et continuant de discuter avec lui pour le détourner de l'attention de l'elfe.

Bien que tous étaient amusés par ces derniers, ils portaient tous un regard sérieux quand il se reconcentrait sur le plus jeune d'entre eux qui se faisait consulter par l'un des guérisseurs elfes de la Lothorien, autant sous la surveillance de Thorin que des trois compagnons du jeune sang-mêlé alors que Gandalf et Oin rapportaient leur rapport à ce dernier sur l'état du petit.

Jetant des regards quelque peu amusé vers les autres, Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre Dwalin car si ce dernier se lançait dans une relation sérieuse avec Beriana, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il continue de se faire taquiner par les autres mais qu'il risquait d'avoir un interrogatoire en règle quand Glorfindel serait mis au courant. Mais pour l'instant, patientant pour voir cette rencontre, Thorin se reconcentra sur son jeune neveu ou l'elfe de lothorien était en train de refaire un bandage autour du genou après avoir appliqué des pommades et autres herbes médicinales, en ayant déclaré que sa rotule avait dû être déboité sur le choc de la collision et que la Dame des Bois devrait sans doute y jeter un œil pour constater des dégâts.

Sauf que le premier verdict donner était que l'enfant allait devoir se reposer et ne pas plier sa jambe pendant les prochaines semaines, voir les prochains mois et cela, Thorin en était persuader, ne serait pas au gout de son neveu quand il connaitra l'avis médicale. Mais avant cela, il allait devoir se réveiller et leur faire face, et ce prochain affrontement risquait d'être grandement difficile autant pour lui que pour les autres.

Mais Thorin était déterminer à se confronter à son neveu, surtout aux vus des paroles qu'il lui adressait dans son courrier. Il était décidé de le mettre devant le fait accomplis et faire en sorte que les avis soient mis à plat pour pouvoir continuer à avancer, et parvenir à réussir cette quête sans aucune perte possible.

Reprenant la marche le lendemain matin, dès que l'aube fut lever et leur petit-déjeuner pris, la Communauté suivit Haldir et les autres elfes de la Lothorien, à travers les arbres et terminant par atteindre la colline voisine à la cité elfique alors que le crépuscule était bientôt sur le point de tomber.

_ Caras Galadhon, le cœur du monde elfique sur terre. Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, Dame de Lorien présenta Haldir devant l'attention de tous face à ce qu'ils découvrirent sous leurs yeux.

Car la demeure elfique se trouvait être dresser au cœur même d'arbre immense qui formait comme un immense dôme en forme de cloche, et les nains de la Communauté trouvaient que cette forêt était bel et bien plus belle et plus lumineuse que la Forêt Noire, d'où elle tirait son nom. Et bien que chacun des nains pensait que Foncombe était une très belle cité elfe, celle qui se dressait devant eux était tout autre, les arches et les colonnes se dressant tout autour des demeures elfiques semblaient luire et nimber les arbres autour d'eux d'une douce lueur argentée.

Ayant confié leur monture aux elfes, bien que Biren, Jumper et Daenerya les suivirent, aucun des soldats d'Haldir n'eurent le cran de tenter d'obliger ces derniers à rejoindre les écuries, en particulier la jeune dragonne qui ne lâchait pas Thorin d'un pouce, demeurant au côté de son jeune frère qui reposait toujours dans les bras de son oncle. La Communauté suivit Haldir dans les corridors de colonnes et les escaliers sans cesse montant vers le ciel, là où se trouvait la citadelle des Seigneurs de la cité elfique, qui était une merveille d'architecture, tout en colonne et arche alors que l'aura bleuté qui s'en dégageait, donnait à tous l'impression d'entrer dans la demeure de la lune.

Quand ils arrivèrent d'ailleurs à celle-ci, ils furent tous placer dans la salle principale, attendant sagement l'arrivée des Seigneurs avant que ces derniers ne soient en vue, au-delà des marches d'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur de la citadelle. Et quand ils les virent tous descendre, seul Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Tauriel et les trois nièces de Gondoline inclinèrent respectueusement de la tête vers eux tandis que les nains et les hobbits restèrent figer aux apparitions descendant les escaliers vers eux.

Si le Seigneur elfe était de haute stature, une peau pâle et de longs cheveux d'un blond argenté, presque aussi semblable que Thranduil, excepter le fait que de la bienveillance brillait dans son regard. Etant vêtus dans de riche robe de velours bleu et argent, il avait offert sa main à sa Dame qui, était celle qui avait attiré tous les regards des nains et des hobbits qui étaient demeurés sur sa beauté.

Car si chacun d'eux avait eu la possibilité de contempler différente beauté elfique et pierre précieuse, allant de la beauté sauvage de Tauriel, pouvant la comparer à un rubis, ou celle plus douce de Diriel à l'image même du saphir. Celle rayonnante de Dame Aglariel qu'on pouvait représenter à une émeraude, et celle chaleureuse d'Arwen à l'image d'une améthyste, la Dame elfe entrain de descendre les escaliers face à eux était tout autre.

Aussi comparable qu'un diamant, une longue chevelure dorée dont la peau pâle faisait ressortis ces prunelles d'un bleu irréels, alors que la longue robe blanche qu'elle portait, semblait réagir la lumière environnante, la faisant luire comme une flamme blanche. Surtout que les nains de l'ancienne Compagnie de Thorin pourraient plus la comparer à la brillance de l'Arkenstone, sauf que sa lumière paraissait plus chaleureuse que celle émanant du cœur d'Erebor.

La Dame de Lorien.

_ L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes entré ici. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu à désormais disparus leur fit savoir le Seigneur Celeborn en fixant chacun des membres de la Communauté, avant que son regard ne se pose sur les nièces d'un vieil ami à lui. Nous avons reçus les nouvelles de Glorfindel et des autres, il y a quelques jours de cela, nous informant qu'ils étaient parvenus à couper la route aux Nazguls, les empêchant de couper par les Montagnes pour vous rejoindre. Si ces derniers ne sont plus une menace pour vous, il n'en reste pas moins des autres dangers qui vous menacent finit-il par leur indiquer avant que son regard ne se porte sur l'enfant que Thorin portait toujours dans ces bras. Et je présume qu'il s'agit de l'enfant pour lequel cette Communauté a dus partir avec autant d'empressement de Foncombe ?

_ Seigneur Celeborn, Dame Galadriel, laissez-moi vous présenter Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, Fils de Thrain, Roi d'Erebor et, ces jeunes héritiers et neveux, Fili et Kili, ainsi que Bilbon Sacquet les présenta Gandalf en désignant ces quatre derniers au couple elfe avant de tourner son attention vers le reste d'entre eux qui ne connaissaient pas le couple elfe. Et voilà, les nains d'Erebor ainsi que trois des cousins de l'enfant les désigna-t'il, en donnant leur nom les uns après les autres aux Seigneurs de Lothorien.

_ L'enfant a-t'il besoin de soins ?

_ Oui Dame Galadriel répondit Gandalf à l'encontre de la Dame, tout en inclinant respectueusement de la tête vers elle avant de reporter son attention sur son jeune protégé. Son genou gauche semble avoir empiré depuis la dernière fois où il a reçus des soins à Foncombe, pourriez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil ma Dame ?

_ Bien évidemment accepta celle-ci avant de river son attention sur son conjoint. Veuillez informer le Seigneur Saroumane que…

_ Hors de question que vous informez ce dernier de notre présence ici !

_ Thorin ?

_ Il n'y a pas de Thorin qui tienne Gandalf ! Répliqua le roi nain à l'encontre de ce dernier, tout en le fusillant du regard lui, autant que les deux Seigneurs elfes face à lui alors qu'il resserra son neveu contre lui comme pour le protéger d'eux. Hors de question que ce mage s'approche de mon neveu et de l'Anneau, tant que Bili n'est pas réveillé et je ne veux pas d'objection leur répliqua-t'il.

_ Dans ce cas, cela sera fait selon votre désir finit par accepter Dame Galadriel alors qu'elle ne tint pas compte du regard que lui lançait son conjoint. Veuillez me suivre, vous et Gandalf, je vais vous conduire à une salle de guérison. Haldir ! Veuillez conduire nos invités à leurs quartiers ? Demanda-t'elle ensuite à l'encontre de son capitaine qui hocha de la tête avant d'inviter les autres membres de la Communauté à le suivre.

Tandis que Gandalf et Thorin vinrent à suivre la Dame des Bois, le premier ordonnant aux autres d'aller se reposer, pendant que le second portait toujours son neveu dans ces bras et jeta un œil à ces trois compagnons qui ne quittèrent pas des yeux leur jeune maitre, n'ayant guère envie de suivre les autres à leurs quartiers. Et cela, la Dame de Lothorien le comprit facilement et leur fit un signe chaleureux qu'ils pouvaient les accompagner, tandis qu'elle se détourna d'eux et les mena vers l'une des salles de guérisons ou elle pourrait s'occuper du blessé plus sereinement.

Entrant dans la fameuse demeure de guérison qui se trouvait un peu plus bas de la citadelle, qui pouvait être atteint par un petit escalier, Dame Galadriel les fit tous entrer dans ce lieu, même Biren, Jumper et Daenerya, faillant bien créer des cris des autres guérisseurs quand ils les virent entrer, en particulier la dragonne. Mais à la vue de la Dame, aucun elfe ne dirent rien et reprirent leur travail, bien qu'ils gardaient tout de même un œil sur leur Reine et ces invités, celle-ci les menant un peu à l'écart des autres pour pouvoir se charger de son patient tranquillement.

Bien sûr, l'elfe guérisseur qui s'était chargé de Bilbon la veille, vint discuter de l'état du blessé avec la Dame de Lorien et ainsi savoir sur quoi elle allait devoir se concentrer pour soigner l'enfant, sur les blessures qui avaient le plus besoin de ces dons. Et les seules qui avaient besoin de son attention, étaient le bleu qu'il avait à la tête, colorant son visage à l'exact opposé de sa cicatrice, ainsi que son genou gauche qui se trouvait toujours aussi gonflé, bien qu'il le fût un peu moins que la veille.

Déposant de la pommade sur son bleu à la tête et le laissant ainsi après avoir réciter un chant elfique dessus, Dame Galadriel riva toute son attention sur le genou alors que Thorin se tenait à l'écart avec les trois compagnons de son neveu, laissant à la Dame elfe, à Gandalf et au guérisseur, la place pour s'occuper du blessé.

_ Alors Ma Dame ? Que pensez-vous ? Lui demanda Gandalf tout en la regardant fixer et palper le genou en question. Sa rotule pourra-t'elle guérir ?

_ Oui. Seulement si sa jambe demeure bloquer et qu'il ne l'use pas, cet enfant va devoir marcher avec des béquilles pendant les prochains mois informa Galadriel en lui souriant avant de river toute son attention sur l'oncle de l'enfant. Il va devoir se ménager car il n'est pas passé bien loin de perdre sa jambe, et s'il revenait à subir une nouvelle fois ce genre de contrecoup, je crains fort que nous ne pourrons rien faire pour sa jambe le mit-elle en garde sur le risque qu'il encourrait à être de nouveau blesser à sa rotule.

A cette information, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de blêmir alors qu'il hocha de la tête, comprenant la situation et se promettant de tout faire pour éviter à son garçon de surmener sa jambe, tandis qu'il jeta un œil vers les trois compagnons de Bilbon. Ces derniers, eux aussi, avaient compris les paroles de la Dame elfe et un sérieux luisait dans leur regard les faisant apparaitre menaçant, avant qu'une lueur d'inquiétude n'apparaisse dans leurs prunelles rivées sur le jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas mes enfants, votre jeune ami est sortis d'affaire mais je compte sur vous pour veillez à ce qu'il demeure à l'abri et en sécurité rassura Dame Galadriel à l'encontre de Biren, Jumper et Daenerya, surtout en conservant son regard précis sur cette dernière. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous nous sommes point vue ma douce Daenerya souria-t'elle à son attention, tout en levant une main vers elle, la stoppant juste à quelques centimètres de la jeune dragonne, lui laissant la possibilité de répondre favorablement ou non à son approche.

_ Vous la connaissez ?

_ Bien sûr que je la connais Roi Thorin, je n'étais à l'époque qu'une jeune elfe mais je n'ai aucune difficulté à me rappeler d'elle lui avoua-t'elle en lui souriant tout en portant un regard chaleureux à la jeune dragonne. Je la rencontrais quand mon Père parlementait avec Durin Ier sur des traités et des échanges commerciaux entre nos deux peuples, et elle accompagnait toujours votre ancêtre, demeurant à ces côtés, comme un redoutable garde du corps mais aussi comme une vaillante amie et aimée ; leur rapporta la Dame de Lumière sur comment elle connaissait cette dernière.

_ Etes-vous en train de sous-entendre qu'elle fut son épouse ?

_ Je crains fort qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'opportunité d'arriver jusqu'à la hélas, tout ce que vous devez savoir Roi Thorin, c'est que cette jeune personne n'est point votre ennemi mais l'une de vos alliées les plus précieuses alors chérissez là comme l'un de vos plus précieux trésors tint informer Galadriel en fixant Thorin, tout en désignant la jeune dragonne qui les observa tous les deux, en inclinant de la tête sur le côté comme pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se dire.

Alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule, loin de là, même Thorin avait du mal à saisir le sens cacher de ces paroles car pour lui, il en était persuader, il y avait des mots cacher dans ces dires et elles lui étaient directement adressé, il en était persuader. Mais avec les elfes, vous étiez sur de ne pas demander leur conseil car, comme le lui avait fait remarquer par le passé, son plus jeune neveu, que ces derniers vous répondaient à la fois par oui et par non.

Ce qui, en fin de compte, était plus un problème qu'autre chose, pour tenter de sortir d'un éventuel casse-tête dans lequel il nous plongeait d'avantage avec leur réponse à double-sens.

Préférant remettre à plus tard ces paroles, Thorin se reconcentra sur son neveu sur lequel la Dame elfe terminait d'appliquer les derniers soins, avant de leur faire signe qu'ils pouvaient laisser le garçon se reposer. Bien sûr, elle laissa l'opportunité à ces trois compagnons de demeurer à ces côtés et fit signe à Gandalf et à Thorin de la suivre, tandis que le guérisseur demeura à ces côtés, les rassurant sur le fait qu'il les préviendrait quand l'enfant viendrait à se réveiller.

Les quittant au porte des quartiers des guérisseurs, Galadriel les salua tous les deux et les laissa rejoindre les leurs, tandis que la Dame elfe repartait vaquer à ces occupations quotidiennes pendant que Thorin suivait Gandalf dans les dédales de couloir de l'arbre pour retrouver les autres, en bas de l'un d'entre eux. Ayant posé leur petit campement, des toiles tirer entre les racines immenses de l'arbre comme un petit toit, les filles étaient réunis sous l'un d'entre eux, bien que Fili et Kili ne se trouvaient non loin de leurs dulcinées, ils avaient tous les deux poser leurs affaires auprès des trois hobbits, pendant que les autres s'étaient disperser autour des racines pour se reposer.

Surtout que Dwalin s'était installé à l'autre bout de l'endroit où se trouvait Beriana, faisant rire les autres alors que Nori et Bofur allèrent taquiner le grand guerrier pour tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais aux vus de son regard noir, les deux nains comprirent qu'ils devaient le laisser tranquille, en particulier quand ils remarquaient le regard que Dwalin ne cessait de jeter sur Beriana qui discutait calmement avec sa cousine, tout en rigolant entre elles, faisant rire les deux nains aux vus de l'attitude du guerrier.

Il était vraiment mordu de la demi-naine.

Thorin le plaignait en connaissant les deux boutentrains qu'étaient Nori et Bofur avant qu'il ne reporte son regard sur les autres membres de leur Communauté, le faisant quelque peu sourire quand il constata que Gimli ne se tenait pas auprès de son Père. Mais se trouvait parmis le groupe composer d'Aragorn et de Legolas, discutant tous les trois ensemble, bien que le dunédain jouait bien plus l'arbitre entre les deux protagonistes alors qu'il semblerait que le jeune nain avait lancé un défi au Fils de Thranduil, qui n'avait pas reculer devant ce dernier.

_ Ils s'entendent tous très bien, qu'en pensez-vous Thorin ?

_ Je pense que j'aurais voulus le voir pour y croire, cela me parait encore surnaturel Magicien admit-il à l'encontre de ce dernier en s'asseyant sur l'une des racines à l'opposé des membres de la Communauté, juste au côté de celui-ci. Le Fils de Thranduil n'est pas si énervant que son Père, je dois bien l'admettre finit-il par admettre par la suite.

_ Son fils a toujours eu un esprit plus libre d'esprit que lui et il ne possédait aucune convoitise obsessionnel que Thranduil affirma Gandalf à ce sujet.

_ Oh que si, il en possédait un.

Suivant le regard que le roi nain avait, le magicien ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'affection quand il se porta sur leur groupe de fille composant leur Communauté et s'accrocha à la chevelure de feu, qui discutait avec son voisin après que ce dernier est rejoint son côté, faisant grogner l'une des filles du groupe.

_ Exact Thorin, Legolas possédait une convoitise mais il ait passé à autre chose en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être sienne, surtout face à votre neveu des plus entêtant s'amusa Gandalf en regardant Beriana tenter de jerter Kili de leur petit endroit mais Fili vint très vite les rejoindre, faisant grogner d'avantage la demi-naine et rire aux éclats la plus jeune des sœurs.

_ Ils ont tous les deux trouver des femmes qui porteront avec plus de facilité la couronne plutôt que ces prétentieuses naines qui ne souhaitent qu'amasser de l'or pour leur famille déclara Thorin en ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner à l'encontre de ces dernières qui avaient essayés de mettre le grappin sur ces garçons. Heureusement que Bili n'était pas là, je n'imagine pas le comportement qu'elles auraient eu à son encontre, il les aurait sans doute massacré fit-il remarquer en pensant à cette possible éventualité.

_ Connaissant le petit, il aurait été courtois et les aurait remis à leur place avec l'élégance de ces parents et cela aurait été Durin qui les aurait sans doute massacré admit Gandalf sur la différence de réaction qu'aurait eu son jeune protégé face aux filles des Seigneurs nains et à leurs cours tentatrice.

_ Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée et que si, Bili revient à la Montagne avec nous, ces naines vont tous tenté de lui tomber dessus puisqu'il est le seul célibataire de la famille Gandalf.

_ Et vous donc Thorin, vous êtes aussi célibataire ?

_ Sauf que moi je ne cherche pas de Reine pour gouverner à mes côtés Gandalf, je suis très bien tout seul et cela sera le cas jusqu'à ma mort fit savoir Thorin à ce propos.

_ Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez tenir Thorin, vous avez encore beaucoup d'années à vivre avant votre mort et mon petit doigt me dit que votre âme-sœur ne demeurera pas très longtemps de vous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela Magicien ?

_ Je n'ai besoin que de les regarder pour me dire que toute personne, qu'ils soient nain, homme, elfe ou encore hobbit, possèdent en ce bas monde une destinée qui leur est propre, et qui les attendra jusqu'à leur éventuelle rencontre affirma Gandalf sur de lui, tout en désignant du doigt les deux jeunes couples qui riaient des grognements de la demi-naine à leur encontre, rappelant au roi nain leur histoire.

Celle qu'ils avaient été amant par le passé et qu'étant séparé par la mort, Mahal leur avait permis de renaitre et de se retrouver pour vivre pleinement leur amour au grand jour. Bien que cela était toujours un choc pour lui pour penser cela ou même l'imaginer, Thorin comprenait à présent les paroles que Balin avait eu en observant ces neveux avec leur bien-aimée, qu'ils n'agissaient pas comme un jeune couple mais comme étant tous les deux la moitié de l'autre et savoir ce que l'autre voulait ou désirait avant même de le dire à voix haute.

Des âmes sœurs qui s'étaient aimées dans le passé et qui s'étaient retrouver dans cette vie pour vivre au grand jour leur amour, sans aucune restriction et opposition.

Même son jeune frère et sa bien-aimée hobbite s'étaient tous les deux aimés dans leur vie précédente, et ils étaient revenus dans cette vie, comme leur fils qui n'avait pu vivre plus loin que ces cinq ans et dont la réincarnation se trouvait plus haut dans les étages au-dessus de sa tête, revenant à la vie avec Durin avec lui. Thorin comprit que tout cela n'était pas une coïncidence, que cela ne pouvait pas être le pur hasard que plusieurs vies passés de Durin renaissent avec leur bien-aimées dans la dernière génération qui verra Durin revenir parmis eux.

Cela ne pouvait être dû à un possible coup de chance.

Alors qu'il repensait à tout cela, il se rappela des paroles de Gandalf et celle porter par la Dame de Lumière quelques instants plus tôt. Est-ce qu'il existait quelqu'un sur cette terre qui était sa destinée ? Et encore, est-ce que Daenerya pourrait retrouver elle aussi son bien-aimée en revenant ? Si Thorin savait qui dans sa famille avait hérité de l'apparence physique des précédents Durin et que chacun d'entre eux avaient pu retrouver leur bien-aimée dans cette vie, est-ce qu'il en serait ainsi pour Daenerya ? Retrouverait-elle son Durin, mais qui se trouvait être la réincarnation physique de Durin Ier ?

Qui dans sa grande famille avait hérité de l'apparence du premier Père des Longues Barbes ?

_Roi Thorin ?

Redressant la tête comme tous les autres, Thorin riva son attention vers la personne qui venait de l'appeler et constata qu'il s'agissait de la Dame Galadriel, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver alors qu'elle lui souriait chaleureusement. En la regardant, le roi nain ne put empêcher un malaise de le prendre, était-il arriver quelque chose à Bilbon en si peu de temps ?

_ Bilbon va bien ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, votre neveu va bien roi nain, il se repose toujours rassura doucement la Dame de Lumière alors que tous soufflèrent de soulagement, ayant tous crus qu'un mal était advenus de leur plus jeune protéger. J'étais venus vous chercher pour discuter avec vous d'un sujet qui me tient autant à cœur que vous, voulez-vous m'accompagner dans une promenade ? Lui demanda-t'elle en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Rivant son regard vers Gandalf et les autres, Thorin comprit que la Dame elfe voulait lui parler de quelque chose seul à seul et que les membres de la Communauté attendaient de savoir s'il voulait que l'un d'entre eux vienne avec lui au cas où. Mais Thorin savait qu'il ne risquait rien et accepta volontiers de suivre la Dame elfe, qui continua de lui sourire doucement et l'emmena dans son sillage dans une promenade autour des arbres de son domaine, tandis qu'une question se posait dans son esprit.

De quoi la Dame des Bois voulait lui parler qui nécessiterait de s'éloigner autant des siens ?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? votre avis?**

 **dans le prochain mercredi, nous aurons droit à la confrontation entre Bilbon et Thorin, ainsi que le retour des problèmes ;) mais vous comprendrez mieux mercredi ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**

# **Nous sommes Paris#**


	21. Chapitre 20 Je me relève

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler pour le retard mais je vais encore repasser à un poste par semaine ;)**

 **merci à Angel, à Sally et à william pour vos com =D en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **sinon voici le réveil de Bilbon et sa rencontre/retrouvaille avec Galadriel avec la discussion qui en découlera :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **Sabrinabella**

 **ps: écoutez la chanson "je me relève" de la comédie musicale "la légende du roi arthur" qui m'a beaucoup inspirer pour ce chapitre et sur les motivations de Bilbon enfin totalement dévoiler =D en espérant que tu vas adorer Julindy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Je me relève**

 _Je me relève – Florent Mothe._

Il lui avait de nouveau fais face.

Malgré les jambes tremblantes, il était parvenu à lui tenir tête. Il lui avait fait face comme la dernière fois où il s'était tenu devant le pont de Khazad-Dûm pour permettre aux derniers survivants de son peuple de fuir la bête qu'ils avaient éveillée. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas battus en retraite face à la créature, il lui avait tenu tête avec Daenerya à ces côtés et user de son don pour lui faire vivre le supplice qu'il lui avait subis à l'époque.

Sauf qu'il était parvenu à le battre.

Le Balroq l'avait à moitié assommé alors que Daenerya tentait de demeurer éveiller et de veiller sur le reste du groupe qui avait suivis Thorin et Gandalf dans la Moria à sa suite, quand il avait aperçus le Magicien faire face au Fléau en plein milieu du pont. D'être seul face à ce redoutable adversaire et il avait faillis y rester en faisant tomber ce dernier dans le ravin en brisant le pont sous ces pieds, s'il n'était pas parvenu à tendre le bras et suspendre Gandalf dans les airs permettant à Thorin de le rattraper, le magicien aurait rejoint le balroq dans sa chute sans fin.

Parce qu'ils l'avaient suivis dans la Moria, Gandalf avait bien faillis y rester et c'est le voir remonter puis accourir droit vers lui avec Thorin que Bilbon avait ensuite perdis pied et sombrer dans l'obscurité. Alors qu'il aurait pensé demeurer dans les ténèbres après sa perte de connaissance, il n'en fut pas ainsi et il vit les évènements qui se déroula ensuite autour de lui, d'un autre point de vue et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Il voyait à travers les yeux de Daenerya.

Comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps et se tenait au côté d'elle.

Quelle sensation vraiment étrange de voir à travers les yeux de sa douce dragonne ? Mais bien qu'il se trouvait gêner d'être dans sa tête, il ne pouvait être tout de même être heureux de constater que Gandalf était sortis indemne du ravin dans lequel il se trouvait suspendu, Thorin étant parvenu à le faire sortir de là et à le ramener sur la terre ferme, leur groupe s'était empresser de rejoindre la porte Est de la Moria, alors que les orques encore restant continuaient de leur lancer des flèches pour tenter de les abattre.

Mais ils étaient parvenus à sortir à temps et à retrouver le ciel et l'air libre de l'extérieur sans aucun autre dommage, et à sa grande surprise, Bilbon vit que le groupe accompagnant Thorin et Gandalf vinrent à retrouver les autres membres de la Compagnie ainsi que les deux autres nièces de Glorfindel, le faisant éberluer. Ils s'étaient tous lancer à sa suite pour le ramener ou l'aider ?

Bilbon ne sut pas quoi en penser et les évènements se déroulant par la suite le laissa toujours aussi pantois, ne faisant pas cas des railleries des nains devant la possible relation entre Dwalin et Beriana, ou du fait que Gandalf était partis chercher l'aide des elfes de la Lothorien avec Aragorn et Legolas, il était totalement concentrer sur lui-même. Qu'est-ce que cela était vraiment bizarre de se voir là, allongé et inerte, recevoir les soins d'Oin sous la surveillance de Thorin qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitter son chevet ?

Pourquoi Thorin se tenait-il autant à ces côtés ? Pourquoi demeurait-il auprès de lui alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir avec lui ?

Mais il ne put en penser d'avantage quand une peur viscérale le prit aux tripes quand il aperçut l'éclat de l'Anneau se dévoiler à la vue de Thorin alors qu'Oin avait repoussé le pan de sa chemise pour constater de l'état de ces cottes et sa chaine avait été dévoilée. La terreur était en train de le prendre quand il vit la main tendu du roi nain vers sa gorge tandis qu'il se mit à le supplier de s'en éloigner, de demeurer loin de cette abomination qui pourrait le détruire, les détruire. Sauf qu'il fixa, éberluer, Thorin attraper une autre chaine qui se trouvait autour de son cou et qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il portait sur lui depuis le début de son voyage.

La Pierre de Durin.

Comment avait-il pus oublier cette dernière ? Il se le demandait bien mais d'un côté, avec tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers jours, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait oublié celle-ci autour de son cou. Mais sa vue avait semble-t'il suffit à Thorin pour le ramener à la réalité et s'était empresser de reboutonner sa chemise à l' instant où les elfes de Lothorien avaient débarqué avec Gandalf et les autres.

Après ça, il avait suivis le groupe vers le cœur de la Lothorien mais s'était arrêter en cours de route, quelque chose ayant attiré son attention dans la forêt, reconnaissant sans aucune difficulté l'endroit où il avançait pour se rappeler la raison de ce fort sentiment de déjà vue. S'était dans cette forêt, à la lisière du territoire avec le domaine des elfes, que son autre lui avait vécus ces dernières années avec ses parents avant ce jour funeste.

Retrouver son ancienne maison ou celle-ci s'était dresser dans la clairière ne fut pas d'une grande difficulté, attirer par elle comme une abeille par son miel, surtout que la nature avait repris ces droits sur les vieilles ruines, les quelques pierres composant les fondations tenant toujours et demeurant seul trace de son passé ici. Avisant ce lieu comme s'il n'en croyait pas ces yeux, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'avancer parmis les ruines et d'aviser chacune des pierres encore debout à travers le temps, recouvertes de mousse et de plante, quand il atteigna la pièce qui fut autrefois la salle de vie.

Et se figea quand son regard accrocha le chêne vigoureux qui se dressait au cœur même de l'ancienne pièce et qu'il n'avait point remarqué, tellement il était plongé dans les souvenirs qu'il détenait de cet endroit, autant à travers les souvenirs de Durin, que de ceux pleins d'innocence du fils, de son autre lui. Bilbon se traitait d'idiot pour n'avoir point remarqué celui-ci quand son regard accrocha quelque chose se dressant entre les racines noueux de l'arbre et, ou baissant son attention vers celle-ci, le jeune Sacquet ne put empêcher son cœur d'avoir un arrêt avant de repartir de plus belle quand il identifia l'objet.

Une stèle.

Une pierre tombale sur laquelle avait été gravé des écris juste sous deux symbole qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre avec facilité, puisqu'il s'agissait des deux emblèmes de sa famille. Le blason des Durin avec les sept étoiles, la couronne, l'enclume et le marteau, alors que dessous se dressait un arbre, l'arbre de vie, le symbole des Sacquet. Et entre eux, avait été gravé l'inscription suivante _**: « Ici, repose, Durin VI, Cœur de Feu, Descendant du Père des Longues Barbes et Souverain de la Moria. Son épouse, Lilith Sacquet, Boucle d'Or et leur fils unique, Nathanel Durin Sacquet, Petit Renard. Puissent-ils reposer et demeurer ensemble pour l'éternité dans l'Au-delà. ».**_

A cet écris, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur alors que les larmes perlèrent en flot sur ces joues tandis qu'il réalisa ce que cela voulait signifier. Que si Durin IV n'avait pu avoir cette chance de reposer auprès de sa Reine, cela avait été le cas pour Durin VI et les siens. Ils avaient pu être enterré ensemble et au cœur même de la maison qui fut la leur, tandis qu'une image de la Reine naine et du frère de Durin VI lui vint à l'esprit, le faisant sourire d'affection.

Cela ne pouvait venir d'eux, ils étaient les seules pour avoir eu cette attention à leur égard de les enterrer ensemble et leur permettre le repos éternel que d'autre ne leur aurait pas donné. Quand toute cette histoire sera finis et s'il parvient à survivre, Bilbon se jura de fouiller dans les archives et tenter de savoir ce qu'ils étaient advenus tous les deux, mais son instinct lui disait que ces deux nains faisaient partis de ces ancêtres.

Tandis qu'il relisa l'inscription et nota les surnoms que cette autre famille, semblable à la sienne, avait hérité, en particulier celui qu'avait reçus Nathanel, _**« Petit Renard »**_ était aussi le surnom affectueux que lui avait donné ces parents. Est-ce que cela était du pur hasard ou le destin ?

Sauf que Bilbon ne put en penser d'avantage qu'il sentit quelque l'attirer, comme si on avait accroché une corde autour de lui et que l'on tirait de toute ces forces pour le ramener droit à l'endroit précis où se trouvait son corps. Tout devint flou autour de lui alors qu'il perdit pied, ne savant plus ou se trouvait le sol du ciel et une soudaine envie de vomir le prit tandis que la douleur de son torse lui revint, autant celle à sa tempe droite mais cela ne fut rien comparer à celle venant de son genou gauche.

Se redressant ou tentant de se redresser sur sa couchette sur laquelle on l'avait déposé, Bilbon sursauta quand il constata qu'il était de nouveau dans son corps et que les seules personnes présentes autour de lui, se trouvait être ces trois compagnons qui faillirent se jeter sur lui, et un guérisseur elfe qui était en train de lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui devait être les habituelles recommandations et question qu'un guérisseur posait à l'encontre d'un de ces patients qui avait finis par réémerger de son inconscience.

Seulement sa tête tambourinait bien trop pour qu'il parvienne à comprendre un mot de ce qu'il disait, ne pouvant s'empêcher de porter sa main vers sa tempe pour constater que son crâne se trouvait être bander, en particulier sur le côté droit. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas recevoir une nouvelle cicatrice comme celle que lui avait laissé Azog sur son côté gauche, car il se trouvait assez marquer pour toute une vie.

_ Vous êtes enfin revenus parmis nous mon enfant lui souria une douce voix à son oreille.

Redressant la tête vers cette voix qui était parvenu à traverser la brume qui emprisonnait son esprit, et se mit à rougir de gêne et d'embarras quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de la Dame elfe qui lui faisait face. Un visage qui lui parut étrangement familier et qu'il parvint à identifier facilement en se rappelant ou il l'avait déjà vus, et cela dans une de ces précédentes vies en tant qu'un autre Durin.

_ Dame Galadriel ?

_ Heureuse de savoir que vous vous rappelez de moi depuis tout ce temps Prince Durin ou devrais-je vous appelez Bilbon ? Lui demanda la belle dame elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et à la robe blanche, tout en lui souriant alors qu'elle se tenait debout à son chevet.

_ Vous… Ou sont les autres ? Vont-ils bien ?

_ Ne vous en faites donc pas pour eux mon enfant, ils vont tous très bien, y compris Mithrandir le rassura Galadriel avant de s'asseoir à ces côtés et de poser une main contre sa poitrine, calmant la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Etes-vous assez en forme pour venir vous promenez avec moi ? Finit-elle par lui demander, en lui souriant.

_ Je pense que oui admit Bilbon avant de grimacer de douleur quand il tenta de remuer sa jambe gauche, réveillant la douleur dans son genou. Enfin, si vous avez quelque chose contre la douleur ?

_ Je pense que cela peut se faire hocha Galadriel avant de tourner son regard vers son guérisseur. Veuillez donner quelque chose pour notre jeune ami, qu'il puisse se déplacer sans être gêné ?

_ Bien sûr Milady.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant qu'un verre ne soit mis juste devant son nez et qu'il le prit des mains du guérisseur, ne voulant guère savoir ce que cela était surtout aux vus de l'odeur qu'il dégageait, l'avala d'un trait, faillant bien le recracher quand il eut le gout immonde en bouche. Mais au moins, il pouvait sentir que le remède agissait et la douleur dans son genou se mit à être plus raisonnable et plus supportable, lui permettant de quitter le lit après qu'on lui est redonner quelque chose de présentable pour pouvoir se promener au côté de la Dame elfe.

Attrapant le manteau de son Père que Thorin et les autres avaient dus rapporter avec eux de Foncombe, lui qui aurait crus ne jamais revoir ce vêtement avant la fin, l'enfila par-dessus sa chemise et accepta volontiers la paire de béquille qu'on lui avait confié à Foncombe, et qui avait aussi été emporté avec le reste de ces affaires laisser dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Terminant par se redresser complètement à l'aide des béquilles, prêt à être soutenu par Biren et Jumper qui vinrent à se tenir derrière lui tandis que Daenerya vint à marcher à son côté, prête à le rattraper si besoin.

Marchant à la suite de la Dame des Bois, Bilbon constata qu'elle était en train de l'emmener un peu à l'écart des autres demeures qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le grand arbre sur lequel il se trouvait, plus précisément sur l'un des balcons à colonnade qui avait une vue sur l'ensemble des niveaux inférieurs de la citadelle. Alors qu'elle se rapprocha du balcon pour regarder en dessous, Bilbon avait finis par s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de pierre présent sur le promontoire, tandis que ces trois camarades s'étaient installés autour de lui, attendant patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose ou qu'il bouge de nouveau de sa place.

Sauf que le jeune Sacquet savait pertinemment qu'elle avait dus l'emmener à l'écart pour pouvoir lui parler sans être entendus et sans aucun témoin de leur échange, comme elle l'avait fait autrefois avec les précédents Durin pour lui faire part de chose que seuls eux devaient savoir. Elle n'était pas si différente qu'autrefois mais c'est lui qui avait changé et qui devait se relever pour faire face à ceux qui voulait l'oppresser.

 _ **«**_ _ **Je n'étais personne »**_

 _ **« Parmis les Hommes »**_

 _ **« Je voulais juste exister, »**_

_ Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, toi et moi, mon enfant souria Galadriel à son encontre.

_ Et votre habitude de toujours m'appeler « mon enfant » n'a pas changer affirma Bilbon face à ces paroles. C'est bien que certaine chose ne changent pas malgré le temps qui s'est écouler entre nos retrouvailles depuis notre séparation. Cela fait combien de temps déjà ?

_ Est-ce une façon aussi subtile soit-elle de me faire remarquer mon âge avancer, mon garçon ?

_ Pourquoi ? Vous sentez-vous vieille Ma Dame ?

_ Toujours aussi effronté Durin, une chose qui ne change pas mais je suis heureux de faire face à une nouvelle facette de vous, mon vieil ami lui admit Galadriel en lui souriant chaleureusement. Surtout une part de vous qui ne soit pas autant attirer par l'or ou les bijoux, ou aborder votre habituel couronne sur la tête lui souria-t'elle.

 _ **«**_ _ **La moindre couronne »**_

 _ **« Tout ce qui rayonne »**_

 _ **« Me faisait rêver »**_

_ Porter une couronne avec ce bandage autour de la tête, j'aurais l'air ridicule oui s'amusa Bilbon, tout en portant une main distraite vers le bandage enserrant son crâne. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est genre de chose ne sont plus autant d'actualité pour moi lui avoua-t'il avec toute sincérité.

Rivant son regard sur la beauté des arches et colonnes elfiques qu'il pouvait apercevoir de l'endroit où il se tenait, autant sur l'arbre dans lequel ils étaient que les autres autour et tout en bas, au niveau des racines, Bilbon pouvait discerner les silhouettes des membres de la Compagnie et tous ceux qui les avaient accompagnés pour se lancer sur ces traces.

_ Ils se sont grandement inquiéter pour vous mon garçon avoua Galadriel en ayant suivis son regard avant de river toute son attention sur lui.

_ Ils se sont lancés sur mes traces parce qu'ils pensent que je suis manipuler par l'Anneau. Que je me suis perdu et que j'avais besoin d'aide pour retrouver ma voie ?

_ Et cela est le cas ?

 _ **«**_ _ **Tant de fois, je me suis perdu »**_

 _ **« Dans les jeux inattendus »**_

 _ **« De la vie, survie »**_

 _ **« Dans les voies sans aucune issue »**_

 _ **« Un monde trop convenu »**_

 _ **« J'ai su, tout le superflu, mais »**_

_ Non répliqua Bilbon en portant un instant sa main à sa poitrine pour constater avec soulagement que son fardeau se trouvait toujours accrocher à sa chaine autour de son cou. Je me suis juré de détruire cette chose par mes propres moyens et le garder loin des miens, nullement besoin de tenter quiconque dans sa fourberie. Cette chose est bien plus maléfique qu'un trésor couver par un dragon lui fit-il remarquer déterminer dans ces propos à accomplir cette quête seul.

_ Alors le Roi Thorin avait raison à votre sujet, bien que je me demande pour quel raison le Seigneur Saroumane aurait réagis de la sorte à votre encontre ? Se demanda la Dame des Bois.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Sait-il que je suis ici ? Demanda terroriser Bilbon de savoir que le Mage se trouvait en Lothorien.

_ Votre Oncle nous a convaincu de ne point avertir Saroumane de votre présence dans nos bois, tant que vous n'êtes pas réveiller et que vous nous direz ce qui s'est produit dans cette chambre à Foncombe le tint-elle au courant à ce propos.

_ Quoi que je dise, personne ne me croira. Vous préférez plutôt croire la parole de ce Mage Blanc plutôt que de celui qui détient l'Unique depuis plus d'une année maintenant lui fit-il remarquer à ce sujet, sachant pertinemment que personne ne croirait à ces paroles sur ce qui était arrivé dans ces quartiers à Imladris.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le croit ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il savait ce qu'il devait faire et il était déterminer à poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au bout, quitte à laisser sa vie et son entourage derrière lui pour faire ce qui était bien pour tous. D'abandonner son avenir pour ce qui était bien pour les siens et _**le**_ protéger.

 _ **«**_ _ **Je laisse ma vie derrière moi »**_

 _ **« J'avance vers d'autres rêves »**_

 _ **« Je laisse la bannière et la croix »**_

 _ **« Je me relève, je me relève pour toi »**_

_ Cela mon garçon, c'est à nous de juger de vos paroles et d'en tenir compte ou non l'informa Galadriel face à ces paroles. De plus, j'ai connus beaucoup de Durin par le passé et ces derniers ont toujours été sincères à mon encontre, vous pouvez parler avec sincérité mon garçon, je vous aiderais autant que je le pourrais lui promit-elle.

_ Il est de son côté.

A sa déclaration, Bilbon redressa la tête et vrilla son regard vers Galadriel, attendant de voir sa réaction et de savoir si elle avait compris son sous-entendu ou s'il devait être plus explicite. Sauf qu'au vue de son doux regard qui commença à se durcir, le jeune Sacquet n'avait pas besoin d'être plus direct pour savoir qu'elle avait compris son accusation.

_ En êtes-vous sur ?

_ Aussi sur qu'une personne qui s'est fait plusieurs fois attaquer par un sbire de Sauron répliqua Bilbon d'une voix cassante, se rappelant sans problème d'Azog et des Nazgul qui avaient voulus sa mort, suivant les ordres de leur Maitre. Saroumane me l'a directement avoué qu'il avait l'intention de me prendre l'Anneau et de la lui rendre dès que possible, que je ne devais pas combattre mais accepter ma Mort lui rapporta-t'il sur les paroles ou plutôt les menaces que ce dernier lui avaient portés.

_ Si cela est le cas, que Saroumane a sombré dans les Ténèbres, tu ne dois pas te balader tout seul et demeurer sous la protection des siens lui fit remarquer Galadriel après avoir longuement réfléchis à ces mots, connaissant pertinemment la dangerosité que pouvait devenir le Mage Blanc.

_ Je préfère demeurer seul avec mes camarades, je serais moins visible que si j'acceptais toute cette troupe en bas lui fit-il remarquer en désignant de la tête l'endroit où les autres avaient posés leur campement pour la nuit. Vous savez à quel point j'aime relever les défis les plus improbables et impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

 _ **«**_ _ **Sans cesse en mouvement »**_

 _ **« Je défiais le temps, »**_

 _ **« Passais mes jours à chercher »**_

_ Sauf que je crois qu'aucun de vos précédents défis se relevaient être aussi ardu que cette quête dans laquelle vous vous êtes lancer mon enfant, surtout aux vus de l'état dans lequel vous vous trouver lui fit remarquer Galadriel face à ces mots, tout en portant toute son attention sur sa jambe gauche ou celle-ci avait été coincé dans une solide attelle, l'empêchant de plier son genou blessé. Vous partez avec un fort handicap, mon vieil ami lui souria-t'elle.

_ Vous étiez moins pessimiste et plus croyante autrefois ?

_ La quête que vous avez choisis d'accomplir est noble et admirable mais rappelez-vous ceci Maitre Sacquet, vous n'êtes pas aussi fort que vos précédentes vies lui rappela Galadriel en l'interpelant sur ces origines. Vous êtes peut-être un nain mais vous êtes aussi un hobbit et cela pourrait être votre faiblesse le tint-elle informer à ce propos.

 _ **«**_ _ **Qui j'étais vraiment »**_

 _ **« Où soufflait le vent »**_

 _ **« Me laissant porter »**_

_ Je sais qui je suis et où se trouve mes faiblesses comme mes forces, Dame Galadriel, je ne laisserais personne d'autres les user contre moi comme autrefois le tint-il au courant sur les doutes qu'elle avait et que lui avait aussi, même s'il ne les avouerait jamais. J'ai vécus beaucoup de chose par le passé, autant les attentats à mon encontre, certains qui n'ont pas réussis et ceux qui y sont parvenus à m'atteindre. Ainsi que les fois où je me trouvais étouffer dans mes tâches et mes fonctions de Prince et toute ces guerres que j'ai mené, autant celle que j'ai perdus que j'ai remporté, et je me fais pas d'histoire concernant le peu de chance que j'ai de survivre à cette quête admit-il avec toute sincérité devant le regard de la Dame des Bois.

 _ **«**_ _ **J'ai goûté à tant de poisons »**_

 _ **« Sombré dans tant de prisons »**_

 _ **« Adorées, dorées »**_

 _ **« Pour embrasser tous les frissons »**_

 _ **« J'ai frôlé la déraison »**_

 _ **« J'ai su, tout le superflu, mais »**_

_ Mais… je sais que ma décision est la bonne, après tout ce que j'ai vécu par le passé, je pense que je peux faire face à ce nouveau défi affirma-t'il déterminer à l'encontre de la Dame. Après tout, je me dis que c'est pour cette raison qu'on m'a choisis pour être le nouveau Durin et que j'ai été celui qui à retrouver l'Anneau. C'est mon rôle de le détruire et personne d'autre.

 _ **« Je laisse ma vie derrière moi »**_

 _ **« J'avance vers d'autres rêves »**_

 _ **« Je laisse la bannière et la croix »**_

 _ **« Je me relève, je me relève pour toi »**_

_ Es-tu tellement focaliser sur cette quête que tu en oublis le plus important dans tout cela, mon garçon ? Lui demanda Galadriel. Etre le premier sang-mêlé à réussir une telle quête en oubliant l'essentiel ?

 _ **« Vouloir être premier »**_

 _ **« Et toucher tous les sommets »**_

 _ **« Jusqu'au ciel »**_

 _ **« A vouloir tout posséder »**_

 _ **« J'ai fini par oublier »**_

 _ **« L'essentiel »**_

_ Après tout cela, c'est vrai que l'on pourrait penser que j'oublie l'essentiel dans une vie mais… d'un côté c'est mieux que je les laisses de côté parce que personne ne pourra m'accuser d'être responsable de leur perte admit Bilbon, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Tant de fois, je me suis perdu par le passé, j'ai pris des voies sans aucune issue pour moi mais qui permettrait aux autres d'avoir l'avenir que j'ai tant rêvé pour eux. De vivre la vie que j'aurais souhaité avoir avoua-t'il sur sa façon de penser.

 _ **«**_ _ **Tant de fois, je me suis perdu »**_

 _ **« Dans les jeux inattendus »**_

 _ **« De la vie, survie »**_

 _ **« Dans des voies sans aucune issue »**_

 _ **« Un monde trop convenu »**_

 _ **« J'ai su, tout le superflu, mais »**_

_ Mon garçon ?

_ Mais… je n'ai pas peur de l'admettre avec foi que mon choix est le meilleur que j'ai eu dans toute ma vie, et dans les précédentes aussi affirma-t'il avec conviction, en souriant à l'encontre de la Dame des Bois. Je ne fais pas cela pour recevoir des louanges ou des titres de gloire, cela m'importe peu comme de la façon dont tous me verront ou les opinions qu'on aura de moi après cela mais je le fais parce que je rêve. Je rêve d'un avenir meilleur pour tous mes proches, loin de toute menace de Sauron et de ces sbires. Je rêve d'un futur dans lequel mes cousins pourront enfin vivre l'amour avec leur dulcinée, Fili et Kili le méritent tous les deux. Je veux un monde sans danger dans lequel ma famille hobbite pourra vivre en toute sérénité. Je souhaite qu'Erebor puisse vivre des siècles d'or comme autrefois et surtout, surtout je veux honorer le souvenir de tous mes proches qui sont morts pour leur montrer que leur sacrifice pour ma survie n'ait pas été vaine, qu'elles aient un véritable sens. Mais par-dessus tout, je continuerais de me relever pour lui parce que j'ai foi en l'avenir qu'il pourra donner pour ma famille et pour mes amis nains, j'ai foi en la destinée de Thorin déclara-t'il avec solennité et croyance envers les siens.

 _ **«**_ _ **Je laisse ma vie derrière moi »**_

 _ **« J'avance vers d'autres rêves »**_

 _ **« Je laisse la bannière et la croix »**_

 _ **« Je me relève... »**_

_ Heureux de savoir que tes paroles sont toujours les mêmes que tu m'avais adressés dans cette lettre annonça une voix grave dans son dos, qui figea Bilbon sur place alors que tous les regards se rivèrent dans son dos, tandis que ces compagnons s'étaient relever à la venue du nouvel arrivant, vers lequel le jeune Sacquet se retourna comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire en sa présence.

Il devait se l'imaginer, n'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendus ou non ?

 _ **« Je laisse ma vie derrière moi »**_

 _ **« J'avance vers d'autres rêves »**_

 _ **« Je laisse la bannière et la croix »**_

 _ **« Je me relève, je me relève pour toi »**_

_Thorin ?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? vos avis dessus?**

 **en tout cas la confrontation Bilbon-Thorin sera dans le prochain ;)**

 **si je parviens à le finir à temps je le posterais mercredi, sinon sa sera pour dimanche :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	22. Chapitre 21 Lettre pour un Oncle

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de l'attente mais voici la suite que vous attendiez ;) surtout que dans ce chapitre on découvre enfin le contenu de la lettre de Bilbon adresser à Thorin =D en espérant qu'elle vous plaira avant le retour des ennuis ;)**

 **merci à Angel pour ta com qui me fait toujours autant plaisir quand je les vois ;) et hâte de connaitre ton avis sur ce chapitre comme tous mes autres lecteurs =D je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Lettre pour un Oncle**

 _Il devait se l'imaginer, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendus ou non ?_

 __ Thorin ?_

.xXx.

Il pouvait complètement comprendre la surprise de Bilbon, lui qui avait pensé être seul avec la Dame des Bois à ce balcon mais cela n'avait pas été le cas et ce depuis le début. La Dame de Lothorien avait tout prévu pour qu'il connaisse l'avis de son neveu sur la question et il avait appris beaucoup plus de chose qu'il aurait voulue, résonnant avec les paroles qu'il avait écrites dans cette lettre lui étant adressé.

Etant venus le chercher plus tôt, Dame Galadriel l'avait mené jusqu'à ce balcon et lui avait demandé de demeurer cacher dans une des alcôves, lui donnant comme simple indication de rester ici et de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, qu'il finirait par comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête. Et il avait très vite saisis ce dont à quoi elle pensait quand il l'a vit revenir, les trois camarades de son neveu à sa suite et celui-ci avec eux, envelopper dans le manteau de son Père et avançant doucement à l'aide des béquilles qu'ils avaient rapportés avec eux depuis Foncombe.

Ne l'ayant pas remarqué et allant s'asseoir sur un banc, lui tournant le dos, assez proche de la balustrade du balcon pour pouvoir voir en dessous, Bilbon ne pourrait le voir de sa place mais si ces trois camarades avaient finis par apercevoir Thorin dans sa cachette, aucun d'eux ne le fit remarquer et demeurèrent sagement à leur place, attendant en silence un ordre de leur maitre. Et il était demeuré silencieux tout au long de la discussion échanger entre son neveu et la Dame des Bois, se transformant presque en retrouvaille de vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quelques années, alors qu'indirectement, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

Puis Thorin avait dus demeurer maitre de lui-même quand il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait, le Mage Blanc était bien sous les ordres de Sauron ? Si ce dernier lui refaisait de nouveau face, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il le tue de ces propres mains, celles-ci d'ailleurs étaient en train d'enserrer avec force la poigne d'Orcrist, toujours attacher à sa ceinture avec une folle envie de pourfendre quelqu'un.

Sauf qu'il demeura calme et le plus silencieux possible, tout en poursuivant d'écouter l'échange entre son neveu et la Dame des Bois quand il se figea au parole que celui-ci avoua à cette dernière, et surtout la raison qui le poussait à agir de la sorte.

 _« _ Mais… je n'ai pas peur de l'admettre avec foi que mon choix est le meilleur que j'ai eu dans toute ma vie, et dans les précédentes aussi. Je ne fais pas cela pour recevoir des louanges ou des titres de gloire, cela m'importe peu comme de la façon dont tous me verront ou les opinions qu'on aura de moi après cela mais je le fais parce que je rêve. Je rêve d'un avenir meilleur pour tous mes proches, loin de toute menace de Sauron et de ces sbires. Je rêve d'un futur dans lequel mes cousins pourront enfin vivre l'amour avec leur dulcinée, Fili et Kili le méritent tous les deux. Je veux un monde sans danger dans lequel ma famille hobbite pourra vivre en toute sérénité. Je souhaite qu'Erebor puisse vivre des siècles d'or comme autrefois et surtout, surtout je veux honorer le souvenir de tous mes proches qui sont morts pour leur montrer que leur sacrifice pour ma survie n'ait pas été vaine, qu'elles aient un véritable sens. Mais par-dessus tout, je continuerais de me relever pour lui parce que j'ai foi en l'avenir qu'il pourra donner pour ma famille et pour mes amis nains, j'ai foi en la destinée de Thorin. »_

 _« Je rêve d'un futur dans lequel mes cousins pourront enfin vivre l'amour avec leur dulcinée, Fili et Kili le méritent tous les deux. »_

 _« Mais par-dessus tout, je continuerais de me relever pour lui parce que j'ai foi en l'avenir qu'il pourra donner pour ma famille et pour mes amis nains, j'ai foi en la destinée de Thorin. »_

Ces paroles ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête alors que les mots qu'il avait écrit dans cette lettre résonnaient aussi en chœur avec celle qu'il venait tout juste de déclarer, celle-ci se mettant à peser d'avantage dans la poche de sa veste tandis qu'il prit l'initiative de se dévoiler. Il était à présent temps que son neveu sache qu'il était là depuis le début et qu'il était temps qu'ils aient enfin tous les deux cette discussion qui avait été trop repoussé jusqu'à présent.

Il était déterminé de les entendre une nouvelle fois en faisant face à son neveu.

_ Heureux de savoir que tes paroles sont toujours les mêmes que tu m'avais adressés dans cette lettre lui annonça-t'il déterminer de faire connaitre sa présence.

.xXx.

Par Mahal, il l'aurait dus le voir venir !

Il connaissait assez Galadriel pour savoir que lors de ces discussions ou elle vous tirait les vers du nez, elle faisait en sorte qu'un de vos proches soit à l'écoute et puisse ensuite avoir lieu la débat qui était obligatoire pour pouvoir avancer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vus clair dans son jeu comme elle avait d'habitude de le faire autrefois quand elle tirait les vers du nez de Durin ?

Il faut croire que toutes ces années n'avaient pas changé les vieilles habitudes qu'elle avait pour toujours fourrer son nez dans l'histoire personnelle des autres, et tenter de réconcilier les deux partis ou les faire passer pour des idiots avant la réconciliation. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Bilbon n'allait pas tomber dans son piège, il serait plus facile pour lui de repousser Thorin en demeurant sur ces positions et ces paroles qu'il avait tenu à Foncombe.

Sauf que les paroles que venait de prononcer Thorin lui mit un doute dans son esprit alors qu'il essaya de savoir ce qui avait tilter dans sa phrase, la faisant tourner dans sa tête pour tenter de trouver la réponse. _**« Heureux de savoir que tes paroles sont toujours les mêmes que tu m'avais adressés dans cette lettre. ».**_ « _**Les mêmes que tu m'avais adressés dans cette lettre. ». « Tu m'avais adressés dans cette lettre. ».**_

La lettre ? La lettre !

L'ébauche de lettre qu'il avait écrite à Foncombe alors qu'il pensait encore à ce moment-là que Thorin et les autres se trouvaient encore à Erebor, et qui arriveraient après son départ de la demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Cette lettre dans laquelle il avait couché tous les mots qu'il aurait souhaité dire à son Oncle et qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir le lui dire, surtout qu'il pensait ne pouvoir jamais le revoir, lui ou les autres, avec la quête qu'il avait décidé d'accomplir.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, la lettre était demeuré sceller au fond d'un de ces sacs et il avait décidé de la placer en évidence sur le bureau quand tous se serait rendus compte de son départ, leur demandant de la remettre à Thorin comme dernier souhait. La dernière lettre qu'il lui adresserait et qui était pour lui, une façon de s'excuser, de faire amende honorable pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et lui demander de prendre soins des autres quand lui, ferait son possible pour leur donner un avenir en sécurité loin de la menace de Sauron et de ces sbires.

Et Thorin avait dus finir par mettre la main dessus surtout quand il vit le nain sortir la fameuse lettre de son manteau, tout en la lui montrant dans sa main, ou aux vus du regard déterminer qu'il lui portait à son attention, Bilbon savait pertinemment qu'il était décidé à avoir cette discussion sérieuse avec lui.

Sauf qu'avoir cette discussion maintenant alors qu'il détenait toujours l'Anneau autour de son cou et qu'il en était persuadé, ces mots dans cette lettre ne feraient que convaincre d'avantage Thorin de venir avec lui et non retourner à Erebor comme il le voulait.

_ C'était ton idée, n'est-ce pas Galadriel ?

_ Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu es cette discussion avec ton Oncle, Bilbon confia la Dame elfe à son encontre aux vus de sa question accusatrice qu'il venait de lui adresser. Bien que je comprends que tu souhaites accomplir cette quête seul, tu te dois d'abord de libérer ton esprit des doutes qui t'habites le tint-elle informer.

_ Il n'y a aucun doute sur les motivations qui m'habite et sa place, autant que celle des autres, se trouvent à Erebor répliqua Bilbon en désignant Thorin de la tête. Comme l'année dernière, la Montagne va encore être la source du désir et de la soif de notre Ennemi, et ils auront besoin de l'appui de leur Roi et de leurs Princes face aux guerres qui vont arriver à leur porte. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide mais le peuple, oui et…

_ Essayes-tu encore de me faire croire que tu me détestes, moi et les autres, parce que je ne pense pas prendre compte des prochaines paroles que tu me tiendras, pas quand je sais que ces mots écris venaient de ton cœur le tint informer Thorin en lui désignant la fameuse lettre toujours serrer dans sa main.

_ Crois ce que tu veux Thorin, je me fiche pas mal de ton opinion et tu sais pertinemment que j'ai raison, alors toi et les autres vous pouvez retourner à Erebor et vous chargez des ennemis qui vont descendre de Gundabad lui ordonna Bilbon à ce propos.

_ Bili… ?

_ Il n'y a pas de Bili qui tienne Thorin et…

_ Bilbon ?

Se tournant vers la voix qui venait de l'appeler après qu'il se soit relever du banc pour faire face à son Oncle, le jeune Sacquet ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de grimacer quand il avisa Gandalf les rejoindre avec tous les autres membres de cette Communauté qui avaient quittés Foncombe pour le suivre.

_ Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, je vais vous répétez la même chose que je viens de dire à Thorin : Partez ! Je n'ai nullement besoin de vous dans cette quête et de plus, vous devez aider vos propres peuples à faire face à nos ennemis, qui tenteront par tous les moyens de retenter d'envahir aussi bien le Nord que le Sud répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de tous, en fusillant tous les membres qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

_ Bilbon, nous sommes venus pour…

_ Pour m'aider Gandalf ? Vous plaisantez j'espère, qui a aider l'autre dans la Moria contre le Balroq ?

_ On t'a aidé à sortir de la Moria fit remarquer Paladin à ce propos avant de se recevoir des regards noirs des autres, mais cela ne valait pas le regard glacial que lui lança son cousin.

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère Paladin ? Je serais sortis sans aucun problème de la Moria, si l'un d'entre vous n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de réveiller le Balroq qui se trouvait toujours au fond de la mine, endormis et j'ai dus revenir pour vous sauver les miches leur rappela Bilbon dangereusement avant de se poser la question que tous se redoutait. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pus faire comme bruit par Mahal et Yvanna pour qu'il réémerge de son sommeil ?

_ La n'est pas la question Bilbon répliqua Gandalf pour tenter d'éloigner la possible colère qu'aurait son protégée en apprenant la raison du réveil de la créature, surtout que Paladin était à deux doigts de s'évanouir de terreur. La question est que nous sommes venus pour t'aider et te soutenir, et…

_ Comment pouvez-vous me soutenir Gandalf alors que votre très-estimé-mentor a voulus me rendre fou pour me dérober l'Anneau et allez le remettre à Sauron ?

_ Comment…

_ Notre jeune ami ne ment point Mithrandir, il semblerait que Saroumane se soit détourner de la mission qui était la sienne affirma Galadriel alors que tous les autres ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des exclamations de surprise face à ces dires. Et je crois bien que c'est pour l'une de ces raisons qu'il refuse toute compagnie dans cette quête rapporta-t'elle sur les craintes de l'enfant.

_ Bien sûr que cela est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je veux que personne ne m'accompagne, cette chose est pire qu'un trésor couver par un dragon et je ne veux nullement avoir à faire à un nain cupide qui n'aurait de cesse de retrouver son précieux trésor plutôt que de voir ce qui est véritablement important pour ces yeux répliqua Bilbon hargneusement.

_ D'où la raison pour laquelle tu m'as adressé cette lettre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Quelle lettre ? Demandèrent curieux Fili et Kili face au parole de leur oncle, tout en avisant la fameuse lettre dans la main lever de ce dernier.

_ Pourrais-tu nous la lire Fili ?

_ Moi ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne la lirais pas toi-même Thorin ? Demanda durement Bilbon à son encontre.

_ Parce que je préfère juger de mes propres yeux de la réaction que tu auras en réécoutant tes propres mots écris sur ce parchemin lui informa Thorin tout en désignant la fameuse lettre avant de la tendre vers Fili qui s'avança vers lui et qui lui prit le parchemin en question.

Dépliant cette dernière et la survolant pendant un instant, Fili lança un coup d'œil vers son frère et les autres, avant de reporter son attention sur Thorin et Bilbon, pour finir par baisser la tête vers le parchemin dans ces mains et débuta la lecture.

 _ **« Thorin, »**_

 _ **« Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu auras finis par être mis au courant et que tu auras finis par arriver à Foncombe, … à moins que tu sois toujours à Erebor et que les elfes t'aient apporté ma lettre que j'aurais laissé derrière moi,… ou encore que… aucune idée, il peut exister d'innombrable scénario ou ma lettre finira par arriver dans tes mains mais je sais une chose me concernant. C'est qu'il y a de forte chance que je sois mort ou alors beaucoup trop loin dans ma quête pour faire demi-tour et pouvoir revenir, car je ne me fais pas trop d'idée, je sais que ma mission me mènera droit vers ma mort. »**_

 _ **« Ne crois pas que je sois fataliste, je ne le suis pas tout à fait mais plutôt réaliste, aux vus de mon état, aller aussi loin droit vers le Mordor pour détruire cette chose me conduira à ma perte. De toute façon, je suis vouer à mourir, tout le monde finit par mourir un jour, autant que la mienne soit fondée et serve à protéger les personnes qui me sont cher, et permettre aux générations futurs de vivre dans un monde ou Sauron et ces sbires ne seront plus là pour terroriser ou menacer qui que ce soit. Qu'ils deviennent à leur tour les méchants des vieux comptes que l'on racontera aux enfants pour aller dormir. »**_

 _ **« Mais je ne voulais pas partir sans la moindre chance de pouvoir dire ce que je voulais te dire, bien qu'il y a peut-être une chance sur cent pour que nos routes viennent à se recroiser avant la fin, je nierais en bloc les mots que j'aurais couché sur ce parchemin et le mettrait sans doute au feu pour effacer ces paroles, sauf que je voulais tout de même te les dires à toi et aux autres. »**_

 _ **« Je suis désolé. »**_

 _ **« Oui, tu n'as pas rêvé ce que je viens d'écrire Thorin, car j'ai bien écris ces mots, je suis désolé. Désolé pour ce qui est arrivé et ce qui arrivera, car je sais pertinemment que l'ennemi tentera de tout faire pour m'atteindre à travers vous, vous serez encore plus en danger qu'à l'époque de la quête d'Erebor. Je te demande de bien veiller sur Fili et Kili, je sais qu'ils sont assez grands pour savoir se défendre tout seul mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux, après tout, ils ont reçus une deuxième chance de vivre leur amour avec Diriel et Tauriel alors j'aimerais sincèrement que leur histoire dure encore longtemps contrairement aux vies passés. »**_

 _ **« Salut aussi pour moi, nos autres camarades nains, les connaissant tous, ils doivent être littéralement aux abois et n'auront sans nul doute qu'une seule idée en tête, celle de se lancer sur mes traces. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me suivent, je veux qu'ils continuent de veiller sur vous et sur eux, il sera rare de nos jours de trouver des cœurs aussi vaillant que les leurs alors gardes-les précieusement à tes côtés Thorin. Ils ont honorablement gagné cette place. »**_

 _ **« Si Biren et Jumper parviennent à me survivre, je souhaite que tu prennes soin d'eux pour moi, se sont de valeureux compagnons et les meilleurs que l'on pourrait demander. Quant à Daenerya, je sais que si je meurs, elle me suivra dans la tombe mais j'essayerais de tenir le plus longtemps pour elle, espérant sincèrement que je pourrais en sortir indemne une fois encore. J'ai reçus son cœur, ce n'est pas une chose que je jetterais à la légère, mais je tiens quand même à te prévenir toi et les autres de ce possible sort qui pourra être le nôtre. »**_

 _ **« J'ai bien l'attention de vivre encore de nombreuses années je l'espère, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne partirais pas en quête avec cela à l'esprit mais savoir qu'il existe une possibilité de mourir, sera plus facile à gérer que si je me cachais la vérité, tu ne penses pas ? »**_

 _ **« Car je compte bien revenir à Erebor et pouvoir constater par moi-même de la beauté de ces lieux que vit mon Père dans sa jeunesse et qui berçait mon enfance, comme de revoir Grand-père Thrain et de faire enfin la connaissance de Tante Dis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le pressentiment que lors de notre rencontre, je risque fort d'être ensevelis dans ces bras ? »**_

 _ **« Peux-tu aussi veiller à faire savoir à mes cousins et cousines de la Comté que je n'ai pas l'attention de laisser Cul-de-sac au Sacquet de Besace et que si je ne revenais pas, je souhaite que mon cousin Drogon emménage chez moi. Cette maison a besoin de retrouver la joie de vivre d'une famille et surtout des rires d'un enfant, je suis sure que Primula adorerait et Frodon encore plus. Cela fera encore rager mes si détesté cousins pour au moins plusieurs décennies. Et demande à Gandalf s'il peut veiller sur eux pour moi, mais qu'il ne les choisit pas pour une éventuelle aventure, en les connaissant, ils seront de véritable boutentrain et notre cher magicien voudra les trucider avant l'heure.»**_

 _ **« Enfin de compte cette lettre sonne plus comme des adieux que comme une éventuelle promesse de retour, je dois bien l'admettre mais… il faut croire que plus j'écris ces mots et plus j'ai réellement envie de tous vous revoir que s'en est à la fois vivifiant et extrêmement terrorisant. Il me faut demeurer maître de moi-même et surtout ne pas avoir des idées négatives que ce fichu anneau pourrait tenter contre moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là, je sais que je ne veux pas finir comme toi avec la Maladie de l'Or, Thorin, c'est ce qui m'aide je crois. »**_

 _ **« Et cela me fait revenir à la véritable raison qui m'a pousser à écrire cette lettre en premier lieu, celle de m'excuser en faites. Et tu dois bien te demander pour quelle raison je m'excuserais envers toi après tout ce qui s'était produit à Erebor, et tu as raison d'un côté, je pense qu'il n'y aura jamais réellement d'excuse face à ce que tu as fait mais… d'un autre côté, tu n'étais pas maitre de toi-même. Je sais que ce nain que mon Père admirait autant n'aurait jamais agis de la sorte à mon encontre en sachant que je faisais cela pour le sauver, les sauver tous en réalité et que tout ce qui est advenu à la suite n'est pas de ton fait. »**_

 _ **« Tu n'es pas le responsable de la mort d'Alaric et Alrik, et encore moins pour Dame Aglariel. Même si je me dis que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans tout cela, j'aurais finis par monter à Raven Hill pour combattre Azog et, toi et les autres en auraient fait autant, ce qui, au final, les auraient menés à nous suivre là-haut et à tout faire pour tenter le tout pour le tout pour nous. Que Fili et Kili ne se sentent responsable aussi, mes oncles ont agis par instinct et par devoir, et je suis persuadé qu'ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux et qu'ils n'avaient aucun doute sur la question. Alors je leur demanderais seulement de continuer de vivre et honorer leur mémoire de la plus belle façon qui soit, est cela réside à être heureux et de continuer d'avancer pour n'avoir aucun regret plus tard. »**_

 _ **« Et cela en vaut pour toi aussi Thorin, je sais que tu t'en veux pour ce qui est advenu moi, que tu regrettes d'avoir réveillé Durin et des blessures que j'ai subis durant cette bataille, ne sont plus de ton fait. Il était peut-être écris que Durin devait être éveillé de cette façon et bien que cela fut douloureux, ce fut un mal pour un bien car je crois bien que je n'aurais peut-être pas tenus face aux blessures qu'Azog m'avait donné si je n'avais pas survécus à pire par le passé. Que même si mes souvenirs me perturbent encore et me font mal, je peux rapporter et rendre justice à la véritable histoire des Durin, alors ne t'en fais pas à ce sujet. »**_

 _ **« Et de toute façon, si on me permettait de revenir en arrière et de tout recommencer, concernant la Bataille, je crois bien que je referais la même chose. Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Après tout, c'est à ça que sert une famille, non ? Tous les membres doivent se serrer les coudes jusqu'au bout et cela, malgré les risques et les dangers qui se trouvent devant soi. »**_

 _ **« Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dis ou en tout cas, tout ce qui parvient à sortir de ma tête en cet instant précis, sinon j'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que nous pourrons nous revoir quand toute cette histoire sera terminer. »**_

 _ **« A nos prochaines retrouvailles. »**_

 _ **« Ton neveu Bili. »**_

A la fin de la lecture du parchemin par Fili, tous les regards se redressèrent droit vers son propriétaire qui avait détourné le regard et fixait un point dans les arbres voisins, alors que pas une seule seconde, durant la lecture, Thorin n'avait pas un seul instant quitté ce dernier des yeux, tout en lui faisant face.

_ Tu n'as rien à rajouter Bilbon ? Lui demanda Thorin.

_ Comme je l'ai expressément dis dans cette lettre, je nierais tout implication tu as oublié ?

_ Mais le fait que tu le nies prouve que toutes ces paroles sont belles et bien vraie Bilbon lui fit remarquer Gandalf en s'avançant à son tour vers lui. Nous sommes ici pour t'aider, non pour t'accabler d'avantage, tu dois nous faire confiance et…

_ Si tu ne nous veux pas avec toi sur cette quête s'est ton choix Bilbon mais… comme tu l'as si bien précisé toi-même, tu es maitre de ton choix et nous du nôtre, alors si tu ne me veux pas de moi ou des autres avec toi, dis-le franchement ? Lui ordonna Thorin à son encontre avant de préciser une chose. Jure-le sur ma vie que tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne pour accomplir cette quête ?

_ Thorin ?

L'exclamation venant des Princes et des autres nains, tous regardèrent surpris le roi nain face à la demande qu'il venait de faire à l'encontre de son jeune neveu, cette dernière n'étant pas anodine ou encore moins être pris à la légère. Jurer sur la vie d'un roi nain était une promesse aussi égale que si cela était à l'encontre des dieux, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devait être pris facilement et devait être sincère au risque d'attirer les foudres des dieux sur sa personne.

Et là, s'était sur la vie de Thorin que Bilbon devait jurer, cela n'était pas pour en rassurer les autres.

Mais ce dernier était bien trop stupéfait par les paroles de son Oncle qu'il avait finis par retourner son regard vers lui et le regardait éberluer, comme si s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Sauf qu'au vue du regard déterminer que Thorin portait sur lui, Bilbon pouvait constater que celui-ci était amplement des plus sérieux.

_ Je…

Hors Bilbon ne put finir ce qu'il avait à dire quand une terrible douleur s'empara de sa tête, le faisant lâcher ces béquilles alors qu'il s'agrippa le crâne et qu'il se serait retrouver à terre si, question d'habitude et de réflexe bien roder, Thorin ne l'avait pas attrapé juste à temps. Et l'aidant à l'asseoir sur le banc derrière lui, Bilbon eut toute les difficultés à suivre ce qui se passait autour de lui, la douleur fulgurante qui était en train de le prendre, lui donnait cette étrange sensation qu'on lui fendait le crâne en deux.

Et il avait déjà ressentis cette impression auparavant, lorsqu'une certaine personne avait tenté de s'immiscer dans son esprit par la force et de le rendre à moitié fou.

Il était ici.

_ Il est ici ! Saroumane est ici !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **quand je vous disais que les ennuis recommencaient :)**

 **en tout cas hâte de connaitre vos avis autant sur ce chapitre que sur le contenu de la lettre =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	23. Chapitre 22 Premier face à face

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous =D**

 **comme je vais être sans doute grandement occuper demain je me suis dis que je vais vous poster la suite maintenant que vous faire attendre jusqu'à demain soir ;)**

 **merci à Angel, à Julindy, à Sally et à william ou vos avis ont tous été unanimes, vous avez adorés et cela me fait GRAVE plaisir =D trop contente de le savoir XD**

 **alors, si vous vous rappelez, après la confrontation entre Bilbon et Thorin, ainsi que la lecture de la lettre du jeune Durin adresser à son Oncle, ce dernier pose un ultimatum à son neveu qui n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'il est interrompus par une personne que vous n'appréciez guère : Saroumane :(**

 **voilà ou on en était :)**

 **alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Premier face à face**

 _Et il avait déjà ressentis cette impression auparavant, lorsqu'une certaine personne avait tenté de s'immiscer dans son esprit par la force et de le rendre à moitié fou._

 _Il était ici._

 __ Il est ici ! Saroumane est ici !_

.xXx.

Si Thorin avait crus entendre son neveu jurer sur sa tête, il ne s'attendait nullement à ça.

A voir Bilbon se tenir la tête comme si celle-ci allait tomber de ces épaules, alors qu'il en lâcha ces béquilles et faillit bien tomber, ne tenant plus sur ces jambes et se serait retrouver sur le sol si Thorin n'avait pas tendus les bras vers lui et ne le rattrape au dernier instant, avant de le soulever et d'aller l'asseoir sur le banc dans son dos.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ori inquiet.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Bofur anxieux.

_ C'est sa blessure au crâne qui lui fait mal ? Demanda Gloin agité.

_ Oin, fais quelque chose ! Ordonna Dwalin à l'encontre du vieux guérisseur qui se tenait derrière lui.

_ Faites donc silence, bonté divine et laissez passer Dame Galadriel ! Ordonna Gandalf en éloignant les nains autour de lui pour permettre à la Dame elfe de se rapprocher du plus jeune.

Mais Thorin ne s'occupa guère des autres, son attention concentré sur son neveu quand il remarqua un détail important : Bilbon n'était pas le seul à se tenir la tête. Daenerya, aussi, avait posé ces deux pattes avant sur sa tête, comme si elle tentait de repousser cette soudaine migraine quand cette scène lui en rappela une autre.

Une autre qui s'était déroulé plusieurs jours plus tôt dans la cour extérieure de Foncombe.

Et un doute le prit qui se fit confirmer par les paroles gémissantes et douloureuses de son neveu.

_ Il est ici ! Saroumane est ici !

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour que tous se redressent sur le qui-vive à ces paroles.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Bombur choqué d'apprendre cela, comme tous les autres.

_ Comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ? Demanda interloquer Beriana en rivant son regard vers Gandalf autant vers Dame Galadriel qui s'était assise au côté de Bilbon et plaça ces mains autour de son crâne pour tenter de le protéger contre l'intrusion du Magicien.

_ Là n'est pas le plus important, on doit le trouver et l'arrêter !

_ Fili a raison ! Répliqua Kili d'accord avec les paroles de son ainé. Allons traquer ce Magicien ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Kili ! Riposta Tauriel face au dire de son compagnon. Même si nous parvenons à l'atteindre, attaquer de front un Mage Blanc n'est que pur suicide !

_ Tauriel a raison ! Imaginez devoir faire face à quelqu'un possédant une magie bien plus puissante que celle de Gandalf approuva Diriel et leur montrant le danger que cela représentait de partir affronter celui-ci.

_ Mais on ne peut pas rester à ne rien faire Diriel, on doit faire quelque chose ?

_ Nous devons d'abord savoir où il se trouve en premier Aranel répliqua Legolas à l'encontre de la jeune sang-mêlé et des autres. Il nous faut d'abord ériger une stratégie avant de foncer tête baisser sur lui ou nous serons vaincus ; leur rappela-t'il.

_ Legolas dit vrai confirma Aragorn. Nous devons le surprendre et l'empêcher de parler, il risquerait de nous jeter un sort les prévena-t'il alors qu'il riva son regard sur Gandalf et Dame Galadriel, attendant que l'un des deux leur disent ou aller pour tenter d'intercepter et d'arrêter le Mage Blanc. Que doit-on faire ? Finit-il par leur demander.

_ D'abord faire silence, cela nous sera grandement utile répliqua Gandalf en les fusillant tous du regard pour qu'il cesse de faire du bruit. Vous parvenez à le localiser Dame Galadriel ?

_ Il n'est pas loin d'ici affirma Galadriel devant la question du magicien, continuant de garder ces mains poser autour de la tête de l'enfant qui agrippait son crâne de toutes ces forces. Il doit avoir le petit en visuel pour pouvoir tenter de briser son esprit, il doit se trouver quelque part en hauteur, allez voir mon époux Celeborn, si Saroumane se trouve ici, il a dus lui permettre d'entrer sur nos terres si ce n'est pas moi…

_ Il l'a fait entrer alors que j'avais précisément demander qu'il ne soit pas appeler ? Demanda Thorin d'une voix dangereuse, prêt à aller rendre des comptes au Seigneur elfe.

Se relevant après s'être accroupis devant Bilbon pour tenter de le maintenir assis sur le banc et ne pas en tomber, Thorin allait donner des ordres à ces nains quand il sentit quelque chose accrocher sa veste derrière lui. Se retournant vers la main qui l'avait agrippé, Thorin fut surpris autant que les autres de constater que cette main était celle de Bilbon, qui, ayant toujours les yeux fermés et les traits tirés de son visage à cause de la pression exercer sur son esprit, avait tendus inconsciemment son bras vers lui.

Thorin n'eut pas besoin de connaitre la réponse de la question qu'il avait demandé plus tôt à son neveu, parce qu'inconsciemment, Bilbon avait besoin de lui et cela, lui était beaucoup plus important que toutes les paroles qu'il pourrait lui dire.

_ T'inquiètes pas gamin, je suis là ! Je reste avec toi lui promit Thorin tout en attrapant sa main dans les siennes et en la serrant bien fort, tandis qu'il reprit sa place devant son neveu, accroupis, avant de donner ces ordres aux autres. Gandalf ! Allez avec les autres vous chargez de ce magicien, moi et Dame Galadriel allons demeurer avec Bili ! Je compte sur vous !

_ Ne tant fais pas Thorin, on va le retrouver et lui faire regretter de s'en être pris au nôtre lui promit Dwalin avant de pousser les autres nains à le suivre alors que Gandalf les guida dans les corridors tandis que Thorin demeura face à son neveu, continuant de serrer sa main dans la sienne en lui montrant qu'il était avec lui.

Qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire.

Et ces trois camarades se tenaient aussi à ces côtés. Daenerya se tenait à sa gauche, tout en ayant posé sa tête près de sa cuisse alors que Biren et Jumper demeurèrent dans son dos, frottant leurs museaux contre celle-ci. Pendant que Dame Galadriel, assise à sa droite, continuait de l'aider à lutter face à l'intrusion de Saroumane dans l'esprit de Bilbon, tout en tentant de localiser ce dernier dans son Royaume pour pouvoir ensuite orienter Gandalf vers l'endroit où se tenait le Mage Blanc.

_ Accroches-toi mon garçon ? Accroches-toi Bili ? Demanda Thorin à l'encontre de son neveu.

.xXx.

 __ Accroches-toi mon garçon ? Accroches-toi Bili ?_

Il pouvait entendre la demande de tenir de son Oncle résonner autour de lui mais en cet instant précis, Bilbon ne savait plus vraiment ou il était. L'instant d'avant, il se rappelait être assise sur ce banc sur le balcon dans l'arbre en Lothorien, ces camarades autour de lui, avant de se retrouver sur ces terres désoler alors que l'orage grondait au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Ou… Ou suis-je ? Ou sont les autres ? Biren ! Jumper ! Daenerya !

_ Vous êtes seul ici Durin, personne ne viendra vous aider !

_ Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! Lui ordonna Bilbon alors qu'il s'était redressé, chancelant sur sa jambe gauche tandis qu'il riva son regard sur l'horizon, attendant de voir son adversaire.

Celui qui était la raison de sa venue dans ce champ de désolation.

Apparaissant de nulle part comme par magie, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand il vint à reconnaitre le Mage Blanc, Saroumane, portant son habituelle robe de sorcier qui paraissait plus d'un blanc maladif que pur. Surtout aux vus de la folie qu'il pouvait discerner dans son regard de serpent et de son bâton noir qui paraissait plus menaçant que celui biscornu de Gandalf. Rien de très réjouissant pour lui si cela était dus à ce sorcier qu'il se retrouvait ici-même, avec aucune possibilité d'en sortir ou de savoir, en premier lieu, où il se trouvait réellement.

_ Saroumane.

_ Heureux de vous revoir mon enfant.

_ Ou suis-je ? Et où sont mes amis ? Ou se trouve Daenerya ?

_ Malheureusement pour vous, il n'y a que nous deux ici, vos amis et cette chère dragonne ne pourront pas venir vous aider l'informa-t'il à ce sujet. Nous n'avons pu terminer notre discussion de la dernière fois par manque de temps et parce que vous vous êtes échappés avant que je ne puisse finir ce que nous avions commencé lui tint Saroumane alors que son sourire n'était en rien pour réjouir le jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Pardonnez ma franchise mon Seigneur, mais je ne souhaite nullement finir cette discussion lui répliqua Bilbon d'un air amuser, bien que cela était plus un sourire noir. Si vous me le permettez, je vais de ce pas rentez chez moi et nous remettrons à plus tard cette échange, disons… quand il gèlerait en enfer ? Lui demanda-t'il bien que cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

_ Que vous êtes amusant mon cher, j'avais oublié à quel point les Durin pouvaient être à ce point aussi ironique s'amusa Saroumane avant de redevenir sérieux. Revenons aux choses sérieuses mon garçon, nous allons donc reprendre ou nous en étions…

Et avant même que Bilbon n'est pu se préparer à ce qui allait arriver par la suite, Saroumane abaissa son bâton droit vers lui et il reçut un coup dans l'estomac qui l'envoya bouler contre le sol, heurtant celle-ci violemment sur le dos alors que le jeune sang-mêlé eut le souffle couper dut à la collision avec la terre ferme. Alors qu'il tenta de se relever, ne faisant pas cas des tâches noires dansant devant ces yeux, Bilbon n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit encore, qu'il sentit une pression le plaquer au sol, ces membres coller contre la terre tandis que la seule chose qu'il pouvait bouger était ces yeux.

Son regard terroriser diriger vers le sorcier avançant vers lui, son bâton toujours abaisser dans sa direction, ce qui le maintenait sûrement plaquer au sol, alors qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de lutter contre cette force qui le bloquait à terre. Il devait à tout prix s'arracher de la poigne avant que le sorcier ne tente encore une fois de pénétrer dans sa tête et le rendre fou, comme il avait essayé la dernière fois mais sauf que cette fois, Bilbon n'avait pas l'attention de se laisser faire.

Il ne devait pas le laisser gagner, il avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin vers la Montagne, il n'allait pas le laisser l'empêcher d'atteindre son but et il allait y arriver, il ferait tout pour y arriver.

 __ Vous pouvez le faire Durin. Vous pouvez le battre_ déclara une voix résonnant dans sa tête.

_ Dame Galadriel ?

Levant les yeux vers le ciel orageux, là où une fine lueur apparut, Bilbon reconnut sans peine la voix de la Dame elfe, alors qu'une ombre lumineuse se mit à danser autour de la lumière et qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre, surtout lorsque un rugissement résonna au-dessus de sa tête. Elle aussi était là, il n'était pas aussi seul que voulait le faire croire le Mage Blanc, il pouvait le faire et réussir.

Il avait un moyen de contre-attaquer et il allait s'en servir.

Repoussant la force qui faisait pression sur lui, Bilbon usa du don reçut par Daenerya pour éloigner le pouvoir qu'exerçait Saroumane sur lui, il put réussir à remuer ces bras autant que ces jambes alors qu'il plaça ces mains sur le mur invisible et continua de le pousser de toutes ces forces. Tandis qu'il put constater que Saroumane était en train de reculer, sous la résistance qu'il était en train de lui donner alors qu'il se mit à accentuer son pouvoir pour parvenir à atteindre le sang-mêlé.

Mais cette fois-ci, Bilbon l'attendait de pied ferme.

Etant parvenu à s'asseoir, le jeune Sacquet poursuivi de repousser la magie de Saroumane, la migraine qui l'avait pris plus tôt alors que le sorcier essayait de se frayer un chemin dans sa conscience, s'était atténuer, lui permettant d'avoir des idées plus clairs et pouvoir plus facilement penser à plusieurs choses à la fois. Comme de pouvoir observer plus minutieusement son environnement et constater que ces plaines de désolation autour de lui n'étaient pas aussi inconnues que cela, les reconnaissant sans peine pour les avoir parcourus durant la quête d'Erebor plus d'un an auparavant.

Le plateau désoler se trouvant au porte de la cité de Dale, voilà où il se tenait en cet instant précis devant les ruines de l'ancienne cité des hommes, comprenant que cela ne se trouvait n'être qu'un souvenir. Le Mage Blanc avait dus le plonger dans son inconscience, au cœur même de sa tête pour pouvoir l'atteindre et sans être gêner par l'intervention des autres, qui, ne pourraient s'immiscer dans sa tête comme le Sorcier.

Excepter Dame Galadriel et Daenerya.

La deuxième chose qu'il put remarquer était que l'orage au-dessus de sa tête s'était encore durcis mais sans pour autant masquer la lumière brillant dans le ciel, tandis que la silhouette brillante de Daenerya continuait de tourner autour de celle-ci, ne cessant pas un seul instant de pousser ces rugissements d'encouragement vers lui.

La troisième chose qu'il constata, était, qu'hormis les nuages noirs et la terre désoler autour d'eux, il pouvait discerner une silhouette noir se tenir dans le dos du Mage Blanc, comme une ombre lui faisant penser à celle des Nazgul dans la nuit lorsque ces derniers l'avaient surpris à Amon Sul. Il espérait sincèrement que ces derniers n'étaient pas présents, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frémir en se rappelant de la lame qui l'avait pourfendu et dont la simple pensée de celle-ci, le fit grimacer de douleur quand cela vint à réveiller la souffrance dans sa poitrine.

Mais plus cette ombre avançait et plus Bilbon pouvait discerner autre chose dans cette silhouette, que celle-ci semblait bruler d'un feu intérieur. D'un feu encore plus démoniaque que celui de Smaug et encore plus terrifiant que celui du Balroq quand il comprit qui était l'ombre se dressant derrière Saroumane, et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frémir de terreur lorsque l'Anneau, se trouvant toujours autour de son cou accrocher à sa chaine, se mit à lui bruler la poitrine et devenir de plus en plus lourd.

Cela ne pouvait être lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Rien qu'à cet idée de se retrouver face à ce dernier, la barrière ériger par Bilbon pour se protéger de l'attaque de Saroumane, chancela pendant un bref instant ou le Mage en profita pour faire une percer dans sa défense. Sauf que le jeune Sacquet parvint à se ressaisir très vite et perdit quelques centimètres de terrain contre le Mage, réussissant à l'empêcher de fondre dans sa tête une nouvelle fois, seulement voilà, la terreur avait gagné le cœur du jeune Durin devant le redoutable ennemi qui était en train d'arriver.

Les tremblements avaient commencer à prendre son corps, ces bras tendus se mettant à avoir des soubresauts, tenant difficilement sa barrière défensive, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand, en voyant cela, Saroumane eut un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres devant la peur qu'il pouvait discerner dans les yeux du Porteur de l'Anneau alors qu'il savait qui avançait dans son ombre.

Que pouvait-il faire exactement ?

La lumière de Galadriel et celle de Daenerya étaient en train de s'assombrir de plus en plus dans le ciel, au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de Sauron vers lui tandis que Saroumane poursuivait sa tactique de l'affaiblir le plus possible jusqu'à laisser à son Maitre de l'achever. Il était tout simplement terroriser, il ne savait pas quoi faire, que pouvait-il faire en réalité ?

 __ Bili ! Bili, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?_

Cette voix ? Il connaissait cette voix, Bilbon en était persuader. Celle-ci résonnant autour de lui comme un gong, faisant vibrer son cœur comme s'il avait été une cloche qu'on venait de sonner.

 __ Ecoute-moi mon garçon, tu es plus fort qu'eux ! Tu m'entends Bili ? Tu es plus fort qu'eux, c'est_ _ **ta**_ _tête, tu es le Maitre ! Alors montre-leur ce qu'il en coute à ceux de s'attaquer à Durin. Bats-toi pour les tiens mon grand ? Bats-toi pour ta famille !_

A l'entente de ces paroles, Bilbon eut l'impression de se recevoir un coup sur la tête alors que ces mots ne cessèrent de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, en particulier une phrase. « _Bats-toi pour ta famille ! »._ « _Bats-toi pour ta famille ! ». « Pour ta famille ! »._

 _« Pour ta famille ! »._

A ces mots, des flashes de souvenir sautèrent devant ces yeux, des images de ces proches.

Son Père en train de forger et lui souriant tout en venant l'asseoir sur son siège. Sa Mère cueillant des plantes, tout en lui tendant certaines des herbes médicinales pour qu'il les range dans le sac en lui souriant. Ses Oncles, Alaric, Alrik et Alrim s'amusant avec lui à monter ces petites pièces de jeu devant la cheminée alors que ces parents les regardaient depuis l'entrée du salon. Gandalf lui apprenant à lire la langue des elfes auprès de sa Mère et celle des nains avec son Père. Balin lui comptant une histoire devant le feu de camp. Dwalin en train de lui donner des conseils lors d'un entrainement au combat. Oin lui confiant d'autre savoir concernant les remèdes et autres médicaments qu'il ne connaissait pas. Gloin lui montrant des portraits de son épouse et de son fils. Dori lui montrant quelle couleur et quelle tenue se marinaient mieux ensemble pour éviter d'être trop ridicule. Nori tentant de lui asséner l'art d'être un voleur avant que son frère vienne le courser pour l'empêcher de dire de pareille sottise à l'enfant. Ori qui le laissait détailler les petits livres et autres manuscrits qu'il avait écrit racontant leur quête. Bifur qui lui montrait comment sculpter une petite figurine de bois avec un couteau, tout en lui enseignant d'autres mots en khuzdul. Bombur se tenant à ces côtés dans les cuisines alors qu'il lui posait des questions sur ces recettes. Bofur qui s'amusait à lui apprendre à jouer de la flûte. Glorfindel, Aglariel et leurs nièces leur souhaitant bonne chance avant leur départ de Foncombe. Tauriel lui donnant des conseils pour tailler ces flèches et les pointes des traits. Elrond et ces enfants déjeunant avec eux. Aragorn et Legolas lui souhaitant bonne soirée à Cul-de-sac. Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin parés pour le voyage pour Erebor. Primula, Esméralda et Eglantine l'aidant à cuisiner alors qu'elle le poussait à aller s'asseoir sur un siège. Frodon, Merry et Pippin assis à ces côtés du fauteuil devant la cheminée quand il leur comptait une histoire. Ces balades avec Biren. Ces jeux avec Jumper. Ces petits moments avec Daenerya. Thrain lui racontant des anecdotes sur ces enfants. Fili lui offrant son poignard comme cadeau de bienvenu dans la famille. Kili menaçant les trolls de le relâcher avant qu'il ne tombe droit dans ces bras. Thorin le prenant dans ces bras sur le Carrock après qu'il est fini par l'accepter dans la Compagnie.

 _« Pour ta famille ! »._

Il avait raison ! Il devait se battre pour les siens.

Pour sa famille.

Il ne les fuirait pas. Il allait se battre jusqu'au bout.

Ressentant une force coulée de nouveau dans ces veines, sans doute l'adrénaline qui lui était revenu, Bilbon redressa la tête vers ces adversaires et lut de la surprise dans le regard de Saroumane, une surprise non feinte devait-il le préciser ? Mais n'y faisant pas pleinement attention sur l'instant, le jeune Sacquet tendit ces bras au maximum, sans qu'aucun tremblement ne survienne, repoussant d'avantage la charge du Mage alors qu'il put réussir à se relever, malgré la douleur irradiant dans son genou, faisant ainsi face, debout, à Saroumane.

Et l'instant d'après, Bilbon se mit à avancer, avançant avec sa barrière qui continuait de repousser la magie envoyé par Saroumane alors que le jeune Sacquet finit par remarquer quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Quelque chose de bleu et d'irradiant, un peu comme l'aurore boréale qu'il avait eu la chance de voir étant petit avec ces parents, se mettre à jouer autour de ces bras et se propager jusqu'à ces extrémités pour aller se répandre sur sa barrière. Barrière invisible qui se mit à auréoler comme s'il avait été fait de cristal et qu'il absorbait la lumière qu'il émettait, se mettant étrangement à geler et à former un mur compact fait de glace.

Ne se posant pas de question face à ce phénomène étrange, Bilbon ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette force qu'il sentait grandir en lui, une douce brise soufflant sur lui et le rafraichissant alors qu'il sut exactement ce qu'il fallait faire en cet instant précis pour faire sortir Saroumane de sa tête.

Gardant son bras gauche tendu, maintenant ce mur de glace contre l'attaque incessante du sorcier, Bilbon ramena son bras droit vers lui alors qu'il ferma sa main en poing et se concentrant de toutes ces forces pour canaliser l'énergie se dégageant de son corps vers sa main. Et sachant pertinemment quoi faire à cet instant, le jeune Durin vint à tendre de nouveau son bras vers l'endroit où se tenait son adversaire et relâcha la pression qu'il tenait dans son poing.

La seconde suivante, son mur de glace se brisa de son côté et Bilbon eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir ces yeux pour voir un jet de lumière bleu heurter de plein fouet la poitrine de Saroumane, le propulsant dans les airs alors qu'il cessa son attaque contre le jeune Durin. Ce dernier demeura stupéfait comme s'il n'avait été qu'un mirage, le Mage Blanc disparut à sa vue comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, le laissant seul sur ces plaines désoler avec la silhouette de Sauron se trouvant toujours au loin devant lui.

 __ Il ne reste plus que nous deux à présent Durin !_

.xXx.

Attendre sans ne pouvoir rien faire et demeurer impuissant face à ce que l'un de vos proches vivait, était la pire des choses qui puisse vous arriver. Demeurer démuni devant sa souffrance et ne pouvoir en aucun cas taper sur la tête de la personne qui était responsable de sa douleur, avaient de quoi être énervant.

Pire qu'énervant, le mettait dans une colère monstrueuse.

Et c'est ce sentiment qui étreignait le corps de Thorin de part en part.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé cogner sur quelque chose pour se défouler ? Mais il ne pouvait lâcher les mains de Bilbon entre les siennes, ne cessant d'encourager ce dernier à demeurer fort et à tenir bon alors que la Dame des bois finit par, _**enfin**_ , localiser le responsable de tout cela.

_ Je l'ai enfin trouvé !

_ Ou se trouve-t'il ? Lui demanda Thorin curieux de connaitre la position de ce sale traitre.

_ Gandalf sait à présent ou il se trouve et… Par les Valars, comment ?

_ Quoi ? Quoi ! Ordonna Thorin inquiet du ton que venait d'employer la Dame elfe, surtout aux vus de la pâleur qui prit son visage.

_ Il est là.

_ Qui ? Qui est là ?

_ Sauron avoua Galadriel alors qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir, comme Thorin à l'instant même quand ils rivèrent leur regard inquiet vers le jeune Durin alors que ces trois compagnons se mirent à couiner de peur face à ce qui se déployait sous leurs yeux.

Irradiant depuis l'Anneau que le garçon portait toujours autour du cou, une aura sombre et brulante se répandit sur tout le corps du jeune Sacquet alors qu'un simple contact physique avec lui, était aussi dangereux qu'un feu ardent. Et les mains de Galadriel avaient été brûlées alors que sa magie continuait d'irradier pour tenter de combattre la magie de Sauron se dégageant du corps de l'enfant, alors que Thorin ne lâcha pas les mains de son neveu.

Il avait vus pire en forgeant alors ces petites flammes n'étaient rien en comparaison, mais s'était de savoir qui était le responsable de ce fait qui l'inquiétait grandement. Comment ce dernier pouvait se trouver dans la tête de son neveu alors qu'on lui avait rapporté que la Dame des elfes avait exilé au Mordor ?

_ Comment peut-il être là ? Comment peut-il être dans la tête de mon neveu ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez exilée au Mordor ? Lui demanda Thorin inquiet, ne faisant pas cas de la douleur émergeant des brulures dans les paumes de ces mains.

_ Je l'ignore mais… Il le détient ! Voilà comment Sauron se trouve avec lui comprit Galadriel avant de partager à Gandalf la découverte qu'elle venait de faire et que ces derniers demeurent prudent dans leur tentative d'arrêt du magicien. Saroumane détient avec lui l'un des Palantir, l'une des pierres de vision créer par Fëanor en Valinor dans les Temps Ancien, c'est ce qui lui permet d'être en contact avec Sauron et son esprit a suivis son sbire dans la tête du garçon lui avoua-t'elle.

_ Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

_ Je pourrais mais l'enfant me bloque. Sa terreur me repousse et permet à Saroumane de s'avancer autant dans son esprit, alors que Sauron ne se trouve pas très loin lui confia-t'elle à ce sujet. Gandalf et les autres connaissent la position de Saroumane et sa possession du Palantir, ainsi que Celeborn et les plus valeureux de mes elfes vont aller leur porter assistance le tint-elle informer alors qu'elle continuait de propager sa magie vers l'enfant pour tenter de contrer celle de Saroumane et de Sauron à la fois.

_ Hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire cracha Thorin, ne pouvant plus demeurer inerte dans cette situation et décidant enfin d'agir pour aider et soutenir son neveu. Bili ! Bili, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? Ecoute-moi mon garçon, tu es plus fort qu'eux ! Tu m'entends Bili ? Tu es plus fort qu'eux, c'est **ta** tête, tu es le Maitre ! Alors montre-leur ce qu'il en coute à ceux de s'attaquer à Durin. Bats-toi pour les tiens mon grand ? Bats-toi pour ta famille !

La seconde d'après, Thorin sentit que quelque chose se passait, le vent avait tourné alors que les brulures dans ces paumes cessèrent de le bruler quand il fixa, avec stupeur, le corps de son neveu se mettre à auréoler de lumière. L'aura sombre autour de lui, autant que cette aura ardente le recouvrant se mit à disparaitre, se reconcentrant uniquement à l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait l'Anneau, tandis que tout le corps de son neveu fut recouvert d'une douce lumière bleuté qui se mit à danser sur lui comme de longue flamme et que sa température se mit à refroidir, à l'exact réplique émanant du corps de la jeune dragonne.

Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs redresser de sa place et vrillait un regard étonné sur son propre corps, les lumières bleuté dansant sur ces écailles répondant à celles de Bilbon avant de se mettre à pousser un doux rugissement qui sonnait étrangement comme un chant aux oreilles de Thorin.

L'air même autour de sa personne et celle de son neveu se mit à refroidir de plus en plus alors que Thorin aperçut de la glace commencer à se former sous le corps de Bilbon, se répandant sur le banc et sur le balcon tandis qu'il riva son regard d'incompréhension sur la Dame elfe qui se mit à sourire. Un sourire victorieux river sur le jeune garçon.

_ Que se passe-t'il ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à leur corps ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux Thorin, ils ont de quoi tenir tête à Sauron lui souria Galadriel.

_ Et Saroumane ?

_ Il n'est plus dans son esprit, votre neveu l'y a repoussé de sa tête et fait face à Sauron mais aux vus de son corps, je crois bien que le Serviteur de Morgoth ne pourra pas longtemps demeurer dans sa tête l'informa-t'elle à ce sujet avant de river son regard vers les arbres à l'Ouest de sa position. Quant au Mage Blanc, ce dernier a fui devant Gandalf et les autres… il est retourné en Isengard le tint-elle informer à ce sujet.

_ Ce sale traitre… ce lâche… je vais le…

Mais Thorin ne put finir d'exposer ces menaces que l'aura de magie entourant Bilbon autant que Daenerya se mit à s'accentuer, jusqu'à un tel point que le roi nain dut en détourner le regard avant de finir par se retrouver aveugle par la clarté des lumières. Alors lorsque la lumière vint à disparaitre et que Thorin put de nouveau observer son neveu, il put constater avec soulagement que ce dernier avait finis par rouvrir de nouveau les yeux, lançant sur lui, un regard épuiser mais surtout un regard déterminer.

_ J'ai réussi. J'ai réussi.

_ Oui Bili, tu as réussi approuva Thorin en lui souriant. Tu y es parvenu lui certifia-t'il heureux de savoir son neveu indemne de cette histoire, avant de le rattraper au moment où il tomba en avant, totalement épuiser, dans ces bras.

Serrant son neveu dans ces bras alors qu'il pouvait le sentir se raidir pendant un bref instant avant de se laisser à cette étreinte, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de le serrer d'avantage contre lui, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal alors qu'il tenait sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Et là, il l'entendit, d'une voix fatiguer l'appeler.

_ Thorin ?

_ Je suis là Bili, tout ira bien lui promit Thorin, tout en frottant doucement sa tête et les courts cheveux qui avaient un peu repoussé sur son crâne qui se dressaient comme un épi, avant qu'il ne vienne à se figer à la suite des paroles de son neveu.

_ Merci.

_ Me remerciez de quoi ? Lui demanda-t'il ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison son neveu le remerciait en premier lieu et qui vint à le faire sourire alors que la question qu'il lui avait posé plusieurs minutes auparavant venait de se confirmer en cet instant précis.

 _ **« Jure-le sur ma vie que tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne pour accomplir cette quête ? »**_

_ D'être là pour moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour cette confrontation Bilbon/Saroumane =D je crois qu'aucun de vous ne se serez douter que Sauron serait aussi de la partie XD**

 **en tout cas, maintenant vous connaissez tous l'avis de Bilbon à la question de Thorin ;) j'en connais plusieurs qui risquent d'être content =D**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **en tout cas la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine ou je vous prévois de nouvelle surprise pour cette suite qui suivra le style du seigneur des anneaux mais plusieurs choses seront différentes :) mais je ne vous en dis pas d'avantage ;)**

 **bonne journée ou soirée à tous =D**

 **à dimanche prochain ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	24. Chapitre 23 Le Miroir de Galadriel

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite ;)**

 **merci à Julindy, à Sally, à Angel et à william pour vos com qui me font toujours plaisir =D et vous avez tous été unanimes de faire la peau à Saroumane XD comme du début de réconciliation entre l'oncle et le neveu =D**

 **dans le précédent chapitre, Saroumane a pris la fuite après sa tentative de rendre fou Bilbon, alors que ce dernier l'a repousser lui ainsi que Sauron, découvrant un nouveau don qu'il détient de Daenerya, tandis que Thorin a enfin eu la réponse à sa question ;) alors que dans ce chapitre vous découvriait ce qui s'est passé juste après ainsi que les pensées de Thorin et le face à face entre Bili et Sauron ;) tout comme la scène de l'intituler du chapitre qui est beaucoup plus différent que dans le film mais je ne vous en dis pas plus :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Le Miroir de Galadriel**

 __ Merci._

 __ Me remerciez de quoi ? Lui demanda-t'il ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison son neveu le remerciait en premier lieu et qui vint à le faire sourire alors que la question qu'il lui avait posé plusieurs minutes auparavant venait de se confirmer en cet instant précis._

 _ **« Jure-le sur ma vie que tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne pour accomplir cette quête ? »**_

 __ D'être là pour moi._

.xXx.

Ces mots n'avaient pas un seul instant cessé de tourner en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il se trouvait sagement assis au chevet de son plus jeune neveu, qui se trouvait toujours inconscient dans la chambre que l'on lui avait attribué pour qu'il puisse se reposer et récupérer des derniers évènements s'étant produit en Lothorien.

Evènement qui avait chamboulé les elfes d'apprendre de la traitrise de Saroumane alors que sur ordre du Roi Celeborn, les gardes au frontière avec Isengard avaient été renforcés, comme sur le reste du territoire alors que les séances d'entrainements avaient redoublés pour parer à toute éventualité. Comme une éventuelle guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon avec la Tour à l'Ouest, tandis que des messagers avaient été envoyés dans les autres Royaumes, en particulier ceux du Rohan et du Gondor, de la traitrise du Mage Blanc et l'alliance d'Isengard avec le Mordor, pour que ces derniers demeurent sur leur garde et renforce leur défense avec leur voisin.

Pour ce qui était de l'entrée de Saroumane en Lothorien, ce dernier était venu par le Sud, croisant une patrouille en annonçant à ces derniers qu'il désirait une audience avec les Seigneurs elfes. Mais alors que le groupe l'avait mené dans la cité et était partis prévenir Celeborn, le Mage Blanc avait faussé compagnie au groupe et était partis se cacher dans la demeure alors que l'époux de Dame Galadriel terminait d'être mis au courant de la présence du Sorcier au moment même où ce dernier était passé à l'action.

Thorin avait appris qu'après cela, Celeborn s'était lui-même lancer à la recherche du Mage Blanc, terminant par croiser la route de Gandalf et des autres membres de la Communauté, tandis qu'il recevait le rapport de sa bien-aimée par télépathie de ce qu'était en train de commettre le Maitre d'Isengard. Lui et ces elfes s'étaient ensuite joint à la traque avec les membres de la Communauté, et sur les indications données par Galadriel sur l'endroit où se trouvait ce dernier, ils étaient parvenus à atteindre Saroumane à l'instant même ou Bilbon l'avait éjecté de son esprit. Après cela, Saroumane n'avait fait que se défendre parant les attaques lancer, autant la magie de Gandalf que les charges des autres, avant de prendre la fuite et de disparaitre dans le néant tandis que Celeborn avait ordonné à ces elfes de le traquer jusqu'à la frontière mais de ne surtout pas le suivre à l'extérieur.

Les elfes étaient protégés sur leur terre mais s'ils quittaient leur royaume, la magie ne pourrait les protéger face à la vilenie de Saroumane, et Celeborn ne désirait nullement donner des âmes en pâture au sorcier déchu.

Puis les membres de la Communauté s'étaient empressés de revenir le plus vite possible au côté des deux Durin, pour découvrir que le plus jeune avait été installer dans une chambre sous la bonne garde de ces trois camarades. Tandis que Thorin se tenait à son chevet, un guérisseur se chargeant de soigner ces brulures et de bander ces mains, observant la Dame elfe constater des dégâts « psychique » causer sur sa personne alors qu'elle leur rapporta ce qui était arrivé.

Que Bilbon était parvenu à expulser Saroumane de son esprit avant d'affronter celle de Sauron et de parvenir, pour lui aussi, à l'éjecter de sa tête alors que tous s'inquiétèrent de savoir que le sbire de Morgoth est été dans l'esprit du jeune Durin. Confiant que Saroumane avait en sa possession l'une des pierres de vision, l'un des Palantir, ce dernier se trouvait en contact constant avec le Maitre du Mordor et celui-ci avait dus suivre son esprit dans la tête de l'enfant pour tenter de le vaincre pour récupérer son précieux Anneau.

Anneau qui avait cessé de brûler la poitrine de Bilbon et d'être aussi lourd physiquement autant que mentalement, alors que son esprit était libérer de toute aura malfaisante tandis qu'il récupérait de la magie qu'il avait employé pour leur tenir tête. Du fait de la distance et n'étant pas encore remis de son affrontement de Dol Guldur, Bilbon avait tenu tête à un Sauron faible, bien qu'il avait été aussi menaçant qu'un balroq, il n'en demeurait pas moins que s'il venait à avoir d'autre affrontement, cela serait plus difficile pour le jeune Sacquet de le vaincre.

Mais ce que voulait surtout savoir Thorin s'était ce qu'était exactement cette aura froide qui avait englobé son neveu et avait gelé une bonne partie du balcon ? Ou les autres membres de la Communauté avaient faillis se casser la figure quand ils avaient glissés sur les plaques de verglas. Son neveu ne possédait que le don de la télékinésie par le Partage-cœur s'il se souvenait bien ?

Son regard se rivant vers la Dame des Bois, la seule dans cette pièce qui pourrait plus facilement l'éclairer, surtout qu'elle semblait bien connaitre les deux principaux concerné, en la personne de Durin et de Daenerya. Et celle-ci leur rapporta que la télékinésie de Bilbon n'était que son don « psychique » reçut par Daenerya par le Partage-cœur car la dragonne possédait une autre capacité, capacité que le jeune Durin avait, inconsciemment user pour lutter contre Saroumane et Sauron, et celle-ci se révélait être la magie du froid.

Par le passé, Daenerya était connus par tous pour être le Cœur de Glace de Durin, surnom gagner par son feu intérieur qui était d'un froid glacial alors qu'elle pouvait créer des tempêtes de neige et de givre quand sa colère était grande ou qu'elle souhaitait ralentir et refroidir ces ennemis. En simple résumé, Daenerya était une dragonne de glace et Bilbon avait à son tour reçus ce pouvoir en lui.

Un pouvoir bien tombé surtout contre Sauron qui était lié au feu dévastateur, le froid que Bilbon pourrait déployer autour de lui, pouvait lui être salutaire face à ce dernier et à ces sbires.

Après cela, le reste de la Communauté repartir se reposer pendant que Fili et Kili demeurèrent avec leur oncle au côté de leur cousin, promettant aux trois autres hobbits de venir les avertir quand le jeune Durin viendrait à reprendre connaissance. Chose que les deux frères nains promirent avant de prendre place dans les fauteuils à côté de la fenêtre, prêt à veiller cette nuit avec Thorin au côté de Bili. Tandis que Biren et Jumper s'installèrent tous les deux au pied du lit de leur maitre, s'endormant comme des souches pendant que Daenerya avait trouver place sur le lit de son frère, dormant dessus à ces pieds, la tête tourner vers lui, en attente de le voir reprendre connaissance.

Fili et Kili finirent même par débuter une partie d'échec, le jeu se trouvant posé sur l'une des commodes dans la chambre, pour passer le temps et attendre que leur cousin se réveille alors que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de leur jeter un coup d'œil. Ils étaient tellement si différents des jeunes nains qu'ils avaient été plus d'un an auparavant, bien qu'ils demeuraient toujours aussi enfantin et blagueurs par instant, à d'autres, ils devenaient d'un sérieux et d'un calme qui surprenait toujours autant Thorin quand il les voyait.

Après tout, il y a plus d'un an, Fili et Kili étaient considérés comme de simple guerrier, de redoutable et grand guerrier, ainsi que comme ces neveux, lui qui n'était d'autre que l'Héritier déchu d'Erebor. Mais à présent qu'il était Roi et eux, ces Héritiers directs, des Princes nains, ils avaient aujourd'hui plus de responsabilité sans oublier qu'à présent, tout le monde guettait leur action et jugeait du moindre choix et décision qu'ils prenaient.

Finis les années d'insouciance et de jeu que ces neveux avaient eu étant petit, maintenant, qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux comme le Premier et Deuxième Héritier du trône direct après Thorin. Celui-ci sachant pertinemment qu'en étant la réincarnation de Durin, Bili devrait passer en tête de la liste des successeurs du trône, Thorin n'était pas bête en sachant pertinemment que son plus jeune neveu abdiquerait pour laisser la place à son premier cousin, Fili.

Cela avait été toujours dans le destin de Fili d'être celui qui lui succèderait s'il venait à périr et Thorin savait que son peuple demeurerait entre de bonne mains dans les siennes, autant dans le soutien qu'il tirera de Kili et des autres nains de la Compagnie. Comme de Bili, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, ce dernier serait là pour soutenir Fili dans la dure tâche de diriger Erebor et il était persuadé que sa compagne, Sidhmeldiriel demeurerait à ces côtés jusqu'à la fin, ainsi que sa famille et la compagne de Kili.

De ce côté, Thorin n'avait rien à craindre sur l'avenir de son royaume et de sa lignée mais avant de pouvoir penser au futur, il leur fallait d'abord se charger de ce fichue anneau de malheur.

Thorin n'avait pas de peur d'admettre que la veille, avant l'arrivée des elfes de la Lothorien après que Gandalf soit partis leur demander de l'aide avec Aragorn et Legolas, quand il avait finis par apercevoir l'Anneau sous la chemise de son neveu, qu'il avait sentis son pouvoir obscur se tendre vers lui. Que le Mal dans cet artefact avait essayé de le tenter comme il avait été tenté par l'or maudit du dragon, mais il était revenu à lui quand son regard s'était vrillé sur la pierre bleu accrocher autour du cou de son neveu, la Pierre de Durin.

Alors il s'était souvenu de tout.

De toute la douleur qu'il avait causée autour de lui quand il s'était trouvé plongé dans sa folie de l'or et dans sa soif de retrouver l'Arkenstone, qui était revenu par flash devant ces yeux, faisant hurler son coeur. Le désarroi chez ces compagnons nains de le voir agir de la sorte, continuant de lui obéir malgré tout. La peur et la terreur dans le regard de ces neveux, de les voirs lui tenir tête par n'importe quel moyen et de le ramener à la raison par tous les moyens. Des coups qu'il avait portés sur son plus jeune neveu qui s'était dressé face à lui comme l'image exacte de son Père, et du Réveil de Durin.

Et sur tout ce que cela avait engendré par la suite. La perte d'Alaric, d'Alrik et de Dame Aglariel qui périrent pour les protéger, lui et ces deux neveux, alors que le corps inerte et en sang de Bilbon étendus sur la glace, s'était superposer à celle inconscient de son neveu, allonger dans cette couchette tandis qu'Oin supervisait les derniers soins. Thorin n'avait pas besoin d'admettre qu'il était toujours marquer, dans sa chaire, du Mal du Dragon mais le savoir et se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait causé autour de lui, de la souffrance et du deuil qu'il avait fait vivre aux siens, lui était pleinement suffisant pour le maintenir dans la réalité et lui permettre de ne pas se laisser tenter par cette voix émanant de l'Anneau qui avait chuchoter à ces oreilles.

Se rappeler de ces paroles, tournant sans cesse en boucle dans sa tête, et qui lui avait permis de sortir de sa folie à Erebor, lui était pleinement suffisante en cet instant pour le garder loin de cette malfaisance de l'Anneau.

 _ **« Tu as changé Thorin ! »**_

 __ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

 _ **« Qui choisiras-tu le moment venu Thorin ? L'Arkenstone ? Ou ta famille ? »**_

 __ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

 _ **« C'est toi qui nous a abandonné »**_

 __ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-père !_

 _ **« Ce trésor a-t'il plus de valeur que ton honneur ? »**_

 __ Je ne suis pas mon Grand-Père !_

 _ **«**_ _ **Je ne me cacherais pas, derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place ! Ce n'est pas dans notre sang Thorin ? »**_

 ___ _Non. En effet. Nous sommes les Descendants de Durin et le Peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille._

Thorin ne fuirait pas cette bataille.

Pas quand il savait à présent que Bili avait besoin d'eux, de _**lui**_ , pour réussir cette quête. Ces parents et ces gardiens n'étaient plus là pour veiller sur lui, Thorin serait là pour remplir cette place et il veillera que plus aucun mal ne soit causer à son neveu. Il se le jurait.

Et il veillerait aussi sur ces deux premiers neveux, ces derniers continueraient de vivre pour pouvoir comté leur aventure à leurs enfants et leurs petits-enfants, il se le promettait. Fili et Kili survivraient à cette épreuve pour pouvoir vivre d'autres aventures, en espérant que ces dernières demeurent moins dangereuses que celle-ci et celle d'Erebor. En parlant de ces derniers, Thorin riva un regard vers eux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'affection quand il les vit tous les deux profondément endormis dans leur fauteuil face à leur partie d'échec.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces derniers jours, la pression de ne pas pouvoir rattraper Bili, puis leur passage dans la Moria et leur face à face avec le Balroq, sans compter le risque qu'ils avaient eu de perdre Gandalf et leur inquiétude pour leur cousin jusqu'à finir par se retrouver en sécurité dans les murs elfique, avant la course poursuite du Sorcier, avait eu raison d'eux. Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis devant la partie ardu d'échec qu'ils se livraient tous les deux, et aux vus des emplacements de chacune des pièces, Thorin pouvait noter que la partie était très serrer, aucun des deux ne voulant s'annoncer vaincu devant l'autre, têtu comme ils l'étaient.

Avisant les deux couvertures qui trainaient sur un autre des fauteuils de la pièce, Thorin se leva et alla les prendre avant de recouvrir chacune sur les deux jeunes nains, pour leur éviter d'avoir froid. Ces derniers qui ne remuèrent pas d'un seul pouce, montrant à leur oncle à quel point ils étaient épuisés pour ne pas réagir à ce simple frôlement, eux qui sursautaient au moindre bruit qu'ils entendaient.

Terminant par rejoindre le chevet de son plus jeune neveu, s'installant confortablement sur son siège, Thorin sut qu'il allait passer une longue nuit et ne faisant pas attention au coup d'œil que lui envoyait Daenerya dans son dos, le roi nain ne se rendit nullement compte que la fatigue finit par engourdir ces sens et qu'il finit par s'endormir à son tour au côté de Bili. Et s'il avait été moins fatigué, Thorin aurait pu noter les signes avant-coureurs d'un réveil chez le blessé quand ce dernier se mit lentement mais surement à remuer, pour finir par papilloter des paupières et terminant par les ouvrir complètement.

.xXx.

Quand Bilbon finit enfin par reprendre connaissance avec la réalité, il crut bien que plusieurs siècles s'étaient écoulés après le face à face qu'il venait de vivre contre Sauron. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner rien que de penser à l'affrontement qui en avait découlé entre lui et son vieil adversaire, après qu'il soit parvenu à repousser Saroumane de son esprit.

 _La glace qu'il avait déployé autour de lui contre le Mage se désintégra et se mit à tournoyer autour de sa personne, comme un cyclone de neige alors que l'ombre de Sauron ne cessait d'avancer vers lui, tandis que le sol s'embrasait sur ces traces, aussi brulante et ardente que les flammes du dragon et du balroq mais avec plus de vilenie que ces derniers. Pendant que le soleil au-dessus d'eux avait toujours du mal à filtrer à travers les nuages noirs d'orage, alors que la silhouette lumineuse de Daenerya finit par descendre des cieux et vint à se poser derrière Bilbon, tour de garde massive qui se dressa dans son dos, son regard bleu river sur leur nouvel adversaire._

 _La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, s'était lors de l'Ultime Alliance des Hommes et des Elfes, sur les versants de la Montagne du Destin, la dernière grande bataille qui avait vus l'alliance entre ces deux peuples alors que tous avaient oubliés que les nains s'y trouvaient eux aussi. Ces derniers mener par Durin III, qui gagna le surnom du « Borgne » en perdant l'un de ces yeux durant cette bataille, celui qui détenait le physique de son grand-père et qui avait été trahis par sa Reine, avait fait face à Sauron durant ce combat._

 _Et il n'était pas si différent de la dernière fois._

 _Nimber dans une armure sombre qui semblait maintenir les flammes de son corps à l'intérieur, Sauron paraissait beaucoup plus grand dans son souvenir, ou cela était dus au fait qu'il était légèrement plus que petit que son homologue durant l'affrontement ?_

 _Mais ce n'est pas cela qui le ferait reculer, surtout qu'il pouvait sentir l'Anneau peser d'avantage sur sa nuque et ces paroles devenir plus insistante au fur et à mesure de l'avancer de Sauron vers lui, Bilbon devait à tout prix le jerter de sa tête avant qu'il ne perde la raison. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul face à Sauron, Daenerya se tenait avec lui pour lui tenir tête et sa famille était, elle aussi, présente à ces côtés._

 _Il pouvait le faire pour ces Parents. Pour ces Gardiens. Pour la Compagnie. Pour sa famille hobbit. Pour ces camarades elfes et dunédains. Pour Biren et Jumper. Pour sa famille naine. Pour Fili et Kili. Et pour Thorin._

 _Il allait le faire et il allait gagner._

 _Les paroles de l'Anneau disparaissant de son esprit alors qu'il ne resta que les rires et les voix des siens résonnant dans sa tête, le chant de Daenerya résonnant autour de lui, Bilbon rouvrit les yeux vers Sauron qui s'était stopper dans son avancer. Stoppé à cause de la tempête de neige et de grêle qui s'était intensifier et progresser dangereusement vers lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à lever ces bras pour tenter de se protéger face au froid qui était en train de givrer son armure, son feu dévastateur ayant du mal à le maintenir à l'abri._

 _Alors que tout le corps de Bilbon s'était mis à s'auréoler de lumière, en contraste avec celui de Daenerya qui continuait son doux chant, tandis que le froid, qui paraissait doux et agréable pour lui, devint mortel pour Sauron qui se mit à hurler de douleur et de rage. Mais avant même qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, les oreilles de Bilbon se mirent à siffler au moment même où une détonation résonna tout autour de lui et de Daenerya, alors que Sauron disparut de son esprit avant qu'il ne se sente ramener à la réalité._

 _Pour tomber nez à nez avec Thorin, ayant tout juste le temps de le remercier avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience la plus totale._

Et à présent, Bilbon se réveillait de nouveau dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donné lors de son premier réveil, pour constater qu'il faisait toujours nuit dehors et que l'aube ne devait être plus très loin de se lever. Et aux vus des ronflements qu'il entendait dans la pièce, il ne devait pas être seul, sans aucun doute Biren et Jumper, surtout qu'il sentait la présence de Daenerya à ces pieds.

Seulement voilà, il n'y avait pas qu'eux avec lui dans sa chambre.

En se redressant dans son lit, Bilbon constata avec surprise que trois autres personnes se trouvaient aussi dans ces quartiers, et tous les trois profondément endormis qui plus est. Fili et Kili étaient tous les deux endormis dans leur fauteuil, face à face, autour d'une partis d'échec interrompus poser entre eux alors qu'ils avaient été tous les deux couvert d'une couverture, tandis que Thorin était assoupis dans le fauteuil à son chevet.

Les observant tous les trois paraissant si fragile dans leur sommeil, Bilbon n'avait pas le cœur à les réveiller pour leur demander ce qu'ils faisant là, sachant pertinemment pourquoi ils avaient préférés demeurer avec lui plutôt qu'avec les autres. Faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit à l'encontre de Daenerya qui avait relever la tête en le voyant se redresser, Bilbon retira doucement les couvertures le recouvrant tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller un seul des dormeurs avant d'attraper ces béquilles poser à côté de la table de chevet, et essayant de ne faire aucun bruit se mit à quitter la pièce.

Très vite suivis par Daenerya, ainsi que par Biren et Jumper qui avaient tous les deux redressés la tête en l'entendant se lever, s'étaient empresser de se redresser et de le suivre, veillant à ne pas réveiller les trois Durin et suivre leur jeune maitre quittant ces appartements. Alors que ce dernier était sur d'une chose, il avait vus Galadriel passer devant ces quartiers et prendre le couloir de gauche qui allait vers les escaliers menant au niveau inférieur.

Décidant de suivre cette dernière, sentant qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire en tête à tête, sinon jamais elle ne serait passé devant ces quartiers à l'instant même où il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Marchant aussi silencieusement que possible avec ces béquilles et ces compagnons faisant la même chose dans son dos, Bilbon suivit la silhouette de Galadriel, continuant de descendre de l'arbre et le menant à un endroit bien précis, se trouvant être une petite clairière encercler par les racines des arbres autour et masquer à la vue de tous, là où se dressait au centre un autel avec une grande bassine en argent poser dessus tandis qu'à côté, se trouvant dans l'une des racines, était disposer une petite fontaine d'eau.

Fontaine vers laquelle était en train de se diriger Galadriel alors que Bilbon descendait les dernières marches avec ces trois camarades à sa suite, attrapant la cruche d'eau qu'elle vint à plonger dans la fontaine pour la remplir avant de river son regard vers le jeune Sacquet qui avait finis par la rejoindre dans la clairière.

_ Veux-tu regarder dans le miroir ?

_ Et que verrais-je selon toi ? Lui demanda Bilbon se doutant qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête pour agir aussi mystérieusement avec lui.

_ Même les plus sages ne peuvent le dire lui confirma Galadriel en s'approchant de l'autel et renversant le contenu de la cruche dans la bassine. Car le miroir dévoile bon nombre de chose. Des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et certaines qui ne se sont pas encore passées finit-elle par lui admettre avant de se reculer, lui laissant ainsi le choix de regarder ou non.

Se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre de regarder, qu'il pourrait découvrir quelque chose qui l'aiderait à réussir la quête qu'il s'était donné à accomplir, Bilbon avança vers le bassin de pierre et monta sur les quelques marches qui l'élevait avant d'y fixer son propre reflet que lui renvoyait la surface de l'eau. Jetant un dernier regard vers Galadriel, le jeune Sacquet rebaissa les yeux vers le miroir d'eau quand son image vint à disparaitre pour le dévoiler, assis sur un banc, richement habiller dans l'une des plus belle tenue de son Père, entourer par des petits hobbits semblant leur conter des histoires alors que Biren et Jumper étaient couchés entre eux. Tandis que la fête battait son plein autour de lui sur la place des fêtes sous le grand arbre, alors qu'il pouvait discerner ces cousins et cousines hobbits, ainsi que ces proches amis de la Comté danser tous ensemble sous des banderoles et des guirlandes de lumière pendant que Gandalf, portant une tenue et totalement blanc, s'évertuait à illuminer le ciel étoilée de ces feux d'artifice colorer.

Cette scène de liesse et de joie vint à disparaitre pour une autre fête qui se déroulait sur les plaines au pied des Portes d'Erebor, ou des longues tables avaient été dressées avec des colonnes de guirlandes et de lumière au-dessus. Tandis que les convives, se trouvant être des nains d'Erebor, les hommes de Dale et les elfes de la Forêt Noire dansaient tous ensemble sur la piste de danse sous la clarté de la lune et des astres, pendant qu'il pouvait discerner les membres de la Compagnie dans la foule, se tenant au côté de la famille de Gondoline discutant avec les enfants d'Elrond ainsi que Beorn et Radagast. Alors que plus loin, semblant rire ensemble, se trouvait Bard, Thranduil et Dain, pendant que le premier observait ces enfants discuter avec emphase avec Aragorn, vêtus richement dans les tons du Gondor, Legolas et Gimli, avec les membres de sa famille du côté de sa Mère qui était présent. Pendant que Fili et Kili dansaient sur la piste avec leur compagne, alors qu'il se voyait au côté de Gandalf, sagement assis sur un siège au côté de Biren et Jumper, tandis que Thorin semblait en pleine discussion avec une Daenerya sous sa forme elfique, draper dans une longue robe blanche.

Avant même que Bilbon n'est pu s'interroger d'avantage sur cette scène, cette image de fête disparut pour laisser place à un autre spectacle qui fit naitre un sourire sur ces lèvres en apercevant Fili bercer un petit paquet dans ces bras, assis au côté de Diriel allonger dans son lit, pâle mais un sourire heureux aux lèvres, identique à celui de son compagnon. Pour ensuite découvrir, une Tauriel sagement assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire un livre, avant de vriller un regard plein d'amour et un sourire d'affection droit vers Kili qui jouait dans le grand salon, avec deux petits enfants se trouvant solidement accrocher sur son dos, dont l'un était le portrait de l'elfe et l'autre l'identique réplique du nain.

L'instant d'après, il voyait Biren et Jumper courir dans les couloirs d'Erebor poursuivies par toute une ribambelle d'enfant jouant avec eux, reconnaissant facilement ces jeunes cousins hobbits, ainsi que ceux de ces cousins nains qu'il reconnut sans grande difficulté les traits de Fili et Kili dans ces petits minois.

Puis il se vit montant Biren armurer, portant l'armure de Durin, alors que Daenerya se tenait à ces côtés, portant une redoutable armure, la faisant paraitre dangereuse et menaçante, tous les deux se tenant au côté de Thorin et Balin, chevauchant eux aussi des boucs de guerre et portant leur solide armure. Et derrière eux se dressait une grande armée de nain prêt à charger sur l'armée de gobelin se tenant devant les portes de la Moria.

Ressortant de ces images, se demandant bien pourquoi il voyait de tel chose, Bilbon releva la tête vers Galadriel qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant quitter des yeux, avant de lui dévoiler la raison de tout ceci.

_ Je sais ce que tu as vus. Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit lui confia-t'elle. C'est ce qui va se passer, toutes ces belles choses, ces prochaines vies à naitre verront le jour parce que tu auras réussi cette quête, que tu auras détruit l'Unique. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te montrer ce qui arrivera, si tu viens à échouer ? Lui demanda-t'elle à ce propos.

Mais Bilbon n'eut pas besoin qu'elle le lui montre car les visions de mort et de désolation que Sauron, autant que l'Anneau ne cessait de lui envoyer dans son esprit, était pour lui un rappel constant de ce qui pouvait advenir de la Terre du Milieu s'il venait à échouer. Alors que ces images de vies, ces vies innocentes qu'il avait pu voir dans un avenir incertain et se rappelant de ces jeunes cousins, comme de tous les enfants innocents foulant le monde, méritaient d'avoir une chance de vivre et de grandir en toute sécurité.

Il avait une raison de plus de vouloir se battre et vaincre le Mal par n'importe quel moyen, malgré la terreur que cela causait aussi en lui. Et s'il venait à échouer… ?

_ Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul ne put-il s'empêcher d'avouer enfin, en se rendant enfin compte de ce que Thorin avait essayé de lui faire avouer et qu'il avait, de toute façon, finis par admettre à l'encontre de son Oncle.

_ Bilbon, vous êtes Porteur de l'Anneau, et porter l'Anneau de pouvoir signifie être seul lui avoua Galadriel avec sérieux avant de lui désigner sa main gauche, là où se trouvait un anneau que le jeune Sacquet connaissait bien. Voici Nenya, l'Anneau de diamant et j'en suis la Gardienne. Cette tâche vous est dévolue, et si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le pourra lui confia-t'elle avec douceur mais conviction.

_ Mais que puis-je faire exactement ? Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un sang-mêlé, je suis une pâle copie des précédents Durin qui se trouvaient bien plus fort et robuste que moi lui rappela Bilbon avant de lui désigner l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa jambe gauche. Je ne suis rien finit-il par lui admettre, se rappelant des doutes qui n'avaient jamais cesser de le quitter à son sujet.

_ Un rien qui est parvenu à tenir tête à des trolls, ainsi qu'à Azog, sans oublier que tu as sus faire face à Thranduil dans ces mauvais jours, comme du Dragon et de la folie de ton Oncle, ainsi que de parvenir à survivre durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées lui convia Galadriel à ce sujet, lui rappelant ce par quoi il était passé depuis le début. Rares sont ceux qui pourraient parvenir à de telle prouesse, même venant de la part d'un sang-mêlé lui fit-elle remarquer avant de se pencher vers lui et placer son visage à la même hauteur du sien. Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir et tu y arriveras parce que nous croyons tous en toi, jeune Durin finit-elle par lui annoncer, autant avec douceur qu'avec conviction.

Elle avait confiance en lui et tous les siens croyaient aussi en lui, s'était à présent à lui de faire en sorte de ne pas les décevoir. Ressentant une nouvelle conviction courir en lui alors qu'il redressa les épaules, se remettant droit déterminer comme si ces derniers jours il n'avait fait que trainer ces doutes et ces peurs, Bilbon resserra sa poigne autour de ces béquilles et inclina respectueusement de la tête vers Galadriel, la remerciant de ces conseils aviser et surtout de la croyance qu'elle plaçait en lui.

Il pourrait le faire et il y arriverait.

 _« Même la plus petite personne peut changer le cours de l'avenir. »._

Il réussira.

* * *

 **V'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **et oui, je voulais plutôt que Bili voit ce que l'avenir serait s'il réussissait et non c qui arriverait s'il échouait, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de le savoir puisqu'il connait déjà les horreurs que les orques et Sauron ont causer par le passé ;) avoir un peu plus d'espoir s'est mieux que des scènes de carnage non?**

 **sinon qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre?**

 **le prochain chapitre sera pour dimanche prochain =D**

 **bonne journée à tous**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	25. Chapitre 24 Un Nouveau Départ

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite :) merci à Angel et à Sally pour vos com ;) vous avez été unanime sur le passage concernant le miroir =D en tout cas dans ce chap la Communauté va passer ces derniers jours en Lothorien avant de reprendre la route et il se pourrait bien que Thorin cauchemarde sur leur futur ennemi :( mais je n'en dis pas plus ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Un Nouveau Départ**

 _Un Nouveau Départ – Fabien Incardona_

 _Il était surement en train de rêver._

 _Ou plutôt de cauchemarder en réalité._

 _Car ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant lui ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemard._

 _Bien qu'il ignorait totalement ou il se trouvait en premier, cette question avait filé comme un bouc au triple galop, surtout face aux adversaires qui se dressaient devant lui dans cette forêt. Ces derniers ressemblant à des orques, bien qu'ils paraissaient aussi grand que les elfes, ayant une peau noir et une longue crinière, comportant de solide armure noir, lui rappelant douloureusement ceux durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées, se trouvaient être fort nombreux. Thorin para l'épée de l'un d'entre eux avec Orcrist avant de lui planter son arme dans le torse pour ensuite le repousser et poursuivre sa descente de la pente, alors qu'il savait qu'il devait courir tout droit et ne surtout pas s'arrêter, quoi qu'il advienne._

 _A travers les arbres, il pouvait discerner les autres membres de la Communauté s'évertuer à repousser et tenir tête à cette marée noire qui leur fondait dessus quand il finit par les apercevoir, alors que son cœur se mit à se stopper devant la terreur qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis._

 _Plus bas de sa position, droit devant lui dans la forêt, luttant pour leurs vies alors qu'ils se trouvaient encercler par les grands orques, Fili et Kili faisaient tous les deux face à deux orques qui étaient très différent de tous les autres et qui furent étrangement et douloureusement semblable à un orque que Thorin avait terrasser par le passé. Deux orques pâles qui lui rappelaient son pire ennemi._

 _Azog._

Terminant par se réveiller en sursaut tandis qu'il essaya de se sortir cette image affreuse de voir ces deux neveux au sol, prêt à être terrasser par ces deux orques, aussi semblable à Azog, Thorin eut besoin de river son regard vers Fili et Kili. Pour constater avec soulagement que ces deux neveux dormaient toujours profondément dans les deux canapés, face à face, entourant la partie d'échec qu'ils étaient en train de se livrer la veille alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans les quartiers du plus jeune membre de leur famille, veillant sur son sommeil.

Mais comme ces deux premiers neveux, Thorin avait dus finir par s'endormir, s'assoupissant sur son fauteuil de fatigue et tandis qu'il se frotta les yeux pour repousser toute fatigue, tout en constatant que l'aube s'était lever depuis un petit moment, riva son regard vers le fils de son frère. Et se figea de surprise en constatant que ce dernier ne se trouvait plus dans son lit, les couvertures tirer alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Daenerya, autant que de de Biren et Jumper.

Ou étaient-ils donc passés ?

S'empressant de se relever de sa place et rivant son regard dans la pièce, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en constatant que les armes et les affaires personnels de son neveu étaient toujours là. Donc ce dernier n'avait pas quitté ces derniers, pensant encore qu'il devait accomplir seul cette quête mais devait être quelque part dans les parages, sans doute était-il aller prendre l'air ?

Se décidant d'aller réveiller Fili et Kili, se doutant que ces derniers lui en voudraient de ne pas les avoir réveillé et avertis du départ de leur cousin, Thorin alla d'abord réveillé son ainé qui se réveilla à la première secousse donner contre son épaule, avant de lancer un regard encore ensommeiller vers son Oncle.

_ Thorin ? Qu'y-a-t'il ?

_ Ton cousin est debout et a dus aller se balader dans la cité puisque ces affaires et ces armes sont toujours ici le tenu informer Thorin, tout en lui désignant le lit vide de son cousin. Allons le retrouver annonça-t'il avant de river son attention sur Kili pour le réveiller à son tour alors que Fili se leva, plus alerte qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques secondes.

_ Kili ? Kili, réveille-toi ?

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon Oncle ? Lui demanda Kili encore endormis alors qu'il s'étira pour tenter de reprendre un peu contenance avec la réalité.

_ Ton cousin à décider d'aller faire un tour avec ces camarades sans nous avertir le tint-il informer alors que Kili se redressa d'un bloc, tout en rivant son regard droit vers le lit vide de son cousin.

_ Tu penses qu'il est…

_ Non. Toutes ces affaires sont encore là, comme ces armes, il est sans doute partis se dégourdir les jambes avec ces camarades proposa Thorin comme éventuel raison qui avait poussé leur cousin à leur fausser compagnie aussi tôt.

_ Il ne doit pas être bien loin de toute façon, sinon les elfes seraient venus nous avertir qu'il était partis, il n'aurait pu se faufiler parmi eux sans être vu, surtout avec ces trois camarades rajouta Fili sur le peu de chance qu'il existait que son cousin soit parvenu à leur fausser compagnie aussi facilement.

Suivant Thorin dans le dédale des couloirs alors qu'il prenait la direction de la salle du trône, Fili et Kili étaient en train de se demander où avaient pu aller leur cousin, quand ils eurent tous les trois la surprise de croiser le chemin d'un elfe qui s'inclina devant eux, tout en s'étant arrêté en plein chemin devant eux. Pas besoin d'être un expert en diplomatie pour comprendre que ce dernier avait un message à leur délivrer.

_ Oui ? Lui demanda Thorin attendant de connaitre son message.

_ Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn vous invitent à les rejoindre pour le petit-déjeuner délivra l'elfe concernant le message qu'il devait leur donner. Les autres membres de votre Communauté ne vont plus tarder à les rejoindre les tint-il informer, sur le fait que le reste des leurs allaient les rejoindre.

Se regardant tous les trois, ayant chacun la même penser, sur le fait qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que Bilbon se trouve déjà là-bas, Thorin finit par hocher de la tête et accepter l'invitation tandis qu'ils finirent tous les trois par suivre l'elfe qui vint à les conduire à la grande salle à manger, là où les deux Seigneurs elfes recevaient leur invités durant les repas. Et comme ils l'avaient tous les trois penser, ils retrouvèrent bel et bien Bilbon et ces trois camarades, atteler à table en face d'eux en train de discuter de chose et d'autre avec la Dame elfe, tandis que Daenerya, Biren et Jumper avaient reçus leur déjeuner dans des gamelles derrière leur jeune maitre.

_ Je pense sincèrement que…

_ Ne dîtes pas le contraire Milady, vous êtes vous aussi de mon avis le concernant répliqua Bilbon pas dupe, surtout face au sourire amuser que lui lançait cette dernière alors que Celeborn les regardait tous les deux, se demandant bien lequel des deux finiraient par avoir le dernier mot. Il n'était qu'un pauvre idiot et tous ceux qui l'ont suivi aussi, je m'étonne encore qu'il soit parvenu à trouver chaussure à son pied, comme le fait qu'il est vécus aussi longtemps avec la tête d'âne qu'il était fit-il savoir à ce sujet avec stupéfaction.

_ J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de nous ? Demanda Kili d'une voix amuser alors que Fili ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son frangin, alors que Thorin leva les yeux consterner, bien qu'il était heureux de voir que son plus jeune neveu allait bien.

_ Nullement jeune Prince, mais d'une vieille connaissance de Durin Ier que mon épouse a eu bien la chance de connaitre et ou, notre jeune ami, est fort étonné du destin qui a été le sien leur déclara le Seigneur Celeborn d'un air amuser, tout en avisant son épouse qui fixait le jeune Durin, un sourire aux lèvres alors que ce dernier ne paraissait nullement amuser, loin de là.

_ Connaissance ? Je dirais plutôt une énergumène qui me donnait pas mal de fil à retordre à l'époque de Durin Ier et qui, je m'étonne, est parvenus à survivre aussi longtemps avec toutes les bêtises et les bourbiers dans lesquels il se fourrait fit savoir Bilbon à ce propos avant de river son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants. Vous avez bien dormis ?

_ Essayerais-tu de changer de sujet cousin ? lui demanda Fili, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_ Nullement cousin répliqua Bilbon sérieusement, bien que son sourire était plus qu'amuser, montrant bel et bien qu'il se fichait complètement d'eux.

Et cela mit du baume dans le cœur de Fili et Kili qui eurent l'impression de retrouver leur jeune cousin, celui qui s'amusait avec eux durant la quête d'Erebor et ne pouvant s'en empêcher, ils vinrent tous les deux à se précipiter sur Bilbon. Et l'attrapant tous les deux dans leurs bras, faisant rire aux éclats le jeune Sacquet qui tenta de se défaire de leur prise pendant qu'ils s'amusaient tous les deux à lui faire un shampoing sous le sourire amuser de la Dame elfe et de son conjoint.

Tandis que Thorin les regarda tous les trois, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, avant de voir Bilbon invité ces cousins à se joindre à eux et à leur désigner les deux sièges de chaque côté de sa personne, avant que le plus jeune ne rive son regard sur lui, pendant que Fili et Kili vinrent à s'installer à leur place.

_ Tu viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner Thor… je veux dire, mon Oncle ?

_ Bien sûr accepta volontiers Thorin ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire d'avantage en l'entendant l'appeler « mon oncle » plutôt que par son prénom, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps. Alors dis-moi mon garçon, qui est donc est ce pauvre malheureux qui a attiré les foudres de Durin ? Lui demanda-t'il curieux alors qu'il vint prendre place à la droite de Kili.

Curiosité d'ailleurs qui avait gagné ces deux autres neveux, qui reportèrent un regard curieux sur Bilbon, attendant que ce dernier daigne enfin à lui répondre alors que celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, surtout devant les sourires amuser que lui portèrent Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn.

_ Rien d'autre que l'un de mes écuyers qui avaient le malheur d'être né avec la malchance finit par avouer Bilbon.

_ Mais il était sans conteste l'un des plus valeureux de tes écuyers aussi lui rappela Galadriel à ce propos.

_ Ce n'est pas faux.

_ Comment s'appelait ce pauvre bougre ? Lui demanda Fili curieux.

_ Il s'appelait Delgas.

_ Delgas ! Le Guerrier Delgas ? Lui demanda Kili, ce nom lui rappelant vaguement quelque chose avant de tourner son regard vers leur oncle, terminant par comprendre d'où lui était familier ce prénom. Il était l'un des plus grands guerriers de Durin Ier et l'un des plus valeureux protecteurs de sa lignée finit-il par se rappeler ou ce nom venait.

_ Et bien avant de devenir l'un de mes plus valeureux soldats, il fut un jeune nain porteur de poisse et tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste, un jeune cœur vaillant qui ne demandait qu'à n'être qu'aider finit par admettre Bilbon au rappel de ce jeune nain. Moi et Daenerya avons tous les deux beaucoup pris concernant ces malchances qu'il causait autour de lui, mais nous n'avons pas abandonnés pour autant et nous l'avons formé à devenir l'un de mes plus grands guerriers. Je suis heureux de savoir que de nous trois, il fut celui qui entra dans l'histoire sans que son histoire n'en soit altérer avoua-t'il, heureux de savoir qu'il avait eu une longue vie et heureuse de surcroit avec une famille.

_ Il demeura l'un de nos grands alliés même après ton départ Durin et ton fils aussi, bien que les générations suivantes furent moins enclins à demander l'appui des elfes lui avoua Celeborn à ce propos.

_ Je pensais que les Durin n'eurent jamais d'enfant ?

_ Si cela avait été le cas, tu crois que l'on serait appelé les Descendants de Durin, Kili ? Lui demanda Bilbon sur ce fait alors que Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Fili tendit son bras derrière son cousin pour en frapper la tête de son frangin. Après le décès de Daenerya, Durin s'est choisis une épouse et a eu un fils avec cette dernière, d'où la lignée que nous descendons leur expliqua-t'il à ce sujet, confirmant que Durin Ier n'avait pu avoir une quelconque descendance avec celle qu'il aimait et que cela était son devoir de perdurer sa lignée avec une naine de son peuple. Je suis content d'apprendre que mes sacrifices ont eu de bonnes conséquences sur les autres et que cela a créé un monde meilleur, enfin… façon de parler, puisque Durin voulait un meilleur avenir pour son peuple et que ces alliances perdurent, et que son existence est presque devenu une légende admit-il devant les paroles qu'il sortait.

 _ **« J'ai construit un monde de rêves infinis »**_

 _ **« Bâti des légendes de corps et d'esprit »**_

 _ **« Tant pis si mon ciel s'effondre »**_

 _ **« L'horizon n'est jamais sombre »**_

 _ **« J'ai tant de raisons d'y croire »**_

_ Une légende plutôt sacrément vivante, tu ne crois pas Bili ? S'amusa à lui demander Kili, évitant le coup que Fili essaya de lui donner pour sa bêtise, mais ce ne fut pas le cas du coup qu'il se prit à l'arrière du crâne de Thorin.

_ Bah, après six vies passés, je pense bien que j'avais le droit d'entrer dans l'histoire avec tous les sacrifices que j'ai eu à faire, bien que celle-ci n'ait jamais été veridict puisque les nains ont toujours veillé à manipuler la vérité fit remarquer Bilbon face aux souffrances et autres que ces vies passés de Durin avaient vécus et que leur combat, comme leur tentative de créer des alliances avec les elfes et de protéger les siens soient entré dans l'histoire.

_ Pour chaque Durin, cela était un nouveau départ pour pouvoir poursuivre les idéaux et les alliances des précédents, et cela s'est avérer toujours payant aux vus de ce qu'ils ont tentés de créer fit savoir Celeborn sur les tentatives de Durin de créer ces alliances et éviter les guerres entre les nains et les elfes, et cela à plusieurs reprises déjà, beaucoup de combat ayant été évités grâce à lui.

 _ **« Un nouveau départ »**_

 _ **« Pour entrer dans la lumière »**_

 _ **« Viser la victoire »**_

 _ **« Et devenir légendaire »**_

 _ **« Arriver le premier »**_

 _ **« Sans remords et sans peur »**_

 _ **« Embrasser les sommets »**_

 _ **« Enterrer ses erreurs »**_

 _ **« Un nouveau départ »**_

_ Celeborn a raison mon garçon, c'est une nouvelle chance pour toi et pour les tiens lui confirma Galadriel.

_ Nouvelle chance pour qui ?

Rivant leurs regards vers les nouveaux arrivants, les deux Seigneurs elfes et les quatre Durin constatèrent que le reste de la Communauté finirent par les rejoindre, mener par Gandalf qui connaissait le chemin pour rejoindre la salle de repas. Et tous rivèrent un regard étonné vers les Durins, constatant qu'ils avaient dus se réconcilier avec le plus jeune d'entre eux pour que ce dernier se trouve assis entre ces deux cousins, alors qu'ils paraissaient tous sereins, surtout Thorin.

Il paraissait plus apaiser qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la cassure entre lui et son plus jeune neveu durant la fin de la quête d'Erebor, lui faisant paraitre plus jeune de plusieurs années qu'il ne l'était depuis le départ de son neveu pour la Comté.

Quelque chose avait dus se passer pour que la tension entre eux disparaissent et que le garçon que Gandalf avait vus grandir, réapparaisse sous ces yeux, tandis que l'humour et la joie de vivre dans son regard était la même que celle du petit sang-mêlé qui s'était joint à eux durant la quête d'Erebor. S'était le petit garçon qu'il avait vus grandir qui était de retour et savoir cela le fit sourire, tandis qu'il rejoigna ces derniers à table, allant s'asseoir au côté de Dame Galadriel qui l'invita à venir à côté de lui, pendant que les autres finirent par sortir de leur torpeur et à venir s'installer à table à leur tour.

Dwalin vint à s'installer à la droite de Thorin alors que Beriana vint à s'asseoir à ces côtés, avec sa plus jeune cousine à côté d'elle. Tandis que Diriel s'asseya à la gauche de Fili avec Tauriel, pendant qu'Aragorn vint à prendre le siège à la droite du Seigneur Celeborn, avec Legolas puis Gimli sur leur droite, venant ensuite son père Gloin. Pendant qu'Oin se trouvait à la gauche de Gandalf, ensuite Ori, Nori, Dori et Bombur, alors que Bofur était assis à la droite d'Aranel, avec Bifur, tandis que Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin se trouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la gauche de Tauriel.

Et alors que les elfes vinrent à installer les autres plats pour le petit-déjeuner pour les autres convives, tous rivèrent leur attention sur Bili, qui décida de faire comme s'il ne remarquait pas que tous les regards étaient rivés sur sa personne, décida de reprendre sa discussion initiale avec Dame Galadriel.

_ Cela est sûr que ce sont de nouvelle chance en particulier les questions concernant mes envies de taper sur des têtes, ces derniers ont eu de la chance de m'avoir pas eux sur leurs dos avec la Fureur de Durin par la suite ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Bilbon à ce propos. Mais d'un côté c'est mieux, ça m'évite de me salir les mains aussi rajouta-t'il à ces paroles.

 _ **« Demain le soleil éteindra la nuit »**_

 _ **« La vengeance est belle quand elle vous sourit »**_

 _ **« J'effacerai mes défaites »**_

 _ **« Je relèverai la tête »**_

 _ **« Pour affronter leurs regards »**_

_ D'ailleurs Bilbon, dis-nous ? D'après Gandalf, tu étais extrêmement sérieux de faire un massacre sur les Seigneurs nains ? Lui demanda Dwalin curieux sur cette affaire, qu'il savait comme les autres, que celle-ci n'était pas totalement terminer.

_ Parce que je me suis rappeler à quel point, dans mes autres vies et de la promesse faite à Papa, que même pour me venger ou venger mes proches tombés, je ne devais pas les tuer et me salir les mains, car je ne ferais que leur prouver qu'ils ont réussis à me briser. Mais jamais je ne m'abaisserais à leurs niveaux, je vaux bien mieux qu'eux leur avoua-t'il avant que les questions concernant cette affaire se rappel à sa mémoire. D'ailleurs, quel était l'excuse de ce ou ces Seigneurs responsables de ce carnage ? Pourquoi ils voulaient me faire revenir à Erebor ?

Mais à sa question posée, Bilbon constata par lui-même que les nains se mirent à éviter son regard et à détourner la tête de lui alors que cela se mit à l'intriguer, bien plus qu'à l'inquiéter, tandis qu'il riva son regard vers ces cousins et son oncle, attendant de connaitre la vérité. Si ces derniers hésitaient à lui dire celle-ci, le jeune Sacquet allait se charger de la découvrir en se contentant de proposer des possibles solutions à cet épineux problème.

_ Bien… Alors voyons voir, je propose des idées et vous dîtes si je brule ou pas ? Leur demanda le jeune sang-mêlé avant de proposer ces possibles idées. Ils me voulaient vivant et avaient pour ordre de se débarrasser des miens alors qu'ils ignoraient complètement à quoi je ressemblais, hormis mes blessures. Donc aux vus de l'emblême de la famille qui se trouvait être ceux qui s'étaient toujours opposer aux décisions de Durin, bien qu'ils se trouvaient toujours derrière lui dans les conflits et autres, en conséquent, quelque chose me dit qu'ils avaient l'intention de me mettre sur le trône par n'importe quel moyen c'est ça ? Ou bien de m'utiliser pour faire pression sur la famille ? Leur proposa-t'il alors qu'il avait pertinemment avisé à quel proposition ils avaient réagis. Mais aux vus de votre réaction, c'est la première solution qui était la bonne, donc… attendez une seconde, s'il voulait me mettre sur le trône, ils avaient un plan vous concernant tous les trois non ?

Sauf qu'une fois encore, à sa question, tous les nains continuèrent de remuer leur nourriture alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un étrange mal à l'aise alors qu'Aragorn et Legolas regardaient aussi le reste de la Communauté, attendant eux aussi de connaitre la réponse, se doutant qu'il y avait une histoire pas nette derrière tout ça. Mais que le sang-mêlé n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire, surtout en notant un tic qu'eurent, inconsciemment, tous les nains de la Compagnie, sauf que ce fut le coup d'œil que lança Diriel vers Fili qui avait légèrement pâli qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

_ Ne me dîtes pas que… Fili ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce dont à quoi je pense ?

_ T'inquiète pas gamin, il…

_ Il devrait pourtant, quand nous sommes arrivés à Erebor, on est tombé droit devant une exécution de trois nains…

_ Pardon ? Demanda Bilbon choquer alors qu'il riva son regard vers son cousin hobbit, avant de reporter son attention sur sa famille naine, demandant confirmation de ces paroles.

_ Bien jouer Paladin !

_ Mais Saradoc, c'est la veri…

_ Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna Drogon en le fusillant du regard, pour qu'il se taise et cesse d'en rajouter une couche alors que Bilbon n'avait pas cessé de blanchir à vue d'œil.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Bili, j'ai été blessé mais Diriel s'est occuper de moi tenta de le rassurer Fili.

_ Sauf qu'un nain recevant en sentence une exécution c'est que la seule faute qu'il a commise, c'est une tentative d'assassinat sur une personne de rang royal répliqua Bilbon à ce propos. Ne jouez pas l'excuse que je ne connais pas les lois parce que j'en ai moi-même écrite autrefois, alors ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos Bilbon, ces criminels sont toujours en vie et subissent leur sentence en servant à présent le peuple lui avoua Thorin à ce propos. Tes mots dans ta lettre m'a aussi fait réfléchis et j'ai décidé d'appliquer ton conseil, autant partir sur un bon pied, surtout que cela pourra éviter aux générations futurs de notre famille de vivre dans la crainte d'une potentielle vengeance de leur part lui annonça-t'il à ce propos.

 _ **« Un nouveau départ »**_

 _ **« Pour entrer dans la lumière »**_

 _ **« Viser la victoire »**_

 _ **« Et devenir légendaire »**_

 _ **« Arriver le premier »**_

 _ **« Sans remords et sans peur »**_

 _ **« Embrasser les sommets »**_

 _ **« Enterrer ses erreurs »**_

 _ **« Un nouveau départ »**_

_ Donc, je ne risque rien de ce côté ? Je veux dire, tous les responsables ont été appréhendés ? Lui demanda Bilbon, en rivant son regard vers Thorin, voulant l'entendre certifier qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Les miens à la Comté ne risquent plus rien, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Le principale Seigneur se trouvant derrière tout cela a pris la fuite avec ces sbires mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là Bili, nous avons envoyé leur visage et des ordres d'arrêt à leur encontre, aucun des nains surveillant la Comté, les laissera s'attaquer à ta famille là-bas lui promit Thorin à ce propos. Je te le promets lui jura-t'il pour lui montrer que rien de mal n'arriverait au sien alors qu'il se trouvait ici avec les autres.

Comprenant qu'il ne devait pas commencer à s'inquiéter pour cette histoire, qu'il s'occuperait quand il en aura finis avec l'Anneau, Bilbon souffla un bon coup avant de reporter un regard morose sur son assiette, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que les siens demeuraient toujours en danger par sa faute et…

_ Sors-toi cette sale idée de la tête Bilbon Sacquet !

Rivant son regard surpris vers Drogon sur sa gauche qui s'était lever de sa place et le fusillait du regard, Bilbon le fixa sans comprendre ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre, chose que remarqua très vite son cousin par la même occasion.

_ Ne me fais croire que tu n'étais pas encore en train de broyer du noir parce que tu t'accuses de tous nos problèmes ou encore du danger qui menacent les nôtres, tu n'y es pour rien Bilbon, d'accord ? Lui demanda Drogon. Si ces nains ont des idées mal placer et cela depuis des générations et des générations, tu n'en es nullement responsable, de plus, comme te l'a précisé Thorin, aucun de ces nains ne pourront s'approcher de la Comté. Même Gandalf a veillé à avertir les Dunédains de surveiller la frontière ainsi que les nôtres, aucun d'entre eux ne risquent rien alors ne t'inquiète pas pour eux mais plutôt pour toi, tu seras gentil, ok ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être effrayant et autoritaire quand il s'y met ?

_ Paladin ?

_ Il a raison Drogon, tu peux être incroyablement effrayant quand tu t'y mets approuva Saradoc face au dire de son cousin alors qu'il regardait le Sacquet éberluer, tandis que tous les autres étaient demeurés muet devant l'altercation entre les deux cousins hobbits.

_ J'ai d'avantage hâte de faire la connaissance du reste de ta famille hobbit, Bili.

_ Kili ?

_ Bah quoi Fili, c'est vrai ! Répliqua Kili à l'encontre de son frangin, faisant rire tous les autres nains de la Communauté alors que les autres ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Tu ne peux réfuter que les hobbits sont surprenant, surtout les Sacquet, j'ai hâte de faire la connaissance des petits cousins, ça serait intéressant de leur apprendre le maniement des armes, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Ni penses même pas Kili ! Répliqua Bili avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vus dans le miroir et d'user de cela sur son cousin pour l'occuper. Occupes-toi plutôt de l'enseignement de tes futurs enfants plutôt que de celui de mes cousins lui dit-il innocemment en prenant une gorgée de son thé alors qu'à côté de lui, Kili se mit à virer aux rouges tomates alors que Fili se mit à se renverser sur son siège de rire.

Tandis que tous les autres s'étaient mis à s'étouffer avec leur boisson ou nourriture, pendant, qu'il en était persuadé, Tauriel était elle aussi devenu cramoisi pendant que Thorin semblait tenter de ne pas cracher sa boisson sur Oin en face de lui, qui demandait à Gandalf de lui dire ce qui venait de ce dire, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore entendus avec son cornet.

_ Bien jouer Bili ! Félicita Fili en frappant les épaules de son cousin face à ces paroles et surtout, devant l'air gêné et rêveur que son frangin se mit à avoir. Tu lui as cloué le bec ! S'amusa-t'il.

_ Cela vaut pour toi aussi Fili, tu sais ? J'ai hâte de te voir enseigner le maniement des armes à tes enfants, je veux dire… à vos enfants rajouta Bilbon en jetant un coup d'œil à Diriel à ces côtés, tandis que cette fois-ci, tous les autres nains se mirent à rire devant l'air hagard qui se forma sur le visage de Fili, alors que lui et sa douce étaient à leur tour devenus rouge tomate.

 _ **« J'aurais toujours à cœur »**_

 _ **« En vainqueur de gagner »**_

 _ **« Promis juré »**_

 _ **« Je laisserai ma peur »**_

 _ **« Aux vapeurs du passé »**_

 _ **« Promis juré Je boirai le bonheur »**_

 _ **« En l'honneur des derniers »**_

Face à la bombe qu'il venait de lancer à table, celle de potentiels enfants que pourraient avoir prochainement ou dans un avenir proche, les deux frères nains, bien qu'ils en riaient et étaient quelque peu gêner de cela, Bilbon nota tout de même les doux regards et sourire qu'ils vrillèrent à l'encontre de leurs bien-aimées respectives. Le jeune Sacquet n'avait pas besoin de lire dans leur esprit pour savoir que cette possibilité, d'avoir des enfants avec elles, enchantait grandement ces deux cousins nains et que cela, leur oncle le comprit parfaitement parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux le regard qu'avait eu leur Père avec cette envie de fonder une famille très prochainement.

Mais pour l'instant, Thorin voulait que ces neveux se retiennent de ce côté car, bien qu'ils étaient fiancés, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés, ce qui, aux vus des autres seraient gênant. Surtout que des mauvaises langues pourraient faire courir la rumeur que ces deux neveux avaient épousés les Dames elfes parce qu'elles étaient tombés enceinte d'eux même si la date de leurs mariages avait déjà été placé. Bien que le fait qu'ils soient tous sur cette quête allait sans nul doute repousser les cérémonies, les mœurs naines voulaient que les jeunes mariés vivent déjà une première année en tant que jeune couple avant de pouvoir parler d'avoir des enfants.

Alors si ces neveux s'amusaient déjà là-dessus, mettant enceinte leurs fiancées, les vieilles langues adoreraient se servir de cela pour les discréditer aux yeux de tous. Mais Thorin ne s'en faisait pas de ce côté, faisant confiance à ces gamins de faire attention, autant qu'il faisait confiance vers les deux elfes pour que ce genre de « surprise » n'est pas lieu pendant encore un bon moment.

_ Surtout ne nous faîtes pas des enfants durant cette quête les gamins répliqua Dwalin à l'encontre des jeunes futurs-mariés qui se mirent à virer aux cramoisis devant ces paroles, alors qu'une nouvelle fois tout le monde se mirent à crachoter et à tousser pour éviter d'avaler de travers face à ces paroles.

_ Cela vaut aussi pour toi Dwalin répliqua Gloin à l'encontre du guerrier en le désignant, lui et Beriana qui se mit à rougir furieusement alors qu'elle se mit à fusiller le nain roux pour l'avoir mis dans cette histoire, tandis qu'il essayait de soutenir les deux jeunes princes pendant que Gimli à ces côtés, tentait de se cacher, trop gêner devant le sujet des plus inconfortable pour lui.

_ Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet, s'il-vous-plait ? Leur demanda le jeune nain roux alors qu'il priait pour qu'une autre personne se mette à changer de discussion.

Parce que les nains pouvaient tout affronter et tout dire, mais dès que l'on entrait dans le territoire du privée, en particulier les relations « physique » dans un couple, ces derniers se mettaient littéralement à rougir de gêne et partaient se planquer le plus loin possible pour ne pas être témoins de la discussion.

_ Quel sera notre route maintenant que cela est sûr que vous vous joigniez à moi pour cette quête ? Demanda de but en blanc Bilbon, ramenant ainsi toute la Communauté au sujet principale et éloignant ainsi la discussion concernant d'éventuel héritier.

 _ **« Un nouveau départ »**_

 _ **« Pour entrer dans la lumière »**_

 _ **« Viser la victoire »**_

 _ **« Et devenir légendaire »**_

 _ **« Arriver le premier »**_

 _ **« Sans remords et sans peur »**_

 _ **« Embrasser les sommets »**_

 _ **« Enterrer ses erreurs »**_

 _ **« Un nouveau départ »**_

_ Alors tu es décidé à nous laisser t'accompagner dans cette quête mon garçon ? Lui demanda Gandalf, voulant connaitre l'avis du petit sur cette affaire.

_ Que je le veuille ou pas, vous allez de toute façon me suivre à la trace alors autant évitez le même scénario qu'avec ce qui s'est déroulé à la Moria, non ? Lui demanda Bilbon, vrillant un regard sérieux sur le magicien, lui faisant comprendre dans son regard de quelle partie il était en train de mentionner.

Celle ou le Magicien avait bien faillis chuter dans le vide à la suite du Balroq. Bilbon n'avait nullement l'attention de recommencer un tel scénario avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si pour cela il devait les surveiller les uns et les autres, bien qu'il veillerait tout de même à garder l'Anneau loin de leur portée. Après tout, il avait aussi pour mission de détruire cette chose et de les protéger de cette « chose », s'était sa principale mission.

Même si, une voix au fond de lui, lui affirmait que les siens ne devaient pas le suivre jusque dans le Mordor. Qu'entrer dans ces terres noires serait bien trop dangereux pour eux, Bilbon savait qu'aux portes de ces terres, il allait devoir se séparer d'eux et continuer par lui-même les derniers kilomètres qui le sépareraient de la Montagne du Destin. Car quelque chose lui disait que plus il avancerait vers ces terres maudites et plus l'Anneau aura de l'influence autour de sa personne, alors quand il mettra un pied là-bas ? Le jeune Sacquet ne voulait pas trop y penser pour l'instant, se contentant de l'instant présent et d'accepter les mains tendus de sa famille et de ces amis les plus proches.

_ Alors ? Quel est le planning pour la suite ? Leur redemanda Bilbon à l'encontre de tous, bien que s'était à l'attention de Gandalf qu'il s'adressait, sachant d'avance que s'était lui qui s'était occupé de tous les possibles itinéraires qu'ils pourraient prendre par la suite.

_ Nous allons sans nul doute longer le fleuve de l'Anduin par l'Ouest avec nos montures, franchir les Méandres et passer le fleuve au niveau d'Emyn Muil, juste après être passé les Portes de l'Argonath et nous tenterons d'atteindre le Mordor par le Nord fit savoir Gandalf sur leur prochaine route. Qu'en dis-tu mon garçon ?

Prochaine route qui les mènerait droit jusqu'à leur but, la Montagne du Destin.

 _ **« Un nouveau départ »**_

 _ **« Pour entrer dans la lumière »**_

 _ **« Et viser la victoire »**_

 _ **« Pour une vie légendaire »**_

 _ **« Arriver le premier »**_

 _ **« Sans remords et sans peur »**_

 _ **« Embrasser les sommets »**_

 _ **« Enterrer ses erreurs »**_

 _ **« Un nouveau départ »**_

_ Je pense qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un nouveau départ pour nous tous ; ne put s'empêcher de sourire Bilbon face au parole du Magicien, tout en levant son verre à l'encontre de toute la Communauté qui vinrent à répondre à son salut alors que les Seigneurs elfes les observaient en souriant.

S'était un nouveau départ pour la Communauté.

* * *

 **V'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **et oui pour l'instant je suis à fond dans les musiques de la Comédie du Roi Arthur XD surtout que cette chanson allait bien en fond =D**

 **sinon, la semaine prochaine on arrive à Noel et donc vous aurez droit à la suite le 25 et le suivant le 1er janvier =D cela vous sera votre cadeau de noel et de la nouvelle année ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui hâte de connaitre vos avis**

 **a la semaine prochaine**

 **bon dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	26. Chapitre 25 Les Présents de la Lothorien

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL XD**

 **sinon voici la suite comme cadeau de noel ;)**

 **merci à Sally, à Angel et a william pour vos com ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Les Présents de la Lothorien**

_ Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'a revêtu l'habit de notre peuple confia Celeborn alors qu'il attachait la broche en forme de feuille de la Lothorien, retenant la cape elfe qui se trouvait sur le dos de Thorin, se tenant au côté du reste de la Communauté, ou chacun d'entre eux recevaient l'habit par d'autres elfes au côté de leur Seigneur. Puissent ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles espéra-t'il à leur attention alors que le roi nain et ces camarades inclinèrent de la tête, respectueusement à leur encontre pour ce présent.

Après avoir décidé du chemin qu'ils allaient emprunter la veille au matin, durant le petit-déjeuner, les membres de la Communauté avaient ensuite passé le reste de leur journée de libre à se reposer et à préparer la prochaine longue route qu'ils auraient à faire jusqu'au Mordor, ainsi que laisser reposer leur propre monture pour le reste du voyage. En particulier de reposer le genou gauche du plus jeune Durin qui put récuperer dans ces affaires que Thorin avait ramené de Foncombe, prit les attelles qu'il avait reçus en présent et ce qu'il avait conservé en protection pour protéger et grâce au remède et au plantes que lui remit Galadriel, Bilbon avait assez de provisions à ce propos pendant une bonne période.

Alors que la Communauté recevait des paquets de provisions des elfes de la Lothorien pour les futurs mois, des paquets qui se trouvaient être des grandes feuilles d'arbre refermer par des ficelles, dévoilant d'autre feuilles plus petites qui refermait des pains en forme de carré. Du pain elfique qui attirait la curiosité des trois hobbits de la Communauté qui détaillèrent ces paquets, et notant leur regard curieux, Legolas vint à leur avouer ce que cela était en réalité.

_ Du Lembas. Du pain de route elfique leur rapporta le prince elfe avant de leur expliquer précisément ce qu'avait ce pain. Une bouchée suffit à nourrir l'estomac d'un adulte leur confia-t'il sur la particularité de ce pain.

_ Tu en as mangé combien ? Demanda Saradoc à l'encontre de Paladin, en se rappelant avoir vus son cousin piquer certaines miche de pains.

_ Quatre admit le Touque avant d'avoir une petite remontée qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de Saradoc et Drogon, alors qu'ils finirent par aller aider les autres à finir les paquets et les provisions pour qu'ils puissent tous partir demain à l'aube pour reprendre leur voyage pour le Mordor.

_ Laisse gamin !

Rivant son regard vers Dwalin qui vint à prendre l'un des sacs que Bilbon tenta de venir déposer auprès des affaires des autres avec ces deux béquilles et à côté des enclos ou se trouvaient les montures des autres membres de la Communauté, alors que les trois camarades du jeune sang-mêlé ne l'avaient jamais quitté d'un pouce depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Bien que le jeune Durin tente de dire quelque chose pour pouvoir porter lui-même ces affaires, Bofur s'empressa de venir soutenir le grand guerrier et attrapant le deuxième paquet qu'il tenait, les deux nains vinrent à s'occuper de ces affaires faisant quelque peu lever les yeux au ciel du plus jeune avant qu'il ne vienne à river son regard sur ces cousins nains en train de discuter avec leurs belles dames à l'écart.

En les regardant discuter et rire, ces scènes où il les avait vus avec leurs futurs enfants dans le Miroir de Galadriel, se rejouaient sous ces yeux, le faisant sourire d'affection, Bilbon avait vraiment hâte que ces petits voient le jour mais il devait d'abord se charger de l'Anneau en premier.

_ Tout va bien Bili ?

Rivant son attention vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui, Bilbon vint à sourire à l'encontre d'Aranel alors que cette dernière venait le rejoindre en jetant à son tour un regard vers les quatre tourtereaux.

_ Ne sont-ils pas si mignon ? Lui demanda la jeune sang-mêlé alors qu'elle les fixa tous les quatre avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune Sacquet.

_ Si, ils l'ont toujours été approuva Bilbon avant de tourner son regard vers la plus jeune nièce de Glorfindel. Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour moi à Erebor, Aranel…

_ Bili… ?

_ S'il te plait Aranel, laisse-moi finir ? Lui demanda Bilbon en coupant sa réplique, tout en se tournant complètement vers elle pour pouvoir être face à elle, alors qu'il attendit qu'elle hoche lui prête totalement attention pour pouvoir enfin lui dévoiler ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Je sais pertinemment que sans toi, je n'aurais pas survécu et que les autres n'auraient jamais pu me ramener, et que j'aurais reposé auprès de mes Gardiens et de votre Tante à Erebor. Alors je sais que je te dois la vie et je veillerais à rembourser la dette que j'ai à ton encontre lui tint-il informer sur ce qu'il avait à l'attention de faire.

_ Tu ne me dois rien Bili, je l'ai fait parce que je savais que je pouvais faire quelque chose contrairement aux autres et je ne regrette rien l'informa Aranel à ce propos, refusant que le jeune sang-mêlé soit obliger de la rembourser pour ce qu'elle avait fait, comme elle l'avait dit à l'encontre du reste de la famille de Durin, en particulier Thorin qui avait voulus lui offrir un présent en cadeau de son geste. Tu n'as nullement besoin de rembourser une quelconque dette envers moi le tint-elle informer à ce propos.

_ N'empêche, je te dois quelque chose et j'ai bien l'attention de rembourser ma dette de n'importe quelle manière. Vois cela comme un cadeau en gage de mon affection à ton encontre avoua Bili déterminer avant de se rendre compte à quel point ces mots pouvaient être compris à double sens. Je veux dire que… ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Bili, j'ai saisi ce que tu voulais dire ne t'en fais pas le rassura Aranel un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'une légère teinte rouge avait pris ces joues.

_ Quant toute cette histoire sera terminer et que les choses reviendront au calme, je… rappel moi que j'ai quelque chose à te dire ? Lui demanda-t'il de but en blanc.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Quelque chose confirma Bilbon avec sérieux avant que son regard ne finisse par accrocher quelqu'un dans le dos de cette dernière. Si tu me permets, il me faut aller m'excuser à l'encontre de certaines personnes que j'ai blessé avec les mots blessants que j'ai eu à Foncombe finit-il par lui indiquer avant de la saluer et se déplaçant avec ces béquilles, quitta ces côtés allant voir la personne qu'il avait aperçus. Beriana ?

Tandis que la demi-naine se stoppa dans son avancée, pendant qu'elle s'occupait avec les autres de préparer leur prochain départ, avant de vriller son regard vers le plus jeune Durin, tout en lui souriant alors qu'elle regarda venir à sa rencontre.

_ Bonjour Bili, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ Je tenais à m'excuser.

_ T'excuser ? Et t'excuser de quoi ? Lui demanda Beria interrogatif alors qu'elle déposa le paquet qu'elle transportait et riva son regard sur le jeune Sacquet, attendant de connaitre la raison de son repentir.

_ Pour les mots que j'ai prononcé à Foncombe avant que… enfin avant que je ne parte, je voulais faire amende honorable envers toi et Dwalin, et…

_ C'est pour ça que tu veux t'excuser ? Demanda Beriana avant de se mettre à rire alors que Bilbon la fixait sans comprendre la raison de son hilarité. Oh crois-moi Bili, ni moi et encore moins Dwalin, n'accepterons tes excuses… Mais plutôt nos remerciements lui fit-elle savoir.

_ Je me doutais bien que vous ne pourriez me… Attends une seconde ! Comment ça « me remercier » ? Lui demanda-t'il étonné et ne comprenant plus du tout le vouloir des deux nains de le remercier.

_ Te remercier parce que si tu ne nous avais pas balancé en face ces paroles, je crois bien que Dwalin n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas vers moi et que je me serais tirer les cheveux en attendant de savoir si mes sentiments étaient partagés aussi le tint informer Beriana à ce sujet, tandis que Bilbon avait encore du mal à saisir ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire. Bien que ce ne sont pas des choses à se dire devant tous, sans compter que Nori et les autres ont été plus qu'énervant à notre encontre, il n'en reste pas moins que nous commençons, lentement mais surement, à nous fréquenter comme tous jeunes couples qui veulent faire plus ample connaissance lui annonça-t'elle avec un sourire quelque peu rêveur alors que son regard se vrilla sur le fameux nain qui poursuivait le travail avec les autres, tandis qu'il fusillait le « voleur » de leur groupe pendant que ce dernier était en train de le taquiner.

_ S'il-te-plait Beriana ! Je te serais grés de ne pas me tenir informer de vos échanges, merci bien ? Demanda Bilbon choquer et gêner, surtout qu'il s'empressa de se boucher les oreilles, ne voulant nullement entendre les paroles qu'elle pourrait lui dire sur ces fameux « échange » entre eux, ce qui fit grandement rire cette dernière devant sa demande innocente.

Il fallait croire, qu'hormis les nombreuses vies qu'il avait passé à travers les précédentes vies des Durin, ainsi que toutes les relations autant affectueuses que physiques qu'ils avaient eu par le passé, parler de ce genre de chose, dans cette vie-là, paraissait le gêner plus que de coutume. Surtout, que Bilbon ne voulait nullement penser à ce genre de chose, surtout concernant les dulcinées de ces cousins et de sa Mère, car il ne pourrait pas regarder Diriel et Tauriel en face, sans compter qu'avoir de tel pensée au sujet de sa maman, n'était pas dans ces idées.

_ Après tout ce que tu as vus dans tes vies passés, tu vas me dire que…

_ S'il te plait Beriana ! Je ne veux rien entendre, ni avoir de tel pensée, surtout quand certaines concernent ces quatre-là, merci bien finit-il par lui dire tout en désignant les quatre concerner alors que la demi-naine comprit pertinemment le sous-entendus.

_ J'ai compris. Moutuche et bouche cousus promit Beriana à ce propos alors qu'elle fit le geste avec sa main de fermer solidement sa bouche, avant de relever son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Bilbon et de fixer quelque chose derrière lui. Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu as l'intention de lui dire ?

_ De dire quoi à qui ?

_ A ma cousine.

_ Tu veux que j'en parle avec Diriel ? Fili risque d'avoir ma peau à ce propos si je lui en touchais un seul mot !

_ Je ne te parlais pas de Diriel mais d'Anel répliqua Beria devant le quiproquo que lui avait sortis le sang-mêlé. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider de lui parler plus sérieusement ?

_ Lui parler de quoi ?

_ Vous êtes, vous aussi deux grands idiots, tu le sais ? Je peux aussi te ressortir les mêmes mots que tu as eu à mon encontre pour moi et Dwalin lui fit-elle remarquer à ce propos alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement avant de reprendre le contrôle de ces nerfs.

_ Je le lui dirais quand toute cette histoire sera terminée…

_ En sachant que nous le risquons de ne pas tous y revenir ?

_ J'ai bien l'intention de revenir de cette quête vivant Beria fit savoir Bilbon déterminé de s'en sortir vivant de cette histoire. Et je sais qu'elle en fera tout autant, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, j'ai foi en eux tous et en moi, je ne m'inquiète pas de ce côté-là lui affirma-t'il à ce sujet, sur la foi qu'il avait envers les autres.

_ Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Elle est juste là et elle n'attend que toi lui fit-elle remarquer ne comprenant pas pourquoi il décidait d'attendre.

_ Parce que comme toi et les autres, je préfère faire cela dans les coutumes de mon peuple et non parce que le monde est sur le point de s'écrouler, et que tout disparaisse dans le néant affirma Bilbon en lui donnant la raison qui le poussait à l'abstinence. De plus, cela ne fera qu'accroitre mon désir de la retrouver et de pouvoir lui faire la cour comme il se le doit, autant faire les choses dans les normes, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Et avec toute la normalité par la même occasion comprit Beriana sur ce que souhaitait ardemment Bilbon, ne pas y aller hâtivement à cause de la situation mais de prendre son temps quand toute cette histoire sera terminer.

En espérant que celle-ci se finisse aussi bien pour eux tous.

_ Si tu tiens tant que ça à t'excuser Bilbon, je crois bien qu'il existe une personne à qui tu devrais t'adresser lui tint informer Beriana avant de désigner quelque chose dans son dos d'un signe de la tête ou en suivant son regard, le jeune sang-mêlé avisa la personne qu'elle lui montrait. Je sais qu'il joue les dures mais je sais que tes paroles ont été beaucoup plus blessantes pour lui que pour les autres, hormis ta propre famille lui fit-elle remarquer à ce propos avec sérieux sur les mots qu'il lui avait dit à son attention.

_ Je le sais et même si mon but était de faire en sorte qu'on m'en veuille et que personne ne se lance à ma poursuite, j'ai fait plus de tort que de bien approuva Bilbon sur ce sujet avant de saluer la demi-naine et de rejoindre l'autre personne de son pas boitillant ou sa colère s'était tourné durant son passage à Foncombe. Aragorn ? Puis-je vous parler ?

Acceptant sa demande alors qu'il laissa Gimli et Gloin aider Legolas à rassembler les derniers sacs de provisions, et s'écarta de ces derniers pour pouvoir parler avec le Dunédain qui vint à le suivre et à s'asseoir tandis qu'il riva son regard sur le jeune Durin qui demeura debout à le fixer.

_ Je… je voulais m'excuser envers toi.

_ T'excuser pour quoi ?

_ Pour les mots que j'ai eu à ton encontre à Foncombe lui rappela Bilbon sur ce sujet sur les paroles malheureuses qu'il avait eu à son encontre. Ces derniers étaient exagérés, j'ai tout fait pour entrainer votre colère à mon encontre et vous empêcher de vous lancer sur mes traces dès que j'aurais décidé de quitter Foncombe seul, je suis désolé s'excusa-t'il.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ces paroles Bilbon, car bien qu'elles soient difficiles, elles sont pour autant totalement veridict affirma Aragorn à ce propos. Notre amour entre moi et Arwen ne pourra avoir d'avenir, nous ne…

_ Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Bilbon.

_ Oui mais là n'est pas la question…

_ Si Aragorn, j'ai vécu de nombreuses vies et vus d'innombrable personne avec qui j'aurais tant voulus avoir un avenir et fonder une véritable famille, mais je n'ai pas eu cette chance à cause des Seigneurs nains et des nombreuses guerres entre nos races lui confia Bilbon. Dans ma première vie, celle pour qui mon cœur battait était une hybride et tous me refusaient qu'elle devienne ma Reine parce qu'elle était une demi-dragonne, sans oublier que celui à qui son père l'avait destiné à tenter de me l'arracher et elle est morte en me sauvant la vie contre lui. Dans ma deuxième vie, j'étais bien trop concentrer dans la guerre et à éviter les problèmes causés par mes paires chez les alliances que j'avais créé avec les elfes pour me concentrer sur une vie familiale, j'avais un jeune frère qui pourrait se charger de cela. Dans ma troisième vie, je suis tombée amoureux d'une naine, qui a finis par me trahir avec mon meilleur ami et m'a briser le cœur. Dans ma quatrième vie, j'ai grandis dans une famille elfe qui m'a sauvé et m'a élevé, tandis que j'ai finis par tomber amoureux de leur fille et qui m'a aider à reprendre ma place dans ma famille, en m'occupant de mon demi-frère et j'ai finis par l'épouser alors que tous voulaient nous séparer, et elle fut tué par ma faute, elle est morte dans mes bras. Quant à ma cinquième vie, j'étais un véritable rebelle, je me fichais complètement des leçons et des cours pour devenir un roi, je préférais vivre au jour le jour et j'ai finis par croiser une jeune elfe de la garde sur qui je suis tombé sous le charme, j'en suis tombée amoureux et je suis mort en la protégeant contre un orque durant une bataille. Et lors de ma sixième vie, j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un fils, chance que l'on m'a pris en mettant le feu à leur maison alors que le balroq s'était charger de nous faire fuir de la Moria, je les ais tenus dans mes bras alors que la vie les avait quittés, j'ai tué le responsable et je les ais suivis dans la mort lui rapporta-t'il sur les différentes vies qu'il avait vécus par le passé. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre c'est que, si ton amour pour Arwen est vrai et que tu ne penses pas pouvoir aimer une autre personne qu'elle, alors ne la laisse pas partir ou ne la repousse pas, parce que crois-moi, tu es béni d'une longue vie et tu auras de nombreuses années pour le regretter lui confia Bilbon sur les ressentiments qu'il risquait bien d'avoir par le futur.

_ Sauf qu'elle sera condamnée à une vie de mortelle auprès de moi, je désir quelle puisse rejoindre les siens dans les Terres Immortelles lui avoua Aragorn sur ce qu'il souhaitait pour sa douce.

_ Sauf que ce sera à elle de décider Aragorn lui fit valoir Bilbon avec sérieux. Il vaut mieux avoir aimé quelqu'un d'un amour sincère pour une vie, plutôt que de vivre toute une vie seul et d'en avoir du regret dans la mort. Le véritable amour doit être chéri et protéger par-dessus tout mais le vivre avec la personne que l'on aime est le plus beau cadeau d'une vie ; lui affirma-t'il déterminer et avec dévotion alors qu'il ne put empêcher de jeter un regard vers une personne précise, chose qu'Aragorn remarqua facilement.

_ Vous ne lui avez point dit ?

_ Non. Mais j'ai l'intention de le lui dire quand toute cette histoire sera terminer, je lui ais après tout promis que je le ferais et c'est une promesse à laquelle je compte bien tenir avoua Bilbon sans crainte en souriant à l'encontre d'Aragorn, tout en continuant de jeter des coups d'œil vers Aranel discutant avec Beriana, avant de rejoindre toutes les deux, les deux couples princiers. Et de veiller à ce que mes cousins vivent la vie que je n'ai… enfin que les deux autres Durin n'aient pas pus vivre pleinement et j'y veillerais personnellement, alors… ne renoncez par à l'amour d'Arwen Aragorn, vivez-le pleinement jusqu'au bout, ensemble, quand toute cette histoire sera terminer vint-il à lui préciser par la suite.

_ Merci Bilbon.

_ Bili ?

Redressant la tête vers la voix, Bilbon constata que s'était bel et bien son Oncle qui venait de l'appeler, celui-ci se tenant juste au-dessus d'eux, au niveau supérieur dans les escaliers menant vers l'estrade au niveau des racines, allant vers les corridors montant dans ces derniers. Thorin attendit patiemment que son neveu vint le rejoindre alors que ce dernier fit un signe à ces trois camarades d'arrêter de le suivre et d'aller se balader, puisqu'après ils allaient devoir être aux aguets et aux abois, donc autant qu'ils aillent s'amuser pendant qu'ils le pouvaient. Bien que Biren et Jumper finirent par accepter et d'aller s'amuser un peu, cela ne fut pas l'avis de Daenerya, qui demeura avec lui et continua de lui coller aux basques jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par atteindre Thorin en haut.

_ Oui Thorin ?

_ Pouvons-nous aller marcher ?

_ Bien sûr accepta Bilbon avant de tourner son regard vers sa sœur dragonne. Daenerya, tu devrais…

_ Elle peut nous accompagner stoppa Thorin dans la tentative de son neveu de renvoyer la jeune dragonne, en sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait cela parce qu'il pensait que sa présence le gênait. Sa présence ne me gêne nullement, j'aimerai d'ailleurs lui parler, même si je présume que tu joueras les traducteurs lui fit-il remarquer tout en désignant cette dernière de la tête, qui se mettait à les regarder tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, attendre de connaitre la suite des évènements.

_ D'accord finit par accepter Bilbon avant d'inviter Daenerya à les accompagner alors qu'ils vinrent à suivre Thorin qui les mena à l'écart du groupe pour pouvoir discuter calmement sans être surveiller. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je souhaitais d'abord m'excuser envers toi et…

_ Thorin ?

_ Non Bili, laisses-moi terminer ? Lui demanda son Oncle dans une supplique avant que le jeune sang-mêlé n'accepte et ne lui laisse la parole. Je suis désolé pour tous les torts que je t'ai fait subir et des souffrances que tu as dus vivre par ma faute, bien que tu aies décidé de passer à autre chose, il n'en demeure pas moins que je me sentirais toujours responsable de ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là. Et bien que je me doute que tu ne voudras aucune compassion de ma part, laisse-moi enfin faire amende honorable ?

_ Bien que je me dis que cela n'est pas nécessaire, je présume que tu voudras tout de même aller au bout de ton idée donc… je te laisserais faire amande honorable, mais pas maintenant, autant le faire à la fin de cette quête. Vois cela comme une promesse de demeurer vivant jusqu'à la fin, non ? Lui demanda Bilbon, souhaitant ainsi que son oncle lui fasse la promesse de survivre jusqu'à là.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi alors finit par accepter Thorin avant que son regard ne se rive vers la jeune dragonne qui ne les avait pas un seul instant quitté d'une semelle, les regardant l'un après l'autre. Je souhaite aussi te faire part de toute ma gratitude Daenerya, pour ce que tu as fait pour mon neveu autant pour nous dans la Moria, que pour nos ancêtres et des sacrifices que tu as donné envers notre famille, merci lui remercia-t'il tout en inclinant respectueusement de la tête, alors que la jeune dragonne le regarda étrangement avant d'observer Bilbon pour ensuite finir par incliner de la tête vers Thorin en réponse à ces remerciements.

_ Comment…

_ Quand j'ai fait l'inventaire dans tes affaires laisser à Foncombe, une feuille s'est échapper de l'un de tes livres et cela la concernait, j'ai été fort intriguer et je me suis souvenu des paroles du Seigneur Okron, ainsi que du grimoire que possédait sa famille qui relatait des évènements cacher concernant la vie des précédents Durin lui confia Thorin à ce propos. Ce Seigneur avait l'intention de te ramener pour t'expliquer tout cela et tous les crimes que sa famille avaient causés aux précédents Durin, souhaitant faire amende honorable envers toi… mais son fils et le Seigneur Athgar avaient d'autre projet te concernant, et se sont eux avec le soutien de trois autres Seigneurs qui souhaitaient faire du mal au tient lui rapporta-t'il sur cette affaire alors que les commanditaires courraient toujours dans la nature.

_ Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'ils sont bien planqués parce que je ne donnerais pas chair de leur peau si je venais à les croiser tint informer Bilbon avant de souligner un fait qui était toujours d'actualité. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les tuer si c'est ce que tu te dis mais leur faire connaitre la colère de Durin sera une sentence beaucoup plus douloureuse que la mort fit-il remarquer à ce propos, précisant ainsi qu'il ne souhaiterait nullement leurs morts mais qu'ils auraient de nombreux soucis s'ils venaient à croisés sa route.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde lui souria Thorin, sachant pertinemment le sort qu'ils réservaient à ces derniers s'il leur mettait la main dessus.

_ Thorin ? Bili ?

Tournant tous les deux leur regard vers les nouveaux arrivants, l'oncle et le neveu virent arriver Fili et Kili qui s'empressèrent de venir les rejoindre, alors que les deux frères vinrent à saluer la jeune dragonne qui les observaient venir vers eux, avant de se tourner complètement vers Thorin et Bili.

_ Qu'y a-t'il les garçons ?

_ On aimerait demander quelque chose à Bili, Thorin avoua Fili à l'encontre de son Oncle avant de river son attention vers son cousin avec Kili. Dis-nous Bili, est-ce que tu accepterais d'être notre témoin à notre mariage ?

_ Sauf que votre mariage ne se déroulera pas avant que cette quête soit terminée leur fit remarquer Bilbon à ce sujet alors qu'il put facilement noter les yeux levé de ses deux cousins, tandis que Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur comportement enfantin.

_ Sérieusement Bili, on sait pertinemment qu'on ne pourra pas nous marier avant que cette quête soit terminée, mais moi et Fili, on aimerait savoir si tu acceptais de devenir notre…

_ J'ai compris ce que vous me demandez les gars, je suis encore surpris que vous me la posiez alors que vous savez pertinemment que cela serait un honneur pour moi leur répliqua Bilbon devant la question demander par Kili.

_ Alors tu veux dire que…

_ Bien évidemment Fili. C'est un grand honneur pour moi de devenir votre témoin les gars confirma Bilbon le sourire aux lèvres, amuser d'avoir fait tourner en bourrique ces deux cousins sur cette question.

En réponse, Fili et Kili se jetèrent sur lui et l'encerclèrent dans leurs bras, le faisant tournoyer alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats tous les trois, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Thorin devant le comportement de ces trois neveux alors que les deux premiers se mettaient à remercier leur cousin pour son soutien dans leur future union.

Après cela, Thorin dut jouer les arbitres entre ces trois neveux alors que ces derniers s'étaient lancés à faire une partie d'escrime, sous la surveillance de Daenerya qui veilla à ce que son jeune maitre ne se fatigue pas trop, surtout sur sa jambe gauche. Alors que le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, le reste de la Communauté finissant par les rejoindre, finissant eux aussi par prendre part aux entrainements tandis que Thorin et Gandalf les surveillaient.

Lorsque le lendemain montra le bout de son nez et que la Communauté fut rassemblée pour le départ, et que le Seigneur Celeborn leur ait remis les capes en présent avec les autres, il vint à prendre Aragorn, Thorin et Gandalf à l'écart pendant que Dame Galadriel vint à leur remettre des présents choisis par elle pour chacun d'entre eux, qui seraient pour elle, les meilleurs cadeaux dont ils auraient chacun besoin durant cette quête.

_ Plus vous vous enfoncerez vers le Sud et plus le danger s'accroitra, les orques du Mordor tiennent la rive Est de l'Anduin mais la rive Ouest n'est guère plus sûr les mit en garde Celeborn alors qu'il marchait à l'écart des autres pour pouvoir discuter avec les trois chefs de la Communauté : le magicien, le roi nain et l'Héritier d'Elendil. Nous avons reçus des messagers de Foncombe nous annonçant que le groupe du Capitaine Glorfindel ont perdus la trace des Nazgul, ces derniers se seraient enfuis vers le Sud, tandis que nous avons confirmation par nos éclaireurs que quelque chose gronde en Isengard. Saroumane se serait allié à d'étrange orques portant sa Main Blanche, il est très rare que les orques se déplacent au grand jour mais pourtant ces derniers le font et ils seraient dirigés par deux orques pâles montant des wargs les informa-t'il sur le danger qui venait à eux.

_ Des orques pâles ? C'est impossible ! Fit remarquer Thorin face à ces dires. Les seuls de cette race qui existaient encore furent Azog et son fils, mais ils sont tous les deux morts comme le reste de leur garnison durant la Bataille annonça-t'il sur le sort qui ont été les leurs.

_ Pourtant mes elfes m'ont avoués qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'orque pâle, puisque le reste des leurs possèdent une étrange peau d'un noir charbon, aussi sombre que leurs armures prévena Celeborn avant de tourner son regard vers les deux autres alors qu'il pouvait noter la souffrance et la trahison dans les yeux du magicien. Vous ne pouviez faire quoi que ce soit contre lui Gandalf, comme aucun d'entre nous n'a pu voir la noirceur envahir son cœur, nous devons seulement veiller à protéger les nôtres de sa folie tenta-t'il de réconforter ce dernier.

_ Si nous partons maintenant, nous pourrons les distancer très rapidement sur nos montures fit remarquer Aragorn à ce sujet.

_ Espérons que cela sera amplement suffisant espéra Thorin qui connaissait pertinemment l'entêtement des orques concernant les proies qu'il chassait, ils n'abandonnaient jamais, se rappelant sans problème la pourchasse qu'ils avaient subis durant la quête d'Erebor avec Azog et ces sbires.

Terminant par sortir de sa robe deux longues dagues elfiques dont il tendit l'une vers Aragorn et l'autre vers Thorin, qui constatèrent que ces dernières étaient semblable, excepter les inscriptions qui se trouvaient graver dans le fourreau. Présent et arme que les deux héritiers acceptèrent en inclinant de la tête avant qu'ils ne reprennent un sérieux, devant les paroles suivantes de Celeborn que Thorin n'eut aucun mal à comprendre, sans avoir besoin que Gandalf ou Aragorn ne les lui traduise.

 __ Vous êtes suivis._

_ Pour vous mes filles, je vous offre ces présents des Galadhrim, puissent-ils bien vous protéger leur offrit Galadriel en remettant une longue épée elfique à Diriel et à Tauriel, toutes les deux dans des fourreaux brun et or, alors que Beriana eut droit à deux poignards elfiques et qu'Aranel reçut l'un des boucliers, robuste et léger pour la défendre au couleur des Galadhrim, avant que son regard ne se rive sur les deux Princes nains aux côtés de leurs fiancées. Pour vous protéger vous et vos Dames, voici l'une des dagues et l'un des petits arcs de Gondoline leur exposa-t'elle en confiant à Fili une nouvelle dague elfique qu'il pourrait facilement masquer dans les cachettes de sa veste, alors que Kili eu droit à l'arc elfique qui fut à sa taille et qu'il parvint sans peine à tirer sur la corde pour la tester, constatant qu'elle était plus résistante que son propre arc et donc ces flèches en seraient plus rapide, leurs présent portant les couleurs or et blanche de Gondoline.

Remerciant la Dame elfe de Lothorien pour les somptueux et robustes présents qu'elle leur donna, Galadriel hocha de la tête vers elle avant de river son regard vers Legolas se tenant à côté d'eux avec les hobbits et vers lesquels, elle se dirigea.

_ Le cadeau que je vous offre Legolas, est un arc des Galadhrim, digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois lui souria-t'elle alors que, comme Kili, Legolas testa son nouvel arc avec révérence, celui-ci tailler dans un bois précieux dont les illustrations en ressortaient. Voici les dagues de Noldorin, elles ont déjà servis durant la guerre et l'une de nos plus ancienne épée qui vous aiderons. N'ayez crainte jeune Paladin Touque, vous trouverez le courage en vous le rassura-t'elle alors qu'elle avait remis une dague à Saradoc et Paladin, tandis que Drogon eut droit à une petite épée elfique aussi identique que Dard à la ceinture de Bilbon.

_ Merci pour vos présent Milady remercia Drogon, très vite rejoins par Saradoc et Paladin, la remerciant des présent qu'elle leur remettait.

Et laissant les cousins hobbits entre eux, Galadriel vint à s'avancer vers le groupe des nains qui attendaient comme les autres qu'ils reçoivent l'aval pour reprendre la route, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment presser de quitter ces terres aussi rapidement.

_ Quel cadeau les nains demanderaient-ils aux elfes ? Leur demanda Galadriel en souriant en regardant tous les autres nains de la Communauté, sachant pertinemment quel cadeau offrir à Fili et Kili, qui allaient tous les deux se retrouver unis à deux Dame elfes.

_ Aucun répliqua Gimli gêner devant l'offrande de la Dame elfe alors que les autres s'étaient tous regardés et attendaient de voir ce que le plus jeune d'entre eux allait répliquer. Excepter d'admirer la Dame des Galadhrim une fois encore, car sa beauté surpasse celle de tous les joyaux qu'abrite cette terre finit-il par admettre avec sincérité faisant sourire Galadriel alors que son Père ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son front devant les paroles de son fils, faisant sourire les autres nains devant sa déclaration.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Oin, ayant encore eu du mal à entendre ce que son neveu venait de dire à l'intention de la Dame elfe, ce qui fit éclater de rire les autres nains qui fit rougir Gimli qui s'écarta des côtés de Galadriel avant de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de sa demande.

_ En vérité, il y aurait quelque chose finit par avouer Gimli.

_ Bah allez gamin, crache le morceau ?

_ Nori ?

_ Bah, c'est vrai Dori !

_ Ce n'est pas une raison !

_ Vous ne pourriez pas vous taire vous deux ? Leur demanda Gloin d'une voix cassante, voulant que ces derniers fichent la paix à l'encontre de son fils et de laisser ce dernier terminer ce qu'il avait en tête pour pouvoir continuer.

_ Non, je n'ose pas y penser répliqua Gimli. C'est impensable. C'est ridicule.

_ Je pense que je vais vous laissez la possibilité de choisir vos présents mes chers nains finit par leur sourire Galadriel avant de faire un signe à des elfes derrière elle de leur amener une table, une table sur laquelle était déposer un drap et dessus, reposait différente armes de guerre elfique.

Passant des dagues aux épées, ou encore les boucliers et les lances, les arcs et les carquois de flèches, et à la grande surprise des nains, des marteaux et des haches de factures elfiques qui vinrent à attirer l'attention de tous les nains. Curiosité qui les attira et qui rivèrent leur regard interrogatif vers Dame Galadriel voulant découvrir la raison pour laquelle ces armes avaient été forgés, armes que les nains n'avaient jamais vus un seul elfe porter durant toutes leur existence et qu'elle comprit parfaitement aux vus de leur regard.

_ Je peux lire dans vos regards de la surprise autant que de la curiosité, alors je peux vous avouer sans peur que vous venez nous accusez d'avoir volé ces armes leur annonça-t'elle avant de leur rapporté l'origine de ces armes. Les parents de Beriana ont visités à plusieurs reprises notre forêt et son Père, paix à son âme, a voulus tester de forger des armes naines avec les métaux que nous employons pour nos propres armes. Notre vieil ami en a forgé beaucoup et en voici certaines, qui, je l'espère, pourra vous portez chance autant que vous défendre affirma Galadriel en lui désignant ces dernières si les nains souhaitaient choisir ces dernières.

Choses d'ailleurs que vinrent à faire ceux-ci, qui, inclinant la tête respectueusement à l'encontre de la Dame des Bois, vinrent à prendre chacun l'une des fameuses armes que Boran avait forgé autrefois dans les forges elfes. Passant par le plus grand marteau de guerre que Dwalin prit sans hésitation, à la pioche qu'attrapa Bofur, la hache de guerre qu'empoigna Gloin, la massue à pic que saisit Bombur, la lance à double tranchant que prit Bifur, le solide bâton de métal que prit Oin, tandis que Dori et Ori prirent chacun l'une des petites haches forger et que Nori avait empoigner un autre marteau de guerre.

Et alors que ces derniers choisissaient tranquillement leurs futures armes, Gimli ne s'était point avancé vers la table, demeurant en retrait alors que Galadriel vint à sa rencontre pour enfin connaitre le cadeau qu'il désirait recevoir avant de pouvoir lui remettre. Et ensuite se charger des derniers membres de la Communauté à qui elle n'avait pas dit adieu et offert un présent.

_ Je n'ai rien de mieux à vous offrir que le cadeau que vous portez déjà tint informer Galadriel en portant sa main sur le bijou blanc qu'elle pouvait discerner reposant juste au-dessus de la poitrine d'Aragorn. _Pour son amour, je crains que la grâce d'Arwen Etoile du Soir, ne s'estompe_ lui avoua-t'elle en elfique, sur le présent qu'elle lui avait remis à Foncombe avant son départ avec les autres sur les traces du jeune sang-mêlé.

_ _Je voudrais qu'elle quitte ces rives, et qu'elle rejoigne son peuple. Je voudrais qu'elle prenne le vaisseau pour Valinor_ lui avoua Aragorn sur ce qu'il espérait qu'elle fasse.

_ Ce choix lui appartient. C'est à vous de faire le vôtre Aragorn lui rappela Galadriel en reprenant un regard sérieux à son encontre. Vous élevez au-dessus de vos ancêtres, depuis les jours d'Elendil, ou sombrer dans les ténèbres avec ce qui reste de votre lignée le mit-elle en garde sur le choix qu'il devrait faire avant de lui dire au revoir. _Adieu. Vous avez beaucoup à faire. Nous nous reverrons bientôt Elessar_ finit-elle par lui avouer avant de redresser sa tête quand il vint à l'incliner pour la remercier.

Se tournant ensuite vers Gandalf, la Dame elfe lui souria avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui répéter les mêmes mots qu'elle lui avait dit plus d'un an auparavant.

_ _Si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide… je viendrais_ lui re-promit-elle avant de tourner son attention vers Thorin, qui attendait au côté du magicien. Je présume que vous ne désirez nullement un cadeau en plus des elfes ?

_ Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et les miens, je ne pourrais vous en demandez plus que vous ne pourriez mais… serait-il possible de faire quérir ce message à Erebor ? Demanda Thorin en confiant le parchemin enrouler, contenant le message adressé aux siens.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour cela Roi Thorin, les vôtres recevront vos nouvelles le plus rapidement possible lui promit Galadriel avant de lui redemander son offre. Y a-t'il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

_ Avoir soigné le genou de mon neveu, nous avoir permis de nous reposer, nous confier des provisions et des armes, c'est amplement suffisant pour moi lui tint-il au courant avant de la remercier comme il se devait. Je vous remercie pour tous ce que vous avez pour moi et les miens, mais il nous faut à présent reprendre notre route vint-il à lui remercier avant de leur rappeler qu'ils devaient reprendre le voyage.

Hochant de la tête face à ces paroles, Galadriel vint à le saluer avant de terminer par se retrouver face au dernier membre de la Communauté, escorté par ces trois camarades, demeurant toujours sur ces deux béquilles et qui trouveraient leur place sur la selle de Biren qui serait sa monture, tandis que ces affaires étaient accrocher à sa selle autant que sur celle de Jumper. Tandis qu'ils abordaient tous les deux leur armures elfiques que les elfes leur avaient forgés, comme Daenerya d'ailleurs, qui attendaient derrière leur jeune maitre, celui-ci recevant d'abord un sac de voyage elfique qui l'intrigua quand Galadriel vint à le lui remettre.

_ Ce sac est pour Daenerya, cela lui sera fort utile le moment venus lui indiqua-t'elle avant de river son regard sur ces deux autres camarades. Pour Biren et Jumper, vous trouverez des provisions pour eux qui vous sera fort utile, sur le même principe que du Lembas tint-elle informer pour finir par lui tendre le cadeau qu'elle lui désignait envers lui. Adieu Bilbon Sacquet, je vous offre la lumière d'Earendil, notre étoile bien-aimée. Puisse cette lumière vous éclairer dans les endroits sombres, ou toutes les autres lumières seront éteintes lui déclara-t'elle en lui remettant son présent.

Cadeau qui se trouvait être une fiole de cristal en forme de goutte d'eau, contenant un étrange liquide bleu à l'intérieur et dont celle-ci était fermer par un petit bouchon tandis que des fins dessins en relief était tracer dans le cristal.

_ Allons rejoindre nos montures ! Appela Thorin au rassemblement alors que tous finirent par regagner leur propre monture pour poursuivre la quête.

Monter sur les chevaux, les boucs et les poneys ne leur prirent que quelques minutes et un instant après, ils suivaient tous Gandalf les menant vers la sortie de la demeure elfique tandis que Daenerya s'était envolé au-dessus d'eux, alors que sur le dos de Biren, Jumper se trouvant à ces côtés, toute la Communauté avait entouré le jeune Sacquet pour le garder à l'abri. Et ils furent bientôt hors de celle-ci se dirigeant droit vers les frontières de la Lothorien, longeant le fleuve de l'Anduin sur la rive Ouest.

Et tandis qu'ils étaient tous concentrer sur la route, l'un d'entre eux paraissait totalement dans la lune, un sourire quelque peu rêveur aux lèvres alors que Legolas, le plus proche de lui, s'approcha de ce dernier pour tenter de connaitre la raison de son air.

_ Qu'y a-t'il Gimli ?

_ Lors de ce départ, j'ai reçu ma pire blessure admit le jeune nain à la question que venait de lui poser l'elfe, tandis que tous vinrent à les entendre malgré le bruit de course de leur monture. Car j'ai jeté un ultime regard sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Dorénavant je ne parlerais plus de beauté si ce n'est du cadeau qu'elle m'a offert avoua-t'il un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Quel était ce cadeau ? Lui demanda Legolas aussi curieux que les autres qui les écoutaient.

_ J'ai osé lui demander un cheveu de sa belle chevelure dorée rapporta le Fils de Gloin sur le cadeau qu'il avait demandé à l'encontre de Dame Galadriel. Elle m'en a donné trois finit-il par avouer sur ce qu'elle lui avait donné.

Et si ces paroles, attira le sourire des elfes de leur groupe, les autres nains se mirent à éclater de rire devant l'air gêner du jeune nain qui se mit à rougir, bien qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres face au cadeau reçu par la Dame de Lorien. Et c'est tous le sourire aux lèvres, qu'ils finirent par quitter l'abri des bois de la Lothorien, droit vers le Sud, continuant de longer le Fleuve de l'Anduin par la rive Ouest, tout droit vers le Mordor.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **la Communauté reprend enfin la route vers le Mordor ;)**

 **alors ? vos avis sur ce chaputre :)**

 **dans tous les cas, la suite sera pour la semaine prochaine pour le nouvel an ;)**

 **bonne journée à tous et encore un joyeux noel**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	27. Chapitre 26 L'Attaque de Parth Galen

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **je sais cela fais un moment que je n'ai pas poster mais je n'ai toujours pas internet chez moi, certaines personnes ne font pas leur boulot donc on est obliger de faire sans depuis le déménagement :( je squatte chez mon oncle sa wifi pour pouvoir vous poster la suite aujourd'hui en espérant vous poster la suite les prochains dimanches aussi en attendant la pose d'internet chez moi ;)**

 **sinon merci à mes lecteurs et mes lectrices qui me suivent et à mes reviewers, maintenant assez de blabla je vous laisse découvrir la suite ou les problèmes finissent par rattraper notre grande Communauté ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : L'attaque à Parth Galen**

Poursuivant la chevauchée le jour et laissant leur monture se reposer durant la nuit, la Communauté avançait rapidement, continuant de longer le fleuve de l'Anduin sur la rive ouest, toujours mener par Gandalf tandis que, jucher sur le dos de Biren, Bilbon avait sortis l'une des cartes qu'il détenait de la région pour tenter de savoir où il se trouvait exactement.

Ils avaient dépassés les Méandres Nord et se trouvaient dans les Méandres Sud, continuant de travers les zones boisés de la région, les arbres assez écartés entre eux pour permettre à Daenerya de voler juste au-dessus d'eux et assez bas pour que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir de loin, avec son petit paquetage sur son dos. Malgré la pression de la situation, les membres continuaient de discuter entre eux, tentant de passer le temps et de ne pas penser à l'éventualité que, quelque part, derrière eux, des orques étaient en train de les prendre en filature.

Ayant rapporté aux restes des leurs de ce que leur avait rapporté Celeborn, Aragorn et Thorin vinrent à avertir les autres, Gandalf les laissant s'en charger, sur la menace qui les suivait à la trace et surtout les paroles concernant les deux orques pâles qui paraissaient être les leaders du groupe d'étranges orques qu'ils menaient. Tandis que tous les autres nains ne purent s'empêcher de répliquer face à ces dires, surtout qu'eux tous connaissaient deux orques pâles qu'ils avaient affrontés par le passé, plus d'un an auparavant et qui ne se trouvaient plus de ce monde depuis ce temps. Alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il y avait encore des orques pâles en Terre du Milieu puisque les derniers s'étaient trouvés être Azog et Bolg ?

Surtout que l'annonce que d'autres orques pâle en étaient après eux, ramena de mauvais souvenirs pour les anciens membres de la Compagnie de Thorin alors que tous se mettaient à maudire Azog et sa progéniture pour tous les dangers et les problèmes qu'ils leur avaient causés par le passé. Mais notamment, une pensée alla envers les deux membres de la Compagnie et la Dame de Gondoline qu'ils avaient perdus à cause de ces deux créatures durant la bataille, leur perte revenant les hanter en cet instant précis, comme tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus autrefois, alors que des coups d'oeil étaient jetés sur le plus jeune membre d'entre eux.

Car repenser aux deux orques, le faisait aussi bien se rappeler de ces deux gardiens qu'il avait perdus, comme de la douleur sourde de la perte de son Père, mais surtout les blessures et les cicatrices qu'il avait encaissées, son genou gauche douloureux ne cessant de se rappeler à lui en cet instant. Essayant de ne pas y faire cas et de ne pas faire attention aux regards vrillés sur lui, Bilbon continua de fixer sa carte sans vraiment la voir, alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que sur les personnes qu'il avait perdues à cause des orques pâles.

Les jours passèrent et la Communauté continuait de descendre le fleuve, tentant d'avancer le plus rapidement possible durant la journée et de reposer leurs montures la nuit, alors qu'à tour de rôle, deux membres de la Communauté prenaient leur tour de garde et veillaient constamment à garder le feu allumé, et un œil sur les environs.

Bien que la tension plane, chacun était assez alerte au moindre bruit suspect qui pourrait indiquer qu'ils avaient de la visite, tandis que, plusieurs fois, Daenerya levait la tête le plus haut possible et fixait l'horizon à la recherche de potentiel ennemi. D'ailleurs, durant le passage de la zone de l'Argonath, ils avaient été témoins d'un envol brusque d'oiseau plus loin derrière eux, ce qui les avait forcés à raccourcir leur temps de pause et à se remettre immédiatement en selle le plus vite possible.

Mais les choses parurent redevenir à la normale, quand ils vinrent à franchir les collines d'Amon Hen et qu'ils finirent par installer leur campement juste devant le fleuve de l'Anduin, à quelques mètres seulement des chutes d'eau de Rauros, autant pour laisser leur monture se désaltérer que pour leur permettre eux-mêmes de remplir leur propre gourde, tandis que les tâches furent répartis parmis les membres de la Communauté. Dwalin et Nori étaient tous les deux partis en éclairage avec Legolas et Gloin qui l'accompagnait, Bofur et Bombur s'occupaient du repas en faisant du ragout de lapin que Beriana et Aranel avaient chassés, Fili et Kili surveillaient les montures, eux-mêmes sous la surveillance de Diriel et Tauriel, tandis que Bifur et les trois hobbits étaient partis ramassés des branches pour le feu alors que les autres demeuraient au campement. Thorin discutant avec Gandalf et Aragorn de leur prochaine route, tout en veillant à garder son plus jeune neveu à l'œil ou Oin s'occupait à surélever sa jambe gauche alors qu'il s'occupait d'appliquer les remèdes elfiques dessus. Pendant que Bilbon se reposait contre le flanc de Jumper tandis que Biren était couché à ces côtés, alors que Daenerya buvait de grande gorgée d'eau pour se désaltérer à la rivière.

_ Nous allons continuer de descendre la rivière et nous la traverserons dès que nous aurons dépassé Amon Hen pour atteindre le Mordor par le Nord informa Gandalf sur la route qui les attendait encore devant eux.

_ Alors il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rocher coupants comme des rasoirs remarqua Gimli sur le choix de la route qui serait bientôt la leur, tandis que les trois cousins hobbits du sang-mêlé étaient revenus avec leurs bras remplis de branches. Et après cela, se sera encore mieux, une région de marécages gluantes et puants à perte de vue indiqua-t'il sur ce qu'ils allaient traversés pendant que Paladin s'était figer à ces paroles, lui qui avait en horreur des marécages.

_ Oui, c'est notre route confirma Aragorn à l'encontre de Gimli, alors que Paladin ne put s'empêcher de pâlir face à la confirmation qu'il venait de dire. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de recouvrer vos forces Maitre nain annonça-t'il à l'attention du jeune nain, ces paroles faisant sourire Thorin qui avisa la réaction de son jeune cousin.

_ Recouvrez mes… Ah ! Se mit à grogner Gimli face au parole d'Aragorn, qui souria vers Gandalf et Thorin alors que Drogon et Saradoc vinrent voir si Paladin allait bien et s'il n'avait pas besoin de soutien au vue de sa pâleur. On n'a pas besoin de recouvrer nos forces, nous les Nains. N'oubliez pas ça, jeunes hobbits ! Répliqua-t'il à l'encontre des trois hobbits dont Saradoc venant lui donner un coup sur l'épaule pour le soutenir dans ces paroles, bien qu'il était amusé pour ces dires.

_ Qu'y a-t'il Bilbon ?

Suivant la question posée par Oin à l'encontre du jeune sang-mêlé, tous les regards se rivèrent vers ce dernier pour constater que ce dernier s'était redresser de sa place, Biren et Jumper aux aguets, la tête lever et se relevant tous les deux avec empressement alors que Bilbon tentait de se relever, soutenu par le guérisseur. Pendant que les autres s'inquiétèrent de leur réaction, surtout Thorin quand il avisa le visage pâle que tirait son plus jeune neveu en cet instant précis et que l'air se mit à refroidir autour de lui.

_ Que se passe-t'il Bili ? Qu'y a-t'il ? Lui demanda Thorin en avançant vers lui avant de fixer Daenerya, comme tous les autres, se mettre à rugir vers le ciel pour finir par déployer ces ailes et de s'envoler l'instant suivant avant de charger droit vers l'ouest. Qu'à Daenerya, Bili ?

_ Des orques approchent ! Dwalin, Nori, Legolas et Gloin vont bientôt les croiser ! Daenerya va les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne leur tombent dessus ! S'exclama Bilbon inquiet alors que tous les membres de la Communauté autour de lui restèrent statique un instant avant de tous réagir en conséquence face à ces paroles.

Alors qu'Aragorn et Gandalf s'empressèrent de courir à la suite de la direction prise par Daenerya, très vite suivis par Beriana et Aranel, derrière eux, Thorin donna les ordres aux autres de la Communauté pour ainsi protéger celui qui le devait.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Appela Thorin à l'encontre de ces deux premiers neveux qui venaient de revenir avec leurs fiancées. Restez ici avec Diriel et Tauriel, veillez sur Bili ! Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin, vous demeurez aussi ici ! Oin, Gimli, vous…

_ Hors de question que je demeure à l'arrière, mon Père est là-bas, j'y vais !

_ Gimli ! Cria Oin en fixant son neveu se précipiter à la suite d'Aragorn et Gandalf, avant de s'excuser auprès de Thorin et de courir à la suite du fils de son frère, pendant que le roi nain se tourna vers deux autres nains.

_ Bofur ! Toi et Bombur, restez ici pour veillez sur eux ! Ordonna Thorin à l'encontre des deux nains avant de tourner son regard sur Dori, Ori et Bifur. Allons aidez-les autres !

.xXx.

Plus loin dans l'Ouest, Dwalin était en train de mener son groupe en éclairage, fixant l'horizon alors qu'ils marchaient tous les quatre en ligne pour ainsi couvrir plus de distance et regardait les environs, pendant que Legolas ne put s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de pas normal dans les environs. Et contournant Gloin et Nori, l'elfe s'avança vers Dwalin dans l'intention de le tenir au courant de ce qu'il ressentait de dangereux venir droit vers eux.

_ Nous devrions rejoindre les autres et partir maintenant indiqua le prince elfe à l'encontre du capitaine des gardes d'Erebor.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Il a été décidé de poursuivre le chemin à la nuit tombée pour que l'obscurité nous cache de ceux patrouillant sur la rive Est lui fit remarquer Dwalin à ce sujet.

_ Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiètes lui fit savoir Legolas en continuant d'observer les alentours, à l'affut de tout danger. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche, je le sens les mit-il en garde.

_ Sentir quoi ? Demanda Nori avant de se mettre à sentir l'air à la recherche de ce qui a pu attirer l'attention de l'elfe, alors que Gloin vint à le frapper pour ces paroles, ne voulant nullement blaguer sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_ Vous pensez qu'il peut se s'agir des orques qui nous pourchassent et que le Seigneur Celeborn nous a prévenus ?

_ Si c'est le cas, nous devons impérativement retourner auprès des autres et les avertir avant que…

_ A terre !

Suivant le cri de Legolas alors qu'il avait plaqué Gloin, le plus proche de lui à terre, tandis que Dwalin en fit de même avec Nori, ils eurent tous le temps de voir des flèches passer au-dessus de leurs têtes et aller se ficher droit dans les troncs des arbres derrière eux. Et redressant la tête vers l'endroit exact ou avait émergé les traits mortels, les trois nains et l'elfe avisèrent de grands orques noirs portant de solide armure tout aussi sombre, avancer droit vers eux parmis les espaces entre les arbres.

Et aux vus de la masse qui arrivait droit vers eux, ils comprirent tous qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire à une escouade mais à, littéralement, un bataillon d'orque et les nains n'eurent aucune difficulté de reconnaitre la race chargeant droit vers eux. Des uruk-haï. Ils avaient droit à des uruk-haï.

Mais ces quatre derniers n'eurent guère le temps de s'alarmer ou même de paniquer face à la masse venant vers eux, tandis qu'ils étaient à terre, sans leurs armes dégainé, qu'ils vinrent à entendre un rugissement terrifiant derrière eux les faisant frissonner. Car si Dwalin et ces camarades nains n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre ce son, pour l'avoir déjà entendus par le passé lors de la prise d'Erebor, ils demeurèrent tous plaqué au sol quand une ombre blanche vint à les survoler fonçant droit vers le bataillon d'uruk devant eux.

Terminant par déverser sur eux ses flammes bleus qui vinrent à ériger un mur de glace emprisonnant les premières lignes et rompant ainsi la lignes des autres rangs suivants, les uruks se mirent à se disperser et à tenter de se cacher de Daenerya qui prit de la hauteur sur le groupe, montant en chandelle dans le ciel pour ensuite repiquer droit vers l'ennemi, ces pattes venant à frapper assez bas, à quelques centimètres du sol, pour percuter une autre rangée d'uruk qui avait tenté de se mettre à l'abri. Sa diversion fut amplement suffisante pour que les autres membres de la Communauté finissent par les rejoindre, Aragorn, Gandalf et Aranel chargèrent avec empressement dans les rangs ennemis qui tentaient de reformer une ligne pendant que Beriana s'empressa d'aller aider Dwalin et les autres à se relever.

_ Papa !

_ Gimli ?

Constatant que son Père allait bien, cela fut amplement suffisant pour Gimli qui s'empressa de charger droit vers les premiers uruks ayant contourné les trois premiers membres de la Communauté qui les affrontaient, ainsi que ceux ayant survécus au feu de glace de la dragonne, pour engager son premier combat face à ces grands orques. Très vite rejoins par Oin qui parvint à relever Gloin, avant que les deux frères se joignent au combat, vite suivis par Dwalin, Beriana et Nori alors que Thorin, Dori, Ori et Bifur finirent par les atteindre, venant les rejoindre dans la mêlé mortelle.

_ Dwalin ! Vous allez bien ?

_ Nous allons tous bien Thorin, grâce à l'elfe ! Le rassura le grand guerrier avant de constater de l'absence des derniers membres de leur Communauté, tandis qu'il parait l'attaque d'un uruk avant de lui envoyer son marteau de guerre dans le torse de ce dernier. Ou sont les jeunes ?

_ Ils sont restés au campement répliqua Thorin, tout en tranchant dans les jambes d'un uruk avant de le décapiter d'un revers d'Orcrist avant de parer la lame d'un autre adversaire. Il valait mieux que Bili demeure à l'écart pour l'instant, Fili et Kili veilleront sur lui comme tous les autres d'ailleurs le tint-il informer sur ce propos, tout en repoussant l'uruk qu'il combattait avant de parer l'attaque du suivant et de lui donner un coup de pied dans le genou pour le mettre à terre.

Alors que Legolas avait attrapé son arc et tirait ces flèches sur tous les uruks tentant de s'avancer un peu trop prêt de sa personne et de celle des autres, plantant même sa flèche qu'il tenait en main dans la fente de l'un des casques d'un uruk lui chargeant dessus, avant de la retirer d'un coup sec et de la lancer droit sur un autre uruk tentant d'ôter la vie de Gandalf par derrière. Nori avait rejoint les côtés de Dori et Nori se tenant sur leur flanc gauche, pendant que Gimli, Gloin et Oin se trouvaient sur leur flanc droit, alors que Thorin était entourer de Dwalin, Beriana et Bifur, et que Legolas les appuyait en arrière, et qu'Aragorn, Gandalf et Aranel se trouvait à l'avant de leur ligne de défense, tentant de former un front unis et ne laisser aucune chance à un des uruks de les contourner pour atteindre les autres. Surtout que Daenerya ne cessait de tourner en rond au-dessus d'eux et de piquer vers les uruks, les fauchant dans ces griffes ou dans son feu de glace, mais elle était aussi la première cible des archers uruks qui tentaient de l'atteindre avec leurs flèches, obligeant Legolas à tirer sur eux en premier.

Seulement voilà, ils eurent la confirmation des mises en garde du Seigneur Celeborn que les uruks ne paraissaient pas être les seuls être les pourchassant, surtout quand un cor résonna derrière le bataillon d'uruk et que chacun des membres de la Communauté se mirent à frémir de peur quand ils virent un groupe de wargs monter par des éclaireurs orques charger autour des uruks. Et contournant ces derniers, ne faisant pas attention à aucun des membres de la Communauté présent, se mirent à charger droit vers l'endroit où ils étaient tous venus. Droit vers leur campement.

Droit vers les plus jeunes d'entre eux.

Droit vers le Porteur de l'Anneau.

_ Non ! Cria Thorin inquiet en sachant vers ou ces derniers allaient et vers qui. Fili ! Kili ! Bili !

.xXx.

Bien qu'il n'aime guère être mis en arrière, Fili reconnaissait la situation dangereuse dans laquelle ils étaient tous placés alors qu'il demeurait devant son cousin et son petit frère, ces épées en mains, prêt à toutes les éventualités tandis que derrière lui, il savait que Kili avait saisis son arc et armé d'une flèche, comme Diriel et Tauriel. Pendant que les trois hobbits étaient demeurés au côté de Bilbon qui était demeurés debout, sans l'aide de ces béquilles, tous ayant dégainé leurs armes alors que Bofur et Bombur se tenaient à l'avant de leur groupe, attendant patiemment, armes en mains.

Alors quand ils vinrent à tous entendre les cris et les bruits des combats plus haut, droit devant eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de frémir et avaient une folle envie de foncer et de rejoindre les autres au combat. Sauf que lorsqu'ils virent Dard, l'épée elfique de Bilbon se mettre à devenir bleue, ils vinrent tous à comprendre que des orques venaient droit sur eux et des wargs aussi, aux vus des hurlements de loups résonnant dans la forêt devant eux.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Des wargs arrivent ! S'exclama Bofur face à ce que tous avaient saisis sur les ennemis venant vers eux. Que fait-on Fili ?

_ Il nous faut protéger Bili mais il faut aussi garder éloigner les wargs de nos montures ! Donna Fili comme ordre avant de se tourner vers les archers de leur groupe. Kili ! Diriel ! Tauriel ! Mettez-vous dans un endroit couvert et tirez sur tous ce qui bouge ! Bofur ! Bombur avec moi ! Les gars, vous restez avec Bili ! Termina-t'il par ordonner à l'encontre des trois hobbits qui vinrent à entourer leur cousin alors que Biren et Jumper s'étaient placer en avant du jeune sang-mêlé, prêt à charger sur l'ennemi qui arriverait.

Tandis que Fili se mit en avant avec les deux nains, placer de tel sorte qu'ils se trouvaient en protection pour les leurs autant pour protéger leurs montures, et prêt au combat. Seulement voilà, cela n'était guère dans l'envie de l'un d'entre eux, qui s'avança en avant et avant même que le premier héritier de Thorin n'est pu saisir le bras de son cousin, celui-ci se plaça devant eux et tendit les bras droit vers les wargs et leurs cavaliers orques leur fonçant dessus, depuis la descente de la pente.

_ Bili !

L'instant d'après, une sorte de rayon de lumière bleu presque blanc encercla les mains du jeune sang-mêlé et fonça droit vers les wargs arrivant sur eux, heurtant de plein fouet le sol devant leur patte avant que du gel se mit à glacer la terre et que des pics de glace en jaillissaient, s'empalant droit sur les énormes canidés et percutant certains de leur cavalier. Alors que ceux qui eurent de la chance de ne pas se faire empaler, se retrouvèrent éjecter de leur monture, roulant-boulant sur le sol et dégringolant la pente givrer droit vers le groupe de Fili, qui se tinrent prêt à les recevoir.

Mais encore une fois, la glace qui irradiait des mains de Bilbon ne fut sans aucune pitié et se dressa devant les orques qui ne purent rien faire et passèrent de vie à trépas en quelques secondes, sous les yeux stupéfait de Fili, Kili et des autres qui rivèrent leur regard vers le plus jeune d'entre eux qui fixa les derniers wargs et leurs cavaliers orques qui détalèrent à sa vue, se mettant à gémir de peur et de terreur. Ceux-ci se remirent à remonter le plus vite possible la pente et retourner auprès de leur confrère, voulant à tout prix s'éloigner de leur cible qui était sans aucune pitié face à eux et qui se dirigea vers la pente, dans l'intention de la monter, très vite suivis par Biren et Jumper alors que les autres ignoraient littéralement quoi faire en cet instant précis, le regard river sur Fili, attendant qu'ils leur disent quoi faire.

_ Bili ? Bili, ou est-ce que tu vas ? S'exclama Fili à l'encontre de son cousin.

_ Ils en ont après moi alors je ne vais les laisser s'en prendre aux miens sans leur montrer de quoi je vaux ! Cracha-t'il à sa question alors qu'il poursuivait son avancée d'un pas déterminer malgré son pas boiteux.

Mais ces deux camarades ne le laissèrent pas faire un pas de plus, que Biren vint à se tenir à ces côtés et l'instant d'après, le jeune sang-mêlé se retrouva sur le dos du bouc avant que ce dernier ne donne la charge avec le loup, les plaques de verglas disparaissant sous leurs pattes tandis que les autres leur criaient après pour qu'ils reviennent. Sauf que ni Bilbon ou Biren et Jumper revinrent en arrière sur leur décision et Fili ne put s'empêcher de grogner face à l'entêtement de son cousin avant de river son regard sur les autres derrière lui.

_ Kili ! Bofur ! Bombur ! Avec moi avec nos montures ! Ordonna Fili, tous en désignant les quatre fameux boucs aux autres, avant de river son attention vers les derniers membres de son groupe. Diriel ! Toi, Tauriel et les hobbits rester ici et surveillez nos montures, autant évitez de se retrouver comme la dernière fois dans la Vallée cachée leur fit-il savoir alors que tous savaient pertinemment de quoi il était en train de mentionner, du passage après leur confrontation avec les trois troll avant leur poursuite par les wargs après avoir perdus leur monture durant la quête d'Erebor.

Et l'instant suivant, après avoir grimper sur le dos de sa propre monture comme les quatre autres après avoir détachés ces derniers des arbres ou ils étaient attachés, Fili chargeait sur les traces de son cousin et de ces camarades avec Kili à ces côtés, alors qu'il pouvait entendre la course des boucs de Bofur et de Bombur dans son dos, courant tous les quatre le plus vite possible pour tenter de rattraper Bili et les siens. Mais, même si Fili savait qu'ils leur seraient impossible de les rattraper avant qu'ils ne se jettent dans le combat, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de ralentir la course de son bouc et de laisser son cousin gagner du terrain sur eux, et cela était le cas de son frère et des deux autres nains.

Continuant leur charge, resserrant la prise sur son épée alors qu'il tenait solidement les rennes de son bouc pour le maintenir dans la bonne direction, Fili put suivre des yeux la course de Biren et Jumper alors que ces derniers s'étaient lancer sur la trace des wargs. Des wargs apeurés qui retournaient droit vers le plus gros de leur troupe, qui leur arrivaient droit dessus et qui se trouvaient être des orques, ou plutôt des créatures beaucoup plus grands et terrifiants que les orques.

Leur peau noire assortis à leurs armures toute aussi noir et solide qui les recouvraient alors que Fili avait l'impression de se retrouver face à face avec l'armée qu'ils avaient affrontée durant la bataille d'Erebor. Sauf que ces prochains adversaires seraient bien plus grands que ces derniers, beaucoup plus grands que les hommes, peut-être même un peu plus que les elfes, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins terrifiant mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune Prince de resserrer sa garde sur son arme et sur ces rennes, et de pousser son bouc de poursuivre la charge de son groupe à la suite de son cousin dont son bouc et son loup allaient bientôt percuter les premières lignes ennemis leur fonçant dessus.

Mais Bili semblait veiller au grain et tendant une nouvelle fois ces mains vers l'ennemi, la glace en jaillissait et heurta de plein fouet les premiers rangs, transformant le sol en plaque de verglas et sur lesquels les orques noires vinrent à glisser. Alors que plusieurs d'entre eux se retrouvèrent projeter dans les airs et allèrent percuter violemment de plein fouet les arbres tout autour du jeune sang-mêlé par l'intermédiaire de sa télékinésie, de tel sorte qu'aucun ennemi ne parvint à les atteindre, lui permettant ainsi de continuer à remonter la colline et d'aller là, ou se trouvait le plus gros des combats.

Et Fili comprit la raison de la charge précipité de son cousin quand il avisa, dans la direction vers laquelle se dirigeait Bili, pour constater qu'un grand groupe d'orque sombre était parvenu, à l'aide de chaine, à enchainer Daenerya au sol et la plaquer face contre le sol. Alors quatre d'entre eux avaient enroulé des chaines autour de sa gueule et de sa gorge, l'empêchant de cracher son feu tandis que deux autres avaient plaqué une sorte de couverture sur ces yeux pour l'empêcher d'user de son propre pouvoir. Tandis que plus haut sur la colline, Fili pouvait discerner un autre attroupement d'ennemi et des bruits de combats, sans nul doute le reste de la Communauté qui se battait plus haut de leur position, mais s'était droit vers la jeune dragonne que Bili et ces camarades se dirigeaient.

Droit vers ceux qui l'avaient mis à terre et qui semblaient vouloir seulement l'enfermer et non la tuer, bien qu'ils demeuraient tous sur le qui-vive et prêt à réagir à toute réplique de sa part, n'étant pas concentrer sur leurs arrières. Ce qui leur furent fatales quand Bili et les siens finirent par leur tomber dessus.

Les premiers, à s'attirer les foudres de Bili, furent les orques se trouvant à bloquer la nuque de Daenerya et la garder au sol, sa tête autant que sa gueule fermer. Usant de sa télékinésie pour les envoyer dans le décor, heurter violemment le tronc des arbres autour d'eux, libérant ainsi la tête de Daenerya qui put la redresser et, brisant les chaines lâches autour de son museau, déversa son feu de glace autour d'elle. Gelant ceux que tentaient de lui masquer les yeux avec l'espère de couverture en cuir que les orques avaient placés autour de son crâne pour masquer son regard, et maintenant qu'elle était libre de tout mouvement de sa tête et des yeux, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde face à ces adversaires, évitant de toucher à son frère et à ces camarades.

Alors qu'au même moment, Biren avait heurter de plein fouet l'un des uruks avant de donner un coup de sabot arrière sur un autre dans son dos, pendant que Jumper en avait renverser un en le heurtant et s'était jeté à la gorge d'un autre. Quant à Bili, il fit un geste d'un revers du bras droit, qui eut pour réaction d'envoyer dans le décor tous les uruks autour de Daenerya et des siens, alors que Fili, Kili et les autres avaient finis par les rejoindre.

Rugissant de colère de s'être fait attraper, sans doute que les ennemis étaient parvenus à l'isoler entre les arbres et attraper dans leur filet, surtout aux vus des cimes de certains arbres arracher et briser, la jeune dragonne blanche s'envola de nouveau et faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre une deuxième fois, fila droit vers le haut de la colline. Droit vers les combats que Fili pouvait entendre venir de plus haut, sans doute là où se trouvait le reste des membres de la Communauté, affrontant le plus gros des troupes.

Alors que Jumper vint à s'élancer sur les traces de Daenerya, Bili fit arrêter la charge de Biren et descendit de son dos à la surprise des autres, avant qu'il n'ordonne à son bouc de suivre les autres pendant que Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux stopper dans leur charge, tandis que Bofur et Bombur avaient poursuivis leur course sur leur bélier droit vers l'affrontement plus haut.

_ Bili ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Kili intriguer, comme son frère d'ailleurs, alors qu'ils observèrent leur cousin s'agenouiller au sol, conservant sa jambe gauche droite tandis qu'il posa à plat ces deux mains sur la terre ferme.

L'instant d'après, l'air se fit extrêmement froid autour de sa personne alors que le sol se mit à geler sous ces mains, tandis que les deux montures de ses cousins se mirent à remuer, mal à l'aise, à cause du changement de température mais aussi envers l'air glacial qui s'était levé. Même Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher de frémir face à la différence de température alors que Bili n'avait pas un seul instant quitté son regard vers le haut de la colline, vers l'endroit exact ou allait la plaque de verglas qui s'élargissait et qui s'endurcissait de plus en plus à vue d'œil qu'elle se rapprochait des combats.

Et guider par son instinct de protéger les siens, sa magie alla droit vers l'ennemi, évitant sans problème les siens et se concentrant sur les uruks avant de frapper sans que ces derniers ne puissent répliquer.

.xXx.

Ils avaient tous vus les uruks atteindre la jeune dragonne et la faire tomber plus bas sur la colline ou ils se trouvaient tous, tentant de faire face à la masse noire qui ne cessait de descendre le terrain plus haut alors qu'ils avaient tous eux une grande surprise. Celle de voir le groupe de wargs qui les avaient dépassés plus tôt pour charger droit sur leur campement plus bas, revenir la queue entre les pattes, se mettant à couiner de terreur et de peur tandis que certains avaient perdus leur cavalier, ou que leur nombre s'étaient amoindris. Preuves qu'ils avaient rencontrés de la résistance et certains d'entre eux en avaient payés le prix ultime, mais que ces grands carnivores soient aussi terroriser que s'ils avaient fait face à un démon terrifiant les surprirent grandement.

Mais Thorin n'essaya pas d'en comprendre d'avantage, continuant d'affronter la masse autour d'eux avec les membres de la Communauté avec lui. Tandis qu'il tranchait dans les jambes d'un uruk avec Orcrist avant de parer la lame d'un autre, Dwalin derrière lui, envoyait ces haches dans l'ennemi alors que dans son dos, Beriana parait les attaques se dirigeant vers lui et faisait passer un sacré quart d'heure aux uruks. Non loin d'eux, Dori, Nori et Ori tournaient tous les trois parmis les rangs ennemis, ne laissant aucune opportunité à ces derniers d'atteindre l'un d'entre eux, qu'un autre se chargeait de parer l'attaque et que l'autre pourfendait l'uruks. Bifur affrontait la marée au côté de Gandalf en jouant de sa lance en mithril, tandis que le magicien se chargeait de faire tournoyer son bâton dans les airs, assommant ces adversaires avant de les tailler en pièces avec Glamdrim. Pendant qu'Aragorn et Legolas combattaient côte à côte, un peu plus haut de leur position, juste au niveau des ruines en pierre d'ancienne maison et tour de garde qui s'était dresser ici-même, alors que Gimli combattait à leur côté, usant des couloirs de pierres pour surprendre et foncer sur les uruks, tandis que Gloin et Oin n'étaient pas très loin de lui, envoyant valser ces derniers avec leurs propres armes.

Bien qu'ils étaient tous des combattants redoutables, il n'en demeurait pas moins que chacun d'entre eux finiraient par se fatiguer alors que l'escouade face à eux n'était pas sur le point de finir et ne cessait de recevoir de l'appui, d'autres uruks poursuivant de descendre de la colline, encore plus haut de leur position. Mais il fallait croire que ce qui avait effrayé les wargs et leurs éclaireurs orques s'étaient répandus autour d'eux, et certains uruks se mirent à fixer le bas de la colline, qu'ils ne pouvaient voir avant d'entendre un rugissement dangereux venir d'en bas.

Rugissement que les nains de Thorin reconnurent sans peine pour être celui d'un dragon et une dragonne plutôt furax quand cette dernière finit par réapparaitre, pourchassant les quelques uruks qui avaient survécus contre elle et qui la fuyaient. Tandis que dans son sillage, Thorin fut surpris de voir Jumper courir à sa suite, ainsi que Bofur et Bombur, montant tous les deux leur propre bouc, chargeant droit vers la marée d'uruk alors que Biren se mit à suivre le mouvement à son tour et chargea droit sur les rangs ennemis à la suite du loup.

Mais entre-temps la jeune dragonne s'était mise à charger droit sur les autres uruks qui arrivaient en renfort, déversant sur eux son feu de glace, érigeant des murs de stalactite droit devant eux, certains allant s'empaler dessus alors que les autres s'éparpillèrent pour tenter d'échapper à la glace se dirigeant dangereusement vers eux et rivant toute leur attention sur le vol de Daenerya. Et ainsi ne pas voir arriver une autre menace arriver dans leur dos et qui ne vint pas des membres de la Communauté encerclé par les uruks mais de plus bas de la colline.

De là ou était arrivé Biren et Jumper, et les autres.

Le sol sous ces pieds se mit à devenir de glace alors que tous les combats vinrent à se stopper quand ils constatèrent tous, avec surprise, que le gèle était en train de progresser et de se propager, jusqu'à finir par entourer tous les membres de la Communauté et des uruks autour d'eux, ou certains de ces derniers se mirent à glisser sous ce nouveau sol. Nouveau sol qui se mit à se concentrer uniquement sur les uruks qui tentèrent de reculer et de s'éloigner de la glace, mais celle-ci vint à les prendre dans son piège, le gèle se mettant à grimper sur les pieds des uruks, les bloquant sur place et continuant sa lente course vers le haut de leur corps.

Et sous le regard stupéfait de Thorin et des autres, les uruks autour d'eux furent prisonnier des glace, chacun dans des positions différentes ou certains avaient tentés de se délivrer en cognant la glace de leur lame. Mais rien à faire, la glace était des plus solides et ces derniers devinrent enfermer dans la glace en quelques secondes, tandis que le reste des uruks témoins de cette transformation se mirent à crier à leur confrère de s'enfuir et c'est ce qu'ils vinrent à faire, s'empressant de regravir la pente alors que tous les membres de la Communauté les regardèrent fuir ou certains voulurent se lancer sur leur poursuite, mais Daenerya leur coupa la route.

S'étant posé de plein fouet devant eux, elle leur fit comprendre dans un grondement qu'ils ne devaient pas faire un pas de plus, tandis qu'elle tourna son regard vers la retraire des uruks pendant que Biren et Jumper vinrent à se placer à ces côtés, dos tourner aux autres et leur regard tout aussi river que la dragonne vers les uruks. Comme s'ils attendaient à une prochaine réplique de l'ennemi.

Et c'est ce dont il craignait le plus, une nouvelle charge.

_ Mon Oncle !

Tournant son attention vers le cri émanant dans son dos, Thorin put voir Fili et Kili arriver sur le dos de leur bouc alors que Bili arrivait doucement en marche, boitant toujours à cause de son attelle tandis qu'il avait river son regard sur la jeune dragonne et ces deux camarades.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Bili ! Ou sont les autres ? Demanda Thorin en ne voyant pas ces deux futures nièces et les trois autres hobbits avec eux.

_ Toujours au campement répondit Fili rassurant à l'encontre de son Oncle et des autres, avant que son regard ne se dirige aussi bien sur son cousin que vers la jeune dragonne. Bili a sentis la menace et nous sommes arrivés. Et vous ? Tout le monde va bien ?

_ Nous allons bien mais nous devons retourner au camp et…

_ Thorin !

Suivant le cri d'appel, Thorin comme tous les autres rivèrent leur regard vers Legolas qui, le plus haut placer sur la colline contrairement aux autres membres de la Communauté présent, leur désigna à tous de son arc, le haut de la colline, à plus de trente mètres d'eux, droit vers les nouveaux arrivants. Nouveaux arrivants qui se trouvaient être aux nombres de deux, deux cavaliers montant deux wargs qui leur parurent bien plus imposant que les autres qui étaient venus les charger plus tôt.

L'un, le premier et le plus grands, possédait un pelage totalement noir, alors que le deuxième, plus petit, était entièrement gris, leur faisant rappeler à ceux qui l'avait connus, du wargs blanc d'Azog qui était tombé comme son maitre durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Tandis que leur cavaliers respectives, firent dresser tous les membres devant les deux venus car pour eux, ces deux « orques » leur rappelait deux autres qu'ils avaient bien connus et affronter par le passé, alors que les souvenirs douloureux et de morts leur revinrent à tous en mémoire.

Deux orques pâles qui ressemblaient bien trop douloureusement à Azog et à son fils Bolg, que leur origine ne fut pas bien difficile pour tous de comprendre, surtout à leur air de famille. Ces deux orques ne pouvaient être que de la famille du Profanateur.

_ C'est impossible ! Murmura Oin choqué, alors que son frère à ces côtés était sans voix.

_ Impossible ? Impensable oui répliqua Nori à l'encontre du vieux guérisseur, son attention toute rivée vers ce dernier.

_ Comment cela se peut-il ? Demanda Ori avec inquiétude.

_ Pas très envie de leur demander moi, cette question répliqua Bofur narquoisement sur la question de « procréation » des orques.

_ Il nous faut partir ! Tout de suite ! Cria Gandalf à l'encontre de tous alors qu'il avisa les autres wargs et uruks qui réapparurent à la suite de leur deux « leaders » en haut de la colline. Vite ! Fuyez ! Leur ordonna-t'il à l'instant même où la charge fut donner aux wargs d'attaquer.

* * *

 **Et oui, je suis méchante de vous laissez sur cette fin mais je penses que tout le monde aura saisis qui seront les gros méchants de cette prochaine trilogie ;)**

 **sinon vos avis sur ce chapitre? pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et les suivants jusqu'à la fin de cette partie car j'avais de nombreux scénarios possible et que je ne trouvais aucune qui était assez bien pour moi, mais j'espère que celle-ci est la bonne et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles ;)**

 **en espérant pouvoir vous poster la suite la semaine prochaine, je vous dis bon dimanche ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	28. Chapitre 27 Les Descendants d'Azog

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **étant chez ma tante ce week end, je peux vous poster la suite et vous laissez decouvrir la suite du combat qui a débuter la semaine dernière ;)**

 **merci à Angel pour ta com =D hâte de connaitre ton avis sur ce chapitre et ceux de tout le monde d'ailleurs ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Les Descendants d'Azog**

Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire de malveillance en avisant leur ennemi plus bas dans la colline.

Ils étaient parvenus à les rattraper.

Malgré toute leur tentative de gagner du terrain sur eux, ils avaient finis par les atteindre et maintenant, ils n'y avaient plus qu'une trentaine de mètres qui les séparait entre eux et leur objectif. Celle d'aboutir à leur mission donné par le Seigneur Saroumane sous les ordres de l'Unique mais surtout, une certaine frénésie de pouvoir enfin accomplir leur vengeance. De venger et d'accomplir le rêve de leur Père, et du Père de leur Père, celle de détruire la lignée de Durin et Durin lui-même.

Ils allaient tous les finir le travail que leur famille avait entrepris depuis plusieurs années déjà, celle de se débarrasser des nains d'Erebor et cela, en commençant par tuer leur Roi, ainsi que leur Prince et la Réincarnation de Durin. Mais avant cela, ils devaient tous les deux se charger de la mission confier par le Mage Blanc, celle de retrouver et de ramener l'Unique au Serviteur de Morgoth, et pour cela, ils allaient devoir d'abord mettre la patte sur les semi-hommes du groupe pour pouvoir atteindre la Réincarnation de Durin ou encore les deux Princes Nains.

Car Saroumane les avait mis en garde, aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient atteindre la Réincarnation de Durin avec ces dons et la jeune dragonne qui se tenait devant lui, prête à déverser sa rage sur eux. Ils allaient devoir ruser s'ils voulaient atteindre leur cible et pour cela, ils allaient se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui à travers les membres de sa famille et donc les plus fragiles d'entre eux : les trois semi-hommes.

Que la chasse débute.

.xXx.

C'était un cauchemard.

Il ne pouvait être que plonger dans un cauchemard éveillé car cela ne pouvait être possible. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres orques pâles hormis Azog et Bolg, ils avaient été les derniers alors comment ces deux orques pâles pouvaient se trouver là-haut, montant ces monstres qu'étaient ces deux wargs noirs et gris, à l'image même qu'avait été la monture du Profanateur. Ces derniers, rivant leur regard or terrifiant droit sur leurs personnes, semblant se délecter d'avance du festin qu'ils allaient recevoir en perspective.

Mais cela n'était guère l'avis de chacun des membres de la Communauté présent devant eux qui étaient prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout pour défendre leur vie, aussi bien que la quête qui était la leur. Sauf qu'ils allaient devoir retourner à leur campement pour pouvoir reprendre leur monture avant de se faire encercler et de n'avoir plus aucune possibilité de fuir face à eux, et obéissant à l'ordre du magicien, les membres de la Communauté s'empressèrent de rebrousser chemin pour aller rejoindre le reste de leur groupe.

Alors que les wargs qui étaient en train de s'élancer sur leur trace sous l'ordre donné par les deux orques pâles, furent stoppé dans leur élan dès que Daenerya s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs, prenant une profonde inspiration avant de déverser son feu de glace. Erigeant un mur de pic de glace devant eux, la plupart des wargs s'empalant dessus alors que d'autres eurent le temps de les éviter et de sauter par-dessus, continuant leur charge tandis que les plus audacieux tentèrent de sauter droit vers elle, tentant d'attraper ces pattes arrières et sa queue.

Sauf que ces derniers ne vinrent jamais à l'atteindre, l'aura froide qu'elle dégageait se mit à geler tous les wargs qui tentèrent de l'atteindre, ces derniers se remettant à tomber droit vers leurs congénères, stoppant ces derniers dans leur tentative de poursuivre les membres de la Communauté en train de regagner leur campement au plus vite. Tandis que l'un d'entre eux n'avait nullement envie de battre en retraire, surtout face à ces orques pâles, ayant dans l'idée de leur tenir tête assez longtemps pour que les siens se mettent à l'abri et le plus loin possible d'eux, omettant le fait que leur ennemi en avait après lui en particulier.

Que s'était après l'Anneau qu'ils en avaient.

_ Bili ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens ici tout de suite !

_ Thorin !

Mais le nain n'eut guère le temps de s'élancer sur les traces de son neveu, de son bouc et de son loup, que Dwalin était parvenu à l'attraper par la taille et le trainant plus qu'il ne le portait, très vite aider par Gloin et Nori, vinrent à l'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'affrontement. Pousser par Gandalf et Aragorn de quitter les lieux et retrouver les autres le plus vite possible, faisant confiance à Bilbon pour ne pas se faire avoir et à Daenerya, Biren et Jumper de veiller sur lui, et de le ramener indemne.

Suivant la direction que lui donnait son cavalier sur son dos, Biren chargea tête baisser droit vers les deux wargs monter par les deux orques pâles, très vite appuyer en renfort par Jumper qui lui collait au basque alors que Bilbon resserrait ces poignes sur Dard autant que sur son bouclier, son regard river sur ces futurs adversaires. Pour lui, il était tout simplement impossible que ces deux derniers ne soient pas de la famille d'Azog, car ces deux-là étaient les portraits cracher du Profanateur, le premier, sans doute l'ainé, était immense.

S'était littéralement une armoire à glace, pire qu'Azog autant que Bolg, les épaules carrer et le torse bomber sous l'armure et la fourrure qui le recouvrait, rappelant malheureusement la tenue de guerre que le Profanateur portait durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Tandis que le second paraissait plus élancer et plus jeune que le premier, sans doute un archer aux vus de l'arc qu'il tenait en main, alors que l'autre tenait en main une massue aussi impressionnante que celle qu'Azog avait durant son combat contre le jeune Durin.

Il allait devoir se méfier autant de la massue que des traits mortelles qui remplissaient le carquois du deuxième dans son dos, par-dessus la même armure que l'autre qui vêtissait celui-ci.

Sauf que Bilbon n'allait pas laisser ces mauvais souvenirs refaire surface et l'empêcher de mener à bien sa mission, qui consistait à détruire cette chose mais surtout de veiller à la sécurité des siens et pour cela il devait concentrer toutes les attentions sur lui pour permettre aux autres de ficher le camp le plus vite d'ici.

Et comme n'importe quel stratège qu'il était, il nota lequel des deux seraient le plus dangereux et si l'ainé était le plus volumineux des deux et le plus menaçant, s'était le deuxième, l'archer des deux qui étaient une plus grande menace pour lui. Bien qu'il portait la cote en mithril sous ces affaires, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Biren et Jumper n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une flèche bien placer, comme lui d'ailleurs, si ce dernier décidait de viser sa tête, il n'aurait aucune chance de ce côté.

Donc, envoyant valdinguer par télékinésie, le plus gros des deux avec son wargs dans le décor, droit vers les troncs des arbres au-delà de la colline, Biren chargea droit vers le wargs du deuxième qui continuait de charger droit vers eux. Jumper continuant de courir après eux alors que Daenerya n'eut aucune difficulté à dresser une barrière de glace et de givre entre elle, quelques uruks et les wargs, tandis que les autres uruks qui étaient parvenus à la contourner, s'étaient lancer sur les traces du reste de la Communauté mener par leur Capitaine, donnant des ordres à ces confères qui fit froid dans le dos de Bilbon quand il les perçut.

_ Trouvez les semi-hommes ! Trouvez les semi-hommes !

Ils en avaient après ces cousins hobbits !

La tête de Biren finit par heurter de plein fouet celle du wargs alors que son cavalier avait usé de cette charge pour se lancer droit sur l'orque pâle, ayant placé son bouclier devant lui et le heurtant de plein fouet dans le torse, ils vinrent tous les deux à retomber violemment contre le sol. Le seul souci c'est qu'il se trouvait sur une colline et retombant sur la pente, n'ayant aucune accroche possible, ils se mirent à dégringoler celle-ci tandis que Biren continuait de se servir de sa tête et de ces sabots face au wargs gris, qui ne put rien faire quand Jumper vint à lui sauter sur le dos et à planter ces crocs dans sa nuque.

Pour qu'ensuite le wargs noir ne se joigne à la mêlé allant aider son homologue gris contre Biren et Jumper, tandis que son cavalier, le premier orque pâle avait sauté du dos de sa bête et descendait la pente à la suite de son confrère et du jeune Durin qui poursuivaient leur roulade jusqu'au bas de colline. Alors que le deuxième orque finit par heurter un arbre qui arrêta sa course et que Bilbon se rattrapa à un rocher pour le stopper, s'empressa de se redresser en voyant le premier orque le charger, levant sa massue prête à l'abattre sur lui mais usant encore une fois de son don, le jeune Durin le repoussa de sa télékinésie.

Avant de s'empresser de reculer la tête au moment même où une flèche fila devant lui, ratant de peu son nez alors qu'il l'attrapa à l'aide de son don pour ensuite la relancer comme une lance droit le deuxième orque qui se baissa pour l'éviter, allant se ficher droit dans le tronc derrière lui. Et se redressant de toute sa hauteur, ne faisant pas cas de l'élancement dans son genou gauche et resserrant sa poigne dans Dard et son bouclier, et gardant ces deux orques à vue d'œil, ceux-ci terminant par se redresser et demeurant à leur place, toute leur attention rivée sur Bilbon.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est votre lien avec Azog le Profanateur et Bolg ? Leur demanda de but en blanc Bili, voulant connaitre le lien qu'ils avaient avec leurs vieux ennemis.

_ Nous sommes les Fils de Bolg, et nous sommes venus venger la mort de notre père et de notre grand-père, en terminant ce qu'ils avaient commencé avoua celui qui parut être l'ainé des deux frères. Je suis Worg et je serais celui qui causera ta perte dévoila-t'il sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire en resserrant sa garde sur sa massue, tout en vrillant son regard glacial sur le jeune Durin.

_ Et je suis Akog son frère et nous serons ceux qui détruiront la maison de Durin en commençant par vous et les autres de la lignée rajouta la deuxième, appuyant les paroles de son ainé tandis qu'il encocha une nouvelle flèche sur son arc, prêt à la tirer à tout instant sur le sang-mêlé.

Mais Bilbon était décidé à ne pas lui laisser une seule possibilité d'en tirer une, comme de laisser à son frangin la possibilité de l'attendre avec sa massue. Aucun des deux ne viendraient à le toucher lui ou les siens, ils veilleraient personnellement à ce qu'aucun de ces derniers ne viennent à toucher à un seul cheveu de sa famille.

Et n'attendant pas d'avantage, il repoussa une nouvelle fois Worg dans le décor alors qu'il recula d'un pas pour éviter la flèche d'Akog avant de l'attraper en vol grâce à sa télékinésie et de la renvoyer directement sur l'ainé qui se recoucha au sol pour se planquer et l'éviter. Tandis que le jeune Durin avait dressé un mur de glace devant lui pour bloquer les deux autres flèches que lui lançait le plus jeune, avant que ce dernier ne vienne à se jeter par-dessus le mur de glace retombant derrière Bilbon et tenta de le planter avec une autre flèche, mais le neveu de Thorin para le coup avec son bouclier pour ensuite faire valdinguer Akog à son tour.

Concentrer sur Akog, Bilbon eut la vie sauve quand il entendit le grognement de Worg à ces côtés lorsque ce dernier contourna son mur de glace et allait lui balancer sa massue dans sa tête, obligeant le jeune Sacquet à se plaquer au sol avant que son mur de glace ne prenne vie et ne charge droit sur l'orque pâle comme un mur de brique l'éloignant de sa personne. Alors qu'en essayant de se relever, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de grogner de douleur quand son genou gauche se mit à le tirailler, n'ayant pas aimé qu'il se laisse tomber de cette façon sur le sol pour éviter l'orque pâle lorsqu'il vit le plus jeune refoncer sur lui.

Traitant de tous les noms celui-ci alors qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se redresser avant qu'il ne soit sur lui, Bilbon put reprendre une respiration quand il vit un bouc heurter de plein fouet Akog, avant de très vite dégriser quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Biren. Mais de la monture de son oncle.

_ Bili !

_ Non ! Ne restez pas ici ! Fichez le camp ! Cria Bilbon terroriser en voyant Fili et Kili arriver à leur tour derrière leur oncle, tandis qu'il pouvait entendre au loin, les combats des autres membres de la Communauté reprendre contre les uruks-hais et les wargs, se ralliant à Daenerya.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bili ? On reste avec toi ! Répliqua Fili.

_ Ne sois pas stupide Bili ! On ne va pas te laissez tout seul face à ces orques ! Rajouta Kili.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas ! Déclara Bilbon alors que ces deux cousins l'aidèrent à se remettre debout, tout en désignant les deux orques en question ou chacun faisait face à sa famille, Worg demeurait face à Thorin sur sa monture alors que Fili et Kili étaient tournés droit vers Akog. Ce sont les fils de Bolg ! Les petits-fils d'Azog !

A sa déclaration, Thorin, Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher de blêmir un bref instant avant que la colère ne vienne à les recouvrir totalement, se doutant pertinemment pour quel raison ces derniers se trouvaient là devant eux. Hormis l'Anneau qui avait sans doute pour ordre de prendre, tous les Héritiers de Durin savaient qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas encore finis l'épisode du Profanateur qui n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête.

Détruire la lignée de Durin.

Mais cela n'était guère l'avis de Thorin de laisser à ces sales orques de toucher à un seul des cheveux de ces neveux, et comme ces derniers qui possédaient les mêmes penser pour les leurs, l'ainé des Durin riva son regard sur les trois plus jeune et leur donnant un ordre en khuzdul pour que Worg et Akog ne le comprennent, ils l'exécutèrent. Ou plutôt Fili et Kili répondirent favorablement à cet ordre, contrairement à Bilbon, qui était prêt à refuser quand ces deux cousins finirent par l'attraper chacun par un bras et le soulevant de terre, firent charger leur bouc droit vers le Sud, l'emportant dans leur sillage et l'éloignant de ces deux menaces autant que du combat.

Alors que Worg eut la route coupé par Thorin et son bouc, l'empêchant de les suivre, Akog n'eut guère la possibilité d'armer son arc, qu'il dut user de son épée pour parer la charge de Dwalin qui venait de rejoindre son roi avec l'appui de Beria et Nori. Tandis que Diriel et Tauriel s'étaient toutes les deux lancer sur les traces des trois cousins, très vite suivis par Biren et Jumper qui s'élancèrent à leur suite, Daenerya demeurant en appui avec le reste de la Communauté qui s'occupaient des wargs et des uruks.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites bon sang ? Fili ! Kili ! Reposez-moi immédiatement !

_ Hors de question Bili ! Bien que je souhaite me mesurer à ces derniers, notre mission première est de te protéger et de veiller à ce qu'aucun d'eux ne mettent la main sur l'Anneau lui répliqua Fili avant de l'attraper par la taille et de le faire asseoir en travers de sa selle, tout en veillant à placer ces bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de se faire la malle. Alors fais-toi à cette idée !

_ Mais les autres ? Ils vont avoir besoin de nous ! Mes cousins sont en danger ! Ils ont pour ordre de les attraper !

_ Alors on a bien fait de venir avec toi dans ce cas ?

_ Je ne parlais pas de vous Kili ! Mais de Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin ! Répliqua Bilbon en leur rappelant à tous qu'il n'avait pas uniquement des cousins nains dans cette histoire mais aussi des cousins hobbits avec eux. Ils vont leur faire du mal ! Ou sont-ils ?

_ Ils sont demeurés en arrière avec Aranel, Ori et Dori tenta de le rassurer Diriel sur l'endroit où se trouvait ces cousins hobbits.

_ On doit allez leur porter assistance ! Ils sont en danger !

_ Les autres veilleront sur eux Bili essaya de le rassurer Kili alors qu'il vrillait un regard vers son ainé, attendant de savoir s'il devait oui ou non revenir sur leur pas. Thorin nous a demandé de t'éloigner d'ici et de te mettre le plus loin possible d'eux, alors nous allons suivre ces ordres lui fit-il remarquer sur la question.

_ Mais vous ne comprenez pas qu'ils vont les utiliser pour tenter de m'atteindre ? Les orques ont pour ordre de les attraper, d'attraper les semi-hommes ! Alors rebroussez chemin, tout de suite !

_ Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela Bili, nous devons…

_ Fili !

Le cri de Kili résonna avec celui de Diriel alors que le premier héritier de Thorin ne put finir sa tentative de résonner son cousin que celui-ci, excéder de ne pas être compris par les autres sur la menace planant au-dessus de ces cousins hobbits, Bilbon avait littéralement fichus son coude dans la figure de Fili. Ce dernier parvenant à demeurer en selle, en serrant les jambes autour des flancs de son bouc, ne put rien faire quand Bili se laissa tomber du dos de sa monture, parvenant à retomber sur ces pieds alors que les autres tentèrent de faire rebrousser chemin à leur propre monture sauf que le jeune Durin ne leur laissa pas la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit.

Usant de son pouvoir de télékinésie, Bilbon poussa les boucs et les chevaux à poursuivre leur route, sachant pertinemment qu'ils finiraient par les faire rebrousser chemin mais d'ici là, le jeune Durin et ces compagnons auraient gagnés du terrain sur eux. Attrapant la selle de Jumper qui était revenus avec Biren quand ils avaient vus leur camarade rebrousser chemin et reprendre leur charge droit vers le combat, tout droit vers la retraite, là où devait se tenir ces cousins hobbits.

Bilbon n'allait pas les laisser demeurer très longtemps seuls face aux orques ou ne pas laisser à ces derniers la possibilité de faire du mal à ces cousins hobbits.

.xXx.

Cette idée de demeurer en arrière n'était guère une si bonne idée en fin de compte, surtout quand on savait que ces créatures en avaient après son cousin pour lui reprendre l'Anneau et le ramener à leur maitre. Protéger uniquement par Aranel, Dori et Ori qui étaient demeurés en arrière avec eux après que le reste de la Communauté était revenus avant de recharger de nouveau droit sur les wargs et les uruks à l'aide de leurs montures, pour tenter de les contenir et les empêcher d'atteindre les plus faibles d'entre eux.

Drogon n'avait pas besoin de lire dans la tête de ces deux cousins pour savoir ce dont il pensait, Saradoc et Paladin étaient tout simplement tous les deux morts de trouilles. Et le Sacquet savait pertinemment ce qu'ils éprouvaient puisque lui-même le ressentait, cette peur viscérale qui le prenait aux tripes et il se demandait encore comment Bilbon avait-il pus tenir face à cela si s'était devant de telle créature qu'ils avaient livrés bataille durant le combat d'Erebor ?

Comment avait-il fais pour réussir à ne pas fuir devant eux ? Il n'en avait seulement aucune idée.

Mais ce que savait Drogon, c'est qu'il allait tout faire pour rentrer chez lui et revoir sa femme et son fils. Rentrer à la Comté et revenir auprès de Primula et Frodon, avoir encore des années de vies avec son épouse et voir son petit garçon grandir, s'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Sauf que de là à fuir le champ de bataille, hors de question pour lui, il ne pourrait plus faire face à sa famille s'il venait à leur avouer qu'il s'était sauvé et laisser les siens derrière lui.

Il ne pourrait jamais faire cela.

C'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il avisa l'un des sacs de provisions et les dernières affaires de son cousin, Drogon sut exactement quoi faire en cet instant précis. Et tournant son regard vers Saradoc et Paladin, Drogon vint à attirer leur attention à tous les deux avant de leur désigner de la tête la sang-mélée et les deux nains, leur faisant comprendre dans un regard, qu'il avait besoin qu'il s'occupe d'eux.

Ils avaient, par le passé et durant leur jeunesse, fait assez de dégâts et de magouilles pour savoir comment occuper et faire diversion pour concentrer le regard sur eux deux et non sur celui qui avait besoin de disparaitre et passer inaperçu. En l'occurrence, Drogon avait besoin de s'éloigner d'eux sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter et parvenir à atteindre Bilbon avec ce dont il pourrait le lui remettre pour l'aider dans cette quête.

_ Je vais vomir ?

_ Accroches toi Paladin ! Venez m'aider, mon cousin ne se sent pas bien ? Appela à l'aide Saradoc en se tournant vers Aranel, Dori et Ori.

Ces trois derniers vinrent à quitter leur poste de garde et rivèrent leur attention sur les deux cousins, alors qu'ils conservèrent toujours la colline vers laquelle se trouvait les combats, alors que la sang-mélée se pencha au-dessus du Touque tandis que le Brandebouc fit un signe au Sacquet de fichez le camp pendant qu'il suppliait les deux nains de lui dire ce qui se passait, ce qui arrivait à son cousin.

Si bien qu'aucun d'eux trois ne virent Drogon s'en aller avec les affaires qu'il avait choisis de prendre avant de s'empresser de contourner la colline et de la gravir par l'Ouest, décidant de contourner les combats espérant ainsi atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait sa cible. Espérant aussi l'atteindre avant les autres et ne pas se faire, lui-même, encerclé par leur ennemi.

Tentant de demeurer cacher à la vue des uruks autant des siens pour que personne ne vienne l'arrêter dans sa tentative d'aider son cousin, Drogon finit par aviser la silhouette de Daenerya, celle-ci se dressant devant les lignes ennemis, ayant finis par se poser et envoyant balader quiconque avec sa queue autant qu'avec ces ailes et continuant de déverser son feu de glace devant elle. Et se doutant que la jeune dragonne blanche se tenait de telle sorte de couper la route de quiconque voudraient se lancer sur les traces de son frère d'armes, son cousin devait donc se trouver dans la direction opposer et son intuition fut juste quand il finit par entendre les cris de ces cousins nains appelant le jeune sang-mêlé de revenir.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs finit par montrer le bout de son nez, montant Jumper, ce dernier sautant par-dessus un rocher, très vite suivis par Biren alors que le regard de Bilbon s'alluma quand il avisa Drogon venir vers eux. Ses yeux brillant de soulagement et heureux de voir son cousin, Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Drogon lui avait balancé l'un des sacs contre lui, le faisant tomber du dos de Jumper à la surprise de ce dernier autant que du bouc qui stoppèrent leur course. Tous les deux observant le cousin de Bilbon courir vers lui avant de l'attraper et d'aller le planquer derrière un arbre à l' instant où un groupe d'uruk vinrent à courir devant eux, le bouc et le loup ayant eu l'opportunité de se cacher dans des buissons assez épais pour les masquer à leur vue avant que ces derniers ne se redressent pour river leur attention sur les deux Sacquet.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Par Mahal… ?

_ Oublis les uruks ou quoi que ce soit que tu as derrière la tête en cet instant Bilbon ! Lui ordonna Drogon, tout en lui enfonçant les sacs qu'il tenait dans ces propres bras. Le plus important dans tout cela s'est que tu fiches le camp d'ici le plus vite possible et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et toi, on va faire de notre mieux pour les occuper assez longtemps pour te donner de l'avance ! Lui indiqua-t'il, tout en lui désignant Biren et Jumper, toujours masquer dans les buissons. Et emmènes Biren et Jumper avec toi ? Daenerya devra sans doute demeurer avec Thorin et les autres, elle pourra faire diversion… même si je doute que cela pourrait être difficile pour toi et elle de demeurer séparer et…

_ Cela pourrait être une idée mais… Je ne peux pas vous laissez derrière Drogon ! Ils en ont aussi après vous ! Répliqua-t'il inquiet pour la survie de son cousin et des autres. Ils ont pour ordres de vous attraper vous trois pour m'atteindre et…

_ Ce ne sera pas ton plus gros problème Bilbon ! Occupes-toi de détruire cette chose, nous on se chargera de leur tenir tête et de s'occuper nous-même de veiller sur nous lui indiqua Drogon à ce propos, tout en rattrapant l'un des sacs à dos et le fourguant sur le dos de son cousin et en l'obligeant à se relever, tout en faisant signe à Biren et Jumper de revenir près d'eux. Allez-vous deux ! Prenez votre maitre et foutez-le camp d'ici le plus loin possible ! Tu dois continuez cette quête Bilbon, alors fonces et ne te retournes pas, tu m'as bien compris ! Lui ordonna-t'il, tout en le poussant vers ces deux camarades, avant de l'aider à monter sur le dos de Biren.

_ Drogon… ?

_ Allez Bilbon ! Vas-y ! Foncez !

Poussant Biren à courir et à fuir avec son cavalier, Jumper le suivant de prêt, Bilbon se retourna vers son cousin prêt à lui dire de ne pas faire cela mais il avisa l'air déterminé de Drogon, attraper le petit arc qu'il se rappelait à avoir vus Kili le lui remettre, l'un des siens qu'il lui avait donné après qu'il avait reçus un arc elfique de la part de Galadriel. Se mettant à charger son arc de l'une des flèches qu'il abordait dans son carquois, Drogon n'hésita pas une seule seconde et envoya sa flèche droit vers l'un des orques qui avait aperçus la fuite de Bilbon et prit sa flèche droit dans la faille juste à la base de son cou.

Bilbon n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Biren et Jumper avaient obéis aux ordres de Drogon et avait fuis, emportant avec eux le jeune sang-mêlé et son fardeau, loin des combats et loin droit vers l'Est et le Sud, poursuivre la quête, laissant derrière eux le reste de la Communauté se charger des uruks et des wargs.

Ainsi que des deux petits-fils d'Azog.

_ Prends soin d'eux pour moi Daenerya ? Supplia Bilbon dans son esprit, sachant pertinemment que celle-ci entendrait son appel dans sa tête. Je te les confie ma vieille amie, veille bien sur toi et sur eux. Je te promets que l'on reviendra !

Le rugissement d'accord de Daenerya résonnant dans son esprit et ressentant ces « bonnes chances » qu'elle leur envoyait, la jeune dragonne blanche reprit de plus belle son combat contre les uruks qui ne cessaient d'affluer en masse depuis le haut de la colline. Et obéissant à l'ordre de son cousin, Bilbon ne se retourna pas et fixa son regard droit vers l'avant alors que Biren et Jumper l'emmenèrent droit vers le Sud de Path Galen.

Droit vers le Mordor.

* * *

 **Et v'là les premières séparations ;)**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chap?**

 **en tout cas j'espère vous poster la suite la semaine prochaine :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous =D**

 **a+**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	29. Chapitre 28 Disparition douloureuse

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **oui je suis enfin de retour :) internet est enfin arriver chez moi après plus d'un mois XD orange sont vraiment nuls par moment :)**

 **revenons à nos moutons, dans le précédent chapitre, la Communauté était diviser dans la forêt pour tenter de parer les attaques des uruks et surtout l'arriver surprise des petit-fils d'Azog, alors que Drogon est parvenu à convaincre Bilbon de prendre la fuite et de poursuivre la quête sans eux :)**

 **maintenant, on retrouve toute la Communauté dans cet avant dernier chapitre sur la Partie V la Communauté de l'Anneau =D je suis déjà au chapitre 5 de la Partie VI sur les Deux tours =D**

 **merci à Angel, Julindy et Sally pour vos com =D cela me fait toujours plaisir de les lire en espérant connaitre votre avis sur cette suite, qui, je vous préviens d'avance, préparer vos mouchoirs :'(**

 **je n'en dis pas plus et vous dis**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Disparition douloureuse**

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire cela bande d'idiot !

_ Nous ne sommes pas idiots Aranel ! Nous sommes…

_ Drogon nous a demandés de…

_ Et maintenant, grâce à vous Drogon est quelque part, peut-être même tout seul et encercler par des uruks ou des wargs à la merci de ces derniers ; répliqua Aranel furieuse, fusillant Saradoc et Paladin du regard après avoir compris que les crampes de peur qui avait pris le deuxième n'avait été qu'une feinte pour laisser à leur cousin, de s'échapper de leur vue à elle, Dori et Ori pour aller faire elle ne savait pas quoi ?

Si elle lui remettait la main dessus, il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Autant qu'était en train de passer les deux autres hobbits en cet instant même, ces derniers déglutissant à vue d'œil devant ces yeux furieux porter sur eux.

Dori et Ori avaient tous les deux dus partir en avant, prévenir les autres qu'ils avaient perdus de vus l'un des hobbits et qu'Aranel se chargeait de garder les deux derniers à l'abri, cacher et masquer derrière un arbre dont les rochers et les buissons tout autour faisaient une bonne cachette pour deux personnes aussi petit qu'eux. Tenant en main son arc et l'une de ces flèches encocher prêt à être tirer, Aranel gardait en vue le haut de la colline, tout en surveillant de l'autre l'endroit où ils avaient cachés le reste de leur monture et de leur affaire pour les garder hors d'atteinte de leur ennemi, tout en priant pour que tous les autres allaient bien aux vus des conséquences et de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Surtout qu'elle espérait que Bilbon était à l'abri et loin de ces derniers.

Alors quand elle vit apparaitre des uruks au-dessus de la colline, ceux-ci se mettant à la franchir, tout en se mettant à chercher de vue leur cible, Aranel demeura figer et silencieuse, attendant de voir ce que ferait ces derniers et viendraient à réagir en conséquence. C'est-à-dire, les combattre pour les empêcher d'atteindre les deux hobbits qu'elle devait protéger coute que coute.

Sauf que si elle voulait protéger les deux cousins de Bilbon, il lui fallait éloigner les uruks de ces derniers et pour cela, il lui faudrait quitter sa cachette, se mettre à découvert et attirer ces ennemis le plus loin possible d'eux deux. Mais devoir les quitter des yeux, cela reviendrait à leur faire confiance en espérant qu'ils ne fassent pas d'autres bêtises et demeurent sagement cacher et à l'abri des uruks, ce qu'elle craignait qu'ils fassent l'inverse.

Elle devait croire en ces derniers.

_ Ecoutez-moi vous deux ? Je vais me charger de ces derniers et faire diversion, je vais tenter de les emmener le plus loin possible de votre position et essayer de rejoindre les autres au passage leur indiqua-t'elle sur ce qu'elle allait faire à présent. Vous deux, restez ici et ne sortez pas de votre cachette, qu'importe ce qui se passera, vous ne devez en aucun cas vous laissez voir ou vous laissez prendre, compris ?

_ Dame Aranel, vous…

_ Vous ne…

_ Ne discutez pas tous les deux et faites ce que je vous dis ou les uruks auront l'air de gentil combattant comparer à moi si je vous mets la main dessus, compris !

Son ordre donner, leur faisant pleinement comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plutôt pas intérêt à lui désobéir, en leur ayant jeté un dernier coup d'œil et prit une profonde inspiration, sortit de sa cachette et dressant son arc et tirant sur sa flèche, un premier uruk tomba sous son trait mortel qui vint à l'atteindre droit dans la fente à la base de son cou.

Et ne laissant pas le temps aux autres uruks autour de celui qu'elle venait d'abattre de faire quoi que ce soit, un autre de leur congénère ne se prit une autre flèche qui parvint à s'immiscer dans la faille sous son bras, et le reste finit par gronder de rage en constatant de la mort de deux des leurs avant de baisser tous leur attention droit vers Aranel. Celle-ci ne leur laissa pas une seconde de plus, qu'elle s'empressa de détaler comme une biche vers sa gauche, à l'exacte opposée de la cachette de Saradoc et Paladin, entrainant dans son sillage le groupe d'uruk à sa suite, les emmenant loin d'eux.

_ Ne faites pas les idiots et demeurer cacher tous les deux !

.xXx.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et s'était mis en travers de la route de ces orques pâles, tout en mettant en veilleuse les sentiments de peur et de terreur qui l'avait pris à l'instant même où il avait aperçus ces derniers apparaitrent, lui rappelant ce cauchemard qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt. Cauchemard ou il avait été témoin du combat opposant ces orques pâles contre ces deux premiers neveux et ou ces derniers paraissaient ne pas réussir à tenir face à leurs nouvelles adversaire, tandis que la découverte de leur origine le choqua plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Savoir que ces derniers n'étaient nul autre que les fils de Bolg, les petits-fils d'Azog le Profanateur le mettaient dans tous ces états, alors qu'une profonde colère et rage le prit concernant ces derniers, sachant pertinemment ce que ces derniers avaient en tête. Celle de finir le travail qu'avait débuté leur famille et éliminer la Lignée de Durin, mais cette fois-ci, Thorin allait veiller à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne touchent à un seul cheveu de ces neveux.

Frérin avait été le dernier Durin dont la vie avait été prise par la « famille » du Profanateur, aucune autre goutte ne serait verser par les siens, et s'il n'avait pu protéger lui-même ces Héritiers d'Azog et de Bolg, devant leur survie au sacrifice d'Alaric, d'Alrik et de Dame Aglariel, il n'échapperait pas à sa mission. Pas cette fois-ci !

Cette fois-ci, personne ne serait là pour le protéger et il veillerait à ce que ces neveux demeurent loin de leur menace, alors oui, il était heureux de voir Fili et Kili s'enfuir sur le dos de leur monture, suivis de leurs dulcinées respectifs, tandis que le premier avait attraper son jeune cousin et ils avaient tous fuis sur son ordre. Pendant que lui s'occupait du frère orque le plus balaise des deux alors que Dwalin alla se charger du deuxième, très vite appuyé par le soutien de Nori et Beriana avec lui.

Mais Thorin n'avait nullement besoin d'un quelconque soutien, parvenant à manier Orcrist avec une facilité qu'il n'avait pas quelques minutes plus tôt contre les uruks, un besoin de protéger ces petits lui avait redonné une énergie nouvelle pour lutter face à cette orque qui avait exactement la même envergure que son « grand-père » Azog. Pour lui, Thorin ignorait complètement si le terme « famille » existait chez les orques et même lui, il avait du mal à imaginer Azog dans la fibre paternel envers son fils Bolg, autant que ce dernier avec ces propres fils.

Même les femelles orques, est-ce que ces dernières connaissaient le terme « maternelle » ? Il n'en avait aucune idée sauf qu'aux vus de de la sauvagerie et de la barbarie des orques, ces derniers ne devaient pas connaitre le terme « affection » et encore moins « l'amour ». Il ne voulait même pas penser comment se passait l'union entre ces derniers, mais les choses devaient se passer comme pour toutes les autres races.

Arrêtant de penser à ce genre de chose, se demandant d'ailleurs comment son esprit avait pu arriver là, revenant à la réalité et évitant de justesse la massue de Worg, Thorin para l'autre attaque de l'orque et tenta de trancher les jambes de ce dernier d'un coup d'Orcrist sauf que celui-ci parvint à sauter pour l'éviter. Mais ne désespérant pas, Thorin redoubla d'effort pour tenter d'abattre celui-ci alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers Dwalin et les autres face à Akog, ce dernier était parvenu à repousser Nori, forçant Beriana à demeurer en retrait pour surveiller ces arrières tandis que le Fils de Fundin tentait de repousser ce dernier et de le garder éloigner des deux.

Pendant que de l'autre côté de la colline, Thorin pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de Daenerya, tout en haut, poursuivant son carnage contre les uruks et les wargs qui tentaient leur chance avec elle en l'encerclant, alors que plus bas, les autres nains de la Compagnie tentaient de repousser la bande d'uruks qui descendaient toujours de la colline. Les silhouettes de Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas se découpant facilement parmis les siens, affrontant la marée noire, alors qu'il nota parfaitement de l'absence de Dori, Ori et Aranel, ces derniers se chargeant sans nulle doute de la protection des trois hobbits qui paraissaient être aussi la cible de leur ennemi hormis Bili et l'Anneau.

Aucun des membres de leur Communauté ne seraient emporter par les orques tant qu'il serait là pour l'en empêcher.

Bloquant la massue avec Orcrist, Thorin planta profondément ces pieds dans le sol pour bloquer la charge de Worg, qui l'avait chargé de front et se mettant à grogner, tout en jetant un regard vicieux vers lui qui lui rappelait étrangement les mimiques qu'Azog lui lançait durant leur face à face. Celle qui lui donnait toujours envie de le massacré et l'enrageait plus que possible, sachant pertinemment qu'il adorait le faire perdre ces moyens pour tenter de l'abattre.

Mais pas cette fois-ci, Thorin s'était laissé avoir par Azog à plusieurs reprises, il n'allait pas laisser son « petit-fils » le mener en bateau et remporter quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il ne le laisserait pas l'emporter contre lui et repoussa sa charge, luttant face à la poussée de l'orque pâle qui continuait de bousculé sa massue contre Orcrist.

Excepter que Thorin se rappelait que la force n'était pas uniquement la seule façon de les combattre et se rappela facilement de la ruse que son frère et son fils avaient déjà user contre lui et leur adversaire, et se décida de l'utiliser contre Worg. Lâchant sa position, Thorin recula légèrement, faisant sourire son adversaire qui pensa qu'il avait réussi à avoir le dessus sur lui, mais il déchanta très vite quand le roi d'Erebor repoussa la massue sur le côté pour pouvoir passer sous le bras gauche de l'orque pâle. Et utilisant son pied gauche comme d'une accroche, passa dans le dos de ce dernier et lui donna un violent coup d'épaule droite dans le dos, le poussant en avant et le faisant bouler droit vers le bas de la pente.

_ Worg !

_ Dwalin ?

Rivant un regard inquiet vers son vieil ami quand il entendit le cri anxieux de Beriana derrière lui, Thorin fut apeuré quand il vit le deuxième orque, Akog fracasser son poing dans la figure de Dwalin, lui cassant sans nul doute le nez au passage et le faisant tomber à terre par la même occasion tandis que la demi-naine courrait pour le rejoindre pour tenter de le protéger. Sauf que l'orque ne prit nullement cette occasion pour se jeter sur Dwalin, ou même sur lui étant de dos à lui et à sa merci, le second orque s'était précipité à la poursuite de son « frère » pour l'aider.

Et Thorin aurait lui-même prit cette occasion de se charger d'eux, s'il n'avait pas eux des uruks qui étaient arrivés sur lui à l'instant même où leur deuxième leader s'était précipiter à la suite de leur chef. Mais à cet instant même, Thorin n'eut guère de possibilité d'avoir une pensée cohérente, même pour se déplacer jusqu'à Dwalin et aux autres qu'il entendit un cri.

Un cri qui avait plus l'air d'être une indication que d'être une menace ou une insulte envers les uruks ou les wargs.

_ Eh ! Ici, bande d'orques stupides ! Vous me voulez alors venez me chercher !

_ Drogon, non !

Rivant son attention vers la voix qui venait d'appeler, Thorin eut le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette du cousin de son neveu, armer de son arc, se précipiter parmis les arbres et le plus loin de la direction ou était partis les fils de sa sœur et de son frère, emmenant dans son sillage une bonne vingtaine d'uruks à sa suite. Et le cri inquiet de Gandalf avait résonné parmis les arbres alors que, depuis les ruines du vieux poste de garde qui se trouvaient autour d'eux, sur le premier étage, Aragorn se jeta littéralement sur les uruks sous lui, criant « Par Elendil », avant de se relever et de poursuivre la route du hobbit, très vite appuyer par Legolas et Gimli qui s'étaient précipités à sa suite.

_ Vous ne pourrez pas tous les protéger !

Retournant son regard vers celui qui venait de lui lancer cette mise en garde qui sonnait plus comme une menace, après avoir transpercer le dernier uruks qui le bloquait, Thorin fusilla du regard les deux frères orques qui l'observaient un sourire amuser aux lèvres. Et cette menace venait de l'ainé des frères, de Worg.

_ Vous ne pourrez toujours pas demeurer derrière eux et combien d'entre vous périront pour les protéger ? Lui demanda narquoisement Worg à l'encontre de Thorin. Vous n'êtes qu'une poignée face à notre nombre, vous pouvez continuer de nous décimez mais d'autre viendront finir le travail que nous avons commencé lui répliqua-t'il à ce sujet, tout en se relevant et resserrant la garde sur sa massue son frère se tenant à ces côtés.

_ Et nous allons de ce pas commencé avec vos neveux déclara avec sérieux et dangerosité Akog alors que son frère fut d'accord avec ces dires. De vos neveux et des hobbits !

_ Sales ordures !

Dégainant le poignard elfique qu'il avait reçus des elfes de la Lothorien, il la lança droit vers la tête d'Akog qui fut stoppé par la massue de Worg qu'il avait placé devant la tête de son frangin, chose aussi qui surprit grandement Thorin qui n'avait jamais souvenir d'avoir vus des orques se comporter de la sorte l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'ils étaient du même sang, sans nulle doute, mais avant que Thorin n'est pu en penser d'avantage ou même de pouvoir charger une nouvelle fois les deux orques pâles, que ces deux derniers vinrent à le surprendre en se mettant à les fuir lui et les autres.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

Mais Thorin finit par saisir ce que ces derniers avaient en tête. Celle de pourchasser ces neveux.

Thorin se lança immédiatement sur leurs traces mais il fut plaquer au sol par un wargs et n'eut la vie sauve grâce à ces excellents réflexes de combattant, Orcrist transperçant la cage thoracique de la créature, se retrouvant avec le poids mort de la bête sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Mais l'adrénaline coulant dans ces veines et la terreur pour la survie de ces neveux, lui fut amplement suffisant pour soulever la carcasse et l'éloigner de lui pour qu'il puisse se relever.

Et ne faisant plus cas des autres autour de lui, autant les siens que ces ennemis, Thorin se lança droit à la poursuivre de Worg et d'Akog, priant Mahal et les Valars que son cauchemard ne se réalise pas.

.xXx.

Il n'avait aucun regret.

Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Aucun orque ne s'était lancé sur les traces de son cousin, de ces deux compagnons et de l'Anneau, ils s'étaient tous lancés à sa chasse, permettant ainsi à Bilbon de poursuivre la quête.

Non, Drogon n'avait aucun remord face à son acte courageux et désintéressé, mais le seul hic à présent, c'est que tous les uruks étaient à ces trousses. Il avait de la chance, aucun wargs n'était encore sur ces traces, ces petites jambes ne pouvant pas rivaliser avec ces énormes bêtes mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait tout de même le reste sur le dos. Trop d'orques pour qu'il puisse conserver sa position défensive derrière cette arbre et puisse continuer de tirer flèche après flèche, ou certaines ne faisaient malheureusement pas à tous les coups mouches, ils étaient bien trop proche de lui et donc il ne lui restait qu'une possible solution.

Prendre la fuite.

Bien que son plan initial fonctionne, il n'avait pas calculé la masse d'uruk qu'il aurait à s'occuper, alors il fut pleinement heureux que sa fuite le mène à l'endroit exact où se battait le reste de la Communauté. Mais si cela eut pour mérite d'attirer la concentration des combattants aguerris qu'étaient ces amis, cela vint aussi à attirer le regard de plus d'uruks qui vinrent à se désintéresser des nains et des autres pour le prendre en chasse.

_ Drogon ! L'appela Gandalf inquiet dans son dos.

Oh oui, le Sacquet n'avait pas besoin d'observer le Magicien Gris pour savoir que ce dernier devait être inquiet pour lui, voir limite terroriser pour sa survie aux vus du nombre imposant de poursuivant qui s'était lancé après lui.

_ Par Elendil !

Le hobbit n'eut non plus besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre facilement la voix d'Aragorn, pour se douter que ce dernier avait dus se lancer sur les traces de ces poursuivants. Un grand homme qu'était Aragorn, Drogon n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il deviendrait un grand et un excellent Roi, quand il aurait enfin accepté sa destinée.

Tentant tout de même de se tourner vers ces arrières, continuant de courir vers les pentes raides des collines qui formaient Path Galen, Drogon put facilement apercevoir, au-delà de la marée noire qui était à ces trousses, Aragorn parvenir à couper la route d'un premier uruk en lui fauchant les jambes avec son épée avant de parer la lame d'un autre et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour le détourner de sa concentration sur le Sacquet. Alors qu'au même moment, Legolas et Gimli finirent par rejoindre le rôdeur, chargeant dans la mêlée, coupant ainsi la route aux uruks et les empêchant de poursuivre leur traque, et cette initiative lui fut amplement salutaire car Drogon perdit pied et finit par rouler-bouler dans les buissons, son pied ayant cogner dans une racine.

Le hobbit eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un arbre et masquer par un rocher pour finir par se retrouver à l'abri des uruks, ces derniers ne l'ayant pas vus se mettre là pour se cacher, poursuivaient leur descente de la colline alors que les autres étaient bien trop concentrer sur Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli qui furent très vite appuyer en renfort par Gloin et Oin.

Reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration erratique et des battements frénétiques de son cœur, Drogon sursauta légèrement quand il vint à entendre des voix se mettre à l'appeler.

_ Drogon ?

_ Drogon !

Rivant son regard sur sa gauche, il finit par aviser, cacher sous les racines d'un arbre et masquer par un buisson touffue, de l'autre côté du chemin, ces deux cousins hobbits, Saradoc et Paladin.

_ Viens vite te cacher ! Lui ordonna Saradoc.

_ Allez dépêche-toi ! L'appela Paladin.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? Demanda le Sacquet surpris de les voir ici. Ou sont Aranel, Dori et Ori ?

_ Dori et Ori sont partis soutenir les autres lui rapporta Saradoc dans un murmure pour ne pas attirer les uruks sur eux. Et Aranel a attirée d'autres uruks le plus loin possible de nous, tu as dus la croiser, non ?

_ Je n'ai pas vus Aranel.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle est partie par là où tu es venu ? Affirma Paladin surpris.

_ Alors ou est-elle dans ce cas ?

_ C'est justement ce que l'on te demande ?

_ Chut !

Les trois hobbits vinrent à se taire avant de se faire surprendre par des uruks, se traitant d'idiots alors que l'inquiétude vint les prendre concernant la plus jeune nièce de Glorfindel. Ou était-elle donc passée ?

_ Je vais la chercher ! Déclara déterminer Drogon, tout en jetant un œil sur les combats plus haut, avant de tourner son regard vers la direction ou ces deux cousins avaient vus la sang-mélée s'en aller.

_ C'est trop dangereux Drogon ? Tu n'as aucune chance ! Les uruks vont te suivre et…

_ On va se charger d'eux !

_ Pardon ? Demanda surpris Saradoc, autant que Drogon, leur regard river droit vers Paladin qui les observa avec un visage déterminé.

_ Tu vas chercher Dame Aranel et nous on s'occupe d'occuper les uruks affirma Paladin avant de se tourner vers le Brandebouc. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis cousin ? Tu es partant pour leur faire voir ce que nous valons, nous aussi ?

_ Mon cher cousin, je n'aurais pas mieux dis finit par approuver Saradoc, lui aussi partant pour s'occuper de la diversion. Sauves-toi Drogon ! Va chercher Dame Aranel !

L'instant d'après, Saradoc et Paladin sautaient tous les deux, hors de leur cachette, tout en vue des uruks qui continuaient d'affronter le groupe d'Aragorn plus haut et qui commençait lentement mais surement à être déborder.

_ Eh ! Eh vous !

_ Par ici !

_ Ici !

_ Par ici !

_ Venez voir !

Et leurs cris lancer, attirant ainsi l'attention des créatures marquées de la Main Blanche, Saradoc et Paladin s'empressèrent de détaler le plus vite possible, prenant le chemin sur leur droite, à l'exact opposé de celui que prit Drogon pour tenter de retrouver les traces de Dame Aranel.

_Bonne chance à vous deux ! Leur souhaita le Sacquet espérant que tous se passerait bien pour eux.

_ Ça marche ?

_ Je le vois bien, tais-toi et court !

.xXx.

C'était l'acte le plus courageux et le plus fou qu'ils étaient en train d'accomplir en cet instant précis.

Remarque, suivre leur cousin Sacquet dans cette quête pour détruire cette chose était déjà une action courageuse, et affronter des adversaires qui faisaient le double de leur taille, voire plus, les rendaient braves. Mais là se mettre tous les deux à découvert et attirer la concentration des uruks sur eux, étaient la chose la plus dingue qu'ils accomplissaient.

La plus dingue et la plus dangereuse aussi.

S'ils se faisaient tous les deux rattrapé, Saradoc et Paladin ne donnaient pas cher de leurs peaux entre les mains de ces monstres.

Continuant de courir le plus loin possible de la direction vers laquelle était partis Drogon, espérant qu'il pourrait retrouver la trace de Dame Aranel, Saradoc finit par se figer, entrainant l'arrêt brutal de Paladin dans son dos, quand il avisa un groupe d'uruk descendre la pente de la colline droite devant eux, coupant leur route.

Observant les alentours, ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient finis par être encerclé et que l'un des uruks, l'un des plus grands, descendait la colline droit vers eux, étant le plus proche, sa longue épée noire en main, qu'il dressa au-dessus de sa tête prête à l'abattre sur eux.

Dégainant leurs épées prêtes au combat qui se profilait à l'horizon, Saradoc et Paladin n'eurent pas le temps de crier qu'une silhouette finit par se dresser devant eux, parant la lame mortelle avant de pourfendre son propriétaire.

_ Gandalf !

_ Allez-vous mettre tous les deux à l'abri ! Ce ne sont pas la place pour des hobbits ! Leur cria le Magicien Gris en leur jetant un coup d'œil, son regard rivé sur les autres uruks continuant d'arriver droit sur eux.

_ Et où voulez-vous que nous allions ? Lui demanda Saradoc excéder.

_ Nous devons empêcher ces uruks de rattraper Drogon ? Il est parti aider Dame Aranel ! Répliqua Paladin inquiet pour ces derniers.

_ Aranel ? Ou se trouve-t'elle ?

_ Nous n'en savons rien ! Elle nous a mis à l'abri avant d'entrainer un groupe d'uruk à sa suite pour les éloigner de nous et Drogon ne l'a pas vus alors qu'il venait de la direction ou elle est partie rapporta Saradoc. Il a dus lui arriver quelque chose de grave Gandalf !

_ Par les Valars ! Grogna l'Istari en transperçant d'autres uruks étant arrivé sur eux, alors que les deux hobbits pourfendaient tous ceux s'étant approché d'eux. Nous devons partir ! Les autres ne pourront pas continuer de tenir leur position, même avec une dragonne dans notre camp, nos ennemis ne cessent d'avoir des renforts. Fuyez ! Fuyez tous les deux !

_ Mais… Gandalf ?

_ Faites ce que je vous dis, c'est un ordre !

Et les poussant à reculer et à fuir, Gandalf leur tourna le dos pour faire face à un nouvel uruks, bloquant sa lame de son bâton tout en lui plantant Glamdrim dans le corps, pour ensuite bloquer la lame d'un autre de son épée terminant par abattre son bâton sur la tête de celui-ci pour l'assommer et de finir par l'abattre. Continuant de fixer la marée noire qui ne cessait d'affluer sur la colline et foncer droit vers lui pour tenter d'atteindre les deux hobbits ayant fuis dans son dos, Gandalf fut surpris de voir certains uruks se mettrent à tomber.

Des uruks qui se trouvaient bien trop loin de sa propre personne pour qu'il puisse les atteindre, ou n'apercevant aucune flèche les transperçant qui pourrait répondre à sa question quand il finit par comprendre, en avisant un projectile fuser de sa droite et atteindre en pleine tête un autre uruks et le faire chuter à terre.

Tomber à cause d'une pierre, certes bien lancer mais d'une pierre tout de même et qui ne pouvait venir que de deux crétins et idiot que Gandalf venait tout juste de chasser et leur avait ordonné de fuir le plus loin possible. Tournant son regard vers eux, le Magicien Gris avisa le Brandebouc et le Touque poursuivant leur manœuvre d'appui, ramassant et rassemblant des pierres qu'ils s'empressèrent aussi d'envoyer à la tête d'uruk qui se mirent à tomber comme des petits pains sur leur lancer.

_ Espèce de crétin ! Partez tous de suite avant que je ne…

Mais Gandalf ne put finir sa mise en garde, que trop concentrer sur les deux hobbits, il ne put voir le projectile foncer droit sur lui qu'à l'instant même où il se ficha dans son thorax, le figeant sur le coup, lui et les deux hobbits.

_ Gandalf !

.xXx.

Ils allaient se faire massacrer.

Cette fois-ci, Thorin allait leur faire la peau s'il apprenait qu'ils n'avaient pas été tous les deux capables de garder Bili avec eux, et que maintenant, leur cousin et ces deux camarades ne se trouvaient nulle part. Ou étaient-ils donc passés ? Avaient-ils été pris ? Ou bien ils étaient partis poursuivre la quête ?

Tellement de question et de possibilité tournant dans la tête de Fili et Kili, qu'ils en avaient tous les deux le tournis à force d'extrapoler sur les nombreux chois qu'avaient leur cousin en cet instant précis.

Ils avaient donc tentés de se lancer sur ces traces mais ayant usé de son don contre eux, leur avait fait perdre un temps précieux que Bilbon avait dus user à son avantage et maintenant, il était tout simplement introuvable, lui, Biren et Jumper. Mais Fili et Kili n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, et avec Diriel et Tauriel, avaient poursuivis les recherches, abattant au passage tous les uruks ou wargs se dressant sur leur chemin.

_ Ou est-ce qu'il est passé par Mahal ?

_ On va le retrouver Fili, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Il faudrait mieux qu'on lui remette la main dessus Diriel, avant Oncle Thorin ou encore les uruks répliqua Fili à l'encontre de sa douce.

_ Nous allons le retrouver affirma Kili sûr de lui. Il le faut !

_ Nous le…

 __ Gandalf !_

Sursautant tous les quatre au cri qu'ils entendirent, stoppant nette la promesse de Tauriel, les deux jeunes couples se regardèrent avec inquiétude avant de pousser leurs montures à courir droit vers la source du cri, se trouvant droit devant eux, plus haut sur la colline. Et d'être témoin d'une scène qui leur glaça le sang, tandis que leur cœur se figea devant ce dont ils étaient témoins.

Saradoc et Paladin, tous les deux figer et muet, tenant des pierres dans leurs mains, leurs petites épées poser à leurs pieds à côté d'eux, alors que plus haut devant eux, se dressant entre eux et les uruks, était le Magicien Gros. Magicien figer sur place et dont son regard était baissé droit vers la flèche transperçant son thorax et ou le sang se mettait à se répandre tout autour, colorant sa tunique grise de rouge.

_ Gandalf !

_ Mithrandir !

Les cris apeurés de Fili et Tauriel résonnèrent en chœur tandis que Kili n'avait pas un seul instant hésité et avait poussé son bouc à la charge alors que Diriel leva son regard vers les uruks à la recherche de quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle vint à trouver, faisant luire son regard de férocité et de promesse de mort.

_ Là ? Il est là ! L'archer !

Suivant tous son regard, Fili ne put s'empêcher de grogner de rage en apercevant l'uruk en question, possédant son arc en main et dont le visage à découvert, sans casque, laissant voir son visage noir portant la main blanche de Saroumane ou sa longue tignasse noire était tressée dans son dos et ces prunelles luisante de férocité et de sang, se riva sur les nouveaux arrivants alors qu'il était en train d'encocher une nouvelle flèche sur son arc.

_ Fili ?

_ Diriel ? Va rejoindre Kili et occupes-toi de Gandalf ! Ordonna Fili à l'encontre de sa dulcinée avant de rivée son attention sur sa belle-sœur. Tauriel ? Toi et moi, on va se charger d'eux !

_ Je te suis !

Et suivant les directifs de l'ainé des Durins, Diriel fit descendre la colline à sa monture, en direction de Gandalf, qui, malgré sa blessure, poursuivait le combat. Alors que Saradoc et Paladin avaient repris de plus belle leur jet de pierre sur la tête des uruks, pendant que le bouc de Kili créait une tranchée dans les lignes ennemis, l'épée de son cavalier en faisant tout autant.

Et ne tergiversant pas d'avantage, Fili et Tauriel chargèrent ensemble vers les rangs ennemis, dont leur cible principal se trouvait être l'archer uruk, qui devait être sans nulle doute le subordonnée de Worg et d'Akog.

Seulement voilà, aucun des deux ne pouvaient l'atteindre aussi rapidement qu'ils le voulaient, ce dernier se remettant à retirer sur la corde de son arc et dirigeant une nouvelle fois la pointe de son autre flèche droit vers le magicien, qui continuait de se battre malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait.

_ Gandalf !

_ Attention !

.xXx.

Il n'avait pu éviter la flèche de l'atteindre.

Il était bien trop concentrer sur la survie des deux hobbits et sa déconcentration avait permis à l'ennemi de l'atteindre.

La flèche était profondément ancrée dans son thorax, heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas touchée le cœur, l'ayant manqué de peu, mais tout de même cette blessure devait être impérativement être traité sinon, il risquait bien d'y laisser la vie. Sauf qu'en cet instant précis, ce n'était pas à sa propre santé qui accaparait son esprit, mais la survie des deux hobbits dans son dos.

Les deux cousins de Bilbon avaient repris leur combat, continuant de lancer pierre sur pierre à la tête des uruks, alors que du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçus Fili, Diriel, Kili et Tauriel arriver sur leurs montures et se jeter dans la mêlée, se scindant en deux groupe. Le plus jeune Durin avait chargé en premier, très vite suivis par Diriel alors que Fili et Tauriel se mettaient tous les deux à foncer vers l'avant, droit vers le haut de la colline, sans doute droit vers celui l'ayant visé de sa flèche.

Et c'est de les voir ainsi qui l'avait fait de nouveau réagir et reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Ce n'était pas le travail des jeunes de le protéger LUI, mais c'était sa mission à LUI de les protéger EUX.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à vivre et à donner autour d'eux, ils avaient la vie devant eux alors que lui, les Valars auraient toujours la possibilité de renvoyer d'autres Istaris poursuivre sa mission, quel que soit, bien que sa mission première était Bilbon.

Bilbon.

Le Fils de Frérin et de Belladone était un don du ciel et un cadeau qui se devait d'être protéger quoi qu'il arrive, et si Gandalf savait en cet instant précis qu'il ne pourrait tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, celle de toujours demeurer en vie et avec lui, il n'avait aucun remord sur ce qu'il allait faire en cet instant précis pour sauver les deux hobbits ainsi que les neveux du roi et leur fiancées.

Resserrant la garde sur son bâton, laissant court à la magie coulant en lui, sentant celle-ci prête à éclater à tout instant sur sa demande, Gandalf prit une profonde inspiration et la dernière avant de relâcher son pouvoir qui éclata tout autour de sa personne, inondant la forêt de sa lumière.

Alors que ces mais vinrent à le voir disparaitre dans ce flash de lumière, le sourire aux lèvres avant que tout ne vienne à imploser.

_ GANDALF !

* * *

 **Je sais :( je suis méchante de finir sur cette scène :'( mais cela était un peu nécessaire**

 **sinon ? vos avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **puisque j'ai été en retard à cause d'internet, je vous posterais la suite dimanche, donc vous n'attendrez pas longtemps pour connaitre la suite et la fin de cette partie V =D**

 **voilà je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **bonne journée**

 **a dimanche**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	30. Chapitre 29 La Communauté se dissout

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici pour vous le dernier chapitre de la Partie V de ma fic ;)**

 **merci à Julindy, à Angel et à Sally pour vos com qui ont été unanimes, vous me détestez pour la fin du précédent chapitre donc vous allez encore plus me haïr pour cette fin là encore ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : La Communauté se dissout**

Quelque chose s'était produite ?

Quelque chose de magique venait d'éclater, il l'avait vu. Cette lumière d'un blanc éclatant qui avait éclairée toute la forêt et les collines, ayant stoppé tous les combattants. Autant les membres de la Communauté que les uruks et les quelques wargs restant qu'ils affrontaient, éblouis par le flash de lumière.

Et très vite suivis d'un cri déchirant qui firent frémir chacun des membres de la Communauté quand ils vinrent à l'entendre.

 __ GANDALF !_

Quelque chose était arrivée au Magicien ?

Quelque chose de terrible pour que le cri de douleur de Kili résonne de cette façon, glaçant Thorin de terreur. Est-ce que ce flash de lumière venait du magicien ? Est-ce qu'il… ?

Mais le roi d'Erebor ne put en penser d'avantage qu'il fut ramené à la réalité par le grondement bestial de Daenerya. Les uruks et les derniers wargs étaient revenus à la charge dès que la lumière avait disparus et qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau voir leur environnement autour d'eux.

Bloquant la charge d'un uruk avec Orcrist, Thorin lui donna un coup de pied dans sa rotule pour le faire tomber avant de lui trancher la tête quand il vit la silhouette de la dragonne blanche les survoler et dans un rugissement de rage, déversa son feu de glace sur les uruks et les wargs courant dans la direction ou était venus le flash et le cri de Kili.

Direction aussi dans laquelle était partis Worg et Akog.

S'empressant de se lancer sur leur trace, Thorin ne fit plus attention à son environnement ou ce qui l'entourait, autant qu'à ces camarades qu'aux uruks autour de lui, son inquiétude rivé toute entière sur la menace planant sur ces neveux, courant droit pour tenter de les rejoindre par tous les moyens.

Mais il vint à se ressaisir quand la forme blanche de Daenerya vint se poser brutalement sur sa route, Thorin crut un instant qu'elle allait l'arrêter dans sa charge quand il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit lever son aile gauche au-dessus de lui, comprenant qu'elle s'était interposer entre lui et ces éventuelles poursuivants qui le prenaient en chasse. Avant qu'elle ne rabaisse son aile, en position défensive, bloquant ainsi tout orque et obligeant ces derniers à devoir la combattre s'ils voulaient suivre les traces du roi d'Erebor.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs eut l'impression de n'avoir jamais aussi vite courus de sa vie, hormis durant la triste célèbre Bataille des Cinq Armées pour tenter de rejoindre son neveu à Raven Hill, et il finit d'ailleurs par atteindre le lieu où se trouvait les derniers membres de sa Compagnie et des plus jeunes d'entre eux. Pour constater avec effroi que, Fili et Tauriel semblaient tous les deux être au prise avec des uruks sur leurs montures respectives, alors que plus bas sur la colline, Kili et Diriel étaient tous les deux tomber du dos de leurs propre montures, faisant face aux uruks qui les chargeaient pendant que dans leurs dos se trouvaient Saradoc et Paladin poursuivant leurs lancer de pierre sur les créatures.

Et juste entre eux, se trouvaient une énorme trace de brulure sur le sol avec une flèche littéralement bruler perçant le centre, alors que plusieurs arbres et rocher autour d'eux avaient été comme souffler par la déflagration de lumière plus tôt et que de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Thorin pouvait apercevoir des affaires déchirer et bruler. Dont le chapeau gris qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre pour être celui du magicien, est-ce que cela voulait dire que… ?

_ Kili ?

_ Diriel attention !

Suivant des yeux les deux cris pousser par les deux hobbits qui virent la menace arriver avant les deux concerner, Thorin eut le souffle couper quand il vit l'un des orques pâles, le plus jeune, Akog, charger droit vers ces derniers. Son wargs gris vint à renverser Diriel qui se trouvait sur sa route, veillant à protéger les arrières de son beau-frère et ne put rien faire quand la créature vint à la percuter de plein fouet, l'envoyant bouler sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre, terminant par heurter violemment un rocher à la tête et perdant connaissance. Alors que Kili n'eut guère la possibilité de charger son arc que la main droite de l'orque pâle se referma sur sa gorge, l'attrapant au vol et s'en allant avec lui, devant la terreur des autres.

_ Diriel ! Kili, non !

_ Fili derrière toi ! Lui cria Tauriel apeurer en apercevant l'autre menace charger le premier héritier du roi d'Erebor.

Tournant son attention vers laquelle le regard apeuré et inquiet de l'elfe rousse se dirigeait, Fili eut le souffle couper quand il avisa arrivant sur lui sur la gauche, la gueule béante d'un wargs noir lui sauter dessus. Le faisant tomber du dos de sa propre monture alors que la monture de Worg attrapa son bras dans sa mâchoire avant de le trainer dans sa course, le plus loin de la portée des autres et tout droit dans la direction ou était partis Akog emportant Kili.

_ Non ! Fili ! Kili ! Cria apeuré Thorin de voir ces neveux emporter par les deux orques pâles, alors que sa peur grandissait à vue d'œil quand deux uruks vinrent à renverser l'elfe rousse de sa monture, celle-ci retombant lourdement sur un rocher et ne s'en relevant pas à son tour.

Tandis qu'il vit les deux hobbits charger de concert vers les uruks venant vers eux, leurs épées naines en mains prêt à se battre pour leur vie, mais cela n'était pas l'avis des créatures de les laisser les atteindre avec leurs armes. Et comme les orques pâles, les deux premiers uruks à atteindre les hobbits vinrent à saisir ces derniers par la gorge, les soulevant sans peine et les tenants solidement, poursuivirent leur course, délaissant les deux corps inertes des deux Dames elfes, mais cela n'était pas l'avis d'un uruk en particulier.

Thorin vit ce dernier se rapprocher doucement mais surement de la fiancée de Kili, tenant son arc en main alors qu'une flèche était tenu dans l'autre, qu'il se mit à bander sur son arme, semblant sourire de plaisir en se dirigeant vers Tauriel inconsciente. Mais cela n'était pas l'avis du roi d'Erebor de laisser ce lâche prendre la vie de ces futures nièces, bien que l'urgence se faisait sentir dans ces tripes pour la vie de ces neveux, ces derniers ne voudraient jamais qu'il délaisse celles qu'ils aimaient pour venir à leur secours.

Fili et Kili tiendraient tous les deux assez longtemps pour que les renforts puissent arriver jusqu'à eux, mais Diriel et Tauriel ne pouvaient pas se défendre en cet instant, aussi inconsciente qu'elle l'était toutes les deux en ce moment précis. Il se devait de protéger ces dernières jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres et iraient porter secours à ces garçons, car Thorin était persuader d'une chose, Worg et Akog voudraient le faire souffrir avant de le tuer et cela se révèlerait par lui montrer la mort de ces neveux.

Sauf que cela n'était pas dans l'idée de l'Héritier de Durin.

Comme un boulet de canon, Thorin fit charger sa monture droits vers cet uruk qui finit par l'entendre et qui redressa la tête vers lui, le reconnaissant sans peine et souriant machiavéliquement en le voyant le charger. L'uruk qui devait être sans nulle doute le second des descendants d'Azog, pour être à visage à découvert et sans casque contrairement à tous les autres uruks qu'il avait vus passer devant lui, Thorin leva Orcrist devant lui prêt à parer la flèche que l'uruk avait dans l'intention de lui lancer, se détournant ainsi de l'elfe rousse.

Cependant la flèche ne vint à jamais l'atteindre qu'une forme finit par heurter de plein fouet l'uruk, obligeant Thorin à stopper net sa monture qui évita de se prendre la flèche qui se ficha un peu plus à droite de sa position, fixant quelque peu éberluer celui qui venait de plaquer au sol sa cible. Et qui s'empressa de se relever et de faire face à l'uruk en levant son épée, prêt à parer tous les coups de celui-ci alors qu'il tourna sa tête vers le roi d'Erebor dans son dos.

_ Allez-y Thorin ! Allez les chercher ! Je me charge de lui et des filles !

_ Aragorn ?

_ Allez sauver vos neveux ! Lui répéta Aragorn alors qu'il vint à bloquer la lame de l'uruk qui l'avait chargé, poussant le roi d'Erebor à courir après ces neveux, chose que finit par faire celui-ci en tournant sa monture à prendre la direction prise par les deux orques avec ces neveux, laissant au rôdeur de s'occuper de l'archer et de veiller sur les deux elfes.

Et lançant son bouc sur les traces de ces derniers, Thorin espéra grandement que celui-ci parviendra à s'en tirer envers l'uruk et qu'il veillera à la sécurité des deux fiancées de ces neveux, le roi d'Erebor et sa monture disparurent de leur vue tandis que l'Héritier d'Elendil concentrait toute son attention sur son adversaire qui finit par le repousser, le repoussant droit vers le tronc d'arbre dans son dos.

Lui envoyant son bouclier dont l'extrémité bas se trouvait en forme de V à pic, qui bloqua la gorge d'Aragorn, le maintenant accrocher contre le tronc de l'arbre et lui coupant le souffle alors qu'il vit l'uruk arriver droit sur lui, sa lame dresser dans l'intention première de le décapiter sur place. Seulement cela n'était pas dans l'idée première du rôdeur de se laisser faire, et Aragorn parvint à repousser assez le bouclier pour pouvoir retirer sa tête à l'instant même où la lame se planta dans le tronc juste au-dessus de sa tête, terminant par donner un coup de poing du droit dans l'estomac de la créature pour le repousser.

Cependant cela ne fut pas suffisant, l'uruk lui envoya son genou droit dans l'abdomen avant de le mettre à terre, avant de tenter de le pourfendre avec sa lame mais Aragorn l'évita en roulant le plus loin, finissant par lui donner un coup dans le flanc gauche pour le désarçonner un instant. Un bref instant qui lui suffisait pour attraper le poignard elfique que lui avait remis le Seigneur Celeborn pour le planter dans la cuisse droite de la créature qui se mit à hurler de douleur, envoyant son poing dans le visage du rôdeur. Terminant par attraper l'Héritier d'Elendil par le col de ces vêtements, l'uruk n'hésita pas une seule seconde de frapper sa tête contre la sienne avant de le balancer le plus loin de lui, en le frappant à la poitrine avant qu'il ne se concentre sur la lame elfique dans sa cuisse.

Retirant cette dernière de sa chaire, l'uruk se mit à lécher son propre sang de rage avant que dans un grondement, il ne lance le poignard droit vers le rôdeur qui parvint à l'éviter en la frappant de sa propre épée, l'envoyant ainsi retomber sur le sol sur sa gauche, pendant que l'uruk s'empressa d'aller ramasser son arme et qu'Aragorn s'empressa de se relever pour le charger de nouveau. Moins rapide avec sa blessure à la jambe, l'uruk n'eut qu'une seule possibilité d'attaquer avant de se mettre à reculer et à tenter de parer les coups rageur que lui lançait Aragorn, ce dernier terminant par pourfendre le bras droit de la créature, la tranchant nette au-dessus du coude et le faisant lâcher son arme par la même occasion, finissant par planter son arme dans le torse de celui-ci.

Seulement, si au début Aragorn aurait crus que ce dernier finirait par tomber raide mort face à son coup bien placer, cela ne fut guère le cas, car l'uruk-haï releva la tête vers lui, un regard et un grognement purement animal alors qu'il lui attrapa son arme, tirant celle-ci et son propriétaire plus proche de lui, s'enfonçant lui-même d'avantage l'arme dans sa chair. Stupéfiant et surprenant le rôdeur qui ne laissa pas d'avantage de ce dernier de le narguer encore qu'il se recula, retirant sauvagement sa lame du torse de l'uruk avant que d'un revers de son arme, ne finisse le travail en tranchant la tête de ce dernier, seule chose qui pourrait venir à bout d'une telle créature démoniaque.

Alors que son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol, Aragorn se permit un bref instant de répit pour reprendre aussi bien son souffle que pour remettre ces idées en place, encore quelque peu sonner du coup au visage qu'il s'était reçus de son adversaire avant d'accourir au chevet de Tauriel, qui se trouvait être la plus proche de lui. S'agenouillant à ces côtés, Aragorn s'empressa de poser sa main sur sa gorge, tentant de trouver le pouls battant de son cœur et ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement quand il finit par le trouver, certes faible mais bel et bien existant, tandis qu'il s'empressa de juger des blessures qu'elle détenait.

Hormis une cotte cassée et sans nul doute une énorme bosse à l'arrière du crâne, là où elle avait dus heurter le rocher, Aragorn rattrapa son arme prêt à se défendre quand il vint à entendre du bruit dans son dos qui l'avait sursauté, ne pouvant s'empêcher de reprendre son souffle quand il avisa la forme blanche de Daenerya le survoler et le dépasser, volant droit dans la direction ou était partis plus tôt Thorin et sa monture. Droit vers le lieu où les deux orques pâles avaient emmené les neveux du Roi d' Erebor alors que cela n'était guère la direction vers laquelle, les autres uruk-haï avaient emmené les deux hobbits qu'ils avaient enlevé et qu'il avait aperçus de loin.

_ Aragorn ! Qu'est-ce que… Tauriel ? Diriel ?

_ Tauriel va bien Legolas ! Répliqua Aragorn rassurant à l'encontre de l'elfe qui avait finis par le rejoindre, très vite suivis par Gimli, Gloin et Bofur. Elle est seulement assommer, il faut que j'aille voir comment va Diriel et… Ou sont les autres ? Demanda-t'il inquiet en ne voyant pas les autres membres de la Communauté les suivre.

_ Oin est en train de s'occuper de soigner ceux qui ont été blessés répliqua Legolas à son attention alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès de sa camarade, caressant son front et constatant par lui-même qu'elle était toujours en vie, pendant qu'Aragorn accourait au côté de Diriel. Dwalin, Dori et Bombur ont été salement amoché, Beriana, Ori, Bifur et Nori veillent sur leur sécurité et nous sommes venus le plus possible en renfort. Ou se trouve le Roi, ces neveux et les hobbits ?

_ Les deux orques pâles ont emmené les deux Princes nains et Thorin est allé à leur poursuite, Daenerya s'est lancer sur leur trace mais… Les uruks ont emmener Saradoc et Paladin avec eux dans cette direction prévena Aragorn en désignant la direction que ces derniers avaient pris contrairement aux premiers, alors qu'il examinait doucement le corps inconscient de Diriel, qui se trouvait elle-aussi, seulement assommer avec une belle bosse et coupure à la tempe gauche, là où elle avait durement heurter la pierre. Quelqu'un aurait vus Gandalf, Aranel et Drogon ? Finit-il par leur demander inquiet.

_ Je n'ai pas revus le Sacquet après qu'il se soit fait remarquer auprès des uruks et qu'il ne se soit lancer dans la forêt avec tous les autres à ces trousses remarqua Gimli sur la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tous vus Drogon en vie. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que… ?

_ Je l'ignore complètement fit savoir Aragorn que lui, comme tous les autres ne voulaient pas non plus penser à cet énorme flash de lumière qu'ils avaient tous vus et qu'ils se doutaient tous, ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à une seule espèce et cela ne pouvait être qu'un acte de magie.

Alors le fait que plus aucun d'eux n'avait revus le magicien, comme le cri déchirant de Kili résonnant encore très nette dans leurs oreilles, appelant l'Istari, tous n'avaient pas encore envie de laisser cette « hypothèse » atteindre leur esprit. Pas encore. Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas tous récupérer les derniers membres de leur Communauté.

_ Et Bili alors ? Où est passé le gamin ? Ils ne l'ont tout de même pas…

_ Non Bofur, je ne crois pas qu'ils l'aient attrapés affirma Aragorn sur de lui. Si cela était le cas, je suis persuadé que Daenerya se serait lancer sur ces traces et non droit vers son oncle et ces cousins nains. Bili est sans doute loin d'ici maintenant et en sécurité avec l'Anneau, à nous maintenant de nous charger de ramener le reste des nôtres en sécurité les rappela-t'il sur le fait que plusieurs des leurs se trouvaient encore blesser et que la vie des autres étaient toujours menacer.

_ Que fait-on alors Aragorn ? Lui demanda Legolas, lui aussi comme tous les autres tirailler entre le besoin d'aider les membres de leur groupe blesser, de courir après ceux qui manquaient à l'appel ou de se lancer sur les traces des trois Durin et de la Dragonne, ou de celle des deux hobbits enlever.

_ Mon choix premier serait de me lancer sur les traces de Bilbon mais, son destin et le sort de l'Anneau n'est plus entre nos mains, c'est au Durin de poursuivre cette quête avoua Aragorn sur la première chose vers laquelle il se serait lancer en premier, alors que tous comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Alors tout aura été fait en vain fit remarquer Gimli durement. La Communauté à faillis et notre devoir aussi ; ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter alors que son Père Gloin et Bofur baissèrent la tête, eux aussi, aussi désappointer et déchirer que le jeune nain.

_ Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres appuya Aragorn en se relevant des côtés de Diriel vers laquelle Bofur finit par rejoindre et à se placer auprès d'elle. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Saradoc et Paladin à une mort atroce, pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour Thorin et ces neveux, Daenerya les rattrapera et elle nous les ramènera mais nous devons en aucun cas perdre de vue nos deux hobbits ; répliqua-t'il sur ce fait alors que son regard se riva dans la direction qu'avait prise les derniers uruks qui avaient emportés les hobbits avec eux. Je vais me lancer sur leurs traces et tenter de retrouver leur piste avec deux membres de la Communauté, les autres vous vous occuperez des blesser et surveiller nos dernières montures jusqu'au retour de Thorin et des autres. Qui se portent volontaire ?

_ J'en suis affirma Legolas, refusant de laisser son camarade courir seul dans la nature à la pourchasse des uruks et allant à sa rencontre, lui prouvant qu'il ne le laissera pas tomber pour cette mission.

_ Et moi aussi !

_ Gimli ?

_ Ces bestioles ont pris deux de mes amis et j'ai bel et bien l'intention d'aller les secourir Père ! Répliqua le jeune nain à l'encontre de son Père, refusant que ce dernier lui refuse ce droit d'aller aider ces camarades. Je vais avec Aragorn et Legolas, nous allons nous occuper de les rattraper et, toi et les autres, vous nous retrouverez avec les derniers de notre Communauté affirma-t'il déterminer et aussi entêter que son paternel, ainsi que le reste de sa famille.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Gloin répliqua Bofur. Le gamin s'est plutôt bien débrouiller jusqu'à présent contre ces saligauds, il pourra appuyer Aragorn et Legolas en renfort jusque ce qu'on ramène les nôtres et qu'on les rejoigne dans la traque lui fit-il remarquer à ce propos alors que Gloin comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, on avait besoin de lui ici et le rôdeur et l'elfe aurait besoin du jeune nain.

_ Ne fait pas l'idiot et fait attention ? Lui demanda Gloin quelque peu suppliant, espérant que son gamin ne fera aucune folie pour montrer de quoi il était capable dans cette traque.

_ Promis ! Merci Papa de me faire confiance ! Hocha Gimli avant de tourner toute sa concentration sur Aragorn et Legolas attendant de connaitre les ordres à suivre pour cette prochaine traque.

_ Débarrassons-nous de tous ce qui n'est pas nécessaire, voyageons léger les prévena Aragorn, tout en ramassant son arme et certaines des affaires qu'ils avaient perdus durant la bagarre avant de redresser un visage sérieux mais aussi convaincant vers ces deux camarades. Allons chasser de l'orque !

Se jetant un regard alors qu'Aragorn s'était déjà élancer sur les traces de pas laisser par l'escouade d'uruk qui avait emporter Saradoc et Paladin vers le Sud-Ouest, Legolas et Gimli se lancèrent un regard comme pour peser le pour et le contre, avant de se lancer un sourire amuser et déterminer. Alors que le jeune nain ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de victoire et de détermination, faisant lever les yeux de son Père et rire Bofur tandis que ces deux derniers, demeurant au côté des deux futures Princesses, regardèrent l'elfe et le nain finirent par s'élancer sur les pas d'Aragorn qui disparaissaient dans les fougères à la suite des uruks et des membres de leur groupe qui avaient été arrachés à eux.

Alors que tous les membres de leur groupe se rendirent compte d'une chose en cet instant précis, s'était que leur Communauté venait de se dissoudre. Certes à cause de choix et de décision qui avaient été prises en conséquence des problèmes et des actes qui avaient été fait, mais chacun d'entre eux n'eurent qu'une seule chose en tête, celle de tous se retrouver à la fin. De reformer leur Communauté dans son ensemble et d'aider tous comme ils le pouvaient leur plus jeune membre partit pour le Mordor détruire l'Anneau Unique.

.xXx.

Arrêtant Biren alors qu'il s'était stoppé à côté du fleuve, ayant dépassé depuis longtemps Amon Hen, Bilbon riva son regard vers les Chutes de Rauros, là ou lui et les autres avaient dressés leur campement pour la nuit avant l'attaque des uruks, laissant ces deux camarades se désaltérer alors qu'il envoya son esprit à la recherche de celui de Daenerya. Il n'eut pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir que les membres de la Communauté étaient toujours en train de se battre en cet instant, ressentant la pression et sa rage de vaincre dans sa tête pour comprendre qu'elle était toujours plonger dans la bataille.

Et si cela était son cas, cela était aussi le cas des autres.

Regardant une dernière fois vers le Nord et l'endroit où se trouvaient les siens, Bilbon baissa ensuite son regard vers Biren et Jumper qui avaient tous les deux cessés de se désaltérer, relevant la tête vers lui et attendant qu'il donne ces ordres et le chemin à suivre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il ressentit la force malveillante de l'Anneau essayé de le tenter, Bilbon repoussa ces effets négatifs et baissa son attention vers ces camarades, terminant par leur sourire avec chaleur et détermination.

_ Allons-y les gars. En route pour le Mordor !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la fin de cette Partie V la Communauté de l'Anneau =D**

 **alors? vos avis pour ce chapitre ?**

 **en tout cas, la suite avec le 1er chapitre des Deux Tours sera pour la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **bon dimanche à tous :)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	31. Chapitre 30 La réminiscence d'une vie

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite de ma fic avec le premier chapitre de la Partie 6 les Deux Tours ;)**

 **dans le chapitre précédent, on avait laisser une Communauté diviser après la perte de Gandalf, la disparition d'Aranel et de Drogon, le kidnapping de Saradoc et Paladin par les uruks alors qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli s'étaient lancer sur leurs traces tandis que le reste de la compagnie étaient demeurés avec les blesser =D**

 **dans ce passage, nous allons retrouver les Durin et savoir ce qui va leur arriver avec Daenerya contre Worg et Akog ;)**

 **je ne vous en dis pas d'avantage, en vous disant**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Partie VI : Les Deux Tours**

 **Chapitre 30 : La réminiscence d'une vie passée**

 _Elle avait été trahie par les siens._

 _Elle avait été trahie par son Père._

 _Celui qui avait juré de la protéger et de lui donner la plus belle vie qui soit, l'avait promise à leur pire ennemi. Ou celui qui devenu la pire créature qui soit par cupidité et besoin de richesse, Serviteur de Morgoth et qui continuait d'avoir une obsession malfaisante à son égard. Un être maléfique qu'elle n'avait jamais désiré et qu'à présent, se trouvait en sa portée sans aucun moyen de s'échapper, ni même de le combattre._

 _Pourquoi devrait-elle le combattre en premier lieu ?_

 _Après tout, il était de son espèce et bien qu'elle le détestait, lui et tous ces idéaux, elle se devait de continuer la lignée de sa race et de préserver les siens du néant, d'engendrer une nouvelle génération de dragon sain. Bien qu'elle craigne d'avoir de mauvaises gênes du géniteur, elle espérait sincèrement que ces propres gênes de lumière protégeraient ces prochains enfants de la folie dévastatrice de son tortionnaire et futur conjoint. Même de s'entendre elle-même penser cela la dégoutait au plus haut point, elle était tombée bien bas pour laisser ce vil serpent tenter ne serait-ce que de poser une griffe sur elle mais avait-elle le choix ?_

 _S'_ _ **IL**_ _avait été là, avec elle, la soutenant comme elle l'avait si bien soutenue toutes ces années alors les choses auraient été plus différentes. La force de la nature qu'elle était, se serait dresser fier et forte et, aurait tenue tête à ces viles êtres qui étaient sur le point de brider sa liberté et d'attacher son futur à cet être infâme. Mais_ _ **IL**_ _n'était pas là !_

 _ **LUI**_ _qui avait été le premier d'une autre espèce à lui faire face et à demeurer en vie après tout ce temps._ _ **LUI**_ _qui ne l'avait nullement crainte et chercher sa compagnie depuis le début._ _ **LUI**_ _qui semblait la suivre des yeux quand elle s'en allait, rejoindre les siens._ _ **LUI**_ _qui lui demandait de l'aide quand il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse à ces questions._ _ **LUI**_ _dont les yeux couleur saphir paraissait autant briller que les étoiles qu'elle adorait admirer la nuit._ _ **LUI**_ _qui demeurait toujours dans ces pensées le soir quand elle se couchait et se plongeait dans ces rêves._

 _ **LUI**_ _qui avait tout simplement ravis son cœur aussi facilement qu'en lui souriant avec tendresse._

 _ **IL**_ _l'avait abandonné et laissé affronter son destin seule, sans aucun soutien que sa propre conscience face à cette abomination._

 _Et elle était impuissante face à lui. Elle n'avait pas de force assez conséquente pour l'affronter et lui tenir tête. Elle était perdue dans l'obscurité et les prochaines générations l'étaient tout autant._

 _Mais elle se trompait. Elle se trompait lourdement._ _ **IL**_ _ne l'avait pas abandonné. Ni même oublier._ _ **IL**_ _était revenu pour elle._ _ **IL**_ _était revenu pour empêcher cette union et lui promettre de demeurer à ces côtés, de l'aimer et de la chérir aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient tous les deux._

 _C'était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin d'entendre pour faire face à son destin et à se dresser face à celui qui devenu son ennemi mortel, et dans un futur trop proche, son meurtrier._

 _Sauf que cela était peu de chose face au sentiment de joie et d'allégresse qui monta en elle à l'instant même où elle croisa son regard saphir dont les promesses d'amour et de tendresse brillant dans ces prunelles lui étaient pleinement suffisante. Elle veillerait sur sa vie autant que celle de ces descendants et elle se jura qu'un jour, oui, un jour ils se retrouveront tous les deux et pourront pleinement vivre leur amour sans qu'un fiancer jaloux ou une guerre ne les sépare._

 _Elle se promettait de l'attendre jusqu'à ce jour et de toujours veiller sur lui, car telle était sa mission sacrée et sa raison de vivre._

 _Celle de protéger la Lignée de Durin par tous les moyens._

.xXx.

Sa gorge le faisait atrocement mal.

Mais la souffrance dans sa nuque n'était rien en comparaison à celle irradiant dans son dos quand il se sentit lâcher par son tortionnaire qui l'avait jeté violemment au sol, lui écrasant son larynx par la même occasion alors qu'il ne parvenu pas à émettre un seul son. Ni complainte de douleur alors qu'il tentait de focaliser son regard sur l'orque pâle qui descendait doucement du dos de son wargs gris, prenant tout son temps pour faire durer le plaisir, chose qu'il comprit facilement.

Sauf que Kili n'allait nullement laisser le Fils de Bolg l'avoir aussi facilement que cela. Il n'allait pas rejouer cette scène à Raven Hill, durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées ou le Fils d'Azog le tenait dans sa poigne, prêt à le pourfendre sous les yeux de son frère et de sa douce. Alrik n'était pas là pour lui sauver la mise une nouvelle fois. Il allait se battre jusqu'au bout et rejoindre les siens pour honorer la mémoire du nain mort pour lui, en vengeant la mort de Gandalf par la même occasion.

Gandalf ?

Penser au Magicien Gris lui fut trop douloureux en se rappelant du sourire que celui-ci avait à l'instant même où sa magie avait implosé et détruit plusieurs uruks, tout en les assommant à moitié par la même occasion. Cependant, il aurait tout le loisir de pleurer son vieil ami après qu'il se serait occuper de sortir de ce guêpier alors qu'il entendit un cri de douleur résonner non loin de lui et qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre, malgré ces difficultés à voir ce qui se passait autour de sa personne.

_ Fili ? Fili !

_ Kili !

Se tournant vers la voix de son ainé, Kili constata que ce dernier se trouvait de l'autre côté de la clairière ou leurs deux tortionnaires s'étaient arrêtés, avec ceux-ci se trouvant placer entre eux, l'ainé des deux étant toujours placer sur le dos de sa bestiole. Le wargs noir monter par Worg grognait en se rapprochant dangereusement de Fili qui s'était relevé de l'endroit où l'orque pâle avait lâché ce dernier, tandis que le camarade gris d'Akog suivait son maitre à la trace et était prêt à tout instant à se jeter sur le plus jeune des nains.

_ Si nous ne pouvons nous amusez avec Durin, nous allons nous contentez de vous deux souria Worg machiavéliquement. Ce qui, entre nous, n'est qu'une faible compensation puisque nous allons bien nous amuser avec vous finit-il par leur admettre faisant rire son cadet qui observait d'une façon Kili que Fili n'aima guère.

_ Et vous pensez qu'on va vous laissez nous tuer sans rien dire ? Vous vous plantez complètement ! Grogna Kili à l'encontre de son adversaire, tout en observant la lame de ce dernier qu'il avait dégainé pour le pourfendre.

_ C'est ce que nous allons très vite savoir déclara Akog avec un sérieux à faire peur.

L'instant d'après, le wargs gris sauta droit vers Kili qui roula sur le côté pour l'éviter avant d'envoyer d'un revers du gauche de son épée dans la patte avant droite de la créature qui se mit à glapir de douleur, alors que son cavalier tenta de trancher la tête du jeune nain. Sauf qu'il essaya puisque Kili bloqua l'attaque avant de très vite reculer pour éviter la mâchoire de la bestiole se refermer sur lui.

_ Kili !

_ Concentre toi plutôt sur toi-même Fils de Durin ! Lui lança Worg à l'encontre de Fili avant que son propre wargs ne charge à son tour le premier héritier de Thorin, qui usa de la même tactique de son benjamin pour l'éviter.

Celle de rouler sur le côté pour éviter la masse de la créature de l'écraser comme de sa mâchoire de se refermer sur lui, s'empressant de se remettre sur pied pour faire face à ces nouveaux adversaires. Fili ne fit pas cas des blessures qu'il portait, comme de la bosse qui pointait le bout de son nez à l'arrière de son crâne, ne se concentrant uniquement sur Worg et sa monture dans l'intention première de rejoindre les côtés de son petit frère de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Cependant, les Fils de Bolg se doutaient parfaitement de la tactique qu'essayait de mettre en place les deux Fils de Durin, celle de se retrouver et de les affronter côte à côte mais cela n'était pas de l'avis des deux orques pâles. Ces derniers n'avaient nullement l'intention de les laisser se retrouver et qu'ils les affrontent ensemble. Ils allaient les tuer l'un après l'autre et cela, Fili et Kili le comprirent sans grande difficulté de ce qu'avait en tête les descendants d'Azog.

Ils étaient vraiment mal barrer !

Sauf qu'aucun des deux ne perdit espoir parce qu'ils savaient tous deux que leur Oncle Thorin, comme le reste de la Compagnie, finirait par les retrouver. Thorin ne les laisserait jamais tomber et à la merci de ces êtres infâmes, il remuerait ciel et terre pour les retrouver, sans compter Diriel et Tauriel, et c'est cela qui permit à Fili et à Kili de ne pas perdre espoir.

Le fait que leur famille viendrait les rejoindre et que tout finirait par s'arranger. Oui, tout irait bien, ils devaient tous les deux y croire et tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres.

Fort de cette pensée positif, les deux frères cessèrent de battre en retraite face aux orques et à leurs wargs respectifs, et passèrent à l'attaque. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la meilleure défense était l'attaque ?

Bien qu'ils affrontaient, tous les deux, deux adversaires, l'un et l'autre plus grand qu'eux, et surtout plus dangereux qu'eux, avaient de quoi démoralisés n'importe qui mais les deux jeune Princes n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement le combat. Ils pouvaient être aussi entêtés que les autres membres de leur famille et cela avait été le cas plusieurs fois auparavant, ce qui leur permettait de ne pas lâcher et de continuer de se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ils discernent une faille dans laquelle il pourrait se glisser pour en ressortir vainqueur.

Bloquant la lame de son épée et repoussant son propriétaire, Kili usa de se temps pour trancher le museau du wargs qui avait voulus lui sauter dessus, ce dernier retombant lourdement sur le sol, se mettant à japper de douleur, les pattes planter sur sa blessure. Pour qu'ensuite le Prince nain ne reconcentre son attention sur son cavalier, tenta une parade vers les jambes de l'orque pour tenter de le déséquilibrer mais Akog avait semblé avoir lus dans son jeu, parvint sans peine à bloquer sa lame naine avant qu'elle ne lui tranche les mollets. Attrapant la main du Durin et l'utilisa comme une arme pour en frapper le visage du jeune nain qui sonner par le coup, chancela en arrière sauf que l'orque pâle l'attrapa par la gorge, le maintenant baisser en arrière et impossible de se relever ou ne serait-ce que s'en arracher alors que cette tactique lui en rappela une autre.

Une autre scène qui s'était produit à Raven Hill, la neige et le froid tombant autour d'eux alors que Bolg le tenait à sa merci, prêt à le pourfendre sous les yeux effarer de Fili et Tauriel qui n'auraient pas le temps tous les deux d'agir pour l'atteindre et le secourir. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Alrik ne pourrait pas intervenir et empêcher sa mort cette fois-ci. Il allait trépasser de la main du Fils de Bolg.

_ Kili !

Revenant à la réalité quand il entendit l'appel de son frère et le cri de douleur de l'orque pâle qui le maintenait, celui-ci finissant d'ailleurs par le relâcher alors que Kili constata qu'un poignard se trouvait planté dans la faille de l'armure à la base de la nuque de la créature, attaque surprise qui l'avait obliger à lâcher le jeune Prince nain. Poignard que Kili n'eut aucune difficulté de reconnaitre pour en connaitre la garde qu'Azog essayait d'attraper pour se la retirer, tandis que le regard du jeune nain se vrilla vers son lanceur et son sauveur.

Sauf que celui-ci venait d'être balancer au sol par le wargs noir de Worg qui l'avait heurté comme un bélier, en utilisant le fait que ce dernier s'était déconcentrer de leur propre combat pour en venir au secours de son cadet et tombant ainsi à leur propre merci. Le cavalier descendant du dos de sa monture et attrapant sa proie par la gorge avant de le lever comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac, dégaina le poignard à sa ceinture.

_ Fili !

_ Il sera le premier des Durin à tomber ! Puis cela sera ton tour ! Ricana Worg son regard rivé sur Kili, tout en lui montrant la prise qu'il exerçait sur son ainé.

_ Va-t'en Kili !

_ Non !

_ Fuis !

_ NON !

Sauf qu'avant même que Kili n'est pu faire un geste ou que Fili ne soit parvenu à le convaincre de fuir la clairière, ou encore que Worg ne transperce l'ainé des deux frères nains et qu'Akog n'abatte le cadet par derrière sans que ce dernier ne le voie, une autre personne vint à intervenir. Entrant dans la clairière comme un boulet de canon monté sur un bouc de combat qui chargea droit sur Worg, qu'il heurta de plein fouet au thorax, lui coupant le souffle et le faisant lâcher sa prise sur Fili qui retomba lourdement au sol, entendant le cri de douleur de son tortionnaire quand le cavalier du bouc trancha de son épée elfique le bras droit qui l'avait maintenu, faisant river toute l'attention sur ce dernier.

Alors que Worg roula-boula en arrière, lâchant son poignard et attrapant le moignon qu'il avait à présent juste sous le coude droit, Akog se désintéressant de Kili et se précipitant droit vers son ainé avec leurs deux wargs en renfort, Fili tendit le bras vers son cadet qui s'empressa de le rejoindre. Venant à se placer dans le dos de Thorin, rouge de rage, resserrant sa garde sur Orcrist qui brillait du sang noir de l'orque qu'elle venait de blessure, qui plaça son bouc en travers de la route de ces ennemis, se tenant prêt à les bloquer si ces derniers venaient à les charger.

_ Thorin ?

_ Fili ! Kili ! Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Demanda Thorin inquiet, jetant un coup d'œil vers ces deux neveux, bien qu'il garda en vision les deux orques pâles masquer par les deux wargs qui, comme des chiens de gardes, s'étaient placés devant leurs deux maitres, les poils hérisser et attendant un signe pour leur charger dessus.

_ On va bien ! Ou sont les autres ? Ils ne sont pas avec toi ? Demanda Fili surpris de voir son Oncle arriver seul sur sa monture, vrillant son regard dans la direction ou il était venu, s'attendant à voir apparaitre le reste de la Communauté.

_ Ou sont Tauriel et Diriel ? Lui demanda inquiet Kili de ne pas voir sa douce et celle de son frère le suivre pour les retrouver.

_ Elles étaient inconscientes quand je suis partis sur vos traces mais je suis persuadé qu'elles vont bien toutes les deux, tous les autres veillent sur elles en ce moment tenta de les rassurer Thorin avant de vriller son regard noir vers leurs ennemis. Occupons-nous de ces vermines à présent ! Vint-il à leur proposer comme défouloir.

_ Vous pensez sincèrement pouvoir nous vaincre Durin ? Vous n'êtes rien du tout sans vos gardes du corps ! Grogna Worg à leur encontre, tout en se relevant de terre alors qu'Akog avait fait un garrot à son bras pour stopper le saignement de son bras trancher, tandis qu'il reprit sa massue dans son autre main, prêt à la fracasser sur la tête des nains. Vous n'êtes rien !

_ C'est ce que nous verrons vermine ! Cracha avec véhémence Thorin avant de pousser son bouc à la charge au moment même où les deux wargs s'élancèrent droit sur lui.

_ Thorin !

Les cris de Fili et Kili vinrent à résonner dans la clairière à l'instant même où un rugissement bestial vibra dans l'air, faisant lever la tête des deux Princes qui vint à se vriller sur la forme colossale qui émergea des arbres et piqua du nez droit vers les deux wargs qui couinèrent de douleur sur la masse qui vint à s'écraser sur leur dos en atterrissant. Coupant ainsi la charge de Thorin qui stoppa son bouc de justesse avant que ce dernier ne vienne à percuter l'arrière train du dragon blanc, pendant que Daenerya redressa sa longue tête de serpent et déversa son feu de glace droit sur Worg et Akog.

Sauf que ces derniers semblaient avoir prévus sa tactique, car ils reculèrent immédiatement, sautant en arrière pour éviter de se retrouver congeler ou même transpercer par les stalactites qui se dressaient comme des lances, alors que Daenerya se dressa de toute sa taille devant eux et entre leur cible qu'était les trois Durin.

_ Daenerya ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être avec Bili ?

Mais Thorin ne put continuer d'avantage ces questions qu'avant même que Daenerya n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit, que cela soit se tourner vers lui ou attaque les deux orques pâles, ces derniers prirent cette occasion pour faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Fouillant dans le sac en bandoulière qu'il tenait, Akog en sortit une espèce de boule de verre qu'il jeta droit vers la dragonne blanche qui la toucha à l'épaule droite, ou lorsque celle-ci vint à se briser à son contact, une explosion se produisit. Assourdissant les oreilles des nains ou Thorin eut l'impression d'avoir eu à faire à une flamme-éclair, celles qu'ils avaient utilisées pour retarder Smaug durant leur passage dans la Montagne, pendant que le choc fit reculer Daenerya, qui s'écroula en arrière, grognant de surprise et de douleur.

Tandis que les deux wargs qu'elle avait écrasé, se retrouvèrent libre de tout mouvement et ces derniers, ne faisant sans doute pas cas de leurs oreilles bourdonnantes, se jetèrent bestialement sur elle, lui mordant la queue et la patte avant droite, la faisant grogner de douleur et de rage. Se redressant quelque peu, la dragonne blanche attrapa le wargs noir, celui qui l'attaquait à la patte, par l'encolure de son dos dans sa gueule, l'arrachant à sa prise sur elle et l'envoyant valdinguer contre les arbres pour l'éloigner d'elle. Pendant que Fili et Kili s'étaient tous les deux redressés à leur tour et avaient chargés le wargs gris, le faisant lâcher prise sur sa queue en lui plantant leurs lames dans ces hanches, faisant grogner celle-ci de rage avant que l'animal ne se détourne de la dragonne pour river toute son attention sur les deux Princes nains.

Alors que profitant de cette occasion, Akog relança une autre sphère explosive droit vers la tête de la jeune dragonne mais Orcrist vint à briser celle-ci avant même qu'elle ne vienne à atteindre Daenerya. Explosion qui vint à toucher Thorin qui fut propulser à plusieurs mètres, loin de ces neveux et de la dragonne, venant à tomber droit devant les pattes du wargs noir qui se redressa de l'endroit où il avait été lancé et chargea droit sur le Roi d'Erebor, gueule grande ouverte.

_ Mon Oncle !

_ Thorin !

A cet instant précis ou Thorin crut que sa fin était arrivée, s'attendant de voir défiler toute sa vie devant ces yeux, le monde autour de lui se mit à ralentir, lui donnant cette impression que l'adrénaline coulant dans ces veines lui permettait de tout voir en détail son environnement avant de trépasser. De la grande gueule ouverte du wargs noir sautant droit vers lui, alors que les deux orques pâles plus loin sur sa droite, se préparait à être témoin de son carnage tandis que ces deux neveux dans son dos se trouvaient toujours dans une lutte acharner contre le wargs gris qui ne voulait rien lâcher, pendant que Daenerya était en train de se redresser complètement, le regard river droit sur lui et la Mort étant prête à le faucher.

Sauf que cela ne fut pas le cas !

La Mort ne vint jamais à l'atteindre qu'il vit une lumière étincelante éclater dans son dos, se répandre tout autour de la clairière, l'aveuglant quelque peu alors qu'il put entrevoir à travers ces paupières à demi-closes que quelque chose vint à heurter le wargs et à le repousser de sa personne. Retrouvant la vue quand la lumière cessa de briller, Thorin demeura stupéfait devant la lance de glace ficher dans le crâne du wargs noir, l'ayant tué sur le coup et ou la puissance du lancer avait suffis à stopper sa charge, quitte à même le repousser en arrière, l'éloignant ainsi du Roi d'Erebor qui s'empressa de vriller son regard derrière lui.

Regard qui accrocha les prunelles bleu de glace de la créature qui se trouvait debout devant lui, le bras droit tendus vers la lance de glace qu'elle venait tout juste de lancer droit vers le wargs noir, à l'emplacement même ou s'était tenu la dragonne blanche quelques instants plus tôt, ou tous les êtres de la clairière avaient toute leur attention vriller sur elle. Pendant que la mâchoire de Thorin ne put s'empêcher de s'échoir devant la jeune femme qui se dressait devant lui, une longue chevelure blanche cascadant dans son dos, arrivant presque au-dessus de ces pieds nus, ou on pouvait apercevoir de longues oreilles pointus s'en échapper. Encore plus effilés que celle des elfes alors que sa peau crémeuse était rehaussée par le rouge aux joues, autant que ces lèvres roses tiré dans une grimace de colère, faisant luire ces prunelles bleues de dangerosité.

Sauf que si Thorin reconnaissait pertinemment les traits de ce visage, bien que tirer par la rage qui semblait l'habiter en cet instant précis, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu de gêne et d'inconfort devant la tenue qui la vêtissait. Ou plutôt, la tenue bien trop légère à son gout, qui la vêtissait.

Car celle-ci ne portait qu'une espèce de robe en bustier, dont les manches bouffantes n'arrivant qu'à ces coudes dévoilaient ces épaules blancs nacres, le bas cascadait jusqu'à ces cuisses, dévoilant l'avant de ces jambes avant de descendre comme une traine dans son dos, était composer dans un voile blanc si léger et moulant qu'on pouvait facilement voir les formes légères de son corps. Mais heureusement pour ces yeux autant que pour celui de ces neveux, il semblerait que les parties féminines de son corps étaient recouvertes d'écailles blanches, facilement apercevable depuis sa « robe » qui lui faisaient comme des sous-vêtement attitrer, chose qu'apprécia grandement Thorin, se doutant que deux femmes en particulier viendraient à tuer les deux Princes nains si elles venaient d'apprendre qu'ils avaient vus une autre femme « nue » sous leurs yeux.

Mais Thorin et ces neveux revinrent très vite à la réalité quand Daenerya, et oui, il s'agissait bien de la jeune dragonne qui venait de prendre forme « humaine » sous leurs yeux, tourner son regard vers Fili et Kili, toujours au prise avec le wargs gris qui se retrouva très bientôt, épingler par une autre lance de glace sur un arbre, mort, avant de river toute son attention vers les deux orques pâles qui la regardèrent totalement éberluer. Cependant, ces derniers revinrent très vite à eux et le plus jeune s'empressa de lui lancer les dernières boule-explosive qu'il semblait contenir, ces dernières explosant en vol après un lancement de traits de glace de Daenerya, qui fonça droit vers Worg et Akog, ces mains s'illuminant de magie avant que des lames de glace n'apparaissent du néant, allant droit s'abattre sur les armes tendus en avant des deux orques pâles.

Et sous les regards stupéfait des trois Durin, la jeune-dragonne-devenue-humaine était en train de faire tourner Worg et Akog en bourrique, tournant entre eux en faisant danser ces lames autour d'elle comme une épéiste chevronner. Dont la massue et l'épée des deux orques pâles ne parvenaient jamais à l'atteindre, se mouvant avec une telle facilité et une telle grâce qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était en train d'interpréter une chorégraphie.

Une danse gracieuse et mortelle qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs aux deux orques pâles, qui comprirent très vite qu'ils se trouvaient en infériorité numérique et dans un simple coup d'œil, sure tous les deux qu'ils devaient battre en retraite. Et saisissant une autre sphère de l'une de ces poches, Worg la jeta au sol violemment à ces pieds, ou lorsque celle-ci explosa, laissa échapper un gaz et une fumée sombre qui masqua les deux orques pâles à la vue de tous, tandis que Daenerya érigea par instinct un mur de glace entre eux et leurs ennemis pour éviter toute réplique de leur part quand ils fuiraient, comme de se gagner une flèche par exemple qu'ils ne pourraient pas voir arriver avec cette bouillabaisse.

Quand la fumée disparut et que Daenerya fit disparaitre son mur de glace, elle et les nains purent constater de la fuite de Worg et d'Akog alors que plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre autour d'eux, les animaux revenant doucement à la vie après le départ des orques pâles pendant que les trois Durin rivèrent toute leur attention vers la sœur d'âme du plus jeune membre de leur famille.

_ Daenerya ? C'est bien toi ? Demanda Kili, toujours surpris de sa nouvelle apparence alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers elle avec Fili, pendant que Thorin n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce de sa place continuant d'observer la scène comme s'il ne parvenait pas encore à y croire.

Alors que la jeune femme-elfe quitta l'horizon du regard, elle riva toute son attention sur les deux Princes nains qui se figèrent quand ils vinrent à croiser son regard, avant que celle-ci ne rive toute sa concentration sur le plus jeune, finissant par lui sourire chaleureusement, faisant ainsi se décrisper les deux frères nains qui se permirent de lui sourire à leur tour.

_ Oui Kili, c'est bien moi.

_ Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Fili curieux se rapprochant d'avantage d'elle, bien qu'il veilla à ne pas la relooker de la tête au pied, comme son cadet qui se reçut un coup sur la tête de son frangin. Je veux dire… comment peux-tu devenir humaine ? Enfin une femme elfe ? Ou bien…

_ Je suis toujours une dragonne Fili s'amusa Daenerya devant l'hésitation du jeune Prince à surnommer son nouvel état ou même de trouver difficilement un nouveau terme à son statut. Sauf que c'est une forme plus « humaine » que vous avez en face de vous, une forme d'emprunt si tu veux ? Tous les dragons de l'Ancien Age savaient changés de forme pour pouvoir plus facilement passer inaperçus parmis la masse des autres peuples, mais nous étions facilement reconnaissable à cause de nos longues oreilles et de nos cheveux extrêmement clair finit-elle par admettre tout en touchant son oreille droite avant de passer ces doigts dans sa longue chevelure blanche.

_ Vous avez dus faire tourner pas mal de tête à cette époque alors ?

_ Kili !

_ Aie… ! Mais c'est vrai Fili, ne dit pas le contraire ?

_ Tu veux peut-être que je répète cela à Tauriel sans doute ?

_ J'ai dit qu'elle avait fait tourner des têtes, non que ma tête en faisait aussi partis Fili !

_ Mais bien sûr, je te crois Kili ?

_ Répète pour voir ?

_ Je suis flatter de vos paroles les garçons mais la seule personne à qui je voulais faire tourner la tête, n'a réagis que tardivement à mes charmes ce qui nous a pas laisser très longtemps pour vivre notre amour avant que je ne périsse pour lui fit savoir tristement Daenerya à ce propos.

_ Vous voulez parler de Durin Ier ? Lui demanda Kili curieux.

_ Donc vous vous souvenez de votre vie passer ? Lui demanda Fili, se rappelant des paroles que son cousin lui avait dit concernant la jeune dragonne.

_ Oui et oui. Je parle bien de Durin Ier et je me rappels de ma vie passer, comme de tous les propres souvenirs des vies passer de Durin par le biais de Bili admit Daenerya avant de redresser son regard vers Thorin, pour ensuite baisser la tête de nouveau vers les deux Princes. Mais nous devrions parlez de cela plus tard, nous devons retourner auprès des autres membres de la Compagnie qui sont en train de se charger de nos blessés et de partir rejoindre Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli qui sont partis à la poursuite des uruks les prévena-t'elle à leur attention avant de se diriger droit vers son sac blanc qu'elle avait fait tomber durant sa transformation.

L'ayant eu sur son dos depuis le début des hostilités et ne l'ayant pas retiré pendant le combat, celui-ci était tomber durant son changement de forme, ce qui l'aurait un peu gêner pendant sa charge contre les deux orques pâles et durant sa protection des Durin. Ouvrant celui-ci, Daenerya en retira une épaisse cape-manteau à fourrure blanche qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler par-dessus sa légère tenue, ces bras étant totalement à découvert, chose qui ne sembla pas la déranger autant, tandis qu'elle laissa le reste à l'intérieur, remettant le sac sur son dos alors que ces paroles finirent par atteindre l'esprit des autres.

_ Attends une seconde ? Commença Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se sont lancés à la traces uruks ? Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Fili quelque peu inquiet.

_ Saradoc et Paladin ont été capturés par les uruks juste après votre propre capture par les deux orques pâles, Tauriel et Diriel ont toutes les deux été blessés en tentant de vous atteindre, ainsi que Dwalin, Dori et Bombur ont tous les trois été salement amocher mais leurs vies n'aient pas en danger vint à les informer Daenerya sur les dernières nouvelles qu'elle avait pu apprendre avant de prendre en chasse Thorin et les autres.

_ Et Bili ? Ou est-il ? Il va bien ?

_ Il poursuit la quête avec Biren et Jumper, et ils vont bien tous les trois, Thorin tenta de la rassurer Daenerya en rivant son attention sur le Roi nain qui hocha de la tête, tout en calmant l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu pour son plus jeune neveu, comme les deux autres qui étaient rassurés de savoir leur cousin hors d'atteinte de l'ennemi. Alors ? Que faisons-nous Roi d'Erebor ? Vint à lui demanda la jeune dragonne, lui rappelant à lui comme aux deux autres dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient.

Soit ils se lançaient sur les traces de Bili et de ces camarades ? Ou alors ils allaient rejoindre le reste de la Communauté avant de se lancer à la poursuite des trois autres membres de leur groupe étant partis traquer les uruks ayant enlevé deux des leurs ?

_ On retourne auprès des nôtres puis nous nous lancerons sur les traces d'Aragorn, de Legolas et de Gimli, dans l'intention de récupérer ce que les uruks nous ont pris ! Déclara Thorin déterminé à ne pas laisser les deux cousins de son plus jeune neveu à la merci de ces monstres.

Et tandis que Fili, Kili et Daenerya hochèrent de la tête, d'accord avec le choix de la destination qu'ils prendraient, Thorin alla chercher les rênes de son bouc et tandis que la jeune dragonne montra aux deux neveux la direction à prendre pour retourner auprès des autres, le Roi d'Erebor s'élança à leur suite avec sa monture à sa suite, espérant de tout cœur une seule chose.

Qu'il avait pris la bonne décision de laisser Bili poursuivre cette quête sans eux.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce début de partie 6 =D**

 **alors? votre avis sur cette suite ?**

 **dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouvera Bili qui poursuit la quête vers le Mordor et qui fera une rencontre à la fois surprenante et dangereuse :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **je vous dis à mercredi soir pour la suite =D**

 **bon dimanche à tous**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	32. Chapitre 31 Poursuivre la quête

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **dus au grève d'aujourd'hui, je ne peux me rendre à mon travail donc j'ai décider de vous poster la suite plus rapidement aujourd'hui ;)**

 **merci à Angel et Sally pour vos com =D ou l'apparence humaine de Daenerya a été unanime vous l'adorez tous ;) et quant à votre hypothèse je ne vous en dis pas plus XD**

 **sinon dans ce chapitre, on retrouve Bilbon et ces deux camarades dans sa poursuite de son voyage vers le Mordor ou vous aurez droit à un petit souvenir d'une vie passée de Durin avant que les ennuis ne reprennent mais je ne vous en dis pas d'avantage ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Poursuivre la quête**

 _« Avancer et ne pas se retourner. »_

 _« Avancer et ne pas se retourner. »_

 _« Avancer et ne pas se retourner. »_

Voilà à quoi il était obligé de penser pour pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui l'obligerait à se retourner et à voir les choses en face, comme d'extrapoler pour tout le reste.

Gandalf est tombé.

Dwalin, Dori, Bombur, Diriel et Tauriel étaient blessés.

Aranel et Drogon avaient disparus.

Saradoc et Paladin avaient été pris par les uruks-haï.

Fili et Kili avaient été enlevés par Worg et Akog.

Tous ces détails qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit comme un coup de poignard par les pensées qui filtraient de la conscience de Daenerya, avait été à deux doigt de le faire tomber du dos de Biren, prêt à rebrousser chemin. Mais il avait fait une promesse, celle de ne jamais renoncer à la quête et de détruire définitivement cette Anneau à n'importe quel prix.

Bien que le prix fût affreusement lourd pour lui, la douleur de la perte de Gandalf résonnant dans son cœur et dans son corps, ayant perdu le dernier lien avec ces parents décédés ainsi qu'avec ces propres gardiens. Repenser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu, le cœur souffrant de tout cela, Bilbon se jura qu'il détruirait cette chose pour empêcher a d'autre famille de souffrir comme il souffrait en cet instant précis, et effaçant les larmes coulant de ces yeux d'un geste rageur, le jeune Sacquet se reconcentra sur son environnement, resserrant sa prise sur les rênes, fixant son attention droit devant lui.

Constatant qu'il avait depuis longtemps dépassé Amon Hen qui devenait plus qu'un point lointain derrière lui, continuant de longer le fleuve sur sa droite, Bilbon reconnut sans peine les plaines verdoyantes de l'Estfolde, les terres de l'Est du Rohan, Pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux, tentant de trouver un passage pour franchir la rivière. Le seul hic, c'est que celle-ci paraissait étrangement profonde alors que l'eau était des plus violentes, le courant rapide risquait bien de les emporter dans les profondeurs s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. Et Bilbon ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Biren et Jumper à tenter de traverser le courant, sans compter le fait que le jeune Durin pressentait que s'il perdait pied dans l'eau, l'Anneau allait devenir aussi lourde qu'une enclume et l'entrainer dans les profondeurs pour le noyer.

Donc, non, hors de question de traverser le fleuve à la nage, Bilbon préféra continuer de le longer comme ils le faisaient en cet instant, ce qui l'obligerait de longer le Fenmarche puis l'Anorien jusqu'à Cair Andros ou il trouverait sans doute un passage pour traverser, ce qui le ferait arriver en Ithilien. Puis de là, il continuerait vers l'Est, droit vers les Monts de l'Ombre, les chaines de montagnes entourant les terres du Mordor, ou il n'aurait plus qu'à les franchir avant de traverser le Plateau de Gorgoroth avant la Montagne du Destin.

Bien que la route fût risquée, puisqu'ils allaient passer près des villages du Rohan, sans compter les terres du Gondor, Bilbon ne voulait en aucun cas croiser la route des hommes qui pourrait être manipulé par l'Anneau et lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Excepter Aragorn qui avait parfaitement résisté à sa malveillance, Bilbon ne doutait pas qu'il ferait un Grand Roi, il ne voulait pas risquer l'expérience de mettre cette chose en présence de personne innocente et donc, cela l'obligerait de faire encore plus attention à son environnement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se fassent voir ou encore attraper ou stopper par un groupe de villageois, ou pire, une escouade de soldat.

Il devait demeurer invisible aux yeux du monde et terminer cette quête le plus rapidement possible avant que Sauron ne gagne encore plus en puissance, comme son sbire Saroumane et que des innocents y perdent la vie plus il retardera de détruire cette chose autour de son cou. Sauf que même s'il était pressé par le temps, il y a une chose dans cette quête qui serait sa pire ennemie. Même deux choses en réalité qui lui mettraient des bâtons dans les roues.

D'une : la fatigue.

Biren et Jumper commençaient petit à petit à ralentir la cadence, ce qui prouvait à Bilbon que ces deux fidèles camarades étaient en train de fatiguer et il décida de les faire arrêter prêt d'un petit bosquet au côté du fleuve, ou ils pourraient faire une pause. Autant pour se désaltérer que pour demeurer cacher aux yeux de tous, surtout du village que le jeune Durin pouvait apercevoir au loin, un peu plus à l'Ouest de leur position à une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres d'eux, étant facilement cacher par les branches de l'arbre qui se dressait sur ce bosquet.

Et de deux : la nourriture.

Bien que Drogon avait eu la bienveillance de lui donner un sac de provisions, le lembas avec les sacs de viandes sécher pour Jumper et du foin préférer de Biren, il avait assez de provisions pour un bon mois, s'il faisait très attention aux rations qu'il donnait. Il pourrait aussi donner du pain de lembas à ces camarades, puisqu'ils mangeaient du pain à la Comté, quand ils n'auraient plus de viande et de foin mais est-ce que cela leur serait suffisant pour le voyage du retour ?

S'ils réussissaient à atteindre le Mordor et la Montagne du Destin, comme de détruire l'Anneau, est-ce qu'ils auraient suffisamment assez de vivre pour rentrer chez eux ?

Mais avant de même se poser cette question, il y avait plutôt tous les autres détails qu'il devait prendre en compte comme, que se passera-t-il quand l'Anneau serait détruit ? S'il avait bonne mémoire et ce dont il se rappelait dans ces souvenirs de Durin, quand Isildur vainquit Sauron au Mordor, en lui retirant l'Anneau, le sbire de Morgoth avait littéralement implosé. Alors est-ce que l'Anneau explosera quand il le détruira ?

Ou bien c'est Sauron qui risquait d'exploser une nouvelle fois ?

Qu'arrivera-t'il au Mordor dès que le dernier seigneur noir sera vaincu une bonne fois pour toute ?

Quelle sera le sort réservé à Saroumane quand ils auront réussi à l'arrêter après la chute de son Maitre ?

Comment une simple question concernant l'arrangement de ces rations pour un possible retour du Mordor avait rivé à l'interrogatoire de tout ce qui serait possible d'arriver quand il parviendra à détruire ce fichu Anneau ? Il avait vraiment besoin de mettre ces méninges au repos et de se contenter de l'instant présent et de regarder la beauté de son environnement, avant de se jeter à corps perdus dans les terres noires du Mordor.

Tentant de ne penser à rien, se doutant que Daenerya essayera de se connecter à son esprit dès qu'elle ne sera plus concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, Bili se retenu de toute ces forces de se jeter dans sa conscience pour voir ce qu'elle voyait et ce qui se passait de son côté, pour se focaliser sur autre chose qui ne lui indiquerait pas la position ou il se trouvait. Se renversant en arrière au pied de l'arbre, déposant sa tête sur l'un de ces sacs à dos lui faisant office d'oreiller, Bilbon observa les rayons du soleil traverser les branches feuillus du chêne, tout en grignotant du lembas, pendant que Biren et Jumper revenaient de la rivière ou ils s'étaient tous les deux désaltérer avant de manger ce qu'il avait sortis pour chacun d'entre eux.

Image qui lui rappela étrangement une autre séquence d'une de ces vies passé de Durin.

 _Une où il se trouvait aussi sous un arbre, coucher dans l'herbe, sa tête reposant sur les jambes d'une personne ou il pouvait sentir des mains caresser ces cheveux alors que leurs montures respectives broutaient tranquillement l'herbe._

 __ Je te trouve bien songeur Durin ? Tu veux m'en parler lui proposa une douce voix au-dessus de sa tête avant qu'une chevelure rousse vient à cascader devant lui, très vite suivis par le visage qui vint à se placer juste au-dessus de lui._

 __ Je réfléchissais juste au passé et à l'avenir, notre avenir lui souria-t'il d'une voix calme et enjôleuse._

 __ Tes vies passés en tant que Durin ? Lui demanda curieuse la Dame elfe, omettant le fait de citer la dernière partie de ces paroles._

 __ Oui. Chacun d'entre eux ont essayés, à leur façon, de faire entendre raison à notre peuple sur plusieurs choses et dans différentes situations mais cela n'a jamais fonctionné les manières de penser et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?_

 __ Pourquoi ?_

 __ Parce que les nains ne sont pas prêt de changer leur façon de penser, autant sur eux-mêmes que sur les autres peuples lui rapporta Durin sur ce qu'il avait compris durant toutes ces existences passés. Ils sont un peuple têtu et indiscipliné qui pense qu'ils ne peuvent que se suffir à eux-mêmes et qu'ils valent mieux que tous les autres, et…_

 __ Aurais-tu oublié que tu es toi aussi un nain Durin, ces remarques s'appliquent-ils à toi aussi ?_

 __ Je suis sérieux Tinuviel ! Répliqua Durin en se relevant de ces cuisses ou il était installé avant de river toute son attention vers la double de Tauriel qui le regardait intriguer. Dans ma première vie, je n'ai pu être avec celle que j'aimais parce qu'elle était une hybride, une dragonne au cœur vaillant qui est morte en se donnant la vie pour la mienne. Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais dire dans ma précédente vie ? Quand je pensais à être enfin heureux avec Elenna, juste alors qu'on avait échangé nos vœux d'éternité, on me l'a arraché aussi facilement que lorsqu'on souffle sur la flamme d'une bougie. Je suis fatiguer d'essayer de faire entendre raison à des personnes qui ne veulent pas m'écouter et qui préfèrent décider pour moi, j'en ai plus qu'assez Tinuviel lui rapporta-t'il épuiser alors qu'il avait l'impression que toutes ces précédentes vies venaient d'écraser ces épaules qui s'affalèrent dessous, tandis qu'il baissa la tête, quittant des yeux sa bien-aimée, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle le voit aussi abattus qu'en cet instant._

 _Mais cela n'était pas dans l'idée de Tinuviel de le laisser se plonger d'avantage dans les ténèbres, posant sa main sur sa joue et l'obligeant à redresser la tête, la Dame elfe attendit qu'il lève les yeux vers elle avant de déposer tendrement ces lèvres contre les siennes. Echange que Durin lui rendit bien volontiers ou étant doux au début, celui-ci devint très vite fougueux et vitale pour eux avant qu'il ne soit obliger de rompre leur baiser pour pouvoir reprendre leur respiration. Terminant front contre front, se souriant doucement et amoureusement avant qu'elle ne vienne à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait tant lui dire._

 __ Je te promets que tu ne me perdras pas Durin._

 __ Et je ne laisserais personne t'arracher à moi, je te le promets Tinuviel lui promit-il amoureusement. Je ne laisserais personne t'arracher comme Elenna m'a été prise, je t'en fais la promesse solennelle sur Mahal._

 __ Je le sais accorda Tinuviel en lui souriant avant de river son regard vers le ciel ou le soleil était bientôt sur le point de se coucher. Je vais devoir rentrer, mon Capitaine risque de me tuer si je ne suis pas rentré avant la tombée de la nuit informa-t'elle sur le fait qu'elle risquait de se faire gronder par son supérieur._

 __ Et moi, mes parents risquent bien de me massacrer pour m'être encore enfouis de la cité mais qu'ils aillent au diable et oublions-les, ne pensons qu'à nous et uniquement à nous pour ce soir ? lui demanda Durin, tout en l'attrapant dans ces bras avant de la renverser en arrière la faisant rire aux éclats alors qu'elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu es prête à affronter le monde extérieur pour demeurer avec moi cette nuit ?_

 __ Je pourrais affronter les armées du Mordor avec toi à mes côtés pour une seule nuit passer avec toi._

Rouvrant les yeux et retrouvant les branches du chêne sous laquelle il s'était allonger pour se reposer, en constatant qu'il était demeuré plonger dans ces souvenirs une bonne heure en fixant la lente descente du soleil vers l'horizon, soufflant de soulagement de n'avoir pas été témoins de cette séquence « câlin » entre Durin et Tinuviel. Tinuviel, le prénom de Tauriel dans sa précédente vie, qui voulait signifier « Fille du crépuscule », sans doute en rapport avec sa longue chevelure rousse qui faisait penser à la teinte du soleil durant le crépuscule. Tandis que le prénom de Sidhmeldiriel dans sa précédente vie était Elenna, ce qui voulait dire « Vers les étoiles », nom qui avait été donné, s'il s'en souvenait bien car elle lui avait dit sa signification, en raison ou le jour de sa naissance, elle avait levé ces bras vers le ciel et non vers ces parents, droit vers les étoiles.

Daenerya. Elenna. Tinuviel. Lilith.

Quatre prénoms. Quatre femmes. Quatre histoires. Quatre vies.

Quatre cœurs fidèles aux Durin que les nains avaient sciemment oublié et préférer effacer de leurs récits parce qu'elles n'avaient pas été des naines. Quatre mensonges sur les six vies passés de Durin que les générations de nains avaient colporté et salissant leurs mémoires, autant que leurs actes héroïques et leurs combats menés au côté de leurs bien-aimés.

Se rappelant sans difficulté de l'unique tombeau de Durin IV dans la Moria, celui-ci reposant seul sans sa défunte compagne dans les profondeurs de Khazad-Dum, Bilbon se promit que, dès que toute cette histoire serait terminé, s'il en survit, il partirait à la recherche de la tombe d'Elenna et rapporterait cette dernière à Durin. Même s'il ne doit plus rien rester d'elle aujourd'hui, une boule au ventre se faisant dans son estomac à cette pensée, le jeune Durin se jura de les réunir dans la Mort, ce qui l'obligea à penser aux autres de ces vies passés.

S'il savait que Durin VI reposait au côté de Lilith et de Nathanel, ayant vus leur tombeau durant un songe ou son esprit avait quitté son corps, désirant ardemment aller leur faire ces honneurs quand il en aurait finis avec cette quête et son autre désir de rassembler Durin IV et Elenna, la question concernant Durin V et Tinuviel se posa aussi. Reposaient-ils tous les deux dans une même tombe ? Ou bien, les nains avaient veillés à les séparer eux aussi ?

Bilbon allait sans nulle doute passer ces prochaines années à s'acharner à faire ce que les nains auraient dus faire depuis le début, c'est-à-dire, veiller à ce que leur Durin repose auprès de celles qu'ils avaient choisis par amour et non celles qu'on avaient essayés de leur imposer. Il s'en ferait une affaire personnelle.

_ AU SECOURS !

Sursautant au cri qu'il entendit résonner au loin, Bilbon se redressa en position assise, les oreilles de ces deux camarades dresser vers le son et la tête diriger droit vers la source de l'appel, permettant ainsi au jeune Durin de voir où se situait la personne appelant à l'aide. Et celle-ci, se trouvait être la voix d'un enfant, un jeune garçon chevauchant un cheval courant au triple galop, tenant dans ces bras une petite fille qui semblaient tous les deux fuir le village qu'il avait aperçus au loin et duquel le jeune Sacquet pouvait voir une fumée noire s'en échapper. Une invasion !

Le village était attaqué !

Et deux de ces habitants, le garçon et la fillette, semblaient avoir réussi à fuir le combat mais trois gobelins avaient dus les appercevoir car ils s'étaient immédiatement lancer sur leurs traces, leurs armes lever et prête au massacre, montant leurs wargs qui bavaient d'avance de déchiqueter leur proie. Mais cela n'était sans compter sur le fait que c'était eux qui allaient se faire massacrer.

Réagissant au quart de tour, Biren et Jumper quittèrent l'abri de l'arbre et chargèrent droit sur l'ennemi alors que Bilbon avait attrapé son casque de dragon qu'il enfila sur sa tête, saisissa sa lance et son bouclier, qu'il plaça dans son dos au cas pour finir par saisir son arc et son carquois avant de courir, bien qu'en boitant, à la suite de ces deux camarades. Ces deux derniers d'ailleurs s'écartèrent du chemin du cheval fuyant les monstres, les deux enfants regardant passant le bouc et le loup avec surprise, ceux-ci poursuivant leur route droit vers leurs deux premiers adversaires.

Biren sauta en même temps que le wargs qui avait voulus lui sauter dessus, la mâchoire de ce dernier se refermant sur ces cornes que le bouc se servit pour le faire reculer et le faire perdre pied, tout en lui donnant des coups de sabots bien placer, désarçonnant son cavalier qui se retrouva écraser par le poids du wargs quand Biren en eut finis avec lui. Pendant que Jumper avait sauter sur le côté pour éviter de prendre le wargs sur le dos pour finir par sauter à son tour sur le dos de son adversaire, arrachant la tête du gobelin à coup de patte, terminant par planter ces canines dans l'encolure du wargs qui tenta de s'arracher à sa prise mais Jumper parvint facilement à resserrer les dents sur lui et d'une torsion brutale, lui brisa simplement la nuque.

Tandis qu'au même instant, alors que le cheval continuait toujours sa course, menant les deux enfants droit vers Bilbon, celui-ci avait bander son arc d'une flèche qu'il dirigea droit vers le gobelin, tout en s'étant placer de côté pour ne pas toucher la monture ou les deux petits. Atteignant sans peine sa cible en plein dans l'œil gauche avant de tendre une nouvelle flèche qui alla heurter la tête du wargs qui roula-boula dans sa chute. Terminant sa course à quelques mètres du jeune Sacquet, qui se désintéressa des corps, toute son attention river vers le garçon qui avait stoppé sa monture et faisait revenir celle-ci sur ces pas, droit vers lui alors que Biren et Jumper avaient tous les deux finis par le rejoindre.

_ Vous allez bien les enfants ? Demanda Bilbon d'une voix qu'il se voulait à la fois rassurante et autoritaire, gardant toujours la visière de son casque de dragon baissé, pour ainsi éviter de se faire voir par les enfants. Vous n'êtes pas blesser ?

Bien que son casque, autant que la lourde cape elfique le recouvrant pouvaient facilement masquer son armure de guerre, ainsi que l'attelle à son genou et ces pieds poilus de hobbit pour ceux qui savaient comment était vêtus le jeune Durin. Mais lui qui n'avait pas l'intention de passer de ville en ville, et pouvoir être habiller et protéger en toute circonstance si jamais il tombait sur des orques, n'avait pas essayé de retirer son armure de Durin depuis qu'il l'avait renfilé en Lothorien. Sauf qu'à présent, autant jouer la carte d'une nouvelle identité pour passer inaperçus, celle du voyageur nain qui parcourait la Terre du Milieu avec ces deux camarades en quête d'aventure et de nouveau horizon.

Cette ruse pouvait facilement marcher.

Reconcentrant son attention sur les deux enfants, ces derniers semblant essayer de reprendre leurs esprits après cette course poursuite qui les avaient tout simplement terroriser, Bilbon put constater que le garçon, qui devait avoir plus de dix ans, était déjà grand pour son âge, sans doute un peu plus grand que lui, avait des cheveux courts noirs de jais et des yeux gris clair, portait des affaires richement ouvrager de noir, bleu et argent. Les mêmes couleurs que portaient le cheval, comportant l'emblème de l'Arbre Blanc, de la Couronne et des Sept étoiles, le blason du Royaume du Gondor ? Que faisait un jeune Seigneur du Gondor aussi loin de chez lui ?

Vrillant son regard sur la fillette, Bilbon put constater que celle-ci était à l'opposée, physiquement parlant du garçon. Une peau légèrement plus crémeuse que celle blanc craie de son camarade, une longue chevelure boucler blond or et des yeux foncer, portait elle aussi une tenue de voyage richement ouvrager dans les tons cuivre et vert, orner d'un cheval. Une enfant du Rohan ?

Que faisait donc un jeune Seigneur du Gondor avec une fillette du Rohan ? Sans doute qu'un groupe de marchand du Gondor était partis vendre leur commerce dans ce village reculer du Rohan et qu'ils avaient été surpris par l'attaque d'orque, le jeune garçon avait dus attraper la fillette au passage et fuir avec elle le carnage.

_ Oui finit par répondre le jeune garçon, ayant parvenu à reprendre son souffle et pied avec la réalité, bien que son visage était toujours extrêmement pâle. Vous nous avez sauvé Mon Seigneur, moi et ma camarade, Monsieur… ?

_ Je me nomme Delgas mon garçon, Delgas d'Ered Luin se présenta Bilbon, usant de l'ancienne identité de son valeureux écuyer et donnant le nom d'un peuple que les deux enfants pouvaient sans doute connaitre. D'où venez-vous tous les deux ainsi ? Du village là-bas ? Que s'y passe-t'il au juste ? Leur demanda-t'il tout en vrillant son regard dans cette direction, se concentrant dessus pour constater de plusieurs formes se mouvant les unes autours des autres.

Un combat ?

Le village semblait tenter de se défendre contre les orques qui l'avaient attaqué par surprise ?

_ Nous étions seulement de passage dans ce village avoua le jeune garçon, tout en portant un regard inquiet vers le village en question. Nous venons de Minas Tirith avec nos parents, pour rendre visite au Roi Fengel du Rohan quand ces orques sont apparus de nulle part et ont pris d'assaut le village. Mon Père m'a dit d'emmener Théodoria avec moi et de nous éloigner le plus loin possible d'ici mais des gobelins nous ont pris en chasse et… Nos parents sont toujours en train de se battre avec le reste de nos soldats et…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux mon garçon, je vais aller les aider tenta de le rassurer Bilbon, notant à quel point ce petit garçon venait de prendre plusieurs années sur les épaules, comme la petite d'ailleurs, ne se sentant pas capable de poursuivre sa mission, pas quand des vies étaient en jeu non loin de lui.

_ C'est vrai ! Vous allez nous aider ? Lui demanda la dénommée Théodoria de sa petite voix qui sonnait comme une petite clochette à ces oreilles.

_ Pour sur ma petite, je suis un nain et un nain ne fuit jamais le combat ! Lui fit savoir Bilbon déterminer et sûr de lui, continuant de jouer le rôle du « nain » quand il se rendit compte d'un petit détail qui pourrait le trahir. Mais va falloir que j'aille remettre mes bottes pour le combat avant tout annonça-t'il mine de rien en retournant vers son campement, s'empressant d'attraper sa paire de botte blanche de son sac.

_ Vous aviez retiré vos chaussures ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune garçon intriguer.

_ Parce que je venais tout juste de rafraichir mes pieds et le faire quand tu as tes bottes, ce n'est guère rafraichissant petit… Quel est ton nom d'ailleurs ?

_ Denethor. Denethor Fils d'Echtélion se présenta le jeune garçon, tout en inclinant respectueusement de la tête vers lui.

Echtélion ? Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose ? Bilbon savait que c'est ainsi que la camarade de Glorfindel se nommait, l'elfe qui a combattu et vaincu le Prince des Balroq à Gondoline en y perdant la vie comme le Capitaine de la Fleur d'Or. Sauf qu'il savait que quelqu'un d'autre, de cette génération avait été baptisé ainsi mais qui exactement ?

Remettant cette question à plus tard, Bilbon s'empressa d'enfiler sa dernière bottine et fichant déjà une flèche sur son arc, prête à l'utiliser, grimpa sur le dos de Jumper, rivant son regard sur Biren et les enfants.

_ Biren ! Reste ici avec les gamins, je viendrais vous chercher quand tout sera fini ! Lui ordonna-t'il à son camarade bouc avant de baisser la tête vers son camarade loup après que le premier est hocher de la tête. Allons-y Jumper ! Allons en aide à ces gens !

La seconde d'après alors que Jumper se mit à hurler à la « lune », Bilbon resserra sa main droite sur l'encolure de son loup quand ce dernier finit par s'élancer droit vers le village attaquer, son autre main resserrer sur son arc et sa flèche prête à être utiliser sur le premier orque ou gobelin qu'il apercevrait. Tandis qu'une pensée se fit facilement dans son esprit.

Peut-être qu'il mettait en péril sa propre quête, en allant de son plein gré affronter des orques et des gobelins, qui sentiraient sans nulle doute la présence de l'Anneau sur lui ? Mais Bilbon ne regrettait nullement son choix de venir en aide à ces habitants car il ne pourrait plus se considérer comme un Prince nain, même comme un Durin s'il venait à leur tourner le dos et à passer son chemin. Il perdrait quoi, sans doute quelques heures, voire peut-être une journée de son temps pour s'occuper de ce problème avant de se replonger dans sa propre quête.

En cet instant précis, Bili ignorait à quel point cette décision risquait de leur être fatale.

* * *

 **et oui, je finis ce chapitre sur votre faim ;)**

 **vous découvrirez ce qui se passera avec Bilbon que dans le chapitre 35 que je suis en train d'écrire, les trois prochains chapitres nous retrouverons le reste de la Communauté avec leur traque des uruks ;)**

 **alors? sinon vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **en tout cas, nous retrouverons la Communauté dimanche =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne journée à tous (en espérant que cette grève ne vous ennuis pas autant ;)**

 **biz**

 **A+**

 **Sabrinabella**


	33. Chapitre 32 Partie de chasse

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus avec la course poursuite des uruks ;) et le retour de la Communauté :)**

 **merci à Sally et à Angel pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Partie de chasse**

Il ignorait combien de temps était passé depuis que les uruks les avaient emportés.

Peut-être bien une journée ou deux ? Même le nombre de soleil et de lune qui avaient franchis la voute céleste lui avait complètement échappé ? Bonté divine, il était un Touque, il pouvait tout de même se rappeler de ce détail, lui qui aimait compter les heures de la course du soleil et de la lune. Sauf que là c'était bien différent de la Comté, puisqu'il se trouvait attacher par les poignets comme un sac sur le dos de l'un des uruks qui ne cessait de courir à la suite des autres du bataillon qui avaient évités de croiser la lame des membres de la Communauté.

Observant son environnement autour de lui, pour tenter de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile pour s'échapper de ce piège, il riva son attention sur sa droite, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Trouvant facilement son camarade, lui aussi attacher sur le dos d'un autre uruk comme un vulgaire sac, alors que sa tête se baladait au rythme de la course de l'uruk, la bouche grande ouverte tandis qu'une vilaine entaille tâchait de sang sa tempe droite, là où il s'était pris la garde d'une épée quand il avait essayé de résister plus tôt.

_ Saradoc. Saradoc ! Tenta de l'appeler Paladin à petite voix pour ne pas se recevoir un coup lui aussi des uruks en colère avant qu'il ne se fige à son tour comme tous les autres uruks autour, quand ils reçurent le signal de s'arrêter.

S'étant stopper sur une petite route entourer de rocher, qui donnait l'impression d'être dans une crevasse, le second qui menait le groupe avait stoppé l'avancer pour une seule raison. Celle qu'ils n'étaient plus seul dans les parages, car juste devant eux, quittant leur cachette derrière des rochers, des orques sortirent et vinrent à la rencontre des uruks-haï.

_ Vous êtes en retard ! Répliqua l'orque, celui qui devait en être le chef et qui se nommait Grishnakh. Notre Maitre s'impatiente. Il veut les petits rats de la Comté vint-il à les prévenir de l'impatience de leur Seigneur.

_ Je ne reçois pas d'ordres d'un Orque véreux affirma le chef des uruks du nom d'Ugluk qui avait pris la relève après la mort de Lurtz et la disparition de Worg et d'Akog avec leur prise. Saroumane aura son butin. Nous allons les livrer vint-il à préciser sur le fait que c'était eux qui avait attrapé les « petits rats de la Comté » et non les orques, pour éviter que ces derniers tentent d'en prendre toute la gloire.

Chose d'ailleurs que comprit Grishnakh qui se mit à ricaner dès qu'Ugluk eut le dos tourner pour aller faire le rappel de ces troupes et aller voir comment allait ces captifs ?

_ Saradoc ! Saradoc ! Réveilles-toi lui supplia plus qu'il n'ordonna Paladin qui le voyait, la tête toujours renverser en arrière et ayant du mal à respirer, quand il aperçut un uruk juste derrière, se désaltérer à l'aide d'une gourde. Mon ami est souffrant ! Il lui faut de l'eau ! Pitié supplia-t'il à l'encontre des uruks autour de lui, qui lui portèrent toute leur attention.

_ Souffrant, tu dis ? Demanda Ugluk en l'ayant entendu les supplier avant de regarder ces camarades autour de lui. Donnez-lui un peu de bonne médecine vint-il à ordonner à ces compares, tandis que ces derniers se mirent à ricaner.

L'un des uruks s'approcha de Saradoc avant de lui attraper le visage et de faire couler de force dans sa bouche la liqueur brune que comportait la gourde, le faisant boire sans faire attention s'il avalait ou non, le faisant déglutir à plusieurs reprises, faillant bien l'étouffer sur place.

_ Arrêtez !

_ Il supporte pas cette potion ! S'amusa Ugluk faisant redoubler d'hilarité les uruks autour d'eux, ce qui fit monter d'avantage la colère de Paladin pour ces créatures quand il constata que Saradoc essayait en vain de reprendre une respiration après avoir recracher la « potion » sur l'épaule de l'uruk.

_ Laissez-le !

_ Pourquoi ? Tu en veux un peu ? Lui demanda Ugluk des plus menaçant en s'avançant vers lui et faisant taire le Touque immédiatement. Alors tais-toi, ou je te ferais couiner le mit-il en garde dangereusement, tout en lui pointant du doigt.

Menace que comprit facilement le Touque avant d'attendre que ce dernier se soit assez éloigner comme le fait que les autres uruks s'étaient détournés d'eux, pour tourner son regard vers le Brandebouc, remarquant que ce dernier était en train de, petit à petit, réémerger de son inconscience.

_ Saradoc ?

_ Paladin !

_ Tu as mal ? Lui demanda le Touque inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

_ Non, ça va promit le Brandebouc avant de se mettre à lui sourire. Je jouais la comédie.

_ Tu jouais ? Lui demanda Paladin surpris de ces paroles, se demandant si le coup à la tête ne l'avait pas autant sonné que ça ?

_ Ouais. Je t'ai eu toi aussi s'amusa Saradoc, faisant quelque peu sourire Paladin qui comprit que son camarade essayait de blaguer et de relativer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait tous les deux. T'inquiète pas pour moi Paladin essaya-t'il de le rassurer alors qu'il refermait les yeux, voulant encore se reposer du coup qu'il s'était pris.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ugluk à l'un de ces uruks placer en tête du groupe, ce dernier se mettant à renifler l'air et que Paladin parvint à entendre de sa position. Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

_ De la chair humaine.

A cette simple constatation, les uruks autant que les orques se mirent à regarder de tout côté furieusement, s'attendant à tout instant à recevoir de la visite surprise tandis que ces paroles firent comprendre une seule chose dans l'esprit piéger du Touque.

_ Ils ont suivis nos traces !

_ Aragorn ! Finit par comprendre Paladin alors que, parmis tous les membres de la Communauté, il était le seul humain qui pourrait expliquer la raison pour laquelle ces derniers le sentait lui, plutôt que les nains ou les elfes de leur groupe.

_ En avant !

Alors que les uruks se remirent en marche, suivant les ordres de leur chef, très vite appuyer par les orques qui s'empressèrent de les suivre dans leur course, étant de nouveau remplis d'espoir sur le fait que leurs amis ne les avaient pas oubliés, ni même abandonner, Paladin baissa son regard sur la broche de Lothorien épingler sur sa cape elfique. L'attrapant dans sa bouche, tout en mettant à la détacher avec ces dents, Paladin attendit que personne ne l'observe avant de « cracher » cette dernière, la laissant tomber au sol alors qu'aucun uruk ne la virent, certains marchant dessus se rendant nullement compte de la trace de vie que le Touque venait de lâcher dans leur sillage.

Celui-ci espérait de tout cœur que leur camarade tomberait dessus et les rattraperait bientôt.

.xXx.

Un peu plus loin de la position ou se trouvait les uruks, allonger à même la roche, l'oreille gauche à l'écoute des vibrations des bruits autour de lui, tentant de localiser sa cible avant de rouvrir les yeux pour prévenir les autres de sa découverte.

_ Ils ont forcé l'allure les informa Aragorn avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils ont dus flairer notre présence. Vite !

S'empressant de se redresser et reprenant la monter du rocher sur lequel il se trouvait allonger pour écouter le sol, Aragorn poursuivit la traque, sachant pertinemment que ces deux camarades se trouvaient derrière lui, le suivant dans cette chasse.

_ Allez Gimli ! Encouragea Legolas en tournant son regard vers le nain avant de s'élancer sur les traces d'Aragorn, pendant que le Fils de Gloin s'arrêta un instant avant de river son regard vers l'arrière pour ensuite tourner toute son attention vers l'avant.

_ Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite compta Gimli sur le temps qu'ils avaient mis à la chasse, alors qu'ils n'avaient reçus encore aucune nouvelle du reste de la Communauté. Sans manger. Ni se reposer. Et aucun signe de notre gibier alors que peut bien raconter un rocher se demanda le nain alors qu'il s'aida de sa hache comme d'une canne pour gravir la roche, pour ensuite s'élancer sur les traces de ces deux camarades.

Franchissant une prairie désertique, se dressant au-dessus d'une vallée verdoyante sur leur droite, les trois chasseurs contournèrent celle-ci suivant les traces des pas des uruks qui avaient fuis le combat en emmenant deux de leur membre. Tous les trois espérant que le reste des leurs étant resté en arrière allaient tous bien, en particulier le fait que Thorin et Daenerya soient parvenus à sauver Fili et Kili des mains de Worg et d'Akog. Mais Aragorn plaçait tous ces espoirs dans les mains de la dragonne pour retrouver leur trace, ainsi que le jeune Durin de continuer la quête et de parvenir sain et sauf au Mordor avec l'Anneau pour le détruire, en espérant que cela ne détruirait pas le sang-mêlé par la même occasion.

Descendant dans une petite vallée rocheuse, là où les pas des uruks les mena, Aragorn finit par s'agenouiller sur le sol quand son regard accrocha un objet qui attira son attention et qu'il reconnut sans peine, pour en porter une lui-même autour du cou.

_ Non sans raison tombent les fleurs de la Lorien.

_ Ils sont peut-être encore en vie comprit Legolas après s'être arrêté dans sa course et revenant en arrière pour aviser la broche perdue dans sa main.

_ Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance affirma Aragorn en calculant l'épaisseur des traces laissées par les uruks et du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur cible. Continuons !

Et alors qu'Aragorn et Legolas reprenaient leur course, un grand boum leur parvint derrière eux, les faisant se retourner leur tête pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Gimli, qui était descendus la pente plus vite qu'il n'avait gravis le rocher de l'autre côté. Grognant de douleur en terminant par atterrir en bas de sa course, sur la terre ferme.

_ Plus vite Gimli ! L'encouragea Legolas avant de reprendre sa course derrière Aragorn. Nous gagnons du terrain ! Vint-il à le prévenir sur le peu de distance qu'il leur laissait à franchir avant d'atteindre leur proie.

_ Les longues distances m'épuisent ! Informa Gimli sur le fait que courir autant et parcourir une telle distance en si peu de temps l'épuisait, leur précisant une chose qui pourrait excuser son incapacité à parvenir à suivre leurs pas. Nous les nains nous sommes des sprinteurs ! Redoutables sur les courtes distances !

Parvenant à les rattraper sur une autre colline de pierre qu'ils devaient gravir devant eux, celle-ci surplombant les prairies et les plaines rocheuses s'étendant à perte de vue devant eux. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle, leur regard se vrillant vers l'horizon espérant pouvoir apercevoir le groupe qu'ils pourchassaient et connaitre la direction que ce dernier devait prendre.

_ Le Rohan. Pays des Seigneurs des chevaux déclara Aragorn sur le nom du Royaume sur lequel ils allaient entrer pour poursuivre leurs proies. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures, et se dresse contre nous. Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'Elfe ? Finit-il par demander au Prince Sylvestre quand ce dernier avait poursuivis le chemin et avait gravis un autre pic rocheux, pour tenter de d'apercevoir leur cible.

_ Leurs traces dévient au Nord-Est prévena Legolas dans la direction qu'était en train de prendre les uruks. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !

_ Saroumane.

_ Aragorn ! Legolas !

Les deux concerner rivèrent leur attention sur le jeune nain pour le regarder se mettre à lui pointer du doigt, l'horizon derrière eux, les terres qu'ils avaient déjà parcourus pour constater que ce qu'il était en train de leur montrer, était une panache de poussière qui se dressait dans l'air et qui se déplaçait. Panache de poussière qui ne pouvait venir que d'une seule chose, la poussière créée par des montures aux galops se déplaçant rapidement.

_ Notre Communauté arrive enfin !

.xXx.

Retrouver les autres membres de la Communauté, qui attendaient le retour du Roi d'Erebor, de ces princes et de la dragonne blanche, Bofur et Gloin avaient veillés sur les corps inconscient de Diriel et Tauriel, ayant fait attention à les déplacer pour les éloigner des corps d'uruks qu'ils avaient rassemblés d'un côté pour les garder loin d'eux avec leur puanteur. Bien sûr, les derniers des membres aidaient les trois des leurs blessé à se déplacer comme le fait qu'ils avaient emportés les affaires que les autres avaient laissés derrière eux, ainsi que les montures de tous, s'étant rassemblés autour des deux Dames elfes pendant qu'ils se tinrent tous au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Des mauvaises nouvelles.

De la perte de Gandalf. De l'enlèvement de Saradoc et Paladin. Du départ d'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sur la trace des uruks. De la prise de Fili et Kili par Worg et Akog. Et de la poursuite de Thorin et Daenerya à leur poursuite. Sans compter le fait qu'Aranel et Drogon manquaient tous les deux à l'appel et qu'ils ignoraient tous s'ils étaient encore en vie ou non, chose qui entraina des cris de Beriana sur ceux qui pensaient cela concernant sa cousine, Dwalin devant attirant son attention pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun massacre. Et du départ de Bilbon avec Biren et Jumper pour le Mordor.

Rien de bien réjouissant pour eux tous alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment et sur le qui-vive de la réapparition du groupe de Thorin. Et cela ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Thorin sur sa monture, ces neveux et la dragonne étaient réapparus, tous les quatre bien vivant tandis que tous étaient demeurés sans voix en apercevant Daenerya sous sa forme d'emprunt. Tous les nains célibataires ne purent s'empêcher de « baver » devant elle, les pères de famille leur devant les rappeler à l'ordre et les détourner de l'attention de la jeune dragonne qui avoua qu'elle allait s'habiller puisqu'elle ne portait pas grand-chose sous sa cape-manteau en fourrure blanche.

Détail intéressant qui attira l'attention de tous les males en rut, ceux bien évidemment qui n'étaient pas mariés ou fiancer, avant que Beriana ne vienne à les rappeler à l'ordre les menaçant de les castrer sur le champ si ces derniers n'arrêtaient pas leur bêtise. Surtout que Thorin lançait des regards noirs à tous les nains qui tentaient tout de même de jeter un coups d'œil, avant d'aller voir Oin pour connaitre l'avis du guérisseur concernant les cinq blesser d'entre eux et si cela était conseillé qu'ils poursuivent avec eux la route.

Dwalin avait eu le nez cassé avec quelque fêlure à la main, sans compter quelques bosses à la tête et des cotes un peu endommager. Bombur avait fait une mauvaise chute à cause d'une charge de wargs et s'était tordu la cheville droite et le genou gauche, l'empêchant de se déplacer sans aide. Dori avait eu une profonde entaille au visage, manquant de perdre son œil gauche au passage mais Oin affirmait qu'il n'aurait aucune séquelle de ce côté sauf qu'il allait devoir être soigner impérativement le plus rapidement possible. Tandis que Diriel et Tauriel avaient toutes les deux des bosses à l'arrière du crâne avec quelques côtes endommager au passage, mais elles ne risquaient rien à part une terrible migraine et des douleurs au thorax.

Bien évidemment, Thorin préférait de loin faire rentrer ces derniers, que certains des leurs les ramène aux elfes de la Lothorien pour les guérir. Sauf que Dwalin n'avait nullement l'intention de le quitter lui et ces princes, comme d'ailleurs les autres nains que Thorin avait désigné pour rapatrier les blesser, ne souhaitant guère quitter leur côté. Alors quand Diriel et Tauriel finirent toutes les deux par reprendre connaissance, Fili et Kili remerciant Mahal et les Valars qu'elles allaient toutes les deux très bien et qu'elles étaient saufs, en passant par des moments câlins qui firent tourner la tête de certains de leur camarade, l'ainée de Gondoline fit savoir qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de demeurer en arrière, surtout si sa petite sœur était portée disparus.

Bien évidemment, Diriel avait usée de son don de guérison sur les blessés, ne laissant qu'elle avec ces égratignures, ne pouvant pas se soigner par elle-même devant retrouver sa propre sœur pour que celle-ci puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre ces blessures. Bien évidemment, Fili confia qu'il allait la suivre sur sa propre monture pour ainsi éviter tout risque qu'elle se blesse ou qu'elle tombe durant la chevauchée difficile qu'ils allaient avoir pour tenter de rattraper Aragorn et les autres sur les traces de Saradoc et Paladin emmener par les uruks.

Mais cela étant sans compter sur le soutient qu'ils avaient venant de la jeune dragonne blanche.

Sortant de derrière l'arbre ou elle était partis s'habiller, tous les membres de la Communauté demeurèrent tous un instant figer devant la tenue de « « guerre » qu'elle portait sur elle avant qu'elle ne se recache sous son gros manteau-cape à fourrure pour ainsi empêcher certaines personnes de « baver » sur elle. Tenue protégeant les parties vitales de son corps alors que le reste était extrêmement découvert, voir quasiment la peau à découverte.

Portant un bustier blanc recouvrant sa poitrine et protéger par une cuirasse à écaille de dragon, recouvrant sa poitrine, le haut de sa poitrine et le haut de son abdomen, soulignant facilement les courbes de son corps. Elle portait une espèce d'énorme collier de plusieurs diamètres de longueur et largeur, entourant le bas de son cou et le haut de sa poitrine, autant à l'avant qu'à l'arrière de son corps, composer d'écaille blanche et de pierre précieuse qui était à la fois une protection et un bijou. Comportant des épaulières assortis à sa « cuirasse », comme des protèges avant-bras en écailles blanches et des longues bottes montant jusqu'à ces genoux qui étaient eux aussi recouvert d'écaille, alors que son bas se résolvait en une « culotte ». Comportant un sous-vêtement recouvert d'une sorte de jupe fendus dont les deux larges bandes blanches s'étendant devant et derrière elle, comportant des arabesques colorer et des dessins de dragons à ces contours et ces extrémités, ne masquaient en rien les longues jambes satiner qu'elle avait, bien qu'elle comportait une légère cuirasse protégeant le bas de son abdomen et entourant ces hanches, lui faisant comme une seconde peau.

Tandis que ces longs cheveux blancs avaient été soigneusement coiffer en une multitude de tresse compliquer sertis de pierre, de ruban et de coquillages qu'elle avait attachée en une queue de cheval haute, ces derniers cascadant jusqu'à ces hanches alors qu'elle était coiffée d'un casque de commandement. Contrairement au diadème de commandement des elfes, celle-ci avait plus l'allure de la couronne que portait Thorin à Erebor, avec une protection entourant le contour de son visage et le haut de son crâne. Sauf que celle-ci ressemblait à un dragon, avec une tête miniature de dragon placer sur son front, juste au-dessus de son nez, les côtés protégeant ces joues étaient des ailes sertis de plumes alors que le haut du casque partait en cornes, deux cornes fines et blanches qui paraissaient étrangement pointus aux yeux des membres de la Communauté.

Pendant que ces armes se résumaient en des espèces de poignards à trois lames attacher à la ceinture ornant ces hanches, alors qu'elle comportait une autre accroche pour le carquois de flèche qu'elle tenait en main avec son propre arc blanc elfique. Ou dès qu'elle fut sur que ces camardes eurent assez constaté de sa propre tenue, Daenerya se recouvra de son « manteau » et replaça son sac à dos et son carquois sur le dos, pour éviter que ce dernier la gêne et qu'il soit aussi plus accessible pour elle au cas où, avant d'attraper les rênes du cheval du Magicien Gris que vint à lui remettre Thorin en personne.

Après tout, le Magicien n'était plus là et elle aurait besoin d'une monture pour le reste du voyage si elle devait demeurer sous forme humaine pour passer inaperçu plus facilement. Quant aux montures des leurs manquant à l'appel, aucun des autres membres ne voulurent sans séparer, sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver cinq d'entre eux bientôt et qu'ils espéraient de tout cœur retrouver le chemin des deux derniers facilement. Et en attendant cela, ils utilisaient ces montures pour porter quelques sacs pour ainsi répartir les poids et leur permettre ainsi de rattraper au plus vite Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli dans la chasse aux uruks.

Et cela leur avait bien pris trois jours et trois nuits pour parvenir à rattraper leurs camarades, en comptant les pauses obliger qu'ils avaient dus prendre, surtout pour permettre à Diriel de se reposer des séances de chevaucher qu'elle devait faire sur ces cottes endoloris, guère amusant. Mais personne ne lui refusait cela, en particulier les quatre autres « anciens » blesser qui veillaient à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien durant ces périodes de repos, la chouchoutant aussi pire que son propre fiancé, si bien qu'elle avait dus en menacer certains de la laisser respirer sinon elle risquait bien de les massacrer s'il continuait encore longtemps leur petit manège. Et ils avaient finis par les rattraper aux portes même des Terres du Rohan.

Le premier qu'ils aperçurent en premier ce fut le nain du groupe, qui avait été le premier à les discerner et à en avertir les deux autres, se trouvant plus loin sur un rocher à fixer l'horizon des terres s'ouvrant devant eux.

 __ Aragorn ! Legolas ! Notre Communauté arrive enfin !_

Alors que Gimli se mit à sauter de joie de voir les leurs finirent par les rejoindre, Gloin descendit en catastrophe de son bouc qui n'était même pas encore à l'arrêt, risquant de se casser la figure au passage, chargeant droit vers son fils qui tendit d'avance ces bras prêt à l'embrassade de son paternel. L'éclat de rire prenant le jeune nain quand son père finit par l'attraper alors que ce dernier se mettait à remercier Mahal et les Valars pour avoir gardé son garçon en sécurité durant ces derniers jours loin de sa vue, tout allant remercier le Dunédain et le Fils de Thranduil pour avoir aussi veillé sur lui, faisant grogner Gimli sur le fait qu'il pouvait très bien ce garder lui-même tout seul, faisant rire tous les autres. Tandis que Legolas vint se renseigner auprès de Tauriel et de Diriel pour savoir comment ces dernières allaient, se renseignant aussi par les mêmes occasions des autres nains qui avaient été blessés, pendant qu'Aragorn les salua tous avant de s'approcher de Thorin pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

_ Ils ont moins d'un jour de marche vint à les prévenir Aragorn sur l'avance que ce dernier avait encore sur eux avant d'indiquer la direction qu'ils étaient en train de prendre d'après les dires de Legolas. Ils emmènent Saradoc et Paladin en Isengard, Saroumane va sans nulle doute essayer de les utiliser contre Bili fit-il remarquer à ce sujet avant de remarquer une chose importante dans leur groupe. Ou sont Aranel et Drogon ?

_ Nous l'ignorions complètement ! Admit Thorin, tout en portant son attention vers les deux cousines de Gondoline, sachant à quel point ces dernières devaient s'inquiéter pour la plus jeune d'entre elles, comme du reste de la Communauté pour elle et le Sacquet. Nous espérons tous qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils se trouvent à l'abri… Quant à Bili, il…

_ Oui, nous savons déjà qu'il a poursuivis la quête de lui-même en espérant de tout cœur qu'il y parvienne mais j'ai confiance en lui affirma Aragorn avant de river son attention vers la jeune femme en blanc qu'il voyait pour la première fois mais qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre, en déduisant de l'absence d'une certaine créature. Heureuse de voir que tu vas bien Daenerya lui souria-t'il à son encontre.

_ Moi de même Aragorn.

_ Attendez une seconde ! C'est la dragonne ? Genre la sœur d'âme de Bili ?

_ Oui Gimli, c'est elle-même approuva Gloin à l'encontre de la question de son fils.

_ Et surtout ne va pas la relooker ou tu risques d'y perdre la tête ?

_ Kili ?

_ Quoi ! C'est vrai Fili, ne dis pas le contraire, je crois bien que…

_ Et si tu te taisais mon chérie avant de t'en prendre une ? Lui demanda Tauriel amuser, en faisant taire son fiancé, se doutant pertinemment de ce que ce dernier allait dire et qui risquait d'attirer les foudres d'une personne en particulier.

_ Bonne déduction Tauriel !

_ Fili ?

_ Cela suffit les garçons répliqua Thorin à l'encontre de ces neveux, les faisant taire avant de river toute son attention sur les restes des membres de leur Communauté. Nous avons deux des nôtres qui attendent avec impatience qu'on les sortent de cette enfer alors ne tergiversons pas d'avantage et allons les récupérer tous les deux ! En route !

L'instant d'après, tous les membres de la Communauté étaient remontés en selle, et laissant Aragorn et Legolas les mener vers la piste des uruks, retournant en chasse à la poursuite de ces derniers pour aller délivrer Saradoc et Paladin de leur griffe avant que ces derniers n'atteignent Isengard.

* * *

 **V'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **dans le prochain chapitre, la Communauté va croiser la route des cavaliers du Rohan ou ils recevront une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle :) mais je ne vous en dis pas d'avantage ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon dimanche ;)**

 **à la semaine prochaine**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	34. Chapitre 33 Les cavaliers du Rohan

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite ;)**

 **on avait laisser le reste de la Communauté sur les traces des uruks à la traque pour récupérer Saradoc et Paladin =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Les Cavaliers du Rohan**

_ On n'ira pas plus loin tant qu'on n'aura pas fait une pause ! Répliqua un orc épuisé alors que lui et tous ces congénères avaient stoppés leur course épuiser, juste à la l'orée d'une grande forêt, s'étendant sur leur droite alors que la nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Etant jeté comme des sacs au sol, Saradoc et Paladin se mirent à gémir de surprise avant de regarder les environs, semblant chercher une possible échappatoire à leur kidnappeur mais avec les uruks et les orcs les entourant de toute part, ils n'avaient aucune ouverture de faisable pour se sortir de là.

_ Allumez un feu sur-le-champ ! Ordonna Ugluk à ces uruks, ces derniers s'empressant d'aller couper du bois à la lisière de la forêt à leur côté pour faire leur feu de camp.

_ Saradoc ! Saradoc ! Appela Paladin en se mettant à ramper vers son camarade pour rejoindre ce dernier qui encore sonner, essayait de se remettre du changement d'hauteur, tout en essayant d'essuyer le sang sécher sur sa tempe droite.

_ Je crois que nous avons fait une bêtise en quittant la Comté, Paladin fit savoir Saradoc, bien que cela sonnait comme une constation que comme une excuse, ces derniers n'ayant aucun regret d'être venu soutenir leur cousin pour cette quête même s'ils n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide.

Alors qu'ils demeuraient tous les deux silencieux, à l'écoute des sons et de leur environnement autour d'eux, les deux hobbits se mirent à dresser l'oreille quand ils vinrent à entendre un étrange son venant de la forêt. Un son strident comme une complainte venant exactement de l'endroit où les uruks et les orcs étaient en train de couper des arbres pour se faire du feu, pour avoir de la lumière dans la nuit.

_ Dis, c'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Paladin intriguer par ce son qu'il ne reconnaissait nullement.

_ Les arbres.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rappelles-toi la Vieille Forêt qui borde le Pays de Bouc lui fit se rappeler Saradoc alors qu'il vrillait son regard vers la forêt à l'écoute du son qu'il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaitre. Les gens disaient qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau qui faisait pousser les arbres… et les rendait vivants lui confia-t'il sur les récits qu'il avait entendus par le passé.

_ Vivants ?

_ Des arbres qui pouvaient murmurer se rappela Saradoc en se souvenant des Contes. Discuter entre eux. Et même se déplacer finit-il par se souvenir des histoires qu'on lui avait contés, continuant d'entendre résonner les complaintes venant des arbres se faisant couper par les orques pour leur prendre du bois.

_ Je meurs de faim se mit à se plaindre un orc, l'un des subordonnés d'Ugluk, qui se nommait Mauhur. Je n'ai rien avalé que du pain moisi depuis trois jours !

_ Pourquoi on ne mange pas de viande ? Demanda l'un des sbires de Grishnakh avec ces oreilles de chauves-souris, avant que son regard de sang vicieux ne se porte sur les deux hobbits à quelques mètres de lui qui portèrent son attention sur lui. On pourrait les manger ? C'est de la chair fraiche ?

_ Ils ne sont pas à manger ! Répliqua Ugluk se plaçant entre ces derniers et l'orc en question, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'on ne devait pas les toucher, surtout quand l'un de ces sbires vint à les attraper tous les deux par les bras, les redressant, tout en allant les placer derrière son chef pour ainsi les mettre à « l'abri » de toute tentative.

_ Un bout de leurs jambes ? Demanda Grishnakh en se mettant à les détailler tous les deux alors que les deux hobbits ne purent s'empêcher de frémir, tout en se mettant à baisser leur regard vers leur jambe, craignant le pire pour elle. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ca à l'air gouteux !

_ T'approches pas d'eux, pourceaux ! Menaça Ugluk en coupant la route de Grishnakh et le repoussant des deux hobbits alors que plusieurs uruks se mirent à encercler leur chef, comme les orcs avec les leurs, créant une tension entre les deux espèces qui se mirent à se fusiller du regard. Les prisonniers seront livrés à Saroumane, en vie et entier vint-il à préciser sur l'ordre qu'il avait reçus de son Seigneur et qu'il avait bel et bien l'attention de respecter jusqu'au bout.

_ En vie ? Pourquoi en vie ? Lui demanda Grishnakh en leur jetant un coup d'œil avant de river son regard sur son opposant. Offrent-ils un bon divertissement ?

_ Ils ont quelque chose affirma Ugluk avec le plus grand sérieux. Une arme elfique. Le Maitre l'a veut pour la guerre lui indiqua-t'il sur la raison qui poussait Saroumane à vouloir des prisonniers vivants et ces derniers comprenant la raison de leur prise d'otage.

_ Ils croient que nous avons l'Anneau.

_ Chut ! Lui ordonna Saradoc aussi bas qu'un murmure pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Ils nous tueront dès qu'ils sauront que nous ne l'avons pas le mit-il en garde de fermer son clapet sur les chances qu'ils avaient de demeurés en vie s'ils venaient à informer ces derniers de ce « détail ».

_ Rien qu'une toute petite bouchée dans le creux du ventre.

Se retournant tous les deux à l'entente de cette petite voix affamée, Saradoc et Paladin regardèrent surpris et terroriser l'orc aux oreilles de chauves-souris, qui étaient parvenus à faire le tour et à se glisser parmis les uruks pour arriver dans leur dos en silence, lever son arme et prêt à l'abattre sur eux. Sauf qu'Ugluk était des plus sérieux devant sa mise en garde et répliquant au quart de tour, attrapa sa propre lame que les deux hobbits le virent balancer d'un revers au-dessus de leur tête, avant de sentir quelque chose les heurter et tomber à leur pieds, terminant par constater qu'il s'agissait de la tête de l'impudent qui avait désobéis.

Le chef des uruks venait de leur sauver la vie en se mettant à décapiter le paria, son corps sans tête terminant par s'écraser sur le sol sous les cris « amuser » des uruks qui regardèrent le cadavre avant de reporter son attention vers leur chef, attendant de connaitre la suite des réjouissances.

_ Y a de la viande fraiche au menu les amis !

L'instant d'après, tous les uruks se mirent à pousser des acclamations de joies avant de se précipiter vers la « viande fraiche » qui se trouvait être nulle autre que le cadavre de l'orc qu'Ugluk venait de décapiter, les uruks se mettant à pousser les deux hobbits de leur chemin pour pouvoir avoir le chemin de livre vers leur « nourriture ». Ces deux derniers tombant à terre et demeurant loin du carnage de charogne qu'était les uruks sur le cadavre, détournèrent leur attention de la scène avant que Saradoc ne vienne à donner un coup d'épaule à Paladin pour attirer sa concentration sur lui.

_ Paladin, filons !

Et lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'ils avaient une occasion de s'en aller de là, n'étant plus concentrer sur les deux hobbits, ces derniers s'empressèrent de ramper le plus loin possible du carnage, bien que ces mains étaient toujours attacher, ils parvenaient tout de même à s'éloigner de leurs tortionnaires. Le seul ennui, c'est qu'une créature les avait vus s'éloigner et tenter de les fuir, et vint leur rappeler sa présence à leur attention.

Posant son pied sur le dos de Saradoc en le plaquant contre le sol, l'empêchant de bouger ou même de se relever, Paladin s'empressa de se mettre sur le dos pour voir qui venait de les attraper, tombant nez à nez avec Grishnakh qui s'était accroupis vers lui.

_ Allez-y ! Rampez pour votre salut, criez ! Leur demanda-t'il alors qu'il attrapa Paladin par le menton, levant son arme de son main droite, la pointe diriger vers sa poitrine. Personne ne viendra vous sauver maintenant ! Les mit-il en garde sur le sort qu'il leur réservait.

Seulement voilà, ce dernier eut parlé trop vite qu'il se reçut de plein fouet une lance dans le milieu du dos, le faisant hurler de douleur alors qu'il tomba lourdement sur le sol entre les deux hobbits, qui se redressèrent pour tenter d'apercevoir d'où émanait cette lance. Venait-elle d'un des membres de la Communauté ? Ces derniers avaient-ils finis par les retrouver ?

Entendant le hennissement de chevaux, tous les uruks et orcs redressèrent la tête de leur « diner » pour voir arriver, jaillissant de l'ombre de la forêt une cavalerie qui leur chargea dessus, lançant lance et flèche en tuant plusieurs sous le coup de la surprise avant que certains ne viennent à se ressaisir et à répliquer. Le seul problème, c'est que la cavalerie qui les chargeait en face d'eux n'était pas seule et une autre émergea dans leur dos, coupant ainsi toute tentative de fuite et les prenant en tenaille, ceux-ci s'évitant facilement, sans se heurter une seule fois.

_ Saradoc ?

_ Paladin !

.xXx.

_ Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a dus couler cette nuit.

L'observation de Legolas, son regard river vers l'aube qui était en train de se lever, lança un peu un froid sur leur groupe alors que la Communauté relevait le campement qu'ils avaient dressé quelques heures auparavant, pour reposer leurs montures autant pour la nièce de Glorfindel qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à tenir éveiller. Obligeant Oin à lui prodiguer des soins avec Tauriel sous l'observation de Fili qui voulait connaitre tous les détails et savoir si sa belle risquait des séquelles graves ? Mais la magie elfique de l'Ambassadrice d'Erebor suffisait pour soigner les derniers maux de sa future belle-sœur avec l'appui d'Oin, Diriel parvint à reprendre des couleurs, bien que ces cottes demeurèrent toujours aussi sensible, le guérisseur nain affirma que dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé les deux hobbits, ils allaient devoir laisser plusieurs jours à cette dernière pour récupérer.

Chose que Diriel promit s'ils parvenaient à rattraper les deux hobbits autant que sa sœur et le Sacquet manquant toujours à l'appel, détail que vint à lui promettre Fili sur le fait qu'ils les retrouveraient tous et qu'ils iraient tous très bien. Mais en attendant, ils avaient une poursuite à reprendre et une traque à mener à terme.

Sauf que les paroles lancer par Legolas vit une autre réplique de Daenerya qui avait le regard river sur l'horizon, droit dans la direction ou devait se trouver leur cible.

_ C'est le sang des uruks qui a coulé cette nuit.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela Daenerya ? Lui demanda Aragorn curieux, alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle.

_ Parce que je peux sentir un feu funéraire bruler droit devant nous et l'odeur calciner de ces créatures par la même occasion affirma la jeune dragonne tout en se mettant à renifler l'air avant de grimacer de dégout devant l'odeur qu'elle pouvait sentir. Une odeur nauséabonde mêler à celle d'humain et de chevaux, je crois bien que nos proies ont dus croiser la route d'une cavalerie cette nuit et cela a finis avec leur échec, et leur billet gratuit pour le feu leur indiqua-t'elle.

_ Une cavalerie d'homme ? Des hommes du Rohan ?

_ Sans nulle doute Thorin confirma Aragorn sur ce dont ils avaient tous les deux penser concernant l'identité de ces derniers. Ces cavaliers sont peut-être venus en aide à Saradoc et Paladin ? Ou se trouve ces derniers Daenerya ?

_ Qui donc ? Les hobbits ou les cavaliers ?

_ Les hommes du Rohan. Si ces derniers ont mis à sac les uruks, Saradoc et Paladin doivent être avec eux en ce moment même fit remarquer Aragorn sur ceux qu'il voulait qu'elle trouve la piste.

_ Ils ne se trouvent pas très loin de notre position finit-elle par répondre, avant de pointer du doigt la direction indiquer, un peu plus au Sud-Ouest de leur emplacement. Ils se trouvent à quelques lieux de nous là-bas, si nous partons maintenant, nous pourrons les intercepter d'ici une petite heure leur avoua-t'elle sur le temps qu'ils mettraient pour les atteindre.

_ Dans ce cas allons-y !

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Daenerya ?

_ Que voulez-vous dire Votre Majesté ? Demanda la jeune femme en rivant son attention sur le Roi nain alors que tous les autres s'empressaient de rassembler leurs derniers effets pour remonter sur le dos de leurs montures respectives, tandis que l'Héritier de Durin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quelque peu à ces mots.

Non pas que le ton qu'elle employait était des plus insultants, loin de là, elle était à la fois respectueux et des plus polis envers sa personne, lui parlant comme un jeune s'adressant à l'un de ces ainés. Mais Thorin avait pu facilement noter que parmis tous les membres de leur Communauté, il était bien le seul à qui elle s'adressait de cette façon. Elle n'employait pas ce dialecte avec tous les autres, ni le vouvoiement qu'elle lui donnait, les tutoyant tous et les appelant tous par leur prénom et non par leur titre qu'elle lui réservait, et elle usait souvent de son ton, quelque peu « maternel » avec beaucoup d'entre eux. En particulier avec Fili, Kili, Ori et Gimli, parlant d'égal à égal avec les autres et d'une voix autoritaire quand Dwalin ou Nori ne voulaient pas lui obéir ou l'écouter, leur rappelant à tous, l'être millénaire qu'elle était et qu'elle pouvait facilement leur botter les fesses.

Choses d'ailleurs qu'elle avait fait quand Dwalin avait voulus se mesurer à elle pour connaitre et savoir si elle était capable de se défendre toute seule maintenant qu'elle était plus vulnérable sous forme humaine. Thorin, Fili et Kili avaient voulus le mettre en garde de ne pas la chercher, car ces trois derniers se rappelaient facilement de son combat l'ayant opposé à Worg et Akog, et de sa manière, à la fois gracieuse et dangereuse, de leur tenir tête. Sauf que le Capitaine de la garde du Roi nain n'avait rien voulus entendre et avait ordonné à la jeune femme de venir se mesurer à lui, et ce dernier s'était retrouver la seconde même après le début des hostilité, le nez par terre sous les crises de fou rire des autres témoins de cette scène.

Même que Beriana avait dus s'en mêler, l'arrêtant après la cinquième fois ou Daenerya l'avait fait tomber en le désarmant une fois encore avec facilité avec l'aide de ces deux poignards, qui avait plus des allures de mini-trident, la demi-naine parvenant à faire entendre raison à son petit ami nain, tout en l'attirant dans un coin pour jouer les « guérisseuse » avec lui. Ce qui fit rire beaucoup les autres nains de voir Dwalin aussi contrôler par une fille, alors qu'il fusilla Nori et Bofur du regard quand ces derniers s'amusèrent à ces dépends, obligeant les autres à intervenir avant un nouveau combat entre les nains cette fois-ci. Scène qui faisait lever les yeux au ciel d'amusement Thorin pendant que Fili et Kili se mettaient tous les deux à parier sur qui aurait le dernier mot, faisant sourire leur fiancée qui se demandaient si, oui ou non, elles devaient intervenir.

Mais pour en revenir à son véritable problème, Thorin aimerait bien savoir pour quelle raison Daenerya s'adressait à lui avec autant de respect et non avec les autres, sauf que pour l'instant, il voulait savoir qu'est-ce qui la tracassait en ce moment ? Il remettrait à la prochaine fois la raison pour laquelle il voulait l'entendre dire son prénom ?

_ Je vous sens sur le qui-vive, il y a quelque chose qui vous a interpellé ?

_ Seulement qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans l'air finit par admettre Daenerya, son regard river vers le ciel et les terres se déployant autour d'eux. De la magie sombre est à l'œuvre ici même…

_ Saroumane ?

_ Sans nulle doute Votre Majesté approuva la jeune dragonne. Nous ne sommes plus très loin d'Isengard et j'ignore complètement ce que ce dernier nous réserve pour la suite, comme d'étendre sa magie sombre aussi loin de sa demeure. J'ai peur que ce dernier ait fais quelque chose au Seigneur du Rohan.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Je l'ignore Votre Majesté mais cela n'augure rien de bon pour nous.

_ Thorin ? Daenerya ? Vous venez, dépêchez-vous ! Vint à les appeler Fili qui montait de nouveau son bouc, chevauchant au côté de la monture de Diriel, alors qu'eux deux accompagner de Kili et Tauriel les attendaient, pendant que le reste de la Communauté avait poursuivis l'avancer.

_ Nous arrivons !

Remontant sur le dos de leurs propres montures, Thorin et Daenerya s'empressèrent de rejoindre les deux couples qui les attendaient, et vinrent à chevaucher à leur côtés, allant rejoindre le reste des leurs qui, mener par Aragorn, prenait la direction indiquer par la jeune dragonne de l'endroit où ils croiseraient la route des Cavaliers du Rohan.

Et comme l'avait signalé la sœur d'âme de Durin, ils ne mirent qu'une bonne heure pour atteindre une prairie où ils attendirent ces derniers, étant descendus au préalable du dos de leurs montures, qui finirent par très vite apparaitre depuis la colline devant eux les surplombant. Montant de grands chevaux, portant des armures aux couleurs verts et cuivre du Rohan, tenant tous en mains des longues lances, dont les étendards flamboyant vert et rouge avec le cheval blanc se dressaient fièrement parmis eux, comptant une bonne trentaine d'entre eux, ces derniers ne stoppèrent pas la charge soutenus de leur montures quand ils les aperçurent en contrebas.

Possédant de nombreuses années de pratique et de combat sur leurs chevaux, le bataillon d'homme se mit à se scinder en deux groupes qui se mirent à contourner les membres de la Communauté qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, attendant les ordres de Thorin et d'Aragorn, le premier ayant rejoint les côtés du second. Tandis que les cavaliers du Rohan finirent par les encercler, leur empêchant toute possibilité de fuite, abaissant les lances droits vers eux, les empêchant ainsi toute tentative de dégainer leurs armes s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire percer par ces dernières.

_ Que font un homme, des femmes, des elfes et des nains dans le Riddermark ? Demanda l'un des cavaliers se rapprochant d'eux, après que les autres l'aient laissés passer, sans nul doute le capitaine du groupe, avec son armure cuivré et argenté. Répondez !

_ Donnez-moi votre nom, Dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien.

_ Gimli ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tais-toi idiot ! Lui ordonna Gloin à l'encontre de son fils, tout en lui mettant une claque sur l'arrière de la tête, mettant ainsi un terme à l'éventuel dispute entre son fils et ces deux cousins, alors que tous avaient le regard vriller sur le Capitaine de la cavalerie qui ne quitta pas des yeux le nain de la tête.

Terminant par remettre sa lance à l'un de ces camarades à ces côtés, il descendit du dos de sa monture, allant à leur rencontre jusqu'à se retrouver devant Gimli qui le regarda déterminer à ne pas baisser les yeux. Pendant qu'Aragorn posa une main confiante sur l'épaule de ce dernier pour le maintenir à sa place si jamais celui-ci voulait lui répliquer quelque chose.

_ Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

Si la menace avait pour but de faire taire le « Nain » en question, celle-ci ne plus guère à plusieurs des membres de la Communauté qui le firent très vite savoir à leur manière différente.

_ Vous seriez mort au moindre geste !

Ayant attrapé une flèche de son carquois et la bandant sur son arc, Legolas était tout simplement des plus déterminer quand il dirigea la pointe de son trait vers la tête du meneur, alors que Tauriel et Diriel en avaient fait tout autant, tandis que tous les autres nains avaient dégainés leurs armes prêt au combat. Faisant se dresser les lances des autres rohirrims qui ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètres comme tous les autres, se tenant tous prêt à réagir, bien qu'ils ne firent rien, comme les nains et les elfes qui se tenaient sur le qui-vive. Seul le meneur des cavaliers, Aragorn, Thorin et Daenerya n'avaient pas un seul instant remué où dégainer leurs propres armes.

Aragorn allant se placer dans le champ de vision de Legolas tout en attrapant son bras tenant son arc de le baisser et de ne pas en venir à de telles extrémités. Chose que fit d'ailleurs Thorin avec Fili et Fili à ces côtés, posant ces mains sur les leurs tenant leurs épées levé, leur faisant comprendre dans son regard qu'ils n'avaient nullement besoin d'un autre combat en ce moment. Détail que ces neveux finirent par saisir, baissant à leurs tours leurs propres armes, ce qui eut pour réaction de faire baisser les propres arcs de Diriel et Tauriel. Alors qu'un regard lancé par le Roi nain suffit amplement aux restes des nains et à la demi-naine de ne pas charger les cavaliers et de baisser à leurs tours leurs propres armes, pendant que Daenerya était sagement demeurer inerte, ne semblant pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de cette lance qui se trouvait un peu trop prêt de sa tête.

Quand le Dunédain fut sur que Legolas n'allait pas relever son arc pour abattre le malotru qui avait insulté Gimli, celui-ci d'ailleurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de surprise aux réactions qu'il avait eu, l'Héritier d'Isildur vrilla son attention vers le Roi d'Erebor, constatant que ce dernier lui désignait de la tête le Capitaine des Rohirims. C'était à lui d'être le représentant, lui qui avait plus l'habitude des réactions des hommes que lui-même, qui n'avait pas eu de grands échanges avec eux, bien que les choses aient un peu changé depuis qu'il était en contact avec Bard de Dale.

Sauf que lui et Aragorn étaient bien les deux seuls humains avec lesquels il pouvait discuté sans que sa colère contre le genre humain depuis les années d'errance passé loin d'Erebor ne reprennent le pas sur sa raison. Et aux vus de la manière avec laquelle ce « rohirims » s'était adresser à son petit cousin, ce dernier faisait partis des hommes avec lesquels ils ne voulaient nullement parler ou même échanger des paroles de politesse.

_ Je suis Aragorn Fils d'Arathorn vint à se présenter Aragorn pour tenter de calmer les tensions et de parler civilement entre les deux groupes. Et voici Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, Fils de Thrain et Roi d'Erebor, ces deux Héritiers et neveux, les Princes Fili et Kili, et leurs fiancées Sidhmeldiriel de Gondoline et Tauriel du Royaume Sylvestre. Ainsi que leurs camarades nains d'Erebor, Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur, Dori, Nori et Ori, Oin et Gloin, ainsi que son fils Gimli. Et pour finir Legolas Fils de Thranduil et Dame Daenerya du Nord. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Fengel, votre Roi finit-il par leur indiquer pour leur prouver qu'ils étaient des alliés et non une possible menace pour eux.

_ Mon nom est Eoward, Fils d'Erwin se présenta le Rohirim qui retira son casque, dévoilant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, de long cheveux blond cendrer et des prunelles grises, avant de noter un détail qui l'avait interpellé dans la présentation que venait de lui faire Aragorn. D'Erebor dîtes-vous ? Nous avons entendus dire que le Royaume des Nains du Nord avait été repris du Dragon et de la Bataille des Cinq Armées qui en a découlé avait été des plus sombres, nous sommes heureux pour vous de la récupération de votre montagne mais… Que faites-vous si loin de vos terres ? Etes-vous venus en visite au Roi pour créer une possible alliance ? Ou êtes-vous le groupe qui a été attaqué par les uruks il y a de ça plusieurs jours ?

_ Comment savez-vous que nous avons livré un combat contre eux ?

_ Kili !

Comprenant qu'il devait se taire aux vus de la demande de son Oncle, le jeune Prince ne put tout de même s'empêcher de grimacer quand il se reçut un coup de coude de son ainé, le fusillant du regard avant de reporter son attention vers le Capitaine des rohirrims qui les regarda à tour de rôle terminant par river son regard vers Aragorn.

_ Oui. Nous les avons affronté il y a de cela plusieurs jours et ont emmenés deux de nos amis captifs, nous espérions pouvoir les rattraper et les sortir de là avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin ; lui avoua Aragorn à ce propos.

_ Une jeune femme et un hobbit ? Lui demanda Eoward curieux en les regardant tous pour constater de leur réaction à ces paroles. Nous sommes tombées sur eux il y a quelques jours de cela, éreinter et poursuivis par des uruks que nous avons abattus les tint-il informer sur la façon dont ils les avaient trouvés.

_ Aranel et Drogon ? Vous les avez trouvés ? Comment vont-ils ? Ils vont bien au moins ?

_ Calme-toi Diriel.

_ Oui. Ce sont eux aussi deux camarades que nous avions perdus de vue durant le combat, nous avions crus les avoir perdus mais nous sommes heureux de savoir qu'ils soient sains et saufs sauf que… Ce n'est pas après eux que nous étions prévena Aragorn, tout en observant Fili tenter de calmer sa dulcinée devant la ribambelle de question qu'elle voulait leur poser. Deux autres hobbits avaient été emmené par les uruks, vous avez dus les apercevoir quand vous avez dus les affrontez ?

_ Les uruks ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

_ Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ? Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ? Redemanda Gimli n'aimant guère les paroles prononcées par le cavalier et du ton employé par celui-ci comme le reste des membres de la Communauté qui commençaient à s'inquieter pour la suite.

_ Ils font la même taille que Drogon, vous avez dus les voir, des enfants à vos yeux lui rappela Aragorn sur la différence de taille de ces derniers comparer aux uruks qu'ils avaient vaincus.

_ Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlés finit par leur avouer Eoward tout en leur désignant la fumée blanche qui s'élevait à l'horizon, derrière une colline à plusieurs encablures de leur position.

Alors que tous les membres de la Communauté semblèrent saisir ce que le Capitaine des rohirims était en train de leur faire comprendre, l'attention de tous river vers la fumée, tandis qu'ils comprenaient tous ce que cela voulait signifier. Qu'ils avaient échoués à rattraper les orques et que les deux hobbits n'étaient plus.

_ Morts ?

_ Je suis désolé s'excusa Eoward à leur attention, alors que Gimli avait été le seul à être capable de prononcer le mot fatidique tandis que tous se mirent à baisser la tête, tristement, la culpabilité les rongeant comme un poison les uns après les autres.

_ Ils ne sont pas morts.

_ Daenerya ?

_ Je n'accepterais leur perte que lorsque j'aurais été témoins de leur corps Dwalin répliqua la dragonne à l'encontre du Capitaine des nains, tout en le mettant au défi de la contredire sur ces paroles. Je vais me rendre au bucher et constater par moi-même de ce qu'il en est !

_ Je t'accompagne ! Répliquèrent Fili et Kili ensemble.

_ Nous aussi ! Ripostèrent le reste des nains.

_ Nous irons tous ! Affirma Aragorn.

_ Nous ne pouvons vous laissez y aller.

_ Qu'avez-vous dis ? Demanda Thorin d'une voix dangereuse en portant son attention vers Eoward qui venait de les contredire.

_ Je ne peux vous laissez y aller répéta Eoward désoler mais avec le plus grand sérieux, bien qu'il devait admettre que les nains paraissaient des plus menaçants avec leur regard furibond porter sur sa personne. Depuis que les orques et les hommes sauvages attaquent nos frontières, nous avons pour ordre du Roi de ramener toutes les personnes et autres groupes sur le champ à Edoras leur fit-il savoir sur l'ordre qu'ils avaient reçus de leur Souverain.

_ Essayez donc de nous empêcher d'y aller alors !

Et avant même que quiconque n'est pu répliquer face à celle de Gimli qui fut appuyé par le reste des nains alors que les trois archers d'entre eux étaient déjà en train de redresser leur arc prêt à lancer leur flèches, faisant se resserrer les lances des rohirims sur eux, un vent de glace se leva, repoussant les chevaux des Hommes du Rohan. Les éloignant des membres de la Communauté qui rivèrent tous leur regard sur la personne qui venait de projeter cette aura glaciale autour d'elle, observant quelque peu inquiet le regard dure que Daenerya vrillait sur Eoward et le reste de ces rohirims.

_ Nous allons nous rendre sur ce bucher et vous ne pourrez pas nous en empêcher d'y aller fit savoir dangereusement Daenerya à leur encontre, continuant de propager son aura de glace autour de sa personne faisant greloter certains du froid de canard qu'elle déployait pour forcer les rohirims à s'éloigner d'eux. Donc, si j'étais vous, je retournerais à Edoras, faire savoir à sa Majesté que nous ne tarderons pas à venir à sa rencontre et si jamais… je dis bien, si jamais, le moindre tort était causé à l'encontre de nos camarades se trouvant là-bas, sachez que c'est vous et vos hommes qui en subirez les conséquences, et sachez que je peux être plus terrifiante que Smaug si on s'en prend à mes proches, me suis-je bien fait comprendre Capitaine Eoward ?

Et au hochement de tête qu'il lui donna, celui-ci tétaniser sur place, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, finit par reprendre l'usage de ces membres quand Daenerya le libéra de son emprise, le laissant remonter sur sa propre monture et diriger ces soldats jusqu'à Edoras, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de sa présence réfrigérante.

_ Euh… Daenerya ? Pourrais-tu cesser de projeter ton froid de canard autour de toi s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Kili, frigorifier alors qu'il se mettait à claquer des dents sans le vouloir. Mais tu vas tous nous changer en glaçon si tu continues comme ça ?

_ Pardonnez-moi les amis mais je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié l'ordre que leur Roi leur a demander d'appliquer fit savoir Daenerya sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à être aussi méfiante.

_ Tu penses à un piège tendu ?

_ Peut-être bien Legolas mais nous en auront le cœur net après être allé voir ce bucher.

_ Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps et allons-y ! Lança Thorin avant que le reste de la Communauté n'hoche de la tête, chacun remontant sur le dos de leur propre monture avant de suivre le Seigneur nain droit vers la fumée blanche.

Droit vers la vérité de ce qui était arrivé à leurs deux camarades hobbits.

* * *

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **en tout cas, la suite sera pour dimanche prochain =D**

 **bon dimanche à tous ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	35. Chapitre 34 Le Magicien Blanc

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **tout d'abord, joyeuse fête de pâques XD**

 **ensuite, merci à Angel et à Sally pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir =D ou dans ce chapitre vous allez retrouver un vieil ami et avoir une petite frayeur à la fin de ce chapitre ;)**

 **mais je ne vous en dis pas plus XD**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Le Magicien Blanc**

Ils ne leur avaient pas fallus longtemps pour atteindre le bûcher funéraire, constatant que celui-ci ne se trouvaient qu'à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de la lisière de la Forêt de Fangorn. Forêt que les nains s'évertuèrent à tourner le dos alors que les trois filles de leurs groupes le regardaient, quelque peu inquiet pendant que Daenerya observait le sol autour du bucher d'un regard intéresser avant de discerner quelque chose et de finir par levers son attention vers la forêt. Tandis que tous les autres de leur groupe s'était afféré autour du bucher, à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace des hobbits qui leur permettrait de savoir si ces derniers étaient toujours vivants, ou bien s'ils les avaient véritablement perdus tous les deux.

Alors quand Gimli finit par mettre la main sur une ceinture ou se trouvait attacher une dague elfique qui avait brulée quelque peu sous les carcasses des orques et des uruks tuer par le bataillon des rohirims. Dague que tous n'eurent aucunes difficultés de reconnaitre pour avoir vus la Dame de Lorien en offrir un chacun aux deux hobbits qu'ils avaient perdus emporté par leur ennemi. Donc cela ne voulait signifier que s'ils avaient retrouvés l'une de leur propre ceinture, que…

_ C'est l'une de leur ceinture vint à confirmer Gimli, tout en leur montrant cette dernière à leur vue alors qu'il vint à saisir la garde de l'arme et la retira de son fourreau pour ainsi constater que, si le fourreau et la ceinture étaient tous les deux foutus, la lame était demeuré intact, indifférent des flammes ayant attaqué leur propriétaire. On les a abandonnés finit-il par confirmer alors que Legolas commençait à murmurer une prière en elfique, pendant que les nains baissèrent la tête en l'écoutant et qu'Aragorn shoota dans un casque d'orque pour évacuer sa colère avant de se mettre à hurler pour finir par se laisser tomber à genoux.

_ Cela ne veut absolument rien dire vint à répliquer Diriel sur ce que tous étaient en train de penser à cette instant alors qu'ils baissaient la tête abattus d'avoir perdus deux des leurs. Ils ont très bien pu laisser leur arme derrière eux avant de prendre la fuite et…

_ Pour aller ou Diriel ? Il n'y a aucun endroit possible ils auraient pu aller se mettre à l'abri lui fit remarquer Fili à ce sujet alors qu'il se tenait à ces côtés, agenouiller auprès d'elle après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir sur l'un des rochers pour se reposer après cette chevauchée.

_ Si. Il en existe un.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Daenerya ? Lui demanda Thorin alors qu'il avisa celle-ci tourner toute son attention droit vers un certains endroit qui attira à son tour l'attention du roi nain. Ils ne sont tout de même pas allés à…

_ Un Hobbit était allongé ici admit Aragorn à l'encontre de tous alors qu'il avait son regard tourner vers le sol, ces compétences de rôdeurs lui permettant de reconnaitre les traces laissées par les deux hobbits avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, tandis que l'attention de tous étaient river droit vers lui et les traces qu'ils pouvaient identifier. L'autre là finit-il par indiquer en ayant trouvé la place que le second tenait au côté du premier.

_ Ne nous dis pas que c'est ici-même qu'ils ont lâchés leur dernier souffle, s'il-te-plait ? Lui demanda Bofur, ne souhaitant nullement savoir comme les autres l'endroit exacte ou les deux hobbits avaient succombé à l'assaut des rohirims.

Surtout que ces derniers ne voulaient nullement savoir s'ils avaient péris sous la lame des uruks ou sous celles des rohirims qui les auraient confondus avec des orques. Cette idée-là même les révulsait au plus haut point surtout en sachant qu'ils avaient croisés ceux-là même qui pris d'assaut le groupe qu'ils traquaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

_ Ils ont rampés poursuivit Aragorn, suivant les traces laissées par les deux hobbits durant leur captivité. Leurs mains étaient ligotées. Leurs liens ont été coupés finit par admettre le rôdeur en attrapant les fameux liens en questions, dont la corde avait été sectionner bien trop nettement pour avoir été arracher alors que tous les autres membres de la Communauté finirent par se rassembler derrière le Dunédain, ayant l'idée d'une possibilité que les deux hobbits ne se trouvaient peut-être pas dans ce bucher funéraire comme ils l'avaient crus au début.

_ Que voyez-vous d'autre Aragorn ? Vint à lui demander Gloin en venant rejoindre les côtés de son fils, qui tenait toujours serrer la ceinture et la dague de l'un des deux hobbits.

_ Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis leur rapporta Aragorn en constatant du changement dans les pas laisser par Saradoc et Paladin, alors que tous les autres demeurèrent silencieux à cette nouvelle, espérant de tout cœur que leur poursuivant n'était pas arrivé à les atteindre. Les traces s'éloignent du combat… Et vont vers la Forêt de Fangorn finit-il par leur admettre, ayant lui-même suivis leurs traces et arrivant devant la lisière de celle-ci alors que tous les autres, hormis les deux jeunes couples royales étant demeuré auprès de leurs montures, l'avaient suivis jusqu'au porte de la forêt.

_ Fangorn. Quelle folie les a conduits là ? Vint à demander Dwalin sur le risque que les deux hobbits avaient pris.

_ Un risque qui s'appelle orque, s'ils étaient tous les deux pourchasser par quelque chose répliqua Beria sur ce qui avait obligé Saradoc et Paladin à y entrer.

_ Alors Daenerya avait raison, ils sont …

_ D'ailleurs, ou se trouve-t'elle ? Ou est Daenerya ? Vint à demander Thorin quand il constata que la dragonne ne se trouvait plus avec eux alors qu'il tourna son attention vers les autres autour de lui, tandis qu'il avisait Tauriel qui avait été celle qui leur avait rappelé juste à l'instant d'avant que cette dernière leur avait fait signaler que les deux hobbits devaient se trouver là-bas.

_ Elle est là-bas !

Etant désigné du doigt par Ori qui le montrait à quelques mètres d'eux, tous les membres de la Communauté la virent à la l'orée de Fangorn, son regard observant le haut des arbres formant la lisière avant de rebaisser son attention vers le bas de la forêt et de fixer quelque chose à travers ces derniers. Sentant leurs regards sur elle, Daenerya finit par tourner son attention sur eux pour ainsi constater qu'ils la regardaient tous avant de leur sourire, terminant par river son regard vers Fangorn avec un air déterminer et d'entrée dans celle-ci sous le regard éberlués de tous les autres.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que…

_ Elle suit Saradoc et Paladin dans la forêt et nous devrions en faire autant indiqua Aragorn à l'encontre de tous les autres avant de reporter son attention vers celle-ci. Allons-y-nous aussi !

.xXx.

Dès qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion, Saradoc et Paladin s'étaient empressés de fuir vers la forêt, laissant les cavaliers se charger des uruks et des orques alors qu'ils étaient parvenus à semer Grishnakh derrière eux.

_ On les a semés ? Demanda Paladin à l'encontre de son camarade alors qu'ils vinrent à se laisser tous les deux tomber sur les racines d'un arbre, pour reprendre leur souffle de cette course qu'ils venaient d'avoir pour échapper au danger.

_ Oui, je crois que si confirma Saradoc, soufflant de soulagement d'être parvenu à se mettre à l'abri de toute menace les menaçant.

Le seul ennui s'est que Saradoc avait parlé trop vite et ils eurent tous les deux la désagréable surprise d'entendre un bruit étrange venir droit vers eux, avant de voir apparaitre entre les buissons, Grishnakh sa main droite placer sur sa blessure dans son dos alors que sa main gauche tenait son arme. Apparition guère rassurante surtout quand ce dernier finit par river son regard vers eux et se mit à grogner de rage, qui ne fut guère rassurant pour les deux hobbits qui s'empressèrent de se relever et de fuir devant ce dernier avant qu'il ne parvienne à les atteindre, surtout aux vus des menaces qu'il était en train de leur lancer.

_ Je vais vous arracher vos immondes petites entrailles ! Approchez !

Se mettant à zigzaguer entre les arbres pour tenter d'échapper à ce dernier qui les pourchassait, les deux hobbits se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de possibilité de fuir celui-ci pendant encore très longtemps quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'existaient une seule possibilité pour eux d'être à l'abri de ce dernier.

_ Les arbres ! Paladin grimpe sur l'arbre !

Suivant les recommandations de Saradoc, Paladin s'empressa de monter sur l'arbre se trouvant derrière eux alors que son camarade se dépêcha de le suivre, grimpant à son tour sur ce dernier, montant de plus en haut, pour ainsi éviter de se faire attraper par leur poursuivant. Terminant par s'arrêter à quelques mètres du sol, vrillant leur regard vers les alentours à la recherche de l'orque, ils constatèrent tous les deux, avec soulagement, que celui-ci avait disparus, ne se trouvant plus dans les parages.

_ Il est parti ! Souria Saradoc à l'encontre de Paladin au-dessus de lui.

Seulement, il vint à déchanter très vite quand il sentit quelque chose lui attraper le pied et le tirer vers le bas alors qu'il ne put s'accrocher très longtemps et se retrouva allongé par terre sur le dos tandis que Grishnakh redescendit de l'arbre ou il était monté pour parvenir à l'attraper. Pour toute réponse, Saradoc envoya son pied dans la face de l'orque qui se mit à le fusiller du regard, tout en grognant de dangerosité, avant de s'avancer vers Saradoc et de l'attraper par les jambes pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

_ Saradoc ! Cria Paladin effrayer de voir son meilleur ami périr sous ces yeux alors qu'il entendit du bruit venir de l'arbre juste sous ces yeux.

Y jetant un coup d'œil avant de rebaisser le regard vers Saradoc, cherchant une possibilité ou quoi que ce soit pour aller aider celui-ci, Paladin retourna son regard vers l'arbre quand il avisa un œil. Ou plutôt deux yeux le regarder alors qu'il entendait pertinemment quelqu'un grommeler, comme quiconque ferait en se réveillant d'un profond sommeil alors que Paladin riva de nouveau son attention sur la « chose » qui se mit à tourner sa tête vers lui. Faisant lâcher prise au Touque qui se recula comme pour s'éloigner de ce dernier et perdit pieds, chutant dans le vide alors que l'arbre dans lequel il était monté tendit un membre droit vers lui, le rattrapant dans sa « main » avant que la « chose » ne tourne toute son attention vers les deux autres à ces « pieds ».

_ Je vais creuser des petits trous d'asticots dans ton ventre vint à menace Grishnakh en levant son arme au-dessus de Saradoc qui le regarda un instant terroriser avant de vriller éberlué toute son attention au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier quand il finit par éviter la « chose » qu'il venait de réveiller.

Chose d'ailleurs que l'orque finit par se rendre compte de sa présence et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le « pied » de la « chose », qui ressemblait étrangement à un « humain » mais se trouvait être un arbre, s'abattit avec violence sur Grishnakh, l'écrasant totalement alors que le Brandebouc s'empressa de se relever et de se reculer pour éviter de se faire écraser à son tour comme leur ennemi.

_ Cours Saradoc !

Suivant les paroles du Touque, le Brandebouc s'empressa de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette chose, mais celle-ci n'eut besoin de faire qu'un pas vers lui, avant que sa « main » gauche de vienne à saisir Saradoc s'en aucune difficulté dans sa poigne. Pour ensuite le lever droit vers sa portée, au même niveau qu'il tenait Paladin, à la même hauteur que son « visage », rivant toute son attention sur l'un et l'autre avant que, à la grande surprise des deux hobbits, l'être se mit à ouvrir ce qui lui servait de « bouche » et à leur parler.

_ Petits orques ! Buraroum…

_ Il parle, Saradoc répliqua Paladin plus que surpris d'avoir entendus la voix de celui-ci résonner. L'arbre parle !

_ Un arbre ! Je ne suis pas un arbre. Je suis un Ent.

_ Un arbre gardien vint à comprendre Saradoc sur ce qu'était un « Ent ». Le berger de la forêt finit-il par saisir sur les récits dont il se rappelait sur ce qu'il avait lus à leur sujet.

_ Ne lui parle pas, Saradoc répliqua Paladin, encore plus apeuré qu'il ne l'était plus tôt face à l'orque. Ne l'encourage pas vint-il à lui demander pour que celui-ci cesse de communiquer avec ce dernier.

_ Sylvebarbe, c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme vint à leur préciser l'Ent sur le nom que celui-ci détenait.

_ Et vous êtes de quel côté ? Vint à lui demander Paladin inquiet de connaitre la réponse de ce dernier si elle était négative.

_ Un côté ? Je ne suis du côté de personne, parce que personne n'est du mien, petits Orques. Personne ne se soucie des forêts à présents indiqua l'Ent sur ce qu'il pensait de cette question.

_ On est pas des orques vint à lui indiquer Saradoc sur l'erreur que ce dernier avait de les comparer à ces viles créatures. On est des hobbits !

_ Des Hobbits ? Je n'ai jamais entendus parler de hobbit affirma Sylvebarbe avant de se mettre à resserrer la poigne qu'il avait sur les deux amis qui ne purent s'empêcher de gémir, leur cotte leur faisant de plus en plus mal. Cela ressemble fort à une fourberie d'orque ! Ils viennent avec du feu, ils viennent avec des haches. Tenaillant, mordant, cassant, chevauchant, brûlant ! Destructeurs et usurpateurs, maudits soient-ils !

_ Non, vous ne comprenez rien. On est des hobbits ! Répliqua Saradoc, tentant d'arrêter celui-ci de les écraser sous ces poignes, alors que Paladin se mettait à approuver ces paroles. Des semi-hommes de la Comté !

_ Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non annonça Sylvebarbe, continuant d'avancer avec ces prisonniers dans ces mains alors qu'il balançait le pour et le contre face aux dires de ces derniers. Le Magicien Blanc saura lui finit-il par admettre à qui il ferait confiance pour leur cas.

_ Le Magicien Blanc ? Demanda Paladin inquiet de savoir ce dont à qui il était en train de penser en cet instant même.

_ Saroumane… Vint à confirmer Saradoc sur l'identité de ce « magicien blanc » qui ne se trouvait être nul autre que leur ennemi et le sbire de Sauron.

L'instant d'après, Sylvebarbe vint à les relâcher tous les deux, ces derniers ne pouvant s'empêcher de grogner légèrement quand ils vinrent à retomber sur la terre ferme et avisèrent la silhouette qui se trouvait devant eux.

Une silhouette totalement vêtu de blanc dont la longue chevelure blanche cascadait dans son dos et qui avait son attention toute rivée vers les deux hobbits à ces pieds, Saradoc et Paladin observaient celui-ci éberlués, ayant l'impression de rêver quand ils vinrent à reconnaitre le visage de celui-ci se tenant devant eux.

Il était de retour parmis eux.

.xXx.

Ils s'étaient immédiatement lancer sur les traces laissées par les deux hobbits dans la forêt de Fangorn.

N'étant pas allé tous sur les pas des deux hobbits, n'étant allé que par petit groupe, Thorin ayant ordonné aux restes des nains de demeurer avec leurs montures et leurs affaires, comme des deux couples princiers refusant que ces derniers viennent à les accompagner à l'intérieur. Ainsi, Fili, Kili, Diriel, Tauriel, Oin, Dori, Ori, Bifur et Bombur demeurèrent au camp improvisé, pendant que Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Gimli, Nori, Legolas et Beriana suivirent Aragorn sur les pas de Saradoc et Paladin dans la Forêt de Fangorn pour tenter de retrouver ces derniers et les ramener en sécurité. Alors que cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils avaient perdus Daenerya de vue, ignorant complètement ou celle-ci se trouvait exactement dans la forêt, mais se doutant que cette dernière pourrait sans difficulté les retrouver si elle usait de son flair pour retrouver la présence des hobbits.

Ils avaient beaucoup avancé dans la forêt dont les arbres étaient de plus en plus imposant et que la forêt devenait quelque peu sombre autour d'eux, bien que la lumière passait toujours parmis les feuillages touffues des arbres. Environnement qui rappelait étrangement aux nains la Forêt Noire et leur passage dans celle-ci, chose d'ailleurs que les nains présents de la Compagnie ne purent s'empêcher de redouter en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas recroiser d'éventuels araignées comme là-bas.

Mais ces derniers furent soulager de constater qu'aucune toiles d'araignées n'étaient visibles et donc, ils purent retirer cette possible éventualité alors qu'ils finirent par aviser quelque chose qui attira leur regard sur l'une des branches feuillus d'un buisson. Vers lequel le plus jeune d'entre eux vint à se diriger et vint à toucher pour le prélever sur ces doigts avant de les porter à ces lèvres pour identifier ce que cela était et de le recracher très vite.

_ Du sang d'orque rapporta Gimli sur ce qu'était le liquide noir qu'il venait de « gouter ».

_ Ces traces sont étranges affirma Aragorn alors qu'il avait dépassé un rocher et s'était agenouiller pour détailler des empreintes en question, Legolas ne le lâchant pas d'une seconde alors que les autres les suivaient.

Bien que les nains les suivaient avec un peu de difficulté, quelque chose semblait les gêner dans l'environnement les entourant, chose que vint à confirmer l'un d'entre eux, annonçant ce que tous pensaient sur cet endroit.

_ Je sens que l'air est lourd ici remarqua Gloin.

_ J'ai surtout l'impression de me retrouver à l'intérieur d'Erebor remarqua Beriana sur ce qu'elle ressentait autour d'elle. Comme si des présences millénaires vivaient dans cette forêt eut-elle l'impression d'avoir sur la « chose » qui les entourait.

_ C'est le cas Beria lui admit Legolas sur ce qu'il éprouvait lui aussi sur cet endroit. Cette forêt est vieille. Très vieille…

_ Plus vieille que la vôtre ?

_ Nori ?

_ Bah quoi, c'est vrai que c'est une bonne question Dwalin ?

_ Pleine de souvenir… Vint à continuer Legolas, ne faisant pas attention aux deux nains se disputant derrière lui qui la mirent en veilleuse dès qu'ils croisèrent le regard de Thorin porté sur eux, qui leur faisait comprendre d'arrêter de faire les idiots. Et de colère vint à leur relever l'elfe alors qu'ils se mirent tous à entendre un étrange son.

Comme le son d'un cor quelque peu avaler qui se mettait à résonner tout autour d'eux, vibrant dans l'air et dans le sol, les faisant sursauter alors que les nains de leur groupe, excepter Thorin et Beriana, se mirent à tirer leur hache de leurs ceintures, prêt à une éventuelle attaque surprise des « choses » qui émettaient ces bruits.

_ C'est quoi cela, Par Mahal ? Demanda Bofur quelques peu inquiets, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

_ Aucune idée et…

_ Les arbres se parlent entre eux vint à leur rapporter Legolas sur l'identité de ce bruit, tandis qu'il riva toute son attention sur les nains derrière lui et Aragorn, en particulier ceux qui tenaient leur haches bien en évidence devant eux tous.

_ Les gars ! Abaissez vos haches vint à leur demander Aragorn avisant les nains et leur faisant un geste de baisser leurs armes avant que les arbres ne viennent à les attaquer parce qu'ils les auraient énervé à la vue de ces armes utiliser pour mettre à bas un arbre.

_ Faites ce qu'il dit !

Obéissant aux recommandations du rôdeur et de l'ordre direct de leur souverain qui n'avait guère envie de se recevoir des arbres sur la tête, alors qu'il portait toute son attention vers ces derniers dans l'attente de voir l'un d'entre eux réagir et les attaquer. Mais les arbres semblèrent s'arrêter de gronder dès que les haches furent doucement abaisser et que les restes des armes retournèrent dans leur ceinture pour ainsi éviter toute pression et toute réplique, bien qu'ils fussent prêts à les reprendre si les choses viennent à tourner à leur désavantage.

_ Ils ont des sentiments mes amis leur confirma Legolas alors qu'il les regarda avant de reporter son attention sur les arbres autour d'eux. Et cela grâce aux elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leur ont appris à parler leur avoua-t'il sur ce que son peuple avait fait aux arbres de cette forêt.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ C'est vrai cela, ce n'est pas une blague ?

_ Et ce que tu viens d'entendre alors, s'était quoi Nori ? Le grondement de nos estomacs ?

_ Cela suffit les gars rappela à l'ordre Thorin, tout en portant son attention vers Dwalin et Nori, stoppant ces derniers avec Bofur avant qu'ils ne décident d'en venir aux poings.

_ Des arbres qui parlent ! Répéta Gimli guère convaincu par les paroles de l'elfe contrairement aux restes de ces ainés. Et les arbres, de quoi est-ce que ça parle ? A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil vint-il à demander à ce propos.

_ Et les pierres alors ? Lui répliqua Beriana à l'encontre du jeune nain. Chez nous les nains, ce sont les pierres qui sont en vie et tu croies qu'elles parlent de quoi au juste ?

_ S'il vous plait les enfants, ne commencez pas ? Vint à leur demander Gloin en avisant ces deux derniers, surtout son fils de ne pas en rajouter une couche en plus.

 __ Aragorn, il y a quelque chose là-bas !_

L'attention de tous se riva droit vers Legolas qui dépassa le rôdeur et vint à se positionner sur un rocher alors qu'il tourna son regard droit devant lui, tandis que les nains s'observèrent sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tandis que le Dunédain vint à rejoindre les côtés de l'elfe pendant que la demi-naine vint à traduire les paroles de l'elfe pour eux, qui ne connaissait pas encore très bien le dialecte des elfes, bien que Thorin commence à suivre des cours donné par ces futures nièces avec ces neveux, pour tenter de pouvoir suivre un échange avec un elfe dans sa propre langue.

 __ Que voyez-vous ?_ Vint à lui demander Aragorn en elfique, que traduisit Beria à l'encontre des nains pour ainsi les tenir informer de l'échange entre les deux amis, qui en oubliaient même la présence des autres aux vus de leur ton sérieux.

Mais cela, les nains d'Erebor ne leur reprochèrent pas sauf qu'ils se figèrent tous à la réponse que vint à donner Legolas, dans la langue commune pour que tous viennent à comprendre ce qui se passait. Et ce qui semblait se trouver avec eux dans cette forêt.

_ Le Magicien Blanc approche.

A ces dires, tous les membres de la Communauté présent se figèrent alors qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher de se fixer avec sérieux, alors que chacun se mit à resserrer leurs mains sur leurs armes prêtes à réagir dès que ce dernier finirait par apparaitre à leurs yeux. Surtout que chacun d'entre eux savait pertinemment l'identité précise de celui qui venait à eux et ils avaient tous hâte de lui passer leurs armes en travers du corps pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à leur jeune Durin, sans oublier les bâtons dans les roues qu'il ne cessait de leur mettre et des dégâts causer. Surtout que tous les membres de la Communauté lui reprocheraient la perte de leur propre magicien, celui-ci n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis.

_ Qu'il vienne ce scélérat, nous allons bien le recevoir indiqua Thorin sur ce qui rivait d'advenir de ce magicien s'il venait à venir jusqu'à eux, alors qu'il empoigna la garde d'Orcrist, prêt à la dégainer comme tous ces camarades avec leurs propres armes.

_ Ne le laissons pas parler vint à leur rappeler Aragorn sur ce détail. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite les mit-il tous en garde alors que chacun d'entre eux finirent par ressentir la présence du Magicien non loin d'eux.

Et celui-ci ne se trouvait nulle autre que dans leur dos, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que chacun des membres ne réagissent en conséquence et se retournant d'un bond dans un cri de guerre, dégainèrent leurs armes droit vers la silhouette blanche qui apparut de l'ombre des arbres, la lumière irradiant de son corps les aveuglant à moitié. Bien qu'ils ne puissent entrevoir son visage, ils pouvaient encore le discerner dans la lumière et cela leur était amplement suffisant pour eux.

Thorin et ces camarades nains se mirent à charger de front droit vers lui, alors que Gimli et Beria leur lancèrent leurs petites haches, tandis que Legolas arma son arc prêt à tirer pendant qu'Aragorn demeura en arrière prêt à intervenir. Seulement aucunes de leurs attaques vinrent à atteindre leur cible, les deux haches lancer par les deux plus jeunes furent repousser alors que les nains qui avaient chargés à la suite de Thorin retombèrent lourdement aux pieds de leurs autres camarades. Tandis que la flèche que Legolas était prêt à lancer, fut détruite pendant que l'épée d'Aragorn devint si brulante qu'il fut obligé de la lâcher avant qu'il ne finisse par avoir la main bruler.

Finissant par tous par reculer devant leur adversaire qui demeura sur son rocher au-dessus d'eux, les aveuglant à moitié alors que chacun des membres présents de la Communauté furent quelques peu étonné que le Magicien Blanc n'en profite pas pour les abattre. Méthode aussi lâche qu'il l'avait été jusqu'à présent alors pourquoi ne contre-attaquait-il pas, eux qui se trouvaient tous à sa merci en cet instant même ?

_ Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits ? Vint à leur demander Saroumane.

_ Ou sont-ils ? Lui demanda Aragorn d'autorité alors qu'il mettait sa main devant ces yeux pour se protéger les yeux, tout en ayant posé son autre main sur l'épaule de Thorin, l'empêchant ainsi de charger une nouvelle fois sur le magicien.

_ Ils sont passés par ici avant-hier les informa Saroumane sur l'endroit où se trouvaient leurs deux hobbits. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

_ Je serais rassuré que lorsque je vous aurais tué Traitre !

_ Thorin, non !

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend Beriana ? Lui demanda Dwalin quand il vit sa « petite-amie » attraper l'autre bras de Thorin, celui détenant Orcrist et le stopper dans son éventuel charge sur le magicien alors qu'elle n'avait pas un instant quitter des yeux le Magicien.

_ Ce n'est pas Saroumane vint à leur répliquer Beriana à l'encontre de tous. Celui-ci n'aurait pas hésité à nous éradiquer dans l'instant même mais cela n'est pas son cas à lui, il n'a fait que nous désarmer uniquement et n'a pas une seule seconde répliqué…

_ C'est peut-être un piège et…

_ Je crois que Beriana a raison Nori approuva Aragorn sur les paroles de la demi-naine. Il ne s'agit pas de Saroumane. Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

Suivant l'ordre donné par le Dunédain, leur adversaire finit par apparaitre à leurs yeux alors que la lumière dans son dos s'abaissa assez pour permettre aux membres de la Communauté de le discerner sans finir aveugler. Tandis que tous demeurèrent stupéfaits quand ils avisèrent les traits calmes et apaisants de celui qui leur faisait face en cet instant, ne se trouvait pas être Saroumane mais ceux de…

_ Cela ne se peut fit savoir le Dunédain, encore sous le choc comme tous les autres de celui qui se trouvait face à eux.

Car le Magicien Blanc leur faisant face ne se trouvait pas être Saroumane, mais le visage aimable et souriant de Gandalf. Un Gandalf changer qui avait troqué ces robes grises autant que sa crinière et sa barbe grise à une chevelure blanche parfaite et une robe de sorcier tout aussi nacré que son bâton qu'il tenait en main.

_ C'est impossible… Vous êtes…

_ Je vous avais bien dis que Saradoc et Paladin ne risquaient rien du tout dans cette forêt leur déclara une voix amuser avant que tous les regards ne se tournent vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui apparut dans le dos du magicien.

_ Daenerya ! Tu le savais ?

_ Qu'il était toujours vivant, Thorin ? Non, je ne l'ai sus qu'il y a quelques heures à peine quand j'ai sentis la magie blanche être à l'œuvre ici-même dans cette forêt, et que cette magie était bien trop différente de celle dégager par Saroumane et j'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de notre vieil ami les tint informer Daenerya alors qu'elle salua le magicien qui inclina de la tête vers elle, avant qu'elle ne vienne à rejoindre les côtés des membres de la Communauté encore déboussoler par cette résurrection.

_ Pardonnez-moi vint à s'excuser Legolas avant que celui-ci ne vienne à étonner les nains autour de lui, qui le regardèrent s'agenouiller respectueusement devant leur ami. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

_ Je suis Saroumane. Ou plutôt Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être vint à leur indiquer Gandalf sur celui qu'il était et ce que son mentor aurait dû être.

_ Comment vous… Fili et Kili, vous ont vus et la lumière…

_ Vous êtes tombé rappela Aragorn, affirmant haut et fort ce que Thorin et les autres essayaient de faire signaler à l'encontre du magicien. Votre corps à…

_ Imploser ? Proposa le magicien devant l'hésitation de terme que le Dunédain essayait d'employer pour décrire ce qui s'était passé durant l'attaque des uruks à Path Galen. Je sentais les forces m'abandonner lorsque je fus touché par cette flèche mais je voulais ardemment défendre mes camarades et surtout, donner une possibilité à Bili de poursuivre sa quête sans craindre pour les autres derrière lui. J'ignore ce qui s'est réellement passer par la suite, je savais seulement que les ténèbres m'entourèrent. Et je m'égarais hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'étais pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi alors que mon corps revenait du néant et je fus renvoyer jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie leur dévoila-t'il sur ce qu'il avait ressentis durant ces quelques jours l'ayant séparé de ces camarades et qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts.

_ Gandalf l'appela Aragorn allant à sa rencontre alors que les nains et l'elfe demeurèrent encore sous le choc de son retour.

_ Gandalf ? C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait vint à se rappeler le magicien sur son véritable nom. Gandalf le Gris, c'était mon nom approuva-t'il sur le nom qu'on lui avait donné autrefois.

_ Gandalf vint à approuver Thorin lui souriant autant que les autres de savoir que cette tragédie s'étant dérouler quelques jours plus tôt, n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_ Je suis Gandalf le Blanc annonça le magicien sur le titre à présent qui serait le sien dès ce jour, souriant à l'encontre de tous les sourires de ces camarades autour de lui. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif.

_ Fili et Kili, et tous les autres vont être fort heureux de vous revoir mon vieil ami avoua Thorin sur la réaction du reste de leur groupe quand ils verront qui ils avaient retrouvé dans cette forêt.

_ Alors allons de ce pas les retrouver indiqua Gandalf avant de descendre de son rocher et de conduire ces camarades droit vers la sortie de la forêt, et de l'endroit ou devrait se trouver le reste des leurs. Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure vint-il à leur préciser sur l'endroit où on avait en cet instant, besoin d'eux.

_ Edoras ? Ce n'est pas tout à côté ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Gimli sur leur nouvelle destination alors qu'il suivait les autres.

_ Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, que le Roi à ordonner à ces troupes de lui apporter tous les étrangers foulant ces terres et qu'Aranel et Drogon se trouvent eux-mêmes là-bas rapporta Aragorn sur ce qu'ils avaient tous appris dernièrement de la bouche du groupe de rohirims qu'ils avaient croiser plus tôt dans la matinée.

_ Le Roi Fengel n'est malheureusement plus lui-même depuis que Saroumane s'est fait voir sous son véritable jour et il manipule ce dernier comme un pantin vint à les informer Gandalf sur le problème qu'ils allaient tous devoir faire face s'ils voulaient récupérer deux des leurs dans sa maison. Et il ne serait pas aisé de le guérir de ce mal vint-il à leur préciser par la même occasion sur ce détail.

_ Mais vous y arriverez Gandalf, vous avez quelque chose que Saroumane ne possède pas.

_ Et quoi donc Daenerya ?

_ L'Amour et la Compassion lui souria Daenerya à ce sujet. Si j'ai bien appris une chose sur toutes ces milliers d'années, c'est que ces deux sentiments sont bien plus forts que la cupidité et l'avarice, vous réussirez à avoir le dessus sur lui lui avoua-t'elle sur la différence existante entre les deux magiciens de même rang.

_ Alors on a courru tout le long du chemin pour rien ! Demanda Gimli alors que tous les autres suivaient le magicien sans rien dire, oubliant tous un détail important pour la première raison qui les avait poussés à entrer dans cette forêt. Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits ici dans cet horrible, sombre et humide endroit infecté d'arbres ?

_ Gimli ?

La seconde d'après, après les paroles peu amène du jeune nain et la réplique de Daenerya à son encontre, le mettant en garde de ne pas en dire d'avantage, tous levèrent la tête droit vers les arbres autour d'eux alors que des grondements se firent facilement entendre. Grondement venant des arbres qui mirent les nains sur le qui-vive alors que tous les regards se vrillèrent sur le plus jeune d'entre eux, le mettant au défi de poursuivre ces dires et d'obliger les arbres à agir à leur encontre.

_ Je veux charmante, très charmante forêt… tenta de se rattraper Gimli d'une petite voix, n'étant guère rassurer par ces sons alors que Daenerya et Beriana ne purent s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face à ces paroles, tandis que le reste des nains se demandèrent s'ils ne devaient pas mettre un bâillon sur la bouche du fils de Gloin.

_ Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Saradoc et Paladin à Fangorn vint à les prévenir Gandalf sur le destin des deux hobbits de leur Communauté. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de grandes années. L'arrivée de Saradoc et Paladin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes les informa-t'il sur les conséquences que la venue des deux hobbits pourraient causer dans la forêt millénaire.

_ Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, mon ami déclara Aragorn sur de lui et le sourire aux lèvres, dires qu'un autre des leurs comprit facilement l'allusion.

_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire approuva Thorin à ce propos alors que Gandalf tourna la tête vers eux, les regardant l'un après l'autre, pour savoir de quoi ils étaient en train de mentionner tous les deux.

_ Vous parlez toujours par énigme finit par rapporter le Dunédain sur ce que lui et Thorin avaient remarqué, choses d'ailleurs qui firent sourire les autres par la même occasion.

_ Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivé depuis les Jours Anciens rajouta Gandalf sur l'arrivée des deux hobbits dans Fangorn. Les Ents vont se réveiller… et découvrir à quel point ils sont forts admit-il sur la puissance que ces êtres pouvaient déployer à eux seuls.

_ Forts ? C'est bien.

_ Arrêtez de geindre Maitre Nain ! Répliqua Gandalf à l'encontre des paroles de Gimli sur ce qu'il avait rapporté plus tôt. Saradoc et Paladin sont en sécurité. Ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être précisa-t'il sur les risques qu'ils allaient bientôt tous encourrir prochainement.

_ Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien.

_ Gimli ?

_ Oui. Oui. Oui. Je sais les filles, je me tais répliqua le jeune nain devant les exclamations outrés de Daenerya et de Beriana à son encontre, alors qu'il suivit les autres sur les pas de Gandalf qui le mena vers l'extérieur de la forêt et retrouver tous les autres par la même occasion.

Arrivant vers la lisière de Fangorn, Gandalf vint à laisser les autres passé devant lui, ayant parfaitement remarqué le reste des membres de la Communauté qui avait installé leur campement non loin de la lisière, attendant patiemment le retour des autres de la forêt. D'ailleurs se fut Bifur se trouvant au poste de garde qui vint à les remarquer en premier et alerter les autres de leur retour, alors que ceux-ci se relevèrent de leur position et s'empressant d'aller à leur rencontre.

_ Mon Oncle ! Vous allez tous bien ? Demanda Fili, accourant droit vers son oncle avec son cadet sur ces pas, observant tous leur groupe.

_ Vous avez pu retrouver Saradoc et Paladin ? Vint à lui demander Kili, inquiet de ne pas voir les deux hobbits avec eux.

_ Oui Fili, nous allons tous bien. Et non Kili, nous ne sommes pas parvenus à les retrouver mais en revanche, nous avons retrouvés quelqu'un d'autre les informa Thorin, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de tourner son attention derrière lui et attirant ainsi l'attention de tous vers ce qu'il observait.

Et les regards des autres membres de la Communauté ne purent s'empêcher de s'illuminer en apercevant la forme blanche suivant Thorin et les autres, quittant l'ombre de la forêt et venant à leur rencontre. Une forme blanche qui leur parut étrangement familier et qu'ils finirent tous par reconnaitre sans aucune grande difficulté, surtout quand les deux Princes nains se précipitèrent droit sur lui, trop heureux de le revoir parmis eux.

_ Gandalf !

_ Rebonjour les enfants… doucement les garçons vint à s'amuser Gandalf quand il dut faire face aux embrassades de Fili et Kili qui l'attrapèrent dans leur bras, le serrant, limite aux lui en casser les cottes, mais le magicien ne s'en formalisa pas autant. Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir tous les deux, de tous vous revoir en pleine forme vint-il à leur sourire à tous alors que tous les autres membres vinrent saluer le magicien plus qu'heureux de le voir de nouveau parmis eux.

_ Nous nous saluerons plus tard, il nous faut aller à Edoras et récupérer nos deux derniers membres rappela Thorin à tous, faisant se souvenir à tout le monde que deux des leurs se trouvaient chez les Rohirims.

_ Et Saradoc et Paladin ? Ou sont-ils tous les deux ? Vint à demander Diriel, sur le lieu exacte ou se trouvaient les deux autres hobbits.

_ Ils se trouvent tous les deux en sécurité avec un allié dans Fangorn, nous devons nous remettre en route pour Edoras le plus rapidement possible les rassura Gandalf à ce propos avant de vriller son attention vers les montures de tous les membres rassembler, excepter celui qu'il avait au début de cette quête qui était à présent celle de Daenerya mais cela n'était pas un problème pour lui.

S'écartant un instant des autres alors qu'il vrillait son attention vers l'horizon, Gandalf se mit à siffler, levant l'attention de tous vers lui alors que ces derniers rassemblaient leurs affaires et reprenaient chacun leurs montures respectives pour se tenir prêt à leur départ. Alors que le sifflement du Magicien Blanc finit par recevoir une réponse qui fit se tourner tout le monde vers la source du son qui se trouvait être le hennissement d'un cheval.

Celui d'un cheval blanc qui finit par apparaitre au loin, à quelques plaines d'eux, courant droit vers Gandalf alors que tous observèrent l'animal arriver comme s'il n'en croyait par leurs yeux.

_ C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie vint à rapporter Legolas sur l'identité de la race de chevaux dont ce dernier faisait partis et qui venait à la rencontre de Gandalf.

Alors que les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'être fort impressioner devant la robe nacre de l'animal qui finit par se retrouver face au magicien, tout aussi blanc que lui, inclinant la tête à son encontre quand il eut appelé par son prénom.

_ Gripoil appela doucement Gandalf, inclinant respectueusement de la tête vers lui, alors que le reste de la Communauté en fit de même derrière lui à l'attention du cheval blanc. C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints danger leur avoua-t'il tout en venant à caresser doucement l'encolure de son camarade.

Sauf qu'avant que Gandalf n'est pu donner le signal de départ à la Communauté pour se remettre en marche et se rendre à Edoras pour récupérer deux des leurs quand il vint à se retourner, comme tous les autres, droit vers le cri de râle qui les firent tous sursauter d'inquiétude.

_ Daenerya ! Daenerya, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Thorin inquiet, venant s'agenouiller à ces côtés alors que celle-ci se trouvait déjà à terre, replier sur elle-même, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, comme si elle tentait de se protéger de quelque chose, tremblant de tous ces membres. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

_ Tout va bien Daenerya ?

_ Reculez les garçons, laissez-moi passer ! Vint à ordonner Gandalf, repoussant Fili et Kili de son chemin, ces deux derniers s'étant à leur tour précipiter sur la jeune dragonne au côté de leur Oncle qui avait placé ces mains sur ces épaules, la gardant droite avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Que ressens-tu Daenerya ? Cela vient-il de Bilbon ?

_ Depuis qu'il est partis pour le Mordor, il n'a de cesse de me bloquer ces pensées et ces sentiments… je ne ressentais rien, ni ne voyait quoi que ce soit venant de lui. Mais là… il est terrifié… il a peur et… plein de rage et de fureur. Il est…

_ Ou est-il Daenerya ? Ou se trouve mon neveu ? Demanda Thorin plus qu'inquiet des sentiments émanant du fils de son frère.

_ Il est… Il est à Edoras… Avec Aranel et Drogon, et… rapporta Daenerya avec difficulté avant de blêmir d'effroi et de terreur avant qu'elle n'attrape les bras de Thorin et de Gandalf, les serrant jusqu'à leur en faire mal mais ces derniers ne dirent rien, se tenant prêt de connaitre la raison de sa terreur. Il est là-bas ! Nous devons aller au plus vite à Edoras pour aider Bilbon et…

_ Doucement Daenerya ! Qui est à Edoras ? Lui demanda Gandalf inquiet de connaitre la réponse.

_ Saroumane, Gandalf ! Bilbon est en train de combattre Saroumane à Edoras !

* * *

 **et oui je sais, je suis vraiment méchante d'arrêter mon chapitre sur cette fin XD**

 **en tout cas qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre? et de ces retrouvailles ?**

 **sinon, du fait que je suis encore en train d'écrire le chap 35, j'espère tenter de vous le postez pour dimanche prochain ou ce chapitre se concentrera sur ce qui est arriver à Bili de l'attaque du village, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à Edoras :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon dimanche et bonne fête de pâques =D**

 **à la prochaine ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	36. Chapitre 35 Quand les ennuis reprennent

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **!YOUPPIIIIII! DEJA 100 REVIEWS POUR CETTE FIC ALORS QUE J'EN NE SUIS QU'AU CHAPITRE 34 XD**

 **merci à Sally, Angel et à Vincent pour vos com qui sont unanimes ;) vous êtes au supplice de cette suite XD d'ailleurs, tu as poster la 100 com Vincent donc tu as droit à la question que je te répondrais bien volontiers ;)**

 **dans le précédent chapitre, nous avions laisser la Communauté retrouver Gandalf dans Fangorn alors que Daenerya les avertit que Bilbon se retrouvait à Edoras luttant face à Saroumane :)**

 **dans ce chapitre, on retrouve Bilbon depuis le passage de l'attaque du village jusqu'à son arrivée à Edoras avant sa confrontation contre Saroumane ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Quand les ennuis reprennent**

Les choses n'avaient pas pu à ce point devenir plus compliquer qu'elle ne l'avait été auparavant et il se demandait encore combien de fois son côté preux chevalier allait encore lui attirer autant d'ennui dans sa vie ?

Mais venir en aide à ces villageois n'avaient pas été une erreur pour lui, s'était plutôt ce qui était arrivé par la suite. La prochaine fois qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à accomplir et qu'il ne devait en aucun y mêler quoi que ce soit, il veillerait à refuser plus durement toutes les possible invitations qu'on lui proposerait.

 _Dès qu'il avait ordonné aux enfants de demeurer en arrière sous la sécurité de Biren, montant le dos de Jumper et tenant prêt son arc et sa flèche à l'usage dès qu'il aurait une cible en vue, Bilbon ne lâchait pas le village des yeux qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, plus la course du loup les y emmenait. Et plus ils en étaient le plus proche, plus le jeune Durin pouvait apercevoir les formes se mouvoir dans le village qui devenait plus facile pour lui à discerner et à trouver l'ennemi parmi les assiégés._

 _De trouver les gobelins parmi les villageois et les soldats s'occupant des premiers pour les garder loin des seconds, alors que les hommes du village tentaient de garder les femmes et les enfants derrière eux et le plus loin des dangers venant des envahisseurs. Mais si les hommes tentaient de résister autant qu'ils le pouvaient face à leurs ennemis, les gobelins étaient solidement armurer pour une attaque dirigée sur un village au hasard et leurs wargs étaient vraiment bien dresser aussi. Si cela continuait, ces derniers allaient finir par avoir le dessus sur les hommes et massacrer toutes les villageois, autant les femmes que les enfants, et cela, Bilbon ne pouvait se le permettre._

 _Bien qu'il ne pourrait pas user de ces pouvoirs aussi facilement devant tous et ainsi montrer qui « il » était par la même occasion, sa couverture sauterait immédiatement, il pouvait utiliser indirectement son don de télékinésie pour faire trébucher ou perdre pied aux gobelins. Comme si ces derniers avaient chuté sur quelque chose et permettre aux hommes de s'en débarrasser, comme à leurs proies de fuir le plus loin possible d'eux. Alors dès qu'il avisa enfin sa première cible, Bilbon ne tergiversa pas d'avantage surtout quand il avisa celui-ci en train de poursuivre une des femmes avec ces enfants dans ces bras, décupla la colère en Durin._

 _Le gobelin se retrouva avec sa première flèche dans le crâne, alors que la jeune mère et ces enfants le regardèrent tomber avant de relever la tête droit vers celui qui venait de les sauver et qui, finit par passer devant eux, le fixant étonner lui et sa monture. Tandis que Bilbon avait déjà encoché une nouvelle flèche qui alla frapper un wargs en train de taquiner un rohirims qui se la prit en plein dans l'œil. Alors que Jumper sauta droit sur un gobelin qui tenta de leur couper la route, ces crocs se refermant sur la nuque de la créature qu'il brisa tandis que son wargs ne put pas leur charger dessus qu'il eut droit à une flèche en plein dans la nuque._

 _Alors qu'un autre gobelin se prit l'arc de Bilbon dans la figure d'un revers du gauche quand celui-ci voulut le surprendre par derrière, celui-ci terminant éventré par un coup de patte de Jumper avant qu'un autre gobelin ne se trouve avec une flèche en pleine poitrine lorsque ce dernier voulut s'en prendre au loup du Durin. Mais ne faisant pas attention au rohirim qui le regarda quelque peu étonné, celui-ci portant une tenue un peu plus ouvrager que celles des autres qu'il avait aperçus, Bilbon vint à saisir sa lance car ils allaient tous les deux arriver dans la mêlé et qu'il ne pourrait plus autant se servir de son arc, bien qu'il le garda à portée de main s'il avait besoin d'éliminer un ennemi à distance._

 _Et se tint prêt à la mêlé vers laquelle courrait droit Jumper, le combat qui se trouvait en plein cœur du village et sur la place centrale de ce dernier. Le premier qui se reçut la charge du sang-mêlé fut un des gobelins qui voulut charger un rohirims par derrière sur sa monture, celui-ci ayant entendus la course du loup dans son dos s'était tourner pour voir qui lui fonçait dessus, apercevant la pointe de la lance qui finit par lui transpercer la tête. Et s'aidant de la charge de Jumper, Bilbon poussa sa lance dans le casque de la créature, qui le traversa avant d'attraper la pointe de l'autre côté de la tête du cadavre et s'en servant comme un bâton de guerre, envoya d'un coup du droit, sa lance frapper l'arrière du crâne d'un wargs qui se reçut le loup blanc à pattes noires sur le dos, avant que Jumper ne vienne à lui déchiqueter la gorge._

 _Bien évidemment, l'entrée en scène de Bilbon et Jumper ne passa pas facilement inaperçus parmis les combattants si trouvant autour de lui. Et si les Hommes du Rohan et les quelques Gondoriens que le sang-mêlé put facilement discerner parmis eux tous, leurs tenus noirs et argent contrastant avec celle cuivre et verte des rohirims, sans doute les soldats escortant le groupe constituer des deux enfants, demeurèrent quelque peu figer un bref instant, se demandant si ces derniers étaient leurs ennemis, quelques-uns des gobelins se trouvant face à lui, vint à les charger sur le champ._

 _Lançant sa lance droit vers le premier des gobelins leur fonçant dessus, Bilbon dégaina Dard, toujours attacher à sa ceinture, n'ayant pas eu le temps de récupérer le marteau de son Père laisser au campement, se doutant qu'avoir une arme elfique en essayant de se passer pour un nain allait être un peu compliqué, mais il allait se charger de ce détail plus tard quand tous les gobelins et wargs seraient éliminés. Tenant solidement la lame elfique dans sa main droite, celle-ci brillant de sa lumière bleu en raison de la présence des créatures malfaisance autour de lui, Bilbon trancha dans la défense d'un gobelin à côté duquel passa Jumper pour sauter droit vers un wargs alors que son cavalier bloqua à l'aide de son bouclier l'attaque d'un autre gobelin sur sa gauche, avant de le pourfendre à l'aide de Dard et de baisser la tête quand il entendit le sifflement strident d'une flèche qui percuta un wargs sur sa droite._

 _Avisant l'archer gobelin en question qui l'avait pris pour cible, le jeune sang-mêlé le trouva placé sur le toit d'une des bâtisses en flamme, armant une nouvelle fois son arme et semblant prêt à le viser une nouvelle fois. Seulement, cela n'était pas de l'avis de Durin. Bilbon avisa du coin de l'œil, l'une des plaques composant la charpente du toit se trouvant juste sous la semelle du gobelin et d'un geste simple de sa main gauche cacher à la vue sous son bouclier, fit tomber celle-ci, entrainant la chute de la créature qui perdit pied et ne vit nullement la flèche l'atteindre en pleine poitrine, lancer par un archer de la cavalerie se trouvant plus haut dans le village._

 _Constatant que les hommes du Rohan était eux aussi très douer avec un arc et des flèches, parvenant à atteindre les archers gobelins qui s'étaient placer en hauteur pour tenter de faire une percer dans les lignes des défenses des hommes leur faisant face, Bilbon comprit que leurs ennemis n'allaient plus très longtemps pouvoir tenir ces positions et qu'ils allaient devoir rebrousser chemin s'ils ne voulaient pas tous se faire exécuter sur le champ. Et tandis que le jeune Durin regarda les rohirims et les gondoriens repousser l'ennemi, son attention finit par trouver du mouvement dans la périphérie de sa vision et tournant la tête vers sa gauche, il finit par apercevoir une des femmes, une jeune femme du Gondor aux vus de sa tenue d'argent et noire, richement ouvrager, une longue chevelure claire et des yeux tout aussi clair, tenant une épée devant un groupe d'enfant qu'elle protégeait face à deux wargs qui les avaient acculés dans un coin d'une des rues adjacentes._

 _Et aucun des rohirims ou des gondoriens présents ne les avaient aperçus, bien trop concentrer sur le repoussement des autre forces du mal mais Bilbon et Jumper oui, et d'un resserrement de la poigne du jeune Durin sur son encolure, le loup vint à saisir facilement le message et chargea droit sur les deux créatures menaçant ces derniers. Alors que Jumper sauta droit sur le premier wargs, le plaquant au sol alors que Bilbon avait sauté de son dos droit vers le deuxième wargs, lui plantant sauvagement Dard dans le haut du dos quand il retomba sur lui, le faisant hurler de douleur avant de s'écraser au sol, juste devant les pieds de la Gondorienne et des enfants tandis que Jumper en avait finis avec l'autre wargs avant de river son attention vers son jeune maître._

 _Celui-ci se relevant de la carcasse de la créature, jeta un œil à Jumper pour ainsi constater que ce dernier allait bien et n'avait pas été blessé durant la charge, avant de tourner toute son attention vers la Gondorienne et les enfants, soufflant de soulagement de voir qu'ils n'avaient rien. Bien qu'ils paraissent quelque peu terrifier, ils n'étaient pas blessés, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour lui alors qu'il finit enfin par leur faire face et tenter de les rassurer._

 __ Vous allez bien ? Vint-il à leur demander doucement et calmement pour ne pas les terroriser d'avantage qu'ils ne l'étaient tous, surtout les trois enfants derrière la femme qui tenait toujours son arme devant elle, le regard river sur Jumper quelque peu inquiet qui s'était sagement assis au côté de son jeune maître. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Jumper, je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que moi et il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… enfin, excepter contre quiconque viendrait à le menacer ou contre ceux qui me voudraient du mal, vous n'avez rien à craindre les enfants, pas vrai Jumper ? Demanda-t'il à l'encontre de son loup qu'il vint à lui gratter l'arrière de l'oreille, celui-ci qui se mit à japper d'accord avec les paroles de son camarade._

 __ Morwen ! Morwen, tu vas bien ?_

 _Se retournant vers la voix qui résonnait dans son dos, Bilbon avisa un rohirims, l'un de ceux qu'il avait sauvé plus tôt, celui portant la tenue richement ouvragé du Rohan, qui oublia la présence de Bilbon et de Jumper, fonça tout droit vers la jeune femme. Un homme avec une crinière blonde cascadant autour de son visage avec un barbe bien tailler et des yeux clairs, qui ne devait pas avoir atteint les quarante ans, qui vint à serrer fortement dans ces bras et qui répondit facilement à son étreinte alors qu'un Gondorien les avait suivis, pendant que les autres demeuraient en arrière, allant sécuriser les lieux et veiller à ce que plus aucun danger ne soit dans les parages, pendant que les villageois s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs enfants qui coururent de joie dans les bras de leurs parents._

 __ Dieu merci, tu vas bien, j'étais tellement inquiet…_

 __ Je vais bien Thengel mais…_

 __ Ou sont les enfants Morwen ? Vint à lui demander l'un des Gondoriens qui, comparer aux autres de son peuple étant dans le village, était bien plus richement habiller que les autres, presque aussi identique que le rohirims, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient les plus hauts graders dans le groupe, avec des cheveux aussi noir de jais et des yeux bleu ciel, devant avoisiner le même âge que son camarade. Ils ne sont pas restés avec toi ? Ils étaient avec toi ?_

 __ Je leur ais dus de fuir le plus loin possible pour demeurer loin du danger mais des gobelins se sont lancer sur leur trace et…_

 __ On doit alors les retrouver et…_

 __ Euh, excusez-moi mais… Si vous parlez de Denethor et de Théodoria, ils n'ont rien. Ils fuyaient droit vers mon campement quand j'ai remarqué les gobelins qui les pourchassaient et du village attaquer derrière eux vint à les prévenir Bilbon, attirant ainsi toute l'attention des deux hommes et de la jeune femme sur lui. Je les ai laissés en sécurité avec mon autre camarade Biren et je suis venus voir si je pouvais venir prêter main forte ici et…_

 __ Ils vont bien ? Comment vont-ils ? Sont-ils… ? Vint à lui demander la dénommée Morwen en s'étant dégager des bras de celui se nommant Thengel, et s'étant précipité droit vers Bilbon qu'elle empoigna par les épaules, la peur et l'inquiétude brillant dans son regard._

 __ Doucement Morwen appela Thengel en rejoignant sans doute sa conjointe, l'attrapant par les épaules et la faisant lâcher le jeune Durin avant que ce dernier ne baisse son regard vers celui-ci. Merci pour votre aide et pour le sauvetage de nos enfants, Monsieur…_

 __ Delgas se présenta Bilbon, jouant le rôle qu'il avait commencé à jouer auprès des deux enfants à son campement, en conservant sagement sa visière baisser pour masquer son visage, tout en inclinant de la tête vers Thengel, Morwen et le Gondorien devant lui, qui devaient être les parents des deux petits. Delgas d'Ered Luin, je voyage à la découverte du monde avec mes deux camarades depuis que les miens ont récupérés Erebor du Dragon confia-t'il sur son personnage et les raisons cacher qu'il usait pour masquer sa véritable quête à leurs attentions, tout en posant une main confiante sur l'encolure de Jumper à ces côtés._

 __ Et bien Maitre Delgas, moi et les miens nous vous devons beaucoup, merci vint à remercier Thengel avant de se rappeler d'un détail important. Je suis Thengel du Rohan et voici mon épouse Morwen de Lossarnach, et notre ami Echtélion du Gondor vint-il à se présenter lui et ces deux autres camarades à ces côtés quand enfin Bilbon sut exactement ou les prénoms lui disaient quelque chose enfin quand il avait entendus le jeune Denethor donner le nom de son père._

 __ Echtélion ? Echtélion Fils de Turgon, l'Intendant du Gondor ? Lui demanda Bilbon rivant son attention vers ce dernier, alors qu'il se rappela que Glorfindel lui avait confié que cette famille de Seigneur qui veillait à l'intendance du Royaume du Gondor en attendant le Retour du Roi s'était baptiser des mêmes prénoms que les anciens rois de Gondoline. Et Thengel Fils de Fengel, le Roi du Rohan ? Vint-il ensuite à se rappeler de l'origine du prénom de celui se tenant devant lui._

 _Détail qui surprit les deux hommes qui furent surpris de constater que ce dernier les ait reconnus alors que tous savaient bien que le peuple des nains demeuraient entre eux et ignoraient les autres peuples, choses que comprit facilement Bilbon qui n'aima guère ce genre de pensée venant des homme et s'empressa de répliquer face à ces préjugés._

 __ Nous les nains nous sommes peut-être renfermer sur nous-mêmes, ayant mal supporté le rejet des elfes et des hommes à notre encontre après la prise de notre Royaume par le dragon mais nous sommes point resté sourd à tout ce qui se passait autour de nous durant notre exil informa Bilbon durement faisant ainsi réagir les deux hommes devant lui qui ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer à ces paroles._

 __ Les nains aussi conservent leur secret puisque vous demeurer couvert devant nous lui fit remarquer Morwen, tentant d'aider son époux et leur ami face à lui mais Bilbon sut exactement quoi répondre face à ces paroles._

 __ Parce que comparer à vous Femme, j'ai survécus à une violente guerre qui a faillis m'emporter et que je suis demeuré défigurer à vie et estropier, alors pardonnez-moi si j'ai trop de jugeote de cacher mon visage immonde à la vue innocente d'enfants terroriser comme de vous tous ou je ne désire nullement recevoir votre pitié cracha-t'il d'une voix dure, tout en la fusillant du regard, seul chose qu'on pouvait discerner depuis les fentes dans son casque pour lui permettre de voir devant lui._

 _Face à ces paroles, Morwen comme Thengel et Echtélion ne purent rien répliquer face à ces dires alors que Bilbon se demanda s'il n'était pas aller trop loin mais ces mots avaient été purement veridict et il n'avait pas l'intention de les contredire. Alors autant continuer le rôle du nain blessé qui partait à l'aventure du monde avec ces deux camarades pour tenter de se débarrasser de ces derniers, et de reprendre sa route avant de finir par tourner son attention vers Jumper qui le regardait._

 __ Allez Jumper, rejoignons Biren et les petits, et reprenons notre route informa-t'il tout en montant sur le dos de son camarade qui se coucha pour lui permettre de s'asseoir sur son dos avant de se relever avec lui sur le dos._

 _Bien évidemment, Thengel, Morwen et Echtélion s'excusèrent de leurs attitudes, le remerciant d'avoir pris soin de leurs petits et vinrent à l'accompagner à son campement, avec quelques hommes tandis que le reste demeuraient au village pour préparer les survivants à rassembler leurs affaires et ainsi les emmener à l'un des forts plus à l'ouest ou ces derniers seront plus en sécurité d'une nouvelle attaque de l'Est._

 _Les retrouvailles entre les parents et les enfants furent émouvants et Bilbon se permit de sourire sous son casque alors qu'il veillait à rassembler ces affaires qu'il remit sur le dos de ces camarades avant d'attraper le marteau de son père qu'il avait laissé déposer contre l'arbre sous lequel il s'était reposer et remonta sur le dos de Biren quand il fut interpeller par le Fils du Rohan. Ce dernier vint à s'excuser une nouvelle fois de leur comportement plus tôt, remerciant une fois encore le Maitre nain pour avoir veiller sur la sécurité de leurs enfants, après avoir embrassé sa fille dans ces bras, celle-ci s'étant lover dans les bras de sa mère pendant qu'Echtélion avait attrapé son garçon dans ces bras, le conservant contre lui, tout en constatant que celui-ci allait bien et n'avait aucune blessure._

 _Et puisqu'il avait sauvés les deux héritiers des deux familles royales du Rohan et du Gondor, Thengel voulut inviter le Maitre nain à se reposer quelques jours à Edoras pendant son voyage, et que le Fils du Roi lui promit de lui faire visiter les terres du Rohan si son désir de voyager et de voir le monde l'intéressait toujours. Bien évidemment, Bilbon voulait refuser l'offre mais d'un autre côté, il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter, surtout quand l'un des rohirims vint informer Thengel que le Roi Fengel, son Père, avait ordonné à ce que tous les personnes foulant le Rohan lui soit immédiatement amener à Edoras pour savoir si oui ou non ces derniers étaient une menace pour leur peuple._

 _Ordre qui n'allait pas jouer en la faveur de Bilbon s'il devait faire la connaissance du Roi du Rohan et que ce dernier l'empêche de parcourir ces terres, l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre sa quête mais surtout, cela allait mettre l'Anneau en présence de personnes innocentes et que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de garder cette chose loin de toute vie qu'il pourrait tenter et manipuler pour arriver à son but._

 _Bien que Bilbon veuille contredire cet ordre et poursuivre sa route pour le Mordor, il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire tous les soldats du Rohan comme ennemi et à avoir à gérer tous ces derniers sur son dos et qu'ils se lancent sur ces traces. Raison pour laquelle, le jeune Durin avait accepté de les suivre au premier abord, tout en faisant entendre à Thengel qu'il visiterait Edoras et rencontrerait le Roi du Rohan avant de reprendre sa route. Chose qu'accepta volontiers Thengel, connaissant l'entêtement des nains pour ce qui était de vouloir se sentir libre et maitre de leur propre route, sans être contraint de quoi que ce soit._

 _Alors Bilbon avait laissé couler et suivis le mouvement, surtout que ces ennemis, comme le reste des siens, ne pourraient jamais le suivre dans le Rohan, ces derniers pensant qu'il continuait sa route droit vers le Mordor tandis qu'il s'en éloignait pendant quelque temps. Cela allait sans doute être plus long et causer plus de dégâts aux autres de ralentir sa mission, mais avec la pression des derniers jours et ce qui était arrivé dans Path Galen, Bilbon avait vraiment besoin de prendre un peu de repos._

 _De souffler pendant quelques jours avant de reprendre le chemin du Mordor. Même s'il sentait qu'il allait le regretter plus tard de les avoir suivis vers Edoras mais en attendant, il ne pouvait refuser la demande innocente que Théodoria lui fit alors qu'elle vrillait son regard curieux sur le loup qui l'observa la tête baisser sur le côté, comme intriguer par ce petit être._

 _Bien évidemment, Bilbon avait d'abord demandé l'aval de ces parents et ces derniers avaient finis par accepter avant que le sang-mêlé ne vienne à attraper la main de Théodoria et avait fait asseoir cette dernière devant lui. Tout en lui conseillant doucement de se tenir à la fourrure de Jumper tout en veillant de ne pas lui arracher celle-ci par la même occasion, alors que le Durin veilla à garder ces bras autour d'elle pour ainsi la tenir pour l'empêcher de tomber de son dos. Alors que durant les pauses pour permettre à leurs montures de se reposer, Denethor était fort intéresser par le marteau de guerre du Durin, même qu'il tenta de porter celle-ci dans ces mains mais elle était bien trop lourde pour lui, obligeant Echtélion de venir s'en mêler avant que son fils ne finisse par faire une bêtise._

 _Hormis les deux enfants, pendant ces moments de détentes, Bilbon veillait à demeurer loin de toutes autres personnes, conservant toujours son casque sur la tête et sa visière baisser, masquant toujours son visage, et veillant à manger à l'écart de tous pour pouvoir redresser sa visière et ainsi que personne ne le voit par la même occasion. Mais surtout dans ces moments-là, le jeune Durin profita pour lâchez ces nerfs de la seule façon qui pourrait le soulager, quand cela n'était pas de taper sur des têtes ou de dire sa façon de penser à l'encontre de quelqu'un._

 _La Musique._

 _Il se trouvait que l'un des rohirims conservait toujours avec lui un violon dans ces affaires et alors que celui-ci était en train de le nettoyer, ces camarades lui demandant des airs pour qu'ils puissent penser à autre chose, alors qu'ils étaient tous presser de retourner à Edoras après avoir laissé les villageois au fort qu'ils avaient atteint la veille. Si durant la première nuit, Bilbon s'était retenus de lui demander de lui prêter son violon, le deuxième jour, le Durin vint le voir et lui demander gentiment s'il serait possible s'il puisse lui emprunter son instrument pendant quelques instants durant la soirée._

 _Le musicien finit par accepter sa demande et lui confia son instrument alors que le jeune nain lui promit de ne pas la lui abimer son violon et de veiller à le lui rendre en bonne état. Tandis qu'il observa un instant l'instrument et l'archer dans ces mains avant de placer le premier sur son épaule gauche. Le coinçant doucement sous son menton et levant sa main droite détenant l'arche qu'il déposa tendrement sur les cordes, fermant les yeux et se laissant bercer par la mélodie qui attendait de jaillir de sa personne pour être enfin révéler._

 _En particulier ce morceau, ce morceau qui lui était venu à l'esprit alors qu'il se souvenait du chant des nains vibrant encore dans Cul-de-sac la veille de leur départ pour la quête d'Erebor. Cet air n'ayant jamais cessé de vibrer en lui, bien que cela fût la première fois qu'il la jouait dans son intégralité et que des paroles commençèrent à filtrer dans son esprit, résonnant avec le rythme des notes qu'il jouait. Musique qui attira l'attention de tous ceux se trouvant autour de lui et qui rivèrent leurs regards vers eux, le regardant fort surpris d'entendre un tel air résonner en eux alors qu'il était à la fois grave, fort et résonnant dans leurs cœurs à tous._

 _Quand Bilbon cessa de jouer et rouvrant les yeux enfin, constatant ainsi que tous les regards étaient sur lui, il vint à baisser les yeux vers la petite Théodoria qui se mit à tirer sur les pans de sa cape elfique qu'il continuait de conserver autour de sa personne et par-dessus son armure de Durin qu'il masquait, il souria à la petite bien qu'elle ne pourrait le voir, attendant de savoir ce qu'elle voulait._

 __ Dis-moi, dis-moi, comment s'appelle cette musique ? Je ne la connais pas ? Elle s'appelle comment ?_

 __ C'est une de mes compositions qui me vient d'un chant nain qui parle du sombre jour où Smaug a pris le Royaume des nains et… je l'ai baptisé « Song of the Lonely Mountain », qu'est-ce que tu en penses Théodoria ?_

 __ Pourquoi « La chanson de la Montagne Solitaire » ? Vint à lui demander Théodoria, intriguer d'un tel nom à cette musique._

 __ Parce que Erebor l'est. Une Montagne Solitaire se dressant dans la brume, c'est un endroit magnifique et plein de beauté qui refleurira de nouveau maintenant que le Mal l'a quitté et que la paix est revenu lui avoua Bilbon alors qu'il vrilla son regard sur les flammes du feu de camp. Maintenant que le feu du dragon ne pourra plus faire plus aucun ravage et que…_

 __ Vous y étiez ? Durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées ? Lui demanda Denethor curieux alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de se figer et de rester statique, attirant l'attention de tous avant qu'il ne vienne à poser la question._

 __ Comment en avez-vous entendus parler ?_

 __ Tout le monde dans la Terre du Milieu connait l'histoire du Roi Thorin Ecu-de-chêne et de sa Compagnie qui a récupérer la Montagne Solitaire du Dragon et de la Bataille des Cinq Armées qui en a découler par la suite admit Denethor à ce sujet, tout en posant son bras au-dessus des épaules de son garçon assis à ces côtés._

 __ C'est là-bas que vous avez reçus vos blessures, n'est-ce pas ?_

 __ Pardon ?_

 __ Vos blessures Maitre Nain ? Lui rappela Morwen doucement, assise au côté son conjoint. C'est là-bas que vous les avez subis ?_

 __ Qu'est-ce qui vous fais penser une telle chose ?_

 __ A votre réaction quand Denethor à mentionner la Bataille des Cinq Armées informa Thengel sur ce qui leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Vous vous êtes littéralement tétaniser… cela n'aurait pas été le cas, si vous ne vous y trouviez pas, n'avons-nous pas raison ?_

 __ Alors vous y étiez vraiment ? Demanda Denethor toujours aussi curieux et intéresser par cela. Père dit que s'était une grande bataille et que tous les peuples du Nord y étaient, comment cela était ?_

 __ Denethor, tais-toi !_

 __ Mais Père…_

 __ Ce n'est pas des choses que l'on demande et…_

 __ Froid._

 __ Excusez-moi ? Demanda Denethor, surpris comme tous les autres quand ils vinrent à entendre les paroles du nain, qui l'avait coupé dans son explication à l'encontre de son fils que ce n'était pas des choses qu'on pouvait aussi facilement parler._

 __ Froid est le mot que je retiendrais le plus de cette bataille admit Bilbon alors qu'il se permit depuis plusieurs mois de repenser à ce combat, chose qu'il avait renoncé à faire depuis qu'il avait entrepris de se lancer dans cette quête, même quand il avait pardonné à son oncle de tout cela, il n'avait jamais tourné son regard dessus. La Terreur et la Mort étaient aussi les autres termes que j'emploierais pour la qualifier mais cette Bataille m'a aussi appris une chose, nous a montrer à nous tous une chose auquel nous devrions tous réfléchir avoua-t'il à ce propos._

 __ Et quoi donc ?_

 __ Que nous sommes tous plus forts unis les uns aux autres face au Mal et qu'aucune distinctions entre les races ne nous séparera de nos idéaux, celle de se battre pour la liberté et la vie. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus importants pour nous et il faut y croire pour l'avenir de nos enfants._

 _Après cette discussion auprès du feu, Bilbon avait redonné l'instrument de musique à son propriétaire et était partis se coucher au côté de Biren et Jumper à sa place, tandis que ces paroles vibraient encore dans l'esprit de tous les hommes l'ayant écouté. Alors que les uns après les autres, les soldats partirent se coucher tandis que certains débutèrent leur tour de garde, ravitaillant les feux de camps et conservant un regard dans l'horizon pour être prêt à agir s'ils voyaient un danger arriver._

Les jours suivants étaient passés sans heurte alors que Bilbon, montant toujours le dos de Jumper, Biren chevauchant à leurs côtés, observa les paysages verdoyant autour de lui avec douceur et tendresse. Paysage lui rappelant sans peine les terres du Nord et la vallée verdoyante qui se dressait devant Erebor avant que le dragon ne vienne à les détruire avec le Royaume. Le jeune Durin espérait vraiment pouvoir avoir la chance de voir cela et ces doux paysages que ces oncles de cœur lui avaient rapportés, qu'il pourrait revoir la Montagne et tous les autres, même s'il ne se voilait pas la face, car il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il meure à la fin de cette quête en détruisant l'Anneau.

Il avait cinquante pour cent de chance d'y rester et cinquante pour cent de chance de revenir.

Mais en avisant enfin le château de Medusel, Bilbon sentit en lui que quelque chose de mal était à l'œuvre dans cette demeure qui le rendit mal à l'aise alors qu'il pressentit au fond de lui qu'un grand danger se trouvait devant lui et qu'il fonçait droit dedans.

Cela n'était en rien pour le rassurer loin de là.

Mais Bilbon demeura maitre de ces nerfs et suivit Thengel, son épouse et leur fille, encadrer par Echtélion et son garçon, droit vers la citadelle se dressant en haut de la colline après avoir franchis la grande porte avec le groupe de rohirims et de gondoriens les suivants, le jeune Durin posa une main rassurante sur l'encolure de Jumper qui était aller se resserrer au côté de Biren chevauchant à leur côté. Le loup n'aimait guère les regards porté sur sa personne alors que le bouc avait baissé la tête, se tenant prêt à charger quiconque n'aurait pas une attitude raisonnable avec eux, alors que Bilbon n'apprécia guère l'air qu'il pouvait ressentir autour de lui.

Même si le peuple du Rohan était heureux de revoir l'héritier du trône de retour dans leur cité, ils gardaient tous leur joie pour eux, demeurant loin de lui et de son groupe comme si quelque chose les retenait de montrer leur affection envers le Prince. Et ce quelque chose, le jeune Durin en était persuader, venait tout droit de la citadelle et sans doute là ou devait se trouver le Roi du Rohan, Fengel.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendus sur ce roi des hommes du peuple des chevaux, Fengel n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de quelqu'un… d'honnête. Les termes qu'on employait plus facilement pour le qualifier étaient… d'avare, de goinfre et de querelleur. Une image guère rassurante pour Bilbon qui comprenait la mine sombre que Thengel tirait en cet instant, tout en observant son peuple autour de lui et jetant un regard glacial vers la citadelle. Même lui n'avait pas une si grande estime de son père, raison pour laquelle il avait dus quitter le Rohan et s'était placer sous les services de l'Intendant Turgon, terminant par tomber amoureuse d'une Princesse du Gondor qui se trouvait être beaucoup plus jeune que lui et qui lui avait donné une fille.

Une fillette qui n'appréciait guère l'air glaciale autour d'elle, s'accrochant d'avantage dans les bras de sa mère qui referma sa cape sur elle pour tenter de la réchauffer mais même Morwen était mal à l'aise en cet instant précis, devant les regards du peuple de son époux. Comme Echtélion avec son garçon qui se serrait contre lui, n'aimant pas les regards qu'on leur portait tandis que son Père ne quittait pas des yeux le dos de Thengel, se doutant à quel point cela était éprouvant pour lui de se retrouver de nouveau ici, mais ils avaient tous les deux une mission à faire, pour entretenir les liens entre les deux maisons du Gondor et du Rohan. Et par la même occasion, l'Intendant Turgon avait espéré que le Père et le Fils pourraient de nouveau se faire face et tenter de faire la paix, surtout qu'à présent, Fengel se trouvait être grand-père et qu'il voudrait sans nulle doute faire la connaissance de sa petite fille comme de sa belle-fille.

C'est aussi ce qu'Echtélion espérait de tout cœur que son camarade se réconcilie avec son Père mais avec la réaction du peuple en la présence de leur arrivée, il avait vraiment des doutes sur la potentiel fête de bienvenue pour le retour du Prince chez lui. Il avait de plus en plus de doute surtout en apercevant les gardes en faction devant les portes de la citadelle qui sortirent de celle-ci et vinrent à leur rencontre alors que Thengel s'était arrêter devant les escaliers menant à la Demeure du Roi, vrillant toute son attention sur les soldats venant à leur rencontre.

Et Bilbon comprit facilement à leur attitude que ces derniers se trouvaient être leur comité d'accueil.

Leur comité d'accueil sans la présence du Roi du Rohan devait-il le préciser aussi ?

_ Seigneur Thengel, nous sommes plus qu'heureux de vous revoir annonça le Capitaine des gardes en saluant son Prince avant de tourner son attention vers le reste du groupe. Ma Dame, Seigneur Echtélion et les enfants, nous sommes honorer de vous accueillir dans la Maison du Rohan, bienvenu à vous vint-il à les saluer en inclinant respectueusement de la tête vers ces derniers avant que son attention ne se rive sur les autres personnes composant leur groupe. Et qui sont vos camarades vous accompagnant mon Prince ? Finit-il par demander en rivant son regard vers le jeune Durin ainsi que son loup et son bouc.

_ Voici le Maitre Nain Delgas d'Ered Luin et ces camarades Jumper et Biren vint à présenter Thengel en présentant celui-ci et ces amis au Capitaine des gardes de son Père. Nous lui devons la vie de nos enfants et de nous-même après l'attaque d'un de nos villages aux frontières par des gobelins, il se trouve être en voyage pour découvrir le monde et je me suis permis de lui offrir de visiter convenablement notre Royaume pour le remercier d'avoir veillé sur nos enfants. Ou se trouve notre Roi ? Finit-il par demander à celui-ci alors que son regard était tourné droit vers les portes de la citadelle, attendant d'en voir sortir ce dernier.

_Votre Père se trouve être en pleine réunion mon Seigneur, mais il m'informe que vous pouvez vous rejoindre à ce conseil, vous et vos camarades, puisqu'il aimerait connaitre votre avis sur la question affirma le Rohirims.

_ Quelle question exactement ?

_ Celle concernant le Magicien Blanc d'Isengard ; confia le Capitaine à son encontre, comme à celle des autres alors que Bilbon essaya de demeurer maitre de ces nerfs, tout en posant une main conciliante sur ces camarades pour que ces derniers ne viennent pas à réagir à la nomination de ce dernier, ne voulant pas attirer d'avantage l'attention sur eux. Nous avons reçus récemment un messager elfe nous informant de la traitrise de Saroumane et de son alliance avec Sauron du Mordor ?

_ Et qu'à fait donc Père en apprenant cette nouvelle ? Demanda Thengel, guère rassurer d'une telle chose, se doutant pertinemment que les elfes n'étaient pas des faiseurs de troubles et encore moins en indiquant de telle parole à la légère.

Cela devait être pris au sérieux.

_ Père à rassembler tous les Conseilleurs et les Chefs de Village, je présume ? Demanda Thengel, se doutant que de telles nouvelles devaient rassembler tous les membres du Conseil pour les avertir d'une telle menace.

_ Euh… Pas vraiment…

_ Comment cela « pas vraiment » ? Si Saroumane est une menace, il nous faut rassembler le Conseil et…

_ C'est pour cette raison que nous avions tous espérer que vous pourriez lui faire entendre raison espéra le rohirims.

_ Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

_ Vous feriez mieux d'y entrer mon Seigneur, vous et le Seigneur Echtélion mais… que Milady et les enfants demeurent en arrière, juste au cas où ? Vint à leur demander par sécurité le Rohirims rendant d'avantage mal à l'aise Thengel et les autres alors que le malaise de Bilbon se renforça d'avantage.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement ici ?

_ Je peux vous accompagner si vous le souhaitez ? Proposa Bilbon à l'encontre de Thengel et d'Echtélion. Biren et Jumper veilleront sur Morwen et les petits vint-il à offrir tout en flattant les deux encolures de ces camarades, tout en leur désignant la Dame et les deux petits de la tête alors que le bouc et le loup hochèrent de la tête, avant de se déplacer droit vers ces derniers.

Tandis que Jumper s'était d'abord coucher pour permettre à son cavalier de descendre de son dos sans trop malmener son genou gauche avant de se relever et d'aller se tenir au côté de Morwen et de Théodoria, comme le fit Biren avec Denethor. Pendant que Bilbon tourna toute sa concentration vers Thengel et Echtélion, attendant de savoir si ces derniers allaient oui ou non accepter sa proposition de les accompagner à l'intérieur de la citadelle.

_ Avoir l'opinion d'un nain dans cette histoire nous sera sans doute fort utile accepta volontiers Thengel à ce propos, acceptant la proposition du « nain » avant de lui désigner les escaliers qu'il vint à emprunter avec Echtélion, suivit par le jeune Durin qui emboita leurs pas, tout en devant faire attention avec sa jambe.

Boitement d'ailleurs qui fit ralentir les deux hommes qui l'attendirent bien volontiers avant de l'encadrer et de marcher à son rythme pour franchir les dernières marches les menant au porte de la citadelle. Que vint à leur ouvrir deux rohirims qui s'inclinèrent devant le Prince avant de se retirer et de les laisser entrer dans la salle avant de refermer celle-ci derrière eux, inquiétant d'avantage Bilbon qui demeura en arrière, laissant à Thengel et Echtélion d'ouvrir la marche dans la pièce qui paraissait extrêmement sombre malgré les nombreuses fenêtres qui ornaient le haut de la salle.

Tout de bois ouvragé et de vert, rappelant les prairies verdoyantes et les bois du Rohan à Bilbon, mais cela était bien plus glaciale que chaleureux qu'il aurait crus alors que les quelques personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, les gardes en faction à leur poste étaient aux gardes à vous, droit comme un piquet, ainsi que quelques serviteurs faisant leur travail, tous avaient leur regard river droit vers leur souverain. Celui-ci était une copie conforme de Thengel mais beaucoup plus vieux, des cheveux un peu plus gris, une bedaine un peu plus imposante aussi alors que ces tenus richement ouvrager, le faisait paraitre étrangement… idiot aux yeux de Bilbon.

Il avait véritablement l'air d'un… Bilbon ignorait complètement par quel terme il pourrait le qualifier, sans être trop… comment dire ? « Méchant » sans doute ? Mais le jeune Durin pensait sincèrement qu'il ressemblait à un … « bouffon » en cet instant précis. Il n'était pas très gentil mais il était correct dans ces paroles, et il savait à présent, l'une des raisons qui avait poussé Thengel à quitter son propre foyer et cela était à cause de lui.

Lui-même aurait fuis sa maison pour demeurer loin d'un Père pareil, remerciant encore le ciel d'avoir eu un Père comme Frérin et que malgré le peu d'année partagé avec lui, Bilbon conservait ardemment tous ces souvenirs précieusement dans son esprit, comme les meilleures années de sa vie. Ne souhaitant pas se lancer dans ces souvenirs heureux alors que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, avait besoin de toute sa concentration, Bilbon se reconcentra sur le moment présent et vrilla son attention sur Thengel et Echtélion qui s'avançaient tous les deux droit vers le trône, là où le Roi Fengel se trouvait toujours assis.

Assis sur son trône et n'ayant pas bougé une seule seconde de sa place pour aller accueillir son fils unique, qu'il fixait d'un regard comme s'il ne le voyait pas avec l'air malade tirant ces traits, celui-ci ne cessant de s'avancer vers lui avec Echtélion lui collant aux basques, sous le regard attentif du jeune Durin demeurer en arrière. Car plus il avançait dans cette pièce, plus Bilbon sentait que quelque chose clochait, qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas nette ici.

Surtout qu'hormis le personnel et les serviteurs qui demeuraient le plus loin possible de leur Roi, certains même se cachant derrière les colonnades dans la salle, il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la pièce hormis eux alors… quel genre de réunion le Roi tenait-il s'il n'y avait personne avec lui pour appliquer les décisions ?

_ Mon Seigneur ? Père ? Je suis de retour du Gondor vint à saluer Thengel en inclinant de la tête vers son paternel alors que ce dernier n'avait pas un seul instant sourciller à ces paroles, détail qu'avait facilement remarqué son fils. Mon Roi, allez-vous bien ? Votre accueil a quelques peu diminué durant ces dernières années pour vos alliés ? Vint-il à lui demander, se doutant que cette attaque allait le faire réagir et cela fut le cas, en connaissant l'attitude de son « père ».

_ Pourquoi te ferais-je bon accueil alors que tu as quitté ton royaume pour celui de notre voisin ? Vint à lui demander le Roi du Rohan d'une voix grave alors que son regard malveillant était vrillé sur son fils, mettant mal à l'aise toutes les personnes dans la salle avant que son regard ne se tourne vers l'ami de Thengel. Et tu as emmené avec toi le Fils de l'Intendant ? Ce dernier craint-il que tu ne puisses plus revenir au service de son Père ?

_ Nullement Mon Seigneur, j'ai accompagné Thengel en tant qu'ami et soutien pour les marchands du Gondor étant venus faire affaire avec votre peuple et…

_ Et vous pensez peut-être que les miens souhaitent faire commerce avec les vôtres Fils d'Intendant ? Demanda le Roi Fengel d'une voix dure et cassante, alors que toute son attention était rivée sur Echtélion qui ne put s'empêcher de pâlir devant les paroles de celui-ci. Le Rohan n'a nullement besoin d'aide des autres peuples et surtout pas du Gondor, qui devrait concentrer toute sa concentration avec leur propre frontière avec le Mordor qui s'est de nouveau réveiller. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez plus vous concentrez sur cette affaire et ne plus vous mêler des histoires de mon peuple ?

_ Dois-je comprendre que vous voulez rompre toute alliance avec le Gondor ? Vint à lui demander Thengel, posant que lui et son camarade était en cet instant même en train de se poser sur ce qu'était en train de sous-entendre le Roi du Rohan.

_ Donc vous êtes assez futé pour comprendre mon sous-entendus comme il est car oui, je romps toute alliance et soutien avec le Gondor cracha avec véhémence le Roi Fengel, faisant pâlir et blêmir toute les personnes présentes dans la salle, qui fixaient le souverain avec des regards éberluer. Que vous et vos marchands quittez sur le champ mes terres Fils d'Intendant avant que je vous fasse arrêter sur le champ !

_ Mon Seigneur ?

_ Si tu souhaites autant les aider, la sentence s'appliquera aussi à toi Thengel le menaça Fengel à la réplique de son fils avant de le mettre sur le fait accomplis. A toi de voir si tu les suis ou si tu demeures au côté des nôtres ?

_ Père ?

Alors que Bilbon était demeuré muet sur toute la scène se déroulant sous ces yeux tandis que Thengel essayait encore de faire entendre raison à son Père et Roi du Rohan, alors qu'Echtélion demeurait droit derrière lui, le soutenant si besoin, bien qu'il ne prononça plus un seul mot, se doutant que sa position ne ferait que causer plus de problème à la situation. Pendant que l'aura de malveillance que le jeune Durin avait ressentie en entrant dans la cité n'avait cessé de s'accroitre dans la pièce, et là, en cet instant précis, cette agressivité s'était décuplée à un tel point qu'elle était presque en train de l'étouffer quand il vint à saisir ce qui se passait.

Cette agressivité autour de lui, avait réveillé la présence de l'Anneau et ce dernier essayait de se diriger vers cette émotion, tirant sur la chaine autour de son cou, raison pour laquelle il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de l'étrangler alors que cela lui fit comprendre quelque chose. L'Anneau ne réagissait certes aux effets négatifs autour de lui, pour tenter de corrompre d'autres personnes mais pour que celui-ci agisse de la sorte, c'est que quelque chose d'autre d'encore plus malveillant que la cruauté du Roi ne l'ait attiré et Bilbon reconnaissait sans aucune difficulté cette aura pour l'avoir déjà affronter par le passé.

De la Magie Noire.

S'était l'œuvre de Saroumane.

Le sorcier était derrière tout cela et Bilbon allait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'arrêter dans sa folle tentative de faire se dresser le Rohan et le Gondor l'un contre l'autre. Car pour le jeune Durin, cette manœuvre du sbire de Sauron avait pour unique but de rompre les liens entre les deux Royaumes des Hommes, en sachant pertinemment que lorsque le Mordor passa totalement à l'attaque et que le Rohan demeure sur ces terres, le Gondor ne pourrait résister à une attaque de front. Et si le Gondor vient à tomber, le Sud sera condamné à tomber et le reste de la Terre du Milieu.

Exactement la même ruse que l'Ennemi usait de nouveau contre eux, comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente en tentant de prendre Erebor et si la Montagne avait été prise par les forces de Sauron, tout l'Est aurait été perdu et leur monde aurait sombré dans le Chaos. Et Sauron et ces sbires leur refaisait le même coup dans le Sud maintenant, que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces derniers n'étaient guère doués pour dresser des plans stratégiques s'il retentait la même tactique ici.

Sauf que cela n'était pas l'avis du jeune Durin et il était temps qu'il rappelle à tous qu'il était là, tout en faisant connaitre sa présence au sorcier qu'il était entré dans la partie une fois encore.

_ Cela est-il vos propres mots Roi du Rohan ? Ou bien ces paroles vous ont été soufflées par la langue fourchue d'un sorcier ?

_ Delgas ? Appela inquiet Echtélion en rivant son regard derrière lui, droit vers le nain comme Thengel alors que tous les autres finirent par remarquer sa présence, l'observant avec inquiétude et terreur surtout en connaissant la sentence donnée à ceux offensant le souverain de la Maison de Medusel.

_ Et qui est donc celui qui s'adresse à ma personne de cette façon ? Qu'il s'avance et reçoive la sanction que je donne à ceux qui m'offense, moi, Roi du Rohan et Seigneur des Chevaux ? Vint à demander Fengel d'une voix dure et cassante, tout en rivant toute son attention vers la silhouette derrière Thengel et Echtélion, toujours envelopper dans sa lourde cape elfique alors que son casque de dragon blanc était toujours enfoncer sur sa tête.

_ Dans ce cas, pardonnez mon impolitesse Seigneur et laissez-moi me présenter dans les formes, puisque cela est bel et bien notre première rencontre officiel ; fit savoir déterminer le jeune Durin en se plaçant devant le Fils du Roi et le Fils de l'Intendant, tout en levant ces mains droit vers son casque dans l'intention de se dévoiler devant tous. Mon nom est Bilbon Sacquet, Fils de Frérin, Fils de Thrain, Fils de Thror, neveux et troisième Héritier de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, Roi d'Erebor et, Septième et Dernier Réincarnation de Durin, Père des Longues Barbes vint-il à se présenter, laissant ainsi voir à tous son visage encore jeune malgré les traits durs qui tiraient ces traits et tous ne pouvant s'empêcher de pâlir en apercevant sa cicatrice ornant la plupart de son côté gauche de sa tête, visible sous le peu de cheveu ornant son crâne.

Alors que son annonce laissa pantois toutes les personnes autour de lui qui le regardèrent stupéfait, ayant tous des difficultés à encaisser ces paroles surtout que tous connaissaient de nom et de réputation le plus jeune neveu du Roi de la Montagne Solitaire. Thengel et Echtélion le fixèrent stupéfait, tout en étant tous les deux stupéfait d'avoir voyager avec ce dernier et de ne s'être pas rendus compte de sa véritable identité depuis le début, surtout que ces derniers savaient pourtant que le plus jeune Durin avait comme compagnon un bouc et un loup avec lui.

Ils auraient pourtant dus faire le rapprochement depuis le début, surtout aux vus du casque de dragon blanc qui cachait son visage depuis leur rencontre au village, mais le jeune Durin avait bien joué son rôle et ils n'avaient nullement vus à travers les lignes. Et maintenant, celui-ci était en train de tenir tête à Fengel et ne semblait nullement être effrayé par ce dernier, se tenant droit et fièrement devant lui, contrairement à toutes les autres présentes devant le Roi du Rohan.

_ Voici donc celui que l'on appelle Durin ? Demanda Fengel en avisant Bilbon devant lui de son regard mauvais, tout en le détaillant de la tête au pied. Les récits à votre sujet sont bien plus flatteur que vous ne l'êtes, vous n'êtes guère aussi terrifiant qu'on le prétend et vous êtes beaucoup plus petit que je ne le pensais lui souria-t'il ce dernier, pensant être vexant dans ces paroles.

Mais ces mots ne firent que sourire Bilbon avec ironie, reconnaissant parfaitement la tentative rater de celui-ci de le mettre en rogne et ainsi une possible ouverture chez lui, sauf que cela ne marcherait pas avec lui. Bilbon était vacciné de tous les mots durs et cassants avec les paroles que Thorin lui avait lâchées durant sa période « Mal du dragon », plus rien ne pouvait le blesser moralement, il avait connus pire que cela.

_ Venant de votre bouche Seigneur, cela sonne bien plus comme un compliment que comme une insulte souria le jeune Durin nullement perturber par ces mots, lui lançant un regard quelque peu ironique. Je pense qu'au contraire, être petit est un avantage certains pour moi d'être si difficile à attraper par mes ennemis, surtout que, entre moi et Azog le Profanateur, s'est moi qui est survécus et non lui lui rapporta-t'il de l'avantage d'être si « petit » face à l'ennemi.

_ On m'avait dit que les Durin étaient aussi effronté que vous ne l'êtes mais à ce point, je ne l'aurais jamais pensé. Que vous les nains êtes aussi dur que la pierre que vous creuser dans vos mines souria machiavéliquement le Roi Fengel avant de faire un signe à l'un de ces gardes de la main de s'approcher. Dans ce cas, je présume que voir mes prisonniers ne vous émouvra pas autant alors ? Demanda-t'il à l'encontre de son soldat qui vint à incliner de la tête avant de disparaitre avec deux autres rohirims alors que Bilbon essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre sur son visage, devant le regard scrutateur du Roi, tandis que Thengel et Echtélion ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Qu'est-ce que s'était que cette histoire ?

Pourquoi Fengel voulait lui faire voir ces prisonniers ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ? Hormis lui montrer à quel point ce dernier pouvait être cruel et était fourbe, manipuler par Saroumane alors qu'il devait trouver de quel façon le Sorcier asservissait le Roi pour tenter de le libérer de son emprise ? Car tant que le traitre usait de son pouvoir sur le Roi du Rohan, Bilbon ne pourrait strictement rien faire pour libérer ce dernier et tenter de sauver l'Alliance entre les deux royaumes des Hommes.

Mais le jeune Durin n'était nullement préparer à ce qui arriva ensuite alors qu'il se figea d'effroi, tout en blêmissant à vue d'œil quand il reconnut sans grande difficulté les deux personnes que les trois rohirims étaient en train d'amener. Ces deux derniers essayant de lutter face aux prises des hommes alors qu'ils se mettaient à les incendier de tous les noms inimaginables et que les quelques traces de bleu sur leurs visages montraient qu'ils avaient été malmenés par le bourreau, ce qui fit monter la colère en lui, plus que l'inquiétude de les savoir tous les deux ici.

Comment pouvaient-ils être ici alors qu'il les avait laissés avec les autres derrière lui dans Path Galen ?

_ Quand nos compagnons nous retrouverons, je ne vous donne pas cher pour votre peau, vous allez regretter de nous avoir croisé, croyez-moi ?

_ Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts et…

_ Bili ?

_ Bilbon !

Ayant tous les deux finis par remarquer qui faisait face au Roi du Rohan au centre de la grande salle, tout en ayant arrêté de menacer leurs geôliers, les sourires revinrent à fleurir sur les visages de Drogon et Aranel de voir le jeune sang-mêlé sain et sauf avant que l'inquiétude ne vienne à tirer leur trait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

_ Drogon ? Aranel ? Comment… ?

_ On a été pris à partis par des uruks et séparer des autres avant que ces types ne nous trouvent et nous ramène ici avoua Drogon sur la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux ici, tout en désignant de la tête les hommes qui le retenait lui et la demi-elfe. Et depuis ces types n'ont pas voulus nous relâcher et ils nous gardent emprisonner dans nos chambres…

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour nous Bili ! Quoi qu'il dise, tu dois continuer et ne pas t'arrêter pour nous, tu m'as compris ? Tu dois poursuivre ton voyage ! Lui fit comprendre Aranel, lui rappelant pour quelle raison, elle et Drogon étaient tous les deux demeuré en arrière pour lui permettre de poursuivre la quête qu'il devait impérativement réussir, quoi que cela vienne à couter.

_ Même si cela doit couter votre vie ?

_ Qu'est-ce que voulez-vous dire Père ? Demanda Thengel n'aimant guère cette malveillance luisant dans les prunelles de son paternel alors que tous les regards s'étaient de nouveau river sur lui, certains étaient inquiet et d'autres se demandant bel et bien ce qu'avait leur leader derrière la tête.

_ Que je propose un marché avec le Fils de Durin, Thengel. Je lui rends ces deux compagnons en échange de ce qu'il avait pour obligation de détruire proposa Fengel, tout en vrillant son regard sur la poitrine du jeune sang-mêlé, là où se trouvait la raison de son chantage. Un tel artefact aussi puissant dans les mains d'un inconscient et d'un enfant ne peut qu'être dangereux et suicidaire… Alors qu'entre mes mains…

_ Vous êtes aussi fou que Saroumane déclara simplement Bilbon avec dureté, coupant ainsi toute parole folle du roi du peuple des chevaux. Vous pensez sincèrement être capable de leur faire du mal juste sous mes yeux ou même de penser, que je vous le remettrais sans opposer une quelconque résistance ? J'ai juré de le détruire par tous les moyens, quitte à devoir moi-même périr pour mener à bien cette quête alors ce n'est pas un vil roi dans votre genre qui pourra me stopper dans ma mission cracha-t'il avec véhémence et dangerosité alors que ces prunelles bleu se mirent à luire dangereusement, tandis que quelques objets poser se mettaient doucement à léviter autour de lui, inquiétant tout le monde présent dans la pièce.

_ Lui ne pourra rien faire contre vous, mais moi oui !

_ Saroumane !

* * *

 **V'là pour ce chapitre ou je suis persuader vous êtes tous en train de me maudire parce que je vous laisse une fois encore sur votre faim XD**

 **sinon, votre avis sur ce chapitre? comment l'avez vous trouver?**

 **en tout cas, dans le prochain chapitre dimanche, vous aurez droit au 2eme round entre Bilbon et Saroumane ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **bon dimanche à tous ;)**

 **à la semaine prochaine :)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	37. Chapitre 36 Deuxième confrontation

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus avec le 2eme face à face de Bilbon vs Saroumane sur fond sonore =D**

 **merci à Angel et à Sally pour vos com =D ainsi qu'à Vincent que je suis content de revoir ;) ou je vous laisses découvrir ce chapitre comme les précédents =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Deuxième Confrontation**

 _I See Fire – Ed Sheeran_

 __ Lui ne pourra rien faire contre vous, mais moi oui !_

 __ Saroumane !_

.xXx.

Le cri de colère de Bilbon résonna dans toute la salle alors que le jeune Durin tourna toute son attention vers le nouvel arrivant qui sortit de derrière les bannières tombant dans le dos du trône, derrière lesquels il était caché, masquer aux yeux de tous. Ou tous les témoins ne purent s'empêcher de frémir et de blêmir en se rendant compte que le magicien s'était trouvé là depuis le début de l'échange. Tous ignorant depuis combien de temps il se cachait derrière en réalité ?

Alors que les servants s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux, autant que les femmes et les personnes âgés présent, ne laissant que les gardes en faction dans la salle qui portèrent la main à la garde de leurs armes, leur regards à tous river sur le Magicien Blanc s'avançant tranquillement avec l'aide de son bâton, pour venir se placer entre le Roi et le jeune Durin. Le regard de ce dernier était uniquement river sur Saroumane alors que l'air dans la salle se mit dangereusement à chuter, faisant frissonner les plus endurants des soldats présents qui ignoraient complètement quoi faire en cet instant précis.

Comme Thengel et Echtélion d'ailleurs. Ces deux derniers étaient totalement à la ramasse, ignorant complètement s'ils devaient s'en mêler ou pas ? Mais aux vus du regard de pur haine que le jeune Durin vrillait sur le Magicien, comme de l'aura malveillance se déployant autour de celui-ci, les deux amis étaient d'accord pour ne pas intervenir et voir comment les choses allaient tourner ? Même s'ils avaient tous les deux grandement un doute sur la survie de l'enfant se dressant devant le magicien.

_ Je savais que vous étiez derrière tout cela Magicien ! Cracha avec véhémence Bilbon en fusillant ce dernier du regard, son regard luisant de plus en plus de dangerosité. Notre affrontement en Lothorien ne vous a pas suffis à ce que je vois, vous voulez remettre cela ? Mais allez-vous m'affronter loyalement ou comme un couard en faisant appel à votre Maitre, Sauron ?

Ces paroles accusatrices laissèrent un froid dans la salle alors que tous ne purent s'empêcher de frémir à l'évocation du Seigneur de Mordor, bien que tous se demandaient si ce froid ne venait pas directement de la situation entre le jeune Durin et Saroumane, continuant de se juger du regard.

_ Toujours aussi effronté à ce que je vois mon garçon ? Lança Saroumane, guère impressioner par ces paroles, surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que le jeune Durin essayait de le mettre en colère pour tenter de l'avoir par la ruse. Mais je n'ai nullement besoin de mon Seigneur pour pouvoir arriver à mes fins, surtout que tu n'es pas en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit puisque je tiens tes précieux amis ?

_ Vous le pensez réellement Magicien ?

La seconde après la question posée de Bilbon, l'air chuta une nouvelle fois alors que les soldats qui se trouvaient autour de Drogon et d'Aranel furent repoussés violemment contre le mur, tandis que les deux « prisonniers » furent à leurs tours soulever dans les airs et se retrouvèrent projeter dans les bras de Thengel et Echtélion qui les rattrapèrent au vol. Reculant de plusieurs pas avec leur précieux chargement, les deux hommes vrillèrent un regard éberlué sur le Durin, comme les dernières personnes présentes encore dans la pièce.

_ Bili ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Aranel inquiète de savoir ce que ce dernier avait derrière la tête.

_ Finir le combat que nous avons débuté à Foncombe autant qu'en Lorien, j'ai un compte à régler avec Saroumane ! Cracha avec véhémence Bilbon alors que sa cape autour de lui se levait, flottant dans l'air tandis que le gel se mettait à givrer le sol autour de ces pieds. Thengel ! Echtélion ! Sortaient tous d'ici immédiatement ! Emmenez tout le monde avec vous, je vais me charger de Saroumane et ramener Fengel sur le droit chemin ! Leur ordonna-t'il d'une voix cassante.

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas relâché son regard sur Saroumane, ses yeux bleus se mettant à briller comme des lucioles faites de glace, alors que le magicien vrillait toute son attention sur lui, son sceptre noir semblant trembler dans ces mains tandis que tous finirent par comprendre la raison. Il semblerait que le jeune Durin avait déployé sa « magie », bloquant les mains du Sorcier et l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit avec son « arme », tant que des civiles se trouvaient encore autour d'eux et cela, Thengel et Echtélion le comprirent facilement.

S'empressant d'ordonner aux dernières personnes présentes et aux rohirims encore présent dans la grande salle de quitter les lieux le plus vite possible, alors que tous se mirent à trembler de froid aux vus de la chute de température dans les lieux. De la buée sortant même de la bouche des derniers témoins tandis que le bois et les murs se mettaient à se recouvrir de givre et de gel, froid émanant du corps du jeune Durin qui ne lâchait toujours pas la pression sur le Mage Blanc. Alors qu'une aura de noirceur se dégagea de son corps, s'empressant de lutter face à l'aura gelé du sang-mêlé qui augmenta la dose de sa magie, le Roi Fengel ne bougeant toujours pas de sa place, semblant comme déconnecter de la réalité.

_ Il faut que j'aille chercher mon Père !

_ Tu ne peux pas Thengel ! S'exclama Echtélion alors qu'ils étaient parvenus au porte de la grande salle, s'étant stopper dans leur course et vrillant leur regard en arrière vers les deux duellistes et la magie déployer autour de leurs personnes. Cela sera du pur suicide !

_ Je ne peux le laisser là-bas avec eux Echtélion ! Je n'accepte pas ces décisions mais il demeure toujours mon Père !

_ Vous ne pourrez rien faire pour lui ! Répliqua Drogon après que Thengel l'est reposer et qu'il tenta de retourner à l'intérieur mais le Sacquet l'avait attrapé juste avant. Vous ne serez qu'une gêne de plus pour Bilbon dans sa tentative de le sauver du Mage !

_ Drogon a raison ! Confirma Aranel, retenant aussi bien Echtélion que Thengel d'un bras, les empêchant ainsi de retourner en arrière dans la salle. Laissez faire Bili, il va le ramener à la raison mais nous devons nous en éloigner le plus vite possible et écartez tout le monde de la citadelle, par sécurité pour tous !

_ Faisons ce qu'ils disent Thengel, viens !

Terminant par accepter la demande de son vieil ami ainsi que des camarades du jeune Durin, Thengel donna les ordres adéquats à ces rohirims qui s'empressèrent de faire écartez les civiles et de vider les maisons proches de la citadelle par sécurité. Surtout les femmes et les enfants furent mis à l'abri plus bas dans la cité, dans le premier niveau alors que la garnison de rohirims veillait à demeurer entre eux et la menace se jouant à l'intérieur de la citadelle.

Tandis que tous ne purent s'empêcher de frémir quand ils virent les deux grandes portes de la citadelle se refermer avec violence, enfermant ainsi les deux duellistes à l'intérieur avec le Roi du Rohan, alors que le givre se mit à se répandre dessus, bloquant ainsi toute personne qui aurait voulus y entrer par la force.

_ Bonne chance Bili !

.xXx.

Après avoir obligé tous les autres de sortir de la grande salle, mettant ainsi plus de personnes en sécurité et loin des dangers que pouvaient causer Saroumane sur des vies innocentes pour tenter d'avoir un avantage sur lui, ne laissant que le Roi Fengel qui paraissait amorphe sur son trône, Bilbon avait pu déployer toute la force de sa magie autour de lui. En ayant, au préalable, veiller à refermer la porte de la citadelle derrière les derniers personnes à être sortis de la salle, ne le laissant plus que seul face au Mage déchus.

Dès qu'il avait vus le Sorcier quitter son abri derrière les bannières ou il se cachait, la principale priorité de Bilbon était de l'empêcher d'attaquer quiconque avec son sceptre, raison pour laquelle il s'était concentrer sur ses mains et son bâton, et avec sa télékinésie l'avait empêché de le bouger. Il devait bloquer le magicien pour l'empêcher d'attaquer quiconque, les dernières personnes présentes alors que celles-ci fuyaient le terrain du prochain combat qui allait avoir lieu, tandis que la température avait chuter et que le givre s'était répandus tout autour de lui, se répandant sur les colonnes et les murs.

Sa magie du froid se tenait prêt à la réplique du Sorcier, prêt à le défendre face à la menace de son adversaire quand ce dernier aurait finis par se décider d'agir, surtout que le jeune Durin était étonné que Saroumane ne se soit plus manifesté durant l'évacuation de la salle. Bilbon était pourtant persuader que celui-ci aurait réagis et qu'il se serait mis en travers de la route des fuyards, n'hésitant pas une seconde à leur faire du mal pour l'obliger à intervenir.

Mais cela ne fut pas le cas.

Comme si Saroumane s'était laisser stopper de lui-même, attendant que tous les témoins soient sortis pour enfin dévoiler toute sa noirceur, prêt à son prochain affrontement avec le jeune Durin et il avait saisis. Puisque Bilbon ne voulait pas avoir des gêneurs dans ces pattes, cela était le cas aussi du sorcier qui ne souhaitait pas avoir des personnes qui pourraient le distraire et ainsi tenter une attaque en traitre pendant qu'il lutterait contre lui.

Sur ce point-là, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord et dès que les portes s'étaient refermer derrière les derniers témoins, leurs deux magies s'étaient déployer autour d'eux et s'étaient heurter avec violence. L'aura de feu sombre de Saroumane s'heurtant à la glace lumineuse de Bilbon, tous les deux refusant de céder du terrain sur l'autre, alors que leur combat se concentra pour l'instant sur un face à face sur leur concentration magique.

Quand ils finiraient par en venir au combat au corps à corps, les choses allaient devenir bien plus compliquer et redoutable entre eux, et ils risquaient d'avoir de la casse surtout si leur affrontement était aussi violent que leur propre magie respectif. Là où les flammes obscures brulaient la glace d'un côté, celle-ci gelait le feu sur un autre terrain et ainsi de suite, l'une et l'autre ne voulaient guère céder du terrain comme leur propriétaire respectif.

Sauf que plus l'aura malveillante de Saroumane grossissait à vue d'œil dans la salle, plus celle de l'Anneau autour du cou de Bilbon se mit à se tendre vers celle-ci, tentant de se nourrir de sa magie pour tenter de percer la défense de l'esprit de Durin pour que ce dernier fasse ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui voulait dire remettre l'Unique à son ennemi et cela, Bilbon ne pouvait l'accepter, ni même le concevoir.

Il se battrait jusqu'au bout, ne faisant pas attention à la puissance de l'Anneau mettait en œuvre pour tenter de l'étrangler alors que la magie du Sorcier autour de lui se mit à s'embraser, les flammes de l'enfer se mettant à bruler tout autour de lui, obligeant la glace protectrice de Bilbon à se retirer des murs et des colonnes pour se concentrer à protéger leur propriétaire. Et cette vision apocalyptique autour de Bilbon lui fit froid dans le dos alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement, en constatant que la magie malfaisante du Sorcier ne se concentrait uniquement sur lui, se désintéressant du Roi Fengel qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, assis sur son trône.

Comme si voir sa citadelle bruler sous ces yeux ne lui faisaient aucun effet, son regard vitreux diriger sur les deux duellistes sans les voirs que Bilbon se demanda bel et bien s'il pourrait sauver l'esprit de ce pauvre malheureux avant de se rappeler qu'il devait d'abord mettre fin à ce combat. A ce combat qui lui remonta des souvenirs en tête, surtout des mauvais moments passer dans sa mémoire que l'Anneau rapporta dans sa conscience, tout en les accentuant pour le terrifier d'avantage.

Ces immenses flammes embrasant l'air et la pièce tout autour de lui alors que le dragon s'avançait vers lui d'un pas déterminer alors que l'aura malveillance de l'œil de Sauron luisait dangereusement dans son dos. Les corps calciné des personnes étant tombé autrefois dans Erebor et dans Dale, les cris des pêcheurs dans Esgaroth alors que la Principale Calamité poursuivait son carnage, des champs de bataille de ces vies passer dansant dans les reflets des flammes autour de lui, résonnant en cœur à celle qu'il se rappelait sans difficulté de la Bataille des Cinq Armées et de ces affrontements à Raven Hill.

Des corps déchus d'Alaric, d'Alrik et de Dame Aglariel l'entourant avec ceux de tous les hommes, elfes et nains étant tombés durant cette bataille et qui s'étendaient à perte de vue autour de sa personne sur les terres désoler de l'Est. Les flammes de la Destructions les encerclant alors que les rires d'outre-tombe de Smaug et ceux de Sauron et de Saroumane résonnaient dans son esprit, le faisant plier de douleur tandis qu'il tomba à genoux, réveillant la douleur de son genou gauche pendant qu'il portait ces mains à sa tête pour tenter de se libérer de cette souffrance.

 __ Tu es faible Durin !_ Siffla la voix de Saroumane dans son esprit _. Ces pauvres sots qui t'ont permis de porter l'Unique et qui ont mis toutes leurs espoirs dans tes mains sont bien idiots. Il était écris que vous perdrez tous. Toi et tous les autres de ta lignée vous périrez dans les flammes de la Destruction !_ Lui susurra-t'il avec malveillance alors que sa voix résonnait dans son esprit avec celle de Sauron parlant dans sa langue noire, pour réveiller d'avantage l'Anneau et le pousser à continuer de montrer ces atrocités dans son esprit.

 __ Je suis le Feu. Je suis la Mort_ résonna la voix de feu Smaug dans son esprit, l'écrasant d'avantage dans ces souvenirs douloureux.

Bilbon n'y arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait à les repousser. Ni Sauron, ni Saroumane, ni l'Anneau. Il était perdu dans ce monde de ténèbres et de flamme qui étaient sur le point de l'avaler tout entière, sa magie du froid prêt à céder à tout instant face à eux.

 __ Bili a raison, si cela doit se finir dans les flammes, alors nous brulerons tous ensemble !_

Thorin ?

 __ Il est normal d'éprouver de la peur, tu sais Bili ? Même moi, j'ai peur mais je la surmonterais pour pouvoir continuer et me battre pour ceux en quoi je crois et pour les personnes auxquels je tiens._

Père ?

 __ Le véritable courage s'est de surmonter ces peurs et tous ceux qui se dresseront devant notre chemin pour aller là où se trouve notre destin._

Mère ?

 __ Tout le monde peut ressentir cette peur, c'est un vieux sentiment aussi ancien que le monde mais il te faut la contrôler pour pouvoir te redresser et continuer le combat._

 __ Ne laisse pas l'ennemi voir ta peur ou ces derniers auront l'ascendance sur toi et cela, tu ne dois jamais le permettre dans un affrontement._

Alaric ? Alrik ?

 __ Quand j'ai peur, je me mets à chanter. Même un petit air ou encore à siffloter et ma magie se laisse bercer autour de moi et me protège. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler la Magie du Chant, c'est efficace et cela fonctionne toujours si la peur ne vibre plus dans mon cœur._

Daenerya ?

La Magie du Chant ? A l'évocation de cette magie, un souvenir précis refit surface dans la conscience du jeune Durin, celle où il observait la jeune dragonne, sagement assise sur la muraille de sa cité, le regard river vers la voute étoilée, son chant résonnant autour d'elle alors que la neige et la glace dansaient dans un ballet ensorcelant autour de sa personne, le subjuguant plus qu'outre mesure. Pourrait-il aussi le faire ?

Est-ce que cette magie était la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider en cet instant précis contre ces ennemis ? De chanter avec son cœur serait la seule arme qu'il pourrait user pour repousser ces adversaires ?

Mais chanter quoi ? Que pourrait-il chanter exactement ?

Et alors il se souvenu.

Se remémora ce chant qui lui était venus à l'esprit plusieurs jours auparavant. Non pas celle émanant du chant des nains résonnant encore dans son salon de Cul-de-sac mais cet autre air qui lui venait chaque fois qu'il plongeait son regard dans les flammes. Celle qui lui venait toujours à l'esprit chaque fois qu'il se mémorisait les flammes du dragon et leur combat contre ce dernier, comme de la désolation causé par celui-ci.

Cet air dansant dans son esprit, des notes se rajoutant et se synchronisant alors que les paroles lui venaient en tête comme si elles avaient été soufflées par les flammes dansant autour de lui, qui ne furent plus aussi menaçante à ces yeux en cet instant précis et qui devint pour lui, source d'inspiration.

 ** _« Oh, misty eye of the mountain below »_** _ **  
**_ ** _« Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls »_** _ **  
**_ ** _« And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke »_** _ **  
**_ ** _« Keep watching over Durin's son »_**

 _Oh, œil brumeux de la montage plus bas_ _  
_ _Surveille bien les âmes de mes frères_ _  
_ _Et même si le ciel devait se remplir de feu et de fumée_ _  
_ _Continue de surveiller le fils de Durin_

Ces paroles furent comme un murmure au début. Un chuchotement sous les bruits des flammes destructeurs autour de lui et des rires victorieux que Sauron et Saroumane résonnant autour de lui, ces derniers terminant par se rendre compte que quelque chose était en train de se passer chez le fils de Durin. Mais le temps qu'ils viennent à saisir tous les deux de ce qu'était en train de faire le jeune sang-mêlé, il était déjà trop tard, Bilbon était lancer et plus rien n'allait l'arrêter.

Alors qu'avoir prononcé ces simples paroles, guider par son cœur et les ressentis de l'histoire de son peuple, avait suffis à éloigner la peur en lui tandis que sa magie du froid, mener par sa voix, se mit à tournoyer doucement autour de lui. Comme une douce brise hivernal alors que les flocons de neige luisaient telles des lucioles, bloquant le passage des flammes et de l'aura démoniaque que dégageait la présence de Sauron émanant de l'esprit de Saroumane, alors que la nuisance de l'Anneau s'amenuisait plus la force de Bilbon lui revena.

 _ **« If this is to end in fire »  
« Then we should all burn together »  
« Watch the flames climb high into the night »  
« Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will »  
« Watch the flames burn auburn on »  
« The mountain side »**_

 _« Si cela doit se finir dans le feu »  
« Alors nous devrions brûler ensemble »  
« Regarder les flammes monter dans la nuit »  
« En réclamant père, oh, debout et nous allons »  
« Regarder les flammes vermeil brûler sur »  
« Le flanc de la montagne »_

Les paroles de Thorin résonnant encore en lui alors qu'il se rappelait combien son Oncle avait encouragé les membres de la Compagnie étant allé affronter le dragon dans Erebor, et que malgré le peu de chance qu'ils auraient de sortir de là, il avait réussi à les convaincre d'aller l'affronter en face. S'ils devaient tomber, autant emporter la Première Calamité avec eux dans la tombe. Alors que Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point ils avaient réussis à faire tourner en bourrique le dragon dans la Montagne et que s'ils étaient parvenus à l'ensevelir sous l'or, cela aurait été génial mais celui-ci avait été beaucoup plus résistant qu'ils ne l'auraient crus, allant se venger sur les habitants de Lacville avant de recevoir sa sentence.

Et suivant la détermination de ces paroles, la douce brise hivernal se mit à se transformer en tempête, la glace se mettant de nouveau à se répandre sur le sol et repoussant les flammes qui se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune Durin. Souffle de la tempête qui fit grimacer Saroumane qui dut reculer pour ne pas être pris dans la bourrasque alors qu'il s'était avancer jusqu'à l'enfant, ne se tenant plus qu'à un mètre de lui, devant de nouveau se protéger tandis que les pans de sa robe de sorcier se mettait dangereusement mais surement à geler.

 _ **« And if we should die tonight »  
« Then we should all die together »  
« Raise a glass of wine for the last time »  
« Calling out father, oh »  
« Prepare as we will »  
« Watch the flames burn auburn over »  
« The mountain side »**_

 _« Et si nous devions mourir cette nuit »  
« Alors nous devrions mourir tous ensemble »  
« Lever nos verres de vin pour la dernière fois »  
« En réclamant père, oh »  
« Préparés comme nous le serons »  
« Nous regarderons les flammes vermeil brûler au-dessus »  
« Du flanc de la montagne »_ _  
_

 _ **« Desolation comes upon the sky »**_ _  
_ _« La désolation vient du ciel »_

Parvenant à se relever, la douleur de sa jambe s'éteignant alors que la voix de l'Anneau s'était de nouveau éteinte dans sa tête, sa présence étant totalement repousser de son esprit tandis que celui-ci avait cessé de luire de malfaisance sous son armure, comme si la tempête de froid avait coupé son lien avec Sauron à travers le biais de Saroumane. Ce qui allégea grandement sa conscience, lui permettant de pouvoir plus facilement réfléchir et juger de son environnement, remerciant encore les Valars et Mahal que Saroumane soit trop concentrer pour tenter de le manipuler, pour que le Sorcier n'est même l'idée d'utiliser le Roi du Rohan pour faire pression sur lui.

Comme depuis le début des hostilités, le Roi Fengel n'avait pas bougé de sa place, toujours avachis sur son trône, même si à présent, Bilbon pouvait noter une nette différence dans sa stature à celle du commencement de son combat contre Saroumane. Le Roi du Rohan paraissait s'être légèrement relever alors que ces yeux vides de toutes expressions se remettaient à luire petit à petit, faisant ainsi comprendre au sang-mêlé que ce dernier était en train de réémerger petit à petit de l'endroit où le sorcier l'avait plongé.

Ce qui veut sans doute signifier que plus il repoussera Saroumane, forçant ce dernier à se concentrer sur lui-même, cela le forcera à lâcher prise sur le Seigneur des chevaux, ce qui serait une bonne chose en fin de compte. Bien que Bilbon espère que lorsque ce dernier aurait repris totalement ces esprits, il n'est pas une idée stupide de se jeter sur le Magicien qui finirait par se rappeler de sa présence et aurait dans l'idée de s'en débarrasser ? Quelque chose en Bilbon disait que Thengel n'était pas encore prêt à reprendre les rênes de son royaume de cette façon et de toute manière, le jeune Durin lui avait promis de lui rendre son Père en bonne état.

Peut-être pas avec toute sa tête mais entier et bien vivant.

 _ **« Now I see fire »  
« Inside the mountain »  
« I see fire »  
« Burning the trees »  
« And I see fire »  
« Hollowing souls »  
« I see fire »  
« Blood in the breeze »  
« And I hope that you remember me »**_ _  
_ _« Maintenant je vois le feu »  
« Dans la montagne »  
« Je vois le feu »  
« Brûlant les arbres »  
« Et je vois le feu »  
« Dissimuler les âmes »  
« Je vois le feu »  
« Du sang dans l'air »  
« Et j'espère que tu te souviens de moi »_

Sa voix résonnant de plus en plus dans la citadelle alors que plus il montait et plus la tempête autour de lui, se faisait plus forte et plus violente. La glace finit par givrer de nouveau tout le sol de la pièce, l'air froid se mettant à givrer les colonnes et les murs, alors qu'ils avaient littéralement éteint les flammes que l'aura obscure de Saroumane avait créé autour de lui. Tandis qu'à présent, s'était au Sorcier de reculer, tentant de se mettre à l'abri de l'aura froid que dégageait Bilbon, tentant de se protéger en dressant un cercle de feu autour de lui pour essayer de lutter face aux rafales qui venait du jeune Durin.

Celui-ci constatant qu'il était en train de l'emporter sur Saroumane, décida de continuer cette chanson et cet air qui résonnait avec force dans son esprit, se marquant dans sa chair en lettre de feu tandis qu'il pouvait entendre le rugissement de Daenerya résonner dans son esprit. Jusqu'à maintenant, ayant fermé son esprit pour tenter de bloquer ces émotions et ces sentiments pour ainsi l'empêcher de savoir où ils se trouvaient, autant pour la protéger que pour se protéger lui-même, ressentir la conscience de la dragonne millénaire dans sa tête lui faisait un bien fou.

Couper les ponts avec elle après toutes ces journées passer à être dans la tête de l'autre, avait été bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait d'abord crus et bien qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se glisser dans son esprit, pour savoir si les choses étaient aller un peu mieux pour le reste de la Compagnie, Bilbon se refusa ce droit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas se déconcentrer de ce qu'il faisait en cet instant. La moindre faute de sa part pourrait être usé par Saroumane et celui-ci avec l'esprit de Sauron, pourrait une nouvelle fois avoir l'ascendance sur lui, chose que le jeune Durin ne pouvait pas s'accorder, maintenant qu'il avait repris la main.

Il devait en finir avec le Sorcier et lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute, quel sort attendait ceux qui venaient à s'en prendre à la lignée de Durin avec autant d'audace ? Surtout contre un Durin ayant partagé son cœur avec une dragonne vieille de plusieurs milliers d'années ?

 _ **« Oh, should my people fall in »  
« Surely I'll do the same »  
« Confined in mountain halls »  
« We got too close to the flame »  
« Calling out father »  
« Hold fast and we will »  
« Watch the flames burn auburn on »  
« The mountain side »**_ _  
_ _« Oh, mon peuple vacillera-t-il »  
« Je ferais sûrement la même chose »  
« Confinés dans la montagne »  
« Nous nous sommes trop approchés du feu »  
« En réclamant père »  
« Tenons bon et nous allons »  
« Regarder les flammes vermeil brûler sur »  
« La montagne de l'autre côté »_ _  
_

 _ **« Desolation comes upon the sky »**_ _  
_ _« La désolation vient du ciel »_

Il pouvait l'entendre.

La douce voix de sa vieille amie résonnée avec lui dans le cœur du château de Medusel. Le chant de Daenerya se mêlant à la sienne alors qu'elle suivait l'inspiration des paroles qui apparaissaient les unes après les autres dans l'esprit de Bilbon, tandis que sa présence se fit de plus en plus proche de la sienne. Si bien qu'il avait cette nette impression que sa vieille amie se tenait juste là, avec lui, son ombre se dressant dans son dos comme une tour de glace, solide et magnifique.

Et il ignorait à quel point cela était vrai.

Car si Bilbon ne pouvait pas se retourner, toute son attention vriller sur Saroumane qui luttait face à sa magie déployer, ne voulant nullement le quitter un seul instant du regard, le jeune Durin ne la vit pas apparaitre, contrairement au Sorcier. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de frémir et de pâlir à son apparition spirituel dans la pièce, qui, bien qu'elle n'était pas là, en chair et en os, sa conscience était des plus gigantesque, autant que menaçante, surtout aux vus des pics de glace qui se mettaient à s'ériger depuis le sol givrer tout autour d'eux, se dirigeant dangereusement vers leur adversaire.

Ayant jaillit de la tempête de neige entourant Bilbon, faites de glace et recouverte de neige luisant comme des cristaux, se dressant sur ces pattes arrières, ouvrant grand ces ailes de chaque côté de la personne du jeune sang-mêlé, sa tête se levant haut dans la salle alors que sa longue queue s'étaient inconsciemment enrouler autour des pieds de son jeune frère. Son regard luisant comme les plus brillants saphir de la Montagne, dardait son regard de glace droit sur le Magicien qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer de deux pas à son regard alors que son intervention l'énerva d'avantage, l'obligeant à faire la seule chose pour se défendre contre eux.

Comme disait le fameux proverbe : « La meilleure défense était l'attaque. ».

 _ **« Now I see fire »  
« Inside the mountain »  
« I see fire »  
« Burning the trees »  
« And I see fire »  
« Hollowing souls »  
« I see fire »  
« Blood in the breeze »  
« And I hope that you remember me »**_ _  
_ _« Maintenant je vois le feu »  
« Dans la montagne »  
« Je vois le feu »  
« Brûlant les arbres »  
« Et je vois le feu »  
« Dissimuler les âmes »  
« Je vois le feu »  
« Du sang dans les cendres »  
« Et j'espère que tu te souviens de moi »_

Le mur de feu grandissant à vue d'œil autour de Saroumane, dont les flammes ardentes et destructeurs se mirent à se rassembler devant son invocateur en une boule de feu qui continua de grossir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le Sorcier est décidé qu'elle était assez énorme pour lui pour l'envoyer droit vers le jeune sang-mêlé. Faisant bel et bien deux fois la taille de ce dernier qui ne recula, ni ne bougea d'un pouce de sa position, ne bougeant uniquement les bras qu'il dressa droit devant lui, paume dresser en avant comme s'il les aurait posé sur un mur invisible.

Geste que sembla répéter la silhouette cristalline de Daenerya, qui plaça ces ailes autour du garçon, refermant celle-ci autour de sa personne alors que le boulet de feu finit par heurter un mur. Mur invisible qui se trouva être le cyclone de neige n'ayant pas arrêté de tourner autour de Bilbon et qui englobait la jeune dragonne dans son dos, se dressa sans difficulté devant l'attaque impulsif du magicien et bloqua celle-ci sans aucune difficulté alors que son invocateur ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

Aucun glissement en arrière ou même de tressaillement du visage prouvant la difficulté qu'il pourrait avoir à bloquer cette attaque, Bilbon se sentait en cet instant précis, puissant. Aussi puissant qu'il avait ressentis quand l'esprit de Durin avait été éveillé en lui, les forces de ces ancêtres coulant dans ces veines et lui donnant assez de fermeté pour résister à ces ennemis. Cela était la même chose en cet instant précis, comme si la difficulté qu'il avait eu plus tôt n'avait pas été réel et n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans son esprit, auréoler par la magie et la puissance de son lien avec Daenerya, dont le chant résonnait en cœur avec le sien et qui le soutenait à maintenir sans grande difficulté sa barrière dresser entre lui et le Sorcier.

Alors quand l'attaque perdit de la vigueur, les flammes se mettant à chuter à vue d'œil avec l'aura gelé contre lesquelles elles luttaient, Bilbon n'eut besoin que d'un inclinement de la tête pour que son cyclone de neige ne gagne du terrain sur la boule de feu. La scindant en deux et la faisant exploser ou le souffle chaud, coupler à celui de la rafale de froid du sang-mêlé, fut amplement suffisant pour repousser Saroumane qui chancela en arrière, terminant par tomber sur son postérieur, terminant par être, enfin, à la merci du jeune Durin qui décida qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu de se balancer d'aussi grosse attaque.

 _ **« And if the night is burning »  
« I will cover my eyes »  
« For if the dark returns then »  
« My brothers will die »  
« And as the sky is falling down »  
« It crashed into this lonely town »  
« And with that shadow upon the ground »  
« I hear my people screaming out »**_ _  
_ _« Et si la nuit brûle »  
« Je couvrirai mes yeux »  
« Car si l'obscurité revient »  
« Mes frères mourront »  
« Et comme le ciel s'effondre »  
« Il s'effondrera dans cette ville isolée »  
« Et avec cette ombre au-dessus de la terre »  
« J'entends mon peuple hurler »_

Ayant toujours les bras tendus en avant, Bilbon avait seulement tourné ces paumes l'une vers l'autre, ces dernières se trouvant séparer d'une distance de trente centimètres et qu'entre eux deux terminaient par apparaitre une petite sphère de cristal. Sphère de cristal qui se mit à aspirer à elle, la neige, la glace et le vent sifflant autour de lui, tandis que Saroumane avait accrocher l'une des colonnes qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, pour essayer de ne pas se faire aspirer par le souffle du typhon comme le reste du mobilier dans la pièce.

Ces dernières étaient arrêter par la bulle de glace s'étant formé autour de Daenerya qui empêchait tout objet de venir heurter son jeune frère, comme de la demeure de s'écrouler sur eux, figer dans la glace qui recouvrait les colonnes, le mur et la charpente, aspirer par la puissance du souffle. Alors que le Roi Fengel, toujours assis sur son trône, était, lui aussi, protéger derrière une sphère de glace du cataclysme que le jeune Durin allait finir par lâcher sur la tête du Sorcier qui devait tourner toute sa concentration à s'accrocher au pilier, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir jeter un quelconque sort avec son bâton.

 _ **« Now I see fire »  
« Inside the mountain »  
« I see fire »  
« Burning the trees »  
« And I see fire »  
« Hollowing souls »  
« I see fire »  
« Blood in the breeze »  
« And I hope that you remember me »**_ _  
_ _« Maintenant je vois le feu »  
« Dans la montagne »  
« Je vois le feu »  
« Brûlant les arbres »  
« Et je vois le feu »  
« Dissimuler les âmes »  
« Je vois le feu »  
« Du sang dans les cendres »  
« Et j'espère que tu te souviens de moi »_ _  
_

 _ **« I see fire (Oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire) »  
« And I see fire (Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire) »  
« And I see fire (Uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire) »  
« And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side »**_ _  
_ _« Je vois le feu (Oh, tu sais j'ai vu une ville brûler) (feu) »  
« Et je vois le feu (Senti la chaleur contre mon corps, ouais) (feu) »  
« Et je vois le feu (Uh-uh-uh) (feu) »  
« Et je vois le feu vermeil brûler, sur la montagne de l'autre côté » _

Et poussant d'avantage dans sa voix, celle de Daenerya le suivant de prêt, Bilbon finit par sentir la tension dans ces bras qui ne pourraient ne plus tenir très longtemps la sphère de glace dans ces mains qui ne pouvait plus aspirer d'avantage de souffle, tandis que la tempête autour de lui s'était pendant un bref instant calmer. Pendant un bref instant, quelques secondes entre les deux derniers refrains chanter par le sang-mêlé et la dragonne, un silence de plomb tomba dans le château de Medusel alors que plus aucun son ou souffle de vent ne se fit entendre, l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes à l'intérieur de la citadelle river droit sur la sphère luminescente lévitant entre les mains du jeune Durin.

Mais le silence ne demeura pas longtemps car le dernier paragraphe chanter par Bilbon et Daenerya vint à résonner dans tout Edoras, à l'instant même où le jeune Durin relâcha la pression exercer sur la sphère entre ces mains, ouvrant grand les bras et laissant celle-ci imploser une bonne fois pour toute. Et ce que sut la seconde d'après le jeune sang-mêlé, c'est que le vent, le froid et la grêle explosèrent dans toute la salle, transformant la salle du trône de Medusel en véritable igloo alors que les fenêtres et les portes cédèrent sous la rafale, faisant hurler les témoins de frayeur quand ils vinrent à voir l'implosion en jaillir.

Alors que le choc de la déferlante l'avait quelque peu abrutis, ces oreilles se mettant à siffler, ces tympans à moitié percer par la compression que le cyclone déploya autour de lui, sentant les forces cumuler l'abandonner, pendant que le froid finit par l'atteindre, bien qu'il se sentait de plus en plus fiévreux et se sentit tomber dans l'inconscience. Sauf que juste avant de perdre connaissance, Bilbon put apercevoir l'ombre de Saroumane disparaitre dans le néant, celui-ci complètement frigorifié, tremper et possédant de nombreuses entailles causer par les pics de glace qui avaient jaillis de l'implosion de sa sphère magique, fuyant le champ de bataille qu'il n'avait pu remporter. Tandis que, toujours assis sur son trône, le Roi Fengel avait été protégé du souffle par le mur de glace l'encerclant comme un cocon alors qu'il finit par revenir totalement par revenir à la réalité et à beugler comme un taureau qu'on vienne le délivrer de sa prison de givre.

Tombant en arrière, s'étalant de tout son long sur la glace qui prenait maintenant place sur le sol de pierre, le regard épuiser vriller sur la charpente de la salle du trône dont la glace le recouvrant étincelait de lumière avec les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les fenêtres se trouvant en haut. Alors qu'avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience la plus totale, il eut la nette impression de voir des formes apparaitre au-dessus de lui.

Des personnes qui ne pouvaient pas être présent car il les avait laissé derrière lui pour poursuivre la quête vers le Mordor et dont les lueurs inquiètes demeurèrent présente dans son esprit, aussi clair que les voix résonnant dans son esprit alors qu'il se laissa emporter par les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

_ Bili !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce 2eme round =D**

 **alors ? Qu'en avez vous tous pensez?**

 **en tout cas la suite sera pour dimanche prochain avec le réveil de Bili avant que la semaine suivante on en revienne au reste de la Communauté ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **je vous dis bon dimanche et à la semaine prochaine =D**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	38. Chapitre 37 Une nouvelle séparation

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus avec le réveil de Bilbon et la suite de ces priorités ;)**

 **merci à Angel, à Julindy (bon retour ma grande ;) et à Sally pour vos com =D en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Une nouvelle séparation**

La première chose qu'il ressentit en premier, se fut la compresse fraiche étalée sur son visage bouillant alors qu'il avait l'impression de servir d'enclume à un marteau. A plusieurs marteaux en vérité, tandis qu'en comparaison, tout son corps était lourd et groggy comme s'il était passé sous les sabots de plusieurs chevaux, bien qu'il fût sagement allonger dans un lit bien moelleux.

La deuxième chose qu'il comprit, c'est qu'on avait retiré son armure comme son attelle, le laissant en chemisier et pantalon, alors qu'on avait aussi déposer quelque chose de froid contre son genou gauche, apaisant ainsi la douleur et la chaleur qu'il pouvait sentir venant de son membre fragile. Pendant qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de remercier le ciel de ne pouvoir pas ressentir la souffrance de son genou, avec ce qu'il éprouvait déjà en ce moment, cela était déjà bien assez pour ces nerfs.

La troisième chose s'est qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette pièce, sans doute une chambre, surtout en sentant la compresse sur son visage être retirer un instant et une autre compresse fraiche être déposer sur son front moite. Exactement comme celle de son genou qui lui prouvait bien qu'il devait y avoir au moins deux autres personnes avec lui dans la pièce, mais qui cela pouvaient-ils être ? Il était encore trop épuiser pour ne serait-ce que battre des paupières pour tenter d'ouvrir les yeux.

Bon dieu qu'il se trouvait vraiment fragile et à la merci de ces « bienfaiteurs », si ces derniers avaient la folle intention de lui dérober l'Anneau, dont il pouvait toujours ressentir la présence sur sa poitrine, sous le col de sa chemise. Sauf que quelque chose lui disait que cela ne serait jamais le cas et leur présence lui parut étrangement familière, terminant par les reconnaitre quand une autre personne finit par entrer dans la pièce, faisant ainsi tourner l'attention de ces deux bienfaiteurs vers le nouvel arrivant.

 __ Comment va-t'il ?_ Vint à demander la voix de Thengel qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre, après avoir passé quelques jours avec ce dernier et sa famille.

_ _Toujours inconscient mon Seigneur mais bien en vie_ répondit la voix de Drogon non loin de lui, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que la deuxième personne à son chevet devait être Aranel. _Comment se passe le dégel de la salle du trône ? Et votre Père, le Roi Fengel, comment va-t'il ?_

_ _Aussi buter et grincheux qu'avant, heureusement tout est revenu à la normale pour lui, bien que les gardes demeurent toujours loyaux envers lui après tout ce qui s'est produit, il essaye de faire amende honorable auprès d'Echtélion avec toutes ces paroles déplacer quand il se trouvait sous le contrôle mentale de Saroumane_ avoua Thengel sur ce qu'était en train de faire son Père en cet instant précis. _Il a fait quérir des soldats au Gondor pour les avertir de la traitrise de Saroumane, ainsi qu'envoyer d'autres hommes dans les villages proche de la Trouée du Rohan d'évacuer et d'aller s'abriter dans les autres villages ou les forts pour demeurer loin de la menace du Sorcier. Nous avons envoyé des éclaireurs vers la frontière pour tenter de garder à l'œil Isengard et d'après les premiers rapports que nous recevons, le Magicien est en train de rassembler une armée_ ; vint-il à les informer sur les premières informations reçus de la Tour du magicien.

_ _Il faut donc envoyer des hommes avertir les elfes de la Lothorien, ainsi que le Gondor de ce qu'est en train de préparer le Sorcier…_

 __ Quelque chose me dit que Dame Galadriel est déjà au courante de ce que prépare Saroumane, Drogon, et qu'elle et son peuple sont sans nulle doute déjà en train de se préparer en conséquence_ avoua Aranel sur les paroles inquiète du Sacquet. _Se sont plutôt pour le peuple du Rohan que nous devrions nous inquiéter à ce propos_ ; fit-elle savoir avec crainte.

 __ Après les derniers informations reçus, j'ai envoyé des hommes faire évacuer tous les villages environnant et de les amener au Gouffre de Helm pour plus de sécurité. S'il y a un combat, ils seront bien plus en sécurité là-bas qu'à Edoras, tout comme de faire rassembler nos garnisons et quelle se tienne prête à être rassembler_ tint informer Thengel à ce propos avant de les renseigner sur les travaux dans la grande salle, pour tenter d'éloigner la possible conversation d'un futur combat. _Pour ce qui est de la citadelle, elle est toujours emprisonner dans la glace comme les environs autour, obligeant tout le monde à faire attention en marchant dessus pour ne pas se casser la figure. Ni le feu, ni même les marteaux et les haches ne parviennent à la fissurer, sacrément résistante cette magie du froid_ ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le Fils du Roi du Rohan.

 __ C'est après tout la magie d'un dragon, ce n'est sans nulle doute pas quelque chose qu'on peut aussi facilement briser avec du feu ou encore des armes_ ; rappela Aranel sur l'origine de la magie du jeune sang-mêlé. _Bili pourra sans nul doute la retirer quand il aura repris connaissance…_

 __ S'il finit par reprendre connaissance aussi ?_ Rappela Drogon difficilement. _Ce combat a été plus compliqué et difficile que ceux qu'il a mené auparavant contre Saroumane autant que contre Sauron, et la fièvre qu'il couvre, j'ai vraiment peur pour lui_ finit-il par admettre à l'encontre des autres sur la peur qui l'habitait.

 __ Je suis persuadé qu'il va s'en sortir Drogon, après tout, vous les Sacquet êtes sacrément buter quand vous avez une idée bien précise en tête_ lui fit savoir Aranel avec un sous-entendu bien précis dans la voix.

 __ Tu vas toujours me le reprocher pas vrai ? Pour ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours Aranel ?_

 __ Non. Nullement. Mais tu vas devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour remonter dans mon estime, mon cher hobbit_ le tint informer la demi-dunédaine.

 __ Et moi qui avait crus bien faire, si j'avais su que j'attirerais tes foudres, je me serais éviter cette peine crois-moi ?_

 __ Je te crois bien volontiers mon cher Drogon._

_ _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'entendre un ton ironique dans ta voix ?_

 __ Parce que cela est bel et bien le cas Drogon._

 __ Je vais vraiment morfler dans les prochains jours, je le sens bien._

 __ Vous êtes ensembles ?_ Demanda Thengel d'une voix curieuse alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement quand il entendit des toussement venant des deux concerner.

 __ Ensemble ? Nous ? Nullement !_ Répliqua Drogon alors que Bilbon pouvait se l'imaginer en train de rougir en cet instant précis. _Je suis marié à une ravissante hobbite et nous avons un fils merveilleux, je suis pleinement heureux en ménage merci bien_ rajouta-t'il pour faire ainsi comprendre au Fils du Roi du peuple des chevaux que ces paroles étaient quelques peu déplacer.

 __ Quant à moi, bien que j'ai déjà passé mes cinquante ans, je suis toujours célibataire et je compte bien vivre le restant de mes jours avec la personne de mon cœur_ déclara Aranel avec solennité, tandis que Bilbon put facilement percevoir le hoquement de surprise venant de Thengel non loin de lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se poser plus de question pour savoir ce qui avait fait tiquer celui-ci dans les paroles de la plus jeune nièce de Glorfindel.

 __ Vous avez quel…_

 __ Si je ne me trompe pas, demandez l'âge d'une Lady est une grossièreté déplacer_ lui fit remarquer Aranel à ce propos, attirant ainsi les excuses de Thengel à ce sujet. _Mais si vous voulez le savoir, mon Père se trouvait être un elfe et ma Mère une Dunédaine, donc il est normal que je paraisse toujours aussi jeune pour mon âge_ finit-elle par lui préciser pour ainsi mettre fin à son supplice qu'il essaye de lui poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit sur la question de son âge et la raison des origines de ces parents.

 __ Veuillez me pardonner de mon indiscrétion_ vint à s'excuser de nouveau Thengel à leur encontre. _Comment s'appelle votre garçon ?_

 __ Frodon. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rentrer chez moi avec les miens, y compris Bilbon quand toute cette histoire sera terminer_ vint à confier Drogon sur la question.

Terminer ? Cette histoire était loin d'être terminé comme sa quête de détruire l'Anneau d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il devait combattre le sommeil et l'épuisement qui l'habitaient, pour se réveiller une bonne fois pour toute et poursuivre ce qu'il avait juré de faire. Anéantir pour de bon cette chose de la surface de la terre. Et déterminer à reprendre connaissance, son corps finit par réagir en conséquence, remuant assez pour attirer l'attention de tous sur lui et ces derniers se rapprochèrent de son chevet pour constater de son réveil.

 __ Bilbon ? Bilbon, ça va ?_

 __ Allez Bili, réveille-toi ? Tu y es presque._

Combattant la lourdeur de ces paupières qui paraissait aussi pesant qu'à soulever qu'un marteau de guerre, Bilbon finit par ouvrir assez ces dernières pour pouvoir enfin apercevoir la faible lumière du jour filtrer à travers les fenêtres de la chambre ou on l'avait déposer, alors que les silhouettes floues de Drogon, Aranel et Thengel vinrent à apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à entrer dans son champ de vision, deux formes bien touffus se mirent à apparaitre sous ces yeux de chaque côté de sa personne et ou le jeune Durin n'eut aucune grande difficulté à les reconnaitre, surtout quand leurs museaux se mirent à fondre droit vers sa poitrine, se plaquant dessus en se mettant à lui donner des coups de langues sur les joues pour lui montrer leur joie de le revoir.

_ Moi aussi les gars, je suis heureux de vous revoir et encore désoler pour la frayeur que je vous ais donner vint-il à s'excuser dans un murmure à l'attention de Biren et Jumper alors qu'il eut les plus grandes difficultés à lever ces bras pour les placer par-dessus les têtes de ces deux compagnons et de les caresser. Vraiment désoler pour tous les amis s'excusa ensuite Bilbon à l'encontre des trois autres personnes autour de son chevet.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas pour nous Bili, tout le monde va bien et est sain et sauf lui promit Aranel à ce propos. Et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ?

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir été avalé par un dragon et d'avoir ensuite été recraché comme de la merde, mais sinon je vais bien… enfin, je crois, je suis toujours vivant et personne ne m'a dérobé l'Anneau alors, oui, ça peut aller finit par avouer Bilbon après avoir pris un instant de réflexion sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, tandis qu'il posa un instant sa main droite sur sa poitrine pour sentir son fardeau être toujours là.

Comme la pierre des Durin qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place non plus.

La seule présence de la pierre lui permettait de ne pas sombrer sous le contrôle de l'Unique et lui rappelait ainsi sans cesse ceux pourquoi il se battait et continuait d'avancer. Pour sa famille mais surtout pour les vies futures qui viendraient à naitre en Terre du Milieu. Les images des enfants qu'il avait vus dans le Miroir de Galadriel était suffisant pour lui pour savoir que tout ce qu'il était parvenu à accomplir jusqu'à présent et les souffrances occasionner ne seront rien pour donner un avenir sur pour ces petits.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il devait impérativement reprendre le contrôle sur son corps et repousser la fatigue, ainsi que les muscles ankyloser qu'il ressentait et éprouvait, surtout que, s'il se rappelait des quelques brides d'information qu'il avait un instant vus dans l'esprit de Daenerya, celle-ci s'était trouver prêt de la frontière de Fangorn quand elle était venu le soutenir face à Saroumane et à la malveillance de Sauron. Pourquoi elle et les autres se trouvaient exactement là-bas ? Bilbon n'avait pas essayé de le savoir ou tenter depuis de retourner dans l'esprit de la dragonne pour comprendre, se doutant pertinemment que celle-ci était en train de venir à sa rencontre.

Et si elle venait vers lui, elle entrainerait tous les autres membres restants de la Compagnie dans son sillage et Bilbon ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser l'atteindre une nouvelle fois. Il devait poursuivre seul cette quête avec Biren et Jumper, sans appui extérieur, pour ainsi éviter ce genre de situation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Saroumane tentant d'utiliser ces amis contre lui. Le jeune Durin ne voulait nullement laisser à celui-ci et aux restes de ces ennemis d'avoir une quelconque ascendance sur lui une fois encore. Mais avant cela, le jeune sang-mêlé devait avant tout savoir combien de temps était-il demeuré inconscient exactement ?

Depuis combien de temps avait-il été K.O. ?

_ Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans les vapes ?

_ Tu l'es depuis hier Bili, tu es demeuré inconscient durant toute la nuit, l'aube s'est lever depuis deux bonnes heures déjà lui rapporta Drogon à ce propos, tout en vrillant son regard vers la clarté du soleil entrant par la fenêtre de la chambre. Tu nous a grandement inquieter mais nous sommes heureux de te voir sain et sauf, et…

_ Et tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire ensuite Drogon.

_ Quoi donc Bilbon ?

_ Qu'il me faut quitter Edoras et reprendre ma route affirma le jeune Sacquet alors qu'il tenta de se relever mais Aranel autant que Drogon l'arrêtèrent, tentant de le repousser sur sa couchette.

_ Il en est hors de question Bili ! Tu n'es pas en état de reprendre la route et encore moins de monter sur le dos de Biren ou de Jumper ! Alors allez au Mordor dans ton état, c'est du pur suicide !

_ Je n'ai pas le choix Aranel ! Je ne peux demeurer ici, pas avec Saroumane qui s'est enfuis et l'armée qu'il est en train de monter, même un idiot comprendra qu'il lancera celle-ci contre la citée pour tenter de m'atteindre et…

_ Comment s'es-tu qu'il prépare une armée ?

_ Je vous ai entendus en parler Drogon, ce n'est pas parce que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux que je n'étais pas en train de reprendre conscience répliqua Bilbon, pour ainsi empêcher quelqu'un de l'incendier pour avoir joué avec leurs nerfs et être demeuré aussi longtemps inconscient. Et tous les deux vous savez pertinemment que j'ai raison, je dois reprendre ma route et…

_ Sauf que contrairement à ce qui s'est passé à Path Galen, il y a plusieurs jours, tu étais en parfait condition physique Bilbon et l'ennemi ne pouvait pas savoir la route que tu empruntais puisqu'il en existait plusieurs itinéraires pour y aller lui rappela Aranel à ce propos. Alors que maintenant, ils seront que tu te trouveras sur la route menant au Gondor puis au Mordor, tu n'auras pas la moindre chance de pouvoir te cacher sur ce terrain ou cela n'est nulle autre que prairie, champs et plaines à perte de vue, sans parler dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves ? Tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul lui fit-elle remarquer avec sérieux et inquiétude.

_ Mais je ne serais pas seuls, pas vrai les gars ? Demanda Bilbon confiant en rivant son attention vers Biren et Jumper qui se mirent à pousser leur bruissement, en accord avec les dires de leur jeune maitre.

_ Et tu crois sincèrement que nous allons te laisser y aller avec Biren et Jumper, Bilbon ? Nous venons avec toi, c'est décider !

_ Non Drogon…

_ Il a raison Bili. Tu ne pourras réussir sans soutien cette fois-ci et…

_ Ce qui a faillis arriver hier ne vous a pas suffis Aranel répliqua Bilbon d'une voix forte, tout en la fusillant elle et son cousin. Saroumane savait que vous étiez à Edoras et c'est lui qui a fait en sorte de vous garder prisonnier par l'intermédiaire de Fengel pour pouvoir vous utiliser contre moi et atteindre son but, celui de me prendre l'Anneau. Si je ne possédais pas les pouvoirs de Daenerya, il aurait réussis. L'Anneau serait revenus dans les mains de Sauron parce que vous êtes tous les deux certains de mes points faibles, vous devez tous demeurés loin de ma personne pour que personne ne puissent vous utiliser contre moi leur fit-il savoir sur les risques qu'ils avaient de demeurés avec lui et de ce que cela pourrait causer sur lui si on venait à les utiliser contre lui.

_ Bilbon…

_ Si je peux me permettre, j'ai peut-être une idée pour palier à ce problème ?

_ Echtélion ? Demanda étonné Thengel en se tournant vers celui-ci qui était arrivé dans la salle sans que les occupants ne se rendent compte de son arrivée. Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Avec ce qui va arriver, il vaut mieux que tu demeures ici avec ton Père pour aider le Rohan à lutter face à Saroumane et, moi et les miens devons retourner à Minas Tirith pour avertir mon Père, l'Intendant, des derniers évènements s'étant produit et de renforcer d'avantage nos défenses de nos frontières avec le Mordor déclara Echtélion sur ce qu'il allait faire lui et siens dans les prochains jours. Nous pourrons emmener le garçon avec nous, il pourra voyager dans l'une de nos calèches et sera masquer de la vue de tous, lui, autant que ces deux camarades, il sera ainsi en sécurité et pourra se reposer jusqu'à ce nous soyons à Minas Tirith. Après, il pourra poursuivre sa route jusqu'au Mordor proposa-t'il sur la solution qui pourrait aller pour le jeune Durin.

_ Je ne peux pas…

_ Hormis nous, Fengel et Saroumane, personnes ne s'aient exactement la raison pour laquelle le Sorcier en avait après vous fit savoir Echtélion sur le fait que peu de personne savait que Bilbon détenait l'Anneau unique. Tout le monde pensera que vous avez empêché le Sorcier à prendre le contrôle du Rohan par hasard alors que vous étiez en voyage avec vos camarades, personne ne pourra voir ce qu'ils ignorent tous et c'est une chance pour vous de passer autant inaperçus que de vous reposer. Et si vos deux amis se font tous les deux voir à Edoras, Saroumane pourra penser que vous êtes toujours ici et vous aurez ainsi de l'avance sur eux lui proposa-t'il sur la question.

_ Hors de question qu'on demeure en arrière…

_ Dame Aranel ? Demanda Thengel, appelant celle-ci à faire silence et ne rien dire, laissant ainsi l'opportunité au Fils de Durin de choisir la meilleure solution pour poursuivre sa quête.

_ Je…

_ C'est la moindre des choses que je peux vous offrir après que vous ayez sauvé la vie de mon Fils, Maitre Durin avoua Echtélion sur ce qui le poussait à l'aider pour ainsi rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers celui-ci.

Comprenant qu'on ne lui laissait que deux seuls possibilité de poursuivre le voyage, deux manières qui étaient tout aussi dangereuse l'une que l'autre, ou il aurait à risquer des vies des deux côtés. Sauf que Bilbon n'avait pas le choix, il se devait de choisir l'une des solutions et il savait laquelle des deux serait pour lui, la moins douloureuse et il finit par donner sa réponse à l'attention de tous.

_ Quand avez-vous l'attention de reprendre la route pour Minas Tirith ? Vint à demander Bilbon sur de lui, son attention river droit sur le Fils de l'Intendant du Gondor.

.xXx.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que la couchette de Bilbon soit déplacée à l'une des calèches marchandes des Gondoriens sans que personne n'en sache rien, excepter Echtélion et les plus proches soldats de sa garde qui reçurent l'excuse que pour la sécurité du Fils de Durin, il se devait de le transporter à Minas Tirith pour qu'ils reçoivent les meilleurs soins avant la visite de son Oncle et Roi d'Erebor pour un éventuel échange futur et traité entre leurs deux nations. Mais que personne ne devait savoir que celui-ci ferait partis du voyage avec ces deux camarades qui seraient eux aussi cacher dans la calèche avec lui, alors que les deux amis du Prince demeureraient à Edoras et aideraient le Rohan autant qu'ils le pourraient jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres membres de leur groupe à la demeure de Medusel.

Bien évidemment, Aranel et Drogon tentèrent de pour-parler avec Bilbon et de le convaincre de les laisser venir, mais le jeune Durin n'en démorda pas et leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient tous les deux demeurer à Edoras et attendre les autres pour les prévenir des dernières nouvelles. Surtout qu'ils devaient s'occuper à les empêcher de le suivre et à leur faire comprendre que leur aide serait plus utile pour le Rohan, et qu'il souhaitait qu'ils s'occupent une bonne fois pour toute de Saroumane.

Si Bilbon se chargerait de Sauron en détruisant l'Anneau, quelqu'un devait s'occuper de son sbire et de l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute, cela serait aux membres de la Communauté de se charger de Saroumane et de son armée qu'il était en train de former dans les sous-sols de sa tour. Le jeune Durin leur laissait ce dernier alors autant qu'ils s'en chargent à fond et lui donne la leçon de sa vie, pour que ce dernier sache qu'il s'était mesuré aux mauvaises personnes.

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas ça Bilbon !

_ Je sais Drogon, je sais… Mais cela est ma seule chance de pouvoir passer inaperçu et de gagner du terrain sans que l'ennemi se doute de quelque chose fit savoir Bilbon à ce propos alors qu'il observa Biren et Jumper coucher tous les deux de chaque côté de sa personne, masquer par les boites qui les encadraient dans la calèche pour les masquer des yeux extérieurs.

Se trouvant toujours à l'abri dans l'une des étales ou les calèches des Gondoriens avaient été entreposés, et là ou Drogon et Aranel faisaient tous les deux leurs adieux au jeune Durin, loin des regards indiscret des gens pour ainsi couvrir le départ de celui-ci.

_ Tout ira bien pour moi, mes protecteurs seront avec moi tenta-t'il de les rassurer alors qu'il souria à l'encontre de son bouc et loup qui se mirent à remuer de la queue en conséquence, faisant quelques peu sourire Aranel et Drogon, avant que son regard ne se tourne vers les caisses les entourant. Heureusement qu'ils ont bien ficelés les caisses car le seul risque que j'encourais c'est que ces derniers nous tombent dessus s'amusa-t'il sur la question, tentant de blaguer avant la séparation plus qu'imminente.

_ Bili ?

_ Je sais ce n'est pas drôle Aranel, mais reconnais que de nous trois, je suis le seul à tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère ?

_ Promets nous seulement d'être prudent Bilbon, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande, s'il te plait ?

_ Je le serais Drogon, c'est promit vint à leur promettre en souriant Bilbon, avant de les regarder l'un après l'autre. Faites-bien attention à vous deux et dîtes aux autres que… nous nous reverrons, c'est une promesse et demander à Daenerya si elle peut s'occuper de la glace que j'ai laissé pour moi ; leur demanda-t'il, leur faisant cette promesse de revenir alors qu'il rappela malheureusement son incapacité à détruire la glace qu'il avait projeter autour de sa personne durant le combat face à Saroumane et qui figeait toujours le château de Medusel dans le gel.

Chose qui n'avait guère plus au Seigneur des lieux qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de râler pour la forme alors que Thengel avait déclaré que la sœur de cœur du jeune Durin ne devrait plus être très loin d'Edoras et qu'elle pourra sans nulle doute réparer cela, redonnant à Edoras toute sa majesté et non qu'elle demeure un énorme igloo pour toujours. Comportement qui avait quelques peu sourire Bilbon en apprenant l'attitude du Roi à son égard, avouant sans vergogne à Thengel que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, d'un peu de modestie et de contrôle de soie.

Mais le jeune Durin avait surtout l'intention de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à l'attention de ces deux amis, lui qui ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose, rentrer chez lui et retrouver les siens quand toute cette histoire serait finis pour de bon.

_ Nous avons un deal alors Bili, fais en sorte de t'y tenir car sinon, moi et Drogon reviendrons te chercher par la peau des fesses, mêmes en enfer lui tint informer Aranel sur la question alors que le Sacquet hocha de la tête, d'accord avec ces dires.

Se saluant une dernière fois, Drogon et Aranel finirent par enfin quitter la calèche alors qu'ils vinrent à disposer d'autre boites devant l'entrée, bloquant celle-ci et masquant ainsi le jeune sang-mêlé et ces camarades de toute vue, tout en ficelant les boites entre elles pour ainsi éviter qu'elles ne tombent sur eux, terminant par rabattre la bâche couvrant l'arrière de la calèche et attachant celle-ci aux battants. Quand le convoi finit par être prêt alors qu'Echtélion et son fils firent leurs adieux à Thengel et à sa famille, ces derniers grimpèrent sur la monture du Fils de l'Intendant, qui vint à mener son groupe vers la porte principal d'Edoras alors que tous vinrent à leur souhaiter bonne chance pour le chemin de retour pour Minas Tirith.

Tandis qu'à l'abri des regards, Aranel et Drogon étaient retourner à l'intérieur du château de Medusel, se tenant juste à l'arrière de Dame Morwen et de Théodoria, toutes les deux placer en haut des marches, devant les portes de la citadelle, tout en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur le givre, leurs regards vriller sur le convoi s'éloignant d'Edoras. Alors que Thengel, qui était demeuré en bas des marches pour faire ces adieux, finit par détourner son regard de la grande porte qui fut de nouveau fermer, avant de gravir celle-ci pour rejoindre les siens et retourner au côté de son Père, préparant ainsi la future visite des proches du jeune Durin dans la demeure des Seigneurs des chevaux.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **Bili est de nouveau repartis pour sa quête même dans son état, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu notre Durin non?**

 **en tout cas quelles sont votre avis dessus?**

 **puisque je suis toujours sur l'écriture du chapitre suivant, j'espère pouvoir vous la poster pour dimanche prochain surtout que normalement je reprends le travail lundi d'après :) mon épaule ma assez bloquer comme cela :(**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **bon dimanche**

 **à la semaine prochaine**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	39. Chapitre 38 Droit pour le château d'or

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite tant attendus ou en revient avec la Communauté qui, si vous vous rappelez, on les avait laisser avec la découverte de Bilbon se trouvant à Edoras avec Saroumane :) dans ce chapitre, on les verra voyager vers Edoras, comme l'indique le chapitre ;) avec en plus, on aura aussi des passages avec Saradoc et Paladin pour ceux qui aime bien ces persos ;)**

 **v'là j'arrête avec le blabla et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Droit pour le Château d'Or de Meduseld**

 __ Il est… Il est à Edoras… Avec Aranel et Drogon, et… rapporta Daenerya avec difficulté avant de blêmir d'effroi et de terreur avant qu'elle n'attrape les bras de Thorin et de Gandalf, les serrant jusqu'à leur en faire mal mais ces derniers ne dirent rien, se tenant prêt de connaitre la raison de sa terreur. Il est là-bas ! Nous devons aller au plus vite à Edoras pour aider Bilbon et…_

 __ Doucement Daenerya ! Qui est à Edoras ? Lui demanda Gandalf inquiet de connaitre la réponse._

 __ Saroumane, Gandalf ! Bilbon est en train de combattre Saroumane à Edoras !_

.xXx.

Il ne pouvait empêcher ces paroles de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

Ainsi que cette vision apocalyptique de se rejouer encore et encore sous ces yeux, comme si son subconscient voulait le torturer à l'infini du sort qui avait faillis arriver à son plus jeune neveu, alors qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui venir en aide.

Après que Daenerya les ait avertis que Bilbon était en train de combattre Saroumane à Edoras, toute la Communauté avait rassemblé leurs affaires et s'apprêtait à reprendre la route, droit vers la cité d'or de Medusel. Le seul hic, s'était que la jeune dragonne ne bougeait pas un pouce de sa position accroupis, là où elle était tombée plus tôt.

Même Thorin et les autres avaient tentés de la soulever et de la hisser sur le dos de son cheval, mais ils furent tout simplement impuissant, celle-ci pesant des tonnes, comme si le poids de sa forme dragonnesque avait repris la place du poids qu'elle avoisinait en tant qu'humaine. Ils avaient tous tenter de l'obliger à se ressaisir mais elle était tellement hisser dans la peur et la crainte de Bilbon, que Gandalf avait été sauvagement repoussé quand il avait essayé de s'immiscer dans son esprit pour l'en sortir et l'obliger à reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Mais elle n'était pas demeuré longtemps figer et bloquer dans une frayeur sans nom, sans doute celle que le jeune Durin ressentait et lui envoyait inconsciemment, qu'une lueur intriguer et étonné apparut dans les yeux de Daenerya qui se redressa, le corps auréoler d'une aura bleu froide. Des flocons se mettant à apparaitre dans la lumière irradiant de son corps et à danser autour d'elle, obligeant les autres de s'en éloigner avant qu'il ne se fasse geler sur place, aux vus du givre apparaissant sous les pieds de la dragonne.

_ Bilbon ? Appela doucement Daenerya alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, tendant son esprit vers celui-ci, tout en ouvrant grand les bras tandis que son corps se mit à grossir à vue d'œil devant le regard de tous.

L'instant d'après, l'apparence humaine de Daenerya laissa place à la jeune dragonne qui se tint debout sur ces pattes arrière, ces ailes déployé tandis que l'aura magique irradiant de son corps se déploya autour d'elle, obligeant les membres de la Communauté à reculer. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient finir emprisonner dans la glace qui était en train de se répandre autour de la dragonne, alors que tous crurent que cette dernière allait finir par s'envoler mais demeurèrent tous sans voix quand ils finirent par entendre quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à une voix.

Une voix en train de chanter.

 _ **« If this is to end in fire »  
« Then we should all burn together »  
« Watch the flames climb high into the night »  
« Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will »  
« Watch the flames burn auburn on »  
« The mountain side »**_

 _« Si cela doit se finir dans le feu »  
« Alors nous devrions brûler ensemble »  
« Regarder les flammes monter dans la nuit »  
« En réclamant père, oh, debout et nous allons »  
« Regarder les flammes vermeil brûler sur »  
« Le flanc de la montagne »_

_ Mais c'est…

_ Cela ne serait pas…

_ C'est la voix de Bilbon ! Finit par comprendre Gandalf devant les interrogations non finis de Fili et Kili qui demeurèrent stupéfait comme tous les autres d'entendre la voix de leur cousin résonner à travers l'aura magique de la dragonne. Peux-tu nous le montrer Daenerya ?

_ Elle peut réellement le faire ? Demanda surpris Nori de ce que celle-ci pouvait faire ou non, alors que Dori vint l'obliger à se taire pour ne pas dire d'avantage de bêtise qu'il en disait déjà.

Sauf que personne ne put lui répondre ou même lui demander de se taire, que l'aura neigeux se déployant autour de Daenerya se mit à former des formes et un espace bien définis d'une pièce autour d'elle. Et la seconde d'après, tous les membres de la Communauté furent stupéfait de voir se dévoiler une grande salle du trône qui était fort reconnaissable pour tous, aux vus des banderoles du cheval blanc dresser un peu partout, comprenant tous que celle-ci devait être la salle du trône de Medusel, la citadelle du château d'Or d'Edoras.

Et plus la pièce et le mobilier apparut à la vue de tous, plus les trois personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et les flammes gagna en netteté, faisant sursauter tout le monde de découvrir le champ de bataille, comme de ceux se trouvant encore dedans et en plein cœur. Si les membres de la Communauté ne s'intéressèrent guère à celui qui se trouvait avachis sur son trône, protégé par un cocon de glace autour de lui, tous les regards se rivèrent sur le Mage Blanc qui déployait son aura de désolation et ces flammes autour de lui et dans toute la salle, mettant le feu dans toute la pièce.

Son regard de pure folie, recouvert de l'aura de destruction de Sauron, s'avançait droit vers sa cible, se tenant à quelques mètres devant lui et d'où il forçait les flammes à attaquer pour tenter de percer la faible défense hivernal que l'enfant tentait de dresser entre eux et l'Unique. Alors que Thorin et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de blêmir en constatant que le plus jeune des leurs, que Bili était juste là, devant les pattes de Daenerya, accroupis sur le sol, tentant de tenir en place la barrière de vent autour de sa personne, tandis que l'aura démoniaque de l'Anneau autour de lui, recouvrait la moitié de son corps.

Mais si Thorin, comme les autres, ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, chacun d'entre eux purent facilement noter le regard déterminer de Bili se redresser vers le Sorcier alors que les paroles qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt, cette chanson qu'il avait semble-t'il commencer, était loin d'être finis ? Et il le confirma quand il poursuivit son chant, sa magie semblant suivre les directives de ces paroles alors que la tempête de neige autour de lui se renforça et que la glace se mit à se répandre de nouveau de sa personne, chargeant droit vers le Sorcier qui fut obligé de reculer avant de givrer sur place.

 _ **« And if we should die tonight »  
« Then we should all die together »  
« Raise a glass of wine for the last time »  
« Calling out father, oh »  
« Prepare as we will »  
« Watch the flames burn auburn over »  
« The mountain side »**_

 _« Et si nous devions mourir cette nuit »  
« Alors nous devrions mourir tous ensemble »  
« Lever nos verres de vin pour la dernière fois »  
« En réclamant père, oh »  
« Préparés comme nous le serons »  
« Nous regarderons les flammes vermeil brûler au-dessus »  
« Du flanc de la montagne »_ _  
_

 _ **« Desolation comes upon the sky »**_ _  
_ _« La désolation vient du ciel »_

Alors que Thorin ne quittait pas des yeux l'apparition de son plus jeune neveu, se doutant que grâce à la magie de la dragonne, lui et tous les autres membres de la Communauté furent témoins du face à face entre Bili et Saroumane, s'affrontant tous les deux face à face à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'eux, plus loin vers le Sud. Tandis que le Roi d'Erebor ne put empêcher les paroles de tourner dans sa tête, les répétant dans son esprit quand il saisit ce qu'elle voulait mentionner, celle-ci parlait du dragon, de la montagne et de la désolation s'étant produit dans l'Est durant la prise d'Erebor.

Mais quelque chose en Thorin, disait que celle-ci mentionnait plus la partie de leur quête les ayant opposés au dragon, surtout quand il se remémora ces deux phrases : « Si cela doit se finir dans les feu. Alors nous devrions brûler ensemble. » S'était les paroles qu'il avait déclaré à l'encontre de sa Compagnie pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils allaient affronter le dragon plutôt que de devoir se cacher et attendre que la Mort vienne les prendre.

Ils avaient pris leur destin en main et affronter la Mort en face, comme était en train de le faire son neveu à cet instant précis, luttant face au Sorcier, tout en se relevant de sa place pour lui faire face, la tornade autour de lui se transformant en tempête, obligeant son adversaire à reculer devant sa personne et le gel se répandant dangereusement autour en éteignant les flammes véloces qui perdaient de leur force. Tandis que voir l'enfant se redresser de toute sa taille devant le Magicien déchu qui se mettait à reculer devant lui, prouvant à tous que la magie donner par la dragonne au jeune Durin était assez suffisante pour le faire plier, surtout que cette chanson que chantait le jeune sang-mêlé était suffisante pour redonner de la vigueur et de l'entreint autour de lui.

_ Vas-y Bili ! Cria Fili encourageant son cousin à continuer dans cette voix.

_ Donnes-lui la raclée du siècle ! Lança Kili pour qu'il donne la dérouiller à ce sorcier.

_ On est tous avec toi gamin, vas-y ! L'encouragèrent Dwalin et le reste des nains de la Compagnie.

 _ **« Now I see fire »  
« Inside the mountain »  
« I see fire »  
« Burning the trees »  
« And I see fire »  
« Hollowing souls »  
« I see fire »  
« Blood in the breeze »  
« And I hope that you remember me »**_ _  
_ _« Maintenant je vois le feu »  
« Dans la montagne »  
« Je vois le feu »  
« Brûlant les arbres »  
« Et je vois le feu »  
« Dissimuler les âmes »  
« Je vois le feu »  
« Du sang dans l'air »  
« Et j'espère que tu te souviens de moi »_

Thorin en était à présent sur et certains, il ne fallait nullement chercher des crosses à son plus jeune neveu aux vus de la force magique qu'il dégageait à lui seul, faisant reculer et même plier Saroumane devant lui. Alors que les autres ne cessaient de l'encourager à continuer le combat tandis que Daenerya avait poursuivis le chant avec Bili, son chant résonnant avec celui du jeune Durin et semblant décupler la magie de celui-ci autour de sa personne, rendant infranchissable la barrière le protégeant du mal qu'essayait de lui envoyer Saroumane.

Les couplets suivants résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Thorin alors que Bili, avec l'aide de Daenerya, était parvenu à repousser Saroumane, obligeant ce dernier à fuir le champ de bataille alors que toute la salle avait été prise dans la glace. Tandis que la dernière scène que tous avaient pu être témoins avant que la magie de Daenerya ne cesse de leur montrer ce qu'elle voyait, était l'aura magique de Bilbon s'éteindre pour que celui-ci finisse par se laisser tomber en arrière, perdant connaissance.

_ Bili !

Et la vision avait cessé alors que Daenerya s'était mise à reculer de quelques pas, quelques peu chancelante, reposant ces ailes sur le sol pour garder un certains appuis et vrilla un regard rassurant vers les autres, tout en leur souriant chaleureusement.

_ Il va bien vint-elle à tous les rassurer, bien que son regard fût surtout concentrer sur Thorin. Il est seulement inconscient mais il ira bien, Saroumane n'est plus à Edoras et les autres prendront soin de lui jusqu'à notre arriver. Nous devrions y aller et…

Mais la jeune dragonne blanche ne fit même pas un pas en avant que ces pattes cédèrent sous elle et qu'elle se retrouva à moitié allonger par terre, à la surprise de tous et devant les regards inquiets porter sur elle, tandis que tout le monde se précipitèrent vers elle avec crainte.

_ Daenerya ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Doucement Thorin rappela Gandalf à l'ordre alors qu'il fit reculer celui-ci et le faisant lâcher prise sur la dragonne, avant de river son attention sur la jeune dragonne. Ce combat l'a autant épuisé que Bilbon, il te faut aussi te reposer ma jeune amie lui fit-il savoir, tout en posant une douce main sur son museau. Reprenez forme humaine et nous continuerons de chevaucher vers Edoras lui demanda-t'il, l'appelant à reprendre une forme moins énorme pour qu'il puisse la faire grimper sur le dos de sa monture et poursuivre leur route.

_ Je suis désolé Gandalf… Mais je n'aurais pas assez de force suffisante pour prendre forme humaine vint à s'excuser Daenerya, tout en s'asseyant gentiment sur son arrière train en tentant de reprendre une respiration sereine. Avoir soutenu Bilbon, d'aussi loin et aussi fortement, m'a beaucoup épuiser, je crains fort n'être d'aucune utilité dans les prochaines heures finit-elle par admettre sur le fait qu'elle serait un point mort pour eux dans le prochain laps de temps où elle essayerait de reprendre un peu d'énergie et ne pourra pas d'être d'un grand secours pour la Communauté.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Daenerya rassura Gandalf sur la question. Nous savons à présent que les enfants vont bien et qu'ils sont tous les trois en sécurité à Edoras, maintenant que Saroumane n'y est plus. Nous pouvons déjà calmement avancer et nous accélérons quand tu seras prête à nous suivre, qu'en dîtes vous Thorin, vous êtes d'accord ? Proposa le Magicien tout en s'étant tourné vers ce dernier, se doutant parfaitement que la décision lui revenait complètement.

_ Bili est inconscient à Edoras et il risque de l'être sans nulle doute pour un petit moment si Daenerya est elle-même épuiser, donc il sera toujours là-bas quand nous arriverons à la cité et, Drogon et Aranel ne le laisseront sans nulle doute pas filer entre leurs mains, tout comme Biren et Jumper aussi fit remarquer Thorin sur la possibilité que son neveu soit toujours inconscient quand ils atteindraient Edoras. Nous pouvons déjà commencer à avancer et dès que tu pourras accélérer Daenerya, nous commencerons à accélérer, cela te convient ?

_ Affirmatif ! Concéda la jeune dragonne, d'accord avec les propos du Roi nain.

Et suivant ces directives, ils avaient commencé à reprendre la route vers le Sud, rentrant de nouveau dans les Terres du Rohan et droit vers les Montagnes, là où se trouvait la cité d'Edoras, tandis qu'ils avançaient à un rythme soutenus, les chevaux, les poneys et les boucs se mettant à trottiner pour tenir le pas allonger de la dragonne. Qui plus les heures défiler et que la journée avançait, commençait petit à petit à reprendre son souffle, son pas s'allongeant et accélérant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le signal de la véritable course prit à l'instant même où Daenerya vint à déployer ces ailes et à s'envoler sous leurs yeux.

Planant juste au-dessus d'eux, les survolant à quelques mètres, la Communauté avaient finis par faire galoper leurs montures respectifs pour tenter de rattraper le temps perdus et qu'ils arrivent le plus rapidement possible à Edoras, pour retrouver les trois derniers membres de leurs groupe. En espérant de tout coeur que Saradoc et Paladin demeureraient tous les deux à l'abri dans Fangorn, en sachant qu'ils allaient eux-mêmes se diriger vers les problèmes.

.xXx.

Le reste de la Communauté ignorait qu'en cet instant précis, les deux hobbits que Gandalf avait confié à la sécurité de Sylvebarbe était en train, de discuter avec ce dernier, ou plutôt écoutaient les vers de l'Ent qui les emmenait en sécurité, un peu plus au Nord de l'ancienne forêt.

_ « Oh ! Beau sorbier. Je t'ai vu scintiller. Pendant un jour d'été, d'un bel or rouge étincelait sur ta tête. Cette couronne à ton fait. » Se rappela Sylvebarbe de ce ver à l'attention des deux hobbits se trouvant jucher, l'un sur son épaule et l'autre derrière sa tête. Quels vers sublimes ?

_ C'est encore loin ?

_ Paladin !

_ Quoi ? Je demande, c'est tout Saradoc ?

_ Bruraroum. Ne soyez pas si hâtifs annonça Sylvebarbe de sa douce voix profonde. Vous pouvez trouver ça loin peut-être. Ma demeure se trouve au cœur de la forêt, prêt des racines de la montagne. J'ai dit à Gandalf que j'assurerais votre sécurité, alors c'est en sécurité que je vais vous mener vint-il à leur promettre sur l'endroit où il allait les mener tous les deux.

_ Merci pour tout Sylvebarbe, c'est vrai que cela nous permettra de souffler un petit peu après ces derniers jours mais…

_ Nous ne pourrons demeurer toujours en arrière aussi Paladin répliqua Saradoc à l'encontre de son meilleur ami, assis derrière la tête de l'Ent. Les autres auront besoin de notre soutien, on ne peut pas demeurer tous les deux sagement à l'abri alors qu'ils risquent tous leurs vies pour nous, surtout Bilbon et…

_ Je le sais bien Saradoc ! Lui répondit Paladin, sachant pertinemment cela mais se rappelant aussi de ce que leur avait dit leur vieil ami. Mais Gandalf nous a demander de demeurer avec Sylvebarbe quoi qu'il advienne et…

_ Moi aussi j'ai compris qu'il voulait que nous fassions quelque chose mais quoi… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée annonça Saradoc, ignorant complètement ce que le magicien avait derrière la tête pour leur demander de rester avec l'Ent plutôt que de le suivre et de retourner vers les autres qui s'étaient lancer sur leurs traces.

_ Alors on fait quoi dans ce cas Saradoc ?

_ On attend de voir Paladin et on agira en conséquence le moment venu.

_ Je pense que vous apprécierez aussi les vers suivants vint à leur annoncer Sylvebarbe, continuant de discuter avec eux, n'ayant pas fait attention à leur propre discussion tandis que les deux hobbits se fixèrent un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur l'Ent pour ne pas être grossier. C'est moi qui les ait composés. « Sous les voutes des feuilles endormies, les arbres s'adonnent à quelques rêveries. Lorsque les salles de la forêt seront vertes et fraiches, et que le vent viendra de l'Ouest. Reviens-moi. Reviens-moi. Et dit que ma terre est la meilleure. » Récita-t'il à leur attention.

Seulement, Sylvebarbe finit par se rendre compte que les deux hobbits avaient tous les deux finis par s'endormir, épuiser par les derniers jours qu'ils avaient vécus avec la pression et la peur de tomber dans les mains de Saroumane, sans compter la voix profonde de l'Ent les avait littéralement assommer. Dormant tous les deux comme des souches, Sylvebarbe finit par demeurer silencieux et à poursuivre sa longue marche vers son domaine qu'il finit par atteindre à la nuit tombée, ou il attrapa doucement les deux hobbits dans ces mains, pour les coucher juste au pied de la clairière les laissant ainsi se reposer.

_ Dormez petits hobbits les rassura l'Ent de sa voix profonde, tout en observant les arbres autour de sa clairière, sachant pertinemment ce qui devait être fait. Ignorez les bruits de la nuit. Dormez jusqu'au bout de la nuit. J'ai à faire dans la forêt et on a de nombreux à appeler et nombreux doivent se déplacer. L'ombre s'étend sur Fangorn. Le dépérissement de toutes les forêts est proche admit-il, ressentant lui aussi les changements autour de sa demeure et quelque chose devait être fait.

Quelque chose devait être décidé et les Ents allaient grandement réfléchir sur la question.

.xXx.

Ils avaient chevauchés durant toute la journée et une bonne partie du début de la nuit avant que le groupe ne décide d'un, commun accord, de s'arrêter pour se reposer le reste de la nuit, eux comme leurs propres montures qui commençaient à s'essouffler. Ils avaient installé leur campement autour de rocher qui pourraient les masquer à la vue de tous, tout en pouvant eux-mêmes apercevoir un ennemi s'approcher depuis l'horizon.

Surtout les terres du Mordor qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir au loin, les flammes et les orages au-delà des Monts de l'Ombre, émanant sans nul doute de la Montagne du Destin, prouvant à quel point, dans les ténèbres de la nuit, les terres de Sauron étaient en activité. Mais la Communauté s'en était désintéresser puisque leur objectif se trouvait plus au Sud de leur position et non dans l'Est, ayant dressé les tours de garde pour la nuit, débutant avec Dwalin et Nori, bien que Thorin avait fait passer le message à ces derniers qu'ils demeurent tranquille et ne viennent pas à se chercher des crosses durant leur tour de garde, laissant les autres se reposer tranquillement.

Promesse que promis ces deux derniers, bien que Dwalin lança un regard noir à Nori au passage, lui faisant pleinement comprendre que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit de dire ou de faire, il risquait fortement de l'assommer plutôt que de se disputer avec lui. Faisant lever les yeux aux ciels des autres, surtout de Beriana qui s'était contentés d'aller se coucher auprès de la couchette de sa cousine. Celle-ci se trouvait elle-même au côté de Fili qui avait installer la sienne auprès de Kili qui avait mis la sienne juste à côté de Tauriel, tandis que tous les autres s'étaient enfoncer dans leur couchette respectifs et s'étaient très vite endormis les uns après les autres autour du feu.

Alors que Daenerya, toujours sous sa forme dragonnesque, s'était coucher sur l'un des rocher entourant leur campement, la tête dresser vers l'horizon et à l'affut de tout bruit, sa queue remuant tranquillement dans l'air derrière elle alors que son regard fixait quelque chose dans le vide. Le même regard que Thorin l'avait vu tirer durant ces instants ou elle se connectait à l'esprit de Bilbon, le tirant du sommeil qui était en train de l'atteindre quand il se remémora la dernière image de son plus jeune neveu se jouant devant ces yeux.

Celle de Bili perdant connaissance après avoir réussi à battre Saroumane et obligeant le traître à battre en retraite dans sa demeure, et empêchant ainsi ce dernier d'user de ces maléfices sur l'esprit du Roi de Rohan.

Il avait vraiment besoin de parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant que cela ne le ronge d'avantage.

Veillant à demeurer le plus silencieux possible alors qu'il quittait sa couchette au coin du feu, Thorin fit signe à Dwalin et à Nori de demeurer ou ils étaient tous les deux dans leur tour de garde, tout en lançant un coup d'œil à Gandalf qui se trouvait debout non loin, son regard river vers l'Est, le roi d'Erebor se déplaça le plus doucement possible vers la dragonne blanche. Cette dernière, dont les écailles devinrent argentés sous la lumière de la lune, remua un instant la tête vers son approche avant de retourner son regard vers l'horizon, bien que ces yeux furent plus lumineux, prouvant qu'elle était de nouveau présente et non plonger dans ces pensées la menant vers le plus jeune Durin.

_ Vous ne dormez point Mon Seigneur ?

_ Je pourrais vous retourner la remarque Milady ? Lui rétorqua Thorin avant d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur quand il l'entendit ricaner. Qu'y a-t'il de si drôle ?

_ Cela fait fort longtemps que personne ne m'a pas appelé Milady, surtout quand je me trouve sous cette apparence fit remarquer Daenerya, tout en posant un regard sur son physique de saurien avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Thorin, pour ensuite reconcentrer son attention sur l'horizon. Aviez-vous quelque chose à me demander ? Ou bien, vous attendez que le sommeil vienne vous chercher ?

_ J'aimerais savoir comment va mon neveu ?

_ Lequel de vos neveux ?

_ Daenerya ?

_ Milles excuses, cela était plus fort que moi mais… à ma décharge, je dois bien vous faire remarquer Mon Seigneur, que vous avez trois neveux lui fit-elle remarquer pour se défendre face au regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé, n'appréciant guère son amusement alors qu'il était des plus sérieux.

_ Comment va-t'il ? Comment va Bili ?

_ Il est encore inconscient et son esprit ne pense à rien de précis en ce moment lui avoua Daenerya en baissant son regard vers Thorin qui avait finis par s'installer à ces côtés, s'asseyant sur le rocher juste à côté de son poitrail. Il est là où personne ne peut lui faire du mal, ni souffrir ou ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre, donc, il va bien… pour l'instant en tout cas admit-elle, se voulant rassurante bien qu'un doute émergea en Thorin.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un « mais » Daenerya ?

_ Parce que vous devriez connaitre assez Bili pour savoir qu'il y a toujours un « mais » avec lui, non ?

_ Pas faut ! Accorda Thorin, sachant pertinemment que quoi qu'il advienne, son neveu avait toujours une échappatoire ou un plan en réserve pour palier à tout problème, comme l'avait été Frérin autrefois. Il a prévu quelque chose c'est cela ?

_ Oui. Et il tente de me le garder cacher et de ne pas y penser mais cette pensée est tout de même présent dans son esprit affirma Daenerya sur ce qu'elle pouvait pêcher dans la conscience de son frère d'armes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête mais je pense que cela est lié à ma présence…

_ Comment ça à « ta présence » ?

_ L'esprit de Bilbon se tourne vers ma présence dans son sommeil, il essaye inconsciemment de savoir où je me trouve comparer à lui donc…

_ Donc il sait que nous ne sommes plus très loin de lui ?

La jeune dragonne n'eut pas besoin de répondre que Thorin connaissait sa réponse. Son neveu avait quelque chose derrière la tête et le fait qu'il le masquait à Daenerya, ne pouvait que lui prouver qu'il avait l'attention de faire son truc seul. Mais en attendant, son neveu était toujours inconscient donc ils avaient le temps de le rattraper à Edoras et il pourrait lui tirer lui-même les vers du nez pour savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et de le masquer à sa vieille alliée, sauf que là, Thorin avait une autre question en réserve pour la dragonne.

_ D'où lui vient-elle ?

_ Quoi donc Thorin ?

_ Cette chanson qu'il a chanté et que tu as chanté avec lui ce matin, d'où vient-elle ?

_ Tu ne l'as pas deviné Thorin? Après les paroles choisis, je pensais que cela était pourtant évident, non ?

_ Non, j'ai compris ce qu'elles voulaient signifier mais… d'où l'a-t'il tirer ? C'est la première fois que j'entendais cette chanson ? Avoua Thorin à ce sujet, les paroles de cette dernière ne cessant de tourner en boucle dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait entendus son neveu la chanter.

_ Elle vient de lui Thorin, c'est l'une des chansons qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit pour raconter la quête de son point de vue admit Daenerya sur la question.

_ Il en a d'autre ? D'autres compositions?

_ Oui. Mais cela sera à lui de vous les faire découvrir.

_ Pourquoi… Pourquoi avoir chanté face à Saroumane ? Lui demanda Thorin intriguer par le fait que son neveu s'était simplement tenu debout face au traitre, ne se contentant de chanter et la magie coulant dans ces veines faisant le reste.

_ Parce qu'il a usé d'un de mes vieux pouvoirs, la Magie du Chant rapporta la jeune dragonne sur le don qu'avait employé le jeune Durin à l'encontre du sorcier, autant que contre l'esprit de Sauron. Quand les paroles que nous chantons est guider par notre cœur et raconte une histoire, en quelque sorte, la magie est bercer et s'accroit autant en accord avec nos propres sentiments et peuvent devenir d'une dangerosité sans faille. Voilà pourquoi Bilbon a agis de la sorte pour lui tenir tête et le repousser d'Edoras, et cela à fonctionner au-delà de mes espérances admit-elle sur la question, ayant ressentis elle aussi le besoin du Durin de repousser ces derniers le plus loin possible d'eux, autant que d'Edoras et du reste des civils innocents.

_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère dans ce cas ?

_ Oh que non Thorin, tant que son cœur le guidera, Bilbon demeurera victorieux face à Sauron et à ces sbires le rassura Daenerya sur les chances que son frère d'arme demeure vainqueur de ces ennemis tant qu'il gardait en tête ces véritables sentiments.

_ Donc je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais aux vus de la mine sérieuse que vint à tirer la dragonne, Thorin savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que son neveu avait bel et bien quelque chose derrière la tête. Sauf que quoi, ils l'ignoraient tous les deux complètement et cela n'était en rien pour le rassurer sur la question, devait-il réellement s'inquiéter pour son neveu ?

.xXx.

Aragorn était demeuré silencieux depuis qu'il avait entendus Thorin se relever et se déplacer vers la jeune dragonne à l'écart des autres pour discuter sans réveiller les autres qui somnolaient. Mais pas lui, il n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir, entendant malgré lui l'échange entre le Roi d'Erebor et la dragonne, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quel point la situation pouvait être irrationnel quand on connaissait la haine que le Seigneur nain éprouvait pour les sauriens.

Cependant pas celle-ci. Hormis le fait qu'elle était liée à son plus jeune neveu, Daenerya était une créature à la fois fascinante et irréelle aux yeux du Dunédain, celui-ci se demandant combien de dragon avait été comme elle autrefois et qu'on avait massacré à cause des préjugés prétexter par les autres dragons qui avaient été sous les ordres de Morgoth. Combien d'innocents dragons avaient été détruits à cause d'eux ?

D'un côté, Aragorn voulait bien le savoir mais d'un autre, il savait que le nombre le rendrait encore plus mal à l'aise envers la dragonne qui avait dus voir de nombreux proches à elle périr à cause de ces préjugés sur sa race. Attisant le feu qui était en train de s'éteindre, Aragorn finit par se relever et avisa la silhouette de Gandalf de dos à leur campement, son regard rivé vers l'Est, droit vers les terres du Mordor.

Terminant par quitter sa couche à son tour, Aragorn alla rejoindre les côtés de Gandalf, écoutant les paroles que le Magicien Blanc lui accorda.

_ L'ombre cachée qui rougeoie à l'Est prend forme confia le Magicien sur ce qu'il voyait et ce que cela signifiait. Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival. Du sommet de Barad-Dur, son œil observe sans relâche. Mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour être à l'abri de la peur finit par admettre Gandalf sur la terreur qui prenait leur adversaire, tout en lançant un coup d'œil vers Aragorn à ces côtés. Le doute le ronge déjà. La rumeur l'atteint. L'Héritier de Numenor est toujours en vie et accompagne les Héritiers de Durin. Sauron a aussi peur de vous Aragorn, autant qu'il craint Thorin et ces neveux. Il craint ce que vous pouvez devenir. Alors, il frappera vite et fort le monde des Hommes rapporta le Magicien, sur les dangers que représentait le Dunédain autant que la famille de Durin pour le Serviteur de Morgoth.

_ Que pensez-vous qu'ils ont l'intention de faire exactement ? Lui demanda Aragorn sur la possible ruse user par leur Ennemi contre eux.

_ Il utilise déjà son pantin Saroumane pour détruire le Rohan mais Bilbon est parvenu à le contrer et nous a donner assez de temps pour pouvoir faire face aux deuxième coups de Saroumane rapporta Gandalf sur la stratégie qu'usait leur adversaire comme s'il était en train de jouer une partie d'échec. La guerre est proche. Le Rohan doit se défendre seul, et cela réside notre premier défi car il est faible et prêt à tomber. L'esprit du Roi est encore marquer par l'asservissement que Saroumane a eu sur lui, c'est un de ces vieux tours. Son emprise sur le Roi Fengel est encore forte, Bilbon est parvenu à le repousser assez longtemps mais Saroumane ne le laissera jamais s'en aller s'il peut poursuivre ce qu'il avait débuté et tenter d'atteindre le petit à travers lui, autant que l'Anneau. Sauron et Saroumane resserrent tous les deux le nœud sur le Rohan et sur le petit gronda-t'il sur le fait qu'il n'aimait guère savoir que leur ruse de garder le jeune Durin à l'abri des yeux de leur ennemi avait raté.

Puisque Sauron et Saroumane savaient tous les deux à présent que l'Anneau autant que son porteur se trouvait au Rohan, à Edoras, ils allaient devoir ruser d'avantage pour poursuivre la quête et emmener ce dernier au Mordor. Surtout qu'ils devaient aussi aider le Rohan face aux pièges de Saroumane et cela allait sans nulle doute les obliger à se diviser en deux groupes, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là et Aragorn savait que Gandalf ne voulait nullement penser à cette partie-là du plan, son seul désir était de retrouver en priorité son petit protégé.

_ Nous trouverons une solution pour poursuivre cette quête et reprendre l'avantage que nous avions sur eux Gandalf lui promit Aragorn sur le fait qu'ils allaient tout mettre en œuvre pour poursuivre cette mission et aider le jeune Durin a détruire cette chose, en sachant que, comme il avait entendus la dragonne en parler avec le roi d'Erebor, que le gamin avait quelque chose en tête. Même si je me doute que le gamin doit avoir un plan de secours en réserve, non ?

_ Sans nul doute, Bilbon a toujours été très doué pour trouver une solution à toute les difficultés dans lequel il tombait et d'avoir un plan de secours pour se sortir de là ; admit Gandalf, se rappelant sans peine de toutes les fois où le sang-mêlé était parvenu à se sortir des pires pétrins dans lequel il chutait durant son enfance ou encore pendant la quête d'Erebor. J'espère seulement que le gamin ne fera pas l'idiot cette fois-ci ?

_ Il n'aura aucun problème Gandalf, puisque Biren et Jumper sont avec lui lui rappela Aragorn sur la présence des deux compagnons du jeune Durin qui veillaient comme à la prunelle de ces yeux sur le jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ces deux-là, ils peuvent être aussi têtu que lui s'amusa le Magicien à ce propos, des caractères entêtant et buter des deux créatures voyageant au côté de son jeune protégé. Bien, c'est très bien souffla-t'il de soulagement de savoir que celui-ci n'avait rien à craindre avec ces deux gardiens pour veiller sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'atteignent.

La nuit se passa doucement et tranquillement sans aucun heurte alors que la Communauté finit par reprendre leur route pour Edoras, espérant rejoindre au plus vite les trois derniers membres de leur groupe alors que d'autres se demandaient ce qu'étaient en train de faire en ce moment même Saradoc et Paladin dans Fangorn, derrière eux.

.xXx.

Réveiller par des grondements venant de la terre sur laquelle il était allongé, ainsi que de l'eau tombant et des rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les branches hautes des arbres de la clairière dans laquelle il se trouvait en cet instant, Saradoc s'empressa de se relever de sa couchette improviser, sentant qu'il avait assez longtemps dormis pour savoir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Trouvant Paladin, sagement assis à côté de la fontaine naturelle aux pieds d'un des grands arbres ornant la clairière, buvant l'eau de source à l'aide d'un des rochers qui apparaissait comme un bol tailler, Saradoc ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, se doutant que son meilleur ami devrait ensuite aller au toilette pour éliminer toute l'eau qu'il aurait ingurgiter.

_ Y a quelqu'un ? Finit par appeler Saradoc en avisant les environs à la recherche d'une personne ou encore de l'Ent qui les avait amené ici dans la soirée la veille. Sylvebarbe ? Ou est-il allé ?

_ J'ai fait le plus beau des rêves cette nuit ! Rapporta Paladin dans son dos, faisant encore lever les yeux au ciel du Brandebouc, se demandant bien qu'elle ânerie il allait encore sortir ? Il y avait un grand baril d'herbe à pipe, nous étions dans la Comté avec tout le monde et nos familles débuta-t'il en lui rapportant son rêve. On fumait tout, bien évidemment, nous les adultes, les petits s'amusaient à courir après les ronds de fumée que nous faisions. Et après, tu étais malade au plus grand damne d'Esméralda ; s'excusa-t'il sur ce qu'il avait vus faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Saradoc.

_ Encore heureux que cela ne soit qu'un simple rêve dans ce cas fit remarquer le Brandebouc narquoisement, en le fusillant au préalable du regard devant ces paroles, bien que lui aussi devait admettre qu'une partie de lui se languissait de leur famille.

Qu'est-ce qu'Esméralda et Merry pouvaient bien lui manquer ? Comme Eglantine et Pippin d'ailleurs. Ainsi que Prim et Frodon aussi. Il espérait sincèrement que tout le monde allait bien dans la Comté ? Comme Bilbon ainsi que Drogon et qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sécurité, comme le reste des membres de leur Communauté ?

_ Je donnerais tout pour une bouffée de vieux Toby affirma Paladin, regardant les rayons du soleil à travers les branches des arbres de la clairière. Comme de pouvoir serrer Eglantine et Pippin dans mes bras, ainsi qu'Esmeralda, Merry, Prim et Frodon. Ils doivent être tous mort d'inquiétude pour nous ?

_ Nous serons littéralement tous mort quand nous finirons tous par rentrer à la Comté et que nos épouses respectives nous tomberont dessus pour n'avoir pas écrit une seul lettre pour les rassurer fit savoir Saradoc sur les risques qu'ils encourraient tous les quatre, quand ils rentreraient dans la Comté et quand les hobbits leur tomberaient dessus.

Ils risquaient fortement de tous les quatre morfler à ce moment-là mais Saradoc était préssé d'y être aussi, il devait bien l'admettre ?

Saradoc vint à sursauter quand il vint à entendre un son venant de sa droite et se retournant vers la source du bruit qui semblait résonner comme un grondement dans la terre, le Brandebouc se mit à observer les environs à travers les arbres pour tenter d'apercevoir la chose dont était venu le bruit.

_ Tu as entendus ça ? Lui demanda Saradoc intriguer par le bruit, qui lui rappelait étrangement le son qu'avait produit Sylvebarbe durant leur longue marche de la veille et bruit qui reprit une nouvelle fois, un peu plus loin que le premier, comme si la « chose » se déplaçait. Tiens ça recommence. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici. Pas normal du tout admit-il dans un murmure, sentant bel et bien qu'il y avait quelque chose à l'œuvre ici.

Mais Saradoc ne put en penser d'avantage qu'il riva son regard étonné vers Paladin à ces côtés qui venait d'avoir eu une petite remontée après avoir bu autant d'eau, cependant que cela ne sonnait pas comme un simple rot sauf que comme…

_ Tu viens de parler en entique ?

_ En entique ? Je m'étirais c'est tout admit simplement Paladin avant de se remettre à avoir une séance de rot qui sonnait plus comme les grondements de Sylvebarbe, alors que Saradoc nota un détail qui le chiffonna et qu'il finit par apercevoir, tout en se mettant à lui tourner autour.

_ Tu es plus grand ?

_ Qui ?

_ Toi !

_ Que quoi ?

_ Que moi !

_ J'ai toujours été plus grand que toi ! Répliqua Paladin surpris des tels propos de Saradoc à son encontre, faisant grogner celui-ci qui plaça ces mains sur les hanches, se préparant à le gronder comme quand il le faisait avec Merry quand il faisait une bêtise à la maison.

_ Paladin, tout le monde sait que je suis le plus grand et toi le petit lui fit savoir Saradoc déterminé, lui mettant les choses aux clairs sur ce que tous savaient dans la Comté.

_ Mais enfin Saradoc, tu fais quoi ? 1m20 tout au plus lui demanda Paladin, se rappelant de la taille qu'avait Saradoc qui hocha de la tête, car cela était bel et bien sa taille, observant son beau-frère faire les comptes. Alors que moi, je dépasse les 1m23 affirma-t'il sur de lui.

L'instant d'après, Paladin se remit une nouvelle fois à avoir une série de rot, ressemblant d'avantage au langage entique alors que Saradoc remarqua sans peine que l'étirement de son camarade était en train de le faire grandir de quelques centimètres. Centimètre que vint à lui confirmer le Touque d'ailleurs.

_ 1m26 ! Souria Paladin alors que Saradoc était en train de se demander s'il n'était pas plonger dans un cauchemar en cet instant précis.

Comment son beau-frère pouvait-il se mettre à grandir alors que cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'il avait cessé de grandir ?

_ 1m26 ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais comme idiotie Paladin ? Lui demanda Saradoc, se mettant à croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, se demandant bien ce que ce crétin de Touque avait encore fais ?

_ Moi ? Rien du tout ! Admit Paladin avec un peu trop d'innocence, tout en se mettant à reposer le bol de pierre derrière lui, sur la fontaine naturelle avant de se lever de sa place et de s'étirer un bon coup avant de s'en éloigner mine de rien. Alors Saradoc ? Que faisons-nous maintenant que Sylvebarbe nous a… ?

Mais Paladin ne put finir sa demande innocente qu'il riva son attention vers Saradoc pour constater que ce dernier s'était pencher vers la fontaine, ayant attrapé le bol de terre et qu'il buvait l'une des gorgées, mine de rien.

_ Non ! Non Saradoc ! Ne bois pas ça ! Sylvebarbe a dit que… débuta Paladin inquiet en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami pour tenter de lui retirer la chope des mains, mais Saradoc l'en tenu éloigner tout en le fusillant du regard au passage. Il a dit que l'on ne devait pas en boire ! Il a dit que ça pouvait être dangereux !

_ Donc tu t'es permis de lui désobéir et de le faire ! Répliqua Saradoc furibond en le fusillant d'avantage du regard, devant la sottise qu'avait fait son camarade et sur les interdits qu'il adorait enfreindre depuis le début. Par Yavanna, Paladin quand est-ce que tu apprendras à arrêter d'être aussi curieux et… !

_ Ca retiens ma jambe !

_ Quoi ?

_ La racine est en train de bloquer ma jambe !

Se retournant vers le Touque, le Brandebouc constata avec étonnement que son pied se trouvait bloquer sous une des racines de l'arbre qui était en train de bouger et de s'enfoncer profondément dans le sol, entrainant Paladin avec lui. Alors que Saradoc s'empressa de venir l'aider pour le tirer de là, mais il se fit à son tour piéger par l'arbre dont les racines se mirent à emprisonner ces bras et à l'ensevelir à son tour, les faisant tous les deux hurler de terreur qu'ils soient ainsi tous les deux emprisonner sans que quiconque ne puisse leur venir en aide.

_ Au secours !

_ Hors d'ici finit par ordonner la voix de Sylvebarbe alors que le Maitre Ent avait finis par revenir dans la clairière ou il avait déposé les deux hobbits durant la nuit. Vous n'aurez pas du vous réveillez. Manger la terre. Enfoncez-vous. Buvez l'eau. Et rendormez-vous chanta-t'il à l'encontre de l'arbre dont les racines finirent par se relâcher et laisser libre ces deux prisonniers qui finirent par réémerger sous les amas de feuilles les ayant recouvert.

S'empressant de quitter la prison des racines, Saradoc et Paladin coururent droit vers les jambes de Sylvebarbe, se cachant derrière lui alors que l'arbre qui les avait emprisonnés, se mit de nouveau à redevenir inerte, s'endormant de nouveau aussi silencieusement qu'il s'était réveiller.

_ Sortez d'ici, venez. La forêt se réveille finit par leur confier Sylvebarbe, tout en rivant son regard vers les deux hobbits autant que vers les environs, tout en finissant par s'accroupir pour attraper ces deux protégés dans ces mains. L'endroit n'est pas sûr. Les arbres sont devenus sauvages et dangereux. La colère couve dans leurs cœurs. Sombre sont leurs pensées. Tenace est leur haine. Ils vous feront du mal s'ils le peuvent. A présent, nous sommes peu nombreux, et il y a trop peu d'Ent pour les maitriser leur admit l'Ent, tout en reprenant leur route alors qu'il avait déposé les deux hobbits sur leur « siège » de la veille.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu nombreux alors que vous vivez si longtemps ? Finit par lui demander Paladin, curieux de connaitre la raison de cela, comme Saradoc au-dessus de lui d'ailleurs. Y a-t'il des enfants Ents ?

_ Bruraroum. Il n'y a plus de jeunes Entures depuis un terrible bon nombre d'années.

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Nous avons perdus les Ents-femmes.

_ Nous sommes sincèrement désoler Sylvebarbe s'excusa Saradoc alors que Paladin n'avait pu s'empêcher de blêmir à cela. Comment sont-elles mortes ?

_ Mortes ? Demanda Sylvebarbe étonné de la question. Non. Nous les avons perdus. Et nous n'arrivons plus à les retrouver. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez vus des Ents-femmes dans la Comté ?

_ Je ne crois pas en effet avoua Saradoc désoler sur la question. Et toi Paladin ?

_ De quoi ont-elles l'air ? Lui demanda le Touque curieux de savoir à quoi ces dernières ressemblaient.

_ Je ne me rappelle plus finit par admettre Sylvebarbe tristement alors que Saradoc et Paladin ne pouvaient tous les deux s'empêcher de se lancer des regards inquiet et triste pour lui.

S'il ne parvenait même pas à se rappeler de cela, les deux hobbits ne voulaient nullement lui demander de lui raconter ces premières années en tant qu'enture s'il n'avait déjà pas une grande mémoire pour s'en rappeler.

.xXx.

Le soleil se trouvait déjà haut dans le ciel quand les membres de la Communauté finirent par arriver en vue de la colline d'Edoras, et le château d'or de Meduseld tandis que tous notèrent plusieurs détails important qui leur sautèrent aux yeux.

D'abord, les travaux faits par le peuple et les soldats autour des murs d'enceinte de la cité tandis qu'ils purent entendre un cor sonner, sans nulle doute que les éclaireurs avaient dus les apercevoir, étant facilement difficile de passer inaperçus avec la jeune dragonne, toujours sous sa forme de saurien, à leur côté qui avoisinait à présent l'envergure de deux grands chevaux.

L'autre détail et celui qui leur sauta d'avantage aux yeux, était que la cité d'or de Meduseld semblait être figer dans la glace, scintillante sous le soleil comme du cristal, leur prouvant à tous que le combat ayant opposé le jeune Durin à Saroumane n'avait pas été sans conséquence.

_ Eh ben dis donc, rappelez-moi de ne jamais énerver Bili s'il est capable de causer autant de dégâts avec la glace ?

_ Kili ?

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Fili, toi aussi tu penses à la même chose que moi !

_ Je ne dirais pas le contraire mais…

_ Les garçons ? Demanda Thorin en lançant un regard vers ces deux neveux, leur demandant de faire tous les deux silences et d'arrêter de faire les idiots alors qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver les plus jeunes des leurs.

_ Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld souria Gandalf, heureux de voir ce lieu alors qu'il annonçait non seulement, la délivrance pour tous de retrouver les leurs mais aussi de revenir dans les problèmes qu'il devait tous y prendre part d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est là que réside le Roi du Rohan et nos jeunes protégés, nous allons avoir du…

_ Daenerya, il y a un problème ? Vint à demander Diriel, le regard river vers la dragonne et attirant ainsi la curiosité de tous vers cette dernière qui n'avait pas les yeux tourner vers Edoras comme tout le monde, mais son regard tourner droit vers l'Est et le Mordor.

Soufflant de lassitude, bien qu'un sourire amuser étirait le coin de ces lèvres, Daenerya riva son attention sur chacun des membres de la Communauté avant de s'arrêter vers Thorin, qui sentit qu'il y avait un message dans son regard et qu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire avant même qu'elle ne le dise à voix haute à l'encontre de tous les autres.

_ Il n'est plus ici.

_ Quoi ? Demanda étonné Dwalin, se doutant pertinemment de qui elle était en train de mentionner comme tous les autres nains et le reste d'entre eux.

_ C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ?

_ Je ne crois pas que Daenerya soit du genre à plaisanter sur cette question Beriana fit remarquer Tauriel sur cela.

_ Par Mahal et les Valars, ce gosse n'a rien dans la tête ! Se mit à grogner Gloin, très vite appuyé par les autres nains qui se mettaient à gronder sur les idées du plus jeune Durin.

_ Comment ça partis ? Pourquoi il ne nous a pas attendus ?

_ Kili ? Ou va-t'il Daenerya ? Demanda Fili, fusillant son cadet du regard en rivant son attention sur la dragonne qui continuait d'observer l'horizon vers l'Est.

_ Il se déplace vers l'Est avec Biren et Jumper. Il est en train de poursuivre la quête de l'Anneau.

* * *

 **Et v'là la Communauté arrive enfin à Edoras en découvrant par Daenerya que Bilbon ne s'y trouve plus :)**

 **alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre? Celui-ci était plutôt un chapitre calme avant les prochains prob qui ne sont plus loin à arriver ;)**

 **sinon, je suis toujours en plein de l'écriture du prochain chapitre, alors j'espère pouvoir vous la postez tout de même dimanche prochain ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne journée**

 **à dimanche prochain**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	40. Chapitre 39 La Décision du Prince

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que je suis parvenu à finir dans les temps ;)**

 **merci à Angel, à Sally et à Vincent pour vos com =D je suis toujours aussi impatiente de lire vos avis ;) et j'espère que cela sera le cas pour cette suite =D**

 **dans cette suite, les choses sérieuses reviennent comme l'indique le titre ou les décisions commencent à être prises et entraîneront d'autres décisions dans son sillage ;)**

 **v'là pour le blabla je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : La décision du Prince**

Les cors avaient résonné dans tout Edoras alors que le soleil se trouvait déjà haut dans le ciel, attirant la curiosité de ces habitants et des soldats, tandis que les éclaireurs sur les murs désignaient les formes appartenant à un groupe se trouvant non loin de leur demeure, sur une colline à quelques encablures. Un groupe se trouvant en possession d'une immense créature dont les écailles blanches brillaient comme des diamants sous les rayons du jour et que tous n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre la morphologie, pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon.

D'un dragon blanc qui attira la crainte autant la curiosité de tous, tandis que, depuis la citadelle, Thengel avait finis par entendre les rumeurs et suivis par les deux camarades du jeune Durin, s'étaient précipités vers l'extérieur pour voir ces derniers de leur propres yeux. Et terminant par les identifier au loin, Drogon et Aranel n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre les leurs encadrant la jeune dragonne qui avait bien grandis depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux aperçus.

_ C'est Daenerya ! Souria Drogon en l'apercevant elle et les autres. Ils sont enfin arrivé jusqu'à nous !

_ Vous pouvez rassurer les vôtres Seigneur Thengel, Daenerya et nos camarades ne sont une menace pour personne vint à la rassurer Aranel à l'encontre du Prince qui finit par hocher de la tête avant de river son regard vers les capitaines de la garde de son père qui accourait dans sa direction.

Ou plutôt, marchait très vite et avec précaution sur la glace recouvrant les premières marches d'escalier menant à la citadelle figer dans la glace depuis le combat de la veille entre le jeune Durin et le Sorcier, venant demander des ordres de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour l'arrivée de ces étranger chez eux.

_ Mon Seigneur ? Quels sont vos ordres ?

_ Laissez-les entrer dans Edoras ! Finit par ordonner Thengel à l'attention du subordonné de son père. Ce sont des amis autant que la dragonne…

_ Mais Votre Altesse, ils…

_ Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit Votre Altesse annonça un autre rohirims au côté du Capitaine du Roi qui ne désirait nullement laisser ces personnes entrer dans sa cité avec une dragonne à leur côté, et que Thengel reconnut sans peine pour être le jeune Capitaine Eoward, qui possédait déjà un grand nombre de rohirims sous son ordre à son jeune âge. Moi et mes hommes avons déjà croisé ce groupe il y a de ça quelques jours, non loin de la frontière de Fangorn, et ils étaient à la recherche des derniers des leurs. Ceux-ci ne sont une menace pour personne… Sauf si quelqu'un à en tête de les attaquer, là, je présume qu'ils répliqueraient avec la plus grande fermeté admit-il à l'encontre de son Seigneur, tout en tournant son attention vers son supérieur hiérarchique, qui le fusillait quelque peu du regard de s'être mêler de cette conversation entre lui et leur Prince.

_ Vous avez eu mes ordres Capitaine Frumgard, veuillez laisser les portes de la cité ouverte et faites passer le mot qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à ces derniers et qu'on les laisse venir jusqu'à moi, ici-même lui ordonna Thengel une nouvelle fois au Capitaine de son père avec autorité, celui-ci comprenant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation de désobéir à son ordre et tout en inclinant de la tête, s'empressa d'aller obéir à ce dernier.

Tandis qu'en le regardant s'éloigner pour donner les ordres du Prince, Thengel ne put empêcher d'avoir un doute sur la sincérité de Frumgard, celui-ci faisant partis de l'ancienne garde de son Père qui pouvait être très « vieux » jeux sur les ordres, riva son attention sur Eoward qui avisa le regard de son Prince sur sa personne et saisit ce que voulait lui demander celui-ci. Hochant de la tête en silence, le jeune Eoward s'empressa de rejoindre les arrières de Frumgard, veillant à ce que ce dernier respecte à la lettre les ordres donnés par Thengel et ne tente rien de malheureux face au nouveaux arrivants, surtout la dragonne.

Il ne manquerait plus que l'un des rohirims l'attaque et que cette dernière vienne à répliquer contre eux, et là, Thengel se doute fortement qu'ils puissent être de taille face à une telle créature, même si cette dernière paraissait bien petite, sans doute une jeune, aux vus des récits rapporter sur la taille gigantesque que possédait un saurien adulte. Thengel ne voulait pas vraiment connaitre exactement ce qu'avaient vécus les nains à Erebor plusieurs siècles plus tôt contre l'ancienne Principale Calamité de la Terre du Milieu.

_ Rassurez-vous Prince Thengel, Daenerya n'est en rien comme Smaug rassura Drogon ayant parfaitement lus ces questionnements mentales faisant tourner la tête étonné de celui-ci vers lui. C'est une personne douce et aimante, rien à voir avec ce vieux dragon lui promit-il sur la question alors qu'il avisait les autres membres de la Communauté finir par avancer vers Edoras.

La dragonne demeurant en retrait, entourer par certains des nains sur leurs boucs ou le Sacquet put facilement y reconnaitre Thorin et ces neveux avec leurs dulcinées autour, tandis que leur groupe était mené par un cavalier blanc montant un cheval tout aussi blanc que son cavalier, faisant lever un sourcil d'interrogation de Drogon. Qui pouvait être ce dernier ? Est-ce que cela pouvait être… ?

_ Je ne reconnais pas le cavalier blanc qui les mène admit Aranel en fixant ce dernier. Et toi Drogon ?

_ Non plus sauf que de là ou je me trouve je ne pourrais pas te le dire aussi remarqua le hobbit quelque peu amuser, s'attirant ainsi le regard foudroyant de la sang-mêlé sur sa personne pour sa blague guère amusante pour elle. Mais j'ai l'impression de savoir qui cela peut-être ? Accorda Drogon sur la possible identité du cavalier blanc, avant de river son regard en arrière vers la citadelle. Je présume que vous avez demandé à Morwen de demeurer à l'intérieur avec la petite Théodoria à l'abri en attendant juste au cas où ? Finit-il par lui demander curieux, tout en désignant la citadelle derrière eux.

_ Je lui ai surtout demandé de demeurer loin de mon Père admit Thengel, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la citadelle geler derrière eux. Tant que je ne serais pas sûr à cent pour cent qu'il a retrouvé tous ces esprits après le contrôle mentale de Saroumane sur lui, surtout que nous ignorions depuis combien de temps cela dure, je ne veux pas les voirs toutes les deux à moins de cent mètres de sa personne rapporta-t'il sur les craintes et les doutes qu'il avait toujours à l'encontre de son Père et Roi.

_ Aux vus de ces derniers ordres donner, autant que ces attitudes, on peut bien se demander pourquoi ? Demanda Aranel, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation que comme une demande, même elle aurait eu des doutes après une telle attitude et possession de l'esprit. Je pense que nous pourrions demander à Daenerya, ou même à Gandalf de vérifier l'esprit du Roi pour être sûr et certains que Saroumane ne se trouve plus dans sa conscience ou qu'il ne tentera plus d'y accéder à présent lui proposa-t'elle comme possible solution qu'il pourrait appliquer dès que les membres de leur Communauté aura finis par les rejoindre et cela dans quelques instants.

Puisque les membres de la Communauté avait finis par franchir les portes d'Edoras devant les Cavaliers du Rohan et le peuple qui les laissèrent les franchir, tout en prenant une certaine distance de sécurité devant eux, autant pour leur propre sécurité que pour éviter de tenter le diable avec la dragonne, se dirigeant doucement mais calmement vers eux. Drogon et Aranel se jetant des sourires heureux, plus qu'impatient de tous les revoir après ces nombreuses journées séparé d'eux depuis l'attaque de Path Galen par les uruk.

.xXx.

Après avoir finis par décider de se rendre tout de même à Edoras, même s'ils savaient à présent, par confirmation de la jeune dragonne, que le principal concerné qu'ils voulaient retrouver ne s'y trouvait plus depuis un bon moment déjà. S'éloignant de plus en plus vers l'Est et droit vers le Mordor, le reste de la Communauté avait décidé de rejoindre les deux derniers membres de leur groupe qui semblaient être demeuré dans la cité de Meduseld et non avoir suivis le plus jeune d'entre eux dans sa quête de détruire l'Anneau.

Ayant décidé de laisser à Gandalf de les mener, celui-ci qui avait déjà eu à faire avec le peuple du Rohan autrefois, escorter par Aragorn qui le suivit avec Legolas et Gimli, le reste de la Communauté demeurait quelque peu en arrière, entourant la jeune dragonne ou sur l'ordre de Thorin, tous ces nains encerclèrent celle-ci avec l'appui des trois filles de leur groupes pour ainsi éviter une éventuelle attaque sur sa personne. Tandis que certains lui avait demandé de reprendre forme humaine pour tenter de passer plus facilement inaperçus mais Daenerya leur fit remarquer que tous les occupants d'Edoras l'avait aperçus de loin, donc se masquer sous son autre forme ne servait strictement à rien.

Autant qu'elle se montre et se dévoile en tant que dragonne dès le début avant de reprendre forme humaine quand il lui faudrait entrer à l'intérieur des demeures des hommes, chose que comprit tous les membres de la Communauté. Bien qu'ils n'étaient guère rassurer de voir la jeune dragonne avancer parmis le peuple du Rohan ou ils ignoraient complètement comment ces derniers allaient réagir dès qu'elle aurait mis une patte dans la cité.

Sauf qu'il sembla que le peuple autant que les soldats du Rohan avaient reçus des ordres bien précis et celle-ci se trouvait être de les laisser passer sans opposer aucune résistance, tandis que la jeune dragonne parvint à passer par la porte d'entrée et non de devoir enjamber le mur pour y entrer. Tandis que tout le monde se mit à reculer avec peur et crainte devant eux, obligeant les nains à resserrer les rangs autour de leur dragonne, ayant de plus en plus de doute que l'un d'entre eux, viennent à réagir bêtement.

Mais les doutes ne demeurèrent pas que les membres de la Communauté ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, heureux, quand leurs regards finis par accrocher trois silhouettes se tenant devant les marches de la citadelle de Meduseld figer dans la glace, dont deux d'entre eux étaient parfaitement identifiable et reconnaissable pour eux tous.

_ Aranel ! Drogon !

Et ne laissant à aucun membre de la Communauté la possibilité de les attraper ou de les stopper, Diriel et Beriana avaient tous les deux fais charger leurs montures droit vers la jeune sang-mêlé qui s'était avancer à leur rencontre, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Dès qu'elles furent assez prêtes, la sœur et la cousine descendirent du dos de leurs montures respectives, courant droit vers la plus jeune des trois qui avait déjà ouvert grand les bras pour attraper ces dernières dès qu'elles finiraient par être sur elle.

Alors quand Diriel et Beria finirent par atteindre Aranel, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand elles lui rentrèrent dedans comme des brutes, encerclant ces bras autour d'elle et l'emprisonnant dans leur accolade brusque, ne souhaitant nullement la relâcher. Pendant que le reste de la Communauté avait finis par les atteindre tandis que Drogon les avait rejoint, souriant à l'attention du reste de leur groupe avant qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de rire quand il vit Fili et Kili descendre de leurs boucs respectifs pour ensuite lui foncer dessus.

Reculant un peu devant la charge des deux Durin, le Sacquet ne put empêcher un cri de surprise de le prendre quand Kili l'attrapa dans ces bras, le premier à être parvenu à l'atteindre, l'attrapant dans ces bras pour ensuite se mettre à le faire tourner dans les airs sous les rires des autres témoins de cela. Pour finir par le reposer sur la terre ferme avant que Fili ne vienne à son tour à le prendre dans ces bras plus calmement que son frangin, avant de terminer par le relâcher et de lui sourire, tout en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_ Tout va bien cousin ? Finit par lui demander Fili, souriant doucement à son attention, tout en usant des liens qu'ils avaient entre eux, bien que ce dernier fût un cousin au deuxième degré pour lui et son frangin.

_ Nous allons tous les deux très bien, merci Fili le rassura Drogon avant de se vriller vers le reste des membres de la Communauté qui avaient finis par les atteindre. Nous sommes heureux de tous vous revoir et… Attendez une seconde, ou sont Saradoc et Paladin ? Vint-il à leur demander en constatant qu'il manquait bel et bien certains d'entre eux dans leur groupe, en apercevant pas ces deux cousins avec les autres.

_ Rassures-toi Drogon, ils se trouvent tous les deux à l'abri avec une personne de confiance, nous les reverrons très bientôt vint à le rassurer Gandalf, tout en se rapprochant de lui et des filles qui demeuraient toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir tous en pleine santé tous les deux leur souria-t'il alors que les deux concerner ne purent s'empêcher de vriller un regard éberluer vers lui, ce qu'il remarqua sans peine. Plait-il ?

_ Vous… Vous êtes tout blanc Gandalf ?

_ Remarque très intelligente Drogon, je ne l'aurais guère remarqué, merci beaucoup mon jeune ami.

_ Ce que veut dire Drogon, Gandalf, c'est que… Vous avez monté d'un rang, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aranel intriguer par la nouvelle couleur qu'abordait leur magicien, dès qu'elle fut parvenue à faire lâcher prise Diriel et Beria sur elle, et qu'elle avait salué Tauriel qui était venus la voire. Vous êtes devenus du même grade que Saroumane, pas vrai ? Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

Dès sa question poser, Aranel autant que Drogon purent facilement aviser des mines dures et sombres du reste des membres de la Communauté qui étaient venus les entourer. Alors que Daenerya se tenait juste derrière eux, ayant baissé sa tête vers eux deux, tout en se mettant à caresser son museau sur leur tête, heureuse de les voir en pleine forme avant d'aviser des mines des autres et de décider d'éclairer leurs lanternes sur la question.

_ Disons que Gandalf est passé par une période violente qui l'a obligé à « grandir », comme nous autres et que nous avons tous finis par nous retrouver pour venir vous rejoindre ici-même quand j'ai compris que Bili se trouvait à Edoras expliqua Daenerya d'une douce voix avant de relever un détail dont elle aimerait grandement avoir une réponse. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est, comment mon frère a-t'il pu se retrouver si loin de la route qu'il devait emprunter jusqu'à sa destination, pour finir par se retrouver ici-même ? Leur demanda-t'elle à leur encontre, bien que son regard azur se vrilla droit vers la silhouette se tenant à l'arrière de leur groupe, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter quelque peu en constatant que celle-ci pouvait parler, autant qu'elle paraissait s'être adresser indirectement à lui.

Regard qu'avisèrent le reste des membres de la Communauté, qui vinrent à se tourner vers ce dernier pour se retrouver avec toutes leurs attentions sur sa personne, pendant que Gandalf n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaitre ce dernier.

_ Bonjour Thengel, cela faisait bien longtemps souria Gandalf à son attention.

_ Bonjour Gandalf, moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus à Minas Tirith ? Lui demanda le dénommé Thengel, souriant à l'encontre du magicien.

_ Fort bien, merci d'avoir pris soin de mes compagnons vint à lui remercier le Magicien, tout en lui désignant à la fois Drogon et Aranel de la tête, qui continuait d'aller saluer le reste des membres de leur Communauté étant venus les retrouver ici-même. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé de revenir ici, à Edoras ?

_ J'ai suivis Echtélion et une cargaison de marchand commerçant avec Edoras de Minas Tirith, et aux vus des derniers évènements récents, j'ai dus choisir de demeurer ici pour veiller à éviter d'autre casse avec mon Père lui informa Thengel à ce sujet.

_ Un instant Gandalf, Thengel ? Comme Thengel Fils de Fengel ? Vint à demander Thorin, le prénom lui semblant étrangement familier et voulant savoir s'il était bien la personne qu'il croyait bel et bien qu'il s'agissait.

_ Fengel ? Ce n'est pas le nom du Roi du Rohan ? Demanda Kili intriguer alors que Fili à ces côtés ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front de lassitude, alors que les autres essayaient de ne pas se moquer bien que l'amusement était facilement repérable pour celui-ci. Quoi ? Pourquoi vous riez ?

_ Kili, Fengel est bien le nom du Roi du Rohan donc, cet homme est…

_ Est le Prince du Rohan vint à confirmer Gandalf devant l'explication de Tauriel auprès de son fiancé. Mais nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance à l'intérieur, vous ne pensez pas ? Vint à demander le Magicien à l'encontre de Thengel qui saisissa amplement le message de ce dernier.

D'aller parler dans un endroit un peu plus priver ou il pourrait parler tranquillement sans oreille indiscrète pouvant les écouter.

_ Cela sera avec plaisir mais avant tout, pourriez-vous faire quelque chose contre cette glace emprisonnant la citadelle vint à demander Thengel, tout en désignant d'un pouce diriger au-dessus de son épaule, la citadelle dans son dos recouverte de glace. Cela sera un bon moyen pour calmer l'énervement de mon Père, le Roi, pour ce « léger » détail expliqua-t'il, tout en les prévenant dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel se trouvait le Roi Fengel et ainsi éviter un éventuel problème diplomatique entre le Rohan et le peuple de Durin.

_ Bien évidemment Thengel accepta Gandalf avant de tourner son regard vers Daenerya dans leurs dos qui avait finis par s'asseoir durant la conversation, tout en vrillant un regard vers la citadelle et les alentours plus haut emprisonner dans les glaces. Peux-tu faire quelque chose à ce propos Daenerya ?

_ Oui je peux faire quelque chose mais…

_ Mais ? Demanda Thorin avec curiosité, se doutant comme les autres qu'elle avait quelque chose à demander en échange.

_ Mais je vais devoir m'envoler et me retrouver au-dessus de votre cité pour retirer toute cette glace alors… faites passez l'ordre que personne ne me tire dessus pendant que je me chargerais de retirer toute cette glace vint-elle à ordonner à l'encontre de Thengel, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle ne ferait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la confirmation qu'aucun rohirim ne viendrait à s'en prendre à elle.

Comprenant ce détail, Thengel hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers ces capitaines, en particulier vers le Capitaine Eoward que la Communauté avait facilement reconnus parmis ces hommes, faisant passer l'ordre de ne pas tirer sur la dragonne qui allait s'envoler et s'occuper de la glace recouvrant la citadelle et ces environs. Et dès que la dragonne fut certaine que personne ne s'en prendrait à elle durant son envol, Daenerya s'éloigna de quelques pas de ces camarades pour pouvoir avoir la place suffisante pour s'envoler et ne frapper personne avec ces ailes dans le processus, finit par battre des ailes avec force avant de s'envoler.

Terminant par prendre de l'altitude en quelques secondes, sous les yeux de tous, autant de la Communauté que des rohirims et du peuple du Rohan, la dragonne vint à se placer au-dessus de la citadelle de Meduseld et battant des ailes pour demeurer à sa place, poussa un profond rugissement. Rugissement qui se mit à faire trembler le sol tandis que les villageois se mirent à avoir peur, les rohirims se mettant à se tenir prêt alors que la Communauté demeurait des plus calmes, leur attention vriller sur leur camarade dont son corps se mit à irradier de lumière et de pureté, tandis que la glace recouvrant la citadelle d'Edoras se mit à son tour à briller de mille feux sous la dragonne.

L'instant d'après, la glace se mit à se fissurer sur plusieurs endroits avant d'être comme aspirer en de fines particules de lumière brillant de mille feux, droit vers la dragonne. Libérant petit à petit la cité alors que tous les habitants d'Edoras ne purent s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en réappercevant leur citadelle intacte sous la glace disparaissant enfin droit vers la dragonne l'aspirant. Dès que la glace eut totalement disparus d'Edoras, ayant finis par tous atteindre Daenerya, la lumière jaillissant de son corps vint à se rassembler en une sphère juste devant sa poitrine qu'elle finit par relâcher, celle-ci venant à imploser comme un magnifique feu d'artifice digne de Gandalf alors qu'une fine pluie de flocon de neige brillant comme du cristal, qui vint à émerveiller ceux la voyant tomber.

_ C'est vraiment magnifique souria Aranel en observant cette pluie de lumière descendre vers eux.

_ Digne des feux d'artifice de Gandalf souria Drogon amuser en rivant son regard vers ce dernier, qui souria en retour, remerciant celui-ci.

_ Cela prouve que les dragons peuvent être aussi source de beauté et non de destruction annonça Aragorn alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de porter un regard vers Thorin et ces nains, ces derniers n'ayant guère besoin de précision pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre.

Ces derniers se rappelant tous sans grande difficulté que, plusieurs mois auparavant, lors de leur arrivée à Foncombe, ils avaient essayé d'attenter à la vie de la jeune dragonne alors qu'elle était tout juste un nouveau-née que les elfes avaient protégé.

Et une nouvelle fois, le corps de la dragonne vint à se mettre une nouvelle fois à briller de mille feux tandis qu'elle redescendait doucement mais surement vers la terre ferme, terminant par atterrir devant la Communauté alors que ces derniers vinrent à se rendre compte que sa silhouette avait quelque peu diminuer en taille et en largeur. Ces derniers finissant facilement par comprendre que Daenerya étaient en train de reprendre forme humaine, et cela fut bel et bien le cas quand la lumière cessa de faire briller son corps et qu'elle finit par réapparaitre sous leurs yeux à tous.

Vêtus dans sa cape-manteau blanche à fourrure, portant son sac et son carquois avec arc sur son dos, tandis qu'elle vrilla un regard, quelque peu amuser, vers les mines stupéfait et surpris d'Aranel et Drogon, ces derniers la voyant ainsi pour la première fois alors que Thengel paraissait plus éberluer comme le reste des rohirims et du peuple qui la virent sous cette apparence.

_ Je vous ais surpris ? Finit-elle par leur demander, fort amuser par leur réaction.

_ Et bien… c'est-à-dire que…

_ Tu es très belle Daenerya lui souria Aranel, coupant ainsi la tentative d'explication de Drogon qui n'arrivait pas à trouver ces mots devant sa nouvelle forme.

_ Ah, tu vois Fili ! Même Aranel le dit qu'elle est belle, qu'est-ce qui y avait de mal à ce que je le dise aussi ? Vint à demander Kili en regardant son frère quelque peu courroucer.

_Parce qu'Aranel est une fille et que toi, tu es fiancée à Tauriel, dois-je te le rappeler ? Lui rappela Fili sur ce détail important.

_ Et alors ? Tauriel est magnifique, une pure beauté. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ne m'en voudra si je dis que la sœur de mon cousin est belle, pas vraie mon amour ? Demanda le plus jeune frère en rivant son attention vers sa fiancée qui avait quelque peu rougie au compliment sur sa personne, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la mimique enfantine que lui tirait ce dernier en cet instant précis.

_ Nullement mon amour parce que c'est exactement mes propres pensées aussi mais… évites de trop regarder les autres jolies filles, d'accord ?

_ T'a pas à t'inquieter ma douce, tu demeureras toujours la seule et l'unique dans mon cœur.

_ Cela vaut aussi pour toi Fili !

_ Pourquoi moi Diriel ? Je n'ai rien dit.

_ Non exactement, tu n'as rien dis approuva Diriel à ce sujet, tout en portant son regard sur son fiancé. Sauf que le seul souci c'est que, lorsque l'un de vous deux pense quelque chose sur n'importe quel sujet, l'autre ne peut s'empêcher d'approuver ou encore d'avoir les mêmes idées sur la question. Alors, cette remarque vaut aussi bien pour toi, d'accord ?

_ D'accord finit par accepter Fili se doutant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau, avant de voir une faille dans ces paroles. Mais cela vaut aussi pour toi alors ?

_ Quoi donc ? De regarder les filles ?

_ Non. D'éviter de regarder les autres hommes dans ce cas.

_ Que je dois baisser les yeux devant les hommes, tu es sérieux Fili ?

_ Je veux dire… d'éviter de dire que quelqu'un est plus beau que moi et…

_ Fili ?

_ Oui ?

_ Surveille tes chevilles tu veux, ou ces dernières vont enfler sous ton égo surdimensionné répliqua Diriel pince sans rire, en croisant ces bras sur sa poitrine, tout en fusillant son fiancé du regard.

_ Tu n'es qu'une…

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Vint à demander Thengel, vraiment sur le carreau devant la dispute entre Fili et Diriel alors que les autres ne faisaient strictement rien pour les séparer, souriant même devant l'échange tandis que Nori se mit à faire les paris sur qui l'emportera cette fois à la plus grande consternation de Dori qui lui demandait de cesser ces enfantillages.

_ Tout le temps, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas quereller depuis… enfin depuis notre départ de Foncombe en réalité, peut-être même bien avant si je me souviens bien rapporta Kili, en tentant de se rappeler de la dernière fois ou son frangin et sa dulcinée avait eu une de leur fameuse dispute qui faisait rire les Ereboriens.

_ Sauf que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages les enfants vint à les rappeler à l'ordre Gandalf alors que Thorin fixait son neveu et sa nièce par alliance, autant avec amusement que consternation, se demandant lequel des deux il devait rappeler à l'ordre en premier. Avez6vous oublier l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici en premier lieu ? Leur demanda-t'il alors que Diriel et Fili cessaient de se quereller tandis que tous se souvenaient parfaitement de cela.

Le regard de tous les membres de la Communauté terminant par se vriller sur Thengel qui aurait pu rougir de gêne quelques années auparavant devant de tels regards, mais pas aujourd'hui, surtout quand il se doutait de l'une des raisons qui les avait poussé à venir ici. Hormis pour récupérer les deux derniers membres de leur Communauté, ils étaient aussi là pour le Roi Fengel et tenter de savoir si oui ou non ce dernier était toujours sous l'emprise de Saroumane.

_ Je vous amène au Roi.

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage aux membres de la Communauté pour reprendre leur sérieux et de tous hocher de la tête avant que Gandalf ne fasse signe à Thengel de leur montrer la voie, et prenant la tête de leur groupe. Pendant que des écuyers vinrent chercher leurs montures pour aller les mener aux écuries, la Communauté vint à gravir les marches des escaliers menant jusqu'à la citadelle, là ou des rohirims en faction vinrent à ouvrir les deux grandes portes de la salle à leur groupe qui y accédèrent tandis que tous purent facilement entendre des cris venant de l'intérieur.

Cris venant tout droit de la personne affaler sur le trône se trouvant au bout de la salle sous les étendards du Rohan. Sa tenue royale en velours rouge et verte était parer d'or et d'argent semblant l'écraser alors qu'elle faisait ressortir facilement le teint de craie qu'il avait et son regard paraissait quelque peu malade, voir dément aux vus de la colère l'habitant.

_ Je veux que vous me retrouviez l'imprudent qui a transformer ma demeure en glace et que vous me l'amenez devant moi pour qu'il reçoive la sanction adéquate et…

_ Vous ne ferez strictement rien Père ! Répliqua Thengel, coupant ainsi les ordres que ce dernier était en train de donner à Frumgard qui était revenus à ces côtés, tout en fusillant son père des yeux. Cette personne vous a la fois délivrer de l'emprise de Saroumane mais nous a aussi protéger nous et notre peuple contre ce dernier, alors si sa magie nous a quelque peu refroidis, elle n'a fait de tort à personne donc…

_ Je suis le Roi, Thengel et …

_ Un Roi qui n'a pas été capable de voir la menace que représentait Saroumane et qui a laissé ce serpent aussi proche de notre peuple sans rien faire contre répliqua Thengel, refusant que son Père n'en dise d'avantage sur sa lancer. Vous faîtes un piètre Roi !

_ Comment oses-tu…

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais l'heure n'est pas aux discussions mais il nous faut agir rappela Gandalf en s'avançant au côté de Thengel pendant que le reste de son groupe demeura en retrait, sachant que c'était à lui d'agir et non à eux. Moi et mes amis sommes venu pour vous aider Roi Fengel, et si vous me le permettez, je vais voir si oui ou non votre esprit garde une trace de la possession de Saroumane vint à l'avertir le Magicien sur cette question.

_ Gandalf le Gris, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je ne crois pas avoir demandé de votre aide magicien, pas après ce que m'a fait vivre l'autre.

_ La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelques peu diminué ces temps-ci, Roi Fengel fit remarquer Gandalf sur les paroles sombres du roi à son encontre, comme de l'accusation indirecte que celui-ci était en train de lui faire.

_ Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf Corbeau-de-tempête ? Demanda Fengel d'une voix froide et cassante, fusillant celui-ci du regard en passant.

_ Et bien c'est plus gai dans un cimetière.

_ Gimli ! Le rappela à l'ordre Gloin en fusillant son fils du regard, qui ne fit que croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et soutenant le regard de son paternel, refusant catégoriquement de s'excuser pour ces paroles.

_ Et qui sont ces personnes que tu oses emmener avec toi dans ma cité sans mon accord de les laisser entrer ici ? Demanda Fengel fusillant son fils du regard alors que ce dernier comme les autres aussi purent voir les rohirims autour d'eux se reculer, comme ne voulant pas être le bouc émissaire sur lequel leur Roi pourrait s'énerver tandis que Frumgard semblait être amuser de la situation au dépend du prince. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

_ Pour ma défense ? Répéta Thengel quelque peu éberlué devant les paroles de son Roi, avant que sa colère ne revienne à monter en flèche. Parce que vous comptez me juger pour quel motif exactement ? D'avoir pris les meilleures décisions que vous auriez dus prendre en tant que Roi ? Ou parce que je ne suis pas aussi égoïste et imbu de ma personne comme vous l'êtes ?

_ Comment oses-tu ?

_ Comment j'ose ? Comment vous, vous osez tenir de tel propos après tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement ? Lui demanda Thengel durement en s'avançant vers lui, pour se retrouver face à lui, juste devant le trône et non séparer par plusieurs mètres comme l'instant d'avant. Avez-vous oublié de tous les horribles choses que vous avez fait et causer sous l'emprise de Saroumane ? Est-ce que vous êtes trop orgueilleux pour admettre que vous avez besoin d'aide ? Que notre peuple n'a plus confiance en vous et vous craint mais vous vous en fichez complètement ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse s'est d'être sagement assis sur ce trône en pensant que tout va bien autour de vous et que le peuple va bien, mais cela n'est pas le cas. Vous devrez un peu descendre de votre piédestal pour vous renseigner vous-même auprès du peuple avant de perdre le peu de dignité que vous avez, même si quelque chose me dit que vous avez déjà perdus le peu de respect qu'ils avaient à votre encontre lui asséna-t'il violemment et sans vouloir un seul instant le ménager malgré son âge avancer.

_ Tu oses mettre en doute mon autorité et mes ordres ? Je suis ton père et…

_ Mon Père ? Cela fait très longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas nommer ainsi à mon encontre que j'avais oublié ce détail cracha avec véhémence Thengel, tout en le fusillant du regard pour ces paroles. Hormis le sang, vous et moi n'avons strictement rien en commun et si vous refusez de prendre les bonnes décisions aux vus des conséquences, je les prendrais pour vous répliqua-t'il décider de faire ce qu'il fallait, tout en se détournant du trône et se redirigeant vers les portes de la salle. Je vais rassembler des hommes et marcher sur Isengard pour détruire le mal que Saroumane est en train de créer au pied de sa demeure. Autant abattre le mal à sa source avant de que ces derniers ne viennent à atteindre notre peuple les premiers, que l'on envoie des hommes rassembler tous les volontaires et qu'il se rassemble au Gouffre de Helm, pour que dans moins de six jours nous puissions marcher pour l'Isengard finit-il par ordonner à l'encontre d'Eoward et d'autres soldats qui, les plus jeunes et ceux ne se trouvant pas dans la garde rapprocher de son père, vinrent à incliner de la tête et s'empressèrent de quitter la salle à la grande stupéfaction du Roi.

_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

_ Je vais me gêner lança narquoisement Thengel, sachant pertinemment que cela ferait enrager d'avantage le Roi alors qu'il finit par atteindre la porte et s'arrêta sur le perron, dos tourner aux membres de la Communauté qui étaient demeurés témoins de toute la scène, ne s'en mêlant pas, surtout que Thorin était parvenu à maintenir Fili et Kili en place juste au cas où ces derniers viennent à dire quelque chose comme leur cousin. Drogon, Aranel, puis-je vous demander une faveur ? Finit-il par leur demander à l'encontre des deux concerner vers lequel tous les regards vinrent à se diriger alors que ces derniers semblèrent déjà savoir quelle serait la faveur demander par ce dernier.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas à leur sujet Thengel, nous veillerons sur elles, elles seront en sécurité vint à le rassurer Drogon sur la question, tandis qu'Aranel hocha de la tête d'accord avec lui, faisant monter d'avantage la curiosité des autres. Vous pouvez partir sans crainte lui promit-il sur la question, tout en hochant de la tête.

Et leur souriant à tous les deux et inclinant une dernière fois de la tête à l'encontre de Gandalf et du reste de la Communauté, Thengel s'empressa de regagner ces quartiers et de s'équiper pour la route, autant que la prochaine bataille qui aurait bientôt lieu comme d'avertir son épouse de son départ et la raison. Alors que les membres de la Communauté se regardèrent avant de porter toute son attention vers le Magicien Blanc pour savoir quelle serait la suite de leur voyage, tous se doutant qu'ils finiraient par prendre part à cette offensive de Thengel contre Isengard, Gandalf finit par souffler de lassitude avant de tourner un visage dur et sérieux vers le roi Fengel ou tous les autres sures en cette instant précis une chose.

Que Roi du Rohan ou pas, celui-ci allait en prendre pour son grade.

_ Roi Fengel ! Nous allons avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses vous et moi.

* * *

 **Thengel a fait son choix et maintenant cela sera aux autres de faire les leurs ;) mais pas avant que Gandalf ne se charge de Fengel XD**

 **v'là pour ce chapitre :)**

 **alors? vous l'avez trouver comment ?**

 **en tout cas, j'ai à peine débuter la suite donc j'espère grandement pouvoir vous la poster la semaine prochaine puisque je suis encore en arrêt et je reprendrais le boulot la semaine suivante :(**

 **je vous dis à peut-être dimanche prochain :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous :)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	41. Chapitre 40 Comme toi

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici la suite que vous attendiez tous après cette affrontement entre Thengel et son père, la suite des hostilités entre Fengel et Gandalf avant que Saroumane vient encore une fois encore remettre son grain de sel XD mais je ne vous en dis pas d'avantage, seulement que ce chapitre est nommer du titre de la musique qui m'a inspirer et que vous devrez écouter le moment venu ;)**

 **merci à Vincent (contente de te revoir ;), à Angel et Sally pour vos com =D en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant ;)**

 **v'là pour le blabla je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40 : Comme toi**

 _« Comme toi » – version Nightcore_

 _Alors que les membres de la Communauté se regardèrent avant de porter toute son attention vers le Magicien Blanc pour savoir quelle serait la suite de leur voyage, tous se doutant qu'ils finiraient par prendre part à cette offensive de Thengel contre Isengard, Gandalf finit par souffler de lassitude avant de tourner un visage dur et sérieux vers le roi Fengel ou tous les autres sures en cette instant précis une chose._

 _Que Roi du Rohan ou pas, celui-ci allait en prendre pour son grade._

 __ Roi Fengel ! Nous allons avoir une discussion des plus sérieuses vous et moi._

.xXx.

_ Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je devrais vous écouter Magicien ! Répliqua Fengel cassant en fusillant Gandalf du regard. Surtout que c'est à cause de l'un des vôtres que je me suis retrouvé dans cet état, qu'avez-vous à dire contre cela ?

_ Que Saroumane ne fait plus partis de notre ordre depuis qu'il a attenté à la vie de mon protégée, autant qu'à moi et à mes camarades en nous causant du tort. Vous n'êtes pas le seul, Roi Fengel qui souhaitez le voir comparaitre devant la Justice pour tous les odieux crimes qu'il a orchestré déclara Gandalf sur l'envie qu'ils avaient tous d'arrêter et de voir le Sorcier payer pour tous ces méfaits. Seulement, ce n'est pas de Saroumane qu'il en est question maintenant, mais de vous et de personne d'autre. Donc, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas parlementer avec vous et je vais me charger d'effacer toute trace d'enchantement de Saroumane sur vous le prévena-t'il sur ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

_ Vous oseriez aller contre ma volonté Magicien ?

_ Est-ce là vôtre ? Ou celle de Saroumane ?

_ Je vous empêcherais d'approcher. Saisissez-les ! Vint à ordonner Fengel à l'encontre de Frumgard, avec la vieille garde qui était sous les ordres du Roi ainsi que du reste des rohirims présent dans la pièce dont les premiers allèrent charger les membres de la Communauté.

Sauf que ces derniers n'eurent jamais le temps d'atteindre leurs armes que ceux leur chargeant dessus s'étaient retrouver figer, ceux-ci se mirent à s'exclamer d'incrédulité et de terreur quand ils avisèrent de la glace emprisonnée leurs pieds et remonter sur leurs jambes, obligeant les autres à reculer par frayeur. Tandis que la Communauté riva leur attention vers Daenerya qui n'avait pas un seul instant bouger, hormis la trace de gel s'étant répandus sous ces pieds et s'étant dirigé droit vers les gardes suivant l'ordre de leur Roi alors qu'un cercle de glace s'était ériger devant les autres, leur coupant toute tentative de les atteindre.

_ Allez-y Gandalf ? Faites ce qui doit être fait rapporta Daenerya alors qu'elle maintenait les gardes à l'écart d'eux, autant que de Fengel, de telle sorte que Gandalf avait ainsi la voix libre pour agir.

_ Sérieusement Daenerya, tu aurais pu nous en laisser certains pour qu'on puisse un peu se défouler remarqua Thorin alors qu'il frappait ces poings l'un contre l'autre, prêt à les abattre sur une tête.

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper sur le crâne de personnes ou je sais que je le leur fendrais sans peine et j'évite à ces pauvres idiots de devoir vous croiser car, vous ne pourrez nullement contrôler votre force, n'ai-je pas raison Thorin ?

_ Tu n'as pas trop tort je le reconnais car j'ai pas trop envie de retenir mes coups aussi admit Thorin bien volontiers, faisant sourire Daenerya qui lui jeta un coup d'œil amuser qui fit sourire le nain, alors que ces neveux eurent une drôle d'impression, tout en se regardant l'un l'autre, comme tous les autres membres de la Communauté d'ailleurs.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de flirter ?

_ Kili ? Le rappela à l'ordre Thorin d'une voix autoritaire, en fusillant son plus jeune neveu avant d'en faire tout autant pour l'ainé quand ce dernier en rajouta une couche.

_ Parce qu'on dirait vraiment qu'ils sont en train flirtés.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Fili ?

_ Sur quel sujet mon Oncle ? Demanda Fili curieux en observant son Oncle intriguer, bien qu'il fût un peu amuser par la situation.

_ Que tu laisses ma vie personnel tranquille et je m'occupe pas de la tienne comme je l'aurais dus, d'accord ?

_ Donc tu en as belle et bien une alors ?

_ Kili ?

_ Bah quoi Tauriel, cela est vrai ? Je suis content que mon Oncle puisse avoir le béguin parce que demeurer toujours tout seul et bien…

_ Kili !

_ D'accord, d'accord, je me tais.

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda Drogon quelque peu surpris par l'attitude enfantine des deux frères nains, qui ne se gênaient nullement pour taquiner leur oncle sur la question.

_ Et encore Drogon, ils peuvent être bien pire par moment lui rapporta Beriana alors qu'Aranel hochait de la tête, d'accord avec ces paroles ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amuser sur les lèvres en observant le tableau.

_ J'avais oublié à quel point nos deux princes pouvaient être aussi gamins par moment rapporta Dwalin, tout en observant ces deux derniers en train de se faire fusiller du regard par leur oncle, en particulier le plus jeune en train de se faire remonter les bretelles, tandis que les deux fiancées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder, une lueur amuser dans le regard.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul vint à approuver Bofur, vite appuyé par le reste des nains de leur groupe alors qu'Aragorn et Legolas se regardèrent, se demandant s'il devait ou non intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

Tandis que de leur côté, Gandalf n'avait pu s'empêcher de plaquer sa main sur son front devant la scène guère sérieuse qu'il montrait aux personnes présentes autour d'eux, certains rohirims dont le Roi et sa vieille garde observaient les nains, éberlués. Tout en se demandant si ces derniers étaient totalement sérieux de se conduire de la sorte ou alors s'ils se moquaient ouvertement d'eux aux vus de la situation sérieuse dans laquelle ils étaient quelques instant auparavant avant que la discussion ne tourne dans une autre direction plus incongru.

Pendant que Daenerya, elle, se trouvait complètement à la ramasse, regardant les uns après les autres, le Roi et ses héritiers, se demandant si elle devait être énerver que les plus jeunes se moquent, indirectement d'elle, ou bien quelque flatter que l'ainé s'intéressait un minimum à elle, aux vus des pointes de rougeurs ornant ces joues. Non pas parce qu'elle se trouvait être la sœur d'âme de son plus jeune neveu mais comme personne à part entière, bien qu'elle était plus saurienne qu'humaine en réalité, cela était tout de même une chose, surtout aux vus de la haine gargantuesque que Thorin avait pour les dragons en raison de Smaug et de ce qu'il avait causé par le passé.

Même si elle savait pertinemment que leur relation ne serait uniquement que fraternel ne dépassant jamais ce stade, ne voulant nullement revivre ce qu'elle avait connu autrefois avec Durin. Pas une deuxième fois. Surtout que Thorin était comme la plupart de ces ancêtres, totalement buter d'admettre leurs émotions et… Par les Valars, elle était réellement en train de penser qu'il aurait des sentiments pour elle alors qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle, elle en avait elle-même pour lui ? Ces deux princes avaient réellement la sale habitude de causer pas mal de migraine en leur faisant tourner la tête de la sorte à leurs victimes.

_ Pourrions-nous en revenir au sujet principal les enfants ? Vint à leur demander Gandalf d'une voix sérieuse en venant à les rappeler à l'ordre, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers les trois Durin sans pour autant quitter Fengel des yeux.

_ Vous avez tout à fait raison Gandalf, alors Thorin, tu éprouverais quelque chose pour Daenerya ?

_ Fili ! Vint à le rappeler à l'ordre Gandalf tandis que Thorin était deux doigt d'étrangler son neveu alors que Diriel lui avait attraper l'oreille pour le faire arrêter de dire de telle bêtise, alors que Kili se moqua de son frère avant de grogner de douleur à son tour quand Tauriel vint à lui donner une claque à l'arrière du crâne pour le rappeler tout aussi bien à l'ordre pour qu'il cesse lui aussi ces enfantillages. Excusez-les Roi Fengel, j'oublie à quel point les plus jeunes Durin peuvent être si enfantin par instant, mais revenons-en à nous voulez-vous Seigneur ?

_ Ne vous approchez pas de moi Magicien ou bien…

_ Ou bien quoi Fengel ? Lui demanda Gandalf, guère effrayer par les menaces que le Roi essayait de lui faire en cet instant. Serait-ce vos menaces Fengel ou celle de Saroumane ? Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes resté dans les ombres, repoussant votre fils et vos proches qui souhaitaient vous venir en aide. Ecoutez-moi ! Finit par lui ordonner le Magicien quand il vit le souverain détourner le regard et refusez d'en entendre d'avantage. Je vous libère de l'envoutement lui promit-il doucement, tout en tendant la main gauche vers lui, tout en projetant sa magie pour tenter de trouver les traces du sort que Saroumane avait jeter sur lui alors qu'il se rappelait de la mise en garde mentale que lui avait la dragonne quand il avait pénétré Edoras plus tôt.

Que malgré la victoire de Bilbon sur Saroumane en l'obligeant à fuir la cité, la présence malveillante du Sorcier était encore bien présente dans la cité. Et aux vus de l'état épuiser qu'avait eu le jeune Durin en quittant Edoras, il n'avait point pus le ressentir et mettre en garde Drogon et Aranel que celui-ci se trouvait présent entre ces murs. Peut-être pas physiquement mais mentalement oui et que sa présence semblait provenir de l'intérieur, et donc, émergeait de Fengel lui-même, bien qu'elle paraissait basse, comme une vieille trace de la prise de contrôle de Saroumane sur lui.

Seulement voilà, il semblerait que la tentative de libérer l'esprit du Roi de Saroumane paraissait grandement amuser ce dernier qui se mit à éclater de rire. Mais d'un rire dément faisant froid dans le dos de tous alors que les Rohirims, même les larbins du Roi vrillèrent un regard interrogatif vers lui et quelques peu éberluer, en se demandant tous s'il n'avait pas finis par devenir fou après le sortilège lancer par le Sorcier. Sauf qu'il fallait croire que celle-ci n'était nullement briser et qu'elle était toujours à l'œuvre quand une autre voix, résonnant avec celle du roi, sembla parler à travers la bouche de Fengel.

_ _Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici Gandalf_ ricana Fengel alors que la voix résonnant avec la sienne était parfaitement identifiable pour tous les membres de la Communauté qui la reconnurent sans peine. _Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir pour me tenir tête mon vieil ami même si vous êtes devenus plus fort qu'autrefois, vous ne valez rien face à moi !_

_ Je vous aspirerais Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie avoua Gandalf déterminer alors que la clarté de sa robe blanche devint plus éclatante autant que son aura de magie autour de lui, qu'il était en train de projeter droit vers Fengel à travers son bâton qu'il avait dirigé vers ce dernier pour tenter de le libérer de l'emprise de Saroumane sur lui.

 __ Vous croyez pouvoir m'arrêter Gandalf ? Vous n'êtes rien contre moi. Contre nous._

Et l'instant d'après, à la stupéfaction de Gandalf et de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, Fengel ou plutôt Saroumane à travers ce dernier plongea sa main dans la poche du manteau en fourrure et velours recouvrant le Roi, pour en rejaillir avec une sphère que fit frémir Mithrandir autant que les autres quand ils vinrent à le reconnaitre. Sphère qui ne se trouvait être nul autre que le Palantir, palantir qui s'était trouver avec Saroumane quand il avait affronté Bilbon et Daenerya alors comment cette dernière pouvait se retrouver là, dans la main de Fengel.

_ Comment… ?

 __ Vous pensiez sincèrement que je détenais qu'un seul Palantir Gandalf ?_ Lui demanda Saroumane-Fengel d'une voix ironique _. Deux Palantiri se trouvent en ma possession et je me suis dit qu'il serait plus sur de laisser celle-ci à Fengel en sachant qu'elle me sera fort utile dans le futur. Je ne suis peut-être pas parvenu à me charger du gamin mais je compte bien me rattraper avec vous et, me débarrasser du Roi d'Erebor et de ces héritiers me sera une plus grande satisfaction_ ; roucoula-t'il avec dangerosité, son regard dément vriller sur Thorin et ces neveux qui ne purent s'empêcher de grogner de menace à son encontre.

_ Venez donc, on vous attend grogna Thorin avec menace, en dégainant Orcrist au passage, autant que ces neveux qui vinrent à dégainer leurs propres armes autant que le reste des nains, qui se tinrent prêt au combat.

_ Thorin, non !

Mais le cri de Gandalf ne suffit pas pour empêcher le nain de s'élancer vers le Palantir dans l'attention de le détruire, sachant pertinemment que cela amoindrirait le pouvoir de Saroumane sur l'esprit du Roi. Sauf qu'avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de brandir Orcrist au-dessus de sa tête, la pierre de vision sembla réagir à son approche autant à la menace qu'il représentait, pour la voir prendre vie dans la main de Fengel et la seconde d'après, Thorin se sentit repousser violemment par un souffle chaud. Souffle chaud qui lui parut étrangement familier pour se rappeler de la prise d'Erebor par Smaug alors que le souffle brulant du dragon se répandait tout autour de lui, enflammant l'air et détruisant l'oxygène autour de lui, empêchant à tous de pouvoir respirer autour de sa présence.

Entendant le cri de surprise et colère des siens derrière lui, Thorin ne vint jamais à toucher le sol que des mains froides vinrent à l'attraper par les épaules, se sentant heurter quelqu'un derrière lui alors qu'un vent glaciale se mit à se répandre tout autour. Reconnaissant facilement cette aura, Thorin releva la tête vers celle-ci pour constater qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de Daenerya qui venait de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne heurte le sol, alors qu'un coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de constater que tous les siens allaient bien. Gandalf et le reste de la Communauté avaient, semble-t'il, été repoussés de quelques pas par le souffle ardent émanant du Palantir, tout comme les Rohirims dont ceux emprisonner dans la glace avaient été projeté sur quelques mètres, tous se précipitant en arrière, pour demeurer le plus loin possible. Mais tous avaient été protégé par le vent de glace qui avait jaillis de l'aura flamboyante irradiant du corps de Daenerya, dont son regard bleu glace était totalement vriller sur la pierre de vision.

Pierre de vision dont la noirceur de son corps finit par s'enflammer avant que l'œil unique de Sauron n'apparaisse, le palantir se transformant en un brasier dans la main de Fengel qui tremblait sous son contact, bien qu'il n'en lâche pas cette dernière, malgré la douleur tirant ces traits, rivalisant avec la démence qui lisait dans ces yeux appartenant à Saroumane. Celui-ci semblant apprécier voir l'affrontement futur entre Sauron face à la dragonne sous forme humaine, ne pouvant de s'empêcher de lancer des paroles ironiques à cette dernière pour la taquiner.

 __ Contrairement à la fois précédente ma très chère Daenerya, vous n'aurez pas l'appui de votre frère pour vous soutenir, faible comme il doit l'être dans ces quartiers_ souria Saroumane-Fengel à leur encontre alors que tous ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à ces dires.

Alors celui-ci autant que Sauron pensait que Bili se trouvait toujours à Edoras et non à faire route vers l'Est en cet instant précis, cela leur donnait une marge de manœuvre pour pouvoir utiliser cette connaissant à leur avantage, et protéger l'avancer du Porteur de l'Anneau vers le Mordor. A eux de faire en sorte que le choix de Bilbon soit à leur soit favorable et de l'aider autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

_ Cessez ces folies Saroumane et revenez raisonnable ! Lui ordonna Gandalf en ravançant au côté de Daenerya autant que de Thorin qu'elle avait finis par lâcher dès qu'il fut de retour sur ces pieds, et qu'elle le poussa à se placer derrière elle tandis que sa magie poursuivait à stopper la charge du souffle chaud de Sauron depuis le Palantir.

 __ Raisonnable ? Je le suis déjà Gandalf, entre le Pouvoir du Mordor, il ne peut y avoir de_ _victoire_ répliqua Saroumane-Fengel en portant toute son attention vers ce dernier. _Il vous faut vous joindre à lui Gandalf, il vous faut vous rallier à Sauron. Ce serait plus sage mon ami ?_

_ Dîtes-moi, ami, quand Saroumane le Sage a-t'il abandonner la raison pour la Folie ?

_ Bien dis Gandalf ! Approuvèrent plusieurs nains heureux de voir leur Magicien Blanc refuser de suivre son ancien mentor dans le camp de Sauron.

_ Tout le monde a terre ! Ordonna Daenerya à l'encontre de tous quand, n'ayant pas apprécier de se faire insulter d'être devenu fou, Saroumane avait pousser sa magie avec celle que déployait Sauron depuis le Palantir, leurs deux magies venant à s'heurter de plein fouet contre le vent de neige qu'érigeait la dragonne entre eux et leur ennemi, en ayant levé son bras gauche devant elle. Vous croyez sincèrement à ce que vous dîtes Saroumane ? Vous pensez que moi, Daenerya Cœur de Glace, Fille de Fafnir Cœur de Braise, être aussi ancienne et millénaire que votre Servant de Morgoth, ne soit pas capable de vous faire face et ne vous réduise en bouillie ? Vous avez totalement tort et je vais vous le prouvez et dans l'instant !

Et la seconde d'après, se déployant depuis le Palantir, la magie sombre de Sauron forma des flammes véloces et dangereuses qui se répandirent tout autour de Fengel avant de charger droit sur le mur de vent de neige de Daenerya. Celui-ci qui se mit à s'épaissir à vue d'œil, autant que l'aura de la dragonne ou le gel revint à jaillir de sous ces pieds, se mettant à givrer les dalles de la salle et dressa une barrière entre eux, coupant ainsi la route à la tentative du Servant de Morgoth de les atteindre alors que de la neige se mettait à tournoyer autour de son invocatrice qui demeurait calme et maitre de soie contrairement aux vus de la fureur de Saroumane et de son Maitre.

_ Ne me prends pas à la légère Sauron, dois-je te rappeler que je suis celle qui combattit et causa la perte même dans la Mort d'Achonologia, le Père d'Ancalagon vint à lui rappeler durement Daenerya à l'attention de Sauron autant que de Saroumane alors que les autres vinrent à tilter aux deuxième noms que venait de citer la dragonne, est-ce qu'il s'agissait de celui dont ils pensaient tous. Je vais te rappeler qui je suis vraiment Servant de Morgoth et tu regretteras de m'avoir croisé autant que de redouter mon prénom le menaça-t'elle d'une voix dangereuse alors que ces yeux se mirent à briller de magie tandis que son aura se transforma en une flamme bleu de glace, belle et menaçante pendant que la tempête autour d'eux vint à s'intensifier.

Le froid et les flammes se mettaient à s'affronter dans une lutte sans merci, le regard de Daenerya et de Sauron ne se quittaient pas un seul instant, alors que Gandalf ordonna à ces camarades de quitter le plus vite possible les lieux avec les dernières personnes encore présent dans la citadelle. Que le combat opposant les deux protagonistes seraient bien plus violent et dangereux que n'avait été celui opposant Bilbon à Saroumane, surtout quand tous purent apercevoir le sol et les colonnes autant que les parois de la citadelle se mettre dangereusement à se fissurer, tandis que la terre se mettait grièvement à trembler. Ou du coin de l'œil, la dragonne projeta sa magie pour recouvrir la partie de son camp de la citadelle, protéger par le froid, comme l'avait fait Bili dans son précédent combat, de recouvrir de glace son côté, tout en tentant de projeter sa glace vers l'autre côté pour protéger les murs et le plafond qui se mettait à craqueler et à commencer à fumer sous la chaleur dégager par le palantir dans la paume de la main de Fengel.

_ Pourquoi cela me parait beaucoup plus compliquer qu'il ne l'a été avec Bili ? Demanda Thorin, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche pour que Daenerya ait autant de difficulté à atteindre Sauron et Saroumane, alors que son neveu avait finalement réussi à les battre.

_ Parce que Bili n'avait à faire qu'à Saroumane et Sauron aider par un seul Palantir répliqua Daenerya, toute sa concentration river vers ces adversaires. Je suis en train de repousser leur magie combiner à celle de deux Palantiri, crois-moi Thorin, j'aurais préféré de loin avoir Bili avec moi mais il doit se reposer. Par ailleurs, j'ai assez de force pour leur tenir tête mais vous devez-tous impérativement sortir d'ici ! Nos magies décuplées, la citadelle risque bien d'en prendre un coup ! Vint-elle à les avertir sur les risques que le château d'or de Meduseld risquait fortement de s'écrouler à tout instant.

_ Vite ! Tout le monde dehors ! Ordonna Gandalf d'une voix impérieuse à toutes les personnes encore présente dans la salle, en d'autre les membres de la Communauté et certains rohirims qui s'inquiétaient pour leur souverain. Faites évacuez les civiles de cette zone le plus rapidement possible, que tout le monde se rassemble aux pieds des remparts, nous serons assez loin du champ d'action ! Allez dépêchez-vous ! Et vous aussi ! Vint-il à préciser en se tournant vers ces camarades qui n'étaient pas prêt à bouger de place.

_ Hors de question Gandalf, nous restons avec vous et…

_ Ne discutez pas Beriana ! Si vous restez, nous allons obliger Daenerya à devoir nous protéger alors qu'elle doit totalement se concentrer sur nos ennemis, de plus nous devons mettre les innocents à l'abri avant qu'il y est des blessé prévena Gandalf, fixant la demi-naine autant que le reste de la bande pour leur faire comprendre qu'il y avait des vies en jeu et qu'ils devaient les éloigner le plus vite possible avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis. Alors allez-y, dépêchez-vous !

_ Très bien Gandalf ! Accepta Aragorn, comprenant qu'ils ne feraient que la gêner autant qu'ils aillent aider ceux qui auraient besoin de leur aide. Allons-y vous autres, dépêchons-nous ! Thorin, vous venez ?

_ Je reste ici.

_ Mais mon Oncle… ?

_ Thorin, allez…

_ J'ai dit que je restais Magicien alors je reste ! Répliqua Thorin autant devant la tentative de Fili et Kili de le contredire, que face au dire de Gandalf qui allait rester au côté de la dragonne pour la soutenir au cas où. Emmenez les autres avec vous Aragorn et allez mettre tout le monde à l'abri !

_ Très bien Thorin, allons-y vous autres approuva Aragorn hochant de la tête avant de tourner son attention vers le reste de la Communauté qui comprirent tous ce qu'ils devaient faire, bien que cela n'était guère l'avis de deux d'entre eux.

_ Nous aussi nous voulons…

_ Fili, emmènes Kili avec toi et suivez les autres hors d'ici ! Leur ordonna Thorin à l'encontre de l'ainé de ces neveux, quand celui-ci et son cadet s'étaient tous les deux avancer vers leur Oncle, refusant catégoriquement de suivre les autres et de le laisser ici. Je vous retrouverais dehors quand les choses seront calmées mais entretemps je vous interdis de rester ici ! Allez !

_ Thorin ?

_ Dehors !

Bien que les deux frères ne souhaitaient guère quitter le côté de leur oncle même aux vus de l'aboiement qui leur donna pour que ces derniers suivent les autres pour quitter la citadelle, leur fiancée respectifs avec l'appui des autres nains, s'empressèrent d'attraper Fili et Kili les tirant dans leur sillage pour les faire sortir d'ici et ainsi obéir à l'ordre de Gandalf autant qu'à Thorin. Et dès qu'ils furent tous dehors, les derniers étant encore présent à l'intérieur, hormis Fengel, Daenerya, Gandalf et Thorin, les grandes portes furent closes par un souffle de vent de neige avant que le givre ne vienne à la sceller et qu'un mur de glace la recouvrit pour ainsi empêcher toute tentative de leur ennemi de sortir de là, autant qu'eux ou quelqu'un d'entrer de l'extérieur.

_ Gandalf, vous allez devoir reculer vous et Thorin, et accrochez-vous, la température risque de beaucoup chuter vint à les avertir Daenerya à leur encontre, les prévenant ainsi qu'ils risquaient tous les deux d'avoir très vite froid alors qu'elle retira sa cape-manteau pour être plus libre de ces mouvements tandis que sa tempête n'avait pas un seul instant diminuer du terrain sur les flammes ténébreuses. A nous à présent, montrez-moi donc de quoi vous êtes capable tous les deux face à moi ! Lança-t'elle à l'encontre de Saroumane utilisant le corps de Fengel et de Sauron à travers le Palantir, alors qu'elle avait confié son vêtement à Thorin derrière elle qui l'avait accepté tout en tenant solidement Orcrist de l'autre main.

Tandis que Gandalf tenait solidement son bâton devant lui, prêt à faire usage de sa propre magie pour soutenir Daenerya quand cette dernière aurait besoin d'un appui mais la dragonne parvenait sans peine à tenir face à leur ennemi, son visage ne laissait nullement entrevoir l'épuisement ou la possible fatigue qui pourrait l'habiter. Mais l'air déterminé tirant ces traits prouvait au Magicien autant qu'au Durin qu'elle était engagée à ne pas leur céder un centimètre de son côté, à ne pas perdre devant eux tout simplement.

 __ Ne sous-estimes pas Dragonne !_

_ C'est vous qui me surestimer et vous allez très vite pourquoi on m'a surnommé le Cœur de Glace ! Les mit-elle en garde, le sourire aux lèvres, la main gauche toujours tendu vers l'avant pour ensuite fermer les yeux tout en prenant une profonde inspiration.

L'instant d'après, quand elle vint à rouvrir les lèvres gardant toujours les yeux fermés, cela n'était pas pour défier d'avantage Saroumane et Sauron comme pourraient le croire Thorin et Gandalf derrière elle, mais quelque chose qui poussa à se figer quand ils vinrent à entendre autre chose venant d'elle. Quelque chose leur rappelant ce qui s'était produit la veille lorsque Daenerya leur avait dévoilé la vision de Bili combattant Saroumane et Sauron avant que la dragonne ne vienne à le soutenir dans sa contre-attaque.

Par la Magie du Chant.

 _ **« On s'est tout dis »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Enfin je crois… »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« J'ai bien compris qu'il valait mieux en rester là »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Je peux faire comme si »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Ne t'en fais pas »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« S'il faut s'y faire alors sans doute qu'on s'y fera »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Tu trouveras d'autres défis »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« À la poursuite d'autres vies »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Mais maintenant »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Et moi maintenant »**_

Alors que petit à petit la voix de Daenerya prenait de la force au fil des paroles qui jaillissaient de sa bouche, Thorin derrière elle, eut le sentiment que celle-ci, cette chanson qu'elle était en train de chanter pour donner plus de force et de puissance à sa magie autour d'elle, retraçait sa vie avec Durin autrefois. Le Roi d'Erebor se rappelant des dires qu'il avait eu à son sujet autant que sur ce qu'il avait lus sur la fiche que Bili avait écrite sur la page se trouvant dans le livre qu'il avait retranscrit sur les vies passés de Durin, comme d'un mémoire.

Que la dragonne avait été amoureuse de Durin Ier mais qu'à cause de leur différence, ils n'avaient jamais pu admettre leurs sentiments réciproque et ce n'est que lorsque cette dernière avait dus épouser son pire ennemi, que Durin avait eu le courage d'admettre son amour pour elle. Mais que cela n'avait pas été trop tard car ils n'avaient jamais pu vivre cette amour qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour lui durant la bataille, en emmenant ce dragon noir, Achonologia avec elle dans la mort.

Est-ce que depuis tout ce temps, Daenerya était toujours amoureuse de son premier amour ?

Mais Thorin fut brusquement ramener à la réalité, quand il dut protéger son visage du vent glacial qui s'était levé avec violence, alors qu'une redoutable tornade de neige et de glace s'était mise à tournoyer autour de la dragonne. La masquant à sa vue à lui et à Gandalf, renforçant le mur de vent et de glace se dressant devant eux, et faisant face aux flammes dévorantes de Sauron et Saroumane guider par la puissance de son chant qui s'élevait.

 _ **« Je vais t'oublier »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Tout recommencer »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Laisse-moi mentir, laisse-moi faire semblant »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Faut-il que je pleure ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Faut-il avoir peur ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Dois-je te maudire ou faire autrement ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_

Alors quand la tornade vint à cesser de tournoyer autour de Daenerya, celle-ci réapparaissant à leur vue alors que le vent avait d'avantage progresser vers le mur de glace et de neige qui se dressait face au feu dévastateur de Sauron, gagnant du terrain sur ce dernier, faisant se crisper le visage de Fengel-Saroumane qui était en train de lutter face à cette avancer. Seulement, ce ne fut pas cette avancer sur leur ennemi qui vint à attirer le regard de Thorin, que le faisait Gandalf attendant le bon moment pour intervenir au premier relâchement de Saroumane, mais il était directement river sur la dragonne.

Sur elle et la nouvelle tenue qui la parait.

La fine tenue qui la vêtissait d'ordinaire avec son armure et son casque avaient tous disparus, laissant place à une toute nouvelle tenue qui fit quelque peu rougir Thorin en la regardant, car celle-ci lui allait à ravir. La robe la recouvrant avait été faite pour elle et elle uniquement, tandis que ces bras se trouvaient de nouveau le long de son corps, n'ayant plus besoin de tenir son bras gauche devant elle pour maintenir la barrière magique devant elle, celle-ci tenant par la force de ses pensées.

Lui moulant le corps avec douceur, Daenerya portait une longue robe bleu dont les manches transparentes, recouvertes de diamant et de glace dessinant des flocons de neige, dévoilaient ces épaules et d'où une cape cascadait dans son dos en un doux voile transparent et brillant de mille éclats aux vus des nombreuses illustrations de flocons de neige de glace. Son bustier dont le décolleter en forme de cœur, était lui aussi recouvert de cristaux tandis que le bas de la robe cascadait jusqu'à ces pieds, se moulant jusqu'à mi-cuisse avant de s'évaser et former une légère traine derrière elle. Alors que sa longue chevelure blanche avait abandonner les tresses qu'elle avait et la queue de cheval haute pour une natte compliquer cascadant sur son épaule dont des diamants bleu de glace en forme de flocons sertissaient sa coiffure, la faisant luire de lumière.

Elle était magnifique.

Aux yeux de Thorin en tout cas.

 _ **« J'ai pas de mots »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« J'ai pas si mal »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Juste un peu trop d'ego pour dire que c'est pas si grave »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Il faut du temps »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Enfin j'sais pas »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« C'est ce que disent les gens qui ne te connaissaient pas »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Tu sauras faire avec »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Quand moi je devrai faire sans »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Et maintenant ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Et maintenant »**_

Daenerya le lui avait dit.

Plus le cœur parlait à travers le chant et plus la magie était puissante et dévastatrice contre ceux qui se trouvaient en face, et cela était belle et bien le cas dans ce cas précis. Thorin observait éberluer, autant que Gandalf, les pics de glace s'érigeant sur le sol autour de Daenerya et dans toute la salle, se dressant droit vers les flammes de Sauron. Celles-ci qui ne parvenaient pas à les détruire et qui gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain sur Fengel, tandis que le sol continuaient dangereusement de trembler et de se fissurer sur plusieurs endroits du côté du mal et vers lesquelles la glace se dirigeait en première pour tenter de les stopper et ainsi une éventuelle destruction du château de Meduseld qui avait de plus en plus de mal à résister face à la magie s'entrechoquant l'une contre l'autre.

Même si les deux spectateurs présents, ces derniers se retenant avec grande peine de claquer des dents aux vus de la tempête de neige qui tournoyait autour de son invocatrice en un cyclone glaciale et les vents soufflant autour d'eux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que la dragonne était puissante. Puissante à les effrayer.

Remerciant les Valars et Mahal que cette dernière était dans leur camp parce que sinon, aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient faire face à une telle force de la nature.

 _ **« Je vais t'oublier »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Tout recommencer »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Laisse-moi mentir, laisse-moi faire semblant »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Faut-il que je pleure ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Faut-il avoir peur ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Dois-je te maudire ou faire autrement ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_

 _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_

Terminant par quitter sa position, là où elle s'était tenue depuis le début des discussions entre Gandalf et Fengel, la jeune dragonne fit claquer les talons de ces escarpins sur la glace qu'elle franchissait, s'avançant doucement vers sa cible, tout en levant ces bras de chaque côté d'elle alors que la paume de ces mains se mirent à s'illuminer dangereusement. Tandis que le Magicien retint Thorin de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter dans son avancée, car hormis un cercle de feu entourant Fengel-Saroumane et le Palantir d'où émanait la Magie malveillante de Sauron, toute la demeure des Rois du Rohan se retrouvait une nouvelle fois piégé dans la glace. Les parties autour du trône ayant subis de graves dégâts comparés au précédent combat ayant opposé le jeune Durin à ces derniers.

Cette fois-ci, le peuple du Rohan allait devoir refaire certains travaux et aménagement dans le château pour qu'ils puissent tenir, car celle-ci risquait fortement de s'écrouler. En particulier, concernant la charpente et la toiture de là ou pouvait voir Thorin, ainsi que certaines des colonnades dont certaines parties étaient partis en morceaux et d'autres prête à s'écrouler à tout instant. Sans oublier les nombreuses fissures qui se répandaient dans toute la salle comme des toiles d'araignées prête à s'agrandir à tout tremblement.

Oh oui, cette fois-ci les dégâts allaient être plus présents que le combat d'avant.

 _ **« Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_

 _ **« Je vais t'oublier »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Tout recommencer »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Laisse-moi mentir, laisse-moi faire semblant »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Faut-il que je pleure ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Faut-il avoir peur ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Dois-je te maudire ou faire autrement ? »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Si seulement j'étais comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi »**_

Reprenant encore une fois les mêmes paroles déterminées, comme une ancienne promesse de son ancienne vie, Daenerya avait continué d'avancer droit vers sa cible, ces bras ayant finis par atteindre le niveau de sa poitrine, comme si elle formait une croix, avant de les rediriger vers l'avant. Des sphères de lumières d'un bleu de glace luisant alors que des flocons de neiges paraissaient en tomber finement comme si elle avait en emmagasiner trop et qu'ils finissaient par filtrer, ne pouvant plus tous être contenus à l'intérieur. Tandis que sous les yeux stupéfaits du Roi d'Erebor et du Magicien, l'ombre de Daenerya derrière elle, se mit à son tour à s'illuminer autant que sa propre aura s'étant projeter dessus, avant que celle-ci vienne à se redresser comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un être bien vivant, sauf qu'elle ne garda pas l'apparence humaine de sa propriétaire.

Mais reprenant sa véritable apparence, la forme saurienne de Daenerya se dressant dans toute sa splendeur alors que la glace se mit à le recouvrir, comme si elle était faite de diamant. Ces yeux luisant de beauté et de dangerosité vriller droit vers son objectif ou Saroumane en eut des sueurs froides à travers les yeux de Fengel, alors que Sauron bouillait de rage de ressentir de la peur face à cette dernière comme cela avait été le cas la veille face au jeune Durin. Et le Servant de Morgoth détestait cela au plus haut point, sa rage et sa colère d'éprouver autant de crainte à leur encontre, alimentant les flammes qu'il projetait, se faisant plus véloce face à la glace de la dragonne, sauf que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec, car Daenerya était lancer sur sa dernière ligne droite.

Terminant par rassembler ces mains devant elle, les deux sphères terminant par s'unir pour n'en former qu'une seule alors que la tempête de neige tournoyant autour d'elle, se mit à être inspirer dedans, exactement comme ce qui était arrivé avec Bilbon quand il les avait affronté se rappelait sans aucune difficulté Thorin et Gandalf. Et cela était aussi le cas de Saroumane et Sauron qui essayèrent une dernière tentative de reprendre le dessus contre la dragonne blanche mais comme la précédente tentative de Sauron, celle-ci vint à échouer leur attaque s'échouant sans causer aucun dommage sur le mur de glace de Daenerya avant que celle-ci ne vienne à lâcher la sphère qu'elle retenait dans les paumes de ces deux mains tendues, rivé droit vers eux.

L'instant d'après, comme cela avait été le cas avec Bili, la sphère dans les mains de Daenerya vint à imploser lâchant un puissant souffle de glace et neige qui vint à figer les flammes de Sauron et de Saroumane dans la glace, atteignant Fengel où le givre vint à le recouvrir. Le piégeant ainsi sur son siège et l'empêchant de bouger ou seule sa tête et sa poitrine n'étaient pas atteint par ces derniers, alors que d'un geste de la main de Daenerya, un souffle de vent avait saisis le Palantir au moment où Fengel avait été emprisonné, lui coupant ainsi tout contact entre Sauron et Saroumane. Alors que la pierre de vision termina sa route entre les mains tendues de Daenerya, qui ne la touchait point, la maintenant dans sa poigne grâce à sa magie.

_ Daenerya, que vas-tu…

_ C'est trop dangereux…

Mais avant même que Gandalf ou Thorin n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la stopper, toute la magie de la dragonne tournoyant dans la salle vinrent à se rassembler entre ces mains, droit vers le Palantir d'où les flammes qui en émergèrent depuis Sauron vinrent à s'éteindre. Où avant que ce dernier n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le dragon de glace dans son dos vint à déployer ces ailes, s'envolant sous les yeux stupéfait des deux témoins qui la regardèrent rétrécir à vue d'œil pour ne pas charger droit sur le plafond déjà fragiliser par les combats magiques, pour finir par piquer du museau droit vers le Palantir.

L'instant d'après, au moment même où le dragon de glace, de la taille d'un chat, vint à heurter le Palantir maintenu dans la magie de Daenerya entre ces mains, le souffle de vent que cela vint à causer envoya Gandalf et Thorin dans les rotules quand ils furent repousser en arrière. Glissant sur la glace jusqu'à heurter les portes closes de la citadelle, avant de se redresser tous les deux quelque peu sonner et en grognant de douleur par la même occasion, alors qu'ils rivèrent leur attention vers le trône pour constater avec surprise du silence ayant plongé toute la salle tandis que la magie de la dragonne avait cesser dans toute la salle.

Inquiet pour cette dernière, Thorin et Gandalf vrillèrent leur regard vers celle-ci pour constater que la robe qui la vêtissait quelques instant plutôt avait disparus et qu'elle avait retrouvé sa tenue légère autant que son armure. Avant de se mettre à reculer de plusieurs pas, s'éloignant de Fengel-Saroumane étant demeuré toujours piéger par la glace, alors qu'ils vinrent à entendre le bruit distinct de verre heurtant la glace tandis que les bras de Daenerya finirent par retomber autour de son corps. Celle-ci finissant par river son regard vers les autres alors que Thorin et Gandalf constatèrent que les bruits de verre qu'ils avaient perçus quelques secondes auparavant, venait de la pierre de vision qui avait été… brisée.

Daenerya avait brisé un Palantir.

Comment ?

_ Je me suis occupé de Sauron. A vous de vous charger de Saroumane, Gandalf vint à l'avertir Daenerya en lui souriant chaleureusement.

La seconde suivante, la jeune dragonne s'écroula sur le sol alors que Thorin se précipita à ces côtés tandis que Gandalf s'empressa d'extraire Saroumane du corps autant de l'esprit de Fengel avant que ce dernier vienne à s'en prendre à eux, bien qu'il fût en train de se démener à fond pour tenter de se libérer de la glace l'emprisonnant. Sauf que le Magicien Blanc parvint à l'atteindre avant et à projeter sa magie dans la conscience de Fengel pour en faire sortir Saroumane et libérer le Roi du Rohan de son emprise.

 __ Si je sors, Fengel meurt._

_ Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi… Alors vous ne le tuerez pas lui ! Lui répliqua Gandalf sûr de lui, en maintenant la pression sur son esprit, le haut de son bâton dirigé droit vers Fengel-Saroumane, repoussant ce dernier quand il tenta de se défaire de la prise magique qu'il avait sur lui autant que la glace l'emprisonnant.

 __ Le Rohan est à moi !_

_ Partez !

Et alors que Gandalf avait gravis les marches le menant au trône de Fengel pour se rapprocher de ce dernier et ainsi ne pas laisser à Saroumane une quelconque possibilité de s'en prendre à ces camarades dans son dos, Thorin tenant Daenerya inconsciente dans ces bras toute son attention river vers eux, poursuivant la pression contre le Mage déchu de le repousser de l'esprit du Roi du Rohan. Alors quand Saroumane offrit un dernier essai, voulant charger sur Gandalf par l'intermédiaire de Fengel tandis que la glace l'emprisonnant se mit à éclater à plusieurs endroits, prêt à céder.

Mais Gandalf était là. Et donnant un coup du haut de son bâton sur le front de Fengel repoussant celui-ci, la charge magique qu'il avait envoyé eut suffisamment raison des dernières forces de Saroumane qui fut immédiatement éjecter de l'esprit du Roi de Meduseld. Tandis que ce dernier s'écroulait, à demi-inconscient sur son siège pendant que le Magicien Blanc reprenait son souffle, tout en reculant et faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur la glace sous ces pieds.

La malveillance qui était demeuré ici-même, suintant à Edoras avait enfin totalement disparus avec l'extraction de Saroumane de l'esprit de Saroumane alors qu'il donnait un coup de bâton dans les restes brisé du Palantir. Qui donnait plus à présent l'impression d'une boule de verre brisé et non comme l'une des pierres de vision créer par Fëanor en Valinor dans les temps anciens, et qui se trouvait être une création d'une puissance incommensurable et se trouvait beaucoup plus ancien que Daenerya elle-même.

Gandalf était persuadé que s'était l'effort pour le détruire qui était la raison de la perte de connaissance de celle-ci qui avait eu raison d'elle, bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'attention prévenante que Thorin avait auprès d'elle, en recouvrant son corps inconscient de sa cape-manteau blanche à fourrure qu'elle lui avait remis plus tôt en débutant son affrontement. Le Magicien Blanc ne put aussi s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée ironique sur le fait que si les deux neveux du Roi nain avaient été présents, ils auraient été témoins de cela et ils en auraient tous les deux jasé sur la question, en venant se moquer de lui, bien que Gandalf fût tout de même heureux de savoir quelqu'un soit parvenu à atteindre le cœur de pierre de Thorin.

_ Je vais aller me charger de dégivrer la porte pour ainsi avertir les autres que nous sommes toujours en vie vint à avertir Gandalf de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire en cet instant.

_ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vus cette scène ? Demanda Thorin quelque peu amuser par la situation alors qu'il lança un regard ironique vers le magicien, qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Maintenant Gandalf savait de qui Fili et Kili détenaient leur sens de l'ironie ?

* * *

 **Et oui c'est de famille XD**

 **en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre autant que cette chanson vous aura plus ;) (si vous voulez une image de la robe de Daenerya, je me suis beaucoup inspirer de celle d'Elsa dans la Reine des Neiges de Disney ;)**

 **hâte de lire vos avis dessus :)**

 **sinon pour le prochain poste j'espère pouvoir vous la poster la semaine prochaine mais j'ai des doutes puisque je reprends mon boulot demain donc cela risque fort d'être compliquer :(**

 **voila pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **bonne fin de journée à tous ;)**

 **à la prochaine ;)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	42. Chapitre 41 La Décision du Roi

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **Désoler pour la longue abscence mais avec les grèves, les inondations et mon boulot, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour vous poster la suite, ou même d'écrire :( mais après tout ce temps je suis enfin parvenu à le faire alors j'arrête en blabla et vous la laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ;)**

 **merci à Sally et à Angel pour vos com en espérant que cela vous plaira toujours autant ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41 : La Décision du Roi**

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Thengel ? Vous êtes toujours ici ? Vint à demander surpris Drogon quand il avisa celui-ci venir à leur rencontre, vêtus dans son armure verte et cuivre du Rohan.

Les ayant rejoint lui et le reste de la Communauté qui était descendus au pied des marches de l'escalier de pierre menant au château d'or de Meduseld, Drogon et les autres avaient obéis aux ordres de Gandalf et de Thorin qui étaient tous les deux demeurer avec Daenerya dans la citadelle dont les portes avaient été refermer avec brutalité derrière eux. La glace venant une nouvelle fois à recouvrir tout le domaine qui se mettait à trembler sauvagement, toute la population d'Edoras se mettant une nouvelle fois à paniquer deux fois en moins de quelques jours, surtout que tous se mirent à reculer devant le château étant pris dans la glace qui grandissait une fois encore à vue d'oeil.

_ Je suis allé récuperer mon armure et avertir Morwen de ce qui se passait, comme de veiller sur notre fille quand… Que se passe-t'il encore ? Leur demanda une nouvelle fois Thengel d'une voix impérieuse, tout en portant un regard de plus en plus inquiet vers le château emprisonner sous la glace, tout en constatant de ceux n'étant pas présent parmis les membres de la Communauté. Ou se trouvent Gandalf, le Roi Thorin et la dragonne blanche ? Et… ou se trouve Thengel ? Ou est mon Père ? Finit-il par demander inquiet en ne voyant pas ou se trouvait celui-ci et n'étant pas avec le groupe se trouvant devant lui.

_ Votre Père se trouve être toujours sous le contrôle de Saroumane ; vint à l'avertir Aragorn sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir quelques instant auparavant avant de quitter les lieux et juste après que le Prince soit partis pour faire ce qu'il avait annoncé. Le Sorcier lui aurait laissé l'un des Palantir et il s'en sert pour le manipuler autant qu'invoquer Sauron et… cela a tourné au règlement de compte, Daenerya s'est interposer et essaye de limiter la casse, Gandalf et Thorin sont resté avec elle ; l'informa-t'il sur ce qui se passait en haut.

_ Alors il était toujours sous l'emprise de Saroumane ? Et moi qui…

_ Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir Thengel ; répliqua Aranel devant les paroles du Prince et l'arrêtant ainsi dans sa possible culpabilité qu'il pouvait éprouver face à ce qui était en train d'arriver. Aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait deviner que Saroumane se trouvait toujours dans l'esprit du Roi après que Bili soit parvenu à le repousser, lui et Sauron, et…

Ils eurent tous le souffle couper quand ils avisèrent la glace se mettre à recouvrir la totalité du château de Meduseld comme cela avait été le cas après le combat entre Bilbon l'opposant à Saroumane et Sauron. Sauf que contrairement au précédent combat, toutes les personnes témoins du nouveau changement purent voir à travers la glace le château d'or d'Edoras se mettre à être trembler de plus en plus, alors que des fissures autant que des flammes étaient visibles se répandre sur la charpente avant d'être emprisonner par le gel.

Tous comprenant que Daenerya essayait d'éviter aux flammes de Sauron de faire partir cet endroit en cendre et qu'elle avait donc recouverte tout le domaine dans sa magie du froid, tous les membres de la Communauté espéraient tous que la dragonne blanche parviendrait à éviter la casse autant que possible. Aussi bien que de ressortir indemne de ce combat, avec Gandalf et Thorin par la même occasion, surtout que chacun d'entre eux avait complètement marre de ce Sorcier qui usait de magie, les mettant de côté puisqu'ils étaient totalement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre, vivement qu'ils aient des têtes à fracasser pour pouvoir passer leur nerfs dessus.

Alors ils ne virent pas les minutes s'écouler quand ils se figèrent tous quand les secousses cessèrent complètement et que le silence retomba totalement sur Edoras, leur donnant froid dans le dos tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre chacun leur souffle en comprenant une unique chose. Le combat était fini mais qui avait gagné ? Leurs Amis ou leurs Ennemis ?

Sauf qu'ils eurent tous la réponse quand ils purent apercevoir la glace recouvrant la grande porte du château de Meduseld se mettre à fondre à vue d'œil avant que ces dernières ne viennent à s'ouvrir avec fracas et qu'une forme blanche n'en jaillisse que la Communauté autant que Thengel reconnurent sans peine : Gandalf.

_ Ils ont réussis ! S'exclama Fili avant d'accourir lui et Kili droit vers les escaliers, tout en veillant à ne pas glisser sur les marches recouvertes de givre, alors que les autres derrière eux leur demandaient de les attendre ou tout du moins de faire attention tous les deux, les suivant à leurs tours.

_ Gandalf ! Vous allez bien ? Tout le monde va bien ? Ou sont Thorin et Daenerya ? Vint à lui demander Fili inquiet en terminant par arriver devant le Magicien Blanc avec son cadet, en ayant évité de se fracasser le crâne sur le givre recouvrant les escaliers allant à la citadelle.

_ Nous allons tous les trois très bien ; vint à les rassurer Gandalf souriant, bien que légèrement fatiguer. Mais Daenerya s'est évanouie après la destruction du Palantir, il faudrait la transpercer dans une chambre quant à Fengel…

_ Mon Père est-il sauvé Gandalf ?

_ Cette fois-ci pour de bon Thengel ; le rassura Gandalf à l'encontre du Prince du Rohan qui les avait rejoint avec le reste de la Communauté. Saroumane ne pourra pas revenir de sitôt dans l'esprit du Roi mais cela devient de plus urgent de s'occuper de lui avant qu'il n'y est d'avantage de blessé quant au château de Meduseld… il faudra attendre que notre chère dragonne ait de nouveau réémerger pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de la glace ; les informa-t'il à ce propos en désignant toute la glace recouvrant de nouveau le château d'Or d'Edoras, avant de pointer le doigt vers l'intérieur de la citadelle à l'attention de tous.

Ou tous les membres de la Communauté purent aviser le corps étendus de Daenerya dans les bras de Thorin, agenouillé à ces côtés alors que son manteau la recouvrait comme une couverture. Tandis que Fengel était avachis sur son trône, à moitié inconscient en essayant de réémerger, obligeant Thengel à courir droit vers lui, le rattrapant de justesse quand il se laissa tomber en avant, la tête la première ou le Prince du Rohan le repoussa doucement sur le dos du dossier de son trône. Avant que Fengel ne finisse par réémerger au toucher de son fils, terminant par river un regard quelque peu épuisé vers Thengel mais bien plus lucide et vif que ces derniers jours.

_ Je connais ton visage ; admit Fengel porter sur son fils qui l'observa un peu éberluer que son Seigneur ne reconnaisse nullement son visage après ces derniers jours. Thengel ? C'est bien toi ? Que fais-tu donc ici ? Je te croyais au Gondor ? Lui demanda-t'il quelque peu surpris en ayant finis par reconnaitre le visage de son fils.

Mais sa surprise n'était rien comparer à l'étonnement générale de Thengel, autant que du reste des membres de la Communauté qui étaient entrés dans la salle, tout en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur les plaques de glace, ayant rejoint les côtés du nain et de la dragonne alors que Fili et Kili allèrent se rassurer de la bonne santé de leur oncle. Qui vint à les rassurer autant sur lui que sur Daenerya avant de reconcentrer leur attention sur Thengel et Fengel, alors que Gandalf était retourné les rejoindre, inquiet concernant la mémoire du Roi du Rohan.

_ Dîtes-moi de quoi vous vous rappelez exactement Fengel ? Vint à lui demander Gandalf, alors que le Roi le regarda fort étonner, avant de réussir à mettre un nom sur son visage.

_ Gandalf ? C'est bien vous ?

_ Oui Fengel, c'est bel et bien moi ; répondit Gandalf, se voulant être rassurant à l'attention du Roi. Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez mon vieil ami ?

_ La dernière chose… ? Je me rappels qu'on venait m'annoncer la prochaine venue de mon fils avec Echtélion et un groupe de marchand de Minas Tirith et que… Le Maitre d'Isengard souhaitait me voir ; vint à se rappeler Fengel sur les dernières images qu'il se rappelait avant d'observer Gandalf, Thengel et toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la salle avant d'aviser la glace emprisonnant sa demeure. Que s'est-il donc passer ici ?

_ Cela est une longue histoire mon ami mais avant cela, serait-il possible d'amener notre amie inconsciente dans une de vos chambres pour la laisser se reposer ? Vint à lui demander le Magicien Blanc, tout en désignant Daenerya inconsciente dans les bras de Thorin que Fengel fixa un instant avant de donner sa réponse.

_ Faites donc Gandalf ! Je vais aussi en profiter pour me mettre quelque chose de plus… Confortable et me nettoyer ; informa Fengel en fixant ces vêtements et de l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Acceptant le deal, la Communauté vint à se séparer, Aranel et Drogon menant Thorin et d'autres l'aidant à transporter Daenerya dans les mêmes quartiers ayant abrité Bilbon durant son inconscience. Alors que les autres attendirent avec Gandalf et Thengel, qui avait envoyé ces hommes rassembler leur armée au Gouffre de Helm avant qu'il ne les y rejoint dès qu'il sera sur que son Père sera bel et bien sortis d'affaire et qu'il pourrait partir l'esprit tranquille pour le combat à Isengard.

.xXx.

Dès que Daenerya fut installer dans le même lit ou avait reposé Bilbon le matin-même encore, Thorin avait veillé à lui retirer ces chaussures autant que ces armes et son casque qu'il avait posé à côté avec sa cape de voyage et son paquetage, avant de la recouvrir de la couverture sous les regards des autres membres de la Communauté. Dont Fili et Kili qui voyaient leur Oncle pour la première fois avec cette lueur dans les yeux. Si Beria et Dwalin purent faire sortir Bofur, Gimli et Oin qui avaient veillés sur la bonne santé de la dragonne, Diriel et Tauriel eurent des plus grandes difficultés de faire comprendre à leurs fiancés respectifs qu'ils devaient laisser le Roi d'Erebor tranquille.

_ Dis-moi une chose mon Oncle ?

_ Quoi donc Fili ?

_ Que tu n'aurais pas quelque à nous dire ? Lui demanda Fili curieux, repoussant la main de Diriel qui voulait le tirer dans son sillage.

Mais Aranel et Drogon s'étaient tous les deux occuper de faire sortir Diriel et Tauriel de la pièce, leur faisant ainsi comprendre que s'était aux deux jeunes Durin de savoir où ils mettaient tous les deux les pieds et qu'ils étaient grand pour faire face à la colère de leur Oncle et Roi.

_ Et qu'est-ce que je devrais vous dire exactement Fili ? Lui demanda Thorin en lâchant ainsi Daenerya du regard et ayant vus le manège des autres qui avaient quittés les lieux et laisser seul avec ces deux neveux dans les quartiers de la jeune dragonne.

_ Que tu as des sentiments pour Daenerya bien évidemment ; lui répliqua Kili, lui aussi, aussi buter comme son frère d'entendre cette déclaration de la bouche de leur Oncle.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Oui Thorin, tu peux jouer les pardon, nous t'excusons pour ne pas nous l'avoir dit et…

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises plus gros que toi Fili, je ne suis pas amoureux de Daenerya !

_ Est-il en train de se fourvoyer Fili ?

_ Oh oui Kili, notre Oncle est en train de se voiler la face…

_ Allez-vous tous les deux cesser avec vos sornettes ! Vint à leur ordonner Thorin d'une voix cassante, tout en les fusillant du regard tous les deux. Daenerya se trouve être l'Unique et l'épouse de Durin Ier, et…

_ Tu essayes de te donner des excuses pour ne rien tenter avec elle mon Oncle ? Lui demanda Kili avec un sérieux à faire peur.

_ Je ne me done nullement d'excuse, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits Kili et…

_ Sauf que cela s'est produit il y a des milliers d'années mon Oncle, et Durin Ier est mort… enfin, physiquement parlant puisqu'il demeure toujours dans l'esprit de Bili mais cela ne semble pas être l'idée de Daenerya autant que de Bili de reprendre tous les deux cette histoire et…

_ Ils sont frère et sœur à présent, cela serait fort gênant Fili ?

_ Tout à fait Kili et… Il n'y a pas de honte à admettre que tu as des sentiments pour elle mon Oncle ?

_ Je ne possède aucun sentiment pour cette dragonne, je la protège car sa vie est liée à celle de Bili ! S'il lui arrivait malheur, il arrivait tout aussi malheur à votre cousin et… Bien que je possèderais toujours une grande affection pour elle et un profond respect pour tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour notre lignée, il ne passera jamais rien entre nous deux, fin de la discussion ; asséna avec dureté Thorin tout en s'étant relevé de sa place et faisant face à ces deux neveux qui le fixaient quelques peu éberluer par ces paroles. A présent, je vais retourner auprès des autres pour connaitre la suite de notre planning pour les prochains jours ; finit-il par informer Fili et Kili de ce qu'il allait faire avant de quitter la chambre et de regagner la grande salle pour savoir la suite de leur plan sous l'attention des deux jeunes princes qui ne le quittèrent pas un seul instant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il est disparus dans le couloir.

_ D'après toi, il était sincère dans ces paroles ou il se voilait la face ? Vint à demander Kili à l'encontre de son ainé.

_ Je dirais les deux Kili, il était aussi sincère qu'il se mentait à lui-même mais laissons-lui le temps de voir par lui-même la vérité du mensonge dans ces propos ; lui demanda Fili à l'attention de son cadet, tout en fixant la porte avant de reporter son regard sur le corps inconsciente de la jeune dragonne, qui dormait profondément. Laissons Daenerya dormir et allons-nous aussi rejoindre les autres pour savoir ce que le Roi va enfin décider de faire ; vint-il à proposer à Kili qui hocha de la tête, avant que les deux frères ne viennent à quitter les quartiers, tout en veillant à refermer la porte derrière eux.

_ Penses-tu que le Roi Fengel a repris totalement ces esprits et qu'il fera tout pour protéger ces sujets Fili ?

_ Nous allons très vite le savoir Kili, allons-y !

Et refermant la porte derrière eux, aucun des deux princes nains ne virent l'unique larme couler sur la joue de la jeune dragonne avant que celle-ci ne se détourne de la porte et ne poursuive son repos dans le silence, tout en tentant de ne pas faire cas de la douleur étreignant, bien malgré elle, sa poitrine en cet instant précis.

.xXx.

_ Sombre ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci, mais je me rends compte que tout cela devait être l'œuvre de Saroumane avec tout ce que vous venez de m'annoncer ; affirma Fengel durement et sombrement, assis sur son trône dont sa main recouvrait son front de lassitude et de fatigue, son coude appuyer contre le bras de son siège. Mais avec les derniers évènements s'étant dérouler, je ne peux réfuter vos paroles et il va me falloir accepter cette triste vérité que je ne suis pas aussi résistant que je le croyais ; fini-il par admettre avec épuisement sur ce dont avait été témoins et subis les personnes de son peuple.

Dès que Thorin et ces neveux avaient regagnés la grande salle, toujours emprisonné dans les glaces, juste avant le retour du Roi Fengel, celui portant des tenus rouge et vert en velours et cuir moins voyante que la tenue qu'il portait lors de son emprise sous Saroumane. Mais tout aussi royale alors que sa crinière blond-gris avait été un peu plus soigné et cascadait autour de son visage, tandis que Gandalf était sagement assis à ces côtés, tout en lui ayant donné le récit de ces derniers jours avec Thengel qui se trouvait debout devant le trône de son Père. Pendant que le reste de la Communauté était installé autour des tables et des colonnes de la salle, certains déjeunant autour de repas alors qu'Aranel et Drogon entouraient Morwen et Théodoria, toutes les deux assises entre eux, ayant écouté toute l'histoire sans aucun commentaire, attendant toutes les deux sagement d'être présenté convenablement à leur beau-père et grand-père sans être sous l'emprise du sorcier.

_ Vos doigts se souviendraient de leur ancienne force… s'ils empoignaient votre épée ; vint à lui proposer Gandalf alors qu'il jeta un œil vers Thengel qui tenait dans sa main l'épée de son Père et qu'il vint à tendre la pognée vers lui, tandis que Fengel se mit à hésiter.

Regardant un instant le regard de son fils, Fengel rebaissa ensuite son attention vers la garde de son arme et se mit à tendre lentement et avec hésitation sa main vers la poignée de son épée qu'il finit par saisir et à dégainer légèrement de son fourreau. Levant son arme droit devant lui et avisant la lame encore clair et nette qu'était son arme, accrochant les reflets du jour entrant à travers les fenêtres hautes de la citadelle, voir l'acier de son épée sembla lui être suffisant à Fengel pour reprendre contenance sous le regard attentif des autres porters sur lui.

Et reprenant une profonde inspiration, le Roi vint à tendre son autre main vers le fourreau que son fils tenait toujours et que Thengel lui donna alors que Fengel vint à ranger son épée à nouveau dans sa protection qu'il déposa sur ces jambes après s'être de nouveau installer sur son trône. Réfléchissant un instant sur tout cela et tout ce qui était arrivé, Fengel prit une profonde inspiration et finit par reporter son attention sur Thengel et les autres personnes présentes dans la salle avec lui.

_ Alors, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à présent Thengel ?

_ J'ai l'intention de rassembler le plus de rohirims possible au Gouffre de Helm et de marcher sur Isengard pour arrêter Saroumane et l'armée qu'il semble avoir rassemblé dans sa demeure ; affirma Thengel sur le plan qu'il avait déjà décidé et qu'il rappela à l'encontre de son Père de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. J'ai déjà envoyé mes hommes pour rassembler les troupes et nous partirons dès que je les aurais rejoint au Gouffre, et…

_ As-tu pris en compte les villages aux alentours d'Isengard ? Ont-ils été évacués ? Vint à lui demander Fengel, lui rappelant des civiles et innocents qui se trouvaient dans les environs d'Isengard. Sont-ils tous à l'abri ?

_ Oui. Se sont les premiers ordres que j'ai donné après le premier affrontement entre Saroumane et le Fils de Durin ; avoua Thengel à l'encontre de son Père sur les premiers recommandations qu'il avait ordonné la veille après la confrontation entre les adversaires. Mais à présent, Saroumane doit se douter de notre prochaine venue et a dus préparer ces troupes à nous recevoir comme il se doit et…

_ Alors faisons en sorte d'être les premiers à le surprendre ; répliqua Fengel déterminer à ne pas se laisser la victoire au sorcier. Ordonne à tous les villages du Nord-Ouest du Rohan d'aller s'abriter au Gouffre de Helm ! Que tous nos guerriers s'y rassemblent et que les forgerons se mettent aussi au travail pour forger les armes et les boucliers que nous aurons besoin en plus ! Et que les habitants d'Edoras se tiennent prêt à évacuer la cité aussi, autant que ces derniers viennent à se préparer si jamais nous ne parvenions pas à vaincre ces derniers à Isengard. Que nos Vierges au Bouclier se tiennent toutes prêtes et…

_ Les Vierges au Bouclier ? Demanda Ori en chuchotement à l'encontre de ces frères à l'appellation de ces titres.

_ Ils s'agient des femmes du Rohan qui savent se battre aussi redoutablement bien que nos rohirims ; vint à répondre Thengel sur le titre honorifique que ces dernières avaient reçus pour les reconnaitre des autres à l'encontre des nains qui en avaient entendus parler, bien qu'ils n'en avaient encore jamais croiser jusqu'à présent. Je croyais que depuis la perte de Mère, vous aviez refusé l'implication des Vierges au Bouclier dans les combats ? Vint-il à lui demander fort étonné de savoir ce groupe toujours actif surtout qu'il connaissait pertinemment la raison pour laquelle son Père avait dissous la ligue.

_ C'est le cas, mais nous sommes en situation d'urgence et nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible, et je sais déjà que la plupart de nos Vierges au Bouclier ont plus que hâte de taper sur quelques têtes d'orque depuis la dernière fois ; fit savoir Fengel sur l'envie de combattre des femmes du Rohan depuis qu'on leur avait interdit de se retrouver sur le champ de bataille après le décès de son épouse, qui avait été la Chef des Vierges au Bouclier. Tu es contre l'avis de revoir nos femmes se battre Thengel ?

_ Nullement ! Avoir de formidable guerrière comme elles à nos côtés pour défendre notre peuple, que demandez de plus ? Mais…

_ Dans ce cas, va donc leur donner mes ordres et que nos rohirims se tiennent eux aussi prêt à marcher sur Isengard ; vint à lui ordonner Fengel à l'attention de son fils qui finit par hocher la tête après quelques secondes de réflexion et s'empressa d'aller donner ces derniers aux restes des habitants d'Edoras, tout en ayant salué son épouse et sa fille au passage.

Dès que Thengel fut une nouvelle fois dehors et qu'il partit donner les nouveaux ordres ainsi que rassembler les troupes pour le combat d'Isengard, Morwen vint à saluer les personnes présentes dans la salle avant d'emmener Théodoria avec elle pour ainsi laisser aux adultes le champ libre pour discuter tranquillement. Surtout que les membres de la Communauté sentaient bien que ce qui était arrivé à la Reine du Rohan autrefois avait un lien avoir avec le fait que le Père et le Fils ne pouvaient tous les deux ne pas s'entendre.

_ Il y a un problème Gandalf ? Vint à lui demander Fengel à l'encontre du magicien, sentant que celui-ci semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

_ Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est sur la question des Vierges au Bouclier que vous avez eu vous et votre Fils cette dispute qui a obliger Thengel à prendre de l'écart avec vous et le Rohan ? Lui demanda Gandalf en rivant son attention sur le Roi.

_ Puisque vous connaissez déjà la réponse Gandalf, pourquoi me le demandez-vous ?

_ Et vous n'avez toujours pas clarifié la situation avec Thengel ? Même après tout ce qui s'est passé, votre fils vous aime et vous êtes tous les deux trop buter pour mettre vos orgueils de côté ; le tint informer Gandalf sur la question. Vous devez profiter du temps qui vous ait impartis avant que vous ne puissiez rien faire ; mit-il en garde, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Thorin qui comprit facilement le sous-entendu que le magicien était en train de lui faire.

Qu'il était en train de parler de lui et de ce qui était arrivé autrefois avec son frère cadet, Frérin qui avait disparus pendant vingt longues années après une violente dispute entre eux. Pour finir par réapparaitre et de périr sur le champ de bataille d'Azanulbizar. Ce n'était pas une histoire que Gandalf voulait se voir être répété, surtout que cela avait entrainé la souffrance de son jeune protégé et le Fils de Frérin à ne pas connaitre totalement ces origines et sa famille paternelle durant les premières années de sa vie.

_ Je lui parlerais… Quand nous en aurons totalement finis avec Saroumane et Isengard, et pas avant ; informa Fengel sur la décision qu'il prit, concernant cette discussion qu'il aurait obligatoirement avec son fils.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi alors ; accepta Gandalf avant de tourner son attention sur les membres de sa Communauté. Allons rassembler nos affaires et nos armes les amis, nous allons nous aussi prendre part au combat d'Isengard ; vint-il à avertir ces camarades de ce qu'ils allaient tous faire.

_ Très bien Gandalf mais Daenerya n'est pas en état de…

_ Ne me sous-estimez point Roi d'Erebor, je suis plus solide que le laisse croire les apparences !

_ Daenerya ?

Rivant tous leur attention vers cette dernière, qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, portant dignement son manteau par-dessus sa tenue et armure blanche, le regard dure et cassant vers Thorin qui ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil au regard qu'elle lui lançait comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Qu'arrivait-il donc à la jeune dragonne pour être aussi… sévère dans ces propos, elle qui avait toujours été cordiale et respectueuse envers l'Oncle de son frère ?

_ Tout va bien Daenerya ?

_ Tout va parfaitement bien Gandalf, pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ? Lui demanda la jeune dragonne blanche d'une voix cassante en rivant son attention vers lui. Il n'est plus le temps de palabrer en discussion, nous avons un sorcier et son armée à aller affronter, avant que celui-ci ne finisse par se rendre compte que Bili ne se trouve plus à Edoras ! Je vais me charger de refaire disparaitre la glace emprisonnant le château de Meduseld et je vous attendrais ensuite sous ma véritable forme dehors. Car je suis après tout un dragon, autant que tout le monde vienne à s'en rappeler ; vint-elle à cracher, interrogeant tout le monde sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver quand les trois Durin présents comprirent parfaitement le sous-entendu qu'elle était en train de faire en cet instant.

Elle était réveillée.

Elle avait entendus la discussion entre Thorin et ces neveux quand Fili et Kili avaient tentés de tirer la vérité de la bouche de leur Oncle concernant ces sentiments envers Daenerya. Et la dragonne ne paraissait n'avoir nullement aimé la réponse donnée par le Roi Nain.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Daenerya s'était détourné d'eux et le dos bien droit, se mit à quitter la pièce pour aller s'occuper de ce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ferait. Et c'est la voyant s'éloigner que Thorin parut réémerger de sa stupéfaction et vint à se précipiter à sa suite, alors que les autres vinrent à tourner leur attention sur les deux princes nains qui leur expliquèrent en quelques mots la raison de cette sévérité de la dragonne envers leur oncle.

_ Il l'a rejetée ; furent leurs seuls mots d'explication à l'encontre du reste des membres de la Communauté qui ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer et souhaitant mentalement bonne chance à Thorin pour rattraper les pots casser avec Daenerya.

.xXx.

Il était un idiot.

Un parfait idiot.

Fili et Kili l'avaient tous les deux mis au pied du mur et chaque fois qu'on le mettait devant le fait accomplis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être cassant et blessant, et de nier en bloc la vérité. Et c'était les personnes à qui il tenait le plus qui souffraient par sa faute.

Frérin.

Bili.

Et maintenant, Daenerya.

Parce que même s'il refusait de l'admettre, Thorin ne pouvait réfuter qu'il ressentait bien quelque chose pour la dragonne. Un sentiment qui étreignait pour la première fois sa poitrine et qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne d'autre avant ce jour. Au début, Thorin a penser qu'il s'agissait de reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour sa famille depuis des générations, et ce qu'elle avait fait pour Bili autant que pour Fili et Kili, et pour lui aussi. Puis il s'était rendus compte qu''il y avait autre chose chez elle qui l'émouvait.

Sa beauté et sa pureté naturelle étaient bien plus enchantant que la plus belle des Dames elfes qu'il avait rencontrés, en l'occurrence Dame Galadriel, qu'il pouvait identifier à un diamant. Alors que la dragonne brillait tel un cristal reflétant les milliers de couleur du firmament et des étoiles scintillantes brillant sur ces écailles qu'on pouvait la croire faite de pierre précieuse.

Mais plus que la beauté de sa forme saurienne autant qu'humaine, Daenerya était la beauté intérieure. La douceur, la tendresse et la compassion personnifiée dans un unique corps. S'était sans doute cela qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux d'elle et ces neveux l'avaient compris avant lui-même.

Fili et Kili pouvaient être tous les deux de grands observateurs quand ils n'étaient tous les deux pas occuper à faire les idiots ou à se chamailler comme de grands enfants. Sauf que sur ce coup-ci, Thorin ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, bien qu'un petit peu, pour l'avoir poussé ainsi dans ces retranchements et qu'il dise ces choses-là en ne se rendant pas compte que la dragonne se trouvait réveillée et qu'elle avait tout entendus.

Lui aussi pouvait être aussi crétin que ces neveux.

_ Daenerya, attends-moi !

_ Fiche-moi donc la paix Thorin ! Grogna celle-ci qui s'était arrêté juste devant les marches des escaliers alors que son corps avait lentement commencer à muter devant lui. Toi et moi n'avons strictement rien à nous dire de plus que tout ce que tu as dit dans cette chambre ! Répliqua-t'elle cassante, tout en déployant ces ailes prêt à l'envol, tout en conservant sa tête détourner de sa personne alors qu'elle s'ébrutait comme pour effacer sa forme humaine.

_ Eh bien moi, j'ai des choses à te dire Daenerya !

_ Sauf que je suis désoler pour toi Thorin mais je n'ai nullement envie de les entendre !

La seconde d'après, Daenerya s'était déjà élancer dans le ciel, ayant repris l'envergure qu'elle avait gagné, ces derniers temps, celle de trois fois la taille d'un cheval et vint à se stabiliser à plusieurs mètres en hauteur de la citadelle d'Edoras pour libérer celle-ci, pour la deuxième fois, de son piège de glace.

Alors qu'en bas, devant les portes du château de Meduseld, Thorin se jura de rectifier les choses avec elle dès qu'elle redescendrait et de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Sauf qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir mettre les choses au clair entre eux avant un bon moment.

* * *

 **Et oui Fili et Kili ont vus clair dans le manège de Thorin avant lui XD et cette histoire risque d'être encore plus longue à venir que vous ne le pensez ;)**

 **V'là pour aujourd'hui ;)**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **en tout cas, j'ai débuter la suite mais faudra un peu de temps avant que je ne la poste malheureusement :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine :)**

 **bon dimanche à tous XD**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	43. Chapitre 42 La Marche vers Isengard

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de l'attente mais ma tendinite est revenu donc j'ai eu des difficulté à écrire la fin de ce chapitre mais j'y suis enfin parvenu :)**

 **merci à Angel, à Sally et à Vincent pour vos com qui me font toujours autant plaisir ;) assez de blabla je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette fic ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : La Marche vers Isengard**

 _« _ Je ne possèdes aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle. Elle est une amie proche et fidèle, à qui je confirais ma vie et mon honneur. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »_

 _« _ Alors cela ne te ferais sans nulle doute rien de savoir que mon Père à donner ma fiancer à Acnologia, le Grand Dragon Noir qui voue une haine absolu aux Enfants de Mahal ? »_

 _« _ Tu peux épouser qui tu désires Daenerya mais pourquoi cet espèce de… ? »_

 _« _ Cet espèce de quoi Durin ? Vas-y, je t'en prie, finis donc ta pensée ? »_

 _« _ Cet être est un démon, une abomination de Morgoth et tu vaux bien mieux que lui Daenerya, tu… »_

 _« _ Et qui donc Durin ? Qui serait digne de moi d'après toi et… Laisse tombé Durin, toi et moi savons pertinemment que notre amitié sera finis à l'instant même où nos voies se sépareront définitivement l'une de l'autre. Cela sera mieux ainsi pour nous deux si nous arrêtons de nous voir dès à présent et que nous retournons à nos véritables places. Celles que nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter d'abord. »_

Se réveillant en sursaut à ces paroles qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit comme s'il se trouvait encore là-bas, autrefois, durant sa première vie en tant que Durin Ier et durant l'annonce des fiançailles de Daenerya. La douleur sourde étreignant son cœur lors de cette conversation revena en force dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il eut la nette impression que cette souffrance était bien plus véloce que celle qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque, comme s'il percevait sa douleur fois deux.

Et c'est alors que Bili comprit qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement la douleur de Durin Ier qu'il éprouvait à ce souvenir mais aussi celle qui avait aussi souffert de cette discussion, et avec qui, aujourd'hui, il se trouvait unis en possédant une part de son propre cœur. Quelque chose avait ravivé ce douloureux souvenir à la mémoire de Daenerya pour que celle-ci soit aussi vivace dans l'esprit et la poitrine du sang-mêlé, qui se posa une seule et unique question.

Que s'était-il donc passé pour que sa grande et vieille amie se soit aussi violemment replonger dans cette partie douloureuse de leur vie passé ?

Quelque chose avait dus se produire et cela n'était en rien pour rassurer le mauvais pressentiment de Bili quand il se rendit compte que Daenerya lui avait fermé, elle aussi, son esprit de son côté. Et cela n'était pas pour rassurer la Réincarnation de Durin qui tenta de rassurer Biren et Jumper, toujours allonger à ces côtés autour de sa couchette, dans la calèche suivant le convoi des Gondoriens faisant toujours route vers Minas Tirith.

Oh que non, Bili sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que quelque chose d'encore plus grave aller se produire autour de Daenerya et du reste de ces proches, et cela n'était en rien pour le rassurer, loin de là.

.xXx.

_ Regardez ! Il y a de la fumée au Sud ! Désigna Paladin, celui qui était le plus à même d'apercevoir celle-ci de-là ou il se trouvait, assis à l'arrière de la tête de Sylvebarbe, attirant ainsi l'attention de ce dernier et de Saradoc sur ce qu'il disait.

_ Il y a toujours quelque fumée qui s'élève de l'Isengard ces temps-ci finit par admettre Sylvebarbe, guère étonner des paroles du hobbit alors qu'il poursuivait son avancer vers le lieu où ils emmenaient les deux amis du magicien blanc.

_ De l'Isengard ? Demanda surpris Saradoc en connaissant parfaitement ce lieu avant de se lever de sa place et tenter de monter un peu plus en hauteur pour tenter d'apercevoir ce dont son camarade mentionnait, alors qu'ils ne purent s'empêcher tous les deux d'être quelque peu inquiet.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient raconté à Sylvebarbe, celui-ci refusait de croire que Saroumane les avait trahis et avait tourné ces principes contre eux, et qu'il se trouvait à présent au côté de Sauron en devenant leur ennemi. Alors savoir que de la fumée s'échappait de cet endroit où vivait celui qui avait attenté à la vie de leur cousin et avait bien faillis le rendre fou pour lui reprendre l'Anneau, inquiétaient grandement Saradoc et Paladin de ce que le Sorcier tramait encore comme mauvais tour.

_ Il fut un temps ou Saroumane se promenait dans mes forêts vint à leur confier Sylvebarbe à l'attention des deux hobbits sur ces épaules en train de monter un peu plus haut sur son dos pour tenter de voir ce qui pouvait causer la fumée que le Touque apercevait. Mais à présent, il a un esprit de métal et de rouages. Et ne se soucie plus des choses qui poussent finit-il par admettre sur le fait que le sorcier s'était tourner vers une autre science que la nature.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vint à demander Paladin inquiet quand il avisa d'où s'échappait la fumée et qu'il avisa la marée noire d'où émergeaient les fumées qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir.

_ C'est l'armée de Saroumane ! Finit par comprendre Saradoc en avisant la marée noire qu'il n'eut aucune grande difficulté à reconnaitre et qui se trouvait être des créatures identiques à ceux qui s'en était pris à eux à Path Galen. La guerre a commencé.

.xXx.

Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'ils avaient quittés Edoras pour le Gouffre de Helm pour rejoindre l'armée des Rohirims qui y avaient été rassemblé pour l'appel de Thengel et de son Père, le Roi Fengel. Tandis que s'était dans Fort le Cor que le Prince Héritier du Rohan attendait patiemment son Père accompagner par les membres de la Communauté pour leur donner le nombre exact de cavaliers rohirims qu'ils avaient pu rassembler en ces quelques jours.

Et cela faisait aussi trois jours que les membres de la Communauté ne cessaient d'observer Thorin tenter de rattraper les pots cassé avec Daenerya. Mais celle-ci, depuis son annonce à son encontre qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre de lui, n'avait pas un seul instant décolérer et qu'elle était demeurée dans sa forme saurienne. Se fichant complètement de créer des crises cardiaques à sa vue, souhaitant même vouloir taper sur certaines têtes et la tête d'un Roi Nain plus particulièrement.

Et quand ils étaient arrivés au Gouffre de Helm, la dragonne blanche était partie se poser dans les contreforts de la montagne derrière, à une hauteur impossible d'atteindre même pour les meilleurs grimpeurs, faisant quelque peu rager Thorin devant son entêtement buté.

Elle était aussi têtue qu'une autre personne de sa connaissance qu'il estimait beaucoup.

_ Alors Thengel ? Combien sont venus ? Lui demanda le Roi Fengel de but en blanc à l'encontre de son fils qui discutait autour d'une table ou était disposer des nombreuses cartes dont des plans du Rohan et de la Trouée du Rohan avec le territoire d'Isengard.

Cessant ces discussions avec les Généraux et les Capitaines se trouvant autour de lui, dont Frumgard et Eoward, Thengel inclina de la tête vers son Père et le Roi, tandis que les autres vinrent à effectuer une révérence devant l'arrivée de leur souverain.

_ Nous avons déjà rassemblé trois milles cavaliers, Mon Seigneur informa Thengel sur le nombre de combattants se trouvant dans Fort le Cor avec le reste de la population du Rohan habitant dans les environs d'Isengard qui avaient été évacués. Milles autres lanciers devraient arrivés dans les prochaines heures, nous avons avertis nos patrouilles et bataillon de l'Est de garder leur position, quitte à venir soutenir les Vierges au Bouclier qui ont été envoyés à Edoras pour protéger la cité si jamais nous venions à échouer vint à informer le Prince à son Seigneur avant de rajouter d'autres informations. Trois cents de nos Rohirims vont demeurer en protection au Gouffre et former d'éventuelles futures combattants parmis les jeunes générations de notre peuple, autant les garçons que les filles. Et nos forgerons sont déjà concentrer à forger des épées, bouclier, casque et cottes de mailles en renfort vint à indiquer Thengel sur les hommes et maitres d'armes qu'ils allaient laisser au Gouffre pour protéger la population s'y trouvant déjà.

_ Excellents ordres ! Approuva Fengel sur les ordres qui avaient été donnés à leurs troupes et les différents plans de défenses qui avaient déjà été pensé avant son arrivé. Quand doivent arriver nos derniers renforts ? Vint-il à demander sur le lieu où devait se situer ces derniers.

_ Ils seront au Gouffre de Helm d'ici quelques heures, à la nuit tombée sans nulle doute répondit Frumgard sur le temps restant avant l'arrivée des derniers bataillons.

_ Bien ! Dans ce cas, nous nous reposerons cette nuit et demain, à l'aube, nous marcherons sur Isengard donna comme ordre Fengel. Quelles sont les nouvelles des éclaireurs à Isengard ?

_ Saroumane rassemblerait une armée, une puissante armée qui ne cesse de jaillir des profondeurs de la terre. S'ils continuent à ce rythme, nous devons sans nul doute devoir affronter dix milles de ces créatures vint à prévenir Eoward sur le nombre d'adversaire qu'ils risquaient tous de devoir faire face.

_ Dis milles ? Répéta éberluer Fengel à ce constata. Mais d'où Saroumane sort-il de telle créature ? Des Limbes de l'Enfer ?

_ Sa traitrise est plus grande que vous ne croyez affirma Gandalf à l'attention de Fengel et du reste des personnes présentes autour de lui. Par un audieux procédé, Saroumane a croisé des Orques avec des Gobelins dans le but d'en élever une armée dans les cavernes d'Isengard, une armée capable de se déplacer au grand jour et de parcourir une grande distance rapidement vint-il à avertir sur la manière ou son ancien mentor avait réussi de réunir autant de créatures pour son armée.

_ Il ne s'agit pas de ces stupides orques que vous avez l'habitude de combattre vint à les prévenir Dwalin sur l'identité exacte des créatures qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Il s'agit d'urukai, leur armure est épaisse et large est leur bouclier.

_ Ceux que nous avons affronté à Path Galen vint à comprendre Drogon, le seul hobbit de leur groupe maintenant que Bilbon se trouvait en route pour Minas Tirith avec Biren et Jumper, escorter par le groupe d'Echtélion, alors que Saradoc et Paladin se trouvaient tous les deux quelques part dans Fangorn.

_ Et les créatures à qui nous vous avons arrachés vous et Dame Aranel comprit Eoward sur l'origine de certaines créatures qui avaient fait partis du bataillon vaincus à la lisière des territoires du Rohan plusieurs jours plus tôt.

_ Les éclaireurs nous ont aussi informés que l'armée de Saroumane serait dirigée par deux orques pâles montant des wargs rajouta un autre Généraux de ce que les éclaireurs leur avaient rapportés sur l'armée grandissante dans les bas-fonds d'Isengard.

Deux créatures que les membres de la Communauté n'eurent aucune difficulté à identifier.

_ Worg et Akog grognèrent Thorin, Fili et Kili à l'appellation des deux orques pâles.

_ Qui sont-ils ?

_ Les petits fils d'Azog le Profanateur répondit Gandalf à la question de Thengel sur les origines des deux créatures. Comme leur Père et Grand-Père, ils ont jurés de détruire la lignée de Durin avoua-t'il sur ce que ces deux « êtres » avaient en tête comme leurs feux parents.

_ Une histoire de vengeance je présume ? Demanda Fengel, bien que sa question sonne plus comme une affirmation qu'une demande.

_ Vous présumez bien Roi Fengel approuva Thorin sur cette affaire, tout en tournant son attention vers ces deux neveux qui pensèrent tous les deux à la même chose que lui. Nous allons devoir nous charger personnellement de ces derniers et une bonne fois pour toute affirma-t'il déterminer alors que Fili et Kili approuvèrent de la tête, tandis que Diriel et Tauriel ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder avec inquiétude.

Elles n'aimaient toutes les deux pas savoir un prochain combat entre leurs biens aimées et les descendants du Profanateur, se rappelant toutes les deux comment Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux faillis périr face à Azog et Bolg si Alaric et Alrik n'étaient tous les deux pas intervenus. Et si Daenerya n'avaient pas réagis à temps, cela aurait été Worg et Akog qui auraient réussis à les abattre plusieurs jours plus tôt.

Alors savoir qu'ils allaient accompagnés leur Oncle à aller tous les deux les affronter, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être toutes les deux inquiètes pour eux.

Si bien que son inquiétude pour Kili avait rendus Tauriel malade et cela depuis plusieurs jours déjà, s'obligeant à s'excuser auprès des autres et de partir dehors pour pouvoir reprendre de l'air. Le reste des filles de leur groupe vinrent à la suivre alors que le hobbit vint à rassurer les autres, surtout les deux Princes nains qu'il allait les suivre.

Etant partis à l'écart ou elle pourrait être tranquille pour relâcher la pression, l'elfe rousse eut tout juste le temps de trouver une petite cavité naturelle avant de régurgiter le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait mangé le matin même. Diriel accourut derrière elle pour lui soutenir les cheveux en arrière et éviter que ces mèches et tresses ne tombent devant sa bouche au moment où elle était en train de vomir.

_ Tu vas bien Tauriel ? Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'Oin ou même Aranel te consulte ? Lui demanda Diriel quelque peu inquiète de ce qu'elle devait couver.

_ Non, tout va bien Diriel, j'ai seulement besoin de prendre seulement l'air vint à la rassurer Tauriel, tout en se redressant de sa position et essuyant ces lèvres d'un revers de la main, pour tenter d'effacer les traces de régurgitation et de tenter de garder les autres hauts de cœur qui lui montait de l'estomac, tout en tournant son attention vers les autres et leur souriant pour les rassurer.

_ Tu es sur Tauriel ? Tu ne veux pas quelque chose pour calmer ton estomac alors ? Vint à lui demander Aranel, inquiète sur le fait que l'elfe soit aussi malade et que cela semblait durer depuis un petit moment devant l'air inquiet de sa sœur ainé, autant que celle de Beria par la même occasion.

_ Mais oui les filles, tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de …

_ Depuis combien de temps es-tu malade ?

_ Pardon ? Vint à demander Tauriel en rivant son regard sur le nouvel arrivant qui se trouvait être nulle autre que Drogon qui avait finis par les rejoindre et avait été témoins de toute la scène s'étant dérouler devant lui autour des filles.

_ Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu aussi malade Tauriel ? Vint à lui redemander Drogon en venant lui faire face alors que les autres ne voyaient pas trop ce que voulait savoir en vérité le hobbit en posant cette question à l'elfe.

_ Que veux-tu dire exactement Drogon ? Lui demanda Beriana curieuse de savoir ce que le hobbit était en train de sous-entendre.

_ Es-tu fatigué ces derniers jours Tauriel ? Plus que d'habitude ? Tu as aussi extrêmement faim et tu manges beaucoup plus que ce que je peux me rappeler de toi avant notre séparation, sans compter que tu es plus pâle que d'habitude et que tu parais aussi plus émotionnelle que d'habitude vint à lui faire remarquer Drogon sur ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis les derniers jours passer avec elle, depuis leur séparation à Path Galen.

_ Oui… Mais tout cela est parce que j'ai sans doute dus attraper froid et…

_ Les elfes sont très résistant au froid Tauriel, sans compter que ta nouvelle tenue naine est assez robuste pour te maintenir à l'abri du froid lui répliqua Drogon, tout en lui désignant sa lourde chemise bleu et pantalon, sans compter la tunique en cuire comme sa veste qui était assez solide pour la tenir au chaud qu'importe le temps qu'il fasse. Je ne crois pas que tu as attrapé froid, je pense plutôt que c'est autre chose ? Autre chose de bien plus important ?

_ Et quoi donc Drogon ? Qu'est-ce que Tauriel a dans ce cas ?

_ Je crois que tu pourras aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Kili que vous allez bientôt devenir parent tous les deux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Tauriel ?

Le cri apeuré d'Aranel résonna autour d'eux, attirant l'attention de Diriel et Beria se désintéressant des paroles de Drogon, pour se tourner vers Tauriel pour constater que celle-ci venait tout juste de s'écrouler. Disons plutôt qu'elle s'était littéralement évanouis devant les dires que le hobbit venait de lui asséner sans aucune vergogne.

_ Par les Valars, Tauriel ! Est-ce que ça va ? Vint à lui demander inquiète Diriel en accourant au côté de cette dernière alors qu'Aranel se trouvait déjà à ces côtés, tout en s'étant agenouiller et l'ayant soulevé par les épaules pour la redresser quelque peu, tandis que l'elfe rousse reprenait petit à petit ces esprits.

_ Oui, tout va bien… J'ai seulement eu un vertige et…

_ On peut savoir pour quelle raison tu as dit cela Drogon ? Vint à lui demander Beriana accusatrice en fusillant Drogon des yeux. Pourquoi avoir dit… ?

_ Quelle peut être enceinte ? Demanda Drogon devant l'hésitation de la demi-naine pour dire le fameux mot qu'elle hésitait à prononcer. Je ne fais qu'annoncer une possible vérité sur la raison de ces problèmes de santé et le fait qu'elle se soit évanouie à mes paroles prouve la véracité de mes mots admit-il avec sincérité, tout en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle avant de poser doucement une main sur son ventre, ressentant le léger renflement au niveau de son abdomen.

_ Et si cela n'était pas le cas ?

_ Mais c'est bel et bien le cas Diriel fit savoir Drogon avant de tourner son attention vers la demi-elfe, tout en désignant le ventre de l'elfe rousse. Pose ta main sur son ventre et tu constateras qu'elle l'est, surtout vus comment elle a réagis à mes paroles. Cela a été la même chose aussi pour Prim quand on le lui a dit lorsque nous étions allés voir un médecin parce qu'elle était malade comme pas possible et qu'elle a finis par s'évanouir à cette nouvelle rapporta-t'il sur ce qui était arrivé quand ils avaient sus tous les deux qu'ils allaient être parent de leur petit garçon.

_ Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire non plus Drogon ?

_ Tu en es aussi persuader Beriana ? Laissons-nous quelque jours de plus et le temps me donnera raison ou tort vint à lui proposer Drogon à l'encontre de la demi-naine, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait patienter le temps qu'il fallait pour savoir si oui ou non ces paroles étaient fonder ou non.

_ Vous les Hobbits vous voulez toujours avoir raison n'est-ce pas ?

_ Et pourquoi les nains sont-ils toujours aussi têtu quand cela concerne la possibilité qu'ils puissent avoir tort ?

_ Beriana, Drogon, je vous prie d'arrêter ces enfantillages s'il-vous-plait ? Vint à leur demander Diriel à l'attention de ces deux derniers qui se fusillaient quelque peu du regard, avant de retourner toute son attention sur Tauriel qui s'appuyait toujours à moitié contre sa benjamine. Tout va bien Tauriel ?

_ Je… Je… Est-ce possible ? Je veux dire… Que je sois… enceinte ? Vint à demander Tauriel surprise d'une telle possible révélation sur la raison de son inconfort de ces derniers jours. Je pensais qu'entre nos deux races, cela était tout à fait impossible… Je veux dire, génétiquement parlant ?

_ C'est aussi ce qu'on semblait penser pour nous lui fit remarquer Aranel sur le fait qu'elle, autant que sa sœur et sa cousine étaient des exceptions à la règle. Autant nous que pour Bili aussi, bien que le mélange elfe-nain n'a pas encore été vus au monde mais cela ne sera pas aussi compliquer que des demi-elfes et humain, ou encore demi-nain et humain, ou bien de demi-nain et hobbit lui fit-elle savoir à ce propos sur le mélange et l'être vivant que cela pouvait donner prochainement.

_ Je vois déjà le petit ou la petite que cela donnera s'imagina Diriel amuser d'une telle possibilité en souriant à l'encontre de sa camarade et future belle-sœur. Le portrait cracher de son père mais le caractère serein de sa mère vint-elle à proposer sur le possible enfant qui pourrait venir au monde.

_ Et que devrais-je dans ce cas dire de tes propres enfants alors Diriel ? Lui demanda Beriana amuser, en regardant cette dernière. Pourquoi parler de tes neveux et nièces alors que tu pourrais imaginer les tiens lui proposa-t'elle fort amuser de cette possible perspective.

_ Et toi alors avec Dwalin ? Tu les imagines déjà peut-être ?

_ La ferme Diriel !

_ Comment sommes nous passer d'une inquiétude à parler des éventuelles futures enfants que vous pourriez avoir ?

_ La faute à qui Drogon ?

_ Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer une possible vérité Aranel rien de plus et…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes exactement ?

Redressant tous la tête vers la voix qui vint à résonner au-dessus de leur tête, les faisant sursauter tous les cinq, ils soufflèrent de soulagement en constatant qu'ils s'agissaient uniquement de Daenerya. Celle-ci qui, toujours sous sa forme saurienne, était descendus de son abri en haut de la montagne, descendant le flanc de la falaise comme les lézards le faisaient et s'était accrocher à la paroi juste au-dessus d'eux, tout en tendant le cou vers eux dont le visage dure par la colère et l'énervement causer par son altercation avec Thorin s'adoucissait légèrement en constatant des visages de ces derniers vriller sur elle. Remarquant ainsi que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce qui vint à l'inquiéter grandement, surtout que l'attitude de tous se trouvaient entourer une seule personne du groupe, la faisant incliner la tête sur un côté, fort intriguer par le comportement étrange.

_ Que se passe-t'il exactement ? Il y a un problème avec Tauriel ?

_ Nullement, nous…

_ Mais oui ! Elle peut nous le dire !

_ Vous dires quoi Drogon ? Vint à demander Daenerya curieuse de savoir de quoi parlait ce dernier, surtout que toutes les filles avaient leur regard vrillé sur le hobbit, tentant de savoir de quoi celui-ci était en train de sous-entendre.

_ Les animaux autant que les créatures peuvent sentir les changements dans les corps et donc, Daenerya est la plus à même de répondre à notre question parce que c'est une dragonne et…

_ Merci de rappeler si bien que je suis une dragonne Drogon.

_ Ce que je veux dire Daenerya, c'est que tu…

_ Drogon ne souhaitait pas être offensant envers toi Daenerya mais il a raison d'un côté aussi, tu pourrais savoir si oui ou non, Tauriel l'est bien vint à s'excuser Aranel à la place de Drogon alors que ce dernier semblait être terroriser d'avoir attiré les foudres de la dragonne sur lui, ne souhaitant nullement faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur causer par le Roi nain. Je veux dire, tu pourrais…

_ Si Tauriel est quoi exactement ? Leur demanda Daenerya cassante, voulant que ces derniers cessent de tourner autour du pot et lui avoue ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête.

_ Il se pourrait qu'elle soit… Enfin, cela fait un petit moment qu'elle est malade et que…

_ Je pourrais peut-être être enceinte vint à admettre Tauriel sur ce que le hobbit lui avait annoncé alors que les autres filles ne savaient pas trop comment demander cela à la dragonne pour qu'elle puisse leur répondre à cette question.

Bien évidemment, à cette annonce, Daenerya fixa quelque peu étonner Tauriel avant de baisser le regard vers son estomac pour ensuite redresser la tête vers elle et ainsi de suite, tentant d'emmagasiner les termes qu'on venait de lui dire et d'assigner à la personne de l'elfe rousse ce que cela voulait dire en réalité. Enceinte ? Celle-ci pourrait être enceinte ? Porter la vie dans son sein ?

_ Vous voulez que je… que je t'avoue si oui ou non tu l'es c'est cela ? Lui demanda Daenerya quelque peu choquer par ces dires avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose et de reprendre un visage des plus sérieux. Si c'est le cas, que feras-tu exactement Tauriel ?

_ Je ne comprends pas ?

_ Que vas-tu faire si tu l'es bel et bien ? Demeureras-tu avec nous ou resteras-tu en arrière pour le protéger du mal ? Lui demanda Daenerya, mettant ainsi en évidence ce qu'elle sous-entendait dans ces propos.

Si Tauriel était enceinte qu'allait-elle faire ? Demeurer avec eux, quitte à aller se battre dans son état ? Ou bien demeurer en retrait et les voir tous partir à la guerre avec la possibilité que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse pas revenir de l'affrontement ?

_ Je le protégerais des ténèbres mais je ne pourrais me contraindre de laisser Kili partir tout seul au combat sans quelqu'un pour surveiller ces arrières et…

_ Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller mes arrières ? Vint à demander une voix dans leur dos, faisant sursauter tout le monde alors que Daenerya ne fit que redresser sa tête vers le nouvel arrivant avant de se mettre à grogner d'agacement faisant comprendre une chose aux autres.

Qu'une seule personne pouvait attirer les foudres de la dragonne et que cela voulait signifier que la réunion dans le Fort le Cor s'était achevée pour que le reste de la Communauté ait finis par les rejoindre dehors.

_ Vus que tu es doué pour te mettre dans des situations compliquer par toi-même, on se demande bien pourquoi il te faut un chaperon ?

_ Toi aussi, je te le ferais signaler !

_ Fili, Kili ! Vint à les rappeler à l'ordre Thorin avant de tourner son regard vers Daenerya alors que cette dernière se contenta de détourner la tête, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas avant de river toute son attention sur un autre membre de la Communauté juste derrière les trois Durin.

_ Alors ? Quelle est le plan d'attaque décider Mithrandir pour Isengard ?

_ Il a été décider que la cavalerie mènerait la charge de front et que nous devrions couper toute possible retraite des forces ennemis dans Isengard, pour les empêcher de nous encercler et de nous prendre à revers vint à rapporter Gandalf sur ce qui avait été décider avec le Roi du Rohan et son Fils dans l'attaque de la demeure de Saroumane.

_ Et moi dans toute cette histoire ? Lui demanda la dragonne, rappelant à tous qu'elle n'était pas une cavalière mais une saurienne et donc par extension, une créature ailé et de feu, bien que sa spécialité était plus le froid et la glace.

_ Le Roi du Rohan à affirmer qu'il souhaiterait que tu nous appuis par la voie des airs et que tu viennes à couper la route des ennemis s'ils venaient à nous encercler ou encore s'ils viennent à fuir le combat admit Gandalf sur ce que lui et les autres souhaitaient que la saurienne blanche fasse pour les appuyer durant l'affrontement.

_ Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire pour nous faire gagner et empêcher ces monstres de gagner contre nous fit savoir Daenerya déterminé avant de se remettre à regrimper la paroi rocheuse qu'elle n'avait pas quittée en étant descendus vers les filles et le hobbit. Je ferais vivre un enfer à Saroumane pour avoir eu l'audace de se dresser contre nous et avoir tenté de briser l'esprit de mon frère, comme d'avoir brisé autant de vie avec Sauron, ils vont tous les deux payer pour tous leurs crimes annonça-t'elle fort déterminer dans ces paroles, avant de détourner son attention des autres.

_ Daenerya, attends ! Et notre question ? Qu'elle en est la réponse ?

_ Quelle question Drogon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?

_ Kili ! Le rappela à l'ordre Fili à l'encontre de son frangin, bien que lui-même et les autres ignoraient complètement ce qui se passait, portant son regard vers Diriel et les autres pour tenter de comprendre dans leur attitude ce qui se passait.

Bien qu'il avait précisément compris, comme tous les autres que cela semblait être lier avec Tauriel, puisque c'était elle que les quatre autres avaient entouré entre eux et leur regard toute river droit sur la dragonne blanche, qui elle, ne quittait pas la fiancée du plus jeune Fils de Dis des yeux. Semblant prendre une décision, la dragonne se retourna un instant droit vers celle-ci avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre une profonde inspiration en se mettant à renifler par le nez à la surprise de tous les autres qui ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Rouvrant enfin les yeux, les yeux bleu glace de Daenerya se riva vers Tauriel avant de les refermer et de se détourner définitivement d'eux avant d'asséner les prochaines paroles alors qu'elle déploya ces ailes, prêt à s'envoler.

_ Oui. Ma réponse est oui, tu l'es bel et bien Tauriel.

L'instant d'après, la dragonne s'était envolé pour de bon alors que tous les autres membres de la Compagnie s'étaient rivés sur Tauriel et les autres qui se mirent à blêmir à cette réponse de la saurienne alors que les autres ignoraient complètement ce qui se passait. Qu'est-ce qui se passait réellement ?

.xXx.

_ Nous les Ents ne nous sommes pas souciés des guerres des Hommes et des Magiciens depuis fort longtemps vint à admettre Sylvebarbe à l'encontre de Saradoc et Paladin toujours installer sur ces épaules, alors qu'ils avaient finis par atteindre une clairière dans la forêt de Fangorn ou se dressait un rocher en pointe en son centre, alors que le crépuscule était sur le point de se coucher au-dessus d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui, il va se passer des choses qui n'ont pas eu lieu depuis un Âge… La Chambre des Ents vint-il à leur présenter sur l'endroit où ils venaient d'arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda curieux Saradoc ne comprenant pas vraiment le terme employer par l'Ent pour désigner « chambre des Ents ».

_ C'est une assemblée répondit simplement Sylvebarbe sur sa question.

_ Une assemblée de quoi ? Ne comprit toujours pas Saradoc avant que lui et Paladin ne viennent à entendre des sons autour d'eux qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur position.

L'instant suivant, depuis la lisière de la forêt autour d'eux, vint à apparaitre les uns après les autres, plusieurs autres Ents qui vinrent à leurs rencontres à la plus grande surprise des deux hobbits sur les épaules de Sylvebarbe.

_ De frêne, de hêtre, de châtaigniers, de chêne… énuméra Sylvebarbe sur les différents espèces d'arbres qui venaient à leur rencontre et qui se mirent à observer les deux hobbits sur ces épaules avec fortes curiosité. Bien, bien, bien. Ils sont venus nombreux. A présent, il nous faut décider si les Ents vont oui ou non entrer en guerre rapporta-t'il à ces deux petits camarades sur la décision que lui et ces confrères allaient devoir prendre durant cette assemblée.

Allaient-ils oui ou non se joindre au combat ?

* * *

 **Je vous ais surprise n'est-ce pas?**

 **personne ne s'attendait à cette nouvelle pas vraie ;)**

 **en tout cas, hâte de découvrir vos avis sur cette suite =D**

 **je vous dis à bientôt ;)**

 **bonne journée**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	44. Chapitre 43 A l'aube de la bataille

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler du retard mais voici enfin la suite tant attendus avec ce chapitre avant celui de la bataille d'Isengard ;)**

 **merci à Sally et à Angel pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant :)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 : A l'aube de la Bataille**

_ Ça dure depuis des heures confia Saradoc à l'encontre de son camarade qui avait finis par s'assoupir au pied d'un arbre, étant réveillé après que sa tête soit tombée sur le côté, tandis que le Brandebouc n'avait pas un seul instant cessé de tourner en rond.

Depuis que Sylvebarbe les avait tous les deux déposer au sol après l'arrivée des autres Ents dans la clairière, ces derniers s'étaient tous mis en cercle autour du rocher se dressant au cœur de l'éclaircie, ceux-ci se lançant dans la séance de l'Assemblée. Parlant en Entique, tout en se balançant d'un côté à l'autre entre eux, cette sorte de dialecte avait finis par avoir raison de Paladin qui était partis se reposer au pied d'un arbre à la lisière de la forêt, pendant que Saradoc les avait observé avant de finir par se mettre à marcher en rond pour tenter de passer le temps.

Mais voilà qu'à présent, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et qu'ils n'avaient pas reçus la moindre nouvelle ou traduction de ce qui s'était dit entre les bergers des arbres de Fangorn.

_ Ils ont bien dus décider quelque chose à présent ! Affirma Paladin à son camarade, tout en se relevant de sa place et allant le rejoindre à ces côtés, alors que cela finit par sortir Sylvebarbe de son discours avec ces confrères.

Celui-ci décidant de répondre à l'interrogation des hobbits.

_ Décider ? Non répondit simplement Sylvebarbe à leur attention avant de se tourner totalement vers eux. Nous venons tout juste de finir de nous dire… Bonjour.

_ Mais c'est la nuit, plus le jour lui fit remarquer Saradoc méduser que tout leur échange depuis ces derniers heures n'avaient été que pour dire un seul terme « bonjour », alors que derrière lui, Paladin s'était laissé s'écrouler de consternation, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait trouvé des êtres encore plus lents que les escargots sur cette terre. Vous n'avez pas l'éternité ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de leur faire remarquer le Brandebouc à leur encontre.

_ Ne soyez pas si hatif !

_ Nous perdons un temps très précieux ! Lui asséna Saradoc, guère conciliant à l'encontre de Sylvebarbe qui hocha de la tête avant de se retourner vers ces confrères pour reprendre le continument de leur assemblée alors que le Brandebouc espéra une seule chose.

C'est qu'ils parviennent à convaincre les Ents de venir prêter main forte à leurs camarades qui entreront, sans nul doute, très vite en guerre contre Saroumane et Isengard.

.xXx.

Au Gouffre de Helm, dans Fort le Cor, tous étaient en train de se préparer pour le prochain départ pour Isengard et la Bataille qui allait se profiler à l'horizon, alors que dans la grande salle où se tenait le trône du Roi, ce dernier était en train d'être vêtu de son armure de guerre par Frumgard, fixant un point vide devant lui, plonger profondément dans ces réflexions. Réflexions qui ne lui permirent de ne pas entendre les pas se rapprocher de lui et de son subordonné avant d'être attiré par un éclat cuivré, se reflétant sur l'armure de guerre endosser par son Fils qui lui fit face avec son bouclier et son casque sous chacun de ces bras.

_ Thengel ?

_ Vous m'avez fait quérir Mon Seigneur ? Vint à lui demander Thengel en inclinant de la tête vers ce dernier, attendant de connaitre la raison pour laquelle son Père l'avait fait quérir alors que le départ pour la bataille était bientôt sur le point de sonner.

_ Oui. Veuillez nous laisser Frumgard.

_ Bien sur Votre Majesté obéissait le capitaine avant de laisser le Roi et le Prince seul à seul dans la pièce, ordonnant aux autres soldats présents dans la pièce de quitter les lieux.

Dès que la grande porte fut fermée sur les soldats, Fengel redressa la tête vers son fils Thengel qui demeura droit et inerte devant lui, attendant de savoir ce que son père lui voulait. Celui-ci d'ailleurs termina par sangler la dernière sangle de son armure qui lui restait à attacher, avant de tourner toute son attention vers Thengel qui attendit patiemment de connaitre la raison de sa venue.

_ Comment se prépare les préparatifs pour notre départ ? Vint à lui demander Thengel voulant connaitre l'avancer de leurs armes pour leur prochain départ pour la bataille.

_ Tous nos soldats sont prêt pour le départ, toutes nos montures sont aussi prête quant aux rohirims qui vont demeurer ici-même, ils vont se charger de protéger le Fort tandis que chaque villageois capable de manier une épée a été envoyé l'armurerie confia Thengel sur les forces qu'ils allaient emmener jusqu'à Isengard et les autres qui allaient demeurer ici pour protéger le peuple de toute réplique possible de l'ennemi. Mon Seigneur ? Vint-il à l'appeler ensuite quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était une fois encore replonger dans ces réflexions.

_ Qui suis-je, Thengel ?

_ Vous êtes notre Roi, Sire répondit simplement Thengel, ne voyant pas ou voulait en venir son Père sur cette drôle de question qu'il était en train de lui poser.

_ As-tu confiance en ton Roi, Thengel ?

_ Nos Rohirims vous suivront quel que soit la fin.

_ Et toi Thengel ? As-tu confiance en moi ?

_ Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions Père ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas de me demander de telles choses Mon Seigneur ? Lui affirma Thengel guère rassuré du comportement de son Père en cet instant précis.

_ Je sais que toi et moi, nous n'avons pas été aussi proches que je l'aurais souhaité mais je voulais te dire que ta Mère serait fière de toi et du choix que tu as choisis d'accomplir indiqua Fengel sur le choix de vie que son fils avait choisis, alors que celui-ci le regarda fort surpris de ces paroles car cela était bien la première fois que ce dernier lui parlait de sa « mère ». Quelque que soit la fin… Ou sont le cheval et le cavalier ? Où est le cor qui sonnait ? Ils sont passés comme la pluie sur les montagnes. Comme un vent dans les prairies. Les jours sont descendus dans l'Ouest. Derrière les Collines, dans l'Ombre. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Se demanda-t'il sur les derniers évènements qui se sont déroulés au Rohan et qui avaient touchés son peuple.

Mais comme lui, Thengel n'avait pas la réponse à cette question qui tournait aussi en boucle dans son esprit. Sauf qu'il était sur d'une chose, il n'allait nullement demeurer de côté et aider Les membres de la Communauté à se débarrasser de Saroumane et de ces larbins pour aider le Porteur de l'Anneau dans sa quête de la destruction de l'Unique.

.xXx.

Hormis Gandalf et Aragorn, le reste des membres de la Communauté avaient tentés de savoir ce que voulait dire ce « oui » qu'avait donné Daenerya à l'encontre de Tauriel, surtout que Legolas avait été des plus insistant pour savoir ce que sa vieille amie avait pour ne pas réussir à le dire à Kili qui était frustrer qu'elle et les autres au courant ne lui dise pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

Surtout que Drogon, Diriel, Aranel et Beriana avaient catégoriquement refusé de répondre aux questions des autres, même de Thorin, Fili et Dwalin qui voulaient bien savoir ce que Tauriel cachait de si important à Kili. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre Tauriel d'emmener Kili à l'écart et de discuter tous les deux en tête à tête pour qu'elle le lui dise tout simplement, mais aux vus de la tête frustrer du jeune Prince nain, sa fiancée n'avait pas réussi à le lui avouer, encore trop surprise elle-même de cette nouvelle.

Mais les quatre autres se doutaient aussi que Tauriel n'avait rien dis car, dès que Kili et les autres le seraient, ils feraient tout pour qu'elle demeure en arrière et ne se joigne pas au combat. Sauf que malgré le risque qu'elle prenait pour elle et la vie grandissant en elle, la peur était toujours bien présente en elle pour la sécurité de son bien-aimé et s'était ce point-là qui la convainquit de ne rien dire. De simplement donner l'excuse qu'elle était bel et bien malade, et que Daenerya l'avait simplement conforté sur la mauvaise grippe qu'elle avait attrapé puisqu'elle avait refusé d'admettre aux autres qu'elle était tombée malade.

C'est ce qui avait un tant soit peu frustrer Kili, qui avait charger sur Oin pour lui demander de donner un remède à sa douce pour qu'elle ne tombe pas d'avantage malade alors qu'Aranel et Diriel avaient dus le rassurer en affirmant qu'elles allaient lui donner un remède elfique plutôt que nain, juste au cas ou si son estomac ne venait pas à le supporter. Celui-ci avait finis par terminer par comprendre ce qu'était cette soi-disant « grippe » qu'avait attraper Tauriel et cette dernière, autant que les autres au courant était parvenu à convaincre le guérisseur de leur bande de ne rien dire au principal concerner, en l'occurrence Kili que l'elfe rousse souhaitait avoir encore le temps de savoir comment elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Tauriel savait que cette nouvelle allait émerveiller son bien-aimé autant que l'inquiété pour son bien-être et sa protection, chose que l'Ambassadrice des elfes de la Forêt Noire ne souhaitait guère être pris comme une petite chose fragile qui fallait à tout prix surveiller pour que la grossesse se passe sans encombre. Surtout que tout le reste des membres de la Communauté seraient au petit soin avec elle et cela n'était pas trop son attention, donc tant qu'elle garderait cela pour elle, tout se passerait pour le mieux.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand le cor du Rohan vint à sonner l'heure du départ pour Isengard. Tous les membres de la Communauté furent sur le dos de leurs propres montures respectives derrière le Roi et le Prince du Rohan entourer de leur garde personnel avant que les Rohirims ne vinrent à suivre le mouvement droit vers le futur champ de bataille. Quant à Daenerya, toujours placer sur le sommet de sa montagne, préparer elle aussi pour la prochaine bataille, observa d'un regard l'avancer de l'armée en marche, trouvant facilement ces camarades parmis les premiers rangs avant de déployer à son tour ces ailes pour s'envoler et aller rattraper ces camarades à l'avant de l'armée.

Survolant l'armée, tous les hommes purent observer la dragonne se déplacer au-dessus d'eux alors que tous constatèrent que ces écailles luisantes avaient été recouvertes par une armure que les membres de la Communauté voyaient pour la première fois. Une armure de guerre semblant des plus légères, recouvrant tout son corps comme une seconde peau fait de métal et de cuire blanc qui paraissaient des plus résistants et lui permettaient facilement de se mouvoir sans aucune difficulté. Bien que tous sachent que les écailles des dragons étaient résistantes à toute arme, hormis les flèches noires, les membres de la Communauté devaient tous se douter que contre la malfaisance de Saroumane, une protection de plus ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Ils n'avaient pas franchis la moitié de la route qui les séparait d'Isengard, que la dragonne blanche fut d'ailleurs la première à remarquer quelque chose se déplaçant au loin et semblant venir à leur propre rencontre. L'obligeant à piquer du nez droit vers ces camarades et à se poser devant les premiers rangs, forçant les membres de la Communauté et les Seigneurs du Rohan à faire halte, donnant ainsi le signal de l'arrêt au reste de l'armée les suivant, l'attention de tous tourner vers la saurienne interrogatif.

_ Que se passe-t'il Daenerya ? Vint à lui demander Gandalf interrogatif avant même qu'un autre des leurs n'ait pu poser la question que tous étaient en ce moment même en train de penser.

_ Une armée vient à notre rencontre.

_ Celle d'Isengard ?

_ Non Aragorn. Les auras autant que les étendards que je vois flotter dans le vent ne sont pas celles de la Main Blanche rapporta Daenerya en fixant l'horizon droit vers l'endroit où elle pouvait apercevoir ces derniers alors que dans son dos, les elfes ne parvenaient pas encore à entrevoir ces derniers. Je pense que leur venu va en surprendre plus d'un finit-elle par avouer en leur souriant chaleureusement avant de terminer par s'avancer, allant à la rencontre de ces derniers, se déplaçant en marchant plutôt qu'en s'envolant.

Se fixant tous avec interrogation, se demandant bien de qui et d'où pouvait venir cette éventuelle armée qui venait à leur rencontre, tous les membres de la Communauté se tournèrent vers les elfes de leur groupe, espérant que ces derniers pourraient les renseigner sur cette approche. Sauf que ni Legolas, Tauriel, Diriel et Aranel ne parvenaient à discerner cette armée au loin, n'apercevant que des formes floues se déplaçant dans leur direction, faisant comprendre à tous que les pupilles des dragons étaient bien plus aiguisés que ceux des elfes.

Mais les membres de la Communauté faisaient confiance dans les paroles de Daenerya, ces derniers se déplaçant à sa suite quelques secondes après les dires de ces paroles, Thengel étant le second à les suivre avec Eoward avant que le Roi du Rohan et ces généraux ne suivent le mouvement et ne leur emboitent le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer. Et plus ils se rapprochaient inexorablement de cette armée venant à leur rencontre, plus les elfes parmis eux parvinrent à discerner les couleurs et l'emblème flottant sur les étendards, reconnaissant sans difficulté ces derniers qui les firent avoir des yeux globuleux de surprise et de joie, qui rassura les autres de savoir qu'un possible allié était en train de venir à leur rencontre en cet instant précis.

_ Alors ? Qui vient à notre rencontre ? Demanda Drogon curieux, assis en selle devant Aranel sur sa monture, alors qu'il avait reçus l'une des armures de guerre que les nains avaient en plus dans leurs affaires avec l'un des casques des rohirims qu'on lui avait donné pour protéger sa tête, tout en ayant tourné sa tête vers les elfes de la bande pour connaitre enfin la réponse à cette question.

_ Les elfes vint à leur rapporter Diriel sur l'identité de ceux venant à leur rencontre. Les elfes de la Lothorien viennent à notre rencontre.

_ La Lothorien ? Comment… ?

_ Dame Galadriel comprit Gandalf devant la question que le Roi Fengel essayait de poser, se demandant comment ces derniers pouvaient savoir qu'ils partaient en guerre. Elle a dus voir notre rassemblement et envoyer ces guerriers pour nous soutenir contre Isengard admit-il sur le fait que la Dame des Bois leur avait envoyé du renfort pour s'occuper de Saroumane et de sa trahison.

_ Et elle n'a pas uniquement envoyé ces guerriers nous soutenir.

_ Que veux-tu dire Daenerya ? Demanda Thorin curieux comme les autres de cette étrange phrase prononcée par la dragonne blanche.

_ Regardez par vous-même !

Terminant par s'asseoir, faisant arrêter le convoi derrière elle, tout le monde rivèrent leur attention droit vers l'armée elfique qui venait à leur rencontre quand la Communauté finit par aviser la personne qui menait les troupes elfes qui devaient se compter en plus d'une centaine d'entre eux sur le fier destrier que tous purent facilement identifier. Il ne s'agissait de nul autre que le Seigneur Celeborn qui était en train de mener ces propres troupes à la guerre pour venir soutenir la Communauté et le Rohan dans leur combat contre Orthanc et ces montres.

Ces derniers ne mirent pas longtemps pour terminer par se retrouver face à la Communauté, aux Seigneurs du Rohan et à l'armée de rohirims, tandis que Gandalf, Thorin, Aragorn et Fengel allèrent à la rencontre du Seigneur Celeborn qui avait ordonné à ces troupes de cesser leur avancer et d'attendre les prochains ordres donnés par leur leader. Celui-ci salua les trois membres de la Communauté qu'il connaissait, pendant que ces derniers l'observaient fort surpris de le voir présent alors que dans son dos, ils pouvaient apercevoir Haldir au premier rang des lignes elfes.

_ Seigneur Celeborn… Comment… ?

_ J'apporte la parole de Galadriel de Lothorien et d'Elrond de Foncombe. Autrefois une Alliance existait entre les Hommes et les Elfes confia le Seigneur Celeborn à leur encontre en dirigeant son attention vers le Roi Fengel qui le regarda plus qu'éberlué. A cette époque, nous avons combattu et péri ensemble. Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance finit-il par rapporter sérieusement et avec solennité en portant toute son attention sur le Roi du Rohan.

_ Cela peut être fort risqué Seigneur Celeborn… La traitrise de Saroumane est forte et…

_ Je sais tout cela Gandalf, dois-je vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé sur mes propres terres durant votre passage il y a de ça plusieurs mois déjà ? Lui rappela Celeborn sur les évènements survenus en Lothorien lors de leur passage dans les Bois de Lorien et de l'attaque du Sorcier avec Sauron sur le plus jeune Durin. Saroumane est devenu un danger pour tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu et ce n'est pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère ? Nous sommes venus pour combattre ensemble et éradiquer cette menace une bonne fois pour toute. Acceptez-vous notre soutient pour ce combat ?

_ Vous êtes plus que les bienvenus, qu'en dîtes-vous Seigneur Fengel ?

_ Que vous avez tout à fait raison Aragorn confirma Fengel sur les paroles de l'Héritier d'Elendil. Nous sommes plus qu'heureux de vous avoir à nos côtés pour ce combat finit-il par admettre au Seigneur elfe et à ces guerriers devant eux.

_ Nous sommes fier de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes déclara avec solennité le Seigneur Celeborn alors que les Rohirims ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater à leur joie d'avoir de telle renfort pour le combat vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

La Marche pour Isengard reprit, se faisant dans le plus profond silence dès que les guerriers reprirent leur sérieux et suivirent leur leader vers le prochain champ de bataille, ponctuer uniquement par le bruit des sabots, de la respiration des soldats, des étendards flottant dans le vent et du battement d'ailes de la dragonne les survolant.

.xXx.

_ Saradoc !

Se retournant vers son camarade qui venait de le sortir de ces profondes réflexions, le Brandebouc riva son attention vers le Touque qui lui indiqua le centre même de la clairière ou les Ent présent tenant conseil autour du rocher en pic se tenaient, et d'où Sylvebarbe finit par détourner de ces camarades, brisant ainsi la discussion avec eux en Entique. Terminant par rejoindre les deux hobbits qui vinrent à sa rencontre, enfin heureux d'avoir une quelconque réponse sur la longue attente qu'ils venaient de vivre tous les deux, la nuit profonde autour d'eux allait bientôt arriver à son terme et le soleil ne tarderait plus à bientôt se lever.

_ Nous sommes enfin d'accord vint à leur déclarer dès le début Sylvebarbe à l'encontre des deux hobbits qui hochèrent de la tête, tout en se jetant un coup d'œil avant de reconcentrer leur regard sur l'Ent.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs sembla s'être plongé dans ces réflexions, le faisant paraitre comme s'il s'était endormi sur place, oubliant pendant un bref instant que les hobbits attendaient patiemment ces réponses.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai dit vos noms à la Chambre des Ents et nous sommes convenus… reprit Sylvebarbe avec sérieux en se réveillant de sa réflexion. Que vous n'êtes pas des orques finit-il par leur avouer, faisant rire le reste des Ents derrière lui qui surprit les deux hobbits devant de telle propos.

_ Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle vint à confirmer Paladin heureux de savoir que les Ents avaient cessé de les considérer comme d'éventuel ennemis comme ils l'affirmaient depuis le début.

_ Mais en ce qui concerne Saroumane ? Vint à lui demander Saradoc, lui rappelant la raison première de cette assemblée des Ents ici-même. Avez-vous pris une décision à son sujet ?

_ Ne soyez pas si hatif, Maitre Saradoc.

_ Hâtif ? Répéta le Brandebouc choquer des paroles prononcer par l'Ent devant lui, qui prenait les choses un peu trop calmement à son gout alors que… Nos amis sont là-bas ! Ils ont besoin de notre aide ! Ils ne gagneront pas cette guerre tout seuls lui asséna-t'il avec force pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation qui commençait sérieusement à lui peser sur le cœur.

_ La guerre, oui… Elle nous affecte tous consentit à admettre Sylvebarbe sur cette épineuse question. Mais vous devez comprendre, jeunes hobbits. Que cela prend beaucoup de temps pour dire quelque chose en vieil entique. Et que nous ne disons jamais rien à moins que cela ne vaille la peine de prendre beaucoup de temps pour le dire finit par lui dire l'Ent en inclinant de la tête avant de se détourner des deux hobbits pour retourner auprès des autres Ents et reprendre ainsi les discussions.

_ Il nous faut encore être patient Saradoc, ils finiront par prendre leur décision tenta de le rassurer Paladin en posant une main confiante sur l'épaule de son camarade, espérant lui aussi que les Ents prendraient enfin leur décision avant que l'aube ne finisse par se lever.

Heureusement pour la patiente des deux hobbits, les Ents prirent leur décision et leur donnèrent leur verdict à peine une heure plus tard, rassurant Saradoc et Paladin de savoir qu'ils avaient été bien plus rapide que pour leur séance de salutation ou encore de se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas des orques. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pris pour cette épineuse question de savoir si oui ou non ils allaient se joindre à cette guerre, mit Saradoc vraiment mal à l'aise de la réponse que ces derniers allaient finir par leur donner.

_ Les Ents ne peuvent pas empêcher cette tempête finit par admettre Sylvebarbe difficilement et gravement à l'encontre des deux hobbits. Nous devons l'essuyer comme nous l'avons toujours fait leur rapporta-t'il sur la façon dont les Ents avaient vécus toutes les guerres que la Terre du Milieu avaient vécus jusqu'à présent.

Une réponse qui ne fit nullement plaisir à l'un des hobbits en particulier.

_ Comment osez-vous prendre cette décision ?

_ Elle n'est pas notre guerre vint à répondre Sylvebarbe face à la question que venait de lui poser le Brandebouc.

_ Mais vous faites partis de ce monde ! Cria Saradoc furieux face à l'excuse que venait de lui donner l'Ent pour justifier leur non-intervention dans ce combat. Pas vrai ? Vous devez nous aider, s'il-vous-plait ? Vous devez faire quelque chose !

_ Vous êtes jeune et brave, Maitre Saradoc vint à lui faire remarquer Sylvebarbe à l'encontre du Brandebouc qui le fixa en colère face à ces propos. Mais votre rôle dans cette histoire est terminé. Rentrez chez vous lui affirma l'Ent ou cette phrase en fut de trop pour le hobbit qui laissa éclater les ressentiments qu'il avait conservé jusqu'à présent.

_ « Rentrez chez moi » ? « Rentrez chez moi » ! Répéta Saradoc furax en fusillant l'Ent des yeux alors que Paladin se recula de son camarade, connaissant les remontrances que ce dernier pouvait donné quand il était de fort mauvaise humeur et en cet instant, les Ents allaient en faire les frais à leur risque et péril. J'ai suivis mes camarades et mes proches pour empêcher le mal d'atteindre mon pays et ma famille, car je veux avant tout protéger ma femme et notre fils, et permettre un avenir sur pour les prochaines générations qui viendront à naitre. Si vous préférez demeurer à l'abri dans votre forêt, c'est votre choix mais moi, j'ai bien l'intention de rejoindre mes camarades et de me battre à leur côté fit-il savoir déterminer à l'encontre des Ents qui le fixèrent fort surpris.

_ Saradoc ?

_ Les flammes de l'Isengard vont se répandre. Et les forêts du Bourg de Touque et du Pays de Bouc vont brûler. Et tout ce qui était vert et bon dans ce monde disparaîtra. Il n'y aura plus de Comté, Paladin vint à l'avertir Saradoc sur ce qui risquait d'arriver si la guerre était emporter par leur ennemi et la menace réel que ces derniers se trouvaient être. J'ai l'intention d'aller rejoindre les autres et d'aller me battre, et toi Paladin ? Que décides-tu de faire ? Rentrez ou m'accompagnez rejoindre les autres ?

_ Je viens avec toi bien évidemment, moi aussi j'ai une famille à protéger et des amis à retrouver approuva Paladin, face au propos de son camarade avant de lancer un coup d'œil vers Sylvebarbe et le reste des Ents qui les observaient. Pourriez-vous nous y emmener Sylvebarbe ? Nous emmener au Sud ?

_ Gandalf m'a demandé de…

_ Gandalf n'est point-là Sylvebarbe ! Et que vous le vouliez ou non, nous irons tout de même là-bas, alors autant nous aider à atteindre notre destination sans problème, vous ne pensez pas ? Vint à lui demander Paladin d'une voix autoritaire, celle qu'il prenait souvent pour faire entendre raison à ces proches quand ces derniers essayaient de lui marcher sur les pieds parce qu'il était un Touque.

_ Je pense que je ne peux vous obliger de rentrer chez vous si vous ne voulez pas… Dans ce cas, je vais vous emmener à la frontière Sud, après vous n'aurez pas grand mal pour atteindre votre but finit par accepter Sylvebarbe, se doutant que les deux hobbits n'allaient nullement lâcher l'affaire et qu'ils allaient tout de même aller jusqu'au bout de leur décision.

_ Merci d'être compréhensif Sylvebarbe vint tout de même à le remercier Saradoc avant de se tourner vers son camarade. Allons-nous vêtir pour notre prochain combat Paladin !

_ Je te suis Saradoc !

.xXx.

 _La tempête faisait rage._

 _Les flammes montaient aussi haut dans le ciel contrastant avec les tours de glace leur faisant face._

 _Et parmis ce chaos naturel, se dressait une tour noir qui fendait le ciel et la terre de sa sombre noirceur alors qu'à ces pieds, la bataille battait son plein. Des créatures à la peau noire recouverte d'une armure tout aussi sombre que la noirceur de leur cœur avide de chair et de sang, portant l'emblème de la Main Blanche sur leur poitrail, combattaient avec férocité les deux armées leur faisant face. Des Hommes portant les couleurs des chevaux du Rohan, appuyé par des Elfes ayant l'emblème de la Lorienne sur leurs poitrails mais parmis ces derniers, certaines personnes étaient parfaitement identifiable entre eux tous._

 _Les membres de la Communauté étaient parfaitement visibles pour n'importe qui, qui se trouvaient avoir une bonne vue du terrain et des combattants sur le champ de bataille, surtout pour trouver les nains encadrer par les autres du groupe qui affrontaient l'ennemi à leurs côtés. Ceux-ci tentant par-dessus tout de se frayer un chemin parmis les rangs ennemis jusqu'à la tour d'Orthanc ou se trouvait leur principal ennemi et leader du camp opposer._

 _Mais le ciel vint à s'assombrir d'avantage quand des formes ailées se mirent à descendre en piquer droit vers les combattants terrestres ou chacun se mirent à redresser la tête vers ces derniers, surtout quand l'une des formes ailés sur les dix, celle de couleur blanche se mit à atterrir avec violence devant ces propres camarades. Ou le souffle du choc fut amplement suffisant pour faire tomber les autres à terre et les propulser de l'endroit de l'impact à plusieurs mètres de celle-ci, tandis que le regard de pure haine était river vers l'un des nains, celui qui se trouvait juste devant elle et qu'elle avait semblé vouloir atteindre en particulier._

 _Le nain dont l'armure royale était parfaitement identifiable à la ronde et dont la chevelure noire cascadant dans son dos, ne lui permettait pas de douter d'un seul instant sur son identité alors qu'une terreur grandissait en lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Daenerya pour que sa fureur et sa rage l'aveugle à ce point pour qu'elle s'en prenne directement à Thorin ?_

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas ?_

 _Quelque chose de malsain et de maléfique était à l'œuvre !_

 _L'inquiétude laissa bientôt place à la terreur quand, se redressant de toute sa taille au-dessus de sa proie, la dragonne blanche ouvrit grand la gueule ou son souffle de glace vint à se rassembler dans sa mâchoire, avant qu'elle ne déverse son flot droit vers sa proie. Thorin._

 __ NON !_

 __ Seigneur Bilbon, réveillez-vous !_

Sursautant à cette voix enfantine résonnant tout près de ces oreilles, Bilbon rouvrit les yeux, le souffle couper par ce qu'il venait de voir, le sang-mêlé finit par reprendre son calme quand il avisa ces camarades l'entourant. Biren et Jumper la tête tourner vers lui, tous les deux coucher autour de lui, usant du flanc du bouc comme d'un oreiller tandis que le loup se trouvait sur sa droite alors que s'était le Fils d'Echtélion qui était venu le réveiller comme tous les matins depuis leur départ d'Edoras.

Deux jours après leur départ de la capitale du Rohan, Echtélion avait informé le reste de ces hommes de la présence de Bilbon et de ces deux camarades dans l'une des caravanes, et depuis, le sang-mêlé avait pu quitter l'abri de celle-ci pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre l'air comme ces deux compagnons qui avaient tous les deux besoin de cavaler un peu. Et depuis, le petit Denethor s'était fait un devoir de le réveiller chaque matin sous la demande de son Père, même malgré la demande de son paternel, le petit s'était lié d'amitié avec ce dernier et était avide d'histoire que le Sacquet lui racontait gentiment le soir avant de se coucher.

Pour la plupart, Bilbon avait raconté des histoires sur la Comté car le peuple des Hobbits attirait grandement la curiosité du garçon et le sang-mêlé s'était fait une joie de répondre à son désir. Mais en cet instant précis, le jeune Durin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soulagé que le petit soit venu le réveiller alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et l'est sortis du cauchemard dans lequel il était plongé. Il espérait de tout cœur que cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un cauchemard.

_ Tout va bien Seigneur Bilbon, vous êtes en sueur ? Lui demanda Denethor inquiet, tout en lui tendant un mouchoir pour qu'il puisse éponger son front moite et bouillant que ce dernier vint à accepter.

_ Je vais bien Denethor, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi vint à lui rassurer Bilbon à ce propos, tout en lui souriant et en lui passant un shampoing dans les cheveux, faisant sourire le garçon. Va donc rejoindre ton Père et prendre ton petit-déjeuner mon garçon, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps lui souria-t'il.

Hochant de la tête, le petit garçon s'empressa de rejoindre son Père pour prendre son petit déjeuner alors que certains des gardes se mirent à préparer celle-ci, tandis que d'autres conservaient leurs regards vers l'horizon, se tenant sur le qui-vive prêt à toute éventualité d'attaque ennemis. Mais ils se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques heures des terres du Gondor et ils devraient arrivés à Minas Tirith avant la tombée de la nuit s'ils n'avaient aucun contretemps durant la fin de leur voyage.

Bilbon attendit que Denethor soit hors de vue pour se plier en deux, une douleur fulgurante le prenant au cœur alors qu'il eut du mal à prendre son souffle, obligeant Biren et Jumper à resserrer les rangs autour de lui, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans leurs regards vriller sur lui. Regard que le Sacquet remarqua mais il ne put guère dire quoi que ce soit pour les rassurer, que la terreur et l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentis durant son cauchemard le reprit et qu'un mauvais pressentiment le reprit et lui coupa le souffle.

Quelque chose de mal aller se produire ?

Quelque chose de mal en rapport avec…

_ Daenerya ? Thorin ? Quelque chose va leur arriver ressentit-il inquiet de la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa sœur d'âme et de son Oncle.

Et de là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas intervenir mais il n'allait pas demeurer en retrait et vrillant son regard vers l'Ouest, Bilbon fit une chose qu'il s'était refuser de faire depuis son départ d'Edoras, celle de plonger corps et âme dans l'esprit de la dragonne pour ainsi voir ce qu'elle voyait et qu'elle-même voit ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune Durin se laissa porter par les pensées et les émotions de la dragonne, et en rouvrant les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus au côté de ces camarades mais au côté de Daenerya en plein champ de bataille.

* * *

 **Je suis méchante de finir sur un tel chapitre n'est-ce pas? ;)**

 **dans tous les cas, j'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus :)**

 **sinon je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite =D**

 **bonne journée à tous**

 **et bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont ;)**

 **big biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	45. Chapitre 44 La Bataille d'Isengard

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler pour ce retard mais voici enfin la suite tant attendus avec la première partie de la bataille d'Isengard, comme le stipule le titre de ce chapitre ;)**

 **merci à Angel pour ta com en espérant que cela te plaira toujours autant et pour tous les autres qui me suivent ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : La Bataille d'Isengard**

Les premiers rayons de l'aube étaient en train d'éclaircir la nuit étoilée qui s'effaçait pour laisser de nouveau place au jour, alors que sur le flanc de la colline, les armées des Hommes du Rohan et des Elfes de la Lothorien avaient formés leurs lignes de combats, prêt à descendre la pente pour atteindre les territoires de la Tour d'Orthanc, Isengard. Là où une forêt abondante entourait le mur d'enceinte de pierre délimitant les terres appartenant à Saroumane autrefois, se trouvait à présent vide de toute végétation, des terres désoler qui parurent rappeler les terres de désolations causé par Smaug autour de la Montagne Solitaire durant sa prise d'Erebor autrefois.

Des immenses cratères entouraient la tour d'Orthanc ou tous pouvaient apercevoir des panaches de fumées noires s'en extraire alors que les feux des forges en contrebas continuaient de bruler d'un feu ardent, dont les reflets destructeurs se dessinaient sur les armures sombres de l'armée d'uruk-haï qui se dressait devant eux, en rang serré au pied d'Isengard. Ou leur nombre fit grincer des dents les elfes et pâlir les rohirims car ces créatures devaient bien être une dizaine de milliers à se tenir avec sérieux et un contrôle hors normes que de simples orques et gobelins ne pourraient nullement contenir, rappelant les combattants de Gundabad que les anciens membres de la Compagnie de Thorin avait affronter durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

_ Ils sont réellement sérieux ma parole ? Demanda Dwalin fort surpris du nombre d'ennemi face à eux, surtout que pour rassembler autant de créatures dans un même endroit, le traitre de Saroumane devait préparer cette invasion depuis fort longtemps.

_ D'où viennent tous ces uruks exactement ? Vint à demander Beriana éberluer, en tournant son regard vers ceux qui seraient plus à même de répondre à sa question. Quand même des profondeurs de la terre, si ?

_ J'ai l'impression de me revoir à Erebor l'année dernière ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Fili, ne pouvant empêcher les mauvais souvenirs de cette période revenir avec force dans son esprit, autant que pour les autres qui ne purent s'empêcher de frémir à ce rappel.

_ Nous devons en aucun cas laissez un seul de ces bataillons parvenir à franchir notre défense, car si cela est le cas… nous serons déborder et nous ne pourrons pas les empêcher de s'en prendre au peuple, comme de mener le feu et la mort sur leur passage prévena Aragorn sur la menace que ces derniers se trouvaient être pour la Terre du Milieu si ces derniers venaient à réussir à quitter ces lieux.

_ Bien évidemment que nous les laisserons pas passer ! S'exclama Gimli animer par l'envie de frapper quelques têtes d'uruk avec sa hache, assis derrière Legolas, tout en poussant celui-ci à charger sur l'ennemi mais l'elfe parvint à garder sa monture en place, tout en tentant de contenir la fougue du jeune nain. Allons-y, allons fracasser quelque crâne et nous verrons qui est celui qui en aura abattus le plus ! Lança-t'il avec fougue et joueur, très vite appuyer par plusieurs autres nains de leur groupe qui avaient une folle envie de charger leurs adversaires et d'en abattre le plus possible.

_ Reste calme Gimli, on doit demeurer sur nos gardes, ces derniers ne sont pas à prendre à la légère lui fit remarquer Gloin à l'encontre de son fils autant qu'aux autres qui étaient prêt à se lancer dans cette partie de jeu, mettant au clair ce que tous pensaient de cette armée leur faisant face.

Ce contrôle de leur sauvagerie instinctif prouva à tous que ces guerriers seraient de redoutables adversaires et qu'ils ne devraient en aucun cas les surestimer et être extrêmement prudent face à ces derniers. Mais cela n'allait nullement stopper les membres de la Communauté qui étaient bien décidés à faire face à cette armée et à mettre un terme à la fourberie de Saroumane, que tous pouvaient facilement apercevoir, debout sur le balcon de sa tour, sa tenue blanche ressortant facilement sur la noirceur de sa tour.

_ Bienvenu à vous dans mon humble demeure, j'attendais avec impatience de votre venu Gandalf vint à sourire Saroumane confiant à leur attention, sa voix amplifiée par magie à l'encontre du Magicien Blanc et de tous les autres face à lui. A ce que je vois, le Seigneur Celeborn s'est joint à vous pour ce combat, mais malgré ces renforts, vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour lutter face à nous…

_ N'en soyez pas aussi sur Saroumane ! S'exclama Thorin sur de lui, n'appréciant guère les paroles du sorcier, très vite appuyer par le reste de ces camarades nains, qui étaient déterminer à ne pas le laisser gagner cette bataille.

_ Et que pensez-vous faire exactement Thorin Fils de Thrain contre moi ? Vous n'êtes pas capables de défendre votre neveu de nous, alors que pourrez-vous faire contre nous ? Mon armée est bien plus nombreuse que la vôtre, même votre très cher dragonne ne pourra pas vous aider car je lui réserve des surprises lança Saroumane d'une voix glaciale et dangereuse, tout en tournant toute son attention vers la saurienne qui s'était placer juste devant les premiers rangs et les autres membres de la Communauté.

Et avant même que chacun des membres de la Communauté n'ait pu comprendre le sous-entendu qu'était en train de leur dire Saroumane, que sur un signe de celui-ci, des cris lugubres à vous faire froids dans le dos résonnèrent tout autour d'Isengard. Alors que tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel orageux au-dessus d'Orthanc ou des formes ailés vinrent à apparaitre et piquant du nez vers la terre ferme, tout le monde furent surpris et effrayer quand les créatures se trouvaient être des ailés noirs. Races qui se trouvaient être des cousines éloignées des dragons se trouvant être au nombre de neuf, portant sur leurs dos des silhouettes encapuchonner que tous n'eurent aucune difficulté à reconnaitre comme les nazguls, les Serviteurs de l'Anneau.

_ Ce sont les…

_ Les Nazguls !

_ Nous ne pourrons pas…

_ Gardez les rangs ! Vinrent à ordonner les Capitaines du Rohan à l'encontre des rohirims ou la terreur était en train de s'immiscer entre eux à l'apparition de ces derniers dans le ciel, ceux-ci conservant une altitude autour de la tour pour parer à toute éventuel attaque. Que personne ne bouge !

_ Tu crois sincèrement que tes subordonnés pourront réussir quoi que ce soit contre moi Saroumane ?

_ Daenerya ?

_ Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on doit surestimer et je vais te le prouver en cet instant précis ! Vint à lancer rageusement la dragonne, en ne faisant pas cas des appels de ces camarades derrière elle, s'avançant lentement mais surement vers ces derniers tandis que tous son corps vint à se mettre à irradier et que de la neige se mit à tomber de son corps et de ces ailes. Je suis la Princesse Daenerya, Cœur de Glace, Gardienne des Neiges et Détentrice de Vie, et tu vas encore apprendre à tes dépends Saroumane pourquoi Acnologia me convoitait tant ! Lui lança-t'elle avec défi alors qu'elle déploya ces ailes de chaque côté de sa personne, haut dans le ciel comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans les airs.

Seulement, les flocons de neige qui se dégageait de son corps se mirent à irradier avec encore plus de force et quand ils vinrent à toucher le sol se mirent à projeter une onde de lumière dans le sol. Surprenant tous ceux qui se trouvaient devant, autant que la Communauté qui virent les flocons se mettrent à grandir et à s'élargir à vue d'œil, tout en se redressant et prenant la forme de dragon à la stupéfaction de tous les autres témoins de cette étrange magie de la dragonne. De plusieurs dragons aussi différents les uns que les autres, allant de bipèdes ailés à des quadrupèdes ailés, ou encore des dragons sans ailes sur quatre pattes ou d'immenses serpent ailés, tous faisaient la taille d'un cheval et se comptaient en millier, paraissaient dangereusement menaçant et leurs yeux de lumières étaient vriller férocement sur les armées d'uruks devant eux, alors que ceux pouvant voler avaient leur attention toute river sur les Nazgul et les ailés au-dessus d'eux.

_ Que… Comment… ?

_ Allez Saroumane, prouves-moi de quoi, toi et tes Nazgul vous valez contre moi et mon armée de glace ! Lança déterminer Daenerya, souriant dangereusement devant la stupéfaction qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre dans la voie du Sorcier à la vue de ces créatures de glace s'étant redresser des flocons de neige de la dragonne.

Et dans un rugissement de guerre, Daenerya s'élança dans les airs, droit vers la tour et les Nazguls sur leur montures ailés, très vite suivis par ces créatures de glace ailés tandis que celles terrestres avaient suivis le mouvement et avaient débutés leurs courses droit vers les lignes d'uruks plus bas. Alors que dans leurs dos, Thorin n'avait pas un seul instant hésité une seule seconde de plus et avait poussé son bouc de combat à courir à leur suite, très vite imiter par Fili et Kili, puis par Aragorn, Legolas, Diriel, Tauriel et Gandalf avant que le reste de la Communauté n'élancent leurs montures sur leurs traces. Tandis que les Seigneurs Fengel et Celeborn vinrent à donner l'ordre de la charge alors que les archers vinrent à demeurer en retrait, lançant une volée de flèche droit vers les premiers rangs ennemis qui s'étaient à leurs tours élancer à leur rencontre, leur longue lances noire diriger droit vers les premières lignes de dragons de glace invoquer par la Cœur de Glace.

Si au début, les membres de la Communauté pensèrent que les créations de glace de la dragonne viendraient à se briser sous l'assaut des lances ennemis, ces derniers se détrompèrent très vite en constatant que les créatures étaient aussi agile et rapide que des félins, sautant par-dessus ou se couchant pour d'autre sous les lances diriger vers eux. Avant de sauter droit à la gorge des uruks devant eux, partis de leurs corps qui ne possédaient aucune protection et dont les gueules et mâchoires parvinrent facilement à briser les nuques de ces derniers aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été faits de verre.

Pendant que la deuxième et troisième lignes d'uruks n'eurent guère le temps de dresser leurs boucliers ou encore de dresser leurs armes en avant, qu'ils furent submerger par le reste des dragons de glace qui leur sautèrent dessus, laissant ainsi une ouverture dans leur défense pour l'armée des rohirims et des elfes de Lothorien, mener par la Communauté à se frayer facilement un chemin dans leurs rangs. Et avec l'élan pris par les montures dans la descente de la pente vers eux, les chevaux autant que les boucs des nains d'Erebor parvinrent facilement à écraser une bonne dizaine de rangs ennemis, avant que leurs montures ne viennent à s'essouffler et à se fatiguer sous la charge et les collisions qu'ils se prenaient durement dans le poitrail ou dans la tête pour les boucs. La charge des cavaliers terminant par s'arrêter et avancer au pas, tentant d'obliger leurs adversaires de reculer sauf que ces derniers étaient véritablement bien dresser pour ne pas fuir sous la charge et tenter de repousser la cavalerie.

Thorin était en train de pourfendre un uruk alors qu'il poussait son bouc à continuer de charger dans le tas, appuyer par Fili, Kili et Dwalin qui lui collaient aux basques, tout en levant les yeux droit vers Daenerya qu'il garda dans son champ de vision alors que celle-ci se trouvait être au prise avec l'un des ailés des Nazgul. Ou en tout cas, il s'agissait du deuxième parce que le premier qu'elle avait chargé, elle l'avait empoigné dans ces pattes et porter par l'élan de son envol, balança celui-ci contre la tour d'Orthanc, droit sur le balcon ou s'était tenu le Mage à la solde de Sauron qui était partis se mettre à l'abri. Avant d'attaquer un deuxième avec lequel Thorin la voyait combattre alors que les sept autres se mirent à être submerger par les dragons ailés de glace de Daenerya, détournant ainsi les Nazguls et leurs bestioles de la Communauté, des Rohirims et des elfes qui continuaient de progresser, lentement mais surement dans la marée d'uruks.

Tournant son attention vers les membres de sa famille et ces camarades, Thorin fut amplement rassurer de constater que les siens s'en sortaient sans grande difficulté contre les uruks autour d'eux. Fili et Kili chargeaient ensemble un groupe d'uruk qui souhaitait faire une percer sur leur droite, vite appuyer en renfort par Diriel, Tauriel et Beriana qui les suivirent de près, pendant qu'Aranel et Drogon collait au basque d'Aragorn qui était appuyer en renfort par Legolas et Gimli. Alors que Dwalin et les autres nains demeuraient à l'arrière de Thorin, pendant que Gandalf essayait d'atteindre la tour d'Isengard pour aller s'occuper de Saroumane comme cela avait été prévus dans le plan mis en place avant leur départ du Gouffre de Helm.

Bien que personne n'ait pu imaginer que la dragonne puisse être capable de créer des « guerriers » par le biais de flocons émergeant de sa propre personne, ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir du renfort dans cette bataille.

Ils allaient pouvoir finir ce combat sans avoir trop de casse ou en tout cas, Thorin espérait sincèrement que le vent ne viendrait pas à changer de camp, comme cela était le cas dans chaque bataille qu'il avait dus mener.

Il l'espérait sincèrement.

.xXx.

_ … cette petite famille de rat des champs grimpe sur moi quelquefois et me chatouille affreusement leur racontait Sylvebarbe continuait son avancer dans la Forêt de Fangorn, droit vers la Frontière Sud, là où il avait promis de déposer les deux hobbits pour leur permettre de rejoindre leurs camarades pour le combat à Isengard.

Ayant enfilé les armures naines que Bilbon leur avait remis à Cul-de-sac avant leur départ pour Erebor et qu'ils étaient parvenus à conserver dans leurs sacs, même lors de leur prise par les uruks, ils avaient réussis à conserver leurs sacs avec eux et s'étaient tous les deux préparer pour le prochain combat qu'ils allaient devoir entreprendre pour tenter d'atteindre leurs camarades sur le champ de bataille. Et pour leur dernier voyage dans Fangorn, Sylvebarbe les avait encore fais monter sur ces épaules pour leur permettre de se reposer avant de se plonger en plein dans la bataille, et s'était permis de leur raconter certaines anecdotes pour leur faire passer le temps de leur dernière marche ensemble.

Et Saradoc ne le lui dirait jamais mais sa voix était étrangement soporifique et bien qu'il tentait de ne pas s'endormir sous ces paroles, le Brandebouc essayait de tout cœur de demeurer éveiller, tandis que Paladin ne pouvait s'empêcher de bailler au récit de l'Ent, tout en tentant de rester réveiller comme son camarade. Mais les deux hobbits vinrent tous les deux à reprendre pieds avec la réalité quand ils constatèrent que les arbres touffus et qui leur masquaient l'aube se levant, couvert de nuage avaient laissés place à…

_ Il faut toujours qu'ils essayent de se mettre là... poursuivit Sylvebarbe sur la gêne occasionné par ces petits rongeurs quand il vint à se figer de surprise en apercevant la même chose qui avait attiré l'attention des deux hobbits sur ces épaules.

Et cela se résumait par… Rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Là où devait se dresser des centaines d'arbres constituant la partie Sud de Fangorn, ne se trouvait que des terres désoler d'où seuls les troncs coupés au ras du sol n'étaient qu'une trace visible qu'une forêt dense s'était trouvé là autrefois. Une forêt qui avait succombé sous l'assaut des haches et des épées, et que la noirceur de la terre devant eux était vide de toute végétation, remplis de boue et de piétinement, ne laissant plus que désolation et mort devant leurs yeux choquer d'une telle scène sous leurs yeux.

_ Nombre de ces arbres étaient mes amis. Des créatures que j'ai connues à l'état de noix et de gland admit Sylvebarbe avec tristesse et désarroi de voir un tel champ de bataille sous ces yeux, car pour les deux hobbits, cela était bel et bien un champ de bataille.

Un champ de bataille qui avait vus l'éradication des arbres de cette partie de la forêt contre leurs envahisseurs.

_ Nous sommes sincèrement désolé, Sylvebarbe vint à lui présenter doucement Paladin ces condoléances pour les proches que l'Ent avaient perdus ici-même, ressentant tous les deux la peine et le chagrin de celui-ci.

_ Ils avaient leurs voix propres rapporta tristement l'Ent avant que son regard ne se porte droit vers l'horizon, droit vers ce qu'ils pouvaient tous apercevoir en contrebas et qui alertèrent Saradoc et Paladin quand ils constatèrent que cela avait commencé.

La bataille à Isengard avait débutée, le bruit des combats parvenant à résonner jusqu'à eux alors que des formes ailés s'affrontaient au-dessus des armées s'affrontant sur le sol autour de la sombre tour d'Orthanc dont des panaches fumer semblaient s'échapper des forges se trouvant sous terre depuis les cratères disséminer un peu partout autour de la demeure du Sorcier.

_ Saroumane ! Gronda Sylvebarbe dangereusement en ayant rivé toute son attention vers celle-ci. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Magicien grogna-t'il avant de pousser un puissant grondement qui dut obliger les deux hobbits à s'accrocher à solidement à lui pour ne pas tomber de ces épaules.

Alors que son rugissement résonnait comme un coup de tonnerre faisant trembler le sol et les arbres dans leurs dos, projetant l'écho de son cri de rage tandis que Saradoc et Paladin se regardèrent surpris, bien qu'ils comprennent tous les deux la raison de sa colère. Eux aussi auraient agis de la sorte si cela avait été les siens qu'ils avaient perdus ici-même.

_ Il n'y a pas de juron en Elfique, Entique ou autre langage des Hommes pour qualifier cette traîtrise vint à déclarer Sylvebarbe avec un sérieux et une dureté que les deux hobbits ne lui connaissaient nullement depuis qu'ils avaient fait sa connaissance.

_ Regardez les arbres ! Ils avancent ! S'écria Paladin fort surpris de voir la lisière de la forêt de Fangorn, sur leur gauche, plus en contrebas de leur position, se mettrent à avancer alors que résonnaient leur voie que les deux hobbits avaient entendus résonner durant leur séjour dans Fangorn.

_ Ou vont-ils ? Vint à lui demander Saradoc fort curieux de savoir où ces derniers se rendaient exactement.

_ Ils ont à faire avec les orques admit simplement Sylvebarbe. Et moi, j'ai à faire en Isengard ! A l'aide de roc et de pierre ! Vos compagnons auront les renforts que vous avez souhaitez pour eux mes petits amis indiqua avec sérieux l'Ent à l'encontre des deux hobbits qui mirent quelques secondes à comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient… ?

Mais entendant d'autres grondement dans leurs dos, Saradoc et Paladin jetèrent un œil derrière eux pour apercevoir des silhouettes sortirent de la lisière de la forêt et vinrent à apparaitre sous leurs yeux, des Ents. De nombreux Ents, passant des érables aux chênes, des petits aux grands, des fins aux robustes, tous se mirent à sortir de la forêt, avisant avec désarroi et colère la désolation de leur terre profaner par Saroumane et les orques, marchant à la rencontre de Sylvebarbe et des deux hobbits.

_ Oui souria Saradoc comprenant enfin ce que tout cela voulait signifier quand Sylvebarbe reprit son avancer, tout en tournant son attention vers ces camarades qui avaient finis par arriver à son niveau.

_ Bruraroum. Venez mes petits amis. Oui, les Ents vont entrer en guerre déclara Sylvebarbe avec sérieux et solennité à l'encontre de ces camarades, affirmant ce que tous pensaient en cet instant précis. Il est probable que nous courrions à notre perte. La dernière Marche des Ents !

Et s'accrochant tous les deux solidement à leurs accroches, Saradoc et Paladin ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un regard déterminer, tous les deux rassurer de savoir qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur camarade avec les renforts que Gandalf avait espérer qu'ils fassent venir. La centaine d'Ents qui étaient en train de quitter l'abri sur de Fangorn allaient faire une grande différence avec les arbres en appui, la seule chose qu'espérait sincèrement les deux hobbits c'est qu'ils parviendraient à arriver à temps pour rejoindre les membres de leur Communauté.

Ils espéraient tous les deux retrouver les leurs en un seul morceau.

.xXx.

Ils avaient finis par se séparer en plusieurs groupes et s'étaient tous perdus de vue sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu Isengard, avec pour objectif de combattre le plus d'uruk possible et de tenir le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que le chef de leur ennemi soit vaincu par Gandalf.

Les membres de la Communauté étaient parvenus à créer une brèche dans l'armée d'uruk avec l'appui des créatures de glace de Daenerya, qui avait permis au Magicien Blanc d'atteindre la tour d'Orthanc et gravissant les escaliers, avait disparus à l'intérieur à la traque de Saroumane. Tandis que Gandalf était partis à la rencontre de son ancien mentor, les uruks avaient refait une percer, séparant ainsi les membres de la Communauté qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le champ de bataille.

A présent que la charge était arrêté et qu'ils avançaient au pas, tous les cavaliers avaient dus descendre de leurs montures pour poursuivre le combat, surtout que sur leurs dos, ils étaient la cible des arbalétriers orques qui tiraient sur tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient abattre, les obligeant à tous poser pieds à terre pour ne plus être à découvert. Et c'est ainsi que les membres de la Communauté s'étaient tous perdus de vue, alors que les rohirims et les elfes tentaient par tous les moyens à garder les uruks dans l'enceinte du territoire d'Isengard et les empêcher de quitter les lieux, comme de se faire encercler par ces derniers.

Mais ceux-ci devaient aussi faire attention de ne pas se rapprocher des zones où se trouvaient les cratères, là où les fumées des forges souterraines continuaient de bruler et dont certains uruks étaient parvenus à précipiter certains groupes de rohirims et d'elfes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de remarquer les trous derrière ou devant eux avant qu'ils ne tombent dedans. Certains des dragons terrestres de glace de Daenerya avaient déversé un sol de glace pour recouvrir les trous et ainsi empêcher d'autres d'y tomber. Le seul souci, cela valait à détruire une des statues qui concentrait tout son souffle de vie à créer un endroit sûr pour les autres et ne pas y tomber dedans, tout en enfermant les orques se trouvant dessous et les empêchant ainsi de venir prêter main forte aux uruks en haut.

Sauf que malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, certains des membres de la Communauté trouvaient le moyen de prendre cette bataille comme un jeu, un défi qu'ils pouvaient se lancer les uns contre les autres.

_ Legolas, et de 10 ! Compta Gimli à l'encontre du Prince elfe après avoir vaincu son dixième uruks de sa hache, tandis que l'elfe sylvestre ne se trouvait non loin de sa personne, affrontant la masse devant eux.

_ Et moi j'en suis à 25 !

_ Argh ! Je ne laisserais pas d'oreilles pointus me dépasser !

_ 27 ! Comptabilisa Legolas à l'encontre du jeune nain, tout en ayant abattus deux autres uruks à l'aide de son arc et de ces flèches, avant d'user de son arc pour bloquer une lame et d'attraper la garde d'une de ces propre dagues pour trancher dans la jugulaire de ce dernier.

_ Gimli ! Appela Gloin en rivant son attention sur son fils qui rechargeait l'ennemi voulant à tout prix surpasser l'elfe sylvestre, lançant à ces derniers de venir l'affronter plutôt que l'elfe à quelques mètres de lui. Ce gamin est complètement…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Gloin ?

_ Rien du tout Oin, laisses tomber ! Répliqua le nain roux à l'encontre de son ainé qui avait tiré sa corne auditif pour comprendre les paroles de son cadet, le déconcentrant ainsi du combat autour de lui et le faisant devenir une cible facile pour leurs ennemis autour de lui.

Mais Dori ne se trouvait non loin et para l'attaque d'un uruk qui avait voulus s'en prendre au vieux guérisseur par derrière, avant que Nori et Ori ne viennent à achever ce dernier pour empêcher celui-ci de se ressaisir et de s'en prendre à leur ainé.

_ Vous auriez pu choisir un terrain plus propice au combat ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Nori, tout en grognant devant ces bottes en train de s'enfoncer dans la boue sous ces pieds, tout en poussant l'un des uruks à reculer devant lui avant de le pourfendre de son arme avant de se tourner vers son prochain adversaire, tout en gardant son petit frère à l'œil et de pouvoir intervenir si besoin était.

_ C'était cela ou les laisser envahir le Rohan jusqu'à atteindre le peuple lui fit remarquer Dori sur la dangerosité d'une telle armée si celle-ci venait à quitter les terres d'Isengard et à se répandre dans le Rohan.

Ce qui entrainerait de nombreuses pertes, autant matériels que civiles et aucun des membres de la Communauté n'étaient pour laisser une telle chose arriver. Surtout pour tous ceux de la Communauté, qui avaient déjà survécu et vécu la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait revoir une nouvelle fois ce carnage à l'œuvre. Mais il semblerait que la dragonne blanche avait prévus cela car ces créations terrestres de glace avaient érigé un mur de givre derrière eux et derrière les dernières lignes de leur armée, pour ainsi empêcher toute fuite de leur ennemi pour les terres du peuple des dresseurs de chevaux.

Et cela les rassurait tous grandement, leur permettant ainsi de se concentrer droit devant eux et non devoir surveiller en permanence leurs propres arrières.

Dus à sa petite taille d'hobbit, Drogon parvenait sans peine à se frayer un chemin sous les jambes des uruks et à passer sous leurs lames pour éviter des coups mortels, avant de trancher dans leurs propres jambes, les faisant ainsi tomber à genou pour lui permettre facilement d'atteindre leur poitrine ou leur gorge pour les abattre. Et non loin de lui, Aranel veillait sur ces arrières, gardant le hobbit à l'œil pour devoir intervenir si besoin était, mais pour un Sacquet de la Comté qui n'avait jamais suivis des années de formation aux maniements des armes comme le reste des membres de la Communauté, celui-ci s'en sortait plutôt bien. Même mieux que certains Rohirims qui avaient du mal à lutter face aux uruks-haï.

Tandis qu'à plusieurs mètres d'elle, les dernières filles de leur Communauté avaient formé un triangle, se tenant dos à dos, pour ainsi couvrir leurs arrières autant que celle de leur camarade auprès d'elle, continuant de faire tomber les uruks qui avaient la mauvaise idée de les prendre pour cible. Alors que Diriel et Beria gardaient toutes les deux Tauriel à l'œil, se tenant prête à tout éventuelle malaise que l'elfe rousse pourrait avoir dans son état, mais celle-ci conservait le contrôle, son regard ne cessant de se porter sur les combattants autour d'eux, cherchant une personne précise parmis la foule, exactement comme l'ainée des nièces de Glorfindel.

Car cela faisait un petit moment que ces dernières avaient perdus de vue Fili et Kili, les deux Princes nains qui s'étaient lancés à la charge d'un groupe d'uruks à la suite de leur Oncle, très vite appuyer par Dwalin qui les avait escorté, tandis que Bofur, Bifur et Bombur étaient demeurés en retrait. Tous les trois étant en vus du groupe des filles et prêt à intervenir si besoin pour protéger les trois princesses, mais aux vus des corps de leurs ennemis qui commençaient à s'étaler devant leurs pieds et autour d'elles, les trois nains n'avaient guère besoin de s'inquiéter pour elles. Elles étaient aptes à se débrouiller toutes seules sans soutien.

Mais les trois nains gardaient aussi à l'œil le dernier membre de leur Communauté qui affrontaient leurs ennemis sans aucun appui ou camarade à ces côtés et ayant reçus l'ordre formelle de leur propre roi de le soutenir si besoin était. Voilà pourquoi, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur s'empressèrent de rejoindre les côtés d'Aragorn qui était au prise avec deux uruks qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre, mais les deux frères nains et leur cousin n'eurent guère besoin d'intervenir que le Dunédain parvint à se débarrasser de ces derniers d'un habile coup d'épée avant de reporter son attention sur de nouveau adversaire, tout en saluant de la tête les trois nains qui vinrent lui porter assistance.

Après tout, hormis de protéger leur propre souverain, ces héritiers et leurs fiancées, ils avaient aussi le devoir de veiller à la sécurité de l'Héritier d'Elendil et le prochain Roi du Gondor par principe et camaraderie, surtout qu'ils se rappelaient sans peine que ce dernier avait aussi pris part à la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Tandis qu'un peu plus à l'ouest de leur position, la garde personnel du Roi Fengel entourait ce dernier qui était lui aussi descendus de sa monture, combattant aux côtés de ces propres généraux alors que Thengel affrontait l'ennemi non loin de son père au côté d'Eoward qui ne lâchait pas son Prince d'un millimètre. Et qu'un peu plus loin, le Seigneur Celeborn affrontait l'ennemi entouré par Haldir et sa garde personnel qui veillait sur la sécurité de leur suzerain.

Plus haut sur les terres d'Isengard, à quelques mètres de la Tour d'Orthanc, Thorin avait été de ceux qui avaient souhaité suivre Gandalf pour aller combattre Saroumane mais le Magicien Blanc lui avait sommé de demeurer en arrière et de garder un œil sur Daenerya. Le vieux précepteur du plus jeune Durin avait affirmé indirectement qu'il avait peur pour cette dernière, qu'il pressentait que son ancien mentor allait user d'un vieux tour contre la dragonne blanche qui était en train de mettre à mal tous les plans qu'il avait mis en place pour appliquer les ordres de Sauron.

Et depuis que Gandalf lui avait fait cette confession, Thorin ne cessait de lever les yeux vers le ciel après avoir abattus un nouvel uruk devant lui, pour se river quelques secondes sur la dragonne au-dessus d'eux poursuivant son combat contre les neuf Nazgul et leurs ailés avec ces propres créatures de glace ailé. Déversant ces flammes de glace sur ces derniers pour les conserver loin d'elle quand ils tentaient de fondre sur elle comme des rapaces, la dragonne blanche n'attendait pas une seconde que leurs cavaliers se ressaisissent qu'elle fondait sur l'un des Neufs, s'accrochant et bloquant la monture autant dans ces griffes qu'entre ces ailes, longeant sa tête pour tenter d'attraper le Nazgul dans sa gueule pour l'arracher de sa selle.

Sauf que ces derniers parvenaient toujours à se reculer juste à temps et elle avait elle-même le temps d'éloigner sa propre tête avant que leur lame ne l'atteigne, l'obligeant une fois encore à s'éloigner d'eux et à recracher son feu de glace pour les garder loin d'elle. Tandis que ces petits dragons de glace leur sautaient dessus pour ainsi détourner leur attention d'elle pendant un instant, lui permettant de se ressaisir et de reprendre pied pour ainsi pouvoir charger de nouveau avec force contre ces ennemis.

_ Mon Oncle, attention !

Revenant à lui en entendant l'appel de Fili, Thorin se baissa par instinct et évita ainsi donc de se faire décapiter par la lame de l'un des uruks qui avait pris cette occasion qu'il est la tête river vers le ciel pour tenter de l'abattre. Mais reprenant très vite pied avec la réalité, le Roi d'Erebor s'empressa de pourfendre celui-ci et l'empêcher de reprendre le dessus sur lui, avant de se tourner vers ces deux neveux qui l'avaient rejoint escorté par Dwalin.

_ Merci Fili !

_ De rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir les chars de guerre des Monts de Fer se mit à avouer Kili se rappelant sans peine des dégâts que ces derniers pouvaient causer dans les rangs ennemis durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées et qu'ils avaient usé pour suivre Thorin jusqu'à Raven Hill pour retrouver Bili. Nos boucs pourraient encore beaucoup nous aider dans cette masse ?

_ Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque Kili ! Répliqua Fili à l'encontre de son jeune frère. Bien que les créations de glace de Daenerya a pu se débarrasser des archers uruks, ils n'en demeurent pas moins qu'ils doient encore en demeurer beaucoup dans l'armée et qu'ils n'attendent qu'on leur donne des cibles à abattre lui fit-il remarquer sur la dangerosité de remonter sur le dos de leurs montures, bien que lui-même souhaitait fracasser d'avantage de crâne sur le dos de son bouc.

_ Nous devons rejoindre les autres Thorin ! Laissons à Gandalf de se charger de Saroumane, comme de Daenerya de s'occuper des Nazguls, à nous de nous débarrasser de ces uruks avec les autres lui rappela Dwalin sur ce qu'ils avaient pour mission d'accomplir, stoppant ainsi les deux idées que son souverain et vieil ami devait avoir en tête en cet instant précis.

_ Je le sais pertinemment Dwalin mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment sur la question admit Thorin avec crainte sur le malaise qui le prenait aux tripes, ressentant que quelque chose de mal allait se produire.

_ Comme nous tous Thorin quand nous nous trouvons sur un champ de bataille, allez allons-y ! Lança Dwalin à leur attention à lui et à ces neveux, avant de recharger sur les uruks, ces armes de guerre en avant et prêt à fracasser de nouveau crâne.

Le grand guerrier fut très vite suivis par Fili et Kili qui se dépêchèrent de se relancer dans la bataille, avant que Thorin ne les suive pour reprendre le combat après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil vers le ciel, tout en essayant d'effacer cette peur le rongeant la poitrine. Peur qui se dirigeait vers une unique personne et qui se trouvait être aussi celle qui était parvenu à dégeler son cœur de pierre.

Daenerya.

.xXx.

Il devait mettre fin à tout cela le plus rapidement possible.

Il devait atteindre le haut de la tour et stopper la tête pensante de l'armée des uruks, qui mettrait un terme à cette bataille avant qu'ils ne viennent à perdre d'avantage de vie dans ce combat.

Tous les autres comptaient sur lui pour vaincre Saroumane et cesser cette folie avant qu'elle ne se propage d'avantage dans les terres aux alentours, et n'atteignent des vies innocentes.

Lui seul connaissait assez bien Saroumane pour parer à toutes les ruses et coups bas que son ancien ami pourrait lui donner, mais il y a bien une chose à laquelle Gandalf n'aurait pas pensé, c'est que la fourberie de son vieux mentor ait atteint autant de hauteur pour parvenir à ces fins par tous les moyens. Ou qu'il était plutôt tombé si bas pour en venir à de telles extrémités pour l'emporter contre eux.

Oh que non, Gandalf n'aurait jamais pu prévoir une telle vilénie venant de Saroumane ? Peut-être pas celui qu'il avait connus mais celui qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui en était bien capable.

Après avoir réussi à gravir les milliers d'escalier composant la tour d'Orthanc pour rejoindre Saroumane qui était sur le toit d'Isengard pour superviser et observer la bataille plus bas, le nouveau Mage Blanc termina par se retrouver face à son vieil ami qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de créer un orage au-dessus d'eux pour tenter d'effrayer ces adversaires.

Les nuages noirs d'orage se mirent à déverser la foudre qu'ils retenaient, ces derniers se mettant à zébrer le ciel avec fureur, heurtant le sol violemment, foudroyant autant des uruks que des rohirims et des elfes. Causant des mini-incendies un peu partout sur le champ de bataille, inquiétant grandement les hommes et les elfes, alors que les uruks s'en désintéressèrent totalement, ne faisant guère attention à ces derniers et poursuivant leurs attaques incessantes contre les hommes du Rohan et les elfes de la Lothorien.

Tandis que les créations terrestre de glace de Daenerya s'empressèrent d'aller éteindre les incendies pour empêcher ces derniers de se propager, autant que d'atteindre les hommes et les elfes par la même occasion.

_ Cessez cette folie Saroumane ! Maintenant ! Lui ordonna Gandalf d'une voix dure et déterminé, tout en inclinant l'avant de son bâton vers celui-ci prêt à toute attaque et riposte de sa part.

_ Et que croyez-vous pouvoir faire contre moi Gandalf ? Vous pensez pouvoir me vaincre sur mon propre territoire ? Lui demanda cyniquement Saroumane en rivant sur lui un regard de fou et froid qui glaça les entrailles de Gandalf en un instant.

Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas berner plus longtemps par les paroles de son vieil ami qu'il décida de passer à l'attaque, hors de question de laisser ce dernier continuer de répandre le mal autour de lui, surtout qu'il avait promis aux autres de se charger et de stopper Saroumane par tous les moyens. Il se devait de protéger ces amis et ces proches de la malfaisance, surtout pour protéger son petit protéger et l'aider à détruire l'Anneau, même s'il était loin de lui pour faire plus.

Il pouvait faire assez en se chargeant personnellement de Saroumane.

Bien évidemment, Saroumane avait dus prévoir l'attaque de Gandalf car il eut le temps d'ériger un bouclier autour de lui sur laquelle la magie du précepteur du plus jeune Durin vint à se heurter violemment, résonnant comme un gong et d'où le souffle de la collision faillit bien les faire vaciller tous les deux. Mais aucun des deux ne firent attention au fait qu'ils avaient bien faillis chuter de la tour qu'ils reprirent leur position et s'attaquèrent mutuellement à coup de sort magique qui se mirent à colorer le ciel de leur lueur bleuté, rougeâtre, blanche et noire, alors que le tonnerre et les éclairs résonnaient en chœur avec les gongs des collisions magiques qu'ils causaient tous les deux.

La magie bienfaitrice de Gandalf s'heurtait avec fracas contre celle malfaisante de Saroumane dont les flammes ardentes de sa folie tentaient de bruler vifs son opposant, mais celle-ci venait à se heurter à la magie aquatique que le nouveau Mage Blanc faisait jaillir du néant pour contrer ces attaques meurtrières. Tandis que leurs auras opposées, blanche et noire, ne cessaient de se propager autour d'eux, tentant de repousser celle de l'autre pour gagner du terrain sur leur adversaire et le mettre à terre.

Définitivement.

Mais si Gandalf hésitait encore à tuer son vieil ami, cela n'était guère le cas de Saroumane qui ne cessait d'envoyer contre lui des attaques de plus en plus meurtrières et précises que le nouveau Mage Blanc commençait à avoir du mal à contrer. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des lances flammes de Saroumane ne vienne à renverser Gandalf qui se retrouva étaler sur le dos à quelques millimètres du vide, tentant d'éteindre les flammes qui avaient pris le bas de sa robe blanche, tout en redressant sa tête vers son adversaire qui était prêt à le réattaquer une fois encore.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Saroumane avait dirigé son bâton vers le ciel orageux et dirigea la foudre qui zébra une nouvelle fois les cieux, descendre droit vers Gandalf qui n'eut guère le temps de lever son propre bâton pour parer le coup qu'il ferma les yeux pour se préparer au choc.

_ Gandalf !

Rouvrant les yeux au cri qui résonna autour de lui, Gandalf eut le temps de voir un jet de flamme blanc heurter de plein fouet l'éclair qui était à deux doigts de le foudroyer, stoppant net l'attaque. Explosant au-dessus de lui alors qu'il pouvait ressentir le souffle glacial le heurter et qui l'aurait envoyé chuter dans le vite, s'il n'avait senti une serre se refermer sur lui, autour de sa taille et redressant la tête vers celle-ci, Gandalf constata qu'il s'agissait de la sœur d'âme de son jeune protéger.

_ Daenerya ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fichez Magicien ? Attaquez-le au lieu de bloquer ces attaques en continu ! Lui ordonna Daenerya tout en le réprimandant d'hésiter à attaquer.

Tout en tenant solidement le mage dans ces griffes, tout en prenant de l'altitude comparée au haut de la tour avant de déverser une nouvelle fois son feu de glace sur Saroumane qui érigea un nouveau bouclier autour de lui pour se protéger de son attaque. Alors que cela permit à Daenerya de gagner du temps pour reposer Gandalf sur le haut de la tour avant de se poser elle-même derrière lui, et de rugir avec sauvagerie en direction de Saroumane tandis que ces dragons de glace se chargeaient de garder occuper les Neuf Nazgul et leurs ailés loin d'eux, autant que du reste de leurs amis et armée sous eux.

_ Te voici donc Daenerya, j'attendais avec impatience que tu viennes à ma rencontre car j'ai ma revanche à reprendre sur ce qui est arrivé à Edoras lui fit savoir Saroumane déterminer en vrillant son regard sur cette dernière, qui le lui rendait bien.

_ Et qu'attendais-tu donc Saroumane ? Une nouvelle défaite face à moi ? Cela ne fera que la troisième fois ! Lui lança-t'elle ironiquement, lui rappelant sans peine les deux défaites qu'il avait perdu face à elle et à Bili à Edoras.

_ Tu vas…

Mais Saroumane ne put finir sa menace qu'il dut se protéger une nouvelle fois derrière son bouclier devant le jet de glace que lui cracha Daenerya dessus, très vite rejoins par Gandalf qui lança une nouvelle attaque pour tenter d briser son bouclier et le pousser dans ces retranchements. Sauf qu'il fallait croire que son ancien mentor avait encore des réserves et d'autres sales tours dans ces manches, car sous leurs yeux éberluer de Gandalf et de la dragonne, l'aura sombre qui nimbait le dôme autour de Saroumane se mit à s'assombrir d'avantage et à repousser leurs attaques combinées sans peine.

Et avant même que Gandalf n'est pu prévoir quelque chose, il se prit un coup dans la hanche gauche qui l'envoya valser contre l'un des pics de la tour, l'assommant légèrement avant qu'il ne vienne à entendre un cri de douleur derrière lui, comme un grognement de rage. Redressant la tête, Gandalf fut effrayer de voir une tentacule sombre émergeant du bouclier de Saroumane et qui s'était enrouler autour du cou de Daenerya l'emprisonnant dans son emprise, tandis qu'elle se démenait pour s'en extraire.

_ Daenerya ! Que faites-vous Saroumane ? Que lui faites-vous ? Lui demanda Gandalf inquiet pour cette dernière.

_ Je vais tout simplement lui rappeler qui elle est en réalité et effacer définitivement celle que vous connaissez tous… Ne laissant que l'animal destructeur de sa propre race ! Souria Saroumane heureux du sort qu'il était en train d'user contre la dragonne alors que cette dernière continuait de se démener comme un beau diable. J'ai hâte de voir la véritable dragonne derrière cette facette humaine !

Alors que la fumée noire que composait la tentacule autour de son cou se mit à s'immiscer dans sa gueule, autant que dans ces narines, la fente de ces yeux et dans ces oreilles, la faisant gémir de douleur devant le regard de terreur de Gandalf qui tenta de se redresser pour aller lui porter secours. Mais il n'eut guère fait un pas en avant que la tentacule autour de la gorge de la dragonne vint à exploser, créant un souffle durant l'implosion qui le fit tomber une seconde fois comme Saroumane d'ailleurs qui fut briser dans son sortilège.

Tandis que les créations de glace de celle-ci se brisèrent tous comme du verre à la plus grande surprise de tous qui rivèrent leur regard surpris vers le haut de la tour d'Isengard, se doutant que quelque chose avait dus se produire à l'Invocatrice pour que ces derniers disparaissent de la sorte. Alors qu'au même moment, la dragonne retomba lourdement sur le toit de la tour, se mettant à respirer avec difficulté alors qu'elle avait fermé douloureusement ces yeux.

_ Daenerya ? Daenerya, tout va bien ? L'appela Gandalf inquiet, tout en se redressant et en s'avançant doucement vers elle, espérant sincèrement que la magie malveillante de Saroumane n'avait pas réussi.

Mais la dragonne demeurait bien trop calme alors qu'elle se redressait trop doucement de toute sa taille, conservant toujours les yeux fermés avant que ces derniers ne se rouvrent et ne se vrillent dangereusement sur Gandalf. Celui-ci qui ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière en lisant la rage dans son regard, tandis qu'elle grognait dangereusement à son encontre, tout en tournant toute son attention vers lui alors que le Magicien ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir en constatant un détail sur elle.

La lueur d'intelligence et d'humanité dans son regard bleu avait disparus pour ne laisser place qu'à un regard rouge et sauvage de l'animal traquer et s'était contre lui qu'elle était dirigée, et non vers Saroumane.

_ Que lui avez-vous fait Saroumane ?

_ Vous devriez plutôt réfléchir comment vous allez vous en sortir contre elle, mon cher Gandalf ? Car elle ne vous laissera aucune chance de vous en sortir vivant et en un seul morceau le prévena Saroumane sur la situation dangereuse dans laquelle se trouvait en cet instant Gandalf. Car elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous et pas même les Valars ne pourront rien faire pour vous ramener cette fois-ci…

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un…

Sauf que Gandalf ne put dire un mot de plus ou même de faire un pas vers Saroumane, que la queue de Daenerya vint à s'écraser devant son chemin, alors que les grondements émanant de sa poitrine se fit encore d'avantage menaçant et le Mage Blanc ne put prévoir une défense solide qu'il eut tout juste le temps de s'entourer d'un bouclier protecteur avant que d'un coup de queue, la dragonne ne l'envoi valser du haut de la tour.

Ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

* * *

 **Et oui, je sais, je suis vraiment sadique de vous finir ce chapitre de la sorte XD**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre?**

 **en tout cas, je suis impatiente de connaitre vos avis dessus :)**

 **j'ai débuter la suite alors j'espère sincèrement pouvoir vous la postez le plus tôt possible, bien que je serais fort occuper durant tous le mois d'aout :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui =D**

 **à la prochaine :)**

 **bonne vacances**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	46. Chapitre 45 Ancienne Blessure du coeur

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **et oui j'ai réussi à vous écrire ce chapitre pour vous le postez aujourd'hui;)**

 **merci à Angel pour ta com qui me fait toujours plaisir XD surtout tes menaces à l'encontre de Saroumane :)**

 **sinon voici la suite avec un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent ;) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Ancienne blessure de coeur**

 __ Vous n'êtes qu'un…_

 _Sauf que Gandalf ne put dire un mot de plus ou même de faire un pas vers Saroumane, que la queue de Daenerya vint à s'écraser devant son chemin, alors que les grondements émanant de sa poitrine se fit encore d'avantage menaçant et le Mage Blanc ne put prévoir une défense solide qu'il eut tout juste le temps de s'entourer d'un bouclier protecteur avant que d'un coup de queue, la dragonne ne l'envoi valser du haut de la tour._

 _Ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou._

.xXx.

Dès qu'ils avaient vus les créatures de glace de Daenerya se mettrent à se briser les uns après les autres, n'étant plus que de la glace sans vie et sans magie, ils avaient compris que quelque chose de mal avait dus arriver à leur Invocatrice. Et tous les regards s'étaient immédiatement river droit vers le haut de la tour d'Orthanc, là où s'était posé plusieurs minutes plus tôt la dragonne avant qu'un grondement de douleur ne se fasse entendre, très vite suivis par un cri distinct qui fit frémir chacun des membres de la Communauté quand ils reconnurent son propriétaire.

_ Gandalf !

Le cri d'Aragorn résonna dans tout Isengard alors que celui-ci comme les autres membres de la Communauté s'étaient précipiter droit vers la tour, dans l'espoir de venir en aide aux deux derniers membres de leur groupe qui se trouvaient tout en haut. Mais chacun d'entre eux vinrent à se figer une nouvelle fois quand ils avisèrent une forme blanche être propulser du haut de la tour et valser un peu plus au Nord d'Isengard, tandis qu'il fallut plusieurs minutes à tous pour terminer par identifier celui-ci comme étant une seule personne.

S'agissait-il de Gandalf ? Ou bien de Saroumane ?

_ Daenerya !

Suivant le cri d'alerte de Drogon, Thorin constata que cette dernière se trouvait toujours en haut de la tour, la tête baisser vers eux et le Seigneur nain ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en ressentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle.

Alors quand elle se laissa chuter de la tour, amortissant sa descente en ouvrant ces ailes à la dernière minute avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, l'impact fut tout de même violent, créant un souffle ou les plus proches d'elle se retrouvèrent à tomber à la renverse, qu'ils soient hommes, elfes et orques. Tandis que tous vinrent à se figer, tous muet et leur attention river sur la dragonne qui vint à se redresser de toute sa taille avant de river un regard rouge sang droit vers les personnes face à elle, ou tous ne purent s'empêcher de reculer devant son regard de prédateur vriller sur eux.

Un regard que Thorin n'avait aucun mal à reconnaitre pour l'avoir vus sur un autre saurien que lui et les siens avaient affrontés par le passé pour Erebor : Smaug. En cet instant précis, la Daenerya que les membres de la Communauté connaissaient avait laissé place à une bête féroce et dangereuse qui se mettait à grogner sauvagement, tout en érigeant son dos comme un gros chat prêt à faire une seule chose : charger.

_ Fuyez... Fuyez ! Ordonna Thorin à son entourage avant que l'attaque ne leur tombe dessus.

Et celle-ci ne se fit pas longtemps attendre, les rohirims et les elfes avaient commencé à se replier quand la dragonne déversa son feu de glace sur eux, manquant de quelques millimètres d'emprisonner les derniers retardataires qui faillirent bien se retrouver piéger dans la glace. Alors que les Seigneurs Fengel et Celeborn ordonnèrent à leurs soldats de battre en retraite et de s'éloigner le plus possible de la saurienne, celle-ci avait rivé son regard de sang droit vers des uruks qui se tenaient un peu trop proche d'elle et qui en subirent les conséquences quand elle se jeta sur eux avant même qu'ils n'aient pu comprendre ce qui étaient en train de leur arriver.

Tandis qu'en ayant ordonné à Dwalin d'emmener ces neveux le plus loin possible du carnage, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de tourner toute son attention sur la dragonne qui était en train de massacrer, à proprement parler, les uruks qui se trouvaient dans sa ligne de mire. Car cela n'était tout simplement pas Daenerya en cet instant précis, ce n'était pas la dragonne qu'il avait déjà vus combattre, surtout la façon dont elle était en train de déchiqueter ces « victimes ».

La sauvagerie et la férocité qu'elle employait, n'était pas celle que Thorin lui connaissait. Comme ce regard d'ailleurs. Il avait dus se produire quelque chose en haut de la tour d'Isengard et Saroumane avait dus ensorceler la dragonne pour qu'elle agisse de cette façon, aussi bestiale, alors qu'une crainte grandissait dans la poitrine du Durin en comprenant que cette forme blanche qu'ils avaient vus chuter quelques instants plus tôt, ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Gandalf. Car ce rire sadique qu'ils pouvaient tous entendre résonner au-dessus de la tour n'était pas celle de leur Magicien mais du fou qui était derrière tout ce carnage.

 __ Vas-y ma chère dragonne ! Détruit tout sur ton passage !_

_ Espèce de…

_ Thorin attention !

Suivant les directives de ces camarades nains derrière lui, alors qu'il sentit des mains l'empoigner par les épaules pour le faire reculer, le Roi d'Erebor sursauta avant de s'empresser de reculer d'avantage quand un énorme rocher se fut écraser à l'endroit exacte ou il s'était tenu plus tôt. Un rocher de plusieurs tonnes surtout.

Ent rivant son regard vers la direction ou était venu le projectile, comme tous les autres combattants dans Isengard, Thorin ne put s'empêcher d'être éberluer quand il constata de qui venait cette attaque qui visait un seul camp, celui des uruks. Des immenses arbres à formes bipèdes descendaient les versants désertiques des plaines montant vers la Forêt de Fangorn, au bon nombre d'une centaine, dont certains avaient tendus leurs immenses arbres vers des rochers qu'ils dépassaient et n'avaient pas hésité à s'en servir pour les envoyer valser droit vers les uruks.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Les Ents ! S'exclama Legolas à la question de stupéfaction de Gimli alors que son cri résonna dans tout Isengard. Les Ents sont venus !

_ Comment… ?

_ Regardez !

_ Regardez quoi Diriel ? Demanda Beriana à l'adresse de sa cousine, suivant ce que celle-ci était en train de leur pointer du doigt, coupant aussi la question surprise de Nori devant l'intervention de ces derniers.

Créatures que les nains, comme tous les autres, considéraient plus comme des légendes, au même gabarit que les Géants de Pierre.

_ Se sont Saradoc et Paladin accrocher sur les épaules de cet Ent ! Admit-elle, tout en désignant l'Ent en question qu'elle pouvait discerner grâce à ces yeux d'elfe, et que tous durent plisser du regard pour apercevoir les deux formes assises sur les épaules de l'être pour comprendre ce que cela voulait signifier.

_ Alors s'était donc eux ! C'était eux que Gandalf voulait qu'ils nous ramènent ! Finit par comprendre Drogon sur ce que le Magicien Blanc avait eu en tête sur la mission des deux autres hobbits de pousser ces êtres légendaires de quitter l'abri de leur forêt pour se joindre au combat. Ils m'étonneront toujours autant ces deux-là !

_ Sauf qu'ils ne risquent de ne pas être très longtemps une aide pour nous, regardez !

Suivant le cri de Bofur, tous purent apercevoir les formes ailés des Nazguls fondre avec leurs ailés droit vers les Ents, dont certains semblèrent prêt à recevoir ces derniers de pied ferme en usant de leurs bras comme d'arme ou de pierre qu'ils lancèrent droit vers ces derniers. Sauf que l'un des projectiles rata de peu la dragonne blanche qui s'était envoler pour l'éviter et rugissant de colère, ouvrit grand la gueule ou une sphère de lumière vint à y apparaitre au fond de sa gorge.

_ Tout le monde à terre ! Cria Thorin à l'encontre de tous ceux proches de lui, alors que lui-même se jeta au sol, très vite suivis par Fili, Kili et Dwalin à ces côtés.

Et ils eurent bien raison car à l'instant même où la sphère de lumière eut remplis l'intégralité de sa gueule, la dragonne vint à relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus, et jaillissant de celle-ci, un rayon de glace chargea droit vers les rangs entique. Certains eurent le temps de s'écarter de la voix du faisceau de lumière qui vint à heurter violemment le sol entre eux, avant d'imploser à la collision créant des pics de glace qui jaillirent du sol comme des tours meurtrières sur plus d'un kilomètre de rayon autour de l'impact, figeant certains Ents dans la glace alors que d'autres furent totalement déchiqueter par les stalactites.

Attaque faisant rager d'avantage les autres Ents, et effrayer d'avantage les soldats devant la force destructrice qu'elle contenait, qui s'empressèrent de rattraper d'autres projectiles qu'ils lancèrent droit vers la dragonne blanche. Pendant que d'autres Ents étaient en train de s'occuper des Nazgul et des uruks, obligeant les rohirims et les elfes de la Lothorien de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce combat titanesque qui était en train de se produire sur le champ de bataille d'Isengard. Ne laissant qu'à découvert les membres de la Communauté sur les plaines vides de combattants alors que tous avaient regards inquiet river droit sur la dragonne dont la perte de contrôle et d'esprit n'étaient en rien pour les rassurer.

Surtout quand, évitant les autres projectiles que lui lançaient certains Ents, la dragonne reprit un peu d'altitude, tout en rouvrant une nouvelle fois la gueule ou une sphère de lumière réapparaissait une fois encore, prête à user de son attaque destructrice sur eux.

_ Non ! Arrête Daenerya !

_ Mon Oncle, n'y allez pas !

_ C'est trop dangereux !

_ Reviens Thorin !

Mais les cris de Fili, Kili et Dwalin ne purent jamais atteindre les oreilles de ce dernier alors qu'il évita une nouvelle fois de se prendre l'un des projectiles destiné à la dragonne, coupant ainsi la route des trois autres nains qui avaient tentés de le suivre. Mais le grand guerrier avait attrapé les deux jeunes Princes par les épaules et les avait tirer en arrière pour leur éviter à leurs tours de se faire écraser par d'autres rochers, les obligeant à battre en retraite devant les autres projectiles qui tombaient dans les environs de la dragonne qui avait ériger un dôme autour d'elle pour bloquer et repousser les attaques qu'on lui envoyait.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas parer une éventuelle attaque qui lui était destiné quand la personne se trouvait à l'intérieur même de son bouclier.

Etant parvenus à franchir son dôme de glace, qui l'avait laisser l'atteindre sans être projeter en arrière comme les projectiles que les Ents ne cessaient de lui envoyer au loin, ces derniers continuant de descendre la pente de la plaine allant à la forêt de Fangorn, Thorin avait saisis l'un des petits cailloux à ces pieds et n'hésitant pas une seconde, l'envoya droit vers la tête de la dragonne. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne s'attendit pas à recevoir un tel projectile sur sa joue droite, la surprenant et la faisant tourner légèrement la tête vers la gauche, alors qu'elle relâcha son attaque.

Le faisceau de lumière alla percuter les plaines plus à l'Ouest de la position des Ents, frôlant au passage certains ailés des Nazgul qui se mirent à se recouvrir de glace, alors que l'attaque de la dragonne créa une nouvelle cité de stalactite meurtrière au loin qui ne fit aucune victime parmis les alliés de la Communauté. Ce qui fit souffler de soulagement tous ces derniers avant que leur crainte ne revienne avec force quand le regard rouge sang de la dragonne se riva droit vers la personne qui venait de lui faire détourner la cible de son attaque.

_ Thorin !

Le Seigneur Nain eut tout juste le temps de se coucher une fois de plus sur le sol pour éviter la boule de feu de glace que venait de lui envoyer la dragonne qui percuta le rocher derrière lui, qui vint à exploser alors que le givre se mit à se répandre sur le sol. Tandis que Thorin parvenait à se relever et à placer Orcrist devant lui, comme bouclier, à l'instant même où la patte avant-droite ailé de Daenerya fondit sur lui, bloquant celle-ci avant qu'elle ne le pourfende.

_ Thorin !

_ Accroches-toi, on arrive pour t'aider !

_ Non ! Ne venez…

Mais l'Héritier de Durin ne put mettre en garde ces proches que la dragonne détourna la tête de lui et dirigea toute son attention vers les trois nains qui courraient à sa rencontre, avant de déverser son feu de glace devant eux, leur coupant la route et toute éventualité de venir le soutenir. Alors que les filles, Diriel, Tauriel et Beriana étaient parvenus à les rattraper tous les trois et les ayant saisis par les bras, les avaient poussés à reculer et à s'éloigner du mur de glace qui se propageait un peu trop à leur gout vers leur compagnon. Tandis que le reste des membres de la Communauté qui allaient les rejoindre, avaient dus se stopper et faire face au bataillon d'uruks qui était en train de venir à leur rencontre, pendant que le reste de l'armée était partis sur les traces des hommes du Rohan et des elfes de la Lothorien.

Obligeant la Communauté de livrer bataille sur la plaine d'Isengard, vide de tout combattant et à porter des assauts de la dragonne si cette dernière avait le désir de leur lancer l'une de ces attaques de glace si l'envie lui prenait. Mais celle-ci paraissait totalement concentrer sur sa propre proie qu'elle tenait dans ces griffes alors que Thorin était en train de lutter contre la pression qu'elle exerçait contre Orcrist pour l'empoigner, le faisant glisser sur le sol boueux, tandis qu'il essayait de trouver une solution.

Une solution pour ramener la dragonne à la raison. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu Sorcier lui avait fait pour en arriver là ?

_ Je t'en conjure Daenerya, reprend tes esprits ! Ne laisses pas Saroumane avoir le dessus sur toi !

 __ Inutile de lui faire entendre raison Roi d'Erebor !_ Répliqua Saroumane cyniquement depuis le haut de sa tour, sa voix résonnant dans tout Isengard, toute son attention river sur eux. _Votre très cher Daenerya n'existe plus ! J'ai effacé tous ces souvenirs d'après sa rencontre avec Durin Ier, ne laissant que derrière la dragonne protectrice qui ne désire qu'une seule chose, protéger les prochaines générations de dragon. Et pour que vous le compreniez facilement, je suis le jeune dragon qu'elle souhaite ardemment protéger et vous êtes la menace !_

_ Espèce de… Daenerya est plus forte que tous vos sorts malfaisants Saroumane, elle réussira à revenir de cela, je le sais !

 __ En êtes-vous aussi persuadé Maitre Nain ?_ Lui demanda Saroumane narquoisement _. Savez-vous pourquoi mon sort a été aussi facile à réaliser et pourquoi, elle-même, ne m'a point résister dans l'effacement de ces souvenirs ? C'est parce qu'elle désirait elle-même tout oublier. Oublier la douleur d'un cœur déchirer et meurtrie, repousser une nouvelle fois par celui pour qui elle est tombée amoureuse…_

_ Comment… ?

_ _Oui Maitre Nain, cette pauvre dragonne est tomber sous votre charme et le fait que vous admettiez que vous ne ressentez strictement rien pour elle, lui a rappeler d'avantage de mauvais souvenir de son premier amour avec Durin Ier et j'ai user de cette faille que son esprit me laissait pour m'infiltrer dans sa conscience et faire ce que j'avais à faire_ admit Saroumane _. Merci à vous Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, vous m'avez permis de contrôler la créature la plus puissante et surtout, celle qui me permettra d'atteindre le Porteur de l'Anneau._

_ Vous n'êtes qu'un… Je vais vous...

N'ayant pas de qualificatif pour classer le Sorcier avec la fourberie qu'il venait d'employer contre eux, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder un regard inquiet vers la dragonne devant lui qui ne cessait de pousser sur Orcrist pour tenter de l'atteindre alors que les paroles du vieux fou résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. « _Oui Maitre Nain, cette pauvre dragonne est tomber sous votre charme et le fait que vous admettiez que vous ne ressentez strictement rien pour elle, lui a rappeler d'avantage de mauvais souvenir de son premier amour avec Durin Ier et j'ai user de cette faille que son esprit me laissait pour m'infiltrer dans sa conscience et faire ce que j'avais à faire._ ». Comment aurait-il pu prévoir une telle chose ?

Et comment aurait-il pus savoir que son propre rejet lui rappellerait celui causer par Durin Ier autrefois ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue lui parler en premier de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ?

A cette pensée, Thorin ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues quand il saisissa de ce que cela voulait signifier. Que Daenerya ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Lui-même avait démentis les paroles de ces neveux à Edoras, parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler par peur d'être lui-même rejeter.

Puisqu'après tout, Daenerya avait vécus une idylle avec Durin Ier autrefois, qui était-il lui comparer à un tel être. Personne. Il n'était rien comparer à son ancêtre alors pour lui, rejeter les émotions qu'il ressentait pour elle, était une protection pour lui de ne pas souffrir d'un potentiel rejet de sa part. Après tout, il avait très bien vus par le passé ce que ces sentiments et émotions pouvaient causer à son entourage.

Il avait repoussé Frérin par fierté.

Il avait éloigné Fili et Kili par arrogance.

Il avait perdu Bili par cupidité.

Thorin avait fait du mal autour de lui alors il souhaitait à présent ne plus souffrir lui-même de ce que son propre égoïsme pouvait causer. Mais encore une fois, son propre désir de se protéger lui-même était en cause et s'était à présent à Daenerya d'en payer les frais.

Et il devait à présent réparer ces torts à l'encontre de la dragonne… Sauf que Thorin ne put en penser d'avantage ou même trouver une possible phrase à lui dire que la griffe de la dragonne avait réussis à se renfermer sur lui, malgré Orcrist qui se trouvait toujours entre sa patte et lui. Avant qu'elle ne l'empoigne avec force pour ensuite l'envoyer valser d'un revers de la patte dans le décor, sous le cri de peur et de terreur des proches d'Ecu-de-Chêne qui grogna de douleur quand il heurta violemment le sol sur son dos, lui coupant le souffle.

_ Thorin !

_ Fili, attention !

Sursautant au cri d'appel de sa fiancée et se stoppant net dans sa course vers son Oncle, Fili se retourna juste à temps en levant son épée devant lui pour parer le coup qu'on avait tenté de lui porter à la tête, tandis qu'il riva son regard vers son nouvel opposant avant de grogner de rage en reconnaissant celui-ci.

_ Comme on se retrouve Fils de Durin !

Worg.

L'orque pâle, le Premier Fils de Bolg, avait finis par se montrer sur le champ de bataille.

_ Fili ?

_ Kili, derrière toi !

Comme son ainé, le second fils de Dis suivit le conseil de sa bien-aimée et dévia la lame qui fondait sur sa poitrine avant de repousser son assaillant et de se mettre en position pour lui faire face, ne pouvant s'empêcher à son tour de grogner en reconnaissant ce dernier.

_ Si j'étais toi, je m'en ferais d'avantage de soucis pour toi, plutôt que ton frère ?

Akog.

Si l'ainé des fils jumeaux de Bolg était là, il était normal que le jumeau soit lui aussi de la bataille.

Les deux frères orques portaient eux aussi leurs armures de guerre, qui rappelaient à tous celle qu'abordait Azog le Profanateur durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Imposante et tout aussi blanc que leur peau, recouvert de fourrure, tandis qu'ils se désintéressaient grandement des autres nains et du reste de la Communauté présent autour d'eux. Ceux-ci affrontant leur bataillon d'uruks, toutes leurs attitudes river uniquement sur Fili et Kili qui leurs faisaient tous les deux faces, leurs armes dresser devant eux prêt à intercepter les attaques des orques pâles.

_ Fili ! Kili ! Appela Aragorn en voyant ces deux derniers en face des deux orques pâles, tout en repoussant l'uruk en face de lui et parant l'attaque d'un autre.

_ Tenez bon les gars, on vient vous aider ! Indiqua Dwalin, tout en bloquant la lame d'un uruk avant de faucher les jambes de ce dernier avec sa hache pour ensuite se diriger droit vers les deux Princes, très vite suivis par le reste des nains.

_ Restez ou vous êtes !

_ Fili ?

_ On se charge d'eux ! Répliqua le Premier Héritier de Thorin à l'appel surpris de Diriel à son encontre, tout en gardant continuellement Worg en ligne de mire, celui-ci tenant sa massue prête à l'emploi. Allez-vous occuper de Thorin ! Il faut ramener Daenerya à la raison !

_ Vous en êtes sur ? Vint à leur demander Tauriel inquiète pour eux comme tous les autres.

_ Nous avons un compte à régler avec ces derniers alors ne vous en faites pas pour nous rassura Kili à leur encontre, tout en lâchant pas Akog et sa lame des yeux. Dépêchez-vous d'aller les aider !

_ Vous avez entendus vos Princes, les gars ! Appela Dwalin au rassemblement des nains de leur ancienne Compagnie, en tournant son attention vers ces derniers. Allons-y !

Suivis par Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin et Oin, Dwalin mena l'assaut de ces derniers parmis le bataillon d'uruks les encerclant pour tenter d'atteindre Thorin et Daenerya. Tandis qu'Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Diriel, Tauriel, Beriana, Aranel et Drogon restèrent en retrait, se chargeant des uruks et demeurant à l'affut, comme proche de Fili et Kili si ces derniers avaient besoin de soutien face à Worg et Akog.

Ceux-ci d'ailleurs ne furent pas longs pour charger les deux Princes qui les attendirent de pied ferme et parèrent leur première charge avant de passer eux-mêmes à l'attaque pour ainsi empêcher toute nouvelle attaque des jumeaux sur eux. Surtout qu'ils avaient tous les deux en mémoire leur prise par les deux orques à Path Galen et des blessures causer sur leurs bien-aimées, comme des vieux souvenirs qu'ils avaient de la Bataille des Cinq Armées avec l'intervention d'Alaric et d'Alrik pour leur sauver la vie au détriment de la leur.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient prouver à eux-mêmes qu'ils pouvaient réussir à affronter de telles adversaires par eux-mêmes sans aucun appui ou soutien, ils étaient des Héritiers de Durin après tout.

_ On arrive Thorin ! On vient t'aider !

_ Ne venez pas ! Cria Thorin à l'encontre de ces camarades nains à l'instant même où la dragonne se désintéressa de lui et tourna son regard vers eux, tout en ouvrant la gueule dangereusement. Non !

Poussez par l'adrénaline coulant dans ces veines et ne faisant pas cas des douleurs irradiant dans son dos et dans son torse, Thorin se releva et fonça droit sur Daenerya, la heurtant sur sa hanche gauche, la faisant dévier la trajectoire de son tir. Dont le jet de glace alla percuter de plein fouet une partie du bataillon d'uruk qui se retrouva emprisonner dans les glaces alors que certains membres de la Communauté s'étaient écartés à temps avant de se faire piéger eux aussi, avant que le cri de douleur de Thorin ne les rappel à l'ordre quand la dragonne avait reconcentrer son attention sur lui après son intervention.

L'ayant choppé dans sa patte avant gauche, la dragonne l'envoya une nouvelle fois rouler-bouler sur la terre ferme, à l'opposer de l'endroit où se trouvait le reste de la Communauté et ces derniers devraient franchir la dragonne pour pouvoir l'atteindre pour lui porter secours.

_ Thorin !

Se redressant à l'aide de ces coudes, en ne faisant pas cas de la douleur irradiant dans son dos et son torse, bien qu'il n'ait plus de force pour se relever entièrement, Thorin riva son regard vers la dragonne qui se tenait droite devant lui à plusieurs mètres de lui. Rouvrant une nouvelle fois la gueule, la sphère de lumière apparaissant une fois encore entre ces canines, Thorin sut en cet instant précis qu'il ne pourrait éviter la charge, malgré Orcrist dresser devant lui, son arme elfique ne pourra rien contre ce qui allait advenir.

_ Daenerya… ?

_ THORIN ! Crièrent les nains de la Communauté avec frayeur en voyant le faisceau de lumière quitter la gueule de Daenerya et fondre droit vers le Roi d'Erebor.

Le faisceau de glace toucha le Seigneur Nain avant d'imploser et de dresser les tours de stalactites tout autour de ce dernier, emprisonnant celui-ci dans la glace alors que la dragonne s'était envoler pour éviter de se faire elle-même empaler par l'un de ces pics de glace tandis qu'un silence glaciale se répandit sur tout le champ de bataille. Silence glaciale brisé par le rire diabolique de Saroumane résonnant au-dessus d'Isengard, vibrant avec ceux de Worg et d'Akog qui se tenaient face aux deux Princes nains qui étaient aussi pâle que le reste des membres de la Communauté devant cette scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

_ Et d'un, maintenant aux deux autres souria Worg fort amuser en rivant son regard ironique sur Fili qui le fusilla du regard alors que la colère montait en lui comme un feu d'incendie grondant.

_ Je vais te…

_ Fili !

Suivant l'appel de Kili à son encontre, Fili vrilla son attention sur son jeune frère qui lui pointait du doigt la dragonne qui s'était reposé et avait tourné toute son attention sur les nains qui s'étaient mis en position de combat, prêt à charger celle-ci si cette dernière faisait un geste d'attaque. Mais Fili constata que ce n'était pas vraiment elle que Kili lui désignait et vers qui le regard de tous, y compris la Communauté que les armées présentes à Isengard, étaient river pour constater qu'il s'agissait des stalactites de glace emprisonnant le Roi d'Erebor qui attirait l'attention.

Et plus précisément de la lueur qui semblait émerger à l'intérieur même de la glace alors que celle-ci se mit à se fissurer à vue d'œil en comparaison avec cette lumière qui s'accroissait de plus en plus sous les yeux estomaquer de tous qui regardèrent les pics de glace se briser les uns après les autres. Tandis que, au lieu de disparaitre ou de tomber au sol, les morceaux de glace demeurèrent figer au-dessus du sol, comme en lévitation alors qu'ils s'écartaient tous pour laisser place à un Thorin assis à terre, surpris tout en tenant toujours solidement Orcrist devant lui, ayant du mal à croire qu'il soit toujours en vie.

_ Comment… ? Se demanda Thorin aussi choquer que tous les autres.

_ Il semblerait que je sois arrivé à temps en fin de compte.

Frémissant à l'écoute de cette voix, Thorin, comme les autres, rivèrent leur attention droit vers la sphère de lumière se tenant tout juste devant le Roi d'Erebor et qui paraissait être le centre même du cercle autour duquel semblait léviter les morceaux de glace. Alors que de celle-ci, se mit à émerger une silhouette qui apparut et se dressait entre le nain et la dragonne qui avait à présent toute son attention river sur le nouvel arrivant.

_ B… Bili !

* * *

 **Et oui Bili est arriver à temps ;)**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos avis dessus =D en tout cas le suivant avance bien et je pense pouvoir aussi le poster la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à dimanche prochain :)**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	47. Chapitre 46 The Way I Do

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite tant attendus avec la confrontation Bili/Daenerya ;)**

 **merci à Sally et à Angel pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira avec une bande son en fond ;)**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : « The Way I Do »**

 _« The Way I Do » - Marcos Hernandez_

 __ Il semblerait que je sois arrivé à temps en fin de compte._

 _Frémissant à l'écoute de cette voix, Thorin, comme les autres, rivèrent leur attention droit vers la sphère de lumière se tenant tout juste devant le Roi d'Erebor et qui paraissait être le centre même du cercle autour duquel semblait léviter les morceaux de glace. Alors que de celle-ci, se mit à émerger une silhouette qui apparut et se dressait entre le nain et la dragonne qui avait à présent toute son attention river sur le nouvel arrivant._

 __ B… Bili !_

.xXx.

Les terres d'Isengard ne demeurèrent plus longtemps silencieuses quand les membres de la Communauté ne purent s'empêcher de laisser éclater leur joie et leur euphorie, malgré la situation compliqué dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Et cela pour deux choses bien précises.

La première, s'était que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et Roi d'Erebor se trouvait toujours en vie, bien qu'il semble quelque peu mal en point.

La seconde, s'était que Bilbon Sacquet, Fils de Frérin et Réincarnation de Durin se trouvait parmis eux. Bien qu'il ne l'était que psychiquement parlant, il se dressait droit face à la dragonne et sa sœur d'âme, et devant son Oncle pour le protéger en gardant toute son attention river sur Daenerya.

_ B… Bili ? C'est vraiment toi ? Demanda Thorin fort surpris de voir son neveu ici, même sous forme d'esprit, vêtus dans son chemisier et son pantalon en toile, fort décontracter malgré la situation d'urgence dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

_ Il faut croire que le coup porter à la tête a dû être sacrément violent pour que tu ne sois même plus capable de reconnaitre ton neveu, même sous forme d'esprit s'amusa Bilbon, tout en lui jetant un petit coup d'œil à la dérober par-dessus son épaule avant de se reconcentrer totalement sur la dragonne. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien toi aussi, malgré ces circonstances fâcheuses finit-il par admettre à l'encontre de son Oncle derrière lui.

Thorin, lui, ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler cet instant ou, à Erebor, attendant dans le couloir de la chambre ou était soigner son plus jeune neveu après qu'ils étaient redescendus de Raven Hill à la fin de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, Frérin lui était apparus et lui avait une remontrance avant de le rassurer. En cet instant précis, son neveu lui faisait tellement penser à son défunt frère qu'il se demandait encore comment il n'avait pu faire le lien avec lui, tout au début quand il avait rencontré Bilbon à Cul-de-sac avant qu'Alaric et Alrik ne viennent à leur dire la vérité.

_ Bili… Pour Daenerya, je…

_ Je sais cela Thorin.

_ Tu sais ? Demanda Thorin surpris que son neveu lui confesse cela, alors qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir d'avantage plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai bloqué mon esprit pour qu'elle puisse savoir ou je me trouvais pour la protéger, que je ne suis pas capable de ressentir sa souffrance émotionnelle… Et pour que Saroumane est réussi à l'atteindre, c'est que quoi qu'il se soit produit, cela l'a touché au plus profond de son cœur et je ne connais qu'une seule chose qui l'est réellement blesser par le passé rapporta Bili avec sérieux, son regard ne lâchant pas d'un centimètre Daenerya qui ne le quittait pas non plus des yeux, se tenant prête. Le rejet de Durin lors de sa confession finit-il par admettre sur la blessure cachée de la dragonne.

_ Je…

_ Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les arbitres entre vous Thorin, vous devrez tous les deux parlé sérieusement quand toute cette histoire sera terminée mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je prenne le parti de l'un ou de l'autre. Je suis véritablement trop nulle pour donner des conseils d'amour après tous les problèmes de mes vies passer, je ne serais d'aucune utilité et cela, Daenerya le sait pertinemment lui fit savoir Bilbon en jetant un coup d'œil à son oncle, le faisant comprendre dans son regard, qu'il n'allait nullement se mêler de leur histoire et que c'était à eux de savoir vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on… Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore passez à l'attaque depuis tout à l'heure ? Finit par demander Thorin en se rendant compte de l'inertie de la dragonne.

Tandis que Worg et Akog s'étaient tous les deux de nouveau rejeter sur Fili et Kili qui avaient repris le combat, comme le reste de la Communauté contre les uruks alors que les nains qui avaient suivis Dwalin avaient reçus un signe de Bilbon de demeurer en arrière. De le laisser se charger de Daenerya, les obligeant ainsi à retourner auprès des leurs contre les uruks restant du bataillon ayant suivis les deux orques pâles, bien que l'attention de tous étaient river sur eux. Y compris Saroumane qui observait silencieusement du haut de sa tour d'Orthanc, alors que les Ents avaient finis par atteindre les rangs de l'armée d'uruks que les rohirrims et les elfes affrontaient toujours plus haut, tout en gardant les ailés et leurs Nazguls à bonne distance d'eux en usant toujours de rocher comme de projectile.

_ Parce qu'elle ne me voit pas comme une menace potentielle… Puisqu'après tout, elle et moi, nous partageons le même cœur, même si je ne suis pas présent physiquement parlant, elle sait que nous sommes tous les deux lier l'un à l'autre… Et le sort de Saroumane me fait paraitre à ces yeux comme un jeune dragonneau alors je n'ai rien à craindre pour l'instant expliqua Bilbon sur la raison de ce manque flagrant d'attaque de la dragonne alors que depuis que le Sorcier lui avait lancé ce sortilège, elle n'avait cessé d'attaquer quiconque se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire.

_ « Pour l'instant » ? Vint à répéter Thorin quelque peu inquiet sur ce que cela voulait signifier réellement.

_ Je ne compte pas me battre contre elle Thorin, bien que c'est ce que souhaiterais Saroumane de là-haut, je vais seulement me battre contre elle d'une autre façon répondit Bilbon avec détermination.

_ « Te battre contre elle d'une autre façon » ? Qu'entends-tu par-là exactement Bili ?

_ Que le sort de Saroumane l'a fait revenir à celle qu'elle était autrefois avant notre rencontre dans les Montagnes, alors c'est mon devoir de lui rappeler qui elle est exactement pour moi et qui j'ai été pour elle avoua Bili d'une voix sure de lui que Thorin n'eut pas de grande difficulté de reconnaitre.

En cet instant précis, ce n'était pas son jeune neveu qui s'adressait à lui mais bel et bien Durin.

_ Tu m'entends Rya ? Je vais te ramener du néant dans lequel Saroumane t'a plonger lui promit Durin à l'encontre de la dragonne qui continua de le regarder, en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, bien qu'elle semblait avoir tiqué à l'emprunt de son diminutif. Je te ramènerais Rya !

La seconde d'après, le corps de Bilbon se remit à luire de magie alors que les morceaux de glace qui continuait de léviter autour de lui, se mirent à irradier à leurs tours, se scindant en plusieurs autres morceaux et à former des flocons qui se mirent à tournoyer doucement autour d'eux deux. Alors que Thorin vit deux créatures de glace, comme ceux qu'avait créer Daenerya plus tôt durant la bataille, jaillir du dos de son neveu et courir droit vers lui, à l'image même d'un bouc et d'un loup. Lui rappelant sans conteste les deux camarades de son neveu, Biren et Jumper qui vinrent se coucher à ces côtés, tout en l'ayant volontairement encadré de telle sorte que Thorin se retrouvait protéger entre eux le temps que les autres viennent à le rejoindre.

Tandis que la dragonne avait tourné son regard vers les flocons se mettant à tournoyer autour d'elle et de son opposant, remuant la queue nerveusement et reculant légèrement, tout en gardant celui-ci à l'œil. Où plus elle reculait et plus Bili-Durin avançait à sa rencontre, son corps continuant de luire de plus en plus avant qu'il ne vienne à fermer les yeux, se plongeant dans une grande concentration, sa voix terminant une nouvelle fois à résonner dans tout Isengard et que Thorin saisissa ce que son neveu avait en tête.

La Magie du Chant.

Il allait user de cette magie du cœur sur Daenerya pour contrer le sort de Saroumane de son esprit.

 _ **« Your kiss, your smile, your mind »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« You're sunlight in my eyes »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I miss your breath on my neck »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« When we whisper in the night »**_

 _« Ton baiser, ton sourire, ton esprit »_ _  
_ _« Tu es le rayon de soleil dans mes yeux »_ _  
_ _« Je manque de ton souffle sur mon cou »_ _  
_ _« Quand nous murmurons dans la nuit »_

Levant ces bras en croix, les paumes de ces mains perpendiculaire au sol, la magie irradiant de son corps se concentra dans ces mains en deux halos de lumière dont des petits papillons aux ailes en formes de flocons de neige, s'en échappèrent et comme des mini cristal volèrent droit vers la dragonne qui se retrouva incapable de reculer d'avantage. Les flocons de glace de Durin avaient finis par toucher le sol, formant un énorme cercle dans lequel ils se retrouvaient tous les deux enfermer alors que de nouveaux pics de glace se dressèrent, reflétant leur propre image comme des dizaines de miroir river droit sur eux.

Alors que tous pouvaient pleinement les voir à l'intérieur, les combats s'étant arrêté pour certains bien trop intriguer et curieux de savoir comment le Durin allait ramener la dragonne à la raison, tandis que d'autre poursuivaient l'affrontement, comme les deux Princes nains face aux orques pâles jumeaux. Tous les deux priant de tout cœur que leur cousin parviendrait à ramener la dragonne et a ainsi déjouer les plans machiavéliques de Saroumane.

 _ **« Didn't wanna want you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Didn't wanna need you so bad »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Didn't wanna wake up »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« And find that I was falling so fast »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Didn't wanna need you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Didn't wanna need anyone »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Now look what you've done »**_

 _« Je n'ai pas voulu te désirer »_ _  
_ _« Je n'ai pas voulu avoir besoin de toi trop mal »_ _  
_ _« Je n'ai pas voulu me réveiller »_ _  
_ _« Et je trouve que j'étais en train de tomber trop rapidement »_ _  
_ _« Je n'ai pas voulu avoir besoin de toi »_ _  
_ _« Je n'ai pas voulu avoir besoin de quelqu'un »_ _  
_ _« Maintenant regarde ce que tu as fait »_

Les papillons de neige volant autour de Daenerya se mirent chacun à réfléchir la lumière qu'il projetait sur les pics de glace, se mettant ainsi à dessiner des images qui apparurent aux yeux de tous, alors que tous saisirent ce qui était en train de se jouer sous leurs yeux ne pouvaient qu'être une seule chose.

Les souvenirs réunis de Daenerya et de Durin.

 _ **« Now I can't go on without you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I'm naked, I cant fake it. »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I'm not that strong without you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Never thought I could love you the way I do. »**_

 _« Maintenant je ne peux pas me passer de toi »_ _  
_ _« Je suis vrai, je ne peux pas faire semblant »_ _  
_ _« Je ne suis pas ce solide sans toi »_ _  
_ _« J'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais t'aimer de la façon dont_ _je le fais »_

 _Leur toute première rencontre sur les falaises des nids des dragons se jouaient devant eux. La dragonne blanche empêchant Durin de s'approcher des nids ou les œufs de dragon se trouvaient sagement disposer en l'absence des Mères durant leur chasse pour leur repas. Le combat n'avait cessé que lorsque Durin avait déposé son arme de guerre à terre quand il avait vus l'intelligence et le désir de protéger les œufs de lui, et la dragonne blanche avait donc cessé de le charger et de s'en prendre à lui. Bien que pour plus de sécurité, l'avait saisis dans ces griffes et avaient plongé au bas de la Montagne, le lâchant une nouvelle fois sur la terre ferme avant de retourner à sa surveillance des œufs._

 _C'est de cette façon que, intriguer et fort curieux, Durin avait débuté, toutes les semaines, l'ascension des Montagnes de Crocs pour revoir cette dragonne blanche, qu'avait débuté leur étrange amitié. Et qu'au fil de ces visites, la dragonne s'était d'avantage dévoiler à lui quand elle se rendait compte qu'il venait la voir sans aucune arme, lui laissant ainsi apparaitre sa forme « humaine » devant lui._

 _ **« Your touch, your skin, can't believe the way you let me in »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Don't rush tonight, I need you like the ocean needs the**_ _ **tide. »**_

 _« Ton touché, ta peau, je ne peux pas croire que tu me laisse_ _de cette façon. »_ _  
_ _« Ne me bouscule pas ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi comme_ _l'océan à besoin de la vague. »_

Rouvrant les yeux, demeurant toujours les bras en croix, Durin riva son regard vers la dragonne, reprenant le chant avec plus de force et de conviction dans les paroles qui lui venait tout naturellement, tentant de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle à cette époque. Tandis que les souvenirs d'elle que Durin conservait d'elle continuait de se mouvoir sur la glace autour d'eux, attirant d'avantage le regard rouge de la dragonne qui s'était fait moins menaçant et d'avantage curieux de ce qu'elle voyait se jouer autour d'elle.

Alors que tous les autres témoins de la scène avaient pu se rendre compte d'un détail qui les interpella. S'il pouvait facilement discerner la dragonne dans les souvenirs, ils ne pouvaient nullement apercevoir Durin, car après tout, il s'agissait de ces propres souvenirs et donc, il voyait ces images à travers ces propres yeux.

 _Les visites nocturnes qu'ils effectuaient à tour de rôle l'un chez l'autre, se retrouvant au pied des Monts de Crocs ou encore sur les murs de la cité des nains quand les gardes effectuaient leurs rondes ailleurs. Les longues nuits de discutions sous la lune et les étoiles comme seuls témoins. Ou des longues promenades effectuées durant leur journée où ils pouvaient tous les deux s'échapper de leurs obligations respectives._

 _Les doux sourires qu'elle lui donnait quand elle l'écoutait parler de son peuple._

 _Les mains qu'elle lui tendait quand il ne parvenait pas à franchir un obstacle impossible à cause de sa taille._

 _Des crises de fou rire qu'ils avaient entre eux._

 _L'insouciance et l'innocence qui les habitaient quand ils étaient loin des leurs et seuls dans leur monde._

 _ **« Didn't wanna want you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Didn't wanna need you so bad »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Didn't wanna wake up »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« And find that I was falling so fast »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Didn't wanna need you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Didn't wanna need anyone »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Now look what you've done »**_

 _« Je n'ai pas voulu te désirer »_ _  
_ _« Je n'ai pas voulu avoir besoin de toi trop mal »_ _  
_ _« Je n'ai pas voulu me réveiller »_ _  
_ _« Et je trouve que j'étais en train de tomber trop rapidement »_ _  
_ _« Je n'ai pas voulu avoir besoin de toi »_ _  
_ _« Je n'ai pas voulu avoir besoin de quelqu'un »_ _  
_ _« Maintenant regarde ce que tu as fait »_

 __ Stoppez-le ! Stoppez le Durin !_ Cria Saroumane à l'encontre de ces troupes quand il constata que la rage de la dragonne était en train de disparaitre et qu'elle demeurait tranquille en observant les souvenirs se jouer autour d'elle. _Il ne doit pas la ramener !_

Suivant les ordres de Saroumane, les Nazgul vinrent à se désintéresser des Ents, des Rohirims et des elfes pour faire tourner leurs montures ailées droits vers le Durin et la dragonne. Tandis que les uruks autour de la Communauté vinrent eux aussi à se détourner de leur cible pour se mettre à courir droit vers le bloc de glace autour du sang-mêlé et de sa sœur d'âme, inquiétant tout le monde, surtout que Thorin se trouvait toujours assis sur le sol encadrer par le bouc et le loup de glace.

_ Thorin ! Bili !

Mais ils n'eurent guère besoin de s'inquiéter d'avantage qu'irradiant du corps de Bilbon qui conservait toujours toute son attention river sur la dragonne qui ne faisait guère attention à ce qui se passait en dehors de ces souvenirs qu'elle regardait, la magie du sang-mêlé était là pour les stopper. Le jeune Durin leva ces bras vers le ciel, les paumes droits vers les nuages, des flocons se mettant à tomber de son aura bleuté qui prenait de l'ampleur autour de lui, ces dernières s'envolant dans les airs en une bourrasque qui se transforma en cyclone autour d'eux deux. Tandis qu'en contraste, le sol se mit à se recouvrir de givre d'où des stalactites vinrent à se dresser devant l'arrivée des uruks qui durent faire machine arrière avant de se faire empaler et se faisant très vite rattraper par les membres de la Communauté.

 _Se rendant compte que le conflit entre les nains et les dragons pouvait cesser, Durin débuta une longue manœuvre d'un traité de paix avec le peuple des Dragons, devant l'entêtement de quelques clans nains qui n'étaient pas de son avis. Créant plusieurs conflits aux seins du peuple de Durin ou sa vie fut dangereusement menacer lors d'un rassemblement du peuple pour voter la loi dans l'arène des nains par un groupuscule rebelle qui tua de nombreux civiles et soldats, se terminant par la propre mort de Durin si Daenerya n'était pas intervenu sous sa forme saurienne._

 _Elle avait alors sauver Durin en l'emportant sur son dos, la première fois qu'il venait à la chevaucher, pour le mettre à l'abri pendant que ces soldats s'occupaient des derniers rebelles et que tous les nains finirent par connaitre l'amitié liant leur Roi à la saurienne. Dès lors, les nains avaient cessés de vouloir chasser les dragons et les semaines qui s'écoulèrent, furent les plus paisibles avant que les problèmes ne reviennent et ne s'immiscent entre les deux amis._

 _ **« Now I can't go on without you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I'm naked, I cant fake it. »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I'm not that strong without you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Never thought I could love you the way I do. »**_

 _« Maintenant je ne peux pas me passer de toi »_ _  
_ _« Je suis vrai, je ne peux pas faire semblant »_ _  
_ _« Je ne suis pas ce solide sans toi »_ _  
_ _« J'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais t'aimer de la façon dont_ _je le fais »_

Ayant repoussé Fili et Kili, Worg et Akog en avaient tous les profiter pour se précipiter à leur tour vers le jeune Durin et la dragonne, mais personne ne vint à s'inquiéter, bien que les deux Princes nains s'étaient lancer sur leurs traces, en sachant que la magie du jeune sang-mêlé veillerait sur sa sécurité à lui et à sa sœur d'âme. Sauf qu'à la dernière minute, les deux orques pâles vinrent à dévier leur trajectoire qui ne se trouvait plus être le mur de glace, mais l'arrière de celle-ci qui se trouvait être nulle autre que l'endroit où se trouvait Thorin et les deux créatures de glace.

Sauf que le bouc et le loup de glace se dressèrent sur leur route dans un même mouvement, se tenant prêt à les intercepter tous les deux au passage mais il fallait croire que Bili était aussi à l'affut de ce qui se passait autour de lui, en dehors de sa concentration river pour ramener Daenerya du néant dans lequel l'avait plongé Saroumane. Une bourrasque de vent vint à jaillir de la tornade de flocons tournant autour des pics de glace emprisonnant Bili et la dragonne à l'intérieur, faucha les deux orques pâles et les envoyèrent tous les deux valser dans les airs, retombant plus loin sur un bataillons d'uruks, faisant sourire chacun des membres de la Communauté qui virent les derniers uruks autour d'eux s'empresser de fuir les alentours de l'aura magique du sang-mêlé pour ainsi éviter de subir le même sort que leurs chefs à l'instant.

Permettant ainsi à Fili et Kili de rejoindre les côtés de leur Oncle qui demeurait toujours sous la protection des deux créatures de glace, bien que toute l'attention de Thorin fût uniquement river sur son plus jeune neveu autant que des images et des paroles de cette chanson qui était en train de résonner dans tout Isengard. Comme du sens profond de ce que cette dernière voulait représenter autant pour Durin que pour Daenerya.

 _Problème qui se révélait en la présence d'Acnologia qui vint rappeler au Père de Daenerya de la promesse d'union entre lui et sa fille alors que le Père de la Dragonne Blanche refusa de lui confier sa fille dans les premiers jours. Ce qui entraina un conflit entre les deux clans de dragons avant que le Père n'oblige les siens à fuir le clan des dragons sombres vers le Nord, tandis que Daenerya tenta de trouver une solution chez Durin. Seulement pour apprendre que les Conseillers du Seigneur Nain avait entamé un mariage arranger pour celui-ci et qu'il promit de venir la soutenir comme l'ami fidèle et le l'allié qu'il était pour elle._

 _Lui faisant ainsi ces adieux, Daenerya concéda à accepter de s'unir à Acnologia si celui-ci consentait à laisser les siens tranquilles et à ne pas chercher la guerre aux nains et au reste des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Seulement, Acnologia ne tenu guère sa promesse et aurait violenté Daenerya si Durin n'était pas intervenu, délivrant celle-ci de son geôlier, tout en terminant par lui admettre les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard._

 _ **« I always thought I would stand on my own »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Climb a mountain top all alone »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Relying, depending on no one »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Now look at what you've done »**_

 _« J'ai toujours pensé que je resterais sur ce que je suis »_ _  
_ _« Monté du haut d'une montagne tout seul »_ _  
_ _« Compter sur personne, dépendre de personne »_ _  
_ _« Maintenant regarde ce que tu as fait »_

Le regard rouge sang de la dragonne vint à disparaitre, laissant réapparaitre les prunelles bleu glace de Daenerya que tous reconnaissaient sans peine, vrillant un doux regard vers les images des souvenirs d'elle et Durin qui continuaient de se jouer autour d'elle et de Bili, après que ce dernier l'avait délivré de l'emprise d'Acnologia en lui avouant son amour pour elle. La tempête de neige les protégeant toujours des attaques extérieurs et qui s'était par la même occasion, intensifier, ne permettant à quiconque de s'en prendre à eux. Alors que leurs camarades avaient dus se reculer pour ne pas être emporté par la force du vent, Fili et Kili entourant leur Oncle tandis que le bouc et le loup de glace les protégeaient des bourrasques qui auraient pu les emporter au loin.

_ Tout va bien Mon Oncle ? Vint à lui demander Fili inquiet en s'agenouillant à ces côtés, comme Kili de l'autre alors qu'ils l'attrapèrent par les bras pour tenter de le relever. Nous devons vite nous mettre à l'abri et…

_ Je ne bougerais pas d'ici…

_ Mais Thorin…

_ Il est en train de la ramener Kili ! Bili… Durin est en train de la ramener du sort de Saroumane ! Répliqua Thorin à l'encontre de ces neveux, refusant catégoriquement de bouger tant que son plus jeune neveu n'aurait pas venu à bout du mauvais sort du traitre et que la dragonne ne soit pas revenue totalement à elle.

Fili et Kili ne purent s'empêcher de se jeter un regard inquiet, se doutant pertinemment que leur Oncle s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé et espéraient sincèrement tous les deux que le rappel de cet amour vécus par la dragonne autrefois avec Durin, ne serait pas un frein à ce que Thorin pourrait lui donner. Bien que les deux Princes espèrent sincèrement que cela conforterait leur Oncle à s'ouvrir à cette dernière et qu'ils puissent tous les deux avoir un possible avenir ensemble.

Mais ce qu'ils virent par la suite, les laissa sans voix quand la magie de Bili vint à l'envelopper une nouvelle fois, le faisant disparaitre aux yeux de tous pour réapparaitre sous une autre forme.

Ou le prénom de son destinataire finit par résonner dans tout Isengard, de la bouche même de la dragonne lui faisant face.

 __ Durin ?_

 _ **« Now I can't go on without you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I'm naked, I cant fake it. »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I'm not that strong without you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Never thought I could love you the way I do. »**_

 _« Maintenant je ne peux pas me passer de toi »_ _  
_ _« Je suis vrai, je ne peux pas l'imiter »_ _  
_ _« Je ne suis pas fort sans toi »_ _  
_ _« J'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais t'aimer de la façon dont_ _je t'aime »_

Les papillons de neige qui s'étaient incrusté dans les pics de glace, faisant danser les souvenirs de la mémoire de Durin Ier vinrent à s'envoler de nouveau, allant tournoyer tout autour du corps de Bili qui avait laissé retomber ces bras autour de son corps. Tout en ayant fermé les yeux alors que les papillons vinrent à le faire disparaitre sous les yeux de tous avant de réapparaitre sous les yeux stupéfait de toute l'assemblée tandis que le prénom que murmura Daenerya en l'observant fit choir les mâchoires de tous à sa vue.

_ Durin ?

Tous les membres de la Communauté ne purent s'empêcher de faire des allers-retours entre Thorin et Durin Ier, alors que tous avaient encore du mal à admettre ce que tout cela voulait signifier. Mais le Roi d'Erebor était lui-même aussi stupéfait et sans voix que les autres quand un autre lui, une copie conforme de sa propre personne avait remplacé la silhouette de son jeune neveu pour faire face à Daenerya.

C'était lui, Durin Ier ?

Voilà à quoi le Père des Longues Barbes avait ressemblé dans sa première vie ? A Thorin ?

Ou plutôt que le Fils de Thrain était lui aussi la Réincarnation Physique du Père de tous les nains, comme l'était aussi le reste de sa famille avec les autres précédentes Réincarnations. Sauf que plus Thorin le regardait et plus il pouvait noter des différences bien précises entre eux deux.

Durin Ier avait une fine barbe noire sertis d'un léger bouc que Thorin, lui-même, avait abordé étant plus jeune avant la prise d'Erebor par le dragon Smaug. Tandis que la longue chevelure de Durin Ier était aussi noire que la sienne et tresser elle-aussi, avait une autre natte qui retenait la plupart de sa chevelure cascadant dans son dos. Alors qu'il était vêtu richement d'une simple chemise en velours bleu royale et d'une tunique en cuire assortis à son pantalon sombre et ces bottes ferrées, et le tendre regard qui était vrillé sur Daenerya, adoucissait son visage et le faisait d'avantage paraitre plus jeune que Thorin lui-même en cet instant précis.

Et la main droite tendue en une invitation vers Daenerya qui le fixa surprise, les larmes apparaissant au coin de ces yeux, tandis que le tendre sourire que lui offrit Durin, vint à briser totalement l'emprise du Sort de Saroumane sur son esprit alors qu'elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde de plus. Elle se précipita droit vers lui, droit vers les bras que Durin ouvrait en grand pour la recevoir.

 _ **« Never thought I could love you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Never thought I could need you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Never thought I could want you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« The way I do »**_

 _« J'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais t'aimer »_ _  
_ _« J'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir besoin de toi »_ _  
_ _« J'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais de désirer »_ _  
_ _« De la façon dont je le fais »_

Sauf que ce ne fut pas sous sa forme dragonne qu'elle demeura en lui sautant dessus, mais sa magie de neige vint à envelopper son corps avant que sa forme humaine vint à remplacer son apparence saurienne. Tandis que tous constatèrent qu'elle n'abordait plus la tenue de guerre d'amazone qu'elle abordait quand ils avaient quittés Edoras, mais se trouvait vêtue d'une robe autant que sa coiffure avait elle aussi changer.

La robe bleu à bustier virant au blanc cascadant jusqu'à ces pieds, comportait une légère ceinture bleu au-dessus de sa poitrine, assortis à celle entourant ces bras au niveau de sa poitrine et faisant cascader les longues manches vaporeuses tombant jusqu'à ces genoux. La robe flottant derrière elle au moindre de ces pas, tandis que les nombreuses tresses qu'elle abordait en queue de cheval haute, avait laissé place à des tresses sertissant sa tête comme des couronnes sertis de perles et de perles. Avec un chignon compliquer coiffer en haut, terminant par laisser les derniers mètres de chevelure cascader dans le haut de son dos, alors qu'une partie était maintenu à l'avant, cascadant sur chacune de ces épaules, enfermer dans un fermoir à l'extrémité des mèches.

Son regard bleu de glace rehausser par le crayon noir entourant ces yeux et du rouge carmin passer sur ces lèvres, les seuls bijous qu'elle portait, se trouvait être la couronne d'or dont l'une des plaques triangulaires se trouvait au-dessus de son front, tandis que les deux autres se trouvaient juste au-dessus de ses oreilles, relier entre eux par des fils d'or sertis de fleurs blanches et bleu, rehaussant la couleur de ces yeux et de sa chevelure. En contraste avec le collier entourant la moitié de sa nuque et dont les perles d'or, blanche et bleu cascadaient jusqu'au bustier de sa robe.

Elle était belle.

Elle était royale.

 _ **« Never thought I could love you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Never thought I could need you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« Never thought I could want you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« The way I do »**_

 _« J'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais t'aimer »_ _  
_ _« J'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir besoin de toi »_ _  
_ _« J'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais de désirer »_ _  
_ _« De la façon dont je le fais »_

 _ **« I love you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I need you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I want you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« ...the way I do »**_ _ **  
**_ _« Je t'aime »_ _  
_ _« J'ai besoin de toi »_ _  
_ _« Je te désire »_ _  
_ _« …de la façon dont je le fais »_

L'attrapant dans ces bras par la taille, Durin fit tournoyer Daenerya à bout de bras, la faisant rire aux éclats alors qu'elle avait posé ces mains sur ces fortes épaules pour prendre appui sur lui. Avant qu'il ne la redépose doucement sur le sol, celle-ci se laissant tomber à genoux pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que lui et le prendre dans ces bras, accrochant le dos de sa tunique dans son dos, tandis que Durin entoura ces épaules de ces bras, tout en plongeant sa main droite dans ces cheveux, caressant ces derniers au passage pendant que son autre bras la serrait fort contre lui.

Le mur former par les pics de glace autour d'eux se mit à se désintégrer à vue d'œil, devenant à leur tour une multitude de papillon de glace et neige qui rejoignirent les autres continuant de tourner autour du couple, rejoignant la tempête de neige continuant de grossir et s'intensifier autour d'eux.

 _ **« I love you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I need you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« I want you »**_ _ **  
**_ _ **« ...the way I do »**_ _ **  
**_ _« Je t'aime »_ _  
_ _« J'ai besoin de toi »_ _  
_ _« Je te désire »_ _  
_ _« …de la façon dont je le fais »_

S'étant écarté d'elle, tout en encadrant son visage dans ces mains et en déposant son front contre le sien, la magie irradiant de leurs deux corps fut tellement intense que tous durent détourner les yeux pour ne pas être aveugler par la lumière émanant d'eux. Tandis qu'une onde de choc émana de la tornade de neige qui explosa à la fin des paroles chanter par Durin, plaqua et renversa toutes les personnes aux alentours alors que la tour d'Orthanc se mit à tremble sous le choc, résonnant comme un gong qu'on n'avait percuter, pendant que les Ents glissèrent sur plusieurs mètres, tout en parvenant à demeurer debout et sur leurs pieds.

Avant que la lumière ne vint à disparaitre, permettant à tous de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux, clignotant tous des yeux pendant un bref instant pour se réhabituer au peu de luminosité autour d'eux, pour se reconcentrer tous sur la tornade de neige qui avait cessé et disparus, laissant entrapercevoir les deux personnes se tenant face à face en son cœur. S'observant dans le blanc des yeux, tout en se tenant par les mains, Daenerya s'était relever et avait un tendre sourire au visage, son regard baisser droit vers Durin Ier qui avait la tête rehausser vers elle, le même sourire tendre étirant ces lèvres alors que certains nains ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus un tel sourire sur le visage de leur Thorin.

Même envers ces proches et sa famille, Thorin n'avait jamais laissé entrevoir un tel sourire et un tel visage paisible, faisant rajeunir de plusieurs années Durin Ier qui avait pris la place de la silhouette du plus jeune neveu du Roi d'Erebor.

_ Tu es revenu vers nous Rya ?

_ Grâce à toi mon tendre Durin, merci pour tout de m'avoir rappelé qui j'étais.

_ Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas possible ! Cracha avec véhémence Saroumane choqué, tout en faisant lever les regards de tous vers lui, toujours placé sur le haut de sa tour. Ce sortilège était impossible à briser ? Elle n'aurait jamais dus être ramenée ! La bête était beaucoup plus forte…

_ C'est pour cette raison que vous et tous les autres de votre genre, vous n'aurez jamais le dessus sur nous Saroumane ! Annonça durement Durin en se détournant de Daenerya, tout en lui lâchant les mains et en la contournant pour faire face à Saroumane et ainsi placer la dragonne derrière lui. Vous croyez toujours que les instincts bestiales de chaque être vivants sur cette terre aura toujours le dessus sur notre raison et notre cœur, mais je suis au regret de vous le dire Saroumane, vous avez perdus cette bataille !

_ Je n'ai pas encore perdu battus cette bataille et je vais vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier ! Faites votre travaille, Nazguls, détruisez-les ! Vint à ordonner Saroumane à l'encontre des Neufs Nazguls qui avaient dus obliger leurs montures ailées à se poser en catastrophe à cause de la déflagration causé par la magie du Durin et de la dragonne.

Et suivant les ordres lancés par le Mage déchu, les Cavaliers Noirs relancèrent leurs montures à s'élancer une nouvelle fois dans les airs pour ainsi accomplir la tâche qu'ils avaient reçus l'ordre, mais quelqu'un était là pour les empêcher de revenir à la charge, comme le reste de l'armée uruks. Se replaçant une nouvelle fois devant lui, Daenerya leva la main envoya une onde de souffle de glace se propager autour d'elle pour protéger Durin et tous les autres, repoussant aussi bien l'approche des Nazguls et leurs montures, autant que les uruks qui revenaient à la charge.

_ Allons-y Rya ! Montrons- leur notre force et notre pouvoir !

_ Je te suis Durin… Mais avant toute chose, j'aurais une faveur à te demander ?

_ Bien sûr Rya, laquelle ?

_ Celle de combattre au côté de Bili et non de Durin lui confia Daenerya en tournant la tête vers lui, tout en lui souriant chaleureusement. Nos souvenirs appartiennent au passé et nous devons vivre dans le présent, alors… C'est avec mon frère de cœur, Bilbon Sacquet, Fils de Frérin que je souhaite avancer avec lui à mes côtés et faire face à l'adversité, qu'en dis-tu ?

_ Que je suis tout à fait pour vint à sourire Durin Ier en la regardant avec une lueur amuser et confiante dans le regard, que l'elfe dragonne lui rendit dans un sourire avant qu'une tempête de neige vint une nouvelle fois à se lever en se mettant à tourner autour d'eux.

Obligeant les autres à reculer pour éviter de se faire emporter par la tempête avant que celle-ci ne se termine aussi vite qu'elle était apparus, laissant de nouveau place aux deux camarades qui avaient laissés place à la dragonne blanche dans son armure, dresser telle une tour de garde des plus menaçante, juste derrière son frère de cœur. L'apparence de Durin Ier avait de nouveau laissé place à celle de Bili qui se trouvait recouverte de son armure de guerre, celle qu'il avait porté durant la Bataille des Cinq Armées et depuis son départ de Foncombe pour la quête de la destruction de l'Anneau à la Montagne du Destin, l'armure de Durin.

Le casque du dragon recouvrant son visage, ne laissant filtrer que ces yeux bleu qu'on discernait sous les deux fentes aux niveaux des yeux, river droit vers Saroumane en haut de sa tour, tenant sa lance d'os et son bouclier dans ces mains, son marteau de guerre et sa lame elfique soigneusement attacher à sa ceinture.

_ Maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont débuter !

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D le prochain vera la confrontation Bili Daenerya contre Saroumane et ces sbires ;)**

 **alors? vos avis sur ce chapitre? Et la chanson ?**

 **En tout cas la suite est toujours en court alors j'espère pouvoir vous la poster la semaine prochaine ;)**

 **bonne journée à vous**

 **biz**

 **Sabrinabella**


	48. Chapitre 47 La Fin d'Orthanc

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **désoler de l'attente mais voici enfin le nouveau chapitre que je voulais vous poster comme cadeau d'anniversaire ;) avec, comme l'indique, l'intituler du chapitre, la fin de cette bataille avec l'attaque combiner de Bili et Daenerya contre Saroumane ;)**

 **mais je ne vous en dis pas d'avantage ;) merci d'abord à Angel et à Sally pour vos com en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : La Fin d'Orthanc**

 _« Une Autre Vie » - Sofia Essaidi & Florian Etienne_

 _Le casque du dragon recouvrant son visage, ne laissant filtrer que ces yeux bleu qu'on discernait sous les deux fentes aux niveaux des yeux, river droit vers Saroumane en haut de sa tour, tenant sa lance d'os et son bouclier dans ces mains, son marteau de guerre et sa lame elfique soigneusement attacher à sa ceinture._

 __ Maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont débuter !_

.xXx.

Le silence demeura pendant plusieurs minutes, tout stupéfait et encore choquer des apparitions qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux en la personne du jeune sang-mêlé et de sa sœur dragonne, qui paraissaient aux yeux de tous dangereux et menaçant, alors qu'ils se tenaient l'un et l'autre côte à côte, leur regard déterminer et sérieux river sur Saroumane toujours en haut de sa tour d'Orthanc. Celui-ci ne cessant de pâlir à vue d'œil en les observant tous les deux, des sueurs froides se répandant sur toute sa personne en pouvant sentir le danger et la menace réelle qu'ils représentaient tous les deux et qu'ils n'étaient pas des adversaires à surestimer comme ils avaient pu le montrer jusqu'à présent durant la bataille.

Et cette menace qu'ils représentaient tous les deux, était diriger droit vers sa personne et Saroumane n'allait nullement attendre que ces derniers viennent à l'attaquer les premiers, autant qu'ils prennent cette iniative pour les abattre une bonne fois pour toute et cela ne se fit pas longtemps attendre.

_ Qu'attendez-vous Nazgul ? Et vous Worg et Akog ? Tuez-les ! Abattez-les ! Cria ces ordres Saroumane, à l'encontre de ces subalternes en lui désignant le frère et la sœur au pied de sa tour, tout en empoignant avec détermination son bâton dont il vint à diriger le bas de son sceptre vers eux.

La seconde suivante, une immense boule de feu émergea de son sceptre, fonçant droit vers Bili et Daenerya qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce devant cette charge venant droit vers eux.

_ Bili ! Daenerya ! Cria Thorin apeurer en tentant de se relever pour leur courir dessus mais Fili et Kili parvinrent tous les deux à le retenir, le replaquant au sol quand une bourrasque geler vint à se créer quand l'attaque du Sorcier vint à heurter violemment la barrière de glace qui s'était ériger une seconde à peine autour du sang-mêlé et de la dragonne.

Avant que d'un geste de sa lance, dont la pointe de celle-ci diriger droit vers Saroumane, le mur de glace qui avait bloquer l'attaque du Sorcier, vinrent à se scinder en plusieurs pics de glace qui, suivant la direction indiquer par Bili, s'envolèrent droit vers Saroumane qui dut reculer pour se mettre à l'abri sur le toit de sa tour avant d'être transformer en gruyères par ces traits mortelles qui le ratèrent de peu. Mais cela donner le temps conséquent au frère et à la sœur pour se détourner d'Orthanc s'en craindre une quelconque attaque venant de son Maitre pour river leur attention sur les Nazguls et leurs montures ailés revenant à la charge, comme les deux orques pâles suivis par un bataillon d'uruks à leurs suite, chargeant droit sur eux, autant que sur les membres de la Communauté qui avaient finis par entourer les trois autres Durin à plusieurs vingtaines de mètres d'eux.

Tournant sur lui-même, tout en empoignant sa lance comme s'il s'était s'agis d'une épée, l'envoyant d'un revers du gauche comme s'il voulait frapper quelque chose dans la direction des Cavaliers noirs et de leurs ailés, une bourrasque de neige et glace en émergea et fonça droit vers ces derniers, les percutant de plein fouet et les repoussant ainsi, comme de stopper leur charge vers eux et les envoyant une nouvelle fois valser dans le décor. Tandis qu'au même moment, Daenerya avait sauter au-dessus de son frère d'arme, ouvrant grand ces ailes d'où émergea une pluie de neige qui toucha le sol ou suivant son rugissement de guerre, de nouvelles créatures de glace vinrent à jaillir de terre à partir des flocons émergeant de son corps. Les nouveaux dragons de glace n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour charger droit vers les deux orques pâles et le bataillon les suivant, pendant que derrière eux, les Rohirims autant que les elfes supporter par les Ents poursuivaient leur avancer dans ce qui restait de l'armée d'Isengard qui n'avait pas encore fuis le champ de bataille.

_ Allons-y Bili !

_ J'arrive Rya !

Tendant son avant-patte droite vers lui, Bili n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre appuis sur son aile pour atteindre son épaule et grimper sur son dos, s'installant sur ces épaules en s'accrochant à l'une des accroches des plaques recouvrant son cou de sa main gauche alors qu'il tenait solidement sa lance le long de sa jambe prêt à l'emploi. Alors quand elle fut sûr qu'il fut solidement accrocher sur son dos, Daenerya s'élança dans une course se donnant de l'élan pour s'envoler avec le poids de son frère sur elle, la dragonne blanche déploya ces ailes en grand, s'appuyant sur un rocher pour s'aider à sauter avant de battre frénétiquement des ailes pour prendre très vite de l'altitude pour éviter de demeurer le plus longtemps possible sous le feu ennemi.

Surtout sous celui de Saroumane qui avait finis par se redresser et ne cessait de leur faire pleuvoir des boules de feu sur la tête qui heurta violemment la barrière de glace que Bili avait érigé au-dessus d'eux, en ayant levé son bouclier au-dessus de sa tête guidant sa magie par la même occasion. Tandis que les projectiles retombant plus bas, furent intercepter par les dragons de glace de Daenerya, les stoppant ainsi pour éviter d'éventuel victime collatéral parmis les membres de la Communauté, se trouvant toujours sur le champ de bataille alors que le reste de l'armée avaient regagnés les hauts plateaux d'Isengard, ou ils luttaient toujours face aux uruks-haï.

Pendant que dans un rugissement furieux, la dragonne blanche vint à lancer son jet de glace sur la tour qui se mit à trembler dangereusement, renversant Saroumane et le stoppant dans son attaque en le déstabilisant avant qu'ils ne viennent à tous les deux se reconcentrer sur les Nazguls les chargeant une fois encore. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils étaient tous les deux prêt à les recevoir comme il se devait, leur montrant de quoi ils étaient tous les deux capables dans un véritable combat ensemble comme autrefois lors de leur première vie.

Mais cette fois, ils allaient employer leurs propres méthodes d'aujourd'hui.

Tournant sur elle-même, tout en ayant plaqué ces ailes sur ces flancs et son cavalier s'étant couché sur son cou, la dragonne parvint à passer facilement entre deux des montures de Nazgul qui n'eurent guère le temps de se retourner, au risque de se rentrer dedans pour la suivre. Que Daenerya avait redéployé ces ailes dans leurs dos pour stopper sa course et balançant sa queue comme un fouet, les frappa au « visage » les assommant à moitié et les faisant tous les deux chuter dans le vide avec leurs cavaliers respectifs. Alors que Bili vint à dresser son bouclier devant lui, sa magie émergeant de sa personne et se renfermant autour de lui autant que de sa sœur, les entourant d'une barrière de glace et barrant la route à deux autres Nazguls qui leur chargeaient dessus avec leurs ailés.

Pour ensuite que la dragonne ne perce la protection, percutant de plein fouet l'un des deux, faisant grogner de douleur celui-ci alors que le second eut droit à un œil percer par la pointe de la lance de Bili avant que la dragonne n'encercle sa queue autour de sa gorge, le tirant dans son sillage. Terminant par piquer du museau vers le sol, tournant sur elle-même comme si elle faisait une roue, entrainant l'ailé et le cavalier avec elle, les envoyant valser tous les deux droit vers l'un de leurs autres camarades. S'étant débarrasser de cinq des neufs, ne leur laissant plus que quatre en ligne de mire vers lesquels ils se tournèrent tous les deux, prêt à leurs réserver le même sort mais avant, ils devaient aussi gérer Saroumane qui avait réussi, lui aussi, à reprendre pied en haut de sa tour et le prouva très vite en reprenant son tir de boule de feu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Sauf qu'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit, bien d'avantage qu'il ne l'était déjà puisque ces attaques rataient de peu les Nazgul qui parvinrent à pousser leurs montures à s'éloigner le plus possible de la dragonne et du jeune Durin pour ainsi éviter de se faire eux-mêmes blesser par ces propres tirs. Pendant que les créatures de glace de Daenerya vinrent à attraper chacun un membre de la Communauté et à les éloigner le plus vite possible de la zone de combat avant qu'ils ne soient blesser par l'un des tirs perdus, tout en obligeant ces derniers à stopper leurs combats face à Worg et Akog. Surtout les trois Durin qui affrontaient tous les trois côtes à côtes les petits fils d'Azog, Thorin ayant refusé de laisser Fili et Kili combattre d'avantage seuls ces derniers.

Attaque bloquer par un nouveau barrage dressé par le jeune Durin pour les protéger tous les deux, tandis que grognant dans un rugissement de guerre, la dragonne blanche ouvrit grand la gueule, la sphère de lumière apparaissant à l'intérieur, grossissant à vue d'œil avant que le rayon de glace n'en jaillisse et ne charge droit vers Saroumane. Faisant exploser les autres boules de feu qu'elle vint à heurter avant d'heurter violemment le haut d'Orthanc, repoussant encore une fois son propriétaire et le stoppant dans la poursuite de son attaque, tout en faisant trembler celle-ci, bien qu'Isengard demeura toujours debout au plus grand mécontentement de la dragonne et de son cavalier.

_ Bon sang ! On aura beau tirer sur cette tour, elle demeurera toujours debout et lui aussi ! Grogna Bili en fusillant le Sorcier du regard, s'accrochant solidement à la plaque de métal sur la nuque de Daenerya.

_ Tant que Saroumane demeurera sur Orthanc, nous ne pourrons pas l'abattre, il tire sa force de la noirceur de sa tour ! Et tant que celle-ci sera intacte, le Sorcier parviendra toujours à nous résister quoi qu'on fasse lui fit remarquer Daenerya en prenant de l'altitude pour être à l'abri des éventuels attaque de Saroumane, autant que les Nazguls qui essayaient de contrôler leurs montures qui commençaient à être effrayer par la pluie de feu que le Sorcier leur avait fait tomber sur la tête pour tenter de les atteindre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors Rya ?

Sauf que la dragonne n'eut guère le temps de lui proposer une possible solution qu'ils ne purent tous les deux s'empêcher de grimacer quand, terminant par comprendre que le Sorcier avait finis par se rendre compte que ces boules de feu ne pouvaient strictement rien contre eux alors il avait visé plus haut. C'est-à-dire, former un terrifiant orage au-dessus d'Isengard, dont les nuages noirs se mirent à gronder du tonnerre qu'elles contenaient et prêt à se décharger sur leurs têtes.

_ Il vise vraiment haut ce fichu sorcier ! Grogna d'avantage le jeune Durin prêt à recevoir l'orage sur leur tête quand il avisa les nuages noirs regorgeant d'eau. Attends une seconde… Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que je pense en cet instant Rya ?

_ Si tu penses à cela alors oui, je pense exactement à la même chose approuva la dragonne blanche comprenant ou voulait en venir son frère, en observant les nuages noirs d'orage au-dessus d'eux. Tu es prêt à le faire ?

_ Prêt seulement si tu l'es Rya ?

_ Cela risque fort d'être dangereux pour nous mais au moins nous parviendrons à les vaincre une bonne fois pour toute. Allons-y ?

_ Allons-y Rya !

Et la seconde d'après, dans un rugissement de guerre, la dragonne blanche vint à prendre de l'altitude, battant frénétiquement des ailes et s'envolant avec son cavalier avec force droit vers les nuages noirs d'orages au-dessus d'eux, à la plus grande surprise de tous qui les regardèrent foncer droit vers la tempête au-dessus de leurs têtes, inquiétant leur proche de les voirs disparaitre à l'intérieur.

_ Bili ! Daenerya !

.xXx.

Il était inquiet.

Il était même mort d'inquiétude quand il les vit tous les deux foncer droit vers les nuages noirs d'orage s'étant formé au-dessus d'Isengard sous la direction de Saroumane alors que lui et ces sbires étaient en train de perdre face à eux. Et tout cela grâce au renfort des Ents et aussi grâce à l'arrivée de son plus jeune neveu dans le combat.

Quand Thorin avait compris que le Fils de son défunt frère n'allait pas seulement arrêter son intervention après avoir libérer la dragonne blanche du sortilège dont elle étant victime, mais qu'il allait lui aussi se joindre aux hostilités, il n'avait pas sus quoi en penser tout d'abord. Mais quand il avait constaté avec quel facilité ils agissaient tous les deux en affrontant les Nazguls et leurs créatures ailés, autant que parant les attaques lancer par Saroumane avec une telle facilité et une telle aisance que Thorin se surprit à penser que cela venait sans nulle doute de leur passé commun d'autrefois, il y a des milliers d'années.

Sauf que le Roi d'Erebor ne put en penser d'avantage qu'il dut se reconcentrer sur le combat autour de lui, surtout que Worg et Akog étaient de nouveau face à eux avec le bataillon d'uruks les ayant suivis, pendant que le reste de l'armée ennemi continuait d'affronter les Rohirims, les elfes et les Ents, plus haut sur les plaines d'Orthanc, laissant ainsi seul les membres de la Communauté au pied de la tour d'Isengard. Seul contre le bataillon ? Plus très longtemps puisque les créatures de glace de Daenerya vinrent les encadrer et les appuyer contre Worg et Akog, suivis par leur bataillon d'uruks en une mêlé ou chacun avait la place pour affronter leur adversaire, surtout que les deux orques pâles avaient de nouveau charger les deux Héritiers de Thorin qui s'étaient un peu écarter de tous pour les recevoir de pied ferme, surtout que Fili et Kili étaient impatients d'en découdre avec ces derniers.

Seulement, cela n'était guère l'avis de Thorin de laisser ces deux neveux seuls face à ces deux adversaires redoutables, rejoignant très vite les côtés de Fili et Kili qui ne purent strictement rien dire face à l'intervention de leur oncle, que celui-ci chargeait droit sur Worg, Orcrist lever droit pour l'abattre sur la tête de celui-ci qui parvint à la parer en plaçant sa massue devant lui et donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Fili pour le repousser et empêcher ce dernier de l'attaquer durant la charge de Thorin. Retombant à terre à cause du coup porter à son ventre, grognant légèrement de douleur face à la souffrance émanant de son torse, Fili n'eut guère le temps d'avoir peur qu'en voyant la lame d'Akog s'abattre vers lui pour en profiter pour l'abattre alors qu'il se trouvait à terre, l'épée de Kili parvint facilement à barrer la route de celle-ci, repoussant l'orque en lui donnant un coup d'épaule dans l'estomac avant de se baisser pour éviter le revers de l'arme de ce dernier qui visait sa tête. Le second fils de Bolg devant reculer devant la charge de Fili droit sur lui avec ces deux épées naines pour éloigner ce dernier de son jeune frère que l'orque parvint à parer toutes les attaques, très vite rejoins par Kili qui vint l'appuyer pendant que Thorin était en plein combat mortel contre Worg.

Cela aurait pu durer un bon moment quand les membres de la Communauté furent tous surpris quand les créatures de glace vinrent à se jeter sur eux, les plaquant tous au sol et les recouvrant, tandis qu'une pluie de feu était en train de leur tomber dessus depuis le haut de la tour d'Orthanc. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de grogner de rage en constatant que Saroumane se fichait complètement de tuer ces propres alliés pour atteindre Bili et Daenerya par tous les moyens dont la protection de glace les entourant, les protégeait des attaques de celui-ci. Et il semblerait que cela aussi avait eu raison de l'énervement du frère et de la sœur que ce dernier avait fait exploser sa propre rage en créant l'orage noire au-dessus d'Isengard, le tonnerre raisonnant dans toute la vallée autant que les éclairs se mettant à foudroyer dangereusement le ciel, avant que dans un rugissement de guerre, la dragonne blanche s'élança droit vers le ciel, emportant son cavalier avec elle et qu'ils vinrent tous les deux à disparaitre au travers à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous.

_ Bili ! Daenerya ! Cria Thorin en repoussant la créature de glace l'ayant protégé pour pouvoir se relever et fixer l'endroit par lequel son neveu et sa sœur avaient tous les deux disparus dans la tempête. Ou allez-vous tous les deux ?

_ Ils ne vont tout de même pas…

_ Ne dis pas de sornette Nori ! Répliqua durement Drogon à l'encontre du nain voleur tout en le fusillant du regard pour ce qu'il pourrait sous-entendre, tout en s'écartant de la protection de sa propre créature de glace avant de pourfendre l'une des jambes d'un des uruks qui lui chargea dessus, ce dernier tombant à genoux devant lui pour qu'il lui enfonce sa lame dans la gorge sans aucune hésitation. Ils doivent avoir tous les deux une idée derrière la tête pour faire cela tous les deux et en les connaissant, c'est sans doute quelque chose de terrifiant auquel Saroumane et les autres auront du mal à se relever fit savoir le Sacquet déterminer à faire confiance à son cousin et à sa sœur dragonne pour revenir en grande pompe dans le combat.

_ Il n'y a pas à parlementer d'avantage ! Nous devons nous occuper des uruks et…

_ Attention Aragorn !

Suivant le cri de Legolas devant lui qui avisait la menace arrivant derrière l'Héritier d'Elendil, celui-ci n'eut rien à craindre d'avantage que la créature de glace affilié à sa protection sauta à la gorge de l'uruks qui avait essayer de le prendre par surprise derrière lui. Alors qu'il était concentré sur deux adversaires devant lui, tout comme la dispute entre le hobbit et le nain sur la raison de ce changement d'attitude de Bili et Daenerya de stopper leur combat contre les Nazguls et Saroumane pour charger droit vers l'orage et disparaitre à l'intérieur.

_ Concentrez sur le combat plutôt que sur eux bandes d'idiots ! Cria Beria à l'encontre des nains et des autres de se focaliser sur les uruks encore autour d'eux, qui n'étaient plus qu'une petite cinquantaine qu'ils pourront éliminer très rapidement et tenter d'atteindre la pièce maitresse du camp adversaire.

Surtout que tous les membres de la Communauté ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets vers Thorin, Fili et Kili qui parvenaient toujours à tenir tête à Worg et Akog, tournant tous les trois face à ces derniers, de telles sortes qu'aucun d'entre eux ne demeuraient très longtemps face à l'un des orques pâles pas plus de quelques secondes. Stratagème qui énerva fortement les deux créatures qui ne pouvaient point abattre l'un des trois sans que l'un des deux autres ne parvienne à parer et à bloquer l'attaque avant de le repousser et de permettre aux Durin de reprendre le dessus sur eux. Mais guère pour longtemps puisque la fureur des petits-fils jumeaux d'Azog ne cessaient de s'accroitre, faisant grandir leur puissance d'attaque qui faisaient grimacer Thorin et ces neveux quand ils bloquaient les attaques, leurs bras commençant à se plaindre et à leurs faire atrocement mal, tous se doutant qu'ils n'allaient guère pouvoir tenir très longtemps face à ces deux derniers s'ils continuaient de déployer autant de violence dans leurs charges.

Seulement voilà, ils devaient aussi compté dans l'équation des Nazguls à comprendre dans la balance, comme de Worg et Akog que les trois Héritiers de Durin avaient bien l'intention d'en venir à bout dans cette bataille, quand ils vinrent tous à se figer lorsque le silence se fit au-dessus d'eux. Silence qui vint à tous leur donner des sueurs froides car, quelques secondes encore auparavant, l'orage grondait et les éclairs ne cessaient d'en jaillir des nuages noirs, ces derniers prêts à lâcher à tout instant l'eau qu'ils retenaient.

Sauf que s'était cela, le fait que le tonnerre et l'orage avait cesser de gronder, figeant les deux armées sur place qui levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et droit vers les nuages noirs qui recouvraient toujours Isengard de sa noirceur tandis que Saroumane avait cesser l'incantation de son sort en se rendant compte de cet étrange phénomène. Qu'est-ce que ces deux créatures étaient bels et bien en train de faire là-haut ?

Le Sorcier allait ordonner aux Nazguls de pourchasser le Durin et la dragonne blanche dans l'orage quand ils vinrent tous par entendre quelque chose à travers le vent sifflant. Quelque chose ressemblant fortement à…

_ On dirait bien qu'ils remettent tous les deux cela ! Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Aranel, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs quand ils parvinrent à discerner les voix du sang-mêlé et de la dragonne dans le ciel, résonner dans tout Isengard comme le bruit d'une clochette prenant de plus en plus de l'ampleur autour d'eux.

Celle d'un chant par venant à eux, les voix de Bili et Daenerya résonnant autour d'eux.

Allaient-ils tous les deux réussir ce qu'ils avaient en tête ?

La Communauté l'espérait grandement de tout cœur qu'ils réussiraient mais la plupart, leur faisait aveuglément confiance dans le succès de leur plan.

.xXx.

Parvenir à franchir l'orage leur prit plusieurs minutes, même avec Bili qui avait érigé une protection autour d'eux pour les défendre des vents violents et des éclairs tentant de les foudroyer, Daenerya eut le plus grand mal de continuer à s'élever et à dépasser la tempête. Mais la dragonne était affreusement têtue, continuant de battre frénétiquement des ailes pour combattre les bourrasques heurtant la barrière de glace dresser du jeune Durin qui ne pouvait lui aussi s'empêcher d'insulter de tous les noms en Khuzdul et en Sindarin le Sorcier pour sa tentative de les abattre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Sauf que le frère et la sœur n'avaient pas encore joué leur dernière carte et ils allaient se débarrasser de lui en usant d'un pouvoir terrifiant et destructeur que la dragonne avait déjà employé une seule fois par le passé et qui avait fait d'elle une légende et une redoutable guerrière parmis les siens. Bien que celle-ci était fortement risquer et dangereuse, Bili comme sa sœur d'arme connaissaient les risques qu'ils encouraient d'user d'une telle attaque mais pour parvenir à vaincre Saroumane, autant que la noirceur d'Isengard, ils n'avaient guère le choix en cet instant précis.

Surtout que s'ils y parvenaient, non seulement les peuples de la Terre du Milieu ne risqueraient plus aucunes menaces et danger venant de Saroumane et de son domaine, mais de plus, la force d'attaque qu'ils allaient employer, allaient fortement attirer le regard de Sauron sur eux et sur leur position. Pour ainsi donc détourner l'éventuel attention de l'endroit exact où se trouvait le corps du jeune Durin en cet instant précis, dont le corps, inconscient, se trouvait toujours dans la caravane faisant route vers Minas Tirith sous l'œil aveugle du Serviteur de Morgoth, trop concentrer sur la Bataille d'Isengard.

Alors quand ils parvinrent tous les deux à dépasser l'orage causer par Saroumane, Bili et Rya furent tous les deux aveugler pendant un bref instant devant l'éclat du soleil brillant de mille feu au-dessus de leur tête tandis que le ciel bleu s'étendait à perde de vue autour d'eux et que la tempête grondait sous eux comme une marée furieuse prête à s'abattre à tout instant. Sauf que ce n'était pas cela qui les intéressa grandement en cet instant, mais bel et bien une chose qu'ils allaient employer pour user de leur spéciale offensive.

_ Tu es prête Rya ?

_ Et toi Bili ? Tu sais à quel point cela est fort risquer, tu es sur de vouloir continuer avec moi ?

_ Oui Rya, tu vas devoir compté dans l'équation pour vaincre Saroumane et Isengard par la même occasion répliqua Bili à l'encontre de la dragonne avant de baisser son regard vers l'orage continuant de gronder sous eux. On devrait aussi coupler notre offensive à user de l'eau de l'orage de Saroumane, autant utiliser ces méthodes contre lui-même qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Bonne idée Bili ! Alors concentrons-nous et terminons-en au plus vite !

Vidant ensuite son esprit et rivant son regard vers l'astre solaire, Daenerya et Bili vinrent à se concentrer totalement sur la chaleur propagée par le soleil, attirant cette source de lumière jusqu'à eux. Emmagasinant cette source d'énergie dans leurs propres corps qui allait les aider à déployer leur propre magie du froid pour attaquer, procéder difficile et fort compliquer qui consistait à aspirer la chaleur du soleil dans leurs propres corps qu'ils allaient transformer en magie froide et réutiliser sous forme de rayon de neige et de glace. Si on pouvait résumer cette attaque en une simple phrase, ils allaient devenir eux-mêmes des mini-soleils de glace prête à imploser à tout moment contre leur ennemi.

Tout cela coupler à la propre eau de l'orage grondant sous eux, Saroumane venait de leur donner une moitié de la force qu'ils allaient employer contre lui pour le vaincre lui et son domaine, ainsi qu'effrayer le reste de leurs ennemis. Seulement, si Bili parvenait à aspirer la chaleur du soleil à lui, le transformant en souffle de glace qui faisait dangereusement luire son corps de magie, autant que des nuages noires se mirent à s'élever jusqu'à lui, blanchissant à vue d'œil, l'eau qui en émergea intégra son corps à son tour, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Daenerya.

Si cette dernière se concentrait elle aussi de toutes ces forces, de la même manière que le faisait son frère, celui-ci ayant lus le procéder dans sa mémoire, la dragonne ne parvenait pas à emmagasiner autant d'énergie que le jeune sang-mêlé qui s'en rendit très vite compte et cessa la manœuvre, concentrant toute son attention sur le Premier amour de Durin.

_ Rya ? Qu'y a-t'il ?

_ Je n'y arrive pas… Quelque chose me bloque ! Je ne parviens pas à…

_ Parce que tu n'es pas totalement concentrer dessus Rya, tu es indécis, je peux le sentir dans ton esprit lui fit remarquer doucement Bili à l'encontre de sa sœur d'arme.

_ Que veux-tu dire Bili ? De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais laissé voir à quoi ressemblait Durin Ier, tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse remarquer et qu'il l'apprenne si tu venais à…

_ Cela n'a rien avoir avec Thorin, Bilbon et…

_ Cela à tout avoir au contraire puisque tu viens de réemployer mon nom complet et non pas mon surnom Daenerya lui répliqua le jeune Durin, la mettant ainsi au pied du mur face à la véracité de ces paroles alors que la dragonne détourna le regard, refusant complètement de le regarder. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, comme pour le reste des membres de ma famille qui sont les réincarnations de Durin, ils ont tous retrouver celles qui furent leur Unique par le passé. Et cela vaut aussi pour Thorin, Rya. Tu es revenu pour lui.

_ Sauf que ton Oncle ne détient aucun sentiment pour moi Bili lui rappela Daenerya durement, tout en se rappelant sans difficulté de son échange avec ces neveux dans la chambre d'Edoras ou elle avait été couché après son combat contre Saroumane pour libérer le Roi du Rohan de son emprise une bonne fois pour toute. De tous les réincarner, nous ne serons comme nos précédentes vies et…

_ Je sais que mon Oncle peut être un idiot et un idiot finis… Mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il tient à toi Rya, beaucoup même, sinon il ne se serait pas risquer à venir t'affronter quand tu te trouvais sous le sortilège de Saroumane pour te ramener à la raison lui fit savoir Bili sur ce que Thorin avait risqué pour essayer de la ramener de l'endroit où le Sorcier l'avait plongé. Et bien qu'il sache à présent qu'il est la réincarnation physique de Durin Ier, il se rendra bel et bien compte que tu es nulle autre que son Unique et s'il est trop bête pour faire le premier alors… A toi de le faire ! Le premier pas. A toi de prendre les choses en main Rya, et d'éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs que le passé, après tout…

 _ **« Je ne crois pas au destin, »  
« Mais que tout peut changer, »  
« Qui sait ce que demain peut réserver? »**_

A ces paroles chanter doucement et avec douceur, la dragonne tourna son regard vers son cavalier pour constater que son corps avait repris doucement à luire de magie, réaspirant la chaleur du soleil autant que l'eau de l'orage sous eux, tandis qu'il la regardait tendrement, après avoir levé la visière de son casque, l'invitant dans un doux sourire à la suivre dans cette danse. Ils avaient toujours affrontés l'ennemi ensemble par le biais de la Magie du Chant, autant que celle-ci vienne, une fois encore, à être utiliser face à leur ennemi.

Inspirant à fond, tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder vers ces souvenirs de sa vie d'aujourd'hui, celle-ci le menant à un certains visage tandis que les paroles lui venaient à l'esprit, se concordant facilement aux propres pensées de son frère d'arme quelle pouvait entrevoir dans son esprit.

 _ **« Je ne crois pas au hasard, »  
« Mais que tout est écrit, »  
« Comme il n'y a pas d'histoire que l'on choisit, »**_

Lui souriant d'avantage en constatant qu'elle parvenait à le suivre avec facilité, renonçant à enfermer les sentiments de son cœur, ouvrant celui-ci comme une fleur en train d'éclore sous les doux rayons du soleil, Daenerya finit par rendre le tendre sourire à Bili avant qu'ils ne viennent à chanter tous les deux la prochaine phrase qui leur venait à l'esprit.

 _ **« On peut vouloir une autre vie mais, »**_

Son corps se mettant à s'embraser de lumière comme son frère d'arme plus tôt, suivant le cœur ouvert qu'elle ne renfermait plus, le corps de la dragonne n'eut plus aucune difficulté pour attirer à elle les rayons chaleureux du soleil et à les emmagasiner dans son propre corps, se transformant en source froide au fond d'elle. Comme l'eau émergeant des nuages noirs de l'orage créer par Saroumane alors que le tonnerre avait cesser de gronder à cause du changement créer par eux deux en absorbant le fluide et déchargeant ainsi l'ouragan qui ne leur parut plus aussi menaçant que quelques instant plus tôt.

Alors que le reste des paroles de cette chanson, en train de s'écrire à l'instant même dans leurs esprits, vint à résonner avec leurs deux voix dans toute la vallée, terminant par atteindre leur proche et le reste des combattants sous eux.

 _ **« Il faudra laisser faire le temps, »  
« Nous rapprocher, nous apprivoiser, »  
« On sait que ça prendra du temps, »  
« Pour avancer, »  
« Pour approcher l'éternité. »**_

Leur chant résonnant dans toute la vallée alors que leurs deux corps continuaient de luire de l'énergie qu'ils étaient en train d'emmagasiner depuis la source du soleil alors que sous eux, Saroumane se remit à scander ces incantations pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de son orage qui était, petit à petit, en train d'être, lui aussi, absorber par Bili et Daenerya tandis que des particules de neige se mettaient à cascader des nuages noirs au-dessus d'Isengard. Comme une pluie de lumière qui interpella tous les combattants alors que cela agaça d'avantage Saroumane qui reprit de plus belle ces sorts pour reprendre le contrôle sur son orage mais les membres de la Communauté purent constater qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Bili et Daenerya avaient déjà réussi à prendre le contrôle de celui-ci.

 _ **« Je sais pourquoi on est là, »  
« Je sais qu'on se ressemble, »  
« Demain il nous faudra marcher ensemble. »**_

Ayant repris la chanson avec ces propres ressentis sur la question, un visage bien particulier dansant dans son esprit, Daenerya regarda son cavalier s'élever de son dos, porter par la magie qui inondait son « corps », le faisant flotter doucement dans l'air. Allant jusqu'à finir par être face à elle, poursuivant le transfert d'énergie dans son corps depuis les rayons du soleil au-dessus et des nuages noirs en dessous, dont l'orage perdait en force et en puissance malgré la tentative frénétique du Sorcier de reprendre le dessus sur eux.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour ce dernier et ces acolytes qui ne pourraient plus arrêter l'offensive de Bili et Daenerya dans son processus.

 _ **« Je sais mes failles, mes envies, »  
« Et le goût des regrets, »  
« Quitte à payer le prix je te suivrais. »**_

Le corps de l'esprit de Bili continuant de s'embraser autant que celui de Daenerya alors que sa voix résonnait autant avec force que celle de la dragonne plus tôt, tandis que sa silhouette se mit à grossir à vue d'œil tandis que la lumière irradiant de lui le masquait. Disparaissant à la vue de la dragonne qui ne voyait plus qu'uniquement son aura magique continuer de grandir à vue d'œil, absorbant les rayons du soleil et l'eau des nuages, comme Daenerya dont les écailles blanches se mirent à s'éclaircir de plus en plus, se transformant en cristal et luisant tel des diamants sous sa propre aura magique.

 _ **« On peut rêver d'une autre vie mais, »**_

Le corps de Daenerya venant à son tour à s'illuminer de la même intensité que celle émanant de l'esprit de Bili, sa silhouette disparaissant dans la clarté de la magie l'irradiant tandis que leurs voix résonnèrent en chœur dans toute la vallée d'Isengard et que les nuages d'orage sous eux finirent tous par disparaitre petit à petit en une pluie de lumière tombant sur le champ de bataille sous les yeux de tous.

 _ **« Il faudra laisser faire le temps, »  
« Nous rapprocher, nous apprivoiser, »  
« On sait que ça prendra du temps, »  
« Pour avancer, pour l'éternité, » **_

Sous les regards stupéfait de tous alors que certains uruks prirent la fuite devant l'intensité des deux lumières bleu brillantes dans le ciel, telles des mini-soleils, contrastant avec l'astre solaire au-dessus d'eux, même les Nazguls ne purent s'empêcher de crier de douleur devant la concentration de clarté qu'ils se prenaient sur le dos. Certains même, les plus proches des apparitions de lumière, se mirent à fumer dangereusement, comme si la clarté était en train de les bruler, ce qui était sans nul doute surement le cas.

Alors que les membres de la Communauté avaient eux aussi dus se masquer les yeux pour ne pas être aveugler par la lumière, chacun faisant confiance à la créature de glace se tenant à leurs côtés pour les protéger d'une éventuelle réplique des quelques uruks demeurant face à eux sur le champ de bataille. Mais même ces derniers se trouvaient fort mal à l'aise de cette démonstrations de pouvoir émanant du Durin et de la dragonne alors que Thorin avait tirer Fili et Kili dans son sillage, plaçant ces deux neveux dans son dos pour les protéger d'une éventuelle charge de Worg et Akog, sauf que les deux orques pâles, comme le reste de leur bataillon restant, avaient le plus grand mal à discerner leurs adversaires dans la lumière brulante irradiant des deux mini-soleil bleu luisant dans le ciel au-dessus d'Isengard.

Surtout que ces deux « astres » lumineux renvoyaient leur luminosité sur la pluie de flocon qui avait émerger des nuages noires d'orage qui avait fini par totalement disparaitre et laisser de nouveau place au ciel bleu, autant qu'aux sang-mêlé et à la dragonne qui s'étaient mis à briller avec autant d'intensité que l'astre solaire. Tandis que chacun était en train d'emmagasiner le sens des paroles chanter par les deux protagonistes, certains même se demandant si la signification de cette chanson avait-elle avoir avec leur ancienne vie ? Ou bien sur leur possible avenir à tous les deux dans celle-ci ?

Car après tout, bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux, frère et sœur de cœur, par le biais du Partage cœur que la dragonne avait partagé pour sauver le jeune Durin de la mort, ils ne l'étaient pas par le sang donc cela ne pourrait guère gêner personne. Surtout que Bili possédait les souvenirs de Durin Ier et son amour pour la dragonne blanche qui avait ardemment aimé et chéris ce dernier jusqu'à sa mort, et qui mieux que la Réincarnation de Durin pour l'aimer et la chérir comme elle méritait de l'être.

En tout cas, s'était les pensées qu'avait Thorin en cet instant même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser qu'il était lui-même la Réincarnation physique de Durin Ier et que comme le reste des membres de sa famille, ces derniers avaient retrouvés leur Unique dans cette vie que Mahal et les Valars leur avaient accordés pour vivre pleinement leur amour d'autrefois. Est-ce que cela pouvait être aussi le cas pour lui ?

Est-ce que Daenerya était elle-même revenue pour, certes soutenir Durin, mais pour retrouver celui dont elle était destinée à retrouver ?

Mais Thorin ne put en penser d'avantage que, lui et le reste des membres de la Communauté ne purent s'empêcher d'être d'avantage choqué quand, sous leur regard médusé deux des flocons de lumière de cette pluie tombant autour d'eux vinrent à irradier avec plus d'intensité, se dirigeant vers eux horizontalement plutôt que de continuer de tomber à la verticale, comme s'ils étaient doués de vie, vinrent à se diriger vers eux avant que tous ne remarquent que ces deux sphères de lumière étaient en train de se diriger vers deux personnes bien précises.

Droit vers Aranel et droit vers… Thorin.

Et devant eux, la sphère de lumière vint à s'accroitre à vue d'œil, dessinant deux silhouettes qu'ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à tous reconnaitre car celle faisant face à Aranel se retrouva être celle de Bili, portant une simple chemise et une tunique de nain blanche assortis à l'un de ces pantalons clair d'Hobbit. Alors que celle apparaissant de Thorin fut celle de Daenerya, nimber dans la même robe bleu blanche qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était réapparus aux yeux de tous après que le jeune Durin soit parvenu à la délivrer du sortilège dans lequel Saroumane l'avait plonger, tandis que tous les membres de la Communauté les regardèrent stupéfait, ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, comme les deux principaux concerner quand ils se figèrent au prochain geste que leur offrirent les deux silhouettes du sang-mêlé et de la dragonne.

Tendant la paume de leur main droite en une pure invitation.

 _ **« Il faudra te donner du temps, »  
« Et patienter pour s'abandonner, »  
« On sait que ça prendra du temps, »  
« Et tout s'apprend, »  
« On a pour nous l'éternité. » **_

Le message était parfaitement clair en cet instant précis.

Et cela, autant pour les membres de la Communauté que pour les deux principaux concerner qui avaient toujours le regard river sur les mains tendus du frère et la sœur d'arme, tandis que les paroles chanter vinrent à prendre enfin un réel sens dans leurs consciences. Que ce n'était pas l'un envers l'autre qu'ils étaient en train de se promettre de s'apprendre mais promesse adresser à l'encontre d'Aranel et de Thorin, alors que si la première n'eut aucune hésitation pour attraper la main tendue de Bili diriger vers elle, le second eut une légère hésitation mais finit tout de même par tendre sa main vers elle.

Sauf que Thorin n'eut pas le temps d'attraper celle-ci que la silhouette vint à disparaitre devant lui, autant que celle de son frère avant que l'attention de tous ne se rivent vers les deux concerner, dont les mini-soleils de lumières qu'ils étaient devenus se mirent enfin à bouger. Et sous les cris de tous, vinrent à piquer droit du nez, à la verticale, vers le haut de la tour d'Isengard ou Saroumane se trouvait toujours debout, tombant vers lui comme deux énormes boulets de canon dangereusement menaçant.

Faisant hurler le Sorcier qui se mit à renvoyer des sorts de feu de son bâton droit vers eux, mais les attaques demeurèrent insuffisante face aux deux comètes qu'étaient devenus Bili et Daenerya qui, côte à côte et tournant l'un autour de l'autre, ne cessèrent un seul instant leur descente vertigineuse vers Isengard. Accélérant leur descente plus la distance entre eux et le haut de la tour d'Isengard s'amenuisait au fil, alors que le cri de rage de Saroumane se transforma en cri de terreur quand il finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour bloquer leur charge.

Tandis que les Nazguls vinrent à obliger leurs montures à fuir le plus vite possible Isengard et les alentours avant que la collision n'ait lieu, avant que l'un des Neuf ne plonge droit vers l'endroit où se tenait Worg et Akog, à quelques dizaines de mètres de Thorin, Fili et Kili que les trois créatures de glace protégèrent en se plaçant devant eux devant cette arrivée surprise. Mais le Nazgul ne les attaqua pas, bien trop concentrer sur son objectifs premier qui était, ordonnant à sa monture de saisir les deux orques pâles dans ces griffes avant de s'envoler l'instant d'après, emportant ces deux derniers avec eux dans les airs, avant même que les trois Durin n'aient pus les stopper devant se plaquer au sol, comme tous les autres lorsque la collision eut enfin lieu entre les deux Partage-cœur et Orthanc.

D'abord, au moment de l'impact entre les deux comètes et la tour d'Orthanc, il y eut comme un silence glaçant et figeant tous les témoins de la scène, très vite suivis par un flash de lumière aveuglant, obligeant tous à fermer ou détourner le regard. Terminant par une puissante onde de choc sous la forme d'une bourrasque de vent neigeux implosa au moment de la collision, se propageant tout autour de la tour autant que sur les environs avant que le tonnerre ne résonne et qu'Orthanc ne disparaisse sous les yeux de tous, obligeant tous à se plaquer contre le sol pour se protéger de ce nuage de fumée noire émanant d'Isengard qui vint à envelopper et à se répandre sur tout le champ de bataille.

Leur devant plusieurs minutes pour reprendre un souffle régulier à cause de la poussière et la fumée qui les entourait, les faisant tousser et quelques peu suffoqué sous la masse de débris qui s'était abattus sur eux. Tous les membres de la Communauté finirent par se redresser quand les créatures de glace vinrent à se relever de sur eux ou ils s'étaient placer pour les protéger de tous projections causer par la collision, quand ils relevèrent la tête, droit vers la lumière du soleil pour constater avec stupéfaction qu'ils n'apercevaient plus la silhouette d'Orthanc se dresser devant eux et pour cause, celle-ci était en morceau devant eux.

Avisant tous bouche-bée les ruines qu'étaient à présent la tour d'Orthanc, celle-ci s'étant effondrer sur elle-même, certains morceaux s'étant éparpiller tout autour et à quelques mètres des membres de la Communauté qui les avaient ratés. Alors que certains avaient littéralement écrasé des uruks qui avaient tentés de s'enfuir avant la collision entre le frère et la sœur contre la tour, tandis qu'aucun de la Communauté n'apercevaient les deux concerner dans les décombres, commençant à s'inquiéter pour ces deux derniers de savoir où ils étaient tous les deux.

_ Bili ! Daenerya !

_ Ici !

Avisant la direction indiquée par Drogon qui désignait à tous une silhouette en train de se frayer un passage à travers les ruines d'Orthanc, qu'ils pouvaient tous discerner malgré le voile de poussière se dressant toujours autour des restes de la tour avant que tous les membres de la Communauté ne puissent s'empêcher de grogner de colère et de rage quand ils reconnurent ce dernier. Il s'agissait du Maitre des lieux qui était en train de se frayer un chemin dans les ruines de son ancien domaine.

_ Saroumane ! Cracha Thorin avec véhémence tout en plaçant Orcrist devant lui, prêt au combat alors qu'il fut très vite appuyer par Aragorn, Legolas et Dwalin alors que les autres se tenaient prêt à répliquer, en demeurant à l'arrière juste au cas où.

_ Pauvre fou… ! Pensiez-vous sincèrement que détruire ma tour, vous permettra de me vaincre ? Leur demanda Saroumane, écheveler et paraissant à bout de force, tout en s'aidant de son bâton pour marcher alors que sa robe avait perdus de sa blancheur. Vos petits sont peut-être puissant… Mais ils ne le seront jamais face à moi et au pouvoir venant du Mordor ! Les menaça-t'il tout en empoignant de sa main valide une sphère noire qu'il sortit de son manteau qui les fit déglutir et grogner quand ils reconnurent celui-ci.

Un Palantir.

Combien de Palantir, Saroumane détenait-il encore ?

Un Palantir dont l'aura de noirceur s'en dégageant était en train de nimber son porteur de ténèbres et d'obscurité, inquiétant la Communauté de savoir comment ils allaient se débarrasser de ce dernier alors qu'ils n'avaient plus Gandalf pour les aider, comme Daenerya et Bili qui manquaient à l'appel. Ou étaient-ils donc passer ces trois derniers ? Et est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ?

Mais ils eurent très vite la réponse concernant l'un des trois quand ils vinrent à discerner deux lumières bleu masqué dans l'ombre de Saroumane, dont la silhouette était cachée à cause de la poussière et de la fumée sauf que les yeux, car il s'agissait bien d'un regard bleu qui était en train de se dresser dangereusement au-dessus de la tête de Saroumane que la Communauté ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant le propriétaire de celui-ci.

_ Daenerya ! Souria Drogon devant la silhouette massive de la dragonne en train d'apparaitre dans l'ombre du Sorcier qui sursauta quand il entendit un grondement de tonnerre résonner dans son dos.

_ Comment… ?

Sauf que Saroumane ne put en dira d'avantage qu'il se retourna d'un bloc derrière lui que dans un rugissement de guerre, la dragonne jaillissait du nuage de poussière ou elle se cachait à la vue de ce dernier, envoyant sa patte ailé avant droite vers le sbire de Sauron pour le plaquer au sol sous le souffle couper de celui-ci. Ou avant qu'il n'ait même pus faire quelque chose à l'aide du Palantir contre cette dernière, la seconde patte avant ailée de la saurienne s'abattit sur la main de Saroumane détenant le Palantir, écrabouillant celle-ci autant que le membre du Magicien qui hurla de douleur face au poids venant de s'écraser sur une partie de son corps.

_ Daenerya ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend… ? S'écria Kili inquiet et effrayer de voir la dragonne user de telle violence avec une telle sauvagerie, même pour Saroumane.

_ Ce n'est pas Daenerya !

_ Pardon ? Demanda Fili tout aussi inquiet que son frère en vrillant son attention sur la réplique formelle de son Oncle qui avait tout son regard vriller sur le reptile, tout en discernant facilement les détails et les différences que les autres n'avaient pas encore remarquer.

_ Le corps de Daenerya est bien plus féminiser alors que ce dragon… ce dragon est bien plus grand et imposant qu'elle…

_ Je ne comprends pas Thorin, il ne peut se s'agir… répliqua Dwalin devant les paroles de son Seigneur, bien que lui-même et les autres avaient finis par concéder devant ces paroles qu'il y avait belle et bien des différences avec la dragonne qu'ils avaient vus plus tôt et celui leur faisant face.

Déjà, la taille. Ce dragon était un peu plus grand que la dragonne. De plus, là où on pouvait apercevoir la silhouette gracieuse de la dragonne, celle-ci était remplacer par une forte musculature qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un mâle, surtout au vus du fort poitrail et des épaules imposantes, menant à des ailes encore plus longues que celle de la dragonne. Mais le changement significatif était la tête du dragon en lui-même, car là où la dragonne ne comportait que deux unique cornes, le reste allongeant son visage, l'adoucissant, les cornes du mâles étaient quant à lui entourer d'écailles dresser qui lui formaient donnant une impression de couronne autour de sa tête, comme les nageoires des poissons sur chaque côté.

_ Alors… S'il ne s'agit pas de Daenerya… ? Débuta Aragorn, comprenant facilement le sous-entendus qu'était en train d'émettre Thorin en cet instant même.

_ Cela ne peut être que…

_ Bili !

Se retournant tous vers la voix qui venait d'appeler le jeune Durin, tous aperçurent Daenerya arriver vers eux, portant son armure de combat recouverte de son manteau blanc à fourrure, toute son attention river sur le dragon qui tenait toujours Saroumane prisonnier sous sa serre, à terre. Se détournant de la Communauté, la dragonne de nouveau sous forme « humaine » se concentra totalement sur le dragon retenant le Sorcier qui avait relevé la tête de celui-ci et avait vrillé toute son attention sur elle en l'ayant entendus s'approcher de lui.

_ Bili ? Bili, est-ce que tu m'entends ? S'il te plait, lâche-le ! Lui ordonna doucement Daenerya à son encontre, tout en levant ces mains devant elle, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas armer et qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour lui. S'il te plait Bili, il n'en vaut pas la peine que tu te salisses les mains pour un être tel que lui, tu vaux mieux que cela lui fit doucement remarquer la dragonne alors qu'elle souhaitait qu'il lâche sa proie.

_ Comment Bili a-t'il put devenir ainsi ? Je veux dire… Se transformer en dragon ? Est-ce que son corps aussi va subir ce même phénomène ? Demanda Diriel aussi intriguer que les autres de cela, posant la question que tous étaient en train de se poser en cet instant précis.

Est-ce que le jeune Durin allait finir par devenir un dragon à part entière ?

_ Nullement Diriel ! Ce n'est que son esprit que vous avez devant vous, le corps de Bili repose là où il se trouve, intact de toute modification corporelle…

_ Alors comment expliques-tu cela ? Lui demanda Fili encore exorbiter de voir son cousin sous la forme d'un reptile de plusieurs tonnes devant eux.

_ Parce que cela vient de son lien avec Daenerya, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Tout à fait Drogon, je vois que de tous, tu es le seul qui est un peu de bon sens ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Daenerya devant ce constat en jetant un coup d'œil vers le hobbit, avant de se reconcentrer totalement sur son frère d'arme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre sur Saroumane, bien que son attention était river sur elle. Bili est peut-être un sang-mêlé, un être mi-nain et mi-hobbit, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il a le cœur d'un chef et l'âme d'un dragon…

_ Ce ne serait pas plutôt l'inverse ? Puisqu'il est détient une partie de ton cœur de dragon, donc…

_ Nori !

_ Quoi Dori ? C'est la stricte vérité ! Vint à répliquer l'espion de la Communauté à l'encontre de son frère ainé.

_ Ce n'est sans doute pas cela que Dame Daenerya avait à l'esprit et…

_ Et si vous vous taisiez tous les deux pour qu'elle puisse terminer son explication ? Vint à leur demander Bofur à l'encontre des deux frères avant que cela ne soit Dwalin ou encore Thorin qui viennent à les ramener tous les deux à l'ordre.

_ Désoler !

_ Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre, c'est que, coupler à ma magie et à mon sang, autant qu'à son passé et à son désir de protéger les autres, Bili aurait fait un parfait dragon.

_ C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il est en cet instant même Daenerya, ne peux-tu rien faire pour lui et le ramener à la raison ? Vint à lui demander Thorin, inquiet de voir son neveu finir par perdre l'esprit sous cette apparence.

_ Il est pleinement réveiller… Seulement…

_ Seulement quoi Daenerya ? Demanda Kili ayant comme tous les autres noter le ton préoccuper de la dragonne, les inquiétant d'avantage sur ce qui était en train d'arriver au plus jeune d'entre eux.

Celui-ci toujours concentrer sur Saroumane qui tentait de se délivrer de la poigne qui le plaquait à terre mais le jeune Durin l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste en accentuant la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa poitrine, l'étouffant à moitié tandis que l'une de ces pattes arrière avait bloqué, après qu'il le lui arracher des mains, son bâton pour ainsi l'empêcher de le prendre et l'utiliser de sa main valide. Comme le fait que son autre main était elle aussi emprisonner sous l'autre patte avant du jeune sang-mêlé sous forme dragon après qu'il est brisé le Palantir dessus.

_ L'instinct de justice de Durin s'est réveillée en lui et… Dans son état, seul la Mort de Saroumane sera pour lui le châtiment approprier à tous ces crimes leur rapporta Daenerya sur la question.

_ On parle du quel Durin en cet instant précis ? Vint à lui demander Aragorn, voulant savoir au quel des six précédents Durins ils avaient à faire devant eux, en train d'étouffer à moitié Saroumane sous sa poigne.

_ Tous les Six, Aragorn puisque même s'ils étaient tous différents les uns des autres, ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'ils étaient la même personne au fond d'eux. Ils sont en train de refaire défiler leur pire instant de leur vie dans l'esprit de Bili et c'est pour cela qu'il ne veut pas laisser sa proie lui échapper comme tous les autres autrefois admit-elle sur ce qui se passait dans la tête de son petit frère en cet instant précis. Mais il ne s'agit pas de Durin en cet instant précis, c'est de Bilbon que nous parlons et lui, jamais, ne prendra la vie de qui que ce soit, qu'importe les crimes odieux dont il est responsable leur fit rappeler Daenerya tandis que tous les nains d'Erebor pouvait sans peine se rappeler de la lettre de Bili leur étant adressé plusieurs mois auparavant quand ils étaient encore dans la Montagne Solitaire.

De la lettre que Balin avait lue après l'arrivée de Gandalf et des cousins Hobbits de Bilbon alors que la Compagnie et tous les autres étaient en train d'assister à l'exécution des trois Seigneurs nains qui avaient envoyé des mercenaires et leurs soldats attentés à la vie des Héritiers de Thorin.

 _ **« Un vieil ami m'a dit que le vrai courage n'était pas quand supprimer une vie, mais quand en épargner une. Et il avait raison. Le courage est de pardonner pour pouvoir avancer et ainsi permettre aux générations futures de grandir sans craindre une éventuelle vengeance de ceux à qui on aura pris la vie. Pourquoi salir nos mains pour des êtres que nous haïssons le plus et qui ne mérite nullement que l'on s'intéresse à eux ? Alors que cela ne fera qu'appuyer le fait qu'ils sont parvenus à nous atteindre dans leur acte, je ne ferais pas partie de ces personnes-là. »**_

 _ **« Je ne laisserais pas la colère ou la vengeance noyer mon jugement de demeurer maitre de mes propres décisions et de mes idéaux. Car je suis avant tout un hobbit qui déteste par-dessus les combats et la violence, mais je suis aussi un nain valeureux qui sait choisir ces propres combats et laissez les autres jouer les leurs par eux-mêmes. Mais je suis aussi Durin et bien que je sais que l'on voudra me voir prendre des décisions et le partie des adversaires, je demeurerais toujours neutre car il existe toujours des façons de résoudre les problèmes pacifiquement. »**_

 _ **« C'était les idéaux de mon Père et celle de plusieurs Durin par le passé qu'on a préféré rejeter parce que le terme « pacifique » n'avait jamais plus au peuple des nains, et je continuerais cette pratique. Car c'est mon devoir autant que ma décision et mon désir, en tant que Prince d'Erebor et Réincarnation de Durin. »**_

Oh oui, ils s'en rappelaient tous parfaitement des dires et des recommandations que Bilbon leur avait données dans cette lettre, autant que les nombreuses remontrances dont il leur avait fait part qu'ils n'avaient guère oublié par la même occasion. Alors ce qu'ils devaient à présent faire s'est…

_ On doit lui rappeler le serment qu'il nous a fait dans sa lettre ? Demanda Ori, affirmant ce que tous, ou tout du moins les nains qui avaient été présent durant la lecture de la lettre, avaient finis par comprendre.

_ Alors qu'attends-tu pour le lui rappeler Daenerya dans ce cas ? Lui demanda Fili fort intriguer que la dragonne ne l'est pas déjà faite depuis que son cousin avait « perdu » l'esprit.

_ Parce que tu crois que j'ai encore assez de force pour m'immiscer dans son esprit et lui faire entendre raison alors que je suis totalement concentrer à l'empêcher d'écrabouiller Saroumane, et de le transformer en ragout lui répliqua la dragonne fort énerver en fusillant le Prince nain du regard, tout en leur laissant entrevoir la bulle entourant le Sorcier et contre lequel était en train de lutter le jeune Durin pour l'atteindre.

_ Bili ! Cela suffit à présent !

_ Thorin ? Demanda inquiet Dwalin de voir son leader se rapprocher vers son plus jeune neveu sans aucune hésitation et avec une détermination à faire peur.

_ Tu t'es permis jusqu'à présent de nous faire tes remontrances et je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, mais aujourd'hui, tu vas m'écouter et m'obéir, jeune garçon ! Tu vas me relâcher ce sorcier immédiatement et laissez la justice des Hommes lui donner la sentence qu'il mérite recevoir après tous les crimes et les immondices qu'il a commise, tu n'es pas Juge et encore moins Bourreau alors relâche-le, c'est un ordre !

_ Euh… Mon Oncle ? Vint à l'appeler Kili fort inquiet devant l'ordre qu'il venait de lancer à son cousin alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à être inquiet, tous les autres membres de la Communauté l'étaient eux aussi. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure manière de…

_ Tu nous a affirmer que le plus grand courage n'était pas de prendre une vie mais de quand savoir en épargner une, comme le fait que tu ne laisserais jamais des personnes comme Saroumane parvenir à t'atteindre en leur faisant plaisir de te salir les mains en les tuant vint à lui rappeler Thorin durement sur les paroles qu'il avait écrite dans sa lettre. Alors prouves-nous que ces mots n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air, Bili ? Lâche-le !

Alors que tous demeurèrent silencieux à la tirade de Thorin, le regard de tous river sur la nouvelle apparence de l'esprit de Bili qui plaquait toujours Saroumane à terre sous sa griffe tandis que Daenerya maintenant sa barrière au-dessus du sorcier pour empêcher son frère de cœur de le transformer en passoir, tous attendant une quelconque réaction du jeune Durin. Ou celle-ci ne se fut pas très longue à arriver quand la tête de Bili finit par se redresser, lâchant ainsi du regard Saroumane pour se river droit vers Thorin qui ne flancha guère face aux yeux reptiliens de son neveu rivé sur lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que le regard de Smaug avait été bien plus flippant que le sien en cet instant.

Mais cela ne dura pas très longtemps que les pupilles en fentes vinrent à reprendre une forme plus circulaire alors que la rage et la colère laissèrent très vite place à l'incompréhension et la curiosité qui s'attarda un instant sur Thorin avant d'aviser le reste de la Communauté. Avant de très vite se reconcentrer sur son environnement et les restes du champ de bataille autour d'eux, tandis qu'il avisa s'en peine les ruines de la Tour d'Orthanc, terminant par baisser la tête vers la proie qu'il emprisonnait toujours sous sa patte.

Reconnaissant sans peine le traitre sous sa griffe qu'il était en train d'étouffer sous sa poigne, Bili s'empressa de se reculer de ce dernier, lui laissant l'opportunité de reprendre son souffle et d'endiguer sans nul doute la douleur de sa cage thoracique causer par la pression qu'il avait exercé sur lui. Se mettant à le contourner pour éviter de se rapprocher de lui pour reperdre le contrôle de ces nerfs et ainsi éviter de le massacrer de nouveau quand il terminant enfin par se rendre compte de sa propre apparence et cela parce qu'il avait besoin de ces « mains » pour se déplacer.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ? Comment… ? Essaya de demander Bili, tout en s'avançant vers ces proches, sans voix alors qu'il essayait de se faire à sa nouvelle physiologie, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se prendre ces pattes dans sa queue et ces ailes qu'il ne parvint pas à rétracter correctement, s'étalant de tout son long devant Daenerya qui s'était avancer vers lui pour l'aider. Ce n'est pas drôle les gars ! Répliqua-t'il à l'encontre de ces cousins et de certains nains qui n'avaient pu s'empêcher de ricaner devant sa chute quelque peu comique.

_ Tu vas bien Bili ? Lui demanda Daenerya en s'agenouillant en face de lui pour être à la même hauteur que sa tête et ainsi constater qu'il allait bien, malgré la gêne de s'être ridiculiser devant les autres et de tenter de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sous cette forme maintenant.

_ Ça va, seulement… Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais sous cette forme exactement Rya ?

_ Tu…

_ Attention Bili !

Redressant la tête vers les cris adresser à ces personnes, Bili put constater, comme au ralentit, les membres de la Communauté se précipiter vers lui, leur regard river droit vers ce qui se trouvait dans son dos, dressant leurs armes, prêt au combat alors que le jeune Durin finit par comprendre la menace. Menace émanant de Saroumane qui avait finis par se redresser et ayant ramassé son bâton qu'il lui avait arraché plus tôt, se retourna droit vers le sang-mêlé sous la forme dragon et le chargea alors que celui-ci n'avait qu'une idée précise en tête. Celle de protéger Daenerya qui était agenouillé devant lui et qui était bien trop faible, après ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux fait pour détruire la tour d'Orthanc, qu'elle ne pouvait plus se protéger alors que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ils en paieraient tous les deux le prix. Tant que son esprit était toucher, cela irait car le corps de Bili sera toujours intact mais si le Sorcier touchait au cœur de la dragonne et cela il le savait, cela causerait leur mort à tous les deux et sur le coup.

Sauf que Bili, comme Daenerya, n'eut guère besoin de s'inquiéter d'avantage qu'alors que le jeune sang-mêlé était parvenu à refermer ces ailes autour de sa sœur pour la maintenir à l'abri, ils vinrent tous les deux à attendre le coup quand ils entendirent un râle de douleur. Redressant la tête tous les deux, Bili et Daenerya furent surpris et choquer d'apercevoir le dos de Thorin dresser devant eux et sur la route de Saroumane alors qu'il avait levé les bras devant lui, sa lame Orcrist suivant le mouvement dont le Sorcier avait finis par s'empaler dessus d'où avait émaner le râle de douleur.

Les yeux exorbiter par ce qui venait enfin d'atteindre les méandres de son cerveau à travers la douleur de cette lame qui le transperçait, Saroumane en lâcha son bâton de souffrance avant de reculer de plusieurs pas pour s'arracher à Orcrist enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Chancelant de quelques pas avant que son pied ne vienne à heurter l'un des rochers derrière lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse droit vers l'un des pics en fer d'une des roues que les orques usaient comme de moulin et qui avait été détruit en même temps que la tour à cause des débris, et qui se trouvait à côté de celle-ci, sur lequel le Sorcier vint à tomber dessus.

A cette scène, toute la Communauté avait détourné le regard pour ne pas voir le corps du mage déchu et rivèrent tous leur attention vers Thorin qui avait abaissé son arme, observant ce dernier avant de se détourner de son corps et de vriller son regard droit vers son neveu et sa sœur ou le premier avait terminé par se défaire d'elle et se tourna vers lui. Avisant la lame d'Orcrist coulant du sang de la personne qu'elle venait tout juste de « pourfendre », Bili releva une tête quelque peu éberluer vers son Oncle puis jeta un coup d'œil une fois vers le corps briser de Saroumane avant de se revriller sur Thorin, tentant de dire quelque chose…

_ Thorin… ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi gamin, bien que mon but premier n'était pas de le tuer, j'ai fait cela uniquement dans le but de te protéger, toi et Daenerya, donc… ne t'en fais pas pour moi Bili, j'ai le dos large pour ce genre de chose, inquiète toi plutôt pour toi jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvons, d'accord ? Lui demanda Thorin dans un sourire plein d'affection qui réchauffa le cœur de Bili avant que celui-ci finisse par le lui rendre volontairement.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela, ce n'est pas moi qui risque ma vie en faisant les idiots et qui m'oblige à intervenir s'amusa Bili à ce propos quelque peu moqueur, en jetant à la fois un coup d'œil vers Thorin avant d'aviser Daenerya et le reste des membres de la Communauté autour de lui. Mais… Je suis heureux de voir que tout le monde va bien et que certaines personnes ont enfin décidé d'avancer plus tôt que de demeurer en arrière admit-il souriant et confiant alors que son esprit devenait de plus en plus transparent et qu'ils pouvaient tous voir à travers lui de plus en plus.

Terminant par se redresser de toute sa hauteur et les observant en leur souriant avec douceur, Bili vint à leur donner une dernière promesse avant que son esprit vienne à regagner son corps à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là où il se trouvait, faisant sourire tous les autres, sur et certains que le jeune Durin viendrait à tenir cette promesse.

_ Au revoir vous autres. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **alors ? votre avis sur cette fin de combat?**

 **en tout cas pour la suite il faudra être patient car je reprends le boulot demain donc je ne pourrais pas poster pendant un petit moment :) désoler ;)**

 **v'là poour aujourd"hui =D**

 **bonne fin de week end à tous et bonne rentrée à tous ;)**

 **big biz**

 **a+**

 **Sabrinabella**


	49. Chapitre 48 Ne plus faire machine arrièr

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **v'là plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas poster la suite, vraiment désoler mais j'ai pas mal été occuper et je suis enfin parvenu à reprendre mes écris ou je dois avouer que celui-ci et le prochain m'ont causer pas mal de tracas :( mais je m'arrêtes avec mes blabla ;)**

 **merci à Angel et à Sally pour vos com en espérant que les suites vous plairons tout autant ;)**

 **ce chapitre est le dernier de la Partie VI des Deux tours et vous aurez droit au poste du 1er chapitre de la Partie VII sur le Retour du Roi =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Ne plus faire machine arrière**

 __ C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela, ce n'est pas moi qui risque ma vie en faisant les idiots et qui m'oblige à intervenir s'amusa Bili à ce propos quelque peu moqueur, en jetant à la fois un coup d'œil vers Thorin avant d'aviser Daenerya et le reste des membres de la Communauté autour de lui. Mais… Je suis heureux de voir que tout le monde va bien et que certaines personnes ont enfin décidé d'avancer plus tôt que de demeurer en arrière admit-il souriant et confiant alors que son esprit devenait de plus en plus transparent et qu'ils pouvaient tous voir à travers lui de plus en plus._

 _Terminant par se redresser de toute sa hauteur et les observant en leur souriant avec douceur, Bili vint à leur donner une dernière promesse avant que son esprit vienne à regagner son corps à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là où il se trouvait, faisant sourire tous les autres, sur et certains que le jeune Durin viendrait à tenir cette promesse._

 __ Au revoir vous autres. Nous nous reverrons bientôt._

.xXx.

Dès qu'il avait sentis l'épuisement arriver, Bili n'avait pas hésité à faire ces « au revoir » à ces proches et à laisser son esprit regagner enfin son corps, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres plus à l'Est d'Isengard.

Bien évidemment quand il finit par rouvrir les yeux, il dut demeurer pendant plusieurs minutes allongé sur sa couchette, ces muscles lui faisant affreusement mal, les courbatures lier facilement à son combat magique contre Saroumane autant que les Nazguls et leurs montures ailées. Tout en rassurant au passage Biren et Jumper qui se trouvaient toujours allonger à ces côtés et ne l'avaient pas quittés d'une seule seconde depuis qu'il était « partis » à la rescousse des siens à Orthanc, alors qu'il vrilla son regard vers le toit de la calèche dans laquelle on l'avait déposer après avoir avertis Echtélion qu'il allait devoir rester allonger, pour envoyer son esprit soutenir ces camarades au combat.

Le Fils de l'Intendant du Gondor n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et avait ainsi laissé le jeune sang-mêlé faire ce qu'il devait faire, sommant à son fils et au reste de ces gardes de laisser celui-ci tranquille aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin, alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus très loin de Minas Tirith, la cité blanche des Rois du Gondor. C'est d'ailleurs en s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois, ne se trouvant plus qu'à une demi-heure de la capitale du Gondor qu'Echtélion constata que le jeune Durin avait finis par réémerger de sa transe, se trouvant assis dans sa couchette et caressant ces camarades, tout en les rassurant au passage avant de reconcentrer toute son attention sur le Fils de l'Intendant.

_ Alors ? Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? Vint à lui demander Echtélion voulant savoir si tout le monde allait bien du côté de la dragonne, tout en repoussant le drap qui masquait l'entrée de la calèche.

_ Tout le monde va bien. La bataille d'Isengard est finis et Saroumane avec. La victoire a été remportée par le Rohan ainsi que les autres l'informa Bilbon en lui souriant avant de terminer par faire un signe à ces deux camarades de descendre de la calèche.

Tandis qu'il vint à quitter sa couchette, tout en rattrapant le manteau de son Père pour recouvrir l'armure de Durin qu'il n'avait plus quitté depuis qu'il l'avait enfilé après son départ d'Edoras, alors qu'il replaça ces armes à sa ceinture tout en empoignant sa lance qu'il usa pour pouvoir descendre de la calèche sans trop malmener son genou gauche. Avant de tourner son attention vers Echtélion tandis que celui-ci fut rejoint par son garçon, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir caresser le bouc et le loup qui ne refusèrent nullement son toucher, pendant que son père discutait des dernières nouvelles au jeune sang-mêlé.

_ Nous avons reçus des nouvelles de nos éclaireurs partis en avant des sentinelles d'Osgiliath, que les orques du Mordor étaient en train de se rassembler dans leur terre alors que des gobelins ont envahis l'Ithilien et que les Pirates d'Umbar nous attaquent par le Sud lui rapporta Echtélion sur les derniers rapports qu'ils avaient reçus et de l'avancer de l'ennemi sur les terres du Gondor. J'ignore quel chemin vous allez essayer de prendre pour vous y rendre mais vous ne pourrez pas y aller par le Nord ou le Sud, les voies sont bloqués lui fit-il remarquer en posant la question qu'il était en train de se poser lui-même sur la voie qu'allait choisir le sang-mêlé.

_ Il y a un chemin par lequel l'ennemi ne pensera jamais me voir passer et c'est le seul passage que je pourrais passer, même si cela risque d'être difficile admit Bilbon, tout en s'enveloppant dans la cape elfique donner par les elfes de la Lothorien après avoir attaché les derniers sacs sur les dos de Biren et Jumper.

_ Vous êtes sur de votre choix ?

_ Oui. De toute façon, je n'ai guère le choix pour l'atteindre lui fit remarquer Bilbon sur la question. Il faut que je le fasse, je dois le faire. Pour moi. Pour ma famille et mes amis. Ainsi que pour tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu annonça-t'il avec détermination.

_ Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance Fils de Durin lui souria Echtélion, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait nullement détourner celui-ci de sa mission, tout en retenant sa curiosité de connaitre le chemin qu'allait emprunter celui-ci pour éviter tout risque d'éventuelle fuite.

_ Merci Echtélion, à vous aussi, bonne chance finit par les saluer Bilbon avant de grimper sur le dos de Biren, qui s'élança immédiatement dans la direction que lui indiqua son cavalier, très vite suivis par Jumper sous leur regard attentif des Gondoriens faisant partis de la garde rapprocher du Fils de l'Intendant et son propre fils.

Souhaitant que son chemin demeure secret et que personne ne connaisse celle-ci par la même occasion, le jeune Durin avait dirigé Biren et Jumper vers les terres du Nord, pour ainsi autant contourner la demeure de Minas Tirith, qu'Osgiliath se trouvant plus à l'Est de sa position. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir éviter autant les patrouilles du Gondor que celle des orques mais Bilbon savait qu'ils y arriveraient.

Ils réussiraient à passer les derniers kilomètres les séparant des Montagnes Noires marquant la limite du territoire du Mordor et ils entreraient tous ensemble dans les terres noires, pour enfin atteindre la Montagne du Destin. Surtout qu'à présent qu'il se trouvait ici, Bilbon savait qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière, il allait devoir continuer ce voyage bel et bien tout seul avec ces deux camarades dans les terres de Morgoth.

Mais il y arriverait.

Ils détruiront l'Anneau de Pouvoir, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

 **Je sais, ce dernier chapitre est extrêmement court v'là pourquoi j'ai mis du temps à le poster puisque je souhaitais le poster avec la suite en prime ;)**

 **sinon, qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **je vous dis à dans quelques minutes pour le poste de la suite ;)**

 **a tout de suite**

 **;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	50. Chapitre 49 Promettre de rentrer

**Resalut à tous =D**

 **comme promis voici en bonus le 1er chapitre de la Partie VII concernant le Retour du Roi ;)**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Partie VII : Le Retour du Roi**

 **Chapitre 49 : Promettre de rentrer à la maison**

 _Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir._

 _Il ne voulait tout simplement pas le laissez y aller._

 _Pas tant qu'il ne viendrait pas à lui jurer une nouvelle fois qu'il reviendrait à la maison._

 _Il n'avait pas un seul instant hésité et dès qu'il l'avait vu disparaitre au coin du chemin, il s'était empressé de courir après lui dans l'espoir de le rattraper et de tenter de le dissuader de s'y rendre alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas stopper dans sa course effrénée à sa suite._

 _Alors quand il finit par aviser le paquetage sur son dos avec ces trois camarades l'accompagnant et l'encadrant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'appeler avec force._

 __ Papa !_

 __ Bili ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon garçon ? Demanda surpris son père en le regardant fort étonner de le voir courir droit vers lui, tandis qu'il posa son paquetage au sol et s'accroupit pour intercepter la course de son enfant._

 _Le jeune nain qui avait été élever chez les hobbits de la Comté depuis son amnésie après une course poursuite de gobelins qui l'avait mener jusqu'au frontière du pays des semi-hommes, là où il avait été trouver par la hobbite qui deviendrait par la suite sa meilleure amie et son épouse, souria mélancoliquement à l'encontre de son garçon, tout en le serrant dans ces bras, en ne refusant pas la dernière embrassade qu'il était en train de lui donner. Sous le regard bienveillant de ces trois autres camarades et frères d'armes nains qui avaient finis par retrouver sa trace, plusieurs semaines auparavant et qui avaient finis par lui rapporter du rassemblement des nains aux Ered Luin pour leur prochain départ pour la bataille qu'ils mèneraient à la Moria pour récupérer leur ancien Royaume aux orques qui avaient envahis les Monts Brumeux._

 _Et à cette nouvelle donnée par ces confrères, Finn, le forgeron de la Comté avait finis par accepter de rejoindre ces camarades nains pour retourner auprès du peuple de Mahal et de se joindre à ces derniers pour le prochain combat qui allait être mené. Et dès sa décision prise, Finn avait mis près d'une semaine à convaincre son épouse autant que le reste de ces camarades hobbits qu'ils se devaient de se joindre au combat et aider les siens à retrouver leur maison d'autrefois. Mais si ces derniers avaient finis par accepter du choix de leur ami nain, demandant aux trois autres nains étant venus le chercher de veiller sur lui, cela n'était pas le cas de son fils qui ne pouvait pas accepter de voir son père partir au combat._

 _Surtout qu'il avait pleinement compris que les champs de bataille étaient une affaire d'adulte et que la violence y régnait avec sauvagerie et brutalité, sans compter qu'il y avait de grande chance que de nombreux combattants y laissent la vie. Et c'était sur ce point que le jeune petit hobbit-nain ne pouvait accepter, ayant cette peur et cette crainte que son Père ne puisse pas revenir de ce champ de bataille vers lequel il se dirigeait tout droit._

 _Bien qu'il ait fait le fort devant ces parents et le reste de sa famille durant la fête d'adieu organiser par les Touque pour souhaiter bonne chance à celui-ci, autant qu'à ces trois amis nains de revenir indemne de ce combat, quand son Père lui avait demandé de veiller sur son marteau de guerre qu'il avait déposé dans un coin de la salle à manger en lui jurant qu'il reviendrait la récupérer et qu'il lui enseignerait comment la soulever lorsqu'il serait en âge de la soulever. Bili avait alors promis qu'il y ferait le plus attention possible et n'avait fait que demeurer à côté de ces parents, ne lâchant pas la main de son Père durant toute la fête avant qu'il ne soit obliger de le lâcher quand Alaric, l'ainé de la fratrie des trois frères nains étant venus chercher leur camarade dans la Comté, ne vienne à sonner l'heure du départ._

 _Bili s'était alors tenus dignement au côté de sa Mère quand son Père leur avait fait leurs adieux sur le perron de la porte de Cul-de-sac et avait par la suite suivis Alaric, Alrik et Alrim vers l'auberge du Dragon Vert là où les attendraient leurs poneys de voyage qui les mènerait le plus rapidement aux Ered Luin pour aller rejoindre leurs autres camarades nains pour la futur bataille pour la Moria. Mais il n'avait pu demeurer très longtemps inerte et s'était empresser de s'élancer sur les pas de son paternel, ou à présent qu'il se trouvait dans ces bras, ces propres bras entourant sa nuque avec force, le petit garçon ne voulait plus le lâcher._

 __ Mon garçon ?_

 __ Je ne veux pas que tu y vas Papa ? Je veux que tu restes avec moi et Maman…_

 __ Bili ?_

 __ S'il te plait Papa, reste avec nous. Ne nous abandonne pas !_

 __ Bili, regardes-moi mon garçon ? Lui demanda Finn, tout en forçant son petit à desserrer son étreinte sur sa nuque et en le faisant reculer de quelques pas pour qu'il puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux, tout en le tenant solidement par les épaules alors que les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues du petit. Crois-moi Bili, je voudrais demeurer avec toi et ta Mère pour toujours, et ne jamais me remêler une fois de plus aux nains mais… Je n'ai plus le droit de fuir mon passé et mon devoir, il me faut affronter la vérité en face et pour cela, je me dois d'aider les miens à reprendre notre ancien royaume. Dès que toute cette histoire sera terminer, je rentrerais à la maison et nous pourrons continuer d'être ensemble pour toujours jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez grand pour comprendre les choses lui rapporta-t'il avec sérieux et douceur._

 __ Quoi donc ? Demanda Bilbon ne comprenant pas de quoi était en train de parler son Père en cet instant précis._

 __ Tu comprendras tout quand tu seras plus grand mon garçon, ne soit pas trop presser de grandir et de devenir adulte car, crois-moi, dès que nous le sommes, il n'y a plus de retour possible lui admit Finn avec tristesse sur sa propre innocence qu'il avait perdus très jeune, obliger à devenir un adulte avant l'heure, ne désirant pas que son propre enfant ait à son tour les même regrets que lui. Et je te promets que je reviendrais de cette épreuve Bili, car j'ai à présent une bonne raison et quelque chose de précieux que je souhaite ardemment protéger lui promit-il avec sincérité et chaleur, tout en posant une main sur la joue de son garçon._

 __ Et quoi donc ?_

 __ Toi Bili. Tu es, pour moi et ta Mère, notre plus grande fierté et notre bien le plus précieux au monde lui souria affectionnement Finn, tout en posant son front sur celui de son petit. Tu es et tu demeureras toujours mon petit garçon et mon plus grand bonheur, la Maison de Durin a gagné en son sein un enfant courageux et fier lui rapporta-t'il avec chaleur, tout en lui souriant alors que Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de tilter au nom donné par son Père qui lui sembla étrangement familier._

 __ La Maison de Durin ? Lui demanda-t'il avec curiosité._

 __ Ne t'en fais pas pour cela mon garçon, nous avons tout le temps devant nous pour discuter de ce que cela veut signifier… Allez, à présent, va retrouver ta Mère avant qu'elle ne finisse par être inquiète et qu'elle ne vienne à paniquer de ton absence vint à lui rappeler Finn sur le fait que Belladona devait être en cet instant en train de s'inquiéter de ne pas voir revenir son garçon, alors qu'il avait finis par redéposer son garçon sur ces pieds et qu'il s'était à son tour relever, tout en continuant de le tenir d'une épaule._

 __ Tu me promets que tu rentreras à la maison Papa ?_

 __ Bien sur Bili, je t'en fais la promesse solennelle que je reviendrais. Après tout, je t'ai promis de t'entrainer à manier mon marteau de guerre, non ?_

 __ Oui et… Alors moi aussi je peux te donner quelque chose ?_

 __ Que veux-tu me donner mon garçon ? Lui demanda Finn fort étonner de la demande de son garçon alors qu'il le vit chercher quelque chose sous le col de sa chemise, pour en retirer un file en laiton, là où se trouvait suspendus une pierre polis bleu qu'il reconnut sans grande difficulté. La Pierre des Sacquet ?_

 __ Je veux que tu la prennes avec toi… Comme un porte-bonheur vint à lui proposer Bilbon, tout en lui remettant celle-ci dans la paume ouverte de son paternelle, avant de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Tu pourras me la rendre à ton retour si tu le souhaites, comme ça, je sais que tu rentreras à la maison indemne, d'accord ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, Finn vint à saisir son petit sous les bras, le soulevant sans peine avant de le serrer fort contre lui, plongeant son nez ces petites boucles châtains-blond alors que celui-ci se lovait d'avantage contre sa poitrine, s'accrochant à sa tunique en cuire. Alors que Finn prit plusieurs profonde inspiration avant de déposer un dernier baiser tendre dans les boucles de son garçon et de retenir lui-même ces larmes, avant de se dépêcher de déposer son fils avant qu'il ne perde le reste de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui pour ne pas finir par rebrousser chemin et rentrer chez lui avec son petit._

 __ Je te le promets Bili, je te le rendrais quand je rentrerais à la maison lui promit Finn en lui souriant avec affection avant de se décider à pousser son petit à rentrer auprès de sa Mère. Allez, à présent, rentres à la maison avant que Bella ne vienne à lancer tous les hobbits à tes trousses s'amusa-t'il, tout en faisant un shampoing à son petit qui râla pour la forme bien qu'il ne s'éloigna pas de la poigne de son père. Je vais rester ici tant que tu ne seras pas rentré à la maison alors… Marche et quoi que souhaite ton cœur, ne te retourne pas. Marche jusqu'à la maison et ne te retourne pas ?_

 _Terminant par hocher de la tête, tout en essuyant le flot des larmes de ces joues, Bilbon regarda une dernier fois son Père et ces camarades nains avant de finir par se détourner de lui et de reprendre le chemin, tout droit vers Cul-de-sac, tenant la parole donner à son Père et ne se retournant pas une seule fois vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par retrouver sa Mère sur le perron de la porte de leur maison. Ignorant complètement que dans son dos alors qu'il était allé se jeter droit dans les bras de Bella pour lâcher les derniers pleurs qui secouèrent encore son petit corps, Finn avait laissé les larmes perler sur ces joues, ne les cachant nullement devant ces trois plus vieux amis qui le laissèrent pleurer sans dire quoi que ce soit._

 __ Tu rentreras chez toi Frérin. Nous te promettons que tu les reverras tous les deux._

 __ Tu sais pertinemment Alaric que cette promesse a toute les chances de n'être jamais tenus fit remarquer Finn, alias Frérin à l'encontre de l'ainé de la fratrie dans son dos. La reprise de la Moria des orques est du pur suicide… J'aurais pensé que les miens auraient renoncé à cette idée après ma disparition mais il faut croire qu'au contraire, ils n'ont rien retenus de nos erreurs passer fit-il savoir peu amène envers les choix pris par les siens._

 __ Nous pouvons parfaitement comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas nous accompagner dans cette guerre Frérin, nous pourrons même demeurer avec toi et continuez de te servir, toi et le prochain Durin vint à lui proposer Alrim, se doutant que si son meilleur ami voulait demeurer auprès de sa famille, il ne l'arrêterait pas et au contraire, demeurerait avec ce dernier et les siens pour les protéger._

 __ Excellente idée Alrim, donnons d'avantage aux autres de nous trucider quand ils se rendront compte que nous avons déserté notre poste pour notre jeune Prince vint à faire remarquer Alrik sur la question._

 __ Et tu crains leurs représailles Alrik ?_

 __ Nullement Alrim ! J'aurais alors une bonne raison de me mesurer à Dwalin sans créer d'avantage d'esclandre ! Ce nain m'énerve au plus haut point ! Il a besoin que quelqu'un vienne à lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle !_

 __ Il n'est pas le seul à qui on devrait mettre un peu plus de plomb dans la caboche._

 __ Tu disais Alaric ?_

 __ Tu m'as parfaitement entendus Alrik._

 __ Les frangins, s'il-vous plait ? Demanda Alrim en se plaçant entre ces deux ainés pour les stopper dans leurs éventuelles disputes fraternelles qu'ils ne cessaient d'avoir tous les deux depuis toujours._

 __ Il n'y a pas raison de se poser d'avantage de question les amis, comme je l'ai dit à mon fils, il est temps que j'aille affronter les miens et leur faire savoir que je suis toujours bel et bien vivant informa avec certitude et détermination Frérin avant de river toute son attention vers ces camarades qui cessèrent leurs disputes et reprirent leur sérieux en rivant leur regard sur leur jeune Prince. Dépêchons nous de gagner le Dragon Vert et de prendre nos montures pour notre prochaine route leur ordonna-t'il, tout en terminant par se détourner de la Colline de Cul-de-sac avant de reprendre la route vers l'auberge en question._

 __ Allons-y dans ce cas Frérin accepta Alaric en suivant son jeune Prince dans la marche._

 __ Pourquoi d'ailleurs les hobbits ont nommés leur auberge le « dragon vert » ? Se demanda Alrik, intriguer par ce nom donné. Si ces derniers savaient à quoi ressemblent les dragons de nos jours, je ne crois pas qu'ils auraient baptisés leur auberge ainsi._

 __ Alrik ?_

.xXx.

Il se sentit tirer du sommeil profond dans lequel il se trouvait par un petit coup de museau donner sur sa joue avant de vriller un regard groguis vers Biren qui tentait de le réveiller de la pause qu'il avait tenus à faire plus tôt.

Remerciant son camarade, tout en se redressant de la couchette improviser qu'il avait fait avec ces affaires dans cette petite cavité rocheuse naturelle qui se révélait être les ruines d'un ancien mur qui séparait les terres du Gondor à celle du Mordor, Bilbon étira tous ces membres avant de constater la lumière du jour filtrant à l'extérieur alors que le bouc vint à sortir à l'extérieur allant rejoindre Jumper qui s'était poster comme une tour de garde, vrillant son regard clair vers les environs, à l'affut de toute menace ou bruit suspect. Mais le silence persistant dans l'air était un rappel au jeune sang-mêlé pour lui rappeler que peu de vie se trouvait ici-même dans les terres se trouvant entre la frontière du Gondor et celle du Mordor.

Depuis le détour qu'il avait dus effectuer pour éviter autant Minas Tirith qu'Osgiliath après son départ du convoi d'Echtélion retournant à la cité Blanche pour avertir les siens de la trahison de Saroumane, Bilbon n'avait permis une halte à son petit groupe que lorsqu'ils avaient finis par franchir la forêt de pins se dressant à l'arrière d'Osgiliath et qu'ils avaient terminé par trouver cette petite cachette naturelle alors que la nuit était en train de tomber sur eux. Se massant quelque peu la nuque, alors qu'il tenta de ne pas faire cas aux traces laissées par la chaine qu'il pouvait sentir marquer sa peau au fer rouge, à cause du poids de l'Anneau qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus sentir plus il se rapprochait dangereusement des terres noires de Sauron.

Mettant de côté la voix lugubre qui lui chuchotait en langue noire des vœux qu'il pourrait réaliser pour lui, Bilbon vint à se relever, faisant attention à son genou, tout en attrapant une miche de pain elfique pour son repas, tout en jetant d'autres morceaux à Biren et Jumper qui les prirent bien volontiers. Alors qu'il rassembla le peu de ces affaires pour finir par quitter l'abri de sa cachette durant son repos bien mérité, Bilbon observa un instant le ciel au-dessus de lui, les rayons du soleil filtrant et colorant les nuages gris de jaune avant de baisser son attention vers le terrain collineux devant lui. D'où les arbres morts lui donnaient quelque peu froid dans le dos, comme de la chaine de montagne qui grossissait à vue d'œil plus il s'en rapprochait avant qu'il ne vienne à grimacer quand la terre vint à se mettre à trembler sous ces pieds, émanant même des terres du Mordor ou l'une des monts volcanique se mettait à gronder avant que le silence ne finisse par revenir quelques secondes plus tard sur leur petit groupe autant que sur les environs.

_ Nous allons devoir être extrêmement prudent durant les prochains jours les amis admit Bilbon sur le fait qu'ils allaient devoir être d'avantage sur le qui-vive maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin des terres du Mordor. Mais nous pouvons y arriver, nous sommes bientôt arrivés à notre destination et le fin du voyage par la même occasion finit-il par avouer avec fatalité.

Sauf que le jeune sang-mêlé n'eut guère le temps de se plonger dans des idées noires qu'il vint à sursauter quand il sentit deux présences se serrer contre lui et qu'il baissa la tête, vrillant un regard surpris vers Biren et Jumper qui s'étaient tous les deux précipiter à sa rencontre, le manquant de le faire chanceler sur ces pieds s'ils ne s'étaient pas rattraper à leur cou. Avant qu'il ne vienne à se sentir bête des paroles qu'il avait prononcé quand il avisa leur regard à son encontre, autant qu'il vint à se remémorer toutes les promesses qu'il avait faites à ces proches, aussi bien celle de ces parents et de ces oncles résonnant encore à ces oreilles.

Celle de ne jamais abandonner avant la fin et de tout faire pour rentrer à la maison.

Et il allait veiller à la respecter autant que de tout faire pour rentrer chez lui et retrouver ces proches pour honorer les siens se trouvant déjà de l'autre côté du voile de la Mort. Il allait se battre jusqu'à vaincre le Mal une bonne fois pour toute et de tout faire pour demeurer en vie par la même occasion.

_ Merci vous deux de votre soutien alors je vous promets, à vous aussi, que nous finirons par tous rentrer à la maison vint-il à leur promettre avec douceur, tout en flattant leurs encolures alors qu'ils se mirent tous les deux à hocher de la tête d'accord avec ces dires avant que le jeune sang-mêlé ne vienne à se poser une question. Sur qui je vais chevaucher aujourd'hui ?

Pour toute réponse, ces deux camarades vinrent à s'observer un instant tous les deux avant que Jumper finisse par lui tourner le dos et de se coucher montrant ainsi qu'il allait poursuivre la suite du voyage sur le dos de son loup avec l'accord du bouc qui vint à prendre les paquetages sur son dos, terminant par avancer en tête pour ainsi prévoir à tout éventuelle danger ou menace qui pourrait finir par leur tomber dessus. Et remontant sur le dos de Jumper, celui-ci vint à suivre l'avancée de Biren, continuant ainsi leur avancée droit vers les terres du Mordor, ne doutant plus de sa réussite autant que de son envie grandissante de rentrer chez lui coute que coute pour retrouver les siens et vivre cette vie qu'il se rappelait avoir été témoins dans le Miroir de Galadriel.

Il allait tout faire pour en être témoins et la vivre à fond.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **alors? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ces deux chapitres exclusivement sur la poursuite du voyage de Bilbon? comme du souvenir concernant les adieux de Bili à Frérin pour son départ pour les Ered Luins?**

 **j'ai vraiment hâte de connaitre vos avis dessus alors n'hésitez pas à poster des com :)**

 **v'là, je n'ai plus qu'à souhaitez une bonne journée et à la prochaine =D**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	51. Chapitre 50 Retour à Edoras

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai poster de suite et je suis désoler mais j'avais beaucoup de façon d'écrire ce chapitre et aucune ne me convenait, sauf que j'ai finis par me décider et la voilà enfin :) ouf ;)**

 **dans ce chapitre, on retrouve le reste de la Communauté auprès leur victoire sur Isengard et le départ de Bili pour regagner son corps pour poursuivre la quête ;)**

 **merci à Sally et à Angel pour vos com =D en espérant que cette suite vous plaira beaucoup ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE =D**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 50 : Retour à Edoras**

Il était en train de siroter sa bière dans son coin, observant les convives et le peuple s'amuser et fêter la victoire contre Isengard, tandis qu'il observait les membres de la Communauté rire et parler entre eux, ne pensant nullement au lendemain et tous ce qui restait encore à accomplir. Ne vivant que dans l'instant présent, plus qu'heureux de s'être tous retrouver et être sortis tous indemne de la Bataille d'Orthanc, se racontant chacun leurs aventures et les combats qu'ils avaient tous menés pendant qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était passé après le départ de son plus jeune neveu du champ de bataille.

.xXx.

 _Après le départ de Bili du champ de bataille, tous les membres de la Communauté s'étaient un bref instant observer avant de se détourner des ruines d'Isengard et de la dépouille de Saroumane pour tourner toute leur attention droit vers l'arrivée de leurs alliés. Ces derniers qui vinrent à leur rencontre dès que les derniers uruks eurent disparus de leurs vues alors que les Nazguls et leurs montures avaient disparus depuis longtemps dans les cieux avec Worg et Akog, faisant rager les trois Durins de n'avoir pu réussir à vaincre ces deux derniers quand ils en avaient encore la possibilité, étant obligé de remettre une nouvelle fois leur face à face à leur prochaine rencontre._

 __ Cessez donc de faire les enfants vous trois grogna Daenerya en fusillant les trois Durins d'arrêter leurs enfantillages alors qu'elle remerciait Aranel et Drogon de l'avoir aidé et soutenus quand elle avait finis par se relever de sa place, tout en rivant son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants venant à leur rencontre. Je suis sincèrement rassurer de vous savoir en vie Mithrandir, comme de nos deux derniers membres de notre Communauté finit-elle par sourire en avisant celui-ci revenir auprès d'eux avec le reste de leurs alliés._

 _Bien qu'il paraissait salement amocher, Gandalf était bel et bien debout, se tenant à son bâton, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de rire aux éclats quand les nains de la Compagnie, mener en tête par Fili et Kili se précipitèrent droit sur lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras à lui en briser les cottes. Alors que tous les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux éberluer devant le nouvel arrivant qui suivait de prêt Saradoc et Paladin qui tombèrent dans les bras de Drogon qui avait courus à leur rencontre pour embrasser ces deux amis plus qu'heureux de les revoir indemnes, tout en les sermonnant au passage de lui avoir donner autant de sueur froide et d'inquiétude à leurs égards, et surtout être venus en renfort avec l'appui des Ents, dont l'un d'eux leur avait tous les deux emboiter le pas._

 __ Ce sont eux les habitants de Fangorn ? Demanda curieux Drogon en avisant l'Ent dans le sillage du Brandebouc et du Touque. Tu as toujours envie de te mesurer à eux Gimli ? Lui demanda-t'il amuser à l'encontre du jeune nain en se rappelant des paroles de ce dernier durant leur passage dans leur demeure, qui ne put s'empêcher de blêmir devant la taille de ce dernier, faisant sourire le Sacquet autant que les autres tandis que le reste des nains n'en menaient pas large eux aussi devant celui-ci._

 __ Très amusant Drogon répliqua fort énerver Gimli d'être l'amusement de ces camarades alors qu'il regarda Gandalf et les autres se tourner vers les restes de la Tour d'Orthanc ainsi que le corps sans vie de Saroumane se trouvant toujours dans leurs dos entre les décombres. Que faisons-nous à présent Magicien ?_

 __ Nous ? Rien du tout. Nous avons fait notre part, les Ents vont se charger du reste, n'ai-je pas raison Sylvebarbe ? Vint à demander Gandalf en rivant son attention vers l'Ent dans son dos._

 __ Nous allons libérer les eaux de la rivière pour nettoyer les immondices de Saroumane, que tous viennent à se dresser en hauteur pour que mes camarades puissent les libérer vint à avertir l'Ent à leurs attentions à tous qui comprirent facilement le message alors que le Roi Fengel autant que le Seigneur Celeborn vinrent à donner l'ordre à leurs soldats de demeurer en hauteur pour ainsi éviter de se faire emporter par le courant quand celle-ci serait libérer._

 _Alors que les membres de la Communauté s'empressèrent eux aussi de monter sur un terrain plus haut avant que Sylvebarbe, après avoir reçus l'aval du reste des Ents éparpillé sur le terrain que plus aucuns hommes et elfes ne se trouvaient dans les parages pour qu'ils puissent libérer la rivière, ne vienne à faire signe aux Ents se trouvant devant le barrage de retirer les poutres en bois bloquant le mur de pierre formant le barrage. Celui-ci, dont les fissures créer par l'enlèvement des poutres, laissa filtrer l'eau ou la force exercer dessus suffit amplement à faire céder le mur de pierre qui éclata sous la pression de l'eau qui vint à déferler et à se répandre sur tout le territoire autour des restes d'Orthanc, emportant les dépouilles des orques alors que les Hommes et les Elfes avaient eu le temps de rapatrier les corps de leurs morts avant le lâcher de la déferlante._

 _Celle-ci vint à couler droit dans les profondeurs des forges que les orques avaient créées sous Isengard, libérant des panaches de fumées en faisant éteindre les feux dessous après que Daenerya avait libérer les parcelles de glace recouvrant ces entrées pour éviter aux soldats de leurs armées de tomber dedans durant la bataille, remplissant les caves et tout en faisant sortir tous ce qui se trouvaient dessous. Dont les corps et les matériaux vinrent à être emporter par le courant et à suivre le chemin de l'ancienne rivière qui bordait la vallée d'Isengard tandis qu'un lac vint à se former devant les yeux de tous et que les Ents qui se trouvaient sur le terrain, parvinrent facilement à tenir malgré la déferlante frappant leurs jambes._

 _Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le courant vienne à ralentir et que celle-ci reprenne un écoulement calme alors que les Rois Fengel et Celeborn ordonnèrent à leurs soldats de se rassembler, comme celui de rapatrier leurs morts autant que les blessés à Edoras. Tandis que les membres de la Communauté vinrent à se rapprocher de l'endroit où se trouvait Sylvebarbe qui revint les rejoindre pour ainsi parler des dernières choses qu'ils avaient à communiquer avant de devoir se séparer et chacun rejoindre leurs propres demeures._

 __ Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout vient à leur confier Sylvebarbe sur la question que lui avait le Magicien. Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici. Des jeunes arbres… De jeunes arbres sauvages admit-il heureux de savoir que la vie des siens reprendraient sur ces terres qu'il allait se charger, lui et les siens, à nettoyer de toute leur vilénie._

 __ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 __ Ou vas-tu encore Paladin ? Fais gaffe, tu vas tomber dans l'eau ! Reviens ici, espèce de crétin !_

 __ Saradoc ? Paladin ? Vint à les appeler Drogon en observant les deux hobbits, le premier semblant poursuivre l'autre qui était descendus de la corniche ou ils se tenaient à l'abri, tout en se dirigeant vers l'eau du lac s'étant formé autour des ruines. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

 _Le regard de tous river vers les trois hobbits, Drogon stoppant Saradoc avant que celui-ci ne vienne à rejoindre Paladin qui avait finis les pieds dans l'eau, tout en ayant plongé ces mains dedans paraissant attraper ce qui avait attiré son attention. Terminant par se redresser en tenant ce dont il avait trouvé, tous avisèrent la sphère sombre que tenant Paladin en la regardant sous toutes les coutures, intriguer par un tel objet qu'il ne connaissait nullement, contrairement à tous les autres derrière lui qui le reconnurent sans aucune difficulté._

 _Un Palantir._

 __ Par mon écorce ! Jura Sylvebarbe en reculant face à l'objet dans les mains du Touque._

 __ Paladin Touque ! Appela Gandalf en se rapprochant de ce dernier, terminant par être dans son dos. Donnez cela, mon garçon. Dépêchez-vous !_

 _Suivant la demande qui sonnait plus comme un ordre, Paladin finit par lui remettre celle-ci que Gandalf vint à s'empresser de saisir avant de l'englober dans des morceaux de tissus gris venant de son ancienne robe de magicien, le masquant ainsi à la vue de tous. Alors que le Magicien Blanc baissa la tête vers le Touque qui attrapait les mains que lui tendaient le Sacquet et le Brandebouc pour le faire remonter au sec avant qu'il ne vienne à tomber dans la flotte, connaissant son incapacité à faire un pas sans se casser la figure ou faire une bourde._

 _Après cela, ils avaient tous fais leurs adieux à Sylvebarbe et avaient rejoint le reste de l'armée pour reprendre leurs montures et ainsi rentrer à Edoras, Celeborn et ces elfes les laissant pour retourner en Lothorien autant pour rapatrier les leurs blesser et leurs morts, ainsi que de fêter dignement leurs victoires sur Saroumane et Isengard._

.xXx.

Ils avaient finis par atteindre la Demeure de Meduseld en début de soirée, accueillis par le peuple qui avait regagné celle-ci plus tôt dans l'après-midi après que le Roi avait envoyé ces hommes aux Gouffre de Helm pour leur annoncer leur victoire contre le Sorcier et ces sbires, comme de la Célébration qui se déroulerait le soir même à la Cité du Peuple des Chevaux. Sur demande du Roi Fengel, les membres de la Communauté avaient accepté volontiers de se joindre à lui à sa propre table qu'ils partageraient avec la famille Royale du Rohan alors que Thengel vint à leur présenter dignement son épouse Morwen et leur jeune fille Théodoria, qui n'avait pas un seul instant lâcher son Père quand elle ne suivait pas Drogon et Aranel à la trace.

La fille du Prince de la Maison de Meduseld était tombée sous le charme des deux membres de la Communauté, devenant d'avantage curieuse quand elle vint à rencontrer Saradoc et Paladin, les deux hobbits s'amusant à faire les deux idiots avec elle, tout en lui racontant leurs rencontres avec les Ents, en omettant les scènes glauques avec les orques pour ne pas l'effrayer. Sauf que s'était bien Daenerya qui attirait la curiosité de la jeune Princesse, comme de tous les enfants se trouvant dans la grande salle qui avaient finis par s'éloigner de l'attention de leurs propres parents pour venir à la rencontre de la dragonne sous sa forme elfique. Mais les enfants n'étaient pas les seuls dont les regards convergeaient vers la vieille amie de Durin car la plupart des hommes, ceux qui étaient surtout célibataires avaient leurs attentions toutes river sur elle et cela, à cause de la robe qui la vêtissait et qui mettait les formes gracieuses de son corps en avant.

Et c'est cela qui faisait quelque peu grincer les dents de Thorin car bien que l'attention des hommes étaient river sur les femmes de leurs groupes qui étaient plus que ravissantes dans leurs propres robes qu'elles avaient rapportés dans leurs affaires dans l'éventualité d'une telle fête, il n'en restait pas moins que s'était celle de la Dragonne Blanche qui attirait le plus de tête.

Les robes des filles étaient du style elfique presque identique, hormis la couleur, le col ou encore les manches qui variaient d'une fille à l'autre. Celle de Diriel était d'or à manches longues bouffante avec un col en forme de cœur avec un bustier blanc enserrant son poitrail, ayant recoiffer un peu mieux sa coiffure naine qui s'était un peu décoiffé durant la bataille. Celle de Tauriel était d'un bleu nuit sans manche avec un léger décolleter dont elle composait des gants tout aussi bleu, dévoilant ces doigts, et avait elle aussi recoiffé ces tresses dont certaines mèches s'étaient défais lors du combat d'Isengard. Celle de Beria était d'un rouge feu à manche courte avec un bustier en cuire rehausser de file d'or dessinant des figures floraux alors que ces deux nattes simples avaient été remplacé par deux tresses compliquer emmêler dans des rubans rouge et des fils d'or. Celle d'Aranel se trouvait être d'un doux violet, les longues manches vaporeuses cascadant jusqu'à ces genoux alors qu'elle avait une grosse ceinture blanche en tissu broder de fil bleu et or enserrant son estomac, pendant que sa longue chevelure avait été coiffer en une couronne entourant le haut de sa tête d'où avait été placer des petites fleurs blanches.

Chacune des filles de la Communauté étaient ravissantes et plus que belles, attirant sans conteste le regard des Rohirims autour d'elles, ces derniers se détournant très vite en venant à croiser les regards furibonds des trois copains des trois plus âgés, tandis que le reste de l'ancienne Compagnie d'Ecu-de-chêne veillait à garder la plus jeune parmis eux pour empêcher à quiconque de s'approcher d'elle. Mais tous les regards avaient très vite finis par se concentrer sur l'apparition de la dernière fille de la Communauté, faisant avaler de travers plusieurs personnes qui étaient en train de boire ou ouvrir des bouches béantes quand Daenerya avait finis par émerger du couloir menant vers les quartiers royaux et des invités de la Famille royale du Rohan.

Et même Thorin avait dus se pincer pour tenter de se réveiller de cet étonnement qui l'avait pris quand il l'avait aperçu à son tour, alors que les membres de sa Communauté n'avaient pu s'empêcher de faire des remarques à son sujet.

_ C'est Daenerya ça ?

_ Qui veux-tu que cela soit Nori ! Répliqua Dori à l'encontre de son cadet avant de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne pour sa réaction. Et fermes-moi cette bouche béante et baveuse avant que Thorin ne finisse par te remarquer et ne décide de te faire la peau ?

_ Tu ferais mieux de te charger d'Ori dans ce cas parce que moi je peux m'occuper de Thorin sans problème lui fit remarquer Nori en désignant de la tête leur plus jeune frère à l'encontre de son ainé qui se retourna vers celui-ci.

_ Ori ?

_ Quoi Dori ? Demanda Ori curieux en tournant son attention vers son ainé, en finissant par se réémerger de la béatitude dans lequel il était plongé à la vue de l'apparition de la dragonne.

_ Nettoie moi ce filet de bave, veux-tu ?

Lui tendant un mouchoir pour que le benjamin s'essuie la bave qui s'était échappé de sa bouche grande ouverte, Ori fusilla Nori du regard qui était en train de se moquer sur sa personne avant que Dori ne le fasse taire en lui redonnant un nouveau coup sur l'arrière de la tête.

_ Si vous voulez savoir les gars, je comprends à présent comment Durin a pu succomber devant une telle créature affirma Bofur avec compréhension, faisant hocher de la tête Bifur et Bombur d'accord avec ces dires, eux aussi, comprenant à présent ce qui avait charmé autant le Père des Longues Barbes chez cette dernière.

_ Faites gaffe les gars que Thorin ne vous entendent pas ? Vint à les mettre en garde Dwalin à l'encontre de ces camarades pour que ces derniers cessent de baver devant cette dernière.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

_ Rien du tout Oin répliqua Gloin à l'attention de son frère qui avait encore une fois placé sa corne auditif à l'oreille pour tenter de mieux discerner ce qu'ils disaient.

_ Ils disent que Daenerya est canon.

_ Gimli ?

_ Bah quoi Père ? C'est vrai !

_ Je pense que dire simplement qu'elle est ravissante comme nos autres Dames, est amplement suffisant, non ?

_ Et vous Aragorn, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vint à lui demander Gimli en s'éloignant de son Père et venant rejoindre les côtés de l'Héritier d'Elendil et le Prince elfe à ces côtés.

_ Pourquoi ne pas aller demander l'avis du principal concerner ? Lui demanda Aragorn en lançant un regard amuser vers le Fils de Gloin avant de river toute son attention vers le principal concerner. N'est-ce pas Thorin ?

_ Pardon ? Demanda Ecu-de-Chêne, quittant la vue de la dragonne blanche s'avançant à leur rencontre pour retourner son regard vers Aragorn qui lui reposa sa question.

_ Tout le monde aimerait savoir ce que vous pensez de sa tenue ?

_ Je…

_ Penser la tenue de qui ? J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que l'on parle ? Lui demanda la voix froide de la dragonne dans le dos de Thorin qui en eut des frissons, avant de finir par se retourner totalement vers cette dernière qui avait l'attention baisser vers lui.

Pendant que le Roi d'Erebor tentait de ne pas lâcher ces yeux du regards pour ne pas les baisser droit sur la robe qui la vêtissait alors qu'il pensa que, si jusqu'à présent, les deux robes dans lesquelles il avait pu la voir l'avait montrer sur un autre jour que sa tenue de combat, en ne comptant pas l'espèce de chemise de nuit qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle avait pris forme humaine la première fois. Celle qu'elle portait aujourd'hui était dans un autre style, paraissant beaucoup plus ancien que ces deux autres robes qui couvraient plus de peau que celle-ci, car dans un style empire d'un bleu glace avec une seule bretelle s'accrochant autour de sa nuque, lui faisant un léger décolleter plongeant. Avec un dos nus jusqu'au milieu du dos avant que le reste de la robe ne moule son corps jusqu'à mi-cuisse et ne finisse par s'allonger en faisant une légère traine derrière elle. Alors qu'un long voile bleu accrocher à la ceinture dans son dos par une broche, lui faisant comme une longue cape était accrocher à ces bras par deux paires de bracelets d'or comportant des motifs de glace aux poignets autant qu'aux bras au-dessus du coude. Quant à sa longue chevelure blanche, celle-ci avaient été coiffés en une tresse compliquer autour de sa tête comme d'une couronne emmêler avec des perles et des fleurs de glace, laissant ainsi sa nuque à découvert.

_ La tienne Daenerya, tu es des plus belles, n'est-ce pas Thorin ?

_ Kili ?

_ Quoi Fili ? C'est ce que Thorin essaye de lui dire, je te ferais signaler lui fit signaler Kili à l'encontre de son frère qui vint à l'attraper par les épaules, pour tenter de l'éloigner de leur Oncle avant que ce dernier ne décide de lui tomber dessus comme un mur de pierre, surtout aux vus du regard noir qu'il lui lançait en cet instant précis.

_ Allons donc rejoindre les autres avant de créer un esclandre devant tous vint à indiquer Gandalf, en poussant ces camarades à rejoindre leurs places ou ils allaient être durant toute la soirée pour fêter leur victoire sur Saroumane.

Et alors que tous vinrent à suivre les pas de Gandalf, laissant ainsi Daenerya seul face à Thorin, celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi dire quand il se rappela des paroles que cette dernière avait tenu à son égard en Isengard, lorsqu'elle chantait cette chanson avec Bili. Sauf qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit que, le fixant une dernière fois, la dragonne blanche vint à détourner le regard avant de très vite suivre les autres sans lui porter plus d'attention tandis que l'Héritier de Durin l'aurait sans nulle doute arrêter quand il avisa son dos.

Bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de rougir à la vue de son dos nus, ce qu'il aperçut juste sous ces omoplates, en plein milieu du dos, vint facilement à refroidir ces ardeurs. Lorsqu'il avisa une ancienne cicatrice qui avait des allures d'araignées, qui noircissaient sa peau nacré comme une gangrène malsaine. N pouvant s'empêcher de douter que cette cicatrice venait de ces combats lors de sa précédente vie, peut-être même était celle qui lui coûta la vie autrefois, Thorin se demandait si celle-ci savait qu'elle marque comportait son dos, sans nulle doute qu'elle n'aurait jamais mise de robe si échancrer si elle le savait ?

Alors qu'il voulut la prévenir pour ainsi empêcher tout éventuelle cri de surprise ou autres désagréments de ce genre, Thorin ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand un groupe de femme devant lesquelles passa la jeune dragonne, ne purent s'empêcher de crier de surprise et de choc en avisant la trace de son dos, faisant tourner l'attention de cette dernière vers elles et tournant ainsi le dos aux membres de la Communauté qui finirent eux aussi par voir ce qui était la source de ces cris.

_ Qu'y a-t'il ? Pourquoi ces cris ?

_ Je crois que cela vient de ton dos Daenerya.

_ Quel est le rapport entre mon dos et les cris de ces femmes, Gandalf ?

_ C'est à cause de la… cicatrice vint à préciser Aragorn, bien que lui-même était fort étonné d'une telle trace laisser sur le corps de la dragonne, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu causer une telle blessure ?

_ La cicatrice ? Demanda Daenerya ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer quand une lueur de compréhension filtra dans son regard avant de sentir un effleurement sur ces épaules.

Tournant sa tête, elle avisa la tunique de cuire naine que Thorin avait retiré de sa chemise et qu'il était en train de la vêtir pour ainsi cacher celle-ci à la vue de tous pour ainsi protéger son intimité, mais tous furent encore plus surpris quand la Dragonne blanche vint à repousser la tunique du Durin et de le lui rendre, avant de croiser son regard déterminer.

_ Comme tout guerrier qui se respecte, j'ai reçus cette blessure en protégeant l'être que j'aimais et je n'ai nullement honte de la montrer à tous, ni de la porter fièrement pour les restants de mes jours fit savoir Daenerya avec sérieux et détermination. Cela est fort gentil de votre part Thorin mais je ne souhaite nullement la cacher aux yeux des autres finit-elle par rapporter sûr d'elle avant de rejoindre les autres membres de la Communauté, la tête haute alors que les nains vinrent à hocher de la tête devant ces paroles.

Eux aussi connaissaient le sens même des cicatrices de guerre que beaucoup des leurs portaient, comme la preuve même de leur vaillance, autant que de leur force à survivre à de telles blessures subis durant des combats redoutables qu'ils avaient livrés. Et devant les paroles de la Dragonne, tous les membres de la Communauté avaient parfaitement saisis que cette cicatrice venait de la blessure mortelle qu'elle dut recevoir par son opposant, Acnologia le Dragon Noir, qu'elle vaincu pour protéger Durin Ier avant de succomber elle-même à sa propre blessure.

Le repas se passa calmement et dans la bonne ambiance alors que les tables discutaient entre eux tandis que Fengel et Thengel discutaient eux aussi tranquillement entre eux, la fille du Prince assise sur celle de son Père et posant beaucoup de question à sa grand-père avant que celui-ci ne vienne à accepter qu'elle s'assoit sur ces propres cuisses après l'aval de ces parents. Le diner se clôtura enfin quand Fengel vint à lever son verre à la gloire de ceux étant tombé durant le combat et ainsi débuter convenablement la fête pour célébrer leur victoire sur le sbire de Sauron.

_ Ce soir souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre leur pays scanda Fengel à l'encontre de ces hommes en se levant et en présentant sa coupe pleine de vin. Saluons les morts victorieux !

_ Gloire !

Et la fête débuta.

Et qui disait fête, disait concours de celui qui pourrait boire le plus de chope de bière comparer aux autres lancer aussi dans le jeu, que les nains de la Compagnie vinrent à lancer, tandis que Gimli vint à entrainer Legolas dans son sillage. Poussant ce dernier à venir jouer avec eux sous les encouragements des filles, tandis que les hobbits s'étaient sagement assis à une table au côté de Gandalf qui discutait calmement avec Fengel dont Théodoria se trouvait sagement assis sur les cuisses de son grand-père, sirotant une bière, tout en pariant sur lequel des nains allaient tenir le plus longtemps possible sans tomber par terre, ivre mort.

Tandis qu'Aragorn souria amuser en regardant Gimli tirer Legolas dans son sillage, laissant ainsi ces derniers s'amuser entre eux pendant qu'il discutait avec Thengel et Morwen, pendant que Thorin s'était accouder contre une des colonnes de la salle, son regard porter vers le reste de sa Compagnie.

_ Ni pause, ni gouttes renversées ! Vint à préciser Diriel, tout en tendant à chaque nain ainsi qu'à Legolas les chopes de bières que Beria était en train de lui donner après les avoir remplis depuis le tonneau de bière qu'ils avaient.

_ Ni régurgitation ! Rappela à l'ordre Gimli à l'encontre de Legolas à ces côtés, qui observaient chacun des nains s'emparer de leurs chopes de bières, tout en prenant celle que lui tendait Diriel.

_ Alors, on joue à boire ? Demanda le Prince elfe pour être certains d'avoir compris le jeu qu'était prêt à effectuer les nains autour de lui.

_ Exactement ! Affirma Dwalin, tout en levant sa chope de bière. Et le premier à terre, a perdu et interdiction de se débiner, les gars ?

_ C'est bon pour moi, je vais vous laminer les gars ! S'amusa Kili prêt à commencer le concours.

_ Pas si c'est moi qui te lamine en premier Kili s'amusa Fili, en lançant un regard défiant son cadet de réussir à le battre, tout en tendant sa chope de bière vers lui avant que Kili vienne à frapper la sienne dessus, acceptant volontiers le défi de son ainé.

_ Quelqu'un pourrait me rappeler comment le précédent concours de bière s'est fini ? Vint à demander Aranel curieuse, autant qu'amuser par le souvenir de cette soirée arrosée qu'elle était en train de rappeler à ces camarades.

_ Je crois bien que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient en train de rouler par terre alors que d'autres roulaient sur les tables, rond comme des tonneaux de bières se rappela sans aucune difficulté Tauriel, un sourire amuser aux lèvres, bien qu'une lueur de tendresse brillait dans son regard en se portant sur Kili qui était prêt à avaler sa première chope de bière.

_ Ce n'était pas là, durant cette soirée, que Kili a eu le culot de te déclarer haut et fort devant toute la cours d'Erebor qu'il était dingue de toi Tauriel ? Vint à se rappeler Beria sur la déclaration haute en couleur du second neveu du Roi d'Erebor durant cette soirée où les membres de la Compagnie ne s'étaient empêchés de se lancer dans le défi de savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps possible.

_ Avant de se ramasser la face par terre, non ? Demanda Fili amuser en se rappelant de la déclaration de son cadet avant qu'il ne vienne à s'étaler de tout son long, en finissant par perdre l'équilibre à cause de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à cause de l'alcool.

_ Ca ne valait pas le baiser enflammer que Fili à donner à Diriel avant de s'endormir comme une souche dans ces bras.

_ Merci de me le rappeler Anel répliqua Diriel à l'encontre de sa cadette avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son fiancer. Qu'on me rappel de ne jamais embrasser mon fiancé quand ce dernier se trouve soul comme un tonneau de bière ?

_ J'ai le droit de t'embrasser avant alors ?

_ Et si Diriel embrasse Fili, j'aurais aussi droit à un bisou de Tauriel ?

_ Kili ?

_ Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous de vous embrasser pour qu'on puisse commencer le concours ! lança Dwalin à l'encontre des deux princes nains pour que ces derniers reçoivent leur baiser pour qu'ils puissent enfin débuter le défi.

_ Toi aussi tu peux demander un baiser de Beriana, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Nori !

_ Quoi Dori ? Je suis persuadé que Dwalin ne demande que cela !

_ Je compte jusqu'à trois et tout le monde boit cul-sec ! Lança Beria, le regard totalement river vers sa cousine et l'ambassadrice de la Forêt Noire qui vinrent à déposer de chaste baiser sur les lèvres de leurs fiancés respectives, tandis que Dwalin était en train de fusiller Nori du regard, obligeant Bofur, Bifur et Bombur à se placer entre eux pour éviter toute bagarre entre ces deux derniers. Un… Deux… Trois… Cul-sec !

Et suivant le lancement du défi par la demi-naine, tous les nains vinrent à frapper leur chope de bière l'une contre l'autre, suivis par celle de Legolas avant que chacun ne vienne à plonger le nez dans leur chope de bière, pour boire celle-ci cul-sec alors que le Prince elfe vint à porter la boisson à ces lèvres tout en sentant d'abord celle-ci avant de débuter à la boire. Encourager par les filles alors que Diriel et Beriana se chargeaient toutes les deux de servir les nains en chope de bière, pour ainsi qu'ils aient toujours une boisson dans les mains pour poursuivre ainsi leur concours et sans qu'il n'y est une quelconque interruption. Sous le regard amuser et bienveillant de Daenerya qui sirotait tranquillement sa bière, tout en regardant les nains se chamailler entre eux, ces derniers ne cessant de se défier et de se lancer des remarques pour tenter de déstabiliser les autres, surtout Dwalin et Nori qui ne cessaient de se quereller comme des enfants et non comme les adultes qu'ils étaient censés être en réalité.

Voir cette bonne ambiance enfantine autour d'elle, rappelait sans difficulté les jours de fête durant sa première vie auprès de ces propre congénères ou celle qu'elle avait épié des fêtes des nains lorsqu'elle surveillait Durin. Les chants et les musiques endiablées du Peuple de Durin résonnaient encore dans son esprit mais ces dernières ne valaient pas ces propres souvenirs des nombreuses fêtes et célébrations qu'elle avait vécus avec son propre peuple autrefois. Aussi bien lorsqu'ils étaient sous leurs formes sauriennes ou sous leurs formes bipèdes, comme sa famille et ces proches lui manquaient tellement, ignorant complètement ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus après son sacrifice pour sauver la vie de Durin.

Avait-il été tué en représailles par le Fils d'Acnologia ? Ou bien, avaient-ils fuis vers les Terres du Nord pour se mettre à l'abri de la malfaisance des sbires de Morgoth ?

Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, Daenerya entreprendra un voyage dans les terres du Nord pour tenter de retrouver une quelconque trace de son peuple, en espérant sincèrement que Smaug n'avait été le dernier des leurs. Elle espérait pouvoir les retrouver, ce qui enlèverait la pression qu'elle ressentait serrer ces entrailles à la pensée même qu'elle pouvait être la dernière de son espèce.

Et qu'en tant que telle, s'était allé de perdurer sa propre race, s'était sa mission sacré comme cela avait été le cas, des milliers d'années plus tôt quand elle protégeait les œufs des futurs générations de dragon. Mais si elle décidait de suivre son cœur plutôt que sa raison, Daenerya n'était pas sur et certaine que son possible conjoint soit très friand de donner vie aux futurs générations de dragon. Elle se retrouvait encore sur un chemin à deux voies et deux destins possibles comme éloignés l'un de l'autre, la forçant une fois encore un prendre une terrible décision qu'elle allait devoir y faire face jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_ Daenerya ?

Baissant son attention vers celui qui venait de l'appeler et la sortir du dilemme dans lequel elle s'était elle-même plonger, la jeune dragonne constata que les nains et l'elfe avaient déjà bien avancé dans leur concours de boissons, ayant chacun déjà dépasser une dizaine de chope, les autres filles continuant de les encourager, alors que celui qui l'avait interpellé se trouvait sagement debout sur sa droite. Baissant son regard vers lui et se redressant de la colonne sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée, Daenerya observa le cousin de son frère d'âme, attendant que celui vienne à lui expliquer la raison de son appel à son encontre.

_ Excuses moi de te déranger Daenerya mais…

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas Drogon, tu ne me déranges point, dis-moi ? Qu'y a-t'il ? Tu t'es délaisser de surveiller tes deux camarades ? Lui demanda-t'elle ironiquement, tout en portant son attention vers Saradoc et Paladin qui étaient tous les deux plonger dans une discussion corser à leurs tables.

_ Ils ne sont pas encore assez soul tous les deux pour que je vienne m'en mêler mais… rassures-toi, tout va bien, je voulais seulement te demander quelque chose ? Lui demanda le Sacquet, tout en quittant ces camarades hobbits du regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le jeu de bière des nains et du Prince elfe pour ensuite se river totalement sur elle.

_ Oui Drogon, je t'écoute ?

_ Comment s'était ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Les fêtes et les célébrations autrefois ? Je veux dire… Comment les tiens célébraient vos fêtes ?

_ Tu veux parler des dragons ? Lui demanda Daenerya pour être sûr qu'il mentionnait bien son peuple et non pas les autres peuples ou elle avait pu se joindre aux fêtes dont elle avait été témoin. Nous avions aussi nos propres fêtes nous aussi et nous avions deux façons de les célébrer. Soit nous venions à les fêter sous nos formes sauriennes ou bien sous nos formes bipèdes vint-elle à lui rapporter, un sourire aux lèvres en se rappelant de ces bons moments passer avec les siens.

_ Comment vous faisiez la fête sous forme saurienne ? Lui demanda Drogon fort curieux de savoir comment ces derniers pouvaient s'amuser dans leur apparence de dragon ?

_ Nous dansions dans les airs sous le ciel étoilée et la lune souria Daenerya en se rappelant des danses célestes qu'ils effectuaient dans les cieux à la nuit tombée. En faisant danser nos flammes et nos magies pour nous amuser, tu aurais dus voir cela Drogon, s'était…Magnifique. Aussi beau qu'un feu d'artifice de Gandalf, encore plus beau en réalité vint-elle à définir tout en se rappelant des souvenirs sur la jeunesse de Bilbon dans la Comté lors des feux d'artifice lancer par le Magicien durant les fêtes. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir m'envoler de nouveaux dans les airs et danser auprès des miens ?

_ Cela devait être superbe à regarder admit Drogon alors que lui-même était émerveillé par les feux d'artifice de Gandalf alors si cela était encore mieux que cela, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir. Et sous vos formes bipèdes ? Vos fêtes se déroulaient comme les nôtres ? Ou bien cela était différent ?

_ Beaucoup de danse et de musique, de lumière et de chant admit la jeune dragonne, tout en portant son attention vers le concours de boisson, constatant que le premier nain qui vint à perdre la partie se trouvait être Ori.

Après avoir affilé plus de quinze chope de bière, Ori avait commencé à se renverser sur son siège et il serait tombé à la renverse si Dori et Nori, de chaque côté de sa personne, parvinrent à le rattraper malgré les chopes de bières qu'ils avaient eux aussi avaler. Complètement ivre, Dori lui retira de force la nouvelle chope de bière qu'Ori avait tentée de prendre pour poursuivre le jeu, et vint à tirer son jeune frère dans son sillage pour ainsi le mettre hors course autant que lui-même.

Laissant ainsi les autres poursuivre le jeu, en ne laissant plus en course que Fili, Kili, Legolas, Gimli, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oin et Gloin. Toujours encourager par Diriel, Tauriel, Beriana et Aranel alors que les deux ainés sang-mêlés poursuivaient le remplissage des chopes depuis le tonneau de bière qui était en train de se vider. Tandis que la plus jeune était partie demander un autre fût car ces derniers allaient très vite le finir avant que les nains en demandent d'avantage, alors que le Prince elfe finit par se rendre compte d'un détail pendant que d'autres nains commençaient eux aussi à sentir les ivresses de l'alcool.

_ Ce sont bien les Nains qui aiment nager avec les jolies femmes poilues ! S'amusa Gimli complètement soul alors qu'il attrapa une nouvelle chope de bière, tout en se mettant à roter avec beaucoup d'effet sonore avant de se replonger la tête dedans.

_ Je sens quelque chose finit par admettre Legolas tout en levant sa main droite devant lui, se touchant le bout des doigts entre eux. Un picotement au bout des doigts. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet rapporta-t'il alors qu'il commença à ressentir les effets de l'alcool.

_ Sérieusement ! C'est seulement maintenant que vous commencez à avoir de l'effet ? Lui demanda Dwalin choquer, tout en avisant les chopes vides devant le Prince elfe. A combien de chope vous êtes là ?

_ Je… Je crois que j'en ais bus une bonne quinzaine… ?

_ Je dirais que tu en es à ton dix-huitième compta Diriel en lui remettant une nouvelle chope de bière devant lui. Dwalin est à son vingtième, autant que Fili et Kili vint-elle à comptabiliser en servant une nouvelle chope de bière aux trois nains en question qui les prirent bien volontiers, ces derniers tenant encore bien l'alcool, même si les effets commençaient à pointer le bout de leurs nez chez ces derniers. Bifur et Bofur sont à leur dix-neuvième et Bombur les suit de près, alors que Gimli et les autres sont à leurs dix-huitièmes chopes de bières comptabilisa-t'elle sur toutes les chopes que tous les concurrents avaient bus.

_ Je serais presque jaloux de lui si c'est seulement maintenant que l'alcool commence à lui faire effet rapporta Kili, tout en prenant une nouvelle chope de bière que lui tendit Diriel alors que Tauriel l'encourageait en lui massant les épaules, tout en souriant devant les réactions de Legolas qui fixait ces doigts comme s'il ne parvenait pas encore à y croire.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il ne tient pas l'alcool s'amusa à rapporter Gimli alors qu'il avait le regard vitreux et bigleux avant de se figer sur place.

La seconde d'après, il partit en arrière, tombant lourdement du banc sur lequel il était installé, faisant tourner tous les regards sur lui, beaucoup amuser et rieur, alors que Gloin et Oin se contentèrent tous les deux de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'arrêter tous les deux. Posant leur dernière chope de bière avant de quitter leur place et se penchèrent pour redresser Gimli et le soulevèrent le jeune nain pour le transporter et aller l'installer quelque part ou il pourrait dégriser tranquillement. Laissant ainsi le jeu de concours se poursuivirent entre Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Nori, Legolas, Bofur, Bifur et Bombur sous les encouragements des filles autour d'eux alors que Diriel et Beria continuaient de servir les chopes de bières, autant sous les applaudissements d'Aranel pendant que Tauriel continuait de masser les épaules de son fiancé qui poursuivait le jeu avec les autres.

_ Je peux te parler en toute franchise ?

_ Pardon ? Demanda Daenerya, quittant l'attention qu'elle avait sur les membres de la Communauté autour de leur jeu de bière et se rivant sur le hobbit qui n'avait toujours pas quitté ces côtés.

_ Je te demandais si je pouvais te parler en toute franchise ?

_ Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander Drogon ?

_ Dans la coutume des dragons, qui est-ce qui devait faire le premier pas ? Les mâles ou les femelles ?

_ Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles Drogon ?

_ Pour faire la cour ? Qui est-ce qui débutait ? Les mâles ou les femelles ? Lui redemanda Drogon avec plus de précision alors que Daenerya ne voyait pas réellement ou voulait en venir le Sacquet en posant une telle demande.

_ Cela dépendait mais la plupart du temps s'était nous les femelles puisque nous étions très peu de femelles, si tu veux une échelle, disons que sur tout notre peuple, les femelles ne formaient qu'un tiers des nôtres… Donc, s'était nous qui nous chargions de trouver notre conjoint après… Moult et moult confrontation aussi finit par admettre Daenerya en se rappelant sans difficulté des manières fortes qui se déroulaient entre eux.

_ Ce qui veut dire exactement ? Que vous vous battiez entre vous pour des mâles ?

_ Plutôt que s'était les mâles qui se battaient pour nous répliqua Daenerya aux souvenirs des violents combats que ces derniers pouvaient se livrer pour avoir la femelle qu'ils voulaient. Bien que s'était ensuite nous qui affrontions le mâle dominant pour avoir notre mot à dire, dans la méthode saurienne… Cela était bien plus romantique quand nous nous trouvions sous nos formes bipèdes finit-elle par admettre sur les deux manières opposer qu'ils avaient de se faire la cour quand ils se trouvaient dans l'une ou l'autre forme.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le Sacquet fort curieux de connaitre l'autre méthode.

_ Des chants et des danses pour la plupart, des déclarations d'amour direct et précis, nous n'étions pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, nous les dragons rapporta la jeune dragonne blanche. Nous étions peut-être des êtres immortels mais nous n'étions pas du genre à reporter les choses que nous pouvions accomplir à demain, nous vivions au jour le jour, comme notre cœur d'ailleurs. Contrairement aux autres peuples, nous ne masquions pas nos émotions et nos sentiments, nous les affirmions comme nos pensées n'étaient pas cacher aux nôtres…

_ Contrairement avec toi et Durin.

_ Ou veux-tu en venir exactement Drogon ? Lui demanda-t'elle ne voyant pas ou le Sacquet voulait en venir, tandis qu'il buvait tranquillement sa chope de bière à ces côtés, ne quittant pas du regard les nains et l'elfe devant eux poursuivant leur jeu de bière.

_ Que tu es quelqu'un de chaleureuse et de persévérante Daenerya, comme bienfaitrice et protectrice. Tu veux le bonheur de tes proches autant que celui de ton prochain… Mais je sais aussi que tu désires aimer et être chéris par celui vers lequel ton cœur te dirige aussi admit Drogon avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers leur gauche, là où la jeune dragonne savait pertinemment qu'« il » se trouvait. Mais je crois bien que tous les Durins sont archinul pour ce qui est de faire eux-mêmes le premier pas… Vois avec Fili et Kili ? C'est Diriel et Tauriel qui ont dus ouvrir la marche parce qu'ils étaient bien trop sur la défensive et inquiet de leur possible réaction à leur encontre pour briser le lien qu'ils avaient tissés entre eux. Quant à Bilbon, il est un peu moins brouillon qu'eux puisqu'il a promis de le dire à Aranel quand il rentrera, donc je ne me fais pas de souci mais… En ce qui concerne Thorin, cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il n'est pas prêt de faire le premier pas…

_ Depuis quand tu joues les entremetteurs Drogon ?

_ Je suis sérieux Daenerya, vus comment Thorin fait le tour de la salle, tout en gardant un œil sur ta position et en conservant une distance de sécurité avec toi, c'est pas demain la veille que le grand roi nain va se décider à faire le premier pas vers toi lui fit remarquer Drogon en fusillant celui-ci du regard, avant de se mettre à donner de nombreux noms d'oiseau sur la tête de Thorin, faisant quelque peu rire la jeune dragonne. On peut définir les nains sur plusieurs qualités au combat mais question sentiment, ils reçoivent un zéro pointé pour sur… C'est pour ça qu'il faut que cela soit toi qui prenne les choses en main Daenerya et je suis persuadé que Bilbon serait d'accord avec moi à ce propos, alors… N'hésites pas une seconde et rentre lui dedans une bonne fois pour toute, pour le faire bouger et qu'il se secoue pour de bon lui lança-t'il pour qu'elle prenne la situation en main.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oh que oui ! Fais lui regretter de te faire patienter et rends lui la monnaie de sa pièce s'amusa le Sacquet, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Thorin qui poursuivait son tour de la salle, passant de table à table, gardant les siens dans son champ de vision et une certaine distance avec elle. Fais lui sa fête !

_ Merci Drogon. Je reconnais bien là, l'entêtement et l'obstination des Sacquet s'amusa Daenerya avant de porter son regard vers leur droite, un sourire d'avantage amuser aux lèvres. Et je crois que d'autres vont avoir besoin de tes remontrances fit-elle savoir en désignant leurs deux autres camarades hobbits qui avaient quittés leur sièges et étaient monté sur la table devant les autres convives, avec leurs chopes de bières, prêt à poursuivre la fête de là-haut.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être idiots ces deux-là ? Je vais les rejoindre avec d'éventuel dommage collatéraux admit Drogon en allant vers ces deux camarades hobbits avant de se stopper et de tourner toute son attention vers la dragonne. Et toi, fonce !

_ Merci Drogon.

 _ **«**_ _ **Vous pouvez chercher loin, »  
« Boire, boire dans tous les coins, »  
« Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût**_ _ **»**_ _ **  
« Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !**_ _ **»**_ _ **  
« Et quel que soit votre chopine,**_ _ **»**_ _ **  
« Mais dans une bouteille divine,**_ _ **»**_ _ **  
« Quel que soit la taille de votre flacon... »**_

Alors que Saradoc et Paladin avaient tous les deux finis par se mettre à chanter et danser devant tous, sur une chanson entrainante de la Comté sous les applaudissements effrénés des rohirims et du peuple présent autour d'eux. Tandis qu'appuyer contre l'une des colonnes après avoir laissé Fengel discuter avec sa famille, Gandalf avait été attiré par le remue-ménage causer par les deux hobbits et s'était rapprocher d'eux pour ainsi les surveiller et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'applaudir avec eux , avant que son regard ne finisse par s'attarder sur Paladin.

Celui-ci s'arrêta un bref instant dans le chant et dans sa danse, toute son attention river sur le Magicien Blanc, perdant au passage son sourire et prenant un air un peu trop sérieux qui mit un étrange doute dans l'esprit de Gandalf. Mais celui-ci ne put faire un geste ou dire une phrase, qu'une autre personne s'était rendu compte de l'arrêt complet de son camarade et cela n'était guère au gout de Saradoc de poursuivre la chanson tout seul sans son acolyte.

_ Paladin !

Et se retournant d'un bloc vers Saradoc, il entreprit de reprendre le chant et la danse avec ce dernier.

 _ **« Quel que soit la taille de votre flacon, »  
« Elle doit venir de notre Dragon ! »**_

Finissant par cogner leur chope de bière à la fin de leur chanson, Saradoc et Paladin s'empressèrent de vider ces dernières cul-sec sous les applaudissements des soldats et du peuple autour d'eux, Gandalf s'amusa à les regarder tout en les applaudissant avant qu'il ne vienne à entendre des pas se rapprocher de lui sur sa gauche, reconnaissant ce dernier sans avoir besoin de river son attention sur lui.

_ Aucune nouvelle de Bilbon ? Lui demanda Aragorn, son regard river toujours sur les hobbits qui souriaient devant les applaudissements nourris qu'on leur donnait, avant d'essayer d'entrainer Drogon sur la table pour qu'il se joigne à eux pour une nouvelle chanson alors que le Sacquet essayait de les faire descendre.

_ Non. Rien. Pas un mot admit Gandalf. Depuis son combat à Isengard, Daenerya n'est plus parvenu à entrer en contact mais il semble aller bien.

_ Nous avons le temps lui promit Aragorn devant les mots employer par le Mage Blanc. Chaque jour, Bilbon et ces camarades approchent du Mordor.

_ Comment le savoir ? Lui demanda-t'il inquiet pour son petit protéger.

_ Que vous dit votre cœur ?

_ Qu'il va bien. Oui… Oui, il va bien vint à se rassurer le Mage Blanc sur la question.

_ De toute façon, Biren et Jumper veillent sur lui, il ne lui arrivera rien Gandalf. Et si c'est le cas, connaissant Daenerya, elle le saura et elle ira immédiatement le rejoindre comme cela a été le cas jusqu'à présent lui rapporta Aragorn sur le peu de chance que quoi que ce soit de mal ne survienne au jeune Sacquet tant que la dragonne blanche était là pour veiller au grain.

_ En parlant d'elle, je crois qu'elle a finis par acculer Thorin fit remarquer Gandalf, tout en portant son attention sur celui-ci, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Aragorn dessus pour constater que la sœur d'âme du jeune sang-mêlé se trouvait face à Thorin avec un regard déterminé. Elle m'a tout l'air de vouloir le bouffer ?

_ Je crois bien que cela soit le cas Gandalf s'amusa Aragorn en accord avec les paroles du Magicien.

L'Héritier de Durin allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

 **je sais, je sais, je suis méchante de finir sur ça =D**

 **mais c'est dans le prochain chapitre que vous aurez enfin droit à la confrontation entre Daenerya et Thorin XD à vous de deviner si elle usera de la manière forte ou la manière douce avec lui XD**

 **sinon, qu'en avez vous penser de ce chapitre ? Comme de ce début de fête entre nos personnages ? ;)**

 **comme je suis encore bloquer avec ma tendinite à mon épaule qui est revenu, j'espère en profiter pour vous poster la suite le plus rapidement possible mais faudra quand même prendre patiente ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui les amis :)**

 **je vous embrasses tous et vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

 **bonne journée**

 **Sabrinabella**


	52. Chapitre 51 La Cour des Dragons

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **j'ai été beaucoup plus rapide pour clôturer ce chapitre XD**

 **merci à Sally et à Angel pour vos com qui me font toujours plaisir ;) en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

 **comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, Daenerya a décidé de prendre les choses en mains et un certains nains risquent d'en prendre pour son grade Mdr ;)**

 **fin du blabla, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 51 : La Cour des Dragons**

 _« Au diable » – Camille Lou_

 __ En parlant d'elle, je crois qu'elle a finis par acculer Thorin fit remarquer Gandalf, tout en portant son attention sur celui-ci, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Aragorn dessus pour constater que la sœur d'âme du jeune sang-mêlé se trouvait face à Thorin avec un regard déterminé. Elle m'a tout l'air de vouloir le bouffer ?_

 __ Je crois bien que cela soit le cas Gandalf s'amusa Aragorn en accord avec les paroles du Magicien._

 _L'Héritier de Durin allait passer un sale quart d'heure._

.xXx.

Il ne l'avait pas vu lui fondre dessus comme un oiseau de proie sur sa cible.

Une seconde plus tôt, il la voyait encore appuyer sur une colonne en train de discuter avec le Sacquet en regardant les derniers nains et le Prince elfe poursuivant leur jeu de bière, sous les encouragements des autres filles. L'instant d'après, elle se tenait fermement devant lui, les yeux déterminer et plonger droit dans son regard qui le mit soudain mal à l'aise.

Thorin savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir la fuir parmis cette foule, même si les personnes autour de lui, lui permettraient de l'éviter, le Roi nain pouvait facilement lire dans son regard que la dragonne n'avait nullement l'intention de le laisser filer. Et qu'elle n'avait nullement peur qu'il y est des témoins de leurs conversations car elle demeura droite devant lui, ne l'ayant pas attrapé par le bras pour l'attirer dans un coin tranquille ou ils pourraient parler sans oreille indiscrète.

La dragonne avait l'intention d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui, qu'importe les gens les entourant alors que lui, lui n'était pas encore prêt pour cette conversation. Depuis les derniers évènements s'étant dérouler lors de la Bataille d'Isengard, les paroles du chant qu'elle avait chantée avec Bili alors que les mots de son neveu avait été dirigé vers la jeune Aranel, qui avait accepter sa main tendue vers elle, lui, n'avait pu saisir la main qu'avait tendue Daenerya vers lui.

Thorin n'avait pas attrapé cette main qu'elle lui offrait alors qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre dans ce chant, qu'elle souhaitait continuer sa vie avec lui.

Non avec Durin mais avec lui.

Lui.

Thorin avait finis par comprendre que, tout comme Bili et le reste de sa famille, il avait lui aussi reçus une nouvelle chance, une deuxième chance offert par Mahal de vivre la vie que son autre lui, que Durin Ier n'avait pu vivre auprès de sa dulcinée dans sa première vie. Alors, si lui-même ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier Durin qui avait été celui destiné à Daenerya, comme l'avait été les deux dames elfes avec ces neveux, ou encore la hobbite pour son frère, s'était qu'il était destiné à la dragonne.

Qu'elle devait être son Unique ?

Voilà pourquoi il avait un bref instant hésité à attraper la main tendue qu'elle lui avait offerte, tandis qu'il comprenait enfin qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être jaloux de son ancêtre d'avoir été aimé et chérie de Daenerya, parce qu'il était lui. Enfin, il était sa réincarnation physique donc… Thorin avait alors compris qu'il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de cette dragonne et qu'il avait été stupide de repousser autant les sentiments qui l'étreignaient en cet instant précis.

Sauf que, depuis qu'il avait compris cela, ces sentiments pour elle, Thorin avait hésité d'aller le lui dire, se doutant qu'elle pourrait sans doute mal le prendre qu'il vienne à elle en ayant finis par comprendre qu'il était la réincarnation de Durin. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y est d'ambiguïté entre eux et voulait laissé cette histoire à plus tard, quand la quête serait totalement finis et qu'ils ne seraient plus chacun en danger de mort, Thorin se chargerait alors de faire comprendre à son peuple qu'il était tombé raide dingue d'une fille qui se trouvait être une dragonne et qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire la cour dans la norme des nains, pour faire d'elle sa Reine.

Avec ces résolutions décider, Thorin avait un bref instant quitter celle-ci des yeux et elle en avait profité pour se rapprocher de lui, avec une lueur dangereuse et déterminer dans le regard qui le mit franchement mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'elle est derrière la tête, Daenerya était belle et bien décidée de le faire jusqu'au bout, que cela lui plaise ou non, comme toutes les personnes autour qui finiraient par se rendre compte de la tension dans l'air les entourant.

_ Qu'y a-t'il Daenerya ? Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? lui demanda Thorin, continuant de regarder que son visage et refusant de descendre plus bas que son menton, car s'il baissait son attention vers sa tenue autant que son corps, il allait perdre tous ces moyens et pour l'instant, il devait demeurer maitre de lui-même.

_ Je pensais faire les choses proprement et avec civilité mais… Drogon a raison, tu as sincèrement besoin que je te fasse ta fête et de la manière forte.

_ Pardon ?

_ Et qui mieux qu'un tel public pour que je cris haut et fort mes recommandations pour que le monde les connaisse fit-elle savoir déterminer, tout en jugeant les personnes autour d'elle qui inquiétait de plus en plus Thorin sur ce qu'elle avait bien en tête.

Qu'est-ce que ce fichu Sacquet lui avait fichus dans le crâne ?

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Mais Thorin n'eut pas le temps d'en demander d'avantage, que Daenerya lui saisissa son poignet droit et le tirant dans son sillage vint à se diriger vers l'endroit ou brulait le feu dans la grande salle du trône de la citadelle, attirant le regard et l'interrogation de tous sur eux. Surtout aux vus de l'air sérieux et déterminer tirant le visage de la jeune dragonne alors que le roi nain la suivait, tirer dans son sillage, sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait véritablement derrière la tête, alors que tous vinrent à s'écarter de sa route pour éviter qu'elle ne les bouscule pour passer.

Alors quand elle riva toute son attention sur le petit feu continuant de bruler dans le carré de pierre dresser au centre de la pièce, Daenerya avait finis par lâcher le poignet de Thorin qui ne put empêcher une légère grimace de tirer les traits de son visage alors qu'une emprunte bleu, laisser par la main de la dragonne, avait laissé une légère marque sur sa peau. Marque qui disparut très vite quand il vint à la frictionner et que tous vinrent à s'éloigner de la dragonne quand le givre se mit dangereusement à s'étaler autour de ces pieds, tous venants à comprendre qu'elle était prise par de fortes émotions qui faisaient jaillir sa magie du froid de son corps.

Fortes émotions dont la principale cible et celui qui se trouvait être la cause de tout cela, ne pouvait s'empêcher de commencer à s'inquiéter sur ce que la dragonne avait véritablement derrière la tête et qu'elle serait la sentence qu'elle était prête à abattre sur sa tête.

Et d'un geste de sa main droite qu'elle dirigea vers le feu, celui-ci se mit à s'intensifier et à s'accroitre alors que les flammes rouge et jaune vinrent à virer au bleu glace, et que tous ne purent s'empêcher de s'éloigner de cette apparition alors que les rohirims vinrent à poser leurs mains sur la garde de leurs armes prêt à dégainer. Sauf que tous demeurèrent sur le qui-vive, laissant ainsi à la dragonne la possibilité de faire ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, le dos tourner toujours vers Thorin qui commençait à s'en faire pour sa survie si Daenerya avait l'intention de lui faire la peau pour, il ne savait quelle raison ?

Tandis que tous les membres de la Communauté s'étaient rassemblés dans le dos du Roi d'Erebor, même ceux qui avaient stoppés leur concours de bière, excepter Gimli et Ori qui roupillaient tranquillement dans un coin dans la salle. L'adrénaline coulant dans leurs veines, stoppant quelque peu les effets de l'alcool dans leurs organismes et se tenant tous, prêt à intervenir alors que Drogon se permit d'arrêter les plus sceptique, en particulier Dwalin qui voulait tirer Thorin pour l'éloigner de Daenerya mais le Sacquet lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler. La dragonne avait quelque chose à faire comprendre au Durin et il devait la laisser faire.

_ Vois-tu Thorin ? Appela Daenerya, le regard river vers les flammes du feu bleu qu'elle venait de créer depuis le feu. Autrefois, sur mon peuple, nous les femelles, nous n'étions qu'un tiers de la population alors la compétition était rude parmis les mâles qui nous désiraient, ces derniers s'affrontaient pour nous mais à la fin, c'est nous qui avions le choix. Ils existaient pour nous, deux façons selon l'apparence que nous avions pour nous faire la cour alors je vais me faire un plaisir d'engager la première les hostilités, si toi, tu n'es pas décidé à entrer le premier dans la danse lui fit-elle savoir déterminer avant que la flamme bleue ne vienne à éclater, faisant sursauter tous.

Sursaut qui laissa très vite des cris de surprise quand des silhouettes vinrent à jaillir du brasier bleu, des êtres ressemblant à des elfes fait dans la glace, aux longues chevelures et oreilles pointus qui étaient identiques à ceux de Daenerya quand tous firent le rapprochement. Il ne s'agissait pas d'elfe ? S'était des dragons sous formes humaines, des hommes et des femmes d'une beauté surnaturelles autant que celle de Daenerya, dont les tenus aussi légères que la sienne dansaient autour d'eux alors que quatre couples vinrent à l'entourer pendant que quatre autres hommes, des musiciens aux vus des instruments dans leurs mains, se mirent à jouer des notes entrainantes à l'instant même où ils furent hors du feu.

Est-ce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de ce que Thorin était en train de penser… ?

 ** _« Tant de fois je t'ai fait l'amour sans te connaître »_** _  
_ ** _« Je n'avais de cesse que de vouloir t'inventer »_** _  
_ ** _« Combien d'ébats dans mon sommeil m'ont fait renaître »_** _  
_ ** _« Ensorcelée par de sensuelles pensées »_**

Oui. Elle était belle et bien en train de lui faire la cour en… Chantant ? Alors que les silhouettes de ces créatures, sans nul doute des êtres qu'elle avait autrefois connus, peut-être même des membres de sa famille, se mouvaient dans une danse en rythme avec les notes que les musiciens étaient en train de jouer autour d'elle.

Alors que tous demeuraient sans voix à l'écoute de ces paroles qu'elle chantait avec douceur et confiance, le regard toujours river vers les flammes bleue continuant de bruler avec force, relâchant des flocons de neige qui se mettaient à voltiger dans les airs porter par le chant, la musique et les danseurs se mouvant autour de la dragonne blanche.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ J'ai encouragé Daenerya à faire le premier pas auprès de Thorin parce que ce dernier n'était pas décider à le faire lui-même.

_ Drogon ?

_ Je n'ai fait que ce que Bilbon aurait lui-même fais Gandalf… Il faut bien que les femmes des Durins prennent la main puisque les nains ne sont pas doués pour faire les premiers pas fit remarquer simplement le Sacquet, tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers Fili et Kili qui saisirent pertinemment ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre.

_ Pour sûr ! Tu as bien fais Drogon, le Peuple de Durin sont vraiment nul pour ouvrir leur cœur auprès de leur dulcinée sans avoir reçus d'abord du plomb dans la tête.

_ Beriana ?

_ Ne dis pas le contraire Dwalin !

_ Ne nous faites pas une scène de ménage vous deux, s'il-vous plait ? Leur demanda Aranel, voulant éviter par-dessus tout une telle scène alors que tous reconcentrèrent leur attention sur Thorin et la dragonne.

 ** _« Et même si »_** _  
_ ** _« Je suis comme à la merci »_** _  
_ ** _« De mes envies »_** _  
_ ** _« Je trace ma voie »_** _  
_ ** _« Et j'envoie »_**

Elle était vraiment en train de lui faire la cour ?

Thorin avait encore du mal à emmagasiner les paroles du Sacquet dans son dos, son regard toujours river sur le dos de Daenerya qui regardait toujours les flammes devant elle, les couples continuant de tourner autour d'elle et du feu, tandis que les musiciens se trouvaient place e l'autre côté du bucher, continuant de jouer ces notes en accord avec son chant. Chant qu'elle reprit avec plus de force et de détermination, terminant par se retourner et de vriller toute son attention vers Thorin, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 ** _« Au diable »_** _  
_ ** _« L'ennui, la nuit, l'oubli »_** _  
_ ** _« Où que j'aille »_** _  
_ ** _« Je ne vendrai jamais mon âme »_** _  
_ ** _« Au diable »_** _  
_ ** _« Mes peurs, mes pleurs, malheurs »_** _  
_ ** _« Où que j'aille »_** _  
_ ** _« Je mords la vie Ad Vitam Aeternam »_**

_ Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est en train de lui faire la cour ou de se déclarer ?

_ Laisses tomber Paladin, c'est peine perdus pour toi que tu comprennes ces paroles.

_ Les gars vint à les rappeler à l'ordre Drogon, en rivant son attention vers ces deux camarades hobbits alors que le Touque avait du mal à faire le lien entre le premier paragraphe et ces dernières, comme les plus jeunes présents dans la salle.

Bien que les plus vieux et murs, comme Drogon et Saradoc avaient parfaitement compris les sous-entendus qu'elle était en train de porter, ces derniers s'adressant à l'encontre de Thorin qui lui aussi vint à saisir ces paroles, lorsque le paragraphe suivant fut chanter, faisant monter le rouge au joue tandis qu'elle s'était avancer parmis les danseurs se mouvant toujours autour d'elle. Contrastant avec les propres pas qu'elle interprétait, se laissant elle aussi porter par la musique et sa propre déclaration qu'elle chantait à l'encontre de celui pour qui son cœur battait.

 ** _« Emmène-moi dans ton royaume et dans tes rêves »_** _  
_ ** _« Et je deviendrai reine au jeu des voluptés »_** _  
_ ** _« Emporte-moi dans les frissons jusqu'à la fièvre »_** _  
_ ** _« Pour enfin pouvoir à jamais te posséder »_**

 ** _« Et même si »_** _  
_ ** _« Je suis comme à la merci »_** _  
_ ** _« De mes envies »_**

 ** _« Je trace ma voie »_** _  
_ ** _« Et j'envoie »_**

_ Bon sang, elle n'a pas peur de mâcher ces paroles ! Fit remarquer Gloin gêné par les termes qu'elle employait, n'ayant nullement honte de les dire à voix haute et devant tous par la même occasion.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le devrait Gloin ? Lui demanda Drogon en rivant toute son attention sur le nain en question. Après tout, elle est bien forcée de recourir à une telle méthode, aux vus des attitudes deux tensions qu'on certains nains répliqua-t'il tout en fusillant le Durin du dos qui avait toujours toute son attention river vers la jeune dragonne.

_ Depuis combien de temps, t'amuses-tu à jouer les marieurs Drogon ? Demanda Gandalf fort amuser à l'encontre du Sacquet alors que les nains autour d'eux, qui avaient encore de la lucidité, se mettait à parier sur la réaction de Thorin.

La plupart affirmait que leur roi nain allait plutôt demeurer sur place, bien trop choquer par la tentative audacieuse de la dragonne pour le faire réagir, autant que pour lui faire la cour, alors que Fili et Kili faisaient partis de ceux qui affirmait que leur Oncle allait lui courir après.

_ Depuis que Bilbon ne se trouve pas avec nous pour le faire lui-même ! Répliqua Drogon sur la question que venait de lui poser le Magicien. Après tout, il sait casser la tête pour délivrer Daenerya du sort dans lequel l'avait plongé Saroumane à Isengard, à cause de LUI… Alors la moindre des choses qu'il a à faire, c'est de s'excuser et de réagir comme quelqu'un de sensé et qui se trouve être amoureux d'elle fit remarquer le Sacquet, tout en continuant de fusiller le roi nain alors qu'il frappait en rythme avec les notes vibrantes de la musique résonnant dans la salle avec les deux autres hobbits à ces côtés.

_ Rappelez-moi de ne jamais me faire un Sacquet pour ennemi vint à demander narquoisement Nori à ces camarades nains alors que Sacquet en question, le fusilla pour la norme avant de grommeler sur l'entêtement des nains.

_Ne jamais se mettre un Sacquet ou un Brandebouc, ou même un Touque sur le dos vint à approuver Gandalf sur les dires de l'espion nain, car il savait pertinemment que de toutes les familles hobbits de la Comté, ces trois familles étaient les plus aventureuses, les plus vaillantes et aussi les plus dangereuses pour ce qui étaient d'attendre le bon moment pour se venger d'une attaque qui leur était destiné ou qui avait été dirigé vers un proche. Ces trois familles sont les plus coriaces et les plus têtus que je connaisse vint à admettre le Mage, prévenant ainsi les nains et les autres autour de lui des risques qu'ils avaient à chercher des crosses à ces derniers.

 ** _« Au diable »_** _  
_ ** _« L'ennui, la nuit, l'oubli »_** _  
_ ** _« Où que j'aille »_** _  
_ ** _« Je ne vendrai jamais mon âme »_** _  
_ ** _« Au diable »_** _  
_ ** _« Mes peurs, mes pleurs, malheurs »_** _  
_ ** _« Où que j'aille »_** _  
_ ** _« Je mords la vie Ad Vitam Aeternam »_**

_ Vous croyez que Thorin va réussir à tenir encore longtemps comme ça ? Demanda Aranel à l'encontre des autres, alors que les hommes-dragons s'étaient séparés de leurs partenaires de danses et étaient venus se placer autour de Thorin, comme des tours de garde qui le gardaient en place.

Bien que cela n'était pas réellement utile parce que il semblait bien que le Roi nain était incapable de faire le moindre, que cela soit vers ces êtres du passé qui l'encerclait ou même vers Daenerya qui continuait de danser et de sourire parmis ces femmes-dragons qui l'accompagnait doucement vers son approche de Thorin. Celui-ci qui ne l'avait pas un seul instant lâché du regard, bien que tout son corps était tendus comme un I et qu'il avait bien trop peur de bouger pour aller à sa rencontre.

_ Si Tauriel m'avait aguiché de la sorte, cela aurait fait longtemps que je l'aurais attrapé et quitter les lieux le plus vite possible.

_ Kili ?

_ C'est vrai Tauriel répliqua le second prince nain en rivant un regard plus qu'amoureux et tendre vers sa dulcinée qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant son regard qui la gênait autant qu'elle lui faisait du bien.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était folle amoureuse de son Prince nain ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi aussi ? Ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Fili à l'encontre de tous. Je crois bien que…

_ Crois-moi Fili, jamais il ne me serait venus à l'esprit de t'aguicher de la sorte, j'aurais usé de manière plus … Titanesque pour te faire réagir … Bien que tu étais plus réceptive qu'un autre nain ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Diriel à l'encontre des autres, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers un grand guerrier qui fit râler sa cousine pour la forme.

_ Merci de me passer de ce genre de commentaire Diriel, cela serait fort gentil de ta part ! Lui répliqua Beriana menaçante, tout en fusillant sa cousine du regard alors qu'elle avait rougis de gêne aussi bien que Dwalin qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Bien que le grand guerrier tatoué ait une folle envie de fracasser son poing sur la tête mort de rire de Nori et Bofur qui étaient tous les deux en train de se payer sa tête.

_ Je ne pense pas que Dwalin aurait résisté si Beriana avait agis de la sorte…

_ Tu ne vas pas aussi t'y mettre Saradoc ?

_ Pourquoi Dwalin ? Si Beriana usait d'une telle cour sur toi, tu resterais de marbre toi aussi, ou tu agirais en conséquence ? Lui demanda le Brandebouc innocemment, tout en lançant un regard vers ce dernier, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à passer outre cet avis surtout que la demi-naine attendait patiemment de savoir ce qu'il allait répondre à cela.

_ Je ne serais pas demeuré indifférent moi de même, tu es content ? Demanda Dwalin à la question du Brandebouc en le fusillant du regard au passage, le faisant sourire ce dernier quand il porta son attention sur la sang-mêlé.

_ Moi ? Pas autant que Beriana en cet instant précis !

_ Saradoc ?

 ** _« Apprends-moi les voltiges de l'amour »_** _  
_ ** _« Apprends-moi les vertiges alentours »_** _  
_ ** _« Montre-moi la voie »_** _  
_ ** _« Je saurai te surprendre en retour »_** _  
_ ** _« Tu sauras plus souvent sans détour »_** _  
_ ** _« Qu'à tout va, j'envoie »_**

Ayant finis par se rapprocher de Thorin, terminant par se baisser pour avoir son visage à la même hauteur que le sien avant de lui lancer un regard tout aussi doux et tendre, terminant par être un regard déterminer et sur d'elle. Pour ensuite finir par repousser le nain d'une main sur sa poitrine, lui tournant ainsi le dos et se redirigeant vers le feu bleu tandis que les couples de glace derrière elle dansaient toujours avec grâce et élégance autour d'elle. Alors que la dragonne blanche terminait son chant avec force et détermination, tout en mettant ainsi un terme à la cour qu'elle effectuait devant Thorin ou tout du moins devant toutes les personnes qui les observaient autour d'eux.

 ** _« Au diable »_** _  
_ ** _« L'ennui, la nuit, l'oubli »_** _  
_ ** _« Où que j'aille »_** _  
_ ** _« Je ne vendrai jamais mon âme »_** _  
_ ** _« Au diable »_** _  
_ ** _« Mes peurs, mes pleurs, malheurs »_** _  
_ ** _« Où que j'aille »_** _  
_ ** _« Je mords la vie Ad Vitam Aeternam »_**

 ** _« Je mords la vie Ad Vitam Aeternam »_**

Et à la fin de la chanson, s'étant totalement détourner de Thorin autant que de toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux, Daenerya avança d'un pas déterminé droit vers le feu de braise bleu à la stupéfaction de tous qui la regardèrent entrer à l'intérieur. A l'instant même où la dragonne disparut dans les flammes bleu, ces derniers vinrent à imploser en une pluie de flocon de neige de lumière qui vint à s'éparpiller tout autour de la salle, autant que les apparitions de glace qui vinrent eux aussi à disparaitre aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, alors que tous essayaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire ?

Parce que la jeune dragonne blanche avait continué d'avancer comme si de rien n'était, continuant de s'éloigner le plus possible de Thorin dont elle tournait toujours le dos, se dirigeant droit vers les deux grandes portes, la tête haute alors qu'un grand silence vint à s'éterniser autour des autres membres de la Communauté qui avait du mal à saisir le but de Daenerya ? Elle avait ouvertement fais la cour à Thorin devant tous et maintenant… Etait-elle en train de prendre la fuite ?

_ Mais où est-ce qu'elle va exactement… ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Kili ! Est-ce qu'elle a décidé de réfuter ces propres paroles ?

_ Bien sûr que non Fili ! Elle doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête… ?

_ Mais quoi Diriel ?

_ Si je le savais, je te le dirais Fili !

_ Bon sang, ce que vous pouvez tous être aveugle et idiot par moment !

_ Que veux-tu dire Drogon ? Vint à le questionner Gandalf devant les paroles du Sacquet qui les fusillait tous du regard pour leurs échanges alors que toute son attention était uniquement river vers un nain en particulier.

Poussant violemment Thorin à bouger enfin de sa position, le roi nain fit plusieurs pas en avant, surpris par le coup de Drogon dans le dos, se retournant quelque peu choquer vers celui-ci comme tous les autres, attendant de connaitre la raison de cette « violence » gratuite.

_ Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez pour la suivre !

_ Drogon ?

_ Elle use de sa coutume pour vous séduire et vous faire la cour dignement, alors la moindre des politesses que vous pouvez faire c'est la suivre lui lança durement Drogon à l'encontre de la surprise de Thorin à son encontre. Grouillez-vous de la rattraper parce que si vous n'agissez pas maintenant, vous allez pouvoir vous brossez pour essayer de créer quelque chose avec elle parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle vous laissera l'approcher une nouvelle fois si vous la repousser encore, nain stupide que vous êtes !

_ Drogon ?

_ Il n'y a pas de Drogon qui tienne Gandalf ! Si Bilbon avait été là, il vous aurait cogné jusqu'à vous mettre du plomb dans la tête pour que vous réagissez enfin comme quelqu'un digne d'elle ! Répliqua durement Drogon en fusillant Gandalf du regard avant de retourner toute son attention sur Thorin. Allez-y ! Courrez lui après !

Et le poussant une nouvelle fois vers la sortie que Daenerya venait tout juste d'emprunter, Thorin finit par saisir le message que Drogon était en train de lui donner et ne laissant aucune possibilité aux autres de dire quoi que ce soit, ou même au Sacquet de dire d'avantage de chose pour lui faire bourdonner les oreilles de la sorte, le roi nain finit par s'élancer sur les traces de la dragonne blanche. Alors que les membres de la Communauté étaient en train de l'encourager, ces derniers s'empressant de le suivre aussi pour voir ce qui allait arriver par la suite, pendant que le reste des personnes autour d'eux avaient finis par réémerger, se mettant à applaudir et à siffler Thorin à suivre la sœur d'âme de Durin qui continuait de marcher et avait déjà disparus dans les escaliers qu'elle était en train de descendre pour quitter les limites de la citadelle d'Edoras.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu avais besoin d'être aussi violent avec lui Drogon ?

_ Vous auriez préférés que je lui donne un coup de poing sur le crâne Gandalf ?

_ Sérieusement ? Demanda Fili aussi choquer que les autres d'entendre le Sacquet admettre qu'il aurait frappé Thorin. Tu l'aurais frappé ?

_ Oh que oui ! Même si je sens que j'aurais ensuite passer un mauvais quart d'heure fit remarquer Drogon, tout en lançant un regard de défi droit vers Dwalin se doutant que ce dernier aurait immédiatement répliquer en le voyant faire cela.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Drogon, Dwalin n'aurait rien fais, n'est-ce pas ? Vint à demander Beriana d'une voix dure et mielleuse à la fois, tout en fusillant son petit-ami du regard, lui faisant pleinement comprendre dans son regard de faire gaffe aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer par la suite.

_ Non, je… Je ne l'aurais pas… Enfin, un petit peu…

_ Un petit peu ? Vint à répéter dangereusement Beriana en plaçant ces poings serrés sur ces hanches en observant dangereusement le grand guerrier qui déglutit, faisant rire tous les autres témoins de cette scène avant que les trois hobbits ne viennent à laisser les autres en plan les ramenant tous à la réalité.

_ Ou est-ce que vous allez tous les trois ? Leur demanda Aragorn curieux en fixant les trois hobbits s'arrêter et se retourner vers lui en entendant la question qu'il leur posait.

_ Nous allons les suivre bien évidemment… Parce que si Thorin se ramasse comme il le fait jusqu'à présent, cela doit être vraiment amusant à voir…

_ Paladin ? Répliqua Saradoc en observant son ami d'enfance avant de se tourner vers les autres. Nous allons aller encourager Daenerya bien évidemment parce que ce nain est peut-être roi mais question « séduire » les dames, il reçoit un zéro pointer fit-il remarquer, tout à fait d'accord avec les paroles du Sacquet plus tôt.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Vint à demander Paladin avant de s'élancer à la suite de Drogon et Saradoc qui s'étaient déjà tous les deux précipiter droit vers les portes de la citadelle, pendant que le reste des convives avait repris leur discussion et continuait de faire la fête avant l'interruption de la dragonne blanche.

Alors que le reste de la Communauté s'était empressé de suivre les pas des trois hobbits courant à la suite de Daenerya et Thorin, quittant ainsi l'abri de la grande salle, sortant ainsi sous l'astre de la nuit pour river tous leurs regards fort surpris les deux protagonistes qui se tenaient plus bas dans la cité. Sauf que la scène qu'ils aperçurent tous sous leurs yeux les laissa totalement plus que surpris quand ils finirent par les apercevoir tous les deux, et surtout de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en cet instant même.

_ Est-ce que cela est normal qu'ils soient en train de se battre l'un contre l'autre tous les deux ? Demanda Paladin choquer en les regardant tous les deux, comme tous les autres qui se trouvaient tout aussi stupéfaits de voir ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux.

Dès que Drogon l'avait poussé à la pourchasser, Thorin avait finis par se rendre compte que le hobbit avait totalement raison et que s'il venait encore à repousser Daenerya, il n'aurait alors aucune chance avec cette dernière. Bien qu'il aurait préféré de commencer à lui faire la cour après que toute cette histoire soit terminer et selon les coutumes des nains, après l'avoir en premier présenté au peuple d'Erebor comme il se doit, le Durin avait alors compris qu'il devait laisser tout cela de côté et penser au présent.

Il se chargerait de son peuple autant que des membres du conseil plus tard quand ils rentreront à Erebor, surtout que, comme il l'avait déjà fait comprendre à ces derniers, les siens vivaient pour eux-mêmes et non pour satisfaire les idées mal placer de ces vieux nains qui n'avaient strictement rien fait pour leur venir en aide lors de la quête d'Erebor. Alors s'il voulait commencer enfin à vivre pour lui-même et non pour les autres, s'était maintenant ou jamais ou il pourrait en profiter pendant quelques heures avant de devoir repenser à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire pour soutenir Bilbon dans la quête de détruire l'Anneau.

Alors il n'avait pas tergiversé d'avantage et s'était précipiter à la suite de Daenerya, Thorin était parvenus à descendre toutes les marches menant à la citadelle quand il parvint à rattraper la jeune dragonne. Sauf qu'il n'eut guère la possibilité de poser la main sur elle pour la rattraper et la stopper dans son avancer, que plusieurs choses vinrent à se produire en même temps qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'il se figea lorsqu'il vint à sentir la pointe d'une lame se poser juste sous son menton.

Redressant la tête vers la dragonne, il constata que la lumière qui avait irradié de son corps et qui l'avait aveuglé un bref instant, l'empêchant ainsi d'apercevoir cette lame de glace qu'elle avait fait apparaitre dans ces mains, tandis que sa robe de soirée avait disparus pour laisser place à une autre tenue qui était plus approprier pour un combat. Portant un juste corps bleu assortis au mini short qui la vêtissait, tandis qu'une jupe échancrer des deux côtés à partir de mi-cuisse était retenus par une grosse ceinture en cuire enserrant sa taille, assortis aux protèges avant-bras, aux épaulières autant qu'aux sandalettes qu'elle avait aux pieds. Quant à ces longs cheveux blancs, ces derniers ne se trouvaient plus coiffés en une couronne autour de sa tête mais en plusieurs tresses qui avaient été noués en deux nattes compliquer cascadant chacune sur ces épaules avec une tiare de combat de glace ornant son front.

_ Daenerya… ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Penses-tu sincèrement qu'on peut m'avoir aussi facilement parce que j'ai clairement fait savoir que je souhaitais être courtiser par toi et te faire la cour ? Lui demanda Daenerya durement, tout en le foudroyant sur place avec son regard glacial qui le figea sur place. Sache que dans la coutume de mon peuple Thorin, après que nous les femelles, avons clairement fais connaitre notre favori parmi les prétendants, pour nous avoir, ces derniers devaient parvenir à nous mettre à terre. Et pour toi Thorin, j'ai bien l'intention d'encourir à cette méthode, je suis fort heureuse de voir qu'Orcrist se trouve toujours à ta ceinture, alors dégaine-là et tout de suite ! Lui ordonna-t'elle tout en reculant de quelque pas, le tenant toujours en joute de sa lame de glace avant d'en faire apparaitre une autre dans sa seconde main tandis que Thorin commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle lui rapportait.

Dans la coutume des dragons, les femelles choisissaient leur futur compagnon parmis de nombreux mâles et celui-ci devait la vaincre dans un combat pour recevoir le droit de faire de cette dernière leur épouse. Et Daenerya avait bel et bien l'intention d'user de cette méthode contre lui alors Thorin ne serait nullement contre, surtout si cela se résolvait par un combat au face à face, ayant désiré depuis qu'il l'avait vus combattre Worg et Akog dans Path Galen, le roi d'Erebor avait désiré se mesurer à elle.

Maintenant, il allait pouvoir se mesurer pleinement à elle sans avoir besoin d'une excuse pour l'affronter puisqu'elle venait de la lui donner, et Thorin trouvait cette coutume certes archaïque mais au moins, cela prouverait à Daenerya qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait s'il parvenait à lui prouver qu'il pouvait lui tenir tête et parvenir à la protéger.

Pour toute réponse qu'il acceptait son duel, Thorin dégaina Orcrist et il eut tout juste le temps de placer sa lame elfique devant lui qu'il parait déjà la première attaque que Daenerya lui porta de ces deux lames de glace avec force, forçant le nain à reculer devant elle. Et Thorin dut reculer pour ainsi éviter de perdre pied devant sa charge, reculer de quelques pas pour ainsi déjouer les prochains coups d'épées qui l'auraient pourfendus sans aucune vergogne, avant de se ressaisir et de décider de passer aux choses sérieuses lorsqu'il parvint à parer la nouvelle attaque de la dragonne blanche.

Et aux vus des halètements et des cris de surprise au-dessus de sa tête, Thorin dus se douter qu'ils avaient finis par avoir un public de leur face à face, mais ne laissant nullement les témoins le déconcentrer de son objectif, l'Héritier de Durin plaça toute sa force dans les coups qu'il donna à la dragonne blanche. Cette dernière parant sans aucune difficulté Orcrist de ces deux lames de glace, tout en se mouvant avec une grâce et une agilité féline qui ne le laissait pas de marbre, comme si elle était en train de danser pour éviter sa propre arme, Thorin était véritablement sous le charme.

Son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine d'une telle façon qu'elle était prête à jaillir de sa poitrine à tout instant tellement il battait avec force, alors que ce combat qui aurait pu être parus comme violant et dangereux, se révéla être plus un amusement qu'autre chose. Même si Thorin savait ce que cela voulait dire pour Daenerya, autant que pour lui-même, il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de pointer au bout de ces lèvres, exactement comme le sourire étirant aussi les propres lèvres de la dragonne qui était aussi amuser que lui en cet instant, malgré la dureté et la violence des coups qu'ils étaient en train de s'échanger.

Ce duel avait de quoi les amuser tous les deux et les enchantait plus qu'autres mesures, et cela, tous les témoins qu'ils les voyaient combattre le virent sans aucune difficulté malgré la faible luminosité des lieux.

_ Est-ce qu'ils sont sincèrement en train de s'amuser ?

_ C'est ce qu'il parait Paladin, ils s'amusent à se battre répliqua Saradoc devant les paroles de son camarade. Est-ce que c'est normal ? On ne devrait pas intervenir Gandalf ?

_ Si vous vous emmêler, je crains fort que Thorin, autant que Daenerya, risque de vous faire la peau répliqua Gandalf autant vers les hobbits, surtout Saradoc et Paladin, autant que vers les nains qui étaient prêt à aller soutenir Thorin. Personne n'interféra dans le combat, d'accord ? Vint-il à ordonner plus que ne le demanda aux nains de la Communauté.

Alors que les autres, comme Drogon, Aragorn, Legolas et les filles de leur groupe se doutaient qu'ils devaient les laisser avoir cet affrontement l'un contre l'autre, pour enfin aller de l'avant et construire une possible relation amoureuse s'ils avaient l'intention de continuer tous les deux sur cette voie.

_ Surtout que Thorin doit la vaincre s'il veut que Daenerya le laisse le courtiser comme il se doit.

_ Quelle est le rapport entre la battre et avoir le droit de la courtiser Drogon ? Lui demanda Bofur ne comprenant pas les paroles rapporter du Sacquet.

_ Dans la coutume de son peuple, les mâles ne pouvaient avoir l'accord des femelles de les courtiser que si ces derniers parvenaient à les battre vint à lui expliquer le Sacquet sur ce que voulait signifier ces paroles. Aucunes femelles ne voudraient d'un mâle qui soit plus faible qu'elle pour partenaire, non ?

_ Alors si Thorin ne parvient pas à battre Daenerya, elle ne…

_ Elle ne le voudra pas pour époux ? Proposa Drogon sur les paroles que Fili n'avait pu se résoudre à finir. Peut-être bien que non mais ils ont tous les deux la vie devant eux pour que Thorin parvienne à la faire plier, même si je me dis qu'elle mérite mieux qu'un nain aussi buter que lui pour conjoint… ?

_ Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Sacquet ? Lui demanda Dwalin qui n'aimait guère les paroles du hobbit sur la tête de son roi et camarade.

_ Ce que cela veut dire Maitre Dwalin, il préférait souffrir en silence dans son coin alors qu'il aurait pu éviter tous ces problèmes depuis le début lui rappela le Sacquet sur tous les problèmes qu'avaient causés indirectement Thorin.

_ Et elle alors ? Répliqua Dwalin. Pourquoi elle n'a pas fait le premier pas depuis tout ce temps ?

_ Vous êtes sérieux ! Après le fait que vous avez faillis la tuer dès que vous l'aviez vus la première fois comme le reste, c'est sûr qu'elle allait faire le premier pas vers le nain qui a déclamer avec force qu'il détestait les dragons fit remarquer narquoisement Drogon en rappelant à Dwalin, comme aux autres, la façon déplorable comment ces derniers avaient fait la connaissance de la jeune dragonne la première fois.

_ Il a raison Dwalin ! Et ne me regarde pas de cette manière, je ne dis pas cela par instinct de soutien féminin mais parce que c'est totalement vraie lui répliqua Beriana en tenant sans problème devant le regard outré qu'il était en cet instant en train de lui lancer. Si j'avais été à sa place, même moi j'aurais attendus que tu fasses le premier pas ou que ta rage des dragons se soit diminuer pour que je puisse même penser à débuter une éventuelle cour avec toi lui fit-elle remarquer sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation.

_ Beria a raison. Thorin à merder dans cette histoire alors Daenerya est en droit de lui demander des comptes à la manière de son peuple, c'est la moindre des choses qu'il peut faire pour se rattraper fit savoir Diriel en accord avec les paroles de sa cousine, autant que pouvait l'être Tauriel et Aranel à ces côtés.

_ Rappelez-moi les filles de ne jamais vous mettre en rogne ?

_ Pourquoi Kili ? Tu as l'intention de nous manquer de respect ?

_ Nullement Tauriel, seulement que vous pouvez être drôlement soudé quand on s'en prend à l'une d'entre vous et je plaindrais le pauvre bougre qui aura affaire à vous toutes réunis s'amusa Kili, tout en évitant de mettre sa dulcinée, autant que les autres filles, à dos. Et si on se rapprochait pour les encourager ?

_ Il faudrait mieux que nous restions ici, cela serait plus prudent comme d'éviter à toutes personnes de s'en mêler aussi fit remarquer Aragorn en désignant les rohirims autant que le peuple d'Edoras qui pourraient croire que ces deux derniers avaient quelque peu perdus la tête.

Ce qui était, en quelque sorte, un peu le cas.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, je suis douer pour finir mes chapitres en vous coupant sur votre faim XD**

 **pour le combat entre Daenerya et Thorin sa sera dans le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **alors? qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre?**

 **sinon je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**

 **bonne journée à tous =D**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	53. Chapitre 52 Le Palantir

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **je sais que vous attendiez tous cette suite avec impatience avec la fin du combat opposant Daenerya vs Thorin ou vous serez enfin lequel des deux aura le dessus sur l'autre XD avec comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, la séquence du Palantir y sera aussi ;)**

 **merci à Sally et à Angel pour vos coms qui me font toujours autant plaisir ;) en espérant que cette suite vous plaira tout autant =D**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 52 : Le Palantir**

 __ Rappelez-moi les filles de ne jamais vous mettre en rogne ?_

 __ Pourquoi Kili ? Tu as l'intention de nous manquer de respect ?_

 __ Nullement Tauriel, seulement que vous pouvez être drôlement soudé quand on s'en prend à l'une d'entre vous et je plaindrais le pauvre bougre qui aura affaire à vous toutes réunis s'amusa Kili, tout en évitant de mettre sa dulcinée, autant que les autres filles, à dos. Et si on se rapprochait pour les encourager ?_

 __ Il faudrait mieux que nous restions ici, cela serait plus prudent comme d'éviter à toutes personnes de s'en mêler aussi fit remarquer Aragorn en désignant les rohirims autant que le peuple d'Edoras qui pourraient croire que ces deux derniers avaient quelque peu perdus la tête._

 _Ce qui était, en quelque sorte, un peu le cas._

.xXx.

Thorin ignorait complètement depuis combien de temps il était en train de lutter face aux lames de Daenerya avec Orcrist, mais il savait que cela faisait un bon moment car la nuit se faisait de plus en plus sombre au-dessus d'eux, ce qui n'avait pas empêché les membres de leur Communauté de continuaient de les observer. Les observer en conservant une distance de sécurité, tout en empêchant quiconque de venir interrompre leur joute alors que les hobbits et les filles étaient en train de lancer des encouragements à la dragonne, pendant que les nains en faisaient de même pour lui.

Tout du moins, ceux qui étaient encore assez lucide et non complètement soul à cause de leur jeu de boisson, n'ayant eu besoin que d'un coup d'œil à Thorin, pour constater que Gimli, Ori, Dori et Gloin manquaient à l'appel, sans doute les deux derniers se trouvaient au côté des deux premiers qui avaient été les premiers à succomber aux effets de la boisson alcooliser. Seul Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas demeuraient neutre dans cette histoire, observant et détaillant leur échange, attendant comme les autres de voir lequel des deux finiraient par avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Mais si Thorin avait pensé que l'affronter, se finirait comme une corvée, surtout que s'il désirait aller plus loin avec elle dans une possible relation, il devrait la battre à son propre jeu. Le seul souci, c'est que Thorin avait la nette impression que plus les minutes s'écoulaient que cela ne serait pas aussi aisé de la mettre à terre. Daenerya était une combattante aguerrie et plus que redoutable, Orcrist commençait à peser lourd dans ces mains, ces bras tremblant sous la charge des coups que la dragonne donnait et qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde essouffler par leur échange.

Sauf que si, au début, le Roi d'Erebor pensa que la dragonne allait mettre très rapidement un terme dans leur combat, il avait pu remarquer qu'elle semblait fort amuser par leur face à face. Et si leur affrontement avait débuter pour ainsi savoir si Thorin était apte à recevoir l'aval de Daenerya pour lui faire la cour, selon les coutumes de sa race, comme le fait qu'elle avait semblé être déterminer à lui faire mordre la poussière, à présent s'était tout autre. La dragonne prenait du plaisir dans leur face à face, le sourire se faisant de plus en plus présent sur ces lèvres, autant que la lueur pétillante dans son regard.

Elle s'amusait.

Et lui aussi.

Malgré la fatigue de ces bras qui était en train de lui peser, Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé lui aussi par la situation, souriant à son tour, ce qui amusa grandement Daenerya qui laissa filtrer des brides d'un rire qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du nain. Bon sang, si un léger ricanement lui faisait autant d'effet en cet instant, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau quand elle finirait par rire totalement. Alors que l'entendre ainsi, sans nul doute qu'elle était en train de se moquer ouvertement de lui, vint à faire disparaitre la fatigue dans ces membres et à lui redonner la force dont il eut besoin pour poursuivre son combat contre elle, qui tourna plus comme une danse que comme un affrontement pour avoir l'aval de la courtiser.

_ C'est moi ou est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'amusent de plus en plus de leur combat ?

_ Ce n'est pas une impression Paladin, parce que moi aussi je vois leur sourire confirma Saradoc à l'encontre de son camarade hobbit. Est-ce qu'on peut trouver cela amusant de s'affronter mutuellement quand on s'aime ?

_ Vous pouvez le demander à Fili et Diriel ? Ils ne cessent tous les deux de s'affronter mutuellement pour un oui et un non.

_ Kili ! Répliquèrent Fili et Diriel en chœur en fusillant ce dernier du regard.

_ Ne dîtes pas le contraire tous les deux ! Vint à leur rappeler le second Prince d'Erebor à leur encontre à tous les deux. Vous étiez déjà en train de vous combattre avant même de vous faire la cour… Et même encore, quand vous allez vous entrainez sur le terrain d'entrainement, vous avez toujours ces sourires amuser comme les leurs en cet instant précis. N'est-ce pas les filles ?

_ Il a raison confirma Aranel avant de grimacer devant le regard lancer par son ainée. Ne me regarde pas de cette façon Diriel, même toi, tu as admis que ces joutes verbales et physiques sont ce qui te plaisent aussi chez Fili.

_ C'est vrai Diriel ?

_ Bien évidemment que cela est vrai Fili. Qui voudrait d'un époux toujours mielleux et qui ne montre aucun piment dans sa vie amoureuse rapporta Diriel à l'encontre de son fiancé. J'aime ton côté sensible et doux, mais aussi ton intrépidité, ta fougue et ta langue bien pendus. Et j'ai hâte d'avoir d'avantage d'échange musclé avec toi ?

_ C'est quand tu veux ma douce ?

_ Allez donc vous trouvez une chambre les gamins !

_ Nori !

_ Oh, ça va les gars, si on ne peut même pus s'amuser vint à râler Nori devant les regards incendiaires de Dwalin, Bofur et Bombur qui ne voulaient pas écouter la vie privée de leurs Princes, surtout qu'à présent ils étaient fiancés.

L'intention de tous se désintéressant de Fili et Diriel, pour se reconcentrer uniquement sur la principale raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient tous dehors, devant les portes de la cité d'Edoras et non à l'intérieur à faire la fête avec les autres. Observant le duel opposant Thorin et Daenerya qui était en train de s'éterniser, les coups violents disparaissant pour devenir des attaques plus fluides et précises qui ne se trouvaient pas être mortelles, mais destinées à trouver la lame de son opposant.

Que ce combat entre le nain et la dragonne devint une danse avec leurs lames qu'ils étaient en train de se tourner autour et s'entrechoquant, en train de se faire la cour selon la norme des dragons. Par Mahal, Thorin était en train de devenir aussi fleur bleu que ces propres neveux.

Il allait devoir mettre un terme à ce combat avant qu'il ne perde les derniers neurones qu'il possédait encore et qu'ils ne finissent comme Fili et Kili, enamourés comme ils l'étaient de leurs dulcinées et Thorin espérait ne pas finir comme eux ou ces neveux, comme le reste de sa Compagnie et de ces camarades allaient se payer sa peau.

Sauf qu'avant cela, s'était la dragonne blanche qui allait lui faire la peau.

Quand d'un habile coup de lame, Daenerya parvint à désarmer Thorin d'Orcrist mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, loin de là, prenant cette occasion que la dragonne pensait avoir gagné sur lui, le nain lui chargea dessus à sa grande surprise. Passant sous ces bras, Thorin empoigna la dragonne à la taille dans l'étau de ces bras pour la plaquer au sol mais avec une rapidité qui laissa le nain choir, la dragonne parvint à faire une roulade arrière, balançant l'Héritier d'Erebor par terre.

Terminant par heurter violemment le sol sur le dos, Thorin eut un instant le souffle couper alors qu'il constata que Daenerya était parvenu à se défaire de l'étau de ces bras et ayant saisis ces poignets dans ces mains, vint à les plaquer contre le sol, de chaque côté de sa tête tandis qu'elle le bloqua à terre de son poids, assise à califourchon sur son estomac. Si la position était indécente et pas permit en public entre un homme et une femme, au moins, elle était infaillible pour empêcher la personne piéger de parvenir à se relever et se dégager de la poigne de son « bourreau » s'il ne parvenait pas à faire rouler celui-ci de sa position assis sur lui.

Et alors que Thorin essaya de reprendre sa respiration, comme de ne pas penser à la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, pouvant nettement entendre les sifflements et les applaudissements des membres de la Communauté félicitant la dragonne d'avoir eu le dessus sur lui. Bien que les sifflements étaient plus présents que les félicitations, Thorin évita de lever les yeux au ciel et de les vriller sur ceux qui en étaient à l'origine, ne quittant pas Daenerya des yeux, qui comme lui, reprenait elle aussi le contrôle de sa respiration alors qu'un regard déterminer et victorieux brillait dans son regard, en accord avec le sourire fier étirant ces lèvres.

_ J'ai gagné Thorin.

_ Tu as triché Daenerya.

_ Ah oui ? Et à quel moment aurais-je triché d'après… ?

Mais Daenerya n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa question, qu'en fusillant Thorin pour l'accusation qu'il était en train de lui répliquer, la dragonne s'était légèrement approcher du nain et ce dernier avait utilisé cette approche à son avantage pour reprendre le dessus sur elle. Mais pas en la bousculant ou la repoussant de sur lui, mais en… L'embrassant ? Thorin avait pu redresser son buste pour atteindre son visage du sien et n'avait pas hésité à déposer ces lèvres sur celle de Daenerya, les emprisonnant dans les siennes alors que, surprise par une telle réplique, la dragonne relâcha de quelques centimètres la poigne qu'elle exerçait sur ces poignets et le nain en profita pour se défaire de sa poigne et entourer une nouvelle fois ces bras autour de sa taille.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'étau de ces bras ne se fit pas brusque et sauvage comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt pour la plaquer contre le sol mais cette fois, ces derniers se firent doux et tendre, en l'attirant calmement contre lui, en la serrant contre sa poitrine tandis que ces mains s'accrochaient à son dos. Alors que Daenerya finit enfin par réagir à son baiser, terminant par y répondre à son tour, en posant ces mains sur les épaules de Thorin pendant qu'ils pouvaient pleinement entendre le cri de victoire et les sifflements amuser du reste de la Communauté qui les épiaient depuis leur poste de surveillance, surtout quand les remarques finirent par être entendus.

_ Trouvez-vous une chambre ?

_ Nori !

_ Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? Vous voulez voir la suite de leur échange ? Leur demanda Nori choquer, bien que l'amusement vibrait dans sa voix alors qu'il se tournait vers ces camarades nains d'où avaient émergé les exclamations outrées, tandis que d'autres riaient ou avaient rougis de gêne, tout en se détournant de la vision du nain et de la dragonne s'embrassant plus bas. Autant qu'ils aillent prendre une chambre, qu'est-ce que vous pensez les jeunes ? Demanda-t'il à l'encontre des Princes d'Erebor, voulant les prendre à témoins.

Mais Fili et Kili étaient tous les deux sans voix, les yeux globuleux, la bouche grande ouverte et le rouge aux joues, faisant éclater de rire Diriel et Tauriel qu'ils réagissent de la sorte, bien qu'elles les trouvaient fort adorable en cet instant précis. Alors qu'Aranel, comme Saradoc et Paladin, avaient tous les trois détourner le regard, fort gêner et le rouge aux joues, pendant que Drogon avait finis par croiser les bras, hochant de la tête face à la réaction censé qu'avait enfin le nain à l'encontre de la dragonne.

Tandis qu'aider d'Aragorn et Legolas, Beriana évitait un possible affrontement entre Dwalin et les autres nains présents contre Nori qui ne cessait de dire des bêtises lier à l'échange entre Thorin et Daenerya. Pendant que Gandalf ne faisait que les observer tous, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en les regardant tous, bien qu'il était enfin soulager que le Roi d'Erebor et la dragonne finissent par s'entendre de nouveau, même si l'entente cordiale allait passer à un plus haut niveau à présent.

Alors que le nouveau couple de la Communauté vint à rompre leur baiser, autant pour reprendre leur respiration tandis que, si Thorin avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Daenerya, elle, le fixait avec dangerosité avant de le repousser et ensuite se relever pour s'arracher aux bras du nain dont elle s'en éloigna, furieuse de s'être fais avoir de la sorte par ce dernier. Tout en faisant irradier sa magie depuis ces mains et en les passant sur la robe de combat qui la vêtissait, l'aura de glace vint une nouvelle fois à la recouvrir tandis qu'elle vint une nouvelle fois à changer de tenue sous le regard de tous.

La robe de combat laissant place à un pantalon de cuir blanc assortis au botte montant jusqu'à ces genoux, tandis qu'elle portait un bustier en cuire bleu qui se trouvait assortis à la longue tunique à manche courte qui cascadait jusqu'à ces pieds, attacher à l'avant par un ruban au niveau de sa poitrine, tout aussi bleu que pouvait l'être les protège avant-bras qu'elle portait. Alors que sa longue chevelure blanche se retrouvaient de nouveau composer de dizaines de tresse qui formaient à leurs tours une seule et unique natte compliquer qui reposait sur son épaule gauche, tandis qu'elle avait les poings placer sur ces hanches et fusillait le nain du regard par la même occasion.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris Thorin ?

_ Savoir ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai suivis mon instinct Daenerya, tout simplement, vas-tu donc me le reprocher ?

_ Je pourrais en effet.

_ « En effet » ? Tu es sérieuse ? Lui demanda Thorin fort étonné qu'elle prenne cela à la légère.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'étais pas peut-être pas à l'instant ? Vint à lui demander Daenerya, en le foudroyant du regard en lui rappelant sans peine du baiser qu'il venait de lui donner.

_ Tu as répondus à mon baiser, je te ferais signaler !

_ Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot Thorin, c'est une habitude chez toi ?

_ Parce que toi non peut-être Daenerya ?

_ Dans ce cas, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui va couper court à toute réplique de ta part ! Indiqua Daenerya déterminer et sur d'elle de lui souffler le mufle d'une seule manière qui lui permettrait d'avoir le dernier mot avec lui.

Et alors que Thorin attendait sagement que cette dernière lui lance ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui lancer qui, selon elle, l'empêcherait toute réplique de sa part, le Roi d'Erebor lança un regard déterminer vers la dragonne, patientant qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Sauf que Thorin ne s'attendit nullement à ce qu'elle fit par la suite quand s'avançant vers lui, d'un pas déterminer, terminant par l'empoigner par le col de sa tunique ou, avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de lever ces bras, même pour se défendre contre un éventuel coup de cette dernière, il ne s'attendit nullement à cette réplique. S'étant incliner pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que le nain, Daenerya avait déposé ces lèvres sur celle de Thorin en un baiser doux et fort que le nain n'eut guère le temps d'y répondre ou même de réagir que la dragonne s'était détachée de lui.

_ Alors Thorin ? Que dis-tu ? Lui demanda Daenerya voulant savoir ce qu'il avait à répondre à cela, sauf que celui-ci ne put strictement rien dire, la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi vint-elle à s'amuser avant de contourner le nain et se rediriger vers le château de Meduseld, là où le reste de la Communauté se tenait.

Ces derniers n'avaient pu s'empêcher de rire devant la réaction de Thorin face au baiser surprise que lui avait donné Daenerya pour lui clouer le bec, alors que Drogon et les filles se mettaient à féliciter la dragonne blanche de son geste. Tandis que les nains vinrent à cesser de rire quand ils virent le regard que leur lançait la dragonne blanche, les mettant au défi de continuer de se moquer encore de leur souverain avant qu'elle ne vienne à leur tomber dessus. Mais celle-ci vint à se détourner de ces derniers, attrapant les filles par un bras en les poussant à retourner à l'intérieur et ainsi poursuivre la fête en haut avec les autres avant que celle-ci ne vienne à se finir, très vite suivis par Drogon, Saradoc et Paladin.

Tandis que les nains vinrent à rejoindre Thorin qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis le baiser, sous le regard amusé de Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas qui les fixèrent, attendant de voir ces derniers les rejoindre dès qu'ils seront parvenus à faire sortir le Roi d'Erebor de son choc le plus totale.

_ Thorin ? Tout va bien mon Oncle ? Vint à lui demander Fili inquiet pour lui alors qu'il s'était positionner devant lui, le fixant plus que surpris de constater qu'il semblait toujours aussi choquer de la manœuvre de Daenerya à son encontre.

_ Mon Oncle ? Mon Oncle, réponds-nous ? Tu nous fais un peu peur là ? Lui fit savoir Kili agité que leur oncle ne réagisse pas à leur appel, tout en se mettant à bouger la main devant les yeux du frère de sa mère pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

_ Je… Euh… Qu'est-ce que… ? Ou se trouve Daenerya ? Finit par réussir à demander Thorin en ayant terminé par reprendre pied avec la réalité, tout en étant surpris de voir ces neveux et ces camarades nains autour de lui, tout en ne trouvant pas de trace de la dragonne blanche devant lui.

_ Elle est partie depuis un moment déjà Thorin, elle a regagné la fête avec les autres l'informa Dwalin sur la question, tout en lui désignant le château de Meduseld de son pouce derrière lui par-dessus son épaule. Et elle paraissait très fière d'elle aussi, je dois bien l'avouer finit-il par admettre sur le sourire victorieux qu'elle avait aux lèvres quand elle les avait dépassés pour retourner à l'intérieur.

_ Je vais là…

Mais Thorin ne fut nullement pas capable de finir sa menace qu'il continua de grogner dans sa barbe avant de se détourner de ces camarades, se dirigeant vers les marches de la citadelle d'un pas déterminer, faisant sourire Fili, Kili et tous les autres qui étaient prêt à en voir d'avantage de l'affrontement entre le Roi d'Erebor et la dragonne blanche. Bien que tous les nains puissent affirmer que pour l'instant, Daenerya l'emportait sur Thorin, celui-ci n'avait nullement l'attention d'abandonner, têtu comme il était.

Ce qui était aussi le cas de la dragonne blanche d'ailleurs, ces deux derniers n'étant pas prêt d'abandonner la partie du jeu dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux lancer, et chacun des nains de la Communauté le comprirent alors que Nori vint à s'amuser à lancer les paris sur lequel des deux allaient l'emporter sur l'autre dans ce jeu de cour amoureux.

Le Roi nain ? Où la Dragonne Blanche ?

Ils avaient tous hâte de voir les prochaines manches de leur partie entre eux.

.xXx.

La fête avait continué son plein avec le retour des membres de la Communauté parmis les convives et certains qui observaient l'attitude entre Daenerya et Thorin, dont la nouvelle tenue de la dragonne avait attiré le regard surpris des autres mais ces derniers n'avaient strictement rien dis. Celle-ci se contentant juste d'attraper les filles et les hobbits pour danser avec ces derniers sur la piste de danse alors que les nains et les autres vinrent à observer Thorin qui demeurait dans son coin, discutant avec Gandalf et Aragorn, alors que Legolas avait été une fois de plus attrapé par le reste des nains encore lucide pour poursuivre leur jeu de boisson.

Match serrer qui s'était finis entre Dwalin, Fili, Kili et Legolas jusqu'à ce que les filles ne décident à venir les arrêter, avant qu'elles ne soient obligés de les faire rouler comme des barils pleins de bière, déjà que les autres qui avaient abandonner petit à petit, étaient déjà assez soul pour que les autres soient obligés de les tirer dans leur sillage pour aller les mettre au lit. Surtout après que le Roi Fengel leur avait confié une des chambres d'invités pour leur permettre d'être tranquille tous ensemble, enfin deux chambre puisque la deuxième serait pour les Dames de leur groupe, en particulier que ceux qui étaient encore conscient, se mettaient à rire comme des imbéciles au plus grand énervement des filles qui avaient une folle envie de les assommer pour les faire taire et les obliger à dormir.

Sauf que si c'était le cas des autres nains souls qui finirent très vite par s'endormir comme des souches quand ils furent poussés contre leur couchette dans les quartiers donner dans la demeure de Meduseld, cela n'était nullement le cas des Princes d'Erebor et du Capitaine de la garde qui n'avaient guère très envie d'aller se coucher. Voulant tous les trois poursuivre la fête surtout en avisant Legolas qui se trouvait presque nullement affecter par les chopes de bières ingurgiter, tenant sans peine sur ces jambes alors que cela n'était pas vraiment le cas des trois autres nains qui avaient de grande difficulté à tenir debout tout seul.

Forçant Diriel, Tauriel et Beriana de tourner leur attention vers Daenerya l'appelant à l'aide pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour les calmer tous les trois, la dragonne blanche ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant leur demande, que celle-ci finit par accepter bien volontiers surtout quand les nains vinrent à se moquer sur son dos. Se moquant du tour de force qu'elle avait eu à l'attention de Thorin avant qu'elle ne décide de mettre un terme à leur rigolade, faisant voleter des flocons de neige dans la paume de sa main droite avant que chacun d'entre eux n'aille droit vers le visage de Fili, Kili et Dwalin. Où à l'instant même où ils vinrent à toucher leurs visages, le sommeil vint à apparaitre sur leurs traits et qu'ils ne viennent à s'écrouler dans les bras des filles ou Aranel dut venir en aide de Beriana avant qu'elle ne se fasse écraser sous la masse du grand guerrier qui lui était tomber comme une masse dans ces bras. Amusant fortement les autres alors que la demi-naine vint à fusiller Daenerya du regard quand cette dernière ne fit que hausser les épaules, n'étant nullement concerner sur le fait qu'elle avait faillis se faire écraser puisque s'étaient-elles qui lui avaient demandé de les endormir, sans prévoir qu'ils risquaient fortement de tomber au sol par la même occasion.

Les filles s'étaient alors contenter de les coucher, demandant aux trois hobbits de veiller sur eux juste au cas où, tandis qu'elles vinrent à leur souhaiter une bonne nuit avant de les laisser se reposer et de regagner toutes les cinq leur propre chambre pour prendre un repos bien mérité alors que Daenerya les regarda toutes les quatre avant de poser une question qui taraudait son esprit.

_ Tu ne lui as toujours pas dis ?

_ Dire quoi Daenerya ? Demanda Diriel intriguer par sa question, alors qu'elle et les autres ignoraient complètement à qui la dragonne blanche s'adressait. Et à qui ?

_ Tauriel annonça simplement la dragonne à l'encontre de celle-ci qui vint facilement à comprendre sa question, quand le regard de cette dernière vint à se baisser vers son ventre. Tu ne lui as toujours pas annoncé la bonne nouvelle à ce que je peux voir ?

_ Je… Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour le lui dire finit par admettre l'elfe rousse à sa question, rougissant de gêne alors qu'elle avait déposé ces deux mains sur son ventre, comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur tandis qu'elle était pleinement à l'abri ici-même à Edoras. En réalité, je ne sais pas réellement comment le lui annoncer ?

_ Tu le dis tout simplement. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi tu sembles faire toute une histoire à ce sujet fit remarquer Beriana, tout en s'installant sur l'un des lits de la chambre qu'elle disposait. C'est une bonne nouvelle Tauriel, cela remettra du baume au cœur de tout le monde de cette nouvelle, surtout avec tout ce dont nous avons déjà traversé et ce qui risque encore de nous tomber dessus fit-elle savoir sur ce qui pouvait encore leur arriver puisque la quête de l'Anneau continuait sa route.

_ Et ils voudront tous me mettre de côté pour poursuivre le combat leur rappela Tauriel sur sa crainte qu'elle avait sur la question. En particulier Kili, alors… ?

_ Peut-être bien Tauriel mais au moins le bébé sera à l'abri lui fit valoir Diriel sur la sécurité du bébé. Tu es à présent une future mère Tauriel et en tant que telle, tu dois agir en conséquence, et tu peux nous faire confiance pour prendre soin de Kili… Jusqu'à présent, il s'est plutôt bien débrouiller lui fit-elle rappeler sur le fait que le second Prince nain était toujours présent et qu'aucun ennemi ne lui arrivait encore à le battre.

_ Dois-je vous rappeler que Worg et Akog sont toujours là tous les deux ? Leur rappela Tauriel sur la descendance d'Azog le Profanateur qui leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Ils ne cesseront de pourchasser les Héritiers de Durin tant qu'ils n'auront pas réussis à les tuer ou que quelqu'un parvienne à les vaincre ? Et…

_ Et te rappels-tu que tu portes aussi un Héritier de Durin en ton sein Tauriel ? L'indiqua Daenerya sur l'importance de l'enfant à leurs yeux, autant que contre leurs ennemis. Pour atteindre Kili, ces derniers pourraient te faire du mal et donc, au bébé aussi, si tu venais à être blesser. Donc… Demain, je veux dire dans quelques heures, quand nous serons de nouveau réveiller, tu iras le dire à Kili… Sinon je le ferais moi-même vint-elle à la prévenir de ce qu'elle ferait à leur réveil si l'Ambassadrice des elfes Sylvestre n'allait pas révéler son secret à son fiancé.

_ Tu le ferais ?

_ Si tu me pousses à le faire ? Oui. Vous devez profiter tous de l'instant présent et le vivre pleinement jusqu'au bout avant d'avoir des regrets lui signala Daenerya à l'encontre de Tauriel avant d'aller prendre l'un des lits pour aller se coucher à son tour. N'ayez pas les mêmes regrets que moi autrefois alors foncez ! Je vous dis à tout à l'heure, reposez-vous bien finit-elle par les saluer avant de se coucher enfin, s'enveloppant dans la couverture après avoir retiré ces bottes et placer ces dernières au côté de son lit.

Comprenant que le sujet était clos, pour l'instant, les filles vinrent à se saluer et à se souhaiter un bon repos avant de retirer à leurs tours leurs chaussures et retirant leurs robes pour reprendre des tenus plus approprier pour dormir les prochaines heures. Elles finirent elles aussi par se coucher, ignorant complètement qu'elles allaient se relever très vite d'ici quelques heures, alerter par les cris qu'elles allaient percevoir dans la chambre d'à côté, celle où se trouvait endormis le reste des membres de la Communauté.

Alors que tous les garçons de la Communauté avaient finis par tous à aller se coucher, comme la famille royale d'Edoras et le reste des convives de la fête de leur victoire sur Isengard, vidant la grande salle de Meduseld de tous ces occupants. La nuit se trouvait bien avancer et le matin n'était plus très loin à arriver, que n'arrivant plus à trouver le sommeil, Aragorn quitta sa couchette, veillant à ne pas réveiller un seul de ces camarades qui se trouvaient tous profondément endormis dans leur lit, constatant que Thorin et Legolas manquaient à l'appel, vint à quitter la pièce en ayant attrapé sa pipe dans l'une des poches d'un de ces sacs, ne remarquant nullement qu'un autre membre de leur Communauté avait du mal à se rendormir.

Tournant dans sa couchette pour tenter de trouver une meilleure position qui lui permettrait de se rendormir, Paladin dut reconnaitre qu'il n'allait nullement réussir à retourner dans les bras de Morphée aussi facilement. Cette idée ne cessant de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, l'empêchant complètement d'avoir la conscience tranquille qui pourrait lui permettre d'avoir l'esprit vide de toute pensée pour lui permettre de se rendormir une nouvelle fois. Il devait se vider l'esprit de cette obsession alors que son subconscient ne cessait de le diriger droit vers ce sujet qu'il ne voulait nullement penser.

Il était vraiment mal barrer.

Pendant que, dehors, ayant quitté l'abri de la citadelle, en se tenant devant la plateforme allant jusqu'au escalier descendant de la citadelle vers l'intérieur de la cité d'Edoras, Aragorn constata qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à vouloir prendre l'air en y retrouvant les deux manquants des leurs dans la chambre. Si Legolas se trouvait près du bord, le regard river vers l'horizon, recouvert de sa cape elfique, Thorin, lui, était appuyer contre l'une des colonnes ornant l'entrée de la citadelle, les bras croiser en observant lui aussi l'horizon dans une direction différente à celle du Prince elfe, avant qu'il ne vienne à river son attention vers Aragorn quand il finit par l'apercevoir.

Hochant de la tête à son encontre, Thorin fixa l'Héritier d'Elendil le rejoindre alors que celui-ci se fit amplement curieux, surtout de connaitre l'état émotionnel du Durin par rapport au jeu dans lequel il s'était lancer contre la dragonne blanche et qui paraissait mener le jeu de leur partie.

_ Pas trop énervé après Daenerya, Thorin ?

_ Elle ne perd rien pour atteindre répliqua simplement Thorin à la question posée par Aragorn à son encontre, un sourire déterminer aux lèvres. Elle a peut-être remporté la première manche de notre jeu mais j'ai bien l'intention de gagner contre elle la prochaine fois.

_ Il faut dire qu'elle n'a nullement peur de vous faire face comme de vous tenir aussi tête souria Aragorn à ce rappel. Je crois bien avoir entendus dire Dwalin et les autres dire qu'aucune femme n'était parvenue à vous atteindre à cause de votre… Mauvais caractère finit-il par rapporter en ayant hésité sur le dernier terme qu'il pouvait employer devant tous ceux donner par les nains plus tôt pour représenter leur Roi devant la gente féminine.

_ Ces derniers ne perdent rien pour attendre quand j'aurais mis la main sur eux tout à l'heure fit savoir Thorin d'une voix dure et cassante dès qu'il mettra les mains sur ces derniers. Et vous ? Quand pensez-vous ?

_ De votre caractère ? Ou bien de ce jeu dans lequel vous vous êtes lancé avec Daenerya ?

_ Les deux je dirais ? Questionna Thorin voulant connaitre l'avis du Dunédain. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

_ Pour ce que j'ai pu voir durant notre voyage depuis Foncombe, autant ce que j'ai pu apercevoir vous concernant lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, c'est que vous êtes obstiner et têtu, loyale et protecteur envers votre famille autant que vos proches vint à lui avouer Aragorn sur ce qu'il avait pu noter sur Thorin durant les derniers mois passer avec lui et les autres Ereboriens. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à abandonner un combat même si vous savez que vous n'avez peu de chance de vous en sortir indemne. Le Roi digne que le peuple d'Erebor mérite amplement. Pour ce qui est de votre partie de jeu avec Daenerya, je dirais que vous avez toutes les chances de l'emporter autant que vous avez de vous faire écraser par elle, de manière littéraire bien évidemment, même si je me dis qu'elle voudrait vous écraser tout court fit-il remarquer sur la question du comportement de la dragonne à l'attention du Durin.

_ C'est aussi ce dont je pense ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Thorin se doutant parfaitement que la dragonne n'allait nullement se gêner pour « l'écraser » au sens propre du terme. C'est ce qui rendra la partie encore plus attrayante qu'elle me résiste de la sorte, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aime chez elle. J'ai encore du mal à croire que je serais moi aussi une réincarnation de Durin et que Daenerya se trouverait être mon Unique… Bien que cela me rassure de savoir que cette attirance que je détiens pour elle vient du fait qu'elle soit mon Unique car je n'arrivais pas à expliquer l'attirance que j'avais pour elle alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours sous sa forme saurienne fit-il remarquer sur l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle plusieurs semaines auparavant quand elle était encore sous sa forme dragon.

_ Il n'y a pas que le physique chez la personne que vous aimez qui vous attire, il y a aussi sa personnalité. Et c'est sa personnalité qui vous a attiré en premier chez elle lui fit remarquer Aragorn sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas que le physique qui comptait dans une relation amoureuse. Daenerya sera sans nulle doute heureuse de savoir qu'il n'y a pas que son physique que vous aimez chez elle…

_ Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas que cela l'intéresse de le savoir puisqu'elle est trop concentrer à me faire tourner en bourrique fit savoir Thorin sur ce qu'il redoutait concernant la dragonne.

_ Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cela vint à lui souhaiter Aragorn avant d'aller rejoindre les côtés de Legolas, constatant qu'il paraissait des plus tendus, son regard toujours rivé vers l'Est.

_ Les étoiles sont voilées… finit par rapporter doucement Legolas avant d'entendre son camarade le rejoindre. Quelque chose s'agite dans l'Est… Une malveillance à l'affut. L'œil de l'ennemi avance termina-t'il par dire tandis qu'Aragorn autant que Thorin ne purent s'empêcher d'être tous les deux sur le qui-vive à ces paroles.

_ Bili ? Demanda Thorin avec inquiétude.

_ Il va bien Thorin. Sinon Daenerya l'aurait ressentis vint à le rassurer Aragorn, pour empêcher ce dernier de s'inquiéter d'avantage sur la question de la sécurité de son plus jeune neveu. Bilbon poursuit sa route et il réussira à la mener à bien jusqu'au bout, pas avec le soutien de Biren et Jumper avec lui à ces côtés finit-il par leur rappeler sur la présence forte des compagnons avec le jeune Durin qui allaient le soutenir jusqu'au bout.

_ Pour sûr. Ces deux créatures sont aussi têtu et déterminer que Bili ne l'est finit par admettre Thorin sur la question, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation des deux compagnons de son neveu qui pourraient facilement le soutenir jusqu'au bout de cette mission, en espérant que ces derniers ne seraient pas blessés ou n'y perdraient pas la vie comme leur jeune maitre.

Thorin espérait sincèrement que tous reviendraient du Mordor quand cette quête serait enfin terminer. Autant qu'ils pourraient tous rentrer tous ensemble à la maison, même si quelque chose lui disait que le terme « maison » pour Bili était et demeurerait la Comté et Cul-de-sac, bien qu'il souhaitait que son plus jeune neveu puisse considérer Erebor et le peuple de Durin comme son foyer aussi.

Dans les quartiers ou dormait les autres membres de la Communauté, terminant par en avoir assez de cette obsessions qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit, Paladin décida d'y répondre et de faire ce qu'il devait faire avant de pouvoir enfin avoir l'esprit tranquille pour retourner se coucher une bonne fois pour toute. Se redressant de sa couchette, déterminer, en retirant la couverture le recouvrant, le Touque regarda tous ces autres camarades passablement endormis et tentant de faire aucun bruit en se relevant, enjambant ces deux amis hobbits dormant à ces côtés, avança doucement et le plus silencieusement possible vers sa cible avant qu'il ne sursaute quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul réveiller en cet instant précis.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'appela Saradoc en le regardant alors que Paladin le fixa pendant un instant, avant d'hocher la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour lui dire de se recoucher et de ne pas faire attention à lui, sauf que la lueur qu'il discerna dans les yeux de son camarade lui donna une mauvaise impression. Pippin !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Saradoc ? Appela doucement Drogon dans un murmure, pour ne pas réveiller les autres nains autour d'eux, se redressant dans sa couchette avant de vriller son attention vers le Touque pour constater que ce dernier se trouvait proche de leur Magicien Blanc. Pippin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques exactement ?

Mais ne leur répondant nullement, le Touque se détourna des deux hobbits avant d'avoir un pas de recule quand il croisa le regard grand ouvert de Gandalf diriger vers lui. Se figeant sur place alors qu'il entendit le doux ronflement du magicien, Paladin vint à bouger sa main devant les yeux de ce dernier pour constater avec surprise qu'il était bel et bien profondément endormi. Le surprenant un instant de penser que Gandalf dormait sans peine avec les yeux grand ouvert, le Touque finit par river toute son attention droit vers sa cible qui se trouvait sagement maintenus dans le bras gauche de Gandalf qui le gardait doucement contre lui, comme une protection et une surveillance que de le garder poser sur la table de chevet à ces côtés.

Il lui serait grandement difficile de le retirer de sa prise sans réveiller Gandalf par la même occasion.

_ Paladin ? Rappela Saradoc de plus en plus inquiet de l'attitude étrange du Touque, aussi bien que Drogon derrière lui, qui avait retiré ces couvertures et se retrouvait à présent assis, prêt à intervenir si besoin était, s'inquiétant de plus en plus comme le Brandebouc. Paladin ?

Mais n'écoutant nullement les appels murmurer de ces camarades dans son dos qui ignoraient complètement ce que le Touque avait réellement en tête, celui-ci vint à attraper la cruche d'eau poser sur le table de chevet qui ferait office de remplacement à l'intérieur du bras gauche de Gandalf dès qu'il aurait retiré ce qui l'intéressait. Rapprochant la main du tissu gris qui renfermait l'objet masquer à la vue de tous, Paladin se figea et recula légèrement quand Gandalf eut un ronflement un peu plus insistant que les précédents, craignant de l'avoir réveiller, le Touque le regarda en constatant que le Magicien dormait toujours profondément, ne se rendant nullement compte de sa présence. Et prenant une profonde respiration, Paladin finit par s'emparer du tissu gris détenant l'objet qui intéressait son subconscient, tout en le remplaçant aussi vite par la cruche d'eau qui ne réveilla nullement le Magicien Blanc qui dormait toujours aussi profondément alors que l'hobbit s'éloigna de ce dernier avec son chargement, qui inquiéta d'avantage les deux autres hobbits.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Paladin ? Lui demanda Drogon énerver que ce dernier fasse encore l'idiot, surtout qu'il allait encore s'attirer des ennuis, autant que les remontrances de ces proches, curieux comme il l'était. Paladin ! Le gronda-t'il de constater que ce dernier ne répondait nullement à sa question.

_ Paladin ! Tu es fou ! Vint à lui répliquer Saradoc devant la bêtise que ce dernier allait commettre, surtout que lui, autant que Drogon savait pertinemment ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du morceau de tunique grise qui vêtissait Gandalf quand il se trouvait encore un Mage Gris.

_ Je veux juste regarder ! Répondit simplement Paladin comme si cela était une évidence, tout en défaisant le nœud que Gandalf avait attaché pour le maintenir à l'intérieur, tout l'en ayant posé à terre à quelques mètres de Drogon et Saradoc, s'agenouillant devant. Encore une petite fois…

_ Remet-le à sa place ! Lui ordonna Saradoc devant son idiotie alors que Drogon avait finis par se relever, tout en se préparant à aller lui retirer celle-ci quand l'objet finit par être totalement découvert et se dévoilant à leurs vues à tous.

L'orbe noir qu'était le Palantir paraissait inerte et une simple sphère sombre qui n'attirait nullement la curiosité de Drogon, autant que celle de Saradoc, qui ne comprenait pas la raison de Paladin de vouloir encore y jeter un coup d'œil comme il l'avait si bien précisé. Surtout que le Sacquet et le Brandebouc ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiet devant le regard que tirait le Touque en se rivant sur le Palantir, autant que cette lueur malsaine qui les mettait tous les deux mal à l'aise. Ils devaient tous les deux faire quelque chose, réagir et stopper Paladin avant qu'ils ne commettent l'irréparable, le seul ennui, c'est qu'ils paraissaient tous les deux figer sur place, comme si une force malveillante les maintenait ou ils se trouvaient, les rendant encore plus superstitieux de ce qui se passait et ce qui se déroulait exactement sous leurs yeux.

Ce mauvais pressentiment venant à se confirmer quand les mains de Paladin finir par se refermer sur le Palantir, le tenant en coupe entre ces paumes, lorsque l'obscurité du Palantir se mit à disparaitre pour laisser entrevoir une flamme rougeoyante émanant du fond de celle-ci. Grossissant à vue d'œil jusqu'à nimber la totalité de l'orbe et à se propager sur les mains du Touque avant qu'une pupille vint à se river droit vers lui, émanant du cœur même du feu irradiant que les trois hobbits n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaitre pour avoir entendus les autres parler de lui.

L'œil unique du serviteur de Morgoth, Sauron.

_ Par Yavanna, non ! Lâche-le ! Paladin lâche-le ! Lui ordonna Drogon en se précipitant sur son camarade alors que ce dernier avait fermé les yeux sous l'intensité de la force que Sauron était en train de diriger droit vers on esprit. Lâche-le ! Lui répéta-t'il alors qu'il avait saisis ces bras, pour l'obliger à lâchez prise, tout en demeurant loin de toucher le Palantir pour ne pas se faire harper par la malfaisance de l'œil dont il pouvait déjà ressentir les élans d'obscurité seulement dans son regard.

_ Je te vois ! Susurra la voix de Sauron à l'oreille de Paladin qui pâlissait à vue d'œil, tout en tentant de lâcher la prise que le Palantir exerçait sur lui, tout en ressentant les tentatives du Sacquet sur sa personne pour le pousser à lâcher celle-ci.

Tandis qu'à l'extérieur de la chambre et de la citadelle de Meduseld, alors qu'Aragorn, Thorin et Legolas se tenaient tous les trois côtes à côte, à fixer l'horizon et la voute céleste, pendant que les deux premiers discutaient des éventuelles plans de tactique qu'ils pourraient dressés face à leur ennemi. Ils vinrent à se figer quand les paroles inquiétantes que lança Legolas pour les prévenir d'une menace, que l'elfe ressentit sans aucune difficulté émaner dans son dos.

_ Il est ici !

_ Gandalf ! Le cri du Brandebouc résonnant derrière eux, à travers la cité de Meduseld, leur donnant des sueurs froides avant qu'ils ne viennent tous les trois à se regarder, pour ensuite s'élancer la seconde d'après droit vers la source du cri.

Cri venant de la chambre dans laquelle dormait le reste de la Communauté.

_ Gandalf ! Gandalf ! Appela Saradoc apeuré et courant droit vers le lit du Magicien pour réveiller ce dernier, qui avait finis par être réveiller de son profond sommeil et se redressant immédiatement, avisa ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux alors que les nains se réveillèrent les uns après les autres, alerter par les cris.

Avant que tous ne se figent devant la vision de Drogon, au centre de la pièce, soutenant Paladin contre lui, tout en lui tenant les bras pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise le Palantir que Gandalf avait récupérer à Isengard qui ne se trouvait plus être une orbe noire inoffensif. Mais dont l'œil unique de Sauron se trouvait bruler de l'intérieur, son regard river droit vers le Touque dont les traits de son visage étaient tirer par la douleur et l'agonie qui le prenaient, les réveillant tous définitivement des bras de Morphée dans lequel ils se trouvaient quelques instants plus tôt.

Les nains s'emparant tous de leurs armes prêt à l'abattre sur le Palantir dans l'intention de le détruire, chose que le Magicien Blanc comprit parfaitement avant de leur lancer un ordre définitif pour empêcher ce dernier de faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Non ! Leur ordonna-t'il de ne pas s'en mêler, sinon ils risquaient avoir plus de blesser qu'autre chose.

_ Il faut l'aider ! Cria Saradoc apeuré pour son camarade autant que pour Drogon qui continuait de lutter pour le faire lâcher la pression que Paladin avait sur le Palantir et le pousser à relâcher ce dernier. Paladin !

Mais avant que même Gandalf n'est pu s'avancer pour intervenir, repoussant les nains alors que Fili et Kili avaient tous les deux attraper le Brandebouc, le forçant à reculer avant que ce dernier ne se jette lui aussi sur les deux autres hobbits ou le Palantir, la porte de leur quartier vint à s'ouvrir en trombe. Porte qui laissa place à l'entrée d'Aragorn, de Thorin et de Legolas, tous les trois qui vinrent à juger de la situation dans la pièce et à agir en conséquence, alors que le Dunédain se précipita droit vers les deux hobbits avant que quiconque n'est pu l'intercepter au passage, Aragorn avait attrapé le Palantir des mains de Paladin.

L'arrachant de la prise qu'il avait sur le Touque, ce dernier s'écroulant comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Drogon, qui se laissa tomber en arrière, retombant lourdement sur les fesses, les bras autour de son ami, tandis qu'Aragorn chancela de quelques pas en arrière sous l'effet de l'aura malveillante de Sauron se propageant vers sa personne. Très vite rattraper par Legolas qui l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler tête la première par terre, le Prince elfe n'eut guère la possibilité de faire quoique ce soit, que Thorin vint à le contourner avant de fracasser son point sur le Palantir, le poussant à terre et l'éloignant ainsi de la prise du Dunédain dessus qui fut à son tour libérer de l'emprise du Serviteur de Morgoth sur lui.

Boule de feu qu'était devenue le Palantir qui roula vers les pieds du Durin qui n'hésita pas à le repousser violemment de sa botte, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un ballon qu'il vint à envoyer contre le mur, obligeant les nains à s'en écarter pour ne pas être toucher par ce dernier. Alors que Gandalf finit par ramasser le morceau de tunique grise dans lequel il l'avait enveloppé plus tôt pour le jeter droit vers le Palantir, recouvrant ce dernier et le masquant à la vue de tous pour stopper la malfaisance de Sauron, autant pour l'empêcher de tenter et d'atteindre quiconque autour d'eux.

_ Crétin de Touque ! Gronda Gandalf en rivant toute son attention droit vers le concerner qui se trouvait inconscient dans les bras du Sacquet, toujours assis en plein centre de leur chambre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vint à demander Beriana en rentrant en trombe dans les quartiers des garçons, en tenue de chambre autant que le reste des filles de leur groupe, qui tenaient toutes leurs armes dans leurs mains prêtes à se battre. Daenerya, Tauriel et Diriel ont ressentis la présence de Sauron ici-même ! Par Mahal, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Mais personne ne put leur répondre, d'une parce que la plupart des nains s'étaient détournés d'elles, ne voulant guère voir ces dernières dans leur robe de chambre, alors que les autres avaient tous river leur regard inquiet droit vers le Touque, vers lequel Gandalf s'était précipité à sa rencontre. Toujours maintenus dans les bras de Drogon qui observait le Magicien Blanc avec peur et inquiétude, tandis que Gandalf avait attrapé les mains froides de Paladin dans les siennes avant de poser son autre main sur le front du Touque, dont les yeux grands ouvert semblaient être fixé sur quelque chose avec terreur.

_ Paladin a été appelé par le Palantir rapporta simplement Daenerya dont le regard de glace s'était vriller droit vers l'endroit où se trouvait cacher le Palantir sous l'ancienne tunique grise de Gandalf. Et il n'aurait pas résisté à le regarder depuis qu'il l'a vus à Isengard… Mais il est parvenu à tenir jusqu'à maintenant, il a tout de même réussi à tenir jusqu'à là ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer sur la résistance du Touque, bien qu'il a été poussé à y regarder un coup d'œil tout de même.

_ Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché d'y aller fit remarquer Diriel sur l'incapacité qu'à le jeune Touque de résister à l'appel du Palantir sur sa personne.

_ Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Gandalf ? Lui demanda Saradoc craintif, en étant venus s'agenouiller au côté de ces camarades, alors que Drogon tenait toujours Paladin contre lui tandis que le Magicien Blanc avait toujours la main poser sur le visage du Touque, les yeux fermer comme plonger dans une profonde méditation.

Sauf que cela ne dura pas bien longtemps que Paladin finit par réémerger du « cauchemard » dans lequel il semblait être plonger depuis qu'il avait répondus à l'appel de la curiosité qu'il avait pour le Palantir, et quand il identifia les visages plonger au-dessus de lui, le Touque ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement de se savoir être revenu à la réalité.

_ Regardez-moi ? Lui ordonna le Magicien Blanc constatant que celui-ci ne voulait nullement le regarder dans les yeux, la honte tirant son visage.

_ Gandalf ? Appela Paladin avec soulagement et tristesse de s'être fais ainsi avoir par cette obsession qu'il avait eu depuis qu'il avait trouvé le Palantir à Isengard. Pardonnez-moi ?

_ Regardez-moi lui réordonna une nouvelle fois Gandalf, en obligeant le Touque de le regarder et l'empêchant de détourner le regard une fois encore. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vus ?

_ Il y avait un arbre blanc... débuta Paladin sur ce qu'il avait vus dans la vision que lui avait fait voir l'œil de Sauron à travers le Palantir. Dans une cour pavée... l'arbre était mort... la Cité était en feu finit-il par préciser sur toute la scène de désolation et de destruction dont il avait été témoin, le faisant encore frémir de peur d'avoir vus une telle chose.

_ Minas Tirith ? Comprit Gandalf sur ce dont Paladin avait été témoin, en reconnaissant sans peine le décor qu'il était en train de lui décrire, alors que tous les autres membres de la Communauté avaient fait silence autour d'eux, attendant de savoir ce qu'avait exactement vus le Touque et ce que cela voulait aussi dire. C'est ce que vous avez vu ? Lui demanda-t'il, voulant connaitre la totalité des choses que le hobbit avait vus, refusant que ce dernier lui cache quoique ce soit.

_ J'ai vu...je l'ai vu lui! Finit par admettre Paladin avec crainte et terreur, alors que tous vinrent à se figer à ces paroles sachant de qui il était en train de mentionner en cet instant précis.

Sauron.

_ J'ai entendu sa voix à l'intérieur de ma tête ! Continua de rapporter le Touque en déglutissant quand il se remémora la voix du Serviteur de Morgoth, résonnant sans difficulté dans sa tête même maintenant qu'il ne si trouvait plus.

_ Que lui avez-vous dit ? Lui demanda Gandalf avec crainte, en craignant que le Touque n'ait pu résister à la malveillance de ce dernier sur son esprit, et qu'il est donné des informations. Répondez !

_ Eh, doucement Gandalf ! Répliqua Saradoc, n'aimant guère le ton qu'employait le Magicien avec son cousin.

_ Il a raison Gandalf affirma Drogon sur les dires du Brandebouc. Terroriser d'avantage Paladin, ne vous aidera nullement à savoir ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête… Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme cela Magicien, cela fait longtemps que vous n'êtes plus de ceux qui m'intimident vint-il à le mettre en garde, nullement impressionné par le regard de Gandalf sur sa personne.

_ Ah oui, et de qui as-tu peur ?

_ Nori ! Répliquèrent tous les autres nains, en fusillant le Maitre Espion de ne pas en rajouter d'avantage, tandis que tous attendirent avec impatience de connaitre la réponse de la bouche du Touque.

_ Il m'a demandé mon nom, et je n'ai rien dit termina par rapporter doucement Paladin quand Gandalf finit de lui secouer les épaules, tout en foudroyant Drogon et Saradoc de s'y être interposer, et si le Brandebouc détourna les yeux, cela n'était guère le cas du Sacquet qui lui rendit bien volontiers son regard. Il m'a brutalisé finit-il par admettre sur ce que lui avait le Serviteur de Morgoth quand le Touque avait refusé de lui répondre.

_ Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Bilbon et de l'Anneau ?

* * *

 **Et oui ce chapitre se finit sur cette question =D**

 **je sais je suis méchante non? XD**

 **sinon qu'en avez vous penser de ce chapitre? hâte de connaitre à tous vos avis dessus ;)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire bon week end à tous ;)**

 **bonne journée**

 **je vous embrasses tous =D**

 **a +**

 **Sabrinabella**


	54. Chapitre 53 Décision et Séparation

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous une**

 **BONNE ANNEE 2017**

 **que cette année vous apporte bonheur, joie, santé et autant de bonne chose à l'avenir ;)**

 **désoler de l'attente pour la poste de la suite mais j'ai eu un mois compliquer, surtout que mon ordi avait encore besoin d'être envoyer en réparation alors...**

 **en tout cas, merci à Angel et à tous les autres qui poursuivent ma fic alors qu'on en revient aux décisions qui seront prises après le passage du Palantir :)**

 **v'là je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 53 : Décisions et Séparation**

 __ Il m'a demandé mon nom, et je n'ai rien dit termina par rapporter doucement Paladin quand Gandalf finit de lui secouer les épaules, tout en foudroyant Drogon et Saradoc de s'y être interposer, et si le Brandebouc détourna les yeux, cela n'était guère le cas du Sacquet qui lui rendit bien volontiers son regard. Il m'a brutalisé finit-il par admettre sur ce que lui avait le Serviteur de Morgoth quand le Touque avait refusé de lui répondre._

 __ Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Bilbon et de l'Anneau ?_

.xXx.

_ Il n'y avait pas de mensonges dans les yeux de Pippin finit par leur rapporter Gandalf à l'encontre de tous ceux présents autour de lui, dans la grande salle du château de Meduseld.

Alors que le Touque était demeuré figer pendant plusieurs secondes devant l'accusation lancer par la question de Gandalf à son encontre, celui-ci s'était empresser de dénigrer ces paroles, se mettant à jurer sur sa vie autant que sur celle de sa famille, chose que les hobbits faisaient rarement, qu'il n'avait strictement rien dis sur son cousin et ces camarades. Il avait fallus à tous plusieurs minutes pour que les membres de la Communauté reprennent une respiration calme, devant ce qui avait faillis se produire si Sauron avait finis par connaitre la vérité sur l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait son Anneau et le plus jeune Durin, avant que Gandalf n'ordonne aux reste des leurs d'aller réveiller toute la citadelle.

Où en tout cas, ceux qui ne se trouvaient ne pas avoir été réveillé avec le boucan monstre qu'ils avaient causés dans leur quartier, et ainsi tenir conseil immédiatement, le temps de mettre ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre de la bouche du Touque en avant. Car les plans de Sauron avait été aperçus par Paladin et ils devaient tous profités de cette avantage sur le Serviteur de Morgoth pour jouer à leur tour leur nouvelle carte pour poursuivre le combat face au Mordor.

_ C'est un crétin...mais un crétin honnête au moins vint à rapporter Gandalf à l'encontre du Roi Fengel, autant que son Fils Thengel et la Communauté autour de lui, dans la grande salle autour du feu qu'ils avaient ranimé alors que l'aube éclairait déjà les hautes fenêtres de la pièce. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron sur Bilbon et l'Anneau. Et nous avons été étonnement chanceux admit-il sur la chance qu'ils avaient eu alors que tous les regards de tous étaient river, autant sur la famille du Durin dont l'avancée vers les terres du Mordor demeurait cacher de l'œil de Sauron, tout comme la dragonne blanche qui se trouvait sagement appuyer contre l'une des colonnes de la salle.

Sur la demande des trois Durin, autant que des hobbits, Daenerya avait rivé sa conscience droit vers l'esprit de son camarade et frère d'âme, tentant de le localiser, autant géographiquement parlant qu'émotionnellement, pour connaitre ces possibles pensées et les émotions qui l'étreignaient. Et tout ce dont la Dragonne Blanche avait pu discerner dans l'esprit du Durin, c'est que ce dernier était toujours concentré sur l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé depuis le début de cette quête. Celle de poursuivre le voyage et de toujours continuer sa route vers le Mordor avec l'appui de Biren et Jumper, ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques journées des montagnes encadrant la frontière du Mordor.

Et pour l'instant, aucun ennemi ou Sauron ne savait que l'Anneau s'approchait dangereusement de ces terres, pour se diriger droit vers la Montagne du Destin, là où celle-ci y serait jeter pour être définitivement détruite, autant que son Maitre par la même occasion.

_ Ce que Paladin a vu dans le Palantír n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre ennemi termina par rapporter Gandalf sur la prochaine cible du Serviteur de Morgoth. Après sa défaite contre le Rohan et la chute d'Isengard Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la Cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite à Isengard lui a montré une chose: l'héritier d'Elendil approche avec les Héritiers de Durin indiqua-t'il sur l'importance du Dunédain autant que celle des nains d'Erebor marchant à ces côtés.

_ Et il devrait nous craindre avec raison ! Affirma Bofur déterminé. Nous allons les écraser et réduire toute leurs tentatives de prendre le contrôle de nos terres de manière aussi brutale qu'Isengard, qu'ils auront du mal à se relever encore, pas vrai les gars ?

_ C'est aussi ce qu'on pensait l'an dernier après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, maintenant regardez ou nous en sommes encore vint à rappeler Diriel à ce propos, coupant ainsi les cris d'accord et de guerre du reste des nains, qui approuvaient les paroles du nain au chapeau avant de reprendre leur sérieux en se rappelant les évènements de l'année passée. Il y aura toujours des guerres et des conflits avec les orques, même si nous parvenons à les vaincre une fois de plus…

_ Sauf que là, si Bili parvient à détruire l'Anneau et il y arrivera, les orques auront perdus leur Maitre et donc, nous aurons plus de facilité pour leur faire face après lui fit remarquer Aranel sur la question des éventuelles batailles qu'ils devraient mener si la guerre de l'Anneau était gagnée en leur faveur.

_ Pensons d'abord à cette guerre les filles, nous réfléchirons ensuite à toutes les suivantes leur répliqua Beriana à ce sujet avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de faire une remarqua défaitiste sur la question. Enfin, si nous parvenons à y survivre à tout cela ?

_ Ne soit pas aussi défaitistes Beria, nous y arriverons lui fit remarquer Dwalin, n'aimant guère que sa « petite-copine » soit aussi alarmistes sur le fait qu'il y avait des chances que certains d'entre eux viennent à perdre la vie avant la fin de ce conflit.

_ Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité Dwalin et tu devrais en faire tout autant, comme vous tous, car autant tous se préparer à ce que certains d'entre nous ne puissent pas rentrer à la maison avec la prochaine bataille que va nous réserver Sauron et ces sbires lui fit savoir durement Beriana à son copain, autant qu'au reste de la Communauté, que tous devaient s'attendre à ce que certains ne puissent pas revenir de cette quête.

Qu'ils s'y fassent tous déjà à cette terrible vérité, car cela leur permettra d'éviter une autre scène de stupéfaction et de désarroi le plus totale quand ils avaient tous finis par apprendre la perte d'Alaric, d'Alrik et d'Aglariel en plein combat lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Partir d'avance avec cette possibilité à l'esprit, leur éviterait à tous de se laisser prendre par le chagrin et la rage de la perte d'un proche qui pourrait tous les mener à commettre des fautes, qui pourraient causer leurs pertes durant le combat. Autant qu'ils s'y fassent tous d'avance avant d'être pris par surprise par leur ennemi, surtout qu'ils avaient tous encore Worg et Akog à affronter prochainement, et comme leur père et grand-père, Bolg et Azog, ces deux derniers ne se cacheraient nullement s'ils venaient à vaincre l'un des membres de leur Communauté pour tenter d'attendre le reste des leurs.

Bien que tous les membres se jurèrent qu'ils allaient empêcher les deux orques pâles de vouloir finir ce que leur parents avaient déjà commencer par le passé, celle de mettre fin à la lignée de Durin et les cibles les plus directes étaient Thorin et ces deux neveux, autant que les fiancées de ces derniers qui seraient les cibles de Worg et Akog, comme ils l'avaient facilement fait entendre tous les deux jusqu'à présent.

_ Les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faible qu'il ne le supposait, ils ont encore de la bravoure et de la force pour le défier finit par poursuivre Gandalf, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion entre la Communauté sur la possibilité qu'ils perdent quelques-uns des leurs dans cette prochaine bataille se dessinant devant eux. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de la Terre du Milieu s'unir sous une même bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre termina-t'il par rapporter sur le fait que le peuple de l'Arbre Blanc allait avoir besoin de l'appui du peuple des chevaux pour remporter le combat et ainsi éviter de se faire éradiquer par le Mordor.

_ Dites-moi, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au notre ? Demanda Fengel, bien qu'il se faisait l'avocat du diable en cet instant précis, se doutant que, malgré les tensions entre leurs deux Royaumes, il y avait toujours une alliance entre eux. Que devons-nous au Gondor ?

_ Nous sommes leurs alliés Père, voilà ce que nous leur devons; vint à lui répliquer Thengel à l'encontre de la question de son Roi. Et je suis persuader que si nous avions envoyer des messagers à Minas Tirith pour leur demander des renforts militaires, l'Intendant Turin nous les aurait immédiatement envoyer. Peut-être bien quelques hommes, mais il nous aurait envoyer des renforts pour nous aider contre Saroumane...

_ De plus, le Gondor empêche les forces noires du Mordor d'atteindre vos terres par l'Est, je crois que cela est assez suffisante pour vous, pour mettre de côté vos ressentis, non?

_ Eh bien Drogon, depuis quand as-tu pris en assurance? Lui demanda curieux Fili en rivant son attention sur le cousin hobbit de son cousin, devant la remarque que le Sacquet avait donné à l'encontre du Roi du Rohan.

_ Je n'ai fais tout simplement que dire une chose que tous auraient parfaitement pus comprendre et identifier, sans mâcher ces mots...

_ Donc il ne fait pas partis de ceux qui effraie notre Sacquet?

_ Nori? Tenta de rappeler à l'ordre Dori en fusillant son frère du regard, ce dernier étant toujours curieux de connaitre la personne qui était capable d'effrayer celui-ci après qu'il avait tenus tête au Magicien durant le passage du Palantir. Veux-tu cessez tes idioties? Cela n'est guère le moment pour faire l'idiot!

_ Je vais y aller; finit par rapporter Aragorn sur la question poser plus tôt par Gandalf sur le fait que le Rohan devait se tenir prêt à partir dès qu'il recevrait l'appel du Gondor.

_ Non!

_ Ils doivent être prévenus! Répliqua le Dunédain face à l'ordre que lui lança Gandalf, refusant catégoriquement parlant que l'Héritier d'Elendil n'y aille.

_ Ils le seront; finit par lui rassurer le Magicien Blanc en se rapprochant d'Aragorn alors que le reste de la Communauté retinrent leurs paroles devant la négation de Gandalf, attendant ainsi de connaitre ce que ce dernier avait à l'esprit. Vous vous rendrez à Minas Tirith par une autre route. Une route sur laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas; lui murmura doucement Gandalf à l'attention du Dunédain qui vint à comprendre que l'ennemi ne devait surtout pas les voir, lui et les Durin, se rapprocher de la Cité Blanche pour conserver le plus d'effet de surprise que possible avant d'informer les autres de ce qu'il avait derrière l'esprit. Comprenez ceci: les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith...et je ne vais pas y aller seul; termina par déclarer solennellement le Mage Blanc sur le choix qu'il avait fais alors que toute sa concentration se riva droit vers un hobbit en particulier, qui ne put s'empêcher de déglutir quand il comprit facilement le sous-entendus qu'il était en train de donner.

Paladin Touque allait lui aussi être du voyage pour Minas Tirith.

_ Sauf qu'il y a un autre problème que nous devons aussi nous occuper.

_ Et lequel Daenerya? La questionna Tauriel, espérant de tout coeur qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de mentionner "son" problème devant tous, surtout que l'elfe rousse n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver l'opportunité et le bon moment pour en parler à Kili.

_ Sauron croit toujours que Bilbon se trouve ici, à Edoras, en convalescence... puisqu'il s'agissait de l'esprit de Bili qui est venus nous prêter main forte à Isengard et non de son corps; vint à leur rappeler la dragonne blanche sur ce détail que tous avaient, momentanément, oublier. Même si Sauron n'a pus réussir à manipuler Paladin pour essayer de savoir ou se trouvait l'Anneau exactement, comme Bilbon, l'emmener avec vous à Minas Tirith, n'empêchera pas Sauron de toujours garder un oeil sur Edoras plutôt que sur la cité blanche comme le souhaiteriez Gandalf?

_ Donc, il va falloir obliger Sauron à détourner toute son attention de nous, pour nous permettre de rassembler nos forces pour notre prochain départ pour Minas Tirith, l'obligeant ainsi de se reconcentrer sur le Gondor; finit par comprendre Thorin sur les paroles de Daenerya sur l'énorme problème qu'ils allaient avoir en cet instant précis. Et comment allons-nous l'obliger à faire cela?

_ Hormis les Durin, je suis le seul autre personne qui l'intéresse, donc je serais obliger de venir avec vous Gandalf...

_ Non Aragorn, vous devez...

_ Ni Aragorn et ni les Durins ne viendront avec vous et Paladin, Gandalf! C'est moi qui vais jouer les diversions!

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles Drogon ? Lui demanda Saradoc choquer par les paroles du Sacquet comme tous les autres de savoir ce que celui-ci avait derrière la tête pour vouloir jouer les cibles du Serviteur de Morgoth.

_ Sauron veut Bilbon, n'est-ce pas? Et bien donnons lui exactement ce qu'il veut...

_ Tu souhaites trahir Bili?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que Drogon a en tête Kili, il veut se faire "passer" pour Bilbon, c'est cela? Finit par comprendre Diriel sur l'idée qui avait émerger dans l'esprit du Sacquet.

_ Exactement! Je sais que cela sera risquer mais je penses qu'avec le soutien de Daenerya, cela devrait passer facilement, surtout que je suis de la même taille que Bilbon... Je pourrais porter l'une de ces armures de guerre... Une autre qu'on pourrait faire passer pour l'armure de Durin et me faire enfiler. Après tout dépendra de mon jeu et...

_ Tu te rends compte Drogon qu'en faisant cela, tu deviendras la principale cible de Sauron et...

_ C'est justement le but Gandalf! En me concentrant sur moi, cela obligera Sauron autant que ces sbires d'avoir leur regard vriller sur nous et non sur sa frontière, ce qui pourra permettre à Bilbon de la franchir avec Biren et Jumper; lui fit remarquer Drogon sur les inquiétudes du Mage Blanc pour lui. Je sais bien que cela est grandement risquer mais nous n'avons pas réellement le choix Gandalf, nous devons obliger Sauron à oublier le Rohan de vue et permettre à nos camarades de rassembler assez de cavalier pour marcher vers le Gondor sans que l'oeil de Sauron ou ces sbires, ou encore Worg et Akog les surveillants...

_ Il n'empêche que cette idée est fortement risquer pour toi Drogon et...

_ Il ne risquera rien Gandalf, après tout, Drogon sera avec moi et je veillerais personnellement sur lui; promit solennellement Daenerya en se rapprochant du Sacquet, tout en posant une main confiante sur l'épaule de celui-ci pour approuver ces paroles. Je pourrais en effet donner vie à une autre armure de Durin et protéger les organes vitales de Drogon pour empêcher tout coups bas de nos ennemis, mais tant qu'il demeurera avec moi et sous ma protection, nous pourrons réussir à confondre nos ennemis sur l'endroit exacte ou se trouve réellement Bili en cet instant même; déclara-t'elle sûr d'elle et en se plan proposer par le Sacquet.

_ Cela ne fera guère plaisir à Bilbon s'il vient à l'apprendre que tu vas risquer ta vie en te faisant passer pour lui Drogon...

_ Sauf qu'il ne pourra rien faire contre cela, parce qu'il sait pertinemment que je ferais cela pour lui permettre de poursuivre sa route autant en sécurité que possible, Saradoc. Même s'il risque fortement de faire une idiotie quand il le découvrira, j'espère seulement que tu parviendras à lui cacher cela Daenerya ? Espéra sincèrement Drogon en rivant son regard vers la dragonne blanche qui hocha de la tête face à ces inquiétudes.

_ Rassures toi Drogon, Bili ne le sera jamais! Vint-elle à le rassurer avant de se tourner totalement vers Gandalf et le reste de la Communauté présente avec le Roi et Prince du Rohan. Nous avons à présent nos directives autant que nos plans de combat, nous ferions mieux d'aller préparer et emballer nos paquetages de voyages pour notre prochaine route, vous ne pensez pas?

_ Allons-y dans ce cas! Finit par accepter Gandalf en faisant signe à Paladin de le suivre, très vite emboiter par le pas de Saradoc qui les suivirent alors que Daenerya tira Drogon dans son sillage pour parfaire son "déguisement" pour le faire passer pour l'héritier de Durin.

.xXx.

_ De tous les hobbits curieux, Paladin Touque, vous êtes le pire ! Fit remarquer durement Gandalf à l'encontre du hobbit qui le suivait à l'arrière avec Saradoc, après avoir quitter leur quartier avec leurs paquetages et se dirigeant vers l'étale, là ou se trouvait Gripoil, le coursier du Magicien. Allez, hâtez-vous ! Lui ordonna-t'il à se dépêcher pour ainsi débuter le plus vite possible leur départ pour leur prochain voyage pour Minas Tirith.

Alors que le message avait courus dans tout Edoras, les Rohirims et le peuple apprenant que le Mage Blanc avec le Touque, autant que la dragonne blanche et le Durin qui se trouvait toujours en convalescence dans des quartiers, hautement sécurité du château de Meduseld, allaient partir dans quelques instants pour le Gondor et Minas Tirith. Tandis que sur ordre donner du Roi Fengel, le Prince Thengel avait répandus l'ordre à tous leurs généraux et capitaines de rassembler de nouveau les rohirims pour un prochain combat, qui se déroulerait, vraisemblablement au Royaume des Hommes de l'Arbre blanc. Bien évidemment, les elfes de la Lothorien mener par le Seigneur Celeborn avait regagner leur forêt avec la promesse de voir s'ils pourraient encore leur renvoyer des renforts pour la prochaine bataille qui se profilait à l'horizon, tandis que Thorin fit passer un mot au Roi des elfes des Bois pour qu'il puisse communiquer cette dernière à Erebor le plus rapidement possible.

Devant les interrogations de tous envers lui, Thorin avait finis par rapporter qu'il avait écris un message pour son Père, Dis, Balin et Dain pour leur demander un quelconque soutien de renfort, de la part des nains d'Erebor ou encore des elfes de Thranduil dans la prochaine bataille qui arriverait au Gondor. Même s'il avait un quelconque doute que ces derniers puissent venir jusqu'à eux, en se doutant que les orques de Gundabad, ou se qui en restaient, devaient causer des problèmes dans le Nord, Thorin avait tout de même un espoir fou qu'ils puissent recevoir leur appui, même s'ils savaient tous que, les nains présent dans la Communauté, ils allaient devoir se faire à l'obligation de combattre aux côtés des deux armées des Hommes du Sud et des elfes de la lothorien et de Foncombe, si ces derniers parvinrent à rassembler de nouveau renfort pour les rejoindre avant le début des hostilités à Minas Tirith.

_ Il va réellement m'en vouloir encore pour longtemps?

_ A ton avis Paladin? Lui rétorqua Saradoc encore quelque peu énerver que son camarade ne soit pas parvenu à contrôler sa fichue curiosité. Pourquoi as-tu regardé? Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu regardes?

_ Je n'en sais rien... Je n'y peut rien! Vint à lui faire remarquer Paladin sur son incapacité à pouvoir garder sa curiosité pour lui. Je crois bien que cela est un trait de la famille Touque?

_ Tu ne peux jamais rien; lui répliqua Saradoc énerver avant d'avoir une pensée sur cette possibilité que cette curiosité maladive soit belle et bien un trait de la famille des Touque. Alors j'espère sincèrement que Merry n'aura pas lui aussi cette curiosité de sa mère parce qu'avec lui et Pippin, je crains fort qu'ils vont tous les deux s'attirer les pires ennuis de la terre. Que Yavanna me préserve quand ce jour arrivera enfin ou ils seront assez grand pour partir à la découverte du monde...

_ Cesses donc d'être aussi défaitistes Saradoc, tu vas te mettre à parler comme ton père; tenta de le calmer Paladin avant que son meilleur ami ne vienne à perdre une bonne fois pour toute les pédales. Et je regrette, ça te vas? Jamais je ne recommencerais; lui promit-il sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus réellement l'envie de tenter une fois encore de jeter, ne serait, encore une fois sur le Palantir.

_ Tu ne saisis donc pas? Lui demanda Saradoc choquer de constater que Paladin n'avait nullement compris les enjeux causer par le regard qu'il avait jeter sur le Palantir. L'ennemi croit que tu as l'Anneau! Il va te chercher sans relâche, Paladin. Ils doivent t'éloigner d'ici. Et Drogon va devoir jouer les doublures de Bilbon pour faire croire que lui et Daenerya vont tous les deux veiller sur toi, faisant douter tout le monde sur qui de vous deux à réellement l'unique; le mit-il en garde sur les conséquences causer par son incapacité à retenir sa curiosité, autant des risques que les autres allaient aussi prendre pour palier à sa bêtise de la veille.

_ Et toi, tu viens avec moi? Lui demanda Paladin curieux et quelque peu inquiet de savoir si oui ou non, le Brandebouc allait les accompagner pour Minas Tirith. Saradoc?

_ Allez, viens.

Et ne lui répondant nullement à sa question, tout en lui faisant signe de le suivre vers l'étale ou Gandalf avait déjà disparus à l'intérieur pour s'occuper de préparer Gripoil, Saradoc se détourna de Paladin qui le regarda s'en aller en ayant la très nette impression qu'il lui cachait bien plus qu'il ne venait de lui dire. Et ne rien savoir, comme d'être aussi futer que les autres pour comprendre ce qui se passait, n'était pas un sentiment que Paladin aimait beaucoup avoir et essayant de mettre de côté ces idées moroses, il s'empressa de suivre les pas du Brandebouc qui avait disparus à son tour dans l'étale des chevaux.

.xXx.

_ Je n'aime pas réellement cette idée! Je devrais venir avec vous et...

_ Le groupe a déjà été former Aragorn ; vint à le couper Drogon alors qu'il enfilait l'une des armures de guerre des nains que Bilbon lui avait confier lors de leur départ de Cul-de-sac pour Erebor avec Gandalf, Saradoc et Paladin, tandis que Daenerya était en train d'ensorceler les partis de cuivre de celle-ci pour leur donner une forme blanche et l'aspect des écailles d'un dragon comme l'armure de Durin que détenait Bilbon. Vous devez vous plier autant à la décision de Gandalf qu'au mien et à celui de Daenerya, vous devez demeurer à l'abri de la vue de Sauron et nous devons obliger ce dernier à se concentrer sur nous pour ainsi le détourner de ces propres terres pour permettre à Bilbon de...

_ Il n'empêche que je suis bien d'accord avec Aragorn, gamin. Je n'aime nullement cette idée de vous laissez vous faire passer pour Bili avec Daenerya et...

_ Dans ce cas, je suis bien heureux de ne pas être l'un de vos sujets Thorin, comme le vôtre Aragorn, parce que je ne suis nullement pas obliger d'obéir à toutes vos directives; répliqua fermement Drogon face au parole de l'oncle de son cousin qui essayait, lui aussi, de parlementer depuis le début pour trouver une autre manière de détourner l'attention de Sauron de son neveu. Nous ne pouvons pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre, même à l'un de vos neveux pour se faire passer pour Bilbon, puisque s'il venait à retirer leurs bottes devant tous, tout le monde constaterait qu'ils n'ont pas les pieds poilus et je suis le seul d'entre tous à avoir les yeux bleu assez proche de ceux de Bilbon pour me faire passer pour lui quand j'aurais mon casque qui me masquerait le visage... Donc, c'est mon choix et ma décision alors contentez-vous de l'accepter et de nous laisser nous préparez avant que Daenerya ne décide de vous mettre dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses; leur lança le Sacquet excéder que les deux Rois, l'un couronner et l'autre pas encore, soient toujours sur leurs dos, attirant le regard amuser de la dragonne blanche sur lui.

_ Tu me connais bien Drogon, de ce côté là, je crois bien que tu n'auras aucun problème pour jouer le rôle de la doublure de Bilbon sans risque alors... Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire vous deux avant que je ne décide de vous mettre à la porte comme la préciser Maitre Sacquet?

_ Daenerya...?

_ Non Thorin, Drogon a raison; lui répliqua la dragonne blanche en coupant la tentative du seigneur nain de dire quoi que se soit d'autre. Vous feriez bien mieux de vous occuper des autres, surtout de Fili et Kili qui, tout comme toi Thorin, n'ont guère très envie de voir Drogon risquer sa vie en se faisant passer pour Bilbon. Et vous devriez aussi aller rejoindre Saradoc, Aragorn? Il risque d'avoir besoin de soutien morale quand nous partirons pour Minas Tirith tous les quatre; fit-elle remarquer sur le fait que le dernier hobbit de leur Communauté allait se retrouver bientôt seul parmis les autres, n'étant plus avec le Sacquet et le Touque à ces côtés pour faire face à l'adversité.

_ Très bien. Je vais aller m'occuper de Saradoc... Et Drogon, soyez prudent, d'accord?

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Aragorn, je serais dans les pattes de Daenerya, je ne risquerais pas grand chose avec elle comme gardienne; vint à rassurer Drogon tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la dragonne derrière elle, qui continuait d'ensorceler l'armure qui se transformait petit à petit en une copie conforme de l'armure de Durin de Bili. C'est plutôt vous qui devrez faire attention, d'accord? Ne vous attirez pas trop d'ennui en notre absence, même si Paladin sera avec nous; fit-il remarquer, un sourire quelque peu amuser vers eux, en tentant de faire une petite blague sur le fait que tous avaient saisis que le Touque était un aimant à problème, aussi douer que Bilbon, autant que Fili et Kili l'étaient eux aussi.

_ Nous veillerons sur eux Drogon et faites attention à vous jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons à Minas Tirith, je crois bien que Bilbon nous fera la peau s'ils vous arrivaient malheur; leur fit remarquer Aragorn sur les risques de la colère du Durin sur eux quand ce dernier finirait par leur apprendre ce qui leur était arriver si n'importe quoi survenait.

_ Il risque de venir nous chercher dans l'Au-delà pour nous tuer lui-même oui; répliqua amuser Drogon sur cette possibilité que son cousin pourrait faire si jamais le moindre mal venait à leur arriver. Mais tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas Daenerya?

_ Oui; vint à les rassurer Daenerya de sa voix déterminer alors qu'elle avait attraper un casque de nain avec une visière qu'elle transforma pour laisser place au casque à tête de dragon de Bili qu'elle vint à placer sur la tête de Drogon, le masquant ainsi à la vue de tous.

Tandis qu'il était en train d'attacher la sangle du casque sous son cou avant de se tourner vers Thorin et Aragorn pour les prendre à témoins, pendant que Daenerya attrapait une lourde cape blanche à fourrure ou elle fit apparaitre le blason de la maison de Durin dessus avant d'en revêtir la doublure de Durin qui attendait de connaitre les avis des deux témoins présent avec eux dans la chambre.

_ Alors? Si vous ignoriez que c'est moi qui me trouve dessous... Est-ce que je ressemble à Bilbon ainsi ou pas? Les questionna Drogon, attendant avec impatience la réponse du nain et du dunédain.

Et si ces deux derniers avaient l'envie de mentir pour ainsi empêcher la folle idée du Sacquet de se réaliser, sachant pertinemment que Daenerya viendrait à leur tomber dessus quand elle sentirait sans peine le mensonge dans leurs voix, ils ne pouvaient tous les deux réfuter que, hormis le fait de savoir que s'était bel et bien Drogon qui se tenait debout devant eux, sous la copie conforme de l'armure de Durin, ne portant pas les bottes qui dévoilaient ces pieds d'hobbits, qu'ils auraient pus penser que le plus jeune héritier du Roi d'Erebor se trouvait bel et bien devant eux. Aragorn et Thorin devaient bien admettre que l'idée de Drogon tenait facilement la route puisqu'il pourrait sans peine se faire passer pour le fils de Frérin, tant qu'il garderait son casque sur la tête et qu'il ne se découvrirait pas d'avantage devant quiconque qui connaitrait le visage du jeune Sacquet.

_ Tu es la copie conforme de mon neveu, gamin; finit par admettre Thorin à la question du Sacquet, qui ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement avant de relever la visière de son casque, tout en leur souriant, heureux de voir que la supercherie pouvait fonctionner. Il n'empêche que cette idée demeure tout de même dangereux alors...

_ Par Mahal, Thorin, cesses donc d'être si entêter veux-tu? Tu es pire que Dori avec Ori, une vraie mère poule; lui répliqua Daenerya en obligeant le chef nain à se taire, tout en tendant l'épée du Sacquet et le bouclier qu'elle avait aussi donner la forme du blason de celui de Bilbon pour parfaire l'illusion qu'il était véritablement le Fils de Durin. Tu es prêt à y aller Drogon...? Ou devrais-je dire plutôt... Bilbon?

_ Oui, Daenerya. Allons-y!

Et tandis que la dragonne blanche hocha de la tête, elle vint à attraper son paquetage autant que celui de Drogon, avant d'inviter ce dernier à y aller, tout en rebaissant d'avance la visière de son casque et quitta les quartiers ou ils étaient en train de se préparer pour leur départ. Allant dans le couloir suivis par Aragorn, rejoignant ainsi le reste des membres de la Communauté qui se tinrent prêt à leur dire au revoir comme de constater par eux-mêmes que la doublure du jeune Durin était plus que ressemblante, Daenerya profita de cet instant ou le Dunédain les avait laisser seul dans la pièce pour rassurer une dernière fois Thorin. Où avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire d'ailleurs quoi que se soit, Daenerya avait redresser son menton de sa main alors qu'elle s'était incliner vers lui pour déposer un doux et tendre baiser sur ces lèvres qui fit agrandir les yeux du nain devant son geste intime qu'elle brisa très vite en terminant par lui sourire tendrement avant de se redresser complètement.

_ Tout ira bien de notre côté Thorin, contentes toi seulement de veiller sur le reste de notre Communauté et de tous vous tenir prêt avec l'armée du Rohan quand nous vous enverrons le signal, d'accord?

_ D'accord; accepta le leader nain qui était encore choquer du baiser que venait de lui donner la dragonne avant de revenir totalement à la réalité quand celle-ci quitta son champ de vision, quittant ainsi la pièce allant à la rencontre des autres membres de la Communauté qui lançaient des recommandations à Drogon pour faire très attention à lui quand il jouerait le rôle de Bilbon à Minas Tirith.

_ Tu feras bien attention à toi d'accord? Aucun d'entre nous ne veulent avoir à faire à un double de Bilbon, en connaissant le tempérament et les idées qu'il a aussi? Demanda Aranel à l'encontre du Sacquet à qui elle souriait avec affection, lui rappelant ainsi qu'ils avaient déjà assez à s'inquiéter avec le Durin sans avoir besoin qu'il en rajoute une couche comme Paladin.

_ Surtout que nous ne voulons pas que Bili ne fasse la peau plus tard quand il apprendra ce que tu as essayer de faire pour lui...

_ Je sais Dwalin, il vous fera votre fête autant qu'il me la fera mais pour l'instant, Bilbon ne le sait pas alors continuons de suivre le plan que nous devons faire pour l'aider à détruire l'anneau donc... Tout se passera bien les gars, moi et Daenerya nous veillerons à garder Paladin loin des problèmes comme de soutenir Gandalf si besoin est, alors... nous nous reverrons à Minas Tirith?

_ Oui Drogon ou je devrais dire Bilbon, nous nous reverrons à Minas Tirith; lui souria Beriana encourageante en venant à le serrer dans ces bras, tout en jouant la carte de la doublure et commençant à l'appeler par le prénom de son cousin pour qu'il puisse déjà commencer à s'habituer de répondre au nom du jeune Sacquet. Bonne chance d'ici là!

_ Vous aussi, allons y Daenerya?

_ Je te suis Bilbon.

Et saluant leurs camarades, Daenerya et le double de Bilbon se dépêchèrent de quitter le château de Meduseld pour aller se poster dans la cour et attendre le signal de Gandalf pour leur départ, le pas emboiter par le reste de la Communauté, prêt à saluer leur départ alors que tous espéraient secrètement une seule chose. Qu'ils n'allaient pas demeurer séparer très longtemps et qu'ils se revoient tous très bientôt, même si cela risquait de se produire devant un potentiel champ de bataille au porte de la cité blanche.

.xXx.

_ C'est loin Minas Tirith?

La question poser par Paladin faisait facilement entendre dans sa voix l'interrogation autant que la crainte de connaitre le temps qu'ils allaient mettre à atteindre la demeure des Hommes de l'Arbre blanc qui ne se trouvait pas aussi proche d'Edoras qu'il se doutait. Alors qu'il tourna son attention vers le Magicien Blanc qui l'avait attraper sous les bras pour le soulever et le poser sur le dos de Gripoil, qui attendait sagement debout dans son éclos, que Gandalf était en train de caresser pour le rassurer.

_ Trois jours de route à vol de Nazgul; finit par lui répondre Gandalf sur le temps qu'ils allaient mettre pour atteindre cette dernière par la voix terrestre. Et espérez que nous n'en ayons pas à nos trousses, surtout avec Daenerya et Bilbon nous suivant...

_ Mais... C'est Dr...

Sauf que Paladin ne put en dire d'avantage qu'il se reçut un coup de bâton sur l'arrière du crâne, le faisant stopper dans ces paroles, tandis qu'il grognait de douleur, tout en se massant là ou Gandalf l'avait frapper pour aviser le regard dur que lui lançait celui-ci, comprenant parfaitement le message. Il devait se taire avant de se prendre un autre coup sur la tête parce qu'il aurait ouvert la bouche avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait dire, un autre de ces défauts qui lui causait toujours autant de tracas.

_ Tiens... C'est pour la route; lui souria Saradoc, tout en lui tendant une pochette en cuire que Paladin reconnut sans peine, tout en détournant son attention de Gandalf qui continuait les préparatifs dans son dos.

_ La dernière feuille de Longoulet.

_ Je sais que tu n'en a plus; finit par admettre Saradoc de la raison pour laquelle il lui donnait celle-ci. Tu fumes un peu trop, Paladin; lui lança-t'il avec indication qu'il devait modérer ces prises avant de finir par laisser la fumée lui monter trop à la tête.

_ Mais bientôt on va se revoir... N'est-ce pas?

A sa question poser à son encontre, Saradoc jeta un coup d'oeil vers Gandalf, semblant lui demander silencieusement la réponse à cette demande mais aux vus du regard plus que sérieux du Mage Blanc, il y avait toute les chances pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se revoir pendant un bon moment. Peut-être même jamais.

_ Je n'en sais rien; finit par admettre tristement Saradoc en se reculant alors que Gandalf grimpait sur le dos de Gripoil à l'arrière de Paladin. J'ignore ce qui va se passer.

_ Saradoc! Appela Paladin craintif de comprendre ce que son beau-frère essayait de lui faire passer comme message dans ces paroles, en sentant le bras de Gandalf passer autour de lui, le gardant ainsi à l'abri d'une éventuelle chute lorsque le cheval partirait.

_ Cours, Gripoil; ordonna Gandalf à son coursier blanc. Montres-nous ce que célérité veut dire.

_ Saradoc!

Et alors que le cri de Paladin résonna dans tout l'étale alors que Gripoil démarrait au triple galop, chargeant droit vers la sortie de l'étale de la demeure d'Edoras avant d'emprunter le chemin qui menait droit sur les portes de la cité du peuple des chevaux, ne ralentissant nullement à aucun instant tandis que son départ fut le signal pour les deux autres membres de la Communauté pour les suivre. Plus haut dans la cité, tous avaient remarquer que le Fils de Durin qui était aliter depuis son arriver dans la demeure du cheval après son affrontement contre Saroumane possédant l'esprit du Roi, avant son appui dans la bataille d'Isengard, le peuple du Rohan vit ce dernier tenir la main de Daenerya qui le tint solidement alors que tout son corps s'embrasait de lumière.

L'instant d'après, tous virent la dragonne blanche apparaitre sous leurs yeux à tous, recouverte de son armure de combat et harnacher alors que le Durin retrouvait ces repères sur son dos, s'accrochant aux sangles pour se tenir et ne pas perdre l'équilibre ou tomber de son dos au passage lorsqu'elle finit par décoller en déployant ces ailes. Tandis qu'elle prit doucement de l'altitude, tout en veillant à ne projeter personne à cause du souffle projeter par ces ailes en mouvements, tournant une dernière fois au-dessus de ces camarades avant de s'élancer à la suite de la silhouette de Gripoil franchissant la porte d'entrée d'Edoras et courant sur les plaines, droit vers l'Est.

_ Saradoc!

Ne faisant pas attention au cri résonnant dans son dos, le Brandebouc s'empressa de rejoindre le mur d'enceinte d'Edoras alors que l'ayant remarquer, Aragorn s'était lancer sur ces traces pour tenter de l'arrêter ou de l'empêcher de suivre ces camarades hobbits qui partaient tous les deux avec les autres pour Minas Tirith. Terminant par atteindre le mur d'enceinte, grimpant les escaliers pour monter en haut, Saradoc finit par arriver devantle muret, jetant un regard par-dessus pour aviser les silhouettes des siens s'éloignant à l'horizon alors que Daenerya les survolait avec Drogon sur son dos, calant son rythme avec la course de Gripoil sous elle, le Brandebouc n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Aragorn avait finis par l'atteindre et se tenant sur sa droite, observant lui aussi leurs amis allant rejoindre la cité blanche du Gondor.

_ Paladin m'a toujours suivi où que j'aille et Drogon veillait toujours à e que nous ne faisions pas trop de bêtises finit par rapporter Saradoc sur son amitié avec ces deux camarades hobbits. Bien avant que nous soyons inséparables tous les trois, pourtant je l'ai plongés souvent dans les pires ennuis. Mais j'ai toujours été là pour sortir Paladin de là et ensuite Drogon veillait à nous sortir du guépier dans lequel nous nous étions fourrer. Maitenant, les voilà partis tous les deux comme Bilbon termina-t'il par admettre sur le fait qu'il était à présent plus que le dernier hobbit demeurant en arrière avec le reste de la Communauté le temps qu'ils recoivent le signal de partir avec l'armée du Rohan pour rejoindre le Gondor dans la prochaine guerre qui arriverait bientôt.

_ Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise sur les hobbits vint à le rassurer Aragorn sur ces paroles et son inquiétude pour ces deux camarades hobbits. Ils sont les plus intrépides finit-il par lui admettre sur le caractère entêtant de ces petits bons hommes.

_ Oui, imprudent même souria Saradoc à la confession d'Aragorn. Paladin est un Touque, Drogon va s'amuser pour tenter de le garder sur le droit chemin et l'empêcher de faire une idiotie là-bas. Mais j'ai bonne espoir que tout ira bien avec eux, surtout avec Gandalf et Daenerya surveillant leurs arrières rapporta-t'il confiant que le Mage et la Dragonne Blanche parveindraient à les contenir.

_ Tout ira bien pour eux Saradoc. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le signal pour pouvoir les rejoindre à Minas Tirith.

_ Mais pourront-ils nous envoyer le signal avant que la guerre ne vienne à éclater Aragorn ?

A cette question, quelque peu inquiète du Brandebouc, Aragorn n'avait nullement la réponse, espérant lui aussi que tout se passera bien à la cité blanche et que leurs amis parviendraient à arriver là-bas avant les forces de Sauron. Lui, autant que les autres, espéraient grandement que tout se passerait bien, autant pour eux, que pour le jeune Sacquet qui continuait son avancée vers les terres du Mordor avec ces deux camarades à ces côtés.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **alors? qu'elle en est votre avis dessus?**

 **pour la suite, je penses que nous retrouverons notre cher Bilbon et ces camarades pour la poursuite de son avancée vers le Mordor et de nouveau choix qui seront pris aussi :)**

 **v'là, je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine et encore bonne année à tous =D**

 **bonne journée à tous ;)**

 **à la prochaine**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	55. Chapitre 54 Un escalier sans fin

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **voici la suite que vous attendiez tous avec le retour de Bilbon dans ce chapitre ;) certes un chapitre plus court que le précédent mais je promets que les suivants seront un peu plus long ;)**

 **merci à Angel pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 54 : Un escalier sans fin**

Cela était risqué mais il s'agissait de la seule route possible par laquelle le Mordor ne le verait nullement venir.

De toutes les idées saugrenues qu'il avait eu, celle-ci n'était sans nulle doute pas l'une des pires qu'il avait eu, bien que celle de s'être lancer dans une quête pour affronter un dragon ou détruire l'Anneau de Pouvoir remportaient le premier podium, cette idée pouvait rivalisé avec celle qu'il avait eu quand il s'était lancé à la traque d'Azog. Que cette solution pouvait être du pur suicide parce que son unique passage pour traverser les montagnes délimitant la frontière du Mordor, ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée de la cité de Minas Morgul.

La demeure des Nazguls.

Ancienne cité des hommes du Gondor, connu autrefois sous le nom de Minas Ithil, la « Tour de la Lune », à présent rebaptisé la « Tour de la Sorcellerie », Minas Morgul n'était pas un bâtiment qu'on souhaiterait posséder comme foyer.

Bilbon avait le plus grand mal à demeurer de marbre devant la vision de cette cité sombre auréoler d'une lueur verdâtre fantomatique à faire froid dans le dos, et s'il n'était pas habituer à d'avantage de vision d'horreur qu'il avait vus par le passé dans ces précédentes vies de Durin, il aurait sans nulle doute rendus le peu de contenu de son estomac de hobbit.

Il pouvait remercier sa consistance de nain pour ne pas perdre son sang froid dans une telle situation parce qu'il serait tomber dans les pommes bien avant lorsqu'il avait commencé à ressentir dans sa chair les ondes négatives émmanant de Minas Morgul. Il était habitué au froid chaleureux de Daenerya mais ce froid là, il était bien plus glaciale que la tempête hivernale qui s'était abattus dans la Comté autrefois et qui avait emporté sa Mère, ou celui qui s'était abattus sur lui à Raven Hill durant la Bataille des 5 Armées.

Bilbon savait qu'il ne devait pas faire attention à cela mais la blessure qu'il avait reçus à la poitrine, celle causer par le Nazgul à Amon Sul juste avant que Daenerya partage son cœur avec lui, était en train de le titiller plus il s'approchait de Minas Morgul, lui donnant cette impression que plus il avançait vers la cité sombre et plus cette dernière paraissait de plus en plus s'éloigner de lui.

Heureusement que Biren et Jumper étaient tous les deux là, à ces côtés, le soutenant pour lui permettre d'avancer et lui faisant paraître le chemin moins long auquel son esprit embrouillé était en train de lui souffler. Avançant doucement tout en veillant à demeurer en alerte, en longeant les parois rocheuses sur leur gauche pour rester masquer à la vue d'une quelconque menace qui pourrait leur fondre dessus à tout instant.

Aussi bien venant de l'avant droit, vers Minas Morgul que vers leurs arrières, du chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter pour arriver jusque là, et ainsi éviter de se retrouver piéger par des éclaireurs ou un quelconque groupes d'orques qui ne cessent de vadrouiller dans les environs autour du Mordor. Ces derniers ne cessaient de faire plusieurs rondes dans les parages et paraissaient se rassembler quelque part, ou n'importe ou ces derniers allaient, le jeune sang-mêlé savait que cela n'était en rien de bon pour les siens.

Surtout qu'il souhaitait éviter de tomber sur une garnison d'orque et encore moins de faire face aux Nazguls. Même si Bilbon avait à présent de quoi leur tenir tête, grâce au don de Daenerya, autant le pouvoir du froid que la télékinésie, le jeune Durin ne voulait nullement se faire remarquer. Car s'il venait à l'utiliser l'un ou l'autre, il était persuader que l'ennemi saurait qu'il était ici même et non demeurer en arrière comme il avait voulus le faire croire au début, lors de son combat à Isengard pour aller soutenir les siens contre Saroumane et les Nazguls.

Il devait garder l'effet de surprise jusqu'au bout.

Et depuis lors, Bili n'avait pas une seule fois tourner son esprit vers les siens et encore moins tenter de toucher la conscience de la dragonne pour connaître ces ressentiments autant que savoir comment tout le monde allait ? Demeurer concentrer sur sa mission l'empêchait de s'inquiéter pour ces proches, même s'il avait été fortement intriguer par une sensation qu'il avait reçu de plein fouet quelques heures auparavant, ou était-ce la veille qu'il l'avait perçus ? Ou plusieurs jours déjà ?

Il en avait perdu le compte à force de marcher et de demeurer concentrer sur sa cible qui était la Montagne du Destin, sans compter que plus ils approchaient tous les trois du Mordor et plus les nuits s'éternisait. Le soleil ne pouvant nullement filtrer à travers les nuages noirs d'orage demeurant au-dessus des terres noirs. Ce qui lui faisait perdre le fil des heures et des jours qui s'écoulaient.

Quoiqu'il en était, pour en revenir à cette sensation qu'il avait perçus émanant de Daenerya il y a quelques temps, Bili était sur d'une chose. Quelqu'un avait finis par écouter son conseil parce qu'il ne doutait nullement que cette émotion ayant filtrer de la dragonne ne se trouvait être nulle autre que de l'amour pure et dure. Avec une touche de désir et de défi en plus, que Bilbon n'eut pas grand mal à comprendre. Quoi qu'elle ait en tête et comment Thorin avait dus réagir, Daenerya avait dus user de la méthode dragon, employant la coutume de son peuple pour lui faire la cour dans les normes et cela ne voulait signifier qu'une seule chose. Le Roi nain allait gravement morfler.

Si la dragonne blanche décidait d'employer sa méthode, il était réellement dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou et Bilbon lui souhaitait bien du courage pour lui faire face autant que pour tenter de résister à son charme. Il savait lui-même, par expérience de sa première vie de Durin, qu'il avait le plus grand mal à lui résister lorsqu'elle lui avait fais du rentre-dedans. Durin avait eu la plus grande difficulté à ne pas… Enfin, à ne pas lui sauter dessus parce qu'il craignait par-dessus tout de quelle manière elle réagirait à sa réponse ? Lui qui savait pertinnemmnt qu'il existait un grand fossé entre la coutume des nains et des dragons dans la séduction du sexe opposer.

Raison pour laquelle il n'avait répondus favorablement au début de leur relation et qu'il avait fallus qu'elle soit destinéee à un autre pour qu'il réagisse, terminant par lui avouer enfin ces sentiments pour elle et faire à son « fiancé » du moment. Même si leur relation amoureuse n'avait pus durer à cause de la guerre et du sacrifice de Daenerya pour lui, il était heureux que, dans cette nouvelle vie, sa vieille amie pourrait reprendre son histoire d'amour. Puisqu'après tout, Thorin était son âme-sœur, autant qu'elle était son Unique pour lui.

Bili espérait sincèrement que cette histoire pourrait enfin se concrétiser autant que survivre et durer dans le temps puisqu'ils le méritaient. Autant Thorin et Daenerya, que Fili et Diriel ainsi que Kili et Tauriel.

Ils méritaient tous les six de vivre pleinement leurs amours et que cette vision qu'il avait vus à travers le miroir de Galadriel, ce futur radieux ou tous ces proches seraient saufs et que de nouvelles générations de Durin voient le jour. Bili voulait les voirs. Il voulait voir ces jours heureux arriver et il ferait tout pour qu'elle devienne réelle. Et pour cela, il allait s'occuper de détruire l'Anneau de Pouvoir.

Mais avant, il lui faudrait pour cela arriver à atteindre la Montagne du Destin pour parvenir à le détruire. Et avant ça, il devait déjà parvenir à trouver les escaliers qui menaient au passage secret dans les montagnes pour atteindre l'autre côté du Mordor. S'il se rappelait bien de ce qu'il avait lu, autant que de ce qu'il se souvenait de ces autres vies de Durin, le passage était nommé le passage de Cirith Ungol, « le Passe de l'Araignée » qui menait à une cité qui détenait le même nom que la passe.

Nom donné par les elfes qui se trouvait être aussi une ancienne possession des Hommes du Gondor pour défendre l'Ithilien du Mordor après la guerre de la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes, et qui avait été repris en même temps que Minas Ithil lors de la peste. S'il avait bonne mémoire, le passage autant que la demeure avait herité de ce nom à cause de Ungoliant, la première araignée géante, qui avait été un allié de Melkor, le premier Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Même s'il y avait un risque qu'ils viennent à croiser une araignée géante à l'intérieur, cela était préférable à tout un bataillon d'orque ou à des Nazguls. Dans le passage, cacher à la vue d'autrui, autant que de l'œil de Sauron et des Cavaliers Noirs, il pourrait facilement user de ces dons sans crainte d'être remarquer et son futur adversaire ne ferait pas longtemps long feu… ou plutôt long « froid » face à lui.

Râlant quelque peu dans la modestie qui pourrait l'étouffer, Bili finit par souffler de soulagement lorsque son regard finit par accrocher le début des escaliers qui menait au passage de Cirith Ungol. Enfin, escalier était pas vraiment le terme auquel Bilbon lui aurait donné mais plus le qualificatif d'échelle aurait été plus convenable aux vus du peu de largeur des marches autant que de la raideur de ces dernières qui montaient droit vers le sommet de la montagne se masquant presque avec le décor de la roche abrupte du pic qui était difficile à apercevoir lorsque vous ne sachiez pas ce que vous étiez censer trouver.

Se trouvant à quelques mètres des deux statues immondes qui encadraient le chemin menant à Minas Morgul, Bilbon évita de trop les regarder, toute son attention concentrer sur les marches, en train de calculer ces dernières autant que leur inclinaison un peu trop droit pour lui lorsqu'il vint à saisir le malaise qui était en train de le prendre en cet instant. Si Biren n'aurait aucune difficulter apparente pour monter puisqu'il était un bouc, fort habituer à gravir de tels obstacles avec facilité, cela n'était nullement le cas de Jumper. Bien que Bilbon se doutait que son camarade loup pourrait testé de grimpé ces escaliers, il y avait tout de même le risque qu'il ne redescende beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne pourrait le monter et cela n'était pas dans l'idée du jeune Durin de risquer autant la vie de son camarade de la sorte.

Ce qui lui restait qu'une seule échapatoire possible et il n'allait pas l'aimer, autant que Jumper.

_ Je crois que tu ne vas pas aimé mes paroles, Jumper ?

Au regard d'incompréhension que lui lança le loup, celui-ci ne comprit pas en premier ce qu'il allait lui dire, lorsque son attention se riva sur les marches vers lesquels allaient l'attention de son jeune maitre. Sauf que Jumper était tout aussi intelligent que Biren, terminant par comprendre sans mal ce qu'il allait lui dire au moment même ou il se mit à secouer la tête négativement, en se mettant à souffler comme un buffle, refusant catégoriquement cette possibilité.

Qu'il était hors de question, qu'il pense même à le délivrer de sa tâche de veiller sur lui jusqu'au bout ?

_ Sil te plait Jumper, écoutes-moi ? Lui demanda Bilbon se mettant en travers de sa route lorsque le loup voulut tenter de gravir les marches pour stopper les paroles du jeune Durin et le mettre ainsi au pied du mur. Ces marches sont bien trop rudes, même pour moi mais je vais devoir les gravir si je veux poursuivre cette quête… Biren pourra les gravir puisqu'il est un bouc mais pour toi Jumper, cela est bien trop risquer, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, est-ce que tu le comprends ? Je ne veux pas te perdre Jumper, ni toi, ni Biren alors… S'il te plait, je t'en conjures, ne nous suis pas là-haut, d'accord ?

Sauf que le regard que lui lança le loup en cet instant précis fut parfaitement compréhensible pour Bilbon, qui l'identifia facilement pour être quelque chose dans le style _: « qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à présent si je ne peux vous accompagnez là-haut alors ? »_. Car oui, telle était la question que le jeune sang-mêlé se posa en cet instant précis. S'il ordonnait à Jumper de rebrousser chemin aux portes du Mordor, où devait-il aller exactement ? Et où pourrait-il être en sécurité jusqu'à son retour ?

_ Tu vas aller retrouver Daenerya et les autres, voilà ou tu vas aller finit par décider Bilbon sur le choix qu'il laissait à son camarade loup, n'ayant plus que cette solution à envisager. Je vais te donner une lettre que tu leur remettras pour ainsi leur dire que tout va bien de mon côté et que nous ferrons tous pour rentrer à la maison à la fin de cette quête, et tu pourras veiller sur eux aussi Jumper ? Tu pourras faire cela pour moi ? Termina-t'il par lui demander sur la mission qu'il souhaitait lui donner, autant pour être sur de la sécurité de son camarade que de ces proches vers lesquels il allait le renvoyer, tout en retirant son sac de son dos pour attraper l'un des parchemins avec sa plume et l'encrier qu'il avait conserver depuis, juste au cas ou s'il avait besoin d'écrire quelque chose, ou de laisser une quelconque trace de son passage s'il venait à...

Enfin, il était heureux en cet instant d'avoir conserver son attirail d'écrivain parce qu'il aurait eu des problèmes pour confier un quelconque message à Jumper pour le transmettre à ces proches, alors qu'il alla s'installer sur les premières marches, se masquant ainsi à la vue de tous juste au cas où tandis que Biren et Jumper regardaient aux alentours pour voir s'il y avait ou non des potentiels ennemis dans les environs. Mais aucune menace n'arriva du chemin par lequel ils étaient venus autant que de Minas Morgul, permettant ainsi à Bilbon d'écrire sa missive sans risques avant d'enrouler celle-ci et de ranger tout son attirail avant de se redresser pour faire face à son camarade loup.

_ Peux-tu remettre cette missive à Daenerya ou à Thorin, Jumper ? Lui demanda Bilbon, tout en venant à attacher la missive à l'accroche sur la selle du loup, tout en retirant l'un des sacs dont il aurait besoin pour la suite de la quête avant de refaire face à ce dernier. Tu me promets de les rejoindre coute que coute et de faire bien attention à toi d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Jumper finit par hocher de la tête avant de regarder son jeune maitre attendant de savoir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se trouvait être l'endroit exacte ou se trouvait les personnes à qui il devait remettre la missive, parce que s'ils se trouvaient à Isengard plusieurs jours auparavant, ils devaient être à Edoras à présent ou bien dans un autre lieu aujourd'hui que Bilbon pourrait lui rapporter en trouvant la conscience de Daenerya. Comprenant ce dont attendait Jumper, le jeune sang-mêlé ne perdit pas un seul instant et prenant une profonde respiration, ferma les yeux et dirigea son esprit vers la conscience de la dragonne blanche qu'il pouvait sentir à l'extrémité de son esprit.

Son esprit qui se trouvait extrêmement proche de ce qu'il avait pus penser alors que Bilbon vint à saisir ou se trouvait sa sœur d'âme. Daenerya ne se trouvait plus dans le Rohan, elle était sur les terres du Gondor. Se rapprochant de ce qu'il se souvenait être l'emplacement de la cité blanche, Minas Tirith, et elle n'était pas seule, à faire le voyage. Bilbon pouvait percevoir les consciences de Gandalf, de Drogon et de Paladin proches d'elle alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à savoir ou se trouvait les autres. Pourquoi Thorin et le reste de la Communauté ne se trouvaient-ils pas avec eux en cet instant même ?

Ou étaient-ils donc passés ?

Mais Bilbon n'avait pas le temps de s'immiscer d'avantage dans sa conscience pour en trouver les réponses, il devait poursuivre son avancée et gagnée le plus de temps qu'ils pouvaient mettre à profit pour vaincre le Mal pour de bon en détruisant l'Anneau. Donnant les indications à Jumper sur le lieu où se trouvait Daenerya, tout en ayant envoyé au passage un message à sa sœur pour l'avertir que son camarade loup allait rentrer et venir à leur rencontre, et qu'il souhaitait qu'elle vienne le récupérer pour qu'il demeure à l'abri avec eux avant de couper la connexion entre leurs esprits pour se river totalement sur Jumper.

Il était temps pour eux de faire leurs adieux jusqu'à leurs prochaines rencontres.

_ Tout se passera bien Jumper, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour nous deux, tout ira bien pour nous mais promets-moi de faire attention à toi jusqu'à nos retrouvailles, d'accord Jump ? Fais attention à toi ? Lui demanda-t'il le suppliant de faire attention à lui durant les prochains jours qu'ils auraient à subir séparés les uns des autres.

Terminant par hocher de la tête avant de s'avancer à sa rencontre, Jumper finit par lui lécher le visage comme pour lui dire adieu pour ensuite river son attention vers Biren, semblant lui faire passer un message dans son regar que Bilbon n'eut aucun mal à comprendre. Le loup demandait au bouc de bien veiller sur eux et après qu'il vint à recevoir une confirmation de ce dernier qui hocha de la tête, Jumper se détourna d'eux dans l'instant et s'empressa de partir à toute vitesse pour ainsi s'empêcher de revenir en arrière et de les suivre.

Alors que Bilbon attendit que la silhouette de Jumper vienne à disparaître à l'horizon dans le chemin escarper avant de se retourner vers Biren et hochant de la tête, le jeune sang-mêlé termina par prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se décider de commencer à grimper ces marches pour poursuivre le chemin et arriver à atteindre l'entrée du Passage de Cirith Ungol, très vite suivis par Biren qui monta aussi facilement sur les pentes raides autour des marches.

.xXx.

Il avait finis par atteindre la millième marche quand il finit enfin par avoir du mouvement autour de lui, ou plutôt sous lui et Biren.

Bilbon ignorait complètement le temps qu'il avait mis lui et Biren pour monter à ce niveau, si des heures ou des jours s'étaient écoulés puisque la nuit était perpétuel au-dessus de lui à cause des nuages noirs masquant le soleil ou la lune, et il commençait à avoir du mal à monter de plus en plus. Autant à cause du manque d'air qui devenait de plus en plus difficile plus il montait en altitude, mais surtout à cause de la chaine autour de son cou, celle détenant l'Anneau qui commençait à peser sur lui plus il avançait vers le Mordor. Depuis déjà quelques jours, Bilbon ne pouvait plus ommettre que la pression qu'exerçait l'Anneau sur lui devenait de plus en plus vivace et présente qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas écouter la voix qui n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer des promesses et autres propositions des plus tentantes pour le faire lâcher prise.

Mais Bili savait pertinemment que tous ce que l'Anneau faisait, était pour le pousser à le passer au doigt et ainsi se faire immédiatement repérer par Sauron, autant que par les Nazguls qui devaient sans nul doute continuer de le chercher ou de ratisser les environs, à veiller sur les frontières du Mordor le temps qu'ils viennent à recevoir des ordres concrets de leur Maitre. Et dès l'instant qu'il aurait succombé à l'attraction de l'Anneau, tout serait terminé. Pour lui. Pour ces amis. Pour sa famille. Pour les futurs générations à venir.

S'était pour les siens. S'était pour les futures générations des Durins que Bili parvenait à résister à ces appels incessants que l'Anneau n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer, l'obligeant pendant un bref instant de s'arrêter dans sa montée des escaliers, posant son front contre l'une des marches au-dessus de lui, prenant des profondes respirations pour tenter de faire sortir cette fichue voix de sa tête. Alors qu'il put facilement entendre l'appel de Biren juste au-dessus de lui, qui s'était arrêté dans son avancé et qui avait braqué toute son attention vers lui, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne à reprendre le contrôle et qu'il poursuive leur avancée.

Sauf que le jeune sang-mêlé avait bien fait de s'arrêter car l'instant d'après, la pierre sous eux se mit à trembler, entendant tous les deux un bruit de tonnerre résonner sous eux, leur faisant braquer leurs regards vers Minas Morgul juste derrière eux dont un immense rayon de lumière verdâtre vint à jaillir de la tour principale ornant le centre de la cité et dont le faisceau fonça droit vers le ciel, alors que le sol se mettait à trembler d'avantage et que l'orage se mit à résonner au-dessus d'eux, leur donnant des sueurs froides. Cependant, ce fut ce qui arriva par la suite lorsque la lumière fantomatique vint à se calmer et que tout finit par redevenir silencieux, Bilbon risquant de perdre l'équilibre lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante vint à lui prendre dans la poitrine, retenant son hurlement de souffrance quand il eut cette impression que la lame de Morgul était une nouvelle fois en train de le pourfendre, s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine, risquant de retomber en arrière et de dégringoler de la montagne lorsque Biren était descendus avec empressement et avait finis par se plaquer au-dessus de son jeune maitre.

Le gardant ainsi à l'abri et le conservant accrocher aux marches, Biren riva son attention vers Minas Morgul pour constater comme ce dernier qu'une forme ailé se mit à jaillir du cœur même de la cité. Forme ailé qui ne se trouvait être nulle autre qu'un ailé et sur lequel se trouvait être assis l'un des Nazguls que Bili n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître du coin de l'œil, tout en se mordant les lèvres pour faire taire le cri de douleur qui irradiait de sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait se s'agir que du Nazgul qui l'avait pourfendus à Amon Sul, le chef des Neufs, le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, qui était armurer pour la guerre avant de pousser son cri lugubre qui fit grincer les oreilles du sang-mêlé et de son bouc devant le son qui vibrait leurs tympans.

La seconde d'après, les grandes portes de Minas Morgul s'ouvrirent sous le rugissement de l'ailé, dévoilant les premières lignes d'un bataillon d'orque dangereusement armer et prêt à la guerre, qui vint à faire glacer d'effroi Bili quand il constata qu'une nouvelle guerre était prête à débuter prochainement et qu'il les voyait sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. S'il venait à intervenir d'une quelconque manière, il serait démasquer et tout serait finis pour tous alors… il devait se contenter de poursuivre le voyage et remerciant doucement Biren au-dessus de lui, Bilbon attendit que le Nazgul et sa créature ailé viennent à s'envoler et à se diriger vers l'Ouest, pour reprendre tous les deux leur montée et poursuivre leur voyage.

Mais arriver à une certaine hauteur, Bilbon dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourra pas monter d'avantage sans devoir s'arrêter et prendre du repos, son genou handicaper n'appréciant guère tout cet effort subis durant ces derniers heures ou journées, le jeune Durin fit comprendre à Biren qu'ils allaient devoir s'arrêter pour se reposer et qu'ils devaient trouver un endroit ou ils pourraient s'installer sans risquer de redescendre tout ce dont ils avaient gravis jusqu'à maintenant. Et le trouvèrent un peu plus haut avec une petite corniche qui pourrait facilement les accueillir tous les deux et d'avantage pour leur permettre de dormir pendant quelques heures, et étendant totalement sa jambe tout en grognant de douleur aux vus des élancements qu'il avait, Bilbon vint à rassurer Biren que tout allait bien pour lui alors qu'il irradiait la magie du froid de ses mains pour tenter d'endiguer la fièvre de son membre gauche.

Et terminant par très vite s'épuiser de fatigue autant que de douleur, Bilbon remercia doucement Biren lorsque le bouc se fut installer dans son dos, lui donnant ainsi son flanc comme oreiller improviser tandis que son jeune maitre s'écroula de sommeil, tombant dans les bras de Morphée à l'instant même ou il posa sa tête sur lui alors que le bouc regarda un instant l'horizon un instant avant de reposer sa tête sur ces pattes avant et de prendre à son tour un repos bien méritée lui aussi.

.xXx.

Quand ils eurent enfin repris la route quelques heures après ou peut-être une journée, ou durant toute la nuit, Biren vint à se placer derrière Bilbon qui prit la tête de la montée des marches, pour le rattraper au cas où s'il venait à retomber en arrière. Celui-ci tentant de contenir ces gémissements de douleur alors qu'il devait user de sa jambe droite pour gravir les escaliers en premier et tirer sa jambe gauche dans le sillage, tout en se jurant de réapliquer une nouvelle fois du froid sur son genou gauche dès qu'il serait obliger de refaire une nouvelle pause. Sauf qu'il essayait de continuer à avancer avant de devoir s'arrêter une nouvelle fois à cause de sa jambe mais Bili vint à se figer sur la marche quand il constata de deux faits importants qui le stoppèrent sur le coup, l'une se trouvant être une bonne nouvelle alors que la seconde était sans compter une mauvaise nouvelle.

La bonne nouvelle s'était qu'ils avaient finis enfin par atteindre le haut de l'escalier alors que l'entrée du passage de Cirith Ungol s'ouvrait devant eux.

La mauvaise nouvelle venait des pensées filtrant de Daenerya qui vint à l'avertir qu'elle avait réussi à retrouver Jumper. Mais ce n'était pas réellement cela la mauvaise nouvelle, car Bilbon était heureux de savoir que son loup avait finis par atteindre la dragonne blanche, s'était plutôt ce qu'avait eux ces derniers, surtout son cousin de Sacquet derrière la tête pour avoir une telle idée que de faire croire à tout le Mordor que le jeune Durin se trouvait toujours avec eux.

Une idée des plus suicidaire qu'avait eu son idiot de cousin Sacquet.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait derrière la tête cet idiot pour en arriver à une telle proposition ? Grogna Bilbon avant de grogner en gravissant les dernière marches pour s'asseoir un instant devant l'entrée du Passe de l'Araignée, tout en tournant son attention vers son camarade bouc. Jumper a finis par les rejoindre Biren mais j'ai un cousin hobbit des plus crétin ! Drogon se fait passer pour moi pour faire croire à tous que je suis toujours là-bas et non ici, et il va risquer sa peau et…

Bili ne put finir sa phrase qu'en tentant de se relever pour tenter de contenir sa colère devant la bêtise du Sacquet de l'aider, il avait appuyer inconsciemment sur sa jambe gauche, réveillant la douleur dans son genou qu'il dut attraper dans ces deux mains, pour tenter de contenir la souffrance tout en projetant une nouvelle fois une aura froide dessus pour essayer d'amoindrir son mal. Et tandis qu'il réfléchissait, tout en tentant de faire taire la douleur, Bili fixa l'entrée du passage avant de vriller son attention vers l'horizon, là ou se trouvait les siens pour ensuite finir par river son regard vers Biren qui le regarda, attendant de connaître son prochain ordre.

_ Nous allons devoir improviser Biren et les soutenir dans leur idée saugrenue que je me trouves avec eux et non ailleurs finit par lui rapporter Bili avec sérieux à l'encontre de son camarade bouc. Tu pourras m'aider à les soutenir ?

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre =D**

 **alors? votre avis dessus?**

 **en tout cas je n'ai pas encore débuter le prochain donc faudra encore être patient ;)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **je vous dis à tous bon samedi et bon week end =D**

 **à la prochaine :)**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


	56. Chapitre 55 Minas Tirith

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **et oui je suis de retour ;) ce chapitre aura été long à écrire parce que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps aussi d'écrire mais la voici enfin :)**

 **dans le chapitre précédent, on avait laisser Bilbon poursuivre le chemin, arrivant devant l'entrée de la caverne d'Arachnée après renvoyer Jumper et Biren ;) dans ce chapitre, nous allons retrouver les membres de la Communauté arrivant à la cité blanche où les choses vont doucement recommencer à bouger ;)**

 **v'là je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la suite ;)**

 **merci à Angel pour ta com en espérant que cette suite te plaira tout autant =D**

 **je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE XD**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 55 : Minas Tirith**

 __ Il y a une chose que j'ai apprise sur les hobbits vint à le rassurer Aragorn sur ces paroles et son inquiétude pour ces deux camarades hobbits. Ils sont les plus intrépides finit-il par lui admettre sur le caractère entêtant de ces petits bons hommes._

 __ Oui, imprudent même souria Saradoc à la confession d'Aragorn. Paladin est un Touque, Drogon va s'amuser pour tenter de le garder sur le droit chemin et l'empêcher de faire une idiotie là-bas. Mais j'ai bonne espoir que tout ira bien avec eux, surtout avec Gandalf et Daenerya surveillant leurs arrières rapporta-t'il confiant que le Mage et la Dragonne Blanche parviendraient à les contenir._

 __ Tout ira bien pour eux Saradoc. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le signal pour pouvoir les rejoindre à Minas Tirith._

 __ Mais pourront-ils nous envoyer le signal avant que la guerre ne vienne à éclater Aragorn ?_

 _A cette question, quelque peu inquiète du Brandebouc, Aragorn n'avait nullement la réponse, espérant lui aussi que tout se passera bien à la cité blanche et que leurs amis parviendraient à arriver là-bas avant les forces de Sauron. Lui, autant que les autres, espéraient grandement que tout se passerait bien, autant pour eux, que pour le jeune Sacquet qui continuait son avancée vers les terres du Mordor avec ces deux camarades à ces côtés._

.xXx.

Comme l'avait indiqué le Magicien Blanc, ils ne leur fallurent que trois jours pour traverser le Royaume du Rohan, se dirigeant vers l'Est en longeant la chaine des Montagnes Blanches pour atteindre les terres du Gondor. Toujours jucher devant Gandalf sur le dos de Gripoil, Paladin se tenait solidement à la crinière du mereas blanc alors que Daenerya volait doucement au-dessus d'eux, portant Drogon qui vêtissait une « copie » de l'armure de Durin pour se faire passer pour Bilbon et ainsi donner une diversion pour permettre au Durin d'atteindre le Mordor et de détruire une bonne fois pour toute l'Anneau unique.

Volant à quelques mètres au-dessus du cavalier blanc pour ainsi demeurer loin de la vue des sentinelles et autres menaces, Daenerya surveillait les environs de ces yeux perçants, cherchant une possible trace d'ennemi dans les environs. Aussi bien des orques que des nazguls qui pourraient se retrouver sur leurs chemins, mais depuis la défaite d'Isengard, ils sembleraient que ces derniers avaient déserté les terres des monteurs de chevaux pour se reconcentrer sur les terres des hommes de l'Arbre blanc.

_ Comment allons-nous jouer les choses quand nous serons arrivé à Minas Tirith ? Demanda Drogon à voix haute pour se faire entendre malgré le vent et la visière de son casque baisser, questionnant ainsi la dragonne et le magicien de ce qu'ils allaient faire après. Quelle est le plan ?

_ Le plan est d'abord de ne pas nous faire tuer tous les deux Drogon, car Gandalf va devoir leur expliquer que je ne suis pas une menace pour quiconque, comme le fait que le groupe de Gondorien qui a quitté Edoras avec Bilbon vont tenter de savoir pourquoi tu te retrouves là alors que tu as indiqué que tu allais vers le Nord lui fit savoir Daenerya sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire prochainement dès qu'ils arriveraient dans la cité blanche. Ce sont d'abord les deux points que nous allons nous occuper et pendant que Gandalf va s'occuper de cela, nous allons tous les deux aller faire un tour dans les environs pour concentrer l'œil de l'Ennemi sur nous, tu es prêt à jouer le rôle de Bilbon jusqu'au bout Drogon ?

_ J'ai dis que j'allais le faire et ce n'est pas maintenant que j'ai l'intention de revenir en arrière lui fit simplement remarquer Drogon déterminer à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, tout en resserrant sa poigne sur la lance qu'il avait en main. Même si je compte beaucoup sur ton appui pour leur paraître le plus crédible possible, n'est-ce pas Daenerya ?

_ Bien évidemment Drogon ! Bili risque d'avoir ma peau s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose et il irait te chercher de l'autre côté pour te ramener par la peau des fesses pour t'y renvoyer de lui-même alors… Veillons à demeurer tous les deux en vie dans cette affaire, d'accord cousin ?

_ Bien évidemment cousine ! Approuva Drogon d'accord avec les dires de la dragonne alors que sous eux, le Magicien et le Touque avaient parfaitement entendus leur échange, et une chose vint à faire tiquer le hobbit d'ailleurs.

_ Cousine ? Daenerya n'est pas ta cousine Drogon lui fit remarquer Paladin sur l'appellation donner autant par la dragonne que par le Sacquet l'un envers l'autre.

_ Mais elle est la sœur de mon cousin Paladin, alors si elle est notre cousine lui répliqua simplement le Sacquet sur les dires du Touque sur le nouvel lien de parenté que les hobbits avait avec la dragonne.

_ C'est vrai que vus de ce point de vue, elle l'est bel et bien devenu notre cousine et…

_ Remettons à plus tard cette discussion les enfants, nous pénétrons dans le Royaume du Gondor ! Les rappela à l'ordre Gandalf sur le fait qu'ils devaient remettre leur discussion à plus tard et leur rappelant ainsi la situation dans laquelle ils n'allaient pas tarder à être confronter.

Celle de devoir s'occuper des Gondoriens et ainsi les empêcher de s'en prendre à Daenerya par la même occasion, que ces derniers ne viennent pas à se sentir menacer par sa présence dragonnesque, pour tenter de se retrouver la cible de leurs archers autant que de leurs catapultes. Même si la dragonne blanche n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté, elle voulait plutôt éviter de se retrouver dans ce cas de figure car bloquer des attaques n'étaient nullement une première présentation qu'elle voulait faire au peuple des hommes de l'arbre blanc, surtout qu'elle allait demeurer entre ces murs jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Car pour elle, comme tous les autres, ils ne faisaient aucun doute que la fin du conflit se ferait ici-même ou en tout cas, une grande partie, jusqu'au prochain coup de l'ennemi ou de celui de Bilbon, puisque le Magicien Blanc lui avait demandé d'être à l'affut des moindres pensées et émotions que le jeune Durin viendrait à laisser filtrer du lieu ou il se trouvait.

Redevenant tous sérieux devant la situation dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient de plus en plus et appliquant le plan qu'ils avaient décidés, celui ou Daenerya prendrait de l'altitude pour demeurer masquer aux yeux des hommes, pour faire un tour dans les alentours avec Drogon, pendant que Gandalf irait à Minas Tirith avec Paladin pour préparer le terrain. Pour prévenir l'Intendant et le peuple qu'ils allaient recevoir la visite d'un allié puissant qui se révélait être une dragonne et la sœur d'âme de la Dernière Réincarnation de Durin et l'un des Héritiers du Roi d'Erebor. En d'autres termes, une personne que le peuple du Gondor n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre à dos ou l'atteindre d'une quelconque façon, au risque d'attirer la colère d'un dragon autant que tout le peuple des nains si quelque chose venait à arriver au plus jeune héritier de Durin par le biais de son lien avec la dragonne.

Leur faisant signe qu'il allait devoir poursuivre le reste de la route seul, Gandalf fit un geste de la main vers la dragonne qui hocha de la tête au-dessus d'eux avant qu'elle ne vienne à prendre de l'altitude, disparaissant très vite vers le ciel, montant en flèche alors que son cavalier dut se plaquer sur son dos, se couchant sur son ventre pour ne pas être porter par le courant d'air qui aurait pus le faire lâcher prise sur les accroches qu'il avait sur la selle. Alors que cette ascension rendit quelque peu Paladin malade en espérant que tout irait bien pour le Sacquet avant de baisser son regard vers l'horizon, droit devant lui, tandis que Gripoil grimpa une plaine qui surplombait les environs et laissa enfin apercevoir la destination de leur voyage, se dresser droit devant eux.

Minas Tirith.

Si Paladin pensait que Foncombe avait été une demeure enchanteresse, autant que pouvait l'être le domaine de la Forêt Noire, contrastant avec l'énormité et les cités des nains comme l'était Erebor et la Moria, aussi bien avec la maison du peuple des monteurs de chevaux qui s'accordait avec les environs. La cité blanche des Hommes du Gondor était une construction colossale sans conteste, aussi immense qu'une montagne qui s'élevait d'ailleurs sur le flanc de la dernière montagne de la chaine des Montagnes Blanches, Paladin se doutait parfaitement qu'une telle construction avait dus demander des années et des milliers de bâtisseurs pour la construire. Voir des décennies ou même un siècle pour voir totalement le jour et levant la tête vers le sommet de la bâtisse, ne put empêcher le Touque d'avoir un quelconque vertige à l'idée de monter à une telle attitude au dessus du sol.

_ Minas Tirith, la Cité des Rois.

_ Elle est démentielle Gandalf.

_ Elle fait partis des cités les plus grandes de la Terre du Milieu lui admit Gandalf sur l'étonnement qu'avait le hobbit devant la vue d'une telle demeure. Dépêchons-nous de retrouver l'Intendant et de l'avertir de ce qui risque d'arriver, comme de les prévenir de ne pas s'attaquer à Daenerya quand elle finira par se montrer.

_ Pensez-vous sincèrement que tout ira bien Gandalf ? Lui demanda Paladin inquiet de ce qui pouvait risquer d'arriver alors que le Magicien poussa Gripoil à avancer, l'étalon blanc s'élança droit vers la cité blanche et les grandes portes de la cité des hommes.

_ Je l'ignore complètement mon garçon mais j'ai bonne espoir que les Hommes du Gondor soient plus raisonnables que les nains d'Erebor à la présence de Daenerya, après tout, si elle et Thorin continuent tous les deux dans cette voix, ils…

_ Ce n'était pas réellement de cela que je mentionnais Gandalf, bien que je m'inquiète aussi pour cela mais…

_ Tout ira bien Paladin, nous devons avoir confiance en Bilbon pour réussir cette quête et nous devons faire tout notre possible pour concentrer l'œil de l'ennemi sur nous pour le détourner de ces propres terres, après, c'est à notre jeune hobbit de prendre le temps que nous lui donnons lui indiqua Gandalf sachant pertinemment de quelle sujet lui avait mentionné le Touque avant de reprendre une attitude sérieuse quand ils arrivèrent dans les limites des contreforts de la cité blanche. Surtout pas un mot à ce sujet Paladin, vous m'avez compris ? Ne dîtes strictement rien sur Bilbon ou sur l'Anneau, ou sur toute autre sujet, vous me laisserez parler et… Il serait bien plus aviser que vous ne parliez pas du tout Maitre Touque, compris ?

_ D'accord Gandalf.

Comprenant parfaitement qu'il faisait assez de dégâts comme cela sans avoir à rajouter en plus ces mots, bien que cela aurait pus être vexant pour lui, Paladin n'en tint pas rigueur pas après tout ce qui s'était produit jusqu'à présent par sa faute. Il n'allait nullement oublier de si tôt le passage dans la Moria, autant que celui avec le Palantir qui lui donnait encore des sueurs froides, sa seule excuse qu'il pouvait donner s'était qu'il était un Touque. Et un Touque par nature était des plus curieux pour leur plus grand malheur, ce qui leur attirait toujours des plus grands ennuis, il espérait que son fils serait plus raisonnable dans cette part de lui dans ces prochaines années.

Franchissant facilement les grandes portes de l'entrée de Minas Tirith qui se trouvaient ouvertes aux vus des garnisons de marchands et de soldats entrant et sortant, Gandalf n'eut aucune difficulté à manœuvrer Gripoil à y accéder avant de faire galoper le mereas blanc dans les rues paver de la cité, montant dans les différents niveaux formant la cité blanche pour atteindre la citadelle se trouvant au dernier niveau de celle-ci. N'étant nullement arrêter par quiconque sur leur chemin, tous reconnaissant sans peine le magicien blanc et se doutant que cela devait être des plus urgent aux vus de son empressement à atteindre la citadelle, les soldats autant que les civiles vinrent à s'écarter aux plus vite de la route de ce dernier alors que les sentinelles avaient dus avertir les représentant du Gondor de l'arriver de Gandalf dans la cité.

Car lorsqu'ils eurent franchis les derniers niveaux de la cité et atteignant le tunnel menant à la cour pavée devant les portes de la citadelle, les deux gardes autour de l'entrée du passage vinrent à s'approcher d'eux, prêt à garder la monture de Gandalf, tandis que celui-ci, en descendant du dos de Gripoil, put facilement apercevoir des silhouettes quitter la citadelle par les grandes portes de cette dernière par delà l'arbre blanc qui se tenait fièrement au cœur de la cour extérieure de la citadelle. Arbre d'ailleurs que finit par identifier Paladin après que Gandalf l'est aider à descendre et qu'il s'empressa de suivre quand le Magicien s'avança à la rencontre du groupe venant à eux.

_ C'est l'arbre blanc, n'est ce pas Gandalf ?

_ Oui. L'arbre blanc du Roi. Mais Turgon est l'Intendant. Lui et sa famille ont veillés sur le trône du Gondor jusqu'au retour de son roi et…

_ Vous pensez qu'Aragorn va remonter sur le trône Gandalf ?

_ Je le pense sincèrement mais nous ne sommes pas encore là mon garçon et… Qu'est-ce que je vous ai demandé plus tôt ?

_ De me taire mais nous ne…

_ Plus un mot mon garçon ? Lui demanda plus qu'il ne lui ordonnait Gandalf, tout en reportant son attention vers le groupe venant à leur rencontre et qui était à présent à porter d'oreille d'eux, toute son attention river vers celui se tenant à la tête du contingent venant à eux. Salut à vous Turgon, Fils de Turin, Seigneur et Intendant du Gondor, je…

_ Cessez donc ces longues formalités Gandalf et venez donc saluer un vieil ami plus tôt s'amusa le dénommé Turgon, tout en ouvrant grand les bras pour accueillir sans vergogne l'accolade que Gandalf lui donna bien volontiers lorsqu'il eut finis par l'atteindre. Cela est fort agréable de vous revoir entre ces murs mon vieil ami, bien que je me doute que votre venu n'est nullement lié à une visite de courtoisie, n'est-ce pas ?

Une longue chevelure argentés et blanches retenus en arrière par une tresse, portant une tenue légère avec une cotte de maille dans les couleurs noirs, argents et blanc du Gondor, bien que le vieil intendant devait approcher de ces quatre-vingt dix printemps, se déplaçant à l'aide d'une canne assez imposante, il n'en restait pas moins que son regard bleu était encore grandement vif pour son âge avancer. Et bien que les traits de son visage paraissaient être tirer par l'inquiétude et la fatigue, il n'en demeurait pas moins des plus alertes, son regard passant de Gandalf au hobbit cacher dans son ombre, attendant de connaître directement la raison de l'arriver du Mage Blanc parmi eux après avoir lâché ce dernier dans son accolade.

_ Une inquiétante affaire lier au Mordor et à Sauron m'amène ici mais nous serons bien mieux pour parler de tout cela à l'intérieur mon vieil ami, vous me paraissez être sur le point de vous effondrer à tout instant… s'inquiéta Gandalf devant l'air épuiser qu'il pouvait lire sur les traits du visage de son vieil ami.

_ Baliverne ! Je ne suis peut-être plus capable de mener mes propres hommes au combat mais je peux me dresser sans honte et sans peur devant notre Ennemi répliqua Turgon devant l'assistance du magicien à son égard, tout en fusillant ces conseillers et ces généraux dans son dos lorsque ces derniers étaient en train d'approuver les paroles de Gandalf, voulant que leur Seigneur vienne à se reposer plutôt que se déplacer lui-même à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Vous vous rappelez sans difficulté de mon fils, Echtélion détourna-t'il la conversation sur son fils se tenant dans l'ombre de son père, celui-ci se tenant prêt comme les autres à rattraper son père au moindre signe de fatigue ou de chancèlement venant de lui.

_ Bien évidement que je me rappel de lui. Comment allez-vous mon garçon ? J'ai oui dire que vous aviez eu un très beau garçon ?

_ Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir Gandalf vint à le saluer Echtélion en attrapant la main tendue que lui offrait le magicien pour le saluer. Mon fils et ma femme se portent tous les deux à merveille, je vous remercie, mais si vous nous présentiez votre ami, Gandalf. Il s'agit d'un hobbit n'est-ce pas ?

_ Un hobbit dis-tu ? J'avais crus un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant vint à admettre Turgon fort étonné de s'être laisser penser que la petite silhouette dans le dos du magicien était celle d'un enfant. Que fais donc un petit homme de la Comté si loin de chez lui, surtout dans le contexte actuel des choses ? Le questionna-t'il alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers son fils à la dérobée qui hocha de la tête doucement à son encontre.

Aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de mot en cet instant pour se rappeler sans peine de ce semi-homme qu'Echtélion avait veillé à cacher dans son convoi revenant du Rohan et qu'il avait laissé celui-ci, ainsi que ces deux compagnons du voyage poursuivre son voyage droit vers les terres du Mordor en raison de la quête qu'il détenait du Conseil de Foncombe.

_ Il s'agit tout à fait d'un hobbit et d'un vieil ami aussi, laissez-moi vous présenter Paladin Touque, l'un des cousins hobbits du plus jeune héritier de la maison de Durin présenta Gandalf, installant ainsi l'arbre généalogique de sa famille pour ainsi le situer aux yeux des autres autour de lui, sachant pertinemment que les Hommes du Gondor avait parfaitement entendus parler de la quête d'Erebor ainsi que l'existence et des origines du plus jeune neveu du Roi Sous la Montagne. Paladin, voici l'Intendant du Gondor, le Seigneur Turgon et son fils Ecthélion de la Maison de Hurin, tout comme leurs conseillers et généraux les plus grader du Gondor. Teniez-vous une réunion importante pour que vos hommes soient ainsi autour de vous mon vieil ami ?

_ Oui malheureusement, nous tenions conseil sur l'avancée de l'ennemi en Ithilien, comme de rapatrier les civiles de Cair Andros et d'Osgiliath pour éviter des pertes humains si jamais les armées ennemis venaient à arriver jusqu'à là informa simplement Turgon sur les premières décisions donner qu'il avait déjà prise des échanges durant le début de cette réunion. Et j'ai le sentiment que vous allez nous apporter d'autres nouvelles inquiétantes, c'est cela Gandalf ?

_ Oui, j'en ai bien peur, nous ferions mieux de rentrer à l'intérieur mais, tout d'abord, serait-il possible d'avertir vos hommes dans la cité de ne pas paniquer et de ne pas attaquer quand la grande amie et plus forte alliés des nains d'Erebor et de la Maison de Durin viendra à nous rejoindre ?

_ Bien évidemment Gandalf. Aucun de mes hommes ne viendrait à s'attaquer à un allié des nains de Durin mais pourquoi me demandez-vous l'autorisation ? Le questionna Turgon, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela.

_ C'est-à-dire, parce qu'il se trouve que Daenerya est en réalité une… Une dragonne blanche.

_ _Pardon_ !

.xXx.

_ Penses-tu que Gandalf parviendra à les convaincre de nous laisser descendre Daenerya ?

_ Il réussira mais au cas où je suis prête à devoir reprendre forme humaine pour leur montrer que je ne suis pas une menace pour eux.

Ayant répondus aux doutes qu'il avait, tout en ayant tourné sa tête vers lui pour tenter de le rassurer sur ces dires, la dragonne blanche finit par se détourner son attention de lui avant de river son regard vers l'horizon, droit vers les terres noires du Mordor s'étendant droit devant eux. Là ou les nuages noirs d'orage s'étendaient au-dessus des montagnes marquant la frontière du pays maudits, protégeant ainsi ces terres du regard des autres et de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur alors que la dragonne ferma un instant les yeux pour tenter de localiser son frère d'âme.

Après avoir pris de l'altitude pour demeurer masquer à la vue des sentinelles et des hommes du Gondor, Daenerya avait survoler les environs, pour tenter d'apercevoir l'avancer de l'Ennemi sur le territoire du peuple de l'Arbre blanc alors que Drogon avait réfréner l'envie de vomir qui lui était remonter de l'estomac devant la hauteur à laquelle ils volaient tous les deux à présent. Veillant à ne pas regarder sous lui pour ne pas perdre pied, le Sacquet avait levé les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant le ciel bleu et la lumière du jour qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus qu'ils s'approchaient des terres noirs, là ou l'orage grondait dangereusement, conservant la pluie et les éclairs qui ne demandaient qu'à s'acharner sur la tête de quelqu'un.

Puis avoir fait sa ronde, demeurant bien évidemment à une distance de sécurité raisonnable du Mordor, Daenerya s'était rediriger vers Minas Tirith, continuant de demeurer à une altitude pour ne pas être discerner par les yeux des hommes. Tout en restant à une altitude ou Drogon pourrait facilement respirer et ne pas manquer d'oxygène, termina son vol en finissant par se poser sur la montagne derrière la cité blanche et si posant en douceur, la dragonne blanche s'allongea sur le rocher, comme une tour de garde, attendant patiemment le signal de Gandalf pour leur permettre à tous les deux de descendre et de les rejoindre en bas.

_ Tu crois que je peux relever ma visière Daenerya ou dois-je continuer de la garder ?

_ Il serait préférable que tu la conserve au cas où Drogon. Nous ne pouvons peut-être pas voir l'Ennemi mais rien ne nous dis que ces derniers ne nous voient pas eux lui rapporta Daenerya sur le risque qu'il soit tous les deux dans la ligne de mire des yeux de l'ennemi, même si ces derniers ne pouvaient nullement les voirs, faisant frémir le Sacquet à cette possibilité. Tu doutes d'aller jusqu'au bout Drogon ?

_ Nullement Daenerya, c'est seulement que cette possibilité d'être épier par l'ennemi sans que nous puissions le savoir me mets réellement mal à l'aise… Mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de laisser ces derniers gagner sans y mettre mon grain de sel rapporta le hobbit déterminé. Si me faire passer pour Bilbon peut l'aider et détourner le regard de Sauron de ces terres, pour l'obliger de se concentrer sur autre chose alors j'ai l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout… Je peux toujours compter sur ton soutien Rya ?

_ Bien évidemment ! Tu me poses encore cette question, sérieusement ? Lui demanda-t'elle d'une voix narquoise tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil pour ainsi lui prouver dans ces paroles qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser seul gérer cette situation. Toi et moi allons devoir être irréprochable dans notre jeu sinon je crains fort que nous risquerons pire que d'avoir des problèmes avec l'ennemi s'il vient à découvrir ce que nous sommes en train de faire en cet instant…

_ Tu as pus le localiser Rya ?

_ A peu près de l'endroit ou il doit être en train de se trouver.

_ Comment ça à peu près ? Lui demanda Drogon quelque peu inquiet devant le ton hésitant de la dragonne sur sa réponse.

_ Je le sens faiblir de plus en plus en se rapprochant du Mordor et…

_ Comment ça il faiblit ? Tu veux dire… C'est l'Anneau… ?

_ Plutôt l'épuisement de le porter et la fatigue du voyage vint à admettre Daenerya avec inquiétude avant de tenter de rassurer le hobbit sur son dos, autant qu'elle-même. Mais Bilbon est déterminer à finir tout cela par lui-même, donc nous n'avons pas à trop nous en faire pour lui, tant que Biren et Jumper demeurent avec lui, tout ira bien pour lui Drogon finit-elle par le rassurer.

_ Tu es sur de cela Rya ?

_ Aie confiance en ton cousin Drogon, Bili réussira cette mission. Il y arrivera le tint-elle informer avec détermination. Il…

Mais la dragonne ne put finir sa phrase qu'ils vinrent tous les deux à se retourner vers le faisceau de lumière émergeant de sous eux, venant de la cour extérieure devant la citadelle et l'arbre blanc du Gondor, leur rappelant tous les deux ou ils étaient. Et le fait qu'ils attendaient tous les deux le signal du Magicien Blanc pour pouvoir les rejoindre dès qu'ils seraient sur que descendre ne serait pas dangereux pour la dragonne et qu'aucun Gondorien ne viendrait à la prendre pour cible quand elle apparaitrait au-dessus d'eux, fondant droit sur eux.

Et consistant en ce signal lumineux que Gandalf venait d'envoyer, Daenerya et Drogon n'eurent besoin que de se regarder tous les deux avant d'hocher mutuellement de la tête avant que le hobbit ne vienne à resserrer ces poignes sur les accroches à la selle sur le dos de la dragonne, tandis que celle-ci vrilla son regard vers sa cible plus bas. Redéployant ces ailes au passage et pliant ces pattes pour sauter, Daenerya vint à prendre légèrement de l'altitude, sortant ainsi de l'abri que lui offrait la montagne pour demeurer cacher à la vue de tous, se dévoilant petit à petit aux yeux des hommes du Gondor pour que tous puissent l'apercevoir. En effectuant des rondes dans le ciel au-dessus de la cité et ainsi permettre à tous de s'accoutumer à sa présence, autant qu'à la taille imposante qu'elle abordait à présent, la petite taille de grands chien qu'elle avait aborder au début de son voyage auprès de Bili, avait très vite laisser place à une masse un peu plus importante, bien que sa musculature était plus fine, montrant bel et bien qu'elle était une femelle. Masse qui ne pourrait nullement franchir les portes massives de la cité blanche, ayant atteint l'envergure des créatures ailés des Nazguls, elle était à présent une créature assez imposante et grande pour effrayer n'importe qui, aussi bien les hommes, que les elfes, les nains et leurs ennemis, et elle devrait être extrêmement prudente dans sa descente avant qu'elle ne vienne à se poser pour de bon dans Minas Tirith.

Bien évidemment, comme elle s'en était douté, autant que le Sacquet, même si Gandalf avait dus faire passer le message de son arrivée et que tous semblaient s'attendre à sa vue, voir une immense dragonne blanche apparaître dans les cieux et descendre doucement vers eux, avait de quoi créer une panique générale parmis le peuple de l'Arbre blanc. Les cris de terreur et de surprise vinrent à vibrer dans l'air, obligeant Daenerya a retarder sa descente, même si cela risquait de donner plus de temps aux Gondoriens d'agir en conséquence contre elle, que cela soit de façon défensive ou offensive, l'inquiétude de Drogon était tout aussi palpable dans son dos, celui-ci resserrant sa prise sur les rennes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de douter que certains risquaient de les prendre pour cible en ayant pas reçus la prévenance du Magicien. Mais la dragonne ne faisait pas attention à cela, elle savait que si elle voyait une seule flèche ou catapulte venir à sa rencontre, elle agirait en conséquence et repousserait l'attaque pour se défendre elle, autant que son cavalier, toute son attention river droit vers la silhouette blanche et la plus petite à ces côtés se tenant à quelques mètres de l'arbre blanc, entourer par d'autres personnes, sans nulle doute l'Intendant, son fils et ces conseillers.

Et conservant le magicien en vue, Daenerya put constater que ce dernier paraissait parlementer avec véhémence avec les soldats qui étaient venus à la rencontre de leur leader pour tenter de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire pour cette nouvelle arrivée, alors que ce remue-ménage sous eux était en train d'inquiéter grandement son cavalier sur son dos, qui se demandait si Gandalf réussirait par faire entendre raison aux hommes du Gondor.

_ Tu crois sincèrement que Gandalf va parvenir à les calmer Daenerya ?

_ J'ai plutôt peur de ce qu'il risque de leur tomber dessus si ces derniers ne nous laissent pas atterrir finit par admettre la dragonne sur ce qui viendrait à arriver si les Hommes du Gondor ne venaient pas à se calmer très vite. Ils devront faire face à un Mage Blanc en colère, je n'aimerais nullement être à leur place pour te dire la vérité Drogon s'amusa-t'elle au dépends des pauvres soldats qui finiraient par s'attirer la colère de leur vieil ami.

_ Tu as raison. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être à leur place !

Et tournant encore durant une bonne dizaine de minutes au-dessus de Minas Tirith à une distance raisonnable de sécurité, autant pour elle que pour son cavalier, la dragonne attendit patiemment que le magicien vienne à se clamer et leur faire signe qu'ils pouvaient descendre sans risquer d'être pris pour cible par les Gondoriens. Et cela finit par se calmer en bas, sans doute que Gandalf était parvenu à les convaincre, bien que la raison la plus plausible s'est que l'Istari les avait tellement effrayer qu'ils le redoutaient d'avantage que la créature céleste qui n'allait plus tarder à venir les rejoindre, lorsque le Mage Blanc finit par lever les yeux vers eux et fit un signe de la main qu'ils pouvaient venir.

_ On dirait que Gandalf est parvenu à leur faire entendre raison Daenerya ?

_ Mais restons tout de même sur nos gardes mon grand annonça-t'elle préférant prévenir que guérir si jamais la situation venait à dégénérer avant qu'ils n'aient pus agir.

Mais la dragonne avait confiance dans le magicien pour qu'aucun danger ne survienne et jetant un coup d'œil à son cavalier, attendant que ce dernier s'accroche solidement aux rennes, Daenerya engagea sa descente vers Minas Tirith. Repliant ces ailes vers ces flancs et piquant du museau droit vers la cour extérieur devant la citadelle, là ou les attendait Gandalf et les autres, ces derniers se mettant quelque peu à paniquer quand ils la virent fondre sur eux, tandis que le Sacquet s'était plaquer sur son cou pour ainsi éviter au courant de l'arracher de son dos, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de frayeur à la descente rapide.

Cela n'aurait pas été très glorieux pour lui ou plutôt pour l'image de son cousin.

Finissant par arriver à quelques mètres de la cour, la dragonne vint à redéployer ces ailes pour freiner sa descente avant de placer ces pattes postérieurs en avant pour atterrir sans difficulté sur ces « pieds » et de poser ensuite ces « mains » autant en douceur qu'elle le put pour ne pas briser le sol de pierre blanc sous elle, ainsi que de secouer son cavalier sur elle. Et demeurant debout devant tous, repliant ces ailes au passage, la tête haute et fière, fusillant au passage les soldats et les généraux de l'Intendant qui avaient la main sur la garde de leurs armes, comme prêt à dégainer à tout mouvement suspect de sa part.

_ Vous devriez informer vos hommes d'éloigner leurs mains de leurs armes car ils n'auront guère le temps de dégainer qu'ils gèleront sur place immédiatement, alors qu'ils évitent de trop me tenter, voulez-vous ? J'ai déjà assez à faire avec les orques et les nazguls lui répliqua durement et cassant Daenerya en rivant son attention vers celui qui devait être nulle autre que l'Intendant du Gondor alors que ces derniers vinrent à sursauter en l'entendant parler, notant parfaitement leur surprise dans leurs regards. Je ne suis pas uniquement un énorme lézard, je suis douer d'intelligence et de parole, et je ne répliquerais que si vos hommes n'ont pas la magnanime d'être prévenant rajouta-t'elle pour être sur que ces derniers avaient parfaitement saisis la situation.

_ Doucement ma tendre Daenerya. Aucun homme sain d'esprit n'aurait la brillante idée de venir chercher des problèmes aux deux personnes ayant mis fin à la malveillance de Saroumane au Rohan et qui a mis en fuite les Nazguls et leurs montures, comme d'être même redouter de leur Maitre alors… je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait le désir de se mettre des alliés à dos, n'est-ce pas ? Vint à questionner Drogon, tout en tentant de calmer la dragonne alors qu'il jouait avec merveille son cousin, faisant à la fois sourire la dragonne et l'istari devant l'aplomb qu'il donnait pour se faire passer pour l'Héritier de Durin.

_ Nullement mon garçon vint à finir par rassurer l'Intendant en repoussant les généraux et les conseillers qui s'étaient placer autour de lui pour le protéger, tout en fusillant au passage ces soldats qui avaient justement leurs mains sur la garde de leurs armes. Soyez tous les deux les bienvenus à Minas Tirith, je suis Turgon, l'Intendant du Gondor. Voici mon Fils Echtélion et mes conseillers et généraux, et vous ?

_ Je suis… Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté, Fils de Frérin, Héritier de Durin et de Belladona Sacquet, Dernière et Septième Réincarnation de Durin se présenta le Sacquet jouant le rôle de son cousin, se demandant s'il n'en faisait pas trop dans la présentation mais aux vus de la non réaction de la dragonne autant du magicien, il n'avait pas tort d'agir de la sorte. Et voici ma sœur d'âme, la Princesse Daenerya, Cœur de Glace, Gardienne des Neiges et Détentrice de Vie, une personne qu'il ne faut nullement se mettre à dos finit-il par leur rapporter en flattant doucement l'encolure de la dragonne qui se mit à ronronner comme un énorme chat à la surprise des Gondoriens devant eux.

_ Je vous souhaite encore à tous les deux la bienvenue à Minas Tirith, bien que je vous inviterais bien à entrer mais je crains fort que la citadelle ne soit pas assez vaste pour pouvoir vous permettre d'entrer ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Intendant, ce n'est pas un problème fit savoir Daenerya à la remarque pertinences que venait de donner l'Intendant à son encontre.

L'instant d'après, Daenerya se redressa sur ces pattes postérieures à la surprise de tous, à l'exception de ceux qui savaient pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire, lorsque son corps se mit à irradier de magie blanche, un léger vent de flocon de neige se mettant à jaillir de son corps qui vint à disparaître à la vue de tous. Tandis qu'à l'étonnement général des Gondoriens, la silhouette massive de la dragonne se mit à rétrécir à vue d'œil, terminant par attendre une taille plus humaine avant que Daenerya ne finisse par réapparaitre totalement aux yeux de tous, ayant regagné sa forme humaine recouverte dans son armure de combat sous son long manteau-cape à capuchon blanc en fourrure. Tenant les sacs de voyage de sa main gauche alors que sa main droite était refermer sur les jambes de son cavalier, qui se retrouvait assis sur son épaule droite, ne semblant pas peser plus lourds qu'un oisillon pour elle. Sa longue chevelure blanche cascadant dans son dos en de longues tresses sous son casque, alors que ces yeux de glace vrillaient toujours son regard acérer sur les Gondoriens face à elle, arquant un sourcil à la vue de ces derniers qui avaient littéralement la bouche totalement ouverte en avisant sa nouvelle forme humaine.

_ Si vous pouviez cesser de relooker ma sœur, cela serait fort agréable car elle est déjà promise à un Roi fort entêtant qui aura votre tête si je venais à lui rapporter cela les mit en garde Drogon alors que la dragonne le reposa à terre, tout en fusillant les concerner de son regard à travers la fente de son casque pour qu'il détourne le regard de la dragonne blanche, constatant que certains avaient du mal à lui obéir, décida de jouer la carte de l'identité du roi en question. Non seulement, vous voulez attirer ma colère, autant que celle de Daenerya que celle du Roi Thorin, je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas ?

Et tout en massant ces poings entre eux, prouvant qu'il était à deux doigts de causer une baston si les soldats en question ne s'excusait pas, autant que de se détourner de la dragonne, il risquait fortement d'avoir de la casse. Et cela, tous les autres vinrent très vite à le comprendre, obligeant Gandalf et l'Intendant à agir en conséquence avant qu'il n'y est des problèmes. D'ailleurs, Turgon vint à fusiller ces hommes des yeux, leur faisant détourner la tête et s'excuser avant de leur ordonner de retourner à leur tour de garde, pour ensuite se concentrer totalement sur ces invités.

_ Bien. A présent que cette affaire est réglé et si nous allions à l'intérieur pour pouvoir amplement discuter plus tranquillement ? Les invita Turgon à entrer dans la citadelle pour qu'il puisse avoir enfin la discussion que Gandalf voulait leur rapporter en venant à Minas Tirith.

_ Allons-y Turgon, nous vous suivons accepta bien volontiers Gandalf, en faisant signe à l'Intendant et à son fils de leur montrer la voie, après avoir fais signe à d'autres soldats d'emporter leurs affaires dans les chambres qu'ils allaient recevoir durant leur visite à la cité blanche. Il est temps d'avoir cette discussion et de vous tenir informer des dernières nouvelles les informa-t'il sur la question.

.xXx.

_ Etes-vous réellement sérieux Gandalf ? Demanda Turgon à l'encontre du magicien blanc après avoir écouter ce que celui-ci leur avait rapporté, tout en étant sagement assis sur le trône noir trônant au pied des marches menant au trône blanc du Roi du Gondor.

Après avoir être entré à l'abri à l'intérieur de la grande salle du trone de la citadelle blanche, Gandalf allait rapporter tous les détails de la situation alors que les généraux autour de Turgon et son fils se mettaient à s'interroger entre eux pour savoir pourquoi le Fils de Durin gardait toujours son casque sur la tête et sa visière baisser. Et tandis que le mage blanc avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Daenerya qui demeurait sagement dans l'ombre de Drogon alors que Paladin se tenait sagement à sa gauche, conservant fermer solidement ces lèvres pour ne rien dire de compromettant sur leur mission ou encore donner une raison à Gandalf de le frapper, celui-ci demandait doucement à l'Intendant s'il pouvait demander à ces généraux et conseiller de sortir. Car ce qu'ils avaient à parler devait demeurer secret et ne pas être ébruiter au risque de plonger la Terre du Milieu à sa fin, indiscrétion qui ne fit nullement sourire les gondoriens qui furent ramener à l'ordre par leur Intendant qui leur demanda de revaquer à leurs occupations pendant qu'il déciderait si, oui ou non, il devrait discuter avec eux de ce qu'ils allaient discuter présentement.

Et dès que ces derniers eurent saisis de l'ordre donné par leur chef, ils vinrent chacun à regagner leurs autres occupations, laissant ainsi les nouveaux arrivants avec Turgon et son fils dans la grande salle avant que Gandalf ne jette un œil vers Daenerya qui hocha de la tête. Avertissant les deux Gondoriens de ne surtout pas paniquer, que ce qu'elle allait faire allait seulement garder leurs conversations confidentielles, sans être entendus par aucune oreilles indésirables, la dragonne blanche avait fais un geste ample du revers de sa main droite vers l'extérieur, faisait dessiner un cercle de glace autour d'eux. L'instant d'après, une sphère de glace vint à les recouvrir, les enfermant ainsi dans une bulle hermétique au son et demeurant ainsi cacher des autres de l'intérieur, même s'ils pouvaient toujours voir ce qui se passait dehors, cela n'était pas le cas de ceux se trouvant à l'extérieur qui ne pouvaient nullement les voir ou les entendre.

Tout ce dont ils se diraient et se dévoileraient, demeureraient entre eux et personne ne pourra user de tout ce dont ils allaient parler contre eux. Alors dès que Gandalf fut sur et certains qu'ils étaient à l'abri de toutes oreilles et yeux indésirables, vint à comté tous les derniers évènements s'étant produit comme de la quête qu'avait entrepris le dernier Héritier de Durin pour venir à bout de l'Anneau Unique qu'il avait trouver près de deux ans auparavant durant la quête d'Erebor dans les grottes des gobelins. Ainsi que de la mission des membres de la Communauté mener par les anciens membres de la Compagnie de Thorin et d'autres alliés qui avaient jurer de rattraper le Fils de Frérin et l'aider dans sa quête pour le Mordor, seulement ils avaient finis par être séparer à Path Galen, étant forcer de contenir les orques et laisser fuir le jeune sang-mêlé pour le protéger, autant que garder l'Anneau loin des sbires de Sauron. Ils ont ensuite avouer qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de retrouver le Hobbit à Edoras mais ce dernier avait poursuivis le voyage, en allant avec le convoi d'Echtélion pour Minas Tirith alors que les autres des membres de la Communauté se chargeaient d'arrêter la folie de Saroumane au Rohan.

De leur bataille d'Isengard jusqu'au passage du Palantir avant la vision funeste que le Touque avait aperçus dans les sombres projets de Sauron, et l'idée du Sacquet pour venir en aide à Bilbon pour garder l'œil éloigner de ces propres terres, en lui donnant une autre cible à fixer en se faisant passer pour la Réincarnation de Durin. Etant très vite appuyer par le dévoilement de Drogon sous le casque, celui-ci finit même par remercier Echtélion d'avoir aidé Bilbon à traverser le Rohan et atteindre le Gondor en sécurité avant de le laisser poursuivre le voyage avec Biren et Jumper jusqu'au Mordor. Remerciement qu'Echtélion avait très vite repoussé, affirmant qu'il avait uniquement fais son devoir que tout homme aurait fais pour soutenir un noble petit homme à venir à bout de l'être le plus abjecte de la Terre du Milieu et de protéger la vie de tous ces habitants, il n'avait strictement rien fais d'extraordinaire comparer à lui.

_ Malheureusement oui Seigneur Turgon, la contre-attaque de Sauron va se faire ici-même, contre Minas Tirith finit par rapporter malheureusement Gandalf sur ce qui allait finir par leur tomber dessus. Après sa défaite contre le Rohan et la perte de Saroumane, Sauron veut frapper fort contre le Gondor car si votre Royaume venait à tomber, le reste de la Terre du Milieu tomberait… Comme cela aurait pus être le cas, il y a près de deux ans lorsque l'Ennemi avait des vus sur Erebor et l'Est. Nous ne pouvons permettre cela finit-il par admettre sur les risques d'une telle situation.

_ Donc vous avez décidé de faire une pierre de coup en amenant ce faux leurres du Prince Durin ici-même pour concentrer l'œil de l'Ennemi sur Minas Tirith, puisque nous étions nous-mêmes destinés à être sa prochaine cible ?

_ Il est vrai que dit comme cela Seigneur Turgon, nous avons eux une attitude des plus irrespectueuse et…

_ Cessez donc vos excuses Gandalf, vous avez pensés pour le bien commun de tous, que vous ayez pris cette décision ou non, le Mordor nous aurait tout de même pris pour cible répliqua Turgon, mettant un terme aux excuses empresser du Mage blanc concernant cela. La seule chose qui m'inquiète à présent, c'est de savoir mon peuple en danger sur les prochaines batailles que nous allons devoir subir… Nous avons déjà fais évacuer les civiles des villages en Ithilien, comme de ceux autour d'Osgiliath en leur sommant de regagner Minas Tirith. Il y a aussi ceux des villages au Sud vers Dol Amroth ou nous subissons des attaques des corsaires… J'aurais sans nulle doute ordonner une évacuation de la population vers le Rohan pour les mettre le plus loin possible de cette menace, mais cela nous forcerait aussi de nous alléger d'une garnison pour les protéger et cela pourrait nous couter bien plus… Nous allons devoir prévoir des plans de bataille, autant que d'éventuelle évacuation, Echtélion, tu sais ce dont tu dois faire ?

_ Oui Père. Je vais avertir nos hommes et prévoir un éventuel siège de Minas Tirith dans les prochains jours approuva Echtélion, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient faire en conséquence de ces nouvelles, s'apprêtant à aller donner les ordres de son père quand il s'arrêta dans son avancer et riva son attention vers une certaine personne. Puis-je sortir ou bien avons-nous encore des choses à nous dire dans le secret de ce dôme ?

_ Je crois que nous avons finis… A part que le moment venu, vous pourrez allumer les feux d'alarmes de Minas Tirith, pour appeler le Rohan à l'aide. Nos amis sont en train de rassembler les soldats qui pourront les suivre avec le Roi Fengel à venir nous aider dans la prochaine guerre informa Gandalf sur le fait que le Gondor pourra compter sur le soutien de leur voisin dans cette future bataille, comme d'autres alliés que leur proche avait envoyer une demande d'appui.

_ J'en suis parfaitement soulager d'entendre cela Gandalf. Vous m'envoyez grandement rassurer dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir…

_ Daenerya, que se passe-t'il ? Appela inquiet Drogon alors qu'il avait remis son casque sur la tête pour se masquer à la vue de la fin de la réunion quand il avait sentis la dragonne se tendre dans son dos.

Rivant son attention sur elle, comme tous les autres alertés par la question du Sacquet, tous purent constater du regard vide de la dragonne, qui fixait un point dans le vide avant de réémerger de la transe dans laquelle elle s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt, son visage devenant d'une pâleur inquiétante qui ne rassura guère ces compagnons de route. Car pour eux tous, cela ne pouvait avoir qu'avec le Fils de Durin et les alarma sur ce qui avait pus arriver au sang-mêlé pour que la dragonne vienne à réagir de la sorte.

_ Daenerya, qu'y-a-t'il ? C'est le petit ? Que se passe-t'il ?

_ Il l'a renvoyé.

_ Qui ça Daenerya ? Qui Bilbon a-t'il renvoyé ? Lui demanda Gandalf de plus en plus inquiet de la réponse que pourra lui donner la dragonne blanche.

_ Jumper ? Bili nous a renvoyé Jumper !

* * *

 **V'là à quel moment Daenerya perçoit les penser de Bilbon concernant sa décision d'avoir renvoyer Jumper alors qu'il débuta la montée des marches :)**

 **V'là pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **alors? qu'en avez vous pensez?**

 **en tout cas, j'espère pouvoir poster la suite aussi rapidement que je le voudrais :)**

 **v'là pour aujourd'hui :)**

 **big bis à tous et bon week end à tous =D**

 **à la prochaine ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**


	57. Chapitre 56 Le calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour à tous =D**

 **et non vous ne revenez pas je poste bien la suite après près de 3 mois d'absence ;)**

 **merci à Angelyoru pour la com et tous ceux qui suivent encore cette suite :)**

 **assez de blabla et je n'ai plus qu'à vous dire**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

 **on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Sabrinabella**

* * *

 **Chapitre 56 : Le calme avant la tempête**

 _Rivant son attention sur elle, comme tous les autres alertés par la question du Sacquet, tous purent constater du regard vide de la dragonne, qui fixait un point dans le vide avant de réémerger de la transe dans laquelle elle s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt, son visage devenant d'une pâleur inquiétante qui ne rassura guère ces compagnons de route. Car pour eux tous, cela ne pouvait avoir qu'avec le Fils de Durin et les alarma sur ce qui avait pus arriver au sang-mêlé pour que la dragonne vienne à réagir de la sorte._

 __ Daenerya, qu'y-a-t'il ? C'est le petit ? Que se passe-t'il ?_

 __ Il l'a renvoyé._

 __ Qui ça Daenerya ? Qui Bilbon a-t'il renvoyé ? Lui demanda Gandalf de plus en plus inquiet de la réponse que pourra lui donner la dragonne blanche._

 __ Jumper ? Bili nous a renvoyé Jumper !_

.xXx.

A cette nouvelle, les membres de la Communauté entourant la dragonne blanche demeurèrent totalement sans voix devant ces dires alors qu'ils étaient tous en train d'emmagasiner ce qu'elle venait de leur rapporter.

Bili avait renvoyé Jumper !

Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé le sang-mêlé à renvoyer l'un de ces meilleurs compagnons de voyage qui l'avait suivi depuis son départ de Cul-de-sac plusieurs mois auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour que Bilbon ordonne à son loup de ne pas poursuivre la quête avec lui ?

Etait-ce la malveillance de l'Anneau qui commençait à l'atteindre ?

_ Pourquoi a-t'il fait cela ? Pourquoi Jumper, Daenerya ?

_ Je ne sais pas Paladin, Bilbon m'a refermer son esprit après cette pensée mais… Il a laissé une missive à nous transmettre à Jumper, il faut que j'aille le récupérer !

_ Doucement Daenerya, si…

_ Si jamais Jumper se fait repérer par des orques et attraper, ils vont commencer à s'interroger Gandalf ? Sauron et ces sbires savent pertinemment que Bilbon détient aussi un loup et un bouc comme compagnon et…

_ De toute façon, nous n'avons pas à palabrer sur la question Magicien, nous allons récupérer Jumper, un point c'est tout !

_ Drogon ?

_ Ne me regardez pas ainsi Gandalf, vous savez pertinemment que j'ai raison et si Bilbon nous a écris une missive, nous devons savoir ce qu'il veut nous dire, c'est la moindre des choses après tout ce qu'il a accomplis. Et tout ce qu'il est en train de subir en cet instant pour poursuivre la quête, nous lui devons bien cela ?

_ Les Hobbits sont des êtres d'un extrême courage, j'ai hâte de vous voir à l'œuvre mon garçon confia Turgon honnêtement, plus qu'admirative devant l'aplomb et la détermination que ce dernier dégageait en tenant tête au Mage Blanc. Mais d'un autre côté, ce garçon a tout à fait raison Gandalf, si l'Ennemi découvre qu'il se trouve à Minas Tirith et que l'un de ces présumés compagnons se balade à la frontière du Mordor, il risque fort de s'interroger et d'envoyer des créatures sur ces traces pour remonter sa piste et… Parvenir à retrouver la trace du véritable Durin lui fit-il remarquer sur les risques qu'ils encouraient si l'Ennemi découvrait toute la supercherie.

_ Nous ne pouvons abandonner Jumper, Gandalf…

_ Je n'ai jamais suggéré de l'abandonner Daenerya, c'est seulement que…

_ Je le sais bien Gandalf. Mais Bili compte sur nous pour aller le récupérer alors j'ai bien l'intention d'aller le chercher, autant que de montrer au Mordor ou se trouve l'Anneau par la même occasion indiqua la dragonne blanche sur d'elle avant de plonger sa main dans l'une de ces poches pour en ressortir une chaine.

Une chaine ou se trouvait accrocher un simple anneau d'or.

Un anneau qui avait étrangement la ressemblance avec…

_ Ce n'est pas… ?

_ Bien évidemment que non Paladin, c'est Bili qui le détient le vrai, nullement moi répliqua la sœur d'âme du Durin, levant les yeux au ciel devant l'interrogation du Touque avant de baisser son regard vers le bijou. Mais si nous voulons faire croire que Drogon est véritablement Bilbon, il faut aussi avoir une « copie » de l'Anneau et ne t'inquiète pas Gandalf, il suffira que les Nazgul ou les orques l'aperçoivent pour croire qu'il s'agisse du véritable Anneau indiqua la dragonne avant de faire passer la chaine autour du cou du Sacquet qui regarda le bijou reposer sur son poitrail, hésitant à le toucher.

_ Je peux le toucher sans crainte n'est-ce pas Daenerya ?

_ Bien évidemment Drogon. Il ne s'agit que d'une simple copie sans pouvoir maléfique, rassures-toi. Sinon, tu es prêt à aller casser quelques têtes pour couvrir les traces de Jumper ?

_ C'est surtout toi qui va aller casser quelques têtes, je ne vais faire que t'assister et encore, je demeurerais sagement sur ton dos alors…

N'ayant nulle besoin de finir ces paroles, prouvant qu'il ne ferait pas grand-chose, assis sur son dos, à part de faire croire qu'il était Bilbon, Drogon finit par rebaisser la visière de son casque, masquant de nouveau son visage, resserrant sa main sur la copie de la lance et du bouclier de son cousin pour river toute son attention vers la dragonne. Celle-ci n'avait nullement besoin de précision pour savoir ce que le Sacquet attendait, terminant très vite par hocher de la tête avant de lever une main vers le dôme de glace les masquant à tous pour que personne ne puisse écouter leur échange, retrouvant ainsi la vision sur la salle du trone et les quelques généraux, conseillers et autres soldats qui attendaient sagement que leur Intendant et son fils reviennent.

Sauf qu'avant même que l'un d'eux n'ait pus dire quoi que se soit à ce propos, Daenerya et Drogon avaient tous les deux lâchers leur paquetage au côté de Gandalf et de Paladin, pour ensuite se précipiter droit vers la porte et s'empresser de sortir de la citadelle pour aller mettre la main sur Jumper avant que les orques ne viennent à lui tomber dessus. Attrapant le hobbit par le bras et le soulevant pour le positionner sur son dos, celui-ci eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux pour ne pas être éblouis par la lumière blanche irradiant de son corps alors qu'il put amplement sentir sa forme humaine disparaître pour laisser place à son apparence de dragonne, qui vint à s'élancer très vite dans les airs en battant des ailes avant de très vite prendre de l'altitude et de foncer droit vers Osgiliath, en espérant que c'est par là qu'allait Jumper.

_ Et nous Gandalf? Qu'allons-nous faire en attendant? Lui questionna Paladin curieux de savoir la suite du plan les concernant tous les deux pendant que Daenerya et Drogon allaient essayés de récupérer Jumper avant que l'Ennemi ne vienne à le trouver et à comprendre la supercherie.

_ Nous n'allons devoir que patienter en attendant Paladin. Aller ranger nos affaires dans nos quartiers attitrer et nous tenir prêt à intervenir s'ils viennent à avoir besoin de renfort; vint à lui confier Gandalf sur ce qui leur restait plus qu'à faire, en allant se charger des paquetages et de suivre le domestique que l'Intendant Turgon avait fais quérir pour les escorter à leurs nouvelles chambres.

Attendre était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire tous les deux à présent en attente de recevoir de bonne ou de mauvaise nouvelle.

.xXx.

Dès qu'ils avaient quittés tous les deux Minas Tirith, ils avaient survoler Osgiliath et se rendant dans les terres d'Ithilien, cherchant une possible stratégie à appliquer, comme d'éviter de foncer directement tête baisser vers les dernières coordonnées qu'avaient laissés filtrer Bili lors de sa communication avec Daenerya pour l'avertir que Jumper allait les rejoindre. Tentant de saisir la raison qui avait pus pousser son camarade à "libérer" l'une de ces compagnons de voyage - Daenerya se doutant que la missive ne se trouvait pas être la véritable excuse - elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui se trouvait dans la direction ou se trouvait la conscience fermer du jeune Durin? Pourquoi passer par cette partie des Montagnes qui le rapprochait de trop près de la cité de Minas Morgul, la demeure des Nazguls? Qu'est-ce que son frère d'âme avait derrière la tête exactement?

_ Je crois avoir compris ce qui l'a poussé à arriver à une telle extrémité; lui rapporta Drogon à travers le vent soufflant à leurs oreilles, tout en se mettant à longer la frontière du Gondor, tout en gardant la frontière du Mordor en vue sur leur garde.

 __ Ah oui! Et quoi donc?_ Lui demanda Daenerya doucement dans son esprit, pour que l'Ennemi ne puisse nullement les entendre et faillant bien faire sursauter Drogon de sa place. _Désoler Drogon mais c'est mois dangereux de communiquer de cette façon? Tu n'as qu'à pensez fort ce que tu veux me dire et je l'entendrais;_ lui tint-elle informer.

_ _Là, tu m'entends?_

 __ Pas si fort!_

 __ Désoler;_ s'excusa le hobbit d'avoir pensé trop fort qui avait fais office de cris dans la tête de la dragonne qui grogna légèrement. _Et là?_

 __ C'est beaucoup mieux. Allez, je t'écoutes Drogon, qu'elle est ta théorie sur la question?_

 __ Durant notre discussion à Edoras avant que Bilbon ne parte avec le convoi, je me souviens qu'il avait étudié beaucoup de carte dans sa chambre et l'une d'entre elle, se trouvait être sur le Mordor;_ vint à se remémorer Drogon sur les derniers instant passer avec son cousin avant son départ du Château de Meduseld. _Et il y avait un chemin, un chemin qu'il avait lui-même tracer sur la carte, en espérant que ce passage y serait toujours parce qu'il s'en rappelait d'une de ces vies précédentes de Durin..._

 __ Le passage de Cirith Ungol?_

 __ Oui! C'est ce qu'il y avait écris sur la carte et je l'ai entendus marmonner à propos d'un escalier qu'il allait devoir parvenir à retrouver pour l'attendre ? Alors ..._

 __ Oui, je me rappel de ça! L'escalier devait être compliquer à franchir. Biren le peut puisque c'est un bouc mais Jumper est un loup, Bili a dus craindre d'une potentielle chute et lui a demander de nous retrouver avec une missive. C'est sans nulle doute la possible raison de sa décision, bien trouvé Drogon;_ lui félicita Daenerya sur la déduction de son cousin.

_ _De rien cousine mais... Cet escalier se trouve proche de Minas Morgul, n'est-ce pas?_

 __ Oui. La demeure des Nazguls. Mais pour l'instant, Bili n'a pas été repéré, donc, cela veut dure qu'il est toujours en train de grimper les escaliers pour le passage et ou il ne risquera rien à l'intérieur pour user de sa magie pour se défendre au cas où?_

 __ Au cas ou de quoi Rya?_

 __ Au cas ou s'il venait à croiser la route d'un descendant d'Ungoliant._

 __ Et qui était cet Ungoliant?_

 __ Une araignée géante._

_ Pardon! Cria Drogon de surprise avant de s'insulter de tous les noms pour s'être exclamer à voix haute, ce dont la dragonne blanche vint à percevoir sans aucune difficulté.

_ _Je n'aurais pas trouvé meilleure appellation mon cher?_

 __ Très drôle Rya! Non, sérieusement, Bilbon va devoir faire face à une araignée géante? Comme celles qui s'étaient répandues dans la Forêt Noire?_ Lui questionna-t'il sur les craintes qu'il avait sur cette possible rencontre qu'allait pas tarder à faire son cousin.

_ _Je l'ignores complètement Drogon mais je sais que Bilbon n'aura aucune difficulté de se débarrasser de celle-ci alors... Regarde Drogon!_

Suivant la direction qu'était en train de lui montrer la dragonne de la tête, le Sacquet finit par appercevoir l'un des villages reculer du Gondor, l'un de ceux qui avait déjà était vider de ces habitants qui avaient été pousser à fuir les environs, se trouver être la nouvelle base des orques. Ces derniers, aux nombres d'une petite garnison, avaient déjà ravager et piller les lieux, utilisant tout ce dont les villageois avaient laissés en arrière, pour faire un énorme bûcher au centre du village, tout en ayant construit une barricade de fortune devant les portes de celle-ci. Barricade diriger droit vers les autres villages qui, placer en avant d'Osgiliath Est, avaient elles aussi été renforcer de plusieurs barricades par les bataillons de Gondoriens qui avaient pris la place des villageois qu'on avaient poussés à être rapatrier à Osgiliath ou Minas Tirith.

_ _Ces orques se trouvent dans la ligne de mire de Jumper si Bilbon lui a dis de regagner Minas Tirith?_

 __ Oui Drogon! Et je sais exactement ce que nous allons faire. Tu es prêt à leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs?_

 __ C'est plutôt toi qui va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs Rya! Je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose sur ton dos?_ Vint à lui rappeler Drogon sur le fait qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune aide jucher sur son dos.

_ _Crois-moi Drogon, tant que demeureras sur mon dos, tu pourras amplement te faire passer pour Bilbon avec plus de faciliter que si tu devais te trouver au sol;_ le tint informer doucement la dragonne sur la question.

_ _Je ne te comprends pas?_

 __ Tu vas très vite comprendre Drogon!_

Et la seconde d'après, la lance que tenait la doublure du Durin dans sa main droite se mit à s'embraser de flamme bleue telle des flocons tournoyant autour de l'arme, surprenant Drogon qui faillit bien lâcher la lance de surprise s'il n'avait pas un tel contrôle sur ces nerfs. Ressentant pleinement l'aura de magie de la dragonne dans sa main qu'elle était en train de partager avec lui en cet instant, Drogon prit une profonde inspiration avant de resserrer ces poignes autour de la lance, autant que celle sur la sangle de la selle, se tenant prêt à la charge de la dragonne.

_ C'est quand tu veux Daenerya! Allons donc rappeler notre présence au sbire de Sauron!

_ Je n'aurais pas mieux dis; s'amusa la dragonne à son encontre. Accroches-toi bien dans ce cas Bili!

Et l'instant d'après, Daenerya plongeait droit vers le village faisant office de premier front des orques sur les terres du Gondor, alors que Drogon parvint à garder son hurlement dans sa gorge à la descente, s'étant planquer sur le ventre contre le dos de la dragonne. Dont le plongeon finit par être remarquer par les orques, aussi bien que les Gondoriens, lorsqu'ils les virent tous les deux émerger des nuages les ayant masquer à leurs vues, ces derniers criant tous de surprise à l'instant même ou la dragonne vint à ouvrir sa gueule.

Déversant ces flammes de glace droit vers le village au prise des orques, ceux-ci se mirent tous à hurler de frayeur et de peur quand son attaque les atteigna. Ou à l'instant même ou son jet toucha le sol, des stalagtique de glace, aussi tranchant et piquant que des lances se formèrent et se dressèrent dans tous les sens, transperçant les orques autour de ceux qui n'avaient pas été piégés dans la glace. Coupant ainsi le village en deux, les orques se répandant des deux côtés, tout en tentant de mettre en place une possible défense et une attaque contre la dragonne blanche. Celle-ci qui reprit de l'altitude pour se mettre hors de leur portée de tir, juste au cas où, effectua un virage à 180 degré pour recharger droit sur leur opposant, prête à en remettre une nouvelle sauce.

_ Prêt pour un deuxième round Bili?

_ Je suis partant Rya! A toi de rouvrir la voie! Lui lança Drogon tout en tenant la lance prêt pour faire usage de la magie que la dragonne lui avait confiée pour donner plus de crédibilité à son personnage.

_ Alors allons-y!

Et rabattant ces ailes sur son flanc pour piquer du museau droit vers les barricades des orques dans la partie ouest du village, celle faisant face aux autres villages gardes par les bataillons du Gondor, Daenerya rouvrit les ailes à la dernière seconde, se laissant planer alors qu'elle avait placer ces pattes arrières en avant. Renversant les barricades de leur position, en les mettant à terre tandis que son cavalier demeura nullement en reste, et usant de la magie de la dragonne, projeta depuis sa lance, un rayon de glace qui percuta les orques qui fuyaient devant eux ou qui tentaient de leur tirer dessus avec leurs arcs et leurs flèches, ou bien leurs lances. Et comme le feu glaciale de Daenerya plus tôt, un nouveau mur de stalagtique de glace se forma à l'instant ou le rayon toucha ces cibles ou le sol mais qui avoisinaient les 2 mètres de haut, comparer aux 10 mètres de hauteur de l'attaque de la dragonne plus tôt.

Rebattant frénétiquement des ailes pour remonter alors qu'elle avait saisis deux des barricades dans ces griffes, qu'elle userait comme projectile sur les orques, Daenerya reprit de l'altitude tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son cavalier. Pour ainsi constater que ce dernier parvenait à contenir les hauts de coeur qu'il avait avec les descentes, les remonter et les secousses qu'il subissait durant ces manœuvres de la dragonne. Drogon arrivait à se contrôler, focalisant toute sa concentration sur le rôle qu'il devait jouer et se faire passer pour son cousin pour occuper le regard de Sauron et de ces sbires sur lui, que sur le véritable lieu ou se trouvait le jeune Durin en réalité.

Et rendre son estomac sur la nuque de Daenerya n'était pas ce qui pourrait convaincre le Serviteur de Morgoth qu'il était l'Héritier de Durin. Donc il devait réellement se retenir de toutes ces forces pour ne pas rendre son repas, alors que la dragonne reprenait de l'altitude avec des barricades qu'elle avait saisis dans ces griffes au passage. Et refectuant un virage à 180 degré sur la droite cette fois-ci, Daenerya alla concentrer toute son attention vers la partie Est du village, la partie arrière de son mur de stalagtique de glace, la dragonne lâcha la première barricade dans le premier groupe d'orque et le second dans un autre groupe. Pendant que Drogon relança un nouveau rayon de glace sur les orques à leur gauche, faisant obliger ces derniers à reculer devant eux, tandis que la dragonne blanche survola le sol, ces griffes en avant pour repousser les orques devant elle pour reprendre très vite de l'altitude. Avec quelques orques accrocher dans ces griffes qu'elle relâcha très vite dans le vide, pour ensuite jeter un coup d'oeil vers les derniers orques qui restaient encore du bataillon initiales dans le village.

Ceux qui se retrouvaient bloquer et piéger dans ce qui restait du village et qui ne pouvaient nullement fuir celui-ci, bloquer à cause de la glace, alors que la dragonne blanche relança un coup d'oeil à son cavalier sur son dos.

_ Tu es partant pour un combat aux corps à corps Bili?

_ Je le suis tout à fait. Et toi Rya?

_ Alors finissons en avec ces derniers tout de suite!

La seconde d'après, Daenerya bifurqua une fois encore sur sa droite, droit sur le village ou ce qu'il en restait avec les quelques orques restants du bataillon qui gardaient cet avant poste, déployant sa magie autour d'elle et de Drogon. Magie qui créa une brume blanche autour d'eux, qui vint à se répandre dans les environs en un brouillard intense et geler qui recouvrit tout le village et alla droit vers les terres du Mordor. Tandis que la dragonne ordonna par la pensée au Sacquet de se coucher sur son dos et de la laisser finir les derniers orques piéger dans leurs cercles de glace et incapable de faire quoi que se soit plonger dans cette purée de pois. Ce qui n'était nullement le cas de la dragonne qui pouvait voir à travers son propre brouillard de givre et dès que le Sacquet se fut plaquer sur son dos, appliquant sa demande à la règle, elle chargea dans le tas.

S'étant poser et chargeant comme un bélier, les orques n'eurent aucune chance contre ces griffes, sa mâchoire et sa queue qui fauchèrent sans peine les derniers survivants ou leurs cris furent facilement perceptible dans les environs, donnant des sueurs froides aux bataillons de Gondoriens dans les autres villages à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre. Autant que les témoins d'Osgiliath qui avaient reçus des messagers de Minas Tirith, informant de laisser agir cette dragonne blanche et son cavalier qui se trouvaient être tous les deux des alliés du Gondor, allant ainsi prévenir les garnisons dans les villages au porte d'Osgiliath de rien faire contre ces derniers. Ceux-ci venant à souffler de soulagement que ce dragon et son cavalier étaient de leur côté et non contre eux, aucun d'entre eux ne les voulant pour adversaire aux vus des hurlements émis par les orques qu'ils étaient en train de combattre.

Alors quand le silence finit par retomber sur les environs à l'instant même ou Daenerya eut vaincus le dernier orque, tous les témoins de la scène s'attendaient à voir le brouillard se lever et que l'horizon redevienne clair sur la zone de combat. Sauf que cela ne fut pas le cas. Le brouillard givrant demeura à sa place, couvrant les environs et masquant ainsi le village, autant que la dragonne et son cavalier qui demeurèrent à l'intérieur, tourner droit vers la direction des terres du Mordor.

_ Et maintenant Daenerya?

_ Maintenant, nous attendons Jumper.

_ Crois-tu qu'il parviendra à se repérer dans cette purée de proie? L'interrogea Drogon qui avait réellement du mal à voir plus loin que la tête de la dragonne.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour Jumper, Drogon. Il réussira sans peine à nous retrouver dans ce décor; lui promit la dragonne blanche sur l'odorat fin du loup qui n'aurait aucun mal à les trouver ici, alors que cela permettait aussi de retarder l'avancée de l'ennemi vers le Gondor.

Aucun bataillon ne voudrait s'introduire dans le brouillard, ne voyant pas plus loin d'un mètre, en sachant qu'ils avaient une dragonne et son cavalier qui les attendaient patiemment à l'intérieur. Prêt à tous les mettre en pièce comme la garnison de tête qui conservait leur avancée en attendant l'arrivée de renfort. Seulement, aucun renfort ou troupe ne fut envoyer dans les heures suivantes dans la zone du brouillard de la dragonne, qui s'étendait comme un mur entre la frontière du Mordor et du Gondor, personne ne venait à y entrer avec la crainte des représailles de la dragonne et de son cavalier sur leur tête s'ils venaient à franchir cette limite donner. Comme si le brouillard installait un statu quo entre les deux parties qui vinrent à profiter de ce laps de temps donner pour renforcer leurs défenses et rapatrier les derniers civiles à Minas Tirith concernant les Gondoriens, et pour rassembler les derniers de leur préparatif pour marcher sur la cité blanche concernant les Serviteurs de Morgoth.

Alors qu'à l'intérieur du brouillard, Daenerya et Drogon se mirent tous les deux à patienter, le temps que Jumper parvienne à retrouver leurs traces et n'arrive jusqu'à eux.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre à présent.

.xXx.

_ J'imagine qu'il ne s'agit que d'un titre honorifique. Même si j'ai bien l'intention de me battre, ils ne s'attendent tout de même pas à ce que j'obéisse à leurs ordres, déjà que je n'écoutes même pas mes proches; fit remarquer Paladin, tout en observant la tenue à l'emblême du Gondor, tous comme la cotte de maille et les protections de l'armure l'accompagnant.

Tout adapter à sa petite taille et étaler sur le lit devant lui, alors qu'il avait sais la poigner de l'épée qu'il retira un instant de son fourreau, détaillant la lame bien soigner avant de la rengainer et de la reposer sur son lit, attendant toujours la réponse à sa question.

_ N'est-ce pas Gandalf?

_ Vous êtes à présent au service du Fils de l'Intendant; lui rappela Gandalf avec ironie au parole que le Touque avait échangé plus tôt dans la journée avec Echtélion après le départ de Daenerya et de Drogon pour aller récupérer Jumper. Vous devez lui obéir Paladin Touque, même si je sais pertinemment qu'il vous laissera à mes côtés, il n'en demeura pas moins que vous êtes l'un de ces sujets à présent; lui répliqua-t'il en fumant sa pipe sur le balcon de leur quartier assigner par l'Intendant, tandis que la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, attendant patiemment le retour de leur deux camarades avec le loup.

Comme de la missive que celui détenait de Bilbon leur étant adressé. Tous espérant sincèrement que cette lettre apporterait de bonne nouvelle que de mauvaises chose qui pourrait advenir du jeune Durin.

Alors que Gandalf radotait quelque peu devant l'idiotie qu'avait eu Paladin en offrant ces services à Echtélion pour le remercier de l'aide qu'il avait apporté à son cousin et à ces deux compagnons, le Fils de l'Intendant avait finis par accepter, nommant le Touque "Gardien de la citadelle". Un haut rang parmis les gardes et une haute distinction aussi faite au hobbit que Gandalf s'était réellement retenus de rapporter à Echtélion de toutes les idioties que son petit camarade causait autour de lui, et que le nommer à un tel poste allait plus lui porter la poisse que d'être d'un quelconque appui. Mais le Mage Blanc avait gardé sa langue dans sa bouche sous le regard amuser de l'Intendant qui l'avait pleinement remarquer son envie de s'opposer à une telle distinction, avant de demander à Paladin de le suivre dans Minas Tirith. Pour aller s'occuper de leur paquetage et de suivre le domestique vers leurs appartements, pendant qu'Echtélion allait suivre les directives de son Père, tout en ayant envoyés des messagers à Osgiliath et aux alentours de ne pas attaquer ou prendre pour cible leur nouveaux alliés, en la personne de Durin et de sa dragonne blanche. Autant éviter le plus de casse possible.

Puis dès leurs affaires placer dans leurs nouveaux quartiers, Gandalf et Paladin avaient été tous les deux mis au courant de l'attaque que donnait Durin et sa dragonne contre la garnison de tête de Sauron sur l'un des villages reculer et évacuer, face à Osgiliath et aux autres villages que des bataillons de Gondoriens remplissaient, en ayant dresser des barricades, se tenant prêt à tout assaut.

Sauf que s'était le cavalier et sa dragonne qui avaient tous les deux ouverts les hostilités, la garnison d'orque étant totalement dépassés par leurs attaques magiques du froid, en ne leur laissant aucun échappatoire lorsque Daenerya vint à proposa le brouillard autour d'elle. Englobant le village pris et s'épaississant à vue d'oeil, tout en s'élargissant des deux côtés, Gandalf et Paladin, autant que tous les autres témoins de la scène, vinrent cette brume compacte former comme un mur, une barrière infranchissable entre la frontière du Gondor avec le Mordor.

Tactique qui en surprise plus d'un alors que Gandalf fit passer le mot que Durin et sa dragonne étaient en train de leur donner du temps pour évacuer les derniers civiles à la cité blanche, comme de tous se préparer à un éventuel siège de Minas Tirith, autant que la prise d'Osgiliath et des derniers villages encore sous occupation Gondorienne. Comme des rapports qu'ils recevaient du Sud sur l'avancée des corsaires sur le fleuve, tous les villages et villes ayant été évacués, et les garnisons de Dol Amroth se chargeaient de retenir autant que possible les pirates d'Umbar, même de les faire reculer le plus longtemps possible de leur terre.

Sauron avait tous mis en œuvre pour s'emparer du Gondor.

Mais Gandalf savait que la tactique user par Daenerya, qui leur faisait gagner du temps face à leur ennemi, était surtout là pour masquer le retour de Jumper aux yeux de l'Ennemi. Ainsi ces derniers ne verraient jamais d'ou viendrait celui-ci, se doutant que la dragonne userait de la même ruse pour le masquer le temps qu'il vienne à remettre les pieds et pattes dans la citée blanche.

Et le brouillard était demeuré en place le reste de la journée, même durant la soirée et encore maintenant, alors que Gandalf était en train de s'étouffer avec la propre fumée de sa pipe, continuant de traiter Paladin d'idiot pour son nouveau statut, la brume blanche de Daenerya était toujours dresser aux frontières. Leur montrant ainsi que Jumper n'était toujours pas arriver jusqu'à eux, interrogeant toujours Gandalf sur la raison qui avait poussé Bilbon à libérer l'un de ces compagnons de sa protection? Peut-être le disait-il dans sa lettre qu'il avait écris et que Daenerya l'avait perçue remettre à Jumper pour qu'il la leur remette celle-ci. Ils étaient forcer d'attendre le retour du loup pour connaitre le contenu de son courrier leur étant adresser.

Terminant par accepter le verre d'eau que Paladin lui remit pour l'aider face à la toux occasionner par la fumée de sa pipe, Gandalf but celui-ci pendant que le Touque s'avança à la balustrade du balcon, observant le mur de brume toujours dresser avant de jeter un regard sur les environs, autant que vers le ciel.

_ Il n'y a plus d'étoile; remarque le Touque sur le ciel couvert qui leur masquait les étoiles qu'il apercevait encore la veille durant leur chevauchée. L'heure est venue?

_ Oui.

_ C'est si calme.

_ Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle le calme avant la tempête; vint à admettre Gandalf sur la signification de ce silence autour d'eux.

_ Je ne veux pas aller au combat, même si je sais que je dois y aller. Mais l'attente sans pouvoir s'échapper est encore pire; finit par avouer le Touque sur les ressentis qu'il éprouvait concernant cette situation. Y a-t'il de l'espoir Gandalf, pour Bilbon?

_ Il n'y en a guère. Seulement un espoir de fou; termina par lui sourire Gandalf en venant à s'accouder à la balustrade au côté du Touque pour le rassurer sur la question, avant de reporter son attention sur les terres s'étendant devant eux. Notre Ennemi est prêt. Toutes ces forces sont rassemblées. Pas uniquement des orques mais aussi des Hommes. Les légions de Haradrims, venues du Sud, des mercenaires venues de la cotte. Ils répondent tous à l'appel du Mordor. Ce sera la fin du Gondor tel que nous le connaissons. C'est ici que le coup le plus dur sera porté. Si le fleuve est pris, si la garnison d'Osgiliath tombe, la dernière défense de cette Cité aura disparue; vint à rapporter le Magicien Blanc sur les risques qu'ils encourraient si cela venait à se produire.

_ Mais nous avons le Magicien Blanc de notre côté, autant que Daenerya. Ce n'est pas rien contre nos ennemis; vint à lui rappeler doucement Paladin sur les forces magiques qu'ils détenaient de leurs côtés face aux sbires de Sauron.

Et à la mine sombre qui était en train de tirer le Magicien Gris en cet instant précis, le Touque ne put empêcher un sentiment de malaise de l'envahir.

_ Gandalf?

_ Sauron nous a dévoilé son serviteur le plus redoutable. Celui qui mènera les armées du Mordor à la guerre avec Worg et Akog, celui qu'on raconte qu'aucun Homme vivant ne peut tuer; lui confia Gandalf sur le prochain adversaire redoutable qu'ils allaient avoir à affronter. Le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Vous l'avez déjà vus. C'est le Nazgul qui a mené les autres au combat à Isengard et celui qui a poignarder Bilbon au Mont Venteux; vint-il à lui éclairer sur l'identité du personnage alors que Paladin ne put s'empêcher de blêmir à ce rappel.

Le Touque se rappelant sans peine de ce Nazgul, celui qui se trouvait beaucoup plus armée que ces camarades et qui avaient lutter avec acharnement contre Bilbon et Daenerya à Isengard, avant de fuir le champ de bataille avec les deux petits-fils du Profanateur dans les serres de sa créature ailée. Alors savoir que celui-ci se trouvait être le Nazgul qui avait poignarder Bilbon et qui était le responsable qui avait obligé la dragonne à partager son coeur avec le Durin pour qu'il puisse survivre.

_ Il est le Seigneur des Nazgul; lui rapporta Gandalf sur l'importance que ce dernier détenait pour l'Ennemi. Le plus puissant des Neufs. Et Minas Morgul est son repaire.

_ Mais Bilbon et Daenerya sont tous les deux parvenus à le repousser Gandalf?

_ Oui Paladin mais nous nous trouvions à Isengard à ce moment là, tandis que nos prochains face à face se feront juste au Porte du Mordor, là ou ces derniers tirent leur puissance. Et Bilbon ne pourra nullement nous soutenir dans cette situation, nous allons être seul cette fois-ci et Daenerya aura sans nulle doute des difficulté à...

_ Elle y arrivera Gandalf! J'en suis persuader. Elle est aussi têtu que...

Seulement, Paladin ne put finir sa phrase confiante et déterminer sur la résistance de la dragonne qu'ils vinrent tous les deux à sursauter lorsqu'un rayon de lumière vert fantomatique flasha dans la nuit noir. Rivant leurs regards vers l'Est d'ou émanait la source de lumière qui se trouvait être un faisceau qui se précipitait vers le ciel, émanant du lieu exacte ou Gandalf avait désigné l'endroit ou se dresser Minas Morgul. Tandis que l'orage se mit à gronder autour et que les éclairs zébrèrent le ciel, alimenter par ce faisceau de lumière verte qui vint à effrayer et à inquiéter tous les Gondoriens, autant que le peuple du Gondor, qui se trouvaient être témoin de cette scène. Pendant que Gandalf s'était rapproché de Paladin, le recouvrant d'un bras pour le rassurer alors qu'ils fixaient silencieusement cette scène, attendant comme tout le monde que le calme revienne par revenir.

Et lorsque cela fut le cas, que le calme finit par revenir dans la vallée, Gandalf ne put empêcher ces prochaines paroles, faisant déglutir à ces mots.

_ Nous y sommes enfin. La grande bataille de notre temps. L'échiquier est en place. Les pièces avancent.

.xXx.

Ils étaient demeurés patients toute la nuit tous les deux.

Même lorsque ce rayon de lumière verte avait foncé droit vers le ciel et éclairé les environs de sa lueur fantomatique, ils étaient tous les deux rester à leur place, tentant de contenir leur frayeur quand ils s'étaient rendus compte que celle-ci venait de l'emplacement ou se dressait Minas Morgul. Daenerya et Drogon étaient demeurés à leurs places, attendant que Jumper finisse par les atteindre alors que la dragonne avait affirmer au hobbit que le loup arriverait sans peine à flairer leur piste même malgré la brume qui était toujours lever entre les frontières du Mordor et du Gondor.

Donc ils avaient dus patienter et demeurer à leur place, Daenerya, toujours sous sa forme de dragonne blanche, se tenant debout et calme, son regard tourner vers l'horizon pendant que Drogon grignotait le lembas que sa camarade détenait toujours dans ces sacoches pour ne pas demeurer l'estomac vide durant l'attente qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer. Et alors que la dragonne l'avait convaincu de s'endormir et prendre du repos aux vus de la somnolence qui était en train de le gagner, Drogon avait finis par accepter à la condition qu'elle vienne à le réveiller le moment venus à la moindre occasion, que cela soit l'arrivée de Jumper ou celle des orques.

Mais hormis le faisceau de lumière de Minas Morgul, tout demeura silencieux sous le brouillard de la dragonne alors qu'aucun orque n'avait encore eu le courage d'entrer dans son domaine, au cours de la nuit, l'aube finissant par très vite arriver avec un jour nouveau lorsque Daenerya vint à percevoir son odeur. Se mettant à humer l'air en levant haut la tête pour constater qu'elle ne rêvait nullement, son manège finit par réveiller Drogon qui se redressa sur sa selle, encore un peu groguis de son sommeil et rivant toute son attention sur la dragonne, se mettant à renifler l'air comme un limier.

_ Que se passe-t'il Daenerya? C'est Jumper? Ou bien...?

_ _C'est Jumper, Drogon! Il n'est plus très loin de nous, nous allons pouvoir rejoindre Gandalf et Paladin pour lire le message de Bilbon;_ le prévena doucement la dragonne dans l'esprit du hobbit qui vint à souffler de soulagement à cette bonne nouvelle alors que celui-ci tourna son attention vers la direction dont allait le regarde de Daenerya.

Ils ne leur fallurent attendre une bonne demi-heure avant qu'ils ne terminent tous les deux par discerner la silhouette du loup blanc aux pattes noirs, à quelques mètres d'eux, courant à leur rencontre en se mettant à japper de joie de les revoir. Et il ne fut pas le seul car Daenerya alla à sa rencontre, grognant de plaisir de revoir ce dernier indemne après ces dernières semaines de séparation, baissant la tête pour la frotter contre celle de Jumper qui ne refusa nullement les câlins de la dragonne. Alors que toujours jucher sur le dos de cette dernière, Drogon constata que hormis sa selle et sa propre armure, Jumper avait la fameuse missive accrocher solidement à sa selle tandis qu'un paquetage se trouvait accrocher à l'arrière. Sans nulle doute des possessions que Bilbon ne souhaitait nullement s'en encombrer d'avantage, maintenant qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'avec Biren à devoir parcourir les derniers kilomètres le séparant de sa destination.

_ _Ramenons-le à Minas Tirith, Daenerya?_

 __ Accroches-toi dans ce cas Drogon, nous allons décoller!_

Et suivant l'ordre que venait de lui donner Daenerya, Drogon se tint prêt au décollage alors que la dragonne s'envola de quelques mètres avant de redescendre pour pouvoir attraper Jumper dans ces pattes, le soulevant par les flancs tandis que le loup se laissa amplement porter. Manœuvre que Drogon observa avant qu'une interrogation ne vienne à filtrer dans sa conscience, qu'il s'empressa de partager avec la dragonne pour savoir comment elle allait y répondre.

_ _Dès que nous allons sortir du brouillard, l'Ennemi nous verra et verra Jumper. Ils pourront se poser la question de savoir comment il nous a rejoins alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas avec nous la veille?_

 __ Ne t'en fais pas Drogon, j'ai exactement la supercherie qui pourra protéger Jumper de leurs regards._

Et Drogon finit par très vite comprendre ce que Daenerya avait en tête, lorsque le brouillard se mit à les envelopper tous les trois, les suivants dans leur sillage tandis que la brume vint à disparaitre à la frontière. Permettant ainsi à Drogon de voir ce qui s'y cachait et qu'il aperçut avant même que la dragonne, le faisant pâlir à cette découverte.

_ Daenerya!

Rivant son attention vers le cri de Drogon, Daenerya ne put s'empêcher de grogner de rage quand elle vint à aviser ce que son brouillard avait aussi masquer au frontière des deux pays, et qui s'étaient rassemblée au porte de sa brume, attendant qu'elle la lève pour commencer à avancer sans craindre une attaque de la dragonne qu'il ne pourrait appercevoir arriver. Alors qu'à présent toutes les personnes à Minas Tirith, à Osgiliath et dans les derniers villages ou se tenaient les bastions de Gondoriens avisèrent avec terreur l'armée du Mordor qui s'étendait sur toute l'horizon. Immense marée noire composer d'orque, de gobelin, d'uruk, de troll et de wargs, tous armurer de solide armure alors que des catapultes et des tours de sièges étaient facilement discernable à l'arrière des troupes.

Autant que les nazguls et leurs montures ailés qui étaient en train d'effectuer des rondes au-dessus de leur troupe, alors que leur nombre donna plus que des sueurs froides à tous le peuple du Gondor ou ces derniers devaient avoisiner dans la centaine de milliers. Comment Sauron avait-il pus mobiliser une telle force en si peu de temps depuis la Bataille des Cinq Armées? Sauf si ces forces là, se rassemblaient depuis longtemps au Mordor?

Seulement, aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient avoir une possible réponse alors que Drogon palissait à vue d'oeil à la vue de cette "armée", tandis que les cors du Gondor résonnaient dans Osgiliath et Minas Tirith, sonnant l'heure du combat qui n'allait plus tarder à débuter.

_ Qu'est-ce que nous faisons Daenerya?

_ Toi rien! Moi, j'ai de quoi les occuper pendant un bon petit moment!

Et dans un grondement de tonnerre, la brume qui suivait le vol de la dragonne blanche vint à se diviser en deux parties. La première et la plus petite masquait toujours la dragonne, autant que son cavalier et son "chargement", tandis que la seconde partie et la plus grande refondit droit vers la zone du "no man's land", là ou se tenait toujours le village givrer ou Daenerya et Drogon avaient réduis en charpie les orques s'y trouvant la veille. Se mettant à tournoyer comme une tornade, la brume se mit à se condenser et à se solidifier, tandis qu'un immense mur de glace vint à s'ériger à plus d'une certaine de mètres de l'armée du Mordor, et que les créatures de glace de la dragonne vinrent à apparaitre les uns après les autres.

Rappelant son armée de glace qu'elle avait invoquée à Isengard contre l'armée de Saroumane, les milliers de dragons ailés ou non, bipèdes ou quadrupèdes se tenaient sur le mur, leurs yeux brillants et dangereux river sur l'armée du Mordor qui fixait cette nouvelle armée, éberluer. Tous ignorant complètement s'ils devaient ou non charger alors que leurs Généraux attendaient le signal du Chef des armées de savoir si oui ou non, il débutait l'invasion maintenant? Ou ils attendaient encore un peu?

Mais cette seconde possibilité n'était nullement dans l'idée du Roi Sorcier d'Angmar qui donna le signal à son armée d'avancer, tandis que lui et les autres nazguls demeurèrent en arrière. Attendant tous les Neufs le moment propice pour passer eux-mêmes à l'attaque, alors que les premiers bataillons d'orques chargèrent droit sur le rempare de glace, pendant que les catapultes, à l'arrière des troupes, étaient actionner, faisant pleuvoir ces projectiles vers la première défense ériger par Daenerya.

La guerre du Gondor venait tout juste de débuter.

* * *

 **Et v'là pour ce chapitre avec la guerre qui va débuter ;)**

 **alors? votre avis sur ce chapitre :)**

 **en tout cas, je suis toujours en train d'écrire la suite alors j'espère pouvoir vous la poster pour la semaine prochaine :)**

 **encore merci et bonne journée à tous =D**

 **big bis**

 **Sabrinabella**


End file.
